A Rush of Dog Days
by DisguisedDreamer
Summary: Things surrounding Big Time Rush and the Wolff siblings couldn't get any more complicated. Secrets are revealed left and right as the danger and drama increases. With the Zizi still lurking in the shadows and Griffin being Griffin, a change in the status quo is inevitable. As they deal with those changes, they'll discover something that should have been left alone.
1. All Tied Up

**(A/N): Hey everyone! I decided to write out this story that's been around my mind for a while since I'm stuck inside because of a heat wave (plus I've had writer's block on my other one for a while). Hope you like it! I do not own Big Time Rush and I never will. Although, the storyline is going to follow the series. I'll make a note at the beginning of each chapter if it includes an episode.**

A Rush Of Dog Days

Chapter 1: All Tied Up

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan walked out of the Palm Woods to wait for the limo that would take them to Rocque Records. Two of the boys, specifically James and Carlos, were arguing over Carlos's use of hair care products. Actually, his lack of using hair care products.

"I'm just saying," James pitched, "If you styled your hair, then girls would be less likely to crinkle their nose in disgust when you ask them out. I mean, look at me!" With this statement, he pulled out his lucky comb and a mirror out of nowhere, using them to work on his own hair.

"But I have a helmet," Carlos pointed out, "That's all the style I need."

"But it's not stylish!" The mirror and comb disappeared back to where they came from.

"Right!"

"Don't you want a hot girlfriend?"

"James," Kendall interrupted the argument, "When was the last time that you had a steady girlfriend?"

James opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it as he looked up into the sky, his hand on his chin as though thinking through his past girlfriends.

"At least that shut him up," Logan muttered. He didn't even look up from the book that he had in his hands. Kendall nodded in agreement, pulling his phone out of his pocket to start texting. Carlos mimicked Kendall by getting his phone out too, but he used it to play games as the four boys waited for their ride to show up.

A peaceful moment actually passed between these four boys before trouble struck in the form of a spotted Great Dane puppy heading straight for them. They were able to glance up quickly at someone yelling, "Look out!" before the dog began running around the band, tying them up in his retractable leash. After the dog had circled a couple of times, he pulled causing the boys to flop down in a mess on the ground. The dog, seeming to be satisfied with his work, sat down by the group, panting.

The boys looked at each other before they looked over at the happy dog staring back at them. They looked back at each other when they heard running footsteps getting closer to them. Turning their heads to look at the sky above them, a girl around their age leaned over them, coming into their view. Her blue eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped in shock. Her long, dark chocolate brown hair with blonde streaks fell from her shoulders, side bangs almost covering her right eye. In her right hand was the other side of the retractable leash.

"I am SO SORRY!" she told them before kneeling down, trying to untangle the mess of leash around the boys' legs. They watched her, sitting up and lifting their legs a bit to make it easier for her.

"Isn't there supposed to be a button that stops the leash from leaving the casing allowing the walker to have the dog at a safe distance away and to stop things like this from happening?" Logan asked. She seemed to be avoiding their eyes as she worked as fast as she could to get the leash off the boys' legs, but a little pink did appear on her cheeks after Logan's question.

The girl stayed quiet for a second, but then mumbled, "It broke." She pulled the last part of the leash off of them and all five teenagers stood up. James immediately pulled out his mirror and comb again to fix the little damage that had happened to his hair.

"Then buy a new one," Kendall suggested. He, Carlos and Logan were watching the girl work on untangling the leash so it could go back into its casing. Now that she was standing, they noticed that she was just a couple inches shorter than Carlos and she was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. The t-shirt was pink with an outline of a dog on the front, encircled by the words, 'Penny's Pet Care'.

She muttered something so quietly that none of the guys could hear what she said. She finished untangling the leash and pulled out her cell phone, looking at the time.

"Anyways," Kendall broke the awkwardness, trying to catch the girl's eyes, but she seemed to look everywhere but at the boys in front of her. "I'm Kendall, this is Logan, Carlos-"

"And I'm James," James was finally paying attention to the girl in front of them. He jumped in front of his friends, blocking their view of her. He flipped his hair and gave her a smile as she finally looked straight at him.

"O-oh," the girl stammered, immediately looking back at her phone. "L-look at the time! I've g-got to go. Come along, Butch." With that she stuffed her phone back in her pocket and ran off with the dog at her heels. The boys watched the retreating figures, each of them with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Good job, James," Carlos began sarcastically. "You scared her away! I wanted to play with her dog!"

"There must be something wrong with her," James insisted, "She didn't fall for this." With that, he pointed at his face. He crossed his arms, pouting.

"I don't think that's her dog anyways," Logan ignored James' comment. "Her shirt indicated that she works for a place that offers pet care. That was probably a client's dog, not hers. Since she seemed in a hurry, I wouldn't be surprised if she had to get that dog back to its owner or something." He grabbed his book off the ground as Carlos and Kendall picked their phones up.

"Okay, I guess I get that," Kendall agreed, stuffing his phone in his pocket, "But she could've at least stayed long enough to tell us her name."

"Didn't you notice how she kept looking away from us?" Logan commented, "She's probably shy and didn't know how to respond to us."

"I can cure her of her shyness," James smirked causing his best friends to roll their eyes in exasperation. But, before any of them could respond, a limo drove up to them and Kelly leaned out.

"Get in the limo," she told the band, "Gustavo has another song for you." The boys pile in, completely forgetting their encounter with the girl.

**(A/N): Well, what did you guys think? There's something odd about how quiet she is, isn't there? Can the boys break that quietness? And where will they see her next? Reviews are awesome! Anyways, I have to go edit, but I'm going to work on the next chapter after that. Happy Reading!**


	2. The Dogs Need A Sitter

**(A/N): And here's the second chapter! Thank you to **_**SmileYouLiveLonger**_** for your review! And I still don't own Big Time Rush, but I do own my OC, Katrina! This chapter and the next one follow the episode **_**Big Time Mansion**_**. I feel the need to say that I didn't write the episode so please don't sue me.**

Chapter 2: The Dogs Need A Sitter

After agreeing to let Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James watch his mansion and making a mysterious phone call alone, Gustavo and Kelly stood in front of the boys as Gustavo gave the boys the rules of his mansion.

"There are SIX mansionsitting rules at Casa Gustavo," Gustavo began. He walked up to stand right up in front of James, "One, STAY OUT of my media room." James gave two thumbs up and Gustavo moved on to Carlos, "Two, do not open my living room fridge." Carlos gave Gustavo an okay sign with his hand and Gustavo moved to Kendall, "Three, keep the butts off my forty thousand dollar Federico Benini couch." Kendall snapped his fingers and pointed at Gustavo. Taking that as an agreement, Gustavo went on to Logan, "Four, do not touch my Peruvian hairless cat, Monty."

"Ooh," Logan responded, "I love cats!"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Gustavo yelled at Logan.

"I don't even like cats," Logan replied, shaking his head and shrugging.

"Five," Gustavo backed away from the boys to address them all. "If anything, ANYTHING, is BROKEN in my MANSION, you are all FIRED!" The boys looked at each other, a little scared at the thought. Gustavo continued, "And six should be here right now." At that moment, there was a knock on the door of the studio. Gustavo yelled out, "COME IN!"

In walked the girl that was walking the dog earlier. She was holding a cat carrier in one hand and four leashes in the other. "Hello again, Mr. Rocque," She glanced over at the boys and her cheeks turned a little pink before she looked back at Gustavo. The boys watched her with curiosity and confusion. "You said on the phone that you wanted me to watch a few exotic animals, a cat and four dogs, right?" At this comment, all heads turned to stare at Gustavo.

"WHAT?" Gustavo yelled into the room.

"I can't believe you told her they were dogs!" Kelly scolded Gustavo.

"Wait," the girl spoke up, "So, there aren't any dogs?"

"No," Kelly told her, "By dogs, he meant these guys." She gestured to James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan who were still in a line, but staring at the girl now. They waved to her as she looked at them.

"There is no way I'm staying in a mansion with four boys that I don't know."

She turned to leave the room, but before she could, Gustavo spoke up, "I'll pay you double!" She froze for a second and then sighed, turning back around.

"Fine," she put the cat carrier and leashes on the ground before standing in the line with the boys, right next to James. He leaned down to catch her eye, giving her a dazzling smile. She scowled and took a step away from him. He shrugged and looked back at Gustavo.

"Now," Gustavo began as all eyes turned back to him, "Rule number six. This is Katrina Wolff. She has watched my pets before, so I somewhat trust her. She's in charge and will make sure that you FOLLOW MY RULES!" Katrina, not being used to Gustavo's outbursts, jumped back. Gustavo seemed to ignore her as he addressed the boys, "Are we clear?"

The boys looked at each other for a second, before jumping into the air, yelling, "YES!" Katrina watched the boys with an eyebrow raised as they babbled on about what they would do in the mansion, barely waving a goodbye to Gustavo and Kelly. The five teenagers walked out into the hall, Katrina grabbing her stuff along the way. She kept her distance from the boys so she wouldn't get hit by their waving arms as they mimed what they were going to do.

"So, Katrina," Kendall began as the boys settled down, "Did you need a ride to the mansion? Cause we could probably give you one."

"Um," Katrina wouldn't look at the boys still, she kept looking straight ahead as the group walked down the hall toward the elevators, "That would be nice. I just have to go home first and pick up my overnight bag."

"We can come with you," Logan offered, the other boys nodding in agreement.

"NO!" Katrina yelled out, looking over at the boys with her eyes wide and her hands out in a stop signal. The boys looked at her, each with an eyebrow raised. Realizing her outburst, she coughed and looked away from them, a blush starting to form on her cheeks. She stared straight ahead as she spoke, "No, it's fine. I can meet you guys at your place. Where do you live?"

"The Palm Woods," Carlos seemed to snap out of the shock first, "We're in 2J. We've got this awesome apartment with a swirly slide and anything that you could want!"

"That's cool," Katrina replied. Her posture seemed to worsen as Carlos ranted on about their apartment. Once they got outside, she waved goodbye to them and ran off. They shrugged at this before finding their ride back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>"I want hourly updates," Mrs. Knight finally agreed to let the boys mansionsit. They began cheering, Carlos standing up and knocking over James's cup onto the kitchen table.<p>

"Dude!" James yelled over the cheering, "You knocked over my chocolate milk!" Carlos took a bite of his chicken, chewing loudly as he stood on his chair. James threw one of his chicken pieces at Carlos before wrestling the Latino to the floor with a war cry. While they were wrestling, Logan and Katie each took a piece of chicken from Carlos's plate right as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be in charge," Kendall reassured his mother before heading over to answer the door. Opening the door, he found Katrina standing there, looking down at her feet. She had a backpack that had holes in some of the front pockets and one of the straps was broken. The cat carrier from earlier was in her hand. When she saw that the door had opened, she looked up at Kendall.

"Hi," she muttered, giving him a small, quick smile before her mouth settled back into an emotionless state.

"Hey Katrina," Kendall responded. He backed up so Katrina could walk in, shutting the door when she was inside. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide as she looked around the colorful apartment. As soon as the initial shock had settled in, Katrina looked over her shoulder at her worn out backpack, sadness and disappointment etched in her face. Kendall didn't seem to notice as he called out to the other five people in the apartment, "Katrina's here!"

James and Carlos looked up from their battle on the ground to smile at her before they continued their wrestling. Katrina's eyebrows went up into her bangs for a second before paying attention to the other three in the room. Logan smiled and waved at the girl before he went back to his eating. Mrs. Knight walked into the kitchen as Katie got up and walked over to Katrina.

"I'm Katie and why have I never seen you before?" Katie asked her.

"I don't live here," Katrina answered.

"Then where do you live?"

Katrina hesitated at this, but eventually told them, "Elsewhere." Katie narrowed her eyes at the suspicious girl, but didn't ask another question as she sat back down in her seat to continue eating. Mrs. Knight came out of the kitchen with another plate filled with food and smiled at Katrina.

"Did you want something to eat?" she asked kindly. "I always make extras, just in case."

Mrs. Knight's smile seemed to be contagious as Katrina gave a small smile again, "Sure, thanks." Mrs. Knight placed the plate on the counter by a stool as Katrina set her backpack and cat carrier on the floor. She walked over and sat down on the stool so she could eat. Kendall had joined Logan at the table to work on his plate of food. Carlos and James finally stopped their wrestle match and Carlos joined Logan, Kendall and Katie at the table, but James picked up his plate and cup and went over to join Katrina.

"Hello," James began sultrily, causing Katrina to stop eating, a piece of chicken halfway to her mouth. "We haven't had an official meeting, so I'm James Diamond. You're Katrina Wolff. Did you want to go on a date after this mansionsitting thing is over? Or we can just have the date at the mansion and kick out my friends."

"HEY! WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Logan, Kendall and Carlos called from the dining table.

"Ignore them," James insisted, "So, where did you want to go on our date?" He put his arm around her shoulder, completely ignoring how tense she got. The boys and Katie sucked in their breaths, waiting for Katrina to slap James across the face due to his bold move. Katrina, however, did something completely different. She shrugged off James's arm, pushed her plate to the side and moved to the third stool, away from James. He looked shocked for a second, but then quickly recovered, "You know what? I think we're better off as friends anyways. You're just too depressing."

James grabbed his plate and headed over to join the others at the dining table, but did manage to catch Katrina's whispered response, "I know." While he, his friends and Katie began talking in hushed voices, Mrs. Knight came up to Katrina with her worn out backpack in hand.

"I think it's time for you to ask your parents for a new backpack," Mrs. Knight noted to Katrina, placing the backpack on the stool right next to Katrina.

"I don't want to bother them," Katrina avoided eye contact with Mrs. Knight as she continued to eat.

"They probably wouldn't be bothered if it's something that you need," Mrs. Knight commented, but Katrina didn't answer this. She just continued to eat, staring straight ahead, until Mrs. Knight went over to talk to the group at the dining table. "What's going on with your new friend?"

"We don't know," Kendall responded, "She won't look at anyone unless she has to."

"She's way too serious for a teenager," Carlos observed. "She needs to be having more fun."

"She won't tell us where she lives," Katie looked over at the girl, narrowing her eyes as though she was trying to see Katrina's secrets.

"She wouldn't let us come with her to pick up her stuff either," Logan expanded Katie's comment. "And not only is her backpack worn out, but she had a dog leash earlier that was broken too."

"And," James seemed to stress his point, "She's not falling for any of my lines!" His friends and Katie all rolled their eyes. Mrs. Knight listened to all of the information given and then looked over at Katrina. Suddenly, Mrs. Knight's face lit up in understanding. She smiled down at the group at the dining table before leaving to grab her keys to her rental van.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Mrs. Knight called out to the group. Katrina looked up and nodded, grabbing her backpack as she joined Mrs. Knight by the door.

The boys, however, called out, "NO!" before knocking over chairs on their way to their rooms to grab their stuff.

**(A/N): I really wanted to get the entire episode in one chapter, but it got too long. So, I've decided to split it in two. The next one will have the boys and Katrina in the mansion. We all know what's going to happen due to the episode being written in stone…er, film, but what is going to happen with Katrina? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews will get me to write it faster! Until then, happy reading!**


	3. I'm NOT Letting You Shave A Cat!

**(A/N): Time for another chapter of **_**A Rush Of Dog Days**_**! Thank you, once again, to**_** SmileYouLiveLonger **_**for reviewing the last chapter! I don't own Big Time Rush nor do I own the episode **_**Big Time Mansion**_** where the previous chapter, this chapter and the next one are based off of.**

Chapter 3: I'm NOT Letting You Shave A Cat!

Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall began cheering as they stared up at the mansion in front of them. Katrina was standing next to them, looking up at the mansion in awe. They all turned to face the van when Mrs. Knight began talking.

"Okay," She began, "I set my phone number in all your speed dials, even yours Katrina. Just dial 'M' for Mommy." Katrina pulled her phone out of her pocket at this and tilted her head in confusion because she had kept her phone in her pocket the entire time. She gave a small smile before putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Mom," Kendall looked embarrassed.

"And," Mrs. Knight reached behind her and pulled out a stack of clothes, "I brought your jammies for you. I even included one of my old ones for Katrina in case her clothes are anything like her backpack."

"Mom," Kendall looked even more embarrassed as he walked up to grab the pajamas. Katrina's cheeks went a little pink, but her smile grew a little.

"Okay, have fun," Mrs. Knight told the five teenagers as Kendall pushed the pajamas into James's arms. As the group started to walk away, Mrs. Knight called out, "Katie, you're not staying. Get out of the duffel bag."

The group stopped and stared as the blue duffel bag on the ground seemed to open on its own before Katie popped out, saying, "Fine."

As she got out so she could climb into the van, Kendall noted to his sister, "Sorry Katie," before he picked up the duffle bag. The boys then rushed for the door, Katrina walking behind them.

Walking into the mansion, she gaped at the inside. Even though she had been in there before, Katrina could never get used to it. All five teenagers threw their stuff by the couch in the corner before wandering around the entrance.

Suddenly, Carlos yelled out, "A helmet rack!" And ran forward to the statue in the middle of the area and placed his helmet on the head of the statue. His friends and Katrina ran forward, chanting no over and over before Logan was able to pull it off.

"Okay guys," Katrina spoke up, causing the boys to look at her, "I don't care what you do as long as you don't break anything. I have to go take care of Gustavo's pets." At that, she ran off up the steps and out of the boys' sights.

They stared up the stairs for a second before Kendall snapped out of it, turning to his friends, "Look. We promised that we'd do this in a responsible manner. Now, we have sixty-four years of experience between us and – Who am I kidding? I'll race you to the media room!" All the boys cheered as they ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Katrina was talking to herself. A clipboard was in her hand with a list of the animals that Gustavo owned in the house. As she walked down the hallway, she went over the animals she had already fed. "The fish, frogs, turtles, lizards, snakes, sugar gliders, squirrels, hedgehogs and whatever animals are in Gustavo's moat have been taken care of. Just the ferrets and the cat are left." She walked into a room where there was a cage with two ferrets running around in it. Katrina had a toothy grin on her face as she set the clipboard down and walked up to the cage, poking a finger in.<p>

"And how are Ian and Isabelle today?" They didn't answer her, but she didn't expect them to. They did rub up against her finger and her smile grew when she felt the fur. "Are you two hungry?" She pulled her finger out of the cage. Going up to a nearby cabinet, she opened it and began preparing the ferrets' food. She glanced over at the cage and laughed at their attentiveness.

"Sometimes I wish I could talk to people as easily as I talk to animals," Katrina sighed, "And those boys seem nice, but I don't know. As soon as they become famous, they're gonna leave and then I'll be alone. Again. And then Brandon will be left to pick up the pieces again." Katrina sighed as she looked up from the food preparation. "I hate how much I rely on him. It's really not healthy for either of us." She looked over at the ferrets again and laughed. "You don't care about what I'm saying, do you? You just want your food." She grabbed the food dish and put it in the cage, smiling down at the ferrets as they attacked their food. Turning around, she found Kendall standing in the doorway, watching Katrina.

"What are you doing here?" Katrina asked, her voice shaking, "And how much did you hear?"

"I was passing by on a bathroom break," Kendall responded, "And I heard everything. What do you mean being alone again and who's Brandon?"

"Can you just forget what I said, please?"

"I can't do that. Look. You obviously need some friends that aren't animals. I'm here to listen and not judge. Can you just trust me? What harm could come from it?"

"Fine," Katrina gave in, but didn't say another word. She wasn't looking at him again, keeping her eyes focused on the doorway behind Kendall. He opened his mouth to ask her questions again, but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

Kendall turned away as he answered his phone, "Hey Mom. We're still doing fine from the last hour you called. Okay, I love you. Bye." He had rushed through the call, but by the time he hung up and turned around, Katrina had already left the room. "Aw, hockey pucks." Kendall complained before leaving the room and heading back to the media room to meet up with his friends.

* * *

><p>The next time Katrina ran into Kendall, he was with his friends and they were in the living room, eating pudding and sitting on Gustavo's couch that he had specifically told them that they weren't supposed to sit on.<p>

"Hey guys," Katrina came up to the boys and they looked up at her from their pudding cups. "Have you seen – Wait a second. Is that pudding?" The boys nodded their heads. "And is that Gustavo's living room fridge that is left open?" They nodded their heads again. "And you're sitting on Gustavo's forty thousand dollar couch?" For a third time, the boys nodded their heads. Katrina stood still for a second, staring at the scene in front of her before snapping out of it, "Gustavo is going to kill you."

"Relax, would you?" James suggested, "We'll be fine."

"Yeah, we'll clean up when we're done," Logan reassured Katrina, "It'll look like we weren't even here."

"Here, have some pudding!" Carlos stuffed a pudding cup and a spoon into Katrina's hands before relaxing back down on the ground with his own pudding cup.

Katrina looked at the pudding cup in her hand before shrugging and mumbling, "What the hell." She opened it, sat down on the ground with her legs crossed and dug in. The boys watched her with smiles on their faces because it was the first time they've seen her have some type of fun.

"And to think," Kendall piped up, "Gustavo didn't trust us." They all laughed a little and Kendall reached over with his spoon to get some of James's pudding. Then, the room suddenly went quiet and all anyone could hear was the plop of the pudding hitting the couch.

All five teenagers stared at the mess on the couch for a second before they jumped up, screaming.

"Gustavo's forty thousand dollar couch!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Get your butts off his couch was rule number three!" Logan reminded them.

"No it wasn't," Kendall insisted and then all four boys looked up to the ceiling with a weird look on their faces leaving Katrina confused. As quickly as they looked up, they looked back at each other. Kendall continued, "Okay, maybe it was."

"Gustavo's gonna kill us," James told the group, "And we're only sixty-four years old."

As Katrina mouthed sixty-four with a confused expression etched on her face, Kendall noted, "Actually, we're older because Katrina's here, which means that we're more than capable of removing a pudding stain from a couch. Logan. Brain. Now."

"Right. Okay, umm," Logan turned around and began spinning his fingers around in a circle by his head as though it would cause gears in his head to move. His friends and Katrina watched and waited for the brilliant boy to come up with something. "Gustavo has a cat, right? And cat litter's main ingredient is bentonite which we all know is a natural absorbent."

Kendall went into planning mode, "Carlos, get the cat litter. James, open the door to air out the smell." When everyone froze for a second, Kendall urged, "Move!" This caused Carlos and James to run off and do their jobs. Kendall leaned down over the couch and tried to get as much pudding off the couch as he could without making it any worse.

"So," Katrina broke the awkward silence, "Have any of you seen Gustavo's cat?" Logan and Kendall looked at her.

"Now is not the time to be thinking about a cat," Kendall told her, turning back to the pudding stain.

Katrina was about to say something when James and Carlos returned, Carlos holding a box of cat litter. Logan took it from him and began spreading it over the stain. Setting the box down, he spoke, "There. Now we just relax and wait." As soon as he said this, an animal jumped up onto the couch causing the boys to jump back in shock and Katrina to be knocked to the ground by them. "Woah, what is that thing?" Logan asked the group.

"It must be his cat," Kendall concluded, a look of revulsion on his face.

"That's a cat?" Carlos chimed in.

At this, Katrina jumped back onto her feet, "Of course he's a cat! What else did you expect?"

Before anyone could answer her, James spoke up, "Just get him off before he-" The cat peed on the couch causing Katrina to cover her mouth in shock and all four boys to finish James's sentence, "Marks his territory."

"Get him off the couch!" Kendall demanded.

"Okay, okay," Carlos stepped forward and picked up the cat. As soon as he did though, he screamed and threw the cat. "Uh-oh."

"WHY WOULD YOU THROW A CAT?" Katrina yelled at Carlos before running out the door after the cat. The boys stared after her for a second before looking back at each other.

"There goes rule number four," Logan sat down on something. Suddenly, a disco ball popped out of the ceiling and music started to play. All four boys screamed, jumped and stared at the disco ball.

"DISCO BALL!" Carlos yelled and pointed.

As Logan tried to fix it, James reminded them all, "Rule number five! If we break anything, we're fired!"

Katrina ran back into the room, "The cat climbed into a small hole and is now somewhere in this house!"

"Everybody just calm down!" Kendall told the group, a plan starting to form in his mind, "All we gotta do is get the stain off the couch, find the cat and raise the disco ball! We can do this! Together!" At this all four boys put their hands in the middle of the circle. They turned their heads to look at Katrina.

"What the hell," Katrina mumbled as she put her hand on top. The five teenagers cheered as they raised their hands into the air.

* * *

><p>*Five Minutes Later*<p>

The fire alarm was going off as Kendall extinguished the fire that was in a trash can. Logan ran down the steps and grabbed him, saying, "I can't find the cat!" before running off again.

Katrina came running in from another room and mentioned, "I think I might have heard footsteps in the ventilation system!"

Kendall looked from Katrina to James who was holding two of the three pieces of the statue. Katrina looked over too as James told them, "I think I broke the statue." Suddenly, the fire extinguisher went off again, causing Katrina and Kendall to both jump.

"Well," Kendall began telling them, "The good news is, this can't get any worse, right?" James seemed to agree, but Katrina slapped her forehead as the three of them overheard growling.

Suddenly, Carlos came running in out of another room, yelling, "The alligator's loose! The alligator's loose!"

Katrina went wide-eyed, "Gustavo said NOTHING about an alligator!" She sprinted up the steps and out of sight.

Logan showed up again saying, "Why is there-Why is there an alligator?" And then fainted. James, Kendall and Carlos picked him up and then ran after Katrina up the steps.

"Over here!" Katrina called out to them from a doorway. They quickly filed in and set Logan down on a couch in the room. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine," Kendall told her, "It happens a lot." Katrina looked down at the passed out boy with an eyebrow raised.

"You're the one in charge of pets!" James got Katrina's attention, "You do something about this!"

"I didn't know he had an alligator!" Katrina raised her hands in a don't-blame-me manner. "Besides, you're the one who broke the statue and Carlos is the one who let the alligator in here in the first place!" Carlos, James and Katrina began arguing causing Kendall to have to step in between them.

"Focus!" He told them, "We're not going to make Katrina solve everything because we're all in this together. Now, we're going to need some string, a broom, a ladder and some meat. And someone's going to need to wake up Logan."

"I call waking up Logan!" Carlos leaned down to wake up his best friend. Kendall, James and Katrina left the room.

"Okay," Kendall began, "James and I will look around up here for the string, broom and ladder. Katrina, you go downstairs and get some meat out of the kitchen."

"Why?" Katrina asked as James stuck out his tongue at her.

"Because you know the most about animals out of all of us!"

"No, I meant why go downstairs to get the meat? There's a second kitchen up here."

"Gustavo's got a second kitchen?" James and Kendall seemed surprised. Katrina nodded her head.

"And there should be some string, a broom and a ladder in the closet there too."

The boys stared at Katrina for a second before Kendall raised a finger, "To the second kitchen!" Katrina ran down the hall, the boys on her heels.

* * *

><p>"How did an alligator get in here?" Kendall asked the group. He was standing on the ladder, holding a broom that had meat hanging from it by a string. The meat was hanging over the alligator which kept trying to snap at it. Carlos was behind Kendall on the ladder and Logan, James and Katrina were hanging back far enough to not get bitten, but close enough that they could keep the alligator in sight.<p>

"I opened the back door to let the smoke out," Carlos began his story, "And it crawled in from Gustavo's moat!"

"HIS MOAT?" James and Logan yelled. Katrina didn't seem surprised.

"Nice alligator," Kendall ignored his friends as he moved the meat closer to the open doorway, "Follow the meat." The alligator grabbed it as it went through the doorway. Logan and James rushed forward and Logan closed the door. All five teenagers cheered before sitting down on the steps. "Now, just to find Gustavo's freaky bald cat so Gustavo doesn't kill us."

"And not pay me," Katrina muttered.

"Call the FBI!" James insisted causing his friends and Katrina to look at him.

"For a missing cat?" Logan spoke up first. When he noticed that James was serious, he continued, "The FBI only works with serious crimes."

"Oh," James stared off into the distance, "That explains a lot." A glaze seemed to go over his eyes for a second before he snapped out of his daze. "I know one of you used all of my Cuda massive hold!"

"Why am I not surprised by this?" Katrina asked rhetorically.

"Focus!" Kendall got the group's attention, "Now, there's only three possible places the cat could be hiding. One, he's roaming the neighborhood. Two, he's hiding up a tree." Kendall was suddenly interrupted by a belch coming from the room they had locked the alligator in. "And that would be three." The teenagers groaned.

"I can fix this!" Carlos yelled out, running from the room.

The group stared at the place where Carlos had disappeared. James broke the silence, "That's a new one."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Before any of the teenagers on the steps could get up, Carlos ran past them, "I got it!" The group waited for a second and then Carlos ran back in with an orange cat and a shaver.

"Brilliant!" James insisted as he jumped up and grabbed the cat and shaver out of Carlos's arms and ran into the living room with Carlos on his heels. Kendall sighed, but got up and joined them, leaving both Logan and Katrina sitting on the steps, shocked. They looked at each other before sprinting into the living room to crowd around where James had placed the cat. They all stared at the cat as it meowed.

"You can't shave a cat!" Logan told his friends. Katrina was frozen in shock, watching the cat with her eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Oh," James piped up, "Would you rather tell Gustavo that we lost his and you know have him replace us and DESTROY MY DREAMS?"

Ignoring James's outburst, Logan turned to Carlos, "Where did you get the cat?"

Carlos shrugged, "I've got a guy."

"Quiet," Kendall told them, "Hold him down steady." James handed Kendall the shaver and Carlos knelt down to hold onto the cat.

"Oh, I can't look," Logan insisted.

"Would you chill?" Kendall responded, "How hard can it be to shave a cat?" He turned on the shaver which seemed to snap Katrina out of her shock.

She jumped in between Kendall and the cat, scolding, "I am NOT letting you shave a cat! Gustavo said that I'm in charge, so I'm telling you not to shave the cat!"

Kendall sighed, "Well, we've already broken all the other rules. Why not this one? James, hold her back." James grabbed Katrina and pulled her away from her spot. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from getting out of his grip. She hit him as she screamed for him to let her go.

"You might want to hurry up, Kendall," James told him, trying to keep his face from getting hit by Katrina's flailing arms. "She's feisty." Kendall nodded before leaning in with the shaver heading towards the cat. Logan and James, still holding an angry Katrina, seemed to lean in too as the shaver got closer and closer to the cat.

* * *

><p>The orange cat rampaged around the house as Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James and Katrina sat on Gustavo's couch in pain.<p>

"I can't believe that cat ate Gustavo's exotic fish," Katrina complained.

"Oh, not the chair!" James piped up.

"Not the silk drapes!" Logan told the cat.

Carlos looked over and watched as the cat wrote 'Cats rule!' on one of Gustavo's paintings, "Where'd he learn to spray paint?"

Kendall summed up everything in two words, "We're doomed."

**(A/N): I really don't like splitting episodes up, but by the time I got to over 3,000 words, I realized I had to split it again and this seemed like the perfect place to do it. I should finish up the episode by the next chapter though. We did learn a couple things about Katrina though. What did she mean by being alone again? And who is Brandon? I don't know if I'll put it in the next chapter, but if not, it'll be in the fifth. Reviews will make me write faster! Until the next chapter, happy reading!**


	4. Mom To The Rescue

**(A/N): I FINALLY finished the episode here! Thank you to all of my lovely readers, especially to **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** for sending me that message! Here's the next chapter! I don't own Big Time Rush which means that there is no way that I'd own the show's episode, **_**Big Time Mansion**_**, so please don't sue.**

Chapter 4: Mom to the Rescue

Carlos, Kendall and James were sitting on the steps to the living room while Katrina paced back and forth in front of them, muttering things to herself. With her hair knotted up, her shirt torn and scratches all along the exposed skin on her face, legs and arms, she looked like she had gone crazy. There was a twitch in her eye whenever she stopped and looked at one of the boys, before she would mumble, "Not yet," and continue her pacing. Carlos was eating popcorn and James was leaning back on his hands.

Kendall looked around the trashed mansion, "Oh, we are horrible mansionsitters." As soon as he finished, his phone went off indicating he had a text. He pulled it out and looked, "Oh, good news!" Katrina stopped her pacing as she stared, "Gustavo and Kelly are coming back early."

James screamed and Katrina fell to her knees, yelling, "WHAT?"

At this moment, Logan came running into view with a laptop, "Okay, don't worry! I can fix this!" Katrina scrambled onto her feet as she and Logan joined the three boys on the steps.

"Yes!" James cheered as the five teenagers crowded around the laptop. "I knew the smart one would come through! What've you got?"

Logan explained, "There's a four AM flight to Bolivia. We get there, change our names, raise alpacas." Kendall and James hung their heads while Carlos nodded in agreement.

"You know," Katrina considered it, "There is a lot of money in alpacas."

"Not. Helping." James told her.

They were about to start arguing again, when Kendall spoke up, "Yeah. I have a better idea." He pulled out his phone again and began walking away.

"You're going to call a cleaning service!" Carlos assumed.

"Uh," James chimed in, "A statue repairman?"

"And," Logan added, "One of those places that gets the cats out of the alligators."

"And," Katrina suggested, "A place to get replacement exotic fish."

Kendall sighed, "All of the above."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight and Katie came walking into the mansion to cheers from the five teenagers. Kendall stepped forward, "Okay, Mom. Here's the sit-"<p>

"Zip it," Mrs. Knight interrupted him as she walked further into the mansion, "I'm going to need three liters of club soda, a sewing kit, a bucket of vinegar, bleach and get on the phone and find a place that delivers super turbo bonding glue and semi-gloss white paint." She turned to face the teens.

"Got it," All five of them told her.

Carlos put his helmet on his head before he remembered, "Wait. What about Gustavo's cat?" Mrs. Knight pulled out a box of cat food, shook it and sprinkled it on the floor. The cat showed up and began eating as the teenagers cheered.

"That's a cat?" Katie pointed at the cat, disbelief in her voice.

The group heard him meow as Katrina stepped forward, "And what about Gustavo's exotic fish?"

Mrs. Knight pulled out a business card and handed it to Katrina, "This is where Gustavo got the fish before. His past orders and card is on record there. All you have to do is call."

"Thank you, Mrs. Knight," Katrina gave a genuine smile. The boys and even Katie smiled at the scene.

"What are you all staring at?" Mrs. Knight broke the stares. "We're gonna be here all night! Go! Go go go!" All the teens ran off to their jobs, Katrina pulling out her phone to dial the number on the card.

"That's right!" Katie helped, "Move it!"

"You too!" Mrs. Knight turned to Katie, "Go!"

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Katrina put down the pillow that she had been sewing to answer the door. She ran past Kendall sweeping, Logan fixing a potted statue and Mrs. Knight sewing up the curtains before she reached the door. She opened it to reveal a man holding a box. He looked into the mansion, seeming impressed by the damage.<p>

"Wow," the delivery guy commented, "That must have been some party."

Katrina grabbed the box out of his hands, slapped a five dollar bill into one of them as a tip and, using her foot, shut the door on his face. "You don't know the half of it," she mumbled as she ran upstairs with the box. Running into the second kitchen where the fish tank was, she ran past Carlos who was on the floor, cleaning up the water that had been spilled when the cat had grabbed the fish out of the tank. Almost slipping on said water, she reached the tank and placed the box on a nearby cabinet.

"Did you need help?" she heard Carlos behind her.

"Yeah," Katrina admitted, "Can you fill the tank with water from the sink?" She ripped the tape off the top of the box and opened it, revealing bags of colorful fish. Picking up the first bag, Katrina turned around to find Carlos trying to attach a hose to the faucet. The other end was already in the fish tank. She shook her head, "Try using a cup, Carlos."

"This is faster."

"Yes, but it will also make more of a mess."

"…Good point."

Katrina shook her head again as she grabbed a step ladder so she could reach the top of the tall fish tank. A silence settled between the duo as they each went back and forth, filling the tank with water and fish.

Suddenly, Carlos spoke, "Why are you so sad?" The girl tensed for a second, but then continued with her job, pretending that she didn't hear him. When she didn't answer, Carlos repeated his question only to be greeted with silence. When she had put the last fish in the tank she got off the ladder and turned around to find Carlos standing in her way. Katrina tried to side-step him, but he kept blocking her. Getting fed up, she tried turning around to leave that way, but Carlos ran over and blocked her again. She groaned and looked up at the ceiling, refusing to make eye contact with the Latino. Finally, he grabbed her head and made her look at him as he asked, "What's wrong? Why do you always seem so sad and serious?"

Katrina's eyes went wide as she looked into his chocolate brown ones. They reminded her of a puppy dog. Her stern blue eyes softened as she responded, "I-It's my parents."

Carlos let her go, knowing she wouldn't try to escape him anymore, "So, you have strict parents or something?"

Katrina twitched, her eyes wandering away from him again as they looked everywhere in the room but at the boy, "Look. I don't usually talk to people much. Can we just drop it?"

Carlos opened his mouth to say something when Katie came into the room. Both teens turned to look at her. The little brunette glared at Katrina for a second, before she told the two, "Stop talking and get back to cleaning." Katrina grabbed the now empty box and left the room, Carlos watching her the entire time. He sighed before going back to his work. Katie looked at him with an eyebrow raised before she restarted her cleaning too.

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Mrs. Knight called out as she walked into the entrance area. "Looking good guys." She watched as Kendall tossed Katrina some pajamas before she ran from the room to change. Pointing at the statue being held together by James and Carlos, Mrs. Knight continued, "And that glue will be dry in ten, nine –"<p>

"Big foot's on the campground," Logan told the group, "Repeat, big foot's on the campground!"

"Mom…" Kendall warned.

"Five seconds and the bond will hold!" She called out right as Katrina ran back in, going straight for the corner couch. Somehow, she had gotten her previous rat's nest of hair into an untangled ponytail. James looked at her hair, impressed for a second, before looking worried again about the situation.

"He's coming up the steps!" Logan looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

Katie grabbed her mom's arm, looking at the watch on her wrist, "Three, two, one, let's roll." She and Mrs. Knight ran towards the back door as James and Carlos let go of the statue. The two boys and Logan joined Katrina on the corner couch, but Kendall ran towards his mom.

"Mom!" He called out and Mrs. Knight looked up. "Thanks." Mrs. Knight blew him a kiss as Katie pulled her away. Katrina was watching the scene and had pressed her hand up against her chest, but none of the boys seemed to notice that or the water building up in her eyes. Kendall threw the boys' pajamas at his friends and dived into the group, squishing a scowling Katrina against a happy James. She closed her eyes tightly as the boys changed, not opening them again until she heard Kendall say, "Oh look who's here!"

Katrina and the boys yawned and stretched as James pointed out the obvious, "It's Gustavo and Kelly!"

"We slept here cause we didn't want to touch anything," Logan told the two adults. Katrina nodded her head at his statement, even giving them a small smile.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed, "We're not just pretending." Katrina's smile dropped as Logan and James smacked Carlos, "Ow!"

"Silence!" Gustavo commanded and the five teenagers stared at him. He held out his hands and called out, "Monty!" His cat jumped into his arms and the boys began complimenting said cat. "And I trust that all my other pets are safe in their cages, right?" Katrina gave him two thumbs up, sporting another small smile on her face.

"We'd love to stay and chat," Kendall began as he got up before Gustavo could ask any more questions, the others doing the same thing, "But, we gotta go."

Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos and Katrina walked quickly to the door, muttering thank yous and good-byes and Katrina included, "You can send my check in the mail."

"Stop!" Gustavo spoke. The teens froze and turned on their heels to stare at Gustavo. "There's something I need to say."

"Well," Kendall started to come up with a way out, "You can say something tomorrow." The others chanted their agreement as they headed for the door again.

"Guys!" Kelly called out, causing them to stop again, "This is important."

The boys walked back, but Katrina stayed where she was, "Does this have anything to do with me?"

Gustavo stayed quiet for a second before responding, "No."

"Then, can I go?"

"Do you want to get paid?"

"Yes."

"Then, NO!" Katrina flinched at his outburst, but walked over to join the boys who smirked at her. She scowled at them before all heads turned to Gustavo.

"We've been working together for a month now," Gustavo began his speech, "And, I just wanted to say, although we've had our ups and downs, the truth is, I luh-" All five teenagers leaned in. "I luh-" They all stared at him, confusion etched on their faces. Kelly nudged Gustavo and he glanced at her before focusing on the guys, "I like you." Suddenly, there was a breaking sound and the statue fell apart, hitting Gustavo before it crashed to the ground.

"And we like you too," Kendall told him before turning to the group, "RUN!"

All the boys ran for the door, but Katrina held back for a second to say, "Just send the check in the mail," before laughing nervously and following the boys.

Carlos ran back with the orange cat in his arms, giving it to Kelly, "Here, have a cat!"

He ran past a returning James, who yelled out, "Thanks for the pudding! See ya!"

They heard Gustavo yell "ASPRIN! ASPRIN! I NEED ASPRIN!"

Logan suddenly gasped and turned to Kendall, "Alligator!"

Kendall's eyes went wide before running back to the open doorway to say, "Oh! And by the way, you might not want to go in the bathroom-" He was interrupted by growling and Gustavo's screaming coming from the bathroom. He looked over to see Gustavo trying to get out of the bathroom, but being held back by the alligator. Realizing the best thing to do was run, that's what he did. He ran out of the doorway, down the driveway and into his mom's rental van with everyone else. They closed the door, Mrs. Knight put her foot on the gas and they zoomed out of Gustavo's reach.

Silence filled the van as they looked at each other for a second and then began to cheer. They cheered for most of the ride until sleep deprivation caught up with the teens.

"So," Mrs. Knight didn't seem to be affected by the all-nighter yet. "Where do you live Katrina? I can drop you off there." The boys and Katie turned to look at the tired girl. Mrs. Knight's words seemed to wake her up though.

"Um," Katrina fiddled with her fingers, nervously looking for a way out of the conversation, "I don't want to be any trouble. I can just walk home from the Palm Woods."

"It's no trouble at all," Mrs. Knight continued to press the issue, "And you're in no condition to be walking home anyways."

"I'll be fine," Katrina insisted. Her words might have convinced them if she hadn't yawned right afterward. She groaned at her weakness, "Okay. I live on Baker Avenue." Mrs. Knight nodded her head at this and then focused on the road ahead.

An awkward silence settled in before Kendall decided to break it, "Katrina, did you want to hang out tomorrow? We can all get to know each other better." Carlos, Logan and James nodded their heads in agreement, watching Katrina. Katie was also watching, but with narrowed eyes.

"Can't, I've got work." Katrina responded, not even bothering to look away from the window.

"Well, then how about-"

"Nope."

"But-"

"Busy."

"Look-"

"Sorry."

"JUST LET HIM FINISH!" Katie yelled at the girl. Katrina jumped in her seat and turned to look at Katie. She was glaring.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Katrina addressed the boys, "But I think it's best if we don't hang out. I'm probably not going to get a paycheck from watching Gustavo's pets and I really need the money. So, I'm going to need to work extra hard to make up for it which means that I'll have no time to do anything else. I'm sorry." She turned to look back out the window.

"What do you mean when you said you needed the money?" Logan asked. Katrina didn't respond. No matter what questions the boys asked, Katrina wouldn't speak. Finally, the entire van settled into an awkward silence again, no one looking at anyone else.

Mrs. Knight broke the silence when she turned down Baker Avenue, "Which house is yours?"

"The one to the right of the house that burned down," Katrina's voice was a little higher than normal. Mrs. Knight looked at her in the rearview mirror for a second before nodding and keeping her eyes on the road.

The houses on the street seemed to contradict Katrina's money statement earlier. They were huge, multi-million dollar houses that very few people who weren't celebrities could afford. Questions ran through the boys' minds that they didn't bother voicing cause they knew there would be no answer. Mrs. Knight found the house and drove up the driveway.

As soon as the van stopped, Katrina opened the door. She told Mrs. Knight, "Thank you," before shutting the door, stepping away, waving at them and waiting for them to leave.

Mrs. Knight rolled down the window, "I want to make sure you get in safely." Katrina groaned, rolled her eyes and headed for the front door. They all watched in confusion as she knocked.

"Who knocks on their own front door?" Katie asked rhetorically. The others hushed her though when it was answered by an African American boy who, although much taller and skinnier than Katrina, looked to be around the same age as the pale girl in front of him. They didn't look related at all.

The boy seemed surprised to see Katrina and they argued a bit. Finally, the boy sighed and stepped back to let her though the door. The door closed after her, but the group continued to stare.

"Something seems wrong," Mrs. Knight commented, finding the kids agreed with her. "We should go after her." The boys agreed with her on this, but Katie stayed silent. However, instead of marching up to the front door and demanding an explanation, Mrs. Knight took the van out of park, backed out of the driveway and drove off towards the Palm Woods. Katie and the boys all turned around to watch the house though the rear window.

They didn't have to watch long to see something odd. Katrina had walked out of the house, stared for a second at the house that was burned down and then walked down the street in the opposite direction they were going in.

"Did you see that?" James noted.

"Yep," Mrs. Knight spoke causing everyone to turn frontwards again.

"Well, are we going to follow her to find out what's going on?" Kendall asked.

"Nope." When Mrs. Knight gave her answer, the others, even Katie, complained. Mrs. Knight cut them off, "Everyone deserves to have secrets. She'll open up eventually." The boys looked back again, but couldn't see the retreating figure anymore. They turned back to the front and the van stayed silent until they reached the Palm Woods.

**(A/N): Hmmm. Katrina is hiding a lot, isn't she? What do you think she's hiding? Can she really keep away from Big Time Rush? They have a tendency to pull people in, don't they? Anyways, expect a lot of updates cause we just found out that my sister and I have mono. So, we're both confined to our house. I'll be working on this and a new story that I came up with to keep occupied. I'm not going to be posting the new story for a while though. I've got a lot of kinks to work out in it. Reviews on this will make me work more on this one than that one! So, until the next chapter, happy reading!**


	5. Not According To Plan

**(A/N): Wow. My sickness means your lucky day! Here another chapter for today! Thank you to **_**SmileYouLiveLonger**_** for your review again! You're all amazing! Anyways, the disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. If I did, I'd be relaxing somewhere in California with them by my side. No episode in this chapter. All of this plot line is mine.**

Chapter 5: Not According to Plan

Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall practically crashed into their beds once they got home. For most of the day, the only sound that could be heard in 2J was snoring coming from the bedrooms. The boys eventually dragged themselves out of bed, walking into the main room of the apartment.

"I'm surprised that Gustavo hasn't called yet to yell at us," Kendall mentioned to the others.

"Maybe the alligator ate him," Carlos suggested. This thought made the guys laugh. They looked around the room to find Mrs. Knight dressed in a workout outfit. She was at the counter, laptop in front of her.

"Hey Mom!" Kendall greeted her as the boys began to raid the kitchen for food. She jumped in shock, quickly shutting the laptop before she smiled at her son.

"Hi boys!" Mrs. Knight responded, giving all of them a guilty smile. Each of the boys had an eyebrow raised at this. She laughed nervously before she started walking backwards towards the door. "I'm just gonna go for a run." With that, she rushed out of the apartment before anyone could say anything.

"Does anyone else want to know what Mrs. Knight was looking at on the laptop?" Logan asked the group. They all stayed quiet for a second, staring at the door.

Suddenly, all four boys reached out, grabbed the laptop and began arguing about who was going to look at it first. It began to slip from their fingers until it fell. The boys screamed and Kendall was able to catch it before it hit the ground.

"No fighting," Kendall told the others, "We need to know what's going on." He sat down on the orange couch, his friends quickly surrounding their leader as he opened the laptop. There was one internet tab open.

"'Penny's Pet Care,'" James read. "Why would Mrs. Knight need a pet sitter?" Kendall and Logan turned to look at James, each of them with an eyebrow raised. Carlos just looked confused.

Logan hit James on the back of the head, "Katrina works for Penny's Pet Care!"

James looked at the website, "Oh." Kendall and Logan rolled their eyes before going back to looking at the website. It didn't have much information on it. The only things listed were the services offered with their cost, a number of famous clients and the number to contact them for pet care. There wasn't even an address for the business.

"We learned nothing from this," James complained.

"I learned something," Kendall responded, shutting the laptop and getting off the couch to face his friends. "Enough for a plan!" Logan, James and Carlos jumped up cheering.

"Can we eat first?" Carlos asked the important question as he smacked his helmet. The others went quiet as they considered this. Suddenly, four empty stomachs seemed to answer.

"To the kitchen!" The boys called out before running into the kitchen to raid it like animals. They were so busy that they didn't notice that Mrs. Knight had stuck her head in the door to watch them.

She smiled as she stepped back out into the hallway, "I knew those boys cared." She put ear buds in her ears and left for her run.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this," Logan was hesitant with the plan. He, Carlos, James and Kendall were sitting on the orange couches again, their landline phone was lying on the coffee table.<p>

"You're the best at changing your voice," James insisted, "So, call! I need to date that girl!" The others rolled their eyes at this.

"No," Kendall tried to put some sense in James's mind, "Call because we need to get Katrina to come here so we can find out what is going on!"

"And then I can date her!" James flashed one of his dazzling smiles before pulling out his comb and using it on his hair. Kendall smacked his forehead and Logan shook his head at their friend's cluelessness.

"Hey!" Carlos spoke causing everyone to look at him, "You always get the girl! Why not let us have a chance?" Logan continued to shake his head and Kendall put his head in his hands.

"She will be mine!" James proclaimed before he wrestled Carlos to the floor. Logan and Kendall rolled their eyes before reaching over and pulling James off of Carlos.

"Katrina will pick me!" Carlos continued with confidence as Logan and Kendall held James back. "She told me something that she didn't tell any of you!" At this, the other boys froze.

"WHAT?" James, Logan and Kendall yelled, "AND YOU'RE TELLING US NOW?"

Carlos jumped back, "Ye-Yeah. I forgot to tell you guys. I asked Katrina why she was always so sad and serious and she said it was her parents fault."

"What does that mean?" James asked.

"Maybe she's got strict parents," Logan suggested.

"Well," Kendall began, "We're not gonna find out unless we call." He stuck the phone into Logan's face.

Logan grabbed it and dialed the number for Penny's Pet Care before bringing the phone to his ear.

"Penny's Pet Care!" Katrina's voice came from the phone causing all the boys to take a breath in through their teeth, "We promise to care for your pets as if they were our own! This is Katrina Wolff. How can I help you?"

Logan covered the mouth of the phone, "Katrina answered! Abort mission!"

"Relax," Kendall told him, "There's no way she'll recognize your voice."

Logan sighed, cleared his throat and uncovered the phone, "Yes, this is Lightning the Wonder Dog's manager. I'm going to be in a lot of meetings today and I need someone to take Lightning for a walk."

There was silence on the other end for a second, before Katrina spoke again, "Okay. When?"

"As soon as possible."

"And where did you want Lightning to be picked up?"

"At the Palm Woods."

There was a short silence again, but then she continued, "What apartment number?"

"We'll meet you in the lobby."

"Okay, someone will be there soon. Goodbye." There was a dial tone after Katrina hung up. Logan turned it off.

"And now," Kendall looked at his best friends, "We go down to the lobby and wait. Carlos, do you have the net?"

"Yep!" Carlos suddenly pulled out a net and held it up as proof.

"Perfect," Kendall noted, "Let's go." With that, the four boys ran out the door, heading down to the lobby.

* * *

><p>Katrina hung up her cell, chuckling at the phone call she had just got about walking Lightning the Wonder Dog. She was standing in the middle of a sidewalk in the park, her right hand holding a leash that was attached to a Golden Retriever.<p>

"Those boys are stupid," Katrina commented to herself. "Now, should I go on ahead and walk into their trap?" She put her hand to her chin as though she was considering it. People around her were staring at the weird girl talking to herself. She shook her head, "Nah."

Pressing a button on her phone, Katrina brought it to her ear, "Hey Brandon. I've got a job for you."

* * *

><p>Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James were hiding behind a plant in the lobby. All four were wearing tree hats and had war paint on their faces. Camille was sitting in a chair in front of them, Lightning sitting next to it. She looked confused while the boys looked determined.<p>

"I don't see why you can't just ask her what's wrong," Camille told the boys. She had on a business suit and glasses. They were avoiding the glares being shot at them from Mr. Bitters who was sitting behind his desk.

"Because she's stubborn and won't tell us," James explained, "Even though she knows that if she needed comforting, my arms are always open for her." He suddenly threw open his arms, hitting Carlos and Logan, knocking them over.

"Focus!" Kendall told James as Carlos and Logan jumped back on their feet to join the huddle. Kendall turned back to Camille, "Camille. Katrina's a short girl with brown hair that has blonde streaks in it. She'll probably be wearing a shirt that says 'Penny's Pet Care' on the front."

"I don't see a girl wearing that shirt," Camille observed, "But I do see a boy."

"WHAT!" The camouflaged boys yelled causing Camille and Lightning to jump in shock. Lightning tried to leave, but Camille stopped him. Unfortunately, the boy wearing a pink 'Penny's Pet Care' shirt had heard the scream and began walking over. They immediately recognized him as the boy who had let Katrina into 'her' house.

"Okay, new plan," Kendall told Camille as the others hid from sight, "Distract him instead." He ducked down to hide with his friends, letting them know, "We'll interrogate him up in 2J where there will be no witnesses."

"And your devious sister will be able to help," Logan added, "She can get anything out of anyone."

"Except Katrina," Carlos noted.

"Yep," the other three agreed.

They shut up when they heard a really high pitched male voice ask Camille, "Are you Lightning the Wonder Dog's manager?"

"Yes, I am," Camille lied, getting out of her seat to shake hands with the teen.

"You look a little young," the boy commented.

"Everyone looks young in Hollywood," Camille reacted, "Even managers. Now, if you'll come with me, I have to lay down some ground rules for walking a superstar like Lightning here." She suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the plant so his back was to it.

Kendall turned to Carlos, "It's time."

Carlos pulled out the net again, "Let's do this." He and his friends scrambled over to the boy. Carlos threw the net over top of him from behind causing him to flail his arms, trying to get the net off. Before he could though, the band knocked him down, tied up the ends and began pulling him to the elevator.

"Thank you Camille!" they called over their shoulder. Camille waved at them as they stuffed the boy into the elevator and followed him in. The door closed the five of them in the box. Camille turned around to find Mr. Bitters staring at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"I don't want to know," Mr. Bitters told her. He left his desk and walked into his office.

**(A/N): Ha! Not much goes according to plan with these boys, does it? Anyways, what do you think the boy is going to be forced to say? The more reviews I get, the faster you get your answer! Until the next chapter, happy reading!**


	6. Support System

**(A/N): Another chapter for my wonderful readers! A VERY big time thank you to **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** for going back and reviewing each chapter! You're awesome! I still don't own Big Time Rush, but I do own Katrina and Brandon! **

**Check out my end notes for a special surprise! And onto the chapter!**

Chapter 6: Support System

Carlos, Kendall, James and Logan were standing in front of a boy sitting on a chair, in the middle of 2J, tied up. They had their arms crossed, glaring down at the struggling boy. Finally, he stopped struggling and looked up at his captors.

"I've heard of bondage, but four against one is not really fair," the boy spoke with a voice higher than some girls. "It sounds kinky though." He looked directly at James and wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"For the fifth time!" James yelled, "I. AM. NOT. GAY! None of us are!"

The boy seemed disappointed, but finally asked, "Then why am I here!" He resumed his struggle against the ropes.

Kendall opened his mouth to speak, but heard the door open behind him. He and his friends turned to see who disturbed them and even the tied up boy stretched his neck to see what was going on. They all looked at the little brunette girl who was staring at the boy in the chair.

"Hey Katie," Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall greeted the girl.

She continued to stare at the boy in the chair for a few seconds before she turned around, calling out, "I'll just come back later!"

"Wait!" Kendall stopped his sister, "Take a good look at him and see if you recognize him." Katie sighed and looked back at the boy.

"Recognize me?" The boy's struggling was back on, but that didn't stop confusion running into his face. "I don't know any of you!"

Katie's eyes scanned over the boy. He was obviously tall and lanky. He had very dark green eyes that stood out from under his mess of black curls that were barely grazing over his eyebrows in the front and a little longer in the back. His deep brown skin glistened from the sweat of trying to escape from the rope's hold. Katie's eyes suddenly narrowed when she recognized him. "Oh. It's him."

The boy stopped his struggling, "I don't like the sound of that." He stayed still for a second before resuming his failed attempts to escape with more intensity. Pushing onto two of the chair's legs, he tipped over, falling to the right.

"Did you need help beating the answers out of him?" Katie began cracking her knuckles, obviously wanting to do some fighting.

"Let's not resort to violence!" Logan insisted, "We'll probably be doing some community service anyways for kidnapping." He turned to the boy, "Once again, please don't press charges!" He gave a nervous laugh after this.

"Now," Kendall began, "We want to know two things."

"Who are you?" Carlos asked.

"And how do you know Katrina Wolff?" James added.

The boy stayed quiet for a second before he spoke, "That's it?"

"YES!" All five people standing yelled.

The boy sighed, "If you pick this chair up off the ground, I'll tell you." It seemed like a fair trade to the others, so they took the chair and set it back on its four legs. Standing back, they waited for the guy to speak, "My name's Brandon." Kendall gasped at this and all eyes turned to him.

"You're Brandon?" Kendall wanted to confirm it.

"Yeah," Brandon reassured him, "Why are you so shocked?"

"Katrina mentioned you and-"

"She WHAT?" Carlos, Logan and James interrupted.

"And you got mad at me for not telling you something!" Carlos added.

"I forgot!" Kendall defended himself, "The way she said it made me think it might be a pet of hers or something! Anyways, she said that she hates how much she relies on you and that it's not healthy. She also said something about being left alone and you picking up the pieces. What does that even mean?"

"SHE told YOU that?" Brandon seemed surprised.

"Er," Kendall began, looking away from everyone. He itched the back of his neck, "Funny story. See, she didn't really tell me. She was talking to ferrets and I overheard." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah," Brandon smiled at this, "That sounds more like Rina."

"Rina?"

"My nickname for her."

"Oh."

"Can I continue?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Okay, so, I'm Brandon. My dad's a big producer in Hollywood and Rina and I are best friends. We've known each other since her family moved in… nearby." The group noticed the slight pause, but before anyone could ask about it, Brandon continued, "Rina and I used to go to school together and we would always stick up for each other. I was always bullied there and Rina would always come to my rescue. She was quiet, even then, but we both had tons of friends. Then, her life turned upside down when… the accident happened." The group didn't notice this pause. They were too excited to learn something about Katrina's past. "That was two years ago. I was sixteen and she was fourteen. After… the accident, she moved. She won't even tell me where she moved to, but she kept in touch. I was the only one she kept in touch with. She changed schools, lost contact with everyone else and started Penny's Pet Care. I help her out sometimes with it when she gets too busy. She hasn't changed at all since then."

"Are her parents strict?" Carlos asked.

Brandon hesitated, but told him, "Yeah, I guess so."

"What was the accident?" Logan had heard the second hesitation, so he asked.

"That's going too far," Brandon insisted, "If your best friend had a secret, would you tell?" When no one answered, he continued, "That's what I thought. Anyways, think of me as Katrina's support system."

"You still didn't answer my question about your relationship not being healthy and her being left alone," Kendall reminded him.

"I can't answer the alone one," Brandon responded, "But I'll tell you the unhealthy one if you let me go afterwards."

"Fine."

"Okay, so, as you have probably guessed, I'm gay. I like boys. Katrina is straight. Very, very straight." James seemed delighted by this last statement. "This means that she likes boys too. While that's great for her when she is trying to get an opinion on a guy, it's not so great because I'm a guy too. I've been called her gay boyfriend. She looks at guys all the time, but she never goes after them. It's not because she doesn't like them. It's because she doesn't want to replace me as her number one boy." When he got confused looks from the boys, he added, "She never actually told me this. I overheard her talking to squirrels in the park."

"What a freak!" Katie expressed her opinion, "Why does she talk to animals? It's not like they can understand her!"

"They don't judge her," Brandon told them, "Look. If you're going to try to be her friend, I wish you luck. I'm going to give you the reasons why she trusted me. I never asked her questions, I included her in activities and, most importantly, I was there when she needed me, but didn't want me. If you do that, she'll let you in… probably." The group stared at Brandon, contemplating what he had just told him. A few seconds passed before he spoke again, "Is anyone going to untie me now?"

The group hesitated, but then began apologizing as they untied Katrina's best friend.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," Mrs. Knight told the boys. Everyone was at the dining table, mini corndogs were in a bowl on the table and Carlos was practically inhaling them. The others had told Mrs. Knight about Brandon's interrogation, excluding the fact that they kidnapped him. "Katrina used to be a normal girl before some type of accident and now she almost never talks to people?"<p>

"Yep," Kendall, Logan and James responded. Carlos just barely nodded from his corndog heaven.

"I say we find her and follow her," Katie suggested.

"That's stalking," Logan informed her, "And she won't be hesitant to tell the police."

"Well, then how are we supposed to find out everything about her?" James asked.

"You let her tell you when she's ready," Mrs. Knight answered, "I think you should follow Brandon's advice. Be nice to her. Don't push too far and she'll let you into her inner circle. Then, she'll tell you everything." She got up from her chair. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." She walked over, grabbed the laptop off the counter and left the room.

"So, we're still gonna follow her, right?" James looked to his friends, trying to confirm it.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed, "But we gotta take a break from all this drama first. Who thinks that we should have a hockey game tomorrow?" He got his answer from his friend's cheers.

**(A/N): Brandon sung like a canary, didn't he? Still a little mystery there, but what happens when Katrina finds out what Brandon told the boys? She isn't going to be very happy, is she? **

**Anyways, be on the lookout for my author's notes in future chapters. I've got a gift for all of you lovely readers! It's going to be a little voting contest that will decide the future of this story. There will be four choices and more information will be given in the next chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster you get your chapter… although knowing how much free time I have being sick and all, I'll probably just post it later…. Anyways! Until that next chapter, happy reading!**


	7. I Still Don't Like You

**(A/N): I wanted this up earlier today and I'm not happy with the ending, but my brain can't think of anything better. Plus I really wanted this episode out of the way so I can get to the next one. Anyways, I don't own Big Time Rush nor do I own the episode, **_**Big Time Photo Shoot**_**, that this is based off of. And a big shout-out thanks to **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_**, **_**xSuperChickx**_**, and **_**Milkamoo97**_** for your reviews!**

**Important news in the author's note at the bottom! (Hint hint. It's about a contest!)**

Chapter 7: I Still Don't Like You

"WHAT?" Katrina yelled at Brandon. The two best friends were in the park. For once, Katrina didn't have something to do with work. Brandon had just told Katrina about his interrogation.

"Hey!" Brandon tried to defend himself, "At least I didn't tell them about the accident!"

"You basically told them my life story!"

"Not everything!"

"Ugh!" Katrina and Brandon sat down on a park bench. They watched kids playing ball and teens walking around.

"You know you can't stay mad at me."

Katrina didn't answer right away. She stared off, eyes glazed over, as she watched the other people in the park. Sighing, she told him, "You're right. I can't." She grinned at him.

"You should really try to get to know those guys." Katrina's smile disappeared at this.

"But what if-"

"Rina," Brandon interrupted, "Listen to me. I know you're scared, but you need to talk to someone other than me."

Katrina looked away from him, "I know." They settled into a comfortable silence, Katrina setting her head on his shoulder. To someone walking by, the two teens would look like a couple with the way they fit together.

They flew apart though when they heard screaming behind them. Looking over their shoulders, they saw Gustavo and Kelly running toward them, dressed in orange jumpsuits.

"Gustavo? Kelly?" Katrina watched the running adults, confusion etched on her face.

"KATRINA!" They yelled as they stopped right in front of her and Brandon.

"We need you to take us to Rocque Records!" Kelly insisted.

"NOW!" Gustavo yelled.

"What's going on?" Katrina demanded.

"NO TIME!" They screeched.

Katrina flinched, but then turned to Brandon, "Let's use your car!" Brandon pulled his keys out of his pocket and led the way to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Katrina, Brandon, Gustavo and Kelly were in Brandon's car, stuck in traffic. Turning in her seat to face the adults in the back, Katrina asked the first thing that came to mind, "Why are you dressed like that?"<p>

"It's a long story," Both of them responded.

"We're not gonna get there any time soon," Brandon told them.

"WHY NOT?" Gustavo screamed.

"We're stuck in bumper to bumper traffic!"

"Oh."

"Anyways," Katrina spoke up, "Can you at least tell us what's going on?"

"Well," Kelly began, "We were at the studio, about to get Big Time Rush to take a picture for a poster in Pop Tiger, when-"

"No way!" Brandon interrupted, "Pop Tiger! I love that magazine!"

Katrina glared at him, "Brandon!" She hit him before turning back to Kelly, "Sorry, go on."

"Two police officers came in and took us away for vandalizing Mathew McConaughey's mailbox," Kelly continued.

Katrina glared at Gustavo until he explained, "He plays bongos till three in the morning!"

"So," Katrina turned back to Kelly, "Why didn't you just finish your time?"

"Because," Kelly went on, "Griffin took over Big Time Rush's photo shoot."

"Griffin?" Katrina asked, "You mean Arthur Griffin? The fourth most powerful CEO in America?"

Gustavo answered, "Yes. But he has about as much creativity as a walnut!" Katrina winced at this, knowing that the photo shoot would end up bad. "Exactly. Which is why we need to get there NOW!"

"You're lucky," Brandon stopped the car, "We're here." The group looked around for a second before flying from the car. Brandon quickly locked it as Katrina pulled him into the building after Gustavo and Kelly. They ran past the reception desk and into the elevator. The doors shut and an awkward silence settled in. As the elevator went up, Brandon began humming to the music. Katrina raised an eyebrow at this before she elbowed him. He stopped.

The doors opened and they ran down the hallway. Brandon stopped at one of the posters, gaping at the old nineties band in it. Katrina had to run back, grab him and pull him along to catch up with Kelly and Gustavo just as the group turned the corner into chaos.

Coming from one of the recording rooms was fog and screaming. Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos were standing in the hallway, half dressed in matador costumes. Pictures of Dak Zevon littered the floor and Kendall was holding a camera in his hand.

Katrina and Brandon tilted their heads in confusion as Gustavo got the boys' attention, "Dogs! What is going on here?"

"Oh, uh," Kendall spoke up, "We're saving our photo from Griffin."

Suddenly, all eight people heard a motor and bell. They looked to see a man ride up on an electronic scooter. He stopped by the group, "I'm here to pick up a photo card for Pop Tiger magazine!"

"Coming right up!" Carlos, Kendall, Logan and James all told him. They ran into Gustavo's office with Gustavo, Kelly, Katrina and Brandon right behind them. Kendall tossed the camera to Gustavo as Logan was turning on a bunch of lamps. They began changing the upper halves of their clothes into something much more modern.

"Shoot it from the waist up," James instructed Gustavo.

"You two might want to get out of the way," Carlos mentioned to Katrina and Brandon. The two looked around to realize that they were standing in the middle of the shot. They quickly walked over to the wall opposite the screen backdrop so that they wouldn't be in the picture.

The boys quickly posed together and smiled at Gustavo holding the camera. Kelly urged him to take the shot and Gustavo brought the camera up to his face.

"Smile pretty pretty!" Kendall told his friends and they all smiled.

Gustavo's finger hesitated over the camera button and then he brought the camera away from his face. This caused the band to yell, "TAKE THE PICTURE!" before quickly going back into position. Gustavo brought the camera back up and took the picture.

The boys, seeing the flash, relaxed. Kelly took the camera from Gustavo, pulled out the photo card and gave it to the messenger that was waiting in the doorway.

He turned to the band, "See you in Pop Tiger, boys!" before he left. The boys began to cheer and Kelly gave them two thumbs up. She walked over to stand next to Gustavo who was staring with a blank look on his face.

He spoke, "I don't know what happened here today, but maybe we should leave the dogs alone more often."

Suddenly, the vent behind Gustavo's desk burst open and Katie climbed out. Everyone stared as she stood up and told them, casually, "Hey guys. Look who I found today!" She looked behind her and Dak Zevon popped up. Katrina heard Brandon sigh softly and shook her head.

"I think she just saved my life!" Dak told the group. He spotted Katrina in the room and waved to her, "Hey Katrina."

Everyone turned to look at Katrina now. She ignored the looks and gave Dak a small smile, "Hi. Did you still want me to walk Snowball on Saturday?" He nodded and she gave him an okay sign with her hand.

Katie decided to point out the obvious to everyone by pointing at the teen heartthrob and saying, "That's Dak Zevon!"

James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall rushed forward to try to get Katie to keep quiet, but it was too late. Right then, they all heard screaming and Katie pushed Dak down just before a mob of screaming fan girls rampaged into Gustavo's office, practically attacking Big Time Rush to the ground instead of the boy that they wanted. Kelly and Gustavo grabbed hold of each other, screaming in fear of the out-of-control teenage girls. Katie put a hand over her mouth in shock. Katrina and Brandon pressed up against the wall. Brandon was screaming at the top of his lungs while Katrina was silent, but frozen in fear. They watched as the girls almost tore the boys apart.

Kelly pulled out her cell phone and made a call, "Yeah, 911? We're going to need an ambulance at Rocque Records." She paused for a second and then noted, "Actually, you might want to make that four ambulances."

* * *

><p>James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall groaned as they sat on the orange couch of 2J. A few days had already passed from when they were attacked, but they still were in pain. Katie, feeling guilty for accidently causing the mob to appear, had been helping them when she could. Although she knew that she had to do something big to make the guilt go away. So, she was giving them a surprise today.<p>

"Here you go," Katie told the boys as she placed trays on their laps with bowls of Mrs. Knight's homemade chicken noodle soup. They said their thanks as Katie went to join her mother in the kitchen. "How much longer?"

"Anytime now," Mrs. Knight told her daughter. "You know, I'm proud of you for doing this."

"Yeah, yeah," Katie waved her away, "I just want this guilt gone. I don't like it."

Mrs. Knight shook her head as there was a knock on the door.

"DOOR!" The boys called out.

"I'm getting it!" Katie yelled at them. She walked over and opened it, revealing Katrina. She was holding a leash that was hooked to a dog sitting next to her. Katie looked down at the dog with a smile on her face. The dog was mostly black with a little white fur on its chest. Its head reached to the middle of Katrina's thigh and was panting. If she had to guess a breed, she'd think it was mixed. She looked back up at Katrina who was giving the little girl a small smile.

"I still don't like you," Katie told the girl wearing the same outfit that she wore the first time she met the boys only with a dark blue colored shirt instead. The small smile disappeared.

"Then why did you insist that I come here?" Katrina asked.

"Because the idiots on the couch like you." Katrina leaned over to find the guys stuck on the couch, staring at the two girls with curiosity and interest. When Katie began talking again, Katrina looked back at her, "But if you hurt any of them, I'll hurt you."

Katrina held up a hand, "Got it." She slightly pulled the leash twice and the dog got up. She led the dog into the apartment, Katie shutting the door after.

"Hi guys," Katrina waved to them.

"Hey Katrina," The boys waved back.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked her.

"With a dog!" Carlos added excitedly.

"Katie called me," Katrina told them, "Said that you could use some cheering up. This dog here is Georgia, one of the dogs that I'm in charge of while volunteering with an animal shelter. See, I have an arrangement with them. I train their dogs and they let me take them around places to cheer people up and get publicity for the shelter. It's a win for all." Katrina brought the dog up to them so they could pet her.

"So," James started, "Do you give backrubs too?"

"Don't push it."

"Fine." The boys and Katrina stayed quiet as they pet the dog. Katrina left them to join Mrs. Knight and Katie over in the kitchen.

"I know you care for them," Mrs. Knight told Katrina who froze at the words. "If you didn't, you wouldn't have given Gustavo and Kelly a ride."

Katrina stayed quiet for a second and then said, "I'm still not telling you where I live or about my parents."

"I'm not asking," Mrs. Knight reassured her, "You can tell us when and if you're ready." She rested a hand on the tense teen girl's shoulder for a second before leaving her alone. Katrina stared at the boys that were smiling as they played with Georgia, a small smile starting to appear on her face.

**(A/N): Okay, this is more like a filler chapter, but it did have a lot of fluffy, happy moments in it. The next chapter will probably do more to move the story along.**

**Anyways, the voting contest! I'm going to be introducing a new original character and you wonderful readers get to pick what type of character and the storyline that goes with it! Here are your four choices:**

**1. A girl bully. She puts down and abuses Katrina which causes her to go back into her shell, pulling her away from the boys and even Brandon. They then have to go back, try to gain her trust again and save her before she does something that will change everyone's lives… forever.**

**2. A new boyfriend! …. For Brandon. When he gets his new boy toy, Katrina is left without a support system and thus clings to one of the BTR boys, not saying which. However, she considers him to be like a brother, so when he puts a move on her, things become awkward…**

**3. A stray animal. Katrina finds an animal on the street and takes it in as her own. The BTR boys help her take care of it and she gets to see their sensitive side, thus bringing her closer to them, especially one (I'm still not saying which). However, with the stress of a new responsibility in the house, her job starts to suffer and her money problems begin to affect her. This causes her to do something very spontaneous.**

**4. A new boyfriend for Katrina. Katrina's new boyfriend is starting to get on everyone's nerves, but hers. The longer they date, the less time she spends with our favorite boys. Brandon then comes to the boys for help when he finds out that this new boyfriend of Katrina's isn't as great as she's telling them he is.**

**The character that wins will be introduced when the second season comes into the story, so you've got plenty of time to decide! There is no limit to how many times you can vote. It can be through a review, a message, and I'll put up a poll on my profile. Anonymous reviews are accepted as well. If you have any suggestions for character names, descriptions, or what animal if I do number three, let me know! If I like it, I might put it in the story and give you a virtual cookie! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote!**


	8. Your Laugh Is Contagious

**(A/N): Yay! I have been waiting to write this chapter and the next one from the beginning! And now it's finally here! Thank you to **_**xSuperChickx**_**, **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** and **_**Milkamoo97**_** for your reviews! I split up an episode again, but this time, I think it's better this way. Once again, I do not own Big Time Rush. I also did not write the episode **_**Big Time Break**_** which this chapter and the next one are based off of. There is also a small mention of **_**Big Time Bad Boy**_** in this too.**

**Don't forget to keep voting for your choice for the new original character! Info on it is in Chapter 7 and in the poll on my profile! I have the choices at the bottom, in case you forgot.**

Chapter 8: Your Laugh is Contagious

By the time Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall were all feeling better, they were sick of spending time with each other. Agreeing to split up, Kendall went to the pool, James was working on an acting career, Logan went to see a special math lecture at a local school and Carlos was spending the day with his visiting dad, looking for his helmet.

"Well, here it is," Logan was standing in front of the entrance of the Eastwood School for Girls with a backpack on his back and a book in his hand. Apparently, not realizing the school was just for girls, he walked up the steps. Excited for the math lecture by a guest teacher, Phoebe Nachee, Logan walked up to a cardboard cutout of her. "Yes!" And then pointed at the cutout, "Love you." Before he strolled into the building.

Logan was stopped by the school's security guard. She grabbed his backpack and practically pushed him out the door. "This is an all girls' school. No boys allowed."

"But," Logan tried to explain, "I have a ticket." He held it up to prove his point.

"Oh, well in that case," The security guard began, "Still not a girl."

"Okay," Logan argued, "I don't think Phoebe would like you talking to one of her fans like that."

"Oh, well," She responded, "Let's find out." At this, she grabbed the cardboard cutout of Phoebe and held it in front of her, imitating her as she spoke, "Yes I would." She began smacking Logan with the cutout as she kept telling him to get out.

"Alright!" Logan gave in, "I'm leaving!" The security guard glared at him for a second, hit him with the cutout again and then walked off. "Man. I really wanted to see that lecture."

"Logan?" someone called from behind him. He turned to see Katrina standing there, an eyebrow raised. She had her worn-out backpack with her and was wearing her usual uniform of shorts and t-shirt advertising for Penny's Pet Care. Her shirt was red today. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Logan looked surprised to see her, "Well, umm-"

"Wait," Katrina stopped him, "Where are Carlos, Kendall and James? You guys are always together. Are you planning something again?" She began looking around as though she expected them to come flying in out of nowhere.

"No," Logan assured her, "We're just taking a break from each other." When Katrina still looked confused, he continued, "Do you ever spend so much time with someone that you feel like you need a vacation from them?"

"You mean like when I got sick of you guys after a night at the mansion?"

"Hurtful!"

"Sorry, but it's true," Katrina told him, "I can't seem to get away from you guys."

"So," Logan decided to change the subject, "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here," Katrina explained, "I just got out of my history class. I'm going to find a place to relax for a bit before going to my dance class and then I have to go to that math lecture by Phoebe Nachee for extra credit in my normal math class."

"Lucky."

"You WANT to go to a math lecture?"

"Yeah."

Katrina stayed silent for a second, but then said, "Well. I guess some people have to be interested in math, otherwise we wouldn't have it."

"Exactly." There was an awkward silence between the two before Logan spoke again, "So, since you're not busy, did you want to hang out before your dance class?"

"Are you going to ask me about my past, where I live or anything about my parents?"

"No."

"Then sure." Logan held his arm out for Katrina. She hesitated, looking at it for a second, but then took it, giving Logan a small smile. He smiled back before he led her towards the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>"No way!" Katrina and Logan were laughing together as they walked into the Palm Woods lobby. "Kendall WENT in his DESK?"<p>

"Yeah," Logan told her, "So, technically, Kendall is the bad boy."

"You guys are crazy," Katrina was the happiest that Logan had ever seen her. "And Kendall as a bad boy? I don't see it. He's just very… bold. Stands up for what he wants."

"You should laugh more often," Logan observed, "Your laugh is contagious."

A little pink went to Katrina's face as she put her hand to her mouth to stop her laughing, mumbling from behind it, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Logan smiled at the embarrassed girl, "I've been thinking. Why are you taking a dance class?" The elevator in front of them opened and they went in, doors closing behind them. Logan pressed the button for the second floor.

"Ugh! Don't remind me of that class," Katrina brought her hand down, sighing in aggravation, "I'm taking it because we need a gym credit and the dance class is the only one where I won't have to change in a locker room. Today, we're going to be learning Salsa dancing, which means I'll have to pair up with someone. That's the only time I hate being in an all girls' school."

"Too bad I couldn't get in, huh?" Logan suggested as the elevator doors opened.

Katrina spoke really softly as they walked down to 2J, "I wouldn't mind dancing with you." A small smile appeared on her face. Logan had to strain to hear her words, but when he did, his smile seemed to light up the hallway. However, it disappeared when he realized that he would have to be a girl to take the class and dance with her.

They reached 2J and Logan touched the door only to have it fall into the apartment. Katrina jumped back, letting go of Logan's arm. They walked in barely noticing Mrs. Knight in the kitchen.

"Man I wish I was a girl!" Logan let out into the apartment. Katrina and Mrs. Knight stared at Logan with wide-eyes, Mrs. Knight dropping the plates she was holding.

"You know," Katrina told him, "I can give you Brandon's phone number."

"Oh no no no," Logan explained to the two. He held up his math book, "Cause I want to go to Phoebe Nachee's math lecture at an all girls' school, but they won't let me in!"

"But you love Phoebe Nachee!" Mrs. Knight sympathized. Katrina was standing behind Logan, a smirk beginning to form on her face as an idea formed in her head.

"My heart and my brain ache for her," Logan sighed.

"Well," Mrs. Knight began, crossing her arms, "How badly do you want to go to that lecture?" She and Katrina locked eyes for a second and she knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"Really bad, Mrs. Knight," Logan answered, "Really really bad."

"Then, Katrina and I have an idea," Mrs. Knight told him. He turned to look at Katrina who was nodding her head.

"How can you come up with an idea together when you didn't even talk?"

"It's a girl thing," Katrina and Mrs. Knight spoke simultaneously.

"Katrina," Mrs. Knight looked directly at the teen girl, "Would you go find Camille and see if she has a wig we could borrow?"

Katrina looked confused, "Who's Camille?"

"She's probably going to be wearing a costume of some type and can usually be found in the lobby. She's very dramatic."

"Got it." Katrina dropped her backpack down on the table before she ran out of the room, took the elevator down and ended up in the lobby. Looking around, she noticed Camille right away. The girl was dressed up as a witch, holding a script in her hands.

As soon as she walked up to her, Camille looked at the girl and smiled, "Oh, hi Katrina."

Katrina froze, "How do you know who I am?"

"The guys have told me about you," Camille answered, "I'm Camille. Are you looking for one of the guys?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow a wig," Katrina felt weird asking for something from a stranger.

"Sure." Camille pulled out a brown hairpiece from underneath her cape and held it up to Katrina who looked confused. She took the wig.

"Thanks," Katrina turned around to find James walking to the two girls wearing a sorcerer's outfit. She looked him up and down before saying, "I don't want to know." With that, she ran back to the elevator, went up to the second floor and returned to 2J to find Mrs. Knight was almost finished with Logan's makeover.

Katrina placed the wig on Logan's head and fixed it so it looked good. She and Mrs. Knight stepped back to observe their handiwork.

"Yep," Mrs. Knight spoke, "We're the same size."

"Not bad," Katrina piped in, bumping fists with Mrs. Knight.

"I am not doing this," Logan told them.

"Do you want to go to the lecture or not?" Mrs. Knight asked the boy.

Logan hesitated, but answered, "Fine. Then Katrina's taking me to her dance class too."

"We'll need to make sure that you can fool them then," Katrina didn't seem to mind the thought of bringing him.

"Let's test it out in the lobby," Mrs. Knight suggested.

* * *

><p>Logan, Katrina and Mrs. Knight stepped out of the elevator and looked over the lobby.<p>

"Thank God none of the others are in here," Katrina noted. Logan smiled nervously as he nodded.

"Okay," Mrs. Knight began, "Time for the lobby test. If you can make it through those front doors, you can make it into that girls' school."

A boy walked past with his friend, saying "How's it going?" to both Logan and Katrina.

"Hey," Logan spoke in his normal voice, "Chillin'. You know, doing my thing. Bleep blop bloop." The boy looked shocked, quickly walking away. Katrina rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Mrs. Knight commented, "You failed the first test. Try speaking a little higher."

"Oh right," Logan cleared his throat and then spoke in a higher pitch, "Got it."

"Good!" Mrs. Knight slapped the math book into Logan's chest and he grabbed it. "Now go." She pushed Logan further into the lobby. Crossing her arms, she turned to Katrina, "You're going to stick by him, right?"

"Yeah, I probably should," Katrina agreed. Mrs. Knight nodded as Katrina followed Logan out of the lobby.

**(A/N): Aw, Katrina and Logan are so cute together! What's going to happen in dance class? And what will the others think when they find out what Logan and Katrina have been up to? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter! Reviews make me write faster!**

**Here are your choices for that voting contest again:**

**1. A girl bully.**

**2. A new boyfriend for Brandon.**

**3. A stray animal.**

**4. A new boyfriend for Katrina.**

**If you're confused, look at chapter 7 again or at the poll on my profile! You can vote through review, message, or the poll on my profile! Even if you voted before, you can still vote! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote!**


	9. This Feels Really Weird

**(A/N): Another chapter up! I wanted this up last night, but I kind of fell asleep… Stupid sickness making me weak. Thank you to **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** for reviewing the last chapter! I still don't own the hot guys known as Big Time Rush, nor their show, nor the episode **_**Big Time Break**_** of said show which is a part of this chapter and a little of the next one.**

**Don't forget to keep voting! The choices are at the bottom, like always, and info can be found in chapter 7 or the poll on my profile.**

Chapter 9: This Feels Really Weird…

Logan and Katrina walked into Eastwood School for Girls and Logan sucked in his breath as they got closer to the security guard.

"Relax," Katrina whispered to him, "You'll be fine." He gave a nervous laugh as he and Katrina passed her. Katrina led him to her locker and stopped there.

"What kind of school is this anyways?" Logan asked, remembering to keep his voice high.

"A private school," Katrina answered, "Each day we have different classes. I like it cause we have more time to work on the homework, but the classes are longer than in public school." She stuffed her backpack into her locker, closed it and smiled at him, "Ready for dance?"

"I'm always ready to dance," Logan spun on his shoes in a complete circle. He held out his arm for Katrina to take.

Katrina looked around the hallway before leaning in to whisper, "Remember you're a girl."

"Oh, right," Logan lowered his arm. In his disappointment, he had lowered his voice.

"Voice!" Katrina hissed.

"Right!" Logan brought his pitch up again.

"You're lucky I'm here. Now, come on!" Katrina began leading the way down the hallway, Logan trying his best to keep up with her.

* * *

><p>"Katrina, who's this?" The teacher in the middle of the room asked. They were in a room with wood flooring and mirrors for walls. Logan was looking around the room at all of the girls who had already paired off and some were already working on the Salsa.<p>

"Sorry Professor," Katrina started, "This is Lo-" She coughed for a second, "Loretta. Yeah, Loretta. She's an old friend thinking of coming here next year and wanted to see what it was like."

The professor stayed quiet, blinking at the two teenagers for a second. Then she said, "I didn't know you were capable of having friends." Katrina looked insulted, but before she could say anything, the professor went on, "I guess it's okay. Just make sure she doesn't cause any trouble. She looks odd." It was Logan's turn to look insulted. "I'm guessing you two will be paired up then. Good. We have an odd number today anyways." She turned to the rest of the class. "Everyone watch as my partner and I show you what to do."

Grabbing the other adult in the room, the professor led her through intricate movements that left most of the class confused. The professor seemed to not realize the level of the dance was much too high for the class to handle. She finished and turned to the class, "Now, everyone dance!" Pairs flew together as most of the girls did as much of the dance as they could, which mainly included spinning in circles.

Logan held out his hand which Katrina took. He put his other hand around her waist as she placed her other one on his shoulder. He smiled at her before they began gliding around the room.

"What's wrong with your professor?" Logan asked Katrina. He didn't need to worry about keeping his voice high because the noise level in the room was too loud for anyone to notice his words.

"Yeah, we've all decided she's crazy," Katrina answered. "It's fine though. She doesn't grade us on our dancing. We just have to show up. Easiest class I've ever had to take."

"That's good, I guess," Logan responded. The duo stayed quiet after that, Logan spinning Katrina around the room. Suddenly, Logan put Katrina into a dip. She laughed as he brought her back up, closer than she had been before. Their faces were inches apart and they had stopped their spinning.

"This feels really weird," Logan and Katrina spoke together. The awkwardness settled in and the two broke apart. Logan started to itch his neck and Katrina began playing with her fingers. They avoided each other's eyes.

Luckily, they didn't have to feel uncomfortable for long. The professor blew a whistle and the class settled down to stare at her.

"Okay, class," the professor addressed them, "I've seen enough of your pathetic attempts at dancing today. Next week, we'll be trying some Broadway. I suggest you at least watch some musicals at home before coming here. Goodbye." The students raced for the door, Katrina and Logan getting pulled out into the hallway with them.

Katrina looked over at Logan to see that his wig had somehow turned around. She quickly fixed it.

"Thanks," Logan noted, his voice back to the high pitch.

"No problem," Katrina shrugged, "I need to stop by my locker real quick and then we can head over to the math lecture, okay?" Logan nodded and Katrina led the way.

* * *

><p>Logan and Katrina arrived at the door for the math lecture. They handed their tickets to the person collecting them and then took their seats inside.<p>

Not much later, Phoebe Nachee walked in to applause from the class. Logan clapped loudly, but Katrina clapped half-heartedly. She was watching Logan during the clapping, eyebrows raised at his enthusiasm.

"She's so gorgeous," Logan mentioned. Katrina's eyebrows went higher and her jaw dropped a little. Other girls around them turned to stare at Logan. He caught his mistake, "Smart! I mean she's really smart." This seemed okay for the other girls because they turned away.

"Be careful," Katrina whispered to Logan. He nodded, showing that he heard it, but he had a smile plastered on his face. She stared at him for a second before she joined the others paying attention to their teacher.

"Now," Phoebe began her lecture, "Let's start with the Pythagorean theorem. A groundbreaking equation, even though it was discovered by a boy."

Logan's smile left his face as Katrina spoke under all the laughter, "Oh no. She's one of those teachers."

"I mean," Phoebe continued, "Just between us girls, it's a known fact. Boys are not as smart as girls." She joined in with the laughter this time, while Katrina turned to look at Logan, hoping he wouldn't do something stupid.

But he did. He held up his hand, calling out, "Excuse me!" In his own voice. When all attention turned to him, he cleared his throat before speaking in a higher voice, "Excuse me. I don't think that's a very fair statement because some boys are very smart." He was surrounded by laughter from the girls as Katrina looked around the room, trying to find a way to stop Logan from going any further or to find an escape from the disaster she knew was coming.

"Oh please," Phoebe responded, "I've yet to meet one boy who fully understands my book."

Katrina stared as Logan began to get up. She started to make slashing movements with her hand across her neck, trying to signal for him to stop. He ignored her, held up the book and continued, "Yeah. Well. Um, hmm, that's crazy because I understood it and-" He slammed the book down on his desk and pulled off his wig, "I'm a boy!" Ending the sentence with his normal voice.

"Oh no," Katrina mumbled as everyone gasped. She grabbed her head and put it down on her desk, protecting it with her arms.

"Oh yeah," Logan taunted the class, "What do you girls think about that? You like that? You like that?"

Suddenly, all the girls stood up and stared at him. Logan backed down, "So you don't like that."

The girls all pointed, yelling, "BOY!" Katrina, at this point, lowered herself to under her desk and crawled out of the attack zone.

"What? Where?" Logan responded in his high pitched voice, leaning down to pick up the wig and put it on sloppily. "Cause I'm a girl and boys are stupid." He screamed when the girls attacked him.

Katrina popped up safely outside of the mob of girls attacking Logan. She looked over at the door to the hallway longingly for a second before looking to where Logan was screaming for help. Glancing back and forth for a few seconds, her gaze eventually stayed on the girls and Logan. Shaking her head and stomping her foot, she spoke, "Damn it! I do care!" She cracked her knuckles, took a deep breath and then dove into the group. Pulling girl after girl off of him, Katrina got closer and closer to the mauled boy. Each girl she pulled off backed away from the scene, staring at the girl that was rescuing the boy.

Once Logan was free, Katrina pulled him onto his feet by the neck of his dress. "You're so stupid." She hissed at him. Suddenly, she seemed to notice that everyone else in the room was staring at her. Katrina looked around the room for a second before her eyes settled back on Logan.

All that could be heard in the room was a loud smack as Katrina's hand went across Logan's face. He began to complain, but Katrina interrupted him, "How dare you pretend to be girl! You've been tricking me all these years! How could you do that?" She turned to Phoebe, "Do you mind if I take care of this idiot?"

"Be my guest," Phoebe smiled at the girl.

"Thanks," Katrina quickly gathered her and Logan's stuff before she pulled Logan out of the room by the neck of his dress.

Outside of the classroom, she let him go and stuffed his things into his arms. She quickly began walking away to the exit, but stopped when she realized that Logan could barely walk. Going back, she let him put his arm around her shoulders and put her own arm around his waist to help support him out of the building.

"Why did you slap me?" Logan asked.

"I still have to come back to school tomorrow," Katrina told him, "If it looked like I supported you, I'd be given hell by the rest of them."

"Oh," Logan considered it, "Makes sense."

"Yep. Now let's get you home." Katrina and Logan stumbled around as they made their way to the Palm Woods.

**(A/N): Finishing the episode in this chapter didn't feel right. So, I'll finish it in the next one! I see some sparks flying between Katrina and Logan! What will the other guys think of this? And she admitted that she cares! Not to the guys, but it's a start.**

**And here are the choices for the voting contest again:**

**1. A girl bully.**

**2. A boyfriend for Brandon.**

**3. A stray animal.**

**4. A boyfriend for Katrina.**

**Confused? Check out chapter 7's end notes! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote!**


	10. We Just Went Too Far

**(A/N): I'm SO excited for this chapter! We get to learn something VERY important about Katrina! A small warning. This chapter is the main reason that I rated this T, so keep that in mind. Thanks to **_**Milkamoo97**_** for your review and I still don't own Big Time Rush. I also did not write the episode **_**Big Time Break**_** which the first part of this is based off of.**

**Don't forget to vote for your choice of new original character! And without further ado, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 10: We Just Went Too Far

Logan and Katrina walked out of the elevator onto the second floor of the Palm Woods. Logan limped as Katrina supported him up to the door of 2J.

"I really don't want to go in there," Logan groaned.

"Oh come on," Katrina supported, "How bad could it be?"

"Have you seen what I'm wearing?"

"You have to get over it eventually."

"Ugh, okay," Logan gave in. Katrina pushed on the door and it fell down. Logan untangled himself from Katrina and stumbled into the apartment. Katrina walked in slowly behind him, noticing that James, Kendall, Carlos, Katie, Mrs. Knight and a police officer were in the room, staring at Logan.

Logan stopped in the middle of the room as the people in the room said, "Logan goes first." At this, Logan fell forward onto his face. Katrina brought a hand to cover her mouth as she stared down at the boy in a dress. After a second of staring, everyone rushed over to help Logan onto his feet again.

"She's fine. She's fine," James told everyone as he grabbed one of Logan's arms. He, Carlos and Kendall practically carried Logan over to the couch, Katrina, Katie, Mrs. Knight and the police officer following. The boys began to tease Logan, not realizing Katrina was staring at the police officer.

Katrina spoke to the officer, "Who are you?" The boys stopped to look at her.

"I'm Officer Garcia," the man introduced himself to her.

"He's my dad," Carlos added.

"And who are you?" Officer Garcia asked Katrina. He suddenly blocked her off from the rest of the group. She backed up slightly from the intimidating look he was giving her.

"Um, I'm Katrina," she responded. Her eyes went everywhere but to his face as she looked around the room. The boys could see she was panicking.

"Why do you look so guilty?" Officer Garcia continued to question the girl. "Confess!"

"Um, yeah," Katrina backed away towards the door, "I should probably go." With that she sprinted out of the room.

Officer Garcia turned to Logan, "She did this to you, didn't she?"

"Well, um," Logan stammered, "Not exactly."

"I KNEW IT!" Officer Garcia ran out of the room after the girl.

"PAPI!" Carlos yelled after him, following his father out of the room to save Katrina. An awkward silence fell over the room as the remaining people stared at the open doorway.

"Well," Kendall broke the silence, "This isn't going to end well."

"What'd she to you?" Katie asked Logan, immediately expecting the worst out of the girl.

"The only thing she really did was save my life." Logan took the wig off his head before he began his story of the day. Katie, James, Kendall and Mrs. Knight leaned in to listen to the boy's tale. Not long after Logan started, Carlos and his dad came back to catch the rest of the story. Officer Garcia had muttered something about Katrina getting into an elevator before he could catch her.

"So," James decided to sum everything up, "You met up with Katrina at her school, brought her home, dressed up as a girl, snuck into her school, danced with her, got beat up by girls and then she saved you?"

"It's weird that the only way Logan can get a girl is if he dresses as a girl," Carlos commented.

"Oh, ha ha, funny," Logan responded sarcastically.

"This gives me an idea," Kendall mentioned and the others turned to stare at him. He was smirking and it was obvious he was coming up with a plan.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James were hiding in bushes outside Eastwood School for Girls, wearing tree hats.<p>

"This is a bad idea," Logan commented.

"Relax," Kendall told him, "We just have to wait for Katrina to get out of class, follow her and then we'll find out where she lives."

"Or we could wait for her to tell us," Logan insisted. "Something is going to go wrong."

"Just because you two are all lovey-dovey now," James started, "Doesn't mean she's going to tell us anything!"

"What are you talking about?" Logan laughed nervously.

"Oh please," James continued, "Don't tell me you didn't notice the way she looked at you? She so has a crush on you!"

"R-Really?" Logan smiled at this. James nodded.

"What if she doesn't go home though?" Carlos asked.

"She's gotta go home eventually," Kendall told him.

"How did you get another day off for us anyways?" Logan seemed to want to keep the conversation away from his and Katrina's possible relationship. All heads turned to Kendall.

"Let's just say that the temperature at Rocque Records is way too cold for singing." Kendall smirked as he thought of what he did.

"You filled the place with water and turned the air conditioning up all the way?" Carlos assumed.

"Oh yeah," Kendall's smirk got larger. He saw Katrina walk out of the building and hushed his friends. They stared at the teen girl as she walked past girl after girl, never stopping to catch up on gossip or make plans like normal teenage girls. She seemed alone in the crowd. Making her way to the street, she walked down the sidewalk along it, keeping to herself.

Once Katrina was out of earshot, Kendall turned to his friends, "Let's go." They threw back their tree hats and stood up. The girls around them turned to stare at them.

Suddenly, all of them pointed at them, yelling, "BOYS!" All four boys waved at them.

"This was not a smart move," Logan noted.

"Yep," the other three agreed. The girls moved to attack them and they raced away.

* * *

><p>James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan were able to avoid the girls and keep Katrina in sight. They trailed behind her as she walked mile after mile. Soon, they were in a rundown area of town. Police cars could be heard in the distance and the houses had bars on their windows. They jumped as they heard a scream come from a nearby alley.<p>

"I told you this was a bad idea," Logan reminded Kendall. The boys were huddled close together as though it would bring them back to their safe Palm Woods.

"I agree with Logan," James told them.

"If a vulnerable teenage girl can get through here," Kendall responded, "Then four hockey playing boys can too." Carlos nodded, slapping his helmet twice. The other three boys wished that they had their helmets with them too as they continued to follow Katrina.

Suddenly, she stopped. They stopped too, watching as she pressed herself up against the wall of a building. She glanced around the corner, seemed to relax and then went around the corner into an alley. They rushed forward and looked around the corner. Seeing her go into a building, they quickly followed inside.

The room they were in was definitely an apartment lobby, but it was very rundown with peeling wallpaper, fading paint and dust on everything. They watched in disgust as they saw bugs crawl along the floor and torn furniture.

The man behind the manager's desk looked up and scowled, "Whatcha want?" Since Katrina was nowhere in sight, Kendall went up to him.

"Can you tell us where the Wolff family lives?" Kendall asked the man.

The man stared at the boys, smacking his lips as he chewed his gum loudly. Kendall stared back with determination, but the others kept looking around as though the room suddenly became very interesting.

"Katrina never gets visitors. Why are you here?" The man seemed interested.

"We're her friends. And what about her parents?"

"Ha!" The man actually began to laugh, almost choking on his gum, "If that girl has parents, they're never here." At the boys' confused faces, he continued, "She lives in room 305. That's on the third floor, pretty boys." He continued to laugh as he pulled a sandwich out from behind his desk and began to eat. The boys watched, each with an eyebrow raised, before running towards the stairs.

They climbed the steps, stunned at how much they were finding out about Katrina all at once.

"This is still a very bad idea," Logan pressed.

"Aren't you curious about your possible future girlfriend?" James asked. He seemed more relaxed after getting off the streets. "I know I want to know more about her."

"She'll tell us when she's ready," Logan kept glancing around the staircase, as though expecting someone to come out of nowhere and attack them. "We still can leave and forget about all of this!"

"That would be stupid," Carlos told him, "We came all this way."

"Exactly," Kendall agreed, "She's never going to tell us. We need to force it out of her." They reached room 305 and Kendall tried the door, but it was locked.

"Oh well," Logan pretended to be upset, "It's locked. Guess we have to go."

"When have we ever let a locked door stop us?" Kendall stepped back, "Carlos, do your thing." Carlos took a deep breath, slapped his helmet once and then ran at the door, screaming. He knocked it in and the other three boys followed him in.

Once inside, they looked around the apartment. There wasn't much furniture in the room, just a table and a chair, but the free space was filled up with notebooks, books, animal cages and food and dog leashes. Even though there were animal things all over the apartment, there was no sign of an actual animal living in the apartment. There was a hallway to their right which had two doors leading places.

Suddenly, one of the doors opened and Katrina came out of it, freezing at the sight of them.

"What are you doing here?" Katrina hissed. It was clear the four boys weren't welcome.

"We want to know the truth," Kendall spoke first.

"I tried to stop them," Logan defended himself.

"Where are your parents?" Carlos asked.

"Why does your place look like a storage room?" James added.

Katrina twitched, staring at the boys. When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet and low, "Get out."

They could barely hear her, so they leaned forward as Kendall asked, "What?"

"GET OUT!" Katrina screeched causing the boys to jump. "LEAVE!" She ran at them and they scrambled for the door, never having seen her with so much fury. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She slammed the door shut after they left. From the hallway, they could hear Katrina's back hit the door and then her sliding down it. For a second, there was silence, but it was broken from a crying fit coming from Katrina on the other side of the door.

Kendall looked over to his staring friends, "We just went too far."

**(A/N): OMG! Katrina's really mad! Kendall is way too stubborn for his own good. Will they stay away from her or will she see them again? And remember that Brandon doesn't know where Katrina lives. Will the boys tell him? Gotta wait until the next chapter to find out!**

**And here are the choices for the voting contest again:**

**A girl bully.**

**A boyfriend for Brandon.**

**A stray animal.**

**A boyfriend for Katrina.**

**Confused? Check out chapter 7 for more information! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote!**


	11. Apologizes Are In Order

**(A/N): For some reason, this was really hard to write. But anyways, it's the next chapter! Thank you to **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_**, **_**CudaChick7**_** and **_**sing-it-out-loud**_** for reviewing and voting! I still don't own Big Time Rush. I also didn't write **_**Big Time Demos**_** which is included in this chapter and the next one.**

**Don't forget to vote! And enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11: Apologizes Are In Order

James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan were walking back to the Palm Woods, speechless at what just happened. All four stared straight ahead as they moved through the Palm Woods lobby, ignoring the greetings from the other people who in turn stared at the boys that were not acting like themselves. They made their way up to their apartment and collapsed on the couch, still not talking.

Mrs. Knight walked into the room, but she stopped when she noticed the boys. Looking them over, she immediately knew that something was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked them. They turned to stare at her.

"We might have gone too far," Kendall told her as though it explained everything.

Mrs. Knight sighed, sat down on the couch by them, and pressed, "Tell me everything." So, they did. Each boy got their chance to speak as they relayed their story over to Mrs. Knight. She didn't show any emotional change in her face, even when the boys finished. She continued to stare at them. "What were you thinking?"

"I said from the beginning that it was a bad idea," Logan reminded them.

"Give her time," Mrs. Knight suggested, "She'll forgive you." She gave them a small smile and left them.

They looked at each other, trying to decide if they should follow her instructions.

"We really have no choice, do we?" James piped up. The others agreed. "How long should we give her?"

"Until she comes to us," Kendall answered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The boys, immediately assuming that it was Katrina, leapt off the couch and ran to the door to open it. Standing in the doorway was a fuming Brandon. He didn't bother being invited in as he stomped inside before turning to the boys.

"You FOLLOWED her HOME?" Brandon yelled at them.

"Yeah," The boys responded.

Brandon stared at them, "I have so much damage control to do now! You four need to stay away from her! I can't believe I suggested that she make friends with you! You're going to push her over the limit! I hope that you go back to wherever you came from and NEVER COME BACK!" With that he stormed back out, leaving the boys feeling guilty.

* * *

><p>Days passed for the boys as they kept their minds off of Katrina. Avoiding Katrina became easier for Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James when they found out that they were going home if their demos weren't picked by the record company. And then it became even easier when they were busy trying to please Mercedes Griffin so she would pick their demos. But when Mercedes crushed their CD with her foot and crushed their dreams as she left the apartment, thoughts of Katrina came crashing back in when they realized they would never be able to make up with her.<p>

"The last thing she'll ever remember about us is when we barged into her home," Carlos whined.

"Does it matter?" Kendall asked, "We'll be in Minnesota anyways. We'll never see her again. We'll never see anyone here again."

"Do you really want to end it like this?" Logan wondered, "What if she regrets what she said?"

"I'll fix it," James told them, pulling out his phone. The others didn't bother stopping him, thinking that he couldn't make it worse. James sent Katrina a text and then continued, "She'll come find us after this."

* * *

><p>Katrina was lying on the floor in her apartment, tears flowing down her cheeks. Since the boys had invaded her home, she had told Brandon about it, but still hadn't told him where she lived. Brandon had kept texting her, trying to get her to feel better. She would read them and then delete them, ignoring him as much as she could. That was why when her phone buzzed, she thought it was Brandon again. She picked it up and looked at it for a second before it registered that it was from James.<p>

She sniffled and sat up before she looked at the text. It said: _I know you're mad. We're sorry for everything. If you think you'll ever forgive us, please come visit today. We're leaving for Minnesota tomorrow. Our demos didn't get picked._ Katrina looked down at the text and sighed. She closed her phone and looked at the time. Picking herself off the ground, she dusted herself off and left her apartment.

* * *

><p>Brandon walked out of his house, fully intent on searching for Katrina at all of her hiding places. He didn't have to search for long though because as soon as he walked out of his house, he heard crying. Looking over at the burned down house next door, he found Katrina sitting on the porch of it, crying. He quickly made his way over to her, trying his best to soothe her.<p>

"Everything's going to be fine," Brandon assured her.

"No," Katrina told him, "It's not. I shouldn't even be here."

"Katrina," Brandon began, using her full name for the first time in a long time. It got her attention. "There's a reason why you survived the accident. You're going to make a difference in this world. You belong here. Don't ever doubt that. I need my best friend." She gave him a small smile underneath her tears and hugged him.

When she pulled away, she spoke, "The guys were trying to help, weren't they?"

Brandon nodded, "I think so."

Katrina wiped away her tears, "I need you to take me to the Palm Woods. I need to see them."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because they're the reason I have to keep picking your pieces!"

"You're the one that told me to become friends with them in the first place!"

"Ugh, fine. But I'm staying with you."

"Whatever. Let's move." Katrina grabbed Brandon and practically dragged him to his car.

* * *

><p>Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos were packing when they heard someone knock at the door. Kendall stopped and jogged over to answer it. He seemed shocked when he saw Katrina and Brandon standing in the doorway.<p>

"Hey," Katrina waved at him. Kendall smiled at her.

"Just so you know," Brandon threatened, "I'm still against this." Kendall's smile disappeared.

Katrina stomped on his foot and he grabbed it in pain. She gave Kendall a small smile, "Do you mind if we come in?"

Kendall backed away from the doorway and gestured to the room. Katrina took this as a yes as she and Brandon walked in. They looked at the clothes spread around the couch area as the boys packed. Gustavo and Kelly were there too and everyone was watching the newcomers.

"What did I tell you?" James bragged, "I knew she'd come!"

"I'm not here because of any text," Katrina insisted. James raised an eyebrow at this and Katrina burst, "Okay. So, partly because of your text." James smiled and sat back in his seat. "And partly because I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm still not used to anybody caring about me besides Brandon and I might have overreacted."

"Might?" The boys emphasized.

"Okay, I DID overreact," Katrina admitted. "But in my defense, you guys broke into my apartment."

"It was Kendall's idea," Carlos pointed at Kendall. Everyone turned to look at Kendall. He tried to give Katrina a smile to get him off the hook, but she stared at him with a frown and her arms crossed.

"Okay, I'm sorry too," Kendall told her.

"We're all sorry," Logan added, "We went too far."

She smiled at them all, "Apology accepted."

Before anyone else could speak up, Gustavo's voice rang out, "Have you all forgotten that YOUR demos didn't get picked, YOU'RE all going to back Minnesota, Katrina's NEVER going to see you again and I have to take over my dad's scooter business?"

"Way to kill the mood, Gustavo," James responded. It did cause a reality check for all of them though as the boys went back to their packing. Katrina and Brandon watched them as they sat down on the stools by the counter. Brandon looked happy and Katrina looked like she was thinking.

Gustavo went into the kitchen and came back with a pan of chocolate chip cookies right as Kelly told the boys, "You guys can hold your heads high. Most bands don't even make it almost halfway there."

"She's right," Gustavo agreed, munching on the cookies, "I am very very proud of you guys. Ahhh!" Katrina and Brandon jumped in their seats at Gustavo's scream. It stopped and everyone stared as he assured them, "I'm fine. I'm fine." Then, he suddenly yelled out, "SCOOTERS!" Causing Katrina and Brandon to jump again. "No, I'm not." Kelly grabbed the tray of cookies right before Gustavo fell backwards, right in front of Katrina and Brandon who stared at him with wide-eyes.

The others barely looked at him as Logan told the others, "She's probably on her way right now to tell her dad to pick Vampirah."

"Who?" Katrina looked up.

As if answering her question, the door burst open and there stood Mercedes Griffin. The boys all yelled in horror as Katrina and Brandon looked over at her with confused expressions on their faces.

"Look," Mercedes began, "I know we haven't all dated that long," Katrina looked to Brandon at this and mouthed, 'dated?' He shrugged his shoulders before they both looked back to Mercedes. "But I just wanted to come back and say, I'm sorry."

"Yeah," James responded, "You should be sorry. How could you pick them over me?" With that he gave one of his flashy smiles before it turned into a frown again.

"Because," Mercedes explained, "I never date anyone prettier than me."

James turned to his friends, a content look on his face, "I'm better now."

Katrina finally decided to speak up, "Whoa, what is going on?"

Mercedes looked at her, "Oh Katrina! I didn't know you knew these guys! Fruipy really enjoyed his mineral bath." All heads turned to stare at Katrina.

"That's great to hear," Katrina told her. "Now, what's going on?"

"How do you know so many famous people, but aren't famous yourself?" James asked Katrina.

"Because I don't sing or act," Katrina answered like it was obvious, "Is everyone going to keep me in the dark or is someone going to tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Everyone jumped at this, not used to Katrina yelling.

Kelly became sympathetic to her, "Mercedes picks the demos and decided that she wanted to date Kendall, then Carlos, but when she wanted to date Logan, Kendall yelled at her so she said that she wouldn't pick their demos."

"Oh," Both Katrina and Brandon chimed and then looked at Mercedes along with the rest of the people in the room.

"And Kendall's right," Mercedes told everyone, "I'm a rich, spoiled bully who dresses hot and thinks your songs are great."

"So you're gonna pick Big Time Rush!" Carlos assumed.

"We're halfway there!" Gustavo yelled as he popped up off the ground.

Everyone in the room began cheering, until Mercedes called out, "Yeah, I don't choose the winning band."

Everyone stopped, stared and screamed, "WHAT?"

Kendall continued, "You're not the top secret music advisor?"

"See," Mercedes began, "My dad asked me to pick up the demos cause it was on my way, but I let you believe I choose the winning band because you're cute and," She began to take deep breaths before she started to, what sounded like, fake cry, "I love manipulating people."

"She's totally fake crying," Brandon whispered to Katrina. She nodded her head.

Gustavo went up to Mercedes and put an arm around her, saying, "Oh there there Mercedes. The boys forgive you. Now, how do the demos get picked?"

"Well," Mercedes explained, "First, Daddy looks at the demos to make sure that the covers are shiny. From there, the guy with white gloves takes them to an unmarked door at the end of a corridor. Finally, he places them on the desk of Daddy's top secret music expert, Lolo, the million dollar hit predicting super chimp."

"A MONKEY PICKS THE DEMOS!" Everyone but Mercedes screamed.

"No, a chimp," Mercedes told them like it made the most sense in the world.

"I could see Rina trusting a chimp like that," Brandon mentioned.

"HEY!" Katrina yelled, elbowing him in the stomach and causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

Mercedes continued, "And if he claps you're in, but if he makes a fart noise, you're out." Suddenly, she started to 'cry' again, "And sometimes I think Daddy loves Lolo more than me!"

"Yep," Brandon popped back up, "Definitely sounds like Rina."

"Do you want me to really hurt you?" Katrina asked him. At this, Brandon quickly rushed over to the other side of the group so Katrina couldn't reach him.

"There there Mercedes," Kendall tried comforting the 'crying' girl as he put his arm around her, "It's okay, don't cry. Now, do you have the security card to your dad's building?"

"Oh, please," Kelly responded, "What are you guys gonna do? Chimpnap Lolo and train him to love Big Time Rush?"

Katrina took one look at Kendall's face, ran over to Brandon and whispered, "Run."

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"Because they're going to pull us into their scheme!"

Brandon hesitated, but then said, "What kind of scheme?"

"I don't know, so let's get out of here!"

She pulled Brandon towards the door, but stopped when she heard Kendall's voice, "Katrina." She turned to see everyone staring at her. "We need your help."

"Nope," Katrina insisted, "No no no! There is NO WAY I'm going to help!"

* * *

><p>Katrina came out of the bathroom, wearing a suit and hair slicked back into a ponytail. She looked over the group in front of her. Kelly was gone, having been ordered by Gustavo to go back to Rocque Records and wait. Mercedes somehow got away with wearing her normal outfit. Brandon was wearing a suit as well and he had white gloves in his pocket. James was wearing a security guard's outfit and had already threatened to 'arrest' Katrina twice. Logan was wearing a complete sheikh outfit. Kendall, Carlos and Gustavo were dressed completely in black as though dressing that way would stop them from standing out.<p>

Everyone looked over once Katrina stepped out into the main part of the apartment. She glared at the guys, crossed her arms and said, "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Great," Kendall began, "Katrina's dressed. Do we need to go over the plan one more time?"

"NO!" Everyone screamed at him.

"Fine," Kendall shrugged. "Then, MOVE OUT!" With that, the group grabbed some gear and left the apartment.

**(A/N): What did Kendall plan? Hmmm. Anyways, I couldn't keep Katrina mad at them. She is what keeps this story running after all! Well, her interacting with Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall…**

**And here are the choices for the voting contest again:**

**1. A girl bully.**

**2. A boyfriend for Brandon.**

**3. A stray animal.**

**4. A boyfriend for Katrina.**

**Confused? Check out chapter 7 for more information! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote!**


	12. The Plan Worked Perfectly!

**(A/N): This one just came out so easily. It could be because I had most of this planned from the beginning. Thank you to **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_**, **_**Milkamoo97**_**, and **_**xSuperChickx**_** for your reviews! I don't own Big Time Rush, nor do I own the episode **_**Big Time Break**_** which is included partially in this chapter and the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to vote and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 12: The Plan Worked Perfectly!

"This is a bad idea," Katrina told her group. Once everyone got to the front of the building, they decided to split up. Katrina was standing by the entrance of the building with Mercedes and Brandon. Kendall had taken the security card from Mercedes and led Carlos, James, Logan and Gustavo to the roof of the building.

"Is she always like this?" Mercedes asked Brandon. Before he could answer, she continued, "Whatever, you two need to get your sunglasses on." Katrina and Brandon looked at each other, put their sunglasses on and rolled their eyes, safely hidden behind the sunglasses so Mercedes couldn't see it.

Suddenly, Katrina heard static coming from her earpiece and she asked the others, "How did the guys get us all earpieces to communicate?"

They shrugged, but listened to Kendall's voice from their earpieces, "We're on the roof. Logan has hacked into the building and we've found the map. We just have to get in and head over to the security camera room without being seen. You three can go in now."

"Got it," Katrina, Brandon and Mercedes responded. They looked at each other, gave a nod and Mercedes led the two into the building. Brandon was holding a briefcase and Katrina was holding a clipboard. Both of them quickly got in step with Mercedes as they kept right behind her, Katrina on her right and Brandon on her left.

It wasn't long before they ran into Griffin. He had two assistants following him that stopped along with him when he saw his daughter.

He turned his head to the side, "Who are these people, Mercedes?"

"My assistants," Mercedes answered. It was already rehearsed. She snapped her fingers, saying, "Nails." Katrina quickly pulled out a nail file and began filing Mercedes's nails until Mercedes pulled her hand away. Katrina put the nail file back in her pocket right before Mercedes snapped her fingers again, saying, "Water." Brandon pulled a bottle of water out of his birefcase and gave it to Mercedes. She looked down at it as though something was wrong before turning to Brandon, "Cap." Brandon hesitated, but took the water from her, taking the cap off before handing it back to her. She took a sip and handed it back to Brandon, telling her dad, "I swear, it's so hard to find good help these days."

Griffin took a good look at his daughter and spoke, "I think I know what's really going on." The three teenagers froze. Suddenly, a smile broke across Griffin's face as he put his arm around Mercedes's shoulders, "You want to be like your dad! I can show you exactly how I take over a company. There's one that's going to fall very soon. Would you like to watch?"

"You know I would Daddy," Mercedes began, "But I wanted to get a trip to Aspen scheduled and my amateur assistants don't know how to do it. Not to mention find ski stuff in LA for both me and Fruipy."

"I can take care of this," Griffin told her. "Why don't you stay here and see what it's like to run this place while I'm gone?" The teenagers smiled and waved as they watched Griffin and his assistants leave the building.

As soon as he was out of sight, the smiles disappeared as Katrina brought her hand up to her ear and pressed a button on the earpiece, "The bird has flown the coup. Repeat, the bird has flown the coup."

"Perfect," Kendall responded in their earpieces, "Move on to Phase Two. You know what to do."

Mercedes ran away from the other two and Brandon turned to Katrina, "Ready?" He put on the white gloves from his pocket.

"Yep," Katrina assured him before they ran off in the opposite direction of Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Carlos, Kendall, James, Logan and Gustavo were making their way down a hallway. An unconscious man was being dragged along by Carlos.<p>

"I don't see why you had to knock him out," Logan told Carlos.

"Hey," Carlos defended his actions, "He saw us. We have to keep as unseen as ninjas." At that, he karate-chopped the air in front of him.

"Focus," Kendall got them to relax, "We're on a mission." He looked in a nearby office and noticed that it was empty. He turned to James, "We're going to wait here. You do your thing. Call us when you're done."

"Got it," James nodded, his serious face on. He watched his friends and Gustavo hide in the office. Taking a deep breath, he went into the room next to it that was labeled 'Security Cameras'. Finding a security guard watching the monitors, he cleared his throat to gain attention.

"Who are you?" The man asked James.

"Mr. Griffin told me to come here and relieve you of your duty," James explained, staring down the man.

"Really?" The man looked hesitant, "It's a little early."

"I'm always early," James insisted. "You never know what's going to happen." He continued to stare the man down as though trying to force him to believe him.

The man stared at him, "Right. Well. I guess I'll just go then." The man grabbed his things and ran from the room.

James brought his hand up to his ear to press the button on his earpiece, "Room's clear."

A couple seconds later, the door burst open as Logan, Kendall, Carlos and Gustavo joined James in the room. Gustavo took the seat in front of the camera monitors. Carlos threw the unconscious man in the corner before he joined his friends in a huddle.

"Okay," Kendall addressed them, "Logan and James, go find Mercedes. Carlos, you and I will go find Katrina and Brandon. Ready? Break!"

Logan and James ran from the room and Carlos waited at the door while Kendall addressed Gustavo, "Remember, lock the door when we leave."

"I KNOW THE PLAN!" Gustavo yelled at him. Kendall nodded and left with Carlos.

Kendall pressed the button on his earpiece, "We're on our way."

He heard Katrina respond, "Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Now, we wait," Brandon told Katrina as they sat down on the floor by the unmarked door where Lolo the chimp was behind. An uncomfortable silence settled between the two best friends as Katrina played with her fingers and Brandon kept adjusting his suit jacket.<p>

"So," Katrina broke the silence.

Before she could go on, Brandon spoke, "Are you ever going to tell the guys about the accident?"

"You know that they'll be like the kids at our old school," Katrina answered, "They won't know how to react around me after they find out about that day. They'll act sympathetic and stuff. I don't want that. Besides, this plan is probably not going to work."

"If it does, will you tell them?" Brandon pressed, "You need to talk to someone besides me and these guys are the first people who you've let in since then."

"Maybe," Katrina sort of gave in, "I've been thinking about it."

Brandon was about to say something when the elevator near them dinged. They quickly stood up and began to act as though they were guarding the door. The doors to the elevator opened, revealing Kendall, Carlos and a large cage on wheels with a cloth covering it so no one could see inside it. Carlos pushed the cage into the hallway and Kendall followed him out, looking at the other two with an eyebrow raised.

"Did we miss something?" Kendall asked them.

"No," Katrina insisted as she and Brandon relaxed. Kendall and Carlos looked at each other and shrugged. She continued, "Where did you get a cage?"

"I've got a guy," Carlos responded.

"Of course you do," Katrina replied.

"Let's hope this works," Brandon told the others as he pressed his gloved hand up against the scanner. The four teenagers leaned forward as it scanned Brandon's white glove.

Suddenly, it spoke, "White glove, confirmed." And there was a click as the door unlocked. The teenagers let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. Kendall stepped forward and opened the door, holding it open for Carlos, Katrina and Brandon. Once everyone was inside, he looked around the hallway before quickly closing the door.

A minute later, the door opened and the group walked out casually.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Carlos commented.

"I've had tons of practice on getting animals in cages," Katrina bragged.

"Let's go before we get caught," Kendall told them. They made their way down the hallway towards the exit as Kendall brought his hand up to his earpiece, "Phase Two complete. Onto Phase Three, also known as 'Escape the Building'."

Making their way through the building was easier than they thought it would be. There were surprisingly very few people in the halls. Katrina led them through and Brandon tailed the group, checking behind him often to make sure no one would sneak up on them. When they found someone coming, Carlos, Kendall and the cage would hide in a nearby room and Katrina and Brandon would pretend that they were discussing something on Katrina's clipboard until the coast was clear.

Suddenly, the group heard screaming. Kendall, Carlos and the cage quickly hid as Katrina and Brandon huddled over Katrina's clipboard. They couldn't help but look up though when they saw Mercedes run past screaming, followed by a laughing Logan who was followed by James using a whistle as he ignored the group following him that consisted of guards and people in suits. The full line quickly turned a corner.

"If I didn't know that was supposed to happen, I'd be really curious," Katrina told Brandon as she knocked on the door Kendall and Carlos were behind, indicating that the area was clear. They came out with the cage and all of them took a look around to be sure that no one was watching them before they made their way to the exit.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Carlos, Katrina and Brandon were waiting in the front of the building for the others. Soon, Gustavo joined them followed by Logan, James and Mercedes.<p>

"Now that everyone's here," Gustavo began, "TO THE STUDIO!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was standing in one of the recording rooms at Rocque Records, staring at the chimp dressed in a suit that was jumping on the table. Most of the group was smiling, Kelly being the only exception.<p>

"I was kidding!" She told the group.

"But the plan worked perfectly!" Logan insisted. The group began to agree and cheer, complimenting each other on a job well done.

**(A/N): So, this is my take on what happened during the chimpnapping… Influenced by their outfits. Anyways, it looks like Katrina might be warming up to the idea of telling the boys about the accident! Will she tell them in the next chapter? … Because it's Katrina, probably not. But something big does happen in the next chapter!**

**And here are the choices for the voting contest again:**

**1. A girl bully.**

**2. A boyfriend for Brandon.**

**3. A stray animal.**

**4. A boyfriend for Katrina.**

**Confused? Check out chapter 7 for more information! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote!**


	13. That's Blackmail!

**(A/N): I can't believe I've made it to chapter 13 already! This is just… crazy! Anyways, thank you to **_**Milkamoo97**_**, **_**xSuperChickx**_**, and **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** for reviewing! Once again, I do not own Big Time Rush, nor do I own the episode **_**Big Time Demos**_** which this chapter is based off of.**

**Don't forget to vote and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 13: That's Blackmail!

As Logan, Carlos, Kendall and James began their 'training' of Lolo the chimp, Katrina, Brandon, Gustavo, Kelly and Mercedes watched from behind the glass in the control room. All of them had changed back into their clothes from earlier.

"We should get out of here," Katrina told Brandon, "Before we get into trouble. Cause I know that this is all going to go bad."

"HEY!" Gustavo yelled at her, "This is a great idea!"

"Rina, we're already involved," Brandon tried to get her to see some sense, "The worst that could happen would be that these guys would leave. Technically, we couldn't be punished."

"Technically," Katrina mimicked, "We could get community service or possibly jail time for stealing a chimp. I don't even know why I agreed to this."

"You don't want the guys to leave, do you?" Kelly asked her.

"Psh," Katrina denied, "I don't really care." She started laughing nervously as she noticed that all eyes, including the guys' and Lolo's were on her. "Why don't we go ahead and do this chimp training thing so that we don't get caught?" Everyone continued to stare at her so she avoided their eyes by staring at the ground, itching her neck.

"She's right," Gustavo caused everyone to look at him, "We should get started with the training." The boys nodded their heads and turned to look at Lolo. Everyone in the control booth leaned forward as they watched.

"Now," Logan began, "According to Pavlov, animals can be trained to associate positive feelings with certain stimuli, such as sights, smells and-"

Kendall held up their demo CD as he finished, "Big Time Rush demos."

"Exactly." Logan explained, "We're gonna train Lolo to pick the Big Time Rush demos through the positive reinforcement of-" Carlos pulled some bananas out of nowhere and plopped them in Logan's outstretched hand, "Bananas."

"Where did they get so many bananas so fast anyways?" Katrina asked the people in the control room. They shrugged their shoulders in reply.

"Lolo," Logan addressed the chimp, "Tasty bananas." He placed the bananas in front of Lolo.

"Big Time Rush," Carlos pointed at the speakers. Gustavo pressed a button on the control board and the band's song, _Big Time Rush_ came on.

"Huh," Katrina spoke causing everyone in the control room to look at her, "I've known these guys for a while now and this is the first time I've heard their music."

"Really?" Brandon asked her, "You're hanging out with a band before hearing their music."

"It's not my fault that I was thrown into their lives and then they wouldn't leave me alone!" Katrina complained.

"If four hot guys randomly popped into my life, I wouldn't complain," Mercedes told her.

"That's because I'm not a-" Before Katrina could finish, Brandon covered her mouth and smiled apologies for his friend's behavior.

Suddenly, he yelped and pulled his hand away, "She bit me!"

"Don't touch my mouth," Katrina hissed at him, but then smiled, showing that she didn't really mean it.

He laughed as everyone looked back at the band.

"More bananas!" Logan suggested as James pulled two more batches of bananas out of nowhere.

He placed it on the table in front of Lolo before pointing at the speakers, "More Big Time Rush!"

Gustavo switched the song to _Any Kind Of Guy_. Everyone watched as Lolo clapped.

"He's clapping!" Kelly announced with glee, "It's working."

"Oh my God," Katrina mumbled, "I can't believe it."

"Halfway there, here we come!" Gustavo cheered.

The guys stood up with their arms full of bananas as Logan told Lolo, "Even more bananas!"

They dropped the bananas in front of Lolo before Kendall pointed at the speakers, saying, "Even more Big Time Rush!"

Gustavo changed the song to _Famous_ and Lolo began jumping up and down. When he stopped, he picked up a banana.

"He's picking up the bananas," Gustavo observed, "Is that a good sign?"

Suddenly, Lolo threw the banana, the boys avoided it and it hit the window divider causing everyone in the control room to jump.

The guys looked at Lolo and began to scold him. This just caused Lolo to continue to throw bananas. The boys backed up against the windowed wall as they kept getting hit with bananas. Brandon, Gustavo, Kelly and Mercedes were watching the scene with horror, but Katrina had fallen off her seat, laughing. As soon as the boys fell to the floor, Lolo ran from the room.

"Well," Mercedes began, "He either really loved that song, or really hated it." Gustavo screamed and put his head down on the control board, turning off the song. It was at this point that everyone noticed the laughter coming from Katrina. Everyone in the control room stared at her.

Upon hearing the laughter, the boys stood up, hurt looks on their faces.

"Oh," James responded, "You think it's funny? You think it's funny how MY DREAM IS CRUSHED?"

Katrina stood up, still laughing as she managed to get out, "No! You've done everything wrong!"

"But," Logan seemed upset that his intellect was challenged, "Pavlov said-"

"Yes, Pavlov discovered all of that positive reinforcement stuff," Katrina told him, walking into the banana covered room, "But there are a few things you missed. One," She pointed at the open door, "You forgot to keep the area closed. You wouldn't want your experiment running away like it just did. Two, you never discipline. Don't yell at the poor creature! It just sends bad vibes to the animal. And three, Pavlov's dogs became conditioned to drool at the ringing of a bell over time. Lolo isn't automatically going to clap at your songs through just one training session! It would take days, possibly weeks, of work to get him to respond correctly." She stopped talking and the boys were staring at her with their jaws dropped. "What?"

"Now, we know why you and Logan got along so well," James responded. Logan and Katrina both blushed and began to laugh nervously.

"Okay, enough embarrassing them," Kendall saved them, "Katrina, can you train him?"

"Train him?" Brandon replied for her as he joined the group, "You're talking to someone who was able to get a squirrel to do back flips on command! When it comes to animals, this girl can do almost anything!"

Gustavo ran into the room and grabbed Katrina, "TRAIN HIM AND I'LL PAY YOU QUADRUPLE YOUR NORMAL AMOUNT!"

Katrina turned to look at the boys, "Go get the chimp." They scrambled out of the room to look for Lolo.

* * *

><p>When the boys came back, Gustavo was pacing the hallway, Kelly was eating bananas, Mercedes was sitting around looking bored, Katrina had her eyes closed and was taking deep breaths and Brandon was sitting on the arm of Mercedes's chair, watching the scene.<p>

As soon as they got in sight, Gustavo yelled at them, "WHERE'S THE CHIMP?" This caused Katrina to open her eyes and stare at them.

"We don't know," The boys responded. Gustavo screamed and fell into a chair. Kelly sighed and sat on the chair's arm, still eating bananas. The boys fell back onto the couch and Katrina sat on the arm of it, right next to Kendall.

The boys began to pull banana peels off of them as Gustavo spoke, "You know. The scooter is the sensible solution for today's high gas prices, pollution and offers seniors increased mobility and AHHHHH!" Everyone looked at him. Katrina and Brandon actually didn't flinch this time. They had gotten used to the screaming.

Kendall stood up, "No, we are not giving up. We're almost halfway there and another thing I've learned since coming to LA is that together, we can do anything." Everyone began to get their hopes up as they listened to Kendall's speech.

Suddenly, Griffin walked in with his assistants and Lolo. He told them, "Look who I found, hitchhiking, on the Hollywood freeway."

"Yeah, we're done." Kendall sat back in his seat, defeated. The others lost the little hope that Kendall had given them earlier.

"I am deeply disappointed in all of you," Griffin lectured, "But I'm also curious. What happened? Help me out!"

Everyone looked around, wondering who was going to break first. It was Mercedes that spoke, "It's my fault, Daddy. I lied to them and I made them be my boyfriends and then I ate terrible cookies and then I cried and then I helped them chimpnapp Lolo and I love you!" She gave him a guilty smile.

"Is that true?" Griffin asked everyone else, "Because she lies. A lot."

"It's all of our faults," Gustavo confessed.

"Technically," Katrina added, "I was coerced into it."

"But," Brandon covered for her, "We did help."

"We really want to stay here in LA and make an album," Kendall told him.

"And a tour," Carlos continued.

"And be famous!" James went on.

"But we may have gone a little too far," Logan commented.

"Sorry," Kelly apologized with her mouth full of banana.

"Those are a lot of sentences, containing words, containing letters," Griffin began. Everyone looked at him, confusion etched on their faces. "And I admire your passion and dedication. But it doesn't change the fact that Lolo picks which demos win. So what do you say Lolo, do you like Big Time Rush?"

Every single person in the room leaned in to watch Lolo as the tension built. Lolo looked at the boys as though deciding and then looked at Griffin, giving off the fart noise.

"Ooh," Griffin turned to the disappointed group, "The fart noise. Sorry boys, Vampirah wins."

"Ugh," Katrina threw her head back and groaned, "Not more vampires!"

"Lolo's wrong, Daddy," Mercedes caught everyone's attention, "The vampire fad has one, two years left max. These guys' songs have infectious melodies, classic pop hooks and Big Time Rush will crush the six to sixteen year old demographic, which is your core music buying base."

"Wow," Griffin looked impressed with his daughter, "Lolo, I'm transferring you to missile defense." Katrina went wide-eyed at this and covered her mouth with her hand. "Mercedes, you're my new hit predicting advisor. And this way, we'll get to spend more time together." Katrina flinched at this, but no one noticed because of what Griffin told them next. "Big Time Rush wins!" The boys, Gustavo, Kelly and Brandon began cheering while Katrina just sat in her spot, dumbfounded. Griffin broke the cheering by asking his daughter, "Anything else for my princess?"

"Well," Mercedes looked over at the guys, "I never really got a chance to date Logan." Katrina fell off her seat at this, almost hitting Brandon as she fell to the ground.

"Logan," Griffin announced, "You're Mercedes's new boyfriend." At this, Logan hid behind James and Katrina jumped to her feet, a scowl present on her face.

"Hey!" Katrina yelled causing everyone to look at her, "You're crazy! You can't put an animal in charge of missiles and you can't assign boyfriends to your daughter like you assign a job to someone! That's just unethical!"

"Yes, I can do both of those things," Griffin told her, completely unfazed by being called crazy, "And do you want to know why? Because I own them, Katrina Wolff."

"Just because they're-" Katrina stopped mid sentence as something hit her, "Wait. How do you know my name? I haven't done any work for you."

"Your father used to work for me," Griffin responded causing Katrina to look like a deer in headlights, "You definitely have his personality, but you look like your mother."

"Stop," Katrina whispered.

"Is that why you put highlights in your hair?" Griffin continued as if he hadn't heard her. "So when you looked in the mirror, you wouldn't see her looking back at you?"

"Please," Katrina begged. She was starting to cry. The boys were watching her, not really wanting to stop Griffin, but not wanting to see her hurt.

"I remember hearing about that day," Griffin went on, "Such a tragedy. You and your siblings were on your way to becoming stars, each of you in your own way, before that day. Why, most people have forgotten the Wolff family tragedy because it's been around two years since then, but I haven't. I could retell the story for everyone in this room."

"SHUT UP!" Brandon screamed at him, finally getting him to stop. Katrina had fallen to the ground crying and Brandon had knelt down beside her, trying his best to comfort her. "She hasn't told anyone here. She doesn't want them to know yet."

"Fine," Griffin agreed, "I'll stop. On one condition."

"Name it," Katrina hissed from behind her tears.

"I would like to buy Penny's Pet Care from you," Griffin offered, "I'll give you a floor in this building for its headquarters. I have a ton of animals under my control, but I don't have anyone that offers animal care."

"That's blackmail!" Brandon told him, standing up, "She doesn't want to work for you! If you think-"

"Okay," Katrina interrupted as she stood up too, "I'll sell you Penny's Pet Care. Can we work out the details later?" Brandon looked disappointed with his friend.

"Yes," Griffin turned to the others who looked confused, "As for you guys, get to work. We need some new songs for the Big Time Rush album!"

"I've already got one," Gustavo announced, "MOVE OUT!" Everyone but Katrina and Brandon ran into the recording area.

Brandon turned to Katrina, "Are you going to be okay?"

Katrina wiped away what was left of her tears, "Yeah, let's go listen to the song. I need something to lift my mood and I have a feeling that this song will do that." Brandon nodded as he linked his arm with hers, leading her into the recording area.

* * *

><p>The boys finished their new song, <em>Halfway There<em>, to the cheers from the people in the control room.

Griffin turned to Katrina, "What do you think of Big Time Rush?"

All heads stared at the teen girl as she looked over the guys. They waited with smiles until Katrina spoke, "I think that you're going to make a lot of money off of them." The cheering in the room began again at her compliment.

Suddenly, Carlos realized something, "Hey, now that we're staying in LA and Katrina is going to be working in the same building as us, it means we'll get to see her more often!"

Katrina went wide-eyed at the thought. She screamed, "NO!" As she ran from the room.

The boys watched her leave, laughing, "She'll change her mind."

"I think we should go renew your apartment," Kelly told the boys. They cheered as they followed her out of the room and made their way to the Palm Woods.

**(A/N): The boys are staying and Katrina's moving into the building. That's going to cause more craziness! Will the close space cause her to trust them enough to tell them the story of the Wolff Family Tragedy that Griffin knows? Well, you'll have to wait for another chapter to find out!**

**And here are the choices for the voting contest again:**

**1. A girl bully.**

**2. A boyfriend for Brandon.**

**3. A stray animal.**

**4. A boyfriend for Katrina.**

**Confused? Check out chapter 7 for more information! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote!**


	14. Impossible Demands

**(A/N): Wow. It's a long chapter! Thank you to xSuperChickx, **_**Milkamoo97**_** and **_**treehillgirl1**_** for your reviews! I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**Don't forget to vote and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 14: Impossible Demands

The next day, Katrina and Brandon were in Katrina's apartment, packing the few items she had in boxes to bring over to the new headquarters of Penny's Pet Care.

"I can't believe Griffin put us right above Rocque Records!" Katrina complained, "I'm NEVER going to be able to get rid of those guys!"

"You like them," Brandon responded. When Katrina opened her mouth to say something, Brandon continued, "Don't deny it."

"Fine," Katrina admitted, "They're not that bad."

"You have a crush on Logan," Brandon accused.

Katrina dropped a cage causing a crashing sound as she looked over at Brandon with a shocked look on her face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Brandon laughed, "We're best friends. I know when you have a crush on someone and you have a crush on Logan." They stared each other down, not moving until they overheard footsteps from the hallway outside the apartment.

"Don't say a word of this to them," Katrina insisted, not denying her crush.

"My lips are sealed," Brandon pretended to zip up his lips. Katrina smiled at him before she went back to her packing.

The silence didn't last long because the door to her apartment burst open as Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall came barging in.

"You called us, Katrina?" James asked her.

"Yep," Katrina answered. She picked up a box and stuffed it into James's arms. "Can you guys help me put these boxes in Brandon's car?" They began to complain, but when Katrina pouted, they agreed. Each of them picked up a box and headed downstairs.

"I can't believe you've been living here for two years," Brandon told Katrina. "If I had known, I would have asked my parents to let you move in with me."

"Which is exactly why I didn't tell you," Katrina responded, "I don't want to be a charity case. I've been saving up for a place to expand my business and now Griffin's given me this chance. I can't refuse and I can live there instead. It's much safer than living here."

"Now you're owned by him though," Brandon reminded her, picking up the second to last box.

Katrina picked up the last one before she turned to him, "Yeah, well. Things could be worse."

"How?"

"I could be staying here," Katrina answered, "Or I could be dead." Brandon didn't seem to know what to say after that. So, he just nodded his head and left. Katrina stayed for a minute and looked around the apartment, "Meeting those guys got me out of here. Maybe they're better than I thought." She gave a small smile as she closed the door for the last time.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan, Katrina and Brandon all stopped on the floor that Katrina now owned. The entire floor was empty with no room divisions. The walls were painted white and the floor was wood. The teenagers stared at the completely bland headquarters.<p>

Suddenly, all six of them dropped their boxes at the same time.

"Oh," Katrina spoke first, "I have so much work to do."

"We'll help," Kendall offered, "After all, we are friends now." The others nodded, saying that they were up for the job.

"Thanks," Katrina accepted with a smile, "I think I'm going to need it." The boys began to wander around the floor right as Katrina's cell phone rang. She answered it on speakerphone, "Hello?"

"Katrina, it's Griffin," his voice rang out in the room, "How do you like the place?"

"It's very… empty," Katrina told him. Everyone had gathered around her and her phone.

"I wanted to let you design it as you wish," Griffin responded, "Now, onto business. I want the Penny's Pet Care headquarters to be up and running in two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!" Katrina yelled. "THERE'S NOT EVEN ANY ROOMS IN THIS PLACE!"

"Time is money," Griffin replied, "I expect it to be amazing. Make sure to add in rooms for boarding. I also want an animal spa, a play area for animals being watched and an area for animals to be adopted out. Don't forget an area for waiting and reception. But have fun with it!" This seemed to be his goodbye because there was a click and the call ended.

There was silence as Katrina and Brandon exchanged wide-eyed looks. The guys didn't seem shocked.

"Did we forget to tell you that Griffin likes to make impossible demands?" Logan asked the two surprised teens. They nodded their heads.

"It's okay," Katrina was trying to calm herself down, "I can do this." She began pacing the room, mumbling under her breath. The boys watched as she pulled on her hair in frustration.

"Is she okay?" James asked Brandon.

"Yeah," Brandon told him, "Eventually. She's got this pattern when she deals with really stressful stuff. I would put your fingers in your ears now." He put his fingers in his ears and the guys did the same, wondering what was going to happen.

They got their answer when Katrina let out a scream that could rival Gustavo's, causing James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan to jump in shock. When she stopped, she began to beat against the wall. Brandon pulled his fingers out of his ears indicating that the others should do it too.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yep," Brandon assured, "And here comes the crying." At that, Katrina laid down on the ground, bawling her eyes out. The band stared at her with wide eye while Brandon looked bored.

Suddenly, the crying stopped and Katrina sat up, saying, "I got it." She picked herself up off the ground and ran over to her boxes.

"Does she do this often?" Kendall asked Brandon.

"Only around me," Brandon answered, "She must be starting to trust you guys! Good job! Now, let's see what Katrina figured out." He turned to face Katrina to find that she had a notebook and pen in her hands.

"Okay everyone," Katrina addressed them. "Here's the plan. We're gonna need to measure this place and find out how much space we're working with. Then, we're gonna need to make up a design of the rooms. After that, we'll get materials to build the walls. We can probably find some type of instruction on it online or in a book. It shouldn't be too hard. Then, we'll need doors. We'll need to go with paint, not wallpaper. Cats could claw wallpaper off. We'll need to put in some flooring, get electrical and plumbing put in and then get the furniture. If we start today, hopefully we'll be done in two weeks." When she finished, she found all five boys staring at her.

"In English please," James spoke up.

Katrina sighed. "We need to go out and get some measuring tape so I can find out how big the rooms can be."

"Sounds good," Kendall noted as he led everyone to the elevator.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent measuring the large room, designing and picking up supplies.<p>

During the measuring, the group split off into teams to get things done faster. Carlos and James automatically ran off as a team, but when Katrina was about to pick Brandon as her partner, he shoved her over to Logan and ran off with Kendall before she could do anything about it.

"So, I guess we're partners then?" Logan formed the statement as a question as though asking Katrina if it was okay.

"Y-Yeah," Katrina fumbled with the tape measure in her hand.

"We should probably get started," Logan suggested.

"Oh, of course," Katrina shook her head to make herself focus on the task. She led him over to a corner with a ladder. "We need to measure the length from the floor to the ceiling."

"Got it," Logan grabbed one end of the tape measure, accidently brushing his hand against Katrina's. They both shivered on contact. Realizing what they did, they looked into each other's eyes. They started to lean slightly towards each other.

Their moment was broken by a sudden snap and scream from the other side of the room. They looked over to see Carlos wrapped up in the retractable tape measure.

"CARLOS!" Everyone in the room screamed at him.

"What?" Carlos asked them, "It's not my fault this thing is possessed by demons!"

"I highly doubt that," Logan called out to him as James tried to free the boy.

Katrina and Logan looked back at each other, laughing. Their laughing soon stopped and they went on to do their measuring in silence.

* * *

><p>After the measuring was done, the boys quickly gathered around Katrina as she pulled out a large sheet of paper. She pulled out a pencil and began sketching out a draft.<p>

"How are you going to pay for everything?" Kendall asked her, concerned about how much all the supplies was actually going to cost.

"When Griffin and I made the deal," Katrina began, "He gave me this business credit card with my name on it, but it gets charged to him." As proof, she pulled the card out of her pocket and showed them.

"Aww," Carlos observed, "It's got kittens playing on it!" Katrina looked down at the card and, sure enough, it had two kittens on it playing with a ball of yarn.

"Yeah," Katrina mumbled as she stuffed the card back in her pocket, "He told me that he overheard Gustavo saying to Kelly that I reminded him of a cat, which I don't really get."

"Gustavo likes to call people as animals," Logan told her.

"Yeah," James agreed, "He calls us dogs!"

"I know that," Katrina responded, "Remember, I thought I was going to be watching four dogs in his mansion, not four boys."

"Right," All four of them looked up to the ceiling. Katrina recognized their zoning out faces and took this opportunity to concentrate on the sketch in front of her.

"What are they doing?" Brandon asked.

"I think they're having a joint flashback to the day I first met them," Katrina answered.

"Joint flashback?" Brandon looked confused.

"Yeah," Katrina nodded, "It's weird." It was silent for a few seconds before all four boys turned to look at Katrina, smiles on their faces. She looked back, an eyebrow raised, "What?"

"You've really changed," All of them answered.

Katrina scowled, "Can we just get back to designing?" They nodded and focused their attention to the paper in front of them.

* * *

><p>After tons of erasing, redrawing, thinking over, another stress dealing fit from Katrina and crumpling up the paper to start over with a fresh one, the group finally decided on a final design. This led them to go to the nearest home improvement store. Before splitting up again, they decided that it would be a bad idea to let James and Carlos be on the same team again. They also realized that Katrina being a girl made none of the boys want her to do any heavy lifting, no matter how much she insisted that she was fine with it.<p>

"I call Katrina on my team," James announced. He grabbed Katrina and pulled her to his side. She glared at him.

"I should probably join them and make sure that James doesn't do something that will cause Katrina to kill him," Kendall suggested. Logan seemed to be upset with it, but did agree.

"HEY!" James yelled, "Doesn't anyone trust me?"

"No," The other five told him. James looked insulted at this.

"I thought we were working in twos again," James changed the subject.

"Well," Katrina began, "Since none of you will let me do any heavy lifting, I need two of you to help me. So, splitting in threes is better." She pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Logan. "Here's what you guys need to find. If you have any questions, just call."

Logan had enough time to nod before James pulled Katrina away. Kendall sighed and then ran after them.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why you can't hire someone to build these walls for you," James complained as he and Kendall were hauling wood onto a cart.<p>

"You don't think I tried?" Katrina answered, "No one would be able to start until next week. I don't have time for that." Katrina was leaning up against the wall, watching the boys strain with the wood.

"We don't mind," Kendall insisted, "How hard could it be?" He and James put a piece of wood on the cart before he added, "What I'm really worried about is you staying there overnight. Why don't you stay with your parents?"

"Staying with my parents would be impossible," Katrina told them. "And I don't want to be a charity case for Brandon's family."

"Why don't you stay with us?" James offered. "You can stay in my room, perhaps even sleep in my bed." Katrina glared at him again.

"Or," Kendall stood in between them in case Katrina decided to attack James. "You can stay in Katie's room. Just until you finish up your building."

"Have you forgotten that your sister hates me?" Katrina reminded him.

"She doesn't hate you," Kendall responded. Katrina raised an eyebrow and Kendall adjusted his words, "Okay, so she does hate you, but maybe she could be more accepting now."

"She wants the truth, doesn't she?" Katrina asked him.

"We all do," James let her know.

"It might help," Kendall added.

"If she and your mom don't mind," Katrina began, "Then it would probably be healthier if I stay with you than if I stay at my place." Kendall and James actually high-fived at this causing Katrina to tell them, "Now, if you don't get back to the wood, I'm going to take it back." They quickly went back to hauling wood.

"You know," James smirked, "You can always stay with Logan." Katrina slid down the wall, accidently hitting the wood before she hit the floor in shock. She quickly stood up and glared at James again. She noticed that he wasn't the only one smirking. Kendall was too as the two boys shared knowing looks.

"I don't have a crush on Logan," Katrina denied, but her blush said otherwise.

"We never said you did," Kendall joined in the teasing as both his and James's smirks got larger.

"Good," Katrina told him, "Cause I don't." She fixed her outfit before she leaned up against the wall again.

They laughed at her denial, but then Kendall got serious, "You know that you probably have some competition then."

"I'm going to pretend that I'm not hearing this," Katrina pulled out her phone and began to play a game on it.

"I'm just saying," Kendall continued as if she hadn't said anything, "You've met Camille, right? Well, she's got a thing for Logan." Katrina froze for a second, but then began humming as she continued her game.

"Don't worry about it," James assured her.

"I'm not," Katrina answered, but there was an edge to her voice.

"Logan doesn't like her back," James told her. "And I have a way to get you to stand out."

"I don't want to know!" Katrina insisted, putting her phone away and put her fingers in her ears.

Kendall reached over and pulled one out, "You might want to know this. We're finished with the wood."

"Finally," Katrina let out, "Let's go. We have a few more things to pick up before we meet up with the others. It's a good thing that Brandon borrowed his dad's truck." She led the way as James pushed the cart with Kendall walking beside him.

* * *

><p>After dropping off the supplies, the group decided to call it a day. Brandon went home while the boys took Katrina to the Palm Woods. As soon as they walked into 2J, they found Mrs. Knight and Katie there. Mrs. Knight was cooking while Katie was on the laptop. As soon as Katie saw Katrina, she narrowed her eyes.<p>

"Hey Mom," Kendall went up to her with the guys. All of them were giving her large smiles.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Well," Kendall began, "See, Katrina finally moved out of her apartment."

"You mean the dump?" Katie commented.

"Yeah," Kendall didn't feel the need to contradict it, "And her new place needs some renovations."

"So, she moved from a dump to another dump?" Katie spoke harshly, "Nice move on her part. Or was it her elusive parents' choice?"

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight warned when she saw Katrina looked insulted. Katie went back to the laptop.

"Anyways," Kendall continued, "She needs a place to stay until it's finished."

Mrs. Knight looked at the teen girl for a second and then sighed, "How long?"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Katie piped up again.

Before anyone could say anything, Katrina was right next to Katie, holding a flash drive out for her. Katie looked at it with an eyebrow raised.

"This flash drive," Katrina explained, "Holds the truth. It has one document on it with a website listed on it. In order to get access to the website, you need a password. The password is also listed on the document. The website gives every little piece of information on the Wolff Family Tragedy, including my own recount of it. You can share it with your mom, but please don't share it with the guys. I want to tell them myself." Katrina was holding the flash drive so tightly that her hands were shaking.

Katie took a longing look at the flash drive before locking eyes with Katrina, "You've been really hurt, haven't you?" Katrina gave a slight nod. Katie looked back at the flash drive for a second. Then, she gave the teen girl a smile, "I don't need to see it. You can stay in my room. I doubt you want to sleep anywhere near these guys. Tell me about it when you're ready."

Katrina gave Katie the biggest smile any of them had ever seen on her face, "Thank you." Katie waved it off.

"I'll go get a sleeping bag," Mrs. Knight announced, leaving the room.

Katrina turned to look at the guys. They were watching her with smiles. "What?" Katrina asked them.

"You care about us," James accused.

"You know what?" Katrina teased them, "I was going to tell you the story tonight, but now, I don't think I will."

"WHAT?" The boys yelled. Then, they groaned and walked over to collapse on the couch.

Katie laughed at their reaction before turning to Katrina, "You weren't going to tell them, were you?"

"No, I wasn't," Katrina answered.

Katie laughed harder, "I like the way you think." They bumped fists before Katie offered, "Why don't I show you my room?"

"Sounds good," Katrina agreed. She followed Katie out of the room.

**(A/N): Okay, so this chapter was a little cheesy, but I needed to get Katrina at the Palm Woods for upcoming chapters, but moving her in completely would be too much, too fast. Anyways, I really can't wait to write the one for the episode **_**Big Time Party**_**. It's coming up soon and it's going to be awesome!**

**And here are the choices for the voting contest again:**

**1. A girl bully.**

**2. A boyfriend for Brandon.**

**3. A stray animal.**

**4. A boyfriend for Katrina.**

**Confused? Check out chapter 7 for more information! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote!**


	15. Collide Like A Car Crash

**(A/N): So, a little warning ahead of time. You Katrina/Logan shippers are going to like this, then hate it, then like it again… Just letting you know. Wow… I'm on chapter 15… crazy. Anyways, thank you to **_**treehillgirl1**_** and **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** for your reviews! I still don't own Big Time Rush nor do I own the song **_**Collide**_** by **_**Howie Day**_** which is included in this chapter (That's the reason it seems so long).**

**Don't forget to vote and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 15: Collide Like A Car Crash

_Logan was driving a car with Katrina in the passenger seat. Carlos, James and Kendall were sitting in the backseat. All of them were singing along with a song on the radio. Katrina couldn't tell what song it was, but it had a great beat. The boys in the back were dancing to the beat and Katrina was laughing at them. She looked over at Logan who took a quick glance at her before looking back to the road. He told her something. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she knew that it was funny. She laughed even harder, giving him a flirty grin as she twirled her hair. He smirked._

_James threw Katrina a flirtatious remark. She couldn't hear it, but she knew that she only wanted to hear stuff like that from Logan. Her smile disappeared as she turned to face him. Kendall and Carlos were rolling their eyes at the boy in the middle who was giving her a sultry smile. She threw him an insult that didn't seem to reach her ears, but James heard it. He said something back that she couldn't hear, but knew that it annoyed her. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him._

_Suddenly, James looked scared. Katrina's face scrunched up in confusion. She looked at the other two in the backseat and they shared James's frightened expression. She sat back in her seat and glanced over at Logan. He was breathing heavily as he stared in front of him with wide-eyes. Katrina turned her head to look at the road in front of her. She saw two headlights heading straight for them. Not thinking, she grabbed the steering wheel and turned it. Nothing could stop the headlights from hitting them. Katrina's scream was the first thing she heard clearly._

* * *

><p>Katrina sat up quickly, breathing heavily. She looked around the room, finding it really dark, but she could make out Katie's bed. Realizing she was safe, she began to relax, bringing her heartbeat back to normal. Bringing her hand up to her forehead, she wiped the sweat away. When she felt she was okay, she untangled herself from the sleeping bag and left the room.<p>

As soon as she got in the main room of the apartment, she noticed that it was almost five in the morning. Katrina made her way to the kitchen and checked a couple cupboards before finding a glass. Filling it up from the sink, she turned around and leaned against the counter as she took a sip.

"You're an early riser," someone spoke to her. She spat the water out of her mouth in surprise before turning around to find Logan standing there. He was still wearing his pajamas.

"Not usually," Katrina answered, "Nightmare."

"Ah," Logan nodded his head. "If you don't mind, could I get past? I need to use the bathroom." Katrina moved to the side to let him pass. He gave her a quick smile before heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Katrina sat on one of the stools, drumming her fingers along the side of the glass of water, taking a drink every now and then.

Soon, Logan came back out. He began to make his way back to his room, but then turned back around and sat next to Katrina. She looked at him, "What?"

"So," Logan began, "About your nightmare. Did you need to talk about it?"

"No," Katrina took a sip of water. When he didn't leave, she continued, "It's one of those nightmares where you just can't get back to sleep afterward. You know the ones that seem so real."

"Yeah," Logan responded. They sat in silence for a little bit.

Suddenly, Logan grinned. Before Katrina could ask about it, he got up and left the room. He came back with his iPod.

Katrina raised an eyebrow, "You're going to listen to music?"

"Did you want something to take your mind off your nightmare?" Logan asked her.

She shrugged, "I guess so." He held out one of the earbuds for her. She smiled and took it, putting it in her ear. Logan put the other one in his ear before looking though his iPod. Finally deciding on a song, he played it. Katrina laughed when she recognized it as one of his band's songs, _Any Kind Of Guy_.

"You've got one of your own songs on your iPod?" Katrina kept laughing.

"Hey," Logan defended himself, "We worked really hard on these songs!"

"Well then you should celebrate!" Katrina insisted.

"Exactly!" Logan agreed. He put his iPod in the pocket of his pajama pants and then held out his hand. Katrina glanced down at it for a second before looking back to his face.

"Are you asking me to dance?" Katrina asked.

"The last time we danced, I was dressed as a girl," Logan recalled. "I think we should try again with me dressed as a boy."

"Probably a good idea," Katrina grabbed his hand as she jumped off the stool. He let go of her hand so the two of them could dance to the fast song.

Once it ended, it switched to the slow song, _Collide _by _Howie Day_. They stopped and looked at each other. Logan gave her a small smile and held out his hand again. Katrina returned his small smile and took his hand. They closed the distance between each other. She put her other hand on his shoulder and his free hand went to her waist. She rested her head onto his chest as the lyrics hit their ears.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining though_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

Both Katrina and Logan chucked at the ironic words since they were both up early in the morning and dancing together.

_I'm open, you're closed_

Katrina froze at this. Logan noticed, but didn't say anything.

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

Logan began to sing along to the song making Katrina relax as she concentrated on his voice.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I_

_Collide_

Logan let go of Katrina's hand and brought it to her chin to lift it up to look at him directly. She smiled at him as she put her now free hand behind his neck, locking it with her other hand. Logan took his hand from her chin and put it on her waist.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

Logan brought his head slowly closer to Katrina's until their foreheads met.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I_

_Collide_

_Don't stop here_

_I've lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

They stopped moving and just stared in each other's eyes.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I_

_Collide_

Logan stopped singing along. He could feel Katrina's and his heartbeats get faster.

_You finally find_

_You and I_

_Collide_

They could feel each other's breath as their lips got closer. Katrina's eyelids fluttered shut.

_You finally find_

_You and I_

_Collide_

And she saw the headlights. From the shock, Katrina turned her head so Logan ended up kissing her cheek instead. Once Logan noticed, he pulled away, sighing.

"I'm sorry," Logan told her, pulling the earbuds out of his and Katrina's ears. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's fine," Katrina insisted, upset that the mood was now gone. "It's just-" She suddenly noticed movement in the dark. Taking a good look up at the balcony, she noticed the tops of three heads peeking over the edge. One was wearing a helmet. Katrina closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"What?" Logan asked her, wondering why she just left off her sentence.

Katrina leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Your friends are watching us." She pointed at the balcony as if to prove her point.

Logan looked at the balcony with an angry expression on his face. He turned back to Katrina, "I gotta get new friends." She giggled at this. He turned around to face the balcony completely, calling out, "GUYS!" The heads disappeared.

"No one else is here!" The couple heard Carlos yell out at them. And then they heard a smack and Carlos screamed in pain. There was a short silence before Kendall, James and Carlos stood up, smiling guiltily.

"So," Kendall broke the awkward silence, "How did you two sleep?"

Katrina facepalmed, mumbling, "I'm going back to sleep." She left the room, but as she was closing the door, she overheard Logan starting to argue with his friends. Shaking her head, she made her way back to Katie's room.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Logan, Carlos, Kendall, James and Katrina found themselves back in Penny's Pet Care's headquarters. Brandon had texted Katrina, telling her that his dad wanted him to come to the set of his latest movie so he couldn't come help. This and what happened earlier made Katrina hesitant to get close to the guys. Because what they were doing was mostly construction, the boys were insistent that Katrina couldn't do any of the building, making her avoiding them a little easier. She mostly watched from a corner while they hammered the wood, only going near one of them when they needed more nails.<p>

"So," Katrina couldn't take not talking anymore. "How did you guys get out of working with Gustavo today?"

"He doesn't need us right now," Kendall yelled his answer over the pounding of hammers. "He's got to write songs before we can sing them."

"Ah," Katrina nodded her head. She looked over the guys. Their hair and shirts were drenched in sweat and she noticed that they had to stop often to catch their breath before going back to work. "Why don't I get you guys something to drink and then you can take a break?" She ran to the elevator without waiting for their response.

Going down a floor, Katrina stopped at Rocque Records so she could get something for them quickly. Once the elevator doors opened, she found Kelly standing there.

"Hey Katrina," Kelly greeted her. "When are you going to be done with your construction? Gustavo's been complaining."

"Um," Katrina considered, "When it's done. I'm not exactly sure. By the end of the week, the loud stuff should probably be done."

"Okay, I'll let him know," Kelly smiled at the teen, "Why are you here?"

"Just getting something for the guys," Katrina answered, "They've been working really hard."

"Ah," Kelly nodded her head, "Just so you know, Gustavo's going to be having a party to celebrate the boys' first album on Saturday. You're invited since you're an executive in the building."

"Wait," Katina looked confused, "I'm an executive?"

"Yeah," Kelly confirmed, "You're the executive in charge of Penny's Pet Care. You're also the youngest executive in this building. You might as well come. You won't be able to get any work done anyways because the building will be closed except for the party."

"I'll, um, think about it."

"Good. I'll see you later." With that, Kelly stepped into the elevator, doors closing after her.

Katrina stood in the hallway a little confused for a second before she shook her head and headed to the mini kitchen to get the boys something to drink.

* * *

><p>The elevator dinged as it reached the level for Penny's Pet Care and Katrina stepped out. She was holding a cup holder with four cups of lemonade in it. Walking into the room, she spoke, "Hey guys. I got you- WOAH!" She almost dropped the cups when she got a good look at James. He had taken off his drenched shirt and the sweat on his toned chest sparked in the sunlight from the windows.<p>

"What?" James asked the girl staring at him with wide-eyes.

Katrina stared for a couple more seconds before shaking her head, looking at the wall. "Uh, wow, um, I got you guys some lemonade. I'll just put it down and, um, go get some fresh air." She didn't move though.

James chuckled before walking up to her, getting in her sight, "I don't mind your staring." He smirked as a blush hit her cheeks, grabbing a cup of lemonade from her before walking off. She overheard him tell the others, "And this is why I always get the girl."

Looking over at the guys, she noticed that the others seemed to be considering this as they looked at her. Suddenly, the other three began to take off their shirts and Katrina had to turn around so she wouldn't drop the lemonade. When she heard three different footsteps heading for her, she told them, "Wait!" They stopped. She continued, "Let me put down these cups so I don't spill it." They laughed, but waited as she put the cup holder on the floor.

Once Katrina was standing upright again, she heard the footsteps. She stepped to the side so she wouldn't block the cups. Taking a deep breath, she looked over at the guys and froze. She stared at the shirtless guys as they leaned down and picked up their cups. Backing up, she reached behind her until she hit the wall. Leaning up against it, she watched them smirk at her before taking their sips.

While the others went back to work, Logan went up to Katrina, making her eyes go even wider than they were before, which the guys thought was impossible. He held his cup up for her. "You deserve a drink too."

Katrina's eyes flickered down to Logan's chest before finding his eyes again. "Uh."

"Here," Logan brought the cup up to Katrina's lips, "Just drink." She did as he told her, keeping her eyes locked with his. Once she was done, he pulled it back, took a sip for himself, gave her a smirk and walked over to join the work. She slid down the wall to sit on the ground.

Katrina was unable to help with the work for the rest of the day.

**(A/N): …. What? Oh, sorry. I was imagining this scene too long… I really wish I was there right now… Anyways, before I drift off into daydreams again. I was originally going to have **_**Big Time Party**_** in this chapter, but then the nightmare thing came to mind and I thought it was perfect for her first night staying there. So, you'll have to wait for the **_**Big Time Party**_** for next time. And I really wanted to try adding song lyrics in, so I did it here.**

**And here are the choices for the voting contest again:**

**1. A girl bully.**

**2. A boyfriend for Brandon.**

**3. A stray animal.**

**4. A boyfriend for Katrina.**

**Confused? Check out chapter 7 for more information! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote! **


	16. Spending Too Much Time With The Boys

**(A/N): Due to enjoyment of a certain scene in the last chapter, I've decided to give you another one… right at the beginning… You're welcome. Thank you to **_**treehillgirl1**_**, **_**xSuperChickx**_** and **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** for your reviews! I do not own Big Time Rush nor do I own the episode **_**Big Time Party**_** which is included in this chapter and the next one.**

**Don't forget to vote and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 16: Spending Too Much Time With The Boys

_Katrina was wearing a white halter dress that stopped at her knees. How she got it, she didn't know since she didn't own it. She had white high-heeled boots, laced up. Looking around, she noticed that she was standing in Penny's Pet Care headquarters, but all of the building materials were gone. It was still the plain white area. She glanced down at her feet, finding fog hiding the wooden floor. Turning around, she found out she was alone._

_Suddenly, the elevator dinged and Katrina looked over at it. The doors opened and more fog spilled out from it as a figure stepped out. Once the fog cleared, she could tell it was Logan. He was shirtless again, but wearing white skinny jeans. He kept walking toward her. His face showed desire more than anything._

_Katrina backed up away from him until her back hit the wall. She took a breath and Logan was right in front of her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I hate it when James flirts with you. I hate how we always get interrupted when we're alone. But I love the way you make me feel." He pulled away from her ear to lock eyes with her._

_Both teens leaned in, their eyes shutting right before their lips met. Their lips began to move as they deepened the kiss, Logan pushing Katrina up against the wall with his body. Her hands curled up in his hair as his tongue found its way into her mouth._

_They broke apart for air. Staring into each other's eyes, they breathed deeply as though each one would be their last. Logan's hands were placed on either side of her, palms against the wall, to keep himself steady. Katrina's hands left Logan's hair so they could explore his chest. She smirked as his breathing staggered. He leaned in to capture her lips once again when they heard someone clear their throat. Their heads snapped to look over to Katrina's right._

_Leaning his shoulder up against the wall was Kendall, wearing the exact same thing as Logan. He was smirking at the couple. Katrina screamed and jumped from the shock of seeing him, but Logan didn't look surprised._

"_You know," Kendall began, "You've got some competition. You've met Camille, right?" He pointed at the elevator and it opened. Camille came running out, got right up to the couple, grabbed Logan and pulled him away from Katrina. She dragged him back into the elevator and the doors shut after them._

_Katrina was left with her mouth hanging open. She stayed that way for a couple seconds before turning her head to Kendall, "Damn you, Kendall Knight."_

"_Don't blame him," a voice to her left rang out. Katrina's head swiveled around to face that way. Carlos was leaning his shoulder up against the wall too. He was wearing the same as the other two boys, but still had his signature helmet on. "He's just preparing you for the worst."_

"_But it's not going to happen," Katrina insisted, "James told me that Logan doesn't like her."_

"_Maybe," a third voice spoke up. Katrina turned to face in front of her to find James dangerously close to her. Not surprisingly, he was dressed the same as his friends. "Then again, maybe not. I might have told you that so when your heart gets crushed by him choosing Camille instead, you'll come running to me for comfort."_

_James began to get closer to Katrina. Her eyes went wide. She looked to either side of her to find that Carlos and Kendall had disappeared, leaving Katrina with James._

_Suddenly, James grabbed her and pulled her towards him. Before Katrina could react, James smashed his mouth onto hers._

* * *

><p>Katrina gasped for air as she sat up straight. Looking around, she recognized that she was still in a sleeping bag on the floor in Katie's room. She grabbed her pillow and planted her face into it, falling back. "Ow," she mumbled into her pillow when her head hit the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Luckily for Katrina, Brandon joined the group for the rest of the week. Unluckily, it meant that the guys kept their shirts on so they wouldn't tempt Brandon, no matter how much he insisted he was fine with it. By the end of Friday, the walls were set up, the doors were put in and someone was hired to put in plumbing and electrical stuff during the next week.<p>

On Saturday, Katrina and Brandon were going without the guys because they had to report in to Gustavo.

"So," Brandon began, "Just one look at four shirtless guys and suddenly your nightmares are gone?"

"Yes," Katrina looked like she was conflicted between being happy or frustrated, "But every single dream now, I start making out with Logan and end up with one of the others! Last night, James attacked my lips and then Carlos went for my neck! I've been spending WAY too much time with them."

Brandon started laughing, but stopped when Katrina glared at him.

"Sorry," Brandon tried to hide his smile, "But it seems as though you don't mind them." She continued her glaring. "Well, it's a good thing that we're not seeing them today." The two teens got into the elevator, the doors closing after them.

"Right," Katrina agreed, "The only thing we have to do today is check over the walls to make sure they're sturdy and then go shopping for paint supplies."

"Are we gonna start painting today?"

"Probably not. The guys will want to help with that." Brandon smirked at Katrina's comment. She rolled her eyes, "Not that I care."

"You do."

"We're going to start painting today then."

"Whatever you say."

Katrina stuck her tongue out at him right as the doors opened on their floor. They walked out only to find a note on a wall. Furrowing her brow, Katrina reached out and grabbed it.

"Building closed for executive party. You can't work today. Griffin," Katrina read out loud. She sighed, "I totally forgot about that."

"Wait," Brandon spoke, "You knew about this?"

"I'm invited," Katrina told him, "It's for the release of Big Time Rush's first album." When she realized what she said, she facepalmed. "Ugh, they're probably going to be there."

"Skip it," Brandon suggested, "You don't have anything nice to wear anyways." Something seemed to click in his mind, "OR we can take your credit card and go shopping for something nice. After all, this is a business party!" He gave Katrina a large toothy grin.

"I'm skipping it," Katrina crushed his dreams.

He pouted, "Come on! It's been ages since we've been to a party!"

"Do you remember the last time we went to a party?"

"I should have kept you away from all of that sugar." They both shivered at the thought. "But that's not going to happen here! It's an executive party. Everyone's probably going to be in suits and dresses."

Katrina groaned, "You're not going to budge on this, are you?"

"No!"

"How about to fulfill your party needs, we'll have a party here the day before we open?" Katrina compromised. "This way, we can celebrate it, you can get your party fix and I can get my break from the guys."

"Deal! Since we're not doing anything and I don't want to be anywhere near Gustavo when you reject his invitation, I'm going home."

Katrina grimaced, "Do I have to tell him?"

"I really don't want to be you right now." The elevator opened for them and they got in, Katrina pressing the button for Rocque Records while Brandon pressed the one for the ground floor.

It wasn't long before Katrina had to get off. She turned around to see Brandon wave to her before the doors closed off her exit. Taking a deep breath, she made her way through the hallways until she reached one of the practice rooms. Gustavo was ordering people around while Kelly was checking something on her phone.

Katrina walked up to Kelly, thinking it was going to be easier to tell her, "Hey Kelly."

"Oh, hi Katrina," Kelly looked at the teen, "Are you coming to the party tonight?"

Before Katrina could respond, Gustavo yelled at her, "CAT!"

Katrina turned around, "Did you just call me Kat?"

"Yes," Gustavo walked up to her, "But with a 'c'. Because you're stubborn and vicious like a cat. You've also got those dogs chasing after you, like a cat. So, listen. I know that you're an executive and all that, but I really don't want you to be here. You'll just attract the dogs."

Katrina blinked, "I wasn't going to come anyway."

"Good." Gustavo went back to directing where everything should go.

Katrina turned back to Kelly, "I guess I'll be going then."

It was at that point that she overheard four voices yell out from the hallway, "I smell party!" That was the only warning she had before Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall ran into the room, looking around with grins on their faces. They waved at Katrina and she knew that she wouldn't be able to get away without questions later.

Kendall was the first to speak, "What's going on?"

"PLEASE TELL US IT'S A PARTY!" James and Carlos added.

"It is the Big Time Rush party celebrating the making of your first album," Kelly explained. The boys began to cheer.

"No," Gustavo interrupted, "You're not invited." Katrina had to hide her laughter with her hand at the disappointment on the boys' faces.

"What? Why?" They asked together.

"One," Gustavo told them, "It's a classy party, for executives only." Katrina watched as James and Carlos noticed the buffet table and they stuffed their faces into it. "Two, I don't need dogs around, playing with their food."

"We don't play with food," Kendall and Logan insisted.

"James and Carlos, turn around," Kelly ordered. They did as they were told, proving Gustavo's point, as Carlos had two carrots up his nose and James had one with sushi for eyes and tomatoes in his mouth. Katrina shook her head, a smile appearing on her face. Once they realized what they did, the food began to fall off their faces.

"Wait wait wait," Carlos got the attention on him, "How can you have a Big Time Rush party without Big Time Rush?"

"You will be here," Kelly assured them, "In spirit. And in cutout form." Gustavo gestured over to the corner where a cardboard cutout of the guys was placed.

"Why is Katrina here?" Logan asked them, "I'm not complaining, but I'm curious."

"She was, technically, invited," Gustavo answered, "Because she's an executive in the building."

"And her invitation states that she can bring someone," Kelly added.

Katrina groaned when all boys turned to stare at her with smirks on their faces.

"I already told them no," Katrina spoke before any of them could ask her to bring them. Their faces fell again.

Kendall turned back to the adults, "Well, we're staying." All of them crossed their arms to prove their point.

"FINE!" Gustavo yelled at them.

"FINE!" The boys yelled back.

"FINE!" Gustavo walked over to where a box with bright lights was being pulled into the room, "You can stay. But do NOT go in my super party fun box!" Gustavo and Kelly left the room.

Katrina raised an eyebrow as the boys stepped towards the box, "This sounds suspicious."

"Oh come on," James told her, "You gotta admit that you're curious."

She stared at the box for a couple of seconds before admitting, "Okay, yeah I am." The boys smiled at her as she joined them before all five teenagers stepped into the box.

* * *

><p>"OW! I'm right here!"<p>

"Sorry!"

"HEY! Who pulled my hair!"

"THERE'S NO ROOM!"

"Who wants to bet that when this opens, Logan and Katrina will be making out?"

"JAMES!"

"Okay, I guess they're not."

"This would be better if we could actually SEE!"

"OW! MY HEAD!"

"I am REALLY glad I'm short."

"Okay, whose arm am I grabbing?"

"That would be me Carlos."

"Sorry, Katrina."

"Most girls would be really happy in this position, but I just-" Katrina broke off her sentence and then picked up a new one, "Okay, WHO JUST SQUEEZED MY BUTT?" Her answer was silence. "I'm going to find out!" More silence. "I'm going to kill all of you unless I get a name!"

"My money's on Logan."

"DON'T KILL ME!"

Before Katrina could do anything, the box tipped and there were five screams as they all were squeezed together to the side of the box.

"Is everyone okay?" Kendall's voice rang out. The other boys answered that they were, but there was silence from the one girl. "Katrina?" When there still wasn't an answer, the boys began feeling around for her.

"Okay, I am NOT Katrina!"

"Sorry, Logan."

"You seem to be saying that a lot, Carlos."

"I think I found her," James's voice rang out in the dark. There was a silence for a second before he continued, "Yep. Unless there's another girl in the box, this is definitely Katrina."

"Did you just feel her up?" Logan sounded really angry.

"Good thing that Katrina's unconscious otherwise James would be dead." Kendall noted.

"When we get out of here," Logan started, "I'm going to-"

"Hey," Carlos interrupted, "The box stopped moving." The boys were silent as they heard something metal coming from outside the box.

Suddenly, the side that they were leaning up against opened and the boys stumbled out, James's arms were wrapped around Katrina so she wouldn't fall. When he saw what he was doing and Logan glaring at him, he shoved the unconscious Katrina into Logan's arms. The boys looked around and noticed that they were in 2J.

Kendall groaned, "I can't believe we fell for that." His friends nodded their heads.

**(A/N): James needs to learn to keep his hands to himself. Will Katrina be okay? What's going to happen at the party when Logan has to deal with Camille, Katrina AND Mercedes? And what is Katrina like when she has too much sugar? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! It might be up later because I'm in a very creative mood… A note for those of you waiting for Katrina and Logan to kiss, it might be a while. They have to deal with Camille between them. It's why I gave you that dream of hers, to tide you over until then. You never know, it might not happen. I might decide to put Katrina with handsy James…. Or maybe the leadership role Kendall has will turn her on…. Or maybe Carlos's fun attitude will bring her to love the puppylike side of him…. Or maybe she'll be with the OC if he gets voted in…. Or maybe she'll wait in the background for Camille and Logan's relationship to hit the rocks. You'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

**And here are the choices for the voting contest again:**

**1. A girl bully.**

**2. A boyfriend for Brandon.**

**3. A stray animal.**

**4. A boyfriend for Katrina.**

**Confused? Check out chapter 7 for more information! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote! **


	17. Stop And Stare

**(A/N): Okay, so, I had this done yesterday, but then I got distracted by accidently forgetting to start dinner and my sisters yelling at me for it… But then we got take-out so it was all good. I already have a portion of the next one done, so I'll probably be able to post it later and this time, I hope I can do that. Anyways, thank you to **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_**, **_**xSuperChickx**_**, and **_**Milkamoo97**_** for your reviews! I'd also like to thank **_**treehillgirl1**_** who posted a review, but it looks like it might have been posted before you could finish…. I don't own Big Time Rush nor do I own the episode **_**Big Time Party**_** which this chapter and the next are based off of.**

**Don't forget to vote and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 17: Stop And Stare

"How do we get her to wake up?" Logan asked his friends. They were still standing in front of the super party fun box and Katrina was unconscious in Logan's arms.

"You could always try the fairy tale way," James suggested, "You know, kiss her awake." He, Kendall and Carlos smirked at Logan who suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Oh, um uh, I, bleep blop bloop," Logan couldn't seem to form a sentence so he settled on laughing nervously. He did look down at her as though considering the thought. Walking over to the couch, he put her down gently. James locked up the box and began to move it out of the way while Kendall and Carlos watched as Logan tucked a loose strand of hair behind the unconscious girl's ear.

All thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Knight walked into the room with Katie, "Hey!" The boys went up to her. "I'm taking Katie on a day trip. We'll be back late."

"We're going to Vegas!" Katie exclaimed.

"San Diego," Mrs. Knight corrected.

"But I get to drive," Katie held up the keys to Mrs. Knight's rental van. Mrs. Knight took them back. Before anyone could say anything else, Katie continued, "What's up with Katrina?" Everyone looked at the passed out teen sprawled out on the couch.

"She might have been knocked unconscious," Logan told them.

"Oh," Katie looked surprised, "I thought that she might have passed out from exhaustion. She doesn't get much sleep. Wakes up a lot with nightmares. Sometimes I hear her mumbling in her sleep about car crashes, fires and gun shots. Other times, she says stuff about fog and shirtless guys." The boys smirked at this. "Once I heard her mention a guy's name, I think it was Evan, if that makes any sense." The guys' smirks disappeared before they turned to look at the teen girl.

"Who's Evan?" They asked. She didn't move.

Katie sighed, "I'll wake her up." She walked over to Katrina and leaned down to whisper something in the teen girl's ear. Then, she stepped away so she and Katrina were a good distance apart. The boys watched with curiosity etched on their faces.

Suddenly, Katrina twitched so much that she fell off the couch. She looked up at the six people watching her. Blowing the hair out of her face, she spoke, "No, I don't."

Shaking her head, Katie stood by her mother's side as Katrina got up and joined the boys.

"What did she tell you?" Carlos asked Katrina.

"That's none of your business," Katie snapped.

"Well, then," Kendall looked over at his mom, "Hey Mom. Would you mind if-"

"No parties," Mrs. Knight interrupted. The boys looked defeated while Katrina tried to fix her hair. "It's a Palm Woods rule. And if we get another strike, Bitters kicks us out. Remember?" The boys looked to the side as they put their hands to their chins. Surprisingly, Katrina joined them.

* * *

><p><em>A gigantic pillow fight was going on in the Palm Woods lobby.<em>

_Mr. Bitters stepped forward, "Organizing a Palm Woods wide extreme pillow fight, strike one!" A pillow hit him before the pillow fight continued._

_Suddenly, the elevators dinged, opened and Katrina stepped out. She looked over the scene, "What the hell?"_

"_Come join us Katrina!" Carlos called out to her._

"_How about no?" Katrina told him. James skipped over to her and hit her with a pillow._

_Katrina glared at him before grabbing a pillow from a nearby person, "I'm going to mess up that hair of yours, Diamond." James shrieked and ran off with Katrina chasing after him._

* * *

><p><em>The boys were laughing at the octopus that had taken up residence in the pool.<em>

_Mr. Bitters came up to them again, "Putting a giant octopus in the Palm Woods pool, strike two!" And then he left the scene._

_Katrina hesitantly stepped forward, "How did you get a giant octopus anyways?"_

"_I know a guy," Carlos shrugged as if it was no big deal._

_She raised an eyebrow at this, "If I ever need anything outrageous, I'm coming to you first." With that, she walked away, leaving Carlos smiling and the others confused._

* * *

><p>"Right," The boys remembered simultaneously.<p>

Katrina shivered, "I really have been around you guys too long if I'm joining your joint flashbacks."

Katie opened the door and pointed to the two X's on it. "But did he have to put them on our door?" She walked down the hallway.

Mrs. Knight turned back to the teens, "Be good." Kendall stepped forward and kissed his mom's cheek. Katrina had looked away at this. Mrs. Knight gave all of them a warning look, "I mean it." She left, closing the door behind her.

Kendall turned back to his friends. James spoke before anyone else, "We have to throw a party. We're teenagers! If we don't party, we could die."

"I don't need a party," Katrina shrugged. They looked at her like she had just said that she was an alien.

"That's because you work all the time!" James reminded her. For some reason, this made Katrina mad.

Carlos pumped his hands in the air, chanting, "Party! Party!"

"We can't party at the Palm Woods," Kendall told them. Logan, James and Carlos looked disappointed again. "But," Their faces lit up. "There's nothing saying we couldn't have a 'get together'." Katrina facepalmed.

"Or," Logan joined in, stepping over to Kendall's side, "A social gathering."

"Social gathering!" James and Carlos began to dance. "Social gathering!" Katrina shook her head.

"Katrina," Logan addressed her, "If you don't want to be here, then go."

She sighed, "I can't. Work's closed due to Gustavo's party and Brandon's been in the mood for a party anyways. I already promised him one to celebrate the opening of Penny's Pet Care headquarters."

"Then you should join us," Kendall suggested, "It won't be a party, but a celebration."

"Celebration!" James and Carlos picked this up for their chant as they danced to it too, "Celebration!"

Katrina nodded so Kendall went into his leader role, "James, Carlos. You two transform 2J into a cool club atmosphere. And get some snacks and sodies." James and Carlos pulled a 2 liter bottle of soda and a bag of chips out of nowhere making Katrina go wide eyed. "Katrina, you might want to watch them."

"Yeah, I probably should." She was looking around, trying to figure out where the boys got the soda and chips from.

"And we keep the guest list short," Logan warned them, "Say, three people each which is not a party, but a get together."

Carlos and James began dancing again, "Get together! Get together!"

They stopped when Kendall spoke again, "And I'm going down to the pool right now and invite Jo cause I kinda got a thing for her." That said, he grabbed something and left.

"Who's Jo?" Katrina asked the other three.

"The girl Kendall likes," Logan answered because James and Carlos ran off to prepare the apartment. "You'll meet her tonight."

"Right," Katrina nodded her head, "Will Camille come too?"

"Probably," Logan shrugged, but Katrina tensed at this.

"I should let Brandon know about the social gathering," Katrina pulled out her cell phone.

"And I should let my guests know," Logan told her, but he didn't move.

"Um," Katrina gave him an awkward smile, "I'll take this in the other room." She walked away, leaving Logan staring after her. Once the door shut behind her, he sighed.

"If you were waiting for a moment to ask Katrina out," Carlos called out from the kitchen, "That was it." Logan looked over at the two boys watching him.

"Maybe I'm waiting until the get together!" Logan defended himself.

"Dude," James piped up, "What about Camille?"

"Two girls in love with you at once," Carlos noted, "You're lucky."

"Katrina doesn't love me," Logan insisted.

"Yes she does!" Both Carlos and James told him.

Logan just shook his head, "I've got to go invite people." With that, he left the room.

* * *

><p>When Katrina came back in the room, James and Carlos were almost done setting up. They had shopping bags near them and as soon as Katrina came in their view, they smiled at her.<p>

"What?" She asked. They continued their smiling. Katrina backed up slowly, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What were you planning on wearing to the social gathering?" James spoke up.

"I was just going to wear this," Katrina held out her hands so they could see her outfit better. It was her usual uniform of shorts and a t-shirt that advertised her business. That day, her shirt was green.

"No no no," Carlos told her, "Wearing that is social suicide."

Katrina looked insulted, "I don't have anything else to wear!"

"We know," They chimed.

"That's why we bought you a couple outfits too," James added. He pulled a box out of one of the shopping bags and shoved it into her arms. "How else are you going to demand Logan's attention?"

"You didn't have to do this," Katrina insisted, but they gestured for her to open it. She did and furrowed her brow. "NO!" She pulled out a sequined pink tube top and a very very short skirt.

"Well why not?" James looked very upset at this as he stomped his foot.

"Because I'll be gaining attention for all the wrong reasons."

"It's fine, Katrina," Carlos told her, grabbing the box from her. He pulled out another one and handed it to her. "We got another one just in case."

Katrina raised an eyebrow, but opened the second box. "Hey, this isn't that bad."

"So you'll wear it?" James asked.

Katrina closed the box and stuffed it into James's arms. "I think I'll stick with what I'm wearing."

Before either boy could say anything, Katrina walked off.

"Darn it!" James yelled out, "She would have looked hot in that one."

"Let's just finish getting ready," Carlos picked up the shopping bags and the boys ran off to change.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Logan and Katrina stared at the boys wearing animal print suits.<p>

"They've gone mad," Katrina deduced. Carlos and James turned to the other three teenagers.

"Guys," Kendall began, "It's just a small gathering get together."

"Dude, we're not in Minnesota anymore," James explained, "This is the big leagues."

"Our big time Hollywood party cred starts tonight," Carlos continued. He and James started making hand gestures with their words. "You start small, but you start hot."

"And before you know it," James went on, "We'll be known as the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood." Both he and Carlos whooped twice.

"You said Hollywood twice," Logan and Katrina pointed out. They glanced at each other for a second before going back to looking at the party obsessed boys.

"You bet I did," James told them. Katrina and Logan stared, confused.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and James and Carlos ran to answer it.

James opened the door, greeting the people, "Welcome to the get together."

"Snacks to the left," Carlos began the directions, "Dance floor straight ahead and good times all around!"

Katrina watched as Camille and another girl that she assumed was Jo walked in. Logan had gone into the kitchen and Kendall had gone to the VIP area so Katrina found herself alone. She hid over by the slide to spy on the two new girls.

James and Carlos stepped in front of them and Camille spoke first, "Hey! Where's Logan?" The boys pointed to the kitchen and Katrina scowled as Camille ran off.

"And you can find Kendall that way," James told the blonde girl as he and Carlos gestured toward the VIP area.

"Thank you." She began walking toward Kendall. However, she stopped when she noticed Katrina. "Hi! I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Jo."

"I'm Katrina."

"Oh, the guys have told me about you. You're the one in charge of Penny's Pet Care, right?"

"Right."

"So, which of them do you have a crush on?"

"Who said that I have a crush on them?" Katrina began to laugh nervously, but Jo could tell that Katrina was looking over at Logan in the kitchen.

"I would stay away from Logan," Jo warned, getting Katrina's attention. "Camille is very possessive. She told me that Logan was hers." Katrina didn't get to speak because Jo walked over to where Kendall was standing in the VIP area.

Katrina didn't stay alone for long because Brandon appeared by her side. "Hey! Why aren't you on the dance floor with Logan?"

"Because he's got a girl already." She pointed at the kitchen where Camille had pulled Logan into her arms.

"Huh," Brandon looked stumped, "Then let's go make him jealous by hitting the dance floor."

"Brandon, he knows you're gay," Katrina reminded him, "You're not going to make him jealous."

"But James and Carlos are both straight," Brandon suggested, "Why not dance with one of them? Or even both of them?"

Katrina just rolled her eyes, "I need some sugar."

"I don't think-" Brandon was cut off by Katrina's glare.

"I know you have some," Katrina accused. Brandon sighed and then pulled out a bag of Skittles for her. She grabbed them and ran off.

* * *

><p>Katrina watched the events take place from the balcony, munching on the Skittles. Each one was making her feel bolder and by the time that Mercedes had shown up to the party, she had enough.<p>

"Oh, it's on," Katrina hissed. She slid down the slide and danced over to James and Carlos. They looked surprised to see her.

"Hey Katrina," Carlos greeted her. "What's up?"

"Where's that second outfit?" Katrina got right to the point.

The boys shared a knowing look before James told her, "It's in my room."

"Thanks!" Katrina danced away.

"Is it just me or does she seem different?" Carlos asked James.

"Yeah," James noted, "But it's probably nothing."

* * *

><p>"This was supposed to be a small gathering," Kendall told James and Carlos who were on either side of him, "And now it's an uncontrollable party that gets us kicked out of the Palm Woods!" All three of them were looking around 2J. It was filled with dancing teens. There wasn't much room in the apartment.<p>

Suddenly, they heard "OPA!" coming from behind them. They turned to see Russian acrobats come into the apartment.

"Serge! Irena!" Carlos greeted them.

"You have Russian acrobats in your contact list?" Kendall looked shocked.

"I'm a people person," Carlos explained.

"Emergency party plan," Kendall told them, "I'm going to go get my date, who doesn't like hockey!" Carlos and James did a spit take with their drinks. "I know, right! And go downstairs and keep an eye on Bitters so we don't get our third strike-"

Kendall was about to continue when the music suddenly changed to something slow and sultry. The crowd parted to reveal that the door to the bedrooms was open and someone was standing in the doorway. Mouths were agape at the girl who began to walk slowly down the pathway between the parted people. James's, Carlos's and Kendall's jaws dropped at the smirking girl heading for them. Not used to seeing her wearing something other than her advertising t-shirts made them have to have a second look to be sure. It was Katrina.

She was wearing a zebra print dress that ended just above the middle of her thigh. It had one thick strap along the right shoulder, but no strap on the other one. The dress hugged the girl in all the right places, making the boys in the crowd whistle as her hips swayed while she walked. Her heels were high, but she walked as confident in them as if they were sneakers. The heels that strapped her feet in were black, but underneath it was white. Her chocolate colored hair with the blonde streaks was half up, falling over top of a hair clip that gave her hair a bump in the back. A couple strands were loose in the front to frame her face. Her blue eyes shined bright through the smoky make-up around them that looked as though it was done by a professional. She had some black and white bracelets that matched the black and white beaded necklace around her neck. Somehow, her hair never seemed to get tangled with the dangling earrings she had on that were made of three silver metal feathers and one white real one each. Her red lips, being the only color in her outfit, showed bright as she smirked at the staring boys in front of her.

Katrina stopped at the end of the pathway, right in front of the boys, and took a pose. Her smirk got larger when they stayed frozen in shock.

"Do you remember when Griffin said that my siblings and I were on our way to stardom before the accident?" Katrina spoke up at last. They could barely nod. "Well, I was on my way to being a model." The cups that James and Carlos were holding dropped to the floor.

**(A/N): Woah. Katrina got a makeover! Didn't see that coming, did you? What's going to happen now? What would happen if she had even more sugar? Would she be bold enough to, say, take on Camille? Find out in the next one! Hint: it's got a shocker to it! Also, I've noticed that you guys didn't like my author's note before, so I'm going to be nice now and pull out a few plot twists. Katrina won't end up with the possible OC except for at the beginning of the second season if he's voted in. She also won't end up with Kendall. Although I could probably write it, I'm not feeling that couple. The same with Katrina and Carlos. It's not going to happen. Maybe I'll add an OC for one of them later, but not now. Notice I didn't deny James or Logan. I still haven't decided on which one yet. We're getting closer to where Katrina reveals her past and I still want there to be twists, so that's it. I should stop my rambling now.**

**And here are the choices for the voting contest again:**

**1. A girl bully.**

**2. A boyfriend for Brandon.**

**3. A stray animal.**

**4. A boyfriend for Katrina.**

**Confused? Check out chapter 7 for more information! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote! **


	18. Make Him Jealous

**(A/N): I said I'd put up another chapter today, so here it is! As always, thank you to **_**Milkamoo97**_** and **_**xSuperChickx**_** for your reviews! Also, I still don't own Big Time Rush and I didn't write the episode **_**Big Time Party**_** which is included and finished in this chapter!**

**Don't forget to vote and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 18: Make Him Jealous

Katrina was smiling at the three speechless boys standing in front of her. The other people had already moved on to their dancing and partying since a fast song had come back on.

"So," Katrina began, "Do any of you know where I can find Logan?" They shook their heads and Katrina frowned. The boys weren't going to be of any help to her. Continuing their staring, Katrina couldn't help but notice that a small bit of drool was starting to form on James's open lips.

Suddenly, Jo appeared by Katrina's side, "I see you've changed."

"Yeah, well, it is a party after all."

Jo scanned the girl, "You seem more… confident now."

"I feel more confident. You wouldn't happen to know how to pull these guys out of their trance?"

Jo sighed and stood in front of Katrina, making the guys snap out of it.

"Move!" James told Jo, "You're blocking the model!" Jo glared at him. He backed up a little.

Kendall seemed to take this opportunity to take the leadership role again, "Jo, let's go stop Bitters from finding this while James, Carlos and Katrina get rid of this party."

"But I just got changed!" Katrina poked out from behind Jo causing James to become useless again.

"Just do it," Kendall told her as he grabbed Jo and led her out of the apartment.

Katrina waved a hand in front of James's face, but he didn't move. "Do you think he's going to be okay?" Katrina asked Carlos.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Carlos answered. "I mean, you are smoking hot."

"Well thank you," Katrina looked confused as though she didn't expect that from Carlos. She stood there awkwardly for a second, but then spoke again, "Is there anything you could do about this?"

"You could pull someone in front of you again," Carlos suggested.

As if on cue, Brandon appeared beside Katrina, "Hey Rina! You've changed. You look like you did before the accident. Did you tell them?"

"No," Katrina told him. "Now, block me from James's view." She pulled Brandon in front of her and James snapped out of it. Brandon noticed the change and stepped back out of view. James went back to his staring. Brandon stepped back in and James was back to normal. Brandon was about to step away again when Katrina grabbed his arms, "Stay. We need James to be able to use what little brain he has."

"Why?" Brandon asked them.

"Because we have to get rid of this party," Katrina answered, "So the guys don't get kicked out."

James seemed to find enough reason to say, "We can't stop a party this good."

"We won't be party kings," Carlos deduced, "We'll be party killers!"

"And it's been ages since Katrina and I have been to a party like this," Brandon added.

"AND I JUST CHANGED!" Katrina reminded them from behind Brandon, "There is no way I'm letting this go to waste!"

"Teenagers should NOT have to make decisions like this!" James argued. "Plus I want a chance to dance with Katrina."

"You can't even look at her without acting like an idiot!" Carlos told him, "Besides, I want to dance with her!"

"Oh no," Katrina mumbled from behind Brandon.

"And this is why you shouldn't have sugar," Brandon pressed. "You become bold enough to do these things. Don't have any more."

Katrina didn't get to answer because Logan stumbled over to the group. He didn't see her cause she was hidden behind Brandon.

"I've got a huge problem," Logan addressed James and Carlos, "There are two girls at this party who are in love with me."

At this, Katrina stepped out from behind Brandon, scowling. James became useless again and Logan stared at the girl with wide-eyes.

"Wow, Katrina," Logan started, "Um uh, see, I, um, bleep blop bloop." He looked her up and down as she just glared at him.

"I was supposed to be a model before the accident," Katrina hissed at him. Logan's eyes went wider, but before he could say anything, Katrina walked off. Brandon followed her mumbling something about sugar. As soon as they were out of sight, James snapped back into reality.

"You might want to add Katrina to your list," Carlos suggested to Logan.

"Now, what's the problem?" James asked.

When Logan looked confused, Carlos went on, "Dude, three girls have a crush on you at the same time. This is not a problem."

"This is the best party of your life!" James added.

"Think about it!" Both Carlos and James told Logan. He looked up to the ceiling as he went into a daydream.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is it hot in here, or is it just you?" Camille asked Logan. She was in a slinky red dress and he was wearing a tuxedo. They were at the Palm Woods pool area only it seemed winterized.<em>

_Suddenly, they were attacked by ninjas and Logan went into action, knocking out the first two, but the last one grabbed his arm. He looked surprised and looked over. The ninja removed her mask revealing that it was Mercedes._

"_Actually, it's me," Mercedes corrected, "You're mine tonight."_

"_No, he's mine!" Camille insisted, grabbing Logan's other arm as the girls pulled him back and forth in a game of tug-of-war._

"_You're both wrong," A voice rang out, stopping the fight as the three looked around for the source. "He's mine."_

_The doors on the other side of the pool flew open and Katrina stepped out to the sounds of lightning as she threw her head back in an evil laugh. She was wearing a tight, short black leather dress with black boots that reached past her knees with red lacing. Her hair was all down, looking like it was messed up on purpose with some red streaks added to her blond ones._

_Katrina walked forward to join the other three. She commanded the two girls, "Release him." Instead, the girls went back to their tug-of-war. Realizing that they weren't going to leave, Katrina pulled a whip out of nowhere and slung it forward. It wrapped around Logan's waist and she joined the tug-of-war. Logan began to smile and nod._

* * *

><p>Logan had his arms out and was moving back and forth as though he was being moved by invisible forces. "I think I see what you mean."<p>

"I don't think you do," James and Carlos chimed. Logan, however, ignored that statement, shot them a smile and ran off.

* * *

><p>Katrina was on the dance floor. She had found a cute guy to dance with and she was fully intent on getting Logan as jealous as possible. Smiling and flirting, she twisted a strand of hair in her fingers.<p>

Suddenly, Logan came in out of nowhere and pushed the guy to the side. She raised her eyebrows at this.

"So, did you get rid-" Katrina started, but was stopped when Logan pressed his finger up against her lips.

"Shhhhh," He told her, "Let's just live in the moment." Katrina tilted her head as he waited a second before saying, "Awesome, gotta go." And then he ran off, leaving Katrina even more confused.

She wasn't alone for long though because James and Carlos had danced up to her. Smiling, Katrina began to dance between the two. Brandon danced past her, giving her a thumbs up sign before he disappeared back into the crowd.

Suddenly, James's phone rang, "Hello?"

The volume was loud enough on the phone that Katrina could overhear Kendall's voice on the other line, "James, Bitters is roaming the hall now looking for our party. Did you get everyone out of the apartment?"

"We're working on it!" James insisted. They continued their dancing.

There was a short silence on the other line, then, "Are you on the dance floor?"

"I can't hear you!" James made up an excuse, "We're dancing into a tunnel!" At that, he flipped his phone shut.

The boys and Katrina stopped dancing, the mood seemed sullen between them.

James turned to the other two, "Kendall say that Bitters is on the hunt for our amazingly INCREDIBLE super party."

"What do we do?" Carlos asked.

It seemed as though the music had a hook because James and Carlos slowly began to dance again. For Katrina though, it was like a slap that snapped her out of her sugar high.

Katrina ran off, trying to find Brandon among the chaos. She found him dancing with a guy and she pulled him away with her.

"Why did you do that?" Brandon seemed mad, "Do you know how hard it is to find gay guys that I like?"

"We have to get rid of this party," Katrina ignored his words.

"Why would we do something stupid like that?" Brandon looked at her like she was crazy.

"Because the building manager will kick the guys out if they find this! Kendall told James and Carlos to get the party out of the apartment, but they're too busy dancing."

"So, get the party out of the apartment." Katrina looked confused so Brandon went on, "Move everyone elsewhere. I heard the pool area is great."

"You are a genius!" Katrina told him, smiling.

"I know."

Katrina ran back to where James and Carlos were dancing, "Guys, I've found the solution!"

They stopped, "What is it?"

"Move the party to the pool!" Katrina announced. They smiled.

"YES!" Carlos yelled. James didn't say anything, but he grabbed Katrina and kissed her forehead.

When James released her, Katrina stumbled and looked over to see Logan staring at them. He looked confused, shocked, sad and hurt all at the same time. "Logan, wait," Katrina began, but he had already started walking away.

"Oops," James admitted when he saw the scene. "Well, we better move this party."

"Move it without me." Katrina told him harshly. The boys could tell that her eyes were starting to form tears. Before they could say anything to comfort her, she ran off.

"Nice work," Carlos hit James. They shook their heads before going to work to move the party.

* * *

><p>Katrina watched from a distance as Logan tried to seduce both Mercedes and Camille. Brandon suddenly appeared at her side as though an instinct told him that she needed support.<p>

"You okay?" Brandon asked her.

"James kissed me," Katrina admitted.

Brandon got mad, "Oh, let me talk to that boy." Before he moved, Katrina grabbed his arm.

"No," Katrina told him, "Only on the forehead." This seemed to make Brandon relax. "But Logan saw." Brandon winced. "It doesn't matter anyways. He's got two other girls to be with."

Brandon put his hand on Katrina's shoulder, "Show him you don't need him. Go have fun."

"I need more sugar then."

"You don't need sugar to be the person you were before the accident. You've been given a chance to enjoy life again, so take it. Your family would want it."

Suddenly, James and Carlos danced up to the two best friends.

"You okay?" James asked Katrina.

"Yeah," Katrina answered. "Do you mind if I dance with you guys?"

"Come join the kings," Carlos held out his hand. Katrina smiled as she took it and Carlos spun her closer to him and James. Katrina waved goodbye to Brandon as she danced off with the boys.

* * *

><p>James, Carlos and Katrina were dancing when Kendall came running up to them. "I told you to get rid of everybody!"<p>

"No," James contradicted him, "You said to get everybody out of the apartment."

"And we did!" Carlos added. He blew on his air horn as James whooped.

"You need to lighten up, Kendall," Katrina advised making Kendall go wide-eyed at her reaction. "Just have fun and party." Carlos blew the horn again and both James and Katrina cheered. They danced off together.

Suddenly, there was a giant splash and Logan was thrown into the pool. Katrina laughed at his expense as she continued to dance with the boys.

"Okay," Kendall began as he and Jo looked at each other, "Logan's in the pool. James and Carlos think they're the kings of partyland. Katrina's gone through a complete personality change."

"And Bitters is not going to stop until he finds a party to bust," Jo finished.

"Then I guess we should give him a party to bust," Kendall suggested. He and Jo ran off, taking the radio with them. The people groaned leading to James pulling a second radio out of nowhere and turned it on, restarting the dancing.

* * *

><p>Katrina laughed as James and Carlos were riding the crowd. She watched some people building thrones out of pool noodles, chairs and a few odds and ends. Looking around, she saw an old man being wheeled around in a wheelchair. She raised an eyebrow, but then noticed Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin and understood that they brought their party here.<p>

"I'm really glad that I didn't go to that party," Katrina spoke right as Brandon showed up next to her.

"Yeah, this one's better," Brandon agreed. He pointed and Katrina looked. Logan was sitting in a chair, being yelled at by Mercedes. She suddenly grabbed a guy with a guitar and ran off to dance with him.

"Logan deserved it," Katrina told Brandon.

"Yes," Brandon nodded his head, "But you still like him. So, go get your man." He shoved a towel into Katrina's hands. She sighed and began to walk up to him.

Suddenly, a towel fell over Logan's head and Katrina froze. She watched as Camille went up to Logan. Katrina sighed again and shoved the towel back into Brandon's arms.

"I'm going to go forget about him," Katrina let Brandon know as she walked away.

She found Carlos and James sitting on the pool thrones.

"Well, it's official," James began.

"We're the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood!" Carlos announced. They bumped knuckles.

Katrina laughed, "You guys are so weird."

"You know," James told her, "Kings always need a queen."

"I don't know," Katrina teased, "I mean, wouldn't it be weird for two kings to share a queen?"

"You're worth it," Carlos complimented.

"Besides," James added, "It looks like you could use some cheering up." This caused Katrina to look over to where Logan and Camille were dancing. She caught Logan staring at her, but when he saw her look, he turned back to Camille with a smile.

"I might accept if you ask nicely," Katrina turned back to the kings.

"Katrina," James addressed, "Will you do us the honor of becoming our Hollywood Super Party Queen of Hollywood?"

"I will," Katrina curtsied.

"Great!" Carlos exclaimed. He pulled out a crown out of nowhere, got up and walked over to place it on her head. Then, he grabbed her hand and helped her up onto the platform where the thrones were. Carlos released her hand and sat back down.

"So, where do I sit?" Katrina asked, noticing that there were only two thrones.

"Right here," James held his arms open for Katrina. Her eyebrows disappeared in her bangs from the bold move James had.

"Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Katrina stated.

"It'll be a great way to make Logan jealous," James told her. She looked over to where Logan was barely dancing, staring at Katrina with confusion.

Katrina turned her head to look at Carlos who gave a small nod to her. She took a glance over to where Kendall and Jo were dancing. Kendall looked almost as confused as Logan, but Jo gave Katrina a thumbs up. Katrina looked back to James who gave her one of his big smiles.

She gave him an awkward smile as she sat down on his lap hesitantly. As soon as she did, James wrapped his arms around Katrina and pulled her close to him. She stiffened.

Suddenly, there was a splash and everyone looked over to the pool. Logan had stumbled in his dancing and fell in accidently. People stared for a second, but then went back to their dancing.

"So," James turned to Katrina, "Would our queen like to dance?"

"Yeah," Katrina pulled herself out of James's grip and stood up, "Let's do that." She led the two boys off the platform so they could join the dancing people.

**(A/N): Hmmm, wonder how awkward it's going to be later when Logan goes to help Katrina with her place. Not to mention that she's still staying with them for another week. Plus, now Camille and Logan are an item. Are Katrina and James going to become one too? Or is something else going to happen? And as for this chapter… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I need Logan and Camille to have a history together for future chapters. There will still be Logan/Katrina moments. I can guarantee that, so don't worry.**

**And here are the choices for the voting contest again:**

**1. A girl bully.**

**2. A boyfriend for Brandon.**

**3. A stray animal.**

**4. A boyfriend for Katrina.**

**Confused? Check out chapter 7 for more information! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote! **


	19. Painting Heartbeats

**(A/N): Before any of you get mad at me for not posting yesterday, I have an excuse! I had a really bad day yesterday. I went to the dentist to find out that they have to go in and take out my other two wisdom teeth. I've already been through the surgery once before to get the bottom ones out and now it's time for the top ones. Knowing how the surgery works, I'm really scared. They're going to be poking needles into my gums and that makes me very nervous. And then I found out that if they didn't take my bottom ones out, then my lower jaw would have gone completely numb meaning it would have been hard to eat, talk or do anything else with my mouth! That shook me up. Once I got home, I had to help my little sister find something downstairs and she decided to turn the light off on me. I ended up bumping my knee up against something and now it hurts whenever I move it. Plus, I'm still getting over my sickness. So, yeah, a bad day.**

**Anyways, thank you to **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_**, **_**Milkamoo97**_** and **_**treehillgirl1**_** for your reviews! I don't own **_**Big Time Rush**_** nor do I own the song **_**Trading Heartbeats**_** by **_**Every Avenue**_**.**

**Don't forget to vote and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 19: Painting Heartbeats

Katrina woke up the next day with a killer headache. She grumbled as she untangled herself from the sleeping bag and left Katie's room. Walking into the main room, she heard a chorus of six voices greet her. She waved to them as she plopped down on a stool at the counter.

"Are you okay, Katrina?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I just have a headache," Katrina answered.

Mrs. Knight appeared at her side with a glass of water and a couple pills, "Here. This will help."

Katrina took them, smiling, "Thanks." She took the pills as James showed up on her other side. Mrs. Knight left them alone.

"What are we doing today?" James spoke to her.

"Well, because we didn't get anything done yesterday," Katrina started, "We've got to check the walls to make sure they don't fall and then go shopping for paint."

"And then we paint?"

"And then we paint."

"Sweet."

Suddenly, Logan showed up beside them. "So," He began, "Are you two dating now or something?"

Katrina starting laughing hysterically, "You think-hahaha-that me-haha- and him-hahahaha- are d-ha-dating?" She couldn't form any more sentences as she fell out of the stool and literally began rolling on the floor, laughing out loud.

"Way to make a man feel good, Katrina," James told her sarcastically. He walked off, leaving Katrina with Logan.

"So, you're not dating James," Logan tried to confirm. Katrina could barely nod she was laughing so hard. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Then why did he kiss you? And why did you sit on his lap?" These questions helped Katrina settle down. She climbed back to her feet.

"Why does it matter to you?" Katrina asked him, "Were you jealous or something?"

"No," Logan remarked a little too fast. "I was just wondering why."

"Well, what about you and Camille?" Katrina pressed, "Are you two an item now?"

"I don't know," Logan told her honestly, "Technically, she's not talking to me for the week."

"Well, you were flirting with other girls," Katrina reminded him, "I'm still mad at you for that."

"Would you take an apology?"

"Ask me when you're sure about you and Camille."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then why won't you give me an answer?"

Katrina glared at him, "For the smart one of the group, you're really dumb."

Suddenly, they heard a chorus of 'OH's' coming from the table. Katrina and Logan looked over to see Kendall, Carlos, James and Katie watching the scene.

"Don't stop on our part!" Katie encouraged, "Continue your argument!" Katrina and Logan just stared at their audience.

"We ruined it, didn't we?" Kendall asked. Katrina and Logan continued to stare.

Katrina stopped when her cell phone buzzed. She pulled it out and looked at the text message, groaning, "Brandon can't come today."

"Guess it's just us then," James came back up to Katrina and put his arm around her shoulder. Katrina turned her head slowly to give James an intense glare.

"Is it just me or did I just hear Katrina growl?" Logan commented, stepping away from the other two.

"Maybe Gustavo was wrong and she is a dog," Carlos added.

"Katie," Katrina began, "How would you like to join us?"

"Sorry," Katie told her, "You're on your own."

"Darn it," Katrina stomped her foot. When she realized that James wasn't moving, she picked up his arm and removed it. Before he could put it back, she walked over to the door, "Are we going now?"

"No, you're not," Mrs. Knight insisted. "You have to eat breakfast first." She stuffed a plate of pancakes and sausage into Katrina's hands. Katrina looked down at the plate, sighed and then joined the boys and Katie at the table.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, James and Katrina went to Penny's Pet Care headquarters and checked the walls. They wouldn't fall even when Carlos ran into them, which all of them took as a good sign. Then, the group took a trip back to the hardware store to get painting supplies. Coming back to the headquarters, they were deciding on if they wanted to split up to work in the different rooms.<p>

"We're ahead of schedule," Katrina told them, "We don't have to split up."

The boys seemed to agree with this. The group put tarps around the floor to save it from paint drips. Katrina opened a sky blue paint can and began to pour it into five different containers so all of them had their own. Once she was done, she looked up to find that the boys had taken their shirts off again. She turned to look away.

"Is that really necessary?" Katrina asked them. "I'm going to keep getting distracted."

"Think of it as punishment for how you looked yesterday," James replied.

"Plus we don't want to get paint on our shirts," Logan gave a logical answer.

"Right, well," Katrina began, "I'm just going to take this and go over there. Please don't follow me." She picked up a roller and a paint container and walked off. The boys chuckled before doing the same thing. All five teenagers started painting an equal distance apart, James and Logan on either side of Katrina. One of the boys had remembered a stereo and it was playing so they weren't painting in silence.

It didn't take long for Katrina to step away from the wall and look at her progress. She couldn't get much higher with the roller due to her shortness.

"Need help?" James appeared at her side.

"No, I'll just get a ladder," Katrina denied him.

"So, I never got to ask you," James continued talking, "Out of the four of us, which one has the hottest body?"

Katrina looked over at him. "You want me to say you."

"Well, you've got to tell the truth." She rolled her eyes at his comment.

Suddenly, Katrina smirked. She looked at the roller in her hand that still had paint on it. Using her other hand, she grabbed James's arm to keep him from moving as she pressed the roller onto James's chest and painted it. He shrieked and Katrina laughed. The commotion got the other boys' attentions and they looked over, laughing too.

"Don't mess with me," Katrina told him. She began to walk over to the ladder.

"Katrina," James called out to her. She turned around to find him smirking with his arms wide open. "How about a hug?"

Her smirk went away as her eyes went wide. "You wouldn't dare."

James took a step forward, "You look like you need a hug."

Katrina froze, staring at James for a second, before she broke out into a run, heading straight for the elevator. She didn't make it. James had grabbed her and pulled her close to him. She started screaming while James was laughing the hardest out of the four boys. As soon as she was covered in paint, James released her.

"Don't mess with me either," James mimicked her. She glared at him for a second and then looked down at herself. Suddenly, she burst into laughter, joining the others.

James looked down at Katrina and motioned to the other three with his head, smirking. His smirk was contagious by spreading to Katrina's face as she nodded. They looked at the boys who immediately stopped laughing.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Logan asked. Katrina and James stepped forward. Kendall's and Logan's eyes went wide at this, finally realizing what they were thinking.

However, Carlos screamed, rolled paint onto himself and ran over to stand beside Katrina. She and James looked at him with eyebrows raised before turning back to Logan and Kendall with smirks again. The three painted teens took a step forward.

"We need to share the love," Katrina explained as she, James and Carlos held their arms open. Logan and Kendall stayed frozen for a second and then ran for the elevator. It was of no use. Carlos and James had gotten a hold of Kendall while Katrina attacked Logan.

Once everyone was covered in paint, James, Kendall and Carlos had collapsed onto the floor, but Katrina and Logan stayed standing. They were holding onto each other, closer than they should be. Breathing heavily from the previous laughter and activity, Katrina's and Logan's eyes were darting to places that were not innocent.

Kendall's voice brought them back to reality, "We should probably get back to work." Logan and Katrina let each other go as though the other was on fire, avoiding the eyes of everyone else. Logan, Carlos and Kendall went back to work.

Katrina grabbed her roller when she was suddenly picked up onto someone's shoulders. She screamed and looked down to find that James had picked her up.

"JAMES!" Katrina screeched, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The other three looked over with their eyes and mouths wide.

"Don't move too much or you'll fall!" James told her, his arms around her legs that were on either side of his head as she sat on his shoulders. She froze.

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"You need to get up higher to paint," James answered like it was no big deal.

"I CAN USE A LADDER!"

"This seemed more fun!"

"Ugh, fine. Just get closer to the wall." James did as she said carefully so he wouldn't trip. Katrina began painting as James made small talk with her.

Kendall and Carlos shrugged and went back to their painting, but Logan stared. He looked uncomfortable as he watched Katrina laugh at something James had told her.

Picking up a nearby paint can, Logan got the attention of Carlos and Kendall.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked him.

"I think we should just let Katrina and James finish up in here," Logan responded. "Most of the bottom half of the walls are finished. We can let them finish the top part and get a head start on another room."

"You can use the ladder to help!" Katrina called out to him.

"No, it's fine," Logan told her, already half out the room, "You want the green color in the play room, right?"

Katrina turned her head to look at Logan, confusion on her face, "Logan-"

James interrupted her, "Go on ahead, guys. We'll finish in here." Katrina glanced down at him and then looked back up to watch Logan leave. Kendall and Carlos picked up some clean painting supplies and followed him out.

"Why did you do that?" Katrina looked back down at James.

"Because he was going to go anyways," James answered, "I could see it. I've known him longer than you."

"Why don't you put me down and then we can finish the bottom parts," Katrina offered, "I keep feeling like I'm going to fall." James didn't move. "You do know how to get me down, right?"

"Psh, of course I do."

"Oh great! You don't know how to get me down."

"I do! Drop the roller and trust me!"

"I guess I don't have a choice." Katrina dropped the roller and waited. James moved one of Katrina's legs over his head to join her other one and then placed his hands on Katrina's waist. Before she could react, he spun her around his neck to land in his arms, bridal style. She had to wrap her arms around his neck to keep herself steady.

"So, how was that?" James smiled down at her confidently.

"Actually, it was smooth." The song on the radio changed to _Trading Heartbeats_ by _Every Avenue_.

_You're just trading heartbeats, baby_

_You're just changing the person between your sheets_

_You're just trading heartbeats, baby_

_That's fine with me_

Katrina smiled, "I love this song!"

"Well, let's dance then!" James set Katrina down and they started to dance around the room to the fast song.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah yeah_

_Tell your friends not to speak until they're sober_

_They would slip as their inhibitions lower_

_My lips are sealed, but you still speak in fiction_

_So, keep telling your stories, even though I'll never listen_

_I heard the bad news, I heard all about you_

_It's not what you did, it's just what you do_

Katrina tripped over a piece of tarp and almost fell, but James caught her. He quickly let her go though as they continued to dance.

_You're just trading heartbeats, baby_

_You're just changing the person between your sheets_

_You're just trading heartbeats, baby_

_That's fine with me_

James and Katrina began to sing along as they danced.

_I've got you right down to the bone_

_But I don't let my feelings show_

_But I still remember all the long drives home_

The two teens got right up in each other's faces as they sang the next line.

_We sing, we sing_

They turned away from each other to continue dancing.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah yeah_

_You're just trading heartbeats, baby_

_You're just changing the person between your sheets_

_You're just trading heartbeats, baby_

_That's fine with me_

_Oh, oh_

Katrina and James accidently bumped into the other's back. They stopped dancing, turned around and looked at each other, listening only as the lyrics picked up again.

_Give it up and just let it go_

_What you had you will never know_

_The reason is right, but the feelings are wrong_

_And now we sing to a different song_

At this, they picked their singing back up again.

_Do you remember when we sang?_

_Do you remember when we sang?_

_Do you remember when we sang?_

_We sang, we sang_

James grabbed Katrina's arms. She glanced down at them before looking back at James's face. There was something different in the way he was looking at her. Katrina dropped off her singing, but James continued.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah_

_You're just trading heartbeats, baby_

_You're just changing the person between your…_

_You're just trading heartbeats, baby_

_That's fine with me_

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her arms to her sides so she couldn't move them. Katrina's eyes went wide.

_Give it up and just let it go_

_What you had you will never know_

_The reason is right, but the feelings are wrong_

_Now we sing to a different song_

James leaned in and practically whispered the next line to her.

_And that's fine with me_

The song ended and changed to the next one, but the duo stayed in their position. It was mostly because Katrina couldn't free her arms from James's grip. He spoke quietly, like he was afraid that one of the other guys would hear it in the next room, "If you wanted to change Logan's heartbeat for mine, it's fine with me." She shivered at this. James scanned her face, looking for a response. He seemed to find something, because he smirked and moved his right arm. Bringing his hand up to her face, he moved a strand of hair back into place and held her cheek with his hand.

Suddenly, he let her go completely, grabbed a roller off the ground and headed over to the wall, "Well. We should go back to painting." James began painting again as Katrina stared at him, her mouth wide open. She had a small twitch before she stomped over to James.

"I thought you were going to kiss me."

"Did you want me to kiss you?" James didn't even look at her.

"I-I don't know."

"Exactly. You still have feelings for Logan. When you don't is when I'll kiss you. Believe me, I'll know."

"Um, okay. I guess I'll just paint then."

"You do that."

Katrina went back to her painting, stealing glances at James every now and then, wondering if she did want him to kiss her. Eventually, the bottom half was done and Katrina was put on James's shoulders again. During that time, Kendall had come in the room and grabbed the ladder so the other boys could finish up that room. By the end of the day, only one room on the entire floor was left unpainted.

"We can do this room tomorrow," Logan decided as the group stood in the last unpainted room. They were all covered in different colors of paint due to a couple more paint wars, mostly started by Carlos.

"No, we can't," Katrina corrected him. All heads turned to look at her. "The people who are putting the plumbing and electrical stuff in are coming in tomorrow. I've also called in someone from the city to check this place out and make sure that everything is up to code."

"So, that means that we have a free day tomorrow?" James asked.

"Yep," Katrina answered. "And to get some time away from you guys, I've got a walking gig set up. Thank God for that too. This construction has been hurting my business."

"What do we do then?" Carlos looked confused at having some free time.

"Not my problem," Katrina told him, turning around to leave. The boys shrugged and followed her out to head back to the Palm Woods.

**(A/N): Ooh, Katrina and James are having some sparks! Will she forget about Logan and go after James, or will she continue to pine after Logan? What's going to happen tomorrow during their free day? Hint: It goes along with the next episode!**

**And here are the choices for the voting contest again:**

**1. A girl bully.**

**2. A boyfriend for Brandon.**

**3. A stray animal.**

**4. A boyfriend for Katrina.**

**Confused? Check out chapter 7 for more information! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote! **


	20. Sometimes Acting Is The Only Way

**(A/N): I CAN EXPLAIN ABOUT THE WAIT! On Friday, I wrote all day, but I got about halfway through and it was eleven at night, so I figured that I could finish it up the next day. Well, I had forgotten that I had a bridal shower to go to (my cousin's) and then a 21****st**** birthday party to go to (my friend's), so I didn't get much done yesterday. SO, I then had to finish it today!**

**On another note, IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE! Not only has this reached TWENTY chapters, but it's gotten over FIFTY reviews! You guys are all awesome! So, I decided to give you a couple gifts! The first one is in the story (which is why it's so long) and the second one is in the author's note at the end!**

**Thank you to **_**Milkamoo97**_**, **_**treehillgirl1**_**, and **_**jihanbtr**_** for your reviews! I did not spend these last couple days finding a way to own Big Time Rush, so I still don't own them. I also didn't write the episode, **_**Big Time Jobs**_** that this chapter is based off of.**

**Don't forget to vote and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 20: Sometimes Acting Is The Only Way

The next day, Katrina was walking a fully grown Saint Bernard named Jack. She had to keep her attention on him because he had the tendency to be strong and liked to pull. Katrina was holding onto the leash with two hands so he wouldn't overpower her. Walking past the Palm Woods, she heard screaming.

"Oh no," Katrina pulled Jack to a stop with difficulty, "I recognize those screams." She turned her head just in time to see the source of the screams running around the corner. James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos didn't see her as they darted in between trash cans, completely knocking an innocent bystander over. They ran inside.

Suddenly, she heard a woof. She looked down and found Jack staring at where the boys had disappeared.

"Oh no," Katrina repeated right before Jack went sprinting off after them. Katrina had to run at full speed to keep up. "I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT THE RETRACTABLE LEASH!" It must have been a sight for everyone else, watching as four boys ran through the pool area seemingly being chased by a Saint Bernard that was practically pulling a screaming teen girl.

The boys ran through the open doors into the lobby and dived across the front desk, someone hitting the bell. Jack came running in, but slid to a stop on the carpet. Katrina, unable to stop, continued running straight into the desk, somehow flipping over it onto the boys and Mr. Bitters. Six ows came from behind the desk.

Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan popped up from behind it and looked over at Katie who was holding a homemade trophy. They were wearing various items that used to be on the desk.

"It's Carlos!" Katie announced causing the Latino boy to celebrate while the others looked disappointed. Carlos jumped over the desk, ran over to grab the trophy and began to kiss it.

Mr. Bitters appeared and gained everyone's attention, "YOU ARE ALL GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

The boys looked around sheepishly before Kendall noticed something, "Why is there a dog staring at us?" The entire lobby looked over at the sitting Saint Bernard.

As if to answer his question, there was a groan and Katrina popped up, holding her head, "Why is it that whenever I'm around you guys, I either get in trouble or I get hurt?"

"In this case, it's both," Carlos told her as though it might have been a good thing. Since Katrina was not within hitting distance of him, she hit the closest one she could, which happened to be James.

"Ow!" James glared at her. She glared back and he backed down.

"I NEED TO GET PAID, NOW!" Mr. Bitters yelled at the teens.

"We should get over to Rocque Records then," Logan suggested.

"Can I drop off the Saint Bernard first?" Katrina asked. The boys and Mr. Bitters nodded as she walked around the desk and grabbed the leash. She led the four boys and the manager out the door.

* * *

><p>"TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS?" Gustavo yelled at the five teenagers on the couch, Katrina on its arm right next to James.<p>

"And thirty cents," Mr. Bitters added. "They destroyed the Palm Woods computerized registration system, two lamps, three vases and my pants."

"You know the pants can easily be washed," Katrina tried to get the price a little lower.

"These pants are dry clean only," Mr. Bitters told her and she looked down at her fidgety hands.

"But," Carlos began his explanation, pulling out the homemade trophy, "I won the Palm Woods 500 world cup!" He screamed and then kissed his trophy. The other three acted like they didn't need it while Katrina just rolled her eyes.

Kelly walked up to Mr. Bitters, holding a check out for him, "Here you go." Mr. Bitters grabbed the check and left.

"Well," Kendall started, "Guess that settles it." The five teenagers stood up.

"No," Gustavo stopped them, "Because I'm SICK and TIRED of you DOGS and the CAT BREAKING STUFF!"

"We don't break stuff!" The boys insisted.

"I've always been the innocent bystander," Katrina held up her hands in a don't-blame-me fashion.

Suddenly, all five had a flashback of last week, during their breaks.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina was watching the boys from the doorway to the practice room.<em>

"_Watch this, Katrina!" They told her as Logan, Kendall and James pulled back the swinging, circle seat that Carlos was sitting it. She watched with a smile as they pulled it as far as they could and let it go. The boys began to cheer, not realizing that it destroyed the wall. Katrina placed her hand on her mouth as she watched Kelly and a construction worker appear in the hole in the wall. Kelly ripped off a check for the guy._

* * *

><p><em>Carlos, Kendall, Logan, Katrina and Kelly were listening to one of Big Time Rush's songs, making sure that it sounded okay.<em>

"_OH!" James called out as he began to skip into the room, gaining everyone's attention, "It's a fruit smoothie and it's mine, all mine!" James gave the boys a jeering smile. Logan, Carlos, Katrina and Kelly watched him with confused looks, but Kendall was giving James a fake smile._

_Suddenly, Kendall's hand went up and hit the smoothie out of James's hand. It flew and splattered against one of the electrical items in the room. The liquid of the smoothie caused the box to short circuit as it skipped around the song, eventually dying out. The boys, Katrina and Kelly stared at the sparking box in horror. Kelly ripped off another check and handed it to a guy._

* * *

><p><em>Logan was driving a golf cart through the pool area. Katrina was clinging onto Carlos, her eyes squeezed shut, as she screamed and he cheered in the passenger seat. Kendall and James stood on the back of the golf cart, cheering too. Logan couldn't stop the vehicle and they ran straight into a tent. That was when Kelly came walking in to stand right next to Mr. Bitters. She sighed and handed him yet another check.<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay, so," Kendall began, "We do put a little wear and tear on things from time to time."<p>

"But that's showbiz, right?" James finished. All five teenagers were giving innocent smiles, hoping to get out of this.

"Wrong," Gustavo corrected. All smiles disappeared. "And it's time you take responsibility for your actions, by paying me back my TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

The boys looked dumbstruck while Katrina spoke up, "Am I included in this?"

"YES!" Gustavo yelled at her and then stormed out of the room. Kelly followed him.

"Can he really force me to help pay?" Katrina was really concerned about the money. The boys looked at her and then ran after Gustavo, calling his name. Katrina followed them.

"Isn't there a cheaper way to learn responsibility?" Logan asked, "Um, like a goldfish!"

"I know someone that can get us one for free!" Katrina piped up, holding up her cell phone. The boys gestured to her as she gave Gustavo a pleading smile.

"Guys," Kelly started, "Griffin's cracking down on us for overspending and Gustavo's right. This has got to stop."

"And until you pay me back," Gustavo added, "You will not dip a toe into your beloved Palm Woods pool!"

The boys looked shocked and Katrina groaned, "But the pool is amazing!" Gustavo turned around and played a few minor keys on the piano to make a tune of suspense.

"You cannot keep us away from the world's greatest pool!" Carlos exclaimed.

"No," Gustavo told them and then pointed behind them, "But Freight Train can."

Katrina looked confused, but the boys looked behind them and found Freight Train dressed in a lifeguard outfit. They screamed, "Whoa!" and backed away. Katrina went wide-eyed in shock at the large man standing there with a clipboard.

"And you guys," Freight Train pointed to something on his clipboard, "Are on my no swim list." Gustavo and Kelly pounded knuckles.

"Gustavo, two thousand dollars?" Kendall tried to get Gustavo to see some sense. "That's four hundred dollars apiece!"

"Ooh, Kendall's good at math!" Kelly spoke sarcastically, "Well, I guess you guys are just going to have to get jobs."

The boys gasped, but Katrina raised her hand, saying, "I already have a job. It's just I can't make that much in a reasonable amount of time."

"Hey Katrina-" The boys began.

"No, I'm not hiring you," Katrina interrupted them.

"You'll have to work harder then," Gustavo was insensitive, "In fact, one of you can work off your debt for me, right here at Rocque Records. Who wants to be my production assistant? Step forward." Everyone but Carlos stepped back. Carlos realized this and looked like a scared puppy for a second. "Carlos it is." Now, Carlos just looked angry. "Now, the rest of you go get jobs and get me MY MONEY!" At this, James, Kendall, Logan and Katrina ran out of the room to escape Gustavo's wrath.

* * *

><p>"Bio Taste Tester," Kendall was rattling off jobs he found in the classifieds in the newspaper while sitting on the couch. Logan was next to him, the laptop in his lap as he looked through it for a job. James was sitting on the other part of the L-shaped couch, looking at a newspaper too. Katrina was sitting next to him, staring at the phone in her hand. "Volcano cleaner. Dentist." He got a look of disgust as he quickly crossed it out.<p>

"Job found!" James announced, turning the newspaper around to show the others. "Russian translator. Pays twenty bucks an hour!" Katrina would have rolled her eyes at this, but she was too concentrated on focusing on her phone to notice. She was trying to force it to ring.

"You know you have to speak Russian, right?" Logan told him.

James crumpled up the newspaper and threw it to the floor, "This is not fair. All you and I have ever done for work is shovel snow!"

"We shall never swim again," Logan noted. He and Kendall looked up to the ceiling with sad looks on their faces. James picked up a magazine and began to read it.

"RING!" Katrina suddenly yelled at her phone, "WHY WON'T ANY OF MY CUSTOMERS CALL?" This caused Kendall and Logan to snap out of their trance and look over as she sighed, placing the phone on the table.

Kendall turned his head to James, now noticing it was a magazine in his hands instead of a newspaper, "James! We're supposed to be looking for JOBS, not at fashion magazines." He went back to the newspaper.

"It's not a fashion magazine," James lied, not even looking up from the magazine. Katrina looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"It says 'man fashion' on the cover," Logan mentioned.

James closed the magazine and looked at the front, faking confusion as though he couldn't see the obvious words, "Where, where," He began flipping the magazine, "I can't see it! I mean, where does it say it, hmm?"

"Sign spinners!" Kendall came up with an idea, causing everyone to pause, "I heard the best ones make like twenty bucks an hour!"

"Which means we can make money fast and be back in the pool in no time," Logan reasoned. He closed the laptop before he and Kendall got up off the couch and headed for the door.

When they realized they weren't being followed, they turned to look at the other teenagers on the couch. Kendall addressed them, "James! Katrina! You coming?"

"No," James answered, "I'd rather find a better job that doesn't involve work."

"They'll call," Katrina assured them, "They always call." But she was looking at her phone with doubt.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other, Logan gestured to the door, "Let's go." And they ran out.

James flipped the page and his eyes went wide at an ad, "Are you the new face of 'Cuda?"

Katrina watched as he got up and jumped in front of the mirror. He began talking to himself in a deep tone of voice. "You bet you are. Look at yourself. Who's handsomer than you?" He answered himself in his normal tone. "No one!" "Who's got more style than you?" "No one!" "Who's smarter than you?" At this, Katrina's eyebrows went into her bangs before he could respond. "Well, lots of people, but that has nothing to do with being a model."

"Actually James-" Katrina began, appearing at his side.

"Doesn't this face deserve to be the face of 'Cuda?" James interrupted her.

"There's a lot more-"

"Of course it does," James continued to ignore her, "And once I'm a model, we can do model shoots together and be a famous model couple."

"Um, James, I don't-"

"Shh," James told her, "Now I just need some help."

"Sounds like somebody needs a manager," Katie showed up on James's other side. "And I only charge forty percent for all your earnings."

"That's a ridiculous price!" Katrina commented.

"Exactly," James began in his deep voice, "Now, it's fifty-fifty or we walk!"

Katrina facepalmed, but Katie looked at the James in the mirror for a second before saying, "Deal." Katrina shook her head and walked back to the couch. "Now, we'll need new headshots, new clothes, some personal stylists and you have got to stop talking to a mirror."

Katie began to pull James toward the door, but Katrina called out, "Katie, can you come here for a second, without James." Katie held her hand up to gesture for James to stay as she walked up to Katrina.

"What's up?" Katie asked her, "Did you need a manager too?"

"No," Katrina told her, "But I do need to tell you something. When he blows this like I know he will, call up other agencies and tell them that Katrina Wolff recommends him. It'll get him some bonus points. I'm still very connected in the modeling community."

"Got it," Katie answered, "Thanks." She walked over to James, grabbed him and pulled him out the door.

Katrina sighed and then went back to the couch to sit down and stare at her phone.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall walked into the apartment to find Katrina lying down on the couch, staring at her phone and chanting, "Ring. Ring. Ring." Over and over again.<p>

Suddenly, it did ring and Katrina cheered as she answered it, "Penny's Pet Care! Katrina Wolff speaking. How may I help you?" Her face dropped as she heard the voice on the other line. "Okay. Thank you for the update. Bye." She turned off her phone.

"No jobs, huh?" Kendall asked, sympathetically.

Katrina stood up and faced them, "I'm joining you guys with sign spinning."

"Yeah, we got fired," Logan broke the bad news. "We're horrible at it."

Katrina groaned and fell down on the couch. Kendall walked over and pressed his face against the window to look at the pool. Logan grabbed a newspaper and began to read off possible jobs, "Crime Scene Cleanup?" The other two shook their heads. "Hm. Sword Swallower." A head shake from Kendall and a look of disgust from Katrina. "Oh. Chicken Inspector?" Katrina got a smile on her face.

Before she could agree, Kendall spoke up, "How much do you think we could get for our kidneys?"

"No," Logan disagreed right as there was a knock on the door. All three teenagers walked over to answer it.

A woman stood there, holding a boy by the shoulders, "I'm sorry. Is your mom here? My babysitter fell through and I need someone to watch Wendell."

Logan and Katrina looked at Kendall who spoke, "Uh, no, she's not here right now, but we could watch him."

"Yeah," Logan agreed.

"Sure," Katrina added.

"Would you?" The lady seemed desperate, "Well, what do you charge an hour? Ten dollars?"

The teens glanced at each other in shock before looking back at the woman, "Ten dollars an hour?"

"You're right, how's fifteen?"

The teens began to cough, "FIFTEEN?"

"Okay twenty! But that's as high as I ever pay for a babysitter!" The teens could only nod. She sighed, "You're lifesavers!" She kissed her child's head and let him enter the apartment, "Be good sweetie. Bye!" She waved and left, Logan closing the door. The teens turned to look at Wendell.

"I was going to watch him for free," Kendall noted.

"Yeah, but I've never babysat before," Logan admitted.

"It's not that hard," Katrina told him, "I used to babysit my little brothers and sisters."

"You have little siblings?" Logan asked.

"Two little brothers, three little sisters and one big brother." Katrina expanded.

"Big family," Kendall commented.

"We were going to get bigger," Katrina added, "My parents were planning on another."

"Wow, your parents are crazy," Logan shook his head.

"There was always someone there," Katrina shrugged, "It was nice in that way."

"So, what do we do?" Logan asked.

Wendell began jumping on the couch so Kendall told them, "He looks happy to me."

"Yeah," Logan brought them to reality, "But at this rate, we're still not going to pay Gustavo back anytime soon." Katrina looked over at Kendall and noticed that he had his planning face on. That was how they ended up in the lobby, the boys with signs, to get more kids to babysit. Katrina was sitting on one of the couches, trying to keep the kids occupied as the group got larger.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Logan and Katrina were back in the apartment with kids running around, having as much fun as they could. Kendall was smiling at the chaos while Katrina watched with apprehension.<p>

Logan began doing the math, "Eight kids times twenty dollars an hour means we'll have all of Gustavo's money and be back in the pool in three days." All three teenagers were run into by the kids as the kids ran around the apartment. "But you're confident we can handle eight kids, right?"

"Are you kidding?" Kendall turned to Logan right as Katrina heard a door open. "It'll be easy." Katrina looked behind her to find the door to the apartment was opened by one of the kids. "We have someone who's used to kids." Kendall pointed at the wide-eyed Katrina as she watched the kid leave the apartment.

"Uh, guys-" Katrina began.

"And cause of two little words I learned from my mama," Kendall went on, ignoring Katrina. "NAP TIME!" The kids froze staring at the three teens in charge. At that point, the kid came back into the apartment and Katrina sighed in relief.

"Nice," Logan commented.

* * *

><p>*Five Minutes Later*<p>

The apartment was trashed as Logan, Kendall and Katrina tried to get control of the kids, repeating 'nap time' over and over.

Suddenly, three kids jumped in front of them with Nerf guns and shot the three teenagers until they fell to the floor.

Somehow, the kids were able to get the three teens on chairs and had tied them to each other.

"I thought you had experience babysitting, Katrina," Kendall blamed her.

"Yeah, but I usually had help from Evan!" Katrina answered. "And it helped when my parents told them to listen to me!"

"Who's Evan?" Logan asked.

"My older brother," Katrina told them, "Who else would it be?"

"I thought he might have been a friend," Kendall replied.

"I thought he was an old boyfriend," Logan seemed more relaxed after this. Then he stiffened, "So, how many boyfriends have you had?"

"Seriously?" Katrina looked shocked, "We're going to talk about this now? When we're tied up?"

"I'm kind of curious too," Kendall noted.

Katrina groaned, "Fine! I've never had one. Never had a kiss either. Barely ever went on dates. My brother was super protective and my parents super strict. I had to sneak out of the house to go on dates. The only reason I was allowed to be friends with Brandon is because he's gay. Happy now? You now know my romantic history."

"You didn't have to say more than the boyfriend thing," Logan responded. There was an awkward silence between the two after that. It was a good thing that neither of them could see Kendall. He had his planning smile on as ideas ran through his head.

Logan broke the silence, "I think they're starting to settle down."

The three looked around as Katrina spoke, "No, they're not."

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened and Mrs. Knight walked in with the groceries, staring at the trashed apartment in horror. The teens looked over at her and screamed, "HELP!"

Mrs. Knight quickly went into super mode and ran forward, placing the groceries on the table and turning on the TV. The kids immediately went quiet and sat in front of the TV to watch the kids program. Once they were distracted, Mrs. Knight began to untie the teens, demanding, "What is going on? The whole story."

Kendall explained, "We broke a few things and Gustavo is making us get jobs to pay him back."

"We were terrible at sign spinning," Logan continued, "So we decided to start a babysitting service."

"I joined in when no one would call for animal care today," Katrina added.

"And they won't nap and they tied us up and they are EVIL!" Kendall finished. "Help us, Mom."

"They are not evil," Mrs. Knight told them, "They're kids! And they need to be occupied!"

Logan pulled a little notepad out of his back pocket with a pen. Kendall and Katrina leaned in to watch as Logan wrote and spoke, "Occupy evil kids, got it!"

"Now," Mrs. Knight began, "The Ziggle Zaggles ends in about five minutes. So, you need to find something else to keep them busy and active." She then turned around and started walking away.

"Wait wait wait wait, where are you going?" Kendall asked his mom.

"As far away as I can get in five minutes," Mrs. Knight answered, grabbing her purse. "Good luck!" With that, she was gone, leaving the teens with the rambunctious kids.

"What do we do?" Both boys turned to Katrina.

"Uh," Katrina closed her eyes as she thought back to the times she would babysit. "Sometimes movies and TV would help, but that's out of the question after this. Another thing was, um, uh, sports! We used to go outside and play sports to burn energy! But that's probably out the window because we wouldn't want the kids to possibly get hurt. Um."

"No offense Katrina," Kendall stopped her, "But since we don't have a lot of time left, can you give us SOMETHING?"

"I'm working on it!" Katrina insisted. "How about arts and crafts?"

"That'll take time to find the supplies!" Kendall told her.

"How about if Katrina and I figure out something for the kids while you go gather supplies?" Logan suggested. Kendall nodded and ran off. Logan turned to Katrina, "What else do you have?"

"Um, uh, maybe tell them a story?" Katrina seemed unsure.

"That would be good," Logan agreed, "But we need something that would intrigue them better."

"How about you two act it out?" Kendall called out from the other room.

"And what story would we do?" Katrina didn't seem against acting it out.

"Romeo and Juliet!" Kendall answered for them. This caused Logan and Katrina to go wide-eyed.

Logan started laughing nervously while Katrina spoke up, "Isn't that a little too dark and mature for little kids? I mean they get married as teens and then kill themselves."

"Make it a happy ending!" Kendall had come out into the room, his arms full of art stuff. He placed it down on the table. "You two can figure out something! Now, I have to go raid the school for supplies. Good luck!" And then he was gone.

Logan and Katrina looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I really hope he's coming back," Katrina mentioned.

"He will," Logan told her. "Now, happy ending?"

"We're really going to act out Romeo and Juliet?" Katrina asked him.

"Why not?"

"We're going to have to kiss," Katrina reminded him.

Logan hesitated, like he just remembered that. There was a small twitch to his mouth, "I guess I could just kiss your cheek."

Katrina looked disappointed, but went on, "If that's what you want. Um, a happy ending? The families agree to forgive each other?"

"Should we still get married?" Logan asked.

Katrina hesitated this time, like she had thought he was asking for them and not their characters. "U-Um, probably not, it's too early."

Logan looked over at the clock, noticing they had a minute left. "We should probably get ourselves mentally ready."

"Right," Katrina agreed.

"You do know the story, right?"

"I remember the basics."

"I have it memorized so I'll tell the story. We'll ad-lib our parts, make it more modern."

"Sounds good."

"If Kendall comes back, maybe he can play Romeo while I tell the story."

"NO!" Katrina practically screamed, causing Logan to jump. He looked at her, confused. She seemed embarrassed as she covered her outburst, "Um, I mean, he should know the story! If you know the story by heart, you should be able to play the lead role even better than Kendall ever could!" She began to laugh nervously, a habit she seemed to have picked up from Logan, as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"I guess we could do that," Logan looked suspicious, but because the show was ending, he didn't ask about her behavior. The credits rolled and the kids began to get up.

Seeing this, Katrina immediately jumped in front of the TV gaining the children's' attentions. "Story time!" Surprisingly, the kids seemed interested so they stayed put.

Logan turned off the TV and stood by Katrina's side. "It's a story called, 'Romeo and Juliet'. It's about two people in love that are separated by their fighting families."

"I don't want to hear a love story," One of the boys complained.

"You will listen to it and you will like it," Katrina told him with a commanding tone to her voice. When Logan looked at her surprised, she leaned over and whispered, "That's the tone I use when training animals."

"Ah," Logan responded before turning to the kids, "And we're going to act it out!" At this point, Kendall had come back with the supplies and had set them on the table. He was setting things up as he let his friends deal with the kids.

A girl raised her hand and then spoke out, "Are you two in love?" Logan's and Katrina's cheeks went red with embarrassment as they began laughing nervously, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Um," Logan spoke up, "No, we're just friends." He and Katrina heard Kendall start laughing so they glared at him.

"But you two look at each other like my parents look at each other," The girl told them.

Logan and Katrina began coughing at this, their cheeks going even redder. Kendall laughed even harder.

"Maybe it would be best if we just skip the story and go do arts and crafts," Logan suggested.

"NO!" Another girl yelled out, "I want a story!" She then got the others to chant 'STORY!' with her.

"Okay," Kendall joined them, "I'll tell the story while Logan and Katrina act it out."

Suddenly, Katrina's cell rang. She looked at the guys, "I'm going to take this. You two get started." She walked into the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?"

Katie's voice came from the other line, "Katrina! I've been calling other agencies, but when I mention your name, they'll only take James if you come too! Can you PLEASE come help?"

"I can't," Katrina told her, "I'm helping Kendall and Logan with a job."

"Ugh, fine," Katie replied, "I'll just keep trying."

"Good luck," Katrina wished before they both hung up. She then watched as the boys started acting.

"We can't go to the Cap's party!" Logan began the acting part, "We're Montys. The Montys and the Caps are in a big fight."

"But everyone's going to be talking about this party!" Kendall complained, "Come on Romeo, let's crash it!"

"Okay," Logan responded, "But only because I've been needing a party."

"So," Kendall addressed the audience, "Romeo and his cousin went to the Cap's party. There, they lost each other. While Romeo was looking for his cousin, he found Juliet. It was love at first sight as he asked her to dance." Kendall backed away, out of the scene.

Katrina walked out of the kitchen and twirled around, dancing her way over to Logan. She pretended that she didn't see him as she danced right into him.

She turned around, a shocked expression on her face, "Oh! I'm so sor-" She stopped as she and Logan locked eyes. They forgot they were acting as they just stared at each other.

Kendall cleared his throat to get their attention. They snapped out of it as Logan spoke, "It's fine. Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand for her.

"I'd love to," Katrina answered, taking his hand. He twirled her around once before he placed his hand on her waist, her hand going to his shoulder. "By the way, my name's Juliet."

"And I'm Romeo," Logan replied.

They smiled at each other as Kendall stepped into the picture, "And Romeo met Juliet. They continued to meet afterwards, despite what their families wanted." He jumped back out of the way so Logan and Katrina could act it out.

Logan and Katrina broke apart to start a conversation. Katrina started, "My parents hate you."

"My family's not too happy with you either," Logan admitted.

"My parents are trying to set me up with someone else."

"I don't blame them. They want you to have the best."

"Did you want to break up?" Katrina bit her lip.

Logan didn't even hesitate, "Never. I love you. We'll prove to our parents that our love is for the best." He placed his hand on Katrina's cheek. She sighed, closing her eyes and covering Logan's hand with her own.

Kendall jumped in again, "And so the two lovers came up with a plan to get their families to make up."

Suddenly, the door opened and James walked into the room. Everyone looked over at him in confusion.

"I'm just here to take a shower," James explained. He didn't seem surprised to see what was in front of him.

"JAMES!" Kendall, Logan and Katrina called out to him.

"WHAT?" James asked.

Logan, Kendall and Katrina ran up to him, "We need your help."

"I'm busy."

"It's acting," Katrina added.

"I'm in!"

"You tell him what to do," Kendall told Katrina, "We'll act out our part first." Kendall and Logan went back over to act in front of the kids. Kendall acted as Logan's 'dad' as Logan convinced him to go somewhere with him.

"So, what's going on?" James asked.

"Short version?" Katrina began. "Kendall, James and I decided to start a babysitting service, but it was harder than we thought. Now, we're entertaining them through acting out a story."

"What story?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

James smiled, "So, obviously, I'll be Romeo."

"No." James's smile went away.

"Well why not?"

"Because we're already halfway through it!"

"Then who do I play?"

"My dad."

"Really?" James sounded disappointed.

"Just follow our lead." Katrina pulled James over to where the other two were.

Kendall took the hint and finished up, "Fine Romeo. I will meet this girl that you have fallen for, as long as it's not another Cap."

"Thank you Dad." Logan replied.

"Meanwhile," Kendall turned to the kids, becoming the narrator again, "Juliet was getting her dad to come too."

Kendall and Logan left the area so James and Katrina could take over.

"Daddy," Katrina spoke in a pleading voice, giving James a large grin and batting her eyelashes.

"What do you want, Juliet?" James asked.

"There's this really cute guy that I want you to meet. Don't worry, he's not a Monty."

"I guess I could meet him," James gave in.

Kendall jumped back into view. "So, the two lovers brought their fathers together to meet." Logan joined them to stand by Katrina's side.

"But Dad!" Katrina started the scene, "I love him!"

"I don't care!" James yelled at her, "There is no way that I'm ever going to let you date that boy!"

"Sir," Logan addressed James and Kendall had to look away so that no one would see his silent laughter, "I love your daughter! I would die for her. If you and my parents can't get along, that's between you two, not us." Logan put his arm around Katrina's waist. James's eyes flickered down to Logan's arm in what looked like contempt. His eyes went up to Logan's face, glaring at him.

Kendall saw this and spoke next, "I think it's time to stop this fight." When James continued to be silent, Kendall went on, "Come on, Cap. Let's go talk about this elsewhere." James didn't move, so Kendall had to grab James's arm and pull him away.

"Go take your shower and get out of here," Kendall whispered to James, "We need a happy ending." He jogged back over to narrate the ending, making sure that James was in the bathroom before he began, "And because of Romeo and Juliet, their families made up. In celebration, Romeo and Juliet kissed."

"They what now?" Logan and Katrina turned to Kendall who was smirking at them.

"They kissed," Kendall shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, but continued to smirk.

The kids took this up and all of them began chanting, "KISS! KISS!" Over and over.

Logan and Katrina looked at each other. Katrina gave Logan a small smile, closed her eyes and leaned in, expecting Logan to kiss her on the cheek.

Stepping forward, Logan leaned in to do just that, but stopped. He stood up straight again, looking as if he was contemplating something. Suddenly, he got a small smile on his face as he brought his hand up to hold her cheek.

Katrina's eyes snapped open in shock. She looked in Logan's eyes and forgot that she was acting. Bringing up her hand, she began caressing Logan's neck with it. Logan put his arm around Katrina's waist and pulled her closer to him so their bodies were pressed up against one another.

Logan's hand that was on her cheek went up to tangle in her hair and started to pull her up to him as he leaned in. Katrina's eyes almost closed as they stopped less than a centimeter apart. They took a deep breath as both of them closed the distance to capture each other's lips.

The dreams never gave it justice. Katrina could practically feel sparks as they kissed. Both of them forgot about their audience, who were going, "Ooh!" as they stared at the kissing teens. Kendall looked up at the ceiling, mouthing something that looked like 'finally'.

But when Kendall saw that Katrina and Logan weren't stopping, he cleared his throat. Logan and Katrina broke away from each other, blushes forming on their cheeks. They quickly let go of each other, looking at everything but each other.

Kendall stepped in, speaking to the kids, "The End!" They clapped and he gave a bow. Logan and Katrina jumped at the sound, realized what was going on and then bowed too. "Now, onto arts and crafts!" The kids ran over to the table and dived into the supplies. Kendall hurried over to make sure that they didn't use the stuff in a bad way, leaving Logan and Katrina alone to talk things over.

Katrina broke their silence, "That was nice."

"Thank you," Logan replied, still not looking at her, "You did great too."

"Yeah, well, it was my first try," Katrina responded, not looking at him either. She went quiet. They both looked at each other and Katrina continued, "Thanks for making my first kiss with someone I trust." She gave him a small smile.

"No problem," Logan smiled back, "I should probably help Kendall with the arts and crafts." He gestured over to where Kendall was trying to keep the kids from coloring on the walls.

"Probably," Katrina agreed, "And I'll go make some snacks for them."

"Right," Logan nodded. They stayed still for a second and then Logan ran over to help Kendall. Noticing that he wasn't watching her anymore, Katrina brought a hand up to her lips to tap her fingers on them. Her mouth twitched at the contact. She waited a couple more seconds and then walked into the kitchen to prepare snacks for the kids.

**(A/N): YAY! They FINALLY kissed! Even if it was acting! And Logan is still in something with Camille. Is Camille ever going to find out or is it going to remain a secret? And how will James feel about this?**

**If you haven't figured out what the first gift was, it's the kiss. I went over my plan for this story and decided I could afford it. For those of you waiting for it to happen, I hope you're happy now! **

**For the second gift, I will be posting another story on the site right after this! I've been working on it for a while now, but you readers get a sneak peek now with a nice summary. It is a BTR fanfic, but it's crossing over with Harry Potter. So, for those of you that like both, you might enjoy this! (Shamelessly plugging my own story, I know. It's bad.) Don't worry, it won't interfere with this one! I'll still post regularly on this one that I really don't see an end for. Anyways, before I ramble too much, here's a sneak peek at **_**Big Time Rush and the Marauders**_**:**

**Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan just finished up their senior year at the Palm Woods School. Except for Logan, the boys are excited to just concentrate on their careers as a boy band. Their whole world changes when they get letters saying that they got accepted at the American wizarding school named Washburn Academy of Magical Arts. If they thought that learning to be a boy band was tough, wait until they have to learn magic. With Gustavo and Kelly coming along as professors to keep helping them with their music and Griffin as their headmaster, anything can happen at Washburn. Especially when the boys get an assignment in their History of Magic class and they find out about four troublemaking boys from the past that had formed a group called the Marauders. Upon studying them further, they find similarities. So, when they find out that the Marauders died early in their lives, they panic and try to change things. But, when Kendall gets on the Qudditch team and falls for a girl that hates his guts, James finds out he thinks differently than his family and the girls all go after him, Logan still is the top of the class and gets bitten by a werewolf and Carlos starts feeling left behind and unimportant, they all start to wonder. Is history doomed to repeat itself?**

**Well, how is it? Let me know! I can't wait to share this one! But I won't be able to update it was often as this one because it takes a lot of work to write it.**

**Back to this story, here are the choices for the voting contest again:**

**1. A girl bully.**

**2. A boyfriend for Brandon.**

**3. A stray animal.**

**4. A boyfriend for Katrina.**

**Confused? Check out chapter 7 for more information! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote! **


	21. Working At The Car Wash

**(A/N): So, even though I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter (which made me sad) I decided to post another one. Thank you to those people that have been reading my story and keeping up with it! There's no ending in sight! I still don't own Big Time Rush nor the episode **_**Big Time Jobs**_** which is finished up in this chapter. And, that whole long chapter thing was a one time thing. I'll usually keep each chapter's words around 3,000 so you won't get a long chapter again.**

**Don't forget to vote and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 21: Working At The Car Wash

Katrina watched from the kitchen as the kids turned Logan and Kendall into art projects. She laughed at Logan's colorful string beard and Kendall's macaroni shirt as she also realized how lucky she was that she took the making snacks part.

"Oh just you wait Katrina," Kendall overheard her laughing. "After you finish with those snacks, you'll be sitting here too." Katrina stopped laughing and scowled. She went back to preparing the snacks as she listened to Kendall and Logan's conversation.

Right after a girl placed another string on Logan's beard, he spoke, "Well, they're occupied."

"But I can't take another day of this!" Kendall complained. He was then hit by a bunch of Popsicle sticks. Katrina had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. "There has to be another way to make even faster money."

"How?" Logan asked. "Your mom said we gotta keep the kids busy. How are we gonna do that and make money at the same time?" He hit Kendall with his beard.

Kendall got his planning face on right as Katrina called out to the kids, "Snack time!" She placed a tray of celery sticks with peanut butter in the scoop section on the table. Stuck on the peanut butter was a bunch of raisins. Katrina called it 'Ants on a Log' saying that her siblings used to love it. For something healthy, the kids loved it too. She stood behind the two boys, turning to Kendall, "What do you have planned in that devious mind of yours?"

"Is that what you think I am?" Kendall looked up at her innocently.

"Don't look at me like that," Katrina wasn't falling for it, "What do you have?"

"Okay, I have a couple of ideas," Kendall admitted. "Katrina, would you ever let these kids near animals?"

"No," Katrina told him firmly. "These demon children will probably scar those animals for life."

"I agree with her," Logan got into the conversation. "Anything else?"

"We could have them help with a car wash," Kendall suggested. "I mean, we have the signs for it."

"Isn't that against child labor laws or something?" Logan asked.

"Listen to the man, Logan," Katrina responded, "Do you want to be babysitting for the next two days after this?"

Logan looked up to the ceiling and looked like he was having a daydream. Kendall and Katrina waited until Logan snapped out of it, shivering, "They wouldn't stop hitting. I'm in."

"Great," Kendall replied. He, Katrina and Logan huddled together as they made their plans for starting the car wash.

Later, Logan, Kendall and Katrina found themselves in the parking lot of the Palm Woods, sitting in lounge chairs under an umbrella with the stereo playing as they watched the kids wash cars. They kept encouraging the kids to 'buff and wax' during it. Kendall was counting the money, Logan was in charge of watching the kids to make sure none of them ran off and Katrina dealt with customers that came up to them. The three teens relaxed back in their chairs, sunglasses on their faces.

* * *

><p>After the kids got tired and the cars stopped coming in, Kendall, Logan and Katrina brought them back up to the room where the kids practically fell to the floor, sleeping. The teens high-fived and walked over to the kitchen to get something to eat for themselves. Katrina left the boys to use the bathroom.<p>

"So," Kendall started the conversation, "Is Katrina a good kisser?"

"Are we seriously going to talk about this?" Logan asked.

"Is she that bad?"

"No! That kiss was one of the best I've ever had. When movies say that you can feel sparks in a great kiss, I never believed it until after Katrina."

"She's better than Camille then."

"Yeah, but I have like no chance with her anyways."

"Oh, come on-"

"It's true! She's a model and I'm a bookworm."

"She said she was on her way to becoming a model, not an actual model."

"She knows a ton of famous people."

"And we'll be famous someday."

"Well, she has that thing with James."

"I don't think she likes James."

"What girl doesn't like James?"

Kendall was about to respond to this when they heard the bathroom door open and Katrina came out and joined them, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing!" The boys replied a little too fast. Katrina raised an eyebrow at this, but before she could ask about it, there was a knock on the door. The teens ran over and answered it, greeting the parents that had come to pick up their kids. The parents followed the teens inside to watch the sleeping children with smiles.

"Aw, look at them sleep," one parent commented. Logan was handed a few twenties. "How did you get them to nap?" Kendall was handed some money too.

"Oh," Kendall began, "You know kids! You just gotta keep their busy minds-" A parent gave Katrina a few bills next.

"And their busy bodies occupied!" Logan finished.

"And they're so clean!" Another parent observed as all three teenagers continued to collect the money.

"They made us wash cars," one of the kids complained.

"Whoops!" Kendall covered it, "Looks like somebody had a wild dream!"

"Yeah he did," Logan agreed.

"Buff and wax," another kid chanted, "Buff and wax." She was moving a sponge around in a circle in the air.

"Oh," Logan started, "Lots of snacks! We did have lots of snacks!"

"Don't worry," Katrina assured them, "They were very healthy snacks!"

The three teens followed the leaving families to the door. "Alright," Logan called out to them, "And if you ever need babysitting again-"

"Please call somebody else!" Kendall continued.

"And have a nice day!" Katrina finished right before the teens scurried back into the apartment and shut the door.

They sat down on the couch to count the money. As Logan was going through it, he noted something, "We're forty bucks short!"

Katrina sighed, reached into her back pocket and pulled out two twenty dollar bills. "Before you ask, I got this from walking that dog from earlier. I charge extra for big dogs."

"Great," Kendall told her. "Now, let's get over to Rocque Records, give Gustavo the money and then get back here and relax by the pool." The three teens jumped up and ran for the door.

* * *

><p>"1160, 1180, 1200?" Gustavo looked confused as he counted out the money that Kendall, Logan and Katrina had given him.<p>

"Plus!" James added, "My four hundred from my modeling job." He got handed some money from Katie and then handed it to Gustavo.

"Plus Carlos's paycheck," Kelly handed Gustavo a check for Carlos's part of the money.

Gustavo took it, still looking confused, "That's two thousand dollars."

"Oh!" Kendall spoke up and dug around in his pocket. He pulled out some change and handed it to Gustavo, "And thirty cents."

"I have to say," Gustavo addressed the group, "I'm very impressed. I hope you guys have learned your lesson."

"Lesson learned," The five teens assured him.

Freight Train checked off something on the clipboard, "You're free to swim."

The teens cheered as they began to leave, but stopped short when they saw the mob of angry people heading for them. They backed up to stand with Kelly, Gustavo and Freight Train.

Mr. Bitters spoke first, "Who's paying my bill for Palm Woods towels, soap and a fine from the city for running an illegal daycare center?" He handed Gustavo a bill that listed the price. Kendall, Logan and Katrina looked at each other guiltily.

A cleaning guy handed Gustavo another bill, "And here's the bill for foam cleanup and new pitchforks."

Another man lifted up a bucket of metal, "And this coffee machine was a Sanyoid prototype. It costs eight thousand dollars." Carlos and Kelly looked at each other, wincing. Katrina went wide-eyed just thinking about the price.

"And who's paying this bill for James's wardrobe and styling?" One of the women in the mob handed Gustavo the last bill.

Gustavo made a weird noise and James looked down at Katie. She revealed, "I might have mentioned that Gustavo's paying for everything."

"HUH?" Gustavo looked speechless.

Kelly did the math on a calculator, "Which adds up to a grand total of 14,089 dollars." Gustavo looked like he was going to explode by the way he was shaking.

"Which," Kendall tried to rectify the situation, "Is a small price to pay for such a valuable lesson." All the teens tried to give Gustavo the best innocent smiles they could give.

Gustavo lost it. He walked away for a second before turning to the crowd of people, "YOU KNOW WHAT? This is great. No, this is good. I mean, who needs a lesson in responsibility? Let's just BREAK more stuff!" He then started laughing as he grabbed the bat from Carlos's hands.

"I mean," Gustavo went on, motioning to a lamp, "How about this lamp? Huh? That'd be fun! Right?" He then used the bat to smash the lamp causing an 'ooh' from the crowd.

"Haha, oh this is fun!" Gustavo continued his rampage, "How about this vase? Ooh, this vase is too new! Huh? Let's hit this vase!" With that, he hit the vase causing an 'oh!' from the crowd.

"And while we're at it," Gustavo didn't seem to realize when to stop, "Why don't we just bust up my whole studio? I mean, it's JUST MONEY! RIGHT?" And then the glass wall was busted with a chorus of 'Ah!'s from the crowd. "Oh ho!"

Suddenly, Griffin showed up behind the glass wall, peering through the hole. Everyone looked at the CEO with surprise, Katrina even gasped.

"Gustavo," Griffin began, "What did I tell you about breaking things?"

"I didn't break anything," Gustavo lied.

"You have a bat. In your hand," Griffin observed. Gustavo threw the bat causing even more damage and the crowd to wince.

"Okay," Gustavo admitted, "So we might put a little wear and tear on things from time to time."

"But," Kelly tried to help, "That's showbiz, right?"

"No," Griffin told them, "And it's time you take responsibility for your actions, by paying me back 14,089 dollars." Everyone winced at this, but none more than Gustavo.

* * *

><p>And that was how, the next day, the teens found themselves washing cars in the Palm Woods parking lot to help Gustavo pay back the money. Griffin was one of the first there.<p>

Throwing his keys to Kendall, he noted, "Be sure to buff out the rims. I want them to shine like a pirate's boot."

They started on the car as Kendall told them, "It's not the pool, but it's wet." James threw a rag at Kendall. The boys began to sing, but Katrina stopped them.

"I'm losing a day to do this, so I'd like to do this without hearing your voices for once!" Logan sprayed her with the hose. She gasped as the boys laughed. "Ugh! At least with modeling I didn't get wet. And I would have gotten more money than this." She suddenly stopped in the middle of scrubbing the car, an idea coming to her head. Dropping her rag in a bucket, she ran off.

Katrina didn't get very far before Gustavo called out to her, "CAT! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"I have to make a phone call!" Katrina explained.

"OH!" Gustavo began, "The CAT doesn't want to get WET so she's making up EXCUSES!"

"This will get your money faster," Katrina went on.

Gustavo paused for a second, but then told her, "Go make your phone call."

Once she was away from the water, Katrina pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She waited until someone answered before she spoke, "Katie, I need you to book me and James as many modeling gigs as you can fit in today. And for this late notice, I'm going to let you take twenty percent of my payment instead of how much managers really should take, which by the way is only ten percent." She was silent for a second. "I'm not going any higher than twenty percent. Now, call. As soon as you get one, call me, okay?" She hung up the phone and rejoined the guys. They looked at her suspiciously. "What?"

"Who did you call?" Carlos asked.

"Did you call Brandon to get him to help out?" Kendall piped up, "It would make things faster."

"Brandon is back at the headquarters, painting," Katrina replied, "He felt bad that he couldn't help yesterday, so he's helping to keep us from falling behind. And I called Katie. She's going to call a bunch of modeling agencies to see if she can get me and James in some gigs." James cheered at this. "People will pay high money for me to get back into modeling. I was one of the best in my age group before the accident. And I'm bringing James because if there's any pairing modeling, I prefer it to be with someone I know."

"So we get to be a modeling couple?" James was practically dancing at the thought.

"Just for today," Katrina sighed.

Logan looked at Kendall, "Told you." Kendall looked surprised as he, Logan and Carlos watched James run over to Katrina and pull her into a death hug.

The boys watched as Katrina's eyes went wider and wider before she squeaked out, "Can't. Breathe."

James let her go, apologizing with a big smile on his face. He practically skipped back over to continue washing the car. The other three watched as Katrina shivered before going back to the car too. They shrugged and joined them, silence passing over the teens.

* * *

><p>After ten cars, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, James and Katrina were exhausted. They were practically falling against the eleventh car as they washed.<p>

Suddenly, Katrina's phone rang. She answered it, slurring out, "Hello?" Once she heard the voice on the other end, she got a random bout of energy. Smiling, she continued, "We'll be right there." She shut the phone and ran over to grab James's arm, telling him, "We've got a gig!" James smiled and the two teens left Kendall, Logan and Carlos to fend for themselves as they ran off, straight into an angry Gustavo.

"WHERE DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Gustavo yelled at them.

"We've got a modeling gig," James explained.

"NO!" Gustavo wouldn't let them go. "I am not going to get another bill for stylists!"

"You won't," Katrina assured him, "They're providing the outfits, make-up and hair styling." When Gustavo didn't budge, Katrina went on, "It pays 3,000 dollars." At this, James turned to stare at Katrina. She noticed this. "What? I told you it would be a high price."

Gustavo stayed still for a second, but then told them, "I'm keeping the other three here." Katrina nodded and then pulled James off to go find a cab.

"What are we modeling for anyways?" James asked her.

"Just know that it's a big product to model for," Katrina wouldn't give away anything else as the teens found a cab and left to go meet Katie at their modeling shoot.

**(A/N): So, James and Katrina are going to be modeling together! What's going to happen at the shoot? More importantly, what is the shoot for? Will Logan completely give up on Katrina or will he fight for her?**

**And here are the choices for the voting contest again:**

**1. A girl bully.**

**2. A boyfriend for Brandon.**

**3. A stray animal.**

**4. A boyfriend for Katrina.**

**Confused? Check out chapter 7 for more information! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote! **


	22. Time Is Running Out

**(A/N): Okay, so I wanted this out yesterday, but I went to a baseball game. It's the last one that we were able to do this summer with my sister because she's leaving for college later this week. And if you want to know, our team won! (WOOHOO!) *clears throat* Anyways, back to this. Thank you to **_**Milkamoo97**_** and **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** for reviewing! I didn't win Big Time Rush at the baseball game, so I still do not own them. I also don't own the song, **_**Time Bomb**_** by **_**All Time Low**_**, which is in this chapter.**

**Don't forget to vote and enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Time Is Running Out

James and Katrina arrived at the place where they were going to do their model shoot. James had bothered her for the entire ride, trying to get her to reveal what the picture was for, but Katrina wouldn't budge. They found Katie in her power suit waiting for them right outside two doors.

"Hey Katie," Katrina greeted the little girl, "Give us the rundown."

"Okay," Katie addressed the teens, "Your outfits are this way." She pointed to the door on her left. "There should be two rooms past this door, one for you and one for James. Once you're dressed, they'll send in a make-up crew and hair stylists to get you ready. After that, you come out here and meet up in the room past this door." She pointed to the door on her right. "There is where the pictures will be taken." She then got really giddy, jumping up and down in excitement. "This is such a big deal!" She suddenly got serious again, "So don't mess this up."

"WHAT ARE WE MODELING FOR?" James got their attention.

"You didn't tell him?" Katie asked Katrina.

"I didn't want him to keep talking about it," Katrina explained, "Then again. Not telling him might have been worse cause he wouldn't stop asking!"

"So, what is it?" James settled down now that he knew he was going to be told.

"It's for a debut ad for a new perfume," Katie told him.

"PERFUME?" James looked confused.

"Yeah," Katie went on, "It's for the new female line of 'Cuda. They wanted someone famous to launch the ad and once they heard Katrina was getting back into modeling, they had to have her. I told them that the only way they could have her would be if they had you too. After I take my cut from both of you, you're left with 3000 dollars together. This is going on billboards across America and in tons of different magazines."

"You never did tell me the name of the perfume," Katrina noted. James was too excited to notice. He was practically jumping up and down at the anticipation.

"It's called _Greek Goddess_," Katie replied. "The slogan for it is _Enchant the Gods_. You two are going to be dressed as Greek Gods in this."

"Yes!" James grabbed Katrina's arm and pulled her through the door to Katie's left. Katie shook her head at the enthusiastic boy as she pulled her phone out to call someone.

Once the other line answered, Katie spoke, "Hello. This is Katrina Wolff's new manager. I hear that you're interested in booking my client." There was a pause. "Yes, it's true. Katrina Wolff has come out of retirement, but she will only take the job if you also take her model partner, James Diamond." She waited for the response and then got a smile. "I thought you'd agree. Now, let's work out the details." Katie walked into the photo shoot room as she continued her conversation with whoever was on the other line.

* * *

><p>James came out first. His hair didn't change much. It might have been a little softer, but not a lot. There was a wreath of leaves pinned in to keep it from falling off his head. Around his waist was a toga. It was wrapped as tightly as it could go and pinned up as much as possible to keep it from falling. The way that they had pinned the material made it look loose as it layered down to his knees. Someone had slathered body oil all over him to emphasize his muscles.<p>

Inside the photo shoot area, Katie was talking with the man who looked like he was the photographer. There was tons of equipment around the room, including a laptop that was set up to show the picture almost immediately after it was taken. The man and Katie stopped talking when they noticed James had walked in.

"This is James Diamond," Katie introduced the photographer to James.

The man held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you, James. I'm Will. Is Katrina not ready yet?"

James shook the man's hand, "It seems that way. Girls always take the longest to get ready."

Katie covered her mouth to stop laughing at the irony because James usually took longer than Katrina to get ready in the morning. Will, however, didn't see this and nodded at James's comment before he went on, "Once she's here we can talk about business with your manager. 'Cuda is thinking about filming a commercial too which would star you two."

Before James could respond, someone from behind him spoke up, "No." The three looked and found Katrina in the doorway. Her hair had been slightly curled in the back, halfway up in a ponytail. They had gotten her bangs to cover her right eye and part of her hair was going down her shoulders in the front. A wreath had been pinned into her hair too, but hers had white flowers in it along with the leaves. Her toga had more material than James's, but not much. It started on her right shoulder and went down to cover her chest, but stayed above her stomach. Covering her left side, it then wrapped around her waist. The skirt part ended in the middle of her thigh. She was wearing gladiator high heels that went up to her knees and her makeup was much heavier than usual, particularly around her eyes which make the blue stand out so much that it could be seen across the room.

"Why not?" Katie looked mad.

"Because I don't do commercials," Katrina told them.

Before Katie could argue, Will replied, "Why don't we deal with this later? We have a schedule to go on. Now, for this ad, I'm thinking that James should look infatuated with Katrina. Do not let your eyes wander from her. While Katrina should keep her eyes on the camera, no matter which way her head is turned. I want a black and white photo with Katrina's eyes the only color in it."

"You know my strengths, Will," Katrina responded, "It's been, what, three years since we last had a shoot together?"

"I remember that!" Will reminisced. "Your dad brought you in. It was for an ad for that one clothing store that I forgot the name to. Your dad was on the phone most of the time, talking to one of your siblings about some audition."

"That was for Vergil!" Katrina remembered, "He had an audition for some movie and didn't want to be late. Mom was too busy, so he called Dad. Luckily, that shoot didn't take long otherwise Vergil would have been late."

"I'm sorry, who's Vergil?" James piped up.

Will looked over at him for a second before turning to Katrina, "You're modeling with him and he doesn't even know your history?"

"Nope," Katrina replied before turning to James, "Vergil's one of my little brothers."

"You and Evan left him in charge of the house that day, didn't you?" Will got Katrina's attention, "It's really too bad. If you had stayed, things might have been different."

"We had no choice," Katrina answered, an edge starting to get to her voice, "Can we just start this shoot?" She grabbed a confused James and pulled him over to the black backdrop in front of the camera. "Now, how do you want us to pose?"

Will stepped up to the camera, "I want you two close." Katrina inched closer to James, but there was still space between them. "Closer." She got close enough that their arms were touching. "You know what? James, just pull her into your arms." James did that happily, but Katrina stiffened when his skin touched hers. Will noticed this, "This isn't working. Katrina, you're rusty. You need to loosen up!" He snapped his fingers, "I've got just the thing." He went over to the laptop and brought up the internet, "Your favorite band is still All Time Low, right?"

"Yeah," Katrina looked confused.

"Whoa, what about Big Time Rush?" James seemed insulted.

"No offense to you guys!" Katrina tried to cover it, "You guys are good, but I've always liked a little edge to my music."

"And we don't have an edge?"

"I meant like a punkish edge! You guys are more pop!"

"So, you don't like our music?"

"I do! It's just not my favorite."

"Let's see if I can get a song playing," Will broke up the awkward scene as he messed with the laptop until a song started to play. Katrina recognized it as _All Time Low_'s song, _Time Bomb_. She relaxed immediately. Will quickly got behind the camera as Katrina's instinct took over, pulling James close to her.

_O-oh, o-oh_

_O-oh, o-oh_

Will took some shots and Katrina changed her pose so she was standing in front of James. Both of them got eye contact with the camera.

_O-oh, o-oh_

_O-oh, o-oh_

"James," Will started a correction, "Don't look at the camera. Keep your eyes on Katrina. And don't give that bright smile. Keep it sexy."

_From the get-go I knew this was hard to hold_

_Like a crash the whole thing spun out of control._

Lowering his head, James pressed his lips against Katrina's neck, getting a "Perfect," from Will.

_Oh, on a wire, we were dancing_

_Two kids, no consequences_

Katrina placed one of her hands on the back of James's head and her other on top of James's hands that were resting on her stomach.

_Pull the trigger without thinking_

_There's only one way down this road_

"Beautiful," Will mumbled as he began to shoot photo after photo.

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_

_We knew that we were destined to explode_

_And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage_

_You know I'm never gonna let you go_

James pulled his head back to stare at her, but still kept his mouth close to her ear so she could hear him whisper the next part.

_We're like a time bomb_

_Gonna lose it_

_Let's diffuse it_

_Baby, we're like a time bomb_

_But I need it_

_Wouldn't have it_

_Any other way_

Katrina disguised her shiver by changing the pose. She turned back around to face him and they turned so their sides were to the camera.

_Well there's no way out of this so let's stay in_

_Every storm that comes also comes to an end_

Lifting her leg up, she wrapped it around James's waist to pull him closer. Setting her hands on his chest to keep herself steady, her head turned to the camera, but was tilted in James's direction.

_Oh, resistance is useless_

_Just two kids stupid and fearless_

James's right hand held her leg up to help her keep her balance while his left hand went to touch the bare part of her back. He pulled her closer to him and she shivered again, but didn't move away as James stared down at her.

_Like a bullet, shooting the lovesick_

_There's only one way down this road_

Snapshots were going off, cementing the pose into the digital film.

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_

_We knew that we were destined to explode_

_And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage_

_You know I'm never gonna let you go_

James brought his head down to her ear again, singing the words softly.

_We're like a time bomb_

_Gonna lose it_

_Let's defuse it_

_Baby, we're like a time bomb_

_But I need it_

_Wouldn't have it_

_Any other way_

This time, James changed the pose. He brought a hand up to turn Katrina's head to him. Her eyes moved quickly to scan his face. He looked like he did that day they were painting.

_Got my heart in your hands_

_Like a time bomb ticking_

"Katrina!" Will addressed the girl, "Eyes on the camera." Katrina's eyes moved back to the camera, but James wouldn't let her head turn.

_It goes off, we start again_

_When it breaks we fix it_

James brought his head down, his lips so close to Katrina's lips that their breath was intermingling.

_Got your heart in my hands_

_Like a time bomb ticking_

Will called out, "Get closer!"

_We should know better_

_But we won't let go_

They did as he asked. Katrina's head tilted up and their lips brushed up against each other slightly, but not enough for a full on kiss. Will was gleeful as he spoke, "Stop right there! That's my vision!" And there was a click and flash as the picture was taken.

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_

_We knew that we were destined to explode_

_And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage_

_You know I'm never gonna let you let me go_

James began his singing again, his lips touching Katrina's as they moved. The camera was going off like crazy, blinding both Katrina and James.

_We're like a time bomb_

_Gonna lose it_

_Let's defuse it_

_Baby, we're like a time bomb_

_But I need it_

_Wouldn't have it_

_Any other way_

_O-oh, o-oh_

_O-oh, o-oh_

The song ended and Katrina pushed herself away from James. She crossed her arms and wondered to herself why she wanted the song to last longer.

Will went over to the computer, telling the teens, "You two can come over here and check out some of the shots we got. I think they're great! Katrina, brilliant as always and James, excellent for a newbie. You two have chemistry."

James and Katrina made their way over and looked at a couple pictures on the laptop.

"Whoa," James looked impressed, "That's us?"

"Wow," Katrina seemed shocked, "I didn't think I could pull that off."

"Are you kidding?" James turned to her, "If anyone could pull it off, it's you."

Katrina blushed, "Aw. Thanks, James."

Suddenly, Katie appeared beside them, "No time to relax. We've got to get to our next gig. You two need to change and then we've got to get in the limo and go."

"Where'd you get a limo?" Katrina sounded suspicious.

"Let's just say that Gustavo and Kelly are going to have to live with cabs for the day," Katie explained. "Now, move!" Katrina and James called out their goodbyes to Will before heading to the changing rooms.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, Katrina and James had gotten through tons of modeling gigs. Although none paid as much as the first one, they still paid a lot of money each. The jobs included modeling clothing for a department store, something for a local restaurant, a new electronic toy and a local tourist attraction. None of them included anything close to being as saucy as that first photo shoot.<p>

James, Katie and Katrina were walking down the second floor of the Palm Woods, heading back to 2J. Katie was going over something on a clipboard, James was practically skipping along and Katrina looked annoyed at the happy boy.

"I can't believe we just earned 7,000 dollars today!" James cheered. "That's like half of what Gustavo owes!"

"Yeah, he'll be happy," Katrina noted. "I wonder how tired the others are?"

They found out as they walked into the apartment, finding Kendall, Logan and Carlos slumped down on the couch. None of them even had enough energy to change the channel from the news. Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Hey Katie, James and Katrina," Mrs. Knight looked up at them, "How'd the modeling go?"

"They're naturals!" Katie exclaimed, "I've got them booked for another gig tomorrow." Katrina groaned and James jumped in place. "They earned 7,000 dollars!"

The boys fell off the couch when they heard this, "SEVEN THOUSAND DOLLARS?"

"We were lucky to get to five hundred!" Kendall complained.

"And Gustavo took all of our tips," Logan added.

"And he wouldn't let us take any breaks!" Carlos finished. The boys groaned as they pulled themselves back up onto the couch.

Katrina paused as she thought this over, "Okay, I prefer the modeling." She checked her phone to find that she had a text, "Oh, and Brandon finished up the painting for us, so we just have to put in the flooring and get the furniture. Then, it's done!"

All four boys groaned this time and Katie reminded her, "But you and James have a modeling thing tomorrow!"

"And Gustavo wants us at the studio for something," Logan told them.

Katrina rolled her eyes, "Fine. We'll just work around those things." She had to duck as a pillow came flying across the room at her, thrown by Carlos.

Before she could give a retort to that, the newscaster said something interesting, "And breaking news today! Katrina Wolff is back in the news almost two years after the Wolff Family Tragedy." The boys sat up as James joined them on the couch and Katrina, Katie and Mrs. Knight stood behind them to watch. "It's been reported that Katrina has come out of her retirement to model once again. A statement released from 'Cuda says that she is to be the face of their first product from their new female line. Although the photos haven't been given out yet, they have been described as being a different look for Katrina. Also released was the name of her new modeling partner, James Diamond. James has been reported as being a part of Gustavo Rocque's new boy band, Big Time Rush. After our reporters did more digging, we found a statement from their manager saying that she will not model without him." Everyone turned to look at Katie. She gave them an innocent grin as the newscaster continued, "If there isn't a romance going on between these two, I'd say it was a matter of time." Logan began glaring daggers at James. "This news comes just in time for the Wolff Family Tragedy to have its two year anniversary this Friday." Katrina stiffened at this as Kendall finally turned off the TV.

There were a couple of seconds of awkward silence as Logan glared at James, James stared at the floor, Katrina looked brokenhearted as she fixed her eyes on the blank TV and the other four didn't know what to do next.

Suddenly, Mrs. Knight broke it, "So, who's hungry?" There was a chorus of 'yeah's as Carlos, Kendall, Katie and Mrs. Knight headed for the table, leaving Katrina with Logan and James. Logan still looked as though he was going to attack James to the floor any second.

Katrina was the first to snap out of it. She quickly saw the way Logan was looking at James and sat down in the middle of them. Turning to James, she spoke, "Go eat." James ran away so fast, he caused a paper nearby to fly off the coffee table. She turned to look at Logan.

Logan spoke before she could, "You're dating James, aren't you?"

"No!" Katrina insisted. "I'm not dating him!"

He hesitated, "The last time I asked that, you laughed at the idea."

Katrina paused as she remembered that. "It's not that ridiculous a thought anymore." She couldn't look at him as she said this.

Logan was angry, "But he's a player! I thought you were smarter than that! You're going to get hurt if you date him!"

"You can't tell me who not to date!" Katrina argued. She and Logan had stood up and were up in each other's faces as they almost yelled at each other. "You're NOT my father! And you're NOT my brother! Besides, you're with Camille, no matter how much you deny it! I can date whomever I want! You have no say in it because we're not dating!" She huffed as she stormed over to the others who were pretending not to have heard the argument, but James looked happier than normal.

Logan stayed where he was for a second, staring at where Katrina had been. He whispered so quietly that he could barely hear it himself, "But I want to be dating you." He sighed, shaking his head, "Why can I never say that to her face?" Joining the group at the dinner table, he found himself glancing at Katrina sadly and glaring at James throughout dinner and for the rest of the night.

**(A/N): Aww, poor Logan! Katrina is starting to warm up to James. What will Logan do when he sees the pictures of James and Katrina that they did for that ad? And it's getting closer and closer to the anniversary of the Wolff Family Tragedy? Will Katrina get enough courage to tell them by then? Will she tell them all or will she tell only one? And what does Katrina really think about modeling? Why does she hate doing it? If it pays so much and she's a natural, then why did she retire in the first place? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out!**

**And here are the choices for the voting contest again:**

**1. A girl bully.**

**2. A boyfriend for Brandon.**

**3. A stray animal.**

**4. A boyfriend for Katrina.**

**Confused? Check out chapter 7 for more information! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote!**


	23. Messing With The Game Of Life

**(A/N): A little warning for this chapter: this chapter features angst, drama, a stalkerish Logan and a crazy Katrina. Thank you to **_**Milkamoo97**_**, **_**kitcool**_**, and **_**Kayla**_** for your reviews! I did as you asked because I've got an update! I still don't own Big Time Rush nor do I own the song, **_**Sick Little Games**_** by **_**All Time Low**_**.**

**Please remember to vote because the end of the contest is coming up. Ending details are at the end of the chapter! But, enjoy the chapter first!**

Chapter 23: Messing With The Game Of Life

Logan sat up in his bed as he woke up from a nightmare about catching James and Katrina making out. Looking around, his eyes rested on the clock that said it was eight past one in the morning. He groaned as he laid back down, trying to get back to sleep. Finding that he couldn't, he threw off the covers, determined to walk the nightmare away.

Making his way into the main room of the apartment, he found himself starting to pace as he thought over the dream. He knew it wouldn't help, but since he couldn't sleep, he didn't think it would hurt. It did though, making him even more restless.

Suddenly, he heard the squeak of the door opening. Quickly running into the kitchen, he hid behind the counter, his head poking above it to see who was there. It was Katrina. The weirdest part wasn't that she was awake at one in the morning, but that she was fully dressed and held a stereo in her left hand. Walking over to the front door, she stopped in front of it and looked around. She seemed to be lingering on where Logan was hidden, but eventually shrugged and left the apartment.

Logan stood up and waited a minute, wondering if he should leave her alone and go back to bed, wake up the others, or follow by himself. His curiosity won out and, realizing he wouldn't be able to follow her if he woke up his friends, he followed her out the door. Finding her down the hallway in front of the elevator, he decided to take a chance and use the stairs to go down to the lobby.

Reaching it, he dived for cover behind a plant right as the elevator doors dinged and Katrina walked out of them. She glanced over to where Logan had disappeared for a second in confusion. Then, shaking her head, she went on her walk, making her way out the door. Even though Logan knew Katrina was probably going to get mad if he followed her, he still did.

Trailing behind Katrina, Logan started to make guesses as to where she was going. His first guess was going to Penny's Pet Care to work on it, but it was thrown out quickly when she took a different turn. His next guess was to work on something for school, but that didn't seem likely this early in the morning. Another was that she was heading to the park to relax, but that was thrown out when she passed it by. The last thing Logan could think of was visiting Brandon and that seemed to be it when she turned onto his street. He decided to keep following her, knowing there were crazy people out on the streets.

Logan was too busy thinking about how heroic he would look if he saved Katrina from a crazy person to notice at first that Katrina had turned up a walkway to a house. He had to do a double take when he accidently passed right by it. Looking up at the house, he realized that it wasn't Brandon's house, it was the burned down one right next door.

Katrina stood right in front of the front door. She turned her head to glance over at Brandon's house for a second like she was worried he was going to come and find her, but there were no lights on in that house. Sighing, she reached forward and pushed on the door. It fell in, breaking apart as it hit the floor on the inside of the house. She stepped around it carefully and disappeared in the house.

Waiting outside for a second, Logan assessed the house. There was a lot of fire damage to it, but the house structure itself was still standing somehow. It was big, like the houses around it, three stories to it with a huge fenced in backyard. The color and the plants had been burned away making the house seem like the one flaw of the street. By now, Logan knew that Katrina would be furious when she finally caught him, but he felt that he had to follow her to keep her safe in the obviously unstable house. At least, that's what he told himself when the real cause was curiosity.

Taking a deep breath, Logan followed Katrina into the house. The inside of the house was much worse than the outside. Glancing around, he saw remnants of what looked like a living room to his right and a dining room to the left. Past the dining room, through an arch in the wall was the kitchen where the most damage was. It was obvious now that the fire that destroyed the house had come from the stove in the kitchen. There were more rooms to that floor, but Logan's attention went to the metal staircase in front of him.

Since it was metal, it had survived the fire, mostly intact. It took up most of the entry hall and could arguably be a grand staircase. Standing at the top, was Katrina. She looked like a shadow in the darkness where the only light came from the street lights from outside the windows.

Suddenly, she moved, heading to her right. Logan went up the stairs as fast as he dared to follow her. She went down a hallway of what looked like bedrooms. Stopping beside one of the doors, she looked at it before she decided to go in. Logan peeked in to see what it looked like. The room, even though it was badly burnt, was obviously sports themed. There were remnants of the wallpaper on the walls that showed images of different sports balls ranging from footballs to baseballs. The furniture matched, each looking like a different type of sport thing. There was even a baseball glove chair in the corner.

Katrina was kneeling down, digging around in what looked like a closet until she got a smile on her face. Standing up, she held up a baseball bat with her right hand. It was one of the few wooden items that survived the fire. She swung it around a few times like she was testing it out before she turned back to the door. Logan quickly ran off so she wouldn't see him. He ran through an open door and waited. Holding his breath, he glanced back out into the hallway and watched as Katrina walked past, completely missing him.

Logan peeked out once she passed, watching as she went into another room. He walked over there to watch her through the doorway. Katrina was standing in the room as though she was frozen. After a couple seconds of staying put, she set the stereo and bat down on the floor. Walking up to the bed in the room, she fell on top of it.

This gave Logan an opportunity to check out the room. It was damaged too, but some things did survive. The bed that Katrina was lying on still had covers on it, but the edges were charred. On the wall opposite the bed, there was a mirror right behind a dresser which had photo frames littered across the top of it. He couldn't tell who the subjects were in the photographs because those that hadn't been burned were covered in dust. Across from the doorway Logan was standing in was a room divider. Some of it had been burned, but he still couldn't tell what was on the other side. There was a desk, a bookshelf, and there were even small stairs that went down into a dip in the floor where there was a couch, two armchairs, a coffee table and a TV.

Suddenly, Katrina moved, catching Logan's attention again. She pushed herself up off the bed and walked over to grab the stereo. Setting it down on the desk, she pressed the play button. Apparently, she already had a song prepared cause it blasted out of the radio. It took a second, but Logan recognized it as _All Time Low_'s song, _Sick Little Games_.

During the instrumental part at the beginning, Katrina pulled open the closet by the bed. Inside were dresses of different sizes, shapes, textures and, from what Logan could guess, colors. Most of them were ruined beyond repair from the fire, but there were still a few that could be saved. She pulled those ones out and set them on the bed right as the lyrics picked up. She was singing along.

_Oh my God, I'm such a terrible mess_

_I'm turned on by the tabloids_

_You would never have guessed_

_That I'm a sucker for their gossip_

_Man, I take it too far_

_I bottle up my Hollywood_

_And watch 'em name their kids after cars_

Katrina picked up one of the dresses and held it up as if she was checking to see how much damage it had.

_I'm finding me out_

_I'm having my doubts_

_I'm losing the best of me_

There was a loud ripping sound as Katrina began completely destroying the dress. Throughout the chorus, she did the same with the others, never stopping her singing.

_We're all part of the same_

_Sick little games_

_And I need a getaway, getaway_

_I'm wasting my days_

_I throw them away_

_Losing it all on these sick little games_

Katrina stopped tearing dresses apart and headed over to the dresser and mirror. She picked up one of the photo frames, studying it. She set it down as the lyrics came back on, her voice mingled in too.

_I fell in love, she was the friend of a sister_

_Of somebody famous_

_At least for a day_

_Expensive habits and a taste for the town_

_Had me chasin' down red carpets_

_And watching all my friends slip away_

At this, she swiped her hand across the dresser, completely knocking each photo frame off of it and making them crash to the floor. Glass was broken everywhere, but Katrina didn't seem to care as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, placing a hand on it and singing to the bridge.

_They're finding me out_

_I'm having my doubts_

_I'm losing the best of me_

_Dressed up as myself_

_To live in the shadow_

_Of who I'm supposed to be_

As she sang along with the chorus, Katrina grabbed the bat off the ground and headed over to the wall divider.

_We're all part of the same_

_Sick little games_

_And I need a getaway, getaway_

She grabbed the handle and pushed away the wall divider, revealing what was behind it. The three walls were covered in mirrors and right in the middle of the area was a circular platform raised up from the floor. Logan was surprised that she didn't notice him staring at her because it was obvious in the mirror.

_I'm wasting my days_

_I throw them away_

_Losing it all on these sick little games_

Katrina stood on the platform and snapped her fingers. There was a sudden spotlight on her from a ceiling light, although it blinked often. She began to pose along with the lyrics, her voice rising so it was louder than the music from the stereo.

_If I play my cards right_

_I could make the big time_

_I could be a reason to stare_

_Caught up in the spotlight_

_Shaking from the stage fright_

_How did I end up here?_

Twirling the bat in her right hand, she headed up to the mirror in front of her as the chorus kicked back in.

_All part of the same_

_Sick little games_

She gripped the bat with both hands and Logan knew what she was going to do.

_And I need a getaway, getaway, getaway, getaway_

Right on the loud drum beat, Katrina slammed the bat into the mirror. There was a resounding crash as mirror pieces went flying. The scene seemed to be in slow motion as Katrina broke each and every mirror, her singing starting to get shaky as tears ran down her eyes.

_We're all part of the same_

_Sick little games_

_And I need a getaway, getaway_

_I'm wasting my days_

_I throw them away_

_Losing it all on these sick little games_

_All part of the same_

_Sick little games_

_And I need a getaway, getaway, getaway, getaway_

Katrina dropped the bat and sat down on the platform in tears. Her sobs filled the room, being the only sound there. Logan hesitated and then decided that he would go and comfort her.

As soon as he took the first step in the room, Logan heard a crack, but it didn't come from underneath his foot. It came from the ceiling above Katrina's head. She didn't seem to notice though as she continued her crying. Logan stared at the ceiling above Katrina's head, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, the cracks got louder as a sprinkle of dust started to fall down and Logan knew it was time to act.

"KATRINA!" Logan yelled out as he ran up to her. She turned around to stare at him dumbfounded. Before she could say anything, Logan had pulled her down to the ground, away from the platform. They both hit the mirror pieces, some of them making minor cuts to their skin. Right as they had hit the floor, a large chunk of the ceiling had fallen to crash down on the spot where Katrina had been sitting.

She stared at the ceiling chunk for a second, her eyes and mouth wide open in shock, before she turned to look at Logan, "You just saved my life."

"Yeah," Logan smiled at her, shrugging slightly like it wasn't a big deal. Then, he got serious, "Now, we should get out of here before the whole house falls apart."

"No," Katrina grabbed his arm, looking at the pricks of blood on it from hitting the mirror shards. "I need to bandage this up. You'll die if I don't bandage this up." She began looking around for some type of cloth nearby. "And then we need to get you to the hospital and keep you stabilized and-"

Logan cut her off when he heard more cracking from above their heads, "We need to go now!"

"But-"

"When I say now, I mean NOW!" Logan got up onto his feet and picked up Katrina, bridal style. Leaving the stereo behind, he carried her out of the room, through the hallway, down the stairs and out the door to get to the front lawn, where he finally set her down and collapsed beside her.

He didn't have a chance to relax before Katrina clung onto him. Her arms were practically in a death grip around him and he knew it would be useless to try getting loose. She was mumbling in his ear, "Don't die on me. I can't lose you. I need you here. Please don't leave me alone again." And then her words were lost in her tears as her head cuddled up into her shoulder.

Logan didn't know what to do in this situation, having never been around a girl crying and begging him not to die. His eyes darted back and forth awkwardly as he rubbed her back in circles, hoping it would calm her down.

Suddenly, it hit him. He had just saved Katrina's life. And she didn't kill him for following her. And now, she was practically saying that she couldn't live without him. He decided right then that he was going to make his move.

"So, Katrina, I've been meaning to tell you something," Logan began. Katrina pulled her head away to look him in the eyes. "I luh-" He trailed off and Katrina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. He shook his head to clear it before trying again, "I want y-" He began a round of coughs.

"SEE!" Katrina pushed Logan down so his head was on the ground, "I told you that you were going to die! But you don't listen to me!" With that, she began a session of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Before Logan could get a chance to process that her lips were on his, she had moved away and began using her hands to pump on his chest as though she was trying to get him to breathe.

As she was moving down to capture his lips again, he was getting mentally ready. But she stopped leaning when she heard someone yell out, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Looking over, they saw Brandon heading towards them.

"Damn it," Logan cursed.

Katrina heard it and pulled him close to her again, "Oh, thank God! You're still alive!" She turned her head to Brandon, not letting Logan go. "Brandon! We have to get Logan to the hospital or he'll die!"

Brandon stopped in his tracks. He hesitated before he asked Logan, "You saved her life, didn't you?" Logan nodded his head and Brandon sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two pills in a package. Opening the package he held the pills out for Katrina.

"What are you doing?" Katrina looked distressed, "We have to get Logan to the hospital!"

"And you being in a bundle of nerves isn't going to help the ride," Brandon insisted, "Take these anti-anxiety pills."

Katrina hesitated, but then took them, popping them in her mouth. "Now, let's get in your car!" Katrina pulled Logan to his feet and pulled him over to where Brandon's car was parked. Brandon followed behind. Once Logan and Katrina were in the backseat and Brandon was behind the wheel, Katrina fell asleep, her head resting on Logan's shoulder.

"Sleeping pills," Brandon explained to Logan, "Now, we just go to the Palm Woods. And on the ride, you're going to tell me exactly what happened in that house."

"Whose house was that anyways?" Logan asked.

Brandon sighed as he started the car, "That was the Wolff family's house."

**(A/N): Logan's a hero and Katrina's gone crazy! What's going on? Why is she acting like that? Is something going on that the guys don't know about? What is the story behind the burned down house? And, one of the biggest questions, are Logan and Katrina EVER going to have a chance to be together? You'll just have to wait for the coming chapters to find out!**

**So, I've decided that there has been enough time on the voting contest to get a winner in a fair manner. But, if you want your choice to win, you've still got to keep voting! The last voting chapter will be Chapter 25 and the results will be listed in Chapter 26. Keep on voting! And if you haven't had a chance to, you've still got two chapters after this one to vote!**

**And here are the choices for the voting contest again:**

**1. A girl bully.**

**2. A boyfriend for Brandon.**

**3. A stray animal.**

**4. A boyfriend for Katrina.**

**Confused? Check out chapter 7 for more information! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote!**


	24. Mental Scarring

**(A/N): So, I've decided that all of you deserve some answers and this chapter has a BIG one! I've been waiting to reveal this for a long time now! Anyways, for those of you that get confused when Logan starts speaking in doctor terms, you might get confused with this. I tried to make it simple (Mainly cause Carlos and James have to listen to it too). A big thank you to **_**Milkamoo97**_** and **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** for your reviews! I do not own Big Time Rush. And I didn't write the episode **_**Big Time Blogger**_** which is included in part of this chapter and the next one!**

**Try to remember to keep voting and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 24: Mental Scarring

Logan and Brandon got out of the elevator on the second floor of the Palm Woods. Between them, they were holding an unconscious Katrina. Brandon had her feet while Logan was holding her arms.

"Why is she heavier when she's asleep?" Logan complained.

"I think it's something to do with the law of gravity," Brandon seemed to be having as much trouble as Logan. They stopped in front of 2J, wondering how they were going to open the door without dropping Katrina.

"Okay, if we move her around like this," Logan suggested, trying to move her so that one of his arms would be free.

"No, no, no!" Brandon insisted, "Try it like this!" He tried moving her around. After a couple tries by both of them, they both fell to the floor, screaming.

That was where Kendall found them when he opened the door and looked down. They looked like they were sandwiched together, Logan being in the middle and his and Katrina's faces were very close together. Kendall raised an eyebrow at their position.

"This looks really weird, doesn't it?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded before he knelt down to pull Katrina off so Logan and Brandon could get up. He didn't seem to have trouble carrying Katrina into the apartment. Logan and Brandon looked down at their arms before they followed Kendall inside. James and Carlos were sitting on the couch, looking worried. Katie was sitting on one of the stools, looking beyond pissed. Mrs. Knight was pacing the room.

"Look who decided to finally show up," Kendall addressed the people in the apartment as Logan and Brandon stood on his sides.

Suddenly, four people ran up to them, yelling.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mrs. Knight started.

"What were you thinking?" Katie added.

"I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" James complained.

"Why hasn't Katrina woken up from this screaming?" Carlos was the only one that noticed something was wrong. All heads turned to stare at Katrina.

"Oh," Brandon seemed to suddenly remember, "I gave her some sleeping pills so we didn't have to go to the hospital."

"HOSPITAL?" Kendall, Carlos, James, Katie and Mrs. Knight screeched. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"You might want to sit down for this," Logan noted.

* * *

><p>After they all sat down, lying Katrina down on the couch to keep an eye on her, Logan began his story, starting with when he followed Katrina out of the Palm Woods. Once he was done, everyone seemed dumbfounded.<p>

"Why would Katrina act like that?" James had snapped out of it first. "That doesn't sound like her."

"Isn't it obvious?" Brandon responded. When he noticed that everyone looked at him blankly, he went on, "Katrina was diagnosed with PTSD."

It was like a light bulb turned on in Logan's mind, "Of course! I can't believe I didn't see it before! It all makes perfect sense now!"

The others still looked confused. Carlos asked the question that was on their minds, "What's PTSD?"

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," Logan responded. Kendall, Katie and Mrs. Knight seemed to understand this, but James and Carlos tilted their heads in confusion. Before they could ask about it, Logan went on, "It's a mental illness that happens after someone lives through a terrifying event." Carlos and James seemed to get that.

"She went through therapy for it," Brandon revealed, "But as soon as she showed some improvement, they stopped the sessions. They didn't realize that she still had it. She retired from modeling, something she used to love to do. Then, she switched schools so she could avoid her friends. Did you know that she hasn't stayed at a school for more than one semester since the accident?" The others didn't get a chance to say anything because Brandon just continued on, "She's been having nightmares and flashbacks to that day. Since her therapy ended, her mental health has been getting worse. The room she destroyed in her old house was hers, not anyone else's. She had designed that room herself and loved spending time in there. When she saw that Logan had gotten hurt, she either thought the wounds were worse or thought that he was-" Brandon stopped, realizing exactly how much he was actually revealing. He covered it by finishing, "Someone else."

"Whose room was the sports themed room?" Kendall asked.

Brandon hesitated, but eventually answered, "Evan's. He was going to be an athlete, not sure which sport though. You two would have gotten along really well."

"Would have?"

Too late, Brandon realized what he said. "Yeah, things change after accidents." Brandon covered again. Kendall seemed suspicious, but looked over at Logan when he started to speak.

"It makes sense," Logan was staring at Katrina, "She's got all the symptoms. Nightmares, avoiding talking about the event, hopelessness, easily angered and irritable, seeing things that aren't there, can't sleep well, destructive behavior, avoiding things she loved," He paused here, but then went on, "Difficulty keeping and making close relationships."

"So," James began, "What do we do?"

Logan closed his eyes as he thought back to the material he had read about PTSD. "If she's feeling restless, we should break the cycle of everyday life. Make her do something spontaneous. She needs to eat healthy. She should see a doctor, but I don't think she'll do that. It might actually make things worse, especially if we take her to Dr. Hollywood. And she needs to talk to the people who care about her." He opened his eyes. "So, us." The others in the room nodded as though ready to take on the challenge. "But, she doesn't have to talk about what happened if she doesn't want to. She just needs to know that if and/or when she wants to talk about it, we'll be here for her."

"Wait," Carlos spoke up, "She just started acting like this. Did something happen yesterday to cause this?"

"Well," Kendall started, "We started the day washing cars."

"Then," James went on, "Katrina and I went modeling." He smiled back at the thought.

"YOU LET KATRINA MODEL?" Brandon looked horrified. James's smile went away. Brandon took a deep breath before he continued, "What else happened?"

"After a full day of modeling, we came back here," Katie recalled.

"And then the news told us that tomorrow is the two year anniversary of the Wolff Family Tragedy," Mrs. Knight remembered.

"That's it," Brandon realized, "The combination of modeling and that day caused the snap."

"But she seemed okay," Carlos argued.

"No she wasn't," Logan shook his head. "She was irritable and my arguing made it worse."

"Yeah, but then you saved her life," Kendall mentioned, "That kind of makes up for any argument."

"I guess I should probably cancel that gig for tomorrow," Katie looked sad at the thought.

"Keep it," Logan told her causing Katie to look up, "Katrina needs to experience something from before that day. Just don't go overboard. No more than one job per day."

"Got it," Katie responded.

"And if Katrina says no," Logan added, "Then don't make her do it."

"Aww," Katie seemed depressed again, "No commercial."

Suddenly, Carlos yawned and the group realized what time it was, almost three in the morning.

"I should get home," Brandon told them. He waved and left the apartment. Mrs. Knight and Katie went back to bed, leaving the boys to decide on what to do with Katrina.

"She shouldn't sleep on the floor," Kendall noted. "We should just leave her on the couch."

James pulled a blanket out of nowhere and draped it over top of her. She seemed to be out of it cause she didn't move. Logan, not to be outdone, grabbed a pillow and put it under Katrina's head. He then followed the others out of the room to go back to bed.

* * *

><p>Katrina woke up with her head throbbing again. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in Katie's room, but on the couch and right in front of her, on the coffee table, was a glass of water and some pills for headaches. Glancing up to the kitchen, she locked eyes with Mrs. Knight.<p>

"You're welcome," She told Katrina. "Now, take those, get some breakfast and then you can meet the guys by the pool, okay?" Katrina could only nod as she did what Mrs. Knight asked.

* * *

><p>After eating, Katrina made her way down to the pool. She walked through it, noticing that people were waving at her and not in a bad way. Looking confused, she waved back, wondering where she had seen those people before. Turning her head, she spotted the boys relaxing on pool chairs.<p>

"Hey guys," Katrina greeted them. They waved at her. "Didn't you say that you had to go to the studio?"

"Yeah, later," Carlos waved it away like it wasn't a big deal.

"If you have some time, then maybe we should go work on the floor in Penny's Pet Care," Katrina suggested.

The boys groaned and Logan called out, "Something spontaneous!" Katrina tilted her head at Logan's weird outburst, but didn't get a chance to say anything because James had gotten up, picked her up and threw her in the pool.

Katrina screamed as she hit the water and everyone in the area stared. Not long after she disappeared, she popped back up and glared at James, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," James told her, sitting back down in his chair and grabbing a magazine. Katrina sighed, aggravated, as she pulled herself up out of the pool. She stood in front of the guys with her arms crossed, water dripping off of her.

Suddenly, she did something that none of them expected. She started laughing. The boys watched her with confusion, but then their faces changed to shock. Katrina noticed this and looked down at herself.

The makeup she used on her arms had been washed away, revealing the scars littering them. She looked at her legs to figure out the same thing had happened there. Not even needing a mirror, she knew that her face had the same marks.

"You probably want to know why I have these scars," Katrina mentioned.

The boys looked at each other for a second and then responded, "No."

"Only if you want to tell us," Logan added. All four boys laid back in their chairs and Katrina raised her eyebrows at the change.

She didn't get a chance to say anything because Kelly showed up behind the boys to drop cameras in each of their laps. Kelly then came to stand next to Katrina.

"Kelly," Kendall began, "What's with the cameras?"

"Gustavo wants you to shoot some videos for the future Big Time Rush website," Kelly explained.

"Website, nice," Katrina commented.

Kelly looked at the girl, "Why are you all wet?"

"James." Katrina answered simply, giving James a glare. He tried to grab Kendall to hide behind, but Kendall avoided his reach.

"Why do we have to shoot videos?" Logan asked.

"So your future fans can get to know the real you," Kelly responded. The boys looked excited. "Now, get shooting and get the cameras back to me later today." With that, Kelly left. Katrina watched as the guys became obsessed with their cameras.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to go bad?" Katrina noted. "Since you guys are busy today, I'll just go with Brandon to work on headquarters." She started to walk away, but Logan stopped her.

"Wait!" He called out and Katrina turned around. "Why don't you help me?" Katrina looked over to where the guys had been, but somehow, James, Carlos and Kendall had already disappeared. Logan got up and went up to her.

"Isn't this supposed to be about you guys?"

"And our lives! Which does include friends."

Katrina smiled at him, "Turn on the camera."

Logan smiled back as he did that, the camera facing him, "Hey everyone out there on the internet! I'm Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush, standing in the pool area of the Palm Woods. Check it out!" He moved the camera around to show the area. He then brought it back to his face. "And I want all of you to meet someone very special to all of us. The amazing Katrina Wolff!" Logan turned the camera to show Katrina.

She waved, "Hello fans of Big Time Rush! Don't hang out with them. They will get you in trouble and then get you hurt."

Logan laughed as he turned the camera back to him, "Don't listen to her. She's joking."

"I wasn't finished!" Katrina complained as she moved to stand beside him in the shot. "These boys are crazy. And bad things happen around them. BUT, then one of them makes up for it by saving your life. Both literally and figuratively." Logan blushed at this and he and Katrina smiled at each other.

Suddenly, there was a crash and they looked over and saw Carlos trying to walk into the pool area with rockets strapped to his skates. He smiled at them, "Hey guys! Did you two want to watch me jump the pool on my rocket skates? Katrina, you can hold the camera!"

"I want no part of this disaster," Katrina told him. Logan nodded and the two left the pool area.

* * *

><p>Later, after giving a tour of the outside, Logan and Katrina decided to continue it in the lobby.<p>

"This is the lobby," Logan moved the camera around to show the lobby.

"It's a great place to hang out and meet the crazy people in the Palm Woods," Katrina noted.

The elevators dinged behind them and Logan added, "Oh, and those are the elevators."

"Obviously," Katrina rolled her eyes. The two laughed for a second before they heard the other three boys come up from behind them, demanding to use the camera. Katrina stepped away so that she wouldn't get in the middle of the argument and fight that happened.

"THIS IS MY CAMERA!" Was the last thing Logan was able to yell out before the camera fell from his hands, breaking on the floor.

The boys were staring down at the broken camera for a second before they heard laughter. Looking over, they noticed it came from Katrina.

"Oh, this is good!" Katrina spoke between laughs, "Do you mind if I watch you return the cameras to Gustavo?" They shrugged. "Great! I'm going to tell Brandon to meet us there. This will make him laugh too." She started texting Brandon, not noticing the smiles that the boys were sharing.

* * *

><p>Later, Logan, James, Carlos, Kendall, Katrina and Brandon showed up in Gustavo's office. The boys we giving innocent smiles as Kendall held a paper bag filled with the broken cameras. Katrina and Brandon sat down on a couch, Brandon with some popcorn, to watch the blowup. Gustavo and Kelly looked at them with confusion.<p>

"Hey, here are your videos!" James told them.

"Here you go," Kendall added.

"Enjoy," Logan insisted.

The adults looked at the mess with wide eyes. Kelly picked up the only whole one and smacked it. It made an electrical fizzing sound. Gustavo began his screaming while Katrina and Brandon sat back, laughing.

**(A/N): So, there IS a reason behind Katrina's craziness. Does she know she still has PTSD or does she think she's cured? And what events actually caused it? Now that the boys know and are going to stop pressing for her to tell them, is she going to feel relaxed enough to tell them? Is she going to be forced to see a therapist or do the boys think that they'll be enough? And what's going to happen in the episode? You'll just have to wait!**

**The voting contest is almost over! Just this chapter and the next one are available for voting. So, do your part and VOTE!**

**And here are the choices for the voting contest again:**

**1. A girl bully.**

**2. A boyfriend for Brandon.**

**3. A stray animal.**

**4. A boyfriend for Katrina.**

**Confused? Check out chapter 7 for more information! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote! **


	25. Training Dogs And A Cat

**(A/N): Most of this is just a filler chapter to help get through the episode. The next chapter will have more original material. Thank you to **_**Milkamoo97**_** (Hope you had a great birthday!) and **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** for your reviews! I don't own Big Time Rush and I didn't write the episode **_**Big Time Blogger**_** which is used in this chapter and the next one.**

**This is the last chapter you'll be able to vote with, so DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! And enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 25: Training Dogs And A Cat

"Boys," Gustavo began, "Our album comes out in three months." The boys looked really excited about this. Katrina was sitting in the nearby circle chair, watching with confusion. For some reason, Gustavo had asked her to stay. Brandon left to go get the stuff for the floors that he and Katrina would be working on later. "And given our recent web video DISASTER," The boys backed away a little and Katrina smirked cause for once, she wasn't in trouble too. "It's time for phase two of my get Big Time Rush on the web so people will know about you and buy your album in three months."

"Is that phase two under the sheet?" Kendall asked. There was something under a big red sheet in the room that all five teens were curious about.

"Guys," Kelly started, "Get ready because today, Big Time Rush is spending-" She pulled the sheet off, revealing a computer, "A day with Deke."

"Hollywood's number one entertainment blogger," Gustavo added.

"Is that why I'm here?" Katrina piped up.

"CAT! BE QUIET!" Gustavo yelled at her. Katrina glared at him, but didn't say another word.

"Guys," Kelly went on, "Dak Zevon was a nobody until he spent the day ice fishing with Deke. Then, he became the 'reel deal'."

"And today," Gustavo continued, "It's Big Time Rush at the famous Palm Woods pool!" The guys began to cheer.

"Oh, this can't be good," Katrina mumbled so no one could hear.

"Cool, so we just have to hang out with this guy and be the real us," Kendall commented.

Gustavo and Kelly started laughing and then cut off abruptly, "No." And then the boys were confused.

"I don't want him anywhere near the real you," Gustavo told them. "You'll just knock him into the pool or slice off his arm with a hockey stick."

"He's got a point," Katrina added. "You do tend to cause mayhem wherever you go and with whomever you hang out with."

"Cause that's bad, right?" Carlos mentioned. Katrina facepalmed.

"Yes," Kelly nodded her head with wide eyes, "Because if you have a bad day with Deke, your careers could end up like Tanyon Levelle's."

"Who's Tanyon Levelle?" The boys asked.

"Exactly," Gustavo and Kelly responded. The boys were even more confused.

"And now," Gustavo began, "I present to you, my day-with-Deke-big-time-dog-training preparation team!" He pointed at the door as Kelly used an air horn.

Suddenly, a bunch of people showed up in front of the door. There were two people in suits, three stylists, and a guy wearing a martial arts uniform.

"Katrina, go join them," Gustavo told her.

"What? Why?" Katrina looked confused now.

"Because you had a great day with Deke two and a half years ago, so you're now a part of my team!" Gustavo explained. Katrina groaned, but then got up and stood next to the guy in the martial arts uniform.

The team began to make signature moves, but when Katrina just stood there, they stared at her, waiting for a move. She sighed as she put her hands on her hips, spread her legs and stared at the boys with a military like gaze, her hair somehow flying back like a fan had been placed in front of her. The guys looked scared of the entire team.

"CHANGE THEM!" The people in the business suits yelled. The stylists ran forward with clothes in their hands and began to change the guys, right there in the practice room. Katrina looked away so she wouldn't see anything.

* * *

><p>After a lengthy process, the boys were changed and so was the practice room to make it look like an area at the Palm Woods pool. The business suit people were standing in front of the boys with Gustavo and Kelly. Katrina was sitting on one of the chairs facing the boys.<p>

"Boys," the woman began, "We've not only recreated the Palm Woods pool setting for your day with Deke-" She and the man pulled out a cardboard cutout of Deke to show them. Katrina raised her eyebrows at this.

"We've also recreated Deke," the man finished.

"He's so tiny!" Carlos pointed at the cardboard cutout.

"Please don't say that when you see him!" Gustavo told him, almost yelling. "Because it is very important what he thinks of you, got it?"

"Got it," The boys responded.

"Now," Gustavo addressed all the boys, "Good luck with your training, my young padawans. It begins, NOW!" He clapped his hands and both he and Kelly left.

"_Star Wars_ reference," Katrina observed, "Nice."

"Boys," the woman got the guys' attentions. "We've analyzed every one of Deke's celebrity blogs and have the questions he's most likely to ask."

"Or you could just ask me," Katrina mentioned, "I mean, that's why I'm here!"

The business people ignored her as the man started talking, "So let's get started. Kendall, how would you describe BTR's music?"

"Oh, um," Kendall began, "I'd say it's got some rock and-" He was cut off by a buzzer. Katrina jumped in her seat.

"Too long," the woman complained, "Deke wants juicy soundbites he can sink his blog into."

"No, he likes long things because they give more information," Katrina told them. The business people ignored her.

"Say, 'Big Time Rush is a fun mix of rock, pop with a dash or R&B.'" the man lectured. Katrina rolled her eyes, but the business people didn't notice.

"Logan," the woman started, "If you weren't in a band, what would you be doing right now?"

"Studying to be a doctor," Logan answered. The buzzer went off again.

"Wrong," the man told him.

"What's wrong with that?" Katrina complained.

"Deke is going to think you're geeky," the man continued to ignore Katrina. "Say you'd rather be snowboarding."

"Snowboarding?" Logan looked hesitant.

"Snowboarding," both business people confirmed.

"Okay, that does it," Katrina got up getting everyone's attention. "If you're going to make these guys change who they are then I'm not going to be a part of it." She walked over to the door and tried the handle, but it wouldn't move. She paused for a second before trying it again. Stopping, she turned around, "Why is the door locked?"

"Gustavo thought the boys would run," the woman told her.

Katrina waited a second, thinking about her options, "You know what? You guys just do your thing and I'll just watch." She walked back over and sat down on the seat facing the boys.

Time passed by as Katrina watched the boys give wrong answers over and over, her headache coming back from the constant buzzing. Although, when Logan shared a sad story from when he was seven, Katrina found herself wanting to run over and comfort him and tell him her sad stories, but the buzz broke her out of that thought.

"Violence!" Carlos answered the last question.

"Carlos," the man scolded, "Violence is never the answer. The correct answer is seven." All four of the boys looked defeated.

"Okay," the woman began, "According to those answers, we predict that Deke will think you're slightly more advanced than cavemen who like corndogs."

"Or, he'll think that they're normal boys!" Katrina finally spoke up. She was lying down on the chair, her feet dangling off the side.

James screamed and stood up, "We can do better."

Logan joined in, "We are way more developed than cavemen. Cro-Magnon even."

"And we like hot dogs too," Carlos added.

"We're just four hockey players who love singing and we can't wait for people to hear our first album," Kendall finished.

A ding went off as the woman spoke, "Congratulations. Deke now thinks Big Time Rush is four dedicated, smart and fun loving guys who share a passion for music."

"And," the man went on, "He's looking forward to your album."

"YES!" The boys cheered.

"This isn't going to go well," Katrina noted.

Suddenly, the man that was wearing the martial arts outfit popped out from behind a plant. Katrina screamed and ran over to the boys, hiding behind them. They watched the man with their eyebrows raised as he pulled a table out from behind the plant that had a bowl of biscuits on it. The man joined the business people.

"Sit down," the business man told them. The boys sat down, leaving Katrina standing there.

"You will join them, Katrina," the woman addressed her.

"What? Why?" Katrina looked confused.

"Because you are not being a good example to the boys," the woman answered. "So, we're going to train you too." Katrina rolled her eyes, but sat down next to James.

"Boys and Katrina," the business man began, "Say hello to body language expert to the stars, Mr. Fong." The man in the martial arts outfit bowed.

"What's with the biscuits?" Kendall pointed at the bowl of biscuits.

Mr. Fong immediately grabbed a biscuit and threw it at Kendall, "No pointing! Deke will think you are accusing. Offer a gentle smile instead."

"What the hell?" Katrina commented and a biscuit was thrown at her.

"No swearing!" Mr. Fong scolded, "Deke will think that you are rude and violent."

James pulled out his lucky comb and began fixing his hair. Another biscuit was thrown at him. "Ow!"

"Deke thinks you are shallow and only care about appearances," Mr. Fong explained.

"Uh, is that bad?" James asked.

For an answer, Mr. Fong threw another biscuit at him. All five teens crossed their arms to protect themselves only to have more biscuits thrown at them, "NEVER CROSS YOUR ARMS! Deke will think you are closed to him. You want to be open." He held his arms open as if by an example. The teens followed this and opened their arms. "Better." They sighed and relaxed. "NO SLOUCHING!" And more biscuits were thrown.

When Mr. Fong stopped throwing biscuits, he started asking for poses, "Show me, Deke thinks you are engaged." All of them put their hands to their chins as though they were thinking about something. "He thinks you are cool." While the guys adapted their 'cool' poses, Katrina did hers, putting her arm on the back of the seat, tilting her head up and giving a peace sign with her fingers. "ECLECTIC!" All of them did weird poses, Katrina sat down on the back of the seat, resting her arm over the top of her head as she smirked. "SMOKING HOT!"

Kendall rested his arms on the back of the seat, giving a 'come hither' look. Logan flexed one of his arms, showing a lot of muscle. Carlos had leaned forward to rest his elbow on the fire pit and rest his head on his hand. James leaned back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Wait, where'd Katrina go?" the business woman commented. Everyone looked over and noticed that Katrina had disappeared.

Suddenly, as if on cue, two hands appeared and smacked down on the back of the seat right behind Logan and Carlos. They jumped and parted as everyone in the room turned to watch the hands. There was pressure put on them as Katrina pushed down on them and appeared. Her mouth was slightly open, she had a lustful look in her eye and somehow, her hair was flying back. She pushed herself up onto the back of the seat so that she could lie across it on her side. Her hand began moving up her leg, seductively. All four guys stared at her with mouths open.

"She wins," Mr. Fong noted, stunned into surprise too.

Katrina smiled as she moved to sit down in between Logan and Carlos, "Naturally. I was trained for this." The boys snapped out of it as soon as she had moved out of her 'smoking hot' pose.

"Now," Mr. Fong bowed to them, "You are ready for your day with Deke." The teenagers began cheering and the business people bumped knuckles.

Mr. Fong pulled out a biscuit and the teenagers screamed, huddling together to keep from getting pelted with biscuits again. "What?" Mr. Fong looked at the innocently, "Fong is hungry." He then bit into the biscuit as the teens relaxed.

Gustavo, Kelly and the stylists came back in the room as the business man addressed them, "Boys, this is a test you cannot fail."

"You need to make this a day Deke will never forget," the woman added.

"What he thinks is what is," Mr. Fong advised them. Katrina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"And remember," Gustavo finished, "Our album comes out in three months and the web is a powerful tool that can take BTR right to the top and Deke," He took off his sunglasses in emphasis, "Is a powerful man."

"Am I done now?" Katrina asked.

"Yes," Gustavo answered.

"Great," Katrina mentioned, "Then I'm out of here." Before anyone could do anything, Katrina sprinted from the room all the way to the elevator where she pressed the button for the floor above.

Once she reached Penny's Pet Care, she found Brandon there waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" Brandon asked her.

"For some reason the guys WON'T LET ME WORK!" Katrina explained, clearly aggravated. "Don't they realize that we're opening on Monday? It's almost like they're distracting me from something." Suddenly, her face got a look of realization, "WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?"

"They probably realized that you're stressing about the opening and want to keep your mind off of tomorrow," Brandon let her know. "We should probably get to work on the floors." He held up some tiles to prove his point. Katrina shrugged and picked up a couple too so she could help.

**(A/N): So, Katrina knows something is wrong. What's going to happen next? Are the guys going to drag her to their day with Deke or are they going to leave her alone? And will Katrina ever find out what Brandon told the guys? Find out in the next chapter!**

**THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE! So, don't forget! **

**Here are the choices for the voting contest FOR THE LAST TIME:**

**1. A girl bully.**

**2. A boyfriend for Brandon.**

**3. A stray animal.**

**4. A boyfriend for Katrina.**

**Confused? Check out chapter 7 for more information! Until the next chapter, happy reading and don't forget to vote! Also, don't forget to watch **_**Big Time Wedding**_** tonight!**


	26. The Internet Can Cause Mayhem

**(A/N): The voting contest is officially OVER! Check out the bottom notes to see which OC won! Thank you to all of you who voted! And thank you to **_**yg**_**, **_**Kayla**_**, **_**Milkamoo97**_** and **_**kitcool**_** for your reviews of the last chapter! I still don't own Big Time Rush and that means that I didn't write the episode **_**Big Time Blogger**_** which I have used in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 26: The Internet Can Cause Mayhem

Katrina and Brandon were in Penny's Pet Care headquarters, almost done with the second room's floors when they heard something coming from outside. Looking out the window, they saw a crowd of people with signs and it looked like they were protesting something.

"What are they doing?" Brandon asked as they stared.

"I'm not sure," Katrina replied, "I'm trying to read the signs. I think I see that one of them says 'Rocque' on it, but I'm not sure what else." She sighed. "We should probably go find out what happened."

"We don't have to," Brandon mentioned.

"I know," Katrina led the way to the elevator, Brandon following her, "But they might need my help." Brandon smiled at her once they were in the elevator. Katrina noticed this, "What?"

"They've changed you," Brandon observed, "You want to help people. That hasn't happened since the accident." He pressed the button in the elevator for Rocque Records.

"I'm starting to feel better, happier overall," Katrina commented, "It's nice." The doors closed.

"I still think you should tell them," Brandon suggested. "They're not leaving you. And Logan has proven that they won't die if you trust them."

Katrina sighed, "I know you want me to tell them." The doors opened and Katrina went on, "And I will."

"When you feel like it," Brandon assumed as they walked out of the elevator, heading for Gustavo's office.

"Tomorrow," Katrina corrected causing Brandon to stop in shock.

"What? You're going to tell them tomorrow? On the two year anniversary?" Brandon shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Do you want me to tell them or not?" Katrina defended her answer, "I'm going to tell them tomorrow because it's the two year anniversary. I need them to know everything."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do this because I'm asking you to."

"I'm sure. Now, let's see what's going on." Both of them walk into Gustavo's office where he's got four laptops and five cell phones in front of him. Katrina and Brandon tilt their heads at this.

Gustavo looks up, "CAT! GOAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Brandon turned to Katrina, "Did he just call me a goat?"

"Get used to it," Katrina told him before turning to Gustavo, "We're here because-"

"The dogs aren't here!" Gustavo told her before going back to his electronics.

"I know that. It's just-" Katrina tried again.

"Eh, eh, eh," Gustavo interrupted her again. "I don't need your attitude today. I'm in the middle of getting the boys big on the web." Katrina and Brandon raise their eyebrows at the same time Kelly walks in. "I love the web. Web web web. Right now, the boys are winning over Deke and thanks to Scuttlebutter," He pressed a button on a laptop and there was a whooshing sound, "I'm getting the big time word out all over the world."

Katrina sighed, rolling her eyes as Brandon went around to look at the computers. "You got the guys Scuttlebutter accounts! That's awesome!" Kelly and Katrina shook their heads at this.

Suddenly, Kelly noticed something, "Why are you on TV?" Gustavo's, Katrina's and Brandon's heads turned quickly to look at the TV as Kelly turned on the volume.

"Gustavo Rocque is back in the news for sparking outrage in Belgium," the newscaster spoke, "After posting on Scuttlebutter that he hates Brussels, Belgian Americans in LA's Little Antwerp are burning his records and boycotting his latest project, Big Time Rush."

"NO!" Gustavo screeched.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Katrina told him, "But you wouldn't listen! They're outside the building too!"

"Oh no," Kelly led the other three out of the room, heading for the nearest window. They all looked outside to see the protesters.

"And this is why old people shouldn't go on social websites," Katrina whispered to Brandon.

"I HEARD THAT!" Gustavo yelled at her before he turned to Kelly, "Get rid of them."

"Okay," Kelly seemed scared as she fumbled with her phone, "Just let me make a phone call." She walked off and Katrina and Brandon followed Gustavo back into his office.

* * *

><p>Kelly came back into Gustavo's office, the two business people from earlier trailing behind her. Katrina and Brandon had settled on the couch while the adults watched the news.<p>

"Ted Garcia," the man on the TV began, "Outside of Rocque Records where Belgian protesters, numbering in the double digits, are striking back against anti-Belgainism."

"IT WAS A TYPO!" Gustavo yelled at the TV.

"You do realize that he can't hear you, right?" Katrina mentioned. The adults glared at her. "Sorry. Just stating the fact."

"Don't worry," the business woman told Gustavo. "Belgians tend to get tired quickly, then go home and make waffles."

"They're a peace-loving and gentle people," the business man added.

Gustavo didn't seem to care because the reporter began talking again, "Now joining the protest is very buff and violent Hollywood action star, Jean-Luc Varn Darn."

"Except for that guy," both business people mentioned.

"GUSTAVO!" Jean-Luc yelled from the TV, "I AM COMING FOR YOU!" Gustavo's face fell. All of them jumped as Jean-Luc punched a poster with Gustavo's face on it.

"That guy was in one of my dad's movies," Brandon told them.

"Please tell me this is all an act," Kelly spoke to him.

Brandon seemed to consider this, but then said, "Yeah, it's not. Gustavo's dead."

Gustavo picked up his phone and began typing what he screamed, "AHHHHHHH!" He stopped typing and pressed a button as he added, "Send."

Katrina shook her head, "Okay, that is not helping. If the guys were here, what would they do?"

"Be useless!" Gustavo exclaimed, "And be ruining the day with Deke because they wouldn't be there!"

Katrina sighed, "No! They'd be figuring out a solution to this!"

"Katrina's right!" Kelly got their attention, "We've got to come up with a plan!"

"Gustavo got them mad by posting something bad about their country," Brandon reminded them.

"So, if he posts something good about their country, then they'll like him again," Katrina offered.

"Like waffles!" the business people suggested. "We'll get right on it!" They ran out of the room.

"FINALLY they listen to me!" Katrina mentioned. Gustavo stared at the teen girl. Her eyes darted back and forth as though trying to see why he was staring. "What?"

"Maybe I was wrong about you," Gustavo considered. "Maybe you're not like a cat." Katrina glared at him. "Or maybe I was right." She continued her glaring. "STOP STARING AT ME!" She rolled her eyes and looked away, right as the business people come back into the room with a plate full of waffles.

"Come on," the woman gestured for them to leave. Everyone goes into the hallway and gets Gustavo set up. The other five stare at Gustavo, holding a plate of waffles in one hand and a single waffle in the other.

"Now," the man begins, "Once they see a photo of you enjoying Belgian waffles-"

"They'll forget everything and you'll be a national hero," the woman finished.

"Uh, I don't think it would go that far," Katrina mentioned. "I mean it's just waffles."

"Waffles are very important in Belgium," the woman told her.

"Wait," Kelly caught something, "Aren't Belgian waffles supposed to be, you know, really thick?"

"Yeah," the woman shrugged before turning to the man as they spoke together, "And so are Belgians!" They laughed. Katrina and Brandon shared a look, both their eyebrows raised. The woman took a picture of Gustavo.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Brandon whispered to Katrina.

"Me too," Katrina replied.

As if on cue, the group felt the place shake as the protesters made their way down the hall towards them. Everyone hid behind Gustavo.

"I've decided I hate the web," Gustavo told them.

"Gustavo Rocque," Jean-Luc addressed him, "You have insulted Belgium for the last time."

Suddenly, Mr. Fong jumped in front of Gustavo with his bowl of biscuits. Katrina's head darted back and forth in shock as though trying to figure out where he came from.

"Wait!" Mr. Fong announced, "I'll hold them off!" With that, he threw a biscuit at Jean-Luc. It just bounced off his chest and he looked at the group, even madder than before. Mr. Fong threw his bowl of biscuits and sprinted out of sight.

"RUN!" Kelly screeched and the six of them ran off, being pelted by the waffles thrown by the mad Belgian Americans.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos walked through the hallways of Rocque Records, looking at the mess in confusion. Posters were upturned and broken, chairs flipped over and there were waffles everywhere.<p>

"Well," Kendall began sarcastically, "Looks like Gustavo had a good day too."

Gustavo, Kelly, Katrina and Brandon walked in, covered in waffles. The boys looked at them, now curious as well as confused.

"Boys," Gustavo told them, "I have a feeling your album's not going to sell very well in Belgium." Kelly winced and Katrina and Brandon shook their heads disappointingly. When the boys all tried talking at once, Katrina's eyes went wide.

"Oh no," she whispered so only Brandon could hear. He looked at her strangely.

Suddenly, both Gustavo and Kelly realized something, "YOUR DAY WITH DEKE!" They ran into Gustavo's office with the boys right behind them and Katrina and Brandon trailing the boys.

"Gustavo, before you read the blog-" Kendall tried.

"SHH!" Gustavo and Kelly hushed him and then turned their attention to the blog.

"'The Big Time Truth'," Gustavo began reading. "'After lies about snowboarding, corporate-written soundbites and being locked in a supply closet,'" Katrina's and Brandon's eyes went wide at this and Katrina covered her mouth in shock. "'I knew within my first five minutes that Big Time Rush phonies.'" He paused for a second.

Suddenly, he jumped out of his seat and screamed, "YOU LOCKED HIM IN A SUPPLY CLOSET?"

"Yep," the boys nodded. Gustavo started climbing over his desk to reach the boys and kill them.

"WHOA! BUT! HEY!" Kelly held him back, "'The rest of my day was literally a Big Time Rush.'" The boys leaned forward, grabbed the laptop and turned it around. Gustavo, Kelly, Katrina and Brandon gathered around them.

"'And not just because of the twenty foot high heating duct slides, garbage can rides and sparkling water delivered upon request,'" Logan read.

"'But,'" Carlos continued, "'In discovering that Big Time Rush are four dedicated, smart and fun-loving guys who share a passion for music and life.'"

"'My day with Big Time Rush is one I'll never forget,'" James went on.

"'And I'm looking forward to hearing their new album,'" Kendall finished.

They pause for a second and then suddenly, all six of them cheer. James, Carlos and Kelly begin jumping up and down while Logan pulls Katrina in for a hug. Brandon gives her a thumbs up from behind Logan's back and Katrina rolls her eyes but smiles when she and Logan break apart.

"Okay, okay," Gustavo stops the cheering, "Now that my dogs have crushed phase two of our big-time-web-attack, let's go back to phase one and make some web videos for the Big Time Rush website."

"And this time," Kelly handed a camera to James, "Try not to break the cameras."

"Got it," the boys told her.

"Cat!" Gustavo turned to Katrina, "Watch them."

"Okay," Katrina shrugged. Everyone stared at her. "What?

"You're not fighting it," Kelly looked confused.

"Eh," Katrina responded, "I figured out that I'll get roped in either way. Brandon, can you finish up the floor we were working on before you leave?"

"Uh, sure," Brandon replied and ran off.

"Katrina," Carlos grabbed her arm, "We want to show you something!" That said, he pulled her out of the room with his friends following.

* * *

><p>"Okay, where are you taking me?" Katrina asked the boys when the group made it back to the Palm Woods.<p>

"Right here," James opened a door revealing a supply closet.

Katrina's eyebrows raised, "Okay. Am I missing something?"

"Take a good look inside," Logan instructed her.

"All I see out of place is an open ladder leading up to the air duct," Katrina told them simply. It took a second before she realized. "NO! There is NO WAY I'm climbing around in an air duct with you guys!" She started to walk away, but Kendall and Carlos blocked her way.

"Oh, come on Katrina," Carlos spoke, "Live a little."

"Besides," Kendall added, "If you don't, we'll just make you." He and Carlos cracked their knuckles. Katrina went wide-eyed as she stared at them. Suddenly, she turned and tried to run, but was stopped by both Logan and James who had each grabbed an arm.

"Katrina, you'll have fun," James assured.

"We promise," Logan told her. Kendall and Carlos each grabbed a leg and the boys carried the girl into the supply closet, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Ready guys?" Kendall asked the others.<p>

"NO!" Katrina insisted. She was being pushed ahead by James.

"Turn on the camera!" Logan, Carlos and James insisted. Kendall did as they said.

"Hey what's up guys?" Kendall spoke into the camera as they moved down the air duct. "Big Time Rush here with our friend, Katrina Wolff!"

"Yeah," Carlos started.

"For the record, I'm being forced to do this against my will!" Katrina told the camera.

"And this is what it's like sliding down the Palm Woods air duct!" Carlos went on as if Katrina hadn't said anything.

"Check it!" James and Logan called out.

Suddenly, all of them fell down, Katrina being pulled along, as they screamed. Once they hit the bottom, there was silence for a second before the guys cheered. They stopped though when they realized that Katrina wasn't cheering with them. They looked over to find her holding her upper arm, pain evident on her face even though she wasn't screaming.

"How bad does it hurt on a scale of one to ten?" Logan asked her.

"I'd say a three, maybe a four," Katrina told him, "But it's a broken bone." She winced. "I've had worse though."

They looked confused, but didn't ask. "We should get her to the hospital," Kendall suggested. The others agreed.

"If anyone cares," Carlos piped up, "The camera's broken too." He held up the camera that was broken in half, but was still holding on by a wire. Although, when Carlos swung it, the bottom half fell off and hit the floor. James smacked Carlos on the arm.

**(A/N): Uh oh. Katrina has a broken arm. What's going to happen when they go to the hospital? Will Katrina still tell the guys about the Wolff Family Tragedy even though they caused her to break her arm? And how will the guys feel about it? Find out next time! I don't know if it'll be tomorrow because I'm getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow. So, there might be a delay in the next chapter. But, I've already got it partly written, so I might be able to post it.**

**BUT! Now, it's time for the results of the OC voting contest! After nineteen chapters' worth of time to vote, the winner is the stray animal! And I'm going to give special credit to **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** for your idea for the stray animal. A TALKING PARROT! I love the idea, so I'm going to use it and give you a virtual cookie!**

**HOWEVER! I'M MAKING A TWIST! Because there was so much interest in another OC and the voting was so close, I've decided to add in a boyfriend for Brandon as well! SO, you get not one, but TWO new OC's when the second season comes in… Which means after the concert episode… Which means it will be a while… Which means you have to wait… BUT you still get chapters up often! Maybe I can get there in a good amount of time… How many episodes have I been through now? Um… seven… Which means six more episodes until **_**Welcome Back Big Time**_** where the new OC's will be introduced… Crap, that's a lot of chapters… Maybe I'll add in one of the OC's early to be nice? What do you think? Review with your thoughts! Cause I just came up with the PERFECT way to introduce the new boyfriend for Brandon! …Seriously. I came up with it as I wrote that. BUT I'M NOT TELLING! … You know what? I've decided that I'll add him in there, just to make even crazier plot twists! MUHAHAHAHA! ….Reviews are still welcome and I do know that I'm crazy… I take it as a compliment. The best artists always are… I'm going to stop typing now so I can post this! ….REVIEW!**


	27. Scarier Than Surgery

**(A/N): SO, my wisdom teeth removal actually didn't take that long. My mouth still hurts and I'm going to have nightmares about that needle, but it's over! Since my dentist told me to relax all day, I decided to finish this chapter! It also means that I might work on another chapter to be posted later! If I feel up to it. If not, then there might be two tomorrow because I have to relax tomorrow too. Anyways, thank you to **_**Kayla**_**, **_**Jazzygrl**_**, **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** and **_**Milkamoo97**_** for your reviews! As always, I still don't own Big Time Rush. I also don't own the movies **_**The Ring**_**, **_**Pet Sematary**_** (yes, that's how it's spelled), **_**Harry Potter**_**, **_**Mean Girls**_** or **_**Pirates of the Caribbean**_**. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 27: Scarier Than Surgery

"Yep, it's broken," Dr. Hollywood put the x-ray photo of Katrina's arm on the x-ray viewer. He turned to look at the five teenagers in the room, Katrina sitting on the doctor's exam table.

"So, now she gets a cast, right?" Logan asked.

"Nope," Dr. Hollywood told him. "She has to go through surgery." Katrina screamed and grabbed Kendall, who was closest, pulling him in front of her to shield her from the doctor.

"Why does she have to go through surgery?" Kendall asked, "I mean, she just has a broken bone."

"She doesn't have to go through surgery!" Dr. Hollywood assured them. "I was just messing with her!" Katrina sighed and let go of Kendall. "But, I've noticed that you've broken this bone before. Did the cast work last time?"

"Yes, it did," Katrina answered. "And it will take around six weeks to heal, right?"

Dr. Hollywood paused, but then replied, "Yes, but how would you know that?"

Katrina hesitated before she responded, "Cause I've had this bone broken before."

"Ah, of course," Dr. Hollywood continued. "Now, I'll just need you to call your parents in since you're a minor so they can sign you out after we put the cast on." He began writing stuff down on a clipboard.

"Um, I can't," Katrina told him.

"And why not?" Dr. Hollywood asked her.

"Because I'm an emancipated minor," Katrina answered.

Carlos, James, Kendall and Dr. Hollywood stood in front of her, heads tilted to the side, "You're a WHAT?"

Katrina rolled her eyes and looked at Logan as he explained, "An emancipated minor is a person under the age of eighteen who, under the law, is considered an adult. She is completely independent from her parents. She can work, pay taxes, vote, get married and basically anything that an adult can do, without a parent's approval. This includes paying and signing medical statements."

"Ah, well then," Dr. Hollywood pulled a sheet of paper off of his clipboard, "Here's your bill." He handed her the paper and Katrina's eyes went wide. The boys leaned in to look and winced.

"That's a lot of zeros," James commented.

Katrina sighed and then reached into her pocket. She pulled out a credit card that wasn't the one Griffin had given her, "Here. Charge it to this." Dr. Hollywood took it and walked off. The boys stared at her. "What?"

"Where did you get that credit card?" Carlos asked, "That's not the one with the kittens."

"No," Katrina looked like she was tired of answering questions, "That was my emergency card. It's connected to my bank account. I use it to pay for school too."

Kendall opened his mouth to say something, but Logan stopped him, "Okay. You don't need to answer any more questions. We don't want to STRESS you out." The boys looked at Logan confused, but then got a look of realization before they smiled at Katrina. She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

Before she could say anything, Dr. Hollywood came back and gave her the card and a sheet of paper, "Just sign this and you'll be all done!"

Katrina glanced at the sheet and then looked at the doctor, "What about the cast?"

Dr. Hollywood stayed still for a second, but then spoke, "Oh. Right. Hang on and let me find the supplies. You can sign while you're waiting." He ran off again. Katrina sighed and signed the paper.

"I should probably call my mom for a ride," Kendall noted and left the room.

Carlos teetered back and forth on his feet before running after Kendall, shouting, "I GOTTA PEE!"

Katrina looked over at James, "You should probably call Katie and tell her that we won't be able to model today."

"We can tell her later," James dismissed it.

"No, I think you should do it now," Katrina told him. James looked disappointed, but left the room.

Katrina looked over at Logan and they stared at each other for a second.

Suddenly, they both started talking at once, neither of them understanding what the other was saying. Then, they both stopped and started laughing.

"Okay, you go first," Logan told her.

"No, you," Katrina insisted.

"Ladies go first," Logan reminded her.

"Well, at one point, we would both be in that category."

"Not funny."

"Sorry."

"Seriously, you go first."

"Fine," Katrina caved, "I've been wondering. What were you trying to tell me after you saved my life?"

"Wow, that's what I was going to tell you," Logan mentioned.

"So, tell me."

"Right, um, well, you see, we've known each other for a while now and, well, I was wondering, would you-"

"HEY!" James walked into the room, interrupting Logan, "What'd I miss?" Both Logan and Katrina glared at him.

Neither of them got a chance to speak though because Dr. Hollywood came back with a plastic box of supplies and set it on a counter. It wasn't long before Kendall and Carlos walked in too.

"My mom's on her way," Kendall told them. "She's mad."

"At me?" Katrina looked shocked.

"No," Kendall answered, "At us because we forced you to slide down the air duct."

"Air duct sliding," Dr. Hollywood commented, "Nice." He reached into the box and pulled out a big shot. Katrina stared at it with wide-eyes. "First thing to do is numb the pain." Katrina shrieked and grabbed the closest person to her, which happened to be James.

James, however, was of no help because when he saw the needle, he screamed, broke away from Katrina and ran out of the room. The others stared at the door for a second before going back to the shot.

"Here," Logan held out his hand, "You can hold my hand for comfort." Katrina smiled and took it with her right hand, the one that wasn't attached to the broken bone.

"Right, this won't sting a little," Dr. Hollywood told her, "It'll sting a lot!" Katrina squeaked, closing her eyes as the needle got closer.

* * *

><p>"I still don't get why you forced her to slide down with you!" Mrs. Knight was driving the rental van with the guys and Katie in the backseats. Katrina got the privilege of being in the passenger seat because she was injured. She had decided on a pink color to her cast.<p>

"We were doing something spontaneous?" Kendall tried.

"Does 'something spontaneous' mean putting my client on hold for SIX WEEKS?" Katie was pissed at all of them, but mostly the boys for causing it.

"I'm really sorry Katie," Katrina told her, but while she was facing front, she didn't look sorry.

"It's not your fault," Mrs. Knight smiled at the teen girl before focusing back on the road. "But I would like you to stay with us until you get your cast off."

"WHAT?" Katrina shouted.

"YES!" the guys cheered.

"I have to keep sharing my room?" Katie looked upset.

"No, I can take care of myself," Katrina insisted. "As soon as I finish Penny's Pet Care, I'm moving in there. I designed it with a bedroom for that reason! Somebody needs to be there for the boarded animals!"

"Katrina, you can't take care of yourself while in that cast," Mrs. Knight defended her statement, "Which would make it even harder to take care of animals by yourself when you can't use one of your arms."

"But I am legally an adult," Katrina insisted, "I'll be fine!"

"If you don't stay with us, then I'll go to the court system and get them to make you a minor again so that you'll have to go back to your parents so that someone will take care of you. This can't be healthy for someone your age to take care of yourself like this," Mrs. Knight threatened. She parked the car in the Palm Woods parking lot.

"You can't do that," Katrina seemed confident in that, "I can't go back to my parents."

"Because they're abusive?" Logan assumed.

"They moved to another country?" James suggested.

"They're some type of addict?" Kendall added.

"They went on an adventure in the rainforest and then were lost once they took a boat and went out to sea!" Carlos stated like it was a fact. Everyone turned to look at him, confusion etched on their faces.

"None of those," Katrina sighed and everyone looked at her. "I really didn't want to tell you this now, but-"

"Then you don't have to tell us," Logan interrupted her. "We understand."

"No, you see-" Katrina began.

"Katrina," Kendall stopped her, "We don't need to know. Tell us when you're ready."

"But-"

"We're not going to ask you about your past anymore," Carlos added. "So, you can relax." Katrina looked confused, stunned, shocked and upset all at once.

"We want you to feel comfortable around us," James went on, "We'll be here for you."

"Ugh," Katie looked disgusted, "I'm getting out of this mushiness." That said, she climbed out of the van and headed to the Palm Woods. Mrs. Knight, though, smiled at the boys, the previous act of accidently breaking Katrina's arm completely forgotten.

"We care about you Katrina," Mrs. Knight told the teen girl, "We just want you to not be as stressed out, just taking care of yourself. The boys, to make up for breaking your arm, will do whatever you say."

"HUH?" the boys looked confused.

"Whatever I say?" Katrina smirked at them.

"You know what?" James started, "Why doesn't she just go live in Penny's Pet Care? I'm sure she'll be comfortable there."

"And we'll visit her often to make sure that she's okay!" Kendall added.

Mrs. Knight crossed her arms and glared at the boys.

"We'll be happy to do whatever Katrina says!" Logan caved first.

"We owe her!" Carlos went on. James and Kendall nodded their heads vigorously.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Knight?" Katrina turned to the woman. "I don't want to be a burden."

"It's no trouble," She smiled, "You've been a lot of help these past few days and you're a very quiet houseguest. Come on in, we'll get you a cot from the building." She and Katrina left the van and headed for the building.

The boys looked at each other.

"Do you think she wanted to tell us?" James asked the others.

They thought about it before shaking their heads, "Nah." They got out of the van to run and join the other two, making sure that the van locked before they did.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think Logan went?"James asked Kendall and Carlos. Once they had gotten back to the apartment, Katrina had collapsed onto the couch, crying about being a burden, useless and vulnerable. The boys had stared at her as Mrs. Knight and Katie made excuses to leave. Then, Logan had snapped his fingers like he got an idea and ran out of the apartment.<p>

It had been a while since then and the boys were watching a cried out Katrina lay on the couch, defeated. None of them wanted to say the wrong thing and upset her even more. Carlos and Kendall shrugged in response to James's question.

"Well then," James pulled out his lucky comb and fixed his hair, "I'll just go comfort her." Kendall and Carlos raised their eyebrows at this, but didn't do anything as James put his comb away and started walking towards her.

Suddenly, the door opened and Logan came walking in, a cat in his arms. The other three boys looked at him in confusion, but Katrina didn't move.

"What the heck, Logan?" Kendall was staring at the cat in Logan's arms.

"I thought that Katrina could use some cheering up," Logan explained, "So, I went to the animal shelter that Katrina volunteers at, told them the situation and they gave me Noodles."

"You're holding a cat," Carlos observed, "Not noodles."

"The cat's name is Noodles."

"Oh."

Logan walked over to Katrina and got her attention. She gave Logan and Noodles the biggest smile that the guys have ever seen her give. Logan sat beside her and the two started whispering.

James, Kendall and Carlos watched them suspiciously. They crept over into the kitchen and dropped down to hide behind the counters.

"Why would she pick him over me?" James asked the others.

"Camille's going to kill her," Carlos told them.

"Do you think that she told Logan anything?" Kendall still seemed to be concentrating on finding out about Katrina's past.

"Considering how close they are now," James was peeking at the couple over the counter, "I'd say most likely." Carlos and Kendall scrambled to look over the counter too. They saw Katrina had her head on Logan's shoulder, his arm was around her waist, her legs were lying over his lap and his head was placed on her head. The cat was sitting on Katrina's lap as they stroked the cat together. The three boys stared with wide eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well?" Kendall asked rhetorically.

Just after he finished, Logan and Katrina looked each other in the eyes. They hesitated for a second, but then began to lean into each other, eyes fluttering closed.

James had seen enough. He jumped up and yelled out, "HEY!" Logan and Katrina jumped and she fell out of his lap. Luckily, she held onto Noodles so that he didn't go flying. Once James had gotten everyone's attention, he went on, "Who thinks we should watch a movie, huh? I think it'll be a great idea!" James walked over and sat in between Logan and Katrina who both turned and glared at him. Carlos and Kendall looked at each other, frightened about what Katrina and Logan would do to James. They decided to sit nearby in case either of the two mad teens attacked James.

"What movie did you want to watch?" James turned to Katrina.

"_Pet Sematary_," Katrina suggested, her eyes never leaving James's. There was no emotion on her face and after a while James realized that she was completely serious.

"Isn't that like a horror movie?" James ran over to a stack of movies as the other guys turned to look at Katrina in confusion. "Wouldn't you want to watch something, I don't know, NOT SCARY?"

"What are you doing?" Logan mouthed to Katrina.

She smirked before mouthing back, "Trust me." Kendall and Carlos raised their eyebrows at this exchange, but said nothing.

"We can watch _Harry Potter _or _Mean Girls_," Everyone stared at James in shock at the last suggestion. "What? It's full of hot girls! There are others like, _Pirates of the Caribbean_…" He began listing a bunch of different movies that were not at all scary. Katrina pulled out her phone and sent a text. A few seconds later, Logan's phone buzzed and he looked at it. He then glanced at Katrina, both of them smirking.

Carlos leaned in to whisper to Kendall, "Logan and Katrina are texting."

"They're planning something," Kendall whispered back. "And I want to be nowhere near them when they do this."

"You know what," Logan spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "I'm not in the mood for _Pet Sematary_."

"YES!" James cheered. "Listen to the smart one!"

"I'd rather watch _The Ring_," Logan went on, an innocent smile on his face.

"Ooh, I love that movie!" Katrina mentioned. "Yeah, let's watch that."

"I'm just going to go take Noodles back to the animal shelter," Kendall told them, picking Noodles up off of Katrina's lap and dashing for the door.

"I'll help him," Carlos announced, following Kendall out the door. Katrina and Logan smirked at James.

"So, are you going to watch with us?" Logan asked.

"Or are you going to leave me and Logan to watch a scary movie together? You know, just the two of us," Katrina went on.

"Alone," both Logan and Katrina finished.

James looked up at the ceiling, the daydream look on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Logan and Katrina were cuddling up to each other on the couch. The only light in the entire room came from the TV and there was no one else in sight. There was screaming heard from the TV and Katrina dug her face into Logan's chest.<em>

"_Oh, Logan!" Katrina spoke in a pretend damsel-in-distress tone of voice, "Why did we choose to watch a horror movie? It's so… horrific!" She sighed dramatically._

"_Don't worry, baby," Logan began with a sultry voice. He placed his hand under Katrina's chin and used it to push her head up to look him in the eyes. "I'm right here and I always will be." He pulled her closer and their lips crashed together. They got really into it as both of them put their arms around each other, Katrina's arm somehow back to normal. Lying down on the couch, Katrina was on top of Logan as some tongue flashed between their mouths._

* * *

><p>James was standing in between the couch and the TV. His face looked like he had already seen the horror movie. Logan and Katrina were watching him with curiosity.<p>

"Are you okay?" Katrina asked him. It snapped James out of his daze.

"Are you two sure you want to watch a horror movie?" James looked scared. When they nodded their heads, he sighed and sat between them. "Go put the movie in."

* * *

><p>Halfway through <em>The Ring<em>, James was engrossed in it. His eyes wouldn't leave the screen, but his hand kept moving popcorn from the bowl in his lap to his mouth. Kendall and Carlos hadn't come back yet and Katrina and Logan were assuming that they decided to skip it.

Katrina and Logan were barely watching the movie, too busy texting each other the details of their plan. Since James was leaning forward, Logan and Katrina would exchange smirks throughout the movie behind James's back.

* * *

><p>Right when the credits were rolling in, the phone rang. James's head turned to stare at it. Katrina and Logan pretended not to notice.<p>

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Katrina asked James. He nodded and slowly got up, walking over to the phone.

James pressed the button to answer it and brought it up to his ear, "Hello?"

"_Seven days_," a voice hissed on the other end. James screamed, dropped the phone and ran out of the room.

Suddenly, Logan and Katrina burst into laughter.

"I can't believe that worked!" Katrina told Logan.

"We should probably tell Camille thanks for helping with this," Logan replied, still laughing as he pulled out his phone to text Camille.

"Did you see his face?" Katrina was lying down on the couch now, laughing so hard that her sides hurt.

"He probably peed his pants!" Logan added, sending the text before he too collapsed to his side on the couch.

That moment was when Kendall and Carlos came back into the apartment.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Carlos called out.

"Did we miss the movie?" Kendall noted, faking disappointment, "That's too bad!"

Katrina and Logan stopped their laughing for a second to look at Carlos and Kendall. Then, the two on the couch burst into laughter again. The two boys by the front door just stared at the laughing teens, deciding that they were crazy.

**(A/N): Logan and Katrina got back at James for interrupting them! Hehe. Tomorrow is the Wolff Family Tragedy! Is Katrina going to tell them? Did she change her mind? Or will the boys keep on insisting that she shouldn't tell them? And what type of complications will Katrina have with a broken arm? Find out next time!**

**For those of you who don't know about the movie, **_**The Ring**_**, I'm going to give a short plotline of it to understand the joke. You watch a certain video, then you get a phone call saying, "**_**Seven days**_**." If you don't solve a specific mystery in seven days, then you die. That's why James got freaked out. Now, I've got a true story for all of you. My friend was a horror movie addict as a kid and so, one time, she made me watch both **_**The Ring**_** and **_**Pet Semetary**_** all in one night… I had nightmares for weeks! Anyways, hope you liked the chapter, please review and happy reading!**


	28. Interrupting Girl Time

**(A/N): This chapter begins what I'm going to call Terror Weekend! Why would I call it that, you might ask? Why because not this one, but the next one includes stuff from **_**Big Time Terror**_** and because in one of these chapters, the Wolff Family Tragedy WILL BE REVEALED! … Just not this one. I know it's not the weekend in real life, but it is in the story. SO, that's why it's called Terror Weekend! …. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Thank you to **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** and **_**Milkamoo97**_** for your reviews! I do not own Big Time Rush. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 28: Interrupting Girl Time

Katrina woke up the next day, depressed. She looked over and saw Katie give her a sad smile. They both knew what day it was.

"Two years ago today was the Wolff Family Tragedy," Katrina spoke, "Two years ago today, my life changed for the worst and I can never go back to the way I was before." She returned Katie's sad smile. "I'm telling the guys today."

"Seriously?" Katie seemed shocked, "To tell you the truth, I thought you were never going to tell them. I thought that when they found out it would be a complete accident or something."

"Nope, I'm telling them today," Katrina looked determined. "Want to listen in?"

Katie grabbed her clothes from the dresser and headed for the door, "I'm just going to get changed. Don't start without me!" With that, she left for the bathroom.

Katrina sighed, "I guess I better get changed too." She went over to her bag and pulled out her usual uniform of the advertising shirt, orange today, and shorts.

* * *

><p>As soon as Katrina walked into the main room, she found the guys eating breakfast with Katie. Katrina joined them at the table.<p>

"That prank last night was NOT FUNNY!" James told her. Logan, Carlos and Kendall started laughing, thinking the opposite. The night before, after Katrina and Logan were able to stop their laughing, they had told Kendall and Carlos about the prank, making all of them start laughing again. That was where James had found them, discovering that everything was a prank.

"Yes, it was," Katrina insisted. She scooped some scrambled eggs onto her plate. "Okay guys, so about today-"

"We've got the day off again today," Kendall interrupted her. Katie raised her eyebrows, wondering what the guys were up to.

"That's cool, so-" Katrina tried again.

"And we've decided that we're going to finish the floors for you at Penny's Pet Care with Brandon," Logan spoke before Katrina could say another word. "We've already called him and have it all set up."

"Awesome, but-"

"Also, we thought that you might want to go shopping for the stuff for your place today," Carlos went on as if Katrina hadn't tried to speak.

"I was thinking-"

"So, we decided to get you some helpers that know more about shopping than us," James added, getting up and walking to the front door. Katrina raised her eyebrows as James opened the door, revealing Camille and Jo on the other side. They quickly walked over to Katrina.

"Come on, Katrina," Camille began, "We're gonna shop till we drop!" She grabbed Katrina's right arm and pulled her out of her seat.

"But I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Katrina complained, realizing that she had no choice but to go along with whatever the two girls had planned.

"We'll pick up something on the way!" Jo told her as she pushed Katrina's back towards the door while Camille continued to pull Katrina's good arm.

Once the three girls were outside the apartment, Jo and Camille turned around to wave to the guys, "Bye!" They shut the door so the boys couldn't see them anymore.

Katie had watched the scene with shock and amusement. She got the boys' attentions when she spoke, "You guys are stupid." Grabbing her plate, she walked away to eat her breakfast in front of the TV.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Kendall, Carlos and James turned their heads to look at Logan. He looked back, confused, "What?"

"What do you know?" Carlos asked.

"A lot more than you," Logan admitted and the others rolled their eyes.

"He meant what do you know about Katrina that we don't?" Kendall clarified.

"What are you talking about?" Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't know any more than you do."

"Bull!" James pointed at him, "You HAVE to know more! Why would she be so close to you then?"

"Hm, I don't know," Logan pretended to contemplate the question, "Maybe because I saved her life and I don't flirt with every girl in sight?"

"Why are you going after her?" James stood up as he continued the argument, "You've already got a girlfriend!"

"Camille's not my girlfriend!" Logan stood up too, not backing down, "And Katrina is way too smart for you! She doesn't deserve to be played like your past girls!"

"She's out of your league!" James pointed out, "She's a model and you're a bookworm! She deserves someone that will help her be famous!"

"She HATES being famous!" Logan told him. This caused the other three to stare at Logan confused. After he realized what he said, Logan continued, "Oh. I guess I do know something that you guys don't."

"Am I the ONLY one that Katrina doesn't tell secrets to?" James complained. He sat down in a slump. Logan sat down too.

"Okay, guys," Kendall began, "We all agreed that we weren't going to fight over girls. Friendship is more important. Whichever one of us that Katrina ends up dating, we've got to agree that we're NOT going to hold grudges and we're NOT going to fight over it."

"Oh, please tell me that you don't like her too," Logan spoke, "It's bad enough that two of us like her."

"Me? No," Kendall assured him, "I'm happy with Jo, but Carlos does a little."

"CARLOS!" James and Logan yelled at Carlos.

Carlos put his helmet on and gave them an innocent smile, "It's not my fault that I like that she plays with puppies! And she's hot! And I've never had a girlfriend!" The other three rolled their eyes at this.

Kendall went on, "It doesn't matter! It's mostly Katrina's choice! Now, why does Katrina hate being famous?"

"Well," Logan started, "When she was younger her parents forced her and her siblings into jobs in the entertainment business. Each of them did something else, but Katrina was the model. As the Wolff kids got older, the people loved them. If there was a Wolff in something, it was branded as one of the best. So, they were one of the most famous families in Hollywood. Then, something happened and all of the Wolffs disappeared from the spotlight with no public explanation, except calling it the Wolff Family Tragedy. And whatever happened, it was on this day, two years ago. That's why the media is so happy that Katrina's back in the spotlight because they're going to try to get answers from her."

"That doesn't explain WHY she hates being famous!" Katie had rejoined the table while they were listening to Logan's explanation. Kendall, James and Carlos looked at her in shock for a second but then turned back to Logan.

"I was getting to that," Logan explained, "Anyways, Katrina told me that when she started living her life, not being famous, she realized how nice it felt not to be bothered. Not to have to worry about every single move being recorded. No rumors, no scandals, no worrying about her appearance. She likes the choice of being herself, not what the media or her family wants her to be. She thinks that being famous is playing a sick little game."

"And that's why she went crazy," James realized, "Because I pulled her back into being a model."

"Well, then maybe breaking her arm was a good thing," Kendall commented.

Suddenly, Carlos got a text. He read it and told the guys, "Brandon's ready. We can go now." The other three shrugged and then left the apartment.

* * *

><p>"So, how about this one?" Camille was pointing at a front desk. The three girls were currently looking for one, but Katrina couldn't decide.<p>

"I don't know," Katrina tilted her head as she considered it, "It doesn't seem inviting. Plus those metal pointy things look like an accident waiting to happen." The desk had a design on the front made of metal that swirled around. The ends of the swirls were sharp. "I don't want a curious animal to accidently get stabbed."

"Oh, I didn't even think of that," Camille mentioned.

"I think this one would work!" Jo called out from across the area. Camille and Katrina walked over to join the blonde. She gestured to a simple desk that was an oval shape, so no edges, with a glass top. "Just imagine the logo on the front of this and then pawprints going to the sides."

"That would be perfect," Katrina told them, "Now, if only I can find that sheet thing with the barcode that we bring to check out."

"Here it is!" Camille gave Katrina a sheet of paper. She added it to the growing stack in her good hand.

"It's really a pain to only be able to use one hand." The other two girls nodded their sympathy.

"We've been walking around for a while," Jo commented.

"I say we go look at couches and chairs for visitors!" Camille suggested.

"Isn't that section on the other side of the store?" Katrina remembered.

"This will give us a chance to talk," Camille led the other two over towards the section. "We haven't really gotten to know each other."

"So, what do you want to know?" Katrina asked.

"How are you dealing with today?" Camille looked sympathetic. Katrina stopped in her tracks, wide-eyed, while Jo just looked confused.

"What's today?" Jo glanced back and forth between Katrina and Camille.

"The two year anniversary of the Wolff Family Tragedy," Camille explained. "It was all hush-hush, but there were a ton of rumors."

"Some of those rumors are true," Katrina admitted. "But not all of them."

"I kind of assumed that the rumor that your family got abducted by aliens wasn't true," Camille responded.

Katrina laughed, "Yeah that was one of those weird ones."

"So, what happened?" Jo looked curious.

"I'm determined to tell someone today," Katrina replied, "And since the guys keep interrupting me when I try to tell them, I guess I could tell you two. The Wolff Family Tragedy was the worst day of my life." Jo and Camille paid close attention as Katrina told them the story.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," Jo responded to Katrina's story. "No wonder you're so sad all the time." The three girls were now in the couches and chairs area, each of them sitting down.<p>

"I don't know how I'd cope with something like that," Camille added, "It sounds like some type of horror movie." She shivered.

"It's why I don't mind horror movies," Katrina told them, "I've lived through one."

"Hopefully, you still get your happy ending," Jo spoke, "I mean, after all of that, you deserve it."

"You're an overall positive person, aren't you?" Katrina assumed.

"Usually," Jo shrugged.

"Maybe she can get her happy ending with either Carlos or James," Camille smirked, "Probably James because of the way you two act around each other. Because you do know that Logan's mine and Kendall belongs to Jo, right?"

"Of course," Katrina answered quickly, "Now, why would it be James?"

"You two have this love/hate relationship," Jo commented.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Katrina replied.

"Oh please," Camille spoke up, "You act like you hate each other, pulling pranks and you threatening his hair, but then you two model together and you dance with him and sit on his lap!"

"Hey!" Katrina defended herself, "I danced with Carlos too! That doesn't mean I want to date him!" Jo and Camille cross their arms and stare at Katrina. She sighed, "Okay, I have to admit that James is hot, but he's also a player. I don't think I'm going to get my happy ending with him."

"She's got a point," Jo agreed, "James is a player."

"Maybe Katrina can tame him," Camille suggested, "It's possible."

"I think we should get back to searching for a couch," Katrina told them. They rolled their eyes, but helped. After they found a good couch and a couple arm chairs that matched, the three girls went to pay for it and left the store.

* * *

><p>Katrina, Jo and Camille were walking through the mall, making small conversation, avoiding going back to the Palm Woods.<p>

"So, what are you up to this weekend, Katrina?" Camille asked.

"I'm interviewing people to stay at Penny's Pet Care overnight for the animals that would be boarded," Katrina told her, "It'll be a live-in position. I was going to take it, but after four boys got their hands on me, that kind of was thrown out the window."

"Boys are stupid," Camille commented.

"Yeah," Jo and Katrina agreed.

"This is nice," Katrina mentioned, "I don't hang out with girls much. I really missed all of this girl talk about boys, make-up and clothes."

"You could talk about two of those with James," Jo pointed out. All of them laughed.

Suddenly, someone yelled out, "HEY! LOOK! IT'S KATRINA WOLFF!" A huge group of people, some with cameras and microphones, came running up to the girls.

"Uh-oh," was the only thing the three girls were able to say before their faces had microphones stuck into them, questions being thrown at Katrina.

"Why are you back into modeling?"

"What happened two years ago?"

"Are you dating James Diamond?"

"How did you get your arm broken?"

"Was it James's fault or because of someone in your family?"

"Is it true that there's going to be a movie based on the Wolff Family Tragedy?"

Katrina was separated from the other two by the paparazzi, her eyes being blinded by the flashing of the cameras. Jo and Camille huddled together to make a plan to get her out.

"Okay, I'll distract them," Camille began planning.

"And then I'll grab Katrina and run," Jo finished. "We'll meet you at the Palm Woods."

"Yep, now go!" The two girls fist bumped before Jo left to hide. Camille took a deep breath before yelling out, "LOOK! IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!" The paparazzi looked away with enough time for Jo to jump out, grab Katrina's good arm and pull her away.

The paparazzi realized that there was no Justin Bieber and that Katrina was running from them. They ran after Katrina and Jo.

"What do we do now?" Katrina asked Jo. "We can't keep running forever?"

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" Jo insisted. She looked around and then came up with a plan. "Okay, go into that store!" She pointed as she and Katrina ran into a store. Before the paparazzi could join them, Jo pulled Katrina into one of the clothes racks to hide. It took a few minutes, but eventually the paparazzi lost interest and Katrina and Jo were able to leave their hiding spot.

"Oh, this is cute!" Katrina picked up an outfit off the rack that they were hiding in.

Jo looked it over, "You should get it! You need some new outfits."

"So true," Katrina took it over to the line at the cash register with Jo following her.

"Now that Camille isn't around, I've got to ask," Jo started, "Do you still like Logan?"

Katrina hesitated, but then told her, "Yes." Before Jo could say anything, Katrina went on, "But I'm not going to do anything about it because I'm not a homewrecker." Jo relaxed until Katrina continued, "But it doesn't seem to be stopping him."

"What are you talking about?" Jo asked.

"Kendall told you about when we babysat those kids, right?" Jo nodded. "Well, Logan and I were acting out a story with Kendall narrating and then Logan and I kissed."

"You two did WHAT?" Jo exclaimed.

"In my defense, it was Kendall that told us to do that," Katrina told her. "Then again, I'm not completely innocent since Logan and I have slow danced and almost kissed a bunch of times while not acting. I saved him from getting attacked by girls at my school too. He's also told me that I shouldn't date James because he's a player and argued with me about it. Oh, AND he followed me to my old house BY HIMSELF, watched me destroy my old room and then saved my life." Jo was stunned into silence until Katrina had finished paying for her outfit.

"Well," Jo finally spoke as they were exiting the store, "Camille's going to kill you. Then she'll kill Logan. And then she'll kill Kendall for making you two kiss in the first place."

"Does this mean you're not going to tell Camille?"

"From what you've told me, I'm guessing that Logan really likes you, but he really likes Camille too. So, I'm not going to tell Camille. But if he does pick Camille over you, then you have to stop this."

"I have to stop it anyways. If Logan picks me, then Camille will go on a killing spree. Plus she knows my story and I really don't want it on the news."

"You can always have James," Jo suggested. Katrina sighed and rolled her eyes at the thought as the two girls left the mall, heading for the Palm Woods to meet up with Camille.

**(A/N): Katrina is really fitting in well with the girls! They now know the Wolff Family Tragedy! Are the boys EVER going to learn it? Will Katrina really give up on Logan or will Logan choose her over Camille? And now Jo knows EVERYTHING! Will she keep quiet or will it spill out to Camille? You'll just have to wait for the next one! Please review and until next time, happy reading!**


	29. Don't Forget To Breathe Between Screams

**(A/N): Yay! The next chapter! I have been waiting to get to this chapter and the next one from the beginning and now it's here and I'm excited for you to read it! I would have had it up sooner, but I needed the perfect song for this and I FOUND IT! Thank you to **_**Jazzygrl**_** and **_**Milkamoo97**_** for your reviews! I still don't own Big Time Rush nor do I own the episode **_**Big Time Terror**_** which is included in this chapter. I also don't BTR's song, **_**Stuck**_** nor do I own **_**He Is We**_**'s song, **_**Breathe**_**. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 29: Don't Forget To Breathe Between Screams

After getting back to the Palm Woods, Katrina said her goodbyes to Jo and Camille. She went back up to 2J to find it empty. Taking this rare opportunity, she went and got her homework to try to work on it in peace. After a few minutes, she realized that she couldn't concentrate without some type of noise.

"Wow, they really have changed me," Katrina noted. She walked over to the stereo to turn it on and find a song to put some noise in the apartment. Before she could turn it on though, the guys walked into the apartment, excited for something.

"Hey Katrina!" they called out to her and Katrina sighed, changing her mind about the stereo.

"Hey guys," Katrina greeted them, "Listen about earlier-"

"How was your girls' day out?" Kendall asked her.

Katrina sighed in aggravation, "It was fine, until the paparazzi found us and began asking questions. The media thinks I'm dating James."

"Maybe we should then," James smiled at her. Carlos, Kendall and Logan glared at James.

"I know how the media works," Katrina began, "And if you want to keep them interested, never give them what they want."

"Huh?" All four guys tilted their heads.

"I mean do what you want," Katrina went on, "If you give them what they want, you're playing their game and you're losing. And then, something bad happens. Like for instance-"

"We don't need an example," Logan interrupted her.

"We're having a sing-off at the fire pit tonight," Carlos told her. "Want to join us?"

"A sing-off?" Katrina looked confused.

"It's where the singers of the Palm Woods face-off for fun," James answered. "We usually do our own songs, but sometimes we do covers."

"Jo's going to be there," Kendall added, "But Camille's going to an audition and can't make it." Katrina seemed to look happier at this.

"What the hell," Katrina gave in. "Let's go." She followed the guys out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall and Katrina were surrounded by some other Palm Woods kids. All of them were clapping as a girl sat down after she finished her song.<p>

"So, who's next?" Katrina asked.

"Well, normally we'd go," Logan answered, indicating himself and his friends.

"But why don't you try," Kendall suggested.

"Oh, I'm no singer," Katrina insisted. "I'm a model."

"I've heard your voice," James told her, "Your singing isn't bad. Not as good as mine, but-" He stopped when Carlos, Logan and Kendall all hit him.

"Just give it a try, Katrina," Jo encouraged her, "We won't laugh."

"Um, okay," Katrina gave in and walked over to stand in front of the group, "Guitar Dude, do you know _Breathe _by _He Is We_?"

"Yeah," Guitar Dude slurred out, giving Katrina a rock-on symbol with his hand. He grabbed his guitar pick and began strumming his guitar. Katrina was still facing forward, but she was looking up to the sky. She didn't look at the audience until she began to sing.

_Harness your heart and be still now_

_Quiet that mind that will wander_

_All sorts of dark alleys_

_Tragedy strikes your self esteem_

_Constantly waiting for an ending_

_To all of this_

The boys suddenly realized that Katrina had picked the song for a reason, but at this point, they didn't want to stop her. Mostly because they knew she needed some form of expression.

_She opens her eyes_

_Suddenly she cries_

_Can we help her?_

_Can we help her?_

_And she replies_

_You know, I fake it oh so well_

_That God Himself can't tell_

_What I mean and why my words are less_

_Than parallel with my feet_

_You ask me what I need_

_And all I really need_

_Is to breathe_

The audience was engrossed by the song, a few tears already falling from some people's eyes.

_Oh_

_Ah_

_People, they seem so interested_

_Only a few get invested_

_With all the aches and pains_

_Doctor, oh doctor please help her_

_I fear she may not be breathing_

_Blue lips and doe eyes, that's her disguise_

Jo gasped at this, making the boys look at her with curiosity. They noticed that Katrina gave her a small nod and they knew something was odd.

_You know, I fake it oh so well_

_That God Himself can't tell_

_What I mean and why my words are less_

_Than parallel with my feet_

_You ask me what I need_

_And all I really need_

_Is to breathe_

Everyone but the guys were now engrossed with the song. The guys were listening carefully as though trying to decipher what she meant in the song.

_Ooooooh_

_Oooooh_

_Oooh_

_Oooh_

_Give me some space to breathe_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Give me some space to breathe_

_All I need is a little room to breathe_

Katrina looked over at the guys, getting eye contact with all four of them before she continued her singing, still staring at them.

_I fake it oh so well_

_That God can't tell_

_You know, I fake it oh so well_

_That God Himself can't tell_

_What I mean and why my words are less_

_Than parallel with my feet_

_You ask me what I need_

_And all I really need_

_Is to breathe_

_Let me breathe_

Katrina finished the song and the clapping began. There were tears rolling down almost everyone's faces. Jo got up out of her seat and went over to pull Katrina into a hug.

"Everything's okay," Jo assured her, "It won't happen again." These words caused the guys to go wide-eyed as they realized that Katrina had told Jo and probably Camille the story of two years ago.

Katrina turned to the guys and they noticed a tear running down her cheek as she spoke to them, "Hey guys. You might want to pick a happy song."

"Let's sing them that new song we were working on," Kendall suggested. The boys got up to take Katrina's spot as she was pulled away to sit next to Jo.

"You mean _Stuck_, right?" Carlos assumed.

"Yep," Kendall confirmed. "Guitar Dude, start it off." At that, Guitar Dude began playing an upbeat song making the mood lighten as the group clapped along with the beat. James began the song.

_There were so many things that I never ever got to say_

_Cuz I'm always tongue-tied with my words getting in the way_

James smiled at Katrina as Carlos took over.

_If you could read my mind_

_Then all your doubts would be left behind_

James picked back up again.

_And every little thing would be falling into place._

Jo nudged Katrina with her elbow and Katrina shook her head, but was smiling as Carlos sang the next part.

_And I would scream to the world_

_They would see you're my girl_

_But I just_

Logan, Kendall and James joined in the singing as the chorus rolled in.

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never givin' up, up_

_In the middle of a perfect day_

_I'm trippin' over words to say_

_Cuz I don't wanna keep you guessin'_

_But I always end up gettin'_

_Stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never givin' up, up_

After a few 'oh's, Logan picked up the singing, staring at Katrina as he did. She smiled back.

_It's the way that I feel when you say what you say to me_

_Keeps you runnin' through my mind 24/7 days a week_

Carlos added in his part.

_And if you've got the time_

_Just stick around and you'll realize_

Logan started up again, his eyes not wandering from Katrina's.

_That it's worth every minute that it takes, just wait and see_

Jo elbowed Katrina again and Katrina looked at the blonde girl. Jo raised her eyebrows and Katrina shrugged before they paid attention to the song again as Carlos picked it up.

_And I would scream to the world_

_They would see you're my girl_

_But I just_

Kendall, James and Logan added their voices in for the chorus.

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never givin' up, up_

_In the middle of a perfect day_

_I'm trippin' over words to say_

_Cuz I don't wanna keep you guessin'_

_But I always end up gettin'_

_Stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never givin' up, uh-up_

A scraping sound interrupted the boys' singing. The boys turned around as everyone looked to see where the scraping sound was coming from. They all saw a table moving by itself across the cement floor. They stared apprehensively as the table went into the lobby through open doors, the doors slamming shut after it.

Carlos started the screaming as the group dispersed. The only ones who didn't seem scared were James, Kendall, Logan and Katrina. The three boys were watching the group scatter around them while Katrina just stared at the doors, a confused look on her face.

Once the group was gone, Kendall, James and Logan turned around to look at Katrina.

"Why didn't you run?" James asked.

Katrina shrugged, "I've seen scarier."

"Like that movie," James shivered.

"No, more like something that happened two years ago," Katrina replied. "About that-"

"WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS RUNNING FROM THE GHOST?" Carlos came running back to them. "It's a GHOST! And it's going to GET US!"

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Logan told him.

"Let's just go back to the apartment," Kendall suggested before the argument got worse. The other four teens agreed and began heading to the elevators, but it didn't stop Logan and Carlos from arguing the entire time about the ghost.

* * *

><p>"Carlos," Logan tried to get the Latino to see some sense as he led the way into the apartment. "It wasn't a ghost!"<p>

"Then what was it?" Carlos demanded.

"It was the air conditioner," Logan explained, "Which kicked on in the lobby, created a back draft and caused the doors to shut."

"So how do you explain the ghost table?" James pointed out.

"I will tell you that later," Logan replied.

Katrina rolled her eyes as Carlos gave his own explanation, "I'll tell you what it was. It was a GHOST! And it could be after US!"

"There is no ghost that is after us," Kendall assured him.

"Ghosts aren't real!" Katrina added, "If they were, then I'd know! There's been something I've been trying to say all day. I-" There was a knock on the door and both James and Carlos screamed as they moved to stand on either side of Katrina and Logan. Katrina threw her hands up in frustration, almost hitting James and Logan, "Unbelievable!"

"Guys, chill!" Kendall told them, "There is nothing terrifying behind this door." He opened the door to reveal Gustavo behind it.

Kendall stepped back to the line of teens, standing next to James, as Gustavo spoke, "Hey. My mansion is flooded and I need to stay with you dogs tonight."

The five teens grabbed hold of each other and screamed in horror.

Suddenly, Katie and Mrs. Knight ran into the room. Katie yelled out, "WHAT'S GOING ON?" They stopped in their tracks when they saw Gustavo. "What are you doing here?"

Gustavo walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him. "My mansion flooded and I need to stay here."

Mrs. Knight sighed, "Sit down and I'll make some tea." She went into the kitchen as Gustavo went over to the couch. Katie went over to sit on the stool as Kendall and Carlos walked over to try and talk Gustavo out of staying there. James and Logan were still holding onto Katrina and they didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon. They glared at each other for a few seconds before a small slapfight started, Katrina in the middle.

"Guys!" Katrina stopped them, "I don't need another broken bone!" She broke out of their hold and walked over to join the others. James got another hit on Logan before they joined the others too.

All of them stared at each other awkwardly, not exactly knowing what to say. Mrs. Knight came back and gave Gustavo a cup of tea.

"Don't you think you'd be more comfortable in like a five star hotel that's not here?" Kendall broke the silence.

"Yeah, I can't stay at any LA hotels," Gustavo told them.

"WHY NOT?" James freaked out. Right after he did it, he seemed to calm down as he smiled at his shocked friends.

"Well James," Gustavo answered, "I am a member of the hotel unwelcome list, along with Russell Crowe, all the members of Aerosmith and the original host of Blue's Clues."

"I always thought that guy was sketchy," Katrina noted as Gustavo pulled the tea bag out of his tea. He threw it onto the coffee table, grossing out everyone.

"The ninety's were a wild time, boys," Gustavo remarked, ominously. Katrina raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well," Mrs. Knight began, picking up the tea bag, "Of course you are welcome to stay he-"

"MOM!" Kendall interrupted her. Everyone looked at him. "Did you see that thing in the bathroom?" All four guys began to talk at once as they pulled Mrs. Knight away, pushing the tea bag out of her hands to land in Gustavo's cup. They pulled her all the way to the bathroom, shutting the door after them.

Immediately, Gustavo looked at Katrina and Katie, "They're trying to convince her to not let me stay, aren't they?"

"Yep," Katrina and Katie responded. Gustavo got up and walked over to the door, pressing his ear to it, listening in. The two girls rushed over to join him nearby.

Suddenly, Gustavo banged on the door, "PLUS, he pays your rent!" The door opened revealing all five of them with sheepish smiles on their faces. "Now, when's dinner?" He held up the tea bag and both Katie and Katrina leaned into view, disgusted looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>Katrina was sitting between Kendall and James at the dining table with one of their extra seats. They all watched as Mrs. Knight placed the serving dish on the table before they cheered and grabbed for the food.<p>

"Fishsticks," Gustavo looked upset, "Really?"

"It's Fishstick Friday!" Katie and Katrina responded.

"With Tots!" the guys added.

"I actually prefer my fish poached," Gustavo told them, "With lemon. And my potatoes, au gratin." The others at the table just stared, but Mrs. Knight seemed to consider it. Then she tossed a lemon onto Gustavo's plate, followed by a piece of cheese. When he looked at her, she smiled sweetly. Gustavo decided at this point to just go along with it and try the fishsticks. The group at the table leaned in as Gustavo took a bite, wondering how he was going to react. "Not bad."

The tension in the room seemed to go away as the others ate. Gustavo continued, "So, what else do you dogs and the cat do on Fishstick Fridays?"

"Guess sometimes we play dome hockey," Kendall told him.

"And then," Carlos went on, "A little swirly slide action."

"Then we play Biohazard Blast 4: Rise of Krochy," James finished.

"Oh, well, uh," Gustavo responded, "You can count me out of those festivities."

"I'm not playing either," Katrina replied. When the boys looked at her confused, she pointed at her left arm, "Broken arm. I can watch though." A silence descended on the group as dinner went on.

* * *

><p>Later, the boys were playing dome hockey with Gustavo while Katrina watched from the couch. Gustavo and James were on one team while Kendall, Carlos and Logan were on the other. Katrina was watching Gustavo with a little fear because he was getting really into the game.<p>

Suddenly, Gustavo and James scored, winning the game. They cheered and then Gustavo did a chest bump with James. Actually, it was more like Gustavo knocked James to the ground with his belly. All of them looked down at James before Gustavo cheered and began playing dome hockey again.

Katrina got up and went over to check on James, "Does it hurt?"

James gave her a slight smile, "A kiss would make it better." The others winced as the only sound heard was the slap of Katrina's hand across James's face. "Now, it hurts."

* * *

><p>Katrina watched as the boys slid down the slide. Carlos went first, followed by Logan, Kendall and James. When it came to Gustavo's turn, all of them watched him cheer way too happily before he went into the slide, getting stuck. Katrina fell back on the couch laughing as the guys ran over to pull Gustavo out.<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting on the other part of the L-shaped couch, Katrina watched as Gustavo practically destroyed James's, Carlos's and Kendall's characters on the game.<p>

Gustavo bumped into James, pushing him, Carlos and Kendall over, "BAM! I battle blast all three of you! Taste the shame!" Katrina watched with her eyebrows raised as all of them set their controllers down. Carlos, Kendall and James all looked annoyed with Gustavo.

"Yep," Kendall began, "You sure showed us."

Carlos was looking around and noticed something, "Hey, where's Logan?" They looked at Katrina as though she would know.

"I don't know where Logan is," Katrina told them, "I'm just as curious as you are."

All of them looked around now, hoping the smart boy would show up. James added, "I haven't seen him for a half hour."

Suddenly, there was a mumbling sound coming from under Gustavo. Katrina tilted her head as Gustavo looked uncomfortable for a second and then stood up. There was Logan. He had been pressed into the couch by Gustavo's butt.

"OOH!" Kendall, Carlos, James and Katrina gasped as they watched Logan take in a huge breath. Logan looked horrified as he pushed himself up out of the couch. After the initial shock, all the teens just looked disgusted. Katrina covered her mouth as she watched Logan shiver and walk away.

"My bad," Gustavo told Logan.

Katrina got up and walked over to Logan, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes," Logan replied. He shivered again.

She put her hand on his shoulder, "I have been through some terrifying stuff, but the thought of what you just went through," Katrina paused for a second. "That scares me." She moved her arm down to give him a one-armed hug. Logan smiled and pulled her in, feeling better already. They heard James clear his throat, but still didn't move.

"Okay guys," Mrs. Knight came up to the group and Logan and Katrina broke apart. Mrs. Knight was holding a pillow and blanket. "Time for bed." The three boys still on the couch got up to stand beside Gustavo. "And Gustavo, here is a pillow and blanket for you."

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Gustavo yelled out, hitting James in the face with the pillow, knocking him down to the couch.

"NO!" Mrs. Knight tried to get control of the situation, "NO PILLOW FIGHT!"

Gustavo stopped and stared at Mrs. Knight, "Boo."

"Off to bed," Mrs. Knight told them. Kendall, Carlos and James walked over to stand next to Logan and Katrina.

"You know," Gustavo began, "If my mansion hadn't flooded, I would have been sitting alone all night, writing songs. So, thanks. This was, uh, fun." He paused for a second and then suddenly fell asleep.

Mrs. Knight turned to the teens, "You see. One night with Gustavo didn't kill you. Now, bed." She watched as the teens went down the hallway to the bedrooms. The guys went into theirs, thinking that Katrina would go to Katie's room. In a surprising move, she followed them into their room.

"Uh, what are you doing, Katrina?" Kendall asked her.

Before she could answer, James spoke up, "Isn't it obvious? She wants to spend the night with me!" Katrina glared at him as the other three guys rolled their eyes.

"Why are you really here?" Logan ignored James's comment.

"I have been trying to tell you something all day," Katrina told them, "But you guys are either avoiding me or interrupting me."

"Can't you tell us tomorrow? We're tired," Carlos complained.

"No," Katrina insisted, "It has to be today." She sighed, "You guys might want to sit down for this." Logan and James sat down on one bed while Carlos and Kendall sat on another. Katrina sat down between Logan and James. "I want to tell you about what happened two years ago."

Carlos cheered and the others stared at him. He smiled innocently, "Sorry."

"Anyways," Katrina went on, "Two years ago, what the press call the Wolff Family Tragedy, destroyed my life. Each second of those twenty four hours felt like part of a horror movie. It changed who I am and how I think. I had to go through therapy after this, both physical and mental. You have to understand that it's hard for me to talk about this."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Logan told her.

"I know," Katrina responded, "But I need to. I want you guys to hear this from me, not from the press or Brandon or anyone that knows the true story and not the rumors." Katrina took a deep breath. "I guess I should just start with a short summary of what happened before I go into detail." Katrina paused, not having any eye contact with the guys. She bit her lip as she contemplated what she was going to say next. The guys waited patiently, but they noticed that her eyes were already starting to water. "My parents, my brothers, my sisters, my pets from two years ago, they're all dead and it all happened in those twenty four hours."

"In the fire?" Kendall assumed.

Katrina hesitated, but then said, "No. If it was just the fire, we would all still be alive, even my pets." She cut herself off and stared at the floor.

Suddenly, she felt something on her shoulder. She looked over to see that Logan had put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked him in the eyes and finally had the courage to tell her story. "Let me take you guys back to that day, two years ago." The guys leaned in as Katrina began the story.

**(A/N): CLIFFHANGER! I know I'm evil, but I felt that the Wolff Family Tragedy deserves its own chapter. What happened that day? How did her family die? And how does the fire come into play? Does any of this have anything to do with the song she picked for the sing-off? Find out next time!**

**And now for some other business. In exactly one week, school starts back up for me. This means less time for writing, which means more time between posts. Although school starts next week, I still have other stuff to do before hand, such as packing, a BBQ with the executive board for an organization that I'm a part of, my cousin's wedding (I found it weird that she's getting married exactly one week after **_**Big Time Wedding**_** premiered), back-to-school shopping, moving into my dorm, representing my organization at an event for my school and then school actually starts. It's like one big thing each day. I'll try to get the post tomorrow while I'm packing, but I make no promises. Until then, review with your thoughts and happy reading!**


	30. The Wolff Family Tragedy

**(A/N): Okay, so I stayed up late and delayed my packing… But it's only because I REALLY wanted to get this out to you! I didn't want to leave you with the cliffhanger for too long! Thank you to **_**Kayla**_**, **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_**, and **_**Milkamoo97**_** for your reviews! I still don't own Big Time Rush. Although the previous chapter and the next chapter is in the episode**_** Big Time Terror**_** (which I do not own either), this chapter doesn't technically include it, but it is set within the timeline.**

**And after 30 chapters, IT'S FINALLY HERE! In a very long special chapter, I now give you the truth about the Wolff Family Tragedy! Enjoy!**

Chapter 30: The Wolff Family Tragedy

_Katrina woke up that morning, two years ago, thinking that it was a normal day. She jumped out of bed with a smile on her face, like she usually did. Doing a quick stretch to wake up fully, she looked around her room. It was bright from the sunlight coming from the window. Practically skipping, she made her way over to her dresser and smiled down at the pictures of her, her family and her friends. The family photos were more formal, but the friend ones had some crazy poses. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror and almost gasped at the rat's nest her dark brown hair was. At that point, there were no streaks and no bangs._

"_Wow," a voice came from the doorway, "The famous model, Katrina Wolff, is actually seen without a perfect appearance." Katrina rolled her eyes and looked over at the boy standing in the doorway._

"_Very funny, Evan," Katrina responded. Evan was a little taller than Katrina and had more muscles than most people at his age, sixteen. He had dirty blonde hair, but his eyes matched Katrina's blue. "If you don't get out of here, I'm going to throw a pillow at you."_

"_Ooh, a pillow!" Evan raised his hands in mock terror, "I'm so scared!" Suddenly, a pillow hit his face._

_Katrina was standing there with her arms crossed, a smug look on her face, "I warned you." They both started laughing, "Seriously, get out. I need to get ready for school."_

"_Fine, I'll leave you to do your girly thing," Evan responded, "I just wanted to remind you not to make any plans tonight because we have to babysit since Mom and Dad are going out tonight."_

"_I remember," Katrina replied, "It's some fancy formal party for agents and stuff that they didn't want to bore us with."_

"_Right," Evan nodded, "And I'm driving us to school today."_

"_Cool, now OUT!"_

"_I can take a hint! I'll see you downstairs." Evan closed Katrina's bedroom door to give her some privacy._

"_Okay, now, what to wear?" Katrina spoke to herself, pulling a drawer open._

* * *

><p>"Why are you telling us about waking up and talking with your brother?" James asked. The other three boys glared at him, not wanting Katrina to stop the story.<p>

Katrina, however, had an answer, "Because I'm taking you back to that day. I need to start from the beginning and the conversation is important! I need to show you that I was really close to my brother. He was like my best friend."

"Ignore James," Logan insisted, "He's just impatient. Please continue."

"Gladly," Katrina went on with her story.

* * *

><p><em>After Katrina finished getting ready, she went downstairs to find her brothers and sisters in the dining room, already seated around the table. All of them were eating the breakfast that their mother had cooked for them. Katrina quickly joined them before all the food was gone.<em>

"_Of course the model of the family takes the longest to get ready," the twelve-year-old boy, Vergil, teased his older sister. Katrina sneered at him. They had the same hair color, but his eyes were as brown as milk chocolate. He was already taller than Evan. He was also known as the prankster of the family. Surprisingly, their parents encouraged it, saying that it was good practice for the comedy acting gigs that he usually auditioned for._

_Katrina, Evan and Vergil took up one side of the table while their younger siblings took the other side. From left to right, there were the twins, Tanja and Leyla, and then Richard and Rochelle. The blonde ten-year-old twins, Tanja and Leyla, had sparking bright blue eyes. Six-year-old Richard was the only one of the family that was ever said to look like their father, black hair and brown eyes. The current baby of the family, little four-year-old Rochelle, had brown hair like Katrina and Vergil, but she was the only one to get green eyes._

* * *

><p>"Do you really need to describe what your brothers and sisters look like?" Carlos interrupted this time. Kendall, since he was closest, hit him.<p>

"I wanted you guys to see it like you were actually there," Katrina told them.

"It's fine," Kendall assured her, "Go on." Katrina took a deep breath and picked the story back up.

* * *

><p><em>Sitting beside the table were two dogs that the Wolff family had rescued from an animal shelter. They were close to Rochelle because she had the tendency to drop her food a lot. However, they knew that Katrina was a sucker for giving them food from the table, so as soon as she had sat down, the dogs were by her side, begging. Watching the scene from the top of the trophy case was the cat that the family had rescued. All three animals were mixed breeds.<em>

"_Okay, now that all of you are here, we can have our usual family morning meeting," Mr. Dominic Wolff, the kids' father, came walking into the room, PDA in hand as he sat down at the head of the table. Mrs. Penny Wolff had followed him in. Both of them were dressed in suits. Mr. Wolff was part Hispanic, from his mother's side, and his raven hair was cut close to his head. His brown eyes were hidden behind thick black glasses. Mrs. Wolff took her seat at the other end of the table, smiling sweetly at her kids. She looked almost exactly like an older version of Katrina. The only difference was that Katrina's skin was slightly tanner than her mother's. Katrina would always take it as a compliment when someone told her that she looked like her mother._

"_What's on the schedule today, Hun?" Mrs. Wolff asked her husband._

"_Tonight, we have the party at the Jones's house," Mr. Wolff began his reading of the schedule. "Evan has try-outs for the hockey team at three. A scout's going to be there, so do your best."_

"_I always do Dad," Evan responded cockily. He always made whatever team he tried out for._

"_Katrina," Mr. Wolff turned to his oldest daughter, "You have a gig at one, so you have a half day of school today. I'll pick you up at lunch."_

"_Sweet," Katrina commented, "I really don't want to go to English today."_

"_Vergil," Mr. Wolff went on, "You have a break today. Take it to look over the script for that commercial filming tomorrow." Vergil frowned, but nodded. "Tanja and Leyla, you have your lesson today to help you learn how to sing well while dancing. Pay attention to it. It's a weakness of yours."_

"_We will," Tanja and Leyla sang their response._

"_Richard," Mr. Wolff addressed the youngest boy, "I'm taking you with me and Katrina. The photographer finally agreed to let you try taking some photos. Whatever you do, don't drop the camera." Richard gave his dad a thumbs up. Mr. Wolff looked at the boy apprehensively before turning to the last child, "Rochelle, Mom's taking you to preschool. Listen close to the reading time, okay." Rochelle cheered and ran over to her mom and hugged her._

"_And I'm going to the doctor today afterwards," Mrs. Wolff told the family, "I just need the doctor's confirmation that I'm pregnant."_

"_Mom," Katrina spoke, "If you think you're pregnant, you're probably right. I mean, you have a lot of practice with this." Evan and Vergil laughed at Katrina's comment but cut it off when they saw their dad glaring at the three of them._

"_Katrina," her dad scolded, "Don't smartmouth your mother."_

"_Oh, let her have fun," Mrs. Wolff insisted, "It's what keeps the press interested in her. Speaking of the press, they're going to be at that movie premiere we're all invited to this weekend. Remember what to do around the media?"_

"_Never give them what they want, but be yourself," Evan, Katrina, Vergil, Tanja and Leyla chanted. Richard tried it, but broke off after 'never give them'. Rochelle just mumbled along._

"_Good," Mrs. Wolff nodded her head, "Now, Evan and Katrina, shouldn't you two be heading to school?" Katrina and Evan looked at the clock, got a shock at what time it was and jumped out of their seats, rushing for the door._

_Outside, the siblings saw Brandon heading towards them. He waved and they waved back, "Hey Brandon."_

"_Hey Kat! Hey Evan! Ready for school?" Brandon replied to their greeting._

* * *

><p>"Wait a second," Logan interrupted to everyone's shock, "Doesn't Brandon call you Rina?"<p>

Katrina hesitated, but then answered, "Yeah, now. Everyone used to call me Kat. I'll explain it later."

"So, since we've already broken in," Kendall began, "Can you tell us what your siblings were famous for?"

"I thought I did in the story," Katrina sighed, "But I'll tell you. Evan was the athlete. He did basically any sport he could. I was the model. Vergil was the actor. Tanja and Leyla were a dancing and singing duo since they were twins. Richard was the photographer. He had one of those disposable cameras and would follow me around taking pictures as I posed. It was good practice for me." Katrina smiled sadly at the memory. "Rochelle was going to be a writer. She was always fascinated with books, pulling them off shelves or bringing book after book to me so I could read them to her. Also, she loved to tell stories. She would make up something that would cause her preschool class to stop playing and listen as she told her tales." Katrina sniffed and the guys noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You really do miss them, don't you?" Carlos asked. Katrina nodded. James wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. For once, she didn't move, but leaned into his warmth, her courage coming back. She continued the story.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina, Evan and Brandon carpooled to school. For class, Katrina had to break away from Brandon and Evan because she was two grades lower than them. She had great friends in her own grade, but she usually found herself hanging out with her brother and neighbor.<em>

_Just like her father said, he picked her up at lunch. Katrina waved goodbye to her friends as they went to the cafeteria and she left the school. She climbed into her dad's car, finding Richard in the backseat. She waved her hellos as her dad took off._

_Getting to the photo shoot, they went inside. There, the photographer, Gary, greeted them._

"_Nice to see you again, Mr. Wolff," Gary shook Mr. Wolff's hand. "And Katrina, always a pleasure. And this must be Richard." He knelt down to look Richard in the eyes, "So, you want to be a photographer?" Richard nodded his head vigorously. The group laughed._

"_Okay, where do you want me?" Katrina asked Gary. They were doing a photo shoot for a furniture store. The store was having a sale and was printing an advertisement._

_Gary pointed over to the living room set in front of the camera, "Just hang out on one of the couches." As Katrina made her way over there, Gary turned to Richard, "Did you want to take the first photos?" Richard nodded excitingly again before running over to the camera. Mr. Wolff laughed to himself as he took a nearby seat and watched._

"_Okay Richie," Katrina used her nickname for him, "How do you want me to pose?"_

_Richard seemed to contemplate this before telling her, "You should be laughing! And jumping on the couch!"_

_Katrina shrugged, "Whatever the photographer wants." She smiled as she stood on the couch. Gary handed Richard a camera and Richard instinctively knew how to work it. He took picture after picture of Katrina as she jumped up and down on the couch, laughing. A couple minutes later, Gary stopped them._

"_Here, let's see how it turned out," Gary took the camera from Richard, pulled out a photo card and put it into a nearby laptop. The four people gathered around as they went over photo after photo. Gary stopped at one, surprised, "You know what? I really like this one." He turned to Richard, "You are a natural at this." Looking at Mr. Wolff, he told him, "We're going to use this photo. We'll credit Richard for it and both he and Katrina will be paid."_

"_Yes!" The three Wolffs cheered. They high fived before they said their goodbyes and left the building._

* * *

><p>"Okay," Kendall took his turn to interrupt. "Not to offend you, but you haven't told us anything terrifying."<p>

"I needed to tell you that it was a normal day for us!" Katrina defended her decision. "I would have gotten to the scary part next if you hadn't interrupted." It was Carlos's turn to hit Kendall.

"Sorry," Kendall apologized, "Go on." Katrina took a deep breath and then went on with her story.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina, Richard and their father walked out of the building to find paparazzi waiting for them. They stuck microphones into each of their faces, but the only one that would answer any of their questions was Mr. Wolff. Unless it was a scheduled interview, the Wolff kids never talked to the press.<em>

_Suddenly, the paparazzi seemed to part as a man pushed his way to the front. He was obviously drunk. He pointed at each of the Wolffs before he yelled, "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE FAMOUS! NONE OF YOU HAVE TALENT! YOU ARE JUST WASTING AIR FOR THE REST OF US ON THIS PLANET!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun, pushing it right in Katrina's face. Her eyes went wide as she stared cross-eyed at the front of the barrel of the gun._

_Mr. Wolff took action, pushing the man down to the ground before he could even take the safety of the gun off. Katrina and Richard were then pulled over to the car by their father. They were pushed in and Mr. Wolff got behind the wheel, driving away._

_After they were a good distance away, he looked at his daughter, "Are you okay?"_

_Katrina was shaking in fear, but she nodded, "I will be. Let's just get home."_

* * *

><p>"That would cause a few nightmares," James noted, Katrina still leaning up against his chest. "But you didn't die."<p>

"No, I didn't," Katrina answered, "Some people say that it was my lucky day, but I think I had it the worst out of my entire family."

"Go on," Carlos encouraged her. Katrina took a look at her friends shocked faces for a second before continuing.

* * *

><p><em>As soon as she got home, Katrina went into the living room and sat down. Immediately, as if they knew she needed them, the family cat was on her lap and the dogs were on either side of her on the couch. She stroked them absently, just staring ahead of her at nothing.<em>

_It was a couple hours before Evan came home from his try-outs. He noticed Katrina surrounded by the animals of the house and went to go find his dad. After learning about what had happened earlier, he ran into the living room, shooed the animals away, sat down next to his little sister and pulled her into his arms. They stayed that way for a few minutes, thankful that she was still alive._

_Katrina pulled away first to look Evan in the eyes, "He's right. I have no talent. I just take pretty pictures."_

"_Katrina," Evan spoke to her, "He's wrong. You are the most talented out of all of us. Do you know why Mom and Dad trained you to be the model? It's because you have the talent to do everything. Not only can you take a person's breath away with a single move of your hand, but you have the best fashion sense of us all, you can act in commercials, your training with smooth movement between poses makes you look like you're dancing, your voice is almost as good as some of the best singers and much better than some of these new ones on the scene and everything you do seems like it's second nature, not trained. You can do anything if you want to."_

"_Even train animals?" Katrina joked._

_Evan laughed, "Well, of course! I mean, you've gotten our pets to just follow you around the house and when we have to take them to the vet, you're the only one that can get them to come calmly. I always have to use force."_

_It was Katrina's turn to laugh, "Thanks. You always know what to say."_

"_I'm your big brother. It's my job." They hugged and Katrina felt safe again._

* * *

><p>"Is that why you chose to deal with animals?" Kendall asked. Katrina nodded.<p>

"I've noticed something," Logan commented, "Evan sounds a lot like Kendall."

"Yeah," Katrina replied, "They were a lot alike. Evan had leadership qualities, loved sports, gave inspirational and uplifting speeches, never gave up and even had a devious mind, just like Kendall. What's weird is that Kendall even looks a little like Evan did."

Suddenly, Kendall got up, went over and pulled Katrina to her feet to wrap his arms around her in a brotherly hug. This caused Katrina to completely break down, mentioning through her tears, "You even hug like him." It took a few minutes for Katrina to finally control her emotions enough to break apart from Kendall, sit down and continue the story.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later, Mr. and Mrs. Wolff were by the front door, dressed in some of their best clothes. They were giving over instructions to Evan and Katrina to watch over their siblings.<em>

"_Rochelle was sniffling in class today," Mrs. Wolff told them, "So, keep an eye on her. She might be coming down with something. Oh, and don't let Vergil anywhere near the stove. Remember what happened last time."_

"_Hey," Evan spoke up, "I put out the fire before it spread."_

"_That doesn't make it any better," Katrina noted before turning to her parents, "We'll keep an eye on them."_

"_Good," Mr. Wolff checked his watch, "We better get going. Katrina, relax and let Evan do the stressful stuff today, okay?"_

"_Got it Dad," Katrina nodded, "Have fun!"_

"_Bye!" Evan added as the brother and sister waved their parents out the door, closing the door after them. "And we have the house to ourselves! What do you say we celebrate?"_

_Katrina laughed, "Family party?"_

"_Oh you know it!" Evan high-fived Katrina before they ran to go find their siblings._

* * *

><p>"Wait, family party?" Carlos looked confused.<p>

Katrina sighed, "My family was big enough that whenever our parents left us alone, we had a family party. The reason we were all so good at what we do is because of those family parties. We took that time to practice together. We would sing as a group, dance, act out a story one of us made up, take pictures as we all performed crazy poses, play sports together and teach each other whatever we learned for our own craft. It helped keep us grounded as a family and kept us close."

"Did your parents know?" Logan asked.

"No," Katrina smiled, "It was a secret that all of us kept. If our parents knew, they'd be mad. They only wanted us to be good at one thing instead of them all. If we could do everything, then we wouldn't be interesting to the press because we'd have nothing bad about us. So, we'd all fake being bad at other things. Can I go on now?" The boys nodded and Katrina went on with the story.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina was dancing along with her siblings in the living room as they all sang along with the song. She laughed as she watched Vergil twirl Rochelle around. Rochelle laughed and begged him to do it again. He did. The song ended and the family sat down on the couches to catch their breath.<em>

_Suddenly, the house phone rang. Evan groaned as he got up to answer it, "Hello? Wolff residence. Evan speaking." He paused, waiting for the person on the other end to talk. His happy face seemed to drop as the person on the other end spoke._

_Katrina went up to him, whispering, "What is it?" Evan shushed her so he could concentrate on the words coming from the phone. Katrina waited impatiently._

"_Okay," Evan finally spoke, "I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and ran from the room. Katrina followed him._

"_What's going on?" Katrina demanded as she watched Evan grab his car keys._

_Evan hesitated, but then told her, "Mom and Dad have been shot." Katrina gasped. "They're alive, but barely. They've been rushed to the hospital. I'm going there to see what I can do."_

"_I'm coming with you," Katrina insisted._

"_No," Evan told her, "You stay here. Someone needs to watch the others."_

"_I can be in charge," they heard a voice say from behind them. Looking over, they noticed that Vergil had followed them. "Evan, you need someone to keep you calm. Katrina can do that best. I'm old enough to watch the others."_

"_You're only twelve," Evan noted, "You can't be in charge."_

"_I'm the same age that you and Katrina were when you started babysitting," Vergil stood his ground, "I can do this. Just make sure to tell Mom and Dad that we love them."_

_Before Evan could argue, Katrina spoke, "We will. Don't touch the stove and keep an eye on the others. They don't need to know this yet. Keep them happy and entertained, okay?" Vergil nodded and ran over to their younger siblings. Katrina turned to Evan, "We should go." Evan realized that there was no use arguing and led the way out the door to his car._

* * *

><p>"That was the last time I saw my little brothers and sisters," Katrina admitted.<p>

There was a short silence before Logan assumed, "Vergil touched the stove, didn't he?"

Katrina nodded, "If I had stayed, it wouldn't have happened." Logan rubbed her back soothingly.

"And I'm going to ask, did your parents die from the gun shots?" James asked. Katrina nodded again.

"But I didn't find out until later," Katrina told them. She took their silence as a reassurance to go on with the story.

* * *

><p><em>Evan was driving his car down a road in the dark that was surprisingly empty. Katrina was in the passenger seat, taking deep breaths to keep herself calm.<em>

"_Did they catch who shot them?" Katrina asked, tired of the silence._

"_No," Evan didn't take his eyes off the road. "But they've got a lot of police out there, looking for him."_

"_You do realize that the media is going to have a field day with this," Katrina noted._

"_Yeah," Evan replied, "But there are ways to keep them quiet."_

"_How?"_

"_Money. For the right price, anything can be hidden. Dad paid off those paparazzi earlier that were around that guy that held the gun up to you so they wouldn't share it."_

"_Did they catch him?"_

_Evan hesitated, "No. Somehow, he got away."_

_Silence rested between the two siblings. Katrina couldn't take it, so she reached forward to turn on the radio. They listened to song after song, not talking. Katrina was staring out the side window, trying to figure out what to say while Evan stared forward, concentrating on the road._

_Suddenly, Evan spoke up, "What is that?" Katrina turned forward to see what he was talking about. She saw two lights far off in the distance._

"_I think it's a car, Evan," Katrina told him, "Have you been driving too long or something?"_

"_Something's wrong," Evan was frowning as he stared at the headlights getting closer, squinting as he tried to see it better._

"_Evan, you're losing it," Katrina decided, but she stared ahead too, trying to see what he saw._

_They both realized what was wrong at the same time, their eyes growing wide in horror._

"_That car's coming right for us!" Evan noted._

"_And it's not slowing down!" Katrina exclaimed._

_The brother and sister watched as the driver's side door of the other car opened and a man jumped out. It was at this point that they realized that this was going to be an accident on purpose. Evan turned the wheel to try and avoid the oncoming car, but it was of no use._

_The cars collided in a display of flying metal. Katrina's and Evan's screams mixed in with the sound of the crash. The force behind it caused the cars to almost fly off the road and onto the grass next to it._

_Katrina couldn't move. There was a spike of metal close to her chest and would slightly touch it when she took in her deep breaths. Her arms had blood running down them and blood dripped down from her forehead. She hurt all over and could barely feel her legs. Her eyes were closed. She didn't want to open them to find her brother dead next to her._

_Suddenly, she heard a weak voice call out, "Katrina?" Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head slowly to look at Evan. She almost screamed in horror at seeing her brother. He had blood dripping from cuts all over. He had somehow made it without getting a broken bone, but there was a long sharp piece of metal sticking through his shoulder. As soon as he saw her open eyes, he let out the breath he was holding. "Thank God you're alive."_

"_I can't move," Katrina told him, her voice barely there._

"_Don't worry, I'll get you out," Evan tried to move, but screamed in pain when he did since the metal scrap in his shoulder scraped through the wound._

"_You can't move either," Katrina responded._

_They both heard a voice speak to them from inside the car, "I've gotten a signal that you've been in a crash." It was the OnStar installed in the car. "Did you need me to call someone?"_

"_Call 911," Evan told the lady on the other end, "We need help."_

"_Someone is on their way," the person told them, to their relief._

"_Thank you," Katrina noted. The siblings stared at each other, thankful that their father insisted that the car was installed with OnStar._

_Evan reached over and grabbed Katrina's hand, "Hang on, Kat. Everything will be fine." It was at this point that Katrina's vision began getting dark. "Kat? Hang on! They're coming!" Katrina nodded slowly. "Hang on! I need you with me! KAT!"_

"_I need you too," Katrina gasped before she passed out._

* * *

><p>Katrina stopped talking. The boys stared at her in disbelief.<p>

"What happened next?" Carlos asked. They had gotten absorbed in the story.

"Well, since I fainted, I only know what the people told me," Katrina answered, "It's just…" She broke off her words. "This isn't the worst that happened. I don't technically remember what happened to me next, but I only know based on what I was told."

"So, tell us what you were told," James spoke, "I want to know what happens next." The others agreed so Katrina went on, telling them what happened through another person's story.

* * *

><p><em>Evan didn't stay conscious for much longer afterwards. An ambulance and fire truck came to cut them out of the car and take them to the hospital. The metal piece was still in Evan's shoulder, but it had been cut down to provide easy transport.<em>

_They got to the hospital and were immediately brought into the ER. There they were bandaged up and put on life support systems to keep them stable. They were able to get the metal piece out of Evan's shoulder and it was bandaged up. Around this time, 911 had gotten the call about the fire at the Wolff house._

_Evan was the first to wake up of the two. Against the wishes of the nurses, he immediately got up and went over to visit Katrina. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he stayed by her side, never leaving. Eventually, the nurses gave up and set up a bed in her room for him. He gladly took it._

_After a couple hours, Evan called up Brandon to get him to come join them at the hospital. He made it there quickly._

"_You do realize that the paparazzi are all over this?" Were the first words out of Brandon's mouth._

"_I don't care," Evan told him. "The only thing I care about now is Katrina."_

_Brandon looked confused, "But what about the rest of your family?"_

"_I shouldn't have let her come with me today," Evan ignored Brandon's comment. "This is all my fault."_

"_Dude!" Brandon got Evan's attention, "Snap out of it! Don't you realize what's going on with the rest of your family?"_

_Suddenly, a doctor walked into the room to get the boys' attentions, "Do you mind if I talk to Evan alone?"_

"_Whatever you tell me you can tell Brandon," Evan didn't want his best friend to leave._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but I have to ask," James interrupted, "Was your brother gay?"<p>

Katrina glared at him, "Straight guys can be friends with gay guys. You guys are friends with Brandon now. Don't assume things." Logan hit James as Katrina went on with the story.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fine," the doctor closed the door and looked over Katrina's monitors to make sure she was still stable before he turned to the boys. "It seems that you are probably going to be the last Wolff."<em>

"_What do you mean?" Evan asked._

"_I mean," the doctor sighed, "Your parents are gone. We couldn't save them. I'm sorry." Evan looked devastated. "And your siblings at home, I've just gotten word, died from a fire that started in the kitchen." Evan sank back even more, falling back to lie down on his bed._

"_But there's still Katrina," Brandon pointed out._

"_Yeah," the doctor didn't look happy, "It seems like she's getting worse every second. I would prepare yourself for the worst. I'll leave you alone." He left the room. Brandon stared down at Evan, who was crying._

"_I should go too," Brandon told him. He headed to the door, but paused there. Turning back, he mentioned, "Now might be a good time to pray for a miracle." That said, Brandon left._

* * *

><p>"Wait," Logan stopped her, "Why were you under intensive care? You're the one alive while Evan's the one that's dead."<p>

"I'm getting there," Katrina insisted. "Will you guys let me finish?" They nodded and Katrina continued.

* * *

><p><em>That's exactly what Evan did. The next time that someone came in to check on the siblings, Evan was kneeling beside Katrina's bedside, his hands clasped together, mumbling his prayer. The person watched as Evan stopped, reached up and grabbed Katrina's hand. He smiled down at his sister, using his other hand to move a strand of hair out of her face. The person walked over to check the monitors and then left.<em>

_It was getting close to eleven at night and Evan was starting to get tired. The doctor came in and told him that it would be okay for him to get some sleep._

"_We'll wake you up if something happens," the doctor reassured him._

_He might as well have not said anything because something happened when he finished speaking. Katrina had suddenly sat up in her bed, her eyes open wide, suddenly crying. The doctor and Evan ran over to her._

"_What do you need?" Evan asked her, grabbing her hand._

_Katrina seemed to be trying to gasp, but couldn't. She was able to push out really quiet words, "I can't breathe." She fell back on her bed. Her eyes still wide open, but glazed over, like she was dead. The monitors hooked up to her began beeping like crazy, calling tons of doctors and nurses into the room. Evan was pushed away, forced to let go of his sister's hand. He watched horrified as the medical personnel worked on saving Katrina's life._

"_Doctor, she's not breathing," one of the nurses commented. Katrina's lips were turning blue as her eyes rolled up towards the top of her head._

_Suddenly, the heart monitor went to a straight line and the terrifying, long, unending beep. Someone pulled out an electric heart starter, calling out, "Clear," before he tried restarting her heart. He kept trying and trying, but eventually the doctor stopped him._

"_That's enough," the doctor commented, "She's gone."_

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD!" Carlos yelled, pushing himself as far away from Katrina as he could. "YOU'RE THE GHOST!"<p>

"Carlos! She's not a ghost!" Kendall insisted.

Carlos was silent for a second before suggesting, "Zombie?"

Katrina rolled her eyes as Logan told him, "Really Carlos? Does she LOOK like a zombie?"

"No," Carlos responded and relaxed back in his spot.

"No more interruptions," Katrina told them before she went on.

* * *

><p><em>At this point, Evan had enough and left the room. If he had waited a second longer, he would have heard the slight tremor in the long beep of the heart line. The doctors and nurses looked at it the heart monitor, disbelievingly. Then, they saw the bump and another interruption of the long beep.<em>

_There was a few seconds of silence around the doctors and nurses, but then they cheered._

"_Did you hear that, Evan? We saved your sister," the main doctor turned around to find that Evan was gone. He instructed the others in the room, "Find Evan." There was chaos as the other doctors and nurses ran from the room._

* * *

><p>"So, you lived through that," James commented, "And so did Evan, but what happened to him?"<p>

"I thought I said no interruptions?" Katrina mentioned. Carlos hit James as Katrina went on with the story.

* * *

><p><em>Somehow, Evan had evaded the capture of the doctors and nurses and was nowhere to be found. Katrina had fallen into a coma. With none of the Wolffs left to call, the doctor called up Brandon to keep around Katrina. It took a week, but eventually she woke up.<em>

_The first thing she noticed was that her entire body was in pain. Each time she took a breath, it felt like her lungs would explode as they expanded. After a couple of seconds of preparation, she opened her eyes. Katrina found herself staring at the ceiling of the hospital room. She winced as she moved her head around to see exactly what was going on. In the chair by the bed was Brandon, asleep. Katrina opened her mouth slowly to speak in a weak voice, "Brandon."_

_Somehow, he heard it and woke up. He immediately got up and grabbed her hand. She winced at the pain, but wouldn't let him let go._

"_Do you need anything?" Brandon asked her._

_Katrina took in a strained breath, "Where's Evan? My parents?"_

_Brandon couldn't look at Katrina. She knew something was wrong after this._

"_Tell me," Katrina insisted._

_Brandon took a deep breath, "Your parents didn't survive." There was a hitch in Katrina's breathing. "There was a fire at your house. No one made it." Tears started rolling down Katrina's cheeks._

_When he didn't go on, Katrina spoke, "And Evan?"_

_He hesitated, "We don't know. He left after you…" Brandon dropped off, not really wanting to say what was next._

"_What?" Katrina wasn't letting him off the hook._

"_You technically died," Brandon told her. "But then, by some miracle, you came back. And then you fell into a coma for a week. We still haven't heard from Evan. He thinks you're dead. And the doctors and nurses are assuming he's dead. I'm sorry, Kat."_

"_Don't call me Kat," Katrina responded. "That was the last word I remember Evan saying." The physical pain Katrina felt was nothing compared to the emotional pain she felt from losing everyone close to her, but Brandon._

_The days went by quickly. As soon as Katrina could get out of bed, she was enrolled in both physical and mental therapy. She didn't talk much, only showing her old bubbly personality around Brandon. The doctors diagnosed her with PTSD and she was forced to stay at the hospital for weeks after she recovered physically. She had paid off the medical personnel to not tell anyone about the tragedy. The only thing the press were allowed to know was that the Wolff family was out of the entertainment business. However, this caused the media to come up with their own theories. They agreed to call it the Wolff Family Tragedy since they knew something devastating had to happen for the family to get out of that business._

_After Katrina was released from the hospital, she was swarmed by paparazzi. Brandon and his parents were beside her, keeping her from the view of the nosy people with cameras. She went to live with Brandon's family for a few days while she waited for the paparazzi to disappear. Once they did, she moved out. Taking what little she had, Katrina went to a place where she knew the media wouldn't track her down. The place the guys had followed her to._

* * *

><p>The guys stared as Katrina finished her story.<p>

"And I didn't change much after I moved out," Katrina admitted, "I switched schools after each semester to keep people from asking questions. I lost contact with my old friends. The only reason why I'm still friends with Brandon is because he's one of the few ties I have to my old life that I like. And he won't let me stop being friends with him." She gave a small smile. At this point, the tears had stopped, but that was only because she had no more left.

"So, this means that Evan could still be out there?" Kendall commented.

Katrina shrugged, "I guess, but I gave up that hope long ago. If he is, then he probably doesn't know I'm alive. There are no leads."

"I say that we should find him," James suggested.

"Let's go!" Carlos went over to the door and waited. "Come on, let's find him!"

"Carlos," Logan started, "First off, it's past eleven at night! It's way too late to go searching for a missing person!" Carlos seemed to get a look of realization and went back to the bed. "And second, we don't know where to start! The only thing we could possibly think of would be to start at the hospital."

"Hey," Kendall stood up, "With the five of us and probably Brandon too, we can discover what happened to Evan. We owe this to Katrina."

"You don't owe me," Katrina mentioned.

"We put you in a cast," James reminded her.

"Look," Katrina began, "I've put this all behind me. And like I said before, there are no leads!" She sighed as she stood up, "Just forget it, okay? In my mind now, my siblings are gone and I'm an orphan. I've accepted the fact. I don't need anyone to try and find him. Now, I'm going to bed before any of you decide to pull me into one of your crazy schemes." She left the boys' room. They stared at one another.

"So, we're still going to try and find him?" Carlos assumed.

"Yep," Kendall answered. "But after a good night's sleep." The boys began getting ready for bed.

**(A/N): One mystery discovered only to reveal another! What happened to Evan? Where did he go? Is he still alive? Does he know that Katrina's still alive? How will Katrina react to the boys now that they know her secret? Will this bring her closer to them or further away? What else is going to happen when **_**Big Time Terror**_** continues on the collection of chapters that I've dubbed Terror Weekend? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out! *Thunder clap* MUHAHAHAHA! ….. Reviews will make me write faster! Until next time, happy reading!**


	31. Ghostly Activity

**(A/N): Wohoo! Over 100,000 words! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to post for the past couple days. Friday, I sat down to work on this, but then my sister stole my laptop to play the Sims… I already knew that yesterday was out of the question due to my cousin's wedding, which was BEAUTIFUL! I cried. Anyways, back to the story. Thank you to **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_**, **_**jihanfbtr**_** and **_**Milkamoo97**_** for your reviews! I do not own Big Time Rush nor do I own the episode **_**Big Time Terror**_** which is included in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 31: Ghostly Activity

Katrina was woken up by a rumbling sound that echoed throughout the apartment. She sat up in her cot, looking over at Katie. The ten-year-old girl was asleep with what looked like headphones on her ears. The teen groaned as she got up and poked her head out of Katie's room. She noticed right away that four other heads were looking out of the boys' room. At the creak of Katie's door, they looked over to see Katrina. All five teens looked like zombies woken from the dead, although somehow, James's hair was still perfect.

"Do you know what that sound is?" Logan asked Katrina over the noise. She noticed that he had a pillow around the back of his head, trying to block out the sound with it.

Katrina shook her head, "No. I thought it would have been something to do with you."

"It's coming from the living area," Kendall noted.

"It's the ghost!" Carlos assumed.

Kendall hit him, "There's no ghost! Now, come on." Katrina followed the guys down the hall and into the living area to find out what the noise was. It was Gustavo's snoring. They stood there, staring at the large man that had woken them up, their annoyance with him reaching the maximum.

Logan threw the pillow to the floor because it wasn't helping, "I thought he was loud when he was awake!"

"How am I supposed to get MY BEAUTY SLEEP?" James asked rhetorically.

"I said SING IT IN THE KEY OF G!" Gustavo yelled.

"He yells in his sleep?" Kendall spoke disbelievingly.

"I'm not surprised," Katrina noted.

Mrs. Knight walked in front of them with headphones covering her ears, heading to the kitchen. Kendall spoke to her, "Mom! Can you believe this?" She didn't seem to hear him as she continued on, getting a glass of water from the sink.

She finally looked over at the teens, seemingly surprised to see them. She yelled out, "OH THESE?" She pointed to the headphones. "SORRY, I GAVE MY OTHER PAIR TO KATIE." She walked back to her room.

"DO IT THE WAY I SAY!" Gustavo screamed. "DAH!"

"We have GOT to do something," James insisted.

Carlos pulled a roll of duct tape out of nowhere and pulled off a long strip.

"NOT THAT!" Kendall stopped Carlos, holding his hands out in a stop gesture, his eyes wide at the thought of duct taping Gustavo.

"You know," Katrina noted, "I like Carlos's idea."

"See, I've got Katrina on my side!" Carlos smiled at the girl. "Who else is with me?" When neither James nor Logan agreed, Carlos got fed up and threw the roll of duct tape to the floor.

"I've got a better idea," Kendall told them. The others looked at him with their eyebrows raised.

* * *

><p>The elevator in the lobby opened and Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Katrina walked out, the four boys holding sleeping bags and pillows. Katrina was holding a pillow with her good arm and there was a blanket on her shoulder. She was going to take a couch.<p>

"Seriously," James commented, "Sleeping in the lobby?"

"You got a better idea?" Kendall asked.

"This isn't going to be good for my arm," Katrina mentioned. Logan gave her a sympathetic smile.

"What about the Palm Woods ghost?" Carlos still was obsessed with the ghost as he looked around for anything that might be unusual.

"There's no such thing as ghosts!" Logan insisted.

Suddenly, the lights in the lobby went out and all five teens looked around, wondering what was going on. The doors slammed shut again causing the teens to jump, calling out, "OH!" They stared at the doors, a little fear rolling across their wide eyes. There was a creaking sound and they moved their heads slowly back to the front to find out what was going on.

An arm reached out from a doorway, holding a lighted candle.

"GET THE GHOST!" Carlos yelled. The four boys ran forward to attack who they thought was the ghost with pillows. Katrina hung back because of three reasons. One, she didn't want to get in trouble if it wasn't a ghost. Two, if it was a ghost, she'd be able to get away faster. And three, she couldn't really do much damage with a broken arm anyways. She watched as the guys beat up the man with their pillows.

Eventually, they all stood up and they recognized the man as Mr. Bitters. Katrina stepped forward to join the group.

"Mr. Bitters?" Kendall spoke with a little question to his voice.

"You're the ghost?" Carlos looked surprised.

Mr. Bitters gestured for them to be quiet, "Keep your voice down. If people hear ghost, then people move out. And if people move out, there'll be no more Palm Woods."

"But there isn't a ghost!" Logan pointed out. "This is just a power outage." Kendall gestured to Logan as if agreeing with him and trying to get Carlos to see some sense. "There's nothing to be scared of."

Katrina's eyes went wide, "Why did you have to say that?"

There was a scraping sound behind Kendall, Carlos and Katrina followed by a crash. All of them jumped and looked behind them to find a broken vase on the floor. The pieces were spread on the floor in an odd way. They followed the path of the broken pieces with their eyes to find a sculpture made up of the Palm Woods's lobby's furniture. Sitting on top of it was a random lantern.

"Who did that?" Carlos asked. The entire group looked scared as they stared at the makeshift sculpture.

Suddenly, two more doors slammed shut and that was enough to make the group start their screaming. James picked up Katrina and threw her over his shoulder before she could complain.

"James!" Katrina called to him, trying to prop herself up so she wasn't stuck staring at his butt. "It's my arm that's broken! Not my leg!"

"I'm saving you from the ghost!" James defended his actions as he ran up the stairs, deciding that the elevator wasn't fast enough.

Katrina groaned, "When are you going to put me down?"

James ignored her comment, getting to the second floor. There they met up with the others again, running into the apartment.

Suddenly, the boys stopped, James almost dropping Katrina, and screamed. Gustavo was in his underwear, bent over and scratching his butt.

"What is it?" Katrina couldn't see since her head was stuck facing the opposite direction.

She got her answer when Gustavo turned around and spoke to them, "Guys. People are trying to sleep." He shook his head at them before going back to the couch.

The boys stared at the spot Gustavo had been, disgusted looks on their faces.

"Can someone PLEASE get me off of James's shoulder?" Katrina practically begged. This got the guys' attentions and James finally put Katrina down.

"Aren't you going to thank me for saving you?" James smirked.

Katrina smiled sweetly, "Of course!" Her smile turned into a frown as she stomped on his foot. He winced in pain as he grabbed his foot and began jumping around on his good one. She turned to the other three, "Now, I'm going back to the lobby because it looks like Gustavo is going back to sleep. If you want to join me to keep me protected from this 'ghost'," She had put air quotes around the word 'ghost', "Then go ahead! I'm going back either way." She stormed out of the apartment.

The guys sighed as James stopped jumping around on one foot.

"I'm going to join her," Logan told them, "Because there's no such thing as ghosts!" He then followed her out of the room.

James looked at the open doorway for a second before turning to the others, "I'm going to make sure that they don't do something that Camille would kill them for." And then James disappeared out the doorway, practically running to catch up with the other two.

"Do we really have to go after them?" Carlos asked Kendall.

Kendall sighed, "If we don't, Logan and James will probably accidently break another of Katrina's bones by fighting over her."

"Yeah, we have to go," Carlos admitted. The two boys left the apartment to catch up with their friends.

* * *

><p>After sleeping in the lobby with, surprisingly, no appearances by the ghost, the five teens went back up to the apartment to get ready for the day. They walked out of the bedrooms and into the main area to find Gustavo waking up. He got off the couch, stretched and spoke, "What a beautiful morning!"<p>

Kendall quickly stuffed Gustavo's suitcase into his hands, "And here's your suitcase."

"Turn by turn directions back to your mansion," Logan added, putting two pieces of paper into Gustavo's hands.

"And a box of fishsticks for the road," James finished, placing a box of fishsticks with the other stuff. He went over to join Kendall and Logan who were facing Gustavo.

"There's construction on the highway," Katrina let him know as she took the spot next to James. "So, I would try the scenic route."

Gustavo looked at the stuff in his hands, confused, before he asked them, "Hey, what's the rush? What do you dogs and the cat do on Sunny Saturdays?"

"Well," Carlos jumped in from the kitchen to stand next to Logan. There was a tripod on his shoulder that was attached to a video camera. "I'm going ghost hunting to prove to Logan that the Palm Woods ghost is real."

"And I'm going with him," Logan told Gustavo, "To prove that there are no ghosts."

"I'm going too," Katrina confessed, "Because of two reasons. One, I always seem to attract trouble so Carlos wants me to come, thinking that the ghost will be more likely to show up if I'm there which means he'd be able to prove his point to Logan and two, I can't do much else with a broken arm."

"And I'd ask you to join us," Logan added, "But I don't want to." Logan, Carlos and Katrina shrugged before they ran off, leaving James and Kendall to deal with Gustavo. To make sure that they didn't get followed by Gustavo, they hid in a nearby supply closet first. Closing the door behind them, they were stuck in darkness.

"Okay, can anyone find a lightswitch?" Katrina spoke up.

"I'm scanning the walls with my hands," Logan responded.

Suddenly, there was a crash. It was followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"That was Carlos, wasn't it?" Katrina asked, breaking the silence.

"Sorry," Carlos replied. "I tried to lean against the wall, but I leaned against a rack and it fell."

Katrina groaned, "Why didn't we turn on the switch BEFORE we closed the door?"

"Looking back, that probably would have been smart," Logan noted. "Hey, I found it!" The room filled with light and Logan and Katrina saw Carlos on the floor, tangled up in a rack of mops and brooms. He was smiling innocently up at them. Logan grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"How long should we wait?" Carlos turned to Logan.

"Probably just a few more minutes," Logan answered.

"I feel kind of bad," Katrina told them. "I mean, we just left Kendall and James to deal with Gustavo by themselves."

Logan and Carlos looked at each other for a second before they both spoke, "They'll be fine." The trio stood in the closet awkwardly.

"So," Logan broke the short silence, "Do you mind me asking what hospital you went to after that car accident?" Katrina narrowed her eyes as she glared at him. "You know what? Forget I said anything."

"But how are we going to-" Carlos's words were cut off by Logan's hand covering his mouth. Logan looked at Katrina with a sheepish smile.

Katrina raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to know."

Suddenly, Logan screamed and pulled his hand away from Carlos's mouth, "HE LICKED ME!" Although Katrina rolled her eyes at this, she smiled.

Carlos stood there smiling for a second before he noticed Logan's angry face. Then, Carlos sprinted out of the closet, shutting the door behind him.

Katrina looked at Logan, "Should we follow him?"

Logan stared at Katrina for a second, seeming to be deciding something. He must have come up with an answer because he spoke, "In a second, but first, there's been something I've wanted to ask you for a while now." He took Katrina's good hand in his as he looked in her eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Would you-"

Suddenly, the door opened and Carlos stood in the doorway. Logan and Katrina turned to look at him as he told them, "Gustavo's gone! Let's go eat and then set up in the lobby!" Logan threw his head back, groaning in annoyance as Katrina watched him curiously. Carlos looked back and forth between the two before asking, "Did I miss something?"

Logan sighed as he replied, "No, let's go." He walked out of the closet and down the hallway. Carlos looked over at Katrina with an eyebrow raised. Katrina just shrugged her shoulders before she and Carlos left to catch up with Logan.

* * *

><p>Logan and Katrina watched as Carlos set up the video camera.<p>

"He's really putting everything into this, isn't he?" Katrina noted.

"Carlos never does anything halfway," Logan told her.

"Is that why he always wears that helmet?" Katrina assumed.

"One of the reasons," Logan replied, "He's also very accident-prone."

Katrina gestured to her broken arm, "And the rest of you aren't?"

"Good point," Logan responded.

"Be quiet!" Carlos told them, "I'm just about to turn on the camera!" Logan and Katrina went quiet as they watched Carlos press the button to turn on the camera. His face then showed up on the video camera's viewer. He started to speak into the camera, "Now, we run the lobby cam 24/7 for evidence of ghostly activity!"

Suddenly, Logan stepped forward and pushed Carlos out of the shot of the camera so he could add, "Day one. Three minutes into the investigation. Paranormal prognosis: Carlos is stupid." It was Carlos's turn to push Logan out of the way. Katrina had to hide her laughter behind her hand. Logan noticed this and smiled at her.

A noise from the front desk caused them to look up. The three teens saw a crowd of people heading to the desk, all of them complaining at once. Carlos moved the camera to focus in on the crowd as the teens watched the scene from the camera.

"The Palm Woods is not haunted!" Mr. Bitters insisted. Logan and Katrina smirked at Carlos.

"My daughter and I did not come here to be woken up by strange noises and slamming doors," a man told Mr. Bitters. Carlos had a smirk on his face as he looked to Logan and then Katrina before going back to the scene.

"We're having an electrical problem with the plumbing and it will be fixed today," Mr. Bitters assured the crowd.

As Logan hit Carlos on his helmet, Katrina spoke up, a confused look on her face, "How can there be an electrical problem with the plumbing?"

"Because the plumbing is-" Logan started, but was interrupted when Carlos shushed him.

"It's a ghost!" A girl from the crowd insisted. Carlos hit Logan on the back of his head as the complaining started up again.

"No no no no no," Mr. Bitters tried to get control of the situation, "There is no ghost! But I will be offering a free in-room movie for any inconvenience." Logan and Katrina seemed satisfied with this, but Carlos didn't seem to be paying attention to anything other than what was on the camera screen.

"Want to watch a free movie tonight?" Logan asked Katrina.

"I'd love to," Katrina responded. They smiled at each other before paying attention to the crowd dispersing in front of them.

The girl that had spoken earlier waved at them as she walked past. Carlos and Logan waved back, smiles plastered on their faces, but Katrina just raised her eyebrows. The two boys looked at each other as they said together, "New girl. Nice!"

"Really?" Katrina commented, "Did you do that after you met me?"

Carlos and Logan shared looks before they smiled sheepishly at Katrina, "Something like that."

Katrina looked confused, but before she could say anything, Mr. Bitters came up to them and said, "What is taking so long? We have to catch that ghost!"

Logan and Katrina sighed, exasperated, as Carlos answered, "Ghost hunting takes patience and poise." The other three raised their eyebrows at this. "So don't pressure me!" Mr. Bitters rolled his eyes and walked behind the camera.

"So much for patience and poise," Katrina mumbled.

Logan stepped in front of the camera to speak again, "It's 2:03 and there are no such things as ghosts and Carlos is still stupid." Carlos pushed Logan out of the camera shot again.

"Wait," Katrina interrupted Logan's laughter, "It's 2:03?"

"Yeah," Logan told her like it was obvious. "Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure," Katrina replied, "We've got to meet Brandon at Penny's Pet Care to interview for the live-in position at four. So, we'll need to get James and Kendall away from Gustavo and bring them over there to help."

"Got it," Logan and Carlos responded. Mr. Bitters just stood there with his eyebrows raised.

"Okay," Carlos got the group back into ghost-hunting mode. "We just press record and look for anything unusual." The group leaned in to watch the scene in front of them through the screen on the camera.

Suddenly, a green blur raced across the scene in front of them. The four people jumped back in shock, Carlos yelping. After a second of staring, all of them started screaming and ran in opposite directions. Katrina ran straight for the supply closet that they had hid in earlier. She had forgotten to turn on the light again. After catching her breath, she slid down the door, finally relaxing.

As soon as she relaxed, Katrina heard a noise in the closet. She tensed up again as she called out, "Who's there?"

There was a short silence and Katrina was about to repeat herself when someone spoke, "Katrina? Is that you?"

It took her a second to figure out who it was, "Carlos?"

"Yeah, this was the first place that I thought to hide from a ghost."

"Of course, pick the dark supply closet," Katrina responded sarcastically, "There's no way that a ghost would find you in here."

"Okay, why'd you pick this place?" Katrina didn't have an answer to this. "That's what I thought. Now, where are you?"

"Sitting on the floor, leaning against the door." As soon as she finished, the door opened and Katrina fell backward, her head landing at someone's feet. She groaned with her eyes closed, a headache coming to her head. When she finally opened her eyes, Katrina saw two blurry faces. "I think I'm seeing double."

There were two different types of laughter as her vision started to get better. She realized that she was wrong and that both Carlos and Logan were looking down at her.

"Are you okay, Katrina?" Carlos asked her.

Katrina sat up, rubbing the back of her head, "I think so."

"Did you need help up?" Logan held out his hand for her. She grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet, accidently pulling her too far so she fell on his chest. She looked up at him in shock.

As if she just realized how close she was to him, she pushed herself away and mumbled, "Thanks." An uncomfortable silence settled between Logan and Katrina as Carlos looked back and forth between the two in confusion.

Katrina broke the silence, "Maybe we should just go get Kendall and James so we can go to Penny's Pet Care."

"Sounds good," Logan agreed as they headed down the hallway towards 2J, leaving Carlos behind.

Carlos waited a few seconds before he spoke to himself, "And they think I'M stupid." He ran to catch up to them.

* * *

><p>Logan, Carlos and Katrina were sticking their heads in the doorway of 2J, watching James and Kendall get annoyed by Gustavo.<p>

"They haven't seen us," Carlos told them, "We can still run."

"Is there a way to get them away from Gustavo without him following us?" Katrina asked Logan.

"I'd say there's a 95 percent chance that Gustavo will follow us if we get them," Logan responded.

"So, like no chance," Katrina replied.

"Yep," Carlos and Logan agreed.

"Then, we run," Katrina decided. They disappeared from the doorway as they ran so the others wouldn't catch them.

**(A/N): So, how are the interviews going to go? Is Katrina cursed to keep getting hurt? What about Brandon? What's going to happen when he finds out that the guys want to find Katrina's brother, Evan? Find out next time! I'm moving in tomorrow, so I don't think I'll be able to post, but I'll do it as soon as I can. Oh, and my cousin's wedding gave me SOOOOOO many ideas for the **_**Big Time Wedding **_**episode… But that's a LONG ways away! Reviews will make me write faster! Until next time, happy reading!**


	32. Interviewing For A Boyfriend

**(A/N): Okay, I know you guys are probably mad, but I warned you that I was starting school. During the summer, I had plenty of time to write. But now, I have other things like studying and homework to worry about. Anyways, thank you to **_**Katie**_** for your review. (I'm still working on this story. It's just I don't have a lot of time to sit down and write out my ideas.) I still don't own Big Time Rush. I also don't own the episode **_**Big Time Terror**_** which although is not in this chapter, the time frame of the episode is when this chapter takes place. In addition, I do not own the song, **_**Get Another Boyfriend**_** by **_**Backstreet Boys**_**. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 32: Interviewing For A Boyfriend

Carlos, Logan and Katrina stepped off the floor of Penny's Pet Care to find that Brandon was already there. He was sitting on the floor, waiting for them.

Once he saw them, Brandon got up to talk to them, "Hey. This isn't going to look very professional if we don't have any furniture two days before the opening." The group looked around. He was right; there was no furniture, only boxes of things like leashes, collars, food and washing items that Katrina had before the move.

Katrina sighed, "They're supposed to drop off the furniture today! I don't know when, but sometime today. Hopefully before the interviews start."

"What are we supposed to do until then?" Logan asked, "I mean it's almost three."

"We could go borrow some things from Rocque Records since Gustavo's not there," Carlos offered.

"That might actually work," Brandon agreed, "We need a desk, some chairs for us and for the candidates."

Suddenly, Katrina's cell phone rang and she answered, "Hello?" There was a pause. "Really? That's awesome! I'll be right there!" She hung up the phone and looked at the confused others. "The furniture's arrived downstairs. We should go help the delivery guys with where everything goes." The three boys shrugged and followed Katrina into the elevator.

* * *

><p>"I thought they were supposed to come already put together," Katrina was arguing with one of the delivery men.<p>

"Aren't you a little young to be an executive anyways?" the man pointed out. "You can't be any older than fourteen." Katrina glared at the man as Logan, Carlos and Brandon stepped away to make sure they wouldn't get struck if Katrina attacked him. However, Katrina walked away, sat down on one of the boxes and started crying. The man looked at her for a second before turning to the boys, "Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure," Logan answered as Brandon went to sit down by Katrina, whispering slightly to her.

"Listen," the man addressed him, "I was just told to deliver these boxes. I didn't get any other information, so I don't know what else to tell you. Except, I am expecting a tip for delivering it so fast." With that, he held out his hand as though expecting something.

Logan and Carlos turned to look at Katrina and Brandon. Katrina was in no condition to do anything, but Brandon noticed. He got up and walked over to the group, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. Opening it, he asked the delivery guy, "How much?"

The man looked at the wallet with desire and the boys knew it was going to be a steep price before he even opened his mouth, "Oh, 25 or 30 dollars would be fine."

Brandon sighed as he pulled out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to him, "Keep the change." The man grabbed it and got into the elevator before anyone could say anything.

"Why did you give him that much?" Carlos asked.

Brandon shrugged, "I've always been a good tipper." He turned to Katrina, "The guy's gone. We better start putting the stuff together."

Katrina sniffed back her tears, "We should put together the items for the entry room first. That's where we'll be having the interviews." The boys nodded their agreement before they went ahead and started opening boxes.

* * *

><p>Carlos, Logan, Katrina and Brandon were standing in the entry room, looking over the work that they did. The front desk was put together and the waiting chairs were set up along the walls. They had added in an extra table that they could sit behind while doing the interviews. A few papers and organizing material had been placed on the front desk to make the area look more professional. On the table were piles of resumes of people that had been sent over the past few days.<p>

"Think we're ready?" Katrina asked the boys. They nodded so Katrina addressed Brandon, "Go get the candidates." Brandon went into the elevator where the doors closed after him. Logan, Carlos and Katrina went to sit in their seats as they waited for Brandon to come up with the first candidate.

"What are you looking for anyways?" Logan turned to Katrina.

"I'm looking for someone who obviously loves animals, but is still somewhat normal," Katrina responded, "And will be easy to work with."

"How hard could that be to find?" Carlos commented as the elevator opened. Brandon came out followed by a man wearing a flannel shirt, ripped jeans and a cowboy hat. He had some wheat sticking out of his mouth.

"Howdy y'all!" The man spoke as Brandon joined the other three behind the table. "I'm Derek!"

"Hello Derek," Katrina replied, extending her right hand out to shake his which he did with vigor. "I'm Katrina, executive of Penny's Pet Care. If you'll take a seat, we can start your interview."

"Nah, I'm fine standing," Derek responded, wandering around the room as he observed what the teens had done to it at the last minute.

"Okay," Katrina began going through the piles of resumes, "If I could get your last name, I can find your resume and we can discuss it."

"Oh, I didn't send in a resume," Derek told her.

"So, you came to a job interview without a resume?" Logan noted.

"Oh no," Derek pulled a folded piece of paper out of his jean pocket and placed it on the table, "Here's my resume." Katrina picked it up with two fingers to get a better look at it. The resume was written out on a lined sheet of paper and was covered in barbeque sauce. At least, that's what it looked and smelled like. "Sorry about that. I had some steak earlier while I was putting it together."

Katrina stared at the paper with wide eyes, unable to say anything from the shock. So, Carlos spoke for her, "This is going to be a long day." The other three teens nodded simultaneously while Derek just smiled at them, seemingly excited.

* * *

><p>In front of the group now was a woman dressed in all black. She was glaring at the group as though they had done something wrong.<p>

"Okay, Gina," Logan began, "Why do you want this job?"

"I don't," Gina replied.

"Then why are you here?" Brandon commented.

Gina shrugged, "I've got nothing better to do."

"I can think of millions of things better than going to a job interview," Carlos told her, "Like cannonballing into a pool or eating corndogs or trying to rollerblade while skateboarding at the same time or attaching yourself to a car so it can pull you while you're on rollerblades or taking a cheese puff and sticking it-"

"Carlos," Katrina stopped him, "I think she gets the idea."

"Those activities are depressing," Gina responded, "This interview is depressing. I'm leaving." With that, she got up and left. The teens stared with their heads slightly tilted in confusion.

"Well then," Brandon started, "Who's next?"

* * *

><p>Sitting in front of them was a man with a fishbowl around his head. Although it was filled with water there was a bubble in there that was set up around his head within the water so he could breath. The teens couldn't take their wide eyes off the man as their mouths were dropped in shock.<p>

"So, are we going to do this thing?" the man asked.

"Um, yeah," Katrina looked away so that she wasn't distracted, "Harry, what are your qual-"

"Why are you wearing a fishbowl?" Carlos interrupted.

"I like to be one with the fish," Harry told them. He suddenly got up and jumped onto his chair, forming a superhero pose, "I am Fishman!" As if to emphasize his proclamation, a fish swam around his head.

"You do realize that most of these animals are dogs and cats, right?" Brandon mentioned.

"That's not cool!" Harry jumped down from the chair, splattering water on the wooden floor. "I'm going to go swimming with my fish!" He ran into the elevator and shouted, "WOO! As the doors closed.

"I think he's suffering from a lack of oxygen," Logan tried to diagnose why Harry was crazy. Katrina sighed in aggravation.

* * *

><p>The girl sitting in front of them looked normal, but had a creepy smile as she stared at them.<p>

"So Sasha, what experiences have you had with animals?" Katrina was willing to give her a chance while the boys looked at her curiously.

"Oh, I deal with animals all the time," Sasha didn't stop smiling creepily. If anything, the smile got bigger.

"Like what?" The four interviewing teens asked together.

"I'd be alone with a bunch of dogs, cats and exotic animals, right?" Sasha didn't answer their question, "Exotics have something special about them that I just love." She licked her lips like she was thinking about ice cream.

Katrina's eyes went wide as she shouted out, "NEXT!" Sasha scowled as she got out of her seat and left.

"I hope animal shelters never sell her an animal," Logan commented. The other three nodded as they waited for the next person to come up.

* * *

><p>"So, I can offer you protection from different groups that might want to harm your business," A large man was speaking to the group. He was wearing a black suit and had large chained necklaces around his neck. There was a briefcase on his lap and two even bigger men in suits standing behind him.<p>

"That didn't answer my question," Katrina noted.

"Oh," the man looked confused. "What was the question?"

"I asked for your name!" Katrina told him.

"Marty," he responded. "But you can call me your savior because I can assign you a bodyguard so nothing can happen to you. All I need is a monthly payment. And just because you're a Wolff, I'll give you a discount."

"She already has a bodyguard," Carlos replied like it was obvious.

The other three looked over at him curiously, "Since when?" Carlos just smiled as he snapped his fingers and Fright Train walked into the room to stand behind Katrina.

"When did you get here?" Katrina asked him.

"Gustavo had an express way installed between Penny's Pet Care and Rocque Records because the guys are here so often," Fright Train explained.

"And now you're my bodyguard too?" Katrina looked confused.

Fright Train nodded, "As long as you're friends with the guys."

"Well, okay," Katrina still looked confused as she turned back to Marty, "I don't need your protection."

"You're going to regret that," Marty told her ominously as he got up. He snapped his fingers and his posse followed him to the elevator. Katrina rolled her eyes as she ruffled through the remaining resumes, waiting for the next one.

"Looks like I've done my job," Fright Train told them as he left the room.

* * *

><p>"You're still hot even with that cast on," the boy sitting in front of them told Katrina. He looked normal, but he was staring at Katrina with dreamy eyes.<p>

"Well, thank you Drew," Katrina blushed.

"Why would you hit on a possible boss?" Logan asked harshly. He seemed in a bad mood the second that the boy walked into the room, keeping his eyes on Katrina the entire time.

"What do you say we get out of here and see a movie or something?" Drew suggested, completely ignoring Logan.

"She's not going anywhere!" Logan insisted, standing up to gain everyone's attention.

"Can't you tell that I'm trying to score a model girlfriend here?" Drew complained. Carlos's, Katrina's and Brandon's eyes went wide, but Logan's narrowed as he glared at the boy in front of them. "Who do you think you are anyways?"

"I'm her-" Logan dropped off what he was going to say for a second as he realized what he was going to say. There was an obvious pause before he finished, "-friend." He sat back down looking a little defeated. The other three behind the table were staring at him.

"You know you should dump James and go out with me," Drew turned his attention back to Katrina as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"She's not dating James," Logan snarled.

"I can probably sing so much better than him anyways," Drew continued, ignoring Logan again. He suddenly pulled out a stereo and pressed a button to start a song. It was obvious right away that it was the song, _Get Another Boyfriend _by _Backstreet Boys_. He jumped onto the table right in front of Katrina as he started to sing to her.

_Let's talk about one, baby_

_You gotta hear me out_

_Do you really want to be the last to know_

_What it's all about_

_Let's talk about who you say_

_Is the essence of your life_

_But he'll eat you up from inside, slow_

_And then he doesn't wanna know_

_I'm telling you he'll eat you up from inside_

_And then he doesn't wanna know_

Katrina leaned as far back in her seat as she could, trying to get away from him. Her eyes were the widest anyone had ever seen them. Carlos and Brandon exchanged looks of surprise, not really knowing what to do. Logan narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms as he glared at the boy serenading Katrina.

_Listen, I mean it_

_There's nothing that he's worthy of_

_He's just another playa'_

_Playing in the name of love_

_I've seen enough_

_Now this must come to an end_

_Get another boyfriend_

At this point, Katrina fell out of her chair. She quickly stood up and backed up away from Drew. He jumped off the table to follow her, continuing his singing.

_Let's talk about what_

_He's done, to become your number one_

_Or was it all the promises of diamonds, pearls and party dresses_

_That turned you on_

_I've seen it before_

_Don't take anymore_

_Free too, you're through for sure_

_Just go get on with your life_

_Stop! Acting like you're giving up_

_I'm telling you, go get on with your life_

_Stop acting like you're giving up_

There was nowhere else to go as Katrina bumped into the wall. Drew got closer and closer to her, stopping right in front of her face.

_Listen, I mean it_

_There's nothing that he's worthy of_

_He's just another playa'_

_Playing in the name of love_

_I've seen enough_

_Now this must come to an end_

_Get another boyfriend_

There was an instrumental break in the song, so Drew stopped singing. He reached forward and caressed Katrina's cheek.

Suddenly, Drew fell to the floor. Katrina looked down at him, shocked and confused. She looked over at the table to find that Carlos and Brandon were still sitting there, but Logan was gone. She looked to her right to find him there, glaring down at the boy on the floor with his fist in the air.

When he noticed Katrina staring at him, Logan's facial expression softened, but he still looked angry, "No one touches my girl."

Now, Katrina looked confused and a little happy, "Did you just call me your girl?"

Too late, Logan realized what he said. He laughed nervously as he covered for it, "I mean my girl best friend! Why would I have meant anything other than that?"

"Oh," Katrina responded, looking a little sad. That's when she noticed that the music was still playing, "Can someone turn off that music?" Brandon turned off the volume.

"I'll get this guy out of here," Carlos told them as he grabbed Drew and dragged him to the elevator. After the doors closed Logan and Katrina joined Brandon at the table. Katrina groaned in annoyance as she leaned forward to place her head on the table. Logan grabbed the list of people and began to angrily cross out Drew's name.

* * *

><p>"Is there anyone else left?" Katrina turned to Brandon. It was almost six and Carlos was already complaining about missing dinner, but they still hadn't found anyone that wasn't crazy.<p>

"I don't know," Brandon admitted, "I lost count of how many people there were."

"We don't have any resumes left," Logan commented. "So unless there's a walk-in, then we don't have anyone else."

Suddenly, the elevator binged and the doors opened, revealing a boy holding a briefcase. He was shorter than Brandon but taller than Katrina. His hair had small spikes to it and was a mixture of blonde and brown. He was smiling from ear to ear as he walked forward and extended his hand for Katrina, "Hello, my name is Timothy Atteberry, but you can call me Tim. I'm here for the live-in position." Katrina took his hand and shook it before Tim sat down. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to send in my resume, but I brought it." He opened his briefcase and pulled out a sheet of printer paper, stain-free, and handed it to Katrina. Carlos and Logan looked over to read it, but Brandon just stared at Tim curiously.

"You graduated from your high school Summa Cum Laude?" Logan noted. Tim nodded.

"You're going to California State for Animal Science?" Katrina commented. Tim smiled.

"You worked at a zoo?" Carlos added.

"Yeah, but I wanted some work with smaller animals too," Tim replied. "I mean the zoo was fun, but I want to be great overall."

"You're gay," Brandon stated, no question in his voice. Logan, Carlos and Katrina turned to stare at Brandon in confusion.

Tim looked a little uncomfortable, "Yes, I am gay, but it doesn't change anything."

"You're right," Katrina told him, "It's completely fine. You're actually the best candidate we've had all day."

"Does this mean I still have to go through the interview?" Tim asked.

"Just one question," Logan spoke up, "Is there anything weird about you?"

"Um," Tim began, "I'm not sure. I guess you could say that I'm kind of a nerd. I don't get out much."

"That doesn't seem weird to me," Katrina replied, "So, welcome to Penny's Pet Care, Tim." She held out her right hand and he shook it as all five of them stood up.

"So, what do we do now?" Tim asked.

"I can help you with moving your stuff in," Brandon suggested, "And we should probably finish getting ready for Monday."

"That sounds-" Katrina started.

"Katrina," Brandon interrupted her, "Why don't you go back to 2J with Logan and Carlos. Leave everything to me and Tim." Brandon gave Tim a large grin.

Raising her eyebrows at this, Katrina spoke up, "Uh, can I talk to you first, Brandon?" She grabbed him and pulled him into another room. Before he could say anything, Katrina did, "You like Tim."

"Well, uh, he is nice and stuff." Brandon began blushing.

Katrina giggled as she teased, "You LOOOOOOVE him!"

Brandon pushed her away slightly, "Shut up." But he was smiling.

Katrina shook her head, still laughing a little, "Okay, I'll get out of your way so you can do your thing, but I expect full details later."

"Deal," Brandon accepted it. They went back into the main area to join the other three.

"We should get going," Katrina told Logan and Carlos, practically pushing them towards the elevator. "Bye Brandon! Bye Tim! Have fun!" The doors closed Carlos, Logan and Katrina in the elevator. The two boys turned to stare at Katrina, waiting for an explanation. "Brandon likes Tim." Katrina shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. They nodded.

"Now, we go back to ghost hunting!" Carlos looked excited. Logan and Katrina groaned.

"Can we watch that movie first?" Katrina asked as the elevator doors opened on the bottom floor and the trio walked out.

"Ooh!" Carlos sounded happy, "What movie?"

Katrina and Logan looked at each other and shrugged, "We don't know."

"We'll have to wait until we get back to find out," Logan added. The teens headed out of the building and started on the way back to the Palm Woods.

**(A/N): Okay, so probably not the best chapter, but it's an update. And it introduces one of the new OCs! Tim! How is his introduction going to affect Katrina? Now that he's on the staff, will Penny's Pet Care be better or worse? How are things going to go when the trio goes back to ghost hunting? And Logan called Katrina 'his girl'! Does this open up something that might happen during the movie? And isn't Camille supposed to be his girl? I sense some drama coming up! **

**Now, for some business. As I wrote in the beginning, I'm at school. I'm taking five classes and one hasn't even started yet. Luckily, there's a good portion of time in between classes, at least forty minutes between each. But, I do need to study as this is a big year for me. I'm**_** NOT**_** stopping this story! It's just going to take longer to get updates because this story is not a major priority when compared with schoolwork. Although, I'll do my best, I can't promise when I'll have an update. I'll try to post at least one per week, usually around the weekend, but once again, no promises. I hope that you'll stick with me during this time cause I do work on this every day and I love writing this and sharing it with all of you. So, one promise I can make is that this story will continue! I've still got the inspiration for it, so I'm keeping up with it. There's just more space between updates.**

**Reviews are awesome and until next time, happy reading!**


	33. Time Catches Up With You

**(A/N): I'm totally going against what I wrote in the last chapter's notes by getting this up so fast. It won't usually be this fast. Just be thankful that it's a holiday and the first weekend after school starts, so I don't have much homework yet. Anyways, I have decided to give Logan and Katrina a couple name. Why you might ask? Partly because of what happens in this chapter and partly because I've been wanting to do it for a while. So, Logan and Katrina will now be known as Lorina! It's got a nice roll off the tongue sort of name. So, you Lorina fans will love me and then severely hate me after this. Just giving you a warning. Anyways, thank you to **_**clarissa**_**, **_**Jazzygrl**_** and **_**Milkamoo97 **_**for your reviews! I do not own Big Time Rush. I also don't own the episode **_**Big Time Terror**_** which is not here, but this chapter is part of its timeline. I also don't have the rights to these movies: **_**Must Love Dogs**_**, **_**She's Out Of My League**_**, **_**Marley & Me**_**, **_**A Lot Like Love**_** and **_**Here On Earth**_**. If you haven't watched **_**Marley & Me **_**then you might be a little lost during some of this so I do suggest that you watch that first, but if you can't, then it hopefully won't leave you confused. So, enough of my note, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 33: Time Catches Up With You

When Carlos, Logan and Katrina got back to the apartment, James, Kendall and Gustavo were surprisingly gone. Another surprise was that Mrs. Knight and Katie were missing too.

"Isn't dinner supposed to be on the table?" Carlos assumed, running into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"Where is everyone anyways?" Katrina asked.

Logan picked up a note off a counter and read it for them, "'Went out to dinner. There's some money on the table if you want to order a pizza. We'll be back late. Mrs. Knight.' I'm guessing that's where everyone is."

"Okay, so we order a pizza?" Katrina assumed.

"Or, we can go and find them!" Carlos decided, "I'm going to text James and see if I can join them." He pulled out his phone and started texting. Katrina went over and grabbed the flyer for ordering pizza that was near the money. She started looking through it.

"Not in the mood to go out?" Logan joined her.

"I'm actually in the mood for pizza," Katrina admitted, "I used to get it all the time before I met you guys. Now, I barely ever get it."

"James says we can join them," Carlos announced, "Unless you wanted to stay here."

"I think I'll stay," Katrina replied.

"Me too," Logan agreed. Carlos raises an eyebrow suspiciously at this before grabbing Logan and pulling him out of Katrina's earshot.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going to stay and have pizza and watch a movie with Katrina," Logan responded like it was obvious.

"That sounds like a date," Carlos told him.

Logan hesitated as he thought that over, "Oh my God, it does. Did I just ask her out by accident when I've been trying to for days?"

"Dude, what about Camille?" Carlos reminded him, "It's not fair to either of them to lead them on. Which do you like more?"

"When did you get so smart about girls?" Logan looked surprised.

"And when did you get so stupid that you can't see the obvious fact that Katrina's into you?"

"But she's-"

"It doesn't matter that she's a model."

"She likes-"

"If you start dating Katrina, then James will back off."

"I don't-"

"Do you want to date Katrina?" Logan gave up trying to deny it and he nodded. "Then stop thinking that you're stuck with Camille and go after Katrina. Once Camille sees you're happy, she'll move on."

"But-"

"GO!" Carlos pushed Logan over to Katrina who was raising her eyebrows in confusion. "I'm just going to go meet up with the others. You two have fun." Carlos raced out of the door, leaving Logan and Katrina alone in the apartment.

An awkward silence settled between them, neither knowing what to say first.

Logan broke the silence, "I'm going to go ahead and check what movies there are." He started walking over to the couch.

"Okay," Katrina still looked confused, "I'll order the pizza. Pepperoni okay?"

"Yep," Logan replied as he plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. As Katrina grabbed the phone and placed the pizza order, Logan went through the free movie listings. There wasn't a lot that Mr. Bitters made available free to them.

Katrina hung up the phone and went to go sit beside Logan, "So, what movies are there?"

"There's not very many of the free ones," Logan told her. "Let's see." He clicked the remote and five choices appeared on the screen. "There are five choices: _Must Love Dogs_, _She's Out Of My League_, _Marley & Me_, _A Lot Like Love_ and _Here On Earth_."

"So, which one did you want to watch?"

Logan shrugged, "They're all basically romance movies, except for _Marley & Me_, so I don't know."

"Well, why don't you just hold down that arrow button on the remote so it will scroll through the choices and I'll close my eyes and tell you when to stop. We'll watch what it lands on."

"Sounds good to me," Logan held down the button as Katrina closed her eyes.

She waited a few seconds before she called out, "Stop!" He released the button and they both looked on the TV to see which one won. It was _Marley & Me_.

"A dog movie," Logan commented. "Of course you would pick that. You probably had your eyes open and did that on purpose." He smiled at her to show that he was teasing.

Katrina hit him with a pillow, "I was NOT looking! It's just a random but good coincidence that this was picked!"

"Whatever you say," Logan laughed. "Should we wait for the pizza first?"

"That's probably a good idea," Katrina agreed. "Let's put together some drinks too." Logan nodded as they both got up to get the area ready for watching the movie.

Katrina went into the kitchen as Logan mumbled something under his breath before he left the room. After a second of watching Logan's retreating form, Katrina got two plates from the cabinet and walked over to place them on the coffee table. Going back into the kitchen, she grabbed two glasses and the milk from the fridge. She brought those over to the coffee table too and poured the milk into the glasses before going back and putting away the milk. At that point, Logan came back into the room with two lilies in a vase.

"Where did you get those?" Katrina asked as Logan set the flowers on the coffee table.

"James has a stash of flowers that he thinks none of us know about," Logan told her.

"Don't they die then?"

"He usually gets them out before they die."

"Let me guess. To a ton of different girls?"

"Yep." Right as Logan confirmed Katrina's guess, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get the pizza."

"Sounds good!" Katrina told him, grabbing something from the fridge before she made her way over to the couch.

Logan paid for the pizza and went over to sit next to Katrina. He looked at what Katrina had gotten out of the fridge and laughed, "Ranch? We don't have a salad."

"I eat my pizza with ranch," Katrina defended her choice, "A lot of people actually do that."

"No one that I know does it."

"You know me."

"Then you're an oddball." This caused him to get hit with the pillow again.

"Just start the movie." Logan laughed again as he pressed play.

The two teens watched the movie, eating their pizza.

Right as the title came up for the movie, Katrina turned to Logan, "You know, pizza and ranch is really good."

"Is that all you were thinking about during that whole wedding thing?"

"No," Katrina insisted, "Just some of it."

"I'm going to watch the movie."

"No you're not," Katrina told him, pressing pause on the movie. "You're going to try pizza dipped in ranch."

"Uh, no."

"How would you know that it's bad if you haven't tried it before?"

"Cause it's just unnatural!"

"Come on! Just try it!" Katrina dipped her slice of pizza into her ranch before she brought it up to Logan's face. "Just a bite!"

"No!" Logan was laughing as he avoided the slice of pizza with ranch.

"I promise it's not poisoned!"

"Oh, cause that makes me feel better about it!"

"For me then."

Logan stopped trying to avoid it, "Fine, for you, I'll try it." He opened his mouth and Katrina stuck the pizza in there so he could take a bite. After chewing and swallowing, he told her, "You know what? It's actually really good."

Katrina smiled, "Told you!" She then dipped the same pizza in her ranch and took a bite for herself. "Delicious!"

"Just give me some of that ranch and play the movie." Katrina handed him the bottle of ranch before grabbing the remote and pressing play.

Once the dogs came up, Logan paused the movie. Katrina looked at him suspiciously, but before she could ask, Logan spoke, "Do you have steps to your life planned out?"

Katrina shrugged, "I used to. I was going to graduate, become an international supermodel, marry a famous actor or singer and then train my own kids in the entertainment business. But now, I really don't know. I didn't plan for you guys. Although, I like the difference."

"So, you care about us?"

"I didn't say that. Do you have steps to your life?"

"Before I came here, yeah. I was going to medical school, become a doctor, marry a nice woman that would take care of our kids while I save lives and live a normal life out of the spotlight. But then, I came here and now, I'm not sure what's going to happen in the future. Maybe we'll stay together as a band or maybe I'll go to school later, I really don't know."

"I think you'd be great at both."

"Thanks." Logan smiled at her. "Now, I've got another question. What kind of dog would you pick?"

"If I had to choose a breed, it would have to be an American Staffordshire Terrier."

"Wow, you really know your breeds."

"Yeah. I walked one once and fell in love with it."

"Aren't they a little protective?"

Katrina shrugged, "I decided this back when I could have used protection. But the only problem would be living in an apartment. I'd need at least a medium sized yard to take in this dog."

"Then it's probably for the best that we're not shopping for a dog."

Now Katrina looked confused, "Why would we shop for a dog together anyways?"

"No reason," Logan responded as he started the movie up again. Katrina was grinning from ear to ear as the movie got to the puppies.

After a few minutes, Logan paused the movie again. This time it was stopped with Marley on the screen.

"Why did you pause it this time?" Katrina asked.

"Because I wanted to let you get your fix of puppy so that you won't be stuck on staring at the dogs rather than following the plot line," Logan teased. Katrina hit him with the pillow again so Logan pulled it out of her hand and threw it far away from them.

"HEY! That was my hitting pillow!"

"Well, I'm tired of being hit!"

"I wouldn't hit you if you stopped teasing me! You're making me blush!"

"Oh, I can get you to blush more."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me!"

"Let's just watch the movie." Logan started the movie up again.

Logan and Katrina finished eating their pizza when the thunderstorm part came in.

"Aw, poor Marley." Katrina whined, "Left all alone during a thunderstorm."

"Katrina, he's a dog. And this is a movie." Katrina hit him with her good hand.

"See! If I still had my hitting pillow, you wouldn't have a red mark later."

Logan groaned as he rubbed the spot Katrina had hit. They returned their attention to the movie.

They didn't pause it, but as they laughed through the next few parts, they scooted closer and closer to each other.

When the dog training came in, Katrina noted, "You do realize that in most relationships, the girl usually does have control."

"Psh, no she doesn't!" Katrina turned her head slowly to glare at him. "Okay, so maybe she has some control."

"I thought so," Katrina smiled as she paid attention to the TV again.

Then the control of Marley changed and Logan mentioned, "See, the man has to take over."

"Oh, just you wait."

When Marley still wasn't controlled, Katrina added, "See! He's just untrainable!"

"I bet you could train him," Logan told her.

"I probably could." Katrina and Logan smiled at each other for a second before they went back to the movie.

During the part of the movie where days were skipped over through a quick overview, Logan and Katrina scooted closer and closer until their arms were touching.

Then came the chase scene where Marley had the necklace. Both Logan and Katrina couldn't stop laughing. Katrina even fell over so that her head hit Logan's chest. Logan stopped laughing and looked down at her. She was completely oblivious to the silence coming from him. He smiled down at her, but before he could do anything else, Katrina sat up again. They put their attentions back to the movie.

As they watched the scene with the miscarriage, Katrina started sniffling a little. Once Marley was being comforting, that's when Katrina's tears ran down her face. She laid her head down on Logan's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She cuddled up to him and he placed his head on hers as the movie went on.

They didn't move much through the next few parts, but when the first born was brought home, Katrina seemed to snuggle closer to Logan.

When the girl got stabbed, Logan spoke up, "Thank God we got you out of that neighborhood before something like that happened to you."

Katrina pulled away a little to look at him, "I was fine there for two years. Nothing bad would have happened."

"You never know," Logan told her. "Someone like you would make an easy target, but you're in a safe place now."

"Yep, now that I'm with you," Katrina mumbled as she snuggled her head back into Logan's chest.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I feel safer when I'm in your arms." Katrina paused as Logan took in what she had just told him. "Okay, that was kind of cheesy."

"It's fine," Logan smiled down at her for a second before he kissed the top of her head. Katrina stiffened for a second, but then relaxed into Logan, sighing as she snuggled up to him. Their attentions went back to the movie.

Once it came to the part of them introducing the third baby, Logan paused the movie again. Katrina looked up at him curiously.

"How many kids would you want to have?" Logan asked her.

"That's a weird question," Katrina replied. "Why would you ask that?"

"Just curious."

"Um, I don't really know. I never gave any thought to it." She stopped talking as she considered his question. "Probably at least two so that they can experience the joys of having a sibling."

"And have family parties while you're gone."

Katrina nodded as the tears came again, "I miss them so much!" She wrapped her good arm around him and pulled him close as she cried into his shirt. Logan, not really knowing what to do next, just rubbed her back soothingly.

"Why don't we go back to the movie? It'll cheer you up." Katrina nodded into his shirt before she turned her head to watch the TV. She didn't pull away from Logan at all as he pressed the play button.

They continued to watch it until it came to the scene after the surprise birthday party.

"Katrina," Logan pulled her out of her concentration on the movie. "I've got to ask you something."

"Hmm?" Katrina turned up to look at him.

"Did you think that this was a date?"

Katrina looked away from Logan as an uncomfortable silence settled in for a couple seconds.

When she didn't answer, Logan went on, "I'm sorry. I understand that you like James more and-"

"No," Katrina interrupted him, "I don't like James more, but I thought that you liked Camille and so I thought that this was just a friend thing."

"Oh," Logan responded, before they went back to watching the movie.

They didn't talk again until the snow scene.

"You know what?" Katrina started, "I've never seen snow."

"You're kidding!" Logan looked at her surprised.

"Nope, I've lived around here my entire life. Never went to a place with snow."

"Now, I kind of want to take you home."

"I am at your home."

"No, I meant home in Minnesota, maybe around the holidays or something. Just so you can see snow."

Katrina smiled up at him, "I'd like that." Before she turned back to the movie, her smile not leaving her face.

Things went on in the movie and as it got closer to the end, tears started to roll down Katrina's eyes. During the vet scene, she started sniffling. And then the phone call said that Marley was coming home and Katrina actually cheered. Logan laughed a little.

"What?" Katrina looked at Logan.

"You're really getting into this movie."

"You know me and animals. I love it when they make it through miraculous things."

"Of course," Logan replied sadly. He knew what was coming up later in the movie, having read the book already. So, he knew Katrina was going to fall apart towards the end.

Once the second vet scene came in, Katrina's crying came in too.

"I don't want to see this! I wanted a happy ending!"

"Kat-"

"Don't tell me that he was just a dog to them! He was a part of their family and they're losing him! Just like I lost my family." She cried into Logan's shirt, but still kept an eye on the movie. Logan didn't really know what to do next, so he just rubbed her back while he watched the movie too, a couple tears even running down his cheeks as the scene went on where John said his goodbyes to Marley.

Once the credits rolled in, Logan stopped the movie. Katrina was still lying against him, crying her eyes out.

"Katrina, it's a movie."

"Based on a true story!"

"They got another dog."

Katrina pulled away from him, "How do you know that?"

"I read the book. Listen, this isn't as much about the loss of Marley as it is about your own loss, is it?"

Katrina hesitated, but then told him, "Yeah, this does remind me of that day."

Logan put his hand under her chin and raised her head up to look at him, "Hey. Don't cry, okay? Everything happens for a reason. And for some reason, you were meant to meet us. If you weren't, then that dog wouldn't have tied us up in the first place and Gustavo wouldn't have called you in to help watch his house and-"

"Okay, I get it."

"Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with us. We're not letting you go." Logan paused for a second before he went on, "I'm not letting you go." Before Katrina could do anything, Logan leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She was wide-eyed from the surprise kiss that Logan wouldn't normally do. But then she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Because it was on impulse, it wasn't long before the two had to break apart for air.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Logan's hands had somehow tangled up into Katrina's hair. Although she couldn't use her left hand, she had her right hand placed on the side of his neck as her thumb moved gently on his cheek. Their eyes began darting back and forth between the other's lips and eyes.

Suddenly, they moved forward with passion to take each other's lips again. The kiss was deep and real, no acting or surprise whatsoever. Their lips moved with the other's as they tried to get as close as they could. It might have been the frustration from the past few days since the whole 'Romeo and Juliet' kiss or it might have been desperation as though thinking that something was going to happen to tear them apart.

That something did happen when the door to the apartment flew open without warning. Logan and Katrina broke apart and rushed away from each other to sit a good distance from each other.

"I can see why you guys love that place!" Gustavo commented as he walked towards where Katrina and Logan were sitting. "I mean their chicken strips were FANTASTIC!" Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie and Mrs. Knight looked at Gustavo with annoyance.

"Yes, but you didn't have to ask for five plates worth of them!" Kendall told him.

"It took forever for you to get done!" James complained.

"I have to go find something for this headache," Mrs. Knight spoke up before she left the room.

Gustavo relaxed right in between Logan and Katrina, "You two should have come with us." The teens on the couch rolled their eyes as their heads fell back on the couch in exasperation.

"How did your night go anyways?" Carlos asked them, his tone suggesting that he knew something probably happened between them. James and Kendall looked at Carlos with raised eyebrows before they turned to wait for Logan's and Katrina's response.

They looked at each other before Logan started, "Well-"

"Wait!" Katie piped up, getting everyone to look at her. "I've got some news first!" She suddenly ran out of the room. The six people still there looked around confused before Katie ran back in with a basket of stuff. "The people from 'Cuda sent James and Katrina a gift basket for modeling for their ad!" She pulled out a magazine. "They even sent the magazine where the first ad was printed!"

James pulled the magazine from her grip and began scanning though it, looking for the perfume ad they had done. Once he found it, he smiled, "Oh, this is hot."

Carlos and Kendall quickly looked over James's shoulder to see the ad. They both commented, "Whoa! That's Katrina?"

Logan got up and pulled the magazine out of James's hands to look for himself. His face fell the instant he saw the steamy picture. In it, James's and Katrina's lips were millimeters apart and it was obvious that they had to have exchanged something while in that position. Katrina's hair was somehow flying even though James's wasn't. Although her hair covered one of her eyes, the other one was a dazzling blue that was probably digitally enhanced as it connected with the viewer. Her face was looking towards James even though her eyes weren't. Her hands were on his bare chest. His body seemed to be glowing even though the picture was in black and white. His hair blocked most of his face, but there was enough to show the desire as he stared at Katrina. The full length picture showed Katrina's leg around James's waist, pulling him towards her. The only space between their bodies was taken up by what little clothes they had on. At the bottom of the ad was a picture of the perfume bottle with the slogan next to it, written in cursive, _Enchant the Gods_ followed by the name of the perfume under it in bold letters, _Greek Goddess_.

Katrina and Gustavo came up behind them to look over his shoulder at the photo. Their eyes went wide.

"Whoa," Gustavo looked over at Katrina, "When did you start dating James?"

Katrina sneered at him for a second before her face softened as she looked at Logan, "Logan-"

"You want to know what happened tonight," Logan interrupted her as he looked at his three friends, "Nothing. That's what happened. Absolutely nothing." He gave Katrina an accusing look before he stuffed the magazine back into James's hands and left the room. Katrina sighed as she fell down to the couch, her tears starting to come back.

An awkward silence settled in until Carlos spoke up, "I'm guessing that this means we won't be doing our ghost hunting later." A pillow came flying across the room and hit Carlos in the face.

**(A/N): PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I had this planned from the beginning! I've actually got most of this story planned out, just a few things that are small that I figure out along the way. But, Logan and Katrina kissed! FOR REAL! And admitted their feelings for each other! And then James intervenes again, this time indirectly. Poor Logan. It must be hard to like a model doing shoots like that. Poor Katrina too. I mean, she basically lost Logan by just doing her job. What's going to happen next? Is Logan going to realize that Katrina was doing her job and that she wants to be with him or will he forget about her and go with Camille? And what about James? Is he going to make a move or will he back off when he sees how heartbroken Logan and Katrina are? And how are Kendall and Carlos going to react to all of this drama with their best friends? And an important question, is Katrina going to join Carlos and Logan with their ghost hunting again or is she going to stop? Find out next time! Until then, review and happy reading!**


	34. Accident Magnet

**(A/N): So, I'm totally avoiding my studying… But in my defense, everything so far is review! And I feel bad when I leave all of you guys in the dark! I don't think that you guys mind anyways. So, thank you to **_**Milkamoo97**_**, **_**Mauditie **_**and **_**jenizzleoffdachain**_** (Good to know that I made you laugh!) for your reviews! I still don't own Big Time Rush. I also did not write the episode **_**Big Time Terror**_** which is back for part of this chapter. Let's see… Am I missing anything else… I guess I could mention that I don't own the Greek Gods myths since they are somewhat mentioned at the beginning. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 34: Accident Magnet

_Katrina was wearing the outfit she had for the photo shoot with James. She was sitting on a throne on a cloud and there were Greek columns all around. Next to her was another throne, but it was empty. She was waiting for something. Actually, it was someone. Not much longer afterward, that someone popped up. He smiled at Katrina before taking his place on his throne beside her. She turned to look at him accusingly._

"_I know you were with another woman," Katrina told him. "Carlos couldn't distract me from that."_

"_Oh, come on," he told her, "I'm a God. I'm the freaking God of the Gods!"_

"_Yes, but I'm your wife which makes me the freaking Goddess of the Gods!"_

"_Gods cheat all the time, my darling. Take a look at Camille for instance."_

"_She's the Goddess of infidelity! That's not a good example!"_

"_Oh, like YOU haven't thought of it."_

"_I'm the Goddess of marriage and family. You will never see me cheat."_

"_Oh, really? What about Logan?"_

_Katrina turned to look at James, "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

"_Don't you remember the mortal Logan?"_

"_I do not."_

"_I believe it had something to do with an apple and he had to give it to the most beautiful and fairest woman in the land. And he had to choose between you, Jo and Camille. Now, remind me, who exactly won?"_

_Katrina hesitated, but then spoke up, "Camille, but that has nothing to do with this!"_

"_Oh, it has EVERYTHING to do with this. Because the minute you get rejected, you unleash your fury. That's what started this whole Trojan War!"_

"_If he had picked me then there wouldn't be a war." She turned away, an intense look on her face._

"_You know what? I love it when you unleash your fury. It's hot."_

_Katrina looked over at him, giggling, "Oh really? Maybe I should send down some rain to mess up their voyage across the seas."_

"_Mmm, sexy," James got up and pulled Katrina up to him. "Give me more than that."_

"_I'll send down some earthquakes, destroying every woman that could ever have the chance of being enchanting to you. I can only be the one to enchant you."_

"_Ooh, jealousy. Wonderful. Maybe I should add some thunder and lightning to your storm."_

"_I'd love that." Katrina pulled his head down to capture James's lips. Thunder crashed in the background as their lips touched._

* * *

><p>Katrina woke up in her cot bed and felt something around her head. She reached up to find noise cancelling headphones on her ears. Then she remembered what happened the night before. After Mrs. Knight caught her heading down to the lobby with the guys, she pulled out another set of headphones that she had just bought for Katrina, telling her that it would be better for her arm to sleep in an actual bed rather than on a couch. The boys had complained because they hadn't gotten them, but after a look from Mrs. Knight, they went to sleep in the lobby. While Gustavo was snoring on his bed that he had brought into the apartment from his mansion, Katrina was able to sleep soundly in the cot due to the headphones getting rid of Gustavo's snoring.<p>

Taking the headphones off, Katrina noticed that Gustavo's snoring had stopped. She looked over to find that Katie was already up. Glancing over at the digital alarm clock, she found out that it was around nine in the morning. Katrina groaned as she got out of bed and got dressed.

Leaving the room, Katrina walked into the main room to find James and Katie at the dining table, eating oatmeal. Kendall was in the kitchen with his mom and Gustavo was surprisingly missing. Katrina sat down at the table and James and Katie looked at her.

"Where's Logan and Carlos?" Katrina asked them.

"They left to go ghost hunting already," Katie told her. "Did something happen last night?"

"We watched _Marley & Me_," Katrina replied. "And ate pizza. That's about it."

"I tend to avoid real life dog movies," James commented, "Always has some type of sad ending. Anyways, since you aren't joining Carlos and Logan with their ghost hunting, why don't you hang out with me and Kendall today?"

Katrina shrugged, pulling a bowl of oatmeal towards her, "Why not. I've got nothing better to do other than check in at work, which I can do later."

Before James could say anything else, Gustavo came in out of nowhere and sat down next to James, telling them, "Oh, and remember when I bumped into Kendall and I spilled my oatmeal?" He started laughing while James looked annoyed, Katie looked amused and Katrina had her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Yeah," Kendall mentioned from the kitchen and Katrina looked over to find oatmeal on his shirt. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, regretting that she missed that scene. "Cause it happened like two minutes ago!"

"Good times, man," Gustavo told them, "Good times!" He patted James's back causing James to be pushed forward, face hitting his bowl of oatmeal. He brought his head back up slowly, bits of oatmeal falling from his face. Kendall and Mrs. Knight looked on with shock and Katrina had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

Katie didn't even try to hide her amusement as she sat back in her seat, saying, "This is better than pay-per-view."

"So," Gustavo turned to Katrina causing her face to fall, "Are you and James going to be on a team for the games later since you two are dating?"

"We're not dating!" Katrina insisted, now joining the annoyed group.

"Okay, whatever you say," Gustavo didn't seem to believe her. She sighed in aggravation as her head fell back.

"So tell me," James spoke up, surprisingly calm as he wiped away the oatmeal off his face. "Is your mansion unflooded now?"

"Funny you should ask," Gustavo replied. "I just got a call from the crew and they said it's going to take another day or five."

"WHAT?" Both James and Katrina stood up in anger.

"James! Katrina!" Kendall rushed over to them, "Did you two see that cool thing out in the hallway?" He grabbed both of them and pulled them out of the apartment, into the hallway.

"HE SNORES ALL NIGHT!" James began his complaints, "SCARES SUNBLOCK GIRL AWAY! AND OATMEAL FACE?" He pulls out a mirror and looks into it, "Which is actually good for my complexion." Kendall and Katrina rolled their eyes.

"Not to mention that he keeps insisting that James and I are dating!" Katrina adds.

"I actually don't mind that," James told her as he put his mirror away. She scowled at him, but he didn't notice as he continued his rant, "But I can't take-" He grabbed Kendall as though emphasizing his point, "-FIVE MORE DAYS!"

"Snap out of it!" Kendall replied. "It's time we take the bull by the horns and handle this like men." Katrina cleared her throat at this comment. Kendall looked over at her and she was glaring at him. "Um, no offense?"

"Women can handle it too," Katrina responded before turning to James, "And by the way, who's sunblock girl?" James looked away guiltily as though he had been caught cheating.

Before Katrina could say anything else, Kendall spoke up, "There's time for this tension later! Right now, we've got to get rid of Gustavo!"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" James asked him. Kendall just smiled at them.

"Oh no," Katrina noted, "That's his planning smile."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Kendall, James and Katrina were in the pool area with Kelly. James and Kendall were groveling to Kelly, trying to get her to get Gustavo to leave. Katrina looked on with amusement.<p>

"So much for handling it like men," Katrina mumbled.

Kelly looked at the three teens confused before she stopped the boys' begging, "What is Gustavo still doing here? He's supposed to be in his mansion, alone, writing a new song."

"Yeah, he flooded his mansion," James told her.

"I know that," Kelly replied, "And now, it's unflooded. I told him last night that he could go back." James, Kendall and Katrina looked at Kelly, confused.

"Wait," Kendall spoke up, "He just told us it wasn't ready."

Kelly looked horrified, "Please tell me he's not running around having fun and playing!"

Suddenly, Gustavo ran around the corner and pushed down Kelly, yelling out, "Tag and seek! Kelly's it!" He then ran off.

The three teenagers still standing looked confused.

"What is tag and seek?" James asked.

"I think it's a combination of tag and hide and seek," Katrina responded.

Kelly got back up before they could say anything else. She told them, "You guys need to understand that Gustavo didn't play games with kids growing up. His mom made him practice piano all day."

"Wow, even my parents gave me and my siblings breaks from our practicing for games," Katrina mentioned.

"Really?" Kendall replied. He, James and Katrina all looked sad. "See now I feel kinda bad." James and Katrina nodded their agreement.

"Well don't!" Kelly told them.

"Right," Kendall and James piped up.

"I still feel bad for him," Katrina noted.

"Do you want him to stay here for another five days?" Kendall asked her.

Katrina hesitated as she thought things through. Then she gave up, "Okay, I'm in."

"He needs to get back to the mansion and write songs for the album or there will be no album," Kelly reminded them.

"Got it," James had his game face on, "What do we do?"

"Here's the plan," Kelly leaned forward. "Number one, I'm gonna go back to the studio. Two, you guys get Gustavo back to the mansion and make sure he writes a song and solve everything." She gave them an innocent smile as she ran off.

"Right, wait, what?" It took a second for Kendall to process what she had just told them. James scratched his head, still trying to figure out the plan. Katrina slapped her forehead because she had seen that coming.

Suddenly, Gustavo came up from behind them, yelling out, "MARCO POLO!" And hitting James and Kendall with dodgeballs, knocking them over. He then ran into Katrina, knocking her down over top of the boys as he added, "RED ROVER, I'M COMING OVER!" After that, he ran off, finishing with, "NO HIT BACKS!"

Katrina rolled off of the boys so they could get up, Kendall asking them, "What game is he playing?"

They began to run after him before Katrina called out, "Hello? A little help here! Girl with a broken arm on the ground!"

"Sorry Katrina," The boys mentioned as they came over to help her to her feet. As soon as her right foot hit the ground though, she winced in pain and pulled it up.

"Oh this can't be good," James noticed.

"It's nothing," Katrina told him, trying to put weight on the foot again only to wince and pull it back up.

"We should take her to my mom," Kendall turned to James. "Hopefully she didn't break it."

"I'm fine! See!" Katrina put her foot to the ground as though pointing it out. She didn't move it away, but her eyes screamed that she was in pain.

"We're not falling for that," James insisted. "Let's see you walk." She glared at him pointedly before she tried walking, a huge limp on her right leg. After a couple steps, she started to fall forward, until James caught her. "You can lean on me until we get you upstairs."

"Okay," Katrina gave in as they headed into the lobby, Katrina holding onto James for support with Kendall on her other side in case she did fall.

In the lobby, they found Logan and Carlos set up with their video camera to catch the ghost. Logan looked at Katrina and James, a sad expression on his face, thinking that she was holding onto him for another reason.

"Hey," Kendall spoke to Carlos and Logan, "We need help getting Gustavo back to his mansion."

"Yeah," Carlos piped up, "Well, we need help getting rid of a ghost!"

Suddenly, Mr. Bitters showed up out of nowhere and called out, "There is no ghost! There is no ghost!"

"Yes there is!" The new girl from the day before showed up to contradict Mr. Bitters. "And this place is freaking me out!" At that, she walked off.

Kendall and James watched her go before they looked at each other, "New girl. Nice!" They fist bumped.

"I'm right here!" Katrina reminded them.

"Right," James and Kendall looked a little ashamed.

"We should probably get you to my mom now," Kendall added.

"Why? What happened?" Logan seemed concerned now.

"Gustavo pushed Katrina down and now her foot hurts when she steps on it," James explained.

"Well, let me come and help," Logan insisted.

"It's fine Logan," Katrina told him, "You help Carlos. I don't need to pull you two away from your valuable time ghost hunting." She looked up at James, "Let's go. I think my foot's starting to swell." All of them looked down at her foot to find that it was, indeed, swelling in her flip-flops. James and Kendall picked her up to get the pressure off her foot and rushed her over to the elevators.

Once they got up to the apartment, they found Mrs. Knight reading the newspaper at the table, Katie sitting at the counter with the laptop and Gustavo nowhere to be found. Mrs. Knight looked up as soon as the door shut after the teens. She got one look at Katrina being held between the two boys and sheepish smiles on all three of their faces, Katrina's masking obvious pain.

"Oh no." Mrs. Knight mumbled.

This caused Katie to look up from the laptop, "WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY MODEL?"

"Oh, thanks," Katrina spoke sarcastically.

"Why do you guys keep on disabling her?" Katie continued to complain, ignoring Katrina's words. She closed the laptop. "I'm going to my room." She left, taking the laptop with her.

Mrs. Knight was up quickly, standing by their sides, "What happened?"

"Well," Kendall began, "Gustavo was playing a game that we didn't know and then he knocked me and James down with dodgeballs and then bumped Katrina down on top of us. When we helped her to her feet, the minute her foot hit the ground, she winced in pain."

Looking at Katrina's foot, Mrs. Knight noticed, "Oh, it's really starting to swell. We better get you to the hospital." She ran from the room and came back quickly with her purse. Motioning towards the door, she told the boys, "Let's go." Kendall passed Katrina over to James so he could open the door. On the other side was Gustavo.

"Ooh!" Gustavo looked at the four of them, ready to leave, "Are we going out to dinner again?"

"No, we're taking Katrina to the hospital," James responded.

"Ooh! I've never been to a hospital!" Gustavo actually looked excited. "Can I come?" He repeated that question over and over as he jumped up and down, somehow making the whole building shake.

"OKAY!" Katrina gave in. "Can we go before my foot's the size of a hot air balloon?" Kendall, James and Mrs. Knight sighed as they left the apartment.

Walking down the hall, Gustavo burst into song, "We're going to the hospital! To FIIIIIIIIIX Katrina's foooooot!" As he went on, singing random things, Mrs. Knight ignored him, Kendall looked confused, James looked like he would have punched Gustavo if he didn't have Katrina in his arms and Katrina hit her face with her hand as she started to cry in aggravation.

"This is going to be a loooooooooong ride," Kendall noted right before the doors closed.

* * *

><p>"Please don't say it's broken. Please don't say it's broken. Please don't say it's broken," Katrina kept mumbling to herself as she sat on the doctor's bench. She had stopped crying, but was now shaking. Mrs. Knight was standing beside her, looking down at the teenage girl like she was her own child. Kendall and James had left the room, taking Gustavo with them to explore the hospital and give Katrina some peace and quiet.<p>

"It'll be fine sweetheart," Mrs. Knight was taking on a motherly role, "Even if it is broken, you are welcome to stay as long as you need."

"I don't want to be a burden," Katrina admitted. "I feel so useless now. For the past two years, I've been able to take care of myself. I shut everything out and now, it's just blown open. It seems like bad things just keep happening to me. I'm just a trouble magnet. It's like I'm being haunted by my family or something."

"Your family would want you to be happy, live life as a normal teenager," Mrs. Knight told her.

"Oh, you don't know my family. Sure, we were close, but we were never supposed to be normal. You wouldn't know what my parents would want anyways."

This seemed to sting Mrs. Knight a bit. She looked a little hurt, but then spoke up, "I know more than you think."

Katrina looked at Mrs. Knight, confused, but before she could say anything, Dr. Hollywood came in.

"Why are you here?" he asked her, "It hasn't been six weeks yet. Then again, it hasn't even been A week!"

"You already came in here before asking the same questions!" Katrina reminded him. "You took an x-ray of my foot!"

Dr. Hollywood snapped his fingers, "Right. Well, I've got good news and bad news." He put the x-ray picture onto the viewer and showed it to the two women in the room. "The good news is that your foot isn't broken."

"Oh, thank God!" Katrina relaxed.

"Wait, what's the bad news?" Mrs. Knight seemed concentrated on that.

"Well, it seems like a sprained ankle," Dr. Hollywood told her, "And a very bad one at that. All of the ligaments of your ankle have been damaged in some way, though none of them have broken completely. I would suggest a leg brace and to try and stay off your foot as much as possible, but still get a little exercise on it. The leg brace should help with the pain."

"Okay, so where can I find this leg brace?" Katrina asked.

Dr. Hollywood shrugged, "I don't know." He suddenly pulled out a syringe from out of nowhere, "But I can give you a shot for the pain. It will hurt a lot first though."

Katrina grabbed hold of Mrs. Knight and screamed, "NO SHOT!"

Looking disappointed, Dr. Hollywood put the shot away and gave Katrina her medical bill instead. Katrina looked it over, sighed and then handed Dr. Hollywood her emergency credit card. Dr. Hollywood left as Kendall, James and Gustavo came back in.

"What's with the screaming?" Kendall looked confused.

"I really don't want a shot," Katrina explained.

"I would be the same way," Gustavo commented, "Does your foot still hurt?"

Katrina looked at him like she didn't believe he just asked that, "Yes!"

"Ah," Gustavo responded. "What about your heart?"

"What are you talking about?" Katrina looked confused now. "My heart doesn't hurt."

"Of course it does!" Gustavo insisted, "This is the hospital where the Wolff Family Tragedy happened!"

"Wait, WHAT?" Kendall and James turned to stare at Gustavo in surprise. Katrina didn't look at any of them.

"Oh yeah," Gustavo went on, "I remember the news reports two years ago, saying that Katrina was in intensive care, Evan Wolff was missing and surprisingly nothing else on the rest of her family. And then Katrina was released and that's all that was said. Nothing was mentioned on HOW she got in there. It's really too bad."

James and Kendall had tuned out Gustavo as they stared at Katrina, their minds going over what they just found out. Katrina still wouldn't look at them.

Before any of them could say anything, Dr. Hollywood came in, carrying a leg brace, "Good news! I found a leg brace!" He handed Katrina her card before he started to put the leg brace on her.

"Um, we're just going to find the bathroom," Kendall announced as he pulled James toward the door.

"I thought that only girls went to the bathroom together?" Gustavo piped up. Katrina was watching them, looking confused.

"Guys do it too!" Kendall insisted, "Now, come on James, let's go." He pulled James from the room, closing the door after him.

In the waiting room, James looked at Kendall curiously, "What's going on?"

"Text Carlos," Kendall ignored James's question, "Tell him that we've found the hospital Katrina was at."

"I still don't see what's going on," James pulled out his phone and did what Kendall had told him.

As soon as James put his phone away, Kendall answered his question, "We're going to do some exploring." He walked away, leaving James looking confused for a second. James then ran to catch up with Kendall.

**(A/N): Hmm. What could Kendall be up to? Katrina is getting hurt A LOT! Both physically and mentally. I wonder if there's a reason why… Also, Mrs. Knight seems to know more than she lets on. Is there something there that she should really let the teens know? And Gustavo thinks that James and Katrina are dating. Does that mean the paparazzi does too? What about Lorina? After Katrina got hurt… again… is Logan going to come up with something to cheer her up again? Or will James come up to the challenge? And what will Carlos do once he gets the text from James? I might actually update again tomorrow just cause I'm on fire with inspiration for this and I haven't sprained my fingers yet… And cause tomorrow's a holiday, so no class! Plus I'm going to work on it as soon as I post this cause I really don't want to leave you hanging for too long AND because I just finished a Red Bull so I think I've gone a little crazy… Not a good move on my part… Anyways, review! And until next time, happy reading!**


	35. Videos Point The Way

**(A/N): NOW WITH A BRAND NEW SUMMARY! YAY! So, the last couple chapters have been very relationship centric, so here's a break from the drama of relationships for some of the moving the plotline along stuff. Thank you to **_**Milkamoo97**_**, **_**oOo KitKat oOo **_**(I was wondering why you haven't reviewed in a while) and **_**Dreamer1992**_** for your reviews! I don't own Big Time Rush nor do I own the episode**_** Big Time Terror**_** which is partly in this chapter. So, enjoy!**

Chapter 35: Videos Point The Way

Kendall and James walked around the hospital. James looked around curiously, but Kendall was focused on the path in front of him. He seemed to be searching for something.

Suddenly, James got a text. He looked down at it for a second before turning to Kendall, "Logan and Carlos are coming here."

"Text Katrina and tell her to go home without us," Kendall instructed, not even looking at James.

"Okay, what is going on?" James asked while he texted Katrina.

"I told you," Kendall began, "We're exploring!"

"We're doing something else and I need to know your plan," James told him as he finished the text and put away his phone.

Kendall stopped outside a door and James had to backtrack after accidently continuing on. He came back as Kendall read over the label of the room.

Smiling, Kendall mentioned, "Here it is." He opened the door and went inside. James raised his eyebrows in confusion before he read over the door's label. It was the surveillance room. James finally understood. He walked in to find Kendall looking over the disks.

"So, we're looking for the DVD from two years ago last Friday so that we can find Evan and track him down?" James assumed.

"See," Kendall turned to him with a smile, "I didn't need to tell you. You figured it out! Unlike me and these disks."

"What do you mean?" James looked over the DVDs. "Oh, that's what you mean." The disks were labeled in some sort of code that neither of them could figure out right away. It would take a long time to figure out which one they were looking for. "I'm guessing it's time to wait for Logan to get here."

"Yep," Kendall agreed. "Let's get out of here before we're caught and wait for him and Carlos."

* * *

><p>"You do realize that Katrina's really mad at us for sticking her with Gustavo," James mentioned to Kendall as they waited outside the hospital for Carlos and Logan to show up. James had just gotten his twelfth text from Katrina in the past eight minutes. All of them described something annoying that Gustavo was doing to cheer up Katrina. He had even roped her into playing a video game with him even though she had no chance since she could only use one hand. At the end of most of the texts, she had written how much she hated James and Kendall for leaving her alone with their monster of a producer.<p>

"She'll get over it once we find her brother," Kendall wrote it off. "Look, there's Logan and Carlos." The two boys ran up to Kendall and James, a little out of breath after having to walk the entire way. "Logan, please tell me that you're not too mad at Katrina to help us find her brother."

"Why would I be mad at Katrina?" Logan asked.

"Because she did that shoot with James," Carlos reminded him.

Logan got stiff at this and so Kendall added, "Remember that Katrina's a model. She will do stuff like that. A lot of models do."

"But Katrina's so innocent and fragile," Logan commented, "She shouldn't be doing sexy shoots like that. She's only sixteen!"

"Dude," James piped up, "You didn't see her at the shoot. She was so tense at first, not comfortable at all, until the music came on. Then it was like she was a natural. Katrina can take on anything. She was born to be famous."

"She literally was," Kendall agreed, "Don't you remember what she told us? Her parents raised her to be famous. Katrina was just doing her job. It's just a coincidence that Katrina happened to be working with one of your friends."

"That's the hard part to take in," Logan admitted. "I'm not mad at her. I'm just frustrated that she's going to be on the walls of millions of guys."

"And you're going to be on the walls of millions of girls one day," Carlos reminded him. "How do you think that makes her feel?"

"Whatever," Logan dismissed it, "I'll help. I still want to see Katrina happy, no matter what. So, what's the plan?"

Kendall took on his devious smile, "Come on." He ran inside with his three friends following him.

* * *

><p>"So, which one is it?" Carlos asked Logan. The four boys were in the surveillance room again. Logan had a notepad in his hand and he was trying to sort out the code of the videos.<p>

"Give me a second!" Logan told him, "I need time to figure this out!"

"Take all the time you need," Kendall assured him, "James is still covering the door, right?"

"Right," James nodded his head. He was standing by the door that was open a crack. He was looking through the small opening, making sure that no one was heading their way.

"Okay, just keep quiet while I figure this out," Logan instructed. "Let's see, if I carry the two here. And the circle means this month. If alpha means this and beta means that, then what does gamma mean? Oh, wait. I've been looking at this wrong. The alpha, beta, gamma thing goes with this set of numbers, not that one. Now, what do these letters mean? Oh, this must be the room…"

"Can you say this in your head?" Carlos broke Logan's concentration, "You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry Carlos," Logan replied. "I need to talk this out, but I've got it now."

"Really?" Kendall looked enthusiastic, "Well, which one is it?"

"It's not here," Logan responded.

"WHAT?" James, Kendall and Carlos called out.

"See, I've figured out what the code would be, but it's not anywhere with these DVDs. It looks like someone's already taken the video. I've found the ones for the day before and after, but none for that actual day," Logan explained. "I wonder why someone would take this video."

"Maybe someone wanted to keep it from prying eyes," Came a voice from the doorway. James had forgotten to watch it after finding out about the tape being missing. The group of boys turned to look at the older man standing in the doorway, staring at them.

"So, how much trouble are we in?" Kendall cut straight to the chase.

"That depends," the man spoke to them, "Who are you, what are you doing here and what are you looking for?"

"We're friends with Katrina Wolff," Carlos told him, being completely honest. "We're looking for the video of the day of the Wolff Family Tragedy so that we can find Evan for her." Kendall, Logan and James looked at Carlos accusingly, thinking that they would get into bigger trouble because of him.

"Then you'll need to come with me," the man replied.

"Why?" Logan seemed suspicious and a little scared.

"Because I'm Dr. Samuels and I was Katrina's main doctor when she was under intensive care two years ago," the man explained. "I hid the video so that the paparazzi wouldn't find it. I was hoping that one day someone would come by to help solve this mystery."

"We'll do the best we can," Kendall responded. "Can you show us where the tape is now?"

Dr. Samuels nodded, "Follow me." The boys followed him out of the surveillance room.

* * *

><p>"It's in here," Dr. Samuels told them. He unlocked the door to his office and led the boys inside. The guys looked around the plain room. There were no pictures of family members and no color to be found. Everything was white, grey or black. Dr. Samuels went over to a safe that was in the wall and opened it. He pulled out two disks and handed them to Logan.<p>

"Thank you so much," Kendall shook the doctor's hand. "This will mean a lot to her."

"Just be careful around her," Dr. Samuels warned them. "Keep her occupied."

"Why?" James asked. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"You boys might want to sit down," Dr. Samuels gestured to the visitors' seats in front of his desk while he sat down in his own seat behind the desk. The boys did as they were told. Dr. Samuels sighed before he spoke again, "If you're her friends, then there are some things that you should know about Katrina. First off, she still hasn't gone through her parents' wills. She doesn't want to take up that responsibility even though the deadline for it is coming up."

"There's a deadline to read wills?" Logan looked confused, "I thought that it could be read at any time."

"Most can," Dr. Samuels went on, "But the Wolffs put a deadline on theirs so that no one could take advantage of it. The deadline is Evan's supposed to be graduation date. At that point, they would have made a new one, if they were still living. The second thing is that Katrina has a mental illness."

"PTSD," Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall all replied, "We know."

"Yes," Dr. Samuels seemed surprised that they knew this, "But her PTSD actually came with depression. A nurse once caught her in an attempt of suicide."

"WHAT?" the boys stood up in their surprise.

"And we left her alone with Gustavo," Kendall remembered.

"Oh, this is bad," James mumbled.

The guys ran for the door, but before they could leave, Dr. Samuels called out to them, "Wait! There's one more thing!" They stopped at the door to look at him. "After a lot of searching, we found a living relative of Katrina's."

"WHAT?" the boys yelled out again, "WHO?"

Dr. Samuels hesitated, "We don't know. This relative would be Katrina's aunt, but when we tried to contact her, there wasn't an answer. Recently, the number just went out of service, so I don't know what happened to her."

"Why did you search anyways?" Carlos asked, "What's in it for you?"

Dr. Samuels sighed, "It was the way I saw her brother act around her. It was the miracle that she ended up alive after all of that. Being around Katrina really gives a person the feeling of humanity. There's something about her that makes you want to be a better person. Have you felt that?"

The boys looked at each other, thinking about what they were like when they were around her. Although they mostly caused trouble for her, they did get her to open up to them. They looked back to the doctor, nodding their heads.

"Keep her around," Dr. Samuels advised, "She could use all the friends that she can get." The boys nodded again before they ran from the room, Logan still holding onto the disks.

* * *

><p>James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan burst through the door to the apartment. They found Gustavo jumping on his bed, wearing his pajamas already even though they hadn't had dinner yet and playing a video game. Mrs. Knight and Katie were nowhere to be found. Katrina was sitting at the dining table, banging her head against the table repeatedly. The boys rushed over to stop her, Logan setting the disks on the table so he could hold Katrina's head away from the table.<p>

"Katrina, you're going to get a concussion if you keep doing that," Logan told her.

"I DON'T CARE!" Katrina insisted. "I'D RATHER BE UNCONSCIOUS THAN DEAL WITH _HIM_!" The boys looked at each other, worried as Katrina went back to hitting her head against the table.

"We really need to get rid of him," Kendall spoke to them, "More for Katrina's sanity than ours." The other three nodded.

"Well, good luck then," Carlos replied as he pulled Logan towards the door.

"Wait wait wait wait wait," Kendall stopped them, "Where do you two think you're going?"

"To catch the ghost!" Carlos responded.

"There is no ghost!" Logan insisted right before Carlos pulled him out of the door, leaving it open.

"What do we do now?" James turned to Kendall.

"First, we're going to stop Katrina from damaging her brain," Kendall grabbed hold of Katrina to stop her from hitting her head. She tried to pull herself away, but Kendall had a good enough grip that she couldn't get away. So instead, she leaned into him and burst into tears. Kendall and James looked at her with wide eyes.

"I can't do anything!" Katrina whined into Kendall's shirt. "I'm a useless person! I'm not even needed at my own business anymore! Logan hates me!"

"What should we do?" James whispered to Kendall.

"Katrina," Kendall ignored James's question, "We're going to get rid of Gustavo, but we might need your help."

She stopped crying and looked up at him with a serious expression on her face, "I'm in."

"Okay, just wait right here while we try something first," Kendall pried his shirt away from Katrina's grip. Katrina nodded, a few tears still rolling down her face, but she seemed to be starting to cheer up.

Kendall and James walked away from Katrina who looked over at the DVDs on the table. Her curiosity got the better of her and she grabbed them. She looked over to watch as the guys approached Gustavo.

"Gustavo," Kendall began, "Hey, we know you need some new songs for the album."

"So," James went on, "How about this one?"

Then both boys began to sing, "Please don't stay another moment. We don't wanna hear more words spoken. Walk out through the door. Oh, look, IT'S OPEN! And you snore in the dark. And it's freaking us out!" Gustavo paused his game so he could look at the boys. Katrina leaned forward, thinking that the horrible song would have made Gustavo see sense.

"Bad right?" James commented.

"Terrible," Kendall added.

"It sucks!" Katrina called out from the table. James and Kendall gestured to her as though proving a point.

"You know, you should probably go back to the mansion and write a new song!" Kendall suggested.

"A better song for the album!" James continued. Kendall held up Gustavo's suitcase, James held up a box of fishsticks and Katrina showed up at his side leaning on her good foot, holding up the directions to Gustavo's mansion.

Gustavo looked at the items being offered to him for a second before telling them, "Nah, let's go with yours." He went back to the game. All three of the teens' faces fell as they dropped the stuff to the ground. They stared at Gustavo who then spoke to them again, "I'm skiing down the Alps!"

Katrina went back over to sit at the table, sighing in aggravation. The boys sat on either side of her, looking as depressed as she was.

"So," Katrina started, "What are these DVDs for?" She held them up, showing what she meant, "They don't have any label that I can understand." Both boys went wide eyed at this.

"Nothing!" James and Kendall insisted as Kendall pulled the disks from Katrina's hand. She raised her eyebrows at this.

"What are you guys hiding?" Katrina asked.

"Nothing!" Kendall and James repeated, giving her innocent smiles. Katrina looked confused.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I watched it with you?" Katrina told them.

James looked worried for a second, but Kendall kept his cool, "Sure, we just have to wait until Gustavo finishes up with his game! Then, we can ask him to join us too!" Katrina's eyes went wide.

"You know what?" Katrina laughed nervously, "I don't really need to watch it with you! What's the next plan to get Gustavo out?"

"Well," Kendall began, "First, we-"

Suddenly, Mrs. Knight came into the room and smiled at them, calling out, "Who wants dinner?"

"-Eat dinner," Kendall finished.

"Ooh!" Gustavo called out as he jumped on his bed, "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken sandwiches," Mrs. Knight answered as she walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Kendall, James and Katrina leaned in to discuss their plan for after dinner.

* * *

><p>"Why are you leaving me alone with HIM again?" Katrina complained.<p>

"We can't really take you with us to get what we need," James explained. "Your injuries will slow us down."

"Injuries that you and HIM caused!" Katrina reminded him.

"It doesn't matter!" Kendall insisted. "Just go relax in bed and hopefully he'll leave you alone."

"Where is he anyways?" Katrina just noticed that Gustavo was nowhere to be found.

"WOO!" Gustavo yelled out as he suddenly appeared on the balcony, holding two cans of silly string. The teens looked up just in time to get hit with the string.

Katrina turned slowly to look at the guys, "Please don't leave me alone with him."

"I guess we could take you over to Jo's," Kendall suggested.

"Perfect, let's go," Katrina limped as fast as she could towards the door. James went over to pick her up so she wouldn't be in pain. Katrina didn't even put up a fight. She leaned against him as she sighed sadly. Kendall and James exchanged a look of worry as they left the apartment to take Katrina to Jo's apartment.

* * *

><p>After dropping Katrina off at Jo's apartment and finding Carlos and Logan, the boys went back to the hospital.<p>

"So, why are we here again anyways?" Logan asked, "Please tell me that Katrina didn't break something else."

"No, Katrina is safe at Jo's," Kendall assured him. "We need to pick something up from here, but I thought that this would be a good opportunity to check out these DVDs." Kendall held up the disks that held the video from two years ago.

"Can't we watch them at home?" Carlos complained. "I think that we need to catch the ghost first."

"Oh, yes, we'll watch it at home where Katrina can see it and then yell at us for continuing our search for her brother," Kendall spoke sarcastically.

"When you put it like that," James mentioned.

"Plus," Kendall went on, "If something happens in it, then we can check it out right away. So, let's go." Kendall led the other three into the hospital.

* * *

><p>Logan, Carlos, Kendall and James were in the surveillance room again. Kendall put the first disk in the player to make the video show up on the screen. He fastforwarded it throughout the first part that had nothing to do with Katrina. Then two people were being rushed into the emergency room on stretchers. They were covered in blood. The boys paused it there and had to take a good look at the woman because they thought it was Katrina at first. Then they realized that it was her mom.<p>

"Why does she look familiar?" Kendall asked his friends.

"Because she's Katrina's mom," James explained. Kendall took a good look at her on the screen for a second, before he shook his head and then pressed play. They skipped through it until two unconscious teens were brought in. They paused it again.

"There's Katrina," Logan pointed at her on the screen. "It's a miracle she survived all of those injuries."

"Then that must be Evan," Carlos pointed at the other teen. Even though he had a piece of metal sticking through his shoulder, he seemed be otherwise in much better shape than Katrina. They studied every part of him, making them realize something.

"He does look like Kendall," James observed.

"Yeah, it's kind of creepy," Kendall commented, shivering at the thought. "Let's just go on." He fastforwarded it through till it was almost midnight on the video where they saw Evan walk out of the hospital. At the midnight mark, the video ended.

"Is that it?" Carlos asked. "He could be anywhere."

"There's another video," Logan reminded him, "This one is for a hallway rather than the entrance."

"Let's watch it then," Kendall took the first disk out and put in the next one. "It's too bad that these videos don't have sound."

"There would be tons of different sounds that would interfere with finding the right one anyways," Logan told him. He got shushed by his friends as Kendall fastforwarded though it. They watched as Katrina and Evan were brought into two different rooms, one right next to the other. After some more fastforwarding, Evan was brought out, brought back in without the metal piece and then later walked out and into Katrina's room. They continued though it, watching Brandon show up and then leave. They also saw Dr. Samuels come and go periodically. Then suddenly, a whole bunch of doctors and nurses ran into the room. The boys watched with their breath held. Soon after, Evan walked out.

Evan stopped for a second, facing the door across from Katrina's room. He then turned to the side and headed down the hallway. He didn't go long until he stopped, turned and faced the wall. Suddenly, he banged his fist on the wall in anger. He pressed his forehead against it for a second. Then, he pulled away, determination evident on his face. To the boys' surprise, he didn't continue to head down the hallway, but went into another room. As soon as that door closed, the doctors and nurses ran from Katrina's room, looking around for Evan. They were long gone by the time that Evan did come out. He made eye contact with the security camera, smirked and walked down the hallway.

Nothing else of interest came from the video, but Evan's actions did leave the boys stunned.

"He knew someone was going to watch this," Logan figured out. "He might have left something in that room."

"Well, go back and find out what the room is," Kendall instructed. The boys watched carefully to find out what room it was. As soon as they got the room number, they ran out of the surveillance room to find the right room.

Searching hallway after hallway, getting weird looks from both the patients and the medical personnel, they finally found the room. Rushing inside, they found themselves in someone's office. They didn't wait long, worried that they would get caught, as they searched the room. Then they remembered that it had been two years and if something was there, it was probably gone by now.

Carlos fell to the floor, tired. Somehow his head ended up underneath the desk.

"What do we do now?" James asked.

"We could go back and find the video for this room," Kendall suggested.

"I think that disk was there," Logan tried to remember.

"Uh, guys," Carlos piped up.

"Not now, Carlos," James, Kendall and Logan told him.

"But-" Carlos started.

"We're trying to figure out what to do next," James interrupted him, "And we don't have the time to listen to one of your crazy ideas!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of tape being pulled off something. Logan, Kendall and James looked down at Carlos to find him holding a cell phone with a camera and a folded piece of paper.

"Where did you get those?" Logan asked.

"They were taped to the bottom of the desk," Carlos explained as he got to his feet. He opened the sheet of paper and read the only line on it, "'Watch the video on the phone.'" Carlos shrugged as he flipped open the phone and tried to turn it on. The screen never lit up.

"The battery's probably dead," Logan commented. "We'll have to find a charger for it." The other three groaned.

"Come on, James," Kendall turned to James, "We have to find a stretcher and then go get Katrina."

"And we have to get back to ghost hunting!" Carlos announced.

"There's no such thing as ghosts!" Logan told him as the four boys left the room, Carlos still holding the cell phone.

**(A/N): Uh oh. Looks like they'll need to find a charger. How hard can that be? What do you think is on that video? And poor Katrina! Stuck with Gustavo! That must not be fun! And who is Katrina's aunt? Where could she be? What about Katrina's parents' wills? Is Katrina going to face them or let them reach the deadline? Tomorrow, my classes pick up again, so I probably won't be able to post. Plus I've got a meeting for my organization. I'll try to get something up sometime this week, but I can't promise when. Anyways, review! Until next time, happy reading!**


	36. Horror Movie Plans

**(A/N): I really wish that I could have updated over the week, but I've gotten so busy now that school is in full swing. Plus being an executive in my organization really takes up my time too. I've been working on this chapter on and off all week, hoping that I would have been able to get it up during the week, but I couldn't get it done in time with all my studying (ugh). **

**AND NOW IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE! OVER 100 REVIEWS? YOU GUYS ARE **_**AMAZING**_**! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You all get virtual cookies! I want to especially thank **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** (Maybe that's what I WANT you to think… hehe), **_**jihanbtr**_** (I'm really glad you liked the chapter! I realized that I'm doing a lot of focusing on Katrina's view, so I wanted to dedicate a chapter to the guys' view), **_**Milkamoo97**_** (YAY! You were the 100****th**** review!) and **_**lolsmileyface6**_** (I hope this was soon enough for you!) for your reviews! I do not own Big Time Rush nor do I own **_**Big Time Terror**_** which is ALMOST done… I ran out of room… Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 36: Horror Movie Plans

Kendall and James picked up Katrina from Jo's apartment. They let her take a ride on the stretcher back to 2J. She actually laughed during the ride, even though they didn't go that fast, since she couldn't hang on with more than one hand. Once they opened the door, they were greeted by Gustavo's snoring.

"Okay, we go change and then meet back here in five," Kendall instructed them.

"Got it," James and Katrina responded. The three disappeared into the bedrooms.

Five minutes later, they were standing next to each other again, dressed in their pajamas.

"Why did we have to change anyways?" Katrina asked.

"So that when we get him out of here, we can go straight to bed," James explained.

"Oh," Katrina still looked confused, "But-"

"Katrina, get ready to open the door," Kendall interrupted her.

"Okay," Katrina limped over to stand beside the door. She gave them a thumbs up.

James and Kendall grabbed the stretcher and rolled it next to Gustavo's bed.

"We roll Gustavo onto the stretcher," James began.

"Roll him back to his mansion and in front of his piano," Kendall went on.

"Then he writes a song," James finished, "And we get our crib back!" They bumped fists. "Come on. Let's get him."

Kendall and James each grabbed the sheet that Gustavo was wrapped up in and began to roll him onto the stretcher. But then, they rolled him too far and Gustavo landed on top of the boys. Katrina covered her mouth both in shock and to try to repress her laughter.

Katrina made her way over to the guys as they pushed Gustavo off, but got caught up in the sheet. They stood up, their arms flailing as they tried to get the sheet off. "Here let me help."

"No Katrina," James's voice came from the sheet mess. "It's fine!"

"We can get out of this ourselves," Kendall's voice added.

"Just let me try," Katrina insisted. As soon as she touched the sheet though, she somehow got wrapped into it. Unlike the guys though, her face could still be seen. She started to struggle with the sheet. "Okay, so maybe that wasn't a good idea."

"You think?" Kendall's and James's voices spoke up.

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened and Carlos and Logan ran in screaming. They closed the door before turning to the other three. Once seeing the sheet around them, they screamed again, Carlos jumping into Logan's arms.

"THE GHOST HAS KATRINA!" Carlos yelled out.

"Oh, it's just us!" Kendall announced as they took the sheet off of them. Logan, realizing that Carlos was in his arms, dropped him.

"And Gustavo," James added, "Who's still here!" He stomped his foot in anger.

"And you snore in the dark," Gustavo sang in his sleep, "And it's freaking us out!" James and Kendall stomped their feet in frustration.

Suddenly, Gustavo woke up. James picked up Katrina and put her on his shoulder before he ran out the door with his friends.

"Can you put me down now?" Katrina asked him when they got in the hallway.

"I don't know," James teased her, "I kind of like this." She slapped him on his back, so he put her down.

"I can't believe we can't get rid of Gustavo," Kendall complained.

"Yeah, well, I can't believe we can't get rid of a ghost!" Logan added.

Kendall, James and Katrina looked at each other in confusion for a second before they spoke, "You believe in ghosts?"

"I believe in the doodoos in my pants," Logan admitted. The four other teens looked disgusted at the thought.

Suddenly, they heard someone screaming, "GHOST!" James, Kendall and Katrina looked behind them to watch Mr. Bitters run straight through the group, knocking Katrina to the ground. Although Kendall and James looked shocked, Carlos and Logan didn't seem to notice as they watched Mr. Bitters continue to run down the hall, screaming. They turned back to look at the others, smug looks on their faces as Logan pointed towards where Mr. Bitters disappeared. That's when they noticed Katrina had been pushed down.

"Ugh," Katrina groaned from the floor. "I can't get up." James and Logan knelt down, both of them grabbing her to pull her up to her feet. Then, they saw what the other was going to do. James was the first to slap. Then, Logan retaliated. Soon, they were in a slap fight, right above Katrina's head.

Kendall had to step in, "Stop it! I'll help her up." Logan got in one more slap before they got out of Kendall's way so he could pull her to her feet. "You okay?"

"Please tell me you didn't break something else," Logan added.

"My arm and leg still hurt, but other than that, not really anything," Katrina mentioned. "I don't think anything else is broken." She moved her right arm around, testing it out. Then she did the same with her left foot. "No, I'm good. So, what were we doing anyways?" The guys looked at each other, horrified.

"You don't remember what we were doing?" Carlos asked.

"Wait," Katrina got this weird look on her face, "Something's coming to me. Something about Gustavo, a stretcher and a ghost holding me captive."

"Good enough," James spoke up, "We haven't failed this bad since we lost to Duluth East in hockey, 8-1." Katrina looked confused.

"Right," Carlos remembered, "That was the game that Kendall and I got ejected from for unsportsmanlike mooning." The guys smiled at the memory, but Katrina looked even more confused and a little weirded out.

Suddenly, Kendall realized something, "Wait a minute! That's it!"

"We should moon Gustavo and the ghost?" James looked confused now.

"There is no way I'm doing that," Katrina mentioned.

"No," Kendall told James, "We beat Duluth East later in the finals because we were all back on the ice together."

"As a team," James and Logan finished as they fist bumped.

Carlos seemed really excited, "Right! We're gonna team moon them!" Katrina face-palmed.

"Almost," Kendall replied, "We're gonna team up." He put his hand in the middle of their circle, followed by James, Logan and Carlos. They turned to Katrina.

"You don't need to ask," Katrina mentioned as she put her hand on top, "I'm in!" The boys smiled at her. She tilted her head in confusion, "What? We're not going to raise our hands and cheer together?" The guys looked at each other and shrugged before they raised their hands in the air and cheered.

"Okay, now what?" James asked. He, Carlos, Logan and Katrina looked to Kendall.

"Do I always have to come up with every plan?" Kendall complained. The others nodded. "Okay, I've got an idea. Carlos, James, come with me. Logan, Katrina, go find two sleeping bags and pillows and then meet us in the lobby. Okay? Good." He ran off down the hallway. Carlos ran after him, but James hesitated as he looked back and forth between Logan and Katrina. After a couple seconds, he did follow the other two.

An awkward silence settled in between Logan and Katrina.

A couple minutes had passed before Katrina broke the silence, "I guess we should check the apartment." She grabbed the doorknob, but Logan stopped her from turning it.

"There's no need," Logan told her, "There are already two sleeping bags downstairs from when Carlos, Mr. Bitters and I were sleeping there to catch the ghost."

"Mr. Bitters joined you?" Katrina tilted her head in confusion again, "That must have been weird."

"Yeah," Logan responded, "So, we should, um, go downstairs."

"Right," Katrina agreed. The awkward silence came back as the two teens headed for the elevator.

Once the doors closed, they both started talking at the same time. None of it made sense until they said the last two words together, "I'm sorry." That's when they realized that the other had spoken too.

"Let me go first," Logan insisted. "I might have jumped to conclusions when I saw that picture of you and James. I'll admit; I was jealous. And the thought of you on the walls of millions of guys makes things feel worse. You're just so innocent and fragile and I don't want to mess this up and whenever I'm around you, I can't seem to think straight and-" He was cut off as Katrina leaned in and kissed him.

She pulled away and smiled at him, "That was what I wanted to say."

"Maybe you should have gone first," Logan told her as the door opened. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the elevator. They went over to where the sleeping bags and pillows were. Letting go of her hand, Logan rolled them up and handed Katrina a sleeping bag right as they heard the elevators open again. She sighed as she put it under her right arm and turned around to find Kendall, James and Carlos lined up in a row, their backs to her and Logan. She raised her eyebrows as she glanced over at Logan. He shrugged before he picked up the second sleeping bag and both pillows. Then, he led Katrina over to the others.

As the three turned around, Logan and Katrina realized that they were wearing vacuum cleaners and goggles.

"Vacuum cleaners," Logan commented, "We're gonna trap a ghost with vacuum cleaners."

"No," Carlos corrected him, "Ecto-Vacuum cleaners."

"They trap dust mites, stale odors and ghosts," James added.

"So, how come we don't get vacuums?" Logan asked, pointing at himself and Katrina.

"Oh," Kendall began as though he just realized that he didn't tell them the plan, "You're the ghost bait!"

"Oh right," Logan started.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, what?" Both he and Katrina realized what Kendall said. James grabbed Katrina and Kendall grabbed Logan to pull them over to the middle of the lobby. Carlos followed behind.

As Carlos set up their sleeping bags, Kendall gave the rundown of the plan, "Okay, so, in horror movies, ghosts usually come out when people are either alone in the dark or during make-out scenes between a couple. So, we're going to combine them."

"Wait, WHAT?" James, Logan and Katrina looked surprised.

"You did NOT tell me and Carlos about this part of the plan," James mentioned.

"Why are you always trying to get us to kiss anyways?" Katrina asked.

"No reason," Kendall responded quickly, but he had his scheming expression on his face.

"I don't like this," James insisted.

"Well, too bad," Kendall told him, "Katrina can't help us and you aren't scared of the ghost like Logan."

"HEY!" Logan looked insulted.

"So, you join me and Carlos, now come on!" Kendall grabbed James and pulled him away.

Carlos finished setting up the sleeping bags and pillows before he ran after them, calling out to Logan and Katrina, "Have fun playing tonsil hockey!" Logan's and Katrina's eyes went wide at this before they looked at each other.

"Um, I guess we should get in these sleeping bags," Katrina spoke uncertainly as though she was conflicted.

"I guess," Logan agreed, his tone of voice sounded conflicted too. They awkwardly got into their sleeping bags and lay down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

Kendall and Carlos popped up, telling them, "Kiss already!" This caused Katrina and Logan to jump to a sitting position from the shock. They looked at each other for a second before Logan grabbed her face and pulled her towards him. His lips crashed against hers in a desperate attempt as though he wouldn't be able to do it again. Katrina went wide-eyed at first from the intensity, not prepared for it, but then she closed her eyes as she matched his moving lips. Kendall and Carlos smiled at each other knowingly before they disappeared again.

Logan's arms went around her waist and pulled her closer to him. This caused her to squeak from the unexpected pull. He smiled into their kiss as his hands moved up to tangle in her hair. She put her good hand behind his neck, her fingers slightly grazing along it, causing him to shiver from the touch. It was her turn to smile until he pulled an unexpected move by pushing her to the ground, hovering slightly above her. Katrina moaned and Logan smiled again.

Suddenly, they felt a slight breeze and heard moaning coming from the side of them. They broke their kiss to look over and see the ghost.

"THE GHOST!" Logan yelled out as Katrina screamed, pushed Logan up so she could sit up and pushed her head into his chest with her eyes closed. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as he closed his eyes too.

Kendall, Carlos and James popped up out of their hiding spots, holding the nozzles of the vacuum cleaners towards the ghost.

"Stop right there!" Kendall commanded, "Wow, you're a really freaky ghost." He, Carlos and James put their goggles on their eyes while Logan and Katrina chanced opening their eyes.

"Ecto-vacuums, GO!" James stated. All three of them turned on the vacuums as the ghost tried to run away.

"GET HIM!" Carlos yelled. James, Kendall and Carlos ran after the ghost with their vacuums. Logan and Katrina got up and Logan ran after them, leaving Katrina alone since she couldn't run.

"I guess I'll just wait on the couch," Katrina mentioned as she limped her way over to plop down on the couch. She watched as the ghost and the guys reentered and exited a bunch of times.

At one point, the ghost stopped and sat down on the edge of the couch Katrina was sitting on. The ghost pulled out a newspaper and pretended to read it.

Katrina looked up at the ghost in curiosity, "So, what's it like being a ghost?"

The ghost shrugged, "It's a living."

"I don't think that you're supposed to be alive, but okay," Katrina mentioned.

"Right," the ghost spoke as the guys ran past it, completely oblivious to the ghost. "See ya." And then the ghost ran after the guys. A couple minutes later, they ran past in a line again. This time, the ghost was behind them.

Then, the guys ran in and the ghost was nowhere to be found. They looked at Katrina, "Have you seen the ghost?"

"Plenty of times," Katrina responded, a tired tone to her voice. She sank back in the couch, sighing.

Suddenly, the boys turned around and began backing up. That's when the ghost showed up again, backing up too. Katrina watched as they bumped into each other, causing the guys to scream.

They turned around to face each other, James, Carlos and Kendall calling out, "Blast him!" Before turning on their vacuum cleaners. They sucked in some of the loose cloth and pulled it off revealing the new girl.

Katrina appeared beside the guys as the five of them exclaimed in shock, "The new girl?"

"You were the ghost?" Logan stated in disbelief.

"And I would have gotten away with it too," the new girl began, "If it weren't for you meddling, cute, hot guys." The guys smiled at each other, but Katrina looked a little angry until the new girl went on, "And of course the famous Katrina Wolff." Katrina smiled happily at this.

Kendall pointed the vacuum hose at the new girl, "Why would you do that?"

"I'm making a no-budget horror movie and I kind of used you guys as my cast," the new girl explained. "Say hi to the cameras." She used the fake hand to point at the camera on the wall. The other five waved at it. She pointed at another one and they waved to it too. "Are you guys mad?"

Kendall, Carlos and James shrugged, "Nah."

Logan and Katrina looked at them for a second before turning to the new girl, "Yes."

"Please don't tell!" the new girl begged them. "It's way past my curfew and I broke a lot of Bitters' stuff in the lobby."

Kendall took one of the plastic hands, the planning expression on his face, "Sure. We won't tell." He pointed the hand at the new girl as he continued, "On one condition."

"What?" the new girl seemed excited to get out of trouble.

"You help us get our producer out of our apartment," Kendall told her.

"I'm in," the new girl agreed.

"Alright, let's go," Kendall replied, "I've got a plan."

"Of course you do," Katrina mentioned. The boys began picking up the ghostly stuff while Katrina looked to the new girl, "So, what's your name?"

"Stephanie King," she responded, "And everyone knows who you are."

"I have to admit," Katrina noted, "It helps with meeting new people."

"You don't really seem mad at me," Stephanie commented.

"I don't really want to be known as an actress," Katrina told her, "I prefer to stay a model."

"So, I'm guessing that one guy you were like making-out with earlier is your boyfriend?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm not sure," Katrina replied, "It's complicated. He likes me, but he also likes someone else. And I like him, but someone else likes me. Not to mention that everyone thinks that I'm dating this someone else and I'm starting to wonder if I should even though I never do what the media wants and the media definitely wants this." Stephanie just stared at her. "So, yeah, that's what dating in Hollywood is like."

"Sounds exhausting," Stephanie responded as the two girls followed the guys to the elevators.

"And painful," Katrina added, pointing to her broken arm as if to prove her point.

The six teenagers squeezed into the elevator as James turned to Katrina, "So, what did you two ladies talk about?"

Katrina and Stephanie looked at each other before answering, "Nothing." The guys looked at each other confused right as the door closed.

* * *

><p>Gustavo was sleeping and snoring when there was a clap of thunder followed by a shaky voice, "Gustavo Rocque!" He woke up and looked above him to find a ghost. "Return to your mansion now!" Gustavo started screaming in terror. "Go to your piano and-and write some songs! Uh, uh, uh some dance songs, some dance songs!" Gustavo continued to scream. "RETURN TO YOUR MANSION NOW AND WRITE SOME SONGS!"<p>

"GHOST!" Gustavo screeched. He grabbed his suitcase and a box of fishsticks before he ran screaming from the apartment, the door shutting behind him.

"And cut!" Stephanie called out as she and Katrina appeared from behind Gustavo's bed. The lights turned on. "That's a wrap." The guys stood up from behind the kitchen counters, cheering. Katrina joined them, holding one of the strings for moving the 'ghost'. Stephanie had the other one, James had the fan, Kendall held the microphone, Logan was in control of the lights and Carlos added the fog. The boys put down their stuff before they made their way over to Katrina and Stephanie.

Suddenly, Katie and Mrs. Knight walked into the room, pulling off their headphones.

"What is going on?" Katie complained, "It's three thirty in the morning!"

"Katie, let me handle this," Mrs. Knight took control, "WHAT IS GOING ON? IT'S THREE THIRTY IN THE MORNING!"

"Mom," Kendall began, "This is Stephanie King." He gestured to Stephanie.

"She's the Palm Woods ghost," Logan and Carlos told her.

"Hey," Stephanie used the string in her hand to make the 'ghost' wave to Mrs. Knight and Katie. They waved back unenthusiastically.

"She helped us scare Gustavo back to his mansion!" James explained causing him, the other boys and Katrina to start cheering again. Mrs. Knight and Katie fist bumped.

"So," Katie started, "What happens now? Gustavo writes a song and you guys do a music video?"

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, "Probably."

"I'm sorry," Stephanie spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention, "But I have to go. It is three thirty in the morning after all." She smiled at all of them before she left the apartment.

"And I have to get up early tomorrow to go work the opening day of Penny's Pet Care," Katrina told them, "So, I should get to bed. Night." She limped out of the room.

"Everyone should be getting to bed," Mrs. Knight turned to the others, "Now." She led the others out of the room.

**(A/N): OMG! LORINA HAD A MAKE-OUT SESSION! *clears throat* Okay, now that I've got that out of the way, even though the episode isn't done, Terror Weekend is! What do you think is going to happen next? Why does Kendall keep trying to get Lorina to kiss? How is the opening day going to run at Penny's Pet Care? What's going to happen now that Gustavo is back at the studio? Is Stephanie going to tell Camille about the Lorina make-out session? And is James going to back off now or is he going to fight harder for Katrina? Not to mention the unanswered questions from the previous chapter. How will that play out? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter! I'm going to work on the next one tonight and, hopefully, I'll have it up tomorrow! Review anyways! Until next time, happy reading!**


	37. Giving Up The Details

**(A/N): I said I would get it up and it might be late tonight, BUT IT'S UP! Well, I don't know if it's late where you are… It's almost 11:30 here so… Anyways, before this gets really long, thank you to **_**Milkamoo97**_**, **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_**, **_**jihanbtr**_** (Aw! This is your favorite story? I'm honored!) and **_**Dreamer1992**_** (I explained their relationship from Katrina's view in here… sorta… you'll see) for your reviews! I do not own Big Time Rush nor do I own the episode **_**Big Time Terror**_** which is finished in this chapter. I also don't own BTR's song **_**Shot In The Dark**_** nor do I own **_**Artist Vs Poet**_**'s song **_**Giving Yourself Away**_**. Enjoy!**

Chapter 37: Giving Up The Details

Katrina stepped out of the elevator onto the floor for Penny's Pet Care to find everything furnished and ready for their opening day. Brandon and Tim were behind the front desk, going through paperwork. Every now and then, Brandon would glance over at Tim before going back to his own papers. After they heard the elevator bing, they looked up to see Katrina standing there. She smiled as she limped over to join them. Brandon noticed this right away.

"What did those boys do?" Brandon immediately blamed them.

"Actually, this time it was Gustavo who pushed me over and sprained my ankle," Katrina replied.

"Ah, change up," Brandon looked back down to the paperwork.

"So, is there anything I can do to help here?" Katrina asked.

Tim responded this time, "Nope. We've got everything done except for filling out these last few forms for our first clients."

"Oh," Katrina looked disappointed, "But there must be something."

"Griffin's coming for an inspection in a couple minutes," Brandon told her, "You have to be here for that since you're the person in charge and stuff."

"Right," Katrina sat down on one of the waiting couches, "So, I guess I just wait then." She watched the two boys behind the desk, feeling bored and useless. There wasn't any talking going on between them, which made Katrina even antsier since an awkward silence was filling the room. Soon, she couldn't take it anymore. "So, how was your weekend?"

"Oh, not big," Brandon began as he pulled out a magazine from the desk and flipped it to a random page, "I just opened my magazine on Saturday to find out that my best friend had done a very scandalous photo shoot WITHOUT TELLING ME!" He held up the magazine, showing the picture of James and Katrina. "Do you know what the media is saying about you? What happened to you to make you do something like this?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Katrina yelled at him, "I – We – Money – And then – But we didn't –" Katrina started crying, not really knowing how to word it.

"So, let me get this straight," Brandon seemed to understand her babbling, "You got roped into paying Gustavo money, but that backfired into him owing money to Griffin. So you and the others did that car wash, but that wasn't making enough money. Katie gave you the opportunity to more money so you wouldn't have to wash cars and this happened to be one of the opportunities. And it got a bunch of money for Gustavo who, for some reason, stopped telling you and the guys that you still owed him the other half of the money."

Tim stared at Brandon in shock, "How did you get all of that from those simple words?"

"I've known Rina since she was born," Brandon explained. He turned to Katrina, whose crying had stopped from the shock that Brandon had been able to understand her, "Don't you know that the media thinks you're dating James?"

"I kind of guessed that," Katrina mentioned. "But I'm not!"

Before Brandon could say anything else, the elevators binged and Griffin walked out of the opening doors being followed by two of his assistants. He looked over the place and smiled at Katrina.

"This place is great!" Griffin told her, "Welcome to the RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid family! Now, to some other business. It has come to my attention that you have picked up modeling again. According to your contract," He held out his hand and one of the assistants set a stack of papers in it. He opened to a specific page and cleared his throat to read it, "'Once the executive in question gets into any form of entertainment, such as modeling, singing, acting, dancing or any type of art or sport, then the CEO will be able to assign her a producer to help with the fame and will earn half of what she earns from the performances/gigs/shoots.' And I've decided to let you be under Gustavo's rule. I would check-in with him soon. Have a fantastic day!" That said, he went back into the elevator and left.

"Shit," Katrina mumbled.

"That's not good," Brandon added.

"I don't get what's going on," Tim looked back and forth between the two best friends. "Who's Gustavo?"

"You don't want to know," Katrina told him, "I'll just wait until after we open."

"No, it's fine," Brandon responded, "You can go talk to him now. We've got things covered here."

"But-" Katrina started.

"We'll call you if there's an emergency," Brandon went on.

"This is my business!" Katrina argued, "I want SOME say in this!"

Brandon sighed as he got up, "Rina, can I talk to you? Alone?" He went over, pulled Katrina to her feet and led her out of the room.

"What is going on?" Katrina asked him.

"When you're around, things feel awkward between me and Tim," Brandon explained, "But when you're not here, things are great! I want some time alone with him, so I think that we could use some space. Why don't you hang out with the guys more?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Katrina looked angry and confused, "I mean, I've gotten a broken arm and a sprained ankle within a couple days, plus Logan and I kissed and he's-"

"YOU AND LOGAN KISSED?" Brandon screamed.

"Oh, right," Katrina realized, "I forgot to tell you that, but we're still not dating… I think. Actually, I'm not entirely sure on that. We could be, I don't know. I've never had a boyfriend before so… Does it mean that you're dating if you kiss someone?"

"What are you doing, Rina?" Brandon asked her, shaking his head, "You're messing up your life here! What would Evan think?"

Katrina sighed, "Evan wouldn't want me to date at all, but he didn't meet Logan! He's sweet, smart, nice, hot –"

"He's also attached to someone else," Brandon reminded her, "Do you want to be the other woman? Evan would be disappointed with you, just like I am."

"Fine, I'll talk to him," Katrina gave in, "I'll tell him that it's either me or her. It can't be both."

"Good," Brandon told her, "If he chooses Camille, then he wasn't worth it in the first place. Now, go talk to Gustavo. I'll text you later." He left the room.

Katrina groaned, "But he IS worth it." She scowled as she left the room, heading for the elevator.

* * *

><p>Limping down the hallways of Rocque Records, Katrina made her way to the recording area. She found Kelly behind the control board and the guys in the practice room with Gustavo and the band. Once all of them heard the door open, they looked over and saw Katrina. The boys waved to her while Kelly looked confused.<p>

"I need to talk to Gustavo," Katrina admitted. "According to Griffin, he's my producer."

"Well, you'll have to wait," Kelly told her, "The boys are about to sing their new song. Wanna listen in?"

"Why not?" Katrina sat down beside Kelly, "I've got nothing better to do."

"Doesn't your business open today?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, but apparently, my employees have everything perfect so I'm not needed and Griffin told me to talk to Gustavo ASAP," Katrina replied.

"Ah, okay," Kelly turned the microphone on for the practice room, "Start whenever you're ready!" The music began for their new song _Shot In The Dark_ and Kendall was the first to start singing.

_I promised I would be there  
>I swear I'm on my way<br>I know you may not hear me  
>But that's the price I'll pay<em>

Katrina had this weird look on her face as she listened to the song.

_Now, I don't know  
>How I would ever go all alone<br>Walking on my own  
>Like angels<br>You were floating to me  
>And that's how it should be<em>

Then the chorus rolled in and they smiled at Katrina.

_Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
>I don't wanna pay for things unspoken<br>I just wanna reach with arms wide open  
>Take a shot in the dark to be where you are<br>I don't wanna watch the world keep changing  
>When I'm not with you, my heart keeps shaking<br>Cover up my eyes and just start pacing  
>Take a shot in the dark to be where you are<em>

Carlos picked up the next part as Katrina relaxed back in her seat.

_I promised you I'm gonna be there  
>I wanna be there<br>No matter what happens  
>No matter how tragic<em>

There was a hitch in Katrina's breath as Logan took over.

_Because the clock is ticking  
>The world is spinning<br>Our lives are passing us by_

He held onto the note as the others went on with the chorus.

_I don't wanna watch the world keep changing  
>When I'm not with you, my heart keeps shaking<br>Cover up my eyes and just start pacing  
>Take a shot in the dark to be where you are<br>Take a shot in the dark_

They began cheering in the practice room as the song ended.

"That wasn't terrible," Gustavo commented, "We'll work on it more tomorrow. You dogs are free to go for the day." They cheered again. "I have to talk to Katrina anyways."

"Wait, what?" The guys looked at Gustavo, confused.

Katrina reached over and pressed the talk button on the control board, "He's my producer now." When they still looked confused, she continued, "I didn't read my contract with Griffin carefully enough."

"Now, go!" Gustavo told them, "And Cat! Go to my office!" Katrina groaned as she got up and left the room.

"Are you going to treat her just like the boys?" Kelly asked Gustavo.

"Why wouldn't I?" Gustavo replied, "You've got to train cats correctly too, otherwise they will destroy your home. Dogs! Why are you still here?"

"We want to be there for Katrina," Kendall responded as he and his friends crossed their arms. "Dogs are loyal and we won't stand back and let you break her."

Gustavo glared at them, but there seemed to be something going on in his mind because the glare didn't seem as intense as usual. "Fine," Gustavo gave in, "But I want no complaining." He led them into his office where Katrina looked bored, sitting in the seat in front of Gustavo's desk. The boys sat in seats around her, Logan and Kendall on either side of her.

Sitting behind his desk, Gustavo stared at Katrina for a couple seconds before he spoke, "I honestly don't know why Griffin made me your producer. You're a model, not a singer. But, I'm going to use this to my advantage to help the dogs."

"Uh oh," the boys and Katrina mumbled.

"I just don't know how yet," Gustavo told them. They let out the breath they didn't realize they were holding. "So, while I think about this, you will all leave." They stared at him in shock. "GO!" Quickly, they got up out of their seats and left the office.

"Maybe he won't think of anything?" Carlos suggested. The others looked at him, hoping he was joking. They all knew that Gustavo would come up with something that would ruin their lives again.

"Let's get out of here before he thinks of something," Logan responded. The others agreed as they left for the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>Logan, Carlos, James, Kendall and Katrina arrived at 2J to find no one else there.<p>

"So, who's up for the pool?" James asked them. The other boys seemed to agree, but Katrina moaned as she made her way over to the couch and fell onto it. The boys watched her apprehensively as she broke down.

"No one needs me anymore!" Katrina complained between tears, "My brother's missing, I'm an orphan, I have no family whatsoever," The guys looked at each other, confused at this. They knew that was wrong and she had an aunt out there somewhere. "Brandon's left me for Tim, my business no longer needs me, I have a broken arm and a sprained ankle, the guy I like likes someone else," The guys went stiff at this one, Logan's eyes going wide. "I can't model, the media thinks I'm dating James of all people," James looked conflicted at this. "And now I have to be manipulated by Gustavo! When will something go right?" She couldn't speak anymore as her tears took over.

The guys, not really knowing what to do, scooted into the kitchen where they hid behind the counter.

"What do we do?" Carlos looked to Kendall.

"I don't know Katrina best," Kendall pointed at Logan, indicating that he probably knew her better.

"I don't know much more than you," Logan insisted, "She likes to keep to herself!"

"I know what to do," James spoke up, surprising his friends, "I've watched how Katrina reacts to things. She uses music to express herself, both listening and singing. During our photo shoot, once the music went on, she got better. Logan, you mentioned that when Katrina messed up her house, she was listening to music that was about how she was feeling. For the sing-off, she sang a song that had something to do with that day. And if you saw the way she watched us while we recorded that song today, you'd realize that she liked the song and was considering the lyrics. She takes music seriously, probably more seriously than a model should. So, we sing her a song." The other three looked at him with different expressions. Kendall looked curious, Carlos was impressed and Logan seemed defeated. Once James realized his friends weren't saying anything, he reminded them, "Hey, girls are my thing!"

"Apparently," Kendall commented, "So, what song would you suggest?"

"_All Time Low _is her favorite band," James replied, "So, something by them or a band like them."

"So, we look them up on the internet and figure out what song to use?" Logan asked. James nodded as he pulled out his phone. The other three did the same, searching the internet on their phones for a good song to sing to Katrina.

Kendall was the one who found the song, "Hey, check this out." He showed the other three the lyrics. "We can split it up here and here and she'll love it."

"I call this part," Logan pointed at one part.

"Darn, I wanted that part," James complained. "This was my idea! I should get it!"

"That's the chorus," Carlos observed, "We all get it."

James and Logan took a good look at the lyrics before responding, "Oh."

"We might want to practice a bit first," Kendall suggested. The others nodded their heads before they snuck out of the room to practice the song.

* * *

><p>Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan came back in the room later to find that Katrina was face down on the couch. Mrs. Knight and Katie were in the kitchen, staring at the sobbing teenage girl. The boys made their way over to them.<p>

"Why did you leave her alone?" Mrs. Knight immediately blamed them, "Do you know where I found her a couple minutes ago? She was lying on the floor of the kitchen with a knife in her hands, talking to herself about suicide!" The boys went wide-eyed as they glanced over at Katrina.

"Yep, she needs this song," Kendall commented.

"You left her for a song?" Mrs. Knight looked enraged at them.

"What were you thinking?" Katie added.

"We wanted to cheer her up," Carlos defended their actions.

"Then go sing her this amazing song that will cheer her up!" Katie insisted, "Cause she could definitely use it."

The guys wasted no time making their way over to Katrina. Logan went over to her and brought her up to a sitting position. She watched as Carlos pulled a stereo out of nowhere and placed it on the coffee table.

Katrina sniffed enough of her tears away to be able to say, "Wha-What are y-you do-doing?"

"We're singing you a song," Logan began.

"To cheer you up," Carlos added.

"Cause it seemed you could use it," Kendall went on.

"It was my idea," James finished confidently. The others hit him before they smiled at Katrina. She was still crying, but she also looked intrigued and confused. Carlos pressed a button on the stereo and the music for the song _Giving Yourself Away_ by _Artist Vs Poet_ started to play. Kendall began the singing.

_It happened again,  
>You're afraid to open up or just give in<br>Cause someone's gonna hurt you like you've been  
>In the past, heal the wounds, be broken glass<br>And now you're jaded  
>But please don't fade away<em>

Carlos added his voice to the next line.

_If you only knew how much you made me feel alive_

Katrina's crying was starting to fade away as the other two guys joined in for the chorus.

_Where do we go?  
>How do we find ourselves?<br>When this world brings so much pain  
>And how do we cope with the things we hate?<br>The things that made us feel this way_

She wiped away a tear as she gave the guys a sad smile. James picked up the next part.

_Oh girl, can't you see  
>The affect you have on me<br>And I'm not the only one  
>You stay inside, try to hide, just deny<br>Those who just wanna make you smile_

Again, Carlos jumped in for the next line.

_If you only knew how much you made me feel alive_

The others helped out with the chorus as Katrina got this weird expression on her face.

_Where do we go?  
>How do we find ourselves?<br>When this world brings so much pain  
>And how do we cope with the things we hate?<br>The things that made us feel this way  
>How do we know?<br>When it's alright to take the jump and not look back  
>We may never know<br>But that's what makes this life worth living  
>Taking chances, loving, giving yourself away<em>

James, Kendall and Carlos dropped out so Logan could sing the next part. He looked straight into Katrina's eyes as he sang.

_And no, whoa-oh  
>I can't stand to see this state you're in<br>And oh, no-oh  
>I wanna make your fears all go away<br>Cause you make me weak every single day_

Katrina had tears forming in her eyes again, but this time she was smiling, so the guys knew they were tears of happiness as they went into the chorus.

_Where do we go?  
>How do we find ourselves?<br>When this world brings so much pain  
>And how do we cope with the things we hate?<br>The things that made us feel this way  
>How do we know?<br>When it's alright to take the jump and not look back  
>We may never know<br>But that's what makes this life worth living  
>Taking chances, loving, giving yourself away<br>Giving yourself away_

"Thank you," Katrina told them as the song ended. "I needed that." She wiped away the last few tears from her eyes. She got up and walked over to give, to everyone's surprise, Kendall a hug. He hugged her back, giving confused looks to his friends. Mrs. Knight watched the scene with curiosity, Katie looked happier than before the song, James looked insulted, Logan seemed disappointed and Carlos still had the look of surprise on his face.

When Katrina broke away from Kendall, he asked her what was on his mind, "Why did you hug me?"

Katrina shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It could be because singing a song to make me feel better was what Evan used to do. And you still remind me of him. It's so weird how much you two look alike. I really wish that I had a picture to show you."

"I don't need to see it," Kendall assured her.

"Yeah, we already saw him in the video anyways," Carlos blurted out.

"CARLOS!" Logan, James and Kendall yelled at him, but the damage was done. Katrina had heard it.

"Video?" Katrina scanned the boys over, looking for some type of answer, "What video?"

"Oh, it was just a video on this website," James covered it.

"Yeah," Logan added, "It was no big deal!"

"Did you guys watch another video besides the hospital's security videos of the day that Katrina and Evan were brought into the hospital?" Carlos asked, "I'm hurt for being left out! I thought we were searching for Katrina's brother together!" The other three facepalmed.

"You're looking for my brother?" Katrina exclaimed in surprise. "After I told you to stop?"

"We want what's best for you," Kendall explained, "And finding your brother is best for you. You can't stop us from looking."

"I'm in the news!" Katrina reminded them, "If he wants to find me, there are plenty of ways he can! But he hasn't, which means, he doesn't want to find me! So, I don't want him found!" She stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" James called out to her.

"The pool," Katrina told him. "I don't want to think about my brother and usually something there distracts me." The boys shrugged before they followed her out.

"I'll never understand her," Katie shook her head.

"She's very stubborn," Mrs. Knight replied. "She's just like her mother."

"Whoa," Katie turned to look at her mother, "You know her mother?"

Mrs. Knight got a quick look of terror before it quickly dissipated and she responded, "Oh, I used to look up to her in the tabloids, that's all. You should go hang out with friends or something. I have to go grocery shopping. Bye!" Mrs. Knight ran out the door before Katie could say anything else.

Katie crossed her arms as she stared at the door, "Something smells fishy. I've got some digging to do. But I have something to do first." She smirked as she left the apartment.

* * *

><p>The Palm Woods teens, besides Camille who had an audition, were relaxing by the pool. Because there weren't any extra lounge chairs, Katrina shared one with Logan, Carlos shared with Stephanie, James shared with the random girl he called 'sunblock girl' and Kendall and Jo were sitting at the table, playing checkers.<p>

"Whelp," Kendall began, "Looks like everything's back to normal."

"Gustavo is gone," James went on as he put sunblock on the girl beside him.

"And so is the ghost," Carlos added.

"And we can all relax again by the Palm Woods pool," Jo finished.

Suddenly, the teens heard a scrapping sound. Moving past them was the table that started it all, by itself. The teens stared in confusion and horror.

"Stephanie," Logan pointed at her, thinking she was to blame.

"It's not me!" Stephanie insisted, raising her hands in an innocent gesture.

The group started screaming as everyone cleared the area besides Stephanie and Katrina.

Stephanie turned to Katrina, "Why didn't you run?"

"I can't," Katrina reminded her, pointing to the leg brace.

"Oh, right," Stephanie winced. She got up and stood next to a plant.

Katie popped up from behind it holding a roll of fishing line. Katrina raised her eyebrows as Katie spoke up, "Man, I cannot believe how much fun you can have with fishing line!"

Stephanie laughed, "I told you so." The two girls fist bumped.

"Why am I not surprised about this?" Katrina mentioned. She got up to head over to Katie and Stephanie.

Suddenly, she tripped over the fishing line that she didn't see and fell over, into the pool. Both dry girls stared with horror, Katie covering her mouth.

Katrina raised her head above the water and shook her head, "I am the clumsiest person in the world!" She looked over at her cast which was already starting to soften from getting wet. "And now I have to go to the doctor AGAIN to get a new cast because I'm not supposed to get it wet!"

It was at that moment when the guys ran in after realizing Katrina wasn't with them. They took one good look at Katrina in the pool before saying one word together, "Crap."

**(A/N): And back to the hospital they go! If they have to bring her back any more times, I think she deserves a discount. I've finally finished this episode! YAY! Now, for the burning questions. Is something going to happen when they go to the hospital this time? What is Mrs. Knight hiding? Poor Katrina. Her best friend's found a boyfriend and now she's got nobody… Actually she's got the guys who are searching for her brother that she doesn't want found. Are they going to keep searching now that Katrina knows what they're up to? And now, Gustavo's her producer…. Oh God, that can't be good. Especially because Katrina seems to have the worst luck ever. What's going to happen with that? And James is sort of a creeper. He seems to be watching Katrina TOO much. And Katrina had spiraled into her depression again only to be pulled out. Are the guys going to have to keep doing that or will they be able to find a way to get her out of her depression permanently? Find out next time! Until then, review and happy reading!**


	38. Photos Speak A Thousand Words

**(A/N): So, I'm giving you guys some answers! Mainly because the mystery of it kind of fell through… I gave away too much at once. You'll see what I mean. And I'm going to have to give out another couple name due to what happens in this chapter…. For James and Katrina… Jamina. Please don't kill me. Anyways, thank you so much to **_**Dreamer1992**_**, **_**BTR Fan**_** (You'll see…), **_**Jazzygrl**_** (Great to know you love my story and I cleared it up here. This story isn't ending anytime soon. I've still got tricks up my sleeve…) and **_**Milkamoo97 **_**for your reviews! I do not own Big Time Rush… That's a short one… Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 38: Photos Speak A Thousand Words

Carlos, Logan, Kendall, James and Katrina made their way into Dr. Hollywood's examination room, all five of them soaking wet and looking miserable. When they had tried to get Katrina out of the pool earlier, somehow, they had all been pulled in. Not having enough time to change, they got Mrs. Knight to drive them to the hospital again. She was not happy with five soaking wet teens in her van. She had dropped them off before she went to the grocery store, stating that she'll pick them up afterwards.

Dr. Hollywood was looking over the teens as though he was trying to figure out what was wrong. Then, his expression changed to realization as he snapped his fingers, "That's it. You're wet."

"No duh," Katrina commented.

"We're not –" Logan began.

"I recommend one of two things," Dr. Hollywood interrupted him, "Either change your clothes and dry off with a towel or you can use my new hydropowered turbofan!" He pulled out a giant fan from around a corner that was attached to a tank of water. He smiled as he gestured to it before he turned it on. Papers blew everywhere and the teens were pushed down to their feet by the wind.

"TURN IT OFF!" they yelled out from the floor. He did as they asked. The boys quickly got to their feet before they helped Katrina to hers. James pulled his lucky comb out of nowhere and began fixing his hair. Surprisingly, all five of them were dry again. They looked at each other confused as to how it was possible.

"That'll be five hundred dollars," Dr. Hollywood held out his hand, expecting the money to be delivered there.

"For a blow-dry?" Kendall complained, "That's ridiculous."

"No," Dr. Hollywood told him, "What's ridiculous is how much this fan cost."

"How much did it cost?" Carlos asked.

Before Dr. Hollywood could answer, Katrina spoke up, "It doesn't matter! We're here because my cast got wet and so now it's starting to soften."

"Right," Dr. Hollywood looked at the cast, "Well, we'll just have to replace it then. Starting by sawing it off." He pulled out a huge saw out of nowhere. Katrina screamed and tried to run away, but failed epically due to the sprained ankle. The boys sighed as they went over to her, picked her up, brought her over to the examination table and held her down so that Dr. Hollywood could saw the cast off. She squealed as she closed her eyes so she couldn't see the saw heading towards her arm.

* * *

><p>The teens were waiting outside of the hospital for Mrs. Knight to come by and pick them up. Katrina had her new cast on with the new color of blue.<p>

Suddenly, they heard someone yell out, "LOOK! IT'S KATRINA WOLFF! I KNEW STAKING OUT AT THE HOSPITAL WAS A GOOD IDEA!" All around them, paparazzi popped up out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"Katrina! What do you think of Big Time Rush's music?"

"Are they worth listening to?"

"We've received an exclusive confirmation from your new producer, who happens to be theirs too, that you're dating James Diamond. Care to comment?"

"Wait, WHAT?" This came from the five teens. Somehow, the paparazzi were able to get James and Katrina apart from Carlos, Logan and Kendall. The three boys watched in horror as their friends were backed into the wall with no way out. James and Katrina were asked question after question about their 'relationship' that, even if they wanted to answer, they couldn't as there wasn't any space between questions.

"Sounds like Gustavo came up with an idea," Kendall mentioned.

"This is so not cool," Logan added.

"What do we do?" Carlos asked as he and Logan looked to Kendall.

Kendall got his planning face on before he turned to the other two, "I have no idea."

Luckily, he didn't have to come up with one since Mrs. Knight came driving up beside them, honking the horn. This caused the paparazzi to split in half, allowing James and Katrina to be seen. The window to the van rolled down and Mrs. Knight called out to them, "GET IN!" James picked up Katrina so that they could get out of the swarm of paparazzi faster than if she had to limp. They quickly joined up with the other three as they got into the van, Kendall shutting the door after them. Mrs. Knight stepped on the gas and they got away from the paparazzi.

"Great," Katrina began, "Now they have a reason to think I'm dating James."

"How bad could that be?" James asked. Katrina glared at him.

"We're going to do something about this," Kendall mentioned, "Mom, can you drop us off at Rocque Records?"

* * *

><p>"You told the media that I'm dating James?" Katrina was surprisingly calm as she confronted Gustavo in his office.<p>

"Yes," Gustavo didn't even try to deny it. Katrina hesitated a second before she practically crawled across Gustavo's desk to try and strangle him with one hand. He backed up a bit from shock, but there was no need as the boys quickly pulled her back.

"Why would you do that?" Kendall asked. It took all four of them to hold Katrina back due to her struggling.

"Because," Gustavo began, "James and Katrina are the 'it couple' right now. Everyone wants them to be together! She's already got a fan base which, now that she's dating a member of Big Time Rush, transfers over to Big Time Rush. You should see some of the things people are saying about BTR now." He turned around his laptop, showing a website with comments about Big Time Rush. Katrina stopped her struggling as she and the guys leaned forward to read the quotes.

"'If a Wolff likes them, they must be good,'" Carlos read.

"'I heard about them, but I wasn't going to listen to them,'" James started the quote, "'Boy bands are so out. When I heard that Katrina Wolff was dating a member though, I thought I'd give them a shot."

"'James and Katrina are so cute as a couple together,'" Logan spoke the quote with a hitch in his voice, "'I can't wait for Big Time Rush's first CD to come out so I can make a tribute video to this AMAZING couple! I hope I can find enough photos of the two of them together." He seemed defeated as he looked over at Katrina.

"'I didn't even know about them until I read about Katrina dating one,'" Kendall found another one, "'Since then, I've read about them too and their supposed crazy antics. Normally, guys aren't fans of boy bands, but I'll make an exception for this group. They all seem real. If anyone, besides me, deserves a sexy model like Katrina Wolff, it's one of these guys.'"

"'I'm so glad Katrina is in the spotlight again,'" Katrina looked over one of the statements, '"My daughter considered her as a role model and, although I do not like photos like the one for _Greek Goddess_, I understand that as a model, she does get booked for things like that, especially now that she's older. I'll still let my daughter look up to her since Katrina seems like she's got a good head on her shoulders. As for her and James, I hope he treats her right because she deserves it. I can't wait to watch this couple grow together and, hopefully, stay together even though they're both in the spotlight.'"

"See?" Gustavo gestured at the laptop, "There are no bad comments. Celebrity couples are a great way to push people into stardom and, with Katrina's help, we're going to bring BTR to the top! Besides, it's not like she was dating anyone anyways." At this, Logan and Katrina looked at each other. When no one responded to him, Gustavo went on, "Or am I wrong and she's already dating one of you?"

"Katrina and I are dating," Logan stated causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"Really?" Katrina's shock had happiness mixed in.

"If that's what you want," Logan turned to her, matching her smile.

"Of course that's what I want," Katrina replied. She pulled Logan in for a one-arm hug. He wrapped an arm around her too and kissed her forehead before they turned to Gustavo who was staring at them in shock and anger.

"NO!" Gustavo stood up causing the group to step back a bit, "You will NOT date Logan! No one wants to see that!"

"Did you not read the comments?" Kendall responded, "They don't care what member she's dating!"

"Most do," Gustavo argued, "A website dedicated to Jamina has already popped up BEFORE I even made the announcement!"

"Jamina?" The five teens looked confused.

"James and Katrina," Gustavo explained, "Jamina. It's their celebrity couple name! Do you see one for Logan and Katrina anywhere? NO! The world wants her with James, NOT LOGAN! So, we're going to give them what they want!"

"Don't we get a say in this?" Logan and Katrina asked.

"NO!" Gustavo screamed at them, "CAT! Do YOU want to be in violation of your contract? I'm your producer and what I say goes! You and James are now a couple! END OF DISCUSSION! NOW GO!" The teens scurried out of the office.

"I really wish I hadn't signed that contract," Katrina mentioned. "I just signed my life away."

"You two can try hiding it," Carlos suggested.

"How good are we at hiding things?" Logan asked. "Not good."

"I'm actually very happy right now," James admitted as he pulled Katrina towards him. She glared up at him. He noticed. "Oh, come on. Be happy! You don't want the paparazzi to think something's wrong."

"Something is wrong," Katrina replied, "We're not technically dating!"

"Maybe if we avoid the paparazzi for a while, things will blow over," Kendall told them, "Then Logan and Katrina can date and James can go back to dating every girl at the Palm Woods. We'll just have to wait this out." All of them shrugged, deciding that the idea was probably the best, until they got down to the lobby where they saw paparazzi waiting for them outside.

"What do we do?" Katrina turned to Kendall, "I am NOT going out in that."

"We do what all celebrities do," Kendall explained, "Hide behind our bodyguards. FREIGHT TRAIN!"

Suddenly, Freight Train appeared beside them, determined to take on the task of leading the teens out of the building and through the mess of paparazzi. To make things faster, James picked up Katrina so that she wouldn't have to stumble through, trying to keep up.

"This isn't helping our case," Katrina mentioned, gesturing to the bridal style way that James was holding her.

"Would you rather be over my shoulder?" James asked.

"Not really," Katrina replied.

"Then be quiet," James told her.

"I can really feel the love coming from you two," Carlos joked only to be hit by Logan.

"Focus," Kendall brought them back to reality, "Let's move." He took a deep breath as he opened the door and Freight Train led the way out. James and Katrina followed closely behind, then Carlos, Logan and Kendall joined them. They ran through the paparazzi that parted for Freight Train, but that didn't stop the paparazzi from getting some pictures of James and Katrina. Soon, they made it into Mrs. Knight's van and she took off, heading for the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, Katrina and Mrs. Knight walked into the apartment to find Katie sitting at the counter, looking at the laptop in front of her.<p>

"Did you guys know that there are no pictures of Katrina's mom on the internet from before she married Katrina's dad?" Katie started before any of them could say anything.

"Why is everyone so interested in my family?" Katrina complained.

"Because we care about you," Logan responded.

"No," Katie replied, "I'm interested because of all the mystery behind it. And pictures of your mom remind me of someone."

"Who wants lunch?" Mrs. Knight tried to change the subject as she went into the kitchen with the bags of groceries.

"And Mom is always trying to change the subject whenever Katrina's mom or anything to do with her family comes up," Katie added.

"I do not!" Mrs. Knight denied.

"Yes, you do," Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan, Katrina and Katie spoke up.

"Okay, so I do," Mrs. Knight admitted, "But that's only because Katrina probably doesn't want to talk about her parents."

"Finally someone realizes this!" Katrina exclaimed.

"Let me see this," Kendall ignored Katrina as he went over to look at the pictures Katie was looking at on the laptop. Katrina threw her hands up in exasperation as she went over to sit on the couch in a huff. The other three boys shrugged as they joined Katrina on the couch, Carlos turning on the TV. The teens on the couch watched a random show on TV while Kendall and Katie looked through photos on the laptop.

"You're not going to find anything," Katrina told him from the couch, not taking her eyes away from the TV.

"Katrina, come here for a second," Kendall called out to her. She sighed as she got up and limped over to Kendall and Katie. Kendall pointed at a picture on the laptop, "That's your mom, right?" He was pointing at a picture of Katrina's mom sitting on the steps of the Wolff mansion. She was holding a one-year-old Katrina and the three-year-old Evan was sitting next to his mom.

"Yeah, why?" Katrina looked confused.

"Now, I know why I recognized her," Kendall mentioned as he ran from the room. Katrina and Katie looked at each other, confused by his statement. They glanced over at Mrs. Knight to see her staring after Kendall in shock. The boys on the couch looked over with curiosity.

Kendall came back into the room, a scrapbook in his hands. He set it down on the dining table before opening it and rushing through the pages. Katrina and Katie looked at each other again before they went over to stand on either side of Kendall, looking at the pages too. The curiosity of the guys on the couch got so high that they came over to see what was going on.

Finally, Kendall stopped at a page and leaned in along with Katrina and Katie. Kendall pointed at a picture right in the middle of the page, "There."

They took a good look at the picture. It was obviously taken after the picture on the internet because the kids in it were older. Mrs. Knight had joined Mrs. Wolff in sitting on the steps of the Wolff mansion. The two women weren't looking at the camera though, they were too busy laughing. Mrs. Wolff was holding a one-year-old Vergil who was climbing all over her. Three-year-olds Kendall and Katrina were sitting on the steps nearby, hugging each other. Five-year-old Evan had snuck up behind them, giving the two younger kids bunny ears.

Kendall, Katrina and Katie stared at the picture in shock. James, Logan and Carlos looked on in confusion.

"I can explain that picture," Mrs. Knight told them. The six others looked at the woman standing in the kitchen.

"You knew Katrina before we met her?" Kendall looked hurt. "And you didn't say anything before!"

"She doesn't remember me!" Mrs. Knight defended her actions, "Her dad didn't want her to remember me!"

"You knew my dad too?" Katrina piped up. "What is going on?"

"Just relax and let me tell you," Mrs. Knight began, "Katrina's mom is –"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that interrupted Mrs. Knight. She sighed as she walked over to answer it. Standing in the doorway was a woman dressed in a power suit and carrying a briefcase.

"I've heard that Katrina Wolff is living here now," the woman told Mrs. Knight, "I need to talk to her."

Katrina went over to stand next to Mrs. Knight, "Ms. Alagona? My parents' lawyer? What are you doing here?"

"We need to discuss your parents' wills," Ms. Alagona replied. "You can't put them off any longer."

"I don't want to do this," Katrina responded, "Doing this means that I'm acknowledging that they're gone. I don't want to think of them as gone!"

"Katrina, we're here for you," Logan came up to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It's time to look it over."

"None of you are leaving me then," Katrina told them, "I'm going to need all the support that I can get."

"I'll make some tea," Mrs. Knight suggested as she headed to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Logan, James, Carlos, Kendall and Katrina were sitting at the dining table with Ms. Alagona. All of them had some tea from Mrs. Knight who was watching from the counter, sitting next to Katie.<p>

"Okay, so, I've already gone over the joint will of Mr. Dominic Bradley Wolff and Mrs. Penny Ellen Wolff," Ms. Alagona began. "I needed to do so to be able to get their funeral arrangements in line along with how your siblings' remains were buried as well. What I have to go over with you is what concerns you personally."

"Fine," Katrina reached over and grabbed Logan's hand for support. Logan gave her hand a squeeze to reassure her. She smiled at him.

"There are only two things we need to discuss. First off is the usual money and property issue," Ms. Alagona went on, "Your parents left all their money, belongings and property to all surviving offspring, so that would be you and Evan. However, as we cannot find Evan to give him his share, you are in charge of it until he returns. You've probably guessed this." Katrina nodded. "The second thing is a little trickier. As I have just found out, you're an emancipated minor. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Katrina replied, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because you filed for emancipation after your parents' deaths, it is now void," Ms. Alagona told her.

"Wait, what does 'void' mean?" Carlos asked.

"It means that it's not legally binding," Logan explained. When Carlos still looked confused, Logan went on, "You know how she's considered an adult because of emancipation, right?" Carlos nodded, "Well, because of something in her parents' will, she can't be a legal adult. So, she's back to being a minor, like us."

"What are you talking about?" Katrina spoke to Ms. Alagona, "The court ruled in my favor."

"Yes, but after I found out, I had to show the judge the will and he made it void," Ms. Alagona responded.

"Why?" James piped up before Katrina could.

"Because their will states who your guardian is," Ms. Alagona replied, "And, technically, Evan's too, but even if he wasn't missing, he'd be eighteen by now and not under this ruling."

"But all of my grandparents are dead, my parents had no siblings and they didn't have close enough friends that they trusted us with," Katrina reasoned, "Who could possibly be my guardian?"

"Your mother actually had a sister," Ms. Alagona told her. "She just never told you because your father didn't want you kids to see their normal lives and want it for your own. He wanted you kids to be stars, so they broke off most ties with your mom's sister. But, your mother loved her sister and so she convinced your dad that if something should happen to the both of them, then her sister would be in charge of her kids. That is why you aren't emancipated. You didn't get released from the right person's custody."

"I have an aunt?" Katrina looked surprised and confused, but happy all at the same time.

"Who is she?" The four boys at the table asked together.

"Oh," Ms. Alagona began going though the papers on the table. "Let's see here. I have the name somewhere. But don't get your hopes up, we still can't find her. There's no one at the address listed and we can't find her phone number. Ah, here it is! Your aunt is a Mrs. Jennifer Knight."

"WHAT?" Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James, Katrina and Katie all stood up and looked at Mrs. Knight. She gave them a guilty grin.

"I'm assuming all of you know her," Ms. Alagona responded.

"She's right there!" James pointed at Mrs. Knight.

"Oh, well then, this is perfect," Ms. Alagona searched through the papers again to find a specific paper, "Mrs. Knight, if you could just sign this paper please, you'll have custody over Katrina. This means that you're in charge of all of Katrina's assets until she turns eighteen." Mrs. Knight got up and walked over to the dining table.

Before Carlos could ask, Logan spoke up, "Assets means things, like Katrina's property and money."

"Just sign here and here," Ms. Alagona pointed at different spots on the sheet of paper which Mrs. Knight signed, "And initial here. Okay, that's about it. Katrina is now in your custody."

"Does this mean I have to take their last name too?" Katrina asked.

"No," Ms. Alagona told her, "You're just under her care. She didn't adopt you. You're still a Wolff, unless you wanted to change your name."

"I'll stay a Wolff," Katrina decided, "Someone has to uphold the family name."

"Well, I'm glad this worked out for you, Katrina," Ms. Alagona responded as she began to put the papers away in her briefcase. "It's nice to see that you've found a group of people who really care about you, people that you can call your family." She closed her briefcase and smiled at the group. She shook both Katrina's and Mrs. Knight's hands before she nodded her goodbye to them and left.

Kendall and Katrina looked at each other, "We're cousins?"

"This is like some soap opera or something," James realized, "You know, where random people find out they're actually related." The others stared at him. "Oh, God. What if we find out that you're related to Carlos from your dad's side or something?" Katrina rolled her eyes at this.

"My dad's not from Minnesota," Katrina told them. "He doesn't have any living relatives. He's from a long line of single children."

"You thought that your mom was a single child too," Carlos pointed out.

"Yeah, but my dad talked about his past, not my mom," Katrina responded. "Thinking back, my mom seemed to be sad a lot."

"You want to know the real reason why your mom had so many children," Mrs. Knight asked her niece. "It's because she couldn't be around me. Remember her business calls? Yeah, some of those were to me. Don't get me wrong, she loved your dad! It's just he thought this was the best. In his defense, he agreed to allow you to meet Kendall and Katie when you turned eighteen, after they had no control over your careers."

"Oh, yeah, what a great conversation that would've been," Katrina replied sarcastically. She sighed before she went on, "Why didn't you tell me when I came by the first time?"

"Honestly?" Mrs. Knight began, "Because I didn't know I was listed as your guardian after they died. I thought it was going to be someone else. But I'm glad they did."

"I'm guessing this means that I'll never be able to have a room by myself again," Katie joined the group. The others laughed at this comment.

"Just so you know," Kendall turned to Katrina, "You can't stop us from searching for Evan now. He's my cousin and I feel like we should bring him into this family."

"Yeah, we should probably find him now," Katrina agreed. They stared at her in shock. "What?"

"You just agreed to help us find your brother," Logan answered, "Why are you doing this now?"

"Well, for one, he needs to get his half of our inheritance," Katrina responded, "And two, he would like it if he knew that he still had a family, even one as dysfunctional as this." The boys laughed as Kendall pulled Katrina into a brotherly hug.

"Oh, James," Kendall piped up, "You're not dating my cousin." James threw his hands up in exasperation. Logan laughed at him. "And neither are you, Logan."

"Wait, what?" Logan immediately looked angry, "What happened to you trying to get us together?"

"I think I have to take on a brotherly role for Katrina now," Kendall replied, "And that means keeping her away from dating, just like her brother did."

"Great," Katrina seemed unenthused, "It's like Evan never left."

"Besides, you have to figure out your relationship with Camille before you even think of kissing my cousin again," Kendall went on. "I don't want you to mess with her head and then leave me to pick up the pieces when you choose Camille over her."

"But I already chose her over Camille," Logan defended himself.

"Did you tell that to Camille?" Kendall asked.

Logan hesitated before answering, "No."

"Then you can't date Katrina," Kendall told him.

"Does this mean that I can date her?" Carlos asked.

"No," Kendall, James, Logan and Katrina responded. Carlos stomped his foot in aggravation.

"You know," Katrina started, "This would be a good thing to distract the paparazzi with AND would get publicity for BTR."

Kendall pointed at Logan, "Call Gustavo now." Logan pulled out his cell phone and began dialing Gustavo's number.

"Looks like Katrina's already got the scheming brain of a Knight," Katie commented. "We should have known you were one." The group laughed as they waited for Gustavo to answer.

**(A/N): Okay, so this was long and revealed a lot, including the fact that a bunch of you guessed right! Kendall and Katrina are cousins! Maybe I gave too many clues ahead of time… Anyways, ONTO THE QUESTIONS! The paparazzi think that Jamina is dating, but they're not. And now, Kendall won't let Katrina date either James OR Logan. Or Carlos, but he didn't really have a chance… What's Gustavo going to think about all of this? Will he tell the media that Jamina isn't a couple or will he let that go on? What about the search for Evan? How will that go? Find out next time! Which might be a while since the weekend's over and all that… But, you should still review! Until then, happy reading!**


	39. Building Secrets

**(A/N): Whoa. This is a long one. And the next one will be a long one too. Good for you, bad for my fingers… Anyways, thank you to **_**Jazzygrl**_** (Yes. You were.), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Thanks! I've got more twists here.), **_**StuckAt9.99**_** (Yeah, I loved that line too.), **_**bigtimerushlover123**_**, **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** (I'm hoping you meant James or Logan cause it would be kind of weird for Katrina to try and date herself… And it's an honor that this is your favorite story!) and **_**Milkamoo97**_**. I don't own Big Time Rush even though they were in my state last weekend but I couldn't see them because they were on the OPPOSITE side of the state which made me mad… So, before that rant gets any longer including insulting my friends for not wanting to take a road trip to go see them with me, I'm going to let you go ahead and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 39: Building Secrets

Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Katrina walked into Gustavo's office. He was sitting behind his desk, tapping his fingers on it. Kelly stood behind him, looking really excited.

"This is great news for BTR," Kelly told them, "We can't wait to get this out to the media. And this won't mess up anyone's relationship life, right Gustavo?"

Gustavo groaned, "I still think Jamina are a great couple. And I am not giving them a retraction!"

"Or you can tell them that her new found cousin won't let her date," Kendall argued.

"While you're dating someone," Gustavo commented, "That's hypocritical."

Carlos and James turned to Logan who explained, "A hypocrite is someone who says something and then does the opposite."

"Oh," Carlos started, "Kendall, you are a hypo- hypa-" Logan whispered something in his ear. "Hypocrite!"

"Okay, I'm not a hypocrite," Kendall defended himself.

"What about Jo?" Katrina reminded him.

"Okay, so, I'm a hypocrite," Kendall admitted, "But I just want what's best for you, which means that you're not dating James who's a player or Logan who's dating Camille too." Carlos opened his mouth to say something, but Kendall cut him off, "Or Carlos who putting beside Katrina would be a bad idea since they're both very accident prone." Carlos shut his mouth.

"I'm not putting that out there!" Gustavo insisted, "I'll let them know that you two are cousins, but if you're thought of as the protective cousin, do you really think that young kids are going to like that? Those kids whose parents won't let them date will associate you with them and then NOT BUY THE ALBUM! So, there will be Jamina! Now, I'm going to need photos of you two on dates and stuff to send out to the press." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"I just said that I won't let them date!" Kendall told him.

"Then make it a fake date, I don't care!" Gustavo ranted, "I just need a picture of James and Katrina together in something that looks romantic, lovey-dovey or something like that!"

"I am not faking a date so you can get some picture," Katrina replied.

"WOULD YOU TWO MAKE UP YOUR MINDS?" Gustavo yelled at the cousins standing in front of him. He took in a deep breath, "You can't stop dating James anyways."

"Why not?" Logan asked. "Celebrities break up all the time."

"Yes, but then what happens?" Gustavo responded, "The fans take sides, they start fighting and soon, HALF YOUR FAN BASE IS GONE!"

"But since Katrina's my cousin, that's not going to happen," Kendall argued.

"COUSINS DON'T COUNT!" Gustavo screamed at them. He took a deep breath, relaxing himself, before he went on. "There are extreme fans out there that will do that sort of thing. Most of your guy fans will be gone afterwards. The girls, those that experienced break-ups will side with Katrina while the others will stay with BTR. I've seen this happen before." There was a hitch in his voice as he remembered, "Boyz City."

"Oh yeah," Kelly remembered, "That was a horrible break-up. We were so close to a platinum record and then George had to dump Lauren. Boyz City never got back on top." Kelly shook her head at the memory. "So, for once, I agree. James and Katrina need to be a couple. Hope you two are good at acting." James and Katrina looked at each other, Katrina with disappointment and James seemed happy.

"I don't care what you say!" Katrina insisted, "There is NO WAY I'm going along with this!" She did her best to storm out of the room, but her leg brace just made it look awkward. At the door, she turned around and told them, "This leg brace does NOT diminish the intensity of this exit!" Then, she slammed the door shut.

"I want to talk to James alone," Gustavo spoke to the boys, surprisingly calm. When Logan, Carlos and Kendall didn't make any movements, Gustavo got angry, "NOW!" The three boys rushed out of the room, leaving James with Gustavo and Kelly.

Looking scared, James spoke up, "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

"No," Gustavo responded. James let out his breath. "Even though I still can't stand you, I need your help." James leaned forward with confusion.

"You and Katrina are the 'it couple' right now," Kelly told James, "Everyone wants an interview or a picture or an autograph or a public appearance of some sort."

"But Katrina doesn't want to have anything to do with this," James reminded them.

"That's where you come in," Gustavo replied, "You need to woo Katrina."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" James asked. "She's not like other girls I've dated."

Kelly pulled out a large binder out of nowhere and slammed it down on the desk. James jumped in shock. Opening the binder, Kelly pointed at a page as she answered, "We've had some research done on Katrina and found out everything that we could about her likes, dislikes, anything that could influence her to say yes to a date."

"Study it," Gustavo advised, "Learn it." James picked up the binder and turned a page, looking through it. "Remember, the band relies on this."

"And what about Logan?" James looked concerned, "I'm not going to do anything serious until after he doesn't like her anymore."

"There's something that will get him to forget about Katrina, at least for now. Here's what you're going to say to Logan," Gustavo began.

* * *

><p>James walked into the apartment, head hidden behind the binder.<p>

"What's with the binder?" Kendall's voice rang out. James lowered the binder. Kendall and the other teens were at the dining table.

"Oh, it's nothing," James insisted. They watched in curiosity as James left for the bedrooms.

"James is up to something," Logan observed. "He never reads."

"I don't really care," Katrina noted, "So, we've decided to find my brother now, right? What leads do you have?"

"We have this cell phone," Carlos told her, pulling out the phone they had found in the hospital.

"And this note that came with it," Logan added as he placed the paper on top of the phone.

Katrina grabbed the note and read it silently before she told the others, "This is Evan's handwriting." She grabbed the phone and looked at it. "And this was Evan's phone he had with him during the accident."

"Yeah, but it's got no power and it won't fit any of the universal chargers that we have," Kendall explained. "So, now we're trying to find a charger for it."

"I have a charger for it," Katrina replied. "I have the same phone."

"Go get it!" The three boys ordered her.

"Geez, okay," Katrina got up, placed the phone and paper on the table and limped over to the bedrooms. Before she could pass the boys' room, James stepped out and blocked her way.

"What's going on?" James asked. He had a hand hidden behind his back.

"I'm getting my charger so that we can charge Evan's phone and watch the video," Katrina explained. "What are you up to?" She looked suspicious of him.

James shrugged, "Nothing, but I do have something for you." He brought his hidden hand into view, a flower held in it.

"A stargazer lily?" Katrina's face softened, "That's my favorite flower."

"I just happened to have one and I thought that you could use some cheering up after earlier," James gestured for her to take it. She did.

"Thanks, you should go sit with the others," Katrina told him. He shrugged and left for the main room. Katrina stayed still for a second before she brought the flower up to her nose, a slight smile appearing on her face. Then the smile disappeared as she realized why she was smiling. "Did he just flirt with me?" She looked confused for a second before she shook her head. "Nah. Gotta get the charger."

Heading into hers and Katie's room, she went through her stuff to find her phone charger. She grabbed it, dropped the flower off on her cot and then went back to join the boys.

"Here's the charger," Katrina mentioned, holding it up. Kendall smiled at his cousin as she passed it to him. He plugged it into the wall and then to the phone. The other four teenagers gathered around Kendall as he turned on the phone. They waited for it to power up.

"Man, this thing is slow," James commented.

"It's like watching water boil," Logan replied, "It feels like it's longer than it actually is."

"Quiet," Kendall began, "It's on. Now, just have to go to the video area." He got quiet as he went through the menus, looking for a video. Once he got to the video section, there was only one available. He pressed the button to let it play.

Evan showed up on the screen, speaking right away, "I'm recording this video just in case some miracle happens and it turns out that Kat didn't die. Or Brandon decides to come find me. So, to whoever you are, I'm going out there to find out exactly what happened today. Somebody was responsible for this and I'm going to find him and destroy him for this." Katrina's eyes went wide at this. "But this means that I have to be untraceable by everyone. So, I'm going to leave a note for a way to contact me at a specific place that only Brandon and Katrina would know where it would be, the place where the three of us hide from the paparazzi, our families and the world. Hope that someone comes and finds me. I could use all the help I can get." The video finished and the boys looked to Katrina.

"Crap," Katrina mumbled. "I was afraid of that."

"Why?" Carlos asked, "Where is it?"

Katrina sighed, "I won't be able to go with you guys. It involves climbing to get there. I kind of can't climb."

"We can wait for you to heal first," James offered.

This response caused Katrina to look at him confused, "You guys would wait more than five weeks for my arm to heal. That's stupid."

"What else could we do?" Logan replied, "We need you to guide us there anyways."

"Or you could get Brandon," Katrina reminded him, "Brandon's the one that found the place anyways. It seems only fair."

"I don't know," Kendall seemed hesitant.

"Let me ask him," Katrina suggested, "If he says no, then we can wait for my arm to get better."

Kendall gave in, "Fine. Ask him." Katrina smiled at him before she pulled out her own phone and started texting Brandon.

While she was doing that, Carlos piped up, "You know what I noticed? Evan even sounds like Kendall."

"Genes are powerful things," Logan mentioned.

"Okay, he's like my older twin!" Kendall seemed annoyed, "Can we drop the comparisons please?" Katrina looked up from her phone at this to join the others in raising their eyebrows at Kendall's outburst.

"You okay?" James asked.

"It's just," Kendall sighed, "When you compare him to me, it makes me start to compare Katrina to Katie. They look alike too. In those photos that we saw of Katrina as a child, she looked a lot like Katie did when she was that age. They're personalities are close. Both of them are stubborn, cunning and independent. Before the tragedy, Katrina hung out with people who weren't her age more than those her own age, just like Katie does."

"Oh my God," Katrina muttered, "You're right. That's so weird."

"Did you really have to say that?" Carlos looked disgusted. "Now, when I look at Katrina, I'm going to see Katie." He shivered.

"I'm not exactly like Katie," Katrina told them, "I've got blue eyes and Katie's got brown. Now, I hang out with people my age while she still hangs out with people older than her. I'm not as cunning as I used to be and I streaked my hair. Kendall isn't exactly like Evan either. Each of us is different. We need to stop the comparisons."

"You ARE related to Kendall," James pointed out, "You just gave us a speech."

"What did I just say?" Katrina asked him.

"Oh, right," James looked guilty.

Before anyone could say something, Katrina's phone buzzed, indicating that she got a text. She looked down at it.

"Brandon will take you guys there, but it has to be tomorrow," Katrina let them know. "I'm going to have to watch the place tomorrow then cause Tim has class."

"I don't want you to be by yourself," Kendall admitted. "What if a big dog shows up or something?"

"I'll get the girls to join me then," Katrina decided, "I don't think any of them are busy tomorrow."

"That means that we're free for the rest of the day," James noted. "I've got things to do, so I'll see you guys later." With that, he left for the guys' room, leaving the others confused.

"Well, I'm going to the pool," Carlos told them, "Maybe the Jennifers will be there!" And then Carlos was gone.

"I'm going to figure out what James is up to," Kendall spoke up. "He sounded suspicious." Before he left, he pointed at Logan, "No kissing my cousin." Then, Kendall left to follow James, leaving Logan and Katrina alone.

"What do you want to do then?" Logan asked Katrina.

"You know what I really want?" Katrina began, "For you to pick between me and Camille."

"I picked you," Logan reminded her.

"No, you didn't," Katrina replied, "If you did, you would have told Camille that you didn't want to date her."

"Do you know what she'll do to me and you if I tell her?" Logan looked scared, "She'll kill us!"

"It's better for her to find out from you rather than from the media once they realize that I'm not with James," Katrina pointed out.

"Why don't you tell her then?" Logan suggested.

"Fine," Katrina responded, "I will." She got up and started limping towards the door, but was stopped by Logan.

"Don't do that. I don't want your friendship with Camille ruined and you did tell her and Jo about that day. If Camille gets mad, she'll let it out."

"So, we're not going to tell her. That'll make things worse!"

"No, it won't."

"Logan, do you even want to be in a relationship with me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why would you want to keep it a secret? Do you still have feelings for Camille?"

"Well-"

"I knew it! You're so indecisive Logan! First, you like Camille, then you like me, then you like both of us. When will it stop?"

"Uh-"

"You know what. Since you seem to be having a problem with it, I'll decide for you. Go be with your precious Camille." Katrina did her best to look angry as she made her way over to the couch and turned on the TV, completely ignoring Logan.

Before Logan could say anything else, James and Kendall came running into the room.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked, "We heard arguing."

"I need your help," Logan turned to his friends. "Come on." He led Kendall and James out of the apartment. After she heard the door shut, Katrina glanced over at it, tears starting to form in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"How are you supposed to let a girl know that you're not interested without getting her mad?" Logan asked Kendall, James and Carlos who they had joined at the pool. The four boys were watching Camille on the other side of the area. She was dressed up as an alien and using someone as her monologue victim.<p>

"That's one of the most asked questions of the world that no one really knows the answer to," Kendall responded. "But you have to do that if you want to date Katrina."

"Or, you can stick with Camille and not have to worry about this," James suggested. The other three boys looked at him.

"You're just saying that so you can ask Katrina out," Carlos accused.

"Which he's not going to do," Kendall glared at James, "Because she's my cousin and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Shouldn't that be up to her anyways?" James asked. Before Kendall could say anything else, James addressed Logan, "Okay, think about this rationally. Most first relationships end in a break-up. If you started dating Katrina, it would be the first serious relationship for both of you. Do you really want to risk it with Katrina who you'll have to see even if you two broke up because she's your best friend's cousin?"

"Where did that come from?" Carlos replied. He, Kendall and Logan were staring at James with confusion.

"That's actually a good argument," Logan went on. "Maybe I should date Camille first."

"I don't know," Kendall went from looking confused to suspicious, "Katrina might have told you to go for Camille, but she meant the opposite. Do you really think she'll be happy if she finds out that you've gone for Camille?"

"I don't know!" Logan seemed overwhelmed. "I can't make decisions like this!"

"Go for Camille," James insisted, "If something goes wrong, then you've got the first relationship out of the way without it being awkward later."

Logan sighed, "Well, that seems logical."

"And sounds like a player talking," Kendall mumbled under his breath.

"I don't want to hurt Katrina's feelings though," Logan went on.

"Dude, just pick Camille," Carlos spoke up, "You're always going to be changing your mind and Katrina can't deal with that."

"Good point," Logan agreed, "Okay, I'm going with Camille." He got up out of his pool chair and started to head to Camille. Then, he stopped and turned around, walking back to his friends and joining them again. "But what if Katrina kills me?" His friends facepalmed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Brandon met up with Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos in front of the Palm Woods.<p>

"You guys ready?" Brandon asked them.

"Yeah," Kendall responded. "But why did you tell us to bring helmets?" He, James and Logan held up their hockey helmets, but Carlos didn't since he was already wearing his.

"Because we're going to be doing some climbing," Brandon replied, "I've brought the other gear." He tapped the trunk of his car. "Now, let's go."

"Where are we going anyways?" Logan got into the front seat while James, Carlos and Kendall squeezed in the back.

Brandon got behind the wheel before he answered, "To the woods." The guys looked at each other in shock as Brandon drove off.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Carlos called out from the backseat. He was sitting between James and Kendall, bouncing in his seat. They were staring out their windows, looking bored and annoyed.<p>

"For the thirteenth time, no!" Brandon almost yelled. Carlos stopped bouncing, a frown of disappointment appearing on his face.

A couple seconds later, Logan observed, "Oh God! What is that smell?"

"Sorry," Carlos replied. The guys all looked at him disgusted as they rolled the windows of the car down.

"Please tell me we're almost there," James spoke up.

"Yeah, just a couple more minutes of driving," Brandon responded. The boys cheered. "And then a ten minute hike."

"No!" the guys complained.

* * *

><p>James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos followed Brandon down a path in the woods. All of them had backpacks on with climbing gear inside them.<p>

"How did you three find this place anyways?" Kendall asked, moving a branch away so it wouldn't hit his face.

"Evan liked to explore," Brandon explained. "Sometimes he'd take me or Katrina or both of us with him. I actually found this spot while we were rock climbing. Alright, we have to turn here." He strayed off the path, into the woods. The boys looked at each other before they followed.

"Aren't you afraid that some wild animal's going to attack you?" Logan was frantically looking around, searching for any sign of attack.

"Hasn't happened yet," Brandon responded. "Highly doubt it will." Silence settled between the boys as they followed Brandon to the spot.

Suddenly, there was a clearing and a cliff right in front of them. Some of the rocks looked worn, but steady enough to climb. Brandon set everything up for them to climb the cliff while the guys suited up in climbing gear. As soon as Brandon was finished and suited up, the boys were ready to go.

"Have any of you climbed rocks before?" Brandon asked them.

"Only the ones in gyms," Kendall responded. "Never something like this."

"Okay, it's the same principle except if you fall, you die," Brandon told them. James and Carlos screamed and grabbed hold of each other. "Katrina had no problem with this though. At least, before the accident. Don't worry, this cliff is really easy. There're no loose rocks or anything. Come on." He hooked himself to a rope before tossing the rope to Kendall, who was nearest. The boys each hooked in so that if one did fall, the others would be able to pull him up.

Once everything was set, Brandon began climbing. Kendall joined him followed by Logan, Carlos and lastly James. The group went in a line, the band following Brandon up the cliff. After a couple minutes, Brandon reached a cave where he disappeared inside. The others went in afterwards.

Standing up, the boys brushed themselves off and took off the climbing gear. Brandon picked up a flashlight from an indent in the wall of the cave. He tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't work until Brandon smacked the flashlight. It turned on, revealing that the cave was deeper than it looked from the entrance.

"Let's go," Brandon led the way further in the cave. They walked for a few minutes before they found an area that looked like someone had lived there. In the open area, there were battery powered lights, couches, tables, blankets and a box of food that didn't have to stay cold. "Wow, it's been a long time since I've been up here." Brandon sat down on one of the couches, relaxing with a smile on his face.

"How did you get these up here?" Carlos asked as he and his friends sat down on couches.

"Evan always finds a way," Brandon responded. "Now, Katrina didn't give me any real details as to why I had to bring you here, so why?"

"It all started when Katrina told us about the Wolff Family Tragedy," Kendall began the story.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's crazy," Brandon replied as Kendall finished. "And you and Katrina are cousins. Wow. I wondered why you looked like Evan."<p>

"So, let's look for something that Evan might have left here," James decided, getting up so he could search. The others followed suit and searched for anything.

Logan was the first one to find something, "Uh, guys. You might want to see this." Carlos, Kendall and James came over to see what Logan had found, but Brandon was too busy with something to notice.

"It's a note for Katrina, in Evan's handwriting," Kendall observed. "He knew she was alive." He read the note out loud, "'Dear Kat, I know you're alive. I've heard it on the news. You'll be fine with Brandon. It's probably best that you don't come find me. I've gotten involved in some bad things now and I don't want you dragged into it. You should stick with what you're doing, laying low and walking dogs. I've gotten a lead on who was behind that day you almost died. It's a part of something way bigger than I thought it could be and now I'm stuck in the middle of it. Don't worry about me, just stay low and everything will be fine. Just in case something goes wrong, just know that I've always loved you sis. Evan.'" Silence filled the cave as what the note said sunk into them.

"What do we do now?" Carlos asked.

"He doesn't want to see her," Kendall ignored Carlos as his anger built. "He doesn't want to see his own sister. Evan knows that Katrina's alive and he doesn't want to spend as much time as possible with her! What kind of person is he? I need to find him so I can give him a piece of my mind and then I'm going to keep Katrina away from him! He doesn't realize how much this has affected her! If she finds out that he knew she was alive this entire time, she's going to fall apart again!"

"Kendall," James interrupted Kendall's rant, "Relax."

"How can I relax when he's part of the reason that Katrina has a mental illness?" Kendall replied frustrated.

"Kendall," Logan tried, "Evan might not even be alive anymore. Didn't you understand this note? It states that she'll be fine with Brandon. That means it was written not long after she was released from the hospital and went to live with Brandon's family. This has been here for a while."

"Would you guys stop talking and come over here?" Brandon suddenly called out, "I've found something." They looked at Brandon to see that he was holding a locked box. "Evan gave me this box when we were kids. Only Evan and I know the combination. Katrina doesn't. I had it stored somewhere other than where I found it." The boys looked at each other before they rushed over to join Brandon. He placed the box on a table before he went through the combination, opening it.

Inside the box were a bunch of papers with symbols on them that looked like it coded for something. There was also another box, but this one could only be opened by solving a puzzle on the top. Everyone turned to look at Logan.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Logan mentioned as he picked up one of the papers and studied it. "This might take me a while to figure out."

"Then, we should get back home," James suggested. "Maybe you can find the solution on the computer or something."

"Good idea," Kendall agreed as he closed the box.

"Just so you guys know, you're on your own for this," Brandon spoke up, "I don't think that Evan wants to be found, so I'm going to respect that and not do anything else. The only reason I did this was because Katrina would have if she could anyways. Got it?" They nodded. "Good. Let's go." He grabbed the flashlight as he led the way out of the cave.

Suddenly, Carlos thought of something, "What are we going to tell Katrina?" Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall shared a look as they continued towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Katrina was in Penny's Pet Care with Jo, Camille and Stephanie. It was a slow day, so they were just talking about random things in the waiting room.<p>

"So, are most girls actresses at the Palm Woods?" Katrina asked.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" Jo thought out loud. "Although Stephanie is a director and you're a model."

"I don't mind," Camille pointed out, "It makes things interesting."

"You know what would be fun to do?" Stephanie piped up, "If we do this secret filming of the guys again."

"Didn't you try that before to have it backfire?" Katrina reminded her.

"Yeah, but this time, it won't be a horror movie," Stephanie went on, "This time, it'll be an advice blog." When the other three girls looked confused, she continued, "Okay, an advice video blog. How to always get your way with a guy, but still keep him around."

"You might want to work on that title," Jo let her know. "But interesting concept."

"Or we could make a comedy where we follow Katrina around and watch her get hurt," Camille suggested.

"Hey!" Katrina seemed insulted at first, but then softened, "Okay, so I do get hurt a lot, but we're not doing anything like that."

"I'm just saying," Stephanie ignored their mini-conversation, "There are four of us girls, right? Then, there are the four guys. Think about it. It fits well."

"So, we secretly film ourselves with the guys and then give advice to other girls," Camille commented, "Sounds like fun."

"I just got an idea that would make it even better," Katrina suggested, "The advice would be to guys on what not to do from a girl's point of view."

"That is brilliant!" Jo raised her hand for a high five from Katrina and got one.

"So, are we going to let the guys in on this then?" Camille asked.

Katrina, Jo and Stephanie looked at each other before replying, "No." All four girls laughed.

"This is going to be fun," Camille went on. "So, we'll pair off then. I'll get Logan, Jo gets Kendall, Katrina gets James and Stephanie, sorry, but you get Carlos." Katrina seemed to be a little mad about this arrangement, but didn't say anything.

"Actually, I don't mind," Stephanie shrugged, "He's kind of cute." The other three girls looked at each other, giggling.

"Stephanie," Katrina started, "Do you have a crush on Carlos?"

She looked away before she mumbled, "Maybe."

Camille screamed in glee, "OH MY GOSH! You TOTALLY have a crush on him! This is perfect! We can all go on a quadruple date!"

Jo looked at Katrina before saying, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Camille asked.

Before anyone could answer her though, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. The girls looked over to find James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Brandon walking out of it and over to them.

"Hey!" Brandon greeted them, "We're back!"

"I can see that," Katrina mentioned.

"So, what did you girls talk about while we were gone?" James asked.

Katrina, Camille, Stephanie and Jo looked at each other before answering, "Nothing."

"What did you find out about Evan?" Katrina added.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James looked at each other before they responded, "Nothing." Brandon nodded sadly.

"It was a dead end," Kendall explained, "We're really sorry Katrina."

"It's fine," Katrina let them know, "Thanks for trying." She smiled at them.

"We should probably head back to the Palm Woods," Jo suggested, "I've got an audition later." The others agreed.

They waved goodbye to Brandon as the four guys and four girls squeezed into the elevator to go back to the Palm Woods.

**(A/N): So, the girls are keeping secrets from the boys and the boys are keeping secrets from the girls. Will the boys ever find out about secret filming? What about Katrina? Will they tell her about what they found or is it going to remain a secret? What about James's new secret? He used it to convince Logan to go with Katrina which means that he's going to go after her. Will he succeed? And what exactly is in that binder of research? Another secret is the big one in this story. Where is Evan? Do the coded notes and puzzle box have anything to do with it? Will the boys (mostly Logan) uncover the secrets inside? You'll just have to wait to find out! Chapter 40 is the next one which means it'll be a long one! Until then, review and happy reading!**


	40. Singing Yourself Into A Mess

**(A/N): Okay, this might seem super long (actually, it's the longest chapter), but songs take up a lot of space in it. I'm sorry I wasn't able to post this yesterday. I had a lot to do. I actually shouldn't be working on this cause I've got an assignment due Tuesday that I haven't even started yet, but I had most of this done yesterday. I just needed a few more things to add. Anyways, thank you to **_**Sugarcrazed**_**, **_**Milkamoo97**_** and **_**Dreamer1992**_** for your reviews! I do not own Big Time Rush nor the episode, **_**Big Time Dance**_** which is in this chapter. I also don't own these songs: **_**That Don't Impress Me Much**_** by **_**Shania Twain**_**, **_**The Mess I Made**_** by **_**Parachute**_**, **_**It Girl**_** by **_**Jason DeR**__**ü**__**lo**_**, **_**I Don't Need A Man**_** by **_**The Pussycat Dolls**_**, **_**Love Like Woe **_**by **_**The Ready Set**_**, **_**King of Anything**_** by **_**Sara Bareilles**_** and **_**Mr. Right**_** by **_**A Rocket to the Moon**_**. I know that's a lot of songs, but they help move the story along. Plus, this was after I made my cuts. I've still got a lot of original material in here too, so don't stop reading just because there's a whole bunch of songs. Before my rant takes up more room than the story, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 40: Singing Yourself Into A Mess

The next two weeks weren't eventful as Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall worked on solving the clues left behind by Evan. Katrina, Jo, Camille and Stephanie would try and secretly film the guys, but as soon as any of them were in view, the guys would quickly make an excuse to leave. Katrina's ankle had healed enough to take the leg brace off, but she still had to do a lot of resting. Logan still hadn't completely decided on either Camille or Katrina and was avoiding both of them as much as he could to their confusion. Gustavo was still begging for a picture of James and Katrina even though James told him that he wouldn't make any big moves on Katrina until Logan was with Camille.

The teens' schoolwork had started to pile up with the end of the year getting closer. Katrina was still going to the Eastwood School for Girls because she wanted to at least finish the semester before she went to the Palm Woods School with the others. Unfortunately, this meant that she also got more work than them, putting the filming on hold.

Katrina was on the laptop, trying to type out something with one hand and listening to the radio when James walked into the room. He noticed how frustrated she looked, so he walked over to her.

"Whatcha typing?" James asked her.

She glared at him, clearly not in the mood for conversation, but she did answer, "My term paper. You know that classes end this Friday and stuff. Well, I need to turn this in by then, but it's taking forever and I have exams to study for too."

"Why don't you have Logan help?" James suggested.

"For some reason he's avoiding me," Katrina responded. "I think it might have had something to do with our fight a couple weeks ago when I told him to just go with Camille. I only brought it up cause I was so frustrated with him. I guess I should apologize." She started to move to get up, but James stopped her.

"Just wait for him to come to you," James insisted, "You had every reason to be mad at him."

"I know I'm right," Katrina told him, "But I miss talking to him. Plus, I could really use some extra hands to help me with this essay."

"How long's your essay?"

"Ten pages." James winced at Katrina answer. "Yeah, I know. It's my term paper. It's worth almost half my grade."

James seemed to consider something before he spoke up, "Scoot over."

"What are you doing?" Katrina asked, looking confused.

"I'm going to type your essay up for you," James offered. "You've already got it written up. This will give you time to study for your exams."

"Seriously?" James nodded. "Thank you!" She moved over on the couch and he sat down next to her. James grabbed the laptop from her lap and started typing out Katrina's essay from the written one on the coffee table. Katrina gave him a grateful smile before she picked up a notebook and began going over her old notes.

Minutes passed in silence and Katrina found herself getting tired. She moved around to get comfortable, finding the best spot by using James's shoulder as a pillow. He froze in his typing when he felt her head, but then went on, not saying a word. That's where Logan found them when he walked into the apartment.

"What's going on?" Logan spoke up, gaining their attention.

"Hey Logan," the two teens on the couch called out.

"James is typing up my essay while I study," Katrina added.

"And you didn't ask me?" Logan looked hurt.

Katrina put her notebook down so she could get up and head over to Logan, "It's not my fault you've been avoiding me."

"I-I haven't been avoiding you," Logan laughed nervously. Katrina raised an eyebrow and Logan went on, "Okay, so I thought you could use some time to cool off."

"And have you decided between me and Camille?" Katrina pressed, "Because that would help me feel better."

"Uh-"

"You know what Logan," Before she could go on, Katrina got a text. She looked at it and groaned, "Gustavo wants me at the studio for some reason. He's probably found another way to ruin my life. Probably decided for me to sing a song or something." She began laughing at the thought as she left the apartment.

* * *

><p>"I've decided to have you record a song," Gustavo told Katrina who was sitting in his office.<p>

"Wait, what?" Katrina seemed confused, "But I'm a model, not a singer."

"Well, since you're not DOING WHAT I SAY by dating James, I need to keep the media distracted from the lie with something," Gustavo responded, "So, we're going to have you release a song. A cover of a country song."

"But my voice isn't country," Katrina complained.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Gustavo screamed at her. "YOU'LL DO IT AND BE HAPPY ABOUT IT! NOW, GET IN THE RECORDING BOOTH!" Katrina went wide eyed and rushed out of the room, heading for the recording booth. She found Kelly already waiting for her in there.

"The lyric sheet should be on the stand in front of you along with the headphones," Kelly instructed. "And just relax. The boys should be here soon and then Gustavo will join us." Katrina groaned. "In the meantime, look over that sheet."

Katrina put on the headphones, noting, "I'm covering a Shania Twain song?" Kelly nodded. Katrina looked over the lyrics, mentioning, "Oh, this is an ironic song."

"Yes," Kelly agreed, "Yes, it is. That's the reason it was picked."

At that moment, Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos rushed into the control room, looking confused.

"Why is Katrina in the recording booth?" Carlos pointed out.

"Because," Gustavo began as he walked into the room, "She's recording a song for publicity." The guys raised their eyebrows at this. "And if she's actually good, then it's a bonus."

"When should I start?" Katrina asked from the recording booth.

Gustavo sat down before he told her, "Now!" He pressed a button, starting the music for _Shania Twain_'s song, _That Don't Impress Me Much_.

Katrina threw away the lyric sheet and looked right at Logan as she started her singing.

_Uh-huh, yeah yeah  
>I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart<br>But you've got being right down to an art  
>You think you're a genius, you drive me up the wall<br>You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
>Ooh oh, you think you're special<br>Ooh oh, you think you're something else  
>Okay, so you're a rocket scientist<br>That don't impress me much  
>So you've got the brains, but have you got the touch<br>Now, don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night<br>That don't impress me much_

It was during that portion of the song that Carlos, Kendall and James smirked at Logan, the smart guy of the group. Logan wouldn't look at Katrina during the song, keeping his eyes staring down at his feet. Katrina turned to James for the next part of the song.

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
>And a comb up his sleeve, just in case<br>And all that extra hold gel in your hair outta lock it  
>Cause heaven forbid it should fall out of place<br>Ooh oh, you think you're special  
>Ooh oh, you think you're something else<br>Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
>That don't impress me much<br>So you got the looks, but have you got the touch  
>Now, don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright<br>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
>That don't impress me much<em>

Kendall, Carlos and Logan smirked at James this time. He had pulled out his mirror and lucky comb, looking at them in confusion. Katrina didn't seem to notice this as she went on with the song, not focusing on anyone particular for the last part.

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
>You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in<br>I can't believe you kiss your car goodnight  
>Now, c'mon baby, tell me, you must be joking right<br>Ooh oh, you think you're special  
>Ooh oh, you think you're something else<br>Okay, so you've got a car  
>That don't impress me much<br>So you got the moves, but have you got the touch  
>Now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright<br>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
>That don't impress me much<br>You think you're cool, but have you got the touch  
>Now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright<br>But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
>That don't impress me much<br>Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something?  
>Whatever<br>That don't impress me_

The song ended and Katrina turned to Gustavo for his comments along with the boys and Kelly. Gustavo had just stared at her throughout the song, no emotional change throughout.

Suddenly, Gustavo spoke, "It's not terrible. You've got an okay voice, just not for country."

"I told you that before!" Katrina reminded him, "But you insisted that I do this!"

"Oh, you're still going to sing," Gustavo told her, "Just not country. It's too bad. I wanted something that's different from the dogs."

"You know what?" Katrina ripped off the headphones, "I think you're an –" The people in the control room didn't get a chance to find out exactly what she thought of Gustavo because Gustavo pressed the button for silence in the recording room. Katrina just continued to rant, not realizing that no one could hear her. She used weird hand gestures as she went on.

"Dogs!" Gustavo got the boys' attention, "When she's finished, take her away. I've got work to do." Gustavo left the room. As soon as he did, Katrina stopped. She sighed in frustration and walked into the control room.

"He turned off my voice, didn't he?" Katrina asked.

"Yep," Kelly and the guys responded.

"Whatever, let's go," Katrina led the guys out of the room to go back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>James was continuing to type up Katrina's paper at the counter while Katrina was sprawled out on the couch, studying her notebook. Logan, Carlos and Kendall were on the other part of the couch, playing a video game.<p>

"Do you really have to do that while I'm studying?" Katrina piped up. "It's very distracting."

"Shh!" Carlos shushed her, "I'm just about to gain a power-up that will give me an advantage again the Anti-Demon!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Katrina replied, "Wouldn't an anti-demon be good?"

"You'd think," Logan answered, "But here he's even more evil than the demons."

"I would've thought that you'd be studying for your exams," Katrina mentioned.

Logan waved it away, "I'm going to ace it. I've studied a bunch already."

"And what's your excuse?" Katrina directed at Kendall and Carlos.

The two boys laughed, "Yeah right." Katrina rolled her eyes and went back to her studying.

She didn't get too far before the boys cheered and stood up, "We beat him!" They began giving each other high-fives all around.

"Great!" Katrina spoke sarcastically, "Now can you go somewhere else?"

"We live here too," Carlos reminded her. Katrina glared at them.

"You know what?" Kendall responded, "Why don't we find out what's going on at the pool?"

"Good idea," Carlos agreed before he and Kendall ran out of the room.

Logan chuckled at them before he offered to Katrina, "Did you need help studying?"

Katrina looked at him, "Uh, sure." She moved around so there was room next to her on the couch. While he looked over her notebook, she called out to James, "How far are you?"

"Page five," James responded, "This is killing my fingers!"

"You can take a break if you want," Katrina advised.

"Nah, if I take a break I won't get back to it," James told her. "Plus, you're not that bad at writing. I didn't know that different Ancient Egyptian cities had their own animals that they worshiped."

"I did," Logan added and Katrina rolled her eyes again. "Now, what are you having trouble with?"

"I'm most afraid of my science class," Katrina revealed, "I'm not ready for my exam and it's in two days. I get chemistry and biology; it's just a bunch of memorization. What's really killing me is physics."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here," Logan responded, "I'm great at physics. What do you need to know?"

Katrina gave him a serious look before answering, "Everything."

"Okay," Logan replied, "This is going to take longer than I thought."

* * *

><p>"And so, this would give off entropy and thus can't be reversed," Logan pointed out. He and Katrina were covered in papers along with everything around them, the radio playing next to them.<p>

"Right," Katrina seemed to get it. "And what's entropy again?"

"It's energy that can't do work," Logan answered, "Like disorder."

"Okay," Katrina nodded, "Then what's this?" She pointed at something on a random sheet of paper.

"That's the equation of how to calculate the speed of a falling object," Logan told her, "We've already gone through that."

"Oh, right," Katrina looked down at the paper hopelessly. "So, how did that go again?"

"Please tell me that your class is general science and not specifically towards physics," Logan replied.

"Yeah, it's general science," Katrina responded.

"You should probably stick with being in the entertainment industry," Logan told her.

"Yeah," Katrina looked sadly at the paper.

Suddenly, Logan got a text. He looked down at his phone to read it, his face falling.

"What is it?" Katrina asked.

"Camille wants me to help her with her math homework," Logan answered.

"So, you're just going to leave me?"

"It shouldn't take too long to help and then I'll be right back. You can take this time to study something else."

As Logan stood up, Katrina noted, "I see you've finally made your choice." Logan froze looking shocked at what she just said. "It's fine. Stay with Camille. I'm just going to find someplace else to study before Carlos and Kendall decide to come back up here and distract me. I'll see you later." Logan didn't do anything as she gathered up her papers and left the apartment. As soon as the door shut behind her, he fell to the couch, face hitting his hands.

As if it could read Logan's mind, the radio began to play the song _The Mess I Made_ by _Parachute_.

_Should've kissed you there  
>I should've held your face<br>I should've watched those eyes  
>Instead of run in place<br>I should've called you out  
>I should've said your name<br>I should've turned around  
>I should've looked again<br>But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I'm staring at the mess I made<br>I'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away<br>Should've held my ground  
>I could've been redeemed<br>For every second chance  
>That changed its mind on me<br>I should've spoken up  
>I should've proudly claimed<br>That, oh, my head's to blame  
>For all my heart's mistakes<br>But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I'm staring at the mess I made<br>I'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away<br>And it's you  
>And it's you<br>And it's you  
>And it's you<br>And it's falling down  
>As you walk away<br>And it's on me now  
>As you go<br>But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I'm staring at the mess I made<br>I'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away<br>And it's falling down  
>As you walk away<br>And it's on me now  
>As you go<br>But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I'm staring at the mess I made<br>I'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away<em>

Logan looked up as the song ended, realizing what he had to do.

"I'm going after her," Logan insisted, getting up from the couch.

At this, James quickly got up and walked over to Logan, "No, you're not. You've gotten an out without her being too upset!"

"But I want to date her," Logan decided, "Not Camille."

"Remember what I said about relationships?" James went on, "If you go after Katrina, all she'll think about is your possible feelings for Camille. You have to get Camille out of your system before you go after Katrina. Go help Camille."

"But-" Logan began.

"Do you want me to get Kendall involved in this?"

"Not really."

"Then go help Camille."

"What about Katrina?"

"She'll be fine. Just go help Camille." Logan nodded before he left the apartment. James then started talking to himself, "And by fine, I mean, I'm going to make sure she's fine. I just have to find her. How hard could that be?" James pulled out his mirror and comb, fixed his hair, put them away and then left the apartment.

* * *

><p>After checking at the pool and with both Jo and Stephanie, James figured out that Katrina had probably left the Palm Woods. So, he made his way over to Penny's Pet Care. He stepped off the elevator to find Brandon and Tim sitting behind the front desk. Tim was writing out paperwork for someone with a cat while Brandon addressed James, "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I'm looking for Katrina," James replied. "Have you seen her?"

Brandon shook his head, "Nope, she's not here."

"I know where she is," Tim spoke up. The other two looked at him confused.

"How?" They asked.

"Well, not long ago, I heard Gustavo yelling about a cat," Tim responded. "That man is really loud. So, I'm guessing Katrina is at Rocque Records."

"I'll try there then," James replied, "Thanks." He got back into the elevator and pressed the button for Rocque Records. It didn't take long for him to get there. He walked down the hallways, keeping an eye out for Katrina. Instead, he met up with Gustavo and Kelly.

"Dog!" Gustavo began, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Katrina," James shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"She came here a couple minutes ago, crying," Kelly told him, "What happened?"

"Logan picked Camille," James explained. "Now, I'm here to try and pick up the pieces."

"That's great!" Gustavo exclaimed, "You get her to love you and we'll be watching the surveillance tape for something good we can give to the media! Now, GO!" He and Kelly rushed away, leaving James confused.

"Wait!" James called after them, "Where is she?"

"Practice room!" Kelly answered before she and Gustavo disappeared. James shrugged again before he made his way to the practice room, hearing Katrina's crying before he saw her. She had her back to the door, not realizing that James was there.

James waited in the doorway, not really knowing what to do next. Thinking back to what he found out in the binder and what he's observed from Katrina, he decided on the best thing to do. He texted Gustavo.

A few seconds later, Freight Train showed up, gave James a laptop and locked the door of the practice room so James and Katrina were stuck in there. Katrina still didn't notice James was there.

James took a deep breath before he spoke up, "Katrina." She jumped in shock before she turned to face James.

"What are you doing here?" Katrina sniffed, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"You need cheering up," James told her. "So, I thought that I could help."

"I don't want to date you James," Katrina insisted.

"Whoa, when did I say anything about dating?" James asked her.

"I know what you're doing," Katrina went on, "I can see it. You're there whenever Logan's not, cheering me up when I'm feeling upset, giving me flowers, helping me with my typing, defending me in arguments. You're trying to get me to like you. I don't like you James! I like Logan!"

"Sorry that I think that I'd treat you better that Logan did. I wouldn't play you by being attached to you and another girl at the same time, like Logan."

"Stop playing with my head! You're a player! You flirt with every girl around! I don't want to deal with this. Goodbye." Katrina walked over to the door and tried to open it, finding it locked. She immediately turned to James. "You locked the door."

"Actually, I didn't. But I can get it unlocked if you agree to a little game."

Katrina looked confused, "What kind of game?"

"Have you ever heard about a game called 'Song Battle'," James opened the laptop, going through something in it.

Katrina opened her mouth in shock, "How did you know about that?"

"I've done some research," James told her, "You did a song battle with someone at your middle school, didn't you? For a talent show?"

"Against Emily Garrets," Katrina continued. "That stuck up, prick thought she could beat me! She should've known that my family never loses a challenge. That free day off of school was awesome." Katrina smiled at the memory. Then she remembered James's challenge. "What are the stakes?"

"If I win, then I get a kiss and a date from you."

"I knew it! This is about that whole 'it couple' thing isn't it?"

"Not exactly. I've also noticed that you like to display how you're feeling through music. Why don't we add that to this game?"

"Fine. I'll agree to your terms, but if I win, you unlock the door and never flirt with me again."

"Deal. So, I, as the challenger, get to go first. And my first choice is _It Girl_ by _Jason DeR__ü__lo_." James pressed a button on the laptop and the music for his song choice began blaring from it. James began singing, getting eye contact with Katrina.

_Oh yeah  
>Oh yeah<br>I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
>Just tryna find ya<br>I've been like a maniac insomniac  
>5 steps behind you<br>Tell them other girls they can hit the exit, check please  
>Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams<br>Much more than a Grammy award  
>That's how much you mean to me<br>You could be my it girl  
>Baby you're the shh girl<br>Lovin you could be a crime  
>Crazy how we fit girl<br>This is it girl, give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all night long<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl  
>Let me play it loud, let me play it loud like<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Let me play it loud, let me play it loud like<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Let me play it loud<br>You can't help but turn them heads, knockin them dead  
>Droppin like flies around you<br>If I get your body close, not letting go  
>Hoping you're about to<br>Tell them other guys they can lose your number, you're done  
>They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk<br>Like a TV show playing reruns  
>Every chance I get, I'mma turn you on<br>You can be my it girl  
>Baby you're the shh girl<br>Loving you could be a crime  
>Crazy how we fit girl<br>This is it girl, give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all night long<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl  
>Let me play it loud, let me play it loud like<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Let me play it loud, let me play it loud like<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Let me play it loud<br>Can't seem to stop you from runnin runnin through my through my mind mind  
>Just keep it coming coming till I make you mine mine<br>You've got that something something I wanna be with girl  
>You're my greatest hit girl<br>Just say this is it girl  
>Hey baby<br>Don't you know you're my it girl  
>You can be my it girl<br>Baby you're the shh girl  
>Loving you could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl  
>This is it girl, give me 25 to life<br>I just wanna rock all night long  
>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<br>You could be my it girl  
>You're my biggest hit girl<br>Let me play it loud, let me play it loud like  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Let me play it loud, let me play it loud like  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Let me play it loud, let me hear you sing it like  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Everybody in the crowd, let me hear you sing it like  
>This is it girl<em>

James finished the song and Katrina started speaking, "Okay, let me see if I can find your hidden message to me. You think that we should be the 'it couple' in the spotlight. You're going to be faithful. You think I'm hot and I'm always in your mind."

"Yep," James replied, "Your turn." He smiled at her as he gestured to the laptop he had placed on the ground. Katrina looked down at it. "Unless you're giving up which would mean that you owe me a kiss."

"You wish," Katrina answered as she knelt down to fiddle with the laptop, "I never back down from a challenge. And I always win." She pressed a button and music started to play for her choice, _I Don't Need A Man_ by _The Pussycat Dolls_. "Let's see if you can find the symbolism here."

_I see you looking at me like I got something that's for you  
>And the way that you stare don't you dare cause I'm not about to<br>Just give it all up to you  
>Cause there are some things I won't do<br>And I'm not afraid to tell you I don't ever wanna leave you confused  
>The more you try, the less I bite<br>And I don't have to think it through  
>You know if I'm into you<br>I don't need a man to make it happen  
>I get off being free<br>I don't need a man to make me feel good  
>I get up, do my thing<br>I don't need a ring around my finger  
>To make me feel complete<br>So let me break it down  
>I can get off when you ain't around, oh<br>You know that I got my own life and I bought everything that's in it  
>So if you wanna be with me it ain't all about the bling you're bringing<br>I want a love that's for real  
>And without that, no deal<br>And baby I don't need a hand if it only wants to grab one thing  
>The more you try, the less I bite<br>And I don't have to think it through  
>You know if I'm feeling you<br>I don't need a man to make it happen  
>I get off being free<br>I don't need a man to make me feel good  
>I get up, do my thing<br>I don't need a ring around my finger  
>To make me feel complete<br>So let me break it down  
>I can get off when you ain't around, oh<br>Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go  
>Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go<br>Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go  
>Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go<br>I don't need a  
>I don't need a man<br>I don't a  
>I don't need a man, I'll make it through<br>Cause I'm doing fine, I feel brand new  
>I don't need a<br>I don't need a man  
>I don't a<br>I don't need a man, I'll make it through  
>Cause I'm doing fine without you<br>I don't need a man to make it happen  
>I get off being free<br>I don't need a man to make me feel good  
>I get up, do my thing<br>I don't need a ring around my finger  
>To make me feel complete<br>So let me break it down  
>I can get off when you ain't around, oh<br>I don't need a man  
>I'm over you, yeah<br>I don't need a man  
>Oh, I'm over you<br>I'm without you  
>I'm over you, oh<br>I don't need a man  
>I don't need a man<br>I don't need a man  
>OH!<em>

The song finished and Katrina smirked at James, but he didn't look upset. When she realized this, she spoke, "Why aren't you mad?"

"You sang that you don't need a man, but in one portion you said that you're looking for a love that's real. I can bring that."

"Is that all you heard from it? Cause I'm trying to say that I don't need you and I don't want you."

"Really? Cause I heard that you don't need any man. Doesn't that include Logan?" Katrina wouldn't respond to this. "I guess you did sing a song though, so I have to give you credit. Good luck finding a whole bunch of songs about hating a person. There's a whole lot more on liking someone." Before Katrina could react, James played his next song, _Love Like Woe _by _The Ready Set_.

_Woe oh, oh, oh!  
>Woe oh, oh, oh!<br>I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make  
>Feel like it don't make sense<br>I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable  
>But I'm finding out love's unreliable<br>I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
>Or am I just a roadblock in your way?<br>'Cause you're a pretty little windstorm  
>Out on the boulevard<br>Something like a sunset  
>Oh, you're a shooting star<br>And I might drive myself insane  
>If those lips aren't speaking my name<br>'Cause I got some intuition  
>Or maybe I'm superstitious<br>But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
>To counter this addiction<br>You got me on a mission  
>Tell me darling can I get a break, some how<br>Could I say no?  
>She's got a love like woe<br>Girl's got a love like woe  
>I kinda feel like it don't make sense<br>Because you're bringing me in  
>And now you're kicking me out again<br>Love so strong  
>Then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense  
>Because you're bringing me in<br>And then you're kicking me out again  
>It's like a hurricane<br>Speed train  
>She's a moving car<br>Go catch her in the fast lane  
>Oh I gotta know<br>Can I keep up with her pace?  
>Kickin' into gear when I see that face<br>You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one  
>That can make a storm cloud break<br>Pulling out the sun  
>And I can't get caught in the rain<br>Can I get your lips to speak my name?  
>'Cause I got some intuition<br>Or maybe I'm superstitious  
>But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down<br>To counter this addiction  
>You got me on a mission<br>Tell me darling can I get a break, some how  
>Could I say no?<br>She's got a love like woe  
>Girl's got a love like woe<br>I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
>'Cause you're bringing me in<br>And now you're kicking me out again  
>Love so strong<br>Then you moved on  
>Now I'm hung up in suspense<br>Because you're bringing me in  
>And then you're kicking me out again<br>Because we only have one life  
>The timing and the moment<br>All seem so right  
>So would you say you're mine?<br>We'll be just fine  
>Would you say you're mine?<br>We'll be just fine  
>She's got a love like woe<br>Girl's got a love like woe  
>I kinda feel like it don't make sense<br>'Cause you're bringing me in  
>And now you're kicking me out again<br>Love so strong  
>Then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense  
>Because you're bringing me in<br>And then you're kicking me out again  
>She's got a love like woe<br>Girl's got a love like woe  
>I kinda feel like it don't make sense<br>'Cause you're bringing me in  
>And now you're kicking me out again<br>Love so strong  
>Then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense  
>Because you're bringing me in<br>And then you're kicking me out again_

"Wow, I'm impressed," Katrina started. James smiled at her. "That song had some pretty big words for you."

James's smile disappeared. "It was supposed to have a meaning to it."

"And what was this meaning?"

"You like me, but you're hiding it."

"I didn't hear that in the song."

"Ah ha! You didn't deny it! You do like me!"

"I don't like you! I've told you this before!"

"Well, it had a couple other meanings too. You always want to keep busy and I'm trying to keep up with you because you make me feel like I can be a better person, but you won't let me in."

"Uh."

"So, why don't you just give up like I know you're going to? We both know how this is going to end, with your lips on mine and a date planned out." Katrina just smirked at him before she turned on her next song, _King of Anything_ by _Sara Bareilles_.

_Keep drinkin' coffee  
>Stare me down across the table<br>While I look outside  
>So many things I'd say if only I were able<br>But I just keep quiet  
>And count the cars that pass by<br>You've got opinions, man  
>We're all entitled to 'em<br>But I never asked  
>So let me thank you for time<br>And try to not waste any more of mine  
>Get out of here fast<br>I hate to break it to you babe  
>But I'm not drowning<br>There's no one here to save  
>Who cares if you disagree<br>You are not me  
>Who made you king of anything<br>So you dare tell me who to be  
>Who died<br>And made you king of anything  
>You sound so innocent<br>All full of good intent  
>You swear you know best<br>But you expect me to  
>Jump up on board with you<br>Ride off into your delusional sunset  
>I'm not the one who's lost<br>With no direction oh  
>But you won't ever see<br>You're so busy makin' maps  
>With my name on them in all caps<br>You got the talkin' down just not the listening  
>And who cares if you disagree<br>You are not me  
>Who made you king of anything<br>So you dare tell me who to be  
>Who died<br>And made you king of anything  
>All my life<br>I've tried  
>To make everybody happy while I<br>Just hurt  
>And hide<br>Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn  
>To decide<br>Who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died  
>And made you king of anything<br>Who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died  
>And made you king of anything<br>Let me hold your crown, babe  
>Oh oh<br>Ah_

"Is that really how you feel?" James looked shocked. "That you're being forced into everything?"

"Isn't that how I got into this mess in the first place? I didn't choose to run into you guys. I didn't choose for you guys to become so involved in my life. I didn't choose to be Kendall's cousin. I didn't choose to like Logan only to end up having my heart broken. I didn't choose to move in with you guys. I didn't choose to sign that contract that's making Gustavo ruin my life. I didn't choose to do this song battle. I didn't choose to start falling for you while I still like Logan." Katrina suddenly stopped as her eyes went wide with shock, realizing what she just told him.

James seemed smug, "So, you're falling for me?"

"That didn't come out right."

"Oh, I think it came out perfectly."

"Just pick your song."

"Well, I actually have the perfect song to dedicate to you." He pressed a button on the laptop to play his song, _Mr. Right_ by _A Rocket to the Moon_.

_My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, funny  
>He doesn't make a dime all day<br>And all her girlfriends' boyfriends make money  
>What more can I say<br>It's true  
>He never made it through a day of school<br>The only thing he studied was you  
>He knows your body better than you do<br>Maybe I'm your Mr. Right  
>Baby, maybe I'm the one you like<br>Maybe I'm a shot in the dark  
>And you're the morning light<br>Whoa  
>Maybe this is sad but true<br>Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose  
>You could be the best of me<br>When I'm the worst for you  
>My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, running<br>To catch the bus to meet  
>To meet up with the boyfriend's girlfriend who's stunning<br>She's such a sight to see  
>It's true<br>The moment he laid eyes on you he knew  
>The only wish he wanted came true<br>He knows he's lucky that he met someone like you  
>Maybe I'm your Mr. Right<br>Baby, maybe I'm the one you like  
>Maybe I'm a shot in the dark<br>And you're the morning light  
>Whoa<br>Maybe this is sad but true  
>Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose<br>You could be the best of me  
>When I'm the worst for you<br>You can always change your mind  
>And you, can't change mine<br>No you can't change mine  
>Maybe I'm your Mr. Right<br>Baby, maybe I'm the one you like  
>Maybe I'm a shot in the dark<br>And you're the morning light  
>Whoa<br>Maybe this is sad but true  
>Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose<br>You could be the best of me  
>When I'm the worst for you<br>I'm the worst for you_

"What do you think about that?" James asked. Katrina didn't answer. She just stared at him with a weird look on her face. James thought she didn't understand the message, so he explained, "I know that we're not boyfriend/girlfriend, but it seemed like a perfect song other than that. I know that I'm a player and stuff, but I'd be willing to change. You're really the best for me even though I'm probably the worst choice for you. Especially compared to Logan. Although, he's not doing a good job either since he's chasing both you and Camille." Katrina still wasn't speaking. "It's your turn to pick a song you know."

Suddenly, Katrina stepped forward, grabbed the back of James's head and pulled him down so his lips could meet hers. It took him a second to realize what Katrina had just done and by that time, she pulled away.

"So, when's our date?" Katrina spoke up first. This time, James couldn't answer. He seemed too shocked by the kiss. "And just so you know, I could have answered back with a song, I've got plenty, but I thought I'd give us a shot."

"I thought you always won?" James replied.

"I think it's time that I learn how to lose. Now, can we get out of here?"

"Sure," James put his arm around Katrina, pulling her closer to him. Instead of going along with it though, she pushed away from him.

"I'm not getting into a relationship with you until you prove that you can be faithful."

"Got it." James went over and knocked on the door to the practice room. Freight Train showed up on the other side and unlocked it for them before he left. James turned back to Katrina. "I think we should get back home so you can study."

"Probably a good idea." The two left Rocque Records, heading back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>On Friday, Katrina was in her last class of the day, dance. She couldn't actually do her final exam of dancing so her teacher had asked her to stay behind after all the other students had done their dance. She watched as her classmates filed out of the room. They gave her smiles of pity and she knew right away that she wasn't going to miss that school.<p>

Katrina went up to her teacher, "So, what did you want to see me about?"

"Well," her teacher began, "Obviously, I can't fail you for having an injury, however, because you haven't been able to dance, that's what your grade is right now."

"But I've been to every class."

"You have to participate to get most of your grade, Katrina. Don't worry though. I've got a make-up exam and extra credit option for you to get your A."

"Oh thank you."

"It's a three page paper, due to me by email by tonight at midnight or you fail."

"But-"

"The paper will be on dance and how it's affected the lives of people today. Good luck." That said, the teacher left Katrina alone in the room.

"Aw crap," Katrina mumbled as she left the room. She stopped by her locker, grabbing what little she had in there out of it and left the building to find Mrs. Knight waiting for her outside. Katrina took one last look at her now old school before she got in the passenger seat of Mrs. Knight's rental van.

"Thanks for picking me up, Mrs. Knight," Katrina told her aunt.

"It's no problem," Mrs. Knight replied, "And I thought I told you to call me Aunt Jenn?"

"Right, sorry Aunt Jenn. It's a weird transition."

"So how was your last day?"

"Terrible, but I'm done and I'm sure that I passed my classes, except now I have to write a paper for my dance class cause I couldn't take my exam."

"Ah, I'm sure you'll do fine."

A silence began as Katrina started thinking about what she was going to do for her essay, but then she thought of something, "I never got to ask you. How did you find out about what happened with my mom?"

"The same way as the rest of America," Mrs. Knight answered. "Through the news. I remember that day; I was making breakfast for Kendall and Katie when I heard about it. I had the kitchen TV on and it came up. I stopped what I was doing and just watched it. I didn't even realize when Kendall had come in the room. He took one look at the TV and said, 'What celebrity died this time?' I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. That it wasn't just a celebrity. After they left for school, that's when I broke down. Katrina, you were lucky enough to spend those years with your family. Kendall and Katie will never be able to meet them."

"I never thought about it like that."

"I'm sure they've got questions about what their uncle, aunt and cousins were like. Give them an opportunity to ask." Katrina nodded as they pulled into the Palm Woods. They got out of the van and headed into the Palm Woods.

Katrina noticed the girls were all huddled into a group. Before Katrina could even think of a way to get around them, they spotted her and waved her over.

"I'll see you later, Aunt Jenn," Katrina told Mrs. Knight before joining the group of girls. "So, what's going on?"

"The boys convinced Miss Collins to let us have a dance!" Camille exclaimed. "Now, we're just waiting for the guys to ask us!"

"Oh, that sounds like it'll be perfect for that advice video blog," Katrina noted. "Stephanie-"

"Way ahead of you," Stephanie told her, "The video cameras are already up around here."

"Where?" Katrina, Camille and Jo began looking around for the cameras, finding nothing.

"Oh, I've found a great place for them, don't worry," Stephanie assured them, "Those boys will never suspect them."

"Look, there they are," Camille pointed behind Katrina. She turned around and saw the guys discussing something.

Suddenly, they started heading toward the girls.

"Oh, here comes Kendall," Jo pointed out. "I think he's going to ask me to the dance." The girls watched the guys expectantly as they stopped walking.

"Jo, hey, I need to ask you something," Kendall started. Jo put a smile on her face as though she knew what he was going to ask. "Could you go to the convenience store and get them to donate some snackage for the dance?" Katrina, Camille and Stephanie looked on in confusion.

"Oh," Jo responded, looking confused too, "Sure, Kendall." She looked over at her three girl friends who gave her encouraging smiles. "Is that the only thing you wanted to ask me?"

Kendall got a look of realization, "Oh, no, um. Could you get some sodies too?"

The girls stared at Kendall in disbelief as Jo answered, "Sure." She seemed upset as she got up out of her chair and left for the convenience store. Katrina shook her head at her cousin's ignorance.

"Now, we need a dance location," James reminded them. The four boys left the girls to go find their location.

"Stephanie," Katrina mentioned as soon as the guys were out of earshot. "You're using that right?"

"Oh yeah," Stephanie nodded. "Boys are so stupid."

"Yep," Katrina and Camille responded.

"Now, I've got to go," Katrina added.

"Why?" Camille asked. "It's not like you've got homework or something."

"Actually, I do," Katrina told her. "My dance teacher's way of getting back at me for not being able to dance." Stephanie and Camille winced. "Yeah, I know. I've got to get started on it if I'm going to have this done one-handed by midnight. I'll see you two later." Katrina left for the elevators to head up to the apartment.

* * *

><p>Katrina was typing as fast as she could on the laptop with one hand when she got a text. She sighed as she put the laptop to the side to check her phone, expecting it to be James asking her to the dance. To her surprise, it was Kendall.<p>

She read the text out loud, "'Hey Katrina. The only way that Gustavo will let us have the dance at his studio is if we sing on stage tonight and if you sing after us. Please say yes! Our other choice is in LA's murder district!'"

Katrina rolled her eyes before she typed out, "Sure, I'll sing." She put her phone back on the coffee table and went back to typing her essay out one-handed. Not much was done before Katie and Mrs. Knight came in the room.

"How's your essay going?" Mrs. Knight asked her niece as she went into the kitchen to start making lunch.

"Not good," Katrina answered. "I keep getting writer's block."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Mrs. Knight assured her. "Did you want something for lunch?"

"Um, a sandwich would be nice. Thanks, Aunt Jenn."

"No problem, Katie wants the same thing."

Mrs. Knight started making the sandwiches while Katie turned to Katrina, "So, who are you going to the dance with?"

"No one's asked me," Katrina responded, "I don't even think I'll be able to dance even if I do get asked. My ankle is still healing."

"You could still dance to slow songs," Katie told her, "That doesn't require too much moving."

Katrina shrugged, "I guess." Then, she changed the topic, "So, your pranks on the guys really remind me of the ones that Vergil used to do on me and Evan."

"Really?" Katie looked excited. "It must run in the family or something. What were some of his pranks?"

"If I tell you, will you promise to never use them on me?"

"Of course! You can help me if you want to."

"Nah, I don't think so. One that really annoyed Evan was the night before a big soccer game. Vergil set Evan's alarm clock and phone to go off every ten minutes, starting at one in the morning." Katrina and Katie both laughed at that. "Evan had to sit out for most of the game cause he was falling asleep on the field."

"What are some other ones?" Katie asked as Mrs. Knight placed a sandwich in front of Katie. She then walked over to give Katrina one too. Mrs. Knight had a smile on her face from hearing the stories.

Katrina got really into the memories as she put the laptop to the side so she could tell Katie more pranks, "There was one where Vergil put something slimy in my purse." Katrina shivered. "I still don't know what that was. Anyways, one day, Vergil was the only one that had to get up early, so he decided to go around to all of our rooms and scream in our ears while we were sleeping. Another one on Evan was when Vergil got Evan's deodorant, scooped out a bit and replaced it with cream cheese. Evan smelled horrible that day! I remember one time I turned on my blow-dryer only to get hit by a burst of white! Turned out that Vergil had put baby powder in there. My hair was ruined."

"That's a good one for James," Katie pointed out.

"Oh, I know." Katrina took a bite of her sandwich right as Kendall walked into the apartment.

"Mom!" Kendall called out, walking over to his mom. "We're having a school dance tonight. Could you please be a chaperone?"

"Sure," Mrs. Knight replied. "Sounds like fun." She picked up some plates.

"Maybe you should bring a date," Katie suggested. At this, Mrs. Knight dropped the plates in shock. Kendall, Katrina and Katie watched with interest.

Mrs. Knight started to laugh, "That's funny. Me bring a date to the dance." Kendall and Katie looked at each other. "That is funny, right? No, chaperone. Just chaperoning is good." That said, Mrs. Knight left the room.

"Hey Katie," Kendall began, "When is the last time Mom had a date?"

"Legend says," Katie replied, "When I was three."

"Really?" Katrina showed up beside them, "It's been that long?"

"We need to get her a date," Kendall decided. He started heading for the door with Katie following him. When he realized that Katrina wasn't moving, he turned to her, "Katrina, you coming?"

"Um, uh," Katrina looked back at the laptop where her essay was still on the screen, the essay that didn't even have a page completed yet. "I want to, but I shouldn't. I've got an essay to get done before midnight."

"That's plenty of time," Kendall assured her. "Come on! She's your aunt! Don't you want to help her?"

Katrina stared at the laptop for a second before she turned to her cousins, "Let's go." The three of them left the apartment.

**(A/N): I think here is a good place to stop for now. So, a lot happened here. Logan made his choice, but will he regret it later? Jamina kissed! That's not good for Katrina's conflicting emotions. Katrina has to write an essay on dance. Will she get it done in time? And will someone ask her to the dance even though she's technically not a student at the Palm Woods? How will that advice blog turn out after they video tape the failed attempts of the guys asking the girls? Also, Mrs. Knight thinks that it would be best if Katrina spent some time with her cousins. What possible stories could she tell them about her family? You'll just have to wait and find out. Until then, review and happy reading!**


	41. Dating Is Complicated

**(A/N): Okay, first off, I AM SO SORRY! I usually get at least one chapter up over the weekend, but it got so busy with my friend coming up for a visit and a huge football game and the new Big Time Rush episode (which has caused me to do a whole lot of rethinking some things). Anyways, to make up for it, I've posted this! Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**froggieluver2280**_** (Logan's just very confused with his feelings right now. He's thinking of it in a rational way rather than listening to his heart. Yes, her dance teacher is very evil.), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Katrina can usually tell when a guy plays her. As for Logan, something here might cause him to have to change his mind…), **_**jihanbtr**_** (Yeah, most people root for Lorina), **_**Milkamoo97**_** (I hope you weren't having withdrawals from my lack of updates over the weekend!) and **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** (Yes, Kendall is like Evan. I love the song too! A little spoiler, I'm using another song by **_**The Ready Set**_** later in this story! Like, way later. It's nice to see that you are giving Jamina a chance! Something big is happening later that will either make or break them! Just not in this chapter.) I do not own Big Time Rush nor do I own the episode, **_**Big Time Dance**_** which is in this chapter. Now, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 41: Dating Is Complicated

"Okay, so, why aren't we using the laptop for this?" Katrina asked. She, Kendall and Katie were huddled around the computer in the lobby, searching for a way to get Mrs. Knight a date.

"Do you really want Mom to walk in on us finding her a date?" Kendall retorted. Katrina shook her head. "Didn't think so. Ooh, how about that link. ."

"Here's one," Katie told them.

"Smoothoperator75," Kendall read the username.

"He's a lawyer," Katie mentioned, "A fighter pilot and a gold medalist in the hammer throw."

"Make it so, baby sister," Kendall told her as they knuckle bumped. Katie pressed the button to accept.

Suddenly, they heard a loud, "YES!" The three of them look to their left to see Mr. Bitters come out of his office in handcuffs, a pilot hat, a gold medal and holding a hammer. "Daddy's got a date to the dance!" Kendall's, Katrina's and Katie's eyes went wide as they realized they had gotten Mrs. Knight a date with Mr. Bitters.

Kendall and Katrina immediately turned to Katie, both of them urging, "Cancel the date! Cancel the date!" Katie moved quickly and pressed the button for cancel.

Mr. Bitters got a buzz on his phone. He looked down and scowled, "Aw, nuts." He then tried to free his hands from the handcuffs, calling out, "Ow!" Every time he tried as he retreated back into his office.

Kendall sighed as Katie spoke up, "What's Plan B?"

"I don't know," Kendall replied, "It's not like there's some handsome doctors convention in town."

"Um," Katrina got their attentions as she pointed to the entrance. Her cousins looked over. Coming into the building were a bunch of doctors, heading for the banquet hall which had a sign by it reading, 'Handsome Doctors Convention'.

"Oh wait," Kendall spoke, "There is." Katie got out of her chair as the three of them headed towards the handsome doctors convention.

Suddenly, Mr. X stepped out in front of them with his hand out to stop them, "Stop walking right now. And start dancing, like this." He then did some random dance moves. When he finished, Kendall and Katie imitated it, but Katrina stood still, staring at him in confusion. As soon as Kendall and Katie finished, Mr. X turned to Katrina, "You too."

"How am I supposed to do that with a broken arm?" Katrina asked.

Mr. X considered this, "Good point." He then put his arms together in an 'X' formation. "X-quisite." He spun out of sight. The three left looked at each other before Kendall and Katie ran off towards the handsome doctors convention. Katrina sighed in aggravation before she followed them at a slower speed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so how do we get their attention?" Katie asked. They were hiding behind the banquet table, eyes barely over it to watch the doctors sit at their tables.<p>

"I've got an idea," Kendall mentioned. He stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth before he yelled out to the doctors, "HEY!" They all looked at him. "WHO WANTS TO DATE MY MOM?" The doctors stared for a second before they started laughing and slowly going back to their conversations.

Katrina rolled her eyes before she stood up next to him, calling out, "SHE'S THE AUNT OF A MODEL!" The doctors stopped talking again and looked over at the teens standing beside the banquet table.

"Hey, wait a second," one doctor spoke up, "That's Katrina Wolff."

Katie popped up next to Kendall and Katrina. They looked down at her as she told them, "Run."

Suddenly, the doctors ran towards the trio. Kendall and Katrina went wide eyed before they ran after Katie out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Katrina and Katie watched as Mrs. Knight was continually asked to the dance by the group of handsome doctors. Mrs. Knight was staring at the men with wide eyes.<p>

"Thank you, gentlemen," She began to push the doctors out of the apartment. "But, it's not you it's me and THIS IS TOO MUCH!" She closed the door to the apartment, leaving the doctors outside in the hall. She pressed her back up against the door so she could face her children and niece, her face showing shock. They stood there waiting for Mrs. Knight to respond.

Mrs. Knight began walking toward them, "I love you three for caring. But I am perfectly capable of getting my own date."

"No, you're not," Kendall, Katrina and Katie replied.

"I'm fine," Mrs. Knight insisted.

"Mom," Kendall began, "It's time to put down the romance novels and find some romance."

"Romance novels are unrealistic anyways," Katrina added.

"You're not getting any younger," Katie finished. Mrs. Knight stared at her daughter, looking a little insulted.

"Fine," Mrs. Knight gave in, "You wanna get me a date? Get me," She looked around before she grabbed a book off the table. She pointed to the man on the cover, "Him. But only him." Kendall and Katie looked at each other while Katrina raised her eyebrows. "This is the man of my dreams, the love of my life. Nobody else." She tossed the book to Kendall. "Good luck." That said, she left the room.

Kendall looked down at the book before he spoke, "Okay, let's get him."

"You got it," Katie replied.

"I might be able to make some calls," Katrina commented. The three of them high fived before Katrina pulled out her cell phone. She grabbed the book out of Kendall's hands, took a look at the cover and then gave it back to him. Dialing a number, she put it to her ear as she waited for the other person to answer.

She smiled at her confused cousins before the person on the other end answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Holly," Katrina responded, "It's Kat." She had to pull her phone away from her ear from the squeal on the other end. Katrina tried to take control again, "Uh-huh, yeah, I know it's been a while, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Do you know the name of the man on the cover of your book, _From Here to the Wind_? Yep, okay, thanks! Yes, we'll definitely have to catch up sometime. I'm kind of in a hurry. Okay. Okay. Okay! I'm going to hang up now. Buh-bye." Katrina ended the call and her cousins stared at her in confusion. "Ugh. The writer of that book was one of my mom's friends so I thought that I'd get the name. I forgot that she always needs some type of contact."

"So, what's the guy's name?" Katie asked.

"Fabio," Katrina responded, "And for some reason he's known for fake butter…" Katrina looked up confused, "That woman loves to talk."

"Well," Kendall started leading them to the door, "That'll help us with the search." The trio left the apartment to find that the doctors had already gone back to their convention. They began walking down the hallway in silence.

"So," Katrina broke it, "Is there anything you two would like to know about anyone in my family?" They got to the elevator and pressed the button to call it.

"Actually," Kendall spoke up, "I want to know about your mom. I mean, she is our aunt."

"My mom," Katrina smiled a little at the thought of her mother, "We were really close, me and my mom. Probably cause I was her first daughter. At first, she was an agent for us, like my dad, but then she became mostly a stay-at-home mom after Tanja and Leyla were born. She would help out though when things got rough. My mom was the one that kept us together, the one who made sure that we never got too full of ourselves like most celebrities. Every year, half of whatever we earned went to a charity and each year it was a different charity that my mom thought needed help. She told us the reason we're in the entertainment business is to keep other people stress free, to put a smile on the faces of those who need it. We're not better than anyone else just cause the world knows us."

"Your mom was smart," Katie commented as the elevator doors opened. The trio walked inside. Kendall pressed the button for the lobby.

"She gave speeches a lot," Katrina remembered. "I guess, now that I think about it, I shouldn't have been surprised learning we're related." Her cousins nodded.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the hallway, heading back to the computer.

"Okay," Kendall went back to business, "Search for Fabio and fake butter." Someone was already sitting at the computer so Kendall pushed him out of the way.

"Rude much," Katrina noted.

"It needed to be done," Kendall shrugged. He put another seat in front of the computer and Katie sat down so she could search.

"Oh no," Katie piped up as the results came up. "This guy Mom wants to date is seriously famous."

Kendall looked at Katrina who held up her hands in a don't-look-at-me manner, "I don't know him. I can't help much here. I really don't want to call up Holly again." Katrina shivered and Kendall looked back at the computer, wincing.

"Look," Katie told them. She pressed a link and a video showed up on Snoob Tube about Fabio's Pocket Griller.

"Hey!" the salesman in the video started, "Everyone loves the taste of freshly grilled meat, but you can't drag your barbeque around with you everywhere." Kendall, Katrina and Katie looked at each other with skeptical amusement. "Isn't that right, Fabio?"

"It's such a hassle," Fabio went on, "Look." There was a video of Fabio dragging a barbeque through an office. Katrina raised an eyebrow.

"That's why there's the Fabio Pocket Griller!" The salesman pitched, "Which grills meat anytime, anywhere!"

"And make you look sexy! Like Fabio," Fabio added. Katrina shook her head at this.

As Fabio demonstrated, the salesperson voiced over the actions, "Just put your favorite meat in your pockets, two hours before your next meal! And when the timer dings!"

The timer dinged and Fabio pulled out a piece of grilled meat, "It's grilled meat time for Fabio."

"And become a member of the Fabio Pocket Griller Platinum Club," The salesperson went on, "And Fabio will personally deliver your pocket griller to your front door!" Kendall, Katrina and Katie got grins of excitement on their faces.

"Wait, what?" Fabio seemed to be shocked.

"That's right!" The salesman went on, not noticing the shock. "Order now!"

"ORDER!" Kendall commanded his sister at the end of the video, "ORDER!" Katrina stepped back so she wouldn't get in the way as Kendall leaned forward, taking over.

"Wait," Katie began.

"No, let me type," Kendall interrupted her, "I'll help you type. Let me type!"

"Katie, just let him do it," Katrina advised her. Katie shrugged and got up off her seat so Kendall could type out the order.

Suddenly, Katrina got a text message. She pulled out her phone and looked at it. It was a text from James, asking if she'd go to the dance with him. Katrina looked up from her phone to glance around to see if James was anywhere nearby.

"Katrina," Kendall randomly addressed her, "I'm going to need your credit card for the order."

"What? NO!" Katrina insisted.

"Do you want your aunt to be lonely at the dance?" Katie asked. Katrina groaned, rolling her eyes before she pulled out her credit card and handed it to Kendall so he could put the information in for the order. He took it, smiled his thanks to her and then went back to placing the order.

Noting that James wasn't anywhere nearby, Katrina spoke, "Is it acceptable to be asked out through a text?"

"Who asked you out?" Kendall immediately went into a protective mode as he turned to look at her. "Whoever did, I need to meet him first."

"Kendall," Katie started, "Relax. I think she was speaking figuratively." She turned to Katrina, "You were speaking figuratively, right?"

"Yeah," Katrina assured her. "Of course it was figuratively. I just wondered and stuff, just in case it ever happens." Katrina scratched her head, laughing nervously as she wouldn't make eye contact with either of them.

"Oh," Kendall bought the lie, turning back to the computer. Katie watched Katrina suspiciously as Kendall told Katrina, "Some guys think it's acceptable, but those guys usually are either too scared to ask in person or have tons of girls around them. Does that help?"

Katrina nodded, "Yep. If a guy asks me out through a text, I'll tell him no."

"Good," Kendall replied, "Cause you could do better." He didn't notice that Katrina was texting someone on her phone, but Katie did. She watched as Katrina sent a text to someone before she put away her phone, acting like she didn't even have it out in the first place.

"Are we done yet?" Katrina asked.

"Just have to click the 'place order' button," Kendall responded, "And we're done. Here's your card back." He handed Katrina her credit card. "Now, we go back to the apartment and wait for him to show up." Kendall led the way to the elevator.

"Do either of you two know how dance affects the people of today?" Katrina asked randomly. "That's what I have to do my paper on and I don't know where to start." Kendall and Katie looked at each other before they shrugged. Katrina groaned as the doors to the elevators opened up and the trio went in, doors closing after them.

* * *

><p>James and Logan were in one of the tents by the pool, waiting for James to get a text back from Katrina. His phone buzzed when he finally did.<p>

Opening the text, James looked down at it, reading it to himself. It said, "'Only if you ask me in person and if Logan's okay with it.'"

"So, what did the girl say?" Logan asked. "Actually, who is this girl?"

"Uh, you know what?" James looked up at Logan, "Texting a girl to ask her out is a bad idea. Let's just try something else." He quickly left the tent, leaving Logan looking confused. After a couple seconds, Logan shrugged and followed James out of the tent.

* * *

><p>The door to the apartment slowly opened and Fabio walked in, holding a box labeled, 'Fabio's Pocket Griller'.<p>

"Hello?" Fabio called out, "I'm Fabio. Did somebody join my pocket grill platinum-" He cut off his words as Katrina, Katie and Kendall slid in front of him. All three of them had wide smiles on their faces.

"Fabio," Kendall greeted him. "How would you like to date a totally cool and amazing woman?" He, Katie and Katrina pointed at him with enthusiastic smiles on their faces.

Fabio looked at them in disbelief, "Oh no. Not another kid who ask me to date their mom."

"Technically, she's not MY mom," Katrina told him while hers, Kendall's and Katie's faces fell as they realized they would have to resort to their plan B.

Fabio put the box on the table, "I'm leaving." He turned around and walked towards the door.

The three left looked at each other as Katie pulled a net out of nowhere and told them, "Time for Plan B." Katie then threw it over top of Fabio.

As Fabio struggled with the net, he called out, "Oh no! Not another net!" Before he fell to the ground. Kendall and Katie rushed over to make sure that Fabio couldn't get out while Katrina stayed back, not able to do anything with her broken arm.

Suddenly, Jo walked into the apartment, "Kendall, I got some snacks for the dance." She watched the scene in front of her with confusion. Katrina waved to her friend as Kendall made his way over to her.

"Help me!" Fabio called out to Jo.

Jo chose to ignore it as she spoke to Kendall, "I was wondering. Is there anything else you wanted to ask me? About the dance?" She smiled expectantly at him.

"Yes," Kendall answered. "Can you make a theme banner and decorate the studio?" Jo's face fell as she dropped the bags to the floor and left. Kendall shrugged, picked up the bags and shut the door. He turned around to find Katie having trouble with Fabio and Katrina with her head in her hand, shaking.

"A little help here!" Katie called out to Kendall.

"Can you take these, Katrina?" Kendall held out the bags for his cousin. Katrina rolled her eyes as she tried her best to grab the bags with one of her arms broken. Once they were out of Kendall's hands, he went to help his sister, leaving Katrina to struggle with the bags, accidently dropping one. She looked down at it for a second before she shrugged and brought the bags that she was still holding over to the kitchen. "Actually, could you take those bags over to the studio and then help Jo with the decorations?" Katrina groaned, but she found a bag that she could carry all the snacks in and exchanged their three bags to the one so she could carry it one handed.

Leaving the apartment, she stopped right outside and spoke to herself, "Boys are so stupid." Then, she left for Rocque Records.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you don't have a dress to wear!" Jo mentioned as she and Katrina were walking back to the Palm Woods after they finished their decorating.<p>

"I didn't have a need for it after two years ago," Katrina shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, "And I do have a dress. Remember the dress I wore for the guys' party?"

"You can't wear the same thing twice in a row!" Jo told her, "I thought you'd know this since you're a model!" Katrina rolled her eyes. "But don't worry, we'll find you something. Camille always has a stash of dresses." They walked inside the Palm Woods and headed for the elevators.

"Uh, do I have to wear a dress?" Katrina looked upset. "I always had to wear dresses before the accident and I've gotten used to wearing shorts and t-shirts."

"It's a dance," Jo reminded her, "You have to wear a dress." The two girls got into the elevator and pressed the button for Camille's floor.

"Fine," Katrina agreed, "It shouldn't be too painful."

"Great to see you're enthused about this," Jo commented as they got to Camille's floor. They walked over to her apartment and knocked on the door.

Camille opened it and greeted her friends with a smile, "Hey! Stephanie's already here. Let's start this makeover session."

"Makeover session?" Katrina looked back and forth between Camille and Jo, "Who are we making-over?"

"You," Jo and Camille responded before they pushed Katrina into the apartment, shutting the door after them.

**(A/N): Well, that was kind of just pushing the story along. Katrina gets a makeover from the girls! Will that get her some extra attention (not that she really needs it)? How is the girls' advice blog gonna go after they use the videos from the boys' attempts (or non-attempts) at asking the girls out? The next chapter involves the actual dance! How's that gonna go? Will it inspire Katrina's essay? Speaking of Katrina's essay, will she get it done in time or will she fail her class? Will James tell Logan or decide that it's not worth breaking his friend's heart? Will Logan ask out Camille or Katrina? Although it's not in this chapter, are the guys going to figure out the puzzle that Evan left for Brandon or will they give up? You'll just have to wait to find out! (Hopefully, not as long as last time.) Until then, review and happy reading!**


	42. Warning Shot

**(A/N): Yay! Another update! I wanted this up earlier this weekend, but I've been studying for two exams this upcoming week. I shouldn't even be writing this right now, but I can't just leave you hanging for too long! Thank you to **_**Milkamoo97**_** (Hope this update will suffice), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (No problem. I like giving the shout-outs!) and **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (Wow. That's just… Wow. Thank you! I didn't think this idea would become such a hit! I shall never quit writing. I love it too much!) for your reviews! I still don't own Big Time Rush nor do I own the episode, **_**Big Time Party**_** which is completed in this chapter. I also don't own **_**Long Shot**_** by **_**Kelly Clarkson**_**. And now, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 42: Warning Shot

Jo, Stephanie and Camille were waiting in Camille's bedroom waiting for Katrina to come out of the bathroom where she was changing into one of Camille's extra dresses. When Katrina walked out, the girls dropped their jaws. Katrina was wearing a short black dress with one sleeve over her right arm, making the cast on her left arm even more noticeable. She had a simple necklace around her neck with a black star at the bottom. Her high heels were the strapped ones that she wore at the boys' party.

"I don't think I should be in high heels this soon," Katrina noted, "And doesn't this make my cast stand out since it's blue and everything else is black."

"That dress is so you though!" Camille mentioned.

"She's got a point though," Stephanie agreed with Katrina, "My eyes went straight for the cast."

"Try this one," Jo held up a simple strapless red dress that his a black sash around the waistline.

"That one will make the cast stand out just as much," Camille argued. "If we wanted the cast to blend in then we should find a blue dress that would match. Which I don't have one in that color." Stephanie and Jo shook their heads, indicating that they didn't have any either.

"I kind of have one," Katrina admitted.

"But I thought you only owned that zebra dress," Jo commented.

"I don't have it here," Katrina explained, "I have it at my old house. It's stored in our basement. My parents always had a bunch of dresses and suits on hand in case we had to go to a random party. The only problem is that it's kind of hard to get to since my old house is burned and stuff."

"That sounds like perfect material for a horror movie," Stephanie spoke up, "Four girls wandering into an abandoned, falling apart house. Do you mind if I film when we go?"

"Wait a second," Jo got everyone's attention, "We can't go to a house that's falling apart. What if one of us gets hit by something? We all know how accident-prone Katrina is."

"HEY!" Katrina took it the wrong way.

"It's kind of true," Camille agreed.

"So, what do we do?" Stephanie asked.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you three convinced me to come here," Jo complained. The girls were standing in front of the burned down Wolff house. All of them had found helmets, mostly 'borrowed' from the guys' room, so they wouldn't get hit on the head by falling debris. Camille had her own from a previous role which she used since they couldn't get a hold of Carlos's helmet.<p>

"Oh, learn to live on the adventurous side," Camille insisted. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Wait!" Stephanie's outburst caused the other three girls to look at her. She pressed a button on her video camera. "Okay, say that line again."

Katrina and Jo rolled their eyes, but Camille took the role on quickly, "Come on, let's go inside!" She ran for the front door and held it open for the others.

"Something bad is going to happen," Jo mentioned as she, Katrina and Stephanie made their way over to go inside. "I can feel it."

"Maybe there are ghosts of Katrina's siblings somewhere in here," Stephanie noted. "Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"No," Katrina and Jo replied.

"I really don't want to see them in a ghost form," Katrina continued, "I'd prefer to think back to the last time I saw them. They were partying, not having a care in the world. They didn't even expect anything horrible to happen that night."

"Katrina," Camille turned to the model, "I think that you should lead the way. You know this place."

"Right," Katrina agreed, "Stay close." She took the lead as she made her way through the burned down house with the other three following, Stephanie in the back, filming everything. The house was much lighter than it had been the last time Katrina showed up due to the outside light coming in through the openings in the house. Eventually, the girls had made their way to the stairs to the basement.

"There's no light down there," Stephanie observed. "I need light for filming."

"And we need light to find the dresses," Jo added.

"I brought a flashlight," Camille pulled her flashlight out as if proving it.

"Where did you have that?" Katrina asked, "You don't have a bag or anything to hold it in."

"You don't want to know," Camille answered, holding her flashlight out for Katrina to take it, "Trust me."

"You know what?" Katrina looked at the flashlight in disgust. "Why don't you hold it?" Camille shrugged as she turned on the flashlight, lighting the way down to the basement.

The girls could tell that there was a little fire damage as they made their way down the stone steps, but there wasn't as much damage as the rest of the house. The basement seemed to be the most stable area of the house. The flashlight lit up the area, showing that the basement was mostly empty except for a couch against the right side of the basement.

"We never stored much down here," Katrina explained as she walked towards a door on the opposite side of the room. "We were thinking of making it into a game room." She grabbed the handle and pulled open the door, making her way inside. The other three girls hesitantly followed.

As soon as Jo, Camille and Stephanie joined Katrina in the next room, a light came on and their jaws dropped. The room containing the dresses and suits was the about the size of a store. There were even dressing rooms and stairs on the other side of the room that led to another level filled with clothes. None of it seemed affected by the fire.

"Did I forget to mention that, technically, I'm a multibillionaire?" Katrina asked, smiling at the shocked looks on her friends' faces. They shook their heads.

"Wait," Camille popped out of her shock first, "If you have so much money, then why did you live in that rundown area? You could have taken a plane ride anywhere else in the world and made a nice living away from the paparazzi."

"You don't get it, do you?" Katrina replied, "LA's my home. I've never known another place. I can't just leave! I'd miss it too much."

"Enough to have wrecked the place apparently," Jo mentioned.

"Okay, so I hate the fame part of it, but I would gladly do any model shoot, concert, acting gig, whatever anyone throws at me if I could only just have one part of my old life back," Katrina shook her head as she thought of everything she had lost. "But, that's never going to happen. The guys can't find Evan, Brandon's moving on, my house is gone, I've lost contact with all my old friends from my school before the accident, I'm an executive at a business that I'm never needed at anyways, I can't model because my arm's broken and I'll never see my parents or siblings again. Nothing will ever be normal again."

"Katrina," Jo started, "Stop playing the pity card. Sure, you've had tons of losses, but you've gained some things too. An aunt and two cousins-"

"An amazing apartment with your newfound family," Camille continued.

"You've still got your business and Brandon," Stephanie added.

"You can model again when your arm heals because you've got dedicated fans that will wait," Jo went on.

"Evan's not completely lost," Camille commented, "He's still out there somewhere, probably looking for you too."

"A new boyfriend apparently," Stephanie mentioned.

Katrina didn't have time to be confused about this last one because all three girls finished, "And a whole bunch of new friends!"

Smiling at the three girls, Katrina replied, "Well, then why don't I let three of my closest friends pick out their dress to the dance from my own collection?"

"SERIOUSLY?" Camille, Stephanie and Jo asked excitedly.

"I'll lead the way," Katrina suggested, heading for the stairs. The other three girls looked at each other before they ran to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how many dresses you have," Camille spoke up as the girls made their way back up the steps. "That's the biggest collection of clothes I've ever seen, including stores!" All four girls were holding bags that had their dresses, shoes and jewelry inside.<p>

"When I modeled, my dad would usually buy the outfit off of them," Katrina explained. "They wouldn't use it for anything else anyways. And my mom and I liked to go shopping often. We went every other week."

"You know what I've been wondering," Jo piped up, "If you're a multibillionaire, then why did you keep saying you're broke and stuff?"

"I don't have access to all the money," Katrina explained. "A certain amount is put into my bank account every month by my parents' lawyer for living purposes. I can't fully inherit it until I'm eighteen. And then, I can't touch it until it's legally divided up between me and Evan which means I'll have to find him before I can get it."

"That makes sense," Stephanie agreed, "They don't want you to get absorbed in the money." She still had her video camera rolling. "What I want to know is why this place didn't burn."

"My dad had it fireproofed cause of all the easily flammable material in here," Katrina explained. "Now, I want to ask you something. What did you mean by a new boyfriend?"

"Oh, you don't have to hide it anymore," Stephanie assured Katrina, "I saw that picture of you and James on the internet. You know, the one of you two kissing in Rocque Records?"

Katrina sighed in exasperation, "I should have known that was going to happen." She didn't get a chance to explain the picture because suddenly, a man in a ski mask jumped out from inside one of the suit racks, holding a gun up to the girls. They froze as they stared at the unknown man with wide eyes.

"Katrina Wolff," the man spoke. "I'm surprised to find you alive." He looked at the other girls before his eyes went back to Katrina, "Be careful. There are people out there who would want to change that. That day around two years ago was no accident. None of it was. Everything was planned out, except for you and your brother surviving. Even the ceiling falling on you when you last came here wasn't an accident." Katrina gasped at this. "My advice? Get out of the spotlight. Get out of this city. Get as far away as you possibly can. Otherwise, they'll go after you and your newfound friends and family. As these people have always said, it's dangerous to know a Wolff." He looked at the other three girls as though he was giving them as much of a warning as he was giving Katrina. "Whatever you do, don't come back here. They know about this place and this is one of the places they like to hang out. Now, go." With that, he disappeared into the suit rack again, leaving the girls stunned.

"I say we do what he says," Jo announced, pulling out of the trance first.

"Ditto," Camille echoed.

"And I got all of this on tape!" Stephanie seemed excited. The other three girls glared at her. "What? This makes perfect horror movie potential! I'm so sending this in to someone!" They rolled their eyes before they led the way out of the basement and then the Wolff house.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened up for Rocque Records and the crowd parted to let the four girls out. Katrina, Camille, Jo and Stephanie all had their arms linked as they acted like they owned the path to the dance, walking down it. Most of the boys and some of the girls stopped what they were doing to watch the four girls who seemed to walk down in slow motion.<p>

Katrina was wearing a light blue dress that matched her cast color with a sleeveless left arm. Her right arm was completely covered in a long sleeve. The stomach area of her dress was scrunched up with silver pieces sewn in at random places. The rest of the dress just had the plain light blue color with no design and it ended at the middle of her thigh. Her hair was pin straight. She had a necklace on that had a silver heart for the pendant that was engraved with vines and flowers along it. She also had silver heels, but they weren't very high so that her ankle wouldn't act up. She smirked at the boys that were staring at her and her friends.

"You were right, Katrina," Camille told her, "Model walking in is fun."

"No wonder the Jennifers do it so much," Jo mentioned.

"This is the first time that I think I can do anything," Stephanie added.

"That's why I do it," Katrina admitted. "Go on inside. I have to check in with Gustavo and Kelly." Katrina let go of Stephanie's left arm and went over to Gustavo's office to find him and Kelly. They looked up as the door opened.

"Cat!" Gustavo exclaimed, "Have you seen the dogs?"

"No," Katrina replied, "But I heard that you wanted me to sing a song too."

"Yes," Kelly answered instead of Gustavo. She pulled a piece of paper out of her binder and handed it to Katrina. "Gustavo wants you to sing this song."

Katrina looked at the sheet of paper with her eyebrows raised, "_Cascada_? She's in the dance genre. I can't really dance right now which is exactly why I'm failing my dance class. Plus, my voice isn't that good with those types of songs."

"I don't care about your school problems!" Gustavo yelled at her. "And I'm trying to find the genre that you fit in and the best way I can do it would be to give you songs of different genres to try."

Katrina rolled her eyes before responding, "Or you could ask me where my voice fits in best."

Gustavo waved her away, "Yeah, no. The talent never knows what they are." Katrina looked confused. "Now, get out of my sight. And remember, you go after the dogs." Katrina opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it as she sighed, aggravated, and then left Gustavo's office.

As soon as Katrina walked out, she noticed Stephanie, Jo and Camille over at the buffet table, boyless. Katrina made her way over to them.

"Hey, have any of you seen the guys here yet?" Katrina asked.

"No," the three other girls replied.

"They're hopeless," Jo complained. "Your cousin is just clueless."

"Oh believe me," Katrina mentioned, "I know."

"And Carlos is just… clueless too," Stephanie groaned. The three girls nodded their sympathy.

"Speaking of Carlos," Camille pointed down the hallway to where one of the Jennifers was turning the corner with Carlos on her arm. The only real problem was that Carlos wasn't himself. He was wearing a blonde wig, sunglasses, a sparkling pink jacket that covered a black shirt and silvery pants that he should NOT have been wearing.

"Oh Olaf," Jennifer spoke up as the crowd parted for her and Carlos. "You're so famous and my date tonight." The four girls standing by the buffet table looked on in confusion.

"Yeah Jennifer," Carlos replied in a fake accent, "Olaf will meet you on the dance floor." Then, Carlos suddenly ran off, leaving Jennifer all alone. Katrina, Camille, Stephanie and Jo looked at each other with their eyebrows raised before they heard Carlos's voice again, in a different accent. They looked to find Carlos at the end of the hallway again, on the arm of another Jennifer. "Yeah Jennifer. I am not just a soccer king, but I am your date, man." This time, he was wearing fake dreadlocks and a soccer uniform while he carried around a soccer ball.

"You said you thought you could do anything," Katrina turned to Stephanie. "Now's your chance."

"I should probably do something before things get worse," Stephanie admitted. She handed her plate to Jo and ignored the laughing Camille as she took Katrina's advice and went straight up to Carlos. "Carlos?"

"Yeah?" Carlos responded before he got hit by the blonde Jennifer. "No, I am Olaf." He got smacked again. "No, I am Ronaldaldo!"

Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat. Everyone looked to the beginning of the hallway to find the third Jennifer standing there, waiting for Carlos. She strutted down the aisle and Carlos rushed away.

Carlos reappeared in his first outfit as he spoke, "I mean, Marcelo."

"That's Olaf," the Jennifer with the straight brown hair pointed out. "You're dating Marcelo."

"I'm dumping Marcelo," the Jennifer with the very curly hair proclaimed as she grabbed Carlos's arm. "He's stupid."

"Marcelo's not stupid," Carlos argued.

"Actually," the blonde Jennifer grabbed Carlos's other arm, "Olaf dumped you, for me." Suddenly, all three Jennifers began fighting over Carlos, each one demanding that he belong to her.

Finally, Stephanie had enough as she grabbed Carlos's wig, pulled it off his head and got his attention, "Carlos! Do you wanna dance?"

Carlos took off his sunglasses and gave the Jennifers a fed-up look before he answered, "Carlos would love to dance." He held out his arm and Stephanie took it before the couple made their way towards the dancing area. Carlos stopped for a second and turned to tell the Jennifers, "Oh, and ladies. Marcelo und Olaf and Ronaldaldo have left the building." He grabbed the wig from Stephanie and tossed it at the Jennifers. "And how hot is Stephanie! WHOO!" He then led Stephanie out of the room. She waved happily at her three friends still standing at the buffet table.

Jo shrugged as she put Stephanie's old plate down and she, Katrina and Camille turned back to each other.

"Well," Jo sighed. "Stephanie got a date to the dance and I CAN'T BELIEVE Kendall didn't ask me."

"James asked me," Katrina told them, "But he asked through a text. I mean, who does that?" The three girls shook their heads at the thought.

"Logan tried asking me," Camille revealed and Katrina went stiff as the words sunk in. "But he's really terrible at it."

Suddenly, they heard the neighing of a horse. The crowd parted again as Logan turned the corner, dressed in a prince's costume and riding a fake horse. Camille looked on in surprise, Jo looked confused and Katrina's eyes seemed like they were going to relinquish tears at any moment.

"Is that Logan?" Jo observed, "On a horse?" Logan's 'horse' carried him over to the three girls waiting at the end of the hallway.

"Hello my lady," Logan spoke to Camille, with only one slight guilty glance over at Katrina before completely concentrating on Camille again. "Would you like to accompany me to the dance?"

"SAY YES!" Kendall's and James's voices came from inside the horse.

Camille looked at Katrina and Jo who were on either side of her before she replied, "Heck yeah I will!" She threw her plate of snacks, went over to the fake horse and climbed on behind Logan so she could hold onto him.

"Onward, trusty steed!" Logan demanded as he smacked the 'horse's' head. A scream from James came from inside. As the group rode to the dance floor, the crowd began to applaud. Camille, getting into the spirit, smacked the 'horse's' butt, to a scream from Kendall.

Right before they left the hallway, Logan smacked it again only to have Kendall call out from inside, "Not a real horse!"

Suddenly, Mr. X popped up out of nowhere and announced to the crowd in the hallway, "Everybody! Let the dancing begin!" The crowd cheered and ran into the dancing area, leaving Katrina and Jo alone.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked Katrina whose eyes were already starting to tear up.

"Yeah," Katrina's voice was higher than normal. She wiped away some tears only to have them be replaced by more. "I'll be fine. I've still got James after all. I should go get ready for my performance later." With that, Katrina walked back down the hallway, turned the corner and continued until she reached the elevator. She pressed the button for the elevator and got in once it came. Then, she pressed the button for Penny's Pet Care.

Getting off on that floor, she found Tim sitting behind the front desk with no Brandon in sight. He looked up from his work, a confused look on his face.

"Weren't you supposed to be at that dance downstairs?" Tim asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Katrina insisted. "Where's Brandon?"

"At home," Tim responded. "Listen, I know that you're my boss and that Brandon and I work together, but what are your policies about dating in the workplace?"

"I don't care," Katrina told him. "As long as it doesn't interfere with work, you can date Brandon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm here to see the animals."

"Have you been crying?" Tim observed as Katrina began walking into another room.

"I still don't want to talk about it," Katrina mentioned over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her. She walked down the hallways that the boys had helped her build and her tears came back as she remembered all the memories of those days. Finally, she got to the place where she could always find her solace; the room where the dogs to be adopted out were kept. She smiled at the puppies before she slipped off her shoes and opened one of the cages to pull out a Dachshund puppy. Sitting down, she placed the puppy in her lap where he didn't stay long as he started to climb her to lick her face. She smiled and laughed, feeling better already.

* * *

><p>As the boys ended their song, <em>Stuck<em>, the crowd began to cheer.

"That was great!" Kelly commented.

"Exceptional!" Mr. X exclaimed as he made his usual 'X' with his arms.

"I'm taking credit for all of this," Gustavo announced. "Now, Katrina's turn." He looked around as though expecting the model to appear right next to him. When a few moments passed and she still wasn't there, he yelled out, "WHERE'S THE CAT?" This caused the happy boys on the stage to look over at Gustavo as their smiles fell.

"Oh no," Logan spoke first, "Katrina's missing."

"This is all my fault," James admitted.

"What if she tries to kill herself again?" Kendall immediately thought the worst.

"We have to save Katrina!" Carlos exclaimed. The boys ran from the stage, heading for the door.

Suddenly, Kendall, Carlos and Logan stopped short. James continued going for a couple more steps before he realized that his friends weren't beside him. He turned to look at them, "What are you doing? We have to find Katrina!"

"What about our dates?" Carlos reminded them right as Camille, Jo and Stephanie showed up.

"Why isn't Katrina on stage?" Jo asked.

"Because she's not here," Kendall answered, "Meaning we should go find her."

"Or call her phone," Camille suggested. "Ask her where she is and remind her that it's her turn to perform."

"Great idea," Logan complimented his date as James pulled out his phone and called Katrina.

He had it on speakerphone as Katrina answered on the other end, "James, I don't want to talk to you."

"Wait!" Kendall called out to stop Katrina from hanging up.

There was a short silence on the other end before Katrina spoke again, her tone sounding confused, "Kendall? Why are you using James's phone?"

"You're on speakerphone," Carlos explained. "Where are you?"

"Gustavo wants you to sing," James reminded her, "You better come back before Gustavo kills us for not keeping track of you."

"I don't want to sing unless I get to pick the song," Katrina insisted.

"Then pick your song," Kendall suggested. "Once you're singing, Gustavo can't do anything about it."

There was a short silence before the group heard Katrina groan, "Fine. I'll be right there." Then, they heard the dial tone as Katrina hung up her phone. James hung up his phone as the boys turned around only to find Gustavo lurking behind them.

"WHERE'S THE CAT?" Gustavo yelled at them causing the three girls to pay attention too.

"She's on her way," Logan assured him.

"She better be," Gustavo glared at them before he left.

"Why did Katrina disappear anyways?" Camille asked. The boys looked at each other before they shrugged.

"You'll have to ask her yourself," Stephanie suggested.

"I think it's because she's got a big essay due in four hours that she hasn't even started yet," Jo mentioned. "She has to write it one handed, making things worse. And she has no idea where to start."

Before anyone else could say anything, Katrina showed up in the doorway, looking determined. Gustavo saw her and headed towards her to yell for not being there right after the guys, but Katrina didn't notice as she marched to the stage.

Gustavo stopped as Katrina climbed, the music cut off and she grabbed the microphone to speak, "Hello everyone. Most of you probably know me as either Kendall's cousin or as the last known surviving Wolff since I don't go to school with any of you. But, I'd like to dedicate this song to someone standing among you who has become special to me. I hope you enjoy this song." Katrina waved to the back where everyone looked and saw Tim standing there at the control board for the music.

"When did Tim get here?" Carlos asked as the boys looked back and forth between Tim and Katrina. Tim gave Katrina a thumbs up before he pressed a button on the control board. Instead of playing the music for the _Cascada_ song that Katrina was supposed to sing to, the music for the song _Long Shot_ by _Kelly Clarkson_ came on. Everyone turned to stare at Katrina, Gustavo looking peeved, as Katrina began to sing.

_Ah ah ah  
>Ah ah ah<br>Ah ah ah  
>I felt it<br>The wire touched my neck and  
>Then someone pulled it tighter<br>I never saw it coming  
>I started to black out and<br>Then someone said 'Good Morning'  
>I took it as a warning<br>I should have seen it coming  
>So now I take a chance on<br>This thing we may have started  
>Intentional or not<br>I don't think we saw it coming  
>It's all adding up to something<br>That asks for some involvement  
>That asks for a commitment<br>I think I see it coming  
>If we step out on that ledge<br>My heartbeat, beats me senselessly  
>Why's everything got to be so intense with me<br>I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability  
>In all probability<br>It's a long shot but I say why not  
>If I say forget it, I'll know that I'll regret it<br>It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
>The chance is we won't make it, but I know if I don't take it there's no chance<br>Cause you're the best I've got  
>To take a long shot<br>I realize that there is all this doubting  
>Things we're both scared about that<br>We'll never see them coming  
><em>_Throw caution to the wind and  
>We'll see what way it's blowing<br>And until it's fooling no one  
>We'll never see it coming<br>Until it's much too close to stop  
><em>_My heartbeat, beats me senselessly  
>Why's everything got to be so intense with me<br>I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability  
>In all probability<br>It's a long shot but I say why not  
>If I say forget it, I'll know that I'll regret it<br>It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
>The chance is we won't make it, but I know if I don't take it there's no chance<br>Cause you're the best I've got  
>To take a long shot<br>__Oh I waited for fact to come to fiction  
>And you fit my description<br>I never saw you coming  
>But we'll make it<br>__It's a long shot but I say why not  
>If I say forget it, I'll know that I'll regret it<br>It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
>The chance is we won't make it, but I know if I don't take it there's no chance<br>No chance  
>Cause you're the best I've got<br>It's a long shot but I say why not  
>If I say forget it, I'll know that I'll regret it<br>Take a long shot  
><em>_You didn't expect this  
>Oh you never saw me coming<br>You didn't expect this  
>Oh you never saw me coming<em>

As the song ended, the crowd began to cheer. Throughout the entire song, everyone but the boys of Big Time Rush was dancing to Katrina's voice. The boys had stood on the sidelines with their mouths open in shock. They had thought that Katrina would have picked a song that was more depressing and slow rather than hopeful and upbeat. Katrina didn't seem to notice the cheering as she looked over at the guys before she got off the stage.

"I'm taking credit for that too," Gustavo told Kelly as everyone watched Katrina walk out of the room, Tim quickly following her. Kelly rolled her eyes as Gustavo began the music playlist so the teens could dance.

"Should we follow her?" Logan asked the group.

"She seemed happy in the song," Camille observed. "Come on, let's dance." She grabbed Logan and pulled him onto the dance floor. Stephanie smiled as she grabbed Carlos and pulled him away too. This left just James, Kendall and Jo.

"Well," Jo spoke to them, "It looks like this dance has a happy ending for everyone."

"Except," James realized, "I spent so much time helping Logan, I never got a chance to ask anybody to the dance."

Suddenly, a girl walked up to them, "Ah, no. You asked me." James looked confused.

"Uh no," Another girl came up to them, "He asked me." James seemed even more confused.

A third girl broke in between them, "No, he hit me with a flying dance disc." Kendall and Jo shared a look of anxiety.

A bunch more girls came up to surround the first three girls, insisting, "No, he asked me."

James leaned over to speak to Kendall, "Oh. Maybe I did ask a few girls out." The group of girls stared murderously at James. "Ladies! I'm gonna, I'm gonna go get some punch." He began to make his way through the girls, heading towards the door as slowly and delicately as possible. "You want some punch?" As soon as he cleared the girls, he sprinted away, the girls quickly chasing him.

Running down the hallway, the girls continued to chase James. He turned the corner to find Katrina and Tim just about to get into the elevator.

"Hold those doors!" James called out. Katrina raised her eyebrows, but stuck out her right arm to stop the doors from closing. James hopped inside and Katrina brought her arm back in so the doors could close, stopping the girls from attacking James.

"What was that about?" Katrina asked.

"I kind of accidently asked all of those girls to the dance," James admitted.

"Maybe I should have let them get you," Katrina scowled. "How could you do something like that?"

"How could you sing a song for Logan right in front of Camille?" James confronted Katrina. She didn't answer. "Yeah, I know that was for Logan."

"You don't know me," Katrina told him.

"Okay, so that wasn't for Logan?" Katrina didn't answer James. "You know that I'm available. Everyone says that we should be together."

"Not everyone," Katrina pointed out. "Tim, who do you think I should be with Logan or James?"

"I'm not getting involved in this!" Tim held up his hands right as the doors opened for Penny's Pet Care. He bolted from the elevator and disappeared within the hallways of the business. James and Katrina looked at each other before James leaned forward and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"He's not saying because he knows I'm right," James insisted.

"Or he knows that I'm right."

"Okay, who doesn't want us to be together?"

"Kendall."

"He doesn't count. He's your cousin. He doesn't want you to be with anyone!" Katrina opened her mouth, but James spoke first, "And don't say Logan because Logan has Camille now, so he has no say anymore either." Katrina shut her mouth. "See? You can't find anyone!"

"Oh, I have one," Katrina told him. "Me. I don't want us to be together." She wouldn't look at him as she said it.

"You're lying," James accused.

"No I'm not."

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that." Katrina looked him in the eyes and opened her mouth to say it, but found she couldn't. She looked away, a conflicting look on her face. James noticed this. He sighed, "Okay Katrina, I have to tell you something."

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and a man was standing there, staring at the couple on the elevator. Katrina went wide eyed as she recognized that it was the same guy that she, Jo, Camille and Stephanie had seen at Katrina's old house. She recognized his body shape as he was still wearing his black ski mask. He smirked at her.

"Just making sure that you remember my warning, Katrina," the man told her, "Don't want your loved ones to regret it." He smirked at James before he walked away.

James looked at Katrina, "What was that about?"

"I've got something to tell you too," Katrina mentioned. "But first, I finally have a topic for my paper." She led James to the door to leave the building.

"What is it?" James asked.

Katrina stopped at the door so she could turn to him, "The drama of high school dances." She opened the door to be blinded by the flashing lights of paparazzi. She quickly closed the door and looked at James, "Maybe I should do some more research first."

"Good idea," James agreed as they headed back to the elevator to go join the others at the dance.

**(A/N): Whoa. Drama. Then again, most school dances have drama involved. At least the ones I went to have… So, does Logan know that Katrina sang the song about him? Or does he think it's about James? Do the boys know about the Jamina kiss picture on the internet? Who is that guy with the ski mask? What did he mean by it not being an accident? Is Jamina together now or is what James has to say going to contradict it? Why did Jo cover for Katrina? Will Camille learn about the past sort of relationship that Lorina had? Will Katrina ever finish her essay or is she doomed to fail? And will the boys ever find out what happened to Evan? You'll have to wait to find out! Until then, review and happy reading!**


	43. Dance Floors Can Be War Zones

**(A/N): Good news everyone! I have almost nothing to do this weekend! And there are no exams next week! You know what that means…. MORE WRITING! YAY! Anyways, thank you to **_**Dreamer1992**_** (I can tell you that Logan is not trying to make Katrina jealous… At least, not yet… As for the guy, he's not going to come up again for a while, so he's going to stay as an unsolved mystery for now), **_**Milkamoo97**_** (Now you get to find out what happens next!) and **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (Yeah, Logan didn't really think things through, did he? That boy is really dumb for someone who's really smart. And, yes, James thinks too much about himself, but maybe Katrina can change him…) for your reviews! I do not own Big Time Rush nor do I own the episode **_**Big Time Party**_** where the scenario is in part of this chapter, but not the actual episode (I hope that makes sense…). I also don't own **_**How To Touch A Girl**_** by **_**Jojo**_** nor **_**War **_**by **_**Jay Sean**_**. And I think I've gotten everything, so enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 43: Dance Floors Can Be War Zones

James and Katrina got off the elevator at Rocque Records to find that no one was in the hallways. Everyone was having a good time in the dance.

"Did you want to dance?" James looked to Katrina.

"I've got to get that paper finished," Katrina told him. "If I don't, I'm going to fail. Too bad we can't get out of this building."

"I think Gustavo has a laptop in his office," James replied. "You could use that."

"I totally forgot about that!" Katrina exclaimed, already on her way to Gustavo's office. When she noticed that James wasn't following, she turned to look at him, "Come on. I need your help."

"Isn't this something that Logan would be better with?" James asked.

"I don't want to pull anyone away from having a good time just for homework," Katrina answered, "And you can't go back in without being mauled by girls."

"Good point. Okay, let's go." Katrina gave him a smile as they made their way to Gustavo's office.

* * *

><p>"And send," Katrina noted as she clicked the button. "Now, I'm finally done with that school!" Katrina was sitting in Gustavo's seat and James had pulled up another seat to sit next to her. He had typed out her essay based on what Katrina had said. She looked at the clock, "With two hours left to spare!"<p>

"Great!" James commented, "Does that mean that we can go dance?"

"Do you want to get attacked by those angry girls?"

"We can dance here," James suggested. He got up and held out his hand for Katrina. She looked at it, contemplating her options. "You should have some fun tonight."

"Where's the music?" Katrina asked, still a little hesitant to dance with James.

"That's what the laptop is for," James pointed at the laptop that was still on. "We can search for some music on it." When Katrina still looked doubtful, James went on, "You still owe me a date."

"So, a dance with you would count as the date?"

"Yep."

"Just one dance?"

"Well…"

"How many songs?"

James shrugged to Katrina's question, "Until we want to stop."

"You pick first."

"Ladies first." Katrina raised her eyebrows, but didn't argue as she messed with the laptop.

"You do realize that I can't do fast dances due to my broken arm, right?"

"That's the whole point." Katrina rolled her eyes, but finally found her choice. She smiled as she pressed play.

_One, Two, Three, Four_

James looked confused, "What's this song?"

Katrina got up and placed her good hand on James's shoulder, "_How To Touch A Girl_ by _Jojo_. Take note here."

_Huhum  
>I think I could like you<br>I already do  
>Feelings can grow, but<br>They can go away too_

James raised an eyebrow, but grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. He gave her a cocky smile.

_You're taking my hand  
>Looking into my eyes<br>Don't be in a rush  
>To get me tonight<br>I feel something happening  
>Could this be a spark?<br>To satisfy me baby  
>Got to satisfy my heart<em>

Katrina began singing along right as the chorus came in.

_Do you know how to touch a girl?  
>If you want me so much<br>First I have to know  
>Are you thoughtful and kind?<br>Do you care what's on my mind?  
>Or am I just for show?<br>You'll go far in this world if you know  
>How to touch a girl<br>Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?  
>Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?<em>

James gulped, realizing that although he was somewhat of a Casanova, he never really got into a serious relationship before. But that's exactly what Katrina wanted.

_I think I could like you  
>But I keep holding back<br>Cause I can't seem to tell  
>If you're fiction or fact<br>Show me you can laugh  
>Show me you can cry<br>Show me who you really are  
>Deep down inside<br>Do you feel something happening?  
>Could this be for real?<br>I don't know right now  
>But tonight we'll reveal<em>

Katrina was watching James's reaction to the song carefully. He seemed more nervous than usual.

_Do you know how to touch a girl?  
>If you want me so much<br>First I have to know  
>Are you thoughtful and kind?<br>Do you care what's on my mind?  
>Or am I just for show?<br>You'll go far in this world if you know  
>How to touch a girl<br>Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?  
>Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?<em>

Suddenly, James looked straight into Katrina's eyes, determination evident in them. Katrina stared back, unwavering as she tested him.

_Bring me some flowers  
>Conversation for hours<br>To see if we really connect  
>And baby if we do<br>Ooh, I'll be giving all my love to you  
>Oh!<br>Do you know how to touch a girl?  
>If you want me so much<br>First I have to know  
>Are you thoughtful and kind?<br>Do you care what's on my mind?  
>Or am I just for show?<br>You'll go far in this world if you know  
>How to touch a girl<br>Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?  
>Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?<br>You'll go far in this world if you know  
>How to touch a girl<em>

The song ended, but the two didn't break apart. Their intense staring didn't break either.

Finally, James had enough of the silence and broke it, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Katrina asked.

"I don't usually try this hard for a girl," James admitted, "But there's something different about you."

"And what is that?" Katrina pried.

Before James could answer, the door to Gustavo's office suddenly opened. The couple looked over to find Kendall standing in the doorway. He took one look at the couple embracing and it was obvious he was furious.

"James!" Kendall called out.

"Uh-oh," James and Katrina looked horrified. They broke apart.

Kendall walked further into the room and demanded, "Why were you holding my cousin? I thought I told you that you couldn't date her!"

"Your cousin has a name," Katrina pointed out, "And don't I get a say in this?"

"No," Kendall responded, "Now, what were you two doing?"

"Dancing," James shrugged as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

Kendall turned the laptop around so he could see what was on the screen, "_How to Touch a Girl_?" His fury seemed to grow.

"Yeah, I know the title sounds wrong," Katrina told him, "But –"

"Come on, Katrina," Kendall grabbed Katrina's good arm and pulled her away from James who looked frustrated. Katrina groaned as Kendall pulled her into the hallway.

"Why aren't you with Jo?" Katrina asked, realizing that Kendall wasn't letting her go.

"Because she's in the bathroom," Kendall replied. "And I thought I'd go check up on you since Logan's with Camille now. It's a good thing I did."

"Oh, so now I can't date anybody?"

"Nope."

"I'm the same age as you and you're dating Jo!"

"Your point?"

Katrina finally was able to pull her arm from Kendall's grasp, "My point is that you can't tell me not to date. If you think about it, wouldn't you want me date someone you know rather than someone that you didn't."

"I'd rather you date Logan over James," Kendall admitted.

"Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it?" Katrina spoke sarcastically. "You have to let me make my own mistakes. Who knows, maybe James and I dating will be a good thing. Plus, we're kind of the last two left."

"Give me a chance!" James called out from inside Gustavo's office. Katrina looked behind her to see James peeking out through the open door, ready to duck back in if Kendall got mad.

Kendall sighed, "I still don't like this."

Katrina's head snapped back to look at Kendall, "What does that mean?"

"It means, I'm keeping an eye on him," Kendall responded.

"Yes!" James cheered as he ran out of the office and joined the two in the hallway. He put his arm around Katrina's shoulders, looking down at her, "Should we go dance now?"

Katrina scowled as she removed his arm from her shoulder, "You're on probation." When she noticed that James looked confused, she went on, "That means we're trying this, but it's not official yet. I still can't fully trust you."

"Got it," James seemed depressed, but accepted the terms. "Now, can we go dancing? I've got to parade around my girlfriend." Katrina glared at him. "Err. My trial girlfriend?" She continued to glare at him. "Okay, what did I say wrong?"

"I don't want to be paraded around," Katrina explained. "I'm not a trophy. That's strike one. Keep this up and you won't last the night."

Kendall laughed, "Okay, I'm not worried now. He's going to screw this up."

"I'm right here!" James complained before he turned to Katrina, "Would asking you to dance be a strike?"

Katrina seemed to consider this before she answered, "Nope, let's go. I need to show Logan that he shouldn't expect me to wait around for him while he's with Camille."

"So, you're using me?" James seemed insulted.

"Yep."

James was quiet for a second as he stared at Katrina before he replied, "Surprisingly, I'm okay with that." He held out his left arm and Katrina smiled as she grabbed it with her right hand. James led her towards the dance. Kendall shook his head, still amused, as he followed the couple.

* * *

><p>James and Katrina walked into the dance to gasps from the crowd. Katrina noticed some of the girls from the crowd that had chased James. They were glaring at James, but surprisingly didn't do anything about it. Katrina continued scanning the crowd and found Gustavo and Kelly. They smiled when they saw Katrina holding James's arm before they gave each other a fist bump. Katrina rolled her eyes before she looked to the next group to find Stephanie, Jo and Camille. The three girls smiled at each other, knowingly, before they each gave Katrina a thumbs up. Katrina smiled back before she glanced over to see Kendall explaining things to a confused Carlos. And lastly, her eyes settled on a stunned Logan.<p>

Logan was staring at where Katrina was holding onto James's arm. He bit his lip a little as he looked up into Katrina's eyes. They were staring back at Logan as though challenging him to say something. To object to her being on James's arm. It seemed like that's what he was going to do as he made his way to the two.

"So, you two are dating now?" Logan asked.

"Sort of," James and Katrina responded.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?" Logan pressed, "Either you are or you aren't."

"He's on probation," Katrina explained. "But why does that matter to you? You're dating Camille." Her voice had a challenging tone to it as though she hoped that he would contradict it. "It's not like we were dating or anything. You didn't even want to give it a shot." Logan went wide eyed as he realized the play on words Katrina had used, referencing the song she had sung earlier.

"Come on, Kat," James spoke up, "Let's go dance." Katrina had gone stiff at James's use of the nickname she had before the accident, but didn't say a word about it. She looked up at him, smiled and nodded. As James led her towards the dance floor, she took a quick glance back at Logan. She gave him a sad smile before she and James disappeared in the crowd.

Suddenly, Camille appeared right next to Logan. She smiled at him before she spoke, "Don't they make a cute couple? They're going to put on a slow song next! Doesn't that make you want to ask me something?"

Logan looked at her and held out his hand, "Let's dance." Camille grabbed it and they made their way to the dance floor.

Katrina noticed the interaction right as the song, _War _by _Jay Sean _came on. She sniffed back a tear as James grabbed her waist. Placing her good hand on James's shoulder, she snuck one last glance at Logan. Katrina's and Logan's eyes met. She quickly snapped back to look into James's eyes, but Logan kept staring at her from across the dance floor as the lyrics began.

_I would march across the desert to defeat my enemy  
>And I would lie here in the trenches with your picture next to me<br>And when I told you it's forever, then it's how its gonna be  
>Don't, won't let him just take the place of me<br>Does he really know you like I know you, all the little things?  
>Does he really love you like I love you, how can he compete?<br>If he makes me fight for you, die for you, would he do the same?  
>This is turning into way more than a game<br>Now it feels like soldiers in a war and none of us are backing down  
>And I will show you victory is mine before we leave this battleground<br>Cause he don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go  
>And I know just how this battle goes<br>He don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war  
>You know he's not the man you think he is; he's hiding all his flaws<br>So tell me what's the point in fighting? Because we'll all end up with scars  
>But girl if that's what I must go through, then I'm not prepared to lose<br>Cause I've already bled so much for you  
>Does he really know you like I know you, all the little things?<br>Does he really love you like I love you, how can he compete?  
>If he makes me fight for you, die for you, would he do the same?<br>Baby this is turning into way more than a game  
>Baby cause we're soldiers in a war and none of us are backing down<br>And I will show you victory is mine before we leave this battleground  
>Cause he don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go<br>And I know just how this battle goes  
>He don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war<br>Getting kind of sick of this battle  
>Wish I could take it back to when I had you<br>I'm almost thinking that he can have you, just let him have you  
>It's getting kinda hard to convince you<br>After all the shit that we've been through  
>Why would you let all this happen?<br>You got a choice to make it stop  
>It's already gone too far girl<br>We're soldiers in a war and none of us are backing down  
>And I will show you victory is mine before we leave this battleground<br>Cause he don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go  
>And I know just how this battle goes<br>He don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war  
>Cause he don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go<br>And I know just how this battle goes  
>He don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war<em>

The song ended and a fast song came on. James and Katrina left the dance floor cause Katrina couldn't do much fast dancing. Logan stayed on the dance floor, dancing with Camille, but keeping his concentration on Katrina. He watched as James leaned forward and whispered something in Katrina's ear. She laughed and pushed him away, teasingly. Suddenly, Logan didn't feel like being at a dance.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Katrina walked in the main room to find the guys in a huddle at the dining table. She raised her eyebrows cause there wasn't any food on the table which was usually the only time that the guys would sit at the table.<p>

She got closer before she got their attention, "Hey!" The boys jumped out of their seats and smiled guiltily at Katrina.

"Hey," they responded hesitantly. She noticed Logan hide something behind his back. Katrina's eyebrows went up even higher at this.

"What are you hiding from me?" Katrina demanded.

"Nothing," Kendall, James and Logan insisted.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed, "Nothing to do with your brother!" Logan, Kendall and James smacked their foreheads.

Katrina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Wait a second. You said that there was a dead end in the search for Evan."

"He wasn't talking about Evan," James responded quickly, looking around nervously.

"Oh really," Katrina walked forward and stopped right in front of James. "You really don't want to lie to me, do you James?" She smiled sultrily at him as she let her right hand brush softly across his cheek. "If you tell me the truth, I'll be very happy." James shuddered.

Once Kendall realized that James was about to crack, he spoke up, "He's telling the truth!"

Katrina looked over at him, "Well, then, who were you talking about? Evan's the only brother I have that could still be alive."

"We were talking about your younger brothers," Kendall explained. When Katrina continued to stare, Kendall went on, "We found out where your family was buried and I was asking the others if it would be appropriate if I would go pay my respects since they were my family too, even if I never got to meet them."

Katrina stayed silent for a second before she commented, "That's really weird." Kendall shrugged. "How'd you find out where they were buried? You can't find it online. I made sure of that so their grave wasn't vandalized."

Logan went wide eyed, but Kendall kept his cool as he went on, "I asked Brandon. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind," Katrina replied, "You should have a chance to visit them. I actually have to get going. Meeting the girls for some shopping. I'll see you guys later." She took a good look at each of them before she left the apartment.

As soon as the door closed, the guys huddled back around the table, Logan placing what he had behind his back on the table. It was the small puzzle box that the guys and Brandon had found in the cave.

"I still can't get this," Logan complained. "And don't even get me started on those coded pieces of paper. Just when I think I have it, something else goes wrong."

"We have to figure this out," Kendall insisted, "This is the last connection anyone has with Evan."

"Where are those papers anyways?" James began to look around for them.

"In our room," Logan answered. James nodded before he left the room, running to go find the papers. Logan slumped down on a chair, "I give up. I can't figure it out."

"Let me look at it," Kendall reached out and pulled it towards him, "These things on top of the box look like they're just plastic shapes."

"Geometric shapes," Logan added, "Yeah, but I have no idea what to do with them. There are no instructions for something like this." He put his hands in his hair in frustration.

"You know what?" Carlos spoke up, "This reminds me of those puzzles that were popular when we were kids."

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"You remember how we would put plastic shapes together to make bigger shapes of different things like animals or people or cars or other things," Carlos reminded them.

"Tangrams?" Logan identified it.

"That's it!" Carlos agreed as James came back with the sheets of paper.

James put the papers on the table before he asked, "What'd I miss?"

"Carlos thinks that the puzzle has something to do with tangrams," Logan told him. "Which is ridiculous. With the codes on these papers so advanced, why would the puzzle be simple? Let's figure out these papers. Maybe they're the instructions for the puzzle." He pulled the papers closer to him and James and Kendall looked over Logan's shoulder as Logan tried to make sense of the code.

However, Carlos stared at the puzzle box. He began fiddling with the pieces on top of the box when suddenly, one piece broke off.

"Uh," Carlos muttered causing the other boys to look at him.

"What did you do?" James pulled the two pieces away from Carlos.

"Wait a second," Logan spoke up, "Let me see that small piece." James shrugged before he handed the piece to Logan. Looking at the back of it, Logan smiled.

"The brain's figured it out," Kendall commented. "What is it?"

"Carlos is right," Logan replied. James and Kendall looked over at Carlos who had a big goofy grin on his face. "Look at the back of this. It's magnetic. That means that the shapes need to be put together on the top of the box in a certain way in order to open it."

"And what order would that be?" James asked.

"I will tell you that after I figure out this code," Logan held up one of the sheets of paper.

"We're going to be here a while," Kendall sighed.

* * *

><p>Katrina knocked on the door to Stephanie's apartment. It wasn't long before Stephanie answered the door.<p>

"Hey," Stephanie greeted the model, "What'd you tell the guys you were doing to get out of the apartment?"

"That we were shopping," Katrina replied, "They seemed to be distracted by something anyways. I probably could have told them that I was swimming with sharks and they would have been like, 'Okay, have fun!'" Katrina walked into the apartment and Stephanie shut the door after her.

"Well, we've almost got the first video finished," Stephanie filled Katrina in, "All we need is to edit your part in and then we can submit it!"

"Awesome," Katrina noted, "I've already gone over the video of James's attempts at asking out girls and have made notes on what was wrong with each of them."

"Then this will go faster than we thought," Stephanie responded. She led Katrina over to her bedroom where Camille and Jo were already waiting for them.

"I think we should start with the whole asking-a-girl-out-through-text-message thing," Katrina suggested.

"Sounds good," Stephanie grabbed her handheld camera off her bed. She turned it on and held it up to film Katrina. "And action!"

**(A/N): And time to end the chapter! I know. Bad Spot. But, hopefully, I'll get another one up tomorrow. Anyways, Jamina is now an item…. Sort of…. Unless James messes it up… Did Logan have a realization when he saw Jamina as a couple? Is he having second thoughts about Camille? What's in the puzzle box that Carlos halfway solved? And what about the coded pieces of paper? What do they say? How is the video that the girls are putting together going to go? Is there going to be something special with it? You'll just have to wait to find out! Until then, review and happy reading!**


	44. Decoding The Past

**(A/N): Yay! Another update! I had to get this done tonight, so enjoy it! Anyways, thank you to **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Good to know that you like Jamina. This chapter doesn't have really anything with them together though…) and **_**Milkamoo97**_** (If he doesn't mess it up, he's going to surprise a LOT of people) for your reviews! I don't own Big Time Rush nor do I own the songs that I listed, but did not use the lyrics for. If that's confusing, you'll see what I mean later. So, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 44: Decoding The Past

Logan had the coded papers spread out across the table. His hair was sticking up like a mad scientist as he tried to figure out the code. Kendall, Carlos and James were sitting on the couch, watching TV. They had given up on trying to figure out the code long ago. Plus, they had assumed that Logan could figure it out better than they could. But, Logan was having trouble. He would be able to decode a few words, but then the next line would be gibberish and he'd have to start over.

"I don't get it," Logan spoke up, "This thing is unsolvable! I give up!" He slumped down in his chair right as Katie walked into the apartment. She raised an eyebrow at the paper covered table.

"Aren't we done with school?" Katie asked. "What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to decode this," Logan replied. "But nothing seems to be working!"

Katie picked a sheet of paper off the table. It was one of the ones that Logan had written on. She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked it over.

"Oh, I got this," Katie told him causing the three boys on the couch to look over.

"Wait, what?" Logan seemed confused, "How could you figure this out when I couldn't?"

"You assumed that the entire paper is just one code," Katie explained, "Notice how it's divided up into paragraphs? Each paragraph is a different code. That's why it seemed confusing."

Logan grabbed the paper from Katie and looked it over, "That's it! Thanks, Katie!"

"What's this for anyways?" Katie asked.

"These are the last clues that Evan left behind," Kendall responded as he, James and Carlos rejoined the group. "We think it might have something to do with where he went."

"Does Katrina know about this?"

"No," the four boys replied.

"Then, I don't know anything," Katie told them before she left for her room.

"Just give me a few minutes and I should have the message decoded," Logan cracked his fingers before he grabbed his pencil and began working on the papers. Carlos, James and Kendall looked at each other, shrugged and then went back to watch TV, leaving Logan to do what he does best.

* * *

><p>"This is perfect," Katrina commented on the video the girls were watching. They were reviewing their work one last time before they posted it.<p>

"I really liked how you advised them about asking out through text message," Jo responded.

"'Girls love being treated special,'" Katrina began quoting her advice, "'So, when you ask a girl out to something as important as a dance, don't do it through text message. She will assume that you are lazy or are sending that message to tons of other girls. Then, she won't feel special and she'll reject you.'" The girls laughed. "I liked your advice."

"'Even if you're dating someone,'" Jo remembered her words, "'You should still ask her. Why would you do that? Well, otherwise she'll assume that you don't like her or that you're cheating on her with some other girl and that's who you're bringing to the dance.'"

"I liked Camille's joint one with Katrina," Stephanie mentioned.

"'Getting a wingman is okay,'" Katrina stared, "'But if you're the wingman, make sure that you don't accidently ask out a whole bunch of girls or else you'll end up with none for yourself.'"

"'And if you're the one getting advice,'" Camille went on, "'Make sure to keep some common sense. Don't hit girls with flying discs… Or yell at them. It scares us.'" The girls laughed again.

"Oh, the look on your face was priceless," Jo laughed.

"Boys are so stupid," Katrina spoke up.

"Especially these boys," Stephanie added. The others nodded their heads. "So, I'm guessing we agree that this can be posted now?" They nodded again and Stephanie hit the submit button.

"While we're waiting for the response, why don't we go shopping?" Camille suggested, "I need some new items for my costume collection." Katrina, Jo and Stephanie looked at each other before they shrugged. The girls left Stephanie's apartment to head over to the mall.

* * *

><p>"And done," Logan put his pencil down. James, Carlos and Kendall quickly gathered around Logan.<p>

Kendall picked up one of the pieces of paper and looked confused, "This doesn't make sense. None of these are directions as to how to open that box."

"And none of these tell us where Evan is," James added.

"Are we back to the drawing board?" Carlos asked.

"I think that this is a message of some sort," Logan mentioned, "I just don't know what it means. Some of the paragraphs repeat, like they're song lyrics."

"Maybe that's what they are then," James suggested. "Katrina's family was so absorbed in fame that maybe these songs have some sort of meaning to them."

"Are they even songs though?" Kendall seemed doubtful.

"Let's look at the words," Logan grabbed a piece of paper and looked it over, "This one, I don't recognize."

"But that doesn't mean it's not a song," Carlos pointed out. "There are songs out there that we don't know."

"I recognize this one," Kendall spoke up. The others looked at him. "Don't you remember when we went through every single one of _All Time Low_'s songs to find one that would cheer up Katrina, but then we just picked something from a different band?"

"Yeah," the other three nodded.

"This is a song from _All Time Low_," Kendall told them. "_Heroes_ to be exact."

"So, these songs are probably from artists that Katrina would know," Carlos realized, "Does this mean that we should tell her?"

"No," Kendall insisted, "If she finds out we've been keeping this secret from her, she'll be mad."

"And then she'll dump me," James added.

"I say we should tell her," Logan suggested. "How else would we find out who these songs are by and what they mean to Evan?" James glared at Logan.

"There is someone else we could ask," Kendall reminded them. The other three stared at him.

* * *

><p>"I thought I told you guys that I didn't want any part of this," Brandon mentioned. He was sitting behind the front desk at Penny's Pet Care. Tim was gone at class. James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall were standing in front of it. They had placed the papers containing the song lyrics on the desk.<p>

"We just need to ask you if any of these songs meant anything to Evan," Kendall assured him. "Then, we'll be out of your way."

"Why don't you ask Katrina?" Brandon delayed looking at the papers. "She'd probably know more than I would."

"We can't ask Katrina," James told him, "She'll get mad and then she'll break up with me."

"Wait, what?" Brandon looked confused, "You're dating Katrina?"

"Sort of," Kendall added. "According to Katrina, he's on probation." James looked down at his feet at this reminder.

Brandon sighed, "Fine, I'll help. It's just as well anyways. I found a sheet of paper you left in the box. Here." He dug around in his pocket before he pulled out a crumpled up sheet of paper. He held it out to Logan. "It still needs to be decoded."

Logan looked down at the paper. It was different than the others. All this one had on it was a short sentence and 18 short dashes underneath it. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "Okay, just give me a few minutes and I'll have this decoded." He grabbed a pencil from the desk and went over to sit on one of the armchairs.

"So, what about these songs?" Carlos asked. "Are there any that mean something to Evan?"

"Some of these mean something to Evan," Brandon finally looked through the papers. "But this makes no sense."

"What do you mean?" James looked confused.

"I mean, that's no pattern to these songs," Brandon explained. "Some of these are the music that Katrina likes, alternative or rock, and some are the type of music that Evan likes, country, and some others are the songs that I like, pop. I can tell you this song here," Brandon pointed to one of the papers, "Is _My Wish_ by _Rascal Flatts_ which was Evan's and Katrina's song." When the guys looked confused, he went on, "Yes, they had songs for each other. It was Katrina's idea. She had a song for each of her family members. Another thing that kept them close. It was weird in my opinion."

"Why is she so attached to music anyways?" Carlos asked.

"Remember how big Katrina's family was?" Brandon mentioned, "Well, the best way to get someone's attention in that house was to lock yourself in your room and play music. Katrina's and Evan's parents got to be experts at figuring out what their children were feeling just based on what music they chose."

"Wouldn't that just add extra noise?" James realized.

"Yeah, but when one of the Wolffs couldn't get the attention of their mom and dad, they would turn up their music louder and louder until it was too loud to ignore," Brandon went on.

"That must have been annoying for you as their neighbor," Kendall pointed out.

"Not really," Brandon admitted, "The whole neighborhood is filled with people in the entertainment industry so we're used to it. Anyways, this song here," Brandon pointed to another paper, "Is one of Evan's favorite songs, _Hell On The Heart_ by _Eric Church_. And this one," Brandon picked up another paper. "Is Katrina's absolute favorite song that's not something from _All Time Low_."

"What's that?" James pulled the paper from Brandon's hand and studied it.

"_Love Gone Mad_ by _Stars Go Dim_," Brandon told him. James made the motion to put the paper in his pocket when Kendall pulled it out of his hand and placed it back on the desk. "This one here, _Raise Your Glass_ by _P!nk_, is one of my favorite songs. This song, _Hunt Hunt Hunt_ is by _There For Tomorrow_ which is Katrina's second favorite band. This one, oh I forgot about this song!" Brandon started laughing at a memory.

"What song is that?" Carlos asked.

"_Zombies Ate My Neighbors_ by _Single File_," Brandon laughed, "The three of us made a music video for this song. I think I've still got it on my computer. I'm going to have to take a look at it when I get home now." He cleared his throat before continuing to name the songs, "_Usher_'s song, _Superstar_ I sang for a talent show and then got pelted with tomatoes. I remember that Katrina and Evan got back at the guys that did that. They were in gym class with Evan so while Katrina distracted them by, well, expressing her talent for being a model, Evan went into the locker room before gym and stole their gym clothes. They got detention for not changing."

"Serves them right," Kendall noted. "What about the rest of the songs?"

"_Iris_ by the _Goo Goo Dolls_, Katrina played that in her room after Evan scared away her first date to homecoming before they had even left," Brandon mentioned. "In fact, he did that by playing this song, _Welcome To The Family_ by _Little Big Town_. I really wish that I had seen the look on that guy's face. Katrina never counted that as a date because they never got to leave the house." James smirked at this knowledge. "Katrina sang this song, _Hey Monday_'s _Hurricane Streets_, for a talent show with Evan on drums, me on bass and her on guitar."

"Katrina can play guitar?" the four guys seemed confused.

"Yeah," Brandon confirmed, "All of them got lessons on musical instruments. It was how they relaxed."

"Oh, cause that's a great way to relax," Kendall spoke sarcastically, "Learning even more things."

"It was for them," Brandon shrugged, "Anyways, we won that talent show and they asked us to do another song, so Katrina sang," Brandon looked through the papers before he pointed at one, "This song, _Think Like A Man_ by _Orianthi_. Oh, I didn't see this one. You remember how Katrina's homecoming date abandoned her because of Evan? Well, when she wouldn't come out of her room afterward, Evan played this song, _Clumsy Little Heart_ by _Every Avenue_. She forgave him instantly. This song, _Smile_ by _Uncle Kracker_, Katrina had told me that this was her song for me. And this one," Brandon started to laugh again, "I remember this one. When the whole family was younger, they did a huge family number to this song, _*NSYNC_'s _Pop_, and video-taped it."

"Embarrassing home movies," Carlos commented, "Even celebrities have them." The others nodded.

"Yep, and this one, oh this one was memorable," Brandon continued, "Katrina really showed her versatility with this one, since it is a country song. _Taylor Swift_'s _Better Than Revenge_. This happened when Katrina found out that the captain of the cheerleading squad, who was one of Katrina's friends, at her old school started going out with Katrina's crush. So, Katrina decided to make a scene at lunch one day. She brought her guitar to lunch, jumped onto one of the tables, right in front this girl, and played and sang the song. And here's a song from _All Time Low_, Katrina's favorite band." Brandon picked up the last sheet of paper, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked it over. "This one's odd."

Logan looked up from decoding the paper, "What's so odd about it?"

"There's no meaning behind this one," Brandon responded, "I know the song, _Pull Myself Together_ by _The Rocket Summer_, but there's no sentimental value to it that I know at least. I'm surprised that it's here. This type of music is more of Katrina's type, not Evan's, so it's weird."

"Okay, so, none of that helps us," Kendall mentioned. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I've got this one decoded," Logan spoke up. James, Carlos and Kendall looked over at him. "It doesn't have instructions for the box." The boys seemed depressed about this. "But, it's not another lyric thing."

"Then what is it?" James asked.

"It's barely a sentence," Logan told them, "It says, 'Keep the artists in mind.'"

"What the hell does that mean?" Kendall seemed confused.

"I'm not sure," Logan looked distressed.

"Maybe Katrina would know?" Carlos suggested.

"No," James insisted, "We are not asking Katrina. She'll dump me."

"Let's just go back to the Palm Woods and figure things out there," Kendall decided. The boys said their goodbyes to Brandon before they got into the elevator, on their way to the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>Katrina, Camille, Jo and Stephanie were laughing as they walked into Stephanie's apartment. Camille had so many bags on her arm that Katrina, who hadn't bought anything, had to carry some.<p>

"Maybe we should have dropped your stuff off at your apartment first," Katrina suggested.

"Stephanie insisted that we check our blog," Camille reminded her.

"I want to see how many hits we got!" Stephanie told them, "Hopefully, we got a lot since I used Katrina as one of the searchable names."

"But, this isn't just mine," Katrina mentioned.

"Yeah, but you're the famous one," Jo added. "We're more likely to get hits when your name is there."

"But –" Katrina started.

"Dad!" Stephanie exclaimed, causing Katrina to stop talking as she, Jo and Camille turned to stare at Mr. King. "What's going on? Why aren't you at work?"

"I got this in the mail," Mr. King held up a large envelope, "Why don't you read the letter?" Stephanie approached him and took the envelope. She opened it and took the letter out. Glancing it over, the girls watched as Stephanie began to get a smile on her face.

"I've been accepted for that filmmaking summer camp I applied to?" Stephanie spoke excitedly, almost bouncing on her feet. "Seriously?"

"Yep and there's this," Mr. King handed Stephanie another envelope. Stephanie hurriedly opened it to pull out another sheet of paper.

"And I got accepted at that film school in New York?" Stephanie exclaimed. Suddenly, her smile went away, "I'm leaving for New York."

"Yeah, we leave tomorrow," Mr. King informed her, "I've already started packing. You should do the same. Now, if you girls will excuse me, I have to send in my letter of resignation at work." With that said, he left the apartment.

Stephanie turned to look at her shocked friends, "What do I do?"

"Go to New York," Jo advised. "It's your dream."

"But what about our advice blog?" Stephanie reminded them.

Camille waved it off, "We only did that because you wanted to direct something."

"And what about you girls, the guys and all the friends that I've made here," Stephanie kept making excuses.

"We'll keep in contact," Katrina assured her. "And I wish I was in your position."

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, sort of," Katrina began explaining, "I've always wanted to go to New York. It's the modeling capital of America. I would give anything to go there."

"I guess I better start packing then," Stephanie decided. "Will you girls come say goodbye to me tomorrow?"

"Of course we will," Jo nodded her head along with Camille and Katrina.

"And I'll let the guys know so they'll be there too," Katrina added.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow!" Stephanie waved to them as she headed for her room. Katrina, Jo and Camille looked at each other before they left the apartment.

"What should we do now?" Camille asked.

"Can we drop off the bags first?" Katrina mentioned. "It feels like you bought bricks." Camille and Jo laughed but agreed as the trio headed for the elevator.

* * *

><p>After dropping off the bags, Katrina, Jo and Camille headed for the park because they couldn't think of anything else to do.<p>

"I think the guys are hiding something from me," Katrina admitted.

"Well, I haven't heard about anything that they would keep from you," Jo spoke up.

"Neither have I," Camille added.

"It's so annoying," Katrina went on, "There's this nagging feeling whenever I'm around them." She groaned, but then fell silent.

"So," Camille picked up the conversation. "Are you and James finally official?"

Katrina hesitated, but then responded, "Sort of." When the other two looked confused, Katrina went on, "He's on probation. And he's already got one strike."

"He really does like you," Jo mentioned, "I can tell by the way he stares at you. It's like no other girl is around."

Katrina stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk. Jo and Camille continued for a second before they stopped and turned to look at Katrina.

"He really looks at me like that?" Katrina seemed surprised, "I never noticed." A small smile appeared on her face.

"Why did you start going out with him then?" Camille asked.

"Well," Katrina began.

Suddenly, the girls heard someone yell from behind Katrina, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Camille and Jo dived out of the way, but Katrina turned just in time to be knocked over by a skateboarder. The boy quickly got up to his feet, picked his skateboard up and looked down at Katrina, "Whoa, you're Katrina Wolff!" He held out his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet. "Is it true that you're dating that boy from that band?" Katrina raised her eyebrows, but nodded. "Too bad. Anyways, sorry for running into you." The boy ran off right as Jo and Camille walked up to Katrina.

"You're very accident-prone," Jo commented.

"Believe me, I know," Katrina told her. "Is it just me or is the world getting blurry?" Camille and Jo shared a worried glance right as Katrina fell over, passing out. The two standing girls quickly knelt down beside her.

"Call an ambulance and then the guys," Jo instructed Camille. "And do you have any idea why she fainted?"

"She probably just hit her head too hard," Camille reasoned as she looked over Katrina. "Or she's bleeding from her side."

"Wait, what?" Jo quickly joined Camille on the other side of Katrina and noticed that Camille was right. Blood was soaking though Katrina's shirt and there was a large piece of glass that was sticking in her side. "Aw crap."

Camille now had her phone to her ear, "Hello, 911? We need some help."

**(A/N): CLIFFHANGER! Yes, I know I'm evil. So, what's going to happen at the hospital? How are the guys going to react to Katrina getting hurt AGAIN? And Stephanie's leaving. How's that going to affect Carlos since that means he'll be the only one without a girlfriend? The guys are making progress on their clues and have learned some things about Katrina's past along the way. Are they going to be able to use the clues to figure out what happened to Evan? What's with the songs anyways? You'll have to wait to find out! Until then, review and happy reading!**


	45. Unlucky Strikes

**(A/N): And here it is! Yet another update! Third one in a row (I'm on a roll!). But, the everyday updates stop after this one due to the ending of the weekend… Especially with my Mondays always being super busy (Two classes that are each an hour and 20 minutes long in a row and then a three hour lab and then an hour/hour and a half meeting. Yep, Mondays are crazy.) Anyways, thank you to **_**Milkamoo97**_** (Yes, she is very accident-prone and for a good reason) and **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** (I was wondering where you went. Yes, that stalker guy is creepy, but you won't be seeing him for a while… As for Stephanie leaving, she kind of disappeared from the series, so I gave it a reason. The boys did crack the code, but not all of it! They still don't know why those song lyrics were there) for your reviews! I don't own Big Time Rush nor do I own the episode **_**Big Time Sparks **_**which is used in this chapter. Oh, and a tiny warning. Remember that this is rated T. This means that there are times when teenage issues will be talked about and this chapter has it. And now, enjoy!**

Chapter 45: Unlucky Strikes

James, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Katie and Mrs. Knight came running into the emergency room, fear evident on their faces. They found Camille and Jo pacing in the waiting room. The group made their way over to them.

"Why aren't you in there with her?" Kendall asked. "Katrina's hurt and you're just waiting out here?"

"They wouldn't let us stay!" Jo replied. "The doctors told us that only family was allowed back there."

"I'm going to find out what's going on," Mrs. Knight informed the group before she headed for the receptionist desk.

"I think this is the fourth time that Katrina's been to the hospital in two months," Katie reminded them. "She's more accident-prone than Carlos."

"Maybe we should get her a helmet," Carlos suggested.

"She'd be too stubborn to wear it," Camille pointed out. "And then she'd say that she's fine."

"And then she'd get hurt again," Logan added. The others nodded.

Mrs. Knight came back to the group, "Kendall, Katie, we're going in. Come on."

"Wait, what about me?" James spoke up. The other's looked at him. "What? I'm her boyfriend! I need to be at her side." When they continued to stare, he went on, "Okay, what about the rest of us?"

"Sorry, only family members," Mrs. Knight responded. Kendall and Katie shrugged before they followed their mom further into the hospital.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Katie and Mrs. Knight walked into Katrina's hospital room to find her lying unconscious on a hospital bed. Kendall rushed over to her side, immediately expecting the worst. He sighed in relief when he saw that she was breathing.<p>

"Good, she's alive," Kendall relaxed.

"Of course she's alive," a voice assured them. The group looked over to find a doctor standing in the doorway. "She just lost some blood is all." He walked further into the room and checked on the monitors that were hooked up to Katrina before he addressed them again. "The piece of glass did do some damage to her side though. She lost enough blood that we had to give her a transfusion and we had to give her some sutures to close the wound. Other than that, she's completely fine. Right now, she's just sleeping. Just give me a chance to unhook her from the machines and then you can wake her up while I talk with your mother." The doctor unhooked Katrina from the machines and moved them to the side before he led Mrs. Knight out into the hallway.

"How should we wake her up then?" Katie asked. "I'm guessing it probably wouldn't be a good idea to use this air horn." She pulled an air horn out of nowhere and held it up as an example.

"No, we should wake her up gently," Kendall answered, "Otherwise, she might fall off the bed and break something else."

"Good idea," Katie agreed, dropping the air horn. "This girl is as fragile as glass."

Kendall ignored that comment as he shook Katrina gently, "Hey, Katrina. Wake up."

Katrina's eyes fluttered open, drowsily as she slurred, "Evan? When did you get back?"

"Katrina, I'm not Evan," Kendall corrected her, "I'm Kendall, remember?"

"Right, Kendall," Katrina realized, her smile faltering a bit, "Of course. It's ridiculous that you'd be Evan anyways. He's gone and he's never coming back." Katie glared at Kendall who gave his little sister a guilty smile.

"I heard that someone needs some cheering up," came a voice from the doorway. The three relatives looked over to find James standing there with a bouquet of stargazer lilies. He smiled at Katrina as he made his way to her bedside and held out the flowers for her. Katrina blushed, but smiled as she took them right as Logan and Carlos appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry," Carlos started. "We tried to stop him."

"But he can really run when he doesn't want to be caught," Logan added. Both he and Carlos seemed out of breath.

"James," Kendall turned to his friend, "You're not supposed to be here."

"I had to check up on my girlfriend," James insisted.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Katrina noted.

"Does this mean we're official?"

"Not yet."

"What if I sang you a song?" James suggested.

"Relax!" Katrina told him, "It's not like I'm dying or anything."

"No offense Katrina," Katie spoke up, "But you have the worst luck."

Katrina waved it off, "I don't believe in luck."

Before anyone could respond to that, Mrs. Knight came into the room. She didn't seem to be surprised to see James, Carlos and Logan in the room.

"We can go whenever you're ready, Katrina," Mrs. Knight told her. "We just have to come back in a week to get your stitches taken out."

"Of course," Katrina seemed upset at the thought of coming back to the hospital. "But by then, I'll probably be hurt again anyways, so it's probably a good idea." She got off the bed, but had to grab hold of James to keep her steady. "Okay, we can go now."

"Are you sure you can walk?" Mrs. Knight looked her niece over, concerned.

"I'll be fine," Katrina assured her. "And if not, then James can carry me."

"I think you're taking advantage of me here," James mentioned.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Katrina responded. James considered this before he shrugged and nodded, agreeing.

"Can you two stop being so coupleish?" Carlos asked. "It gets really annoying."

"I'm guessing Stephanie told you then," Katrina replied.

"Stephanie told me what?" Carlos looked confused.

"I'll tell you in the van," Katrina let him know as the group began to leave the room.

* * *

><p>The next day, Carlos, Kendall, Logan, James, Katrina, Camille and Jo were in the lobby, saying their goodbyes to Stephanie. Carlos was the last one to step forward and give Stephanie a hug.<p>

"You're going to do great," Carlos told her.

"I'm not going to forget you guys," Stephanie assured the group. "I hope that we can keep in touch."

"Of course we will," Jo replied.

"And I hope that you remember me and Jo for when you make a huge movie and put us in your cast," Camille added.

"And Big Time Rush can be on the soundtrack," Kendall went on.

"And me as the leading man," James continued, "Alongside Katrina as my leading lady." The others rolled their eyes, but Stephanie laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind," Stephanie mentioned before turning to Katrina, "And I hope you make it into that school in New York. Maybe we could live together then." The guys looked at Katrina in shock.

"If I get in, I'll tell you," Katrina didn't notice the guys staring at her.

"Stephanie!" Mr. King called out from the entrance to the Palm Woods, "We have to go now if we want to make our flight!"

"I'll be right there!" Stephanie responded. She smiled at her group of friends. "I gotta go. Bye." They waved to her as she grabbed her last suitcase and headed for the door.

As soon as Stephanie was out of sight, the boys glared at Katrina, "School in New York?"

"We're just gonna go," Camille bailed out of the scene.

"Yeah, auditions and stuff," Jo added, running after Camille.

"Thanks so much for the back-up!" Katrina called after them before turning to face the questioning guys. "Look, it's not what you think."

"You're leaving for New York?" They assumed.

"No!" Katrina explained, "There's a modeling school in New York that I've always wanted to go to. I've never applied though. I never thought I was good enough. Plus, I'm fine here."

"A modeling school?" Logan commented, "If anyone could get in, it would be you."

"Thanks," Katrina seemed surprised. "But, again, I'm happy here. LA's my home. I'm not planning on leaving any time soon."

"Good," James put his arm around Katrina's shoulder. "Cause I don't want us to fall apart because of a long distance relationship." For once, Katrina didn't move his arm.

"You don't have to worry about that," Katrina told him. "Since we're still not official."

"Darn it!" James exclaimed.

"Let's go to the pool," Carlos suggested, "Maybe the Jennifers are there!" Carlos left the group, heading towards the pool.

"He bounces back fast," Katrina noted. The boys nodded their heads in agreement before the group followed Carlos to the pool.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James and Katrina were lying on pool chairs beside the pool. Each of them had a different magazine in their hands. Kendall had <em>Hockey Action Magazine<em>, Logan was reading a magazine called _Future Doctor_, Carlos was entranced with his _Helmet_ magazine, James was looking through articles in _Pop Tiger_ and Katrina had her legs bent to hold up the _CosmoTeen_ magazine she was glancing through.

Suddenly, James put the magazine down, "Hey, do you guys wanna know Dak Zevon's secret to perfect toast?"

Carlos, Logan, Kendall and Katrina looked over at him to answer, "No." Before going back to their magazines.

"It's all in this month's _Pop Tiger_," James went on as if they had said yes.

Carlos put his magazine down and pulled the _Pop Tiger_ magazine out of James's hands, "What I want to know is, we've been in LA for six months. When are we gonna meet some totally cool and hot celebrity like Jordin Sparks?" Katrina cleared her throat. It was at that moment that Carlos realized what he said. He tried to fix it, "Except you Katrina. But you don't really count now that you're Kendall's cousin." Katrina still looked insulted.

Suddenly, Jordin Sparks came up to the group, "Excuse me." The boys and Katrina looked up at her. "I'm looking for Mr. Bitters." The boys quickly gathered close to her in shock while Katrina just raised her eyebrows. James held up his _Pop Tiger _magazine to compare Jordin in real life with the Jordin on the cover.

"That's you!" James pointed out right as the other three started stammering their responses. Jordin looked on, confused.

"You get used to that," Katrina mentioned, gaining Jordin's attention. "Hi, I'm Katrina. Mr. Bitters is in the lobby, behind the front desk."

"Oh, well, thanks Katrina," Jordin smiled at the model before she headed for the lobby. The boys stared at her as she left.

Katrina looked over at them, "Uh, guys? Are you okay? You look starstruck." When none of them moved, Katrina groaned. She got to her feet, rolled up her magazine and hit each of the boys on their heads to snap them out of their daze.

"Ow!" Logan spoke up, "Was that really necessary?"

Before Katrina could say anything though, the boys all made a realization, "Jordin Sparks is in the lobby!" All of them got up quickly and ran for the lobby, accidently knocking Katrina down so she landed on her butt. Katrina groaned again before she picked herself up and followed the boys into the lobby. She got there just in time to watch them knock over Mr. Bitters.

Jordin turned to stare at the boys calling out her name. She looked like a deer in headlights. Katrina rolled her eyes before she went over to stand next to the boys.

"We just wanted to say," Kendall started the first coherent thing that any of them said in a while. "Welcome to the Palm Woods."

"We're Big Time Rush," Carlos added.

"We're recording at Rocque Records," James continued, sounding like he was bragging.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Logan finished.

"Recording," Jordin answered, "At Rocque Records."

The boys began to cough in their surprise while Katrina noted, "Wow. What are the chances of that?"

"Yeah, crazy," Jordin commented. "Listen, I gotta go." Katrina waved goodbye as Jordin headed for the elevators. She turned to look at the guys again.

"Why do you keep on doing this?" Katrina asked, "She's just a person."

"She's a mega celebrity!" Logan pointed out.

"And what am I?" Katrina seemed even more insulted, "Steamed broccoli?" The boys looked at her confused. "I'm a celebrity too!"

"Yeah," Carlos responded, "But we met you when we didn't know that."

Katrina glared at them for a second before she gave in, "I guess you're right." She sighed. "So what are you going to do now?"

"We're going to go to Rocque Records," James decided, "We'll see you later Katrina." The boys headed for the door.

"You do realize that if you go anywhere close to Jordin Sparks when she's recording with Gustavo, he'll probably kill you!" Katrina called out to them.

They turned around and came back to her, Kendall mentioning, "And that's why you're coming with us."

"Wait, what?" Katrina seemed confused for a second before James picked her up and started carrying her towards the exit. "This is so not cool!" Kendall, Carlos and Logan laughed before they followed the couple outside.

* * *

><p>"Why do you even need me here anyways?" Katrina asked. She was hiding in the studio with the guys, waiting for Jordin Sparks to show up.<p>

"Because," Kendall told her, "When we get caught, Gustavo's going to give us less of a hard time if you're there too."

"But, I'll be in trouble too!" Katrina reminded him.

"Exactly," Logan mentioned. "That means less trouble for us."

"That's horrible reasoning," Katrina replied.

"No it's not," Carlos and James insisted. Katrina rolled her eyes.

"Shh!" Kendall hushed them, "I think I hear something." The boys peeked out of the room to watch see Jordin talking to Gustavo. They went into the recording studio. Kendall turned back to the group. "Time to move." The boys left the room, but Katrina didn't follow. She stood there for a second, shaking her head, before James came back in, grabbed her arm, and pulled her out into the hallway.

"And how are we supposed to get in without Gustavo stopping us?" Katrina pointed out.

"We crawl in," Logan explained.

"But I can't crawl," Katrina reminded him, "I have a broken arm, remember?"

"That's why you go in first to distract him," Kendall revealed.

"Wait, what?" Katrina seemed confused again until the boys opened the door to the studio and pushed Katrina in. She stumbled through, but for once, didn't fall. "Those pinheads," Katrina mumbled before she looked up and noticed that Gustavo, the recording guy and Jordin, who was in the booth, were staring at her.

"Katrina," Gustavo was faking his calmness, "Where are the boys?"

"Why would I know that?" Katrina faked her innocence.

"Because you're always around them," Gustavo pointed out. Katrina continued to look clueless. "Fine, if you don't know where the guys are, then why are you here?"

Katrina went wide-eyed for a second, but then came up with an idea, "Because you're my producer and I want to watch you in action."

"What is the real reason you're here?" Gustavo asked.

"I'm a fan of Jordin Sparks," Katrina tried again, "And I wanted to hear her new song being recorded." Gustavo scanned Katrina as though testing out Katrina's words.

"Fine," Gustavo gave in, "You can sit down here. Just don't touch anything." Katrina nodded before she sat down in the seat Gustavo was pointing at.

"Can I sing now?" Jordin asked from the recording booth.

Gustavo pressed a button to talk to Jordin in the booth, "Yes. Start whenever you're ready."

Jordin cleared her throat before she started to sing.

_Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>So remember this one thing<br>I never been in love before  
>Yeah, you gotta go easy on me<em>

Suddenly, Katrina, Gustavo and the recording guy jumped in shock because James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall had decided to pop up and cheer for Jordin, clapping. Out of the three of them, Katrina was the only one that actually fell out of her seat. She growled to herself as she glared up at the guys. They didn't notice as they continued to compliment Jordin's song.

"Really?" Jordin seemed surprised by the compliments, "Cause I-I'm not sure I'm feeling it yet."

The guys completely changed their perspective on the song, agreeing with Jordin that it wasn't ready yet, still not noticing Katrina on the floor. She got up as best as she could and continued to glare at the excited boys.

Gustavo stood up to stop the boys, "Jordin! Jordin, don't worry about the song, okay? Just take a little more time with it and give me some time to fill in the chorus and add some layers. The song is gonna be a big hit. It's gonna be great!"

Suddenly, he turned to look at the guys. "Dogs! I got a big present for you in my office!" The boys cheered while Katrina looked confused. "Take the cat with you and go get it!" Katrina's eyes went wide as she looked over at the guys. She didn't have a chance to get away. They grabbed her, dragged her out into the hallway and then into Gustavo's office.

That's when the group saw Freight Train. They screamed as he pulled all five of them into a pressurized hug. Gustavo came into the room soon after and shut the door after him.

"Why am I not surprised by this?" Katrina asked figuratively, her voice much higher than it usually was.

"Freight Train's squeezing us!" Kendall pointed out, his voice higher too, but not as high as Katrina's had been.

"This is our big present?" James exclaimed while sounding like he had taken some helium.

"Yes," Gustavo answered, "Because I want you nowhere near Jordin Sparks." Freight Train let them go and they took in deep breaths.

"What?" Carlos asked, "Why?"

"Because you're bad luck," Gustavo spoke like it was obvious. "And destroy everything you touch."

"What?" Logan laughed as he started to lean against Gustavo's desk, "That is so not true." Suddenly, one of the desk legs broke and everything began to slide off of it, making a whole bunch of crashing sounds. Katrina winced at this. Logan looked back at Gustavo, "Sorry."

Gustavo seemed to have decided not to say anything about it because he went on like nothing had happened, "Jordin and her team have picked me to produce her new song over every producer in this town. Cause word on the street is Gustavo Rocque is back!" He did a victory punch in the air. "Now, Jordin is staying at the Palm Woods which means if she is by the pool, I want BAD LUCK RUSH and their sidekick, HURRICANE KATRINA TO BE IN THE LOBBY!" The boys and Katrina leaned away from Gustavo as they winced at his anger. Gustavo glared at the group of teens before he left the room.

"Hurricane Katrina," Katrina mentioned, "Really? Like I haven't heard THAT one before."

"You are a disaster waiting to happen," Carlos pointed out. Katrina pushed him over before she stomped out of the office.

"Well, SOMEONE'S having their time of the month," Kendall joked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Katrina yelled from the hallway.

"Is she a werewolf?" Carlos asked, suddenly looking scared as he jumped to his feet. James, Logan and Kendall facepalmed.

"Didn't you pay attention to health class in middle school?" Logan replied. When Carlos shook his head, Logan went on, "She's a girl." Carlos still looked confused. "Girls have a special time of the month." A blank look was still on Carlos's face.

"Dude," James tried, "She's PMSing."

"Oh," Carlos smiled, finally getting it. Then, his smile went away as he thought more about it, "OOOHHH."

"Good luck, James," Kendall commented, "You're gonna need it." James suddenly looked like he would rather take on a werewolf Katrina than the hormonal one.

* * *

><p>Carlos, Logan, James, Kendall and Katrina were standing in doorway to the pool from the lobby. Katrina still seemed pissed, but she had waited for the guys to catch up. Apparently, hanging out with them was better than being alone.<p>

"Bad Luck Rush?" James started. "He's wrong."

"He's wrong about me too!" Katrina insisted.

"Yeah," Logan agreed, "We're more like Good Luck Charms."

"In fact," James continued, "The best luck Jordin could have is spending her entire day with me." He had pulled out his comb and mirror to check his hair. Carlos, Kendall, Logan and Katrina glared at him.

"That's strike two," Katrina noted.

"I mean us," James assured the group.

"That's still strike two," Katrina wasn't budging. Logan, Kendall and Carlos shook their heads at James's ignorance.

"Darn it!" James stomped his foot. In his anger, he accidently dropped his mirror, breaking it.

The group stared down at it as Carlos screamed in shock. As James bent down to pick it up, Carlos pointed out, "You broke a mirror. That's seven years bad luck."

"That's ridiculous," James told him.

"Yeah," Katrina agreed. "I've broken several mirrors and I'm-" She suddenly stopped talking as her eyes went wide in realization. Her huge streak of accident-proneness had started after she had broken her room of mirror in her old house. "Oh no."

Suddenly, someone called out from the pool, "HEADS UP!" as a football headed their way. Kendall, Carlos and Logan ducked out of the way, but the football ended up bouncing off of James's head and then Katrina's before it fell to the ground. Katrina and James looked at each other. Right then, they both got sprayed by a long line of suntan lotion. They looked over at the person holding the bottle.

"Sorry," she told them. Then, a huge group of kids came running through the lobby, knocking down both James and Katrina so that they could get to the pool. As soon as they passed, James and Katrina got back to their feet, holding onto each other for support. Carlos, Logan and Kendall watched them with concern. James held up his mirror and he and Katrina stared down at the broken remnants as though it was their death sentence. They yelped before they both ran off, James dropping the mirror.

"Where do we go?" Katrina clung to James, "Where CAN we go?"

"We have to get rid of our bad luck!" James exclaimed as he led her towards the elevator.

Katrina stopped him from going any further, "Do you really want to take a chance on the elevator?"

James looked at her, then the elevator, then back at her, "What are some good luck charms?"

"Uh," Katrina stammered, "Rabbit's feet."

"Do you have any rabbits at Penny's Pet Care?"

"We are NOT chopping feet off of rabbits!"

"Fine, what else?"

"Lucky pennies, horseshoes, four-leaf clovers."

"To the park!" James decided. He began to drag Katrina toward the exit when they ran into Tyler.

"Hide me!" Tyler insisted. "My mom wants me to do a commercial for a kid's cereal!" He was decked out in a leprechaun costume.

"You know," Katrina remembered, "Leprechauns are lucky too." She and James shared smirks while Tyler looked on, confused.

**(A/N): Well, NOW we know why Katrina's so accident-prone! She's unlucky! And now James is too! No wonder they became a couple… But that might not last long anyways. James has received strike two! One more and he's outta there! Will they make it or will Katrina kick him to the curb? Poor Carlos… Stephanie had to leave making him the only single guy in Big Time Rush. How is he going to take it once all his friends have date nights and he's left alone in the apartment? And what is up with this modeling school in New York that Katrina has always wanted to go to? Is she lying about being happy with not going to it? And what about Evan? Are the guys ever going to find him? Is Katrina ever going to find out about that? And what disasters await Bad Luck Rush and their sidekick Hurricane Katrina? Find out next time! Until then, review and happy reading!**


	46. Falling Out Of Luck

**(A/N): I'm totally delaying studying for my exam on Friday to do this. And working on homework that's due on Tuesday. But I really wanted to get another chapter up today cause I can't tomorrow due to an event for my group that I organized that will take up the entire day. Anyways, thank you to **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Katrina's spin on it is a little crazy), **_**BTRFan**_** (You'll like this one then. And there's a reason why I made it Jamina and not Lorina even though a lot of people want Lorina. For the way I've got the plotline designed, it has to be Jamina right now. In the future, maybe there will be Lorina, but I'm not saying it for sure) and **_**Milkamoo97**_** (Yeah, at times, Jamina is really cute, but they've got conflicting personalities…) for your reviews! I don't own Big Time Rush nor do I own the episode **_**Big Time Sparks**_** which is used in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 46: Falling Out Of Luck

James scanned the ground of the park nearby the wishing well on his hands and knees, trying to find a four-leaf clover. Katrina was looking around too, but couldn't get as close to the ground as James could. She would occasionally glance over to make sure he hadn't found one yet. Tyler was dancing nearby in his leprechaun costume.

"I need more luck than he does," Katrina whispered under her breath. "He broke a small handheld mirror. I broke a roomful."

"Did you find something Katrina?" James spoke up, "Cause I heard you say something."

"Nothing yet," Katrina called out. James frantically went back to his searching.

"How long do I have to keep doing this?" Tyler asked.

"Seven years," James and Katrina responded, no joking in their voices. Tyler stopped dancing and stared in shock.

"Look," James began, "We need to counter our mirror-breaking bad luck with good luck."

"And since we can't seem to find any four-leaf clovers, you're the closest we have," Katrina added.

"Now keep dancing and help us find a four-leaf clover," James finished. He and Katrina went back to their searching.

Suddenly, Tyler gasped and pointed, "Look there's one!"

"IT'S MINE!" Katrina insisted as she ran over to look at where Tyler had pointed. James just looked. "Wait a second. There's no four-leaf clover here!" She and James looked back to find that Tyler was gone. "Damn it."

"SNEAKY LEPRECHAUN!" James yelled. He then went back to tearing apart the grass, trying to find a four-leaf clover.

Katrina sighed as she sat down on the grass, "It's no use. We're never going to find a four-leaf clover, let alone two."

"We HAVE to find one!" James replied. "If we don't, I'll end up like you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't want to be in a cast!"

"Good point."

"Now, help me find one!"

"And what about me?"

"I mean find more than one!"

"Sure you meant that." However, Katrina did get up and start searching again. She stopped when she saw something. "Oh my God."

"DID YOU FIND ONE?" James called out.

"No," Katrina answered, picking a feather off the ground. "I found a feather! That's good luck too!"

"You never mentioned that!"

"Do you know how rare it is to find a feather?"

"We could just pluck one off a bird!"

"That hurts them!" Katrina exclaimed. She put her face in her hand. "What am I doing?"

"What?" James looked at her confused.

"All we seem to be doing is arguing!" Katrina explained. "Why are we trying out dating when that's all we do?"

"Hey! You can't break up with me," James insisted. "I've still got one last strike!"

"You're right," Katrina admitted. "And I've got a lucky feather! Which means my bad luck should be gone! Good luck!" With that, Katrina skipped away from James, suddenly in a good mood.

As Katrina skipped away, James mumbled under his breath, "I'll never get hormonal girls." Before he went back to his frantic searching.

Katrina stopped when she heard her phone buzz, indicating that she had a text. She quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and noticed that it was a text from Jo.

'Does Kendall still like me?' Katrina read the text. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, wondering what she had missed to get this text. Quickly, she sent back, 'Of course he does! He's crazy about you! Why wouldn't he be?' As soon as she sent that text, she looked up and saw Jordin heading for the well. Her eyes went wide as she remembered Gustavo's orders. She backed away slowly before she burst into a run. She didn't seem to be checking where she was going because she ran straight into Carlos and Logan.

Logan and Carlos were able to grab hold of Katrina without any of them falling. She had her eyes scrunched together and her body stiff, bracing herself for a fall. When it didn't happen, she slowly opened one of her eyes. As soon as she realized she was safe, she let out the breath she was holding and seemed to relax a bit.

"IT WORKED!" Katrina cheered.

"What worked?" Logan and Carlos asked.

Katrina held up the feather, "My good luck charm!"

"Then you can be on the good luck patrol with us!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Is that why you two are wearing suits?" Katrina finally got a good look at the two boys. "Wait, what's the good luck patrol?"

"We're following Jordin to make sure she doesn't find any bad luck," Logan explained.

Katrina stared at them blankly for a second before she replied, "I want no part of this."

"That's what Kendall said before we accidently threw that black cat onto Jordin's head!" Carlos blabbed.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Katrina screeched.

Logan hit Carlos, "Nice going. You weren't supposed to tell her that."

"Why are you so mean to animals?" Katrina exclaimed. She put her hand to her forehead before she went on, "You do remember what Gustavo said, right?" They nodded their heads. "Then you realize that he's going to kill you."

"We have to protect Jordin!" Carlos insisted.

Katrina shook her head at the thought, "Then I better stay close to you to protect her from you."

"Yay! You're on the good luck patrol!" Carlos cheered. "Now, we just need to give you a codename." Katrina stared at them blankly again. "OOH! How about Talisman?" Katrina continued to stare. "Okay, so, Logan's Lucky Charm, I'm Rabbit's Foot and you're Talisman!"

"And here's a walkie talkie watch for you," Logan handed Katrina a watch. "Now, you just need to change into this so we can match." He held up an outfit similar to his and Carlos's only it had a skirt instead of pants.

"What the?" Katrina looked around, trying to find an explanation as to how Logan had found it. "Where did that come from?"

"I know people," Carlos shrugged like it explained everything. Katrina stared at him with a twitch to her eyebrow.

"But that," Katrina groaned. "You know what? Nevermind. I'm not wearing that."

"But what will you wear?" Carlos asked.

"What I'm wearing now," Katrina stated as if it was obvious.

"But-" Carlos began.

"That's fine," Logan interrupted Carlos. "Let's go keep an eye on Jordin." Carlos nodded and the two boys snuck over to the bushes. Katrina stayed in her spot, staring at where the boys had disappeared, shaking her head.

Suddenly, she heard Carlos's voice come through the walkie talkie watch, "Talisman, get in the bushes! You're going to give us away!" Katrina rolled her eyes before she joined the boys in the bushes.

"So, Katrina," Logan turned to her, "About that song you sang at the dance."

Katrina stiffened before she looked at him, "Yeah?"

"I was wondering," Logan started.

"No time!" Carlos insisted, "We have to watch Jordin!" The three of them popped up to watch Jordin at the wishing well. Carlos brought his watch up to his mouth, "Target is safe. No bad luck in sight."

Logan responded into his own watch, "Wishing wells are nothing but good luck."

Katrina shook her head right as her phone buzzed. She took a look to find that Jo had texted her back.

'No reason. I'm meeting up with him for a date in the park. TTYL!' The text from Jo stated. Katrina looked down at it in confusion. It was at that moment that there was a loud, metallic clanging noise. She, Logan and Carlos looked over to find Kendall hammering down on a metal pole to set up a game of horseshoes.

"What kind of date involves horseshoes?" Katrina asked.

"Apparently Kendall's," Logan replied. They watched as James, who was still looking for four-leaf clovers, crawled closer to Kendall. "So, what about you and James?"

"We haven't been on one unless you count the dance," Katrina answered. Logan seemed happier after this. The trio watched as Kendall and James started fighting over a horseshoe. "Seriously? A horseshoe?"

Suddenly, the horseshoe was turned upside-down.

The boys of the good luck patrol went into action, Logan stating into his watch, "Upside-down horseshoe!"

"That's bad luck!" Carlos exclaimed into his own watch.

"Move out!" The two boys quickly ran over to where James and Kendall were fighting. Katrina rolled her eyes as she followed them at a slower pace. She got there as they yelled to their friends, "SIR! DROP THE HORSESHOE!" And then joined in the fight.

"Guys!" Katrina called out to them, trying to get their attention. "If you don't stop, it's gonna-"

Suddenly, all four of the guys let go of the horseshoe and it went flying through the air. The five teens watched the horseshoe in terror as it flew, only to hit Jordin in the back and knock her down the well. The group gasped in horror and shock.

"Maybe we are bad luck," Kendall realized as Logan hit Carlos, trying to find some blame somewhere.

James and Katrina nodded their heads, "Yeah."

The five teens quickly rushed over to the well.

"We knocked Jordin Sparks down a well?" Kendall exclaimed.

"Correction!" Katrina started, "You guys did."

"You were nearby; you're a part of this now!" James insisted.

"Nobody panic!" Carlos told them, "I'm sure that Jordin is fine!" He pulled out a penny. "I wish that Jordin is okay." He threw the penny down the well.

Suddenly, they heard an echoing, "Ow!" And they cheered, knowing that Jordin was fine.

"She's okay," Carlos stated.

"Guys, is that you?" Jordin asked from the well.

"Uh," Kendall began, getting closer to the well, "Don't worry Jordin! You can count on us! How you doing? You good?" Katrina shook her head.

"I'm in a well!" Jordin responded, sounding annoyed.

"Right," Kendall replied as he backed up to rejoin his friends.

"We have to call the fire department," Logan reasoned.

"We can't call anyone!" Kendall reminded them, "Or Gustavo will find out and kill us!"

"And think we're bad luck!" Carlos added.

"We are!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, you guys are," Katrina commented. "But not me anymore, cause I've got a feather!" She waved the feather in front of their faces, showing it off. James tried to snatch it away from her, but she pulled it back before he could.

Carlos went up to the well, "Jordin! Everything's fine! We got a plan!" He went back to the group. "Guys, what's the plan?"

"We're going to rescue her," Kendall stated the obvious. "Now, which one of the good luck patrol's going down the hole?"

Logan and Carlos looked at each other before they told Kendall, "Katrina."

"Wait, WHAT?" Katrina spoke up, "There's no way you're getting me to go down that well. I've still got a broken arm!"

"Oh right," Carlos and Logan looked away sheepishly.

"Then who's going down the well?" Kendall asked again. Logan and Carlos exchanged looks again before they looked to Kendall, smirking.

* * *

><p>Kendall was hanging over the edge of the well, his body tied in a rope that Carlos, Logan and James were holding. Katrina was watching from the side. Kendall looked at his friends angrily.<p>

"Good luck Kendall," Logan and Carlos told him.

"Yeah, just lower me down," Kendall responded. "I'll put the rope around Jordin and then you pull us both up."

"Hey!" James exclaimed suddenly, "A four-leaf clover!" As he bent down to get it, he let go of the rope which flew through Carlos's and Logan's hands as Kendall fell down the well. Logan, Carlos and Katrina rushed forward to watch Kendall's fall while James, hearing Kendall's scream, looked up from the ground with wide eyes.

James got up and joined the group looking down the well. Katrina glared at him, "Did you at least get your good luck charm?"

"Uh," James replied, "Actually, it turned out to be a three-leaf clover." Katrina facepalmed.

The two joined Logan and Carlos looking down when they heard Jordin yell out, "I'm in a well!"

Suddenly, they heard someone from behind them say, "Hey guys!" They turned quickly to find Jo heading towards them. "Hey Katrina! Has anyone seen Kendall?"

"Who's Kendall?" James asked.

"Haven't seen him," Logan replied, laughing nervously.

"You just missed him!" Katrina insisted, planting a guilty smile on her face.

"He's not in the well!" Carlos exclaimed. He immediately looked guilty after he said it while James, Logan and Katrina stared at him disbelievingly. Jo looked at the group, confused, before she looked down the well.

"Kendall?" Jo exclaimed. "Is that you? AND JORDIN?" Katrina winced at Jo's fury.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Kendall and Jordin called out from the well. Jo stomped away.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Katrina asked as she, James and Carlos looked to Logan.

"I guess I could put together a pulley system," Logan suggested.

"Yes, I knew the brains would come through!" James replied.

"Okay, I'm going to need a tape measure first so I can measure the diameter of the well," Logan started.

"Like this?" Carlos held out a tape measure.

"I'm not even going to wonder how you got that," Katrina noted as Logan took the tape measure. The three of them stepped back and watched as Logan started to measure out the diameter of the well. As he started to climb up so he could get a better reach, Katrina called out, "Don't slip!"

"I'm not gonna slip!" Logan laughed. Right as he finished, he slipped and fell into the well. Carlos, James and Katrina hurried over to the edge and looked down.

"It's alright!" Carlos called out to them, "We've still got Katrina!" He turned to look at the model. "What do we do?"

"I don't know!" Katrina shrugged. "I'm no good at physics!"

"Who said anything about physics?" James asked. "Just get them out of the well!"

"You don't-" Katrina started. "Gah! Nevermind." Katrina leaned up against the side of the well and ran her fingers through her hair as she thought about what she could do. As she concentrated on it, James came up beside her. He smiled at her, but she was too distracted on figuring out how to get Logan, Kendall and Jordin out of the well to pay attention. James frowned when he realized this. Then he got an idea to get her attention. He yawned and stretched his arms up before lowering one to wrap around Katrina. Unfortunately for him, he misjudged the distance and accidently hit her.

Katrina screamed as she fell backwards, into the well. Carlos quickly rushed over to stand next to James who was wide-eyed, realizing that he had just knocked his girlfriend down a well.

Kendall, Logan and Jordin backed up against the wall as Katrina hit the bottom. They stared down at her in shock.

"Stupid feather stopped working," Katrina groaned as she got up off the ground.

She dusted herself off as they heard Carlos call down to them, "Don't worry Jordin! James and I are on the case!"

"You can count on us!" James added.

Kendall, Logan and Katrina looked at each other before they told Jordin, "We're gonna be here a while." Jordin hung her head.

"Now," they heard James start, "We throw some yeast and flour into the hole and bake it at 400 degrees until everybody rises."

"NO!" Logan, Kendall, Katrina and Jordin yelled up at him.

"Or," Carlos tried, "We could toss down some pool noodles, fill the hole with water and they'll float to the top!"

"Wait," Logan realized, causing Kendall, Katrina and Jordin to look at him. "Did you just come up with an ingenious water displacement plan?"

"Uh," Carlos sounded unsure at first, but then gained confidence, "Yeah!"

"Go! Go!" James insisted as Carlos ran over to get the hose for the plan.

"So Carlos could figure something out, but I couldn't?" Katrina looked confused. "Whoever is the teacher at the Palm Woods School must be amazing."

Suddenly, they heard screaming and they looked up to watch James fall down and hit the bottom of the well with the hose. James groaned as he raised himself up to a sitting position. That's when he noticed the pennies on the ground.

"Millions of lucky pennies!" James exclaimed, "I'm saved! Haha!" He threw some of the pennies into the air. Then, he looked over to find a pissed off Katrina. His smile dropped. "I bet you're mad that I knocked you down here."

"You know what?" Katrina started, "I'm happy you're down here. Cause that means I can tell you this without screaming. Strike three."

"And you're out!" Kendall commented, seeming really happy all of a sudden. James sighed in defeat as he got up to stand next to the others.

Suddenly, they heard another scream and watched as Carlos came down the well and hit the ground. He stood up quickly and in a happy mood.

"What'd you do that for?" Kendall, Logan, James and Katrina asked Carlos.

"I was lonely!" Carlos explained.

"Well, it looks like you may not make your recording session," Logan told Jordin.

All of them began to sit down as Jordin responded, "It's okay. I couldn't figure out the song anyway."

"Well," James started, "I didn't think the song was bad. How did it go again?" He grabbed one of the pieces of paper with the song lyrics on it. "_One two three four to the five_."

"Oh, yeah yeah," Logan agreed, "And add some layers to it. Try it again."

James sang it again while Logan sang, "_Ooh yeah yeah_."

"And harmonies!" Kendall and Carlos suggested.

All of the boys started singing the chorus as Jordin looked at the sheet in her hands like she just had an epiphany.

"And if you put some snaps on the second and fourth beats instead of just the drum beat like the sheet says, it'll have an older feel to it, thus appealing to a larger crowd," Katrina noted, pointing at the sheet in Jordin's hand to indicate what she meant. "Sing it again." They did and Katrina added in the snaps as an example. Jordin smiled as she realized what was missing from her song. She joined in singing at the end.

"Guys!" Jordin exclaimed, "You just helped me figure out the song! Now you gotta get me outta here."

"Well," Kendall responded, "There's only one guy I know that can pull six people out of a well."

"Freight Train!" Logan, James, Carlos and Katrina replied right as Kendall got his cell phone out. Jordin just looked on, confused.

"Who's Freight Train?" Jordin asked.

"You'll see," Katrina assured her.

"Shh," Kendall told her, "It's ringing!" He had his phone up to his ear, waiting for Freight Train to answer. "Hey Freight Train! We accidently knocked Jordin Sparks down a well and need you to get us out. It's the wishing well in Palm Woods Park. Okay, thanks bye." He hung up. "Yeah, Gustavo knows."

"We're dead," Carlos, James, Logan and Katrina noted.

"So, Katrina, anything broken this time?" Kendall asked.

Katrina furrowed her eyebrows as she checked, moving her legs and good arm around. She also felt around her stomach area, checking just in case there was any blood coming out of her. When she seemed satisfied, she responded, "No."

"You sound surprised," Jordin noticed, "Is getting hurt a regular thing for you?"

"Yes," Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James responded for Katrina.

"Okay then," Jordin remarked.

"Maybe the feather did work," Katrina noted.

"Wait, feather?" Jordin looked confused.

"Feathers are good luck charms," Katrina explained. "I've been having a lot of bad luck lately and the feather helped with everything, except falling down the well."

"And I'm really sorry about that!" James insisted.

"And I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I'm taking you back," Katrina told him.

"Darn it!" James smacked his leg. "Stupid lucky pennies don't work." Katrina shook her head while the group waited for Freight Train to show up.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" The group in the well heard a deep voice call down to them. They looked up and found Freight Train looking down at them. "Did someone need a lift?" The group cheered as he threw down one end of a rope. They quickly tied it around themselves and held on to each other, preparing to be pulled up the well.<p>

"Okay, we're ready!" Kendall called up to him. Freight Train got a good grip on the rope and pulled. The group in the well yelped as they were pulled up off the ground. Freight Train kept pulling until the teens spilled over top of the well and fell to the ground.

"Thanks Freight Train!" Kendall and James smiled at the large man.

Suddenly, Mr. Bitters showed up out of nowhere and stood next to Freight Train, holding a camera, "Ah ha! Jordin Sparks pulled out of a well tied to four losers and a washed out model? I'll be rich!" He brought his camera up to his face to take the picture.

"NO NO NO NO!" The group on the ground insisted.

Freight Train reached over, grabbed the camera from Mr. Bitters and crushed it with his bare hands. The group on the ground smiled as they watched.

"Hey!" Mr. Bitters started, but then caught Freight Train's glare, backed down and quickly ran off.

"Hey guys," Freight Train got the teens' attentions. "Gustavo isn't happy. He knows about the well and he has a skunk in his studio that he can't get rid of."

"Gustavo can't get rid of a skunk?" Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James and Katrina exclaimed.

The boys looked to Katrina, "You're surprised too?"

"You'd be surprised at how many people called Penny's Pet Care instead of animal control," Katrina responded. "I've gotten pretty good at catching stray animals, raccoons, opossums and, yes, skunks. And you?"

"Catching stuff in Minnesota," Logan told her.

"Guess it's time to go save Gustavo," Kendall decided, "Wanna help Cuz?"

Katrina shrugged, "I'm not sure about how much help I can be with my broken arm, but we can get the stuff we need from Penny's Pet Care."

"Let's go!" James called out as the group got up and headed out.

* * *

><p>The skunk was advancing on Gustavo and Kelly who were pressed up against a wall of Rocque Records.<p>

"Why doesn't he just spray us and get it over with?" Kelly asked.

Suddenly, they heard Carlos scream as the plan went into action. He tumbled into view, holding a can of _Sexy Dog_ dog food. Quickly, he opened it and slid it across the floor until it stopped a good spot away from where Kelly and Gustavo were. The skunk began to make his way towards the food.

That was when Kendall came into view, swinging a rope that had a box attached to it. He threw it and the box flew over a pipe on the ceiling so it would hang over top of the dog food. He held onto the rope until the skunk had made his way underneath the box. Then, Kendall let go of the rope and the box dropped on the skunk, trapping him inside.

James came in to the room wearing goggles and gloves and holding a long sheet of paper. He slid the paper underneath the box as Logan and Katrina entered the room. Katrina tossed one of the tape guns she had to Logan and they both went to work taping the paper to the box so the skunk couldn't get out of the bottom. As soon as they were done, they pulled the rope out of the box, leaving a breathing hole. James picked up the box as the group made their way over to Gustavo and Kelly.

"Here's your skunk," James and Logan told them as James handed Gustavo the box.

Gustavo and Kelly looked at each other in shock before Gustavo yelled, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"We catch stuff all the time in Minnesota," Kendall explained.

"And I'm part of an animal business," Katrina added.

"Yeah, what did you use as bait?" Carlos asked, "A lady skunk puppet?" The teens laughed at the thought.

Gustavo and Kelly fake laughed, "What? No."

"Next time you have this trouble," Katrina spoke up, "Just call upstairs! We have plenty of experience."

"This doesn't mean I have forgotten about Jordin," Gustavo reminded them. The teens' faces fell.

"To the practice room?" Carlos assumed. Gustavo nodded. The teens hung their heads before they marched to their doom in the practice room.

**(A/N): Well, this episode is close to being done. And now, Jamina is over… That didn't take too long, did it? Does this mean that Logan's going to dump Camille and go for Katrina or will he stay with Camille? And how does Katrina feel about this? Is James going to figure out a way to convince her to try again or will he continue to fail? Will the boys find Evan soon or will they fail at figuring out the clues? Will Katrina find out about it or stay in the dark? Is Katrina's bad luck officially over or does she have another injury around the corner? What about that cast of hers? When will it come off and what will happen when it does? You'll have to wait to find out! Till then, review and happy reading!**


	47. Count On Some Drama

**(A/N): OMG! A post on a WEEKDAY! I actually had most of this done yesterday, but I didn't have time to do the ending. I shouldn't be writing this since I have an exam tomorrow, but whatever. I wanted to give you something cause I wasn't able to post over the weekend. So, as always, thank you to **_**Milkamoo97 **_**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I have now!), **_**Dreamer1992 **_**(Katrina would take Logan back in a heartbeat… Almost. It's his indecision that's causing the problems) and **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** (Apparently, James thinks he's ALWAYS lucky when it comes to girls.) for your reviews! I still don't own Big Time Rush nor do I own the episode **_**Big Time Sparks**_** which is finished in this chapter. I also don't own BTR's and Jordin Sparks's song, **_**Count On You**_**. However, I would like to state one thing. Katrina, Brandon, Tim, Evan and the plotline of this story belong to ME! I just borrow the other stuff with no intention of violating copyrights meaning that I don't want to be sued. If it's recognizable, I don't own it. I should stop my rambling now. Here's the chapter!**

Chapter 47: Count On Some Drama

Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos and Katrina were standing in a line, waiting for their punishment. Jordin was in the room too, standing next to Kelly with Freight Train behind them as Gustavo paced in front of the boys and Katrina.

"In light of recent skunky events," Gustavo began, "I have decided not to kill you." The teens sighed in relief. "HOWEVER!" And the group jumped. "You blatantly disregarded my orders to stay away from Jordin Sparks and proved, once again, you are Bad Luck Rush and Hurricane Katrina."

"Gustavo!" Jordin spoke up causing everyone to turn and look at her. "They're not bad luck. They're good luck." Katrina looked surprised while the boys looked excited.

"Um," Kelly reminded, "They knocked you down a well."

"Yeah," Jordin went on, "But if I hadn't fallen down the well, I would have never figured out the song!"

"They helped you figure out the song?" Gustavo seemed surprised.

"Yeah," Jordin told him, "It's not a solo. It's a duet!"

The boys looked ecstatic as Gustavo started to laugh, "Duet! Duet with Big Time Rush?" Jordin nodded. "That is the most-" He suddenly got really serious. "-Greatest idea I've ever had." The boys started cheering while Katrina shook her head and Jordin looked confused. "Tomorrow, we shall record! Now, leave me. I have work to do." With that, Gustavo left the room, thrilled to be working on something.

"I think he forgot to get our ideas," Jordin commented.

"Believe me," Katrina noted, "He didn't forget. He just doesn't want them."

"We're gonna give him them anyways!" Kendall decided, leading the way out of the practice room to follow Gustavo. The others looked at each other, shrugged and followed Kendall out.

* * *

><p>"James!" Katrina informed the begging boy as the group walked back into the apartment, "You had your three chances! I'm not taking you back!"<p>

"But-" James started.

"You knocked me down a well!" Katrina reminded him. Carlos, Logan and Kendall snickered. Katrina glared at them and they stopped.

"Guys," Kendall spoke up, "You know that thing? In our room?"

"Oh yeah!" Logan picked up on it, "The thing! Let's go get the thing!" Logan and Kendall left for their room.

"Thing?" Carlos called out to them, "Kendall? Logan? What thing? What are you keeping from me? GUYS!" Carlos ran after them.

Katrina and James stared at the door that they had disappeared behind for a second before Katrina shook her head and walked over to the couch to relax. James followed her.

"I just need one more chance!" James insisted, "I promise I won't knock you down a well again!"

"Yeah, I know," Katrina mentioned. "Because I'm never going near a well again!"

"Katrina, please," James continued, "You're making me a better person!"

"No!"

"But-"

"James, take this as an opportunity to find a girlfriend that doesn't like someone else. Cause I still like Logan and that's not going to stop."

"You like me too," James stated. Katrina didn't have an answer for this. "See? Just let us try one more time." Katrina wouldn't look at him. "Maybe a song would help?"

Katrina finally talked, "No more songs! Please!" She sighed as she got off the couch. "I can't date you when I want to be with someone else. I don't know if I like you enough to get over that. I'm sorry." She walked off towards the bedrooms.

"Well," James spoke to himself, "That binder didn't work. Time to try it my way."

* * *

><p>The next day, Logan, James, Kendall, Carlos and Katrina showed up at Rocque Records. Jordin was already in the practice room, waiting for them. Gustavo, Kelly and the recording guy turned around to greet them once they had walked in the door.<p>

"I understand why you want them here," Katrina gestured to the guys, "But why did you want me here?"

"Because you helped with the song and I need an opinion from someone in the age range for this group," Gustavo responded. "And you have to do what I say." Katrina groaned as she sat down at the control board. "Now dogs." Gustavo turned to the boys. "Get in there!" They rushed into the practice room and stood in front of the microphones on either side of Jordin.

Kelly pressed a button on the control board to talk to the group in the other room, "Are you ready?" Once they gave her a thumbs up, she pressed a button and music started to play for the new song, _Count On You_. Jordin started off the singing.

_Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>But remember this one thing<br>I've never been in love before  
>So you gotta go easy on me<em>

Katrina bit her lip as she heard the song's meaning right at the beginning. Kendall took over for the next lines.

_I heard love is dangerous  
>And once you fall you never get enough<br>But the thought of you leaving  
>Ain't so easy for me<em>

Both James and Logan tried to get eye contact with Katrina, but she kept her concentration on the control board. As the boys counted in the background, Jordin sang the pre-chorus.

_One, Don't hurt me  
>Two, Desert me<br>Three, Don't give up on me  
>What would I want to do that?<em>

Hearing Logan sing that last line caused Katrina to look up, but she immediately looked back down after they connected eyes. No one else seemed to notice as the group went on as before.

_Four, don't use me  
>Five, take advantage of me<br>Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

The group singing got to the chorus of the song.

_One, two, three, four to the five  
>Baby, I'm counting on you<br>One, two, three, four to the five  
>Baby, I'm counting on you<br>One, two, three, four to the five  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>One, two, three, four to the five  
>Baby I'm counting on you<em>

As Kendall started singing the second verse, Katrina looked over at Gustavo and Kelly who were eyeing her carefully as though wondering how she felt about the song. They didn't realize how much Katrina was relating to it.

_Understand I've been here before  
>Thought I found someone that I finally could adore<em>

Carlos took over right as Katrina looked back at the guys and gained eye contact with Logan again. She didn't look away.

_But she failed my test, got to know her better  
>Saw I wasn't the only one<em>

She looked over at James as he and Jordin sang the next part.

_But I'm willing to put my trust in you  
>Baby, you can put your trust in me<em>

Katrina shook her head as though she was indicating that she couldn't trust him while Carlos and Jordin sang.

_Just like you count to three, you can count on me  
>And you're never gonna see<em>

Logan picked up the song and Katrina went back to looking at her twiddling fingers.

_No numbers in my pockets  
>Anything I'm going girl I'll drop it<br>For you_

Katrina closed her eyes, looking like she was trying to keep herself from crying at that line. Like she had wished that Logan meant that about her. James and Jordin took over.

_Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to  
>But I gotta be the only one<em>

Nodding her head a bit, Katrina pulled herself together and looked up to watch the group as they sang the pre-chorus and chorus.

_One, Don't hurt me  
>Two, Desert me<br>Three, Don't give up on me  
>What would I want to do that?<br>Four, don't use me  
>Five, take advantage of me<br>Make me sorry I ever counted on you  
>One, two, three, four to the five<br>Baby, I'm counting on you  
>One, two, three, four to the five<br>Baby, I'm counting on you  
>One, two, three, four to the five<br>Baby I'm counting on you  
>One, two, three, four to the five<br>Baby I'm counting on you_

Jordin started the bridge as Katrina tried her best to keep from looking at either James or Logan.

_I really hope you understand  
>That if you wanna take my hand<em>

Katrina gave in and looked over at James as he sang the next couple lines.

_Then you should put yours over my heart  
>I promise to be careful from the start<em>

She didn't look away as Jordin picked it back up again.

_I'm trusting you with loving me_

Katrina felt chills as the guys sang the next line, but she still didn't look away.

_Very, very carefully_

Jordin took over again for the next line.

_Never been so vulnerable_

James smirked at Katrina from their eye contact before he joined in.

_Baby, I'll make you comfortable_

Katrina looked back down at her hands as the group went back to the chorus.

_One, two, three, four to the five  
>Baby, I'm counting on you<br>One, two, three, four to the five  
>Why would I wanna do that? Hey yeah!<br>One, two, three, four to the five  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>One, two, three, four to the five  
>Ooh, three, four, five<em>

As Jordin finished up the song, Katrina looked back up to focus on the group as a whole rather than on just Logan or James.

_Now, I'm about to give you my heart  
>So remember this one thing<br>I've never been in love before  
>Yeah you gotta go easy on me<em>

The song ended and the group in the practice room cheered.

"Gustavo, that was awesome!" Jordin commented.

"So awesome in fact that I'm teaming you up for one more project," Gustavo spoke mysteriously. Katrina and Kelly looked at him, confused.

"Even me?" Katrina asked.

"You are a part of this team," Gustavo mentioned like it was obvious.

"I am?" Katrina seemed surprised.

"YES!" Carlos, Kendall, James and Logan called out to her.

"Oh," Katrina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you want them to do?" Kelly asked.

"Help me get back at Hawk," Gustavo mentioned.

"Hawk?" Katrina spoke up, "As in George Hawk? The owner of Hawk Records?" Gustavo nodded. "He's Brandon's uncle."

"WHAT?" Gustavo yelled.

"Yeah," Katrina continued. "He's Brandon's dad's brother. I thought you would have figured it out by Brandon's last name. Brandon Hawk." Gustavo stared at Katrina in disbelief. "Oh, I forgot to mention Brandon's last name, didn't I?" Gustavo nodded. "Well, they're related. That doesn't mean they're on good terms though. Brandon's dad and uncle had a huge fight. I'm not sure on details, but they're not talking."

"I always liked that kid," Gustavo commented. "Anyways, here's the plan."

* * *

><p>James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall and Katrina were standing outside Hawk Records with Jordin. Carlos was holding the box with the skunk in it. Jordin was using her phone to call up George Hawk. The boys were laughing.<p>

"Shh!" Jordin insisted, "It's ringing!" She cleared her throat right as Hawk answered. "Hey Hawk, it's Jordin. You were right. Rocque Records stinks. I want to record my song with you instead." She smiled as the man on the other end responded before she hung up. "He's on his way!"

"Quick!" Katrina gestured to the group, "On the other side of the limo!" The group ducked over to the side of the limo that was opposite the entrance of Hawk Records.

"Time to let this guy go," Carlos mentioned as Kendall opened the door to the limo. James used his rubber gloves to open the box in Carlos's hands, grab the skunk and quickly put him in the limo. Kendall shut the door immediately afterwards. The guys bumped fists while Katrina and Jordin did too.

It was at this point that Hawk came from the building. "Get me to Rocque Records," the group heard him instruct his limo driver. "I beat Gustavo again! Yes!" They heard him laugh as he got into his limo. As the limo drove away, the group stood up straighter.

They watched as the limo headed out the gate and then suddenly stopped. The door to the limo opened and Hawk ran out of it, screaming. There was an odor of skunkiness in the air. The group laughed at his misfortune.

"Oh my gosh!" Jordin spoke up, "That's crazy!"

"He deserved it," Katrina added. They watched as Hawk ran past again, pulling off his jacket as he ran. The group pointed and laughed hysterically at the sight. They noticed Gustavo look over at them from the bench where he and Kelly were sitting. They waved. He turned back around.

"Hey," James nudged Katrina, "I think our bad luck is gone."

"Wait until after this cast comes off," Katrina pointed at her cast.

"When is it coming off?" Jordin asked. The group had stopped laughing and was making their way towards Gustavo and Kelly so they could get their ride back to the Palm Woods.

"Next week," Katrina told her. "I'm super excited! I can't wait to be able to use two arms again!"

"It's really that soon?" Kendall seemed surprised.

Katrina nodded, "And I'll be getting my stitches out too!"

"Wow," Jordin commented, "You get hurt often, don't you?" Katrina nodded, sadly. "No wonder you went through that Wolff Family Tragedy." Katrina froze in her spot and everyone continued walking for a second before they realized she had stopped. They turned around to look at her.

"I thought you didn't know who I was before we met," Katrina remembered.

"Oh, I knew you," Jordin responded, "You're the mystery every media outlet wants to figure out. You've been all over the news lately."

"Of course I am," Katrina groaned. She walked past the group, leading the way towards Gustavo and Kelly. The others looked at each other, shrugged and then followed her.

* * *

><p>The next day, the boys and Katrina were in the lobby, saying goodbye to Jordin. She was handing her bags to her brother. The boys were watching Katrina as she watched the interaction between Jordin and her brother. Katrina looked like she was trying not to cry and the guys knew immediately that Katrina was thinking of her own brother, Evan.<p>

"Why do I always have to carry your bags?" Jordin's brother asked.

"Cause you're my brother," Jordin explained as she stuffed another bag into his arms, "Thanks BJ." He sighed as he gathered the bags and left the lobby. Jordin turned to the group. "And you guys, good luck on your album." Jordin gave both Logan and Carlos a hug.

They wiggled their fingers against each other behind Jordin's back as they spoke, "Lucky!"

Jordin pulled away and turned to James, "Cause I could really use a really great opening act in concert." She reached forward to give James a hug too, but he didn't let go. "Okay James, you can let go. James." The guys began to try and pull James away, but he wasn't budging. Katrina rolled her eyes before she cleared her throat. This caused James to let go. He gave Katrina a guilty smile, but she glared at him.

The girls smiled at each other as Jordin addressed her, "Be careful around these guys."

"I was planning on it," Katrina mentioned, "Good luck on your tour!"

"Thanks!" Jordin and Katrina leaned forward to give each other a hug. They let go and Jordin turned to Kendall, "And I hope you and Jo work things out."

"Don't worry about it," Kendall responded, "We'll be fine." They moved forward to give each other a hug.

It was at that moment that Jo walked into the lobby. She saw Kendall and Jordin hugging and crossed her arms, clearing her throat loudly. Katrina covered her mouth in shock.

Kendall took one look at her and spoke, "Unbelieveable." Jo turned around and left.

"Wait," Jordin went into action, grabbing a bouquet of flowers from a vase on the front desk. She handed it to Kendall, "Here. Try these."

Kendall smiled his thanks before he called out, "JO!" He started running after her. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Jordin looked back to the teens still left, "Once again, good luck! I gotta get going!" With that, she grabbed her last bag, smiled and waved at the group and left the Palm Woods.

Katrina turned to the guys, "So, should we go help Kendall?"

The guys seemed to consider this before they responded, "Nah." Katrina rolled her eyes, but followed them as they headed for the elevator.

* * *

><p>That night, James, Carlos and Katrina were sitting on the couch with Carlos in the middle. The TV was on and both James and Katrina were in a bad mood. They had just finished another fight where James had begged for her to try their relationship again. It was a mutual agreement that Carlos should separate them. The room felt awkward as they stared at the TV, only Carlos really paying attention. James seemed to be thinking while Katrina looked pissed.<p>

Suddenly, Kendall and Logan stormed into the room. They made their way over to stand in front of James. Carlos and Katrina watched them curiously. James just seemed annoyed.

"What?" James asked.

Kendall pulled out the binder that Gustavo and Kelly had given James. He tossed it to James who had gotten wide eyed.

"What are you doing with something like that?" Kendall exclaimed.

"Is that the thing?" Carlos asked Kendall, pointing at the binder in James's arms. Katrina facepalmed.

"No Carlos," Logan corrected him, "That isn't the thing. That is a binder filled completely with information on Katrina."

"WHAT?" Katrina jumped off the couch in surprise. She turned to look at James in shock and disgust, "That is wrong on so many levels!" She snatched the binder from James's hands and, before he could do anything about it, she began reading it. "Favorite flowers, books, magazines, games, sports and the teams that play those sports, foods, movies and TV shows! And what I'm allergic to, every modeling gig I've ever done, list of activities I did in school, a family tree with our full names on it, pictures of my old room before the fire, list of the instruments I can play! Oh, and that's still not it! There's the type of guys that I've been interested in, including a complete list on every single guy I've ever had a crush on!" Logan strained his neck a bit to take a look at what was on that particular page, but Katrina flipped to the next one. "How those guys have succeeded and failed, how to react around my brother, who my friends back in school were including contact information, what celebrities I've met and what countries I've been to!" Katrina seemed to be getting more and more furious each time she turned the page while James was turning red. He kept looking down at his shoes.

"That's a lot of information," Carlos commented.

"Oh, it's still not done!" Katrina mentioned, "Now things get more personal. Like how long it takes me to get ready in the morning, what type of hair dye I use to add in my highlights, what websites I frequent online, the name of schools that I was considering applying for college-" She flipped the page, read what was on it, gasped loudly and then quickly slammed the binder shut. The boys watched her face crinkle in disgust as she looked back at James, "That's just gross and none of anyone's business but my own! How could you get that information? How could you get ANY of this information?"

"Okay, I can explain," James told her.

"What's that last one?" Carlos asked curiously.

Katrina glared at Carlos for a second and the boys knew she wasn't going to tell them. Carlos backed down and Katrina turned back to James, "I'm waiting."

James looked over his friends. Kendall seemed furious, standing between James and Katrina as if guarding her. Logan was standing right beside Kendall and although he looked furious too, he seemed more hurt and betrayed than angry. Carlos had jumped up from the couch and was curiously glancing back and forth between James and the others. Katrina looked as though she would have strangled James if her left arm wasn't broken and if Kendall and Logan weren't blocking her way.

Taking a deep breath, James explained, "It all started with Gustavo."

* * *

><p>"GUSTAVO!" Katrina screeched as she burst through the door and into Gustavo's office. Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan, Brandon and Tim trailed behind her. The band and Katrina had run into Brandon and Tim in the parking lot and the boys explained the story to them while Katrina continued to storm into the building. Brandon and Tim had decided to come along to help try to keep Katrina from doing something stupid. Gustavo looked up from his work at his desk. Kelly was standing behind him. Both looked shocked to see the group.<p>

"CAT!" Gustavo responded, "I don't have time for your attitude! Why don't you go claw at something?" He looked back down at his papers. Katrina moved forward as if she was going to leap across the desk and attack Gustavo, but the guys held her back. It took all six of them to finally get her under control. She took in a deep breath to try and calm down.

Kelly noticed the urgency in Katrina's attitude and the anger in all seven of them. She asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Any calmness that Katrina had pulled from that deep breath went away. "That man," She pointed at Gustavo, "Ruined my life! That contract ruined my life!" She slammed her fist down on the desk, getting Gustavo to look up at her in anger. "I need to get out of that contract!"

"You can't," a voice replied calmly from behind them. The group turned and saw Griffin and two of his minion assistants in the doorway.

"WHAT?" Katrina yelled at the CEO.

If Griffin was surprised by Katrina's attitude, he didn't show it, "The contract is legally binding. There's no way to get out of it."

"You can't use her signature," Logan spoke up causing everyone to look at him. "She's a minor. When she signed, by law, she needed to have her guardian cosign."

Katrina broke into a smile as she looked over at Logan, "I love that brilliant mind of yours." Logan grinned like he had just won the lottery. Katrina didn't notice as she looked to Griffin with a gloating smile. "I guess I get my life back AND control over my business again."

"No, you don't," Griffin informed her. He snapped his fingers and one of his minions handed him Katrina's contract and another paper. "See, at the point of her signing, she was legally an emancipated minor. So, it works. Just because she's a minor now doesn't change that." He handed Logan the papers who looked them over.

Logan's face fell as he turned to Katrina, "He's right." Katrina rushed forward to attack Griffin, but was held back by the guys again.

"You said it was legally binding," Brandon noted, "Does that mean that she can sue her way out of it?" Griffin's eyes went wide at the word 'sue'.

Katrina grinned again, "YES! That's what I'll do! I'm going to SUE you and ruin YOUR life! Be prepared for the worst legal battle you've ever encountered!" She broke free from the guys and stormed out of the room, bumping against Griffin on the way. The boys looked at each other before they rushed after her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kendall asked, concern for his cousin in his voice. "He's the fourth most powerful CEO in America."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Katrina replied, never stopping her path towards the elevator. "Oh, I'll get fired. That's it. Then, I'll build a new business and make him regret ever meeting me."

"Now I see why you're a boss," Tim mentioned.

"I told you she was stubborn," Brandon noted.

"Damn right I'm stubborn," Katrina mumbled. "And I'm going to win this battle even if I have to take it to the U.S. Supreme Court."

"Don't you think this is a little drastic?" James commented.

"YOU don't get a say in this!" Katrina snapped. The guys looked at each other, surprised by her tone of voice.

"What about the lawyer?" Logan reminded her, "And the money to pay them? And a copy of your contract to show that it's against the law?"

"The copy's easy to get," Katrina told him as the group reached the elevator. They stepped inside and pressed the button for the first floor.

"I can be your lawyer!" Carlos decided.

"No," Logan, Kendall, James, Katrina, Brandon and Tim responded. Carlos stomped his foot in frustration.

"Don't worry," Katrina went on, "I've got everything under control." She smirked and the boys looked at each other again, knowing that Griffin had just pissed off the wrong person.

**(A/N): Uh-oh. Griffin's in trouble. And it seems that James and Gustavo are too. Is Katrina going to focus her attention on just Griffin or will she do something to make James and Gustavo feel her wrath too? What does she have planned for this lawsuit? How will it go? Will she win and get out of her contract, get fired or be forced into staying on her contract? Will she eventually give in to James's begging and go out with him again or will she wait for Logan to break it off with Camille and then go out with him? Are the boys going to figure out where Evan is and bring him back to Katrina? And we haven't seen much of Brandon and Tim lately. What's going on with them? You'll just have to wait to find out! Until next time, review and happy reading!**


	48. The Lies Are Spreading

**(A/N): Whoa. This is a long one. With a LOT of changes! This is a big chapter as it sets up for a lot of plot twists! Anyways, thank you to **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Katrina won't go to the media. She hates the media. As for Katie though… You'll see.), **_**Milkamoo97**_** (Hope this was soon enough for you!), **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (Katrina can be funny at times. She's just stubborn. Like a cat. Gustavo's not far off from calling her a cat.) and **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** (Hope you had an amazing birthday!) for your reviews! I don't own Big Time Rush nor do I own the song **_**Pull Myself Together**_** by **_**The Rocket Summer**_**. And now, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 48: The Lies Are Spreading

Later that week, Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan were hanging out by the pool. They were relaxing, not really worrying about anything when Katrina came up to them. They looked over at her through their sunglasses.

After she glared at James for a second, Katrina looked to the rest of them, "Hey, I'm heading out. I promised Brandon I'd go to his graduation ceremony." That's when the guys realized that she was dressed up. She had on white sandals with wood wedged heels. Her dress was the blue that matched her cast. It was strapless and had a couple purple flowers on it along with some scattered leaves. It almost reached her knees. "We're going out to eat afterwards with his parents and Tim. Don't wait up." She smiled at Kendall, Carlos and Logan, glared at James and then left.

"Katrina's gone for the day," Kendall noted as soon as Katrina was out of sight. "And she won't be back until much later. You guys know what that means?" The guys shared knowing smiles.

* * *

><p>While Carlos and James were working on the puzzle box with magnetic pieces, Logan and Kendall were trying to decipher what the songs actually meant.<p>

"You know what's bugging me?" Logan mentioned, causing the others to look to him, "Brandon told us that almost all of these songs had a meaning to them, but this one." Logan was pointing at the paper with the song, _Pull Myself Together_ by _The Rocket Summer_.

"Maybe there's a hint in the song," Kendall guessed. "Should we play it and find out?" Logan nodded. He pulled out the laptop and set it on the dining table that the group was working on. He fiddled with the internet until he got the song to play. The boys sat and listened to it.

_Pretty mess with a pretty voice  
>Humming in my ear, drowning out the world's noise<br>Such a pretty one  
>Such a mixed up one<br>I once was lost, then I was found  
>I wanna make things better the second time around<br>What a precious sound  
>Hearing the words a second time around<br>And how will you understand?  
>As if I would back then<br>How will they understand that's who I was not who I am?  
>And I'm not a perfect soul<br>And I'll fall again I know, but oh oh  
>I must pull myself together<br>This is a brand new day  
>Pull myself away from my mistakes<br>Pull myself together  
>It's time to let the waves<br>Just take me, pull me away  
>And I know for you this must be hard<br>Giving me a second start  
>And I know I'm a little bit late<br>But please don't hate, hate me  
>Don't hate, hate me<br>Chain of lies, chain of events  
>The keys are in your reach, but not in your hands<br>You don't have to be  
>A quote good unquote person to be let free<br>And how will you understand?  
>As if I would back then<br>How will they understand that's who I was not who I am?  
>And I'm not a perfect soul<br>And I'll fall again I know, but oh oh  
>I must pull myself together<br>This is a brand new day  
>Pull myself away from my mistakes<br>Pull myself together  
>It's time to let the waves<br>Just take me, pull me away  
>And I know for you this must be hard<br>Giving me a second start  
>And I know I'm a little bit late<br>But please don't hate, hate me  
>Don't hate, hate me<br>So pull myself together  
>This is a brand new day<br>Pull myself away from my mistakes  
>Pull myself together<br>It's time to let the waves  
>Just take me, pull me away<br>And I know for you this must be hard  
>Giving me a second start<br>And I know I'm a little bit late  
>But please don't hate, hate me<br>Don't hate, hate me  
>The grace you know you're yearning for<br>Is right here where you're at_

"I think I hear the reason why Evan put this song in there," Kendall commented. His friends looked at him. "It's a message to Katrina. He's saying that he'll come back once he's finished with what he's doing, but he'll be a different person and he's hoping that Katrina will give him a second chance to be her brother even though he left her to fend for herself." The boys looked up to the ceiling as they considered this.

Suddenly, James spoke up, "I got it." Logan and Kendall looked at him in surprise while Carlos seemed excited.

"You know where Evan is?" Carlos asked.

"No," James answered, pulling the puzzle box towards him, "I've figured out the puzzle." He moved around the pieces on the top of the box while the others watched curiously. "See, two of the songs have to do with stars and I thought, 'Well, that's weird', but I didn't think of any of it until now. All of these pieces are triangles and if you arrange it like this, it forms a star!" As he placed the last piece, the box let off a click as a drawer popped out of the box. James smirked in triumph. He put his finger in the drawer and pulled out a key.

"Not another mystery!" the four guys groaned.

Logan sighed as he picked up the paper that was the last clue they had, "'Keep the artists in mind'. What could that mean?"

"Isn't artist another name for singer?" Kendall remembered.

"Yeah," Logan nodded. Suddenly, his face lit up as if he realized something, "'Keep the artists in mind'! He's meaning that we shouldn't look at the song! We need to look at the artist that SINGS the song!"

"And?" Carlos still looked confused.

"If we take the first letter of the names, replacing the artist that sings _Broken_, _Seether_, with _Amy Lee_'s band _Evanescence_ because that's who sang it with them as a duet, we'd get," Logan wrote something on the clue paper, smiling to himself. "The Superstar Lounge."

"I know where that is!" Carlos told them. "It's right across the street from Katrina's old apartment in that bad neighborhood."

"Wait a second," James mentioned, "Does that mean that Evan was right next to Katrina this entire time?"

"We're gonna find out," Kendall replied.

* * *

><p>Katrina walked into her school from before the tragedy. She looked around the place, reminiscing about the good times she had at the place. People stopped and stared at her as she made her way towards the cafeteria where she was supposed to meet up with Brandon, his family and Tim.<p>

Suddenly, someone called out to her, "Katrina!" She turned around to find Cody Caulkins, one of Katrina's old crushes and the quarterback of the football team, running towards her. Before she could escape into the cafeteria, he blocked her way. He was decked out in his graduating robe since he was a part of Brandon's graduating class. "I didn't know you were going to be here! How have you been? Your brother isn't here, is he?" He looked around nervously as though expecting Evan to show up out of nowhere.

"Evan's not here," Katrina told him, "I'm here for Brandon."

Cody seemed to relax at this, "You look amazing, even with that cast."

"Thanks. How's Tamera?" Katrina mentioned her old friend who had started dating Cody when they were in school together. Cody's face fell.

"We broke up," Cody replied. "We just didn't have anything in common. As in, she's moving across the country to go to college in Maryland and I'm staying here." He waved his hand as though it was old news. "Are you doing anything after this?"

"I'm going out to eat with Brandon and his parents."

"What about tomorrow?" Cody smirked.

"Uh," Katrina searched her mind for any excuse not to hang out with him, "I… I have a boyfriend. He's… taking me out on a date."

Cody frowned, "Really?"

"Yeeeaahh," Katrina stretched out the word. "Don't you hear the celebrity news? I'm dating that member from Big Time Rush. They're a band."

"I thought that was just rumors. Who is this exactly?"

Katrina hesitated for a second before saying, "James Diamond."

Cody had picked up the hesitation and smirked, "Well, maybe I should stop by the Palm Woods and visit you and your boyfriend some time." He noted that Katrina's eyes went wide. "In fact, I think I will. I'll see you around." He gave her a prizewinning smile before he headed into the cafeteria, leaving Katrina stunned frozen.

That's where Brandon found her. He ran his hand in front of Katrina's face to see if she would snap out of it, "Rina? Are you okay?" She didn't move. Brandon snapped his fingers and she shook her head as she finally realized that Brandon was standing beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I've got a problem," Katrina told him. "And his name is Cody." Brandon's eyebrows went up in shock as Katrina started the explanation.

* * *

><p>Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos walked into the Superstar Lounge. They looked around the rundown club. It was as dirty as the apartment Katrina had lived at before. There were a couple drunk guys at the bar. A bartender was trying to clean the glasses with a dirty rag. The guys made their way up to him.<p>

The bartender looked the band up and down before he snidely remarked, "I think you're lost, kiddies. This isn't Hollywood." He smirked at his words.

Kendall ignored the comment, "We're looking for Evan Wolff."

The bartender's smirk disappeared, "He didn't say anything about four guys. He mentioned one black guy and one teenage girl." The guys looked at each other. "You're probably looking for some 'help' then." They looked back to the bartender, curiously. "And if so, I advise you to just turn around, leave and never come back. This is the big boys you're dealing with. Just get a loan from the bank or something. You'll be less likely to end up dead that way."

"What did Evan get himself into?" James mentioned.

"We're not here for money," Logan told the man. "We just need to talk to him."

"About what?" the bartender looked confused.

"His sister," Carlos replied.

The bartender raised his eyebrows, "You're out of luck then. The boss ain't here."

"Boss?" The guys exclaimed.

"Yeah," the bartender nodded his head. "He only comes around during big trouble."

"Do you know where he goes when he's not here?" Logan asked. The bartender shook his head. The guys sighed.

"Did Evan leave anything for those two people you mentioned before?" Kendall asked, trying to find some answers. "Some way of contacting him."

The bartender scoffed, "All the boss leaves here is a locked box." He reached down behind the bar and pulled out a small box and placed it on the counter top. It was a simple wooden box with a key hole in it. "You're welcome to try and find the key. The boss won't give it to me."

Carlos looked to James, "You still got that key?"

James fished out the key from his pocket. He held it up, "Yep." He pulled the box towards him. He put the key in the hole. "It fits." His friends and the bartender leaned in to watch as James turned the key and then opened the lid. James reached in and pulled out yet another piece of paper.

"Not another puzzle!" Logan, Carlos and Kendall groaned. The bartender raised his eyebrows.

"Actually," James started, "This one just has an address." Kendall snatched the paper from him. "Hey!"

Kendall ignored him. He looked to Logan, "Do you know where this is?"

"Nope," Logan replied as he was getting out his phone, "But I'm gonna find out." He entered the address on an internet map service to find out where it was. After a couple seconds of waiting, Logan had the answer, "It's by the ocean. Looks like it's some type of dock." He showed the others.

Kendall's face fell, "We'll need a car to get there."

"I'm guessing that Brandon won't drive us there," Carlos mentioned.

"Probably not," James agreed.

"Can we discuss this back at the apartment?" Logan asked. The boys looked around and realized that the club wasn't the best place to talk about their next move.

"Right," Kendall agreed, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Katrina, Brandon, his parents and Tim were eating at a semi-fancy restaurant. They were talking about Brandon's dad's latest movie, <em>Star-Crossed American Lovers.<em>

"It's kind of like Romeo and Juliet," Mr. Hawk told the group. "But with a modern streets twist. The only problem right now is our leading actress. She's the most spoiled brat that I've ever had to work with. I would replace her, but I need to have approval from the director AND a replacement who's even better than our current one."

"There are plenty of unknown actresses at the Palm Woods," Katrina mentioned, "Maybe you can audition some of them."

Mr. Hawk seemed to like this idea while Mrs. Hawk spoke up, "Speaking of the Palm Woods, how do you like it there?"

"It's a nice place," Katrina noted, "Our apartment is huge! There's plenty of room, even for the seven of us."

"You seem to be a lot better than you were the last time we saw you," Mrs. Hawk noticed. "I mean, psychologically. You were so distant from everyone after the accident. You're almost completely back to normal."

Katrina gave a small smile, "Yeah, I guess I am. It's cause of those guys. They just would never leave me alone."

"I'll have to thank them for that," Brandon commented.

"Me too," Tim added. "If they didn't, I wouldn't have a job." He seemed to be nervously looking back and forth from Brandon's parents to Katrina as if looking for approval.

"That reminds me," Brandon turned to Katrina, "Who'd you get to watch the business?"

"Jo and Camille," Katrina answered. "They weren't going anywhere anyways. They have some auditions tomorrow to prepare for." She noticed Brandon's parents looking confused. "They're my friends that are living at the Palm Woods too." They smiled, noting that they understood.

"So, Katrina," Mr. Hawk started, "How would you-"

"Garrett!" someone called out Brandon's dad's first name.

Mr. Hawk's face fell, "I know that voice." He turned in his chair to watch his brother heading towards him.

"Uh oh," Katrina, Brandon and Mrs. Hawk suddenly looked scared. Tim furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"George," Brandon's dad got out of his seat to confront his brother. "What are you doing here?"

"To celebrate my nephew's graduation," George Hawk replied. He scanned over the group quickly with his hungry eyes before focusing on his brother.

Garrett Hawk sighed, "I thought we talked about this. You made it perfectly clear that you don't accept the lifestyle that Brandon has chosen and I'm not going to forgive you for what you called him. We have accepted that it's who he is, but you haven't. You're against it. I won't have you around to make him think he's wrong for the way he is."

"It's just not natural!" George Hawk exclaimed. "Just give me the chance to train him! I'll get him to like girls." He looked over at the group. They all looked insulted by his words. George finally noticed Katrina. "Aren't you one of Gustavo's projects?"

Katrina crinkled her nose at the thought of Gustavo, "Yeah."

George noticed this and smirked, "Fine. I'll leave. Enjoy your celebration." He took one last look at Katrina before he turned around and left.

Garrett sighed in relief as he sat back down, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Brandon mentioned, "But it does give me the perfect time to make an announcement." Tim looked at him nervously. Katrina noticed this and smiled as she already knew what Brandon was going to say. "Tim and I are dating."

"Well," Brandon's dad grabbed his wine glass, "Then we have even more to celebrate. To Brandon and Tim." He raised his glass in a toast.

Katrina and Mrs. Hawk imitated it, "To Brandon and Tim." The group drank to the new couple as Brandon and Tim smiled at each other. Tim seemed to relax a bit after this as the group continued their small talk for the rest of their meal.

* * *

><p>Walking into the apartment, Katrina noticed something odd. Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James were sitting on the couch. That wasn't the odd part. Kendall and Logan had the laptop between them while James and Carlos were searching through the classifieds in the newspaper.<p>

Katrina's face fell, "Oh no."

The boys looked up and saw her, "Hey Katrina." They went back to their search.

"Please tell me that Gustavo isn't making you get jobs again," Katrina automatically assumed. "What did you break this time?"

"No," Carlos told her, "We're looking for a car."

Katrina's eyebrows went up, "Why?"

"Cause we want to drive places," James explained as if it was obvious.

"But none of you can drive," Katrina pointed out.

"Correction," Kendall spoke up, "Logan has his permit."

"You do?" Katrina asked Logan. He nodded. Katrina looked impressed. "Wouldn't you need an adult in the car too?" The boys gave her a look that made her stop asking questions. "Okay, nevermind. James, can I talk to you? Alone." James seemed confused while his friends looked at Katrina in shock.

James quickly recovered as he gave Katrina his winning smile, "Sure." He got up off the couch and followed Katrina out into the hallway outside the apartment while Logan, Carlos and Kendall shared looks of confusion. As soon as the door shut, they raced over to the door and pressed their ears against it, trying to hear what was going on.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" James asked Katrina.

Katrina gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen, "Well," She began twisting her hair with her finger, "See, I've thought about it and I realized that I should give you another chance. You're just too hot to let go and I've completely fallen head over heels for you."

James seemed excited, but wanted to be sure, "What about Logan?"

"Camille can have him," Katrina waved it off. "I want you."

"Okay then," James leaned in to kiss her, but then stopped suddenly and pulled back, "Wait. Something seems off."

"Whatever do you mean?" Katrina asked innocently.

"Why are you really doing this?" James got to the point.

Katrina sighed in frustration at getting caught in her lie, "At Brandon's graduation, I ran into an old crush."

The two suddenly heard a crash coming from the apartment. They looked over at the door to see it open up and Kendall and Logan come storming out. Carlos followed carefully behind, not really wanting to get in the middle of things.

"An old crush?" Kendall spoke first.

"Is he stronger than me?" Logan asked.

"He didn't hit on you, did he?" Kendall mentioned.

"What about his looks?" Logan added, "Does he look better than me?"

"Just give me this guy's name and address and I'll pay him a little visit."

"I'm smarter, right? Please tell me I'm smarter."

"He's going to regret EVER going after my cousin once I get my hands around his-"

"WHOA!" Katrina stopped their babbling. "Quiet down! Geez. All I said was he was an old crush! I don't even like him that way anymore!"

"Oh," Kendall and Logan backed down.

"I tried to stop them," Carlos admitted. "Even I thought they were being too protective."

"Anyways," Katrina turned back to James, "Before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED," Katrina looked back to the guilty Logan and Kendall before focusing back on James, "This guy started dating one of my friends when I was at school with them. Now, they've broken up and he's trying to date me."

"I knew it!" Kendall insisted. Katrina glared at him. "Sorry. Go on."

"So, I did the first thing that came to mind," Katrina revealed. "I told him I had a boyfriend."

"WHAT?" the four boys exclaimed.

"Yeah," Katrina went on, "And because of that whole thing with Gustavo telling the media that James and I are dating, I used that."

"So, you're using me?" James commented. Katrina nodded. "Why am I not surprised?"

Katrina stared him straight in the eyes as she threatened, "And it better be convincing." She looked to the others. "If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with my lawyer about suing Griffin. See ya." That said, she stormed down the hallway.

After she turned the corner, the boys looked at James. He was frozen.

"Good luck, James," Logan noted as he went into the apartment.

"I don't want to be you right now," Carlos added, following Logan inside.

"You better scare off that guy," Kendall continued, "Or he'll have to deal with a very long interrogation. At least with you, I know how you'll treat her. And I can keep my eyes on you." Kendall patted James's back before he joined Carlos and Logan in the apartment.

James stayed still for a second before he smirked, "Time to bring my A-game." He strode confidently into the apartment.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I have no legal grounds for suing?" Katrina asked her family lawyer, Ms. Alagona. Katrina was standing in Ms. Alagona's office, right in front of her desk.<p>

"You signed a binding contract," Ms. Alagona informed her. "I can't help you here."

"But the contract is ridiculous!" Katrina insisted. "It's pushing me to become a singer under Gustavo's ruling AND a device to get his band into the charts! I'm not a singer! And I'm not a celebrity maker! I'm a model! That's all I've ever wanted to be!"

"Katrina," Ms. Alagona began, "I can't help you get out of your contract. Besides, you can't afford a lawyer anyways." Katrina scowled at this. "But, since I worked for your parents for so long, there is one way I can help." Katrina looked at her curiously. "I CAN give parts of your contract to the media. It'll produce such a storm with the press that Griffin will have to do something."

Katrina groaned, "Ugh. Media. No, I'll fight this silently. Can I see the contract?" Ms. Alagona shrugged before she pulled out a folder and handed it to Katrina. "Thanks for getting it." As Katrina walked out of the office, she opened the folder to scan her contract, hoping to find something that she could use for her.

* * *

><p>The next week, the boys and Katie were sitting in the waiting room in the hospital. For once, it wasn't cause Katrina was hurt. She was getting her cast off. Mrs. Knight was in the room with her. Katrina and Mrs. Knight walked into the waiting room, a huge smile plastered on Katrina's face.<p>

"It's gone!" Katrina sighed, relieved. Her arm was skinnier than it had been before she had broken it, but it could be fixed by some working out. "I am so excited to have two arms again!"

"You do realize that the paparazzi is right outside," Carlos mentioned.

"Perfect," Katrina noted. She pulled a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere and put them over her eyes.

"I thought you hated the paparazzi," Katie spoke up.

"I do," Katrina replied, "But I need as much public pictures of me and James so Cody can get the hint."

James smirked, "Then let's go out there." Suddenly, he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them over his eyes. He put his arm around Katrina's waist and led her towards the door. The others looked at each other before they followed them outside. They watched as James and Katrina made their way through the crowd of paparazzi, seeming like the perfect couple. The reporters kept trying to get a statement, but both teens kept quiet, though they did smile at the cameras and each other.

"She must really hate this guy," Kendall noted. The others nodded their head as the group followed James and Katrina towards the van to go back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>James and Katrina were sitting on the couch in the apartment while Carlos, Logan and Kendall were at the dining table, still looking for a cheap car.<p>

The fake couple on the couch stopped talking right when Carlos called out, "FOUND ONE!" James quickly got up to join Kendall and Logan looking at what Carlos had found. Katrina watched in disbelief.

"This car looks like it's going to fall apart!" Logan commented.

"But it runs!" Carlos mentioned.

"'Great for a restoration project,'" Kendall read the ad. "That means it probably doesn't run."

Carlos took another look, "Oh."

"Why do you suddenly need a car anyways?" Katrina asked as she got up and joined the group. The boys looked at each other, frantically looking for a response. Katrina noticed. "I knew it! You're hiding something from me! What do you know that I don't?"

"We can't tell you," Kendall insisted.

Katrina glared at her cousin for a second before her face lit up, coming up with an idea. She turned to Carlos, giving him a very friendly smile, "Hey Carlos. Don't you wanna tell me exactly what's going on?" The boys went wide eyed at Katrina's actions. They knew that Carlos was the weakest at keeping secrets.

"Uh," Carlos looked shocked.

"It'll make me really happy," Katrina continued. Carlos gulped.

"We're planning you a surprise party!" Kendall made-up on the spot so Carlos wouldn't reveal that they're still looking for Katrina's brother.

Katrina looked back at Kendall. She furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "But my birthday's not until February."

"We wanted a head start," James explained.

"But now you've ruined it!" Carlos exclaimed, picking up on the lie.

"So, we're just gonna take our car ads and go," Logan began picking up the newspaper classifieds that contained the car ads. Kendall, James and Carlos followed suit. The boys with the newspapers in their arms glared at Katrina for a second before they left for their room.

Katrina stared at the door the boys had disappeared behind for a second before she growled, "Liars."

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened and Katrina looked over to see Katie walk in.

"Katie!" Katrina called out to her younger cousin. Katie watched as Katrina made her way over. "I need that mischievous mind of yours."

"You want to find out what the guys are hiding from you?" Katie assumed.

"No," Katrina replied. "Although I would like to know what they're up to, I have other things that are more important right now. Like this." Katrina pulled her contract out of nowhere and showed it to Katie. "Can you help me make Griffin regret making me sign this?"

Katie looked at the contract, a smirk on her face, "I'll help you." Katrina tried to hand Katie the contract, but Katie refused. "I've already read it." Katrina raised her eyebrows. "I read everyone's contract. Now, come on. I've got a plan." Katie grabbed her cousin's arm and pulled her out of the apartment.

**(A/N): Okay, a lot of information here. What has Evan got himself into? Has he really been watching Katrina this entire time? Are the boys going to find Evan? What is George Hawk up to? Brandon and Tim are together! Are they going to last or will working together cause stress on their relationship? We've now seen a little bit more about Katrina's past, one of her old crushes, Cody. What's going to happen when he comes by for his visit? Will James be able to keep him away from Katrina? Or will it be Kendall who steps in as the protective cousin? Or will Carlos somehow save her? Or will Logan, who's showing off some jealousy, realize that he cares more for Katrina than Camille and do something about it? Or will Cody prevail? Katrina's got her cast off! Will she stay accident-free or is something huge waiting for her around the corner? And what does Katie have in mind for fighting the contract and how will Katrina feel about it? You'll just have to wait to find out! Until next time, review and happy reading!**


	49. Fighting The Fever

**(A/N): So, I've locked myself in my dorm room and I'm working on this mostly (when I'm not studying for exams). Why you might ask? Cause there are zombies out there…. Seriously. My class is doing a project where we track how fast a 'zombie virus' will travel. I'm still human and I intend to stay that way until Tuesday when this is all over. Good news for you though! It means you get an update! As always, thank you to **_**Milkamoo97**_** (I really liked how that last chapter went too. Hopefully, this one is just as good), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Believe me, Katrina would prefer to have said Logan over James, but she's using the Hollywood rumors to her own advantage. With Logan, it would be kind of hard since he's dating Camille…) and **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** (Loopholes abound! They only use one or two in this chapter, but be prepared for more later. As for Cody, he's going to be a bit of a problem for everyone…) for your reviews! I don't own Big Time Rush or the episode **_**Big Time Fever**_** which is used in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 49: Fighting The Fever

"Random animal check!" Katrina announced as she burst through the door to Griffin's office. He quickly stood up as he threw his raccoon hat across the office.

"What are you talking about?" Griffin responded as Katrina began searching the office.

"I have decided to do random searches for animals in case any have escaped," Katrina answered from underneath Griffin's desk. She stood up and looked at Griffin with a serious expression on her face, "Like your liger."

"MY LIGER ESCAPED!" Griffin exclaimed in fear, jumping onto his coffee table as though it would save him from a liger attack.

Katrina began laughing, "No! I'm just kidding! He didn't escape!" Griffin relaxed. Katrina got serious again. "I let him out."

Griffin stiffened, "You did WHAT?"

"Yeah," Katrina replied, "That liger seemed to want to get out. Not really my best move there." Suddenly, they heard a roar coming from outside the office, followed by some screams. "So, THAT'S where he is! See you later!" With that, Katrina left the frightened Griffin so she could head out into the main office. She shut the door behind her and looked out at the calm office.

Katie popped out of the plant next to the door and smiled at her cousin, "Did it work?" She was holding a radio which was playing the roaring and screaming noises.

"Like a charm," Katrina replied. They fist bumped. "Griffin shouldn't have given me access to ALL of his animals."

"Did you let the monkeys go in the power room?" Katie asked.

Suddenly, the power went out around them. Katrina smiled at Katie, "There's your answer." The two girls started laughing as they ran off.

* * *

><p>Katrina and Katie got back to the apartment to see Kendall, Logan and Carlos all decked out in swimwear. They were gathering up supplies to go by the pool.<p>

"Hey girls," they called out.

Katie turned to Katrina, "If you'll excuse me, I have a business opportunity to get to." She left for her room.

Katrina raised her eyebrows, but decided to talk to the guys instead, "Going to the pool?"

"Yep," Carlos answered.

"Are you going to join us?" Logan asked.

Katrina shrugged, "Sure, I just have to go get ready. Go down without me." They nodded as they continued to gather the pool supplies and Katrina went towards the room she shared with Katie.

* * *

><p>After grabbing her bathing suit and going into the bathroom to change, she walked out and quickly put her sunglasses on. She was wearing an orange bikini with a sheer white wrap around her bottom. She smirked to herself before she headed for the front door.<p>

Suddenly, the door to the bedrooms opened up and James came out. Katrina's smirk disappeared as soon as she saw him. His skin was orange.

"James," Katrina spoke carefully. "Is there something wrong?" She raised the sunglasses to the top of her head as she stared at the orange boy.

James shook his head, "Nope. Are you going to the pool too? Come on. It's going to be a great day!" Katrina just stared. James smiled at her before he left the apartment. Katrina continued to be stunned speechless.

Her phone buzzed and she snapped out if it long enough to read the text that Brandon had sent her, "'Just heard that Cody is on his way over. James better be ready to impress.'"

Katrina looked at the door for a second before she mumbled, "Uh oh." She raced out the door. Seeing James heading for the elevator, she called out, "James!" He turned around, "Wait up!"

As soon as she reached him they continued down the hallway, reaching the elevator. James pushed the button and the doors opened for them.

Going inside, Katrina began talking, "So, it seems like Cody's on his way here."

"Don't worry," James insisted, "I'll make him wish he'd never talked to my girl." He wrapped his arm around Katrina. She looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Katrina replied as she removed his arm. It left an orange spot where his hand had been on her waist. "Save the 'my girl' stuff for when he's here." The elevator doors opened revealing the lobby. The two teens quickly walked through it to reach the pool.

They found Carlos, Kendall, Logan and Camille standing in a line, observing the pool filled with kids and Mr. Bitters. James went forward and patted Logan's shoulder, getting their attention, "Hey guys!" He walked through them, heading for a lounge chair. Katrina took his spot as they all stared at James in disbelief. James didn't seem to notice the shock in their faces as he went on, "Another tantastic day in Hollywood." The group looked at each other before looking back at James, trying to figure out what had happened.

Realizing that James still wasn't picking up that he was weird-looking, the group scurried out of his earshot.

"Does he know he looks like a yam?" Logan whispered to the group.

"Apparently not," Katrina noted, crossing her arms.

Camille sighed, "Looks like I spoke too soon. James has Hollywood Fever."

The boys looked at Camille and then back at James in concern while Katrina mentioned, "Ah. That explains it."

"Oh no!" Carlos exclaimed, "I told him not to buy those clams from the guy on the freeway."

Kendall, Logan and Katrina rolled their eyes while Camille explained, "No. This town is starting to change him. And the heat is clearly making it worse."

"Not possible," Kendall insisted, "Look, we made a pact when we got here to stay true to ourselves." Logan and Carlos nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah," Camille responded, "Look at him." They all looked at James and he gave them a smile. "You have to shut this down before it snowballs like it did with Guitar Dude."

The group looked over at Guitar Dude and he waved at them, "What's up?"

"When he first moved here," Camille began, "He was a concert cellist. Oh, yeah, and when the Jennifers moved here, they walked in normal motion." As the Jennifers walked past, Carlos tried to talk to them, but one of them put their hand up, denying him. He grunted in aggravation.

"Hollywood Fever," Logan spoke with realization. He turned to Camille, "So that explains all your weird behavior."

"What weird behavior?" Camille asked. Suddenly, she went into actress mode. She slapped Logan, kissed him and smacked him again before skipping off. Katrina watched her friend leave with an eyebrow raised. She seemed a little tense after Camille had kissed Logan.

"Ouch," Logan commented, rubbing his face.

"What about you, Katrina?" Carlos asked the girl. "Have you ever been through Hollywood Fever?"

Katrina shook her head, "Nope. None of us Wolffs have. Maybe we're immune to it or something, I don't know. But I have seen people with it. My old crush, Cody, used to act a lot like, well, Logan." Logan seemed to be happy about this. "But after one summer, he came back and had tons of muscles, was quarterback of the football team, suddenly very stupid and was dating the head cheerleader and one of my closest friends, Tamara. To say I was pissed would be an understatement."

"Hollywood Fever," Kendall started. "I'll cure his Hollywood Fever." The group made their way over to orange James. "James," Kendall got the boy's attention, "You're orange and you look like a freak."

"Nice job with the subtlety," Katrina noted under her breath.

"It needs to be said," Kendall insisted.

"Actually," James began, putting down the magazine he was reading. He pulled out two spray bottles. "I'm mangerine."

"And the difference is?" Katrina asked.

James ignored her as he got to his feet, "As in Mangerine Action Tan by 'Cuda." James sprayed the air with his spray tan and then stepped through it. The group backed up a bit, trying to keep away from the possible orangeness. James flipped one of the cans, "In Hollywood, if you can't tan with the big boys," He chuckled, then suddenly got serious, "Don't even bother showing up at all." He started spraying himself.

"I don't even know how to respond to that," Logan mentioned.

"He's gone mental," Katrina noted.

"Yeah, James," Kendall began, "We all agreed that we wouldn't let this town change us."

"Hey I'm still me," James insisted, still spraying himself, "Just better."

"Yep, he's gone crazy," Katrina commented.

"James," Carlos spoke carefully, "Give us the spray." He, Kendall, Logan and Katrina leaned forward to try and take the spray cans from James's hands. He stepped back a bit. "NOW!"

"ACTION TAN ACTIVATE!" James yelled as he spun around, spraying everything. The normal group stepped back to avoid becoming orange. As they covered themselves with their towels, James escaped.

The group turned around to watch him run. Kendall instructed them, "Get him." They ran into the lobby, chasing after James. He had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Carlos asked.

"Probably up to the apartment or something," Logan decided.

"Katrina!" Someone called out to her.

Katrina went wide-eyed. "Aw crap. I know that voice." She turned around to see Cody running up to her. The boys looked at each other as they saw Katrina fake a smile. She spoke to the boy through her teeth, "What are you doing here, Cody?"

"I told you I'd be coming for a visit," Cody reminded her. He had to do a double take as he saw Kendall, "Man, you look a lot like Kat's brother."

"I thought I told you never to call me Kat," Katrina seemed really angry, but Cody didn't seem to notice.

"I look like Evan because I'm Katrina's cousin," Kendall explained, "And I'm just as protective, so back off."

"Really?" Cody didn't back down, "You must not know that I wouldn't do anything anyways cause Katrina already has a boyfriend named James. Where is he anyways?"

"Uh," Katrina stammered for a response, "He's out… uh… modeling. Yeah, modeling. We've got a gig and I'm supposed to meet him there. So, see ya!" Before anyone could say anything, she ran off.

Cody turned to Logan and Carlos, "Who are you two anyways? More of Katrina's relatives?"

"NO!" Logan exclaimed. Carlos, Kendall and Cody looked at him strangely. "I mean, we're just her friends."

"Right," Cody responded, "I think I'll just hang out around that pool and wait for Katrina and James to come back from their 'gig'." He headed for the pool area.

On a hunch, Kendall called out, "He's gone!" Katrina came back into the lobby, dragging James into the room by his ear. He had covered her in his orange spray.

"I found him hiding in a closet," Katrina explained. "As soon as he saw me he sprayed me ALL OVER!" She glared at him.

"Hey!" James replied, "Now, we match for that guy! No one can deny we're a couple now!" Katrina continued to glare.

"Maybe I should have told him I was dating someone else," Katrina mentioned, shaking her head at her own incompetence.

Suddenly, Carlos's phone buzzed. He looked at it and told the group, "Gustavo wants us at the studio."

"Go ahead," Katrina insisted, letting go of James's ear. "I have to go back upstairs so I can look NORMAL again." She groaned as she headed towards the elevator. As she stormed through the lobby, people stopped and stared at the orange colored girl.

"Come on," Kendall told the others, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Katrina burst through the door to the apartment causing Mrs. Knight to drop the laundry she was folding in shock. She looked at the orange teen and her jaw dropped.<p>

"Aunt Jenn," Katrina started, "Can you help me?"

"What did the boys do?" Mrs. Knight assumed.

"Actually, this time it was ALL James," Katrina mentioned. "And his stupid orange tanning spray."

Mrs. Knight sighed, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She made the motion to put her arm around Katrina's shoulder, but seemed to think better about it since Katrina was orange. Instead, she smiled at the teen before leading the way towards the bedrooms.

* * *

><p>Logan, Carlos and Kendall burst into the apartment, searching for James. They quickly split up to search. Carlos began climbing up the swirly slide, Logan went into the bedroom area and Kendall headed through the kitchen, to the bathroom. He noticed right away that the door was shut.<p>

"James!" Kendall banged on the door. "I know you're in there! Come out or I'm coming in!" He heard a click and the door opened, but it wasn't James standing there. It was Katrina. Her hair was wet because she had just finished taking a shower to get rid of the orange. She was wearing a pink and green robe that ended just above her knees. Glaring at Kendall, she crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Well," Kendall began. "This is awkward. James isn't in there, is he?"

"No," Katrina replied.

"He's not in the bathroom!" Kendall called out into the apartment.

Suddenly, Carlos slid back down the swirly slide and added, "He's not in the swirly slide!"

Logan came back into the room, holding a can of James's orange tanning spray, "But look, I found a bottle of Mangarine Action Tan." Kendall, Carlos and Katrina gathered around him. "According to the label, this stuff dissolves-" He flipped the can as though he was making a point, "-with water."

"I could have told you that," Katrina mentioned. That's when Logan and Carlos saw what Katrina was wearing.

"Uh," they stammered as they stared at the model.

Katrina noticed this, "I'm gonna change." She headed for the bedrooms while Carlos and Logan stared at her. Kendall shook his head. As soon as Katrina was gone, Logan and Carlos turned back to Kendall.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Carlos asked his friends. Kendall and Logan looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

><p>Carlos, Kendall, Logan and Katrina were standing in the apartment, sunglasses on their faces and water-guns in their hands. Katrina had her hair up in a ponytail and had a black bandanna around her head to match the guys.<p>

"I was thinking that we'd get snowcones to beat the heat," Carlos told the group. He got his water-gun ready. "But this works too."

"It should break the FEVER quite nicely," Logan added.

"I'm just looking for revenge for him painting me orange," Katrina mentioned.

"Carlitos," Kendall began the instructions, "You scope the pool for orange James. Loginator, you hit the Palm Woods Park. Katerina, check out Rocque Records. He might still be hiding there." Katrina groaned, but nodded, taking the task. "And I'll stake out the lobby. Move out!" They loaded their water-guns from the water pack on their backs before they rushed from the apartment.

* * *

><p>Katrina stepped off the elevator for Rocque Records. She looked back and forth, searching for James. When she didn't see him, she continued on, keeping the water-gun close to her as though she expected James to appear out of nowhere. She turned the corner only to run straight into Kelly.<p>

"Oh, good, Katrina," Kelly started. "Gustavo wanted me to find you."

"Animal problem?" Katrina assumed.

"Actually, it's a singing thing," Kelly replied.

"Then, I'm busy," Katrina insisted, walking away as she continued to look for James.

Kelly sighed and followed her, "Okay, listen. I know you're a little mad about the Jamina thing."

"A little?" Katrina responded, "It practically ruined any chance I had with Logan! Besides the whole 'he also likes Camille' thing, but I would probably have won that!"

"Anyways," Kelly went on, "Gustavo's thinking of firing James if he's not fixed."

"Yeah, I heard."

"So, he was thinking of replacing him with you."

"WHAT?" Katrina dropped the water-gun in shock. "But I'm not a boy!"

"Gustavo would rewrite the songs to have a girl's voice mingled in!" Kelly explained, "And it would make BTR more popular since mixed groups have always worked well." When Katrina still looked unconvinced, Kelly went on, "It would give you more time to spend with Logan without it looking suspicious."

"Let's cross this road if James gets fired," Katrina replied.

"Just go talk to Gustavo," Kelly insisted.

"Fine," Katrina agreed, "But I'm not singing." Katrina picked up the water-gun and headed towards Gustavo's office while Kelly walked into another room.

Gustavo was sitting behind his desk, waiting for them. He gestured to a chair in front of his desk, "Sit." Katrina sat, putting the water-gun at the side of her chair.

"I don't want to sing," Katrina spoke right away.

"WHY NOT?" Gustavo yelled. Katrina crossed her arms, not backing down. He took a deep breath and seemed to calm down. "Why won't you sing?"

"Because I'm a model," Katrina responded, "Not a singer. Why don't we concentrate on getting James back to normal before you replace him?"

"So, you two are still going strong," Gustavo seemed proud of himself. "I knew this would work."

"Actually, we're technically broken up," Katrina corrected. Gustavo got angry at this and crumpled up a paper in his hands. "But, don't tell the media that. I still need the cover. Just like I need him back to normal!"

"Huh?" Gustavo seemed confused.

"It's a long story," Katrina mentioned. "But it looks like we're on the same side now." When Gustavo still looked confused, Katrina went on, "You can still tell the media that I'm dating James. As long as we get him back to normal!"

"Then, let's check in with Kendall and make sure that everything went smoothly," Gustavo replied as he got up out of his chair. He pulled out his cell phone and began calling Kendall as he walked out of his office. Katrina followed him. As soon as Kendall picked up the phone, Gustavo started talking, "Kendall, I trust you've solved our little problem. Now, get back to the studio. We've got work to do."

Katrina heard Kendall's response over the phone, "Oh, you have no idea." Gustavo hung up, thinking nothing of it.

However, Katrina spoke up, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Probably just something you ate," Gustavo brushed it off, "Happens to me all the time." Katrina wrinkled her nose at the thought before she and Gustavo headed into the control room.

A couple seconds later, Katrina walked out, grumbling to herself, "Stupid Gustavo. Making me fetch those boys. I'm not a dog!" She stomped over to the elevator and stood there waiting for them to show up.

* * *

><p>It took a few minutes, but eventually the elevator dinged, opened and the guys walked out.<p>

Carlos came out first, pushing the others away, "Me first." He walked straight past Katrina with two of the Jennifers following him. Katrina's jaw dropped when she noticed he wasn't wearing his usual helmet and he was dressed in an outfit that James would have approved of.

James came next, carrying two new bottles of the tanning spray. Katrina shook her head and then stared at him. He was an even darker orange than before. Waving at Katrina, he continued on towards the recording room.

Katrina almost burst into tears the minute she saw Logan. Hollywood Fever had obviously taken over him too. He was wearing yellow-tinted sunglasses, a purple bandanna around his head and a flowing stripped shirt that looked like it was crudely sewn together. In his hands were bongos that he kept playing as he hummed to himself. He smiled and nodded at Katrina, "'Sup?" Before she could respond, he followed the others. She turned to stare at him as he walked away.

Kendall stepped out and walked over to stand next to Katrina, "Think Gustavo will notice?" Katrina turned to look at him with her eyebrows raised. "Yeah, I know."

"How'd you escape it?" Katrina asked. Kendall shrugged before the cousins followed the others into the next room.

As soon as they got there, they realized that neither Gustavo nor Kelly were there. The others were already in the recording booth, warming up.

"Where's Gustavo and Kelly?" Kendall looked to Katrina.

Katrina rolled her eyes, "Get in the booth, I'll find them." She stormed out of the room, heading for Gustavo's office, mumbling, "Since when did I turn into Gustavo's assistant?" Bursting into Gustavo's office, she found him and Kelly there and informed them, "The guys are here."

"Does James look better?" Gustavo asked. Katrina sucked in a breath as she shook her head. Gustavo and Kelly looked at each other before they rushed out of the office. Katrina followed them at a slower rate. She ran into them again as she entered the control room. They were staring at the boys in the recording booth.

"Let's get started!" Kendall stated with a fake smile plastered on his face.

Gustavo and Kelly looked at each other again as they sat down at the control board, hesitantly. Katrina watched from behind them, thinking that whatever was going to happen would be good for a laugh. Gustavo pressed a button to address the boys, "From the top."

They began singing _Stuck_, Carlos taking every solo and lead in the song. Logan was playing the bongos to match the music. The Jennifers were swaying in the background. James was dancing along too, entirely too happy. Kendall looked like he'd rather be anywhere else than in the recording booth with his friends. Gustavo and Kelly looked at each other in shock. Katrina had her face in her hand as she shook her head at their incompetence.

Finally, Gustavo had enough, "Kendall." The group stopped and listened to Gustavo. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Just a quick minute." Kendall took off his headphones and headed out of the recording booth. Gustavo looked at Kelly, "Watch them." He turned to Katrina. "I need to talk to you too." Kendall and Katrina looked at each other before they followed Gustavo out of the control room and into his office.

Gustavo sat down on his desk for a second before he asked the teens, "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kendall yelled back. "Carlos, Logan, Katrina and I were trying to wash off orange James and then things just kinda snowballed."

"Oh, it more than snowballed," Katrina mentioned. "It sent a blizzard."

"Well, you are kind of the leader of this band," Gustavo told Kendall. "SO KIND OF FIX IT!"

Suddenly, the door opened up and Carlos, Logan and the Jennifers came walking in. Kelly was standing at the door.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop them," Kelly admitted.

"Yo, Gustav," Carlos started, "I want a solo on the next album we record."

"And," the Jennifers added, "His new name is Jennifer." Gustavo seemed taken aback by this. Katrina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay, maybe not that," Carlos commented, "But the band's new name is Carlos and the Rush." One of the Jennifers handed him a poster with a picture of the band on it, but Carlos's picture had been blown up to emphasize him.

Gustavo took it and threw it behind him, "Well you and your princess posse can take it and-" He was cut off by the sound of bongos. Everyone looked over to see Logan standing on a couch.

"Everybody chill it out," Logan told the group, "And hop aboard the Logan train. Woowoo! To mellowville." He poked Gustavo's nose and then taped his fingers on his bongos. Gustavo stood up from his desk and knocked the bongos out of Logan's hands.

"Are we sure he's not just on drugs or something?" Katrina whispered to Kendall.

"Nah," Kendall responded, "He'd never take drugs." He took another look at Logan. "I think."

"Great," Katrina seemed upset. "So it's definitely Hollywood Fever."

Suddenly, there was a voice at the door, "Knock knock!"

Everyone turned and looked at the door, "Who's there?"

"Orange," came the reply.

"Orange who?" the people in the office went on with the joke.

The door opened and James came walking in with four cans of his tanning spray, "Orange you glad I brought enough mangerine spray for everybody?" The group screamed as James began spraying everyone and everything in the room. Kendall, Katrina, Gustavo and Kelly escaped the room, ran through the hall until they made it to a supply closet where they shut themselves in.

"They've got the Fever and it's bad," Kelly told the group.

"And this heat is only making their symptoms worse," Gustavo added.

"Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait," Kendall got their attention, "You guys know about Hollywood Fever?"

"I thought that adults didn't know about the Fever," Katrina noted.

"It's broken up nearly every one of my bands," Gustavo responded. "It starts with tanning or bongos and before you know it, they quit to start movie careers or they move to Canada to live among the moose! Boyquake."

"Or they go to a solo career," Katrina went on. Gustavo nodded and pointed at her, indicating that it's happened before too.

"We have got to snap them out of this before it is permanent," Kelly insisted.

"We must divide and conquer," Gustavo told them. "Kendall, you take bongo boy and drum some sense into him. Kelly, you find Carlos and remind him that he's NOT A JENNIFER! And I am getting a shrink for James." Gustavo pulled out his cell phone.

"What about me?" Katrina asked.

"You," Gustavo pointed at her, "Are on call. If something goes south, you come in to help."

"Got it," Katrina nodded.

"Move out!" Gustavo commanded. The group rushed from the room and Kendall and Kelly headed for the elevator.

Katrina turned to Gustavo, "What do I do until I'm needed?"

"Stay here," Gustavo insisted as he brought his phone up to his ear. "I have a feeling James is going to mess this up."

* * *

><p>Katrina and Gustavo were standing with a shrink while they looked on at James, lying in Gustavo's office, spraying himself with the tanning spray.<p>

The shrink turned to Katrina and Gustavo, "James's need to cover himself with tanning spray is an attempt to counter his feelings of estrangement brought on by his new and intense Hollywood environment."

"Wait a second," Katrina piped up, "You mean like homesickness?" The shrink nodded.

"Yeah, uh, no," Gustavo replied. "He's nuts and orange."

"Don't worry," the shrink told him, "I've cured many stars of Hollywood Fever. Before he came to me, Taylor Lautner refused to leave his house without his sock monkey." She went into the office and closed the door after her.

"Aw crap," Katrina noted, "Now I'll never be able to look at Taylor Lautner without laughing." She giggled at the thought while Gustavo looked at her strangely.

Suddenly, the door to Gustavo's office opened up and the shrink walked out. Any exposed skin was covered in James's orange spray. She turned to Katrina and Gustavo, "I feel like I've been kissed by the sun!" She smiled in happiness as she skipped off.

"Work it, Doc," James called out, "You look tantastic!"

"STOP BEING ORANGE!" Gustavo yelled as he ran into his office, closing the door behind him. Katrina heard screams and spraying coming from inside.

She placed her hand on the door, debating on if she wanted to go inside. "Gustavo might kill James," Katrina talked herself into it as she opened the door. She found Gustavo holding James up in the air, shaking him while James sprayed Gustavo all over with the orange spray.

"Cat!" Gustavo noticed her, "Things went south. Your turn." He threw James on the couch and ran out of the room. Before Katrina could follow him, he shut and locked the door.

Katrina turned hesitantly to James. He waved at her, smiling. She looked to the ceiling as she mumbled, "Gustavo, you owe me for this." She looked back to James and headed up to him. He held up his tanning spray cans, but Katrina didn't slow down.

"If you come any closer, I'll spray," James threatened.

Katrina stopped and held her arms open wide, "Then spray me." James tilted his head, trying to find the reason Katrina would willingly become orange. Then, he shrugged, got off the couch and sprayed her all over, including her clothes.

As soon as he finished, he stepped back to look at his work, smiling, "Now, how does that feel?"

"Like you have no threat over me anymore," Katrina replied. James yelped and tried to spray her again, but she just smirked at him. "I'm already orange. Any more spray won't work. Now," She looked around the office. "Is there anything in here that has water?" James yelped again and ran for the door. "The doors locked." James pressed his back against the door as though it would help him get away from Katrina. "Dang it! There's no water in here!"

"So, we're locked in a room, by ourselves, and both of us are mangarine?" James mentioned.

"Looks like it," Katrina answered. She stared at him for a second before she got an idea. She began walking slowly towards James, "You know, you look kind of hot with that mangarine tan."

"Well, you look tanificent," James responded, stepping away from the door to head towards Katrina.

Katrina shivered, "Ooh, I love it when you make puns like that."

"Wanna make-out?" James got straight to the point.

Katrina grabbed his shirt, "Hell yes." She pushed him down onto a couch and sat down on his lap before she practically attacked his lips. He seemed shocked at first by the intensity, but then got into it quickly. Slowly, Katrina pulled her lips away to trail down his neck. James was so into it, that he didn't notice her lick him.

Suddenly, Katrina yelled, "YES!" James jumped in shock causing Katrina to fall off his lap.

"What?" James asked.

"This orange crap comes off with saliva," Katrina smirked. James quickly pulled out a mirror so he could check his neck. Sure enough, where Katrina had been kissing and licking there was a pale spot.

James yelped and pulled down the mirror to look at Katrina, "You tricked me!"

"Yes," Katrina nodded as she put herself back on his lap, "Now, hold still while I get the rest of you."

"Just so you know," James told her, smirking, "I've sprayed myself everywhere. Even places that are clothed."

Katrina tilted her head in confusion and then suddenly her eyes snapped wide open as she got what he was telling her. She practically fell off James's lap again as she raced for the door, banging on it, yelling, "THE PRICE IS TOO HIGH! LET ME OUT!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Katrina fell through. James took this opportunity to leap off the couch, jump over Katrina and run off, spraying himself so he was completely orange again.

Katrina groaned in pain as she pushed herself up to her knees. She looked up, expecting Gustavo to be there holding the door open. Instead, it turned out to be Kendall. He was wearing his hockey playing outfit and he was staring down at Katrina.

"Was there a pale spot on James's neck?" Kendall observed.

"Yeah," Katrina looked ashamed. "I found out that the orangeness comes off with saliva too." Kendall went wide-eyed at this. "What? I had no choice! There wasn't anything with water in there!" Kendall sighed as he held out his hand. Katrina took it and Kendall helped her to her feet before letting go. "I'm guessing things didn't go well with Logan either."

"I think he's still in the park if you wanna make-out with him too," Kendall responded.

"Funny," Katrina replied sarcastically, "Come on. Let's find Gustavo and Kelly."

**(A/N): Uh-oh. Things aren't looking too good, are they? Katrina and Katie have started their fight against Griffin. What mischievous thing will they come up with next to make Griffin reconsider Katrina's contract? Will James become normal enough to scare off Cody or will someone else have to come into play? Will Katrina start getting modeling jobs again now that her arm isn't broken anymore? And if she does, will they be more photo shoots with James? Will this cause something to happen to change their fake relationship back into a real one? Katrina still has feelings for Logan, but he's dating Camille. Will something change to give Lorina a chance? And one of the big questions of the story, where the heck is Evan? Are the boys going to find him? Is that going to be the special surprise I have for chapter 50? If not, what is that special surprise? You'll just have to wait to find out! Until then, review and happy reading!**


	50. Hiding Works For Only So Long

**(A/N): I am so sorry for the wait! Things got hectic with like five exams and two events in a row that I was planning. But now it's back! Thank you to **_**Milkamoo97 **_**(I'm really sorry that you had to wait so long for an update!), **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** (Yeah, they wouldn't have made-out if James was sane…), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (How can I NOT do the episode with Hollywood Fever? It's a huge episode!), **_**Sugarcrazed**_** (This is taking place during the summer. It's going to be a while before Christmas and Valentine's Day…. Unfortunately…. I'm in the mood to write them….) and **_**Megan**_** (When it comes to writing the episode themed chapters, I actually re-watch the episode again to see where Katrina can fit in. Then I start the episode over to watch it again, but pausing after each line so I can get it down before I add in Katrina's part to it. It takes a while to do… I want to get it as close to the episodes as possible, but that doesn't mean that in the future, there won't be changes…. Hint hint…) for your reviews! I don't own Big Time Rush nor the episode **_**Big Time Fever**_** which is included in this chapter. I also don't own the song used in this chapter, **_**Blame It On The Rain**_** by **_**He Is We**_**. Katrina did NOT write it even though I say that in the chapter to move the story along. A note: IT'S CHAPTER 50! NRHDSYTGFDZXHRTSEAR! OMG CRAZY! I honestly didn't think it would get this far…. But I'm NOT STOPPING! I wanted the chapter longer because it's chapter 50 (Kind of a big deal), but I thought all of you deserved an update. Anyways, without further ado, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 50: Hiding Works For Only So Long

"Okay," Gustavo began with his chair turned away from the group, "Hollywood Fever progress check." He turned around revealing him completely covered in James's orange tanning spray. He looked over a normal, but shocked Kendall dressed in hockey gear, Katrina who was even more orange than Gustavo and was scowling and Kelly who had a bandage around her head and a sling after running into a luggage cart, trying to get Carlos to see some sense. "We have made no progress."

"If anything, they've gotten worse," Katrina noted. "James usually figures out when I try and trick him. This time he didn't realize until after the fact."

"How come all of your friends got Hollywood Fever and neither of you two didn't?" Kelly asked Kendall and Katrina.

Gustavo answered for them, "Because they have normal brains and their friends have the brain of a cricket."

"Or we're just immune to it or something because I never got it and I grew up here," Katrina mentioned.

Ignoring her, Gustavo pulled off his sunglasses, "New plan. Kendall, you're going solo."

Kendall got up as he responded, "No way. Look, they might just be a singing group to you, but they're my best friends. Now, I'm going to do what I always do when you, this town and this heat get to me." He walked over and grabbed his hockey stick and helmet from beside the door. "I'm hitting the rink to figure things out."

"Can I come?" Katrina asked. "I haven't played hockey in years." Kendall nodded and Katrina got up to join him by the door.

Kelly stopped them from leaving, "Wait. The rink?"

"Yeah, the ice and the cold help me clear my head and remind me of where I came from," Kendall explained. Gustavo couldn't seem to grasp the concept.

"Say that last part again," Kelly insisted, seeming to be onto something.

"The ice and cold remind me," Suddenly, Kendall got it. "Of where I came from!"

"Whoa," Katrina noted, "The answer was right in front of us all along!" She, Kendall and Kelly were pointing and smiling at each other.

"Why are you looking at each other and saying things twice?" Gustavo asked, still not getting it.

"Don't you see?" Kendall walked up to Gustavo's desk. Katrina stood next to him. "I never got Hollywood Fever because I never lost touch with my roots!"

"And maybe," Kelly added, getting up out of her seat, "Hollywood Fever is just a fancy term for homesickness."

"I never got it because LA is my home," Katrina pointed out.

Gustavo got up as he finally got it, "Get the dogs to the ice rink, NOW!"

"I couldn't get Carlos to try a slingshot shopping cart," Kelly told him, "You want me to get him to an ice rink?"

"And James is probably not going to trust me enough to follow me there," Katrina mentioned.

"EH!" Gustavo groaned.

"What if we bring the ice to them?" Kendall suggested.

"Ooh," Gustavo seemed intrigued with this.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Katrina asked.

"Katie," Kendall pointed out as he left the room. Katrina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before she followed Kendall out of the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Katie's been running a snow cone stand at the Palm Woods. She's been using a wood chipper to make the ice." Katrina took one look at Kendall before she sprinted for the elevator. "HEY! Wait up!"

"The sooner we get to the Palm Woods, the sooner the guys are normal, the sooner I can get rid of Cody for good!" Katrina exclaimed. Once she got to the elevator, she had to wait for Kendall to catch up anyways since the elevator took a while to get to their floor.

"Selfish, much?" Kendall commented.

"Do you want him to be around all the time?" Katrina turned to Kendall, "Do you know what kind of person Cody became when he got this Fever? He became obsessed with himself and only used people to get ahead! He probably thinks that if he's dating me, he can use my fame to put him in the spotlight." She scowled. "And he used to cheat on Tamera. I just never told her because she stabbed me in the back by dating him. Knowing him, he's not going to stop until he's dating me."

"Okay, I agree, we need to get rid of Cody," Kendall spoke, "But I still want my friends back to normal."

"Believe me, so do I. I miss James trying to get me to date him. I miss Logan saying something randomly smart that I have no idea what it means. I miss Carlos doing something crazy and pulling all of us in it." Katrina looked over at Kendall to find him smiling at her. "What?"

"You care about us," Kendall accused her. Katrina rolled her eyes before she pushed him away. Kendall just laughed it off as he stumbled back next to her right as the elevator doors opened.

"Let's just go get this wood chipper thing and make a whole bunch of snow," Katrina suggested as they walked into the elevator, the doors closing after them.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so where is this snow cone stand?" Katrina asked as they got to the Palm Woods.<p>

"I'm guessing that way," Kendall pointed towards the pool where there was a huge crowd.

"I can't believe I didn't see that," Katrina mentioned before they ran over there, making their way through the crowd to reach Katie and Budda Bob.

"Katie," Kendall spoke in desperation to his sister, "I need six thousand pounds of shaved ice right away!"

"Sorry Big Bro," Katie responded, "I'd have to leave my stand and Bitters would destroy it."

"Katie," Kendall tried to get her to see the urgency, "I love you and I don't have time to explain, but it's REALLY IMPORTANT!" Katie sighed and turned to look at Katrina who was nodding enthusiastically.

"Budda Bob," Katie turned to the hairy maintenance man. "Can the Z-5000 shave six thousand pounds of ice?"

He gasped, "No."

"There goes that idea," Katrina muttered as all of them looked sad.

"But," Budda Bob got their attentions again, "The Z-10000 can." He rushed away to go get his machine. Kendall and Katrina looked at each other, excited that things were going their way.

"Bitters!" Katie called out. Mr. Bitters popped out of some nearby bushes with a tree hat on his head. Kendall and Katrina stared at their building manager in confusion. "Three hundred bucks and the stand is yours."

Mr. Bitters smiled and ran over to Katie, "Deal." He handed Katie three hundred dollars.

Katie looked at Kendall and Katrina, "Let's roll." The three of them ran off to go find Budda Bob.

"Where are we going to find six thousand pounds of ice anyways?" Katrina found the flaw.

Kendall's phone buzzed and he pulled it out and opened it. He smiled and showed the text to Katie and Katrina. It was from Gustavo and said, 'Got the ice. Waiting in the park.'

"I guess that answers my question," Katrina mumbled.

"Come on," Kendall insisted, "Let's get this Z-10000 and get it to the park."

"WAIT!" Katrina called out, stopping her cousins. "I just realized something!"

"What?" Kendall and Katie asked, impatient.

"I'm still orange," Katrina told them. They looked at her, realizing she was right. She was still covered in James's orange spray. "Just give me one second." Getting a running start, she did a cannonball into the pool, splashing people nearby, waiting for snow cones. It didn't take long for Katrina to climb back out, soaking, but normal. "Okay, now we can go." The three of them ran out of the pool area, searching for Budda Bob.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Katrina were standing next to each other, looking over the field of shaved ice in the Palm Woods Park. Kelly and Katie were pulling together balls of the shaved ice while Gustavo and Budda Bob were throwing more ice into the wood chipper.<p>

"I guess this is as close as I'm going to get," Katrina muttered to herself. Kendall overheard.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"I've never actually seen snow," Katrina admitted.

"You've NEVER seen SNOW!" Kendall exclaimed in shock. "But how?"

"I've lived in California my entire life," Katrina explained. "Sure, I've been to other states, but never during the winter."

"You were deprived of a childhood weren't you?" Kendall commented.

"So much," Katrina agreed. "My childhood involved representing baby food, diapers, kid's clothes, toys and, one time, an airline."

Kendall leaned down, made a snowball from the shaved ice and then handed it to Katrina, "I think it's time you learned to have some fun."

Katrina took it with a smirk on her face, "Or some revenge on James."

"But make sure you have some fun too," Kendall insisted.

"Fine," Katrina groaned like it was a bad thing, but she was smiling. "Let's get some snowballs together. I'm going to milk this as long as I can." Kendall shook his head, but helped her make some snowballs.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think they are?" Katrina asked Kendall as they walked into the apartment.<p>

He shrugged, "Don't know. But I'm sure we'll find them."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of spraying cans. They looked at each other and smiled, "James." Quickly, they put down their snowballs on the counter and glanced into the open bathroom. James was spraying himself with his orange tanning spray.

"There really is no such thing as, uh, too handsome," James spoke to himself in the mirror. Katrina facepalmed.

"You get first throw," Kendall whispered, handing her a snowball. Katrina smiled her thanks before she threw the snowball, hitting James in the shoulder. This finally made James realize they were there. He looked over to find Kendall and Katrina smirking.

"Hey!" James exclaimed. This time, Kendall threw a snowball, hitting James right in the chest. James looked at them with shock. "Whoa, alright, you do – Do that again-" He was cut off by two more snowballs, one from each of them. James froze as he glared at the two cousins. Katrina couldn't help it. She threw one more snowball.

That crossed the line. James ran out of the bathroom at them. Kendall and Katrina grabbed their snowballs from the counter and ran out of the apartment, James chasing after them. Katrina stopped at the elevator, but Kendall grabbed her shirt and pulled her towards the stairs.

"The elevator will take too long," Kendall told her.

"Oh right," Katrina mumbled, feeling stupid for her lack of judgment. The two raced down the stairs, James following them. They got to the lobby where they saw Kelly had already thrown snowballs at Carlos. They stopped and stared at him and the Jennifers as all three of them got angry.

"Nice," Kendall mentioned to Kelly. She just smiled. Carlos screamed in anger. "Run!"

Kendall, Katrina and Kelly ran into the pool area right as James came into the lobby, yelling, "Kendall! Katrina! Not cool!" He, Carlos and the Jennifers raced after them.

Inside the pool area was Logan sitting on a table, chilling with two girls. Snowballs flew at him from the retreating group. He didn't even see it coming.

"Whoa, whoa!" Logan responded. "Bad vibes!" Katrina rolled her eyes, glared at the other girls and threw another snowball. That pushed Logan over the edge as he grabbed his bongos and joined the chase.

"Are we sure this is going to work?" Katrina asked.

"No!" Kendall replied, "But do you have a better idea?" Katrina shook her head. Kendall, Katrina and Kelly ran towards Palm Woods Park. They screamed as their pursuers followed them. Reaching the trap, James, Logan, Carlos and the Jennifers stopped and stared at the field of snow in the park. Kendall, Katrina and Kelly watched as the boys grew smiles on their faces.

Suddenly, Gustavo popped out from behind a huge mound of the shaved ice, yelling, "FIRE AT WILL!" A whole bunch of the Palm Woods kids came out from the mound of shaved ice and began pelting Logan, Carlos and James with snowballs. Kendall, Katrina and Kelly joined in. They watched as Carlos switched from his fedora back to his helmet before joining in the snowball fight. James took a look at his tanning spray cans, threw them to the side and fell face first into the snow. He made a snow angel, the shaved ice taking away all of the visible orange. Once he got back to his feet, he looked normal again. He made up some snowballs and joined in. Logan was trying to defend himself with his bongos, but eventually gave in, threw the bongos and joined the fight. Kendall ran over to join his friends' side.

Katrina ducked out of the way of snowballs as she headed over to Camille who was hiding behind the mound.

"We need to take down these guys," Katrina mentioned to her, a serious look on her face.

"I'm in," Katie suddenly appeared beside Katrina. For some reason, Katrina didn't seem surprised.

"But we're still outnumbered!" Camille commented.

"Where's Jo?" Katrina asked.

"Audition," Camille mentioned.

"Then we'll just have to team up for the last one," Katrina spoke, determined. "Ready to attack?" All three of them pulled together some snowballs before Katie and Camille nodded. "Move out!" They ran out from the mound, intending on pelting the guys with snowballs. Katrina ran through the onslaught of snowballs, somehow avoiding each one. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Camille get hit by one of Logan's snowballs. Then, Katie went down through teamwork from Kendall and Carlos.

"I've got horrible troops," Katrina mumbled. She didn't realize where she was going though and ran straight into James. He wrapped his arms around her and suddenly, she was trapped.

"You know you're gonna get hit eventually," James told her.

"No I'm not," Katrina was in denial. She struggled in his grasp.

"Yes," James insisted. "Yes, you are." He turned around and right there in front of them was Logan, Carlos and Kendall. Each of them was holding snowballs.

Katrina stopped struggling, "You wouldn't."

"You know what?" Kendall started, "I think it's unfair that Katrina has never actually experienced a snowball war before now. She needs to learn exactly what happens in these snowball wars."

"You'll never take me alive!" Katrina continued her struggling.

"Unleash the snowballs!" Logan exclaimed. He, Kendall and Carlos began pelting Katrina with snowballs. She screamed as the cold splattered on her. Soon, her screaming turned into laughter. James let her go and joined in on pelting her with snowballs. Katrina took this opportunity to gather some snowballs of her own to throw. The five of them reintegrated into the big snowball war as more and more snowballs were thrown.

The group was so busy having fun that no one noticed that they were being watched. Hiding behind a tree was a man dressed in a long brown trench coat, a fedora and sunglasses. He was watching all of them, particularly Katrina and the boys, with interest.

Suddenly, Cody walked into the park and, instead of bothering Katrina, went up to the mysterious, watching man.

"She keeps confirming the rumor," Cody told the man. "Katrina's dating James. At least, according to Katrina. That rumor that Kendall is Katrina's cousin is true. Logan seems to be hiding something that has to do with Katrina. I'll try my best to get it out, but I can make no promises. He's the smart one. And if I act too creepy around Katrina, Carlos might do something. He seems unpredictable."

"Keep an eye on them," the man replied. "If you can sabotage Katrina and James's relationship, do it. I don't like them together."

"You don't like her with anyone," Cody reminded him.

"Good point," the man nodded, "I want to know everything about them. I don't care how, but get me as much information as possible. I need to keep them protected now that they're involved with Katrina."

"What's out there that they have to be protected from?" Cody asked.

"That's classified," the man insisted.

"I hate talking with you, Evan," Cody admitted to the man, "You've always got so many secrets."

Evan took his sunglasses off as he watched his sister, cousin and their friends have fun with their snowball fight, "I have these secrets so Katrina can have a life like that. My sacrifice has given her a chance to be a normal person with a family. If given the chance to go back, I'd do it again." He put his sunglasses back on and walked away.

"Geez," Cody muttered once Evan was out of earshot, "Everything is always drama with these Wolffs." He shook his head before he walked off, not wanting to interrupt the snowball war.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Carlos, James and Katrina were chilling on the couch, watching a movie. Each of them had a hot chocolate in their hands to warm them up from the previous snowball fight.<p>

Kendall and Logan walked into the room. They were both dressed nice as they had dates with their girlfriends.

"We're heading out," Kendall announced. Three thumbs ups came from the couch as they didn't even stop looking at the TV.

"Enjoy your movie," Logan added to no response. Kendall and Logan looked at each other before they shrugged and left the apartment.

It took a few minutes before Katrina broke the silence, "I'm bored." The boys nodded in agreement, but didn't move. Katrina rolled her eyes, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"HEY!" Carlos and James were finally paying attention to Katrina.

"Let's go do something," Katrina insisted. "It's a Friday night and we're inside, watching TV. Just because the three of us are single doesn't mean we can't go have fun!" James opened his mouth and Katrina mentioned, "Not as a date." James shut his mouth.

"What can we do?" Carlos asked.

"You know what I haven't done in ages," Katrina noted, "Bowling. Let's go bowling." James and Carlos seemed to agree to this as they got up off the couch. The three of them left the apartment, heading to a bowling alley.

* * *

><p>Carlos was standing at the end of the bowling lane, watching his ball roll down the lane towards the pins. James and Katrina were sitting in front of the digital scoreboard, but they leaned forward to watch Carlos's ball too. The ball got to the end of the lane and hit the pins, knocking all but one down. The one left tottered back and forth, teasing them.<p>

"Come on," Carlos muttered under his breath. "Come on." James and Katrina held their breaths as they watched.

Suddenly, the pin fell over. Carlos cheered while James and Katrina groaned.

"Carlos wins again," Katrina revealed.

"And how many games is that?" Carlos asked.

"Three games," Katrina admitted, "Compared to James's one and my none." She threw the paper scoring sheet behind her in annoyance.

"We finally found something that Katrina's bad at," James noted. Katrina sneered at him.

"I say we get something to eat," Katrina decided.

"Nah," Carlos shook his head, "I want to play another game. I'm on a roll."

"I'll go get us some pizza then," Katrina got up. "Should I get you guys some?" They nodded, too busy working on the computer to set up another game.

"I'm SO gonna beat you this time!" James insisted.

"Nuh uh!" Carlos replied. "I'm gonna win again!" Katrina rolled her eyes, grabbed her purse and walked away, not wanting to hear anymore of the argument.

"Boys," Katrina mumbled as she walked into the food place. She went up to the counter and told the man, "Hi, I'd like a medium pizza with three Cokes." The man rang her up and she paid before sitting down at a table, waiting for the order. That was when the last person she wanted to see walked in. Cody.

"Hey Kat," Cody smiled as he sat across from her. She groaned and hit her head against the table.

"What do you want, Cody?" Katrina didn't even stop him from using her nickname.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Cody looked around as though James would appear out of nowhere.

"Back at our bowling lane," Katrina answered, "Seriously, what do you want?"

"Just making conversation," Cody responded. Katrina narrowed her eyes as she stared at Cody, trying to find his scheme. "How'd your photo shoot go?"

Katrina's eyes went wide, "Uh." Cody smirked at catching her lie. "It was moved to tomorrow."

"Really?" Cody faked surprise, "And what's this photo shoot for?"

"Uh," Katrina looked around, searching for an item she could model. Her eyes laid upon someone's magazine that was showing the ad she did with James for Greek Goddess perfume. "Actually, it's a commercial. Remember that perfume I modeled for? I've been signed for a commercial."

"Really?" Cody spoke the same way as he had before, "Well, I can't wait to see this commercial. Let me know when it comes on." He smirked at Katrina before he got up and walked away, leaving Katrina stunned speechless.

"Damn it," Katrina mumbled as soon as she could speak. At that moment, her order was done, so she got up, grabbed the food and drinks and headed back over to the guys. She set the food down on a table, suddenly not hungry. She sat down, staring off into space. James and Carlos dug into the pizza, not noticing Katrina was stunned.

"Katrina," Carlos spoke to her, snapping her out of her daze. She looked up at him. "You go first." Katrina sighed as she got up. Grabbing a bowling ball, she didn't even look as she threw it down the lane. The boys dropped their pizza and mouths in shock as they saw Katrina get a strike, but she didn't notice as she sat down in a slump.

"Where was that earlier?" James complained.

Katrina looked up again, "Why? What'd I get?" They looked at her like she had sprouted another head. She looked over at the scoreboard and noticed that there was a strike added to her score. "Oh, I got a strike." She looked at the scoreboard, confused. James and Carlos sat down on either side of her, finally getting that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" James asked. Katrina looked at him, then at Carlos before she scanned the area. Once she saw what she was looking for, she pointed. The boys looked over to see Cody. James furrowed his eyebrows, not realizing who it was, but Carlos knew right away.

"Cody," Carlos named the guy for James. Katrina nodded while James's eyes went wide. He quickly put his arm around Katrina as though he was comforting her. Katrina stiffened, but didn't move his arm to protect the cover. Carlos was more interested in what Cody did, "What did he do?"

"He caught me in a lie, so I had to lie again," Katrina admitted.

"Did he find out we're not dating?" James asked.

"No," Katrina sighed, "Thank God, but I think he suspects."

Suddenly, Carlos screamed as he got up and ran off towards Cody. James and Katrina stared after him with wide eyes.

"What's he gonna do?" Katrina asked.

"He's probably gonna beat up Cody," James replied.

"I kind of want to let him do that," Katrina mentioned. "But he might get arrested if he does."

"Yeah, we better stop him," James suggested. They got to their feet and ran after Carlos, reaching him right before he attacked Cody. Cody, catching onto this, scrunched together, covering his face. James and Katrina quickly grabbed Carlos and pulled him away.

"LEAVE KATRINA ALONE!" Carlos yelled at Cody as he struggled in James's and Katrina's grasps.

"Uh, I can't," Cody admitted although he sounded like he wanted to.

Carlos stopped his struggling as he, James and Katrina replied, "WHY?"

Cody relaxed a bit before he answered, "I've been told by someone to watch her."

"WHO?"

Cody looked at them for a second and then took off in a sprint.

"He's got a secret," Katrina noted. "And I must find out about it."

"Should we go after him?" Carlos asked, ready to sprint after the boy.

"Let him run," Katrina advised him, "I still have some damage control to do due to him catching me in my lie."

"What do you have to do?" James looked at Katrina, suddenly excited, "Get caught by paparazzi while making out with me?"

Katrina hit him, "NO!" She pulled out her cell phone, dialed a number and waited for the person to answer. When they did, she talked into the phone, "Hey Katie. So, I've got something to ask you." She waited a couple seconds. "No, this has nothing to do with annoying Griffin, but we're not done with that. What I need you to do is check and see if 'Cuda still wants me to do that commercial. If they do, book the gig." Katrina held the phone away from her ear and the guys could overhear cheering from the other end. Once it died down, Katrina brought the phone back to her ear, "Got it? Good. I'll be home soon." She hung up the phone and looked at the guys. They were staring at her. "What?"

"Does this mean I get to be in a commercial?" James exclaimed.

"Probably," Katrina replied.

"Let's get home," James grabbed Katrina and started pulling her towards the exit, "I have to get ready for my close up!"

"What about our game?" Carlos called out from where they had left him.

James stopped, "Oh yeah."

Katrina rolled her eyes, pulled herself away from James and walked back to Carlos, "Let's finish this game."

"It's James's turn," Carlos reminded them. James sighed as they went back to their lane, he picked up a bowling ball and threw it down the lane.

* * *

><p>James, Carlos and Katrina walked into the apartment, laughing at a joke Carlos had told. Their laughter immediately ceased once they saw Kendall and Logan standing there, with their arms crossed.<p>

"Where have you three been?" Kendall demanded.

"We thought you were going to stay here tonight," Logan added. They stared, waiting for a response. Carlos, James and Katrina looked at each other before they burst out laughing again.

"Will someone clue us in on what's so funny?" Kendall asked.

"You two are sounding like parents," Katrina revealed through her laughter. Logan and Kendall looked at each other before they too burst into laughter.

The laughing teens fell to the couch and it took a few minutes before the laughter had died down.

"So, where did you go?" Logan still seemed interested.

"Bowling," James, Carlos and Katrina responded.

"And we ran into Cody," James mentioned.

"Cody," Carlos and Katrina hissed. Kendall and Logan looked at them with their eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, he caught Katrina in a lie," James explained, "And he won't leave Katrina alone cause someone is telling him to watch her."

"WHO?" Kendall and Logan exclaimed. Carlos, James and Katrina shrugged.

"Great," Kendall commented, "Another mystery to solve." He put his hand to his forehead in frustration.

That was the moment that Katie came into the room. Katrina looked at her, expectantly.

"So," Katie began, "They're interested in you for the commercial."

"And me?" James leaned forward excitedly.

"And you too, but-" Katie continued.

"What are you talking about?" Logan interrupted.

"Well, um," Katie started.

"I'm trying to do a commercial for that perfume that I did an ad for," Katrina answered Logan's question.

"About that-" Katie mentioned.

"Why would you do that?" Kendall cut his sister off. Katie threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too," Carlos spoke up.

"Um, well," Katrina started, "I happened to mention a photo shoot with James, but Cody figured out that it didn't happen so I had to improvise. Commercials take longer to air than photos, so it's perfect. But to cover my lie, I had to actually go through with it."

"About the commercial," Katie tried again.

"I thought you didn't want a commercial," Logan remembered. Katie groaned in annoyance.

"Don't change her mind," James insisted.

Katrina glared at James, "I really don't want to continue making up excuses."

"CAN I FINISH?" Katie yelled as she jumped in front of the teens. They nodded with wide-eyes, scared of the pre-teen girl. "Good. Now, they want Katrina and James in the commercial, but they also want Kendall, Logan and Carlos and they want Big Time Rush to have a single on the commercial that can only be downloaded if they buy the perfume."

"WHAT?" the five teens exclaimed as they got to their feet.

"I'm just the messenger!" Katie held her hands up in a 'don't blame me' gesture.

"We better call Gustavo," Kendall muttered.

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" Katrina asked, "It's getting kind of late and I'm sure that none of us want to deal with Gustavo right now." The others nodded, agreeing to Katrina's rationale.

The guys sat back down and Katie started walking off. Katrina ran over to catch her.

"Katie!" Katrina stopped her cousin.

"I can't change their minds!" Katie insisted.

"No, it's not about that," Katrina waved it off, "I need your help tomorrow."

"With what?" Katie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Griffin," Katrina told her. Katie smirked and nodded. The two girls headed for their bedroom to talk strategy for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"They want WHAT?" Gustavo responded to the guys' explanation. Katrina and Katie were surprisingly absent for telling Gustavo. Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James were sitting in Gustavo's office, Gustavo was sitting behind his desk and Kelly was standing behind him.<p>

"They want all of us in the commercial," Kendall spoke again.

"And they want an exclusive new song," Logan added.

"And this song will only be able to be downloaded by those people that buy the perfume," James continued.

"And it will be performed by us on the commercial," Carlos finished.

"They can't just demand these things!" Gustavo exclaimed. "You tell those people that I said NO!" The boys flinched.

"Where's Katrina anyways?" Kelly pointed out. "She's always around you guys." They shrugged.

"It doesn't matter where that cat is," Gustavo insisted. "She's getting annoying." He scowled.

"I guess we'll tell them that Big Time Rush can't perform on a commercial that's going to air on national, possibly worldwide, TV," Kendall smirked, knowing that this would get Gustavo.

"Did you say, 'National, possibly worldwide, TV'?" Gustavo asked. Kendall nodded. "You know what? I have to say that I'm starting to like that cat and her established fame. Let's do this commercial." The boys looked at each other in shock. "Now, leave me. I must get to work on another song." The guys didn't need to be told twice as they got to their feet and ran from the room. Once they got down the hallway, they slowed down to a walk.

"Where do you think Katrina is anyways?" James commented.

"Maybe Brandon would know," Logan suggested. "Let's check in at Penny's Pet Care." They got to the elevator and pressed the button for the floor above. Once they reached it, the elevator dinged and the doors opened so they could walk onto the floor. The boys' jaws dropped in shock.

Surrounding the lobby of Penny's Pet Care was a whole bunch of animals that had been stuffed using taxidermy, meaning that all the animals had been alive at one point. There were animals of every type from rabbits to dogs to deer. There was even a cheetah. On the floor was a bear skin rug and on the walls were deer and moose heads. Katrina was smiling as she set up a squirrel on the reception desk. Once she noticed the guys, she waved at them like nothing was different.

"You aren't going to get any business this way," Kendall pointed out to Katrina.

"Oh, I know," Katrina told him. "That's the point."

"I don't get it," Carlos admitted. "Why would you not want to make money?"

Katie suddenly popped up from behind the desk. She was holding a stuffed cat. "Cause she wants to get back at Griffin. Duh! Where should I put this?"

"Over on the couch," Katrina instructed her, "That'll make people uncomfortable to have a dead cat sitting on the same couch as them." Katie nodded and headed over to the couch.

"Where did you find all of these?" Logan asked.

"I found a taxidermist when I scanned Carlos's contact list," Katrina admitted. James, Kendall and Logan looked at Carlos in shock.

"What?" Carlos looked innocent. "I said I know people!" This seemed to satisfy the guys as they looked back at Katrina.

"Are you sure he's not going to fire you because of this?" James seemed concerned.

"I've got modeling to lean on if this doesn't work out," Katrina shrugged.

Before anyone could say anything else, the elevator dinged and opened, revealing Griffin and two of his minions. They walked into the lobby. Griffin started taking a good look around the waiting room.

"You told me that I had complete creative control," Katrina smirked at the CEO, thinking she had finally beaten him.

However, Griffin smiled at the teen girl, "I love it!"

"WHAT?" Katie yelled from the couch. Griffin didn't even notice that or that Katrina's jaw had dropped.

"Keep up the good work," Griffin told her. "You might want to add in some beavers or raccoons." That said, he and his minions went back into the elevator.

"Well, that was a bust," Katrina mentioned, knocking the squirrel off the desk. She slumped down on a seat.

"Griffin is so weird," Katie commented as she joined the group.

"You can tell 'Cuda that we'll do the commercial," James told the pre-teen.

"You've got a song?" Katie assumed.

"Gustavo's working on it," Logan informed her.

Suddenly, they heard a scream from downstairs. It sounded like Gustavo.

"Yeah, I'm not going back until he figures out the song," Kendall insisted. The boys and Katie nodded.

"All of you can go back to the apartment," Katrina told them, "I have to clean this up and get Brandon or Tim to get back here before I can leave."

"I can help," James stood next to Katrina. She glared at him. He went back to the guys. "Nevermind." Katrina smiled.

"I'll see you later," She waved at them as the others got into the elevator. They waved back right before the doors closed, leaving Katrina alone. She sighed as she looked at the mess of dead animals, "Where should I start?" She grabbed the squirrel she had knocked off and headed for the back room with it.

* * *

><p>Katrina was doing some paperwork at the reception desk. The room was cleared of dead animals and everything looked normal again. She started scratching her head as she read over the paper.<p>

"Maybe I should spend more time here so I can understand what's going on," Katrina mumbled. She went back to trying to figure out what the words on the paper actually meant.

Suddenly, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Katrina looked up from the papers to see that it was Brandon and Tim. They were holding hands and Brandon was walking a Basset Hound. The boys were too busy staring at each other to notice that Katrina was there. As they walked into the room, Tim leaned in to whisper something to Brandon who giggled in response. This was when Katrina decided to make herself known. She cleared her throat. They looked at her and separated quickly.

"I didn't know you were going to be here, Rina," Brandon admitted, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Is your relationship going to be affecting your work here?" Katrina got straight to the point, ignoring their embarrassment. The guys shook their heads. "Good. Cause I want to see both of you happy and don't want to be the bad guy. If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She went into the still open elevator and the doors closed after her. She almost automatically pressed the button for the ground floor, but hesitated, looking at the button for Rocque Records. After a couple of seconds, she pressed the button for Rocque Records.

Once she got to that floor, she walked down the hallway to Gustavo's office. She poked her head inside, curious to see how he was doing with the song. He didn't seem to be doing well as he was banging his head against the piano keys. Katrina backed out before he saw her. She noticed Kelly wasn't around as she walked through the halls. Eventually, she passed by an instrument room. She glanced inside as she passed, noticing no one in there for once. Taking a couple more steps, she stopped and looked back. Giving in, she walked back and went into the instrument room. Looking around the room, she smiled at being surrounded by something she was really good at.

Her eyes stopped at the piano. Suddenly getting inspiration, she sat down at it. Cracking her fingers, she got herself warmed up with a few scales as it had been a while since the last time she played. Katrina stopped and looked down at the piano keys as she thought about everything she's been through since she met the guys.

Suddenly, Katrina looked sad as her hands went back to the piano keys and she started to sing.

_You got me caught in all this mess  
>I guess we can blame it on the rain<br>My pain is knowing I can't have you  
>I can't have you<br>Tell me, does she look at you the way I do?  
>Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?<br>Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?  
>Tell me, am I crazy?<br>Am I crazy?  
>I catch my breath<br>The one you took the moment you entered the room  
>My heart, it breaks at the thought of her holding you<br>Does she look at you the way I do?  
>Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?<br>Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?  
>Tell me, am I crazy?<br>Or is this more than a crush?  
>Maybe I'm alone in this<br>But I find peace in solitude  
>Knowing if I had but just one kiss<br>This whole room would be glowing  
>We'd be glowing<br>We'd be glowing  
>Does she look at you the way I do?<br>Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?  
>Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?<br>Tell me, am I crazy?  
>Or is this more than a crush?<br>Does she look at you the way I do?  
>Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?<br>Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?  
>Tell me, am I crazy?<br>Or is this more than a crush?_

Katrina finished up the song with a sigh.

"I haven't heard that song before." Katrina heard a voice from behind her. She turned to find Kelly standing in the doorway.

"That's because I wrote it," Katrina admitted. Kelly nodded her head in approval.

"I'm guessing that it's not about James cause he doesn't have another girlfriend," Kelly analyzed. "It's about Logan, isn't it?" Katrina wouldn't answer. "I'm really sorry about forcing you to be with James."

"It's not your fault," Katrina assured her. "If Logan hadn't been so indecisive, things would have worked out better."

"You know, Gustavo could really use some help writing the song," Kelly told Katrina.

Katrina got up from the piano bench, "Fine. But he owes me." She followed Kelly out of the room, heading over towards Gustavo's office.

* * *

><p>Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall were lying on pool chairs next to the Palm Woods Pool. They were relaxing and tanning, taking up as much time in the summer sun before they got pulled back into Rocque Records to record a new song. Carlos was so relaxed, he was sleeping.<p>

That's when Logan noticed something that would stop their relaxing time. "Isn't that Cody who's walking around suspiciously?" Kendall and James looked over in the direction Logan was pointing. Sure enough, Cody was walking through the pool area at a super fast speed, glancing behind himself as though he thought he would be followed.

"Did that guy move in here or something?" James asked.

"Come on, let's follow him," Kendall insisted. "Maybe we'll find that guy who wants him to watch Katrina." He, Logan and James got up to follow Cody. That's when they noticed that Carlos was asleep.

"Carlos!" James shook the Latino. "Get up! We have to follow Cody!" Carlos woke up in a spastic attack, accidently hitting James in the face. James was really mad. "HEY! You just hit the face!" Carlos looked up at his friend, innocently.

"No time," Kendall stopped the fight before it broke out. "We have to move." Carlos got up, still a little groggy from his nap, and followed his friends as they trailed Cody. Making sure they weren't seen whenever Cody looked behind him, they eventually made it all the way to Palm Woods Park. They watched from behind some bushes as Cody went straight for a man dressed in a trench coat, sunglasses and a fedora.

"Think that's the guy that's been telling Cody to watch Katrina?" James assumed.

"Who else could it be?" Logan asked.

"Should I go hurt them?" Carlos seemed determined to beat up Cody.

"Not yet," Kendall advised. "I wanna hear what they're saying." The four guys went quiet as they listened in to the conversation between Cody and the mysterious guy.

"I don't see what the problem is," the man told Cody.

"You want me to break into their apartment to find out more information about the guys!" Cody exclaimed. "I could get arrested for that!"

"Then find a way to get one of them to invite you in," the man responded.

"You don't understand how much they hate me right now," Cody explained. "There's no way they'll become friends with me."

"At least try," the man insisted. "I don't care how long it takes I need as much information on these guys as I can get."

"Why don't you just show up there?" Cody asked. "I'm sure that they'll tell you everything, Evan." The guys gaped as they stared at who they now knew as Katrina's brother.

"I told you," Evan reminded him, "It's for their own safety that I stay as far away from them as possible." He looked at the watch on his wrist. "I gotta go. Remember what I told you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Cody mumbled as he and Evan walked away in opposite directions.

"Do we follow Cody or Evan?"James asked.

"Evan," Kendall replied as the guys left their hiding place. "I need to talk to him." The boys followed Evan as he walked down the street. Evan turned a corner and the guys followed closely behind. That's when they realized that Evan had broken out into a sprint.

"Crap! He knows we're following him!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Run!" Kendall instructed them. They chased after Evan. As he ran, Evan threw off his fedora showing off his blonde hair. He pulled his trench coat off and left it on the ground. This seemed to give him a lot more speed as he started to gain ground. The boys had to jump over the coat so they wouldn't trip, but continued in pursuit.

Suddenly, a car drove up right next to Evan and the door opened for him. Evan was about to get in the car when he looked back at his chasers.

"Stop trying to find me!" Evan called out to the boys. He got into the car and it drove off. The boys slowed down to a halt. They were panting from the sprint.

Once they had caught their breath, Logan asked the important question, "Should we stop trying to find him?" He, Carlos and James looked to Kendall for the answer.

Kendall was staring in the direction that the car had disappeared. There was determination written on his face as he responded, "No." He walked off towards the Palm Woods, leaving James, Logan and Carlos to look at each other. After a few seconds, they ran to catch up with him.

**(A/N): OMG! EVAN'S ALIVE! And he knows about the guys! And he's working with Cody! What the heck is going on? Katrina's never seen snow. Poor girl. Will she learn how to have fun that involves something that doesn't have to do with advancing her career? Looks like Katrina and the guys are filming a commercial. What's going to happen there? What kind of song is Katrina going to help Gustavo write? Katrina and Katie really have their work cut out for them with Griffin. Are they going to get him to see sense or is Katrina doomed to stay in that contract? So, Katrina still has feelings for Logan, but thinks there's no use to it anymore. Is she right or is there something later that's going to change it? And now that the guys know that Cody is dealing with Evan, is Cody going to disappear or stick around? Will the guys ever get to have a real conversation with Evan now that they know he's alive? You'll just have to wait to find out! It might be a while cause I've got finals in a couple weeks, but I'll work on this during study breaks so, you never know. Until next time, review and happy reading!**


	51. That Girl Is Hiding Something

**(A/N): I am SO SORRY this took so long to get up! Every time I sat down to write, something else came up. First it was exams, then it was parents telling me to help wrap gifts, then it was Christmas parties and then I got distracted by my Christmas gifts… Like my new Big Time Rush CD…. And, as if that wasn't enough, my parents gave me my birthday present really early since my birthday's not until February. What was it? Big Time Rush concert tickets… SO HAPPY! They're going to be near my hometown around my birthday so my parents thought it would be a great gift. They know me so well.**

**Anyways, thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Milkamoo97**_** (So sorry this took so long!), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Yeah, Evan is acting really creepy right now. Maybe there's a good reason behind it?), **_**Sugarcrazed**_** (Yep, Evan's alive! But Katrina doesn't know that…. Yet.), **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** (Too bad the boys couldn't get more out of Evan.), **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (My finals… Ugh… My microbial genetics one was a killer… And I'm glad that Katrina's one of a kind. I honestly thought I gave her too much stuff that she's good at. And as for the published writer, OMG! THANK YOU! That's what everyone seems to tell me. Friends, dad, mom (who's a really picky reader), English teachers, people at the Writing Center at my college. And writing seems to be all I do in my free time. And I want to be a published writer, but it's a hard road to pick. Not everyone can make it. Kind of like making it in music, movies or television. That's why I like BTR cause they made it, despite everything being against them. Every time I watch their show or listen to their music, it gives me that boost I need to work hard on my original stuff, not just fanfiction. And, if I became a published writer, I'd have even less time to post updates on this! Now THAT would be bad.), **_**Sonny13**_** (You read all 50 chapters in a few hours? Wow… That's dedication! And I applaud you for that! As for Logan and Katrina, they still have some spark in them… It's just hiding. At least, it was. Until this chapter. Close to the end of it. Don't want to give away too much though, so I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the previous ones.) and **_**Jenificent3007**_** (I'm glad to know that this story is your favorite! When people say that, I smile and feel like I've done my best.)**

**I STILL don't own Big Time Rush (though I do have their CDs and tickets to their concert! YAY!) nor do I own the episodes **_**Big Time Bad Boy**_** and **_**Big Time Love Song**_** which has stuff that I referenced to in this chapter. I also don't own the song **_**That Girl Is Fierce**_** by **_**Love, She Wrote**_**. I just used it in this chapter. And I think I covered everything, so enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 51: That Girl Is Hiding Something

"So, you don't have ANYTHING?" Katrina exclaimed. She was sitting in Gustavo's office and Gustavo was sitting in front of his piano. Katrina had asked how far he was with the song, but he still had nothing after working for three hours.

"IT WILL COME TO ME!" Gustavo insisted.

"Obviously, it's not going to," Katrina replied.

"GAH!" Gustavo yelled as he began banging his head against the piano keys.

"That's not going to get you a song," Katrina mentioned.

"IT'S PART OF THE PROCESS!" Gustavo responded. He went back to banging his head. Katrina took a deep breath, trying to relax from working with him.

"Okay, let's try reasoning through this then," Katrina started, "What kind of song do they want? Love, break-up, party, dance, hiding feelings because the person you like is with someone else?"

Gustavo immediately stopped banging his head. "What was that last one?"

Katrina went wide-eyed. "Uh, dance?"

"No, the one after that."

"That was just me rambling. You shouldn't pay attention to that."

"But that might give me an idea."

"No it doesn't."

"The person you like being with someone else? That…. I've got it!"

"No you don't!" Katrina couldn't stop him. Once Gustavo had his inspiration, he went into a writing zone. He grabbed the empty lyric sheet and began scribbling on it. "What are you doing?"

"Shh! Go fetch the dogs!"

"I thought I was a cat, not a dog."

"You're a cat-dog! NOW GO!" Katrina groaned before she got up and left, going to find the guys like Gustavo told her.

"Stupid Gustavo," Katrina mumbled as she stormed down the hallway. "Why is it that I'm always sent to find them? Am I suddenly his assistant or something? Oh, God, I hope not." She turned the corner and headed towards the elevator.

That's when the elevator opened up. Katrina stopped as she watched the guys step off of it.

"Do you guys just know when Gustavo needs you or something?" Katrina asked.

"Katie sent us," Logan told her. "With this." He handed Katrina a booklet. All four of the guys had one too.

Katrina looked at it curiously, "What is it?"

"Our script," James responded. Katrina scowled, but started looking through it.

"So, is Gustavo done with the song yet?" Kendall asked.

"Uh," Katrina couldn't look at them. "He had some inspiration. From something I said. Which I'm not too happy about."

"Why aren't you happy about it?" Carlos asked.

"Uh," Katrina stammered again. "Why don't we go give this to Gustavo? He might get some other inspiration." She walked off before anyone could say anything else.

"Is she at her bad time of the month again?" Carlos looked to his friends.

"No," Kendall responded, "She's just hiding something. Again."

"Doesn't she realize by now that it's gonna come out eventually?" James mentions. "You know, like everything else she hides from us?"

"Or we hide from her," Logan added. "Maybe we should tell her about Evan."

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard Gustavo scream. The guys ran quickly down the halls to make it to Gustavo's office where he was looking over Katrina's script. She was standing next to him with her hands covering her ears. Apparently, she had known that he was going to scream.

"I CAN'T USE MY NEW SONG!" Gustavo continued his screaming. "IT DOESN'T FIT!" They watched Katrina mouth, 'Thank God'.

"Then write another song," Carlos suggested like it wasn't a big deal.

Gustavo turned, completely set on yelling when he suddenly got an idea. He stared at the guys for a second before he insisted, "Dogs! Cat! To the practice room!" They looked at each other curiously before the guys and Katrina did as Gustavo demanded. He followed them.

"Okay, now what?" James asked.

"You five are going to act out this script," Gustavo insisted. "It might give me inspiration." He gave Katrina her script back.

"It's not much though," Logan explained. "Katrina walks into the room. We stop talking as we watch her walk. While she's passing, we take a sniff like we're smelling her perfume. It cuts to a dream sequence where we're performing the song on a cloud as the Greek Gods with Katrina dancing along. Then it cuts back, we chase after her and fight over who gets to open the door for her. It ends with Katrina telling the camera, 'Greek Goddess. Enchant the Gods.'" Everyone stared at Logan in shock. "What? I've already memorized it."

"Impressive," Katrina commented.

"THAT DOESN'T-" Gustavo began. "Wait a second. That's it. Cat, come with me. Dogs, go away." Katrina groaned as she followed Gustavo out of the room.

"Since when does Gustavo need Katrina for help to write a song?" Kendall asked his friends. They shrugged.

"All I know is that I don't want to be anywhere around the two of them together," Carlos admitted. The others agreed as they headed back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>The guys walked into the Palm Woods only to find Cody standing in the lobby, waiting for them. They stopped in their tracks as they had a stare-down with Cody. People nearby got up out of their seats as they ran away from the scene. Mr. Bitters even hid behind his desk, calling out, "No blood!"<p>

"Where's Evan, Cody?" Kendall asked.

"Listen, I'm only here to give a message and then I'm leaving," Cody told them. "Evan wants you to stay close to Katrina. Since she's back in the news, she's been getting a lot of attention from the wrong people. Actually, you guys have too. Be careful out there."

"Why do you care?" James mentioned.

"Don't you DARE think that I don't care about Katrina," Cody insisted. "I knew what she was like before the accident. You guys will never be able to see the carefree person she was before. She always looked for the best in a person. Now, she looks for the worst. I'm doing what I can to get her back to how she was before. What are you guys doing? Messing with her head and heart and making mine and Evan's job harder. If it were my decision, I'd grab her and move her into hiding so that she'll be safe and away from you." The guys seemed insulted at this. "But it's not my decision, it's Evan's. So, keep an eye on her. I'd say it was nice to meet you, but it wasn't." He scowled at them before he walked off. A silence settled in as the lobby started to fill up again.

"I hope that's the last we EVER see of him," Carlos interrupted their silence.

"Are we really messing with her head and heart?" Logan asked them.

"What is his and Evan's job anyways?" Kendall added.

"What does he mean by getting the wrong attention?" James caught. "What kind of attention could be bad?"

Suddenly, Kendall's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and read the text to himself. "Well, Gustavo's done with the song already. Katrina says that we should head back." They groaned as they turned around and left the building.

* * *

><p>"Why is it that EVERYTHING I mentioned, you added to that song?" Katrina complained to Gustavo. They and Kelly were waiting in the control room for the guys to get there.<p>

"The commercial's about you, so why not the song?" Gustavo explained.

"It's a great song, Katrina," Kelly added. "The boys are gonna love it."

"They're SO gonna realize that I helped," Katrina assumed. "At least, Logan and Kendall will."

"After you told me that Romeo and Juliet story, it got me thinking," Gustavo mentioned. "Maybe you were better with Logan than with James."

Katrina threw her hands up in aggravation, "NOW you get it!"

"Hmm," Gustavo started rubbing his chin, "Logan. Katrina. Hmm." Both Katrina and Kelly got wide-eyed at this.

"Uh oh," Kelly mumbled.

"Why am I suddenly scared?" Katrina asked rhetorically.

Before anyone could say anything to her, the door opened and the guys walked in. They took one look at Gustavo's plotting face and Katrina's and Kelly's scared ones and immediately asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Katrina insisted. Gustavo and Kelly looked at her suspiciously, but said nothing about it.

"Here's the song," Kelly handed each of the guys a piece of paper. They looked it over and Kendall's and Logan's eyebrows went up. They tried to get eye contact with Katrina, but she wouldn't look at them. "It's called _That Girl Is Fierce_."

James was scratching his head, "I don't know what some of these words mean."

"That's why you've got the part with no big words," Katrina mumbled. Kelly heard her and had to hold back a laugh.

"Wait a second," Carlos piped up. "There's something about a model in here. Is this based on Katrina?"

"The commercial's about her, so why not the song?" Gustavo repeated. "Now, GET IN THE BOOTH!" The guys didn't wait another second as they filed into the recording booth. As soon as they were ready, headphones on their ears, Gustavo pressed a button and the music started playing.

Carlos ended up with the first verse.

_When she walked by  
>It was slow motion<br>Like she wanted me to notice  
>That the red dress she was wearing was for me<br>Time stopped like the movies  
>All the people in the city<br>They were stuck in freeze frame  
>Just so I could see<em>

"I never wore a red dress around the guys," Katrina told Gustavo.

He shrugged, "It fit." They concentrated back on the boys as Kendall took the pre-chorus.

_I was a skeptic and neurotic  
>And every word I thought of<br>Never really ever came out right_

Logan winced and nodded slightly as though he could relate to those lines. He didn't say anything about it though as he joined the others for the chorus.

_We could do anything you want  
>Even dance under the stars<br>I'll be Romeo and you'll be Juliet  
>Honey we can burn this city down<br>Play in the ashes on the ground  
>I don't care cause I'm falling for you<em>

Katrina blushed because she knew that the next verse was obviously about her. She blushed even deeper when Logan ended up with the part.

_She knows how to make an entrance  
>Look alive and so electric<br>Like a model  
>She's perfection above the rest<br>And the colors that she wore contoured  
>With every piece of her décor<br>I'd gladly drink the poison  
>For a kiss<em>

Logan was watching Katrina suspiciously, but she wouldn't look up from her twiddling fingers. Not even when Logan ended and Kendall took the pre-chorus again.

_I was a skeptic and neurotic  
>And every word I thought of<br>Never really ever came out right_

Gustavo seemed to be plotting again as he would look back and forth between the boys and Katrina. They didn't seem to notice, but Kelly did. She didn't do anything, but kept a close eye on him as the boys went into the chorus.

_We can do anything you want  
>Even dance under the stars<br>I'll be Romeo and you'll be Juliet  
>Oh, Honey we can burn this city down<br>Play in the ashes on the ground  
>I don't care cause I'm falling for you<em>

As James picked up the next part, he tried to get eye contact with Katrina, but she still wouldn't look up.

_And this may be the last time that I see you again  
>So for the sake of being foolish, "Hello"<br>I'll be the boy to hold the door so you can exit  
>And I'll think about you while I'm on the road<em>

Katrina looked up to the ceiling, still not getting eye contact with the guys. They stopped trying as they finished up the song together.

_We could do anything you want  
>Even dance under the stars<br>I'll be Romeo and you'll be Juliet  
>Honey we can burn this city down<br>Play in the ashes on the ground  
>I don't care cause I'm falling for you<br>We could do anything you want  
>Even dance under the stars<br>I'll be Romeo and you'll be Juliet  
>Honey we can burn this city down<br>Play in the ashes on the ground  
>I don't care cause I'm falling for you<em>

As the song ended, the boys stared at Katrina. She still wouldn't look at them.

Gustavo pressed a button on the control board so he could talk to the guys, "Dogs, that was… okay. Let's run through it again and see if you can make it good enough to send to 'Cuda." Katrina sighed as she got up and left the room. The rest of them watched her walk away. Once she was gone, Gustavo mentioned, "What's her problem?"

Kendall took off his headphones as he told them, "I'll go find out." Before anyone could stop him, he had raced after his cousin. He reached the hallway and couldn't find her. "Where could she have gone?" He started scratching his head as he tried to figure out where Katrina could have disappeared to in such a short period of time.

Suddenly, a door opened and Katrina walked out, carrying a sledgehammer and mumbling to herself. She didn't seem to notice Kendall as she stomped towards the elevator.

"Uh, Katrina," Kendall tried to get her attention. She didn't turn to him. "Katrina?" She kept walking, eventually turning a corner. Kendall groaned before he ran after her to find out exactly what she was doing. He reached her as she pressed the button for the elevator. "Katrina, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to take one of your ideas and go destroy Griffin's office," Katrina informed him.

"And when did I tell you to do that?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, Logan told me about that time you destroyed Gustavo's office, so why not Griffin's? Maybe then he'll fire me. Then, I'll never have to be around Gustavo and he won't base songs on my failed love life."

"Give me the sledgehammer."

Katrina smiled as she handed it to him, "Oh, you wanna help?"

"No," Kendall answered. Katrina's smile disappeared. "I'm stopping you from doing something stupid." She tried to grab it out of his hands, but he held it out of her reach. Sighing, Katrina gave up as she pressed her back against the wall and slid down it so she was sitting on the ground. Kendall sat down beside her.

"I know what you're gonna say," Katrina told him. "That I shouldn't be thinking about Logan in that way since he's got a girlfriend, but I can't help it. I've tried hiding it. That was stupid. I should have known that everything I hide from you guys gets out eventually."

"That's not what I was gonna say," Kendall insisted.

"Oh really? Then what were you gonna say?"

"Just one thing. It's really weird to be thinking about my cousin and my friends dating, but don't give up on Logan."

"But he's dating Camille."

"And Jo told us that she was dating someone and I still went after her."

"Jo told me the story. She wasn't actually dating anyone. And Camille's my friend. I'm not going to ruin her relationship with Logan just cause I wanna date him."

"I'm not telling you to do that. Just hang around Logan more than you have been lately and if for some reason they break up, you're there to pick up the pieces."

"Why do I have a feeling that you've done that before?" Katrina asked.

"Probably because I have." The two cousins laughed. "Seriously though, don't give up. He still cares about you."

"Yeah, well, even if he and Camille break up, I highly doubt he'll go out with me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Two reasons. I'm his friend's ex and one of his girlfriend's friends. Doesn't that break some unspoken code or something?"

Kendall frowned at the thought. "Right."

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Katrina started as she got to her feet, "I'm going to check up on Penny's Pet Care."

"Kat-" Kendall tried as he got up too, but Katrina held up her hand to stop him.

"Save it," Katrina instructed him. "I don't need any sympathy. They say there's someone out there for everyone. I guess I just haven't found mine yet." She looked like she was about to cry as she got into the elevator and pressed a button. The doors shut her in. Kendall could swear that he heard her break down as soon as the doors closed.

"It's time for James to fix this," Kendall mumbled to himself before he walked back down the hall to join in recording the song one more time.

* * *

><p>Later that week, Logan, Carlos, Kendall, James, Katrina, Katie, Gustavo and Kelly arrived at the place where they were going to film the commercial. Katie immediately went up to the director to schmooze up to him. Kelly and Gustavo were looking through the scripts again. Katrina yawned as she sat down on a nearby seat since it was early in the morning. All of the boys' tiredness went away as soon as they saw the set. There were two filming areas set up. One was a green screen background with four throne seats in front of it. There were fog machines nearby, but they were off. The other set was a school hallway, complete with lockers and doors running along it. Standing outside the hallway set were a few people that looked to be their age. They were looking over what looked like a script. There was just one thing that was odd about the hallway.<p>

"Is it just me or does that hallway set look like one of the hallways at our old high school in Minnesota?" Logan mentioned. The others nodded, showing that they thought the same thing.

Before they could say anything else about it, the director and Katie came over to them. Katrina got up out of her seat to rejoin the group, yawning again. She rubbed her eyes as though it would wake her up.

"It's nice to meet all of you," the director shook hands with everyone. "I'm Cecil and I'll be your director today. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask anyone. Right now, we're just waiting for the representative from 'Cuda to show up. Once they do, we're gonna go over the changes in the script and then start the filming."

"Wait," Katrina got everyone's attention, "Changes in the script?"

"Yeah," Cecil responded, "The first script was a temporary one until we got the song, which is amazing by the way. Then, we made the final decisions to match the song better."

"When is this going to air?" Kelly asked.

"It'll air after the guys get their first album out," Cecil answered. "We want them well known so that the perfume will sell better."

"Why does that hallway look like a hallway at our old high school?" Logan still seemed interested in the hallway.

"You'll see later," Cecil replied. "Now, I have some business to attend to. If you're hungry, there's a breakfast buffet over there." He pointed over at a long table with practically every breakfast food imagined. The guys stared at it with desire. "Someone will let you know when we get started." He nodded to them before he walked off. As soon as he was out of sight, the guys raced for the breakfast buffet.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled out to them, "HEEL!" Katrina and Katie held back their laughter as the guys groaned and dragged themselves back to the group. "Kelly and I have to go over some things elsewhere. Don't do anything stupid." He turned to Katrina. "Watch them." It was Katrina's turn to groan as Kelly and Gustavo walked off.

"And if you'll excuse me," Katie told them, "I'm going to make sure I get my cut." She walked off too.

"Don't leave me-" Katrina started, but Katie was out of earshot. "Alone with them." She turned to look at the guys. They smiled at her. "Don't talk to me. It's WAY too early in the morning for this." She walked over to sit down at one of the tables nearby the breakfast buffet. The guys shrugged before they practically attacked the breakfast buffet. Katrina shook her head before she placed it on the table and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The guys ate quickly and, soon, only Carlos was still eating. James had left their table as he went to go check out the hallway set. Katrina had fallen into a deep sleep, twitching at odd moments. Logan was watching her in what he thought was an unnoticeable way, but Kendall caught onto it. Katrina twitched again and a strand of hair fell into her eyes. Logan's hand started to move over to fix it, but he stopped himself, reminded that he already had a girlfriend that wasn't Katrina. Instead, he crossed his arms, pretending that's what he was going to do in the first place.<p>

Kendall had enough. He got up and made his way over to find James. Once he reached the set, he found James making one of the girl extras laugh. Kendall rolled his eyes before he grabbed James and pulled him away from the confused girl.

"Dude!" James complained. "I was trying to get that girl's number!"

"Sounds like you're over Katrina," Kendall commented. James mumbled something incomprehensible. Kendall ignored it. "You know who's not over Katrina? Logan."

"What are you talking about?" James asked. "Logan's dating Camille. He doesn't have feelings for Katrina anymore."

"Take a look at them before you say that," Kendall instructed. James sighed, rolling his eyes as he stared at the other three back at the table. Carlos got up to get more food leaving only Logan and Katrina at the table. James watched as Logan looked around the room as though checking to see if anyone was watching. Once he seemed satisfied, Logan reached over and fixed the strand of Katrina's hair so it wasn't in her eyes anymore. He let his fingers graze over her cheek slightly as he watched her with a sad smile on his face. He was staring at her like he would stare at a dream that could never be reached, but couldn't be let go. Logan quickly pulled his hand back and crossed his arms again before Carlos rejoined them with another plate of food.

"Oh, he's not over Katrina," James observed. "I feel like a jerk now."

"You should," Kendall responded. "You've done wrong to one of your best friends and to a girl who has already lost so much in her life. What were you thinking?"

"Honestly?" James replied. "I have no idea. It might have been that zebra dress." James looked up at the ceiling as he thought back to their party. Kendall shook his head as he waited for James to get out of his daydream.

As James was daydreaming, Cecil, their director, walked up to Kendall, saying, "The representative from 'Cuda's here. If you could wake up your cousin and gather your friends, we're meeting through that door." He pointed at a nearby door. Suddenly, he seemed to notice James's daydream face. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"So much," Kendall answered. "But he'll be fine for the meeting." Cecil gave James another weird look before he left for the nearby door.

As soon as the door shut, James snapped out of his daydream, "Wait, what were we talking about?"

"Logan and Katrina," Kendall reminded him.

"Oh, right," James nodded. "So what are we going to do?"

"YOU'RE gonna fix this," Kendall insisted. "Because YOU messed them up. Now, the person we've been waiting for is here. Let's get the others and go." He makes his way over to the others, leaving James looking shocked.

"How am I supposed to do that?" James asked himself before he caught up to Kendall.

**(A/N): Finally people are seeing sense! What IS James going to do? Is he going to be able to fix everything? What does this mean for Logan and Camille anyways? Logan told us the layout of the commercial, but what kind of changes are going to happen to it because of that song? Speaking of songs, what happened to the FIRST song that Gustavo wrote? Are the guys still going to sing it or is it just going to be tossed out? And because of the second song, what is Gustavo plotting? Is it going to continue to ruin Katrina's life or is something good going to happen? And what the heck is Cody talking about? Is Katrina fully healed or is there something there that the guys can't help her with? You'll just have to wait to find out!**

**As a result of waiting so long for this update, I've decided to give all of you readers a late holiday gift! It's what I work on when I get writer's block on this story and it's finished! What is it you might ask? A one-shot spin-off of this story. Have you ever wondered what life would have been like for the characters if the Wolff Family Tragedy never happened? Well, wonder no longer cause I wrote it out! At least, a snapshot of what life would have been like. Hope everyone had a happy holiday! I know I did! And until next time, review and have a happy new year!**


	52. There's A Change Coming

**(A/N): I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up! But it's here! For Valentine's Day! Happy Valentine's Day and for those of you with special people to share it with…. You're lucky… Anyways, so I was planning on getting this posted later today, but my 8:30 AM class got cancelled, but I still got up for it so I had time to finish this and post. I should be studying for my exam later today or the one tomorrow, but I'm not. Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Yeah… James is gonna need some help. But, things are changing in this chapter….) and **_**Sugarcazed**_** (My birthday passed now, but the concert isn't until later this month. I'm SO excited for it! And here's the chapter!). Also, a thank you to **_**Loganator-JR**_** who sent me a PM about this story (Thank you so much for all of those complements on this story! I honestly didn't think a lot of people were gonna like it. I thought I had way too many OCs. But most of them are just side ones anyways, so that might help. Plus, I don't introduce them all at once. A lot of people prefer Lorina over Jamina. That's actually what I hoped for. Glad to hear that I've got another reader!). I still don't own Big Time Rush, but I do own Katrina. She is my idea and no one else's. And now, ONTO THE STORY!**

Chapter 52: There's A Change Coming….

Everyone was gathered around the long table in the conference room. It was quiet except for the occasional turn of a page of the new script that they had gotten. Katrina was slowly falling asleep again because she was so bored.

"I thought you told us that the person from 'Cuda was here!" Gustavo turned to Cecil, glaring at him.

"She's here," Cecil assured them. "She's just taking her time to get in this room." He seemed as annoyed as Gustavo was.

As the adults and Katie began their debate as to when everything would actually start, the teens were losing attention. Katrina was fighting falling asleep as she held her head up with her hand. She wasn't even looking at the script as she flipped page after page. Carlos had fallen asleep, his helmet keeping his forehead from hitting the table. Kendall was playing a game on his phone, completely tuned out from the others. Logan had given up on being subtle and was point blank staring at Katrina with a tired, goofy smile on his face.

James was the only one of the teens that was paying attention, but not to the debate. He was looking back and forth between Logan and Katrina, fully intent on figuring out what to do with his new task. His face lit up as he got an idea and looked around the room. Once he found what he was looking for, he smiled.

"Hey, Logan," James whispered as he nudged Logan who was seated next to him.

"What?" Logan jumped in shock as he turned to look at James. "I wasn't staring at Katrina. Why would I be staring at Katrina? I've got a girlfriend and Katrina doesn't like me anymore. She likes you." Logan scowled as he looked down at his script. Surprisingly, no one had heard this admission of guilt besides James.

"Um, I was gonna say that you should get Katrina some coffee from there," James pointed over to a nearby table with a coffee pot and donuts. "She likes her coffee with two packets of sugar."

"Why don't you get it then?" Logan snapped. "You obviously know her better. Plus, you're her 'boyfriend'." He scowled again as he turned the page of his script angrily.

"I, um, can't," James insisted. "I have to tie my shoe." Logan gave him a confused look as James disappeared under the table.

"I've got weird friends," Logan realized as he looked over at Katrina. She looked ready to pass out from exhaustion. Figuring that one cup of coffee wasn't a betrayal to Camille, he got up, prepared the coffee with two sugars and set the cup right next to Katrina. She looked up at him in confusion. He gave her a sympathetic smile, "Sorry we have to be up so early."

"I should be saying that to you," Katrina replied. She grabbed the cup and took a sip. Then, she smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem," Logan told her before going back to his seat. That was when James popped back up from underneath the table. This time, Katrina and Kendall noticed too. The cousins raised their eyebrows simultaneously.

"I was tying my shoe," James insisted. Kendall laughed a little, shaking his head at James's stupidity and going back to his game.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Katrina told him as she sipped her coffee and started going through the script, suddenly seeming more awake than before. Everyone went back to being quiet with the occasional snore from Carlos and debating between the adults and Katie. Logan went back to studying the script while James sat back in his chair.

"Wait, what's this on page three?" Logan asked. Everyone except Carlos looked at him. Kendall nudged Carlos awake.

"Wha-What'd I do?" Carlos asked groggily.

"Page three," Katrina mumbled as she searched through her own script. "Let's see." She looked down page three. Her face went pale. "What's this about a kiss?"

"KISS?" James, Kendall and Carlos looked at their page three.

Suddenly, the door opened and a woman walked in, "That would be my cue to come talk to all of you."

"And here she is," Cecil announced. "This is Ms. Applebee. She's from 'Cuda and she's here to give you the lowdown." Ms. Applebee gave the group a welcome smile as she joined them at the table, placing her briefcase on it.

"There was nothing about a kiss in the first script!" Katrina exclaimed, suddenly fully awake.

"Yeah, well, the song gave us inspiration to add it in," Ms. Applebee responded. "You know, add some spice to it. The only thing we didn't plan on was WHO was going to kiss you. We wanted the kiss to be as real as possible, so I've been watching you to see which boy you had the most chemistry with." Logan suddenly looked down at his script, face getting pale.

"Just so you know, she's my cousin so there's no way I'm kissing her," Kendall insisted. Both he and Katrina looked disgusted at the thought.

"Don't worry, you weren't picked," Ms. Applebee responded. "Logan was."

Everyone looked at Logan to see how he would act. Logan spoke up, "But I have a girlfriend."

Gustavo got to his feet as he yelled out, "BAND MEETING! NOW!" The guys didn't think twice as they ran from the room, Gustavo following behind. Katrina looked at Kelly who shrugged, indicating that she didn't know what was going on either.

Outside the room, Gustavo closed the door and glared at the boys.

"You," Gustavo started menacingly, pointing at Logan. "You're gonna kiss Katrina."

"But she's not my girlfriend," Logan mentioned.

"I DON'T CARE!" Gustavo yelled.

"Logan," Kendall tried. "You're just acting. Camille out of all people should understand that since she's an actress."

"Dude," Carlos added. "This is your chance to figure out if you really do still like Katrina without making Camille mad!"

"But-" Logan started.

"Don't you ever wonder what would have happened if you had picked Katrina?" James asked. Logan sighed as he nodded. "Now, you can find out if you picked the right girl! Just do it!"

"Fine," Logan gave in. "Just give me a chance to explain to Camille before photos get leaked." Logan pulled out his cell phone and searched for Camille's number in his contacts as he walked away. Gustavo happily led Carlos, James and Kendall back into the meeting room.

"Logan's agreed to it," Gustavo announced. Katrina flashed a quick smile, but it disappeared before anyone could see it. Gustavo and the boys sat back in their seats.

"Now that that's taken care of," Ms. Applebee spoke to them. "I bet you boys are wondering why the hallway looks like one from your old high school." Kendall, James and Carlos nodded. "Well, we've been researching you four too. You guys were popular there, weren't you? Because you won a lot of hockey games?" The three nodded as Logan walked in and retook his seat. "We're trying to get the young demographic to buy this perfume so by basically assuming that you are the Gods of your school, more girls will buy the perfume to get the popular guys to fall for them."

"That still doesn't answer why you replicated a hallway from our high school," Logan noted.

"Comfort," Ms. Applebee responded. "You're more likely to be comfortable in a familiar setting. Any more questions?" When no one said anything, she went on, "Okay. Let's run through the script and then you five will report to wardrobe." The entire group at the table flipped to the first page of the script and began to read.

* * *

><p>Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James walked out of wardrobe dressed in their normal hockey outfits. They were quickly directed over to the hallway set. There, they waited for Katrina to come out of wardrobe.<p>

"How long does it take for a girl to get dressed?" Kendall complained.

"Girls don't just put on an outfit and are fine," a voice answered before any of the guys could. They looked over and saw Katrina standing there. "We have to do make-up, hair, nails and jewelry. Not to mention that since I'm a model and I make money on looks, I have to work even harder to make it look perfect."

"I didn't mean-" Kendall starts.

"Of course you didn't," Katrina still looked angry. "There's more to modeling than just sitting there, looking pretty. Just like there's more to being a boy band than singing."

"I'm not saying it's easy," Kendall insisted, looking around for a way to get away from Katrina's wrath. "In fact, you have it worse than all of us."

Katrina seemed shocked that Kendall would admit that, "Um, yeah. Yeah, I do! Now, what do you guys think of my outfit?" She stepped back so the guys could get a good look at her outfit. She had a jean miniskirt on that showed off her legs well. She had knee high socks; one was maroon while the other was gold. Her feet were also covered by white tennis shoes. Her top was a smaller version of the guys' maroon and gold jerseys with an 'M' on the front. It was tucked into her skirt to keep it tight on her body. Her highlighted hair was put up in low pigtail braids with some gold ribbon twisted in. She looked like she was ready for a pep rally at the guys' old high school.

"You look good," James complimented her, giving her a flirtatious smile. This caused Kendall to elbow him in the stomach. "Ow! What was that for?" Kendall glared at him. "Oh wait. That. Right." Carlos, Logan and Katrina watched the two boys in confusion.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

James and Kendall exchanged a look before they answered, "Nothing."

"Okay, now I KNOW something is going on!" Katrina insisted. "When someone says nothing is going on, there is ALWAYS something! Out with it!" She crossed her arms as she waited for an answer. Logan and Carlos mimicked her.

Kendall and James were saved from answering her by Cecil who called the group over. They raced over to him before Carlos, Logan or Katrina could stop them.

"Want to do some detective work?" Katrina asked the boys that were standing beside her.

"Yep," Logan and Carlos agreed.

"Katrina, Logan, Carlos!" Cecil called out to them. "Get over here! We're starting our filming!" The three teens looked at each other before running over to him.

* * *

><p>"How can you be comfortable in this outfit?" Logan asked James. All four guys were dressed in similar outfits that James had worn in the original advertisement. Although this time, the toga stretched up to cover one side of their bodies, making a sleeve to hold up the bottom better. This was added only because the boys were expected to dance in the commercial and they didn't want any wardrobe malfunctions. Another difference was that the outfits were given color along with the white base. Each of the boys had a different color added to their outfit. Kendall had maroon, gold for James, Carlos was given blue and Logan had green.<p>

"Doesn't it look like we belong on these thrones?" James was too excited to answer Logan. He was sitting in one of the thrones that were set up on the 'cloud' set.

"It's cold in here," Carlos was shivering with his arms crossed. He still had his helmet on, even though Gustavo had told him to take it off.

"Maybe Cecil can turn up the temperature," Kendall looked around for their director who was nowhere in sight.

"You guys need something?" Katie suddenly showed up beside them. "Cause Katrina's still in wardrobe. Her outfit is a little more delicate than yours."

"Actually," Kelly walked up to the group. "Katrina's on her way here. They brought in some reinforcements to help her. Cecil wants to rehearse a couple things before we start filming."

"You mean the kiss, right?" Logan replied. Kelly nodded as Katrina, Gustavo and Cecil joined them. Katrina's outfit was covered by a white robe, so the guys had no idea how she was dressed. Her hair was as it had been in the previous advertisement though, so they assumed that the outfit was too. This time though, the flowers in the wreath were covered in pink lilies. The hairdressers had also added some pink extensions into her hair. The skin that was showing had gold glitter attached, making her sparkle in the light. Her eyes had extra gold color added around it with flashes of pink. A pale pink covered her lips, but sparkles were added to them too.

"DOG!" Gustavo yelled, grabbing all four guys' attentions. "Helmet off!" Carlos shook his head as his hands went up to hold onto his helmet.

"Relax Gustavo," Katrina told him. "I got this." She smirked as she walked up to the confused boy. "Carlos. If you take off your helmet for the commercial, I'll give you access to the puppy room at Penny's Pet Care." Carlos looked at her in contemplation. "Look, you don't have to take it off now. We have to rehearse first anyways."

"He has to take it off NOW!" Gustavo yelled.

"No, he doesn't," Katrina turned to the producer. "Give the boy a break." All four boys watched her with confused looks on their faces. Katrina and Gustavo got up in each other's faces, neither backing down.

"Fine!" Gustavo finally broke. "As long as it's off for the commercial." Katrina backed away from him with a victorious smile on her face.

"Okay, since that's settled," Cecil began, "There are a few things that we need to rehearse before we actually get started on filming. I understand that you boys have a dance for the song now, right?" He looked at Gustavo who nodded the response for the boys. "Okay, good. That'll shorten the time. Did Katrina join you for it?" This time, Katrina nodded too. "Even better. We're going to rehearse that later. First, we want to check and make sure that Katrina's outfit doesn't rip while she's dancing with you guys. If it does, we'll have to get another outfit for her. Well, Katrina, you can take off that robe now. We should get started."

Katrina sighed as she started to carefully take off the robe to show the guys the outfit she was given to wear. Her outfit was made of a silky material. It was a white color that reflected the light when it moved. It was a two-piece outfit. The top and bottom were separated to show her stomach which was also covered in gold glitter. Her skirt was layered to make it look loose, but was pinned together so it wouldn't fall off. The top was tight and had one strap going across the right shoulder. The whole top ended right above her stomach like it was part of a two-piece bathing suit. The edges of her outfit were lined with gold ribbon and some of the main material had pink flashes added in. Katrina didn't seem very happy with her outfit since she immediately crossed her arms and began squirming uncomfortably as she stared down at the ground.

"I'm suddenly warm now," Carlos mentioned. Logan and James didn't respond. They were too busy staring with their jaws dropped.

"Why does she have to wear something like that?" Kendall seemed to notice how uncomfortable she was because he started fighting for his cousin. "She's only sixteen! She shouldn't be wearing something that exposes that much of her!"

"Kendall, it's okay," Katrina assured him. "This is what models do." Her words seemed to contradict her actions since she was still squirming around and keeping her eyes away from the other three staring boys.

"No," Kendall insisted. "It's not okay. Do you really want that response?" Kendall pointed over at his staring friends. Carlos, James and Logan looked down at their feet, ashamed of their actions. Kendall turned to Cecil. "Aren't you trying to get girls to buy this perfume? Do you really want them to get the thought that it's okay to wear an outfit like that? What if she was your daughter?" Kendall grabbed the robe from Katrina and wrapped it around her before turning to his friends. "And you guys aren't helping."

"Thanks," Katrina told Kendall with a slight smile. She pulled the robe even tighter around her as if it would change the outfit underneath.

"We're family," Kendall responded with a shrug like it wasn't a big deal. "We protect each other."

"Which is why my client will say no to this commercial unless you give her a better outfit," Katie added, turning to Cecil with determination on her face.

Cecil sighed in defeat, "Just let me make some phone calls." He walked away as he pulled out his cell phone and started to dial a number.

"I should go change," Katrina announced. She gave Kendall another thanking smile before she rushed off the set. Kelly and Katie followed her, but Gustavo held back.

"Guh-" Gustavo stammered. The guys watched him expectantly. "Gouhd juaht." He cleared his throat before trying again, "Good job." He patted Kendall's shoulder before he walked off.

"Uh, Kendall, can I talk with you for a second?" James grabbed Kendall's arm before pulling him out of earshot of both Logan and Carlos.

"I know what you're gonna say and the answer is no," Kendall told him as soon as they were alone.

"What was I gonna say?" James asked.

"You were gonna ask if you could date Katrina instead of getting her with Logan," Kendall responded.

"Why not?" James demanded.

"Two reasons," Kendall replied. "One, Katrina would never go for it." James frowned in defeat and agreement. "And two, you made this mess in the first place. Do you really think I'd let you date my cousin again?"

"Well, it was worth a shot," James mumbled. "But you do realize this is gonna be hard to do alone."

"Yep," Kendall nodded, "Which is why I'm gonna help you. After I talk to Evan."

"You got a hold of Evan?" James seemed surprised. "When did that happen?"

"It hasn't," Kendall told him, "But if we can only get a hold of a car and an adult that won't ask questions, then Logan can get us to that pier. I think that's where he is."

"Why can't you just ask your mom?" James asked. "She would probably like to know where her nephew is."

"Yeah, she would," Kendall agreed, "But she would also drag him back home with us. Evan wouldn't want that. So, we're keeping him a secret from my mom."

"Maybe we can ask Gustavo to use the limo," James suggested. "Then, we don't have to worry about a driver."

"And if something happens to the limo, Gustavo would kill us," Kendall retorted.

"True," James responded.

"What are you two talking about?" Carlos suddenly showed up beside them, looking back and forth between Kendall and James. Logan was standing next to him, as confused as Carlos.

"Evan," Kendall and James answered truthfully.

"We need to get a car," Kendall added.

Before Logan, Carlos or James could respond, Cecil walked up to them.

"Okay, they're gonna change Katrina's outfit," Cecil informed them. "But they're not gonna have it ready for a week. Before we go though, we want to practice that kiss and make sure that you guys can move in your outfits without having any malfunctions." The guys looked down at their outfits. "We just have to wait for Katrina to get back. If you're hungry, we've got some pizza over at the buffet table." It didn't take long for the guys to rush over to the buffet table. "Just be careful with the outfits!" They didn't seem to hear him as they dug into the food.

* * *

><p>Katrina came back a half hour later. She still had some glitter on her body, but she was changed back into her comfortable, advertising t-shirt and jean shorts. She plopped down tiredly in a seat next to Logan.<p>

"Pass me some pizza and ranch," Katrina gestured over to the food. Logan slid both over to her. Katrina started loading it onto a plate.

"So that's where Logan picked up that new habit of eating pizza with ranch," Carlos noted with his mouth full of pizza. "From you!" Katrina smirked like she had done something evil.

"It's weird," James mentioned before taking a bite of his own pizza.

"You don't deserve ranch with your pizza!" Katrina retorted. "People that dip their pizza in ranch are awesome!" She and Logan gave each other a high-five.

"Still weird," James commented.

"Have you tried it?" Logan asked.

"No, and I'm not going to," James responded. Kendall and Carlos shook their heads, indicating that they didn't want to try it either.

"Give it up, Logan," Katrina insisted. "They don't know what they're missing." She dipped her pizza into some ranch before taking a bite. She and Logan missed Kendall and James exchange knowing smiles, but Carlos didn't. Carlos looked back and forth between James's and Kendall's sudden whispering and Logan's and Katrina's conversation. That's when Carlos decided to do what he does best. Blurt out the obvious.

"Logan and Katrina look like a couple," Carlos spoke for everyone. Kendall and James burst into laughter while Logan and Katrina started coughing.

"WHAT?" Logan and Katrina exclaimed once they could talk again.

"Before you two had that Camille fight, you two were always talking and laughing and sharing inside stories and kissing," Carlos explained. "You're doing it again. Well, without the kissing." Logan and Katrina took a glance at each other before they stared at Carlos in confusion. "What?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Cecil came over to them.

"Oh, good, Katrina's out of wardrobe," Cecil noticed. "All we really need is Katrina and Logan for this, but the rest of you are welcome to join us for this last part."

"The kiss," Logan and Katrina realized, looking at each other again.

"Are you sure that Camille's okay with this?" Katrina asked him.

"I think so," Logan answered. "She didn't yell at me or said she hated you so, I'm guessing that's a good thing." He and Katrina got to their feet to follow Cecil back over to the set. James, Carlos and Kendall exchanged knowing looks before rushing after them.

"Okay, so here's how it's gonna work," Cecil instructed Logan and Katrina. "We're gonna play Logan's verse of the song. You two are going to do your scripted dance to it until we get to the word 'kiss'. At that point, Logan, you take Katrina in your arms, dip her down and kiss her. Got it?" The teens nodded. "Good. Okay, play the music." Logan and Katrina glanced at each other right as the music started. They went into their choreography. Once it got to the last line, Logan spun Katrina, dipped her down and held her in his arms. Katrina's hands had instinctly clasped each other behind his neck to keep herself from falling.

Logan and Katrina gave each other small smiles before Logan leaned in and kissed her lips. It was like the Camille fight had never happened. Even though both knew that the kiss was just acting, it felt genuine to both of them. More so than Logan's kisses with Camille or Katrina's kisses with James. Carlos, Kendall and James watched with smiles on their faces as they fistbumped each other. When Logan and Katrina didn't separate, Cecil cleared his throat.

Pulling back quickly, Logan looked down at Katrina with wide eyes as if he just realized who he was actually kissing. She turned her head, a confused look etched upon her face. Logan brought her up to a standing position, let go of her and walked off. Kendall, Carlos and James took a glance at Katrina before running after Logan.

"So, how was it?" Carlos asked, completely oblivious to Logan's conflicted look. "Which is better? Katrina or Camille?"

Logan sighed as he turned to his three best friends, "I need your help." His friends stared at him expectantly. "I need to break-up with Camille."

**(A/N): FINALLY! Logan realizes he belongs with Katrina and not with Camille! Now, how are they going to break the news to Camille? Oh, and how does Katrina feel about all of this? Even if Logan succeeds in breaking-up with Camille, will Katrina date him? Katrina and Camille are friends and Katrina knows what it's like for a friend to steal a crush. Even if Katrina wants to be with Logan still (which obviously she does), would she turn him down based on moral code? And what about the whole unspoken code to never date a friend's ex? Did the chance for Lorina already pass or is there still a spark of a future? And will the guys find Evan without him running away again? If they do, what questions will he be able to answer or will he just raise even more questions? Will Katrina find out that they know that Evan's alive or will they continue to keep her in the dark? You'll just have to wait to find out! You should know that I have more time to write this during this semester. I can't understand one of my professors, but I still have to go to class for attendance. So, I bring my laptop and work on this during that hour and a half. And I have to stay here this weekend because my sister's coming here to visit a friend and I get to be her chauffeur. That means I'll be stuck with not much to do cause all my exams will be over. So, if things go well, I'll have another update this weekend! Until then, happy reading!**


	53. Betcha There Will Be A Girl In The Video

**(A/N): Yeah… So… This is a little awkward… I know I said I was gonna post last weekend, but I got the results of one of my exams…. Let's just say, it's not good. So, this caused me to have a HUGE evaluation of my life as I considered the choices I have. Cause I'm not going to school to be an author. I'm going for something completely different that I wanted to be since I was little. I've strayed off that path before, but I've always gone back. Now, I'm not. Now, I just want to write. It kind of scares me as to how much passion I've gotten for my writing. But, after that realization, I picked up my book. Just have a few more edits and I'm sending it to an agent.**

**Anyways, thank you to these readers for your reviews: Anonymous reviewer that signed it **_**AKA**_** (Here's your update! And thank you for the complement!), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Yes, Logan has finally seen the light! And we've got an episode chapter here, so I hope you like it!), **_**Sugarcrazed**_** (HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You asked for an update, so here it is!), **_**MissGleekKoleTigerBabe**_** (I am continuing and I intend to keep this up as long as I can! I love playing with these characters.) and **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (Lorina's gonna have to wait a bit due to an unforeseen circumstance in this chapter… Remember in one of the earlier chapters how the guys found the address for a dock, but they couldn't get there cause they need a car? Yeah. That's where Evan is… At least, that's what the guys think… But their car situation is probably gonna be solved soon. And James is ALWAYS trying to get the girl.)**

**Now for disclaimers: I do not own Big Time Rush. I do not own the episode, **_**Big Time Video**_** which is in this chapter. However, I do own Katrina. So, without further ado, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 53: Betcha There Will Be A Girl In The Video

A few days later, Katrina was relaxing in the apartment, reading her _CosmoTeen_ magazine and minding her own business when the guys showed up in front of her with huge smiles on their faces. She glanced up at them and then back at her article.

"I want no part of what you're about to get into," Katrina insisted. The guys continued to stare at her. She ignored them as she flipped to the next page. After a minute passed, she gave in. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Did you want to come with us to get slushies and then have a brain freeze off?" Carlos asked with an excited smile on his face.

"It's cherry flavor!" Logan added.

"Your favorite!" James pointed out.

"Come on," Kendall finished. "You know you want to." The boys gave her encouraging smiles.

"Really?" Katrina responded with a gigantic smile. "Cherry flavored slushies and brain freezes? That sounds like fun!" Suddenly, her smile changed into a frown. "No." She went back to her magazine. The boys' smiles disappeared.

"Spoilsport," James told her. The guys headed for the door.

"You don't know what you're missing!" Carlos called out to her.

Before they could leave, Katrina's phone buzzed indicating that she had a text. The guys waited just in case that text might have been Gustavo calling them in. He had recently been contacting Katrina instead of them since she was always around them. Katrina looked down at her phone with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Logan," Katrina turned over to the guys. "Are you and Camille in a fight?"

"No," Logan replied. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Uh," Katrina glanced back down at her phone. "Camille just sent me an 'SOS' text."

"That sounds bad," Kendall noted.

"Yeah, not really," Katrina shook her head. "It's usually Camille drama. What roles should she audition for, what outfit she should wear for an audition, advice on Logan."

"That's why she's been calmer lately," Logan mentioned. "I was wondering about that."

"Anyways," Katrina went on as if Logan hadn't said anything. "I should probably go find out what's up." Katrina put her magazine on the coffee table before getting to her feet, starting a text back to Camille to state that she's on her way.

"Wait," Kendall stopped her before she could leave. "When do you hang out with Camille? You're always around us!"

"I can time travel," Katrina joked. Chuckling to herself, she passed the guys to head out of the apartment.

"Can she take us to the future?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos!" Kendall responded. "She can't actually time travel."

"Or can she?" Carlos seemed to consider it.

"No, she can't," Logan insisted.

"Come on," James started walking backwards to the door. "Let's go get our brain freeze on!" The boys cheered, racing out the door.

* * *

><p>Katrina got to Camille's apartment and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for Camille to answer. Her make-up was running from her crying and, from what Katrina could see, her apartment was disheveled. There were boxes and suitcases covering the ground and couches. Katrina's eyes went wide as she stared at the scene in front of her.<p>

"You're moving?" Katrina put the pieces together. Camille nodded, tears going down her face. Katrina, not knowing what else to do, reached out and pulled her friend into a hug. Camille squeezed back and Katrina knew that she had done the right thing.

"Thanks," Camille mumbled as they pulled away. "I needed that." She started wiping away her tears, but they just came back. Katrina followed her into the apartment as Camille went back to her packing.

"What happened?" Katrina asked, wanting more details than just that Camille was moving. "Is there a long term role that you got outside of California?"

"No," Camille responded. "I haven't booked any roles in a while. My dad's taking me back to Connecticut!"

"I can't lose another girl friend!" Katrina exclaimed. "I'll go crazy if I have to spend even more time with those boys! I might end up getting that Hollywood Fever!"

Camille gave a short laugh, "I think that's impossible since Hollywood Fever is homesickness."

Before either girl could say anything else, Camille's dad, Mr. Roberts, came into the room. He greeted Katrina with a smile, "Hey Katrina. Come to say goodbye?"

"Do you really have to go?" Katrina asked. "This is Camille's dream you're ruining."

"If I could afford it, I would stay," Mr. Roberts responded. "But these apartments are expensive. We can't stay without proof that we can make the money for it." Camille burst into tears again, but Mr. Roberts didn't even flinch at it. With Camille as a daughter, he was probably used to it. "You probably wouldn't understand." He rubbed Katrina's head affectionately, messing up her hair, before he left the apartment, calling out to Camille. "Come on, sweetheart! We have to check out!"

"I hate it when your dad ruins my hair," Katrina mumbled. Camille burst into tears and Katrina realized she was being insensitive to the situation. "I'm sorry! This is about you! Come on. Maybe a miracle will happen and you don't have to go!"

"Like what?" Camille snapped.

"I don't know," Katrina backed away from her. "I don't control miracles." She looked at her friend with a scared look on her face.

"Right." Now Camille was sad again. She grabbed her rolling suitcase and rolled it to the door. It had a squeaky wheel. Katrina flinched when she first heard it, but followed Camille, opening the door for her. The two girls left the apartment and headed for the elevator. It was a little awkward for Katrina since Camille just cried the entire time walking and in the elevator. However, Katrina knew that Camille would rather have her there than without. Soon, they got to the first floor. They stepped off the elevator and Katrina groaned when she saw the guys.

"They're EVERYWHERE!" Katrina complained. Camille had a crying burst and Katrina jumped from the sound. "Sorry. I'm sure you'd prefer that than Connecticut." Camille didn't stop crying as she rolled her squeaky suitcase towards the guys. Katrina followed and noticed that they had their slushies. Their slurping noises were way too loud to be normal. She also noticed that Budda Bob was next to them, talking about something.

The boys noticed Camille right away, Logan putting his arm around her since they were still dating as he told her, "Hey, I know it's sad, but at least your Hollywood dream is still alive." That's when Katrina noticed a crying boy rolling a suitcase as he followed his parent out of the Palm Woods.

"No," Camille cried out. "I'm leaving the Palm Woods." She rolled her suitcase a bit, letting the guys hear the squeaky wheel.

Suddenly, the boys screamed and Katrina jumped in shock. They reached up to their heads as they fell to the ground. Camille's crying stilled a bit as she and Katrina looked down at the boys.

"Wow," Camille noted, "They're taking it really hard."

"No," Budda Bob let the girls know, "That's just the brain freeze." He walked away and the girls continued to look down at the boys.

"And this is why I said no to this!" Katrina exclaimed. "Because it causes pain in the head!" They didn't respond as they were too busy screaming in the pain from the brain freeze. Reaching down, she picked up one of the loose slushies that had fallen out of their hands. She put the straw to her mouth, not caring whose it was. She noticed Camille staring at her now. "What? Cherry is my favorite." She took a small sip of the drink and Camille burst into tears again. Katrina gave her friend a sympathetic look as she continued to drink the slushie. She laughed to herself, "You know, you're not gonna get entertainment like these guys when you leave. You might want to enjoy it while it lasts." Camille still wouldn't stop crying.

"Dang it," Katrina groaned, "I thought that them in pain might have cheered you up." Katrina sighed in defeat. "Okay guys. The best way to get rid of a brain freeze is to put your thumb to the roof of your mouth." They did it quickly and relaxed as their brain freezes went away. Getting back to their feet, the guys looked at Camille who was still crying.

"Please tell me you're rehearsing for a part," Logan told Camille.

"No," Camille shook her head. "I haven't booked a part in six months and my dad's making us move back to Connecticut!" She burst into tears again.

"Logan, outside, now!" James gestured over to the open doors leading to the pool area. Everyone looked at James in confusion except Camille who kept on crying. When Logan didn't move, James practically pushed him towards the pool. Kendall and Carlos exchanged looks before they followed their friends outside.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Katrina pointed at the boys' leaving backs. "They're already scheming for a way to make you stay."

Camille immediately stopped her crying, "You think?"

"Yeah," Katrina responded. "Here's how things are gonna work. They're gonna come up with some random plan that they'll somehow mess up. I'll get pulled in to help clean up their mess, only to find myself screwed over because of their meddling. Oh, and usually Gustavo and Kelly will be mixed in somewhere. And possibly Katie. Once we think that everything is hopeless, one of the guys will do something completely by accident and will save us all. Then, we all go relax out by the pool. It's like the plotline of a TV show or something." Katrina looked around as if she expected to find television cameras following her.

"Huh," Camille replied. "I wonder what the guys are putting together." Katrina shrugged as the two girls stared at the boys through the open doors.

Meanwhile, James began his conversation with Logan, "This is perfect! Now, you don't have to worry about breaking-up with Camille cause she's moving! You two can't be together if she's not here!"

"I don't know," Logan shook his head. "It doesn't feel right to just end it here."

"That's cause this is the chicken move," Kendall mentioned. "Plus, none of us want Camille's dream to be ruined, no matter if Logan's dating her or not. She's still our friend."

"Until Logan breaks up with her," James mumbled.

"I've got an idea!" Carlos announced before he ran back into the lobby.

"This should be interesting," Logan noted as he, Kendall and James followed Carlos. They joined him right as he went up to Katrina and Camille.

"Don't worry," Carlos told Camille, "You're not going anywhere!"

"You're going to get me a part?" Camille assumed.

"Nope!" Carlos responded. "I'm gonna hypnotize your dad into letting you stay." Everyone looked confused. Katrina put her hand up to her face, shaking her head. "I've been practicing." Carlos took off his red watch that he always wore and waved it in front of Camille's face. "You're getting very sleepy." Camille burst into tears again. "Happy! Happy! You're getting very happy! Happy!"

"Hey guys," a voice called out, interrupting the Carlos's attempt at hypnotism. They looked over and noticed Kelly heading towards them. "Gustavo wants you to come to the studio immediately to discuss your first music video." The mood changed as the guys began to get excited for their first music video. Even Katrina smiled at the thought, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"I've never been on the set of a music video," Katrina realized. "I wonder if it's anything like commercials."

Suddenly, Camille burst into her crying session again and the mood went south as the boys, Katrina and Kelly stared at Camille.

"Okay," Kelly seemed to be in a hurry to leave. "Say goodbye to the nice crying girl and let's go."

Katrina sighed as she pulled her crying friend into a hug. She looked over at the guys and mouthed, 'Help her!' The guys looked at each other with uncertainty as to how to actually do that.

It was Logan that got the idea, "Wait." Everyone looked at him, Camille breaking away from Katrina's hug to do so. "We can get her a part in our music video!"

Immediately, Camille stopped crying completely, "Really?"

"Oh no," Katrina whispered to herself. "Here comes the screwing up part." No one heard her.

The boys went into planning mode as Kendall pointed to Camille, "Stall your dad until we get back."

"Got it," Camille responded with a determined look on her face. She pulled her suitcase closer to herself, getting a good grip on its handle. Taking a deep breath, Camille rolled it towards her dad, 'accidently' tripping on something and falling over it and the bags that her dad had nearby the front desk. Camille yelled out, "Ow!" as her dad leaned down to check if she was okay.

"Ooh," the guys and Katrina winced. They caught Camille's eye though and she gave them a wink and a thumbs up.

"Man," James commented. "She's good." Logan, Carlos, Kendall and Katrina nodded in response.

"I wonder why she doesn't book more parts," Katrina added. "Now, let's move." She and the guys rushed for the doors to meet up with Kelly and head to Rocque Records.

* * *

><p>The group arrived at Rocque Records and quickly made their way to Gustavo's office. He greeted them with a smile for once.<p>

"Boys," Gustavo addressed the guys, holding up a check, "Griffin just gave me a big old check to produce your first music video, _The City Is Ours_." The guys and Katrina all started talking at once about having Camille in the video. Gustavo, getting a headache from all the talking, stood up and yelled out, "QUIET!" The guys and Katrina leaned back from the force of the scream, hair flying behind them and getting messed up.

As soon as Gustavo stopped his yelling, the five teens stood up straight again, saying together, "Camille." Katrina picked up part of her long hair and looked at it before looking back at Gustavo in confusion.

Gustavo sat down before he spoke again, "And we don't know who's in the video because we don't know what the video is."

"Which is why we are meeting with the hottest video directors to find the right concept for BTR," Kelly explained. Gustavo did a weird pose.

"You mean like Brandon's mom?" Katrina asked. The boys looked at her in confusion. "What? She directs things. Usually documentaries though."

"Then no," Gustavo responded. "This isn't a documentary! This is a rock video!" Katrina bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything back.

"We should get to the conference room," Kelly informed them. "The directors should be coming soon." She was looking at the time on her phone. She and Gustavo left the room, leaving the teens alone in Gustavo's office.

"They've got to have a girl in the video," James insisted. "Every music video has one."

"Actually," Katrina started. The boys glared at her. "Nevermind. You're right. Every music video has a girl in it. Even those that have only guys."

"Yeah, you're not speaking at this meeting," Kendall told her.

"I'm just saying," Katrina went on. "There are videos without girls. Like those where the band is performing on the stage."

"Fan girls in the audience," Logan points out.

"Name one video without a girl in it," Carlos challenged Katrina. She opened her mouth to speak. Then closed it. Then opened it again. Then closed it, crossing her arms as a thoughtful look fell on her face. "Hah! You can't!"

"I will find one," Katrina responded, determined to be right. "And then you guys will be wrong."

"I smell a bet," Kendall mentioned. "What happens if you don't?"

"I don't know," Katrina admitted. "What did you guys have in mind?" The guys smirked as they looked at each other. Katrina's eyes went wide. "Oh crap! Why did I just say that?"

"If you fail," James started, "Then you have to call us 'Your Highness' and wait upon us for a whole week." Katrina twitched and grimaced.

"AND you have to tell us exactly how you REALLY feel about us," Logan added. Katrina groaned.

"AND you have to do something crazy with us without complaining or backing down," Carlos went on. Katrina winced.

"AND you have to tell Camille everything," Kendall finished. Katrina whined. Logan looked over at Kendall in shock. "And I know you know what that means."

"Yeah, I know what that means," Katrina replied with a frown. "And I'll agree to all of that on one condition. If I CAN find a music video without girls in it, then you guys have to do one thing. Tell me what you're hiding from me." The guys began stumbling on their words, insisting that they didn't know what she was talking about until she held up her hand to stop them. "Oh please. Don't give me that 'I don't know what you're talking about' bit. I KNOW you're hiding something from me. And you're going to tell me if I win."

"Fine," the guys gave in.

"Fine," Katrina responded.

"DOGS! CAT!" Gustavo's voice came in from the hallway. "COME NOW!" The teens raced out of the room before Gustavo could get any angrier than he already was.

* * *

><p>Marcos Del Posey stood in front of the group in the conference room. He flipped his hair back before starting his idea pitch, "The City Is Ours." He dramatically extended his arms. The entire group watched him skeptically. "We-ah start on the four boys in a car. A pretty pretty car." He began making motions with his hand like he was driving a car. The boys smiled and nodded, liking the idea so far. So did Katrina, Gustavo and Kelly. "Driving."<p>

When Marcos didn't go on, Gustavo pressed, "And?"

Marcos immediately stopped and admitted, "That's as far as I got."

"This is gonna be a long day," Katrina mumbled, knowing right away that Gustavo wouldn't give Marcos the part.

Suddenly, Kendall piped up, "What if there was a pretty pretty girl in the car?" Gustavo and Kelly looked at each other in confusion. Marcos smiled, seeming to like the idea.

"Yeah!" Carlos agreed, "Like Camille from the Palm Woods!" He turned to Gustavo, putting his hands together in a begging manner. "Please."

"Look," Logan got Gustavo's attention, "If Camille doesn't get an acting job, she has to go back to Connecticut." The five teens and Marcos gave Gustavo sad faces.

"What kind of life would we be in if we didn't have the chance to make our dreams come true?" Katrina asked rhetorically from her seat to the left of Logan. "All she needs is that one chance that we can give her."

"Um," Gustavo began, "This is a music video, not a charity case!" The teens looked away in disappointment. Gustavo got to his feet and started to make his way towards Marcos. "Boys." He took a quick glance at Katrina. "And Katrina. As you start to get famous, people will start to ask you for favors."

"You mean like when you basically forced me to date James to make BTR more popular?" Katrina pointed out.

"That wasn't a favor," Gustavo insisted. "That was publicity." Katrina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "A favor is like a fashion photographer that wants to direct a rock video even though he has no experience." Gustavo put his arm around Marcos and pointed to him.

"So Marcos got the job!" Marcos assumed.

"No," Gustavo crushed his spirit. He turned back to the teens. "You see what I did there?" They stared at Gustavo, still confused. "Even when Marcos starts crying," Marcos began crying, but Gustavo continued, "I still say ah-no." Marcos's crying intensified as he stumbled out the door. The boys and Katrina watched the photographer exit with sad looks on their faces, but they were still confused.

"Now," Gustavo addressed the teens. "Go tell your friend that she's NOT IN THE VIDEO!" The guys put their heads in their hands. "And Katrina, you're in charge of making sure that they do that or you're fired!"

"From what?" Katrina asked.

"From your internship!" Gustavo exclaimed.

"I never agreed to be your intern!" Katrina pointed out.

"Yes you did!" Gustavo insisted. "When you signed your contract with Griffin!"

"I have GOT to get out of that contract!" Katrina complained, putting her head in her hands too.

Suddenly, Carlos leaped across the table towards Gustavo, dangling his red watch in his hand. He waved it in front of Gustavo's face, "She will be in the video. She will be in the video."

"GET OOOOOOUUUUUUUUTTTTT!" Gustavo yelled causing the four boys and Katrina to make a hasty exit.

* * *

><p>The guys and Katrina were sitting around one of the tables in the pool area. The boys were looking depressed while Katrina was working on the laptop, a determined look on her face.<p>

"So," Kendall began. "What do we tell Camille?" The other boys shrugged.

"I don't know," Katrina answered. "But I think this video has no gi-Oh wait. Spoke too soon. That's definitely a girl. Ugh." She went back to typing and clicking as she searched music video after music video.

"When you give up, just let us know," James smirked at her. "I already know the first thing that I'm gonna make you do."

"Never!" Katrina hissed before going back to her search.

"We gotta tell her the truth," Logan went back to the original topic. "She can't be in the video."

"I FOUND ONE!" Katrina exclaimed. "Oh, wait. That's a girl. Crap. Nevermind. Onto the next video." She went back to her clicking and typing.

"You're not gonna find one," Kendall insisted. Katrina stuck her tongue out at him before looking at the laptop with an intense stare.

"GUYS!" Everyone looked over to find Camille heading towards them. She had one of her arms in a sling and was looking at them hopefully. Katrina winced, knowing that what was coming was going to be bad. Slowly, she ducked down to hide behind the laptop.

"Good luck!" Katrina told the guys right before Camille came in hearing distance.

"I can't keep this up much longer," Camille explained. "Can I tell my dad I got the part on your video?"

There was a moment of silence as the guys tried to work up the nerve to tell Camille the truth. All that ended up coming out of all four of them was, "Yep." Katrina perked her head up like a prairie dog out of a hole in the ground. Her eyes were as wide as her now open mouth since her jaw had dropped.

"Aw YES!" Camille cheered, reaching out to hug Logan. "I love you guys!" The guys gave Camille fake smiles, James even giving her two thumbs up. Camille continued to cheer as she ran for the lobby, yelling out for her dad.

"Not our best move," James admitted once Camille was gone.

"You guys are SO dead!" Katrina exclaimed.

"We know," they responded.

Suddenly, there was the sound of squeaky wheels and crying again. Looking over at the source of the sound, the five teens saw that it was from the slow motion Jennifers. Carlos quickly got to his feet to talk to them.

"Whoa!" Carlos stopped their crying and rolling suitcase squeaking. "Not you guys too!"

"We haven't booked a part!" one of the Jennifers revealed.

"In a really long time!" the other two finished. All three of them reached out and pulled Carlos into a hug.

"This isn't gonna end well," Katrina noted.

Before Kendall, James or Logan could say anything, Carlos did to the Jennifers, "You can be in our music video!" The three guys and Katrina stared at Carlos in disbelief.

That's when the Jennifers pulled away, the blonde one mentioning, "Told you that would work." After that, the three of them model walked into the lobby.

Carlos looked over at his friends in defeat. The four teens at the table held out their arms as though waiting for Carlos to explain himself.

Instead, Carlos pulled out his red watch and began waving it in front of them, chanting, "You are not mad at me. You are not mad at me!"

"Yes we are!" Logan interrupted him.

"YES!" Katrina cheered suddenly. The guys looked over at her as Carlos sat back down. "I WIN! I've found a video with no girls in it!" That's when she got a disgusted look on her face. "Oh. Wait. That person's not a boy."

James took a peek at the laptop, "Wow. She makes a pretty convincing guy."

"I know, right?" Katrina exclaimed.

Squeaky wheels came in again causing the five of them to look up again. Jo was heading towards them, rolling a suitcase. Katrina gasped while Kendall spoke up, "No." He got up to talk to her. "Oh no no no no no."

"Kendall, I need your help," Jo admitted.

"You can be in our video!" Kendall told her.

"Really?" Jo seemed surprised.

"Yep," Kendall replied.

"I was just gonna see if you could fix this squeaky wheel," Jo explained. Logan, James and Carlos seemed exasperated, angry and frustrated while Katrina placed both her hands on her face in disbelief. "But thanks!" She gave Kendall the suitcase and a kiss on the cheek before walking off. Kendall turned to his friends with a guilty smile on his face. They stared back, waiting for a response.

"Okay, so I panicked!" Kendall admitted.

"You could have at least waited until she told you what she needed help with!" Katrina insisted. Kendall glared at her as he made his way back to his seat with Jo's suitcase.

"We'll just put everyone in the background as extras or something," Kendall decided.

"Yeah, that is acting, right?" Logan assumed.

"YES!" Everyone else in the pool area besides the main five teens yelled at them. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James and Katrina looked around at them in confusion.

"Are there hidden cameras around or something and we're on some TV show and no one told us?" Katrina asked. "Cause I keep getting that vibe." Her eyes went back and forth as though she was searching for an answer.

"Even I think that's crazy," Carlos told her. Katrina furrowed her eyebrows and went back to searching for a music video with no girls.

"Besides," James went on as if there hadn't been an outburst in the first place. "Whoever heard of a music video without girls in it?" The guys looked at Katrina expectantly.

"Do pictures, toys and statues of girls count?" Katrina asked.

"Yes," the four boys responded.

"DANG IT!" Katrina slammed the laptop shut in anger.

"Ooh, are you giving up?" Carlos exclaimed. "Cause I've got the PERFECT crazy thing for us to do!" Katrina twitched.

"No, I'm not giving up," Katrina insisted. "I'm just gonna go and tell Camille, Jo and the Jennifers the truth." Katrina got up out of her seat and headed for the lobby.

"Someone stop her!" Kendall pointed at her. James rose to the challenge as he got to his feet and blocked Katrina's way. Katrina stopped so that she could talk to him.

"You guys are way to chicken to get done what needs to be done," Katrina told him. "So, I'll do it for you." James looked at his friends who made hand gestures to get him to stop Katrina. He looked around for a way to stop her and, right as she was stepping around him, he got his idea.

Reaching out, James pushed Katrina into the pool. She screamed and there was a loud splash. Kendall, Logan and Carlos dropped their jaws.

James looked over at his friends, "Yeah, I'm gonna run before she gets out." That said, James raced from the pool area. It wasn't long before Katrina came back up and pulled her soaking wet self out of the pool. She breathed heavily as she turned to face the remaining three boys.

"Where is he?" Katrina spoke menacingly. They pointed in the direction James had disappeared. "JAMES!" Katrina screeched. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Katrina ran after him.

"Think we should help him?" Carlos asked.

"Nah," Kendall and Logan responded. Carlos shrugged like he seemed okay with that. The three boys got up, Kendall grabbing Jo's suitcase and Logan grabbing the forgotten laptop, and then they headed back inside on the way to their apartment.

**(A/N): So, no Lorina in this chapter. And Logan is still dating Camille. Will he ever get the courage to dump her? And if he does, will it ever be the right time? Katrina is in a bet against the boys. Which one's gonna win? Can Katrina find a video with no girls in it or will she be forced to do whatever the guys say, tell them and Camille how she really feels and do something crazy? And as a last note, what is Katrina gonna do to James for pushing her into the pool? You'll just have to wait to find out! I would like to post this weekend, but I can't. Why you might ask? Cause this weekend I've got the BTR concert! YES! RSADHJSSDGAREYHER! Okay… Composing myself here… And next week I've got three exams. But the week after is Spring Break! And it starts with a 13 hour bus ride to North Carolina! Oh wait… That's not fun… I'll bring my laptop though because the bus will have outlets for sure and possibly WiFi (As long as it doesn't break down this year like last year. And I mean both the WiFi and the bus… In the middle of nowhere…. At 2 in the morning…. It was scary.). That means possible updates due to a 13 hour bus ride of having nothing else to do followed by a week of nothing else to do! So, you'll have to wait a bit for another update, but then they'll be popping out pretty fast. Until then, happy reading!**


	54. Surviving The Bet

**(A/N): Hey everyone! I know… You're probably mad cause I didn't get an update out last weekend, but we got a different bus than I thought so we didn't have outlets and my laptop died before I could finish this chapter. But here it is now! Yay! Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Dreamer1992**_** (I actually knew that **_**Owl City**_**'s **_**Fireflies**_** music video didn't have girls in it, but thank you for telling me anyways! I do like taking my own spin on the episodes, but it's a lot of work. I've actually been waiting to write this episode for AGES cause I need them to have a car. And Katrina does find James… She just doesn't push him into the pool… You'll see…), **_**Sugarcrazed**_** (Now, I don't want to give away any spoilers by saying exactly when Lorina will get together, but I can give a general idea since I've had it planned from the start. They're not gonna be officially together until season 2. I won't say what episode, but it is gonna be early season 2…. And I just gave away a spoiler anyways by saying they're gonna get together, but we ALL knew that was gonna happen.), and **_**Kaleigh**_** (If you read the previous comment, you got a spoiler that they will be together. Dang me and my big mouth… Er… Frantic fingers? … Sure, let's go with that. I love writing their cute moments together. I usually have bubbly, happy, romantic music in the background as I write those parts, which is why they seem so cute.) I do not own Big Time Rush which would make it impossible for me to own the episode **_**Big Time Video**_** which is in this chapter. I also do not own **_**Owl City**_**'s **_**Fireflies**_** which is mentioned in this chapter. So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 54: Surviving The Bet

"JAMES!" Katrina called out as she burst through the door to apartment 2J, knocking the door to the ground and getting water all over from her wet clothes and hair. James wasn't anywhere in sight, but Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Mrs. Knight looked over at the door in frustration.

"Why can't that stay fixed?" Mrs. Knight complained.

"Sorry Aunt Jenn," Katrina told her, picking up the door to put it back in place. As soon as the door was back in its frame, Katrina stepped back slowly, holding out her hands as though she expected the door to fall on her. When it didn't, Katrina went up to her aunt, "Have you seen James?"

"Yeah," Mrs. Knight responded. "He burst through the door, knocking it to the ground. Then he climbed up the slide and disappeared up there. Why are you soaking wet?"

"JAMES!" Katrina yelled as she raced to the slide, fully intent on climbing up it too.

"KATRINA!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed and Katrina froze. She turned to look at Mrs. Knight. "What is going on?"

"James pushed me in the pool," Katrina explained, "Now I have to get him back." Mrs. Knight sighed, crossing her arms as she stared at her niece. Katrina stared back in apprehension, waiting for Mrs. Knight to stop her.

"Revenge is never the answer, Katrina," Mrs. Knight lectured. "Now, can you set the table for dinner?" Katrina groaned, but did as she was asked. She joined her aunt in the kitchen, pulling plates from a cupboard.

"What's for dinner anyways?" Katrina asked, heading for the table with the seven plates. When Katrina had officially moved in, they had added a chair permanently to the table for her. She was usually stuck between two of the guys.

"Meatloaf and mashed potatoes," Mrs. Knight answered. Katrina smiled since it was one of her favorite meals. She hummed in peace as she placed the plates in front of each of the chairs on the table. Going back into the kitchen, she grabbed the silverware to bring it back to the table, putting them next to the plates. That's when she looked up and noticed some eyes looking down at her from the balcony.

"JAMES!" Katrina screamed. James yelped before he stood up, racing through the door. Before Mrs. Knight could stop her, Katrina somehow climbed up the slide, chasing after James through the door. Mrs. Knight waited in the kitchen as she heard crashing, screaming and some cat hissing and dog whining.

Suddenly, the door to the apartment fell to the ground again and James ran into the room. His hair was sticking up in places, out of order for once. There were rips and tears on his clothes and scratches could be seen in some of them. He tripped and fell to the ground. James looked up in fear to watch Katrina walk in through the open doorway. She was holding a broken hockey stick, breathing heavily as she glared at James. Katrina threw the hockey stick to the side, causing another crash, before she stalked towards James.

Mrs. Knight noticed Katrina's murderous attitude and stepped in between the two. Katrina stopped walking, but continued to glare at James.

"All he did was push you into a pool!" Mrs. Knight reminded Katrina. "This is way too much."

"This is for EVERYTHING that boy has done!" Katrina exclaimed. "That binder, messing up me and Logan, pushing me down a well, pulling me back into modeling when I gave it up years ago and every single little comment trying to get me to like him when I OBVIOUSLY DON'T!"

"Wait," Mrs. Knight spoke up. "I thought you two were dating."

"NOT ANYMORE!" Katrina yelled. James yelped and held up his hands to cover his face from any more damage from Katrina.

"Really?" Mrs. Knight seemed confused. "But you two always had that love hate relationship going on."

"What?" James and Katrina spoke together. James had a look of disbelief on his face while Katrina was confused.

"When you two were dating, did you ever actually go on a date?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Not really," James and Katrina responded skeptically, not knowing where things were going.

"There was that dance," Katrina pointed out.

"But we couldn't really do much since you had a broken arm and a twisted ankle," James noted.

"See," Mrs. Knight told them. "There might be something there. You never know until you try." She slowly stepped away from the two of them, but stayed close in case Katrina decided to attack James again. Katrina looked down at James, a look of thought on her face. She didn't seem like she was going to hurt him anymore. James looked up at her with apprehension, completely ready for Katrina to hurt him.

Suddenly, Katrina sighed and held out her hand to help him to his feet. He hesitated, but took it so he could stand up.

"I'm sorry I messed up your hair, beat you with a hockey stick, clawed at you and ruined your clothes," Katrina told James. There was a deadpanned look on her face as she spoke. "I forgive you for all the things you've done. Did you want a second chance?" James smirked and opened his mouth to say yes, but the word never came out. This was because he saw Logan, Kendall and Carlos walk into the apartment. James watched as his best friends winced at James's appearance. Carlos, Kendall and Logan stared curiously at James and Katrina, wondering what was going on between the two since they seemed to be acting civil to one another. Logan seemed defeated as he stared at the back of Katrina. James saw all of this and knew exactly what he had to do.

"No," James told Katrina.

Katrina gaped at him, part of her side bangs falling in front of her face as she stared at James, frozen in her spot. Mrs. Knight sighed in defeat as she went back to the kitchen to continue working on dinner.

"What?" Katrina was finally able to spit out.

"No," James repeated. "I don't want a second chance. I don't deserve a second chance after all the things that I've put you through. But there is someone who does." Katrina stared at James curiously. "Logan deserves another chance, Katrina. He's just too scared to tell you himself." Katrina furrowed her eyebrows before glancing behind her. She noticed Carlos, Logan and Kendall watching her and James. She turned back to James, a sad look upon her face.

"I think you've forgotten that Logan's with Camille," Katrina pointed out. "And I'm okay with that because they make each other happy. If you love something, let it go, right?" She looked down at her fiddling fingers, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I should go." She started for the door to apartment 2J, calling out to Mrs. Knight, "I won't be back for dinner." She passed Kendall, Logan and Carlos, giving them a sad smile before she raced away. The three boys turned to James accusingly.

"What did you do to her now?" Kendall asked James as the pretty boy made his way over to his friends.

"You didn't tell her about Evan, did you?" Carlos added.

"Evan?" Mrs. Knight caught onto that part of the conversation. The boys turned to look at her and she stared at them expectantly with her arms crossed.

"Nice going," Logan told Carlos as he hit the helmet-clad boy.

"Where is my nephew?" Mrs. Knight asked the four boys as she made her way towards them. The four guys looked at each other before giving in and telling Mrs. Knight the whole story.

* * *

><p>Katrina was in the elevator of the building that housed both Rocque Records and Penny's Pet Care. At this moment though, Katrina was heading for the latter. She drummed her fingers on the walls of it as she waited for the elevator to reach the floor. Her crying had stopped, but she was still upset. She was fully intent on grabbing a puppy or kitten and cuddling up to it. Finally, the elevator reached Penny's Pet Care and the doors opened.<p>

"HOLY SHIT!" Katrina yelled, her eyes widening at the scene in front of her. Brandon and Tim broke away from each other, blushing at being caught making-out. Katrina was frozen in shock. Brandon and Tim waved guiltily at her. She continued to stare until the doors of the elevator closed, keeping her in the elevator. Once she couldn't see them anymore, she snapped out of her frozen state and pressed the button to open the doors again. Brandon and Tim smiled awkwardly as they waved at Katrina again.

"Hey Rina," Brandon greeted her as Katrina stepped out of the elevator. "I didn't think you'd come by."

"You're lucky it was just me," Katrina told him. "Imagine if that was a customer!"

"Technically, we're closed so we wouldn't be getting any customers anyways," Tim pointed out.

"Not the point," Katrina responded, holding up a finger to him as though it would keep him quiet. "When you're on the job, you NEVER show any PDA. You know, public displays of affection. I mean, it gets annoying for us single people. Or people who are pining for their crush because they're with someone else. Or people who just got rejected for trying to move on." Katrina could feel her eyes tearing up again.

"Rina?" Brandon looked at his best friend with curiosity. "Are you okay?"

Katrina's lip quivered for a second before she admitted, "I need puppies." Katrina walked past the two boys, heading for the puppies. Brandon and Tim looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, I have to help her," Brandon told Tim before chasing after Katrina. He found her sitting in the puppy room, staring at the puppies playing in a cage as she sat on the floor. He sat down next to her, but she didn't acknowledge him. "Rina, what's wrong?"

"Everything," Katrina answered. "Everything's wrong. I feel like I'm all alone and I'm just never gonna get my happy ending." She sighed, hanging her head. "I still have feelings for Logan." Brandon put a reassuring hand on Katrina's shoulder. "We kissed for a commercial and I can't get him out of my head." Brandon winced in sympathy. "And I can't seem to find a music video that doesn't have girls in it which means that I'll have to do whatever the guys say, do something crazy with them, tell them how I really feel about them and tell Camille everything." This one lost Brandon as he stared at Katrina with confusion.

"You mean like _Owl City_'s music video for _Fireflies_?" Brandon told Katrina. She turned to look at him. "It has no girls in it."

Katrina broke out into a smile, "Thank you!" She reached out and gave Brandon a hug. He was still confused. "Now I can find out exactly what the guys are hiding from me!"

Brandon and Katrina broke their hug as Brandon responded, "Wait. What?"

"I made a bet with the guys that there was a music video out there that didn't have girls in it," Katrina explained. "And you just helped me win! Thank you!" She looked back at the puppies. "Why don't we ever hang out anymore?"

"Cause I'm always here and you're not," Brandon replied. "Although I have to say, I miss you."

Katrina smiled at him, "I miss you too." She placed her head on Brandon's shoulder as the two of them stared at the puppies.

"You know, Tim and I were planning on ordering a pizza," Brandon told her. "You could hang out with us. From the sound of it, you need some time away from the guys."

"I don't want to be a third wheel," Katrina responded. "I should get back to the apartment. Aunt Jenn will be worried."

"You won't be a third wheel," Brandon insisted. "I promise."

"Fine," Katrina gave in, "I have so many stories to tell you anyways. You'll never believe what the guys did today." Katrina began telling Brandon about the music video.

* * *

><p>By the time the boys had finished telling Mrs. Knight everything about Evan, she was done with dinner, it was on the table and Katie had joined the group. Katrina was still gone and none of the group had heard from her. They were too busy paying attention to the guys' story to notice anyways.<p>

"All of you stay here," Mrs. Knight told the people sitting around the dining table after they had finished eating. "I'm going to go drag Evan home." She headed for the door in determination.

"MOM!" Kendall called out. "Don't!" Mrs. Knight turned to look at her son. "Just give me and the guys a chance to talk to him. Maybe we can convince him to come home. And even if you go get him, you can't stop him from running away again. The next time, we might not be able to find him."

"Fine," Mrs. Knight gave in. "You get one chance. But then, it's my turn." Kendall nodded.

"Does Katrina know about this?" Katie asked. The guys looked down at their empty plates. "I'll take that as a no."

"And she's never gonna find out," James insisted, "Cause there are no music videos out there without girls in it." Mrs. Knight and Katie exchanged confused looks.

Suddenly, the door to the apartment fell to the ground, Katrina standing in the opening. She looked down at the door in surprise as the people in the place stared at her.

"I thought you were gonna get this door fixed, Aunt Jenn," Katrina spoke up. Mrs. Knight looked at the guys who were watching her in fear that she would say something to Katrina about Evan.

"Something came up and I forgot to call," Mrs. Knight explained. Katrina shrugged before reaching down and lifting the door to put it back into place. The guys seemed to relax once they realized Mrs. Knight wasn't going to tell Katrina.

Katrina turned back to the group with a smirk on her face, "SOOOOOO." The guys tensed up again as they heard Katrina's taunting voice. "I found something interesting today."

"Ooh, this is gonna be good," Katie piped up. The boys glared at her for a second before looking at Katrina.

"Let me show you something," Katrina told them. She headed over to the desk and sat down in front of it, opening the laptop on it. The guys exchanged scared looks before getting up out of their seats and racing after Katrina. She turned the laptop on with a smirk, feeling the guys crowding around her.

"What did you find?" Carlos asked in fear.

"I told you," Katrina replied, never dropping her smirk, "It's something interesting."

"What interesting thing did you find?" Logan pressed.

"Oh, it's just a video," Katrina brushed it off like it wasn't a big deal, but she was still smirking as she pulled up the internet. She quickly got onto SnoobTube to type up the video's name.

"'_Owl City Fireflies _music video'," James read the search box that Katrina had typed in. Her smirk got bigger as she pressed the search button. "Uh oh."

"Please tell me that that music video has girls in it," Kendall spoke up.

"It doesn't," Katrina responded. The guys went wide eyed as Katrina pressed the link to start the video. The guys watched it, hoping to themselves that they'd find a girl somewhere in the video. There was none.

"Crap," Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James mumbled as Katrina looked at them with a jeering smile. She turned off the laptop, closed it and got up before she turned to the guys completely.

"I do believe you owe me an explanation as to what you're hiding from me," Katrina looked at the boys expectantly as she crossed her arms. The guys sighed in defeat as Mrs. Knight and Katie exchanged worried looks.

"Who should tell her?" Logan asked. Kendall looked over at Logan, suddenly getting an idea.

"Not me," Carlos held up his hands. "I don't want her to hurt me like she hurt James." James yelped as he reached up to touch his hair that was perfect again. Katrina rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll do it," Kendall offered. He turned to Katrina who was waiting patiently for a response. "She should know this anyways." He took a deep breath before he told Katrina, "We're helping Logan break-up with Camille so he can date you." Katrina's jaw dropped while Logan went wide eyed and glared at Kendall. James and Carlos looked at each other in confusion. Mrs. Knight crossed her arms, shaking her head in disappointment.

"I did NOT see that coming," Katie exclaimed. "Can someone get me some popcorn?"

"Uh, um, I don't, I don't think I heard you correctly," Katrina replied to Kendall. "Can you repeat that?"

"We're helping Logan break-up with Camille so he can date you," Kendall repeated. Katrina stared at him in disbelief. "See, Logan likes you, but is too scared to do anything about it."

"Kendall," Logan spoke with a warning tone. "What are you doing?" He laughed nervously as he turned to Katrina. "He's just joking."

"No I'm not," Kendall insisted. Logan stopped laughing and looked down at his shoes, unable to make eye contact with the frozen Katrina. "And we all know how you feel about Logan. Well, except maybe Logan." Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he glanced up, but then went back to his shoes.

"If he didn't know before, he does now," Katie mumbled. No one heard her.

"So, are you gonna help us?" Kendall asked.

Katrina narrowed her eyes before responding, "You guys are IDIOTS!" The guys tilted their heads in confusion, ignoring the laughter coming from Katie.

"Wait," James spoke up. "I thought you wanted a chance to date Logan."

"Oh, I do," Katrina revealed, a little bit of a blush forming on her cheeks at admitting it in front of Logan. "But, I don't want to be the reason for Logan and Camille to break-up. Camille would never forgive me and she's one of my closest friends here. Plus there's the whole girl code thing on never dating a friend's ex which would mean that I'd need Camille's blessing, which I would never get. Also, as you guys seem to keep forgetting, I am sort of famous and the public still think I'm dating James. And if word got out to the media that I started dating a guy right after he broke up with one of my friends and the guy happens to be my ex's best friend, it would be everywhere." She noticed the guys giving her blank looks. "In short terms, it's a very bad idea." The guys continued to stare at her blankly.

"Whatever," Katrina headed for the door. "I found out what I needed to know. I'm gonna go hang out with Jo and Camille." That said, she touched the door, let it fall to the ground and then left their sight.

"What'd you do that for?" Logan exclaimed as he hit Kendall. "Now she'll never go out with me even if I break-up with Camille."

"Oh, she will," Kendall insisted. "Just give her time."

"Why didn't you tell her about Evan?" Carlos asked.

"Cause Katrina wanted to hear what we were hiding from her," Kendall explained. "We're hiding a lot of things from her. She should have told us that she wanted to know EVERYTHING that we were hiding from her."

"Didn't she say that she's going to hang out with Jo and Camille?" James pointed out. The four guys' eyes went wide.

"What if she tells Camille?" Carlos exclaimed. The boys paused for a second before racing out the door, after Katrina. A minute later, they came back with Katrina on James's shoulder. She was beating on James's back as she yelled for him to let her go. He did, but that was just to throw her onto the couch. She looked up at them furiously as she blew a strand of her hair out of her face.

"What the hell guys?" Katrina yelled.

"Katrina," Mrs. Knight showed up by her. There was a warning tone to her voice. "No swearing."

"Oh, so I'm in trouble for saying one little swear word, but the guys throw me around and you don't lecture them!" Katrina responded. "That's messed up."

"I was getting to that," Mrs. Knight told her before turning to the guys. "Don't hurt her. Again."

"Got it," the guys replied together. Mrs. Knight watched them suspiciously, but left to clean up after dinner.

"What's going on?" Katrina demanded, getting back to being angry at the guys.

"You can't tell ANYONE, especially Camille, about this," Kendall told her.

Katrina stared at the guys in disbelief, "Duh! I don't want Camille to kill me!"

"Good point," Logan agreed.

Katrina looked at him, "You know we have to talk about this."

"I know," Logan nodded.

"Oh, and you can't tell anyone about our music video problem," James added.

"That I can't promise," Katrina replied. The guys exchanged smirks. "Uh, guys?"

"That means we can't let you out of our sight," Kendall told her. Katrina's eyes went wide before she was suddenly picked up by James again. Before she could do anything, the boys took her from the room.

"They are SO much fun to watch," Katie admitted to her mother.

Mrs. Knight smiled, "It's kind of like a drama on TV with them." Katie nodded with a smile. "Now, help me clean up." Katie's smile disappeared, but got up and helped her mother with clearing the table.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you guys locked me in your bedroom with you!" Katrina exclaimed. The five teens walked down the hallways of Rocque Records the next day, heading towards the conference room to meet up with Gustavo and Kelly and continue their search for a director. "You better not have done anything to me while I was sleeping or I'll put you in a permanent sleep."<p>

"How would you know anyways?" James asked.

"So, you DID do something to me!" Katrina assumed.

"No, we didn't," Kendall responded as they walked into the conference room. Gustavo and Kelly looked up from their papers.

"Ah, good," Gustavo spoke up, "You brought the cat." The teenagers tilted their heads in confusion.

"Wait, you actually want me here?" Katrina responded.

"We need someone to tell us how young girls will think about the video," Kelly explained. "You're an easy choice."

"Well, okay then," Katrina shrugged as she and the guys sat down. Katrina found herself sitting between Logan and James.

"BRING OUT THE FIRST DIRECTOR!" Gustavo yelled. It didn't take long for the first one to walk in. He had long messy hair, a beard and sunglasses and was carrying a poster with a picture of a city and the words, 'City Is Ours' underneath it.

Standing in front of the group at the table, the director began, "Four boys. Nobody else." Katrina smirked while Logan and James shared concerned looks behind Katrina. Carlos looked to Kendall who just stared blankly at the director. "Cause the city is them." Gustavo leaned forward in interest. "They are the city."

"No girls," Logan coughed.

Kendall stood up, "We love this idea. You, sir, are a genius." James and Logan mouthed, 'What?' to Kendall as he went on. "We're the city. I'm a skyscraper." Katrina put her hand to her forehead, shaking her head while James and Logan finally realized what Kendall was doing. "Logan's a taxi."

"Yeah," Logan agreed as he stood up. "Beep beep."

"That's not the vision I have," the director told them.

"Yes it is!" James and Carlos insisted as they got to their feet.

"Gustavo," Kendall got his producer's attention, "Imagine it. Big Time Rush is a giant singing city." He put his arm around Gustavo's shoulders before they looked up at the ceiling, envisioning the thought in their heads.

Suddenly, Gustavo snapped out of it. He looked at the director and told him, "That is the worst video I've ever imagined IN MY LIFE!"

"But that's not my video," the director defended himself.

"And it never will be," Gustavo denied him. "NEXT!" The director grabbed his poster and walked out of the room.

"Who's the next director?" Kelly asked as she and Gustavo hid their heads behind a folder. The guys quickly gathered underneath the table. Before she knew what was going on, Katrina was pulled from her seat to join them.

"I want no part of your plan," Katrina told them right away.

"Yes, you do," the guys insisted. Katrina scowled.

"Okay," Kendall started to tell them about the plan. "We know our mission. If the music video doesn't have girls in it, we kill it."

"Got it," Carlos, Logan and James agreed.

"I'm just gonna say whatever I feel like," Katrina replied.

"I thought you wanted Camille to stay," Kendall pointed out.

"Unless you want her to go away so you can have your chance with Logan," James teased her. He, Kendall and Carlos gave her and Logan knowing looks while Logan glared at James.

Katrina scowled at him, "Fine, I'm in."

"DOGS! CAT! WHERE ARE YOU?" They winced as they heard Gustavo yell. Quickly, they got back into their seats. Gustavo gave them a blank look before saying, "I don't wanna know." The guys and Katrina shared confused looks as the next director walked in.

This director had balding hair, a mustache and a poster with a picture of a city with an arrow pointing to the top of a skyscraper.

"Big Time Rush," the director began with his accent. "All alone. Nobody else. On the tallest building in Los Angeles."

"I'm afraid of heights," Carlos revealed.

"I hate tall buildings," Logan added.

"Nosebleeds," Kendall commented.

"Are we even sure we can GET ON the roof?" Katrina asked.

"I get nauseous when I stand up," James stood up and then promptly fell to the floor. Katrina and Kelly looked down at him. Kelly seemed more in shock while Katrina rolled her eyes at James's obvious fake excuse.

"NEXT!" Gustavo yelled. The man ran from the room with his poster. James stood up, seemingly better.

"Hey James," Katrina teased, "I thought you got nauseous standing up." She chuckled at her own words. James sat down with a scowl on his face before he kicked Katrina's rolling chair away from the table. She glared at him as she slowly rolled back to the table.

Katrina didn't get a chance to say anything because the next director came walking in. This one was a girl. Katrina took one look at the girl and grimaced at her fashion sense. The director's hair was two colors; one side black and the other side white. She reminded Katrina of Cruella De Vil from the movie _101 Dalmatians_. She suddenly didn't like the woman and was intent on keeping her from directing the music video. The woman put up a poster that had a futuristic city on it.

"You're in a magical underwater city," the woman offered. "Without girls." Katrina smirked, knowing that the guys were gonna crush it.

"Can't swim!" Logan admitted.

"Me neither!" Kendall added.

"I'M AFRAID OF SHARKS!" Carlos exclaimed before hiding under the table.

"Wouldn't that need a whole lot of special effects and therefore spend a whole lot of money?" Katrina pointed out. She smiled as she noticed Gustavo and Kelly nodding in agreement with her statement.

"I get nauseous just drinking water," James stood up, grabbed a glass of water and drank it before spitting it out. The water hit both Logan and Katrina before James fell to the floor. Logan and Katrina scowled as they looked down at the water spots on their clothes.

"NEXT!" Gustavo yelled. The woman snarled, grabbed the poster and left the room.

"She didn't seem that nice to work with anyways," Kelly mentioned before she and Gustavo looked at the folder for the next director.

"Carlos," Katrina called out. Carlos poked his head up so that she could see the top of his head across the table. "She's gone. You can get back in your seat now."

"What about the sharks?" Carlos exclaimed.

"There aren't any sharks," Logan told him. Carlos accepted this and got back in his seat as James got up too. This time, Katrina kicked his wheeling seat away.

"That was for hitting me and Logan with your water spit," Katrina informed him. James decided it would be best to stay away from her so he wheeled himself over to the other side of Logan. This caused Katrina and Logan to scoot over so that they were closer to Kelly and James had room for his new spot.

"Why are you defending Logan too?" Kendall asked with a smirk. Katrina blushed and Kendall's smirk got larger. Eventually, Katrina crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at her cousin in annoyance, hitting him in the face.

Before he could respond, the next director walked in. He had hair slicked back, purple sunglasses and a poster of a destroyed city.

"Big Time Rush," the new director began, "Are the last surviving members of the human race." Carlos facepalmed while Kendall hung his head. Katrina gave the director a look that clearly said, 'Are you kidding me?' "And they must reclaim a forgotten city."

"Interesting," Gustavo commented.

"YES!" Logan exclaimed as he got to his feet. "Oh, I can see it now. A post-apocalyptic, dirty, ugly nightmare." He stood behind Gustavo as the two went into their vision. This time, Katrina had a vision too, but hers was completely different than the caveman-like one that the boys, Gustavo and Kelly imagined. Katrina's wasn't dirty, ugly and, most certainly, wasn't a nightmare. It wasn't even a music video. It was more of a daydream which Katrina found herself in as she looked up to the ceiling.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina was sitting in Palm Woods Park. Well, what remained of the park after the disaster that left her and the boys of Big Time Rush the last survivors that they knew about on the planet. She was heating up some soup over an open flame that they had liberated from a deserted, nearby grocery store. The boys were out again, collecting food, while Katrina sat and guarded the place. What she was supposed to be guarding it from, she didn't know since they hadn't seen anyone else around.<em>

_Picking up a spoon, Katrina stirred the pot of soup before tasting it. It was still a little cold. Katrina groaned before putting the spoon back down and sitting on the ground nearby. She scooted as close to the fire as she dared to keep warm. The disaster had left Katrina with torn up clothes. Her shirt had somehow ripped, making it into a belly shirt, and her jean shorts had tears everywhere. The rats-nest of hair that she had was growing out, her roots showing. She had a cut along her cheek that was slowly healing. Luckily, Logan had taken care of it so it wasn't infected, but it was still there. The scratches on her legs were newer from the times she had to explore the woods for people or food._

_It wasn't long before the four guys came back. They put the food they had found in their storage box before joining Katrina around the fire._

"_Did you find anyone?" Katrina asked._

"_No," Logan answered. "But we did find some more first aid supplies."_

"_And I found this," James held up a comb. That would explain why his hair was perfect again. Even in a post-apocalyptic life, James still cared about his appearance._

"_Is the soup done?" Carlos asked. He was the one that was able to find the food the easiest. When Kendall, Logan and James couldn't find anything, Carlos always could. No one knew how he was always so successful at finding it._

"_It should be," Katrina responded, checking it with the spoon again. It was. Katrina grabbed the five nearby bowls and began filling them with soup, passing four of them to the guys before she started eating her own._

"_It's been two weeks," Kendall noted as they ate. "I don't think we're going to find anyone."_

"_At least not if we stay here," James added._

"_And we're probably going to run out of food unless we start growing our own," Carlos continued. "And we don't know how."_

"_We found the library," Logan mentioned. "There's a whole bunch of how-to books there. Just give me a few days and I can probably figure it out."_

_Katrina spoke up. "I think it's time we moved on. Our resources are running low." The four boys nodded in agreement and things went silent for a few minutes. That's when Carlos brought up something important._

"_What if we're the last people on Earth?" Carlos asked._

"_Then we'll have to repopulate," Logan informed them. James smirked, staring at Katrina. She scowled at him, realizing that there were some disadvantages to being the last female on Earth._

"_Why did it have to be my cousin?" Kendall asked rhetorically._

"_Oh, I hope we find someone else," Katrina mentioned._

_James yawned, "We should get to sleep. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."_

"_I'll take the first shift," Logan offered to watch the camp while everyone else slept. Kendall, Carlos and James agreed before getting up, stretching and heading for their make-shift tent. Katrina stayed behind as she cleaned up after their dinner. Logan helped by putting on some oven mitts and removing the pot from above the fire. He set it aside to cool so that Katrina could clean it when it was. He then made his way over to where Katrina was washing the five bowls._

_Logan stood next to her, watching as Katrina cleaned the bowls as best she could without soap. She felt his presence next to her as she ran the rag along the bowl. Turning, she gave him a sad smile before focusing on the dishes. Logan frowned, wondering why she was more depressed than usual._

_Katrina put the bowl to the side as Logan asked, "What's wrong?" Katrina gave him a look of disbelief as she picked up her fourth one since she had finished the first two while Logan was taking care of the pot and the third one before he asked what was wrong. "I mean besides what's normally wrong."_

"_I'm fine," Katrina insisted, but the bowl almost fell from her hands as she said it. She sighed and looked at Logan, "I just hate seeing you guys leave every day. I mean, I know it's necessary, but I worry that each time is going to be the last time I see you. I don't know what I'd do without you." She put the bowl with the others to dry before picking up the next one. Logan could see tears starting to form in her eyes._

_He placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, telling her, "Maybe I can convince the others to let me stay with you. I think I'm of better help studying books to help us survive than finding things."_

"_They need you out there, Logan," Katrina insisted. "What if one of them gets hurt? They're more likely to get hurt than I am and they'll need a medic."_

"_Maybe I can teach Kendall how to bandage wounds," Logan suggested. "You know, I hate leaving you alone here every day. I'm always afraid that something will happen that is way too big for you to handle."_

"_You mean like being the last girl on Earth?" Katrina reminded him. She sighed again as she set the last bowl to the side and faced Logan. "It's a huge burden to know that I'm going to be the mother of all future generations."_

"_I think you'll be a great mom," Logan told her, pushing some of her crazy hair behind her ear. She gave him a sweet smile._

"_Thanks," Katrina responded. She yawned. "I should probably be getting to bed." She headed for the make-shift tent._

_Suddenly, there were two arms around her stomach, stopping her. Katrina opened her eyes wider at the touch, all tiredness gone. Once he realized Katrina wasn't going to fight him away, Logan moved one of his hands to reach up and move some of Katrina's hair away, revealing her neck. Logan pressed his lips on the bare skin and Katrina shivered as her breathing got heavier. He smirked into the slow, soft, loving kisses._

_Logan reached up and turned Katrina's head to face him. She smiled slightly as she glanced down at his lips before her eyes concentrated on his._

"_I love you, Katrina," Logan declared. "I have since that day we first danced. Remember? At your old school when I had to dress like a girl to get in?" Katrina giggled as she remembered. "I just never realized it until I saw you with James. I knew at that moment who I belonged with and it's you." For some reason, this part felt real for Katrina instead of just a daydream._

"_Then it's a good thing I survived," Katrina responded jokingly. Then she got serious. "And I love you too, Logan. I was only with James to make you jealous cause you were with Camille. From that dance, I always knew it was you and me. And now, it always will be you and me."_

"_And James and Carlos and Kendall," Logan pointed out. "We need to have as much genetic diversity as possible for your kids if you're gonna be the mother of all the future generations."_

"_Shh," Katrina told him, turning to him fully. "Don't think about that. Think about the first child. The name of father is still undecided. Did you want that role?" She bit her lip softly and seductively as she stared into his eyes. Logan smirked at her before taking her lips with his._

"_I would be honored," Logan agreed as soon as he pulled his lips away. Katrina squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. They slowly pulled away to look into each other's eyes. They stayed frozen in that position, Logan's arms around Katrina's waist and hers around his neck._

_Suddenly, Logan and Katrina both lunged forward, their lips colliding. Their arms tightened around each other as though afraid something was going to rip them apart again. Logan pulled Katrina up off her feet and she bent her legs, making it look like she had jumped into his arms. This didn't seem to help Logan though as he soon lost his balance and fell backwards, pulling Katrina with him._

* * *

><p>Katrina snapped out of her daydream as she hit the floor. Apparently, she had been leaning her head against her hand and her elbow was on the table while she was daydreaming. Slowly, she had been pushing her wheeling chair back until she couldn't reach the table from it and fell out of her chair. She looked up and noticed Logan was standing above her. She blushed slightly as they gained eye contact, her daydream still fresh on her mind. He held out a hand to help her up. She took it and got to her feet.<p>

"I saw that coming," Logan admitted. "You were out of it since the apocalypse guy was here." Katrina looked around and found out that only she and Logan were in the room.

"Where's everyone else?" Katrina asked.

"Lunch," Logan answered.

"Ooh, good," Katrina smiled, "I'm starving." She walked off, leaving Logan standing alone.

"I guess she didn't hear me tell her how I really feel," Logan talked to himself. "Probably for the best. I shouldn't be telling her I love her when I'm dating Camille." He sighed and then left the room to catch up with the others.

**(A/N): GASP! SO MUCH DRAMA! From Katrina attacking James to her finding out that the guys are trying to set her up with Logan to Mrs. Knight finding out about Evan to Katrina's lovely daydream (which was supposed to be shorter, but it just kept flowing) to Logan admitting he's in love with Katrina! Which Katrina DID hear, but thought it was part of her daydream! Will she ever figure it out? And James has FINALLY realized that Logan and Katrina belong together! Or has he? What's going to happen when Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan finally meet up with Evan? Will they be able to get him to see some sense or will Mama Knight have to step in? And will Katrina change her mind about the set up with Logan or will she be way too stubborn to follow her feelings causing the guys to do drastic things to get them to date? You'll just have to wait to find out! I've got the writing bug, so I'm hoping I can post again before Saturday, but I've learned my lesson now to not make any promises. You know, I really like what I did with that post-apocalyptic daydream…. Maybe I can add onto it and make it into a one-shot or something… Eh, I've got other projects I'm working on though, so I don't know… Anyways, until next time, happy reading!**


	55. Driving Out And Into Problems

**(A/N): What is this? Another chapter? Only two days after my last update? Blame **_**Big Time Movie**_**. Being so excited for it caused me to sit on my butt and write. Which by the way, I just finished watching it and it was AMAZING! My dad was even laughing (which surprised me SO much) and my mom was singing along to the Beatles songs BTR was covering. She grew up listening to them so they were her boy band that she was obsessed with. Kind of funny if you ask me since I'm a little obsessed with BTR… ANYWAYS! Back on topic! Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Milkamoo97**_** (I was wondering where you were cause you always seem to review), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (So, I tried to get an update yesterday for your birthday, but this got really long. Instead I'm posting the day after! I wish you a happy belated birthday and hope it was amazing! Here's a gift to you!) and **_**Sugarcrazed**_** (Yeah, Logan's gotten some courage there, but he still didn't actually tell her since she wasn't paying attention. And as for the fight scene… I laughed while writing it. Honestly, I could SO see that actually happening on the show… Well, if Katrina was actually a character on it… Maybe with Carlos instead…). I do not own Big Time Rush nor the episode **_**Big Time Video**_** which is finished in this chapter! I'm REALLY excited for this chapter because something BIG happens! Something I've been waiting from the beginning to write! I'm actually bouncing in my seat while I write this! I should NOT have caffeine this late at night… Anyways, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 55: Driving Out And Into Problems

After lunch, the boys and Katrina had gone back to the apartment. Kendall, James, Logan and Katrina were sitting on the orange couch when Carlos fell backwards onto it so his feet were over the back of the couch.

"We're so dead," Carlos admitted.

"Yep," James agreed.

"Speak for yourselves," Katrina mumbled. "I didn't promise anyone that they could be in your video." The guys glared at her.

Suddenly, Katrina's phone rang. Her eyes went wide as she pulled it out of her pocket. She answered the call, saying, "Hello?" She went quiet as she listened to the person on the other end. The guys watched her in curiosity. Her face fell. "I said what?" There was another short silence. "Oh, um, yeah. I just forgot. Don't worry. It'll happen. I'll talk to you later." She hung up her phone and gave the curious boys a deadpanned look.

"What was that about?" Logan asked.

"Uh, um, nothing," Katrina insisted. "So, how are we supposed to get other people in your video?"

"I thought we were just trying to get girls in the video," Carlos mentioned. Katrina suddenly became very interested in her phone.

"Alright, who did you promise they could be in the video?" Kendall picked up on what Katrina was hiding.

"I told you I didn't promise anyone!" Katrina insisted. The guys gave her skeptical looks. She sighed. "Fine. I promised Brandon."

"Katrina!" James exclaimed. "This isn't even your video!"

"I know!" Katrina replied. "Shut up." She grabbed her water and took a sip of it. The guys continued to glare at her. "Okay! I'll tell him he can't be in the video when you tell the girls they can't." The guys sighed in defeat. "That's what I thought. And now you won't have to worry about me telling anyone."

"What are we gonna do?" Carlos asked.

"We NEED to find a crazy, creative, Hollywood director that'll put Camille, the Jennifers, Jo and Brandon in our video," Kendall told them.

"Oh yeah," Logan spoke sarcastically, "Like that's just gonna walk right through the front door."

Suddenly, the front door opened and the teens glanced over to watch as Budda Bob walked into the apartment.

"Hey fellas and model girl," Budda Bob greeted them. Katrina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, wondering if Budda Bob even knew her real name. "I, uh, heard you got a nasty clog." The five teens stared blankly at him.

"That could work too," James decided as the guys and Katrina started nodding. Budda Bob looked at them, confused.

"Budda Bob," Kendall addressed the maintenance man. "We need your help."

"That's why I'm here," Budda Bob responded. "To take care of the clog!"

"Not with that!" Carlos exclaimed. "We need you to pretend to be a director. Please." The five teens assumed begging positions.

"Uh, okay," Budda Bob gave in and the teens cheered. "What now?"

"Logan, Carlos and I are going to put together a resume for you while James and Katrina give you a stylish outfit," Kendall explained.

James popped up next to Budda Bob with a smile on his face, carrying some stylish clothes in his arms.

"Let's do this," James announced. Budda Bob looked at James, suddenly scared.

Katrina turned to the other guys, "You owe me."

"Brandon," Logan, Carlos and Kendall brought up. Katrina groaned before heading over to join James in styling Budda Bob.

* * *

><p>Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall were standing behind Gustavo and Kelly while Katrina sat in a seat next to Kelly, watching the guys since she knew whatever they were gonna do was going to be funny. Budda Bob was standing in front of the table, ready to present the video idea to Gustavo and Kelly. Gustavo was checking out his 'resume'.<p>

"It says here that you've directed music videos for Lady Gaga, the Red Hot Chili Peppers and the Fresh Beat Band," Gustavo read out loud.

"Yeah, uh," Budda Bob responded. "I don't remember."

Gustavo slammed the folder onto the table as he said, "What do you got?"

"Oh," Budda Bob began as he placed his foot on the table. He spoke based on the script the guys and Katrina laid out earlier, but that didn't stop him from watching the guys for cues. "The city is ours. For one night, make your city yours." The guys cheered silently.

"Interesting," Gustavo replied. "Go on." The guys' faces fell since they didn't plan for more. Katrina, although she was upset that the plan didn't work, took one look at the guys' scared faces and had to hold in her laughter. Kelly gave Katrina a confused look.

"What?" Budda Bob stared blankly at the guys, waiting for the next directions. "Uh." The guys started making hand movements. "There's a bunch of kids in it." The guys gave him thumbs up before reaching up above their heads, hands hovering there. "Tall kids." The boys began rubbing their faces with their hands, trying to indicate long hair. Katrina bit her lip and covered her mouth, keeping herself from bursting out laughing. "Weird, tall kids." Realizing that Budda Bob wasn't getting it, the guys pointed at Katrina. "Girls!" The guys cheered silently. "Yeah, teenage girls." They tried playing air guitar. "Itchy teenage girls." Katrina shook her head as the guys tried head banging instead. "No, rocking out! Teenage boys and girls rocking out to BTR!" The guys went back to their silent cheering.

"I," Gustavo held out for dramatic effect. "LOVE IT!" Katrina got up to join the guys so she could cheer too. "You are the director that we have been looking for."

Suddenly, the recording room guy walked in, "Yo Gustavo. There's a clog in the toilet."

"Oh!" Budda Bob spoke up, taking off his sunglasses. "I'll get that." He pulled a plunger out of nowhere. "I am a janitor."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Logan, James, Carlos, Kendall and Katrina exclaimed.

Budda Bob turned back to the others, saying, "No I am-won't. Uh." The guys went back to their gestures while Katrina stepped away from them, trying not to get hit. "I am a director! That's why!" He began to treat the plunger like a guitar. "Itchy, rocking teens!"

"YOU ARE FIRED!" Gustavo yelled. The guys threw their hands in the air in defeat. Katrina facepalmed. "And dogs, go back to the Palm Woods and tell your friends that they're fired too."

"Got it," the guys responded.

"And cat," Gustavo continued. "You're fired as my intern because you are horrible at it."

"YES!" Katrina cheered. Even though the plan had fell apart, Katrina was in a good mood as she and the guys left the room, heading back to the Palm Woods.

Gustavo turned to Kelly, "I still don't know what to do with that cat. I tried her singing, publicizing, interning, writing songs and a gofer person. What else is there?"

"Why do you have to do something with her?" Kelly asked.

"Because of her contract with Griffin," Gustavo explained. "It's forcing me to take her in and do something with her. AND I CAN'T STAND HER!"

"Why don't you let her decide what she wants to do?" Kelly offered.

"That'll never work," Gustavo insisted. He smirked as an idea came into his head. "Why don't I just toss the cat in with the dogs and make her their personal assistant?"

"You can't be serious," Kelly responded.

"Oh, but I am," Gustavo told her. "After all, the dogs were much more behaved after the last time I threw them a bone." Kelly rolled her eyes as she decided to ignore him and check out the papers on the table.

* * *

><p>The guys and Katrina walked into the Palm Woods only to be greeted by tons of kids rolling suitcases and crying. The guys sighed in defeat while Katrina groaned, "Unbelievable."<p>

As they made their way towards the elevators, the guys told each one of the crying people that they were in the video. The mood slowly changed to a happy one as each person cheered up. Katrina shook her head in disbelief as they finally made it to the end of the lobby.

"We are really bad at this," Kendall admitted.

"Yep," James, Logan and Carlos agreed.

"You guys are dead," Katrina added.

"Brandon," the four guys reminded her.

"Okay! I'm dead too!" Katrina gave in as they went into the elevator.

"We need a plan," James decided. The other four teens nodded as the doors closed them in.

* * *

><p>Carlos and James were sitting at the counter, eating. Kendall was pacing behind them, his plate of food untouched. Katrina was working in the kitchen, making a plate for Logan since she had already made one for the other guys. Logan pulled some waters out of the fridge and set them on the counter.<p>

"So, I did the math," Logan began. "And we've lied to fourteen people."

"Seventeen," James admitted. "I told three kids at the ice machine they could be in our video." The other four teens sighed in defeat as Kendall smacked his forehead.

"We are not liars," Carlos tried hypnotizing them with his red watch again. "We are not liars."

"It not lying if we put all of them in A video," Kendall pointed out. "That's all the parents need to see. Their kids 'acting' in Hollywood."

"I don't think that's gonna work," Katrina mentioned, but no one heard her because their doorbell rang. Katrina stopped making sandwiches as she watched Logan head for the door.

"So, we shoot our own video?" James spoke up. Kendall snapped his fingers and pointed at James, indicating that that was the plan.

Logan opened the front door and the kids of the Palm Woods along with Brandon came walking into the apartment.

"Hey," Camille greeted them. "So, my dad wants to know when we shoot the video." James, Kendall and Carlos jumped in shock while Katrina's jaw dropped.

"Who's the director?" the Jennifers asked. All of the teens began talking at once as Carlos, Kendall, James and Katrina lined up to face them.

"Start lying," Logan whispered to them as he joined the lineup. "Now!"

"Uh," Kendall piped up, "The record company wants Big Time Rush's video to be directed by Big Time Rush. It's high concept."

"And how is Rina involved in this?" Brandon wanted to know.

"Um," Katrina replied as eyes turned to her. "I'm the, uh, producer. You know, making sure everything runs smoothly. I've learned a lot from watching a bunch of producers in action." The guys smiled at her, knowing they had completely pulled her into their plan.

"So," Jo started, "What's the concept?" The guys and Katrina were suddenly dumbfounded as they tried to come up with an idea.

"Uh, uh, uh, there's a car!" Carlos exclaimed. "A pretty pretty car." Katrina resisted the urge to smack her forehead.

"And, uh, we are driving because the city is ours," James added. Carlos, Kendall, Logan and Katrina nodded to James's words. The group of teens they had lied to were nodding too, seeming to like the idea so far.

Guitar Dude lifted his sunglasses up as he looked at the lineup skeptically, "What else?"

"Uh, it's a video about a flash party!" Logan came up with on the spot. "On a rooftop overlooking the city!"

"Where there will be dancing, awesome outfits and excellent music," Katrina added.

"Because no matter what city you're in," Kendall finished. "If you have friends and music, you can make the city yours."

"Awesome!" the blonde Jennifer exclaimed as the group began to cheer.

"That's actually really cool," James mentioned to the other guys and Katrina.

"I know it is," Kendall agreed.

"I'd watch it," Katrina admitted.

"And once my dad sees the video," Camille piped up catching everyone's attention again. "BOOM, I can stay at the Palm Woods!" Everyone picked their cheering up again.

Carlos suddenly popped up with a video camera in his hand. While Katrina just stared at him in confusion as to how he found a video camera, the guys announced, "Let's shoot a video!" The cheering intensified as they filed out of the apartment.

"We are so dead," Katrina mumbled to the guys before they followed the cheering crowd.

* * *

><p>After shooting the video, everyone sat in the lobby to watch the result. Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James had guilty smiles on their faces while Katrina was hitting her forehead with her hand over and over again. The other teens of the Palm Woods just watched the video with their jaws dropped in shock. They had borrowed Camille's dad's car for the video and, although it was nice, it wasn't the flashiest car in the world. The camera work was shaky and felt like a home movie. While that type of video worked in some cases, this one just felt like crap.<p>

Once the video finished, the boys and Katrina looked to the crowd. The boys had surprisingly happy faces while Katrina braced for the worst.

"That is the worst music video EVER!" the Jennifers exclaimed.

"We know," Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan and Katrina admitted. The teens continued to trash on the video and argue over what could have been better.

Finally, Jo stopped everyone by saying, "What's really going on here?"

"The truth is," Kendall began, "Gustavo said we couldn't have you guys in our video." The guys and Katrina began apologizing profusely.

"So," Camille started as she got to her feet, going up to Logan. "You put on this entire charade to trick all of us and our parents into thinking we had acting jobs?"

"Uh, yeah," Logan answered. Katrina leaned forward a bit as though she was waiting to watch Camille break-up with him.

Suddenly, Camille smacked Logan across the face. Katrina twitched, but didn't say a word as she looked back and forth between Logan and Camille. Carlos and Kendall looked at Logan in sympathy while James rubbed his face as though Camille had smacked him.

"That is so sweet," Camille told Logan.

"Huh?" Katrina looked at the girl in disbelief.

"Well then why did you just slap me right there?" Logan asked.

Camille shrugged, "Seemed like the right thing to do." Katrina facepalmed, sighing in annoyance. The other three guys looked at Camille in disbelief while Logan seemed to somewhat accept it.

The crowd began to disperse as Jo came up and put a comforting hand on Camille's shoulder and Brandon came up to look at Katrina in confusion. She gave him a guilty smile before he shook his head and walked off. Katrina looked at her feet, suddenly disappointed with herself.

"Guess I better go finish packing," Camille announced before walking off. Jo followed her, but Katrina stayed put with the guys.

"Gustavo was right," Kendall admitted. "I guess you can't make everyone's Hollywood dreams come true." Logan shook his head.

"And I've learned that I'm never gonna be a producer," Katrina added as they heard the sound of squeaky luggage and crying. Looking over by the entrance, they saw Marcos Del Posy was making the noises. Katrina rolled her eyes as the five teens headed over to him.

"Marcos!" Carlos exclaimed. "You're leaving Hollywood too?"

"No, I'm moving in," Marcos admitted. The guys and Katrina stared at him, confused. "I was dancing while making a ham and it started a fire."

"Wow," Katrina muttered sarcastically, "He's gonna fit right in." The guys seemed a little surprised by Marcos's answer, but not as shocked as they should have been.

"By the way, your video was horrible," Marcos commented.

"Oh, and you could do better?" James defended it.

"My dead Chihuahua could do better," Marcos replied. Katrina suddenly seemed sad at the thought of a dead animal while the guys just seemed insulted. "However, flash party was inspired. What you need is a pretty pretty roof." The guys began to exchange knowing looks while Katrina's mind was still on the dead Chihuahua.

"And it's your dream to direct a music video, right?" Kendall mentioned. Katrina noticed his tone of voice was his planning one. She perked her head up with wide eyes, staring at her cousin.

"Everyone is always no, no, no," Marcos told them. The guys looked at him with sympathy while Katrina closed her eyes in disbelief. "Marcos just needs one yes."

"Yes!" the guys responded. Marcos cheered and ran forward to give the guys a hug. Once they broke apart, all five looked at Katrina.

"You in?" Kendall asked. Katrina looked at Marcos's begging eyes and sighed.

"For Marcos, yes," Katrina answered. Marcos rushed forward to give her a hug too. She rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her face as she hugged him back.

"Okay," Marcos began as he broke away from her. "Now Marcos needs a camera, lights, you boys in pretty clothes," The guys and Katrina stared at Marcos in disbelief. "The crew, equipment and a pretty pretty car." The teens continued to give him deadpanned looks as Kelly walked in, holding some garment bags.

"Hey guys," Kelly greeted the teens. "We're shooting the video tomorrow at nine AM at Colossal Studios. Katrina, it's your job they're there on time since you're their assistant now."

"WHAT?" Katrina yelled, throwing her hands up in the air, almost hitting Kendall.

"Not my idea," Kelly admitted.

"Gustavo," Katrina growled. "I hate my contract."

Kelly went back to addressing the guys, "Bring your smiles, wear these," She gave the garment bags to Carlos before turning to Marcos. "And no, you can't direct. Gustavo is." She gave Katrina the papers in her hands, whispering to the teen, "Good luck." Before she headed for the door. As she left, she turned and reminded them, "Nine AM."

Katrina handed a paper to Kendall who looked down at it before announcing, happily, "Okay. I know where we can get our lights, camera and crew."

"And," James added as he grabbed the garment bags from Carlos, "We have the clothes."

"But," Carlos piped up, "We still need a pretty pretty car."

Suddenly, Katie walked up to them, saying, "You need a cool car." All attention turned to the pre-teen. "I can get you a cool car." The guys exchanged smirks while Katrina seemed confused.

"How can the guys not be able to get us a car, but you can?" Katrina asked.

"You'll see," Katie mentioned. "I need yours and Marcos's help." Katrina and Marcos exchanged looks. Katrina was even more confused, but Marcos was nodding happily.

* * *

><p>The next day, Katrina, Katie and Marcos were watching Mr. Bitters clean his dark red, Pontiac Convertible that was parked in the middle of Palm Woods Park. If Katrina had to take a guess on a year, she'd say it was probably built in the 1960's.<p>

"That is an epic car," Katrina whispered to the others.

"Yeah, you two know the plan?" Katie checked. Katrina and Marcos nodded. "Let's do this."

Marcos jumped out of their hiding spot with his camera to gain Mr. Bitters's attention.

"Unbelievable!" Marcos yelled. "I must shoot this beautiful creature for my magazine!" Mr. Bitters looked at him, confused. "Yes you! Don't be shy!"

Katie jumped in, "Whoa! You're Marcos Del Posy, the famous photographer whose photos are in that magazine that a lot of ladies read."

"That's right," Marcos agreed. He began instructing Mr. Bitters on how to pose, snapping picture after picture of him.

That's when Katrina joined in, "Oh my God Marcos! You have clearly outdone yourself this time with this find! I must call all of my older supermodel friends and tell them where to snag this hunk!" Mr. Bitters got even more excited, milking it for the camera. Katrina had to hold back the urge to gag at the sight.

After a few shots, Marcos instructed, "Open the trunk." Mr. Bitters opened the trunk of his car. "Yes, nice." Katrina and Katie gave Mr. Bitters encouraging signals. "Now show me the junk in your trunk." After pulling out a few things, Marcos encouraged, "More junk in the trunk." Mr. Bitters reached in deeper into the trunk, sticking his butt into the air.

"Go!" Katrina, Katie and Marcos exclaimed before rushing up, pushing Mr. Bitters into the trunk and shutting him in. The three of them gave each other high fives.

"FREEDOM!" Katie yelled. Some kids trapped within a flagged rope cheered before ripping the rope and escaping. They began playing in the park.

"I'll take de pretty pretty car," Marcos told Katrina, "You get de boys."

"Got it," Katrina agreed, running off towards the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Katrina called out as she burst through the front door of the apartment. "We have to go NOW!" She found Kendall, Logan and Carlos on the couch, waiting.<p>

"When did you turn into Kelly?" Kendall asked. Logan and Carlos snickered.

"Oh, ha ha," Katrina responded. "It wasn't my choice to be your assistant. Where's James?" The three boys pointed to the bathroom. Katrina rolled her eyes before heading over to it, banging on the door. "James! We need to be on set in ten minutes! You DON'T wanna make Gustavo anymore angry than he's already gonna be after this plan."

The door opened, revealing James all ready to go, "Good point."

"Then, let's go!" Katrina led the boys to the door.

"So, where's your folder?" Carlos asked Katrina. "Kelly always has one." Katrina crinkled her nose.

"And since you're our assistant, where's our breakfast?" James teased.

"Shut up," Katrina snapped. "I would rather be singing than your assistant." The guys shared amused looks, as the five teens entered the elevator. "Now, be quiet. I have to call Kelly and make sure the limo's here." Katrina pulled out her phone and dialed Kelly's number. She waited for it to be answered.

"Maybe you should tell that to Gustavo?" Logan suggested.

"Shh!" Katrina shushed him. "She might answer." She waited a second and then Kelly answered. "Hey Kelly. We're heading out. You've sent the limo, right?" She waited for the answer. "Okay good. We'll see you soon." Katrina hung up her phone. She turned to Logan, "Anyways, like Gustavo's gonna listen to me. Besides, I can't STAND him."

"We know," the guys replied as the elevator doors opened. They went into the lobby to find all the teens waiting for them.

"Just give us twenty minutes and we'll be back and ready to go," Kendall told the teens as Katrina led the guys towards the exit.

"Think this is gonna work?" Carlos asked the group.

"Nope," Katrina answered. The guys glared at her. "What? It's just my opinion. I'll be just as stoked as you if this works."

"It'll work," Kendall insisted as the five teens got into the limo to head to Colossal Studios.

* * *

><p>Carlos, Kendall, Logan and James were standing in front of a green screen while Katrina stood back, talking to someone on her phone. Gustavo was rushing around, making sure that everything was going smoothly.<p>

"Alright," Gustavo yelled as Katrina hung up. Gustavo turned around to face the guys, "Are you ready to make the best music video of all time? Ever?"

"Oh, Gustavo," Kendall piped up. "Kelly said she wanted to see you outside."

Gustavo brought his megaphone up to his mouth, "Fine! But do not move!" He ran off and the guys smiled at each other, knowing the plan was going to work.

Once he was out of earshot, Katrina called out to everyone, "Okay! We're gonna shoot this somewhere else! Get the equipment outside in the truck!" The crew surprisingly listened to her and began picking up the equipment, heading outside.

Kendall went up to her with a smirk, "Told you it would work."

"Shut up," Katrina responded, pushing him away slightly, but she had a smile on her face telling the guys that she was as happy as they were that the plan worked.

"We better move before Gustavo gets back," Logan told them. The guys and Katrina nodded before following the crew outside.

Right up beside the door was a truck that said 'Penny's Pet Care' on the side of it. Brandon was driving and he honked at them as he waved. The guys and Katrina waved back.

"It's nice being the executive of a company and having a credit card to pay for anything," Katrina mentioned. She had just bought the truck the day before so they could get the equipment to the Palm Woods. The guys, Katrina and Brandon had stayed up late, painting it.

"What happens when Griffin finds out?" Carlos asked.

"Who knows," Katrina shrugged. "Maybe he'll rip up my contract." She smiled at the thought.

"Or he'll fire you," James pointed out. Katrina's smile disappeared.

"Whatever," Katrina responded. "Let's go help them." She and the guys headed over to the truck to help get the equipment in before they headed to the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered around at the front of the Palm Woods while Marcos ran around, checking to make sure everything was there.<p>

"Camera, check!" Marcos called out as the guy with the camera passed by. He pointed at the big lights, "Lights, check! Awesome giant teen cast!"

"Check!" the Palm Woods teens and Brandon yelled.

"Wait," Marcos stopped. He looked over at Katrina who was sitting on the sidelines. "Get in there."

Katrina seemed confused, "What?"

"We need one more pretty pretty girl," Marcos told her. Katrina blushed as she smiled and ran over to stand next to Camille and Jo. "And the pretty pretty car!"

"Check!" the guys called out from the convertible. Logan was sitting in the driver's seat with Kendall riding shotgun. Carlos and James were sitting in the back. Marcos ran off happily.

"Wait," Camille spoke up as she, Katrina and Jo walked closer to the car. "You only have a learner's permit." Katrina laughed, knowing that wasn't a problem.

"Yeah, don't you need an adult in the car?" Jo pointed out, ignoring Katrina's laughing.

Suddenly, some bangs came from the trunk and Mr. Bitters's voice rang out, "Let me outta here!"

"We're good," the guys assured Camille and Jo right as Katrina said, "They're good."

Marcos sat behind the camera as he called out to the group, "Lights! Camera! Music video!" Everyone cheered as the guys took off in their car and they began shooting the music video.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone that had participated in the video hung out in the Palm Woods pool area, ready for the screening of the video.<p>

"Who's ready to rock?" Marcos asked the group gathered. They cheered.

"I STILL can't believe we pulled this off," Katrina mentioned to the boys who were near her and Jo. Camille was standing by her dad. Tim had shown up out of nowhere and Brandon was hanging by him.

"Didn't we tell you?" James responded.

"Seriously," Katrina continued. "How is it that everything seems to work out in the end? It feels like we're in a TV show or a story or something and people are playing with us only to feel bad and give us a happy ending."

"That's stupid," Carlos told her. "Let's just watch the video." Katrina gave in and watched the screen as Marcos started the video.

The video began with the guys driving the car, singing _The City Is Ours_. As they drove, Kendall, James and Carlos, since they weren't driving, sent out texts to the other teens about the flash party. In the video, Katrina and Brandon were walking together, Katrina dragging Brandon around shopping when she got the text. She showed it to Brandon who energetically nodded before the two ran out of the shot. They weren't shown again until later in the video during the flash party. Katrina was seen dancing with Camille and Jo for a few seconds and Brandon for another few seconds. While Camille danced with Logan and Jo danced with Kendall, Katrina was spun around by both James and Carlos. Katrina did get a chance to dance with Logan when Camille was next to James. She only got a few seconds on the screen though, but she expected that since it was Big Time Rush's music video, not hers.

As the music video ended, everyone cheered and clapped. Kendall wrapped his arm around Jo's shoulder.

"Looks like we're staying at the Palm Woods for a while," Mr. Roberts told Camille. She squealed in happiness. The guys, Katrina and Jo smiled at the scene. Then, Camille raced to Logan, jumping into his arms and knocking them over, kissing him. Carlos, James, Kendall and Jo watched in shock while Katrina twitched, a grimace on her face.

"They're happy," Katrina whispered to herself as Mr. Roberts walked away. "Don't do anything stupid." She felt a hand lie on her shoulder and glanced over to see James giving her a sympathetic look.

Suddenly, the group heard clapping. Carlos, James, Kendall, Katrina and Jo turned to see Gustavo and Kelly heading for them.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Katrina mumbled.

"We came here to chew you guys out," Gustavo began. "But." Kelly nudged him. "Great video." Logan stood back up to join them as all of them got smiles on their faces. Camille did too, standing next to Jo.

"And," Kelly nudged Gustavo again.

"Great director," Gustavo admitted.

Marcos cheered before jumping into Gustavo's arms, yelling, "Marcos loves you!" He then gave Gustavo a kiss on the cheek.

Jo stepped forward, shouting out, "Let's hear it for the guys!" Everyone around cheered for the guys, including Katrina.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without our assistant's help," Kendall mentioned.

"Thanks Katrina," Carlos and James told her.

"Let's give it up for her too!" Logan called out. There was applause for Katrina and she smiled, blushed and pushed her side bangs behind her ear.

The clapping was interrupted by Mr. Bitters storming into the place, pushing someone into the pool and walking up to Gustavo and Kelly. His hair was a mess and there were jumper cables wrapped around him. The group of teens winced at his appearance.

"How do you plan on paying for scratch removal, leather treatment and trunk pain and suffering?" Mr. Bitters asked, glaring at everyone.

"Oh God," Katrina mumbled to the guys. "Gustavo's gonna make us get jobs again." She and the guys groaned at the thought.

"Well," Kelly piped up. "With the money we saved with the guys shooting the video." She began writing something in her folder.

"This doesn't sound like we'll have to get jobs," James whispered. They relaxed.

"How's this?" Kelly showed Mr. Bitters what she wrote.

"That could work," Mr. Bitters agreed.

"Add another zero," Gustavo told Kelly. "Sell me the car." He made his way over to the guys, putting his arms around James's and Logan's shoulders. "And we'll make it the Big Time Rush Mobile." The guys and Katrina looked at Gustavo in shock and excitement. They then looked to Kelly who added the zero and gave a check to Mr. Bitters.

Mr. Bitters took one look at the check in his hand and said, "Done." He threw the keys to Logan. The guys and Katrina looked over the keys in excitement.

"Oh, and cat," Gustavo got Katrina's attention. "I think you've found your place." Katrina scowled at the thought of being the guys' assistant. Gustavo didn't notice because he walked away, but Kelly did. She gave Katrina a sympathetic smile before following Gustavo out of the Palm Woods.

"Now we know what we're doing tomorrow!" Logan exclaimed.

"Riding in our new car!" Carlos announced.

"Looking hot in our awesome ride," James added.

"And then we can go to the dock," Kendall finished.

"What's at the dock?" Katrina asked. "Actually, what dock are we talking about?" The guys turned to Katrina with guilty looks as though they just realized she was there.

"Birds," Kendall responded. "Birds and boats. We want to watch them." Katrina narrowed her eyes at them while Jo and Camille, who were still standing near them, gave each other skeptical looks.

"Then you don't mind if I come with you?" Katrina told them, crossing her arms. James, Carlos and Logan exchanged worried glances, but Kendall kept his cool.

"Sure," Kendall agreed. "You can ride with us."

Katrina stared at them for a second before telling the girls, "Come on. Let's go unpack Camille's stuff." The three girls headed into the building.

"What do we do now?" James exclaimed, turning to Kendall.

"We wait until Katrina can't ride with us," Kendall replied. "Then we go to the dock, find Evan and figure out exactly what's going on." The four guys went inside, going over the plan as they walked.

* * *

><p>The next day, the boys were waiting in the main room for Katrina to come out of hers and Katie's bedroom.<p>

"Why don't we leave before she gets back?" Carlos suggested.

"Cause then she'll question us when we get back," Kendall answered. "And we might not be able to come up with a lie this time."

"I hate lying to her," Logan admitted.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. "Me too. But it's for her own good."

"Who knows what she'd do if she found out that Evan doesn't want to see her," James added. Carlos, Kendall and Logan nodded. They fell into a silence as they continued to wait.

Suddenly, they heard coughing. Looking up, they watched Katrina shuffle into the room. She had a blanket wrapped around her and looked paler than normal. Sniffling, she sat down next to James at the table. He quickly got up and ran as far away from her as possible so she wouldn't get him sick.

"Looks like you can't come driving with us today," Kendall pointed out. Katrina groaned.

"I guess not," Katrina responded, her voice deeper than normal.

Logan got up and made his way to her, putting a hand on her forehead, "Yep, you've got a fever. You should probably lie down." He helped her to her feet and guided her to the couch, holding onto her hand as he did. "Kendall, go find your mom." Kendall ran off as Katrina got down on the couch. She gave Logan a grateful smile as he tucked her in with the blanket. James made his way over to Carlos and the two boys exchanged knowing looks as they watched Logan take care of Katrina.

"Thanks Logan," Katrina told him. She sneezed and then continued talking, "You always know how to make me feel better." The two stared at each other with smiles, Logan still holding onto Katrina's hand.

Suddenly, Mrs. Knight ran into the room and Logan pulled away from Katrina so Mrs. Knight could get in. She felt Katrina's forehead and then stood up with a smile.

"Okay," Mrs. Knight began. "I'm gonna need more blankets, some extra strength DayQuip, a BIG spoon, a humidifier and some homemade Chicken Noodle soup." She ran off to get the things she needed, leaving Katrina with wide eyes.

"Help me," Katrina begged Logan. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, I've gotta drive the guys around," Logan replied. Katrina nodded in understanding. Logan went over to join his friends. Kendall had already rejoined them.

"Okay," Kendall started. "Let's move." The guys raced out of the apartment, Logan grabbing the car keys on the way.

* * *

><p>Logan drove into an empty parking lot near a dock. He parked the car and turned it off, but the four guys waited inside. They looked around, noting that there was no sign of life anywhere, not even birds which surprised them. There was a large warehouse that was close to the dock.<p>

"Well," Logan broke their silence. "We're here."

"Are you sure this is the address on that sheet of paper we found in that locked box at the club?" James asked.

Kendall looked down at the paper and his phone for a second before answering, "Yep."

"So, where's Evan?" Carlos looked around as though expecting Katrina's brother to pop out of nowhere.

Suddenly, Kendall's phone rang. He pressed the speakerphone button, saying, "Hello?"

"Can I come out now?" Mr. Bitters's voice rang out. He banged on the lid of the trunk as if reminding the guys that he was still in there.

"Watch the car," Kendall instructed him. "We'll be right back." He hung up and they heard Mr. Bitters scream in annoyance. "Come on, let's look around." The guys got out of the car, Logan locking it. Slowly, the four boys searched the area, trying to find some sign that Evan, or really anyone, had used the place.

"Maybe this is a dead end," Logan realized.

"No," Kendall insisted. "This can't be a dead end. Not after EVERYTHING we've gone through to get here."

"Kendall," James tried, "They might have picked up and moved."

"There's gotta be something," Kendall insisted, making his way out onto the dock. He was frantically looking around for anything when Carlos came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kendall stopped his search and looked at his friends.

"Sorry Kendall," Carlos told him.

Kendall sighed in defeat, "At least we're not lying to Katrina anymore. Let's go."

Before any of the guys could move, the door to the warehouse opened up. The teen boys looked over to watch Cody rushing over to them followed by a whole bunch of guys carrying guns. Cody had one too. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan went wide eyed, backing up as far as they could without falling off the dock into the water. Cody and his posse held their guns up to the guys, making them hold their hands up, hoping they wouldn't get shot. Cody was smirking at them.

"Well," Kendall spoke up, "We found them." Carlos, Logan and James turned to him in disbelief.

"What should we do with them, Cody?" One of the men asked. Cody stared at the band for a few seconds, knowing their fate was in his hands.

Cody sighed, lowering his gun, "Take them to the boss. Evan's not gonna be happy." The other men lowered their guns. James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos relaxed as they were led to the warehouse. Cody went up to the boys as they walked, "Does Katrina know you're here?" They shook their heads. "Good." He rushed forward so he could lead everyone into the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan were led into an empty room. They looked around, expecting Evan to be somewhere there, but he wasn't.<p>

"Stay here," Cody instructed them as he and his posse left. The four boys still there walked around a bit, wondering what was going to happen once Evan saw them there.

They didn't have to wait long before the door opened again and Evan came in with Cody who stood next to the door as if he was guarding it. As soon as the door shut after him, the boys bombarded him with question after question. Evan couldn't understand a single one since they were all talking at once.

"WHOA!" Evan exclaimed causing the guys to stop talking. "What are you doing here? I told you to stop trying to find me."

"We need to talk to you," Kendall began. "Why didn't you go after Katrina as soon as you knew she was alive?" Evan looked to his feet in shame.

"Do you know how much she's suffering because she thinks you're dead?" Logan added. Evan seemed confused as he looked back up to face them.

"What's up with the abandoned warehouse?" James continued. "What are you trying to hide from the world?"

"Why are you working with him?" Carlos pointed at Cody. "You know he's been trying to date Katrina." Evan turned to glare at Cody who returned a guilty smile.

"That last one I didn't know about," Evan told them.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Cody realized.

"No field work for two weeks," Evan responded. Cody stomped his foot in anger, but didn't talk back. Evan turned back to the guys, "You're not gonna stop until you get some answers, are you?" They nodded. "Fine. I'll tell you, but you can't tell Katrina any of this." They groaned at the thought of keeping more secrets from her, but agreed.

"You're seriously gonna tell them?" Cody exclaimed. "Why the hell would you do something like that? They ruin everything they touch!"

"No we don't!" the four boys retorted.

"Oh, that reminds me," Evan spoke up as he went over to stand right in front of James. "I heard you're dating my sister." James gulped. Logan, Carlos and Kendall gave each other worried glances. "You're gonna break up with her. I don't want her dating a Casanova like you."

"Already done!" James told him. Evan narrowed his eyes at James.

"It's true," Kendall spoke up and Evan turned to him. "They broke up a while ago. They were never really even dating. It was more of a publicity stunt by our producer." James nodded energetically, hoping that he was getting off.

"I'm watching you," Evan warned James before backing up to address all the boys. "Now, where should I start? I'll start with Carlos's question since that's easiest to answer. I'm not working with Cody, he's working for me. He needed a job and I needed someone with muscles. Since he was captain of the football team, he was not only in good shape, but he was able to get the rest of the team to help me." Cody smirked as he realized he was indispensable. "But, I'm starting to regret it since he's trying to date Katrina." Cody winced and looked to his feet.

"Speaking of Katrina," Evan continued. "I didn't go after her because I can't drag her into this mess. You did notice the guns, right? This is dangerous business and I don't want her to get hurt."

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"I'm investigating the Wolff Family Tragedy," Evan revealed. "By doing some digging, I've found out that there's this cult out there that's responsible for it."

"That explains that guy that warned Katrina at the dance," James mumbled. The other guys looked at him in shock.

"WHAT?" Logan, Carlos, Kendall, Evan and Cody exclaimed.

"Yeah," James explained. "It was this guy in a ski mask that reminded her of a warning. She never did tell me the warning, but the way she seemed to pale, I'd guess it was really bad."

"Oh God," Evan ran a hand through his hair. "They're closer than I thought. Damn it, what am I gonna do?" He sighed before continuing, "But that's not your problem. Not yet at least. Anyways, I'm still trying to find the root of this cult so I can destroy it before it destroys me and Katrina. That's why I can't go back. With me and Katrina together, we form too big of a target."

"But they waited until you were separated before they attacked," Logan pointed out. "Haven't you thought that they're trying to pick you off one by one?" Evan suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face.

"I never thought of it that way," Evan admitted. "You really are the smart one." Logan smiled at the complement.

"So, you're gonna come with us?" Carlos assumed.

"No," Evan responded. "I can't go back."

"But Katrina needs you," Carlos insisted.

"No, she doesn't," Evan shook his head.

"Yes, she does," Kendall replied. "You don't see the way she acts. Did you know she has PTSD?" Evan looked at Kendall in surprise. "She tried killing herself a few times, almost got killed by a falling ceiling, dated James-"

"HEY!" James exclaimed.

"Isn't doing all she can to get the guy she DOES like," Kendall continued as if James hadn't said anything. Logan suddenly was very interested in his feet. "Hates modeling, is letting some big CEO's contract tell her what to do and, when she thinks no one's watching her, I notice her looking at nothing, looking like she's about to cry. I see this every single day while you're running around trying to be a hero. You're supposed to be her older brother. Why aren't you acting like it?"

"You've got a little sister, right?" Evan brought up as he stood right in front of Kendall. Carlos, James and Logan were able to take a good look at the two of them together. The two cousins looked so similar that they could be brothers. They were the same height, had the same hair color and even had similar nose shapes. Evan had his hair stuck up a bit instead of down and to the side like Kendall's. Evan was a little tanner than Kendall, but the boys remembered that Katrina's and Evan's dad had some Hispanic in him so it made sense. "Tell me that you wouldn't do everything you could to keep her out of this mess."

"I would do everything I could to keep her out of this," Kendall responded. "By not getting into the mess either! There are other ways to handle this without pushing Katrina away. Come back with us and we can help you." Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James watched Evan for his reaction.

"I think it's time for you four to go," Evan replied. "We're done here."

"So, you're just gonna let Katrina suffer," Logan shook his head in disappointment.

"She doesn't need me," Evan insisted. "Why would she need me when she's got the four of you?"

"You're pathetic," James told him.

"And you're gonna stay away from my sister," Evan threatened. James hid behind Carlos who put his helmet on, ready for a fight. "Cody, show them out."

"With pleasure," Cody spoke snidely as he cracked his fingers. The four boys took a step further away from him

"Don't hurt them," Evan instructed.

"Aw, come on!" Cody exclaimed. Evan glared at him. "Fine. Follow me, idiots." The guys scowled at being called idiots.

"Just remember what we told you," Kendall told Evan who just gave him a blank look.

"Forget it, Kendall," Carlos advised. "He obviously doesn't care." He walked over to where Cody was and punched him in the stomach. Cody moaned in pain. "And that was for stalking Katrina." Carlos led Kendall, James and Logan out of the room, smirks on their faces at finally teaching Cody a lesson.

"Now can I hurt them?" Cody asked Evan.

"No, I think you deserve that for trying to date my sister," Evan responded. Cody groaned as he left the room to show the guys out of the building. Once he was alone, Evan sighed and sat down on the ground, placing his head in his hands. "What if they're right?" He sat there as he thought about everything that the guys told him.

**(A/N): And we finally get some answers from Evan! What is this thing about a cult? What type of cult and how does that have to do with what happened during the Wolff Family Tragedy? Is Evan going to realize that Katrina needs him and come back into the picture or is he going to disappear again where no one can find him or is Mrs. Knight gonna step in and drag him to the Palm Woods? Poor Katrina is sick… Will this bring out the doctor nature in Logan causing him to stick by her side or will she get better before he gets a chance? And what about Logan and Camille? Thanks to my big mouth, we know that they're not going to break up until season 2, but is Camille gonna get suspicious of Logan and Katrina BEFORE that? Especially since she knows that they have to kiss for that commercial? And how is that commercial going to turn out? Katrina's also been turned into the guys' assistant thanks to Gustavo. Are the guys gonna push her to her limit or will she keep her cool? And what about that singing comment that she made? Will she tell that to Gustavo? We're close to the end of season 1! I'll probably have one chapter of original material before I dive into **_**Big Time Concert**_**! Hopefully, I'll get it up soon! Until then, happy reading!**


	56. Healing The Pain

**(A/N): Yay! Another update! And in the morning too. Crazy. Anyways, thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Milkamoo97**_** (I'm glad you're back!), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Yeah, Evan's just stubborn.), **_**Sugarcrazed**_** (You never know, Evan still might change his mind. He DOES know where they live… Which sounds really creepy…), **_**kitcool**_** (No problem. This story is nowhere NEAR being close to finished.) and **_**awesamazing**_** (Yep, **_**Stuck**_** doesn't have any girls in it. And, unless you count the hands holding the pictures, neither does the official music video for **_**Any Kind of Guy**_**.). I don't own Big Time Rush, but I do own Katrina, Evan and Brandon. To be safe, I also don't own the movie **_**Hotel For Dogs**_** which is mentioned here. And now, to the chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 56: Healing The Pain

Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall walked into the apartment to find Katrina lying on the couch, wrapped up in five different blankets, but she had a bag of ice placed on her forehead. There was a thermometer stuck in her mouth. A humidifier was set up nearby and she would cough when it blew mist in her face. She looked up once she heard the door crack open.

"Help me," Katrina mumbled while trying to keep the thermometer in her mouth. The boys stared at her with blank looks.

"Yeah, I'll be at the pool," James announced. "I don't need to get sick." He ran from the apartment.

Suddenly, Mrs. Knight walked into the room, holding a giant bottle of DayQuip and a serving spoon. She took one look at the boys and stood in front of them. Her stare made Logan, Kendall and Carlos take a step back.

"Do you have some news for me?" Mrs. Knight demanded, keeping her stare down.

"About that," Kendall began. He paused for a second as everyone waited for the rest. Then, he ran out of the apartment so he didn't have to give his mother the bad news.

Mrs. Knight sighed as she handed the DayQuip to Logan, "You're in charge of taking care of Katrina while I'm gone. Carlos, help him." Carlos got a determined expression on his face, ready for the task. Logan glanced down at the DayQuip before looking back at Mrs. Knight with confusion. "You know what to do. KENDALL!" She stomped from the apartment, heading after her son.

"Well, uh, um," Logan stammered. "Carlos, help me get Katrina out of these blankets. She only needs one." He and Carlos rushed forward to free Katrina from her blanket tomb. They unwrapped her quickly until she was able to move herself. Katrina took the bag of ice off her head and took the thermometer out of her mouth as she moved to a sitting position.

"Thanks," Katrina told them with a slight smile. Her voice was hoarse as she talked. "Can someone turn off that humidifier?" Carlos reached over and turned it off for her. She gave him another smile before relaxing back on the couch. Closing her eyes, she took in deep breaths.

"Did you want some chicken noodle soup or something?" Logan asked Katrina.

"Ooh, I'll take some," Carlos spoke up.

"I was asking Katrina since she's sick," Logan responded.

"Oh," Carlos looked down at his feet, sad that he wasn't getting any chicken noodle soup.

"If I have any more chicken noodle stuffed down my throat, I'm gonna throw up," Katrina told them. Carlos and Logan backed away from her.

"Yeah, good luck Logan," Carlos ran over to the swirly slide, somehow climbing up it and disappearing out the door of the balcony.

"Thanks Carlos!" Logan called after him.

"Oh, please don't yell," Katrina begged. "I've got a huge headache." Her hands went up to hold her head, fingers separating the tangled strands of her hair.

"Okay, um, let's just watch a movie or something," Logan suggested, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV and DVD player.

"As long as it's a quiet movie," Katrina insisted. "No screaming in it, please. Or fighting. Or anything really loud."

"I could just turn the volume really low," Logan reminded her as he looked through the different DVDs available. He found one that he thought Katrina would love. "How about _Hotel For Dogs_?"

"Sure, whatever," Katrina replied, not even opening her eyes. Logan frowned at her reaction. He hated seeing her like this. Normally, at the thought of animals, Katrina got really happy and girly. But being sick had caused her to just be tired all the time. "Just turn it down during the barking parts."

"Okay," Logan put the movie in, sat down next to her and pressed the play button on the remote.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight put her rental van into park in front of the warehouse by the dock, turning it off before she left the van, slamming the door shut after her.<p>

"MOM!" Kendall yelled as he and Katie jumped out of the van to race after her. "This is a really bad idea!" Mrs. Knight didn't stop. The only thing she did was press the button on her keyring to lock the van.

"Are you kidding?" Katie asked Kendall. "This is a great idea! Mom drags Evan back with us, he sees Katrina and BOOM! He's moving in with us and Katrina's happy again." She and Kendall followed their mom as she stormed into the warehouse.

Once the Knights were in the building, Mrs. Knight paused. She looked around with narrowed eyes as she tried to figure out where to go next. Kendall and Katie watched her curiously.

"This way," Mrs. Knight instructed as she started walking again. Kendall and Katie glanced at each other before chasing after their mom.

The family turned a corner to find Cody standing outside a door. He took one look at the Knight family and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh crap," Cody mumbled before he ran off. Mrs. Knight ignored him as she went over to the door that Cody had been standing outside of.

Bursting through, Mrs. Knight screamed, "EVAN DOMINIC WOLFF!" Kendall and Katie poked their heads inside to see what was going on. Evan was sitting behind a computer. He was looking up at Mrs. Knight in shock and terror.

"Shit," Evan mumbled, "I'm in trouble."

"You bet you are," Mrs. Knight responded. "First off, no swearing. It makes you sound bad." Evan opened his mouth to respond, but Mrs. Knight didn't give him a chance as she went on. "Second, how could you do that to Katrina? She's your sister! Your own flesh and blood."

"We have different blood types," Evan pointed out. Mrs. Knight growled at him and Evan backed down, "Just saying."

Mrs. Knight glared at him as she called out, "Katie, get in here!" Katie took a look at Kendall before she walked into the room and stood in front of her mother. Evan looked at the little girl in confusion. "Evan, meet your younger cousin." Evan glanced down at the little girl. She waved at him.

"She looks like Katrina did when she was younger," Evan noted. Kendall, Katie and Mrs. Knight could practically see Evan's heart breaking at the sight of Katie.

Kendall came into the room to lean down and whisper to Katie, "Quick. Give him those eyes." Katie quickly put on her sad face, opening her eyes wide as though she was going to cry. Evan winced and backed as far away as he could while still staying in his chair.

"Evan," Mrs. Knight continued. "By staying away, you're not just hurting Katrina, you're hurting the rest of your family too. You're hurting Katie, Kendall and me. We might not have been with you while you were growing up, but that means that we want you around even more. We want to be a part of your life so that we can make up for that lost time. Do you honestly think that your parents would be proud of the person you've become?"

"I have to stay away," Evan insisted. "It's for the best."

"Oh, don't give us that!" Kendall exclaimed. "While I think that trying to find this cult thing is a stupid idea, if you're determined to do this, you should have help from your friends and family. You don't have to do this alone."

"But-" Evan started.

"OH MY GOD!" Katie yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "Doesn't ANYONE know exactly how Katrina feels about this?" They gave her blank looks. "Well, I do. I see a bit of myself in Katrina and a little bit of Kendall in you, Evan. If Kendall did to me what you're doing to Katrina, I'd do everything I could to find him. And then I'd slap him, hug him and help him out of whatever trouble he got himself into. Cause that's what siblings do. We help each other. We balance each other out. Without Katrina, you're never gonna get ANYTHING done right!"

Evan stared at her for a second before he got up, "Lead the way to the Palm Woods." Kendall, Katie and Mrs. Knight gave Evan warm smiles as they led him out of the room.

"You're gonna like it there," Kendall told Evan. "The pool is awesome."

"And our apartment has a swirly slide," Katie added.

"Sounds epic," Evan responded. He lagged behind the three Knights as they went outside.

"Katrina's gonna be really happy to see you," Mrs. Knight informed him. Evan didn't say anything to her so Mrs. Knight went on, "She's a little sick right now. Seeing you might make her feel better." They didn't hear any words from Evan behind them.

Finally, the group reached the rental van and looked behind them. That's when they figured out why Evan had suddenly gone quiet. He was gone.

"Great!" Kendall exclaimed sarcastically, "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Well, I didn't think he was gonna run," Mrs. Knight responded. "I thought that if he met us, he'd come with us, knowing that he had a family to be with."

"What do we tell Katrina now?" Katie asked.

"We don't tell her anything," Kendall insisted. "She doesn't need to know that Evan doesn't want to see her. We'll be the family she needs." Katie and Mrs. Knight seemed to agree with this as they got into the van.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Katie and Mrs. Knight walked into the apartment to hear music. They looked around and noticed that it was coming from the TV. Credits were rolling down the screen for some movie.<p>

That's when they noticed Logan and Katrina on the couch. The two were asleep, cuddling up to each other. Logan's head was resting on Katrina's and hers was placed on his chest. She was clinging to his shirt while he had his arms around her, holding her tightly against him as if she would disappear if he didn't. Kendall, Katie and Mrs. Knight watched the peaceful couple with smiles on their faces.

"They did that in their sleep," a voice told them. The Knights looked up to the balcony to find Carlos looking down at them. "They fell asleep sitting next to each other and Logan pulled her in."

"I need to separate them before she gets him sick," Mrs. Knight insisted, stepping forward.

Kendall stopped her, "Mom, just let them be. Katrina needs her rest."

"Fine," Mrs. Knight gave in. "Now, what should I make for lunch?"

"Corndogs!" Carlos suggested.

"I was thinking sandwiches," Mrs. Knight responded, "But I guess I could make corndogs." Carlos cheered, forgetting that he was supposed to be quiet for Logan and Katrina. Kendall quickly shushed him, pointing at the sleeping couple.

"Sorry," Carlos winced. Luckily, Logan and Katrina slept through it.

Katie went up to the coffee table, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV before addressing everyone else, "Our next project is to get those two together." She pointed at Logan and Katrina. Carlos and Kendall nodded, smirks already crossing their faces as they thought of all the plans that would get the couple together.

* * *

><p>Brandon was filling out paperwork behind the reception desk of Penny's Pet Care for a client that had come in earlier. He was the only one there because Katrina was sick and Tim had class. So, when the elevator binged, Brandon expected it to be a customer.<p>

"How can I help you?" Brandon asked without looking up from the paperwork on the desk.

"Is that the way to greet a friend you haven't seen in over two years?" a voice responded. Brandon's eyes went wide as he looked up from his paperwork to see Evan standing in front of him.

"Evan?" Brandon exclaimed. "Oh my God." Brandon walked around from behind the desk to get a better look at Evan. Smiling, he pulled Evan into a hug. Once they pulled away, Brandon punched Evan's shoulder.

"OW!" Evan yelled as he rubbed his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"That was for being an idiot and abandoning Katrina when she needed you most," Brandon answered. "Now, go see her."

"Why doesn't anyone understand that I can't see her?" Evan asked. "If I saw her, I'd make her a target."

"She's already a target!" Brandon reminded him. "Why don't you understand that you can keep her safe by being near her?"

"I thought at least you'd realize the truth," Evan responded. "We've been best friends for years. You should know that I'd only stay away if I had a good reason."

"The Evan I know would never leave his sister alone with no one to protect her," Brandon replied.

"She had you, didn't she?" Evan spoke up.

"Why are you here then?" Brandon asked.

"Because I'm gonna disappear for a while," Evan revealed. "I'm gonna let the craziness die down a bit until Big Time Rush stop trying to find me and convince me to go home with them. I'm telling you because I need to tell someone where I'm going in case something happens."

"You're going to our secret hideout in the cliff," Brandon assumed.

Evan nodded, "Don't tell anyone, especially Katrina." Brandon groaned, but agreed. "Good. Now, I'm off." Evan waved to his friend as he got into the elevator, the doors closing him in.

Suddenly, Brandon smirked, "He said to not tell anyone." Brandon pulled out his cell phone. "But he said nothing about texting."

* * *

><p>Katrina woke up before Logan did. Too tired to pay attention to the arms around her, she kept her eyes closed as she moved a bit to get herself comfortable so she could get back to sleep. As soon as she moved, she heard a groan and the arms tightened around her. Katrina's eyes snapped open.<p>

The first thing that Katrina noticed was that she was clinging to a black shirt. Katrina slowly turned her head a bit to notice that it was Logan she was clinging onto. Wincing, Katrina's eyes darted around the room as though checking to make sure no one was watching them. She noticed Mrs. Knight making lunch in the kitchen, but Carlos, James, Kendall and Katie were surprisingly absent. On a hunch, Katrina blamed her sickness for the lack of people in the apartment. She was shocked that Logan stayed, much less held her close to him. Katrina assumed it was because he wanted to be a doctor and he probably didn't mind being around sick people.

Moving again to try and get free, Katrina found she couldn't escape. Logan was holding her too tightly. So, Katrina gave up her struggling. She sighed happily as she snuggled her head into Logan's chest, closing her eyes to go back to sleep.

Katrina never got the chance fall asleep because it was at that moment that Kendall burst through the front door of the apartment.

"Mom!" Kendall exclaimed. Katrina kept her eyes closed, thinking that whatever it was wouldn't take long and then she could fall asleep again.

"Shh!" Mrs. Knight shushed her son. "Logan and Katrina are still asleep." Kendall looked over at the couple on the couch as he winced.

"Sorry," Kendall apologized. "Anyways, I just got a text from Brandon. Evan visited him." It took all of Katrina's willpower not to scream out in joy. She wanted to know more. "And Evan told Brandon exactly where he's hiding. So, let's get those two up and get out there. Maybe if Evan sees Katrina he'll change his mind about not wanting to see her." Katrina stiffened. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing.

"Kendall," Mrs. Knight started. "I think this time we just have to let him go."

"But-" Kendall tried.

"We can't force him to do something he doesn't want to do," Mrs. Knight continued. "He's just as stubborn as you, Katie and Katrina. Don't worry, sweetheart. Evan will come around just like Katrina did. It might take a while, but he will."

"Fine," Kendall gave in. "I'll be in my room." He left for the bedrooms as Mrs. Knight put a pan of corndogs into the preheated oven. She closed the oven door, took off her oven mitts and went into the bathroom, shutting the door after her.

There was a short silence before Logan suddenly spoke up, "You heard that, didn't you?" Katrina opened her eyes and looked up at Logan. He could tell right away that Katrina had heard it by the tears that were already starting to form in her eyes.

"I can't believe he doesn't wanna see me," Katrina mumbled. She put her arms around Logan, completely forgetting that he was dating her friend, and cried into his shirt. Logan didn't push her away. He knew that she needed someone to cry into or else she might hurt herself.

"I'm sorry, Katrina," Logan told her. "Everything will be fine. At least you've still got us." For some reason this made Katrina start crying even harder. Logan patted her back as she soaked his shirt with her tears.

Suddenly, Logan seemed to get an idea, "I've got a way to make you feel better." Katrina looked up at him in confusion. "Come on, get up and let's go." Curiously, Katrina got up so Logan could too and they left the apartment.

* * *

><p>"How'd you get Mr. Bitters to agree to stay in the trunk?" Katrina asked Logan. The two of them were in the Big Time Rush Mobile, driving down the highway.<p>

"You'd be surprised what that man will do for bologna," Logan replied. The two of them laughed as Logan caught an exit off the highway.

Suddenly, Katrina's smile disappeared, "Wait. This isn't a date, is it?"

"No," Logan insisted. "I'm just cheering you up." Katrina gave him a grateful smile as she looked to the side at the open fields. Logan whispered to himself, "Why didn't I break-up with Camille BEFORE this?"

"What was that?" Katrina asked, turning back to Logan.

"Oh, nothing," Logan responded.

"Where are we going anyways?" Katrina decided to let it drop. "We are DEFINITELY not in LA anymore."

"You'll see," Logan smirked. Katrina watched him suspiciously. "We're almost there anyways." Katrina looked around, expecting something big to show up out of nowhere.

Suddenly, a building did show up. It was surrounded by pathways and open fields. There were some farm animals grazing in the distance, enclosed by fences. Katrina watched them with a smile on her face.

"What is this place?" Katrina asked, practically bouncing in her seat at the sight of animals.

"It's a no kill animal shelter," Logan answered, smiling at her excitement. "I found out about it while researching LA before we moved here. I never thought I'd find a reason to visit. They take in any animal. From dogs and cats to cows and horses. I think they even have llamas. The best part is they take volunteers to help out with the animals."

"Is that why we're here?" Katrina wouldn't take her eyes away from the animals out in the open fields.

"Yep," Logan replied, pulling into the driveway of the building. He parked the car and turned it off before they got out, Katrina almost jumping as she stood.

"Come on!" Katrina exclaimed. "Let's get inside!" Logan chuckled as he followed her into the building.

* * *

><p>After feeding some horses, Logan and Katrina decided to walk dogs. Well, Katrina was walking a dog while Logan walked with her.<p>

"Psh," Katrina told Logan. "The people in charge said that this dog was tricky and always tried to escape. He hasn't tried to escape once." She leaned forward and scratched behind the ears of the Border Collie. He looked up at her with his tongue hanging out happily.

"That's because animals love you Katrina," Logan responded. Katrina flashed him a toothy grin as they continued to walk along the dirt path. "Listen, I have to make a phone call. You go on ahead and I'll catch up." Katrina nodded as Logan walked off to get out of Katrina's earshot before he dialed a number. He waited for the other person to answer as he watched Katrina walk happily with the dog.

Finally, the person on the other end answered his phone. Logan turned away from Katrina as he greeted the person on the other line, "Hey Brandon. It's Logan. You texted Kendall that you knew where Evan was, right?" He paused for a second. "Yeah, that's what I thought Kendall said. Is there any way that you could take me to Evan?" Logan waited again as Brandon answered him. "Okay, cool. Tomorrow then. Bye." Logan hung up his phone.

"LOGAN!" Katrina yelled for him. Logan turned back around to see Katrina chasing the loose Border Collie. "THIS DOG IS TRICKY!" Logan froze for a second before he ran after the dog too. The two eventually caught up to the dog, right as the dog dived into some mud. Logan and Katrina couldn't stop themselves in time and fell right into the mud. The teens poked their heads up and looked at each other.

Suddenly, Logan and Katrina burst into laughter. The dog barked and stared at the couple, wagging his tail.

"I don't think we'll be allowed back here again," Katrina noted. Logan nodded his head, not able to stop his laughing. "Oh, I think you missed a spot." Katrina threw a handful of mud at Logan.

"I see how it is," Logan responded, grabbing a handful. Katrina squealed and tried to get away, but Logan got her. This started a huge mud throwing war between the two as the dog just ran around, barking.

* * *

><p>"I call the shower first!" Katrina announced as she led the way to the apartment.<p>

"But you got us into this mess in the first place!" Logan exclaimed. The two of them were covered in mud as they walked through the second floor hallway.

"No, you got us into this mess in the first place!" Katrina reminded him. "You're the one who brought us out there!"

"Good point," Logan admitted as the duo walked into the apartment. They froze as they noticed Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie and Mrs. Knight standing there with their arms crossed, waiting for them. Logan and Katrina looked at each other again before laughing.

"Katrina," Mrs. Knight started. "You're supposed to be sick."

"I felt better," Katrina responded with a shrug and a smile.

"Where did you two go anyways?" Carlos asked. "And why are you covered in mud?"

"We went out," Logan told them.

"Like a date?" James assumed.

"No!" Logan and Katrina insisted. "Not a date!" The others gave them skeptical looks.

Katrina looked down at her mud covered arm, "Ugh, I gotta take a shower." She left for hers and Katie's room to grab a change of clothes. The others continued to stare at Logan.

"What?" Logan asked them.

"What happened?" Kendall spoke up.

"You'll never know," Logan replied as he went off to find a change of clothes too.

"Those two are so stupid," Katie mentioned. "I mean, they're obviously meant to be and it's driving all of us crazy!" The others nodded. "What can we do?"

"I've got a plan," James announced. He held up a sheet of paper making everyone look at the smirking brunette in confusion.

* * *

><p>The next day, Logan met Brandon outside of the Palm Woods and the two of them drove out to the woods. They found their way to the cliff where they climbed up it to make it to Katrina's, Evan's and Brandon's hideout cave.<p>

"So, remind me again why Kendall, Carlos and James aren't coming with us," Brandon mentioned to Logan as the two headed further into the cave.

"Well," Logan began, "Kendall would try to get Evan to come back with us, Carlos might try to hurt Evan and I'm pretty sure that Evan would NOT want to see James since he and Katrina had that dating thing."

"Wait," Brandon responded, "So you're not trying to get Evan to come back with us?"

"No, I'm trying something different," Logan replied. The two boys went silent as they continued in the almost darkness with a flashlight as their only light.

Finally, they found Evan, sitting by himself on one of the couches, a lantern right next to him. He looked up at Logan and Brandon and smirked.

"I knew you would tell someone," Evan started. "I just didn't think it would be this soon. You do realize that if you try to take me with you, I'll run again."

"We're not here to take you away," Logan insisted, sitting down on the couch next to Evan. "Brandon just brought me here so I could talk to you." Evan narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I'll be waiting at the cave entrance," Brandon announced before he left.

"What do you want?" Evan asked.

"I want you to think," Logan told him.

Evan stared at him for a second. Then he responded, "What?"

"Close your eyes," Logan insisted. Evan gave him a weird look, but did as he was told. "Now, imagine Katrina standing in front of you. Describe her."

"This is stupid," Evan said.

"Just do it."

"Fine. I see her with brown hair, going just past her shoulders. She's got blue eyes and a smile. Both of them show that she's excited from the way her eyes sparkle and the way she shows her teeth as she smiles. She's running around in our backyard with our younger siblings and the dogs." Evan opened his eyes. "That's it. Happy?"

"Close your eyes again." Evan rolled his eyes before he did. "Imagine Katrina again. Add some blonde streaks to her hair. Instead of outside, put her inside a rundown apartment with no one else around. There's no furniture in this apartment so Katrina's sitting on the floor. She's holding her knees up against her chest. Instead of excitement in her eyes, there are tears. There's no toothy grin or any grin whatsoever. Her lips quiver as she cries, the tears running down her cheeks." Evan winced as he imagined the image of Katrina so alone in the world. "That's what you made her into by leaving." Evan snapped his eyes open to look at Logan. "That's where we found her."

"But she always seemed so happy whenever I'd see her with you guys," Evan commented.

"Oh, she is happier," Logan assured him. "We've helped her heal, but she won't be fully healed until you come back."

"I thought I told you-"

"I know you're not coming back. I'm not asking you to because you might leave again with no explanation. Katrina wouldn't be able to handle you leaving a second time. That's why I'm asking you to think. Think about Katrina and how much she misses you. Think about your newly found aunt and cousins and how much they want to get to know you and welcome you into their family the way they've welcomed Katrina. Think about Brandon and how he could use his best friend back. Think about your parents and little siblings and what they would think about you throwing your life away to do this. And, most importantly, think about yourself and if this is what you really want to do with yourself. Think about all of this before you think about coming back into Katrina's life because, once you get back, you can't leave her again. None of us will let you."

Evan stared at Logan, blinking as silence passed between the two. Logan sighed and got up, thinking he wasn't going to get a response.

"Wait," Evan spoke up. Logan turned to him. "I'll think. Just don't tell anyone else that I'm here."

"My lips are sealed," Logan responded. He turned around and headed for the cave entrance.

"You love her, don't you?" Logan froze at Evan's words, eyes going wide. He turned on his heels, giving Evan a guilty smile.

"Please don't kill me," Logan begged. Evan got to his feet and walked up to Logan who closed his eyes, wincing and waiting for Evan to hit him. Instead, Evan placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan looked up curiously.

"Take care of my sister while I'm thinking," Evan instructed him. Logan hesitated, but nodded.

"I hope to see you soon," Logan told him before he left to meet up with Brandon at the cave's entrance. Evan sat down on a couch as he began his thinking.

**(A/N): Well… This had both drama and cute little Lorina moments. It's a good thing Camille didn't catch them cuddling in their sleep… So, Evan's thinking. Does that mean he's gonna come back sometime soon or will he disappear… Forever…. And Logan helped Katrina get over her sickness… Or it might have been the extra sleep, but whatever. What is James planning to help get Logan and Katrina together? Hmm... The next chapter begins the last episode of season one, **_**Big Time Concert**_**. We all know what's going to happen in that episode, but how is Katrina involved with it? And will all of these loose ends tie up? Katrina's contract? The Katrina/Logan/Camille love triangle? Evan coming back or disappearing? The media still thinking that James and Katrina are a couple? So, what IS gonna happen next? You'll just have to wait to find out! Until next time, happy reading!**


	57. Crushing Dreams

**(A/N): I shouldn't be working on this. I've got three exams next week, but I couldn't help it. This is something we've all been waiting for! **_**Big Time Concert**_**! I can't believe I made it this far…. Anyways, thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Evan's decision isn't in this chapter, but it's coming up soon!), **_**Milkamoo97**_** (I hope this was soon enough for you!), **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (Evan does have that scaring people thing down. And you have to think about this from Evan's point of view. If he came back, he still wouldn't be completely happy. He'd always be looking over his shoulder for something to go wrong. That's why he's hesitating.), **_**Awesmazing**_** (I had to do some research to answer your question. And the answer is…. Sort of… This story is the longest one in the T rating and any under it. However, there are two that are longer, but rated M. So, technically, on this website, under the Big Time Rush heading (not including crossovers), this is the THIRD longest fanfiction.) and **_**Sugarcrazed**_** (That was really your favorite chapter? Honestly, it was just supposed to be a filler chapter so that I can have something that changes everything happen in chapter 60 instead of 59. And it was so hard to write. But, I have to admit, it was fun writing about their cuddling!). I STILL don't own Big Time Rush and I had nothing to do with the making of **_**Big Time Concert**_**. I also don't own BTR's song, **_**This Is Our Someday**_** which is mentioned in this chapter. I do, however, own Katrina, Evan, Brandon and Tim. Just a little mention here, every Lorina shipper is gonna like part of this…. That said, ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 57: Crushing Dreams

The day after the guys and Katrina had finished filming the commercial for the perfume, _Greek Goddess_, Katrina walked into the apartment to find the guys playing a video game together. They didn't notice her come in, but she didn't mind. She continued to look around the apartment and found Katie playing an online poker game on the laptop. Katrina kept looking to find Mrs. Knight absorbed in one of her romance novels. Katrina smiled slightly at the peaceful scene, feeling like she had a family for the first time in a long time.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed and Katrina pulled it out to look at it. That's when her smile got larger.

"Hey guys!" Katrina called out to the boys playing the video game. Everyone looked over at her. "Gustavo just got a package!" They blinked at her, confused as to why she would be excited about this.

"What kind of package?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, it just might be a whole bunch of CDs," Katrina responded. "And by CDs, I mean Big Time Rush CDs!"

"NO WAY!" The guys got to their feet, dropping their controllers in excitement.

"Yes way!" Katrina exclaimed. "And he wants us over at Rocque Records now!" The boys raced out the door, almost knocking Katrina over as they run past her. She sighed, throwing up her arms in annoyance.

"Oh, you love their crazy antics," Mrs. Knight told her.

"You will never hear me admit that," Katrina insisted.

She barely caught Mrs. Knight say, "But you haven't denied it." Before Katrina followed the boys out of the apartment. She caught up with them at the elevator.

"So, what else did Gustavo say?" Carlos asked her as they filed into the elevator.

"He said that he had a surprise for you too," Katrina answered. "But even I'm in the dark about that one." The boys and Katrina thought about what the surprise could be as they left the elevator and made their way over to the limo that would take them to Rocque Records.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, I bet it's a petting zoo!" Carlos exclaimed as they stepped off the elevator for Rocque Records.<p>

"Oh, how I wish that would happen," Katrina mentioned.

"Yeah, there's no way that Gustavo would get us a petting zoo," Logan crushed Carlos's suggestion. Carlos opened his mouth again, but didn't get a chance to speak because Logan did, "Or a circus." Carlos shut his mouth and groaned.

"I bet that it's a bunch of hot models for our next music video," James decided.

"For some reason, I'm insulted by that," Katrina told him. "Actually, I know why. Because I'm a model. Remember?"

"Yeah and you're super hot so you can join them in the background," James responded.

"I'm not taking you back if that's what you're trying to do," Katrina insisted. Kendall, Logan and Carlos glared at James from behind Katrina's back.

"I wasn't trying to hit on you," James defended his actions. "I was just saying the obvious. I mean, you wouldn't be a model if you weren't super hot." Katrina glared at him. "I mean-"

"James, why don't you just stop talking before Katrina hurts you again?" Kendall suggested. James shut his mouth as his hands went up to protect his hair. Katrina laughed as they ran into Gustavo's office. Gustavo and Kelly were behind Gustavo's desk. They, the boys and Katrina had a short stare down.

"WELL?" Carlos, Logan, James, Kendall and Katrina exclaimed. Gustavo and Kelly jumped a bit before reaching down and pulling a box out from behind Gustavo's desk. They put it on the desk and Gustavo grabbed a CD from it, holding it up for the guys and Katrina to see.

"Schpingo!" Gustavo made up a word. The guys grabbed the CD and began fussing over it. Katrina glanced down at it with a huge grin on her face while Gustavo and Kelly each sported smiles of their own.

"And people can buy this?" Kendall spoke up once the guys had stopped their cheering. "In stores?"

"Not yet," Kelly admitted. The boys and Katrina looked at the adults with confusion.

"Why not?" Katrina asked. "They put so much hard work into it that it should be out!" The boys pointed at her, nodding.

"The record company will not release it," Gustavo began as he got to his feet, heading over to the white screen. The teens turned to face him. "Until they announce your big time TOUR!" He pulled down on the white screen so that it unlocked and moved up, revealing a map on the wall behind it with a bunch of pushpins in it and three stickers on it saying, 'Big Time Rush'. The guys cheered while Katrina covered her mouth in shock.

"That's the surprise?" Katrina realized, releasing her mouth from her hand.

"We're going on tour!" James exclaimed.

"And your first concert is in two weeks," Gustavo announced, putting a pushpin in the map somewhere in southern California. The guys and Katrina automatically went into their daydream mode. While all of them thought of the concert being in Times Square, the guys concentrated on the performance while Katrina daydreamed of being in the crowd, right at the front with Logan singing a slow song straight to her.

In real life, Gustavo and Kelly were staring at the teens. The boys had their eyes closed and hands to their mouths as if they were singing into microphones. Their mouths moved even though no words came out. Katrina had her eyes closed too. She had a giant smile on her face as she swayed around to the music in her head.

"Should I tell them that preparing for a concert will be the hardest thing they've ever done?" Gustavo asked Kelly. "And that it's not in Times Square."

"Oh, let them have their fantasy," Kelly insisted. "They look so happy. Although I have no idea what Katrina's fantasizing about." At that moment, Katrina was dancing to a fast song in her head as she circled around the guys, somehow not bumping into them.

"Fine," Gustavo gave in. "I'll give them another minute. Then, I'll burst their bubble." He looked up at the clock as though he was going to time the minute. Kelly rolled her eyes at this.

"This is the perfect moment to talk about Katrina," Kelly pointed out. "Have you decided on what you're gonna do with her yet?"

"The cat is the dogs' assistant," Gustavo insisted.

"So, that means she's coming with us on tour," Kelly clarified.

"I haven't decided yet," Gustavo revealed, still watching the clock. "Depends on how much that cat gets on my nerves in the next two weeks." Kelly rolled her eyes again. He watched the clock hit the minute mark, smirked and pulled an air horn out of nowhere. Gustavo pressed the button on it causing a loud noise. The guys and Katrina yelped, being pulled out of their fantasies and putting their hands to their ears.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled. "And cat! Follow me!" He stomped out of the room with Kelly following. The five teens looked at each other before racing after the two adults.

* * *

><p>Katrina was sitting in the circle seat, eating popcorn as she watched the scene in front of her. The guys were standing in a line in front of a stage that had been built in the practice room. Gustavo and Kelly were standing on the stage, looking down at the guys.<p>

"The concert stage," Gustavo began, "Where you will need intense focus."

"Incredible stamina," Kelly added. "And-" She and Gustavo stepped to the side, revealing Mr. X.

"Expert knowledge of every inch," Mr. X finished.

"Why are we wearing DOG CONES?" Kendall exclaimed. All four boys had dog cones wrapped around their necks so that they couldn't use their peripheral vision.

"Because you're dogs!" Katrina couldn't help but to say. The guys turned all the way around to glare at her. She just popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth as she smiled.

"I'm starting to like her again," Gustavo revealed. "What the cat said and because during the concert, you gotta look at your fans, not your feet!"

Mr. X quickly ran off the stage to jump in front of the boys, "And to avoid extreme injury, you have to know without thinking and see without looking." He screamed something incomprehensible, waved his arms in front of the boys' faces and ran off to the side.

Suddenly, Brandon ran into the room and went up to Katrina, "Hey Rina! Did I miss anything?" Katrina had texted him everything before the boys had even gotten the dog cones around their necks.

"You're right on time," Katrina assured him. "Popcorn?" She held up the bag of popcorn for him. He took a handful before squeezing next to Katrina on the circle seat.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled. "On stage. NOW!" The guys raced for the stage as Gustavo and Kelly left it. Mr. X came back with a stereo so that they could begin the training.

"What's with the dog cones?" Brandon asked Katrina. She laughed, unable to answer him. Brandon didn't ask again.

The guys lined up and Logan called out, "What if we have an itch?"

"DON'T!" Gustavo yelled. Katrina couldn't help but to giggle at this.

"You get a kick out of them being in pain, don't you?" Brandon noticed.

"So much," Katrina admitted.

"Places," Mr. X instructed the boys. They stood in their first position. "Focus." The guys waved a hand in front of their faces before going back to their position. "Begin." Mr. X pressed a button on the stereo.

The guys' new song, _This Is Our Someday_, began as the guys tried their choreography on stage. It ended up being a mess as Kendall and James ran into each other. Carlos and Logan tried spinning only to fall and knock over the drum set. Gustavo, Kelly, Brandon and Mr. X winced while Katrina roared with laughter. Mr. X turned off the music.

"They actually lasted longer than I expected," Mr. X told Gustavo and Kelly as the boys tried to regroup. "AGAIN!" The boys lined up and Mr. X pressed the button to start the music again.

The rest of the day was chaos. The guys kept running into each other, the things on the stage and the edge of the stage. Soon, Brandon even joined Katrina with laughing at them. Although as the day went on and the two teens ran out of popcorn, Katrina and Brandon got bored. So, when Gustavo and Kelly started a card game, they quickly joined. They watched the boys whenever it wasn't their turn, chuckling whenever they saw one of them fall off the stage.

"They're gonna have so many bruises after this," Brandon noted.

"Oh yeah," Katrina agreed, laughing as she saw James attempt a back-flip only to fall backwards, off the stage.

Eventually, Mr. X got tired of instructing the boys and joined the four at the table, while still encouraging the boys to continue.

After three hours of this, the guys finally seemed to be getting the hang of it. The adults, Katrina and Brandon stopped their card game to watch the boys.

"And lastly," Gustavo spoke up, "The spotlight test." He pulled a spotlight over to him from the side of the room and shined it on the boys right as they stopped their dancing to strike a pose. The guys screamed at the bright light as they tried their best to guard their eyes from the light. They flailed around, trying to keep out of the light only to fall off the stage yet again. Gustavo pushed the spotlight away as the boys groaned in pain.

"I will expedite their training and have them X-ready," Mr. X told Gustavo.

"Great!" Gustavo exclaimed as the guys got to their feet. "Now let's move on to the hard part of your training."

The guys responded with fake enthusiasm before Logan yelled, "RUN!" The four guys screamed and ran from the room, pulling off their dog cones as they did.

"Well," Katrina piped up once they left the room. "Now what?"

Gustavo stroked his chin as he thought about it. He looked around before screaming, "FREIGHT TRAIN!"

Suddenly, Freight Train showed up in the doorway. Katrina and Brandon waved at the large man.

"You called?" Freight Train spoke up.

"Yeah," Gustavo replied, "Now, go get the dogs and bring them back here so we can get back to work." Freight Train nodded, leaving the room. This left an awkward silence between everyone.

"So," Katrina broke the silence. "I'm going along with you guys on tour since I'm the guys' assistant and all that, right?" Gustavo and Kelly looked at each other before they looked at the expectant teen girl.

Luckily, they didn't have to say anything because it was at that moment that Freight Train came back into the room, carrying Carlos. Logan, James and Kendall followed behind him.

"Wow," Brandon commented. "They're coming willingly."

"Freight Train must have bribed them," Katrina realized. "There's no way the guys would come to their doom willingly."

"Actually," Kendall spoke up, "We did come willingly. If this is gonna help us with our concert, then we're ready to do this."

"Wow," Katrina responded, impressed. "You guys are driven." Carlos was put down by Freight Train as the guys exchanged confused frowns.

"Dogs," Gustavo gained their attention. He pointed to the stage, "Stage, now." The guys climbed back on the stage, getting back in line as they waited for the next part of their training. Mr. X, as he was done for the moment, left the studio. Freight Train walked over to join Katrina, Brandon, Gustavo and Kelly.

"Okay," Gustavo began, "Time for fan preparedness training with the number one teen idol, Dak Zevon." Kelly pressed a button on the small stereo she had in her hands as Dak slid into the room, right in front of the stage.

"Guys," Dak addressed them, "Fans are your friends, but they can also be frenzied."

"So true," Katrina agreed.

"Like that one guy that hung around your house all the time," Brandon remembered. Katrina shivered at the thought of the guy that had stalked her for a week.

"Until the cops showed up," Katrina reminded him. She and Brandon went back to paying attention to Dak.

"Which is why," Dak continued. "Lesson one of the Zevon Method is-" He pulled a white board over to him and pointed at it with his pointing stick. "Proper Fan Interaction or PFI." He blew a whistle and tons of teens swarmed into the room causing the guys, Katrina and Brandon to be confused.

"HOLY WHAT THE HUH?" Katrina spit out as the screaming crowd knocked her to the ground while heading for the stage. The guys on stage stepped back to stay as far away from the crowd as possible. Brandon helped Katrina to her feet.

"Fans are dangerous," Brandon noted. Katrina nodded, checking herself for anything broken, bruised or damaged in any way on her body.

"Cat! Goat!" Gustavo addressed Katrina and Brandon. "Get in there!" They shook their head energetically.

"Do you want us to die?" Katrina exclaimed.

"Fine," Gustavo gave in. "Just stay out of the way." Katrina and Brandon held up their hands, stating their innocence. They backed over into the corner, away from the crowd.

"Okay," Dak started as he got up on stage with the boys, "Now observe carefully how I demonstrate the mosh pit hand slap." Dak went up to the edge of the stage and quickly slapped the hands of the crowd close to the stage. Once he was done, he came back up to the boys. "Okay James. Now, you try it."

"Alright," James left his spot to go up to the edge of the stage while his friends shouted words of encouragement. He tried slapping the hands, but one of the fans was able to get a good grip on him, pulling him to his doom in the crowd. Kendall, Carlos and Logan watched in horror as James disappeared.

Dak turned to the three boys left, "That was wrong. We'll find James later." The remaining boys stared at the crowd with apprehension, suddenly not wanting to go through their training anymore. "Actually." Dak turned back around to face the crowd, adults and Katrina and Brandon. "Katrina, can you find him?"

"I don't wanna die!" Katrina exclaimed.

"They've been instructed to only harm the guys," Dak informed her.

"They've been WHAT?" Carlos, Logan and Kendall yelled.

"Fine," Katrina gave in. She turned to Brandon, speaking in a fake dramatic tone, "If I don't come back out, I want you to have Penny's Pet Care."

"I'll take care of it," Brandon responded, imitating Katrina's style of the fake dramatic tone. Katrina took a deep breath before diving into the crowd to look for James.

Dak turned back to the guys, "Now, you guys try it and remember, slap the hands quickly." The guys went up to the edge of the stage and imitated how Dak had slapped the hands before. Luckily, they did it fast enough that they weren't pulled into the mob. Once they finished, Dak blew his whistle and told them, "Excellent." The guys high-fived in excitement.

"FOUND HIM!" Katrina's voice came out of the mosh pit.

Suddenly, James was thrown from the crowd, back onto the stage. There was a slight open spot where he had come from and Katrina was standing in the middle of it.

"Damn, he's heavy," Katrina complained. She stretched her arms.

James stood up on the stage slowly. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his white undershirt. He got a confused look on his face as he revealed to the others, "My underwear is gone."

Katrina groaned before yelling out to the crowd, "Alright! Which one of you fangirls stole James's underwear?" There was a short silence as no one admitted that they had taken James's underwear.

Suddenly, one of the boys in the crowd stepped out and pulled James's underwear out of his pocket. He held it out for Katrina to take. James looked on, horrified, while his friends seemed amused.

"I'm not touching that," Katrina insisted, backing away from him.

"A fanboy," Dak commented. "I've never actually seen one before."

The boy came up to the stage, holding out the underwear for James. He snatched it away and stuffed it into his pocket. The boy gave James a wink before disappearing back into the crowd. Katrina quickly made her way over to Brandon before the crowd retook the space that Katrina had stood in. James began to re-button his shirt.

"Now," Dak continued, turning back to the boys. "Security guards will protect you from ninety-nine percent of the crowd." Freight Train appeared in front of the crowd, blocking them from the stage. "But, one percent of your fanbase will be insane and get to you."

Suddenly, a girl screamed, "KENDALL!" as she jumped onto the stage and then onto Kendall's back. She clung tightly to him as he tried to get her off. "I love you! I love you!" Carlos, Logan, James and Dak backed away as Kendall ran around, trying to get her off. Gustavo and Kelly watched the scene, peeking from behind their fingers as their hands were on their face. Katrina couldn't help but to laugh while Brandon shook his head at his best friend's actions.

"What Kendall should have done there, is duck," Dak informed James, Logan and Carlos. "Uh, your feet are too close to the edge." The three boys looked down and noticed that they had somehow made it to the edge of the stage. They looked back up in horror before hands came out of the crowd, wrapping around the boys legs. Screams left their mouths as they were pulled into the mosh pit.

That's when Katrina stopped laughing. She glared at the group, growling, "How dare they attack him." Brandon watched Katrina in disbelief as she dived into the crowd.

"I'll call the paramedics," Kelly announced, pulling out her phone. Gustavo, Brandon and Freight Train watched as Kendall ran past, the crazed fan still on his back.

"You do know I have a girlfriend?" Kendall exclaimed.

"I DON'T CARE!" the girl screeched, holding onto Kendall even tighter than he thought was possible. "MARRY ME!"

Katrina came back out of the crowd, dragging a damaged Logan along behind her and a fangirl that was still holding onto Logan's leg. As soon as they were free of the crowd, Katrina let go of Logan and went up to the fangirl.

"Back off," Katrina snarled at the girl. She immediately let go and ran back into the crowd.

"Nice moves," Freight Train came up to her. They fist bumped.

"Just doing my job," Katrina told him. She took a deep breath before yelling out, "I WANT THE MOSH PIT TO GIVE UP CARLOS AND JAMES BY THE COUNT OF FIVE OR ELSE! ONE!" Katrina began counting down with her hand raised in the air. "TWO! THREE! FOUR!"

Suddenly, the mosh pit threw James and Carlos out of the crowd and down at Katrina's feet. They gave her hurt, but grateful smiles as they groaned in pain. Logan did too. Katrina happily walked back over to Brandon.

"Somebody's a little too protective over someone who's not her boyfriend," Brandon teased. Katrina glared at him, pushed him to the ground and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Logan, Kendall and James were sitting on the couch while Carlos had the lounge chair. Carlos was getting tended to by a paramedic. Katrina, Brandon, Dak, Gustavo, Kelly and Freight Train were standing in front of them.<p>

"Boys," Gustavo began, "I am proud of you." They watched as one of the paramedics removed the fangirl from Kendall. "This concert is gonna take BTR to the next level. And you have your first dress rehearsal in three days."

"And," Kelly added, holding up a bunch of VIP access lanyards. "We want you to invite all of your friends from the Palm Woods so you can practice your stage swagger." She tossed the lanyards to Logan.

"So, you're gonna drive us back to the Palm Woods, right?" Carlos assumed.

Mr. X popped in out of nowhere, "No." The guys stared at him in disbelief. "A concert can last two hours and you'll need more endurance than a marathon runner carrying a cow."

"That would be one strong marathon runner," Katrina whispered to Brandon.

"Which is why you'll be running back to the Palm Woods," Dak told the boys. "Carrying these microphones." He and Kelly each pulled out two microphones and tossed them to the boys.

Gustavo pulled out a megaphone, "MOVE MOVE MOVE IT!" The guys quickly got to their feet and began running out of Rocque Records. Gustavo handed the megaphone to Katrina, "Follow them. Make sure they keep running. I'm giving you permission to hurt them if they don't." Katrina smirked at the thought. Gustavo pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to Brandon. "Goat, these are the keys to the golf cart. You're to drive the cat while she yells at them."

Katrina and Brandon looked at each other with smiles before saying, "Let's go!" They ran after the four boys.

* * *

><p>"KEEP RUNNING!" Katrina yelled into the megaphone as she and Brandon followed the running boys in the golf cart.<p>

"We're only a block away!" Kendall exclaimed. "Can't you give us a ride the rest of the way?"

"NO!" Katrina responded. "DON'T MAKE US RUN YOU OVER!

"But-" James started.

"I DON'T HEAR SINGING!" Katrina screamed. The boys breathlessly began singing _Any Kind Of Guy_. Katrina relaxed a bit as she looked at Brandon. He was shaking his head. "What?"

"This reminds me of the time your dad was training you for your first runway show," Brandon told her, not removing his eyes from the road. "Remember?" Katrina looked up to the sky as she had a flashback.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy!" ten-year-old Katrina complained. "When can I move?" She was in heels and a dress, standing only on one foot. Her arms were out, trying to keep from falling.<em>

"_When you don't fall for five minutes consecutively," Mr. Wolff told his daughter. The two were in the living room, getting ready for Katrina's first runway show the next week. Katrina groaned, but didn't move an inch. Twelve-year-olds Evan and Brandon were sitting on the couch, watching while they stuffed popcorn in their faces._

"_Why are Evan and Brandon here?" Katrina asked._

"_They're your judges," Mr. Wolff responded, not looking up from the stopwatch he had in his hand._

"_You better be perfect," Evan warned her. "Or you'll get a zero." It took all of Katrina's willpower not to turn her head and glare at him._

"_Three, two, one," Mr. Wolff counted down. "Okay, you can move." Katrina sighed as she fell to the ground. "Now, get up."_

"_Can't I take a break?" Katrina begged._

"_Do you want this?" Mr. Wolff asked her. She nodded her head. "Then get up! We need to work on your runway walk."_

"_But my feet hurt," Katrina moaned._

"_Katrina," Mr. Wolff addressed his daughter. "In order to succeed in anything in the entertainment business, you need to have drive and passion. Are you sure that you want this?" Katrina nodded again. "Then say it."_

"_I want this," Katrina replied._

"_Louder!"_

"_I want this!" Katrina exclaimed._

"_LOUDER!"_

"_I WANT THIS!" Katrina screamed at the top of her lungs. She got to her feet and stared at her dad with determination._

"_Good," Mr. Wolff told her. "Now, show us your runway walk." Katrina took a deep breath before putting her hands on her hips and began her strut._

* * *

><p>"Yeah," Katrina replied to Brandon. "I remember. I never complained again after that. These boys are gonna need drive and passion too."<p>

"Think they have it in them?" Brandon asked.

Katrina nodded, "They have it. It's just buried deep down in them. If they have the right incentive, they'll go for it and become one of the best boy bands out there today."

"There's not very much competition of boy bands anymore," Brandon noted.

"True," Katrina agreed. She looked over at the guys and noticed they were slowing down. Smirking, she brought the megaphone up to her lips, "HEY! DID I TELL YOU TO SLOW DOWN? KEEP RUNNING!" The boys moaned in pain. "AND WHERE'S THE SINGING?" They went back to their breathless singing.

* * *

><p>The boys stumbled into the Palm Woods to the shock of Camille and Jo who were in the lobby. Katrina and Brandon followed them from behind. The four teenaged band members were covered in sweat as they practically tripped over their feet, walking through the lobby.<p>

"What happened to you?" Jo asked them.

"WATER!" The boys didn't answer her question as they stumbled into the pool area. Jo and Camille turned to Katrina and Brandon.

"They just ran all the way from Rocque Records," Katrina explained. The two girls winced. "I was just about to get them some water."

"We've got some water here," Camille informed her as she and Jo each held up two bottles of water. Katrina raised an eyebrow.

"We were gonna hit the gym," Jo responded to Katrina's unasked question. "But the guys need it more."

"And I gotta go," Brandon told Katrina. "I've got a shift to work at Penny's Pet Care." Katrina nodded in understanding as Brandon ran off.

"So, why did they run all the way from Rocque Records?" Camille asked as she and Jo got up. The three girls headed towards the pool to give the guys the water bottles.

"Their first concert is in two weeks and Gustavo's training them," Katrina explained. "And I've been roped in again." Jo and Camille winced as the three girls went up to the guys sitting by the fire pit in the pool area.

"Are you guys gonna make it the next two weeks to your concert?" Jo asked the boys as she gave Kendall and Carlos the two waters she was carrying while Camille gave Logan and James hers. Instead of drinking it, the guys poured the water all over themselves. They sighed in happiness once they were cool again.

"Yep," Kendall answered her. "And it's gonna rock."

"And you and ALL the Palm Woods are invited to our dress rehearsal," Logan added, throwing Camille the VIP access lanyards. Katrina was already wearing hers along with the guys.

Camille and Jo looked at the lanyards as Camille commented. "Cool. We're VIPs."

"Someday we'll be able to say we knew them when," Jo added.

"Hey!" James exclaimed. "Someday is today." He got to his feet, walking away slightly. The three girls turned to stare at him. "I have dreamed about this for so long. And it's finally gonna happen."

Suddenly, the crazed fangirl that had attacked Kendall earlier jumped onto James's back. Jo and Camille jumped in shock while Katrina sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry about that," Carlos informed Camille and Jo. "It's part of our training." James stumbled past as he tried his best to get the girl off his back.

"Should have ducked," Katrina mumbled, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed by in a blur as the guys continued their training. Slowly, they got better. They stopped getting pulled into the crowd and they didn't bump into each other while dancing. They were even able to actually sing to the music without getting breathless.<p>

All of them were at the dress rehearsal, the Palm Woods kids joining the mosh pit at the front of the stage. The guys were standing in front of Katrina, Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin and Griffin's assistants. They were dressed in their stage clothes, ready to start the rehearsal.

"Remember the training," Gustavo reminded them.

"Break a leg," Kelly added.

"Show off your passion and you'll do great," Katrina finished with a smile. The guys nodded and headed for the stage. The music started and the boys went into their choreography as they sang their latest song, _This Is Our Someday_.

Katrina made her way through the crowd where she joined up with Camille, Jo, Brandon and Tim. The five of them danced together to the boys' singing. Katrina smiled with pride when she saw Logan duck so the crazed fangirl couldn't attack him. She cheered loudly when she saw the spotlight shine on them, but they didn't flinch from the bright light. The boys finished the song with a pose to the applause of everyone.

"Bravo!" Griffin called out. "Bravo!" The guys walked up to the edge of the stage as Griffin continued, "Watching you boys go from nobodies to somebodies has been more thrilling than hunting humans." The guys looked at him in confusion.

"How did Griffin ever make it to CEO?" Katrina whispered to Brandon and Tim. They shrugged.

"Which is why it hurts me to say," Griffin went on. "The album, tour and this concert are cancelled." There was a collective gasp from the crowd.

"WHAT?" Gustavo and Kelly yelled.

"WHAT?" Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James screamed.

"WHAT?" The mosh pit added.

"WHAT?" Jo and Camille continued the chain.

"WHAT?" Katrina, Brandon and Tim screeched.

"WHAT?" Katie reacted, pausing in her wheeling of a bunch of boxes of BTR merchandise.

"WHAT?" Griffin exclaimed. He seemed surprised by his outburst before he turned to Gustavo and Kelly, "I mean, yeah. The Big Time Rush is dead!" Everyone stared at him, frozen in disbelief.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the group was finally able to gather themselves together enough to question Griffin. They were all facing him as the entire crowd yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BAND IS DEAD?"<p>

"Accounting has just released their risk and feasibility report on Big Time Rush," Griffin explained as his assistant pulled out a copy of the report. "And they decided it's too risky and not feasible." The man threw the report at Gustavo who caught it with a groan.

A business woman walked over to address them, "We're shifting our strategy to children's books on tape. No tour support is required, they have a higher profit margin and are super cheap to make."

"Nobody but preschool teachers buys those anymore!" Katrina pointed out.

"And that's our target audience," the business woman responded. "They will keep buying because their tapes will keep getting ruined by the kids they teach." Katrina shook her head in disappointment.

"Which is why tomorrow Gustavo will be producing _Can You Foo_?" Griffin went on as the business woman showed them the green children's book. "As read by actor environmentalist, Ed Begley, Jr." The woman showed them the picture of Ed. Gustavo stared at it in confusion while Kelly went through the risk and feasibility report.

"But Griffin," James spoke up, "This is our someday."

"Close," Griffin responded, "It's your last day. Sorry fellas. I like you, I do, but as we say in business-"

"That's business," He and the business woman finished together.

"You can't do this!" Gustavo exclaimed. "We-we-we worked our butts off! Our concert is in one week!"

"Don't worry," Griffin assured them. "That's why I'm giving all of you," He paused for dramatic effect as everyone anticipated something amazing. "Fruit baskets!" Everyone sighed in disappointment. A cart of fruit baskets came rolling into the place as everyone stared at it in disbelief.

"WHAT?" Katrina yelled. "After everything you have put them through, you're just gonna fire them?"

"And you," Griffin added. Katrina stared at him in shock. "Brandon, I'm promoting you to executive." Brandon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I thought you had a contract with her," Tim pointed out.

"She violated the contract," Griffin revealed.

"No she didn't!" Katie exclaimed as she joined the group. "I should know. I read her contract."

Griffin held out his hand and a stack of papers was placed in them, "This is Katrina's contract." He held out his other hand and was given a magnifying glass. He turned to the first page and pressed the magnifying glass against it. "What does that say?"

Katrina stepped forward to read it, "It says, 'If the executive in question gets into the entertainment business, they must promote a RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid product or the contract is void and the executive's employment will be terminated.'"

"Which means that since Big Time Rush is no longer a RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid product, you are not promoting anything of ours," Griffin explained. "Which means you're fired." He ripped the contract in half as if to emphasize the fact that she was no longer under it.

Katrina stood frozen in her spot, a mixture of emotions crossing her face. On one hand, she was happy to be out of her contract. But she was furious that the guys were no longer going to be a band. She was also upset that she had lost something that had come from all of her hard work.

Griffin didn't seem to notice as he went on, "Now, grab a fruit basket and be on your way." He walked off with the business woman and his assistants.

Brandon waved his hand in front of Katrina. She didn't move. Although, she wasn't the only one frozen. Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall had joined her in a frozen state.

"Think they're gonna be okay?" Brandon asked. No one said a word. They didn't know what okay was anymore after seeing five dreams get crushed.

Kelly noticed their frozen states so she pulled out an air horn and used it. The loud noise made the boys and Katrina jump out of their paralysis. They looked around the room at the sadness etched on everyone's face.

"What do we do now?" Katrina asked. No one had an answer.

* * *

><p>Katrina walked into apartment 2J with her last paycheck in hand. She watched in confusion as a bellboy pushed some luggage out of the room. Looking back in, she noticed Carlos, Katie and Mrs. Knight were packing up boxes and bags.<p>

"Why is everyone packing?" Katrina asked. "Are we moving somewhere bigger? Someplace where I can get my own room?"

"We're going back to Minnesota," Carlos told her as if it was obvious. Katrina stared at him, confused.

"Great," Katie exclaimed, sarcastically, "I just spent three thousand bucks making t-shirts, posters and hats on a band that doesn't even exist."

"I'll take a hat," Carlos offered. Katie handed him one. "It'll be a nice memory of what almost was."

"That'll be three thousand dollars," Katie held out her hand, completely serious. Carlos put the hat on her head. She sighed as she took it off her head and put it back in the box. Katrina continued to stare at them confused.

Mrs. Knight knocked on the door to the bathroom, "James! The moving van is coming! You have to come out of the bathroom!"

Suddenly, the door opened and James poked his head out, "I am dreaming. You are not real! The concert's in a week!" He laughed and shut the door as he hid in the bathroom again. Mrs. Knight gave them a look of disbelief.

"Classic denial response," Katie explained. "It's sad really."

"Katie," Mrs. Knight got the young girl's attention, "You need to pack your things."

"I'm dreaming," Katie responded with denial. "You're not real! The concert's in one week!" She hid herself inside a fort of boxes. Mrs. Knight tossed a dish into a box.

"Wait," Katrina spoke up, "Why are we going to Minnesota?"

"Because that was where we lived before we came here," Carlos reminded her. "I thought you knew that."

"I did," Katrina replied, "But why are we leaving? I thought that all of you would want to stay in LA and prove to Griffin that you can make it as a band."

"We can't afford to stay here," Mrs. Knight explained.

"Then take money out of my account," Katrina offered.

James and Katie poked their heads out, "DO AS SHE SAYS!"

"Katrina," Mrs. Knight addressed her niece, "We can't take money out of your account. You can't touch it until you're eighteen."

"But what about Evan!" Katrina exclaimed, continuing to make excuses. "He's eighteen! If we find him, he can pay for it!" Everyone suddenly wouldn't look at her. James and Katie went back into hiding.

"Sweetheart," Mrs. Knight decided to break the news. "Your brother is old enough to make his own choices and, well, he chose not to be here. Now, go pack your things. The moving van's gonna be here soon."

"But," Katrina would not accept the truth, "I can't leave. My family's buried here. My friends are here. My career's here. LA's my home."

"Your home is with your family," Mrs. Knight reminded her, sadness in her eyes. "And what's left of your family is leaving for Minnesota. I'm sorry."

Katrina put her hands on her head, starting to hyperventilate. She looked around the room at all the boxes, fear evident on her face. After a few seconds of this, she did the only thing she could think of.

"I'm dreaming!" Katrina laughed. "You're not real! The concert's in a week!" She maneuvered her way through the maze of boxes to the swirly slide where she somehow made her way up it. Carlos and Mrs. Knight watched her run through the door on the balcony. They shook their heads before going back to their packing.

* * *

><p>The moving van pulled up in front of the Palm Woods and the group waiting there sighed as they saw it. Knowing it was time to face the truth, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Katie and Mrs. Knight began packing up the truck. That's when they noticed two people were conspicuously missing.<p>

"Where are James and Katrina?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"We'll find them," Kendall decided as he, Carlos and Logan walked back into the building to find the missing teens. It wasn't hard to find James since it was his prime tanning time. He had taken up a spot by the pool.

"How are we gonna get him to come with us?" Logan asked his friends.

"Lie," Kendall replied. The three of them went up to James. "Hey James. Gustavo wants us at the studio to practice for the concert. We just gotta find Katrina first."

"She's hiding in the closet in the lobby," James informed them as he got up. "Let's get her and go." He walked towards the lobby.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Carlos admitted.

"We haven't tried to get Katrina yet," Kendall reminded them. "You guys make sure that James doesn't run off and I'll get Katrina." Logan and Carlos nodded before racing after James. Kendall took a deep breath to ready himself as he made his way into the lobby and then the closet. He found Katrina sitting on the ground, holding her knees up to her chest in a fetal position. She was shaking and didn't seem to notice that Kendall had walked in. He slammed the door shut causing her to jump and look up at him.

"I can't go," Katrina insisted. "I-I-I can't."

Kendall sighed, sitting down next to his cousin, "Katrina, maybe this is what you need." Katrina stared at him in anger, but she didn't say anything back. "A fresh start."

"I already had a fresh start," Katrina snapped back. "Remember my little accident and how I ran from it all."

"That wasn't a fresh start," Kendall responded. "That was you hiding from moving on." Katrina looked down at her feet.

"Maybe we can stay with Brandon," Katrina mumbled.

"If you don't come with us, I'm gonna carry you out there," Kendall warned her. Katrina didn't move. He decided on a different approach. "You know, if we stay here, Logan and Camille are together. But if we go to Minnesota, Logan is single. And you wouldn't have to worry about taking your friend's boyfriend because you'll never see Camille again."

Katrina laughed a bit as she turned to Kendall, "Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Is it working?" Kendall asked.

"A little bit," Katrina admitted. Kendall smiled and got to his feet. He held out his hand and waited to see if Katrina would take it. She stared at it for a second before she did take it, letting Kendall help her to her feet. The two cousins walked out of the closet and headed outside to the moving van. A bus was next to it, waiting to take them to the airport. Brandon had joined the others outside.

"We'll let you say your goodbyes," Mrs. Knight told Katrina as she, the guys and Katie got on the bus. This left Katrina and Brandon alone.

"I never thought this would happen," Brandon began. "I can't believe my best friend is leaving."

"We'll keep in touch," Katrina assured him. "It's not like I'm dying or anything." She felt the tears starting to come to her eyes. The two childhood friends came together for a long hug. "Take good care of Penny's Pet Care. I wouldn't trust it with anyone else, but you."

"And you be careful around the guys," Brandon responded, still holding Katrina in a hug. "Keep them out of trouble and have a good time being normal. Don't take too much attention when you're living in that small town."

Katrina broke away from him, smiling and wiping her eyes, "I'll try, but you know me. I tend to attract trouble." The two laughed a bit. They stopped and just stared at each other a moment, Katrina not wanting to get on the bus.

"Katrina," Mrs. Knight called out as she leaned out of the bus. "Time to go." Katrina sighed as she headed for the bus. On the steps, she turned her head to look at Brandon. He gave her a quick wave goodbye. She returned it before she continued into the bus. The door closed after her and she sat down in one of the seats. Looking out the window, Katrina watched in tears as Brandon waved one last time at the bus before walking off. She let her head fall back on the seat as the bus started for the airport.

* * *

><p>The group of seven left the plane and headed through the terminal to the baggage claim. While Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Katie and Mrs. Knight just seemed sad as they walked, James and Katrina acted differently. James walked in a trace, a smile plastered on his face as he kept mentioning dreams. Katrina's eyes went everywhere in anxiety, but there was also a slight amount of curiosity.<p>

"There's like no one here," Katrina mentioned. She continued to look around, noting the few groups of crowds there were smaller than the ones she experienced at the airport in her hometown.

"This isn't LAX," Logan reminded her as he walked beside her. "You okay?"

Katrina turned to him, confusion taking over every other emotion, "No one knows me here. I haven't been swarmed by paparazzi, asked for an autograph or recognized by anyone. It's weird."

"Weren't you just a minor celebrity anyways?" Logan asked. "You know, a local one?" Katrina nodded. "Then you shouldn't be surprised that you're not well known here."

"It's just so weird not to have to worry about it," Katrina told him. "A good kind of weird." She smiled slightly as she looked around the airport again.

"Maybe I can show you around later," Logan offered. "After all, you should get to know your new home."

Katrina flinched when he said the word 'home', but gave him a happy smile, "I'd like that." She reached forward to grab his hand, interlocking their fingers. He mimicked her smile. They continued to hold hands as they followed the others to the baggage claim.

"I still can't believe we're back in Minnesota," Kendall told the others as they stood at the conveyer belt, waiting for their bags to come to them.

* * *

><p>The bus from the airport dropped the seven of them off in front of a market. They were quite a sight from them having tons of bags and boxes around them. Katrina looked around the place with curiosity and confusion. Not very many people were walking around and the parking lot was almost empty. The nearby street wasn't backed up with traffic like most streets in LA.<p>

"Okay," Kendall spoke up, "Now I believe it."

"Huh," James mentioned. "This dream is so real!" He laughed crazily. "This totally looks like Minnesota!" He put his arms around Kendall's and Carlos's shoulders.

Suddenly, an old guy came up to them, pushing a shopping cart and wearing an apron, "Kendall, you're back. Can you take the afternoon shift?" Kendall opened his mouth to say something, but the old guy continued, "Great." He gave Kendall an apron and then pushed the cart inside, never giving Kendall a chance to say anything else.

This seemed to pull James out of his denial as he screamed, "NO!" And stormed off.

"So, will someone tell me why the bus dropped us off here and not at wherever home is?" Katrina asked.

"The bus can only drop us off at certain places," Mrs. Knight explained. "This is the closest to all of us." Katrina nodded, finally getting it. "The moving truck should be here now."

Suddenly, a moving truck drove into the parking lot and parked right in front of the group. They started loading it with boxes and bags. Soon, everything was on the truck and the group headed for the Knight's house.

**(A/N): And now, they're in Minnesota! Poor boys… At least we know that things are going to turn out okay for them. Katrina seems to be taking the change well. It might be because of a certain smart boy that she's interested in. Logan's gonna be showing Katrina around. I don't know about you, but to me, that sounds like a date! So, what are the boys and Katrina gonna get into while they're in Minnesota? And what's gonna happen when Evan finds out that his sister left California? You'll just have to wait to find out! Until next time, happy reading!**


	58. Moving On

**(A/N): I'm so sorry it took this long to get this up. I was studying for my finals. Which are DONE! That means I'm now on summer vacation! Woot! That means more time for writing! Double woot! And my book is DONE! I just have to get the query letter finished! Triple woot! Now, onto this. Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Awesmazing**_** (Wow, you prefer Jamina? Most people prefer Lorina…. Don't worry, Jamina isn't finished yet….), **_**Milkamoo97**_** (Maybe… You'll have to read to find out!), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (It's kind of obvious that Logan really likes Katrina. As for if something comes from that, you'll see…), **_**LilyHeartsJamesxxx**_** (No? No to what? I'm confused….), **_**anon**_** (Yep! Here's another update!), **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (For some reason, your comment made me laugh! As for Evan, you'll see here….) and **_**Sugarcrazed**_** (Sorry it took so long for this update!). Now the disclaimers: I do NOT own Big Time Rush nor the episode **_**Big Time Concert**_** which is used in this chapter. I also have no rights to the song **_**Hollywood Dream**_** by **_**The Ready Set**_**. I'm just using it here. I also don't own _Aladdin_ which is mentioned here. And now, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 58: Moving On

The group stopped in front of the Knights' house. James, who had come back to get a ride, ran off for home with his stuff. Katrina stared after him in confusion, her worn-out backpack on her back.

"I'll come by tonight to show you around," Logan told Katrina before he and Carlos waved goodbye to the family. The two walked off, heading for their homes. Katrina continued staring after them, even more confused than before.

"Where are they going?" Katrina asked.

"Home," Kendall replied. "To their families. They don't live with us here." Katrina nodded her head, finally getting it. The family went into the house and sighed, looking around at the mess they had left. Kendall went up the stairs, calling out, "I'm gonna get ready for work!"

"It's gonna be so nice to have my own room again," Katie mumbled as she went up the stairs too.

"Come on, Katrina," Mrs. Knight addressed the teen girl. "I'll show you to your room. It used to be our guest room, but it's yours now." Katrina smiled at the thought of having her own room. She followed Mrs. Knight up the stairs and to her new room. They walked inside and Katrina took notice of the room's look. It had pale green walls with a couple flower pictures on it. The bed was built with a white wood with a white bedspread that had pale pink flowers on it. There was an empty closet that was open, waiting to be filled. Next to the bed were end tables where a lamp was sitting on one of them. Over in the corner was a desk that matched the bed wood and had a lamp on it too. Katrina smiled slightly at the scene. It wasn't her dream room, but it was nice.

"Thanks, Aunt Jenn," Katrina told Mrs. Knight as she set her backpack on the bed. "It's nice." She sat down on the bed, getting a feel for it. "And I gotta say that it's so much nicer to have an actual bed rather than that cot."

"We were gonna get you one while the guys were on tour," Mrs. Knight revealed. "As a surprise, but that's obviously not going to happen." Katrina looked down at her feet sadly. "Anyways, you get settled in and then I'm taking you shopping for a new backpack and clothes since it seems like all you have are those 'Penny's Pet Care' shirts." Katrina looked up and smiled her thanks. Mrs. Knight smiled too before she left to go unpack. Katrina sighed as she got up, the smile falling off her face. She tried to open her backpack only to have the zipper break. Katrina groaned as she looked at the broken zipper in her hand.

"Why do you still have that thing?" Kendall's voice came from the doorway. Katrina turned to look at him. He was wearing the red apron for his job. Walking in, Kendall stood next to Katrina.

"I never told you guys this," Katrina admitted. "But this wasn't my backpack at first. It was Evan's. It was in his car the night of the accident. It was the only thing they recovered from the crash." She looked down at the backpack in her hands, tears starting in her eyes. "I can't believe he doesn't wanna see me." She sat down on her bed, clutching the backpack close to her.

"Katrina," Kendall addressed her as he sat down next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry I kept that from you."

Katrina turned to him with a smile, "You're being more like an older brother to me than Evan is right now. Thanks."

"No problem," Kendall responded. "And as your older brother like figure, I should tell you to get rid of that backpack and move on. Evan's in California and you're here. It's time for you to start over and decide what you want to do with yourself rather than let someone else tell you." Katrina looked down at the backpack with a sigh.

"You're right," Katrina admitted. She got up, tore open the backpack and pulled out the few clothes that didn't have the 'Penny's Pet Care' logo on it. The rest of the clothes she left in the backpack which she dropped in the trash can. "It's time for a new beginning." She stood up straighter like a heavy load had just been lifted from her back. Kendall smiled at his cousin, proud of her courage. Katrina suddenly frowned, "I just don't know where to start."

Kendall laughed, shaking his head, "I'm sure you'll figure it out." He got up and stretched. "Well, I'm off to work. Just so you know, my room is to the left of yours and the bathroom is on the right." He headed for the door. "Have fun with Logan tonight, but not too much fun." Before Katrina could respond, Kendall was gone. Katrina sighed and grabbed the clothes that she did keep, heading for the closet with them.

* * *

><p>That night, Katrina was in the bathroom, fixing her hair as she waited for Logan to show up. She was wearing some of the new clothes she had gotten from shopping with Mrs. Knight. Thinking back to the shopping trip, she felt happy since it was the first time that she remembered no one pointing her out and taking pictures while she was shopping. She looked down at her outfit. Her shorts looked like they had been cut with scissors because of the frayed material at the end. She had two tank-tops on to give a layered look to her, one purple underneath a black one with purple stripes. Her feet had a pair of black flip-flops on making her hope that Logan didn't take her anywhere she had to climb.<p>

Katrina heard the sound of a doorbell and smiled, assuming it was Logan. She grabbed her lipgloss and put some on her lips, making them sparkle in the light. Sighing, she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. Mrs. Knight had already answered the door and Logan was standing in the doorway, waiting for Katrina. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Logan," Katrina greeted the boy with a shy smile. He grabbed her hand as she stepped outside.

"Don't be out too late," Mrs. Knight insisted.

"We won't," Katrina promised. "Bye Aunt Jenn!" Mrs. Knight closed the door as Logan and Katrina walked along the sidewalk.

"So, what would you like to see?" Logan asked Katrina.

"I don't know," Katrina replied. "What's your favorite place in town?"

Logan grinned from ear to ear, "I have the perfect place."

* * *

><p>"School," Katrina noted once the couple got to their destination. "You brought me to a school."<p>

"Not just any school," Logan responded. "This is the school we'll be going to in the fall."

"It's a public school," Katrina realized. "I've never been enrolled in a public school. Do they really have mystery meat for lunch? And do people really smoke and do drugs in the bathroom? What about gang violence?"

Logan stared at her in disbelief, "Did you learn about public school by watching movies?" Katrina nodded. "Well it's not like that. I will admit that there have been times where we've had food that has been a mystery, but most people don't do drugs or smoke in the bathroom and this is a small town. No gang violence here. It's like private school only you don't have to pay tuition and anyone can go."

"Oh," Katrina replied as she looked around. "Isn't being here trespassing?"

"The guys and I used to come here all the time when school wasn't in session," Logan explained. "No one knew about it. I highly doubt anyone will figure out we're here. Come on. I wanna show you something." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back of the high school. Katrina followed with a big smile on her face. They went through a gate and up some stairs until they were on the bleachers overlooking the football field. Katrina looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?" Katrina asked Logan. "Why'd you take me here?"

"Sit down," Logan ignored her questions. "I'll be right back." Katrina sat down on one of the bleachers and Logan ran off. She waited patiently, drumming her fingers on her leg as she looked around. It wasn't completely dark yet since it was a summer night. The sun was setting though, providing a lot of shadows in the place, but still gave enough light that Katrina didn't have any problem with seeing anything.

It wasn't long before Logan came back. He carried a stereo in his hand as he sat down next to Katrina. She raised an eyebrow as she stared at the stereo.

"Oh God," Katrina spoke up, "You're gonna serenade me with a slow song, aren't you? That is so cliché." Logan sighed, setting the stereo next to him.

"No, I'm not gonna sing a slow song to you," Logan told her. He grabbed Katrina's hands with his own. "I just want to find out your first impression of Minnesota."

"It's nice," Katrina admitted. "But it's not LA. It's not my home." Logan's face fell at Katrina's words. "And I miss my home. It's a part of who I am."

"You're a city girl while I'm a small town boy," Logan added. "We're from two different worlds. It's like Aladdin and Jasmine. You're well known and I'm not." Katrina suddenly had an image in her mind with her and Logan flying on a magic carpet.

"And we're gonna sing _A Whole New World_, aren't we?" Katrina assumed. "Cause that' the love song in _Aladdin_."

"No," Logan assured her. "Didn't I say I wasn't singing a slow song?" Katrina nodded her head. "But I do have a song I want to dance with you to." Logan got to his feet and held out his hand to help Katrina to hers. "That is, if you wanted to dance with me."

"Dancing," Katrina noted. "In the bleachers of a football field." Logan nodded. Katrina smiled slightly. "Sure. Why not?" She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Logan reached down to turn on the stereo. Katrina laughed at the irony when the song _Hollywood Dream_ by _The Ready Set_ blasted out of the radio.

_She's a Hollywood dream  
>Straight from an A-list movie scene<br>Living the camera life  
>Ooh, she is the queen of Rodeo Drive<em>

Logan spun Katrina around making her laugh even more. He found her laughter contagious as he joined in.

_I am a Midwest boy  
>Straight from a small town with a voice<br>Screaming I want her with me  
>She could be the hills to my Beverly, my Beverly<em>

Katrina let go of Logan's hand and raced up the bleachers. Logan frowned until he noticed Katrina look back at him, a challenging smirk on her face. He raced after her.

_She's a beautiful ray, a socialite  
>A paparazzi flash on a Friday night<br>She's got me talking kinda fast like I'm on the fly  
>I gotta get her here, oh oh<br>On the front of magazines the world over  
>I'm looking at her pretty face at every turn<br>Loving the way she drives a range rover  
>She's independent, oh oh<em>

Reaching the fence at the top, Logan was able to catch Katrina, his arms wrapping around her waist from behind. Katrina tried to complain, but she was laughing too hard for her to say anything.

_Ce ele ebrity, come and be with me  
>Ce ele ebrity, come and be with me cause<br>I really think that you might like my style  
>Take a break get away for a while<br>Don't got a lot, but I got a smile  
>I'd like to show you<em>

Escaping Logan's grasp, Katrina ran towards the announcer's box in the middle of the bleachers. Logan followed her.

_She's a Hollywood dream  
>Straight from an A-list movie scene<br>Living the camera life  
>Ooh, she is the queen of Rodeo Drive<br>I am a Midwest boy  
>Straight from a small town with a voice<br>Screaming I want her with me  
>She could be the hills to my Beverly, my Beverly<em>

Logan reached her again on a cement platform right next to the announcer's box. She had stopped running and was waiting for him with a flirty grin on her face. Logan wrapped his arms around her again, but kept them face to face.

_What do I gotta do to be her everything  
>What do I gotta do to make her notice me<br>Everybody knows her name  
>I wanna be worth more than fame<br>I'm staring out into a crowd  
>But I'm without the one thing that I need right now<br>So come be my good feeling, oh_

Twirling her around, Logan was able to get Katrina to laugh even louder. As they came face to face again, Logan took Katrina's hands in his own, interlocking their fingers with both hands. Katrina's laughter died, but she stayed smiling as her eyes darted down to Logan's lips. Logan found himself looking at Katrina's lips, biting his own slightly.

_Ce ele ebrity, come and be with me  
>Ce ele ebrity, come and be with me cause<br>I really think that you might like my style  
>Take a break get away for a while<br>Don't know you, but I know you drive me wild_

The two teens leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. Their breath mingled together as their minds flashed back to the second time they had danced. The morning after Katrina's first night with them, after she had a nightmare. Back when they had almost kissed.

_I've got designer dreams  
>She's got designer shades<br>Can't look away from her magnetic gaze  
>Killing me slowly when<br>Her lips are talking when  
>I untie my tongue<br>I swear I'll say_

Logan whispered the next few lines to Katrina, their lips almost brushing as he spoke.

_Pretty girl, pretty girl  
>Would you trade LA to come into my world<br>Couldn't ask for nothing more  
>City girl tell me could you fall in love with a<br>Midwest boy_

Katrina cut him off by leaning up, connecting their lips. Logan let go of her hands so that he could wrap his arms around her waist again. Katrina put her hands together behind Logan's neck as they kissed.

_Straight from a small town with a voice  
>Screaming I want her with me<br>She could be the hills to my Beverly, my Beverly  
>She's a Hollywood dream<br>My Beverly  
>I want her with me<br>My Beverly_

The song ended at the same time as their kiss. The two teens stood there, staring into each other's eyes, catching their breath after the impulsive kiss. They smiled at each other, pressing their foreheads together again.

"So, will you?" Logan asked her.

"Will I what?" Katrina responded.

"Would you trade LA for a small town in Minnesota?" Logan clarified. "Would you trade a lifestyle of being famous to be a normal person? Will you leave the walls of millions of guys to be with me?" Katrina sighed, her smile leaving her face. She pulled away from him, looking down at her feet. Logan's smile fell as he let go of Katrina's waist. "I get it. Of course you're gonna do anything you can to get back to LA. Your life, friends, brother and everything you've ever wanted is there."

"Logan," Katrina began, looking up at him. "What you're asking is a lot. There are so many reasons why I should say no. Not only because my life is in LA, but you and Camille basically broke-up earlier today which would make me look like a rebound. And I technically only have to be here for one and a half more years until I turn eighteen and get my inheritance. Then, I can go and live anywhere I want." Logan nodded sadly, looking down at his feet. "Maybe I'll go back to LA. Or live in my dream city of New York." Logan sighed in defeat. "Or maybe I'll learn to love Minnesota."

Quickly, Logan looked back up at Katrina, confusion crossing his face, "What?"

"You were wrong when you said that everything that I want is in LA," Katrina went on. "I mean, New York is the modeling capital of America. Other than that, everything that I've ever wanted WAS in LA. Most things are still there, but some things have moved to here. Like family, some friends and you." One corner of Logan's lips went up to give him a lopsided smile. "And honestly, if being with you means that I have to give up LA and being famous then I'd gladly give it up."

"You sure?" Logan checked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Katrina assured him. Logan wrapped his arms around Katrina's waist again as Katrina placed hers on his chest.

"By the time you're eighteen, I'm gonna make sure that you love Minnesota and you'll never want to leave," Logan told her.

"I hope you do," Katrina replied before leaning up to give him a light kiss. She pulled away to continue talking, "Now, does this date include dinner cause I'm starving."

Logan laughed, "Me too. Come on, I'll take you to my favorite restaurant." The two broke apart before Logan wrapped his arm around Katrina's shoulder. They headed down the bleachers, Logan grabbing the stereo on their way to the exit.

* * *

><p>Evan was lying on one of the couches in his, Katrina's and Brandon's old hideout in the cliff. He tossed a baseball into the air only to catch it and do it again. Sighing in boredom, he barely noticed the footsteps heading in his direction.<p>

"Hey Brandon," Evan greeted his best friend as though nothing was wrong. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Brandon asked. "WHAT'S UP? I'll tell you WHAT'S UP! You're an IDIOT that's what's up!" Evan stopped tossing the baseball into the air as he perked his head up to look at Brandon.

"What are you talking about?" Evan asked.

"I'm talking about Katrina," Brandon responded.

Evan's eyes went wide as he sat up in a hurry, "What happened? Is she hurt? Did she kill herself?"

"Last time I checked, she was still alive," Brandon assured Evan, "But she's in Minnesota."

"Why would she be in Minnesota?" Evan asked.

"Because she went there with your cousins and aunt since Big Time Rush had their dreams crushed and had to go back to where they came from," Brandon explained. "Which happens to be Minnesota. Which means you've missed ANY chance of reuniting with your sister unless you decide to pack up everything and try and find them. I don't even know where they are in Minnesota. All I know is it's a small town."

Evan moved to lie back down, "Perfect. She'll be safe there. Once I figure out who was responsible for the Wolff Family Tragedy, I'll go find her."

Brandon stared at Evan in disgust, "I don't even know who you ARE anymore. You know what? I'm glad Katrina's gone. Then you won't hurt her when you come back only to leave again. I hope you have a nice life with your obsession." Brandon stormed out of the cave.

Evan sighed as he dug into his pocket. He pulled out a folded picture and unfolded it. The picture was taken a few months before the Wolff Family Tragedy happened. He looked at the family portrait with a smile. Since he had recovered it from the burnt down Wolff Mansion, the edges were charred off, but most of the picture was still there. All seven Wolff kids were sitting on the steps to the porch of the mansion. Mr. and Mrs. Wolff were standing on the sides of the steps. Each Wolff had a smile on their face, none of them knowing the doom that was waiting for them.

"If only everyone knew the truth," Evan mumbled. "Kat's safe enough that I HAVE to go after them. If I don't, things will get worse for everyone." He put his hands to his head. "But what if Kat can help. UGH! This is so confusing!" He punched a nearby wall and immediately regretted it. Screaming in pain, he grabbed hold of his hand, trying to alleviate the throbbing from it. He curled up in a fetal position on the couch, his mind going through all the options he had, finally spending some time to actually think.

* * *

><p>The next day, Carlos, Logan, James and Katrina were visiting Kendall at work. Carlos was playing in the pool display while James, Logan and Katrina were sitting in lawn chairs right next to the pool. Logan, Carlos and Katrina were smiling with sunglasses on, enjoying the sun. James seemed annoyed, anxiously looking around as he sat in one of the lawn chairs for sale. Katie was nearby, selling Big Time Rush gear at a table outside the market. Kendall passed by with a shopping cart he had collected from the parking lot to put back with the other shopping carts.<p>

"T-shirts!" Katie called out to some people leaving the market, "Get your Big Time Rush t-shirts! It's also good for cleaning rags and organic dog food!" She pointed out a dog food bowl with pieces of a cut up t-shirt in it.

"Katie!" Kendall exclaimed. "Not helping."

"Yeah," Carlos spoke up, "But the pool display is! Woo!" Kendall rolled his eyes as he walked over to his friends.

"If you close your eyes and Carlos splashes water on ya," Logan told them as Carlos splashed water on him. "It's like you're still at the Palm Woods." He laughed. Kendall and Katrina joined in as Katrina lifted her sunglasses to the top of her head so she could look at the others better.

"We have got to keep the band going," James broke the lighthearted mood as he got up out of his chair. "We'll keep rehearsing and get back to LA." He walked up to Kendall, punching Kendall's shoulder lightly. "We cannot give up." Katrina suddenly stared at James as if she was seeing him in a new light. Her jaw was dropped slightly as she saw the determination on his face.

"We're not giving up," Kendall explained to James, "We're moving on." James rolled his eyes and looked away in frustration. "And I'm not going to waste a perfectly good day of my life feeling sorry for myself. None of us should."

"I smell speech!" Logan realized.

"Logan," Kendall started his speech, "Was it your dream to be a Hollywood popstar or a doctor?"

Logan took off his sunglasses as he answered, "A doctor."

"Then call up that prep school you say all the doctors come from and get an interview," Kendall suggested.

Getting to his feet, Logan admitted, "Good speech so far."

"Katrina," Kendall went on to his cousin, "There's gotta be something that you've always dreamed of."

"The only thing that I've ever wanted was to be a model," Katrina reminded him. "I don't see how I can do that here."

"I'm sure there's a modeling job somewhere around here," Kendall assured her, "And we'll help you find it." Carlos and Logan nodded their heads, indicating that they'd help. "In the meantime, why don't you apply for that modeling school in New York that you mentioned before?"

Logan went wide-eyed in fear at the thought of Katrina moving to New York, but Katrina got to her feet, smiling, "That sounds like the perfect plan."

"And Carlos," Kendall addressed the Latino sitting in the pool. "What was your dream?"

Carlos stood up in the pool with a giant smile on his face, "To be hit by a radioactive meteor and fight crime as Meteor Man!" Carlos struck a heroic pose while still standing in the kiddie pool. Kendall and Logan stared at Carlos blankly while Katrina had to look away, hand covering her mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

Kendall was speechless as he turned to look at James. The pretty boy was pointing at Carlos with a smug and amused look on his face.

"Okay," Kendall turned back to Carlos, not really knowing what to really say. "We can work on that."

"Those dreams are stupid!" James yelled at Carlos, Logan and Katrina. The three teens looked back in shock. James turned to Kendall, "And you're stupid because Gustavo's coming back."

"Coming back?" Kendall retorted, walking over to stand with the other three teens. "He didn't even say goodbye. Look around James. There's nobody pulling up in a shiny car offering to make our dreams come true."

Suddenly, a shiny car pulled up next to them. Everyone watched in confusion and shock as the back window rolled down.

"Kendall Knight," the man in the car called out to Kendall.

Kendall hesitantly walked towards the car, "Yes?"

"I'm the athletic director of Minnesota University," the man explained. "And this is an invitation to skate with the team this Saturday." The man handed Kendall a manila envelope. Logan, Carlos and Katrina came over to get a better look. James threw his hands up in exasperation.

"This is the golden goal for high school all star skating," Kendall realized. Logan pulled the envelope from Kendall's hand and Katrina glanced at it from next to him. "How did you-" The man tossed Kendall a hockey jersey.

"Your mom told me I could find you here," the man answered Kendall's unfinished question. Kendall unfolded the jersey and held it up to himself. "And I hope to see you there." That said, the car began to drive away. Carlos grabbed the jersey as Logan gave the envelope back to Kendall.

"This parking lot has been very good to me," Kendall realized.

James rode up to them on his bike, "You are all quitters! Big Time Rush is not dead!" He put on his helmet and rode off.

"I really don't see how this would make me a quitter," Katrina noted once James was out of earshot. "I was never a member of Big Time Rush."

"Yeah, but you were our assistant," Logan pointed out. "Which means that you wanted us to succeed so that you would."

"And you brought us food," Carlos added.

Katrina stared at Carlos for a second before saying, "I can't wait for school to start. I need to start hanging out with girls." She walked back over to her chair and sat down, putting the sunglasses back over her eyes again. The guys all went back to what they were doing: Kendall working, Carlos playing in the pool and Logan relaxing in the seat next to Katrina. The four of them went into their own worlds as they thought about their upcoming goals.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Logan and Katrina were sitting in the living room the next day as Mrs. Knight was cleaning up the room. Kendall was sharpening the blades on his ice skates, Logan, who had on a doctor's coat, was going over things on a clipboard and Katrina had a laptop in her lap, filling out the online application to the modeling school in New York.<p>

Mrs. Knight sprayed the coffee table and rubbed it down with one of the Big Time Rush t-shirts. She stood up straight as she smiled, "Okay. I think I've finally got this place cleaned up." She, the guys and Katrina looked around at all the boxes of BTR merchandise that filled the house. Mrs. Knight sighed in annoyance, "KATIE, DONATE THESE T-SHIRTS AND POSTERS TO CHARITY!"

Katie popped out from behind a stack of boxes, "I will not donate my life savings." She walked off and Mrs. Knight followed her out of the room.

"Okay," Kendall began once they were gone, "What's on day three of our 'rebuild our Minnesota dreams' schedule?"

Logan pointed at something on his clipboard, "Ten AM: get doctor's coat for interview at Crestview. Done. Eleven AM: start Katrina's application for Hartfield Academy."

"It says that I need a video of my runway walk along with my portfolio of the jobs I've done," Katrina noted.

"We'll film that later," Kendall decided, "What's next?"

"Noon," Logan went on, "Super Carlos arrives."

Suddenly, Carlos barreled into the room, fully decked out in a superhero outfit as he knocked over a few stacks of boxes.

"Never fear!" Carlos announced heroically, "Meteor Man is here!" Kendall, Logan and Katrina looked Carlos up and down.

"It works," Kendall told him.

"But you can't use Meteor Man," Logan revealed. "There was a movie in the nineties."

"How about Asteroid Boy?" Carlos tried, giving a heroic pose.

"Catchy," Kendall commented.

"Yes," Logan added. "But will it work when you're thirty-five?"

"Plus there's an Astro Boy," Katrina reminded them. "That could get confusing."

Carlos grunted in annoyance, "It's gotta be space rock-ed themed!" He pointed at the comet picture on the chest of his costume. "Okay?" Logan pointed at him, nodding slightly. "Now, doctor dude, hockey boy, we must right what we wronged in Minnesota when we left this great land for the western metropolis."

"What are you talking about?" Katrina asked as she put the laptop to the side of her. "I don't get it."

"We broke a promise when we moved out to LA," Kendall explained as he and Logan got up. "And now it's time to fix it. You can come with us or you can stay here."

"I think I'll stay here," Katrina decided, "I have to finish up these essay questions. Who knew an application to a modeling school would require so much work?" The guys nodded and headed for the door. Katrina sighed and put the laptop on her lap again. She cracked her fingers and began to tackle the essay questions.

Katrina only got through the first two essay questions before she heard the doorbell ring. Ignoring it, she went on to the third question. She knew the person at the door wouldn't be there for her.

Mrs. Knight poked her head into the living room, "Katrina, someone's at the door for you." Katrina furrowed her eyebrows and put the laptop to the side so she could get up and answer the door.

Standing in the doorway was James. He was the happiest he had been since they were in LA. Katrina smiled slightly at the sight of the pretty boy.

"James, what are you doing here?" Katrina asked. "The others aren't here."

"Good cause I'm here for you," James responded. Katrina raised her eyebrows, but didn't get a chance to say anything because James went on. "I'm going back to LA and I want you to come with me. You don't belong here just like I don't belong here. The others can have their dreams come true here, but you and I can't. We need the big city for our dreams. Come with me and I'll help you."

Katrina stared at James. Her jaw was dropped a little from the shock of the offer. Even though she was obviously surprised, there was a small amount of desire in her eyes.

"I can't," Katrina told him, "I have to stay with my family." She looked down at her feet, confliction evident on her face. James caught this.

"You have family in LA too," James reminded her. "If you come with me, I'll help you find Evan so you can tell him exactly how you feel. Go get your stuff and come with me. The limo's waiting to take us to the airport."

"What about the guys?" Katrina continued to come up with excuses. "I can't just leave them."

"You have to choose," James replied. "LA, me and your dreams or Minnesota, Logan and a life of being normal."

Katrina shook her head slightly, "I don't know. It's so much to decide at once. Can't I have more time?"

"It's now or never," James gave the ultimatum.

"James," Katrina spoke to him. "I have lost so much. I can't give up on something I know I have. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna stay here with my family."

"I thought that at least you would have understood," James responded as he started to walk away.

"James-" Katrina started.

"Hope you have a nice life being Logan's housewife with that nagging feeling in the back of your head telling you that you should have gone with me," James interrupted her. Katrina dropped her jaw and froze in her spot as she watched James leave. He got into the limo and it drove off, but Katrina continued to stare out the open door, frozen in her shock.

It took a couple minutes, but Katrina shook it off. She closed the door and pressed her back up against it, wondering if she made the right choice.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Kendall began. "We're all set up to film Katrina's model walk. All we're missing is Katrina." He, Carlos and Logan were standing in front of the Knights' house. Carlos still had his superhero outfit on, Logan was still wearing the doctor's coat and Kendall sported the hockey jersey. Kendall held the camera, Carlos was in charge of the music for Katrina to walk to and Logan had his clipboard which he would look over to make sure everything was going smoothly.<p>

"Katrina!" Logan called out. "You can come out at any time!"

Katrina poked her head out of the open doorway, "Play the music! I'll come out at the perfect moment in the song!" She ducked back in the house. Kendall pressed the button to start filming with the camera while Carlos started the music with the stereo in his hand.

A couple seconds into the music and Katrina stepped out into the open doorway. She was wearing her zebra outfit again and she smirked when she saw Logan drop his clipboard at the sight of her. He had his lopsided grin as he watched Katrina walk down the steps of the porch before model walking her way toward the guys, her hair somehow blowing behind her head even though there was no wind around. She stopped a bit away from them and did a couple poses as if it was the end of the runway. After a wink to the camera, she model walked back to the house, making her way inside.

"And cut!" Kendall called out, stopping his videotaping. Carlos turned off the music and Logan picked up his clipboard.

Katrina quickly came back out of the house to join them, "How was it? Do you think it was good? Should we do it again?"

"You were fine," Kendall assured her.

"And hot," Carlos noted. Logan elbowed him. "Ow! What? I thought that would be a good compliment!"

"Thanks Carlos," Katrina told him. She held out her hand to Kendall, "Now, can I have the memory card from the camera?" Kendall handed it to her. "I'm gonna go inside, change and then get this uploaded." She led the other boys into the house.

* * *

><p>Later on, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Katrina were sitting on the couch in the living room. Kendall was putting some new tape on his hockey stick, Logan was filling out his application to Crestview, Carlos was eating an apple and Katrina was attaching the runway walk video to her online application to Hartfield Academy, the modeling school in New York.<p>

"This application asks what my biggest weakness is," Logan told the others.

"You can be indecisive," Carlos pointed out.

"Ain't that the truth," Katrina mumbled.

"Right, I'll put that," Logan placed his pen on the application to write it in, but hesitated. "Wait no. Should I? I mean, yes I could put it, but I don't know if I even want to put that." He started laughing nervously. Carlos, Kendall and Katrina stared at him. "Weak bladder." Katrina scrunched her nose in disgust as she went back to her own application.

Logan leaned forward to put it down, but looked up when the doorbell rang through the house. Kendall got up to answer the door.

"Oh! How bout Comet Dude?" Carlos suggested, pointing at the meteor on the chest of his superhero costume.

"Eh," Logan and Katrina responded. Logan watched as Kendall walked over to the door.

"And send," Katrina spoke up. "Now, I just wait to hear back from Hartfield."

Kendall opened the door and froze in the doorway as he saw who was on his doorstep.

"Hello," Gustavo greeted Kendall as he and Kelly waved at the hockey player. Kendall continued to stay frozen, but fell back into the boxes behind him.

"Oh my God!" Katrina exclaimed as she put aside the laptop so she could get up and check on Kendall. Logan and Carlos followed her. The three of them froze too once they saw Gustavo and Kelly.

"Can we come in?" Kelly asked. Carlos and Logan snapped out of their frozen states, but Katrina stayed in hers. The two boys exchanged glances as Katrina fell backward, onto the floor. Logan and Carlos looked down at the model with wide eyes.

"I'm surprised it took as long as it did to figure out that they were related," Kelly noted.

"I'll get Katrina, you get Kendall," Logan told Carlos. The costume-clad boy nodded and went over to help Kendall to his feet. Logan reached down to pull Katrina up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Katrina rubbed the back of her head. "I think the hit on my head unfroze me." She and Logan watched Carlos pull Kendall to his feet.

"MOM!" Kendall called out.

It didn't take long before Mrs. Knight and Katie came into the room. As soon as they saw Gustavo and Kelly, Katie cheered while Mrs. Knight announced, "I'll make some tea."

* * *

><p>The entire group was in the living room again. Gustavo and Kelly were on one side of the room while Carlos, Logan Kendall, Katrina and Mrs. Knight were squeezed on the couch.<p>

"I'm putting the band back together," Gustavo announced.

"And we're doing the concert!" Kelly added.

"YES!" Katie popped up from behind some boxes, wearing BTR gear. The people on the couch turned to look at her for a second.

"So," Gustavo went on. "What do you say guys? You wanna come back to LA and take one more shot at the big time?"

Kendall sighed and looked over at his friends. Carlos and Logan looked back, shrugging. Kendall turned back to the smiling Gustavo, "No." Gustavo broke the tea cup in his hand. Katrina jumped slightly in shock as she stared at the broken tea cup pieces on the floor. "Gustavo, we're tired of being pushed around. We're gonna be a band, we're not gonna be a band, what you want, what Griffin doesn't want. I want a hockey scholarship!"

"I want to be a doctor," Logan added.

"And I want to make the world a safer place!" Carlos exclaimed. Gustavo gave Carlos a strange look.

"You didn't even say goodbye," Kendall finished.

"I'M NOT GOOD AT GOODBYES!" Gustavo yelled, startling the others. Kelly smacked him on the back of the head. "But I believe in you. And you've taught me things. Other things that I'm not good at. Like friendship." Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Katrina looked at each other. "And loyalty. And family." Kendall, Katrina, Katie and Mrs. Knight all exchanged glances, smiles spreading onto their faces. "Can I stop now?"

"You're doing great," Mrs. Knight assured him.

"If we go back," Carlos addressed Gustavo, "Our album will be released, right?"

Gustavo got to his feet, "Once people see your concert, everything else will fall into place I'm almost positive." Katrina raised an eyebrow at the word almost.

Kendall got up, "So, you want us to pack up everything. Again. For a concert that may or may not launch our album." Logan and Carlos got to their feet too, crossing their arms simultaneously.

"So, we got a deal?" Gustavo asked.

"Yep," Carlos, Logan and Kendall replied.

"YES!" Katrina and Katie cheered together, giving each other high fives.

"YES!" Gustavo exclaimed as he and Kelly did a fist bump.

"Okay," Kendall began.

"Let's get James," Logan and Carlos helped Kendall finish. Katrina's smile suddenly dropped from her face.

"Uh, guys," Katrina spoke up, "There's something I forgot to tell you." The guys looked at each other quickly before staring at Katrina expectantly. She gave them a guilty smile.

* * *

><p>Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Katrina, Gustavo and Kelly were standing in front of James's front door. Mr. Diamond had answered the door.<p>

"Yeah, she's right," Mr. Diamond confirmed.

"Told you James left," Katrina told the guys.

"Sorry guys," Mr. Diamond went on, "James left an hour ago for LA with a producer named, uh, Hawk." The four teens went wide eyed and turned to look at Gustavo. Kelly covered her ears with her hands.

"NO!" Gustavo screamed. Suddenly, he stopped and started coughing. "Water." Kelly handed him some water. "Thank you." Gustavo took a sip of water. Katrina put her fingers in her ears to block out the scream she knew was happening next. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**(A/N): And back to LA they go! What's going to happen with Logan and Katrina now that Camille is back in the picture? Is Katrina gonna get fed up with Logan's indecision or is she going to fight for him or is he FINALLY going to break-up with Camille so he and Katrina can be together or is James going to come in and ruin it all again? And what about Evan? Is he EVER going to come back? And, if he does, how will Katrina react? You'll just have to wait till next time to find out! Until then, happy reading!**


	59. Two Years Coming

**(A/N): I know that this has been a long time coming, so I'm really sorry! I'll try and work harder to get these updates out sooner. I just didn't know how to end this. And then it didn't help when I got seriously sick. So sick that it hurt to move. But, I'm back! Anyways, thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Awesamazing**_** (You seriously are awesome and amazing for going back and reviewing EVERY CHAPTER! And congratulations on being my 200****th**** review! Okay, now to address some of the best of them. A chubby kid sitting on a poodle? I couldn't stop laughing when I read that! And yes, Brandon was a traitor, but he was looking out for Katrina… Sort of… She did get back at him by hitting him in the next chapter so it worked out. Again THANK YOU for all of those reviews!), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Yes, everyone seems to want Logan and Katrina to be together… Except Camille… But she doesn't know they like each other… At least, not yet…), **_**Milkamoo97**_** (Thank you for the good luck! I'm sending out the query letter today. It took so long to get everything as perfect as it could be. Then I have to wait 2 to 4 weeks for a response. That's okay though. More time for this!), **_**Sugarcrazed**_** (Logan and Katrina seem together, but there's always challenges along the way.) and **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (Logan's not really indecisive in this chapter… It's just some unfinished business that comes up… As for James… He doesn't really ruin the picture, but sort of… Well, you'll see. And Evan is in this so you'll get to find out exactly what he decided!) I don't own Big Time Rush nor the episode **_**Big Time Concert**_** which is used in this chapter. And now, before this gets WAY too lengthy, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 59: Two Years Coming

"I think my hearing is coming back," Logan told Katrina as he sat in her room, watching her pack. Somehow over the three days in Minnesota, all of her new clothes had scattered around the place. Logan's stuff was already packed, so he was visiting her to see if he could help. He was scratching the inside of his ear with a finger as though it would bring back his hearing that he lost after Gustavo's scream.

"Always a good sign," Katrina noted. She sighed as she threw down a piece of clothing into her new duffel bag. Logan raised his eyebrows as he watched her. As she continued to pack, her mood went south and he could practically see her fuming as she threw clothes into the bag.

"Okay, I thought you wanted to go back to LA," Logan mentioned, finally figuring out that Katrina was upset. "What's wrong?"

Katrina slammed her fist down on the desk causing Logan to jump in shock. She took in a deep breath as she tried to keep herself from crying. Noticing this, Logan got up off her bed and headed over to wrap his arms around her from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder as he asked again, "What's wrong?"

"We can't be together in LA," Katrina finally told him what was on her mind. She turned her head to him, a tear slowly rolling down her face. "Camille's gonna want you back."

"But I want to be with you," Logan assured her. "And I'm going to tell that to Camille when we get back. I promise."

"She's going to hate us," Katrina warned him.

"I know," Logan responded. "But you're worth it."

Katrina gave him a slight smile, "So are you." Logan smiled back before giving her a kiss on her cheek. Katrina's eyes darted down to his lips quickly before going back to his eyes. His mouth twitched a bit before leaning forward to take Katrina's lips with his. Katrina kissed him back, but it didn't last long. They broke apart and smiled at each other. "Okay, let me go. I need to finish packing."

Logan seemed to consider this before saying, "Nah." Before Katrina could say a word, Logan started tickling her. She squealed, laughed and tried to break out of his hold.

"Luh-Logan!" Katrina exclaimed through her laughter. "Stop! I can't breathe!"

"But I like making you laugh," Logan insisted. He didn't get to continue though because Katrina finally broke away. She giggled a bit before resuming her packing, tossing a t-shirt into her bag. "It's too bad we have to leave tomorrow. You never got the chance to meet my family."

"I'll meet them eventually," Katrina replied, stuffing a couple of skirts into the bag. "Like when we stop here for your tour."

"So, you are coming on tour with us?" Logan assumed.

"Well, duh!" Katrina responded. "You guys are gonna need your assistant. Plus I wanna stay with you." She reached over and grabbed his hand. "You know, make sure that no fangirls steal my man."

"You don't have to worry about that," Logan assured her. "Now, come here." Logan wrapped his arms around Katrina's waist and pulled her towards him. He leaned forward to kiss her again. Pulling back, he smiled sweetly, "You taste so good today."

"Might be my strawberry lipgloss," Katrina admitted with a smirk.

"You should wear that more often," Logan insisted before taking Katrina's lips with his own. Her arms wrapped around him as the two of them kissed. Their lips moved slowly together, planting soft kisses on each other. After a few of these light kisses, the two separated slightly, looking into each other's half shut eyes. Heavy breaths came from their mouths to mingle in the small space between their lips. The room began to get warmer as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, both of them lunged forward, slamming their lips together. Slowly, Katrina was pulling Logan back with her and, soon, her back hit the wall. Logan pulled his arms away from her waist so he could place his hands on the wall on either side of Katrina's head. Their heartbeats sped up as Katrina's fingers mingled into Logan's hair. Moving his hand to Katrina's neck, Logan pushed her hair out of the way, revealing the skin of her neck. He pulled away from her lips to move down to her neck.

"Logan," Katrina sighed happily. Logan smirked as he placed slow kisses on Katrina's neck.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. The two froze as their eyes snapped open in horror.

"Logan? Katrina?" Kendall's voice came through the door. "My hearing came back just in time to find out that there's no talking coming from this room. What's going on in there?" Logan and Katrina continued to stay frozen in their spot, Logan's lips still on Katrina's neck. The doorknob jiggled. "Why is the door locked? One of you better open this door now!" There was banging on the door as Katrina burst into a giggling fit.

"You so planned this," Katrina accused Logan. He pulled away from her neck to look her in the eyes.

"You can thank my brain," Logan admitted. "I knew that Kendall would try and interrupt us."

"And how can I repay your brain?"

"Maybe more of that strawberry taste?"

"Gladly." Katrina leaned forward to take Logan's lips again. His hand went back to the wall as the couple made-out. Katrina's hands left Logan's head to move down to his chest, slowly letting her fingers graze over his shirt. He pulled away slightly to let out a moan. Katrina breathed heavily as Logan went back down to her neck. His kisses got more intense and Katrina's breathing staggered, her head going back to hit the wall behind her.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Kendall had his ear pressed up against it. He heard the moaning, the heavy breathing and the thud on the wall from Katrina letting her head go back. Not being able to see what was going on, Kendall automatically assumed the worst. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Carlos, I need your help," Kendall spoke into the phone.

Suddenly, Carlos appeared at Kendall's side, fully decked out in his superhero costume, "Never fear, good citizen! Comet Lad is here!" He struck a heroic pose. Kendall looked back and forth from his phone to Carlos.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kendall asked, "Weren't you at home?"

Carlos pulled out of his pose, "Actually, I was hanging out in the kitchen. Your mom made snickerdoodles for the flight back to LA tomorrow. What did you think of my superhero name?"

"It still needs work," Kendall admitted. Carlos stomped his foot in frustration. "Now, break down Katrina's door."

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Because I need to stop Logan and Katrina from doing something stupid," Kendall explained. "Do it." Carlos shrugged, smacked his helmet twice for good luck, screamed and raced at the door, ramming it down to the ground. Screaming, Logan and Katrina latched onto each other. Their faces were frozen in terror as they stared at the Latino on the knocked down door.

"CARLOS?" Logan and Katrina exclaimed.

"Who is this Carlos you speak of?" Carlos got to his feet. "I'm Comet Lad! Here to save the day!" Katrina facepalmed.

"No, Carlos," Logan shook his head. "Just no." Carlos grumbled as he stomped his foot again.

"Logan," Kendall poked his head into the room. "I think it's time for you to head home. We'll see you tomorrow." Logan shrugged, gave Katrina a goodbye kiss and left the room. "You too Carlos."

"Okay," Carlos gave in. He practically dragged his feet out of the room.

"How much trouble am I in on a scale of one to ten?" Katrina asked Kendall.

"Six," Kendall responded with certainty. Katrina winced. "You're lucky you weren't on the bed otherwise it would have been a ten." Katrina gave him a guilty smile. "Don't ever shut or lock the door again when you're alone with Logan. Especially in bedrooms."

"Got it," Katrina nodded. "Now, get out. I have to finish packing. Logan kind of distracted me." Kendall's eyes went wide as he stared at Katrina. "Don't look at me like that!" Kendall held his hands up in defeat before leaving the room so Katrina could finish packing.

* * *

><p>"We are back!" Carlos announced as he, Logan, Kendall and Katrina walked in a row down the hallway. Kelly, Gustavo, Katie and Mrs. Knight were walking behind them.<p>

"Now," Kendall got their attention on the task at hand. "All we have to do is find James, tell him the band's back together and-" He cut himself off as the four teens looked around the empty studio in horror.

"Oh my gosh, the studio's been robbed!" Logan exclaimed as the guys and Katrina dropped their bags to the ground.

"What if this happened to Penny's Pet Care?" Katrina seemed more concerned about her old business.

Before she could run off and check though, Carlos spoke up heroically, "This looks like a job for-" He opened up his shirt to reveal his superhero costume underneath. "-El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man." Kendall made a buzzing noise while Katrina facepalmed, shaking her head.

"Not even a little," Logan mentioned. Carlos let his arms fall down in frustration.

"The studio wasn't robbed," Kelly assured them.

"I had to sell everything to buy Big Time Rush back from Griffin," Gustavo explained as Carlos rebuttoned his shirt. "Including my mansion." Gustavo started to cry so Kelly handed him a handkerchief.

"Don't worry Gustavo," Kendall tried to get his producer calm again. "We won't let you down." Carlos and Logan nodded.

"And you can stay with us at the Palm Woods," Mrs. Knight offered.

Gustavo immediately stopped crying, "Yeah, there's no money for the Palm Woods." The teens stared at him in disbelief.

"Then where are we staying?" Katie asked. Kelly and Gustavo winced. They walked off leaving the others to look at each other in concern before following them.

"Welcome to the Rocque Woods," Kelly announced as the group walked into the practice room. They looked around in shock. There were cots set up around the room for all of them to sleep, taking up most of the room. "It's not much, but, well, it's not much."

"And it's only temporary," Gustavo assured them. "Until you guys rock the concert in four days. And Big Time Rush gets some big time investors."

"Then we go on tour," Kelly continued, "Get your album released."

"Then I get my studio and my mansion back," Gustavo finished.

"This'll be fine," Mrs. Knight spoke. "We can do this." She sat on one of the cots. "And see how positive I'm remaining?" Kendall gave her an okay sign with his hand.

"At least this is better than the place I lived in that rundown neighborhood," Katrina mentioned. The guys nodded.

"But before we do anything, we need to find James and get rehearsals started up again," Gustavo reminded them.

"Got it," Kendall responded. "We'll go straight to the Palm Woods so I can see Jo." Before anyone could stop him, Kendall ran out of the room.

"What he really means is that maybe someone at the Palm Woods has seen Camille," Logan offered. Katrina's eyebrows went up into her bangs as she turned slowly to glare at Logan. "I mean, uh, James." He gave a nervous laugh before running off.

Katrina suddenly got an idea and turned to the others with a smile, "Maybe James went to visit Brandon at Penny's Pet Care. I should go check there. You know, James has always said he wanted a dog."

"No he hasn't," Carlos replied.

"YES HE HAS!" Katrina yelled before running out of the room.

"This looks like a job for-" Carlos announced, reopening his shirt, "-my still unnamed superhero!" Gustavo facepalmed as Carlos jumped out of the room as if he was going to fly. He fell flat on his face causing multiple facepalms from the others.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, we'll go to the Palm Woods right after this," Katrina assured Kendall, Logan and Carlos. "I just wanna see Brandon first and he's closest." The elevator doors opened revealing Penny's Pet Care. Tim was behind the desk, but there was no sign of Brandon.<p>

Tim looked up and smiled when he saw the four teens, "Oh my God, you're back!"

"Yeah, hi, I missed you and all that stuff," Katrina quickly spoke through her greeting, "Where's Brandon?"

"Palm Woods," Tim replied. "He's hanging out with Jo and Camille." Katrina stared at him in confusion.

"When did they become friends?" Kendall asked rhetorically. The other teens shrugged before getting back in the elevator to head down to the lobby.

* * *

><p>Brandon, Camille, Jo and Lightning the Wonder Dog were lying out beside the Palm Woods pool, feeling sad. Depressing music was playing in the background.<p>

"This place is so depressing since the guys left," Camille admitted.

"And Rina," Brandon added. "I still can't believe my best friend's gone."

"And the music doesn't help," Jo turned to glare at Guitar Dude who was playing the depressing music on his guitar.

He stopped suddenly and looked at Jo, "Oh, uh, sorry."

Suddenly, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Katrina stopped in front of them.

"What's everyone so down about?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall!" Jo exclaimed.

"Logan!" Camille joined her best friend in getting up off the pool chairs.

"Rina!" Brandon practically leapt off the chair, heading towards Katrina. Lightning barked before he got up and went for Carlos.

Jo pulled Kendall in for a hug while Camille did the same with Logan. Katrina and Brandon held onto each other as they jumped up and down in their happiness of seeing their best friend.

"Lightning!" Carlos exclaimed when Lightning jumped into his arms. Carlos embraced the dog with a gigantic smile on his face. The others broke apart to stare at Carlos.

"Aww," Katrina commented. "Lightning loves you Carlos!" She had on the goofy grin she had whenever she saw an animal. As if he was proving the point, Lightning licked Carlos's face. Carlos slowly turned to his friends.

"Okay guys," Carlos addressed them. "Um, after the concert, I need to get a girlfriend." Logan, Kendall and Katrina laughed while Camille, Jo and Brandon seemed excited.

"What? The concert's back on?" Jo caught.

"As soon as we find James," Logan told her.

"Yeah, has anyone seen him?" Kendall asked.

"Uh, yeah, he's living here," Camille answered. "In your old apartment." Logan and Kendall exchanged shocked looks while Carlos and Katrina did the same. Guitar Dude played some suspenseful chords on his guitar.

* * *

><p>Logan, Carlos, Kendall, Katrina and Brandon were standing in front of apartment 2J. Logan sighed as he motioned to the doorbell that was installed next to the door. Kendall pressed it. A sound rang out nearby that sounded like a gong. The five of them looked around in shock.<p>

The door opened revealing an elderly man on the other side. They jumped back slightly at the surprise of seeing someone other than James.

"May I help you?" the man asked them.

"Yeah," Kendall responded. "We're looking for James."

"Do come in," the man offered.

"We shall come in," Logan replied. Brandon shrugged before heading in right away. Katrina raised an eyebrow before she went in too. Carlos, Kendall and Logan looked at each other as they followed the best friends in.

Looking around, their jaws dropped. The swirly slide was gone, replaced with a spiral staircase. The color scheme was gray with a hint of blue. Everything was slick and tidy and there were pictures of James on the walls.

"This is our old apartment?" Kendall commented in disbelief.

"It kind of looks like my uncle's studio," Brandon mentioned. They heard someone speaking in a foreign language and looked over to see two people offering them sushi.

"Those are sushi chefs," Logan pointed out the obvious.

Katrina reached over, grabbed one and put it in her mouth, "Not bad." She gave the sushi chefs a smile before bowing politely to them.

"Ah!" Carlos exclaimed. "And what happened to swirly?"

Suddenly, James came walking down the spiral staircase, drinking a soda and wearing a purple robe, "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" He seemed excited, but then realized what he sounded like and toned it down to make it seem like he didn't care that they were there. "I mean, what are you guys doing here?"

"Big Time Rush is back together!" Kendall announced. James gave them an amused smile.

"Yes, so, let's get dressed and go," Logan added.

"Yeah, and what happened to swirly?" Carlos was still obsessed with the missing swirly slide.

"We gotta get back to Rocque Records to get ready for the concert!" Kendall explained.

"Yeah, no," James responded. "You see, Hawk signed me to a three record deal, modified the crib to suit my new personal style and gave me Sebastian."

The old guy that had greeted them before came up to the others, "Hot towel, anyone?" While Logan, Carlos and Kendall each grabbed one, Katrina and Brandon shook their heads, knowing what the towel would do to them. The three boys put the towels on their faces and screamed in pain. James winced as he watched them fall to the floor.

"See, this is why I never accept the hot towels from Brandon's butler," Katrina let them know.

"Oh, and as I recall, you were the ones who told me to get real and move on," James went on. "So I did."

Sebastian came up to James with a megaphone on a platter, "Megaphone for emphasis, sir?"

James took it, brought it up to his mouth and spoke into it, "I rock!" Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Katrina and Brandon jumped at the sound. He placed the megaphone back on the platter.

"James, I was mad, okay?" Kendall tried to get the pretty boy to see some sense, "We shouldn't have broken up the band. But we've always promised since we were PeeWee hockey players that we would stick together."

"Ooh and you've never broken a promise?" James pointed out. Kendall, Carlos and Logan suddenly got a look of horror and realization. Katrina and Brandon looked at them with their eyebrows raised.

"Did I miss something?" Katrina asked.

"We might be horrible people," Logan told the others. Katrina and Brandon furrowed their eyebrows as they exchanged looks.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed, wincing at the thought the guys had.

"We'll fix it," Kendall assured Logan and Carlos. "But first, we need to fix the band. James, we're sorry. Now, let's go." He, Logan and Carlos headed for the open door.

"He's not going anywhere," a voice rang out into the room. Everyone looked over at the stairs to see Hawk and his assistant walking down it. Hawk continued to talk, "Because he's got everything he needs here. Right James?" He placed a hand on James's shoulder, smiling at him.

Sebastian came up to James with a platter of toys and money, "Some toys or money sir?" Carlos, Logan and Kendall stared at the platter with desire. Katrina rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Brandon glared at his uncle. James picked out a Rubik's cube off of it and began to play with it.

"Excellent choice," Hawk told him.

"You guys told me to move on," James addressed his friends, "So, I did."

"And now," Hawk spoke up, "My assistant Rebecca will show you the door." Rebecca smiled sweetly at them.

The guys chuckled as Carlos mentioned in amusement, "She's gonna show us the door?" Rebecca stepped forward before dropping her folder and assuming a fighting stance. The guys didn't have a chance before she threw Kendall and then Carlos out the door.

Logan, seeing his friends get hurt, rushed out of the room, calling out, "I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" Rebecca turned to Katrina and Brandon.

"Leave the girl and my nephew," Hawk instructed Rebecca. She pulled away making James, Katrina and Brandon look at Hawk in confusion. "Close the door. I don't want the others to hear this." Rebecca closed the door and stood in front of it as if she was guarding it.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"I'm getting you something else you want," Hawk explained. "A girlfriend." James furrowed his eyebrows before looking at the jawdropped Katrina.

"Uncle George," Brandon spoke for his best friend, "You've officially gone crazy."

Hawk ignored his nephew as he went up to Katrina, "There's an extra room here. You can have everything you want. All you have to do is agree to be James's girlfriend. You don't even have to work for me."

Katrina closed her mouth and turned to Hawk with a glare, "I can't be bought. Besides, my heart belongs to another."

"Logan is never going to break-up with Camille!" James exclaimed getting everyone to stare at him. "He doesn't have the courage to do it!"

"He promised me," Katrina insisted. "He promised that he'd break-up with Camille and then we'd be together."

"Tell me, how did he react when I mentioned broken promises?" James reminded her. Katrina furrowed her eyebrows as she thought back. "And how did he react when he saw Camille here?" Katrina suddenly seemed furious. Brandon stared at her in surprise. "I won't break a promise. Just stay here with me and you can do whatever you want." Katrina stared at him for a second, confliction running across her face. She looked over at Brandon who had his jaw dropped slightly. Taking a quick glance at the door, she thought of her family. He mind raced as she went through all the options she had. One seemed to stick out.

"Brandon," Katrina turned to her best friend. "Tell the guys I'm staying here." James gave his million dollar smile while Hawk smirked.

After staring at Katrina for a second, Brandon grabbed her arm, "Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Katrina didn't have a chance to say anything before Brandon dragged her into the kitchen, past the sushi chefs and into the bathroom, closing the door after him. "Katrina Raven Wolff, what do you think you're doing?"

"Wow, the full name," Katrina responded nonchalantly. "I must be in a lot of trouble." Brandon glared at her. "Okay, I'll tell you. If I stay here and gain James's trust, I might be able to convince him to rejoin Big Time Rush and forget about your uncle."

"I get it," Brandon replied. "You're gonna be a double agent!" Katrina nodded. "Logan's not gonna be happy with this."

"I know," Katrina admitted. "But if he's worth it, he'll understand that I'm doing this for them. For all four of them. To help them become friends again."

"I don't like this," Brandon insisted.

"Trust me."

"Then we have to sell this," Brandon took a deep breath. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" He yanked the door open and stomped out of the bathroom. "WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!"

"Brandon!" Katrina called out as she left the bathroom. "You're making a big deal out of nothing!"

"If you think this isn't a big deal, then maybe we weren't friends to begin with!" Brandon retorted. Before Katrina could say another word, Brandon pushed Rebecca out of the way and left the apartment. Katrina stared back in hurt.

"Well that was awkward," Hawk mentioned. "James, why don't you show your new girlfriend to her room?" James suddenly appeared next to Katrina.

"You okay?" James checked with her.

Katrina turned to him and smiled, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Show me where I'll be staying." She grabbed his arm and he led her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KATRINA'S STAYING HERE?" Kendall, Logan and Carlos yelled at Brandon. They were standing right outside the Palm Woods and Brandon had just told them that Katrina was staying.<p>

"Wow, Gustavo's rubbing off on you guys," Brandon responded. "Anyways, yeah, she thinks that if she stays here and acts as his girlfriend, she might be able to get him to come back."

"But that could take too long!" Kendall pointed out.

"Girlfriend?" Logan caught. He stared at Brandon in defeat.

"What are we gonna do until then?" Carlos asked. No one had an answer.

* * *

><p>Two days later, James, Katrina and Sebastian went to Hawk Records so that James could report in for work. James had his arm around Katrina's waist as the three of them followed Hawk and Rebecca into Hawk's office. They looked around at the solo artists on the posters on the wall.<p>

"And now," Hawk began, walking up to a poster that was covered by a black cloth. James was showing his million dollar smile while Katrina was looking around the room in disgust. "The newest addition to Hawk Records' line of pop superstars." He took off the cloth revealing a poster of James. Well, sort of James. On the poster, his name was spelled with a 'z' instead of an 's' and his lips were unnaturally huge.

James's smile fell, "You spelled my name wrong."

"No, I didn't," Hawk insisted. "You're James with a 'z' now!" James and Katrina gave Hawk skeptical looks. "It's awezome!" He chuckled from the play on the letter z.

"Isn't that technically Ja-Mez?" Sebastian asked, giving the name a different pronunciation. Hawk looked at the poster and then at Rebecca who nodded. Katrina turned her head so no one could see her hide her laughter.

"I don't pay you to speak Sebastian!" Hawk snapped.

"You'd still be James if you were with Rocque Records," Katrina brought up. Hawk glared at her. "I'm just saying."

"I don't pay you to talk either!"

"You don't pay me at all!" Katrina reminded him. "I'm just James's eye candy."

Before the two could continue to argue, James mentioned, still staring at the poster, "What's wrong with my lips?"

"We added new ones," Rebecca explained. "We wanted something fuller. Yours are too thin." James brought a hand up to touch his lips.

"I wouldn't kiss those large lips," Katrina noted. "They look like they'd swallow my head if I tried." She shivered at the thought.

"You're lucky that it's only digital then," Rebecca responded. Katrina scowled at her.

"And check out your new zingle," Hawk went on as he sat down at his desk, grabbed a remote and pressed a button, starting up some music. James, Katrina and Sebastian looked on in surprise.

"But I haven't recorded anything yet," James pointed out.

"You don't have to," Hawk laughed, turning off the music. "Thanks to digital enhancement."

"Like we did with your lips," Rebecca added.

"So you mean be fake?" Katrina commented.

"No," Hawk responded. "I mean digital help." Katrina stared at him in disbelief. "And together, we are going to crush Gustavo and Big Time Rush."

"But I don't wanna crush Big Time Rush," James admitted. "Those guys are my friends. Or, they were." Katrina looked up at him with a proud smile.

"Ja-Mez," Rebecca called James by the new pronunciation of his name. "Do you want to have friends or do you want to be famous?"

"And besides," Hawk went on. There was a tone to his voice that made Katrina turn to him in confusion. "If they were really your friends, would they be searching all over town for your replacement?" Hawk handed James a magazine. Katrina craned her neck over to look at it. There was an ad there for an open audition to be a member of Big Time Rush. Sighing in defeat, Katrina facepalmed.

James suddenly seemed upset as he tossed the magazine back down on the desk, "I wanna be famous."

* * *

><p>Evan was sitting in LAX waiting for his plane to Minnesota to start boarding. Because he had forgotten to bring something to do on the plane ride, he had stopped at a store in the airport and bought a magazine.<p>

"Why did I buy this?" Evan asked himself, flipping a page. "I don't even like this magazine." He looked up for a second as he thought about it. "Oh yeah. The others weren't good either." He shrugged and went back to the magazine. "Maybe I should have gotten a puzzle book or something." He flipped another page, completely ignoring the people staring at him since he was talking to himself.

Something on the next page caught his eye. Quickly, he brought it up closer to his face so he could read over the advertisement. It was for the Big Time Rush open audition.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Evan exclaimed as he got to his feet. The people nearby continued to stare at him, all conversations disappearing. He groaned as he grabbed his overnight bag from the ground, stuffed the magazine in it and walked off.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened up on the Rocque Records floor and Evan stepped off of it. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and just stared down it. The elevator closed behind him, but he still didn't move.<p>

"Once I walk down there, there's no turning back," Evan told himself. He took a deep breath before continuing down the hallway. He made his way through Rocque Records, glancing through open doorways, wondering where everyone was. Soon, he found himself right outside the open door of the practice room. He glanced inside and watched someone singing before he did a backflip. The people that were sitting behind what looked like a desk made out of boxes got to their feet and clapped.

"Welcome to Big Time Rush!" Gustavo announced. Evan smiled slightly as he leaned up against the doorframe to watch the scene in front of him. The guy that had been singing jumped up as he cheered.

"I'm so excited," the guy told them. "I must now tell my dark overlord, Zorbloc." Evan's smile disappeared at the same time as the others' smiles did. The guy bowed, "Oh Zorbloc! The time of prophecy is upon us!" He then began to make weird noises as he turned around in a circle before running and jumping to hit the wall on purpose. He fell to the ground and twitched there.

"Maybe we can't replace James," Kendall realized.

"Hey, Big Time Rush is now a trio," Gustavo decided. The others agreed.

Evan decided it was time to get their attention. He cleared his throat causing the others to turn their heads and look at him. Logan's, Carlos's and Kendall's jaws dropped in shock. Gustavo and Kelly seemed confused.

"I know I'm a little late," Evan began, "I was at the airport, about to take a plane out to Minnesota, when I saw an ad that you were looking for a new boy band member."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Gustavo asked.

"EVAN?" Kendall, Carlos and Logan exclaimed.

"Wait, Evan?" Kelly spoke up. "As in Evan Wolff? Katrina's older brother?" Evan just smirked.

"Are you staying?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I am auditioning for Big Time Rush," Evan announced. Before anyone could respond, Evan burst out in song, "_If you want it all, lay it on the line. It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time._" Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Gustavo and Kelly clapped and cheered for him.

"You," Gustavo pointed at the random guy still twitching on the floor. "You're fired! You," Gustavo turned to Evan. "You're the new member of Big Time Rush!" The guy didn't seem to notice being fired as he got to his feet and began mumbling random words.

"Come on," Kendall placed his hand on Evan's shoulder. "Mom and Katie are gonna be happy to see you."

"And Katrina?" Evan asked. At the mention of the model, the boys, Gustavo and Kelly exchanged nervous looks. "What? Did something happen to her?"

"You're not gonna like this," Logan responded. Evan narrowed his eyes before the guys explained why Katrina was not with them.

* * *

><p>Katrina was playing a racing video game versus Sebastian while James ate sushi behind them. She was supposed to be playing against James, but the pretty boy had asked Sebastian to play for him.<p>

"This takes all the fun out of trying to beat you," Katrina mentioned to James. She glanced over at Sebastian quickly before focusing on the game again. "How the heck are you beating me?"

"Uh, where to now sir?" Sebastian asked James.

"Uh, just turn left here," James responded nonchalantly. Katrina raised an eyebrow at his tone, but didn't look at him. Sebastian made the turn.

"Are you alright, sir?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, you seem kind of out of it, James," Katrina added. "Honestly Sebastian, where did you get these awesome video game skills?"

Sebastian didn't get to answer though because James did, "I'm good. I got both of you and I got sushi. Everything's awesome." He didn't seem to agree with his answer though since he didn't smile once. Katrina and Sebastian exchanged concerned looks before Sebastian paused their game.

"Yes," Sebastian replied as he got up. "And you seem so awesome." Katrina turned around in her seat to look at James.

"Are you being sarcastic?" James laughed slightly, "Cause you sound like Logan." He frowned as Katrina smiled knowingly, raising her eyebrows. "Who I don't miss. Just like I don't miss Carlos or Kendall."

"Yeah, you do," Katrina told him, getting up to stand next to Sebastian. "You miss your best friends and there's only one solution to that. Go back to Big Time Rush."

"I don't miss them," James insisted, shaking his head.

"Of course you don't," Sebastian responded. "Just like I don't long for a life away from the smog and shallowness of this town." Katrina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and turned to look at Sebastian.

"We still talking about me here?" James checked. Katrina rolled her eyes before turning to him with an 'are you kidding me' look.

"How do you teens say it today?" Sebastian replied. "Whatever Ja-Mez."

"Hey," James got to his feet. "Hawk is gonna make me famous."

"Ooh," Sebastian spoke sarcastically, "A whole life filled with fake lips, fake vocals and a fake girlfriend." James's hand went up to touch his lips while Katrina's jaw dropped slightly. "Wake up James and do enjoy a hot towel." He used his tongs to pick up a hot towel and throw it at James's face. James grabbed it, screamed and fell to the floor in pain.

"James," Katrina knelt down beside him, pulling the towel off his face. "You've got ambition and talent. Don't settle for letting someone else do the work for you. Hawk is only making you famous so that Gustavo can't. He doesn't care about you like your friends, Gustavo, Kelly, Mrs. Knight, Katie," She looked away from his staring eyes for a second as she hesitated. James pulled himself up so he was sitting instead of lying down. Katrina turned back to him. "And me. I care about you. Which is why I can't let you stay here acting as Hawk's puppet when I know you can do so much better by going back to Big Time Rush."

Smiling, James responded, "Logan is one lucky guy to have you." Katrina blushed as she moved a strand of hair out of her face. "If he messes up, I'm right here."

"I know," Katrina assured him.

"Hey Sebastian," James addressed the older man, "Can you drive us over to Rocque Records?"

"It would be my pleasure, sir," Sebastian nodded his head once, a smile on his face. He grabbed his keys while James and Katrina got to their feet. The three of them headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Evan were singing <em>Famous<em>, but it wasn't good. They were running into each other and Evan kept dropping out of the singing since he didn't know the lyrics as well as the others. Gustavo, Kelly, Katie and Mrs. Knight were watching from the control room.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP!" Gustavo yelled at them. "Need I remind you that we have a concert in two days and I put everything on the line for you and you STINK!"

"I'm just learning this!" Evan pointed out.

"And the choreography is completely different without James since Evan can't do backflips," Logan added.

"Everything's different without James," Carlos admitted.

"Look, don't worry," Kendall assured Gustavo, "We'll figure this out. Have we ever let you down?"

Gustavo burst into laughter before turning to the others in the control room, "Have they ever let me down?" Katie, Mrs. Knight and Kelly shook their heads. He looked back at the four boys in the practice room. "That's not the point." Getting to his feet, he continued, "The point is James is not coming back."

"Katrina can get him to come back," Evan insisted.

"THE CAT'S NOT COMING BACK EITHER!" Gustavo screamed at him. Evan jumped in shock, not being used to Gustavo's screams. Logan, Carlos and Kendall rolled their eyes as they looked at each other. "Now, I don't care what you sing, but look like you're enjoying it or I will destroy ALL OF YOU!" The four boys flinched back at Gustavo's fury.

That's when Kendall got an idea. He brought the microphone up to his mouth and began to sing, "_Oh, you're such a turd. Oh yeah, a giant turd._"

Carlos and Logan joined in while Evan just laughed since he didn't know the song, "_And you look like a turd and you smell like a turd._" Gustavo let his head hit the control panel.

As the three guys sang and danced while Evan looked on, Kelly noted to the others, "Well, they do seem to be enjoying it." Gustavo nodded, giving in.

Suddenly, their singing was interrupted by someone else. Looking over at the open doorway, James was standing there singing while Katrina was right next to him. While James seemed happy, all Katrina could do was stare at Evan. Carlos, Logan and Kendall cheered as they pointed at James. Evan held back as he stared at Katrina with a slight smile on his face.

"I'm gonna be rich!" Katie exclaimed causing Gustavo, Kelly and Mrs. Knight to look at her in disbelief. "I mean, hurray for friendship!" Logan, Kendall and Carlos ran up to greet James.

"Big Time Rush is back together!" Carlos announced.

"Yeah, I felt bad knowing how much you all missed me," James responded. "Plus, Katrina helped me see some sense, right Katrina?" The four guys turned to her to find her still staring at Evan. "Are you-" James noticed who she was staring at. "Evan? What are you doing here?"

"I'm back," Evan explained simply. "I heard that my family needed some help." He turned to Katrina, waving at her. "Hey Kat."

This caused Katrina to snap out of her stupor, "Hey? HEY? You've been gone for two years and all you have to say to me is HEY?" She stormed up to him and smacked him across the face. Everyone else winced at the sound.

"I guess I deserved that," Evan admitted, rubbing the now sore spot on his face.

Katrina smiled at him, shaking her head slightly, "I missed you, you idiot." That said, Katrina pulled her brother in for a hug. Smiles spread on everyone's faces as Evan wrapped his arms around his sister, returning her hug. Katrina could feel herself tearing up from being so happy to have her brother back. Pulling away, Katrina looked up at him, "And whatever you've gotten yourself into, I'm gonna help you get out of it."

"I look forward to it," Evan replied. The siblings turned over to the band who was watching with smug grins on their faces.

"See? Nothing blew up by coming back," Kendall told Evan. "You were worried over nothing! Now, everyone can be happy!"

"Not yet," Katrina reminded him. "You guys still have to rock your concert so that we don't have to live here anymore."

"Which reminds me," Evan turned to Katrina, "I heard that you were living in an apartment with a boy!" He crossed his arms as he glared at Katrina.

Katrina laughed nervously, "Oh yeah. That. Um. Does it help that we were in separate rooms?" He continued to glare at her. "And that there was an adult living in the same apartment?" Evan didn't stop.

"Dude, nothing happened," James insisted. "We didn't even kiss. I wouldn't go there. Not again." He looked at Logan apologetically.

Logan suddenly seemed uncomfortable as he changed the attention back to James and Katrina, "And you two aren't gonna miss the cool pad, the hot towels and Sebastian?"

"Yes, no and yes," James replied.

"I second that," Katrina added.

"Well, don't sweat it," Kendall told them as the Kelly, Gustavo, Katie and Mrs. Knight came into the room. "Because when we nail the concert, we're gonna go back to the Palm Woods and get our own Sebastian, right?" The guys, Katrina and Evan turned to look at the newcomers.

"And what about Hawk?" Kelly reminded them.

"We'll talk about your Sebastian later," Gustavo responded. "And we've got bigger problems than Hawk. As in the concert is in two days and we haven't sold a single ticket and all the posters are now wrong." He pointed at a poster attached to a couple of boxes. While the date, time and place were right, James wasn't on the poster, but Evan was along with Carlos, Kendall and Logan.

"Don't worry," Mrs. Knight insisted. "Katie will donate her posters." She unrolled a poster revealing one of the four guys of Big Time Rush.

"No I won't," Katie seemed insulted.

"KATIE, DONATE THEM!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

"Okay!" Katie gave in. She ducked down and suddenly stood up with a hat and shirt with Big Time Rush logos on them. "But I get concession space for my hats and t-shirts."

"Deal," Gustavo agreed.

"How did she do that?" Evan whispered to Katrina.

"I've given up asking," Katrina admitted. "Just go with it. Everyone's magic here or something."

"Kelly," Gustavo turned to the woman on his side. "What money do we have left in the budget for street team advertising and local TV spots?"

Kelly pulled some cash out of her pockets, "We got five bucks and a punch card for one free Schmetzel's Pretzel." Gustavo made a weird noise of annoyance, disappointment and anger.

"We'll go back to the Palm Woods and get some street team volunteers," Kendall offered.

"And I think I may know a way we can get some free TV spots," Logan informed them.

"And Evan, Brandon and I should still have some connections with minor celebrities around here," Katrina added. "We might be able to get them to come and then more people will want to come. You know how people want to be around celebrities."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Gustavo asked. "I can't sell this band to investors if we don't sell out the concert! Go go go go get out of here!" James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Katrina and Evan ran from the room.

As they stood in front of the elevator, waiting for it to come up, Katrina leaned over to whisper to Logan, "We need to talk later." He didn't get a chance to respond since the elevator opened up and the group filed into it.

**(A/N): Well, that's not good…. What's Katrina gonna say to Logan? What's she gonna say to Camille? Is she gonna fight for Logan or let him go? Is there still something going on between James and Katrina? She admitted that she cares for him, but what does that mean exactly? And something happened that we were all waiting for! Evan's back! FOR GOOD! Or is he? Is he gonna run off again at the sight of Katrina getting in harm's way or will he stay to protect his sister? Chapter 60 is next and you know what that means! Something big is gonna happen! But what could that be since Evan's back? Maybe it'll be Katrina and Logan? Maybe Evan's got a secret that'll get out? Maybe it'll be something that's completely unpredictable? You'll just have to wait to find out! Hopefully it won't take as long as it took to get this one up. Until then, happy reading! **


	60. The Truth Comes Out

**(A/N): We've made it to chapter 60 everyone! Time to party! WOOT! As a result, this chapter has it all. Romance, mystery, twists, friendship, family, fighting, confrontations, the longest chapter I've written (over 11,000 words!), the end of season one, wrapping up some loose ends and starting some new ones! And there's the special thing I had planned for this chapter, the shocker at the end! You'll never guess it, so I should probably get to the thank yous and disclaimers.**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**kitcool**_** (Yeah, there's more brother/sister moments here), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Something happens with that love triangle here!), **_**Awesamazing**_** (I hope you're better now! Katrina's so into animals that it's her namesake. And if you like overprotective Kendall and James, you'll love overprotective Evan!), **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (Well, like I said before, we get something here with that love triangle! Although, now that I think about it… It's kind of like a love rectangle because of James… You know, Logan, Camille, Katrina and James… And NOW I know why Evan came back! You chased him here! And I'm SO excited that this is chapter 60!), **_**Milkamoo97**_** (Here's the next chapter!), **_**LilyHeartsJamesxxx**_** (There's a fight here! I hope that this works for you.) and **_**Loganator-JR**_** (I think it is possible to have tons of ideas for other people's stuff. I mean, isn't that what fanfiction is? Creating an idea from someone else's? So, I know exactly how you feel.) I don't own **_**Big Time Rush**_** nor the episode **_**Big Time Concert**_** which is finished in this chapter. I also don't own the song **_**Casanova**_** by **_**Esme**__**è**__** Denters Ft. Justin Timberlake**_**. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 60: The Truth Comes Out

It was late at night and everyone in the practice room was sleeping in their cots. Well, everyone but Katrina. She was lying in her cot, her eyes wide as she stared up at the ceiling. Her mind was racing as she thought about what she wanted to talk to Logan about. It didn't help that her overprotective brother and cousin had insisted on being on either side of her.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise that caused her to sit up straight in her cot. Katrina listened closely and realized that it was snoring. Knowing that it couldn't have been Gustavo since everyone had practically forced the producer to sleep in the sound proof recording booth, Katrina looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. She found it was Carlos. He was snoring as he cuddled up to his helmet. Right then and there, Katrina knew she wasn't going to get to sleep until she talked to Logan. After a quick check to make sure that Kendall and Evan were sound asleep, Katrina got up off her cot and tiptoed over to Logan.

"Pst!" Katrina breathed into the smart boy's ear. "Logan!" He didn't respond. Katrina reached over to try and shake him awake. Logan moved, but only to grab Katrina's arm and cuddle up to it. Katrina sighed as she bit her lip, thinking about what else she could do to wake him up. Smirking, she thought of something. After a quick check to make sure that no one was watching (specifically, Kendall and Evan), she leaned up to place her lips on Logan's. When she pulled away, she noticed that his lips had formed a smile. Slowly, his eyes opened so he was staring back at Katrina.

"Hey," Logan greeted her. He let go of Katrina's arm. "What's going on?"

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Katrina whispered. Logan nodded and slowly got up out of his cot. They looked around, noticing that everyone was still fast asleep, before they snuck out of the room.

"Okay," Logan raised his voice to a normal volume once the two were in the lobby. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us," Katrina admitted. "Are we a couple?"

Logan sighed, "I want us to be, but I'm still with Camille."

Katrina crossed her arms, "Fine. I'm giving you two days, till the end of the concert. Want to know why I'm fine with this? Because when you guys rock your concert and go on tour, I'm the one coming with, not Camille. Remember that." She reached over to grab his hand. "Our relationship can still be the same as it was in Minnesota. All you have to do is have a little courage."

Logan looked down at Katrina's hand for a second before he asked, "What about you and James?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Since you two came back, I've caught you two smiling at each other. Did something happen at the apartment?"

"No!" Katrina seemed insulted. "Nothing happened! I mean, we did kind of bond and I don't hate him anymore, but I don't like him in a romantic way or anything!"

"How about this," Logan began. "We both take these two days to figure things out. Me with Camille and you with James."

"Nothing is going on with me and James," Katrina insisted.

"Then you need to talk to your brother," Logan told her. "Because I have a feeling that he still doesn't want you to date."

"Yeah," Katrina admitted. "I should probably take care of that."

"And we should probably get back in there before they realize we're gone," Logan realized. Katrina nodded before the couple snuck back into the practice room to return to their cots.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone left the studio and headed out to do their advertising. Carlos and James were handing out fliers to the people getting off the nearby subway. Kendall and Jo were putting up posters around town. Logan figured out a way to get some TV spots and had Katie, Camille and most of the Palm Woods helping him. Katrina, Evan and Brandon left for the library to get a hold of some computers. Gustavo and Kelly went to some corporations to try selling Big Time Rush to them.<p>

"Okay boys," Katrina addressed her brother and best friend. All three of them were wearing some of Katie's Big Time Rush t-shirts. "Let's get celebrities scuttbutting about this concert." They went silent as they typed on the computers in front of them, contacting any celebrity they knew. It didn't take long to see scuttbutts coming out about the concert from celebrities and then from normal people. Eventually, it trended. The three of them fist bumped.

"Let's get back and make sure that there's nothing else we need to do," Brandon decided. They got up and left the library, heading for the subway.

"So, Evan," Katrina turned to her brother. "It would be okay for me to date, right?" Brandon suddenly stiffened, knowing where the conversation was going and wishing he was somewhere else.

"No, you can't date James," Evan insisted.

"Who said anything about James?" Katrina asked. "I don't want to date James!"

"Oh please," Evan replied. "It's so obvious that you two have a love/hate relationship going on there." Katrina's jaw dropped.

"You know, I thought I was the only one that noticed that," Brandon mentioned.

"Why does everyone think me and James have a love/hate relationship?" Katrina exclaimed. "First Jo and Camille, then Aunt Jenn, now you two! There is nothing going on between me and James."

"Okay," Brandon held up his hands in surrender.

"Good, because you can't date him," Evan insisted.

"Okay," Katrina shrugged. "Then, can I date someone else?"

"No, you can't date Logan," Evan responded.

"Why not?"

"Two reasons. One, he's dating someone else. And two, you still have feelings for James and you can't date someone when you like two different boys. You're still not emotionally ready for a boyfriend, Kat." Katrina glared at him.

"I'm just gonna go," Brandon announced before he ran off. Katrina and Evan barely noticed him leave.

"You know, I've been through a lot these past two years," Katrina reminded him. "I've had to take on a lot of responsibilities. I think I can handle a boyfriend."

"I'm not saying that you haven't matured," Evan replied. "I just don't think you're ready for a possible heartbreak."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, James dates tons of girls and Logan is dating someone. I don't want you to get your hopes up, only to have them crushed when they don't pick you."

"So, you think I should date someone like Carlos? Someone who is completely clueless when it comes to girls."

"Personally, I'm a little concerned about Carlos's mental health to let him date you. Plus you see him like a brother. And, since Kendall's our cousin, there's no one else close enough to our family that I feel comfortable with letting you date."

"Have I told you lately how much I hate you?"

"I love you too, little sis." Katrina rolled her eyes, pushing Evan away slightly. He did catch a crack of a smile before the scowl came back on her face. "You should let the guys in though. They only want what's best for you. And I can tell you care about them or else you wouldn't be helping them. You wouldn't have gone to stay with James if you didn't care about them."

"I did tell James," Katrina admitted.

Evan's eyebrows went up, "And you still prefer Logan over James?"

Katrina looked down at the ground, confusion running across her face, "Maybe I do need some time to think."

"And if they care about you, they'll wait. Now, come on. They're probably waiting for us." The siblings went down into the subway to catch a train to Rocque Records.

* * *

><p>The groups went out again the next day to get in some last minute publicizing. Afterwards, they met up at the Music Box just in time to watch the sign get changed to 'Sold Out'. Everyone cheered in success before heading inside. While everyone was chatting, Katrina was able to pull Mrs. Knight to the side.<p>

"Aunt Jenn, I need some motherly advice," Katrina admitted.

"About what, sweetheart?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Logan and James."

"Well, I can't tell you who to date, but I can tell you an old saying. 'If you love something, set it free. If it doesn't come back, it wasn't yours to begin with.'"

"So, you're saying I should let them both go?"

"I'm not saying that," Mrs. Knight shook her head. "I'm saying, take a good look at Logan's and James's actions around you and think about that quote." She walked over to the concession stand where Katie and Evan were already standing, getting things set up since Evan was going to help them sell merchandise. Brandon had left to go get Tim before the concert started.

"What does that even mean?" Katrina mumbled to herself. She noticed Jo and Camille heading to the bathroom together to spruce themselves up while Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall got onto the stage. Katrina walked over to stand next to Kelly and Gustavo.

"Okay," Gustavo began as the boys wandered to the edge of the stage. "All that's left to do is, oh right, the concert."

"Gustavo," Kendall addressed their producer.

"Have we ever let you down?" all four boys asked. They gave ridiculous poses that made Katrina and Kelly laugh slightly.

"I'll let you know after tonight," Gustavo told them. "Now, get your butts to your dressing room and get ready to rock this place for your fans and for my big investors." The guys ran off. "Cat! Go make sure they don't break anything!" Katrina rolled her eyes, but did as he asked.

Katrina caught up with the guys right outside their dressing room. James had stopped the boys, "Can you believe this? Our very own dressing room." They rushed inside, but Katrina stayed out for a second.

"Wait," Katrina took a good look at the door. "This isn't a dressing room. This is the door for trucks loading equipment." Her eyes went wide as she ran inside and past a curtain to see the guys looking around their 'dressing room'.

"Smaller than I imagined," Kendall admitted.

"That's because it's-" Katrina began.

She was cut off by a sudden movement that made the five teens hold onto each other and the couch in front of them.

"And it's rumbling," Carlos noted. Confusion crossed the guys' faces while Katrina had one of horror.

"Oh dear God," Katrina mumbled.

Suddenly, Rebecca, Hawk's assistant, walked in. The five teens turned to look at her.

"Make yourself at home, boys, with your little groupie," Rebecca told them snidely. She grabbed a handle to pull down the door of the truck.

"And it's a TRAP!" Logan yelled. The teens screamed as the rushed for the door, trying to get out before it closed them in. They were too late though as they ran right into the shut door. Calling for help, the teens banged on the door. Only when they felt the truck start driving did they give up.

"What do we do now?" James asked.

"As soon as they open that door, we make a run for it," Kendall decided. "Until then, we just have to wait this out."

"I must have sunk really low if people are referring to me as a groupie," Katrina muttered to herself, collapsing on the couch. "Especially since a groupie is, well-" She cut herself off as she looked down at her hands.

"You're not our groupie," James sat down next to her. "You're our friend." He put his arm around her shoulders. "And we care about you. Don't let anyone put you down." Katrina turned to him with a smile. Logan looked down at his feet in defeat while Kendall and Carlos exchanged confused looks.

"Thanks," Katrina told James.

"James, you're wrong," Kendall insisted. The other four teens turned to stare at the blonde in shock. "Katrina's not our friend." Katrina seemed like she was going to cry. "She's part of our family. Our crazy, mixed up family. And no one insults someone of our family. We're gonna get out of this and then we're gonna get back at them for kidnapping us and for calling Katrina a groupie."

"Yeah," Carlos agreed as spirits got high from Kendall's speech. "It's not like they can catch all five of us at once." The five of them nodded their heads, smiles starting to grow on their faces.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they caught all five of us at once," Katrina mumbled. She and the guys were tied up to chairs in the middle of an empty warehouse. Katrina blew some hair that had fallen in front of her face out of the way. A spotlight was focused on the five of them as Hawk and Rebecca walked up to them.<p>

"Are, um, are you gonna kill us?" James asked Hawk. The five teens watched Hawk in terror.

"No, don't be stupid," Hawk responded. His captives sighed in relief. "But when Big Time Rush misses their first concert, your music careers will be dead." James gave off a mini-scream. "And more importantly, so will Gustavo's chances of EVER topping me on the charts again." While, Kendall, Logan, James and Katrina stared at Hawk, Carlos struggled in the rope bonds, trying to get free.

"We'll tell Gustavo where to find you and your phones," Rebecca pulled out the teens' phones. "Once the crowd boos and abandons the concert."

"When you mess with the Hawk," Hawk walked up closer to the group. "You get all ten talons!" He held up his hands to James's face as if he was going to claw out the pretty boy's eyes.

"Hawks actually only have, uh, eight talons," Logan informed Hawk. Katrina turned to stare at the smart boy as if he had signed the groups' death certificates.

"I DON'T CARE!" Hawk screamed at them. James jumped in his chair causing him to sandwich Katrina between him and Logan. Katrina's eye flinched a bit before turning to glare at James instead. James didn't notice since he was still staring at Hawk.

"Okay, just telling ya," Logan replied, turning away.

"But I do wanna catch your concert," Hawk continued his rant as if Logan had never said anything. "So I don't miss the look on Gustavo's face when he loses everything." He laughed evilly, cawed and then left the teens tied up. Rebecca rolled her eyes, but followed him out of the warehouse.

"Okay, now that he's gone, how about some PERSONAL SPACE?" Katrina continued to glare at James. This time he noticed. James scooted his chair away from Katrina.

"Sorry that I was staying as far away from the villain as possible and I happened to touch you," James told her. Katrina's jaw dropped, but she didn't look away from James.

"You know what?" Katrina started. "You are-"

"Can you guys not fight for once?" Carlos asked. "We have to figure out a way out of this." Carlos struggled in the rope bonds.

"Carlos, it's hopeless," Kendall responded. "Although, I agree on the not fighting between James and Katrina."

"We don't fight that much," James insisted.

"And understatement of the year goes to James Diamond!" Logan exclaimed. "Whenever you don't have some type of moment together, you're fighting."

"That is SO not true!" Katrina denied it.

"Yes, it is," Carlos, Kendall and Logan replied.

"I don't mean the fighting," Katrina clarified. "Cause James and I do fight a lot."

"No, we don't!" James responded.

"Yes, we do," Katrina told him.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"We're fighting right now on whether or not we fight a lot!" Katrina mentioned.

"Oh," James winced.

"Anyways," Katrina went on, "I was more talking about the fact that James and I are just friends. I mean, he practically told me to go with – OH MY GOD!" Katrina's scream made the boys turn to her. The teen girl's eyes were wide and her jaw dropped slightly. The strand of hair had gone back into her face as she stared straight ahead, not paying attention to the boys' stares.

"Katrina, are you okay?" Kendall asked. Katrina didn't answer. All she could do was stare at nothing in front of her. The girl didn't even move.

"She probably realized that we need to get out of here and get to the concert!" Carlos decided.

"How are we supposed to get out of here when there's no one around to untie us?" Logan asked. "And even if there was, it's not like they could hear us."

"HELP!" James yelled out. Katrina didn't even flinch at the scream.

"Don't worry best friends of mine," Carlos told them, "For this looks like a job for-" He struggled in the rope bonds as he bounced in his chair.

"Carlos, not now!" Kendall responded in exasperation.

"Yes now!" Carlos insisted. "Cause it's time!" He continued to bounce in his chair, getting further away from the others.

"Carlos!" Kendall tried to get the boy to see some sense. The boys looked over at Carlos and noticed he was heading towards the stairs.

"I can do this!" Carlos insisted.

"Carlos, you don't understand," Logan attempted to save the Latino from getting hurt.

"No, you don't understand!" Carlos continued to bounce towards the stairs.

"Carlos, we're trying to help you," Kendall tried again.

"I'm trying to help you!" Carlos exclaimed.

"You're not looking where you're hopping!" James added.

"I can do this," Carlos mumbled as he bounced his chair towards the stairs. "It's time for-" He and his chair fell down the stairs. The loud crashing sounds from Carlos tumbling down the stairs caused the boys to wince and Katrina to snap out of her stupor.

"Welp," Logan spoke first. "We tried to tell him." James and Kendall nodded their heads in agreement.

"No," Katrina mumbled to herself, "Aunt Jenn couldn't have been right about that." She shook her head slightly.

None of the boys got a chance to ask her what she meant because Carlos came back into the room. Although he still had ropes and pieces of chair around him, he was able to walk and use his hands. Part of his shirt was open, revealing that he was still wearing his superhero costume.

"Huh, you really are a superhero!" James commented on Carlos's reappearance.

"No," Carlos replied. "I'm a popstar who wants to rock that concert, get our album released and get chased by lots of girls."

"Then untie us!" Kendall demanded. Carlos rushed forward and began untying Kendall.

"I can't believe this," Katrina muttered under her breath.

"Just go with it," Logan advised her. "This gets us free with enough time to get to the concert. Hopefully." Katrina didn't answer as she stared at the ground, a thoughtful look on her face. Carlos got Kendall free and moved onto Logan. Kendall got out of his seat and went over to free Katrina. Carlos finished first so he moved onto James.

Once the five teens were all free, they ran out of the room to find their way out.

* * *

><p>Back at the concert, Evan, Katie and Mrs. Knight were working behind the merchandise table. The concert was supposed to be starting soon, but there wasn't any indication that it would.<p>

"Where are the guys?" Katie asked. "The show's supposed to be starting and I'm not selling a lot of product here!"

"And Kat," Evan added. "She was supposed to join us here after the guys were ready. I swear, if one of them touched her-"

"Relax," Mrs. Knight told her nephew. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation as to why she's not here. Something unexpected probably happened backstage and Katrina has to help Kelly fix it. That's usually how these things work." Evan crossed his arms, not really believing his aunt.

* * *

><p>Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan and Katrina ran down the street, trying to figure out where they were. It wasn't until they reached a bus stop that they realized.<p>

"Oh, we're downtown!" Logan exclaimed. "We're never gonna make it to the concert in time!"

"No concert means no album means no Big Time Rush!" James realized.

"Means back to Minnesota," Katrina mumbled. A limo suddenly pulled up in front of the teens. The window rolled down revealing Sebastian in the driver's seat.

"Anyone need a ride to the Big Time Rush concert?" Sebastian asked them.

"Sebastian?" James seemed as confused as the rest of them. "You-you work for Hawk."

"I quit," Sebastian informed them. "Now, get in!"

"YES!" The teens cheered before rushing into the limo.

* * *

><p>"Uh, why is the curtain rising?" Evan asked Katie and Mrs. Knight. Sure enough, the curtain was rising and while the instrumental people were on the stage, the boys weren't.<p>

"A better question would be: Why aren't the guys onstage?" Katie responded.

"That does it, I'm calling them," Mrs. Knight decided, pulling out her phone.

* * *

><p>Inside the limo, Kendall, Logan and Carlos were sitting on one of the seats while James and Katrina were sitting on the other that was closest to Sebastian.<p>

"Oh, how I hate LA traffic," Sebastian complained. "And superficiality. And-"

"SEBASTIAN, WE'RE LATE!" the five teens interrupted him.

"We have to get there!" James went on. "Just, please!"

Sebastian sighed, "I'm going to lose my California limousine license for this." The teens looked at each other quickly before focusing on Sebastian again. The elderly man put on a pair of sunglasses before slamming on the gas, taking the limo into the lane of opposing traffic. The teens screamed as Carlos and Kendall were pushed into Logan and Katrina was pushed into James due to the sudden turn. Nearby cars honked at the limo as Sebastian went back into the right lane, racing down the street.

"We're gonna die," Katrina spoke worriedly. The five teens had wide eyes as they held onto each other for their lives.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up!" Katrina knocked on the door of the guys' actual dressing room. "I can hear the crowd booing! And I think Evan's going to wonder where I am so much that he might kill one of you guys!"<p>

"KATRINA!" Katrina looked over and noticed Evan running towards her. "Where are those dogs so I can kill them for touching you?"

"And we're too late," Katrina mumbled. Before Evan got a chance to head into the dressing room to confront the boys, Katrina blocked him. "Evan! They are supposed to be onstage right now! It's not a good time to go on a killing spree!"

"Did they kiss you?" Evan didn't seem to listen to her. "Or touch you? Or worse. Do something to make you like them, like doing a favor for you?"

"Oh yes," Katrina told him. "They totally did me a favor." She nodded slowly. "By untying me!"

"They tied you up?" Evan exclaimed. "Those hormonal dogs gang raped my sister! I'm gonna kill them!" He tried to get past Katrina again, but she blocked the way.

"Whoa! Easy bro!" Katrina waved her hands in front of him. "Let me explain! Brandon's uncle kidnapped us, tied us up and then we had to get out and get back here. That's why we're late!"

"Oh really?" Evan looked at her in amusement. "Why would Brandon's uncle kidnap you and tie you up? Just because he sometimes laughs evilly doesn't mean he's evil!" Katrina rolled her eyes.

"He's Gustavo's nemesis," Katrina informed her brother.

"Really?" Evan asked.

"YES!" Logan's, James's, Kendall's and Carlos's voices came from the other side of the door to the dressing room. Katrina turned on her heels to glare at the door.

"Were you guys eavesdropping?" Katrina exclaimed. There was silence coming from the dressing room. Katrina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in aggravation before turning back to her brother. "Look, I promise that tonight we'll have a brother-sister bonding dinner and I'll tell you every single little detail that you missed in my life if you just go now so the guys can do their concert."

Evan seemed to consider this before replying, "Fine." He walked off in the direction he had come from, heading back to the merchandise table.

"He's gone," Katrina told the guys through the door. "You're safe." The door to the dressing room opened up and the guys came out. "From him at least. I'm gonna get you guys for eavesdropping. Later though. Come on, let's move!"

Katrina led the boys through the backstage area until they finally saw Gustavo. Just as he came into view, Gustavo started falling backwards. The five teens quickly ran forward and caught the producer. That's when they noticed that Hawk and Rebecca were there too.

"Hey!" Gustavo greeted them.

"Sorry we're late Gustavo," Kendall apologized.

"Yeah," Logan went on as the teens turned to look at Hawk and Rebecca. "We got a little tied up."

"Oh, the people are leaving," Carlos realized causing everyone to look out to the audience. In fact, the people were leaving, still booing the concert that wasn't going on.

"Guys! Get out there and save this concert!" Katrina exclaimed.

"We're gonna need some microphones," James realized. Kelly suddenly appeared out of nowhere with two microphones in each hand. The guys each took one.

"AH! DO SOMETHING!" Hawk demanded of Rebecca. She stepped forward, taking her fighting stance. She didn't get to do anything though because Sebastian showed up with a platter of hot towels.

"Hot towel, sir?" Sebastian threw hot towels that ended up hitting Hawk and Rebecca in the face. The two screeched in pain before falling to the ground.

After some laughs at Hawk being beaten, Gustavo yelled out, "HIT IT!" The music began and the boys ran out onto the stage. Katrina smiled as she, Gustavo and Kelly watched from the sidelines and the boys dove into their song, _Famous_. The boys didn't even get through the song before the people backstage were interrupted by Gustavo's possible investors. They began promising a whole bunch of items before Griffin showed up, barging through the others.

"A three record deal, a worldwide tour and immediate release of their album," Griffin offered.

Taking this opportunity to bargain, Gustavo added, "My mansion back, my studio fully restocked and the dogs want something called, uh, Sebastian."

"Done," Griffin agreed causing the other possible investors to groan in defeat.

"And put me back as executive of Penny's Pet Care and let me get a say in things," Katrina continued. Gustavo and Kelly looked at her in surprise. "What? I didn't actually mind the executive position. I hated when I never had an opinion. Just because I'm a model doesn't mean I don't have a brain."

Griffin took a second to think about it, but then spoke, "Done."

"And," Kelly finished. "I want you to go straight back to that studio and write a hundred times, 'I will never do this to Big Time Rush again'." Griffin took one look at her and then ran off to do exactly what she told him to do. Katrina, Gustavo and Kelly fist bumped before turning their attentions back on the concert.

The boys finished the song to the cheering of the people in the audience. Katrina watched with a smile, noticing the satisfaction and achievement of a good job written on the boys' faces.

Suddenly, part of the crowd started to get onto the stage and the boys ran off to avoid the attack of the girls. Katrina's smile disappeared.

"Those girls better not lay a finger on my boys," Katrina mumbled under her breath before running off as well, trying to find a way to save the boys.

"She so cares about the boys," Kelly told Gustavo.

"Yeah," Gustavo agreed. "Too bad this is her last day as their assistant." He and Kelly walked away to help clean up since the concert was obviously over.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone had moved back into the Palm Woods since they had put it back to the way it was before Hawk got a hold of it. The boys' bags were packed and waiting by the front door for them to leave for their tour. The boys themselves were at Rocque Records, working with Gustavo and Kelly on some last minute details. Katrina was in the main room of the apartment, packing up some things for the tour. Evan was sitting on the couch, talking to her. He had moved in too causing James, Logan and Carlos to stay as far away from Katrina whenever Evan was in the room.<p>

"I still don't like it that you're going on tour with four boys," Evan told her.

"Evan, this is business," Katrina insisted. "And use this as a chance to see what it's like at the Palm Woods! Then, maybe you'll meet a girl, start to date her and stay the hell out of my relationships." She had mumbled the last part to herself, but Evan had caught it.

"I'm your big brother. it's my job to nose in on your business."

"And as your little sister, it's my job to ignore everything you say, go for it anyways and hope that I don't regret it later," Katrina gave Evan a smirk.

"Well, I can tell you this much. It's not gonna go anywhere with Logan, James or Carlos."

"And why not?"

"Cause I already talked to them and reintroduced fear into their lives." It was Evan's turn to give Katrina a smirk. Katrina gave him a glare. "That scary glare that you always give to people. Yeah, that doesn't work on me."

"I know," Katrina groaned as she stuffed a shirt into her bag. "Luckily, it does work on the guys. Especially James, I've noticed. Then again, that might be because that's who I give it to the most."

Suddenly, the door opened and Mrs. Knight walked in. She gave the siblings a smile before heading into the kitchen to work on unpacking.

"Oh, great, Aunt Jenn," Katrina went up to her. "I need to talk to you." She looked over at her brother. "This is about girl stuff, so Evan, if you don't mind, leave."

"Nah, I think I'll stay and see what this girl stuff is about," Evan decided. He leaned forward, putting his chin on his fist and giving Katrina his undivided attention.

Katrina seemed okay with it though, "Fine." She turned back to Mrs. Knight. "So, Aunt Jenn, the tour is going to be going on for over a month. That means I'm going to be getting my period during this time, but I'm running low on tampons. If I tell you the exact brand and size and everything about it, will you go get me some?"

"You know what?" Evan suddenly got up and headed for the door. "I think I'm gonna go see what Brandon's up to over at Penny's Pet Care. I'll see you later." He left the apartment and Katrina smirked.

"I'm guessing that's not what you wanted to talk to me about," Mrs. Knight realized.

"Yeah, that was just to get Evan out of the room," Katrina admitted. "Because this is about Logan and James and what you told me before the concert."

"Okay, I'm all ears, sweetheart," Mrs. Knight told Katrina.

"About that old saying that you told me," Katrina started. "You know, about letting love go and hoping it comes back and stuff. Um, James told me to just go with Logan, but, I don't know, something tells me James is just doing this because he's hoping I'll choose him instead. And I think I might still have some unresolved feelings there. But I still have something for Logan too. So, tell me what to do!"

Mrs. Knight gave her niece a smile, "You need time. Just sit down and think, without either James or Logan around. Think about what your brain and heart are saying. In the meantime, let them both go. If by the time you've figured out what you want and they still want it, then go for it. This time when they're gone on tour will be perfect."

Katrina didn't get a chance to remind Mrs. Knight that she was going too because the door burst open again. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Evan, Gustavo and Kelly came into the room.

"Look who I found on my way," Evan told Katrina. "Which is why I came back. I felt it was best." He sat back down on the couch, crossed his arms and stared at the boys as though daring them to make a move.

"Cat," Gustavo got Katrina's attention. "There's something I keep forgetting to tell you, so I might as well tell you now before we leave. You're fired from being the boys' assistant."

"What?" Katrina exclaimed.

"They were kidnapped under your watch," Kelly reminded her. "That's kind of grounds for firing."

"I was kidnapped too!" Katrina reminded them. This didn't seem to change their minds. "Fine. That's okay. I'm still going with you on tour, right?"

"You were never coming with us on tour," Gustavo informed her. She stared at him with her jaw dropped. "Oh, that's rich. The cat thought she was going to work with the dogs! We all know that cats and dogs don't work well together. Dogs! Be downstairs in five minutes!" That said, he left the apartment. Kelly rolled her eyes before following him out.

Katrina took a deep sigh before walking up to the boys, "So, I guess this is goodbye for a while."

"Don't be sad," Carlos told her. "We'll be back."

"Who said that I'm sad?" Katrina asked. "I'm not going to miss you!" A tear fell down her cheek and the boys noticed it. "And I've got five reasons why. One, you abuse animals. Two, you get me in trouble whenever I'm around you. Three, you pull me into your schemes which causes me to lose time I could be working." Another tear ran down her cheek and her voice was getting higher and higher as she ranted on. "Four, I seem to get hurt a lot whenever I'm around you. And five," At this, her tears began to flow without stopping, "I can't miss you because missing you would mean that I actually care."

The boys stayed where they were, staring. Suddenly, something seemed to snap in their brains as they all realized, at exactly the same time, that with the exception of the abusing animals, those were the reasons she was going to miss them.

Before any of them could say anything, Katrina went on, "Oh, who am I kidding? I do care about you guys. And I am going to miss you guys. So, please, don't do anything stupid that causes Gustavo to kill you. I don't want you to come back in pieces."

"We care about you too, Katrina," Kendall told her. She smiled and looked down at her feet, a blush starting to form on her tear-soaked cheeks.

"Yeah, without you, we'd probably get into a whole lot more trouble," Carlos added.

"Although, you could be a little less stubborn," James continued. Katrina turned a glare onto him.

"But, we think you are perfect just the way you are," Logan finished.

"Aw, give me a hug before you go," Katrina insisted. She held out her arms. The guys stepped forward to give her the hug, but were blocked by the sudden appearance of Evan between them.

"Whoa, only Kendall and Carlos can hug her," Evan demanded. Katrina rolled her eyes while James and Logan seemed insulted. Kendall and Carlos didn't seem to mind as much as each of them gave Katrina a goodbye hug. "And James and Logan, you two are permitted to shake her hand. That's it."

"You are so much more protective now than you were before you left," Katrina noted.

"Yeah, I've got some lost time to make up," Evan replied. Katrina stepped forward to give both Logan and James goodbye handshakes.

"I'll be thinking while you guys are gone," Katrina told both James and Logan. The two boys looked at each other confused before they grabbed their bags. "Anyways, I hope all of you have a great tour!" She waved to them as the four guys left the apartment.

"Our lives could be a TV show," Mrs. Knight mumbled from the kitchen as she continued to unpack.

"Guess I better unpack," Katrina realized.

"Just so you know, I'm enjoying my new life here at the Palm Woods," Evan told Katrina with a smile. She rolled her eyes and went back over to her bag to unpack her stuff.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Katrina was curled up on the couch, watching a chick flick by herself when Evan came up to sit down next to her. She looked over at him with her eyebrow raised.<p>

"Since when do you like chick flicks?" Katrina asked.

"Oh, I don't," Evan replied. "I just need to tell you something. Can you pause that?" Katrina sighed before she grabbed the remote and paused her movie. "Okay, so, I wanted to make sure that no one would hear about this because this is something that only we should know about."

"Why?" Katrina gave her full attention to her brother.

"Because it's about that night," Evan explained. "It only really affects us. See, this entire time that I've been gone, I've been doing some digging to find out why that night happened. Why would someone want to tear our family apart and kill us. Well, I still haven't found the reason or the exact person behind it, but I did find some things. Like a cult called the Zizi. They don't believe there should be any famous people and they want to get rid of them all. Our family was supposed to be their first target, but something went wrong. We survived. Because of that, they're still plotting against us. Something about finishing what they started. They've tried again."

"You mean, they've already tried to kill us?" Katrina realized. "I think I would remember something like that."

"Remember when you told me about Logan saving you from the falling ceiling in our old house?" Evan reminded her. She nodded. "Yeah, that was them. They caused the falling ceiling." Katrina gulped as she thought back to the time she had almost died and silently thanked Logan that he had followed her. "I still have to thank Logan for saving you, but not now. The thing is, they went after me more than you because they thought that with me out of the way, they'd be more likely to get you. I've been pretty good at evading them though. Although, we've both had our victories." He pulled back the collar on his shirt revealing the scar left over from the piece of metal stuck in him during the Wolff Family Tragedy. "I've got a couple more from bullets that they used."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Katrina asked.

"Because now that I'm back, they're going to go after you more," Evan warned her. "I know how these people work. I've been studying them for over two years."

"Okay, so I'll be more careful," Katrina assured him. "And I'll make sure I'm always around people."

"It's not just that," Evan continued. "Um, how do I put this, there's another target on their list and that's what made me really come back." Katrina stared at him expectantly. "See, they wanted to get rid of us because we're Wolffs. Our family was practically everywhere in the entertainment business. But, since the tragedy, our family has kind of expanded."

"What are you saying?" Katrina asked, horror evident on her face since she could tell where this was going.

"What I'm saying is," Evan went on, "They're planning another of their days of destruction. That's why they've been quiet recently. The victims they've included for this day is our family again. I'm not just talking about us. I'm talking about Aunt Jenn, Kendall and Katie. They're on the list."

Suddenly, Katrina got to her feet, "Then why are we just sitting here? We need to warn them! They're all the family we have left! We can't lose them too!"

"Kat, relax," Evan got to his feet and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not going to let it get that far. I'm taking the fight to them and they're gonna regret messing with us."

"Evan, don't do this," Katrina insisted. "You're gonna get killed. And we still need to warn them. I mean, these Zizi people must be really pissed off that they've failed so many times."

"Why do you think they're stopping to plan?" Evan told her. "This gives us enough time to come up with a counter plan, save ourselves and destroy their cult."

"Evan!" Katrina exclaimed. "Listen to yourself! You don't know how to have fun and you have become obsessed with this. You need to relax and realize that we deserve to have a life. I mean, look what you've lost already because of this. You've lost most of your family, you have to repeat your last year of high school because you didn't show up, you have no job, you've lost your future career because you never kept up with your sports and you keep trying to push away the last few family members that you do have. Well, I'm not letting you do this. We're going to tell our aunt and cousins about this and then we're going to work together on this while we give you your life back. I don't want to see you lost in this and then be unable to do anything for the rest of your life. Which is why I'm giving you a job at Penny's Pet Care."

"But I'm horrible with animals," Evan reminded her, finally taking his hands off her shoulders.

"Oh, come on," Katrina actually smiled. "It's not hard to walk a dog! I'll even let you take the little toy dogs. Like Chihuahuas and Pomeranians."

"I can handle the big dogs," Evan insisted.

Katrina patted his shoulder, "Sure you can. Now, come on. We need to warn the others and then I have to train you for your new job." She grabbed her phone off the coffee table before heading out of the apartment.

"Why is it that she always finds a way to make me even more worried?" Evan asked himself. He shook his head before running after his sister.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James were on their tour bus, heading toward their stop in Texas. The four boys were tired after their latest concert and were chilling on the beds.<p>

"Isn't this the life guys?" James asked. "All of those girls screaming our names, going to a different city every day-"

"Aching in places I didn't even know existed from all that dancing," Logan added. He had a bag of ice on his shoulder.

"Well, sometimes people have to suffer to get what they want," James told him.

Suddenly, Kendall's phone rang. He groaned as he reached over to grab his phone and look at the number.

"It's Katrina," Kendall informed his friends.

"Tell her that we said hi," Carlos suggested.

"And that we miss her," Logan continued.

"And that she's still hot," James finished. Logan, Carlos and Kendall looked over at him.

"I'm not saying that last one," Kendall insisted. He pressed the talk button and brought the phone up to his ear. "Hey, Katrina. What's up? The others say hi and that we miss you." He waited a bit as she responded. Pulling the phone away from his mouth, he told the others, "Katrina says hi." He brought the phone back. "Okay, so how are things back at the Palm Woods?" Listening to Katrina's words, he went quiet. "Yeah, things are great here." His smile disappeared as she continued. "Um, is everything okay? You sound like you're on edge or something." At these words, the other three boys turned to look at Kendall. "I'm sorry, what does that mean?"

Suddenly, Kendall sat up straight, "WHAT?" His three friends stared at their leader in concern. "A-Are you sure?" Carlos, Logan and James glanced at each other before focusing on Kendall again. "So, Evan could be wrong about this, right?" There was another silence as Kendall listened to Katrina. "How can I act normally when my family might be on a hit list?" His friends gaped at him. "Okay, I'll just stick close to Freight Train and stay away from shady people. Anything else that Evan recommends?" Another break happened in Kendall's talking as Katrina responded. "Fine, I trust him. And I'll be careful. You be careful too, okay? I don't want to come home to a tragedy. Keep me updated and I'll see you in October. Okay. Bye."

Kendall pressed the end button only to get bombarded with a question from his friends, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"The people behind the Wolff Family Tragedy are planning another attack," Kendall let them know. "Not only are Evan and Katrina on the list, but so are my mom, Katie and I. All because they're my cousins and the people want to finish what they started." He fell back so his head hit his pillow. "I don't know what to do." The other three boys stared. "Actually, I do know what to do." He turned to look at his friends. "As soon as we get back, we're going to join Katrina and Evan in finding out who's behind this. If anyone can figure out what's going on, it's us."

* * *

><p>That weekend, Katrina was chilling out by the pool, her bathing suit on so she could get a tan. Evan was relaxing next to her. Every time a guy would come close to them, Evan would give the guy a glare causing the boy to turn on his heels and leave the siblings.<p>

"You know, at this rate, you'll never be an uncle," Katrina told her brother.

"Oh, I'll let you date," Evan assured her. "When I've chosen the perfect guy for you, I'll let you know. There's no rush though. You're only sixteen." Katrina rolled her eyes before she grabbed her _CosmoTeen_ magazine and began skimming through it. Evan pulled out his _Teen Sports_ magazine to read.

The two siblings relaxed in their seats before a commotion caused them to look over by the pool entrance. Camille was storming towards them, holding some pieces of paper in her hand. Jo was trailing behind her worriedly. Camille had a sense of anger and determination written on her face as she finally stopped in front of Katrina.

"What's going on?" Katrina asked, apprehension evident in her voice.

"You kissed my boyfriend!" Camille accused. Evan immediately turned to glare at Katrina.

"I tried to stop her," Jo insisted, holding up her hands blamelessly.

Katrina calmly put her magazine down, "Of course I kissed him. We had to for that commercial, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Camille responded. "I saw the commercial. These are NOT from that commercial!" She held out the two pieces of paper. Katrina grabbed them and looked them over. Evan glanced over her shoulder.

The first picture Katrina recognized from when she had been secretly filmed by Stephanie King. Back when Carlos thought the Palm Woods was haunted and Logan and Katrina acted as bait for the ghost by making out all alone. The picture was a still shot from that filming in the lobby that night they had caught the 'ghost'. Logan and Katrina were tangled in sleeping bags and each other. At this point, Katrina's left arm was in her cast, but her right hand had gone up to graze Logan's neck. Both of Logan's hands were in Katrina's hair as the couple locked lips.

Katrina flipped to the next picture and found herself staring at a picture of her and Logan from when they were in Minnesota. The two were standing at the top of the bleachers, lips on the other's once again. Logan's arms were around Katrina's waist, pulling her towards him. Katrina's hands were interlocked behind Logan's neck as she pressed herself into the boy. Even from a photo, the passion between them was evident.

"Logan's a dead man once he gets back," Evan mumbled.

Katrina sighed as she got up out of her seat, "I can explain those pictures."

"Oh, sure," Camille replied sarcastically. "I'd love to hear whatever made-up story you have about these make-out sessions." Jo stood close by as though she was expecting Camille to jump Katrina.

"They aren't made-up," Katrina insisted. "Before you and Logan dated, he and I had a thing. This first picture, in the lobby, was during that time and we were supposed to be acting as ghost bait. It was Kendall's idea that we kiss in the first place." Camille suddenly turned on Jo as if Jo had caused everything.

"Kendall and I weren't dating at the time either," Jo reminded Camille. "I had no control over him."

"Well, what about the other one?" Camille demanded, going back to Katrina.

"That one was from Minnesota," Katrina admitted. "When we thought that we would never come back here again, Logan and I dated."

"And now that you're back, it's stopped, right?" Camille made sure.

Katrina crossed her arms, "And what if it hasn't?"

Camille walked closer to Katrina until the two were up in each other's personal space, "Then, there's going to be some flying hair and I'll tell you right now, it won't be black."

"Let me tell you something," Katrina responded with a smirk. "Logan's expressed interest in me. Maybe that's because he doesn't like you and he likes me, but he's too afraid of you to say anything." There a chorus of 'ooh's from the people around the pool area. The word fight between the two girls had become the focus of everyone's attention. The girls stared at each other as though expecting the other one to make the first move.

"Now, I can see you as a model," Camille mentioned. "Because models use their good looks to steal people's boyfriends even though in reality, they are total bitches." Katrina gasped in offense as there was another round of 'ooh's from the crowd. Evan got to his feet, sharing a glance with Jo. Neither of them seemed to know what to do in this situation.

"You know what?" Katrina seemed to bounce back fast. "Go ahead and call me a bitch. Because a bitch is a female dog. And who exactly mates with female dogs? Oh, right. Male dogs. Like Logan."

"Or like James," Camille countered. "Why would Logan want to go for you when you've already dated one of his best friends? I mean, he has some class."

"James is a dead man too," Evan mumbled.

Katrina ignored her brother, "Oh really? Then wouldn't it have stopped me and Logan from dating while we were in Minnesota? I mean, that was after I dated James. Plus James said it would be okay."

"Maybe the reason Logan and I haven't broken up is because he doesn't want to and he's too nice of a guy to tell you to back off," Camille retorted. The two girls were getting red in the face as they exchanged words. People nearby were pulling out their phones, ready to film any possible fight.

"Well, at least I don't slap the people I'm interested in," Katrina went on. "Because I'm not insane, like you."

"At least I'm not going to end up half naked on the walls of millions of guys, like you will," Camille replied. "I mean, look at you in that tiny bikini. All you're trying to do is get guys through your looks. Once they realize that you have no brain, they'll dump you like yesterday's newspaper."

Katrina gasped again, "I have a brain. Although, mine is filled with real life circumstances, unlike yours which causes you to dress up in outfits for gigs that you'll never get."

"Okay, that is it!" Camille exclaimed. She reached forward and grabbed Katrina's hair and pulled. Katrina screeched in pain before she grabbed Camille's hair too. The girls went in spirals as each of them tried to gain an upper hand in the fight. It didn't take long for both of them to lose their footing and fall into the pool. Evan and Jo came up to the edge of the pool to watch as the two girls resurfaced. They squeezed the water out of their hair as they headed for the edge. Evan and Jo helped the girls out of the water.

"Cooled off now?" Evan asked.

"Not funny," Katrina told him. She and Camille gave each other glares before storming off in opposite directions.

"Well," Jo spoke up. "This is bad."

"JO!" Both Katrina's and Camille's voices rang out for the blonde.

"I was wrong," Jo mentioned. "This is catastrophic."

"I'll take Kat, you try and help Camille calm down," Evan advised. Jo nodded and the two went after the girls.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Evan exclaimed as he followed Katrina into the apartment. "I TOLD you that you couldn't date anyone, but you go ahead and fight for a guy who already has a girlfriend! I can't believe you two kissed! You NEVER told me that!"<p>

"Well, believe it," Katrina replied. "Because Logan and I kissed way more than those two times."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, and I totally made-out with James too," Katrina admitted. "They are both really good kissers."

"Yep, they are both dead when they get back," Evan decided. "And Kendall too for allowing this right under his nose."

"You might as well get Carlos too because he encouraged it!" Katrina declared. "And while you're at it, why don't you send me to a place where they make girls into nuns cause that's apparently what you want me to be!"

"Kat-"

"Don't 'Kat' me!" Katrina yelled. "You were gone for over two years and then you come waltzing back into my life and expect to have a say in my relationships? Well, guess what dear older brother, I'm NOT letting that happen! Kendall's been WAY more of a brother to me than you have and I deserve to have a say and make the mistakes that I wanna make if I so choose to do so!" She finished her rant while breathing heavily. The glare that she shot her brother was vengeful making Evan actually stare back in horror.

"Aw great," Evan mumbled. "It's your time of the month again."

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Katrina screamed.

"How about if I take you to get some chocolate?" Evan offered.

Katrina softened a bit, but continued to stare, "Chocolate?"

"Yeah, it usually helps your mood, right?" Evan reminded her. "And then I'll take you someplace to make you feel even better."

"Like where?"

"It's a surprise."

Katrina thought this over, "Okay, let's go." The siblings headed for the door.

"You know, you'd probably scare off the Zizi if they saw you like this," Evan admitted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katrina exclaimed.

"Nevermind," Evan insisted as the door shut after them.

* * *

><p>Katrina was eating a chocolate muffin as the elevator doors opened for her and Evan. She looked out into the room.<p>

"I thought you were taking me to Penny's Pet Care," Katrina mentioned. "Why are we at Rocque Records?"

"Would you stop asking questions, eat your muffin and let me show you why?" Evan replied. Katrina nodded so Evan led her through the hallways of Rocque Records. The place was deserted since no one had to be around there with Gustavo being gone. Evan made his way over to the practice room where there were two chairs set up alongside a stereo.

"Okay, what is going on?" Katrina asked.

"If you're not going to listen to words, then maybe you'll listen to music," Evan reasoned. "Go on. Sit. I've got a song that I wrote when I heard from the media that you were dating James, but I need your help to sing it."

"I'm sorry, what?" Katrina dropped her muffin in shock. "You never write songs. You said that original songs never carried much merit in our competitions because the audience wants to hear covers." Evan just gave her a smile as he pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket. He gave it to her and gestured for her to sit down. Katrina abandoned her now dirty muffin and sat down, opening the folded paper. Evan sat down next to her. "_Casanova_? The song's called _Casanova_?"

"Yep," Evan responded. "Now sing." He pressed a button on the stereo and music began.

"This is so not the type of music that I like to sing," Katrina insisted.

"Just sing," Evan insisted. Katrina rolled her eyes before looking down at the piece of paper and opening her mouth to sing.

_Listen  
>It's eleven o'clock and the last time that we talked<br>He said he's busy and he'd call me, but he never called me back, no  
>And now I feel like something's going on<br>But I feel crazy every time I bring it up, so I don't  
>He told me there's no one above me<br>And all of my friends are telling me different and something seems funny  
>Tell me do you know what's the point of being in love, love, love<br>I can still hear voices in my head like_

Katrina broke off from her singing and Evan took over, staring at his sister.

_I'm trying to tell you little sister  
>He's running around on you<br>Like some Casanova lover  
>At the expense of your heart<br>You need to listen to your big brother  
>I'm just trying to look out for you<br>You need to find another  
>Cause he's playing a part<em>

After Evan finished, Katrina looked back down at the piece of paper to continue her singing.

_Why didn't I see it from the start  
>How was I to know it would bruise my heart<br>So fast it had me blind-sighted, I couldn't see  
>Like a wave you took me under now it's so hard to breathe<em>

Katrina moved into the chorus with some back-up from Evan.

_And I guess I'm just too young to play with love (Hey)  
>I guess I'm just too young to play with love (Sometimes it has to be this way)<br>I guess I'm just too good to play with love (Hey)  
>I guess I'm just too young to play with love (You're meant to love another day)<em>

She gave Evan a quick glare before heading into the second verse.

_I shoulda never given into his games  
>Shoulda only been the type that treat me the same<br>Uh, uh oh  
>And it ain't fair cause I gave him all I had and now there's nothing left<br>(These tears will dry and you'll move on, on and on and on)  
>This song's the same thing, can't keep falling, no more heartbreak<br>Tell me do you know what's the point of being in love, love, love  
>Cause I still hear everybody's voice like<em>

Katrina looked up at her brother as he dove into his part.

_I'm trying to tell you little sister  
>He's running around on you<br>Like some Casanova lover  
>At the expense of your heart<br>You need to listen to your big brother  
>I'm just trying to look out for you<br>You need to find another  
>Cause he's playing a part<em>

Her eyebrows furrowed, but she glanced down at the paper to sing her part.

_Why didn't I see it from the start  
>How was I to know it would bruise my heart<br>So fast it had me blind-sighted, I couldn't see  
>Like a wave you took me under now it's so hard to breathe<em>

The siblings went into the chorus together, their voices mingling to give an ear-warming melody.

_And I guess I'm just too young to play with love (Hey)  
>I guess I'm just too young to play with love (Sometimes it has to be this way)<br>I guess I'm just too good to play with love (Hey)  
>I guess I'm just too young to play with love (You're meant to love another day)<br>I guess I'm just too young to play with love (Hey)  
>I guess I'm just too young to play with love (Sometimes it has to be this way)<br>I guess I'm just too good to play with love (Hey)  
>I guess I'm just too young to play with love (You're meant to love another day)<em>

Katrina sang the next part alone, but the expression on her face clearly showed that she didn't like the words that she was singing.

_And so I cry, cry, cry  
>Ask myself why, why, why<br>And that I cry, cry, cry  
>So why should I try, try, try<em>

Evan added his voice in as the brother/sister duo finished their song.

_And so I cry, cry, cry (Hey)  
>Ask myself why, why, why (Sometimes it has to be this way)<br>And that I cry, cry, cry (Hey)  
>So why should I try, try, try<br>And I guess I'm just too young to play with love (Hey)  
>I guess I'm just too young to play with love (Sometimes it has to be this way)<br>I guess I'm just too good to play with love (Hey)  
>I guess I'm just too young to play with love (You're meant to love another day)<br>I guess I'm just too young to play with love (Hey)  
>I guess I'm just too young to play with love (Sometimes it has to be this way)<br>I guess I'm just too good to play with love (Hey)  
>I guess I'm just too young to play with love (You're meant to love another day)<em>

The song ended and Katrina turned her glare onto Evan, "You know Logan and James aren't like that. They both treat me well."

"Of course they do," Evan responded. "They're our cousin's best friends. They don't want Kendall to be upset with them."

"No," Katrina insisted, "They like me for who I am and I'm not always crying. I'm stronger than that."

"I didn't say you weren't strong," Evan replied. "I'm telling you that you need to be careful with guys. You can't find a lot of truthful ones."

"Fine," Katrina agreed. "I won't date. And if I change my mind, I'll go to you first so you can scare them to death."

"That's all I ask," Evan told her. The siblings got up to leave Rocque Records.

Heading down the hallway, Katrina mentioned, "You know, this reminds me of the time we worked with Brandon to form a band for that talent show."

"I remember that," Evan admitted with a smile. "It's too bad our parents banned us from continuing when they found out. We could be a famous band right now. Maybe even work with Big Time Rush."

"Well, our parents aren't in charge of us anymore," Katrina reminded him. "Maybe we should give this band thing another shot. See where it takes us."

"I thought you wanted to continue modeling," Evan mentioned.

"I can model and be in a band. It's not that hard."

The siblings reached the elevator and Evan smiled down at his sister as he spoke, "Let's go talk to Brandon."

* * *

><p>"Reform our band?" Brandon responded to Katrina and Evan. The three of them and Tim were in Penny's Pet Care. Brandon was going over some paperwork while Tim was working on an assignment for his college summer class. "I am so in."<p>

"Don't you need to think about this first?" Tim asked. "I mean, think about all the work we have here. How can you do your job here and be in a band?"

"It's either be in a band or keep going to my dad's movie sets," Brandon mentioned. "He keeps insisting that this isn't a real career and now that I've graduated high school, I need to do something with my life. If I'm in a band, maybe he'll stop dragging me to movie things and realize that I don't want to work in the movies."

"So, we're reforming our band?" Katrina made sure.

"We're reforming our band," Brandon confirmed. Katrina squealed happily and ran up to hug her best friend.

"I guess I have to be the responsible one and say that this better not disrupt any of our work," Tim insisted.

"Oh, stop being such a sour puss," Katrina retorted, letting go of Brandon. "We don't get a lot of customers anyways."

"Which worries me already," Tim mumbled.

"Why don't we just hire new people?" Evan suggested.

"There's not enough money to pay for another person," Katrina informed him. "Since I was put back as executive, I've decided to take this seriously. We do need to hire someone, but we aren't making enough income to afford another person. So, what I'm suggesting is hiring four."

"That doesn't make any sense," Tim replied. "If we can't hire one, how can we hire four?"

"These four people will work for free, but can't start until October," Katrina told him. "Because they're too busy being out on tour."

"Oh, I get it," Brandon realized. "You're gonna hire the guys. Smart move."

"Of course," Katrina responded. "Then, we can focus on advertising, get more customers, get income up and then we can hire someone else that we'll actually be able to pay."

"Aren't the guys going to be too busy with their band to do anything?" Evan reminded Katrina.

"Right now, we only need one extra person," Katrina explained. "If we hire the four of them, they'll be able to do everything one person can do in one fourth of the time. Everyone satisfied now?" None of the boys seemed to object, so Katrina went on, "Okay, this meeting has come to a close. I think we can handle things until October and then, the guys will join us."

* * *

><p>Katrina and Evan walked into the apartment to find Mrs. Knight making dinner and Katie playing poker on the laptop. The siblings stood next to Katie with smiles on their faces.<p>

"Have we ever told you what a great cousin you are?" Katrina asked Katie.

"What do you want?" Katie demanded.

"How would you like another client for your Knight Management?" Katrina cut right to the chase.

"You're already a part of Knight Management," Katie reminded her. "But if you want me to go looking for more jobs for you, I can do it right away."

"No, it's not for Kat," Evan told Katie.

"Oh, it's for you," Katie realized. "I think I might be able to get you a chance to play with some sports teams, get a couple scouts out there."

"Seriously?" Evan suddenly seemed interested.

"Evan, focus," Katrina insisted. He backed down. "It's not for Evan either."

"Then, who is it?" Katie asked.

"Both of us," Katrina explained. "And Brandon. We're forming a band. We need you to represent us and get us some gigs. Well, once we have some songs. Interested?"

"Oh yeah," Katie agreed. "Just let me know when you have some songs ready. I've already got some places that you might be able to play for."

"Awesome," Katrina nodded as her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket as she walked away from the others. Looking down at it, she frowned. "It's a restricted number."

"Answer it," Evan suggested. "A lot of our old celebrity friends have restricted numbers."

"Right," Katrina agreed. She pressed the talk button and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Katrina," the voice on the other end addressed her. Katrina suddenly stood up straight, focusing forward. Her eyes were wide and her jaw slightly dropped from the shock of the unexpected voice she recognized. "You have to stop Evan from investigating the Zizi. He's going to get himself and you killed." There was a click and the sound of a dial tone as the person on the other end hung up. Katrina pulled the phone away from her ear to stare down at it.

"Who was it?" Evan asked.

Katrina's stare showed confusion as she tried to think about anyone else the caller could be. When she couldn't think of anyone else, Katrina told them, "It was our dad."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the kitchen. Everyone looked over to see that Mrs. Knight had dropped their dinner to the floor.

"I just ruined the serious moment, didn't I?" Mrs. Knight realized. The four of them looked down at the destroyed dinner quickly before looking back up. "So, who's in the mood for some take-out?" She grabbed the phone, shock still evident on her face as she dialed a number to order some take-out.

**(A/N): AND TWIST! Bet that none of you saw THAT coming! So, a LOT of things happened in this chapter. Logan and Katrina want to be together, but they've got a few things in their way. Camille, James, Evan… And themselves. Logan is still with Camille, although who knows how long that will be since Camille saw those pictures. Katrina and James still have that love/hate relationship which five different people at three different times have figured out. And with Katrina now thinking, what kind of couples are going to come out of this love rectangle? Is Evan going to even ALLOW either of the guys to have a relationship with Katrina? Camille has finally found out what's going on between Logan and Katrina and confronted Katrina about it. How catastrophic is this fight going to be once the guys come back? Evan's revealed a whole lot more as to why he's been gone so long. He's identified the cult responsible for the tragedy. The Zizi. And the Zizi are plotting again. Are Big Time Rush, Katrina and Evan going to find them and stop them before another tragedy happens? Or will the Zizi fail again? On a lighter note, Katrina, Evan and Brandon are forming a band! Will it work or will artistic differences drive them apart before they even get the chance to write a song? And what about when Gustavo hears about this band? Is he going to produce them or will they wind up somewhere else? And what will the boys of Big Time Rush think about this band? Katrina got an interesting call, didn't she? From who she thinks is her father. But, her father's dead. So, who could that be? Could it be that her father is alive or is there something else going on? You'll have to wait to find out!**

**In the meantime, since this is chapter 60, I've decided to give all of you a gift! If there are any burning questions you want to know about the characters, I'll answer them in the next chapter as long as the answers don't reveal any plotline. Ever want to know how Katrina and Evan met Brandon? Or how Katrina got her business up and running? Or anything else your heart desires? Let me know! I've got a sneak peek for the next chapter too. It's a break between seasons so the chapter is going to set things up for the second season in the series. A few more mysteries are going to be added in for the set up along with sparks of another possible romance! Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until I actually write it. Hopefully, it won't take that long. Until next time, happy reading!**


	61. Twists Of The Past And Present

**(A/N): Hey everyone! Another post! Yay! This is a long chapter, but only because it's dealing with plot twists (hence, the name of the chapter). There are some new twists and expanding on some old ones. AND I'm not sure if any of you remember that OC voting thing I had in earlier chapters, but the animal is here! In this chapter! And it's very important. You'll see. **

**So, thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Awesmazing**_** (Carina? That would be pretty funny! Who knows, maybe in the future there will be something Carina. I'm actually working on a What If involving that. Very slowly though since other things take precedence. Like this!), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Well, you'll see here if Katrina finds someone else. But I highly doubt that Evan will let her date anytime soon. Considering things revealed here. In this chapter.), **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (That's not all about the Dad thing! Just wait until after this chapter. And the Zizi is a funny name, even though what they do isn't. I actually got their name from the word **_**Paparazzi**_**. Take that as a hint. And working with Gustavo… Yeah, interesting… Katrina and Gustavo might kill each other in the process. As for the Evan/Camille thing. That would make it into a love pentagon. Sorry to correct you, but a pentagon has five sides…. And I'm sounding like Logan…. Also Evan's not THAT old. He's only two years older than the guys, Katrina and Camille. So, he's eighteen. I've seen couples with bigger age differences. And I have to say this. Are you a psychic or something? Cause you've figured out one of my possible twists! I guess I have to change my hiding place for the notes for this story cause you've obviously found them! And don't mind about the long review. I like long reviews!) and **_**LilyHeartsJamesxxx**_** (There's a reason for Evan's overprotectiveness! Revealed here! And here's more!)**

**Once again, I don't own Big Time Rush. I also don't own the song, **_**What We Are **_**by **_**The Material**_** which is used in this chapter. To be safe, I don't own **_**Scooby-Doo**_** which I mention in this chapter. And a quick credit goes to **_**oOo KitKat oOo**_** for the idea to use a talking parrot as a pet. Now, onto the story!**

Chapter 61: Twists Of The Past And Present

Katrina paced back and forth in the apartment as Evan, Katie and Mrs. Knight ate some take-out Chinese food. They watched the teenager as she mumbled to herself. Her phone was sitting on the table. She placed it there and wouldn't touch it. Whenever someone else tried to touch it, she would quickly bat their hand away.

"I don't get it," Katrina finally stopped pacing and sat down beside Evan. "Our dad is dead. How can he call me?"

"Are you sure it was Dad?" Evan asked. "I mean, what if it was someone who sounded like him?" He stuffed some noodles into his mouth.

"Voices on the phone and voices in real life sometimes sound different," Mrs. Knight suggested. "Maybe that's what confused you."

"No, I'd know his voice anywhere," Katrina insisted. "That was his voice!" She placed her hand on her forehead as she stared at her phone. "None of this makes any sense."

"What if your dad didn't die?" Katie asked. "It would explain a lot of things."

"Brandon's parents were called in to confirm the identity of his and my mother's bodies," Katrina explained. "He's definitely dead."

"I just thought of something!" Evan exclaimed. "What if our dad had a twin brother? And our UNCLE was the one who died while our dad escaped to do basically what I did. Find out who killed them."

"Evan," Katrina responded. "How many soap operas have you been watching?"

"None," Evan replied with dignity.

"Okay, mysteries?"

Evan went quiet for a few seconds before he gave his answer, "Oh, a few." He mumbled under his breath so no one could hear, "Dozen."

Katrina caught it, "Evan, this is real life. We are not in a mystery."

"Yes, we are," Evan, Katie and Mrs. Knight told her.

"Fine, so we are," Katrina gave in. "But you know there is one way to figure out if our dad was a twin."

"How?" Evan asked.

"It would say it on his birth certificate," Katrina reminded him. "It would call him a multiple. It would even say whether he was born first or second. Do we know where the official copy of dad's birth certificate was?"

"Uh, yeah," Evan replied. "Where all the other ones were. At home. In his office. In the bottom drawer on the left side."

"Which would be burned by now," Katrina realized.

"It wouldn't hurt to go check," Evan decided. "You never know. We might get lucky."

* * *

><p>Katrina and Evan were standing outside of their old burnt down house the next day. Each of them had a helmet, knee and ankle pads and a bulletproof vest. Slowly, the siblings went up to the front doorway where they stepped over the broken door and into the house.<p>

"Stick close," Evan insisted. "The Zizi have been known to hide out here. That's why I got us bulletproof vests."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," Katrina mentioned. "How DID you get these?"

"A secret," Evan told her with a smirk. Katrina looked down at the vest in confusion.

"You're just as good as Carlos at getting random things," Katrina replied.

"That's probably because the secret is that I called up Carlos for help," Evan admitted.

"That doesn't surprise me."

The two of them continued through the mansion in silence. They passed through their living room to make it to their study where there was another door to their dad's office. The door was locked shut. Evan gestured for Katrina to step back and she did. Taking a deep breath, Evan launched his foot into the door, knocking it to the ground. The two of them walked into the office. It was burned too so not much was left. Evan ran over to the remains of the desk and reached down to open the bottom drawer on the left side. Katrina bent over to join him. The papers inside were all burned to a crisp. Not one word could be seen on any of them.

"Well, I guess we just have to check the city our dad was born in," Katrina decided. "Where was that exactly?"

"Crap, let me think," Evan looked to the ceiling as he thought about where his father had been born. "Illinois. In a suburb near Chicago." Katrina smiled. "Okay, why are you smiling?"

"Guess where the guys are going to be in a couple days," Katrina responded. Suddenly, Evan was smiling too.

* * *

><p>"You want us to WHAT?" Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James exclaimed. They were sitting on their tour bus, heading through Kansas. Katrina had called up Kendall again and she was on speakerphone.<p>

"Look for my dad's birth certificate," Katrina repeated as if she was asking for a bottle of water. "The copy we have here was burned in the fire at my old home." The guys looked at each other. "Please?"

"What is this about?" James asked. "Why do you suddenly need your dad's birth certificate?"

Katrina was silent for a second, "You'll think I'm crazy."

"How can we think you're crazy?" Kendall asked. "You're totally sane."

"My dad called me," Katrina admitted.

"You're totally crazy," Logan decided. "Your dad is dead."

"I realize that," Katrina snapped. "But Evan has this theory that it's really his twin that died which really makes me wonder about HIS sanity. So, we need the birth certificate to find out if he was a twin. We can't really do anything more on this without it."

"So, what did your dad say?" Carlos asked.

"Her dad is dead," Logan reminded him. "There's no way he could make the phone call when he's dead."

"If he's a ghost, he could," Carlos responded.

"For the last time, there's no such thing as ghosts!" Logan insisted. "We've proven this already!"

"Just because the Palm Woods ghost wasn't a ghost, doesn't mean that ghosts don't exist!" Carlos retorted.

"Uh, guys?" Katrina's voice came from the phone. "Can we focus here?"

"Right," Logan and Carlos agreed.

"What do you need us to do?" Kendall asked.

"I'm going to send you some information on the hospital my dad was born at," Katrina informed them. "I need you to go there and ask for his birth certificate. Kendall, you're going to have to do the asking since you're related to him. If there are any problems, have them call me immediately. Do not leave without that birth certificate."

"Okay, we'll try," Kendall assured her.

"No, you'll do more than try," Katrina insisted. "You'll get this. I mean it. This is important."

"Fine, we'll get it," Kendall agreed. "You seem on edge. Is something wrong?" Katrina went silent. "Okay, now I KNOW something's wrong. Tell us."

"Camille found out about me and Logan," Katrina admitted quickly. She spoke so fast that the boys had to take a second to figure out what she had said. Once they did, their eyes went wide and Carlos, James and Kendall turned to stare at Logan. The smart one kept his eyes focused on the phone. "So, we kind of got in a fight and aren't talking anymore."

"How did she find out?" Logan asked.

"Jo told me that someone sent her some pictures of me and Logan kissing," Katrina revealed. "It was anonymous. No one knows where they came from. And the one person who could probably somehow help isn't talking to me. As soon as we found out that we have no idea where it came from, Evan insisted that it was probably the Zizi trying to mess up my life. But, since Evan's my brother, Camille's not talking to him. At all. Which means there's no way to track this."

"The Zizi is getting into our personal lives?" Kendall realized.

"Evan's just paranoid," Katrina assured him. "I mean, if they wanted to get into our personal lives, the media would know about this whole situation with me, Logan, Camille and James. And then cause a whole fan war with shipping us. Which would cause a whole lot of craziness." Katrina paused in her talking for a second. "Wait. That could cause a huge distraction. And while we're dealing with that, the Zizi could be planning. Which means, they could catch us off guard. I'm sorry, I have to go." Katrina's voice was replaced by a dial tone after she hung up. Kendall pressed the end button to stop the speakerphone.

"Now who's paranoid?" James asked figuratively. He looked down at the phone. "What would happen if our personal lives did get out?"

"Chaos," Logan said simply. There was a tense silence between the four boys.

"So," Carlos broke the silence. "What do you think Katrina's ghost dad told her?"

"Carlos!" Logan exclaimed. "There's no such thing as ghosts!" The two boys went back into their argument about ghosts as Kendall and James hung their heads.

* * *

><p>Camille opened her door to find Evan on the other side. She rolled her eyes and tried to slam the door on his face, but he stopped the door by jutting out his foot in the doorway. After a few more attempts to shut the door, Camille gave up and glared at Evan.<p>

"Leave," Camille demanded. "I DON'T want to talk to you."

"Camille," Evan began.

"Don't make me slap you," Camille threatened. "Although, according to your sister, that would be a form of endearment. Maybe instead I should knee you where the sun doesn't shine. That would tell you that I hate you."

"You don't hate me," Evan responded. "You hate Katrina and with good reason."

"Yeah, well, Katrina's not the one in striking distance," Camille pointed out.

"Make-up with her," Evan suggested.

"Why the hell would I do something like that?" Camille asked.

"Because both of you need all the friends you can get," Evan replied. "And because I could tell that she didn't mean all the words she said. And because she's not going to date Logan as long as I have a say in the matter."

Camille crossed her arms as she stared at him, "Seriously? She's not going to be with Logan?"

"Carlos has a better shot with her now," Evan revealed. "I mean, he's the only one that hasn't lied to her or hurt her emotionally. If only he was sane."

Camille continued to stare for a second before reaching over and opening her door more, "Come on in. I got sent more pictures." Evan went inside Camille's apartment and the door closed after him.

* * *

><p>Katrina and Jo were sitting in the control room at Rocque Records. Katrina was working with the switches on the board in front of her while Jo rambled and paced behind her.<p>

"Okay, Jo," Katrina finally interrupted her. "What is your point?"

"You should definitely make-up with Camille," Jo stopped her pacing.

"Why would I do that when she started the fight?" Katrina asked.

"You kissed her boyfriend!" Jo reminded her.

"Oh, right, that," Katrina mumbled. "I guess I have to apologize for that."

"So, go," Jo urged.

"I don't think I'm exactly in the perfect state to be rational," Katrina admitted. "Maybe next week." Jo stared at her in disbelief. "I might have been a little harsh to her due to PMS." Jo nodded and smiled in sympathy as she finally got it. "Now tell me what you think of this music." Katrina got some music playing from the speakers. Jo bobbed her head to the beat.

"This is good," Jo replied. "Kind of different for Big Time Rush though."

"That's because it's not Big Time Rush," Katrina revealed. "This is for the band that Evan, Brandon and I formed. I've been working with the music making part of this machine to do different guitar, bass and drums parts cause those are the instruments that Evan, Brandon and I play. Not in that order."

"Why are you working here and not with the actual instruments?" Jo asked, sitting down in a seat next to Katrina.

"Because," Katrina pressed a button, stopping the music. "I don't know how to play bass or drums. So, to write in those instruments, I have to use a machine. Then, I can write out the sheet music and give it to the others."

"So, what's your band's name?" Jo asked.

Katrina looked over at the blonde, "Name? Uh, we haven't exactly figured that one out yet." Katrina looked down at the notebook in her hand, scribbling some words in it. "We haven't even decided anything yet except to be a band. This whole dad calling thing put that on hold."

"Do you think that was your dad or what?"

Katrina turned slightly to stare at Jo. A look of thought passed onto Katrina's face as she responded, "I really don't know."

* * *

><p>Evan and Camille were sitting on a couch in her living area. Camille had her laptop on the coffee table in front of the two of them. She was scrolling through an email of pictures of Logan and Katrina together. Scanning through them, they noticed smiles and glances between Logan and Katrina in the pictures. They stopped at one where the couple was sitting on a pool chair together. Logan was whispering something in Katrina's ear and they were both laughing.<p>

"I've never seen Katrina this happy before," Evan admitted. "Not even before the accident."

"Can we focus?" Camille demanded. "Didn't you want these so you could figure out where they came from?"

"Right, let me see this," Evan reached over to grab Camille's laptop. His hand brushed against hers slightly and she froze. Evan didn't seem to notice as he put the laptop closer to him on the coffee table, going through the pictures again. Camille stared down at her hand while Evan typed away, not realizing that she wasn't talking. "Why do you think they wanted you to have these?" When Camille didn't answer him, Evan looked over to see that she was frozen. "Camille? Are you alright?"

Camille shook her head slightly as she jerked out of her frozenness, "Um, yeah, sorry. I'm guessing that they wanted me to break-up with Logan or get really mad at Katrina or both." Evan nodded and turned back to the laptop. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Evan agreed, not looking away from the screen.

"Why won't you let Katrina date anyone?" Camille asked.

Evan stopped what he was doing so he could turn to Camille, "Can you keep a secret? Especially from Katrina?" Camille nodded. "Well, Katrina's a lot more like me than she knows."

"What are you talking about?"

"I hooked up with some of my friends' girlfriends," Evan revealed. Camille's jaw dropped. "Yes, I was the other man. Just like Katrina's the other woman. I didn't want her to date before the accident because I was worried my friends would date her and then do something to her to get back at me. Now, I don't want her to date because I'm afraid she's going to get hurt by someone like me."

"Why? Why would you go after someone's girlfriend?"

"I don't know," Evan admitted. "Maybe it was the challenge in getting the girls interested in me or maybe it was knowing that I can't be tied down to the girl or maybe there's something about taken women that turn me on." He gave Camille a smirk. "Although you should know, I never got caught." Camille blinked as she stared at him blankly. Evan stared back, not dropping his smirk.

Suddenly, Camille's hand smacked Evan across his face. The blonde boy reached up to hold his reddening cheek in pain.

"Okay, ow," Evan told her. "Didn't you say earlier that your slap was a form of endearment?"

Camille stared at him while he rubbed his cheek as though it would lessen the pain. Before Evan could realize what was going on, Camille tackled him down on the couch, pressing her lips to his. Evan's eyes were wide in shock as they darted back and forth while she kissed his unresponsive lips. After a few seconds of this, Evan shrugged, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Camille, returning her kiss.

* * *

><p>Katrina and Jo were walking up to the door of the Palm Woods. During the entire taxi ride to their apartment building, they discussed different name ideas for the band Katrina, Evan and Brandon were forming.<p>

Finally, Jo remembered, "Big Time Rush got their name from using a hockey term. Is there something that you three have in common that you can use in the band name?"

"Um," Katrina looked to the sky as she thought about it. The two girls stopped nearby the door. "Well, Evan and I lived next door to Brandon, so all of us lived on Baker Avenue. And, as toddlers, our moms would take us to the same daycare."

"I mean, interests," Jo clarified.

"We like taking adventures," Katrina realized. "Sometimes, we would get in trouble when we didn't check in with our parents."

"So, adventures," Jo repeated. "What kind of name can you come up with that includes adventures?"

Katrina put her hand to her chin. Before she could come up with a name, a bird landed on her shoulder. Katrina and Jo stared at it. The bird was a parrot, specifically an African Grey Parrot. Most of the parrot was grey with white feathers around the eyes and some red feathers as the tail. It squawked while the girls continued to stare.

"Um, hello?" Katrina told the parrot.

"Hello," the parrot responded.

"I wonder who this parrot belongs to," Jo mentioned.

"Maybe we should put up some flyers," Katrina decided. She reached up to stroke the parrot's head. "So, what is your name?"

The parrot shook a bit before replying, "Dusty."

"At least we know his name," Jo raised her hand to pet Dusty, but the parrot squawked at her. She quickly pulled away. "Jeez, what's up with this guy?"

"He likes me," Katrina responded. "And I like him. I've missed having a pet." Dusty cooed a bit as he nuzzled against Katrina's hand. "But, I guess I better put some flyers together."

"Zizi," Dusty spoke up. The girls' eyes went wide as they looked at each other.

"I don't think I'll be making flyers," Katrina realized. The girls turned back to stare at the bird.

* * *

><p>"No," Mrs. Knight told Katrina. The teen girl was setting the table for dinner with Dusty on her shoulder. Mrs. Knight stared at the bird from the kitchen.<p>

"Why can't I keep Dusty?" Katrina asked. "I know a lot about birds. I can take good care of him!"

"Great," Mrs. Knight spoke sarcastically. "You've already named it."

"Him," Katrina corrected. "And since he's an African Grey Parrot, he can mimic any sound. From the TV to a guitar to the sound of a microwave."

Mrs. Knight sighed, "You can keep him on one condition. I don't want to see any bird poop around here. If I do, you'll have to clean it up and I'll give you some extra chores that week."

"Yes!" Katrina cheered. "Thanks, Aunt Jenn."

"_Celebrate good times, come on!_" Dusty sang. Katrina gave a toothy grin as she looked at her bird.

"Dusty has an amazing voice," Mrs. Knight mentioned.

"He's just mimicking something he heard," Katrina informed her.

Suddenly, the door opened and Evan walked in. He gave Katrina a smile before heading over to the couch. She stared at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why is your hair all messy?" Katrina asked him.

Evan hesitated before replying, "Basketball game with some old friends."

"Liar," Dusty chirped. Katrina glanced at him before focusing back on Evan. Her brother had turned to stare at Katrina.

"What's with the bird?" Evan finally noticed Dusty on Katrina's shoulder.

"This is Dusty," Katrina introduced her bird to Evan. "He's an African Grey Parrot and can mimic any sound."

"From the TV to a guitar to the sound of a microwave," Dusty mimicked Katrina's earlier words. Katrina pointed at the bird with a giant grin on her face. Evan got up and walked up to Katrina. Reaching out to pet Dusty, the bird decided to bite him.

"OW!" Evan pulled his hand back. He put the bit finger in his mouth as though his saliva would alleviate the pain.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Dusty only likes me," Katrina told him.

Evan pulled his finger out of his mouth, "I like him already. He'll keep the boys away from you." Katrina rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"I'm going to go get supplies for Dusty," Katrina announced. "I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

><p>A few days later, James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos had gotten away from their tour bus and made their way to the hospital that Katrina's and Evan's dad was born. Kendall led the boys to the receptionist desk.<p>

The woman sitting behind the desk greeted the boys with a smile, "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Hi," Kendall greeted her. "I was wondering if I could find some information about a person born here in 1967."

"That depends," the woman responded. "Are you related to this person?"

"I'm his nephew," Kendall revealed.

"Okay," the woman moved over to a computer. "Can I have his name please?"

"Dominic Harold Wolff," Kendall told her. The woman typed on the computer, glancing up at it every so often.

After a minute, she stopped her typing and turned to the guys, "I'm sorry. There was no one by that name born here. Of any year." The guys glanced at each other.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Katrina and Evan exclaimed. Katrina was holding her phone in between herself and her brother. They were connected to the guys on the other end of the speakerphone call.<p>

"If your dad was born at that hospital, his records are gone," Kendall told his cousins through the phone. The guys had Kendall's phone on speaker as well.

"Are you absolutely sure that your dad was born there?" Logan asked.

"I was until this," Evan admitted. "Now, I don't know what to do. Which sucks." He hit his leg in frustration.

"Maybe we should do an actual search of our house," Katrina suggested. "If the Zizi are using it as a hideout, then wouldn't they leave behind things? Things we can use to find out what's going on?"

"We need more people to do that," Evan replied. "Split up, cover more ground. More eyes to see things differently. And there's no way I'm getting the police involved in this. We'll never know anything unless we figure this out on our own."

"If you wait until we get back, we'll help," Carlos offered.

"Good idea," Katrina agreed. "So, how's your tour going?"

"Things are AWESOME!" James responded. "All of those girls in the audience calling my name." There were three throat clearings on the other end. "I mean, our names.

"It is pretty sweet to see people singing along to our songs," Kendall admitted. "To see all those people who we don't know respect us for the work we put into our songs."

"Are you sure that the girls aren't there because they see four hot guys and automatically want to stare at them?" Katrina asked.

"Did you just call us all hot?" James caught. Evan looked up at Katrina and noticed that her face was starting to get pink.

"Aw, she's blushing," Evan teased.

Before the guys could say anything, Katrina spoke, "Oh, look. It's Jo. I have to go. See you guys when you get back! Bye!" She hung up the phone and looked at her brother. Evan had a teasing smirk on his face. "Oh, don't start on me about not dating boys. I didn't ask them."

"That's good," Evan told her. "Because you're not dating anyone. Why didn't you tell them about our band?"

"Because they would have said something to Gustavo," Katrina replied. "And then Gustavo would have insisted on producing us and there's only so much Gustavo that I can take. Plus, how would we know if we were any good if the producer for our cousin's band takes us on because we've worked with him before?"

"You have some good points," Evan admitted.

"We better get going," Katrina got to her feet. "We've got band practice with Brandon." Evan nodded as the two left for Rocque Records.

* * *

><p>Katrina, Evan and Brandon were sitting in the practice room at Rocque Records. All three of them had their arms crossed and looked pissed off. Glares kept getting exchanged between the bandmates.<p>

"I don't see why we can't play my type of music," Katrina broke the silence.

"We ALWAYS play your type of music," Evan complained. "Why not country?"

"Because I don't have a good country singing voice!" Katrina defended herself.

"You're fine with pop," Brandon pointed out. "Why don't we do that?"

"How about we compromise?" Evan tried to get something done. "If we do a cover at every performance, I'll play whatever genre we choose."

"And I guess we can be pop rock," Katrina gave in. She seemed to be sulking.

"You do know that All Time Low is technically pop rock," Evan mentioned. Katrina smiled at the thought of her favorite band.

"Alex has such an amazing voice and such a hot body," Katrina talked about the lead singer of All Time Low. She stared up at the ceiling, daydreaming. The two boys shook their heads.

"We still need a name," Brandon reminded the siblings.

"Jo suggested that we base it off of something the three of us like to do together," Katrina told them. "But I could only think of adventures."

"I've been thinking," Evan revealed. "And Brandon, you can turn this down if you're uncomfortable with it. How about Wolff Pack? You know, with two 'f's. It kind of sounds like a rock band name."

"I'm cool with that," Brandon assured them. "I was over your house enough to be a member of your family."

"Okay, so we're the Wolff Pack," Katrina agreed. "Now, we should work on songs." Katrina pulled a notebook out from under her chair. "I've been working on some original ones that we should practice. Let's get to work." She and the boys went over to the instruments and began their band practice.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a lounge chair beside the pool, Katrina tanned in the sunlight. Clinging to the back of the seat was Dusty. The parrot seemed to be watching everyone that walked by the model.<p>

One boy stopped in front of Katrina. She gave the boy a smile, but Dusty was the one that spoke, "Keep walking, perv." Katrina's jaw dropped as she turned to look at her bird. The boy practically ran away.

"Now, that was rude, Dusty," Katrina told the parrot. "I have enough people not wanting me to date. I don't need my pet to be doing the same."

"Doing job," Dusty squawked. "Boys bad. Cheat and lie."

Katrina smacked her forehead in frustration, "Even my bird wants me to die alone with fifty cats."

It was at that moment that another person stopped in front of Katrina. The model looked up and saw Camille standing there, a determined look upon the actress's face. Katrina crossed her arms, a scowl forming on her lips.

"What do you want?" Katrina snapped. "Haven't you already insulted me enough? Or are you going to take a stab at something else?" She was aware that all the talking around the pool had ceased and everyone was staring at the two girls, waiting for another fight to happen.

"I'm sorry," Camille apologized.

"Liar," Dusty squawked.

"Yeah, I'm agreeing with Dusty," Katrina mentioned.

"I went overboard," Camille admitted as if the others hadn't said anything. "I shouldn't have said all those bad things about you. But Logan and I are dating and I would really like it if you would respect the friend boundaries and stay away. If something happens between me and Logan, I give you early permission to go after him if you still want him, but please let us see where the relationship is going first."

Katrina bit her lip slightly as she thought about what Camille had said. The girls didn't break eye contact once while Camille anticipated the answer. The people in the pool area leaned in to try and hear what Katrina's answer would be.

"Fine," Katrina gave in. "I'll back off. I have some unresolved issues with James anyways." Whispering began between the people in the area. Katrina rolled her eyes, but ignored the whispers.

"Oh really?" Camille sat down next to Katrina. "What kind of issues?"

"Um," Katrina began. "It's our love/hate relationship. When my brother can see it, I've got to think about it. You know, Evan has never had a girlfriend." Camille stiffened in her seat, freezing in her position. "Anyways, James kind of gave up on me and let me go. I think, subconsciously, he was hoping that I'd come back, but I never did. Now, I'm wondering if I should."

"Go," Camille insisted. "And I'm not just saying that because I want you to stay away from Logan. I think that you and James work well together. It's chemistry."

"If I admit something, can it stay between us?" Katrina asked.

"Of course."

"Okay, well, most of the time, when I'm with James, I want to strangle him. And other times, it's peaceful, like we could be friends and I could respect him. But there were a few times where I wanted to knock him down to the ground and make-out with him until we both passed out from lack of air."

"Sounds like love to me," Camille responded.

"It can't be love," Katrina shook her head. "Maybe passion, but not love."

"How do you know? Have you been in love before?"

Katrina stared at Camille who was obviously expecting an answer. Looking down at her hands, Katrina pretended like she was thinking about the answer, but she already knew it. And she couldn't tell it to Camille. So, Katrina did the only thing she could think of. Lie. "No. I've never been in love."

"Liar," Dusty chirped. Camille looked at the bird before staring at Katrina in suspicion. Katrina gave Camille as innocent a smile as possible.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks later, Katrina walked into the apartment with her cell phone to her ear. She was laughing at something the person on the other end had told her.<p>

"A fan actually threw that on stage?" Katrina exclaimed in shock. "Oh my God, that must have been messy." She stopped talking to listen to the other person. "Sounds like you boys are having a great time on tour. I'm great here too. I've been doing some shopping with the girls to keep myself occupied when I'm not at work. And I've taken more interest in work, both at Penny's Pet Care and modeling." There was another pause while the person talked to her. "Yes, Logan. Camille and I did make-up. And she doesn't seem mad at you either. It's weird." Katrina looked in the fridge through the see-through door, but didn't seem to find something she liked since she walked away from it. "No, I haven't heard from the dad impersonator again. I'm starting to think it was a prank. Evan's doing this huge investigation though. Now, he thinks there's a conspiracy somewhere and attacking us is a test run before attacking really important people."

Evan walked into the room with a box in his hands. He set it down on the floor before going back through the door to the bedrooms. Katrina raised her eyebrows.

"But, I'm not surprised," Katrina told Logan through her phone. "Evan always liked adventures and mysteries. This is like a mystery adventure. Sort of. A whole bunch of times, Evan decided that we were going to pretend to be the characters in the show _Scooby-Doo_. Evan was always Fred since he was the jock and had leadership ability."

Once again, Evan came into the room to place a box on the floor before leaving for the bedrooms. Katrina stared at the door in confusion.

"I was always Daphne because she was the fashion dynamo on the show," Katrina went on. "Brandon was Shaggy because Brandon loves eating, but somehow never gains weight. We got one of our dogs to play Scooby. As for Velma." Katrina cut herself off as she stared up at the ceiling. "Wow, I haven't thought about her in a while. Velma was always played by this girl across the street. She wasn't noticed by people at school because she was too smart for her own good. We didn't talk to her at school. She insisted on being with people on the same intellect level as her. At home though, she was around us. I always thought it was because she had a crush on Evan, but she denied it every time I asked. She was in my grade. How come I can remember all of that, but not her name?"

As she listened to Logan's answer, she watched Evan come into the room again with yet another box. He placed it on one of the others, gave Katrina a smile and left again. Katrina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Um, Logan, can we talk later? I think I see something that requires my attention. Okay, buh-bye." Katrina hung up her phone as Evan came into the room with a fourth box. "What are you doing?"

Evan set the box down with the others, "Moving out." He turned to head for the bedrooms again.

Suddenly, Katrina's arms were around him from behind as she clung to him, "No! You can't run off again! I won't let you!" She was tearing up. "Please don't leave me again! I ca-can't take losing you again!" Tears were getting the back of Evan's shirt wet.

"Kat," Evan addressed her. "I'm just moving next door. Once the guys get back, this place will be too small for all of us. Brandon's living there too."

Katrina pulled away, "Oh. Sorry." Katrina sniffed, brushing away some tears.

Evan turned to her, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. And if I do, it's to take you into hiding with me."

"Evan," Katrina spoke to her brother. "We can't leave our family. We just found them."

"Then we better hope that we find the Zizi and destroy them or we're all going to have to go into hiding."

* * *

><p>Katrina walked into a room with her hair done, make-up done and clothes picked out for her because she was about to do a model shoot. Even though it was August, the shoot was for a Christmas ad. Her hair had red, green, white and gold ribbons added to it. Glitter was all over her body, especially her face. She was wearing a green, fuzzy turtleneck sweater and a red miniskirt with a gold belt that matched her heels. Katrina walked over to join the other models who greeted her with scowls.<p>

"Oh great," one of the models spoke up, "You're back in modeling. I still don't see how someone so short could be a model."

"And people wonder why I didn't miss modeling," Katrina responded. "I like the job, but the people can be really rude." The other model rolled her eyes and walked off.

Katrina didn't even get a chance to relax before another model came up to her with a smirk on his face, "So the Wolff model returns. I'm surprised that you didn't bring your partner. But since he's not here, would you like an opportunity to cheat on your boyfriend? I know where the supply closet is." There was a throat clearing that caused both of them to look over at the source. Katie was standing there in her power suit right next to Evan who had driven them to the shoot. Evan crossed his arms as he glared at the male model. "Oh, that's your brother, isn't it?" Katrina, Evan and Katie nodded their heads. "Then, I'm just gonna go." He gave them a guilty smile before he ran off.

"I really need to figure out a way to get rid of that rumor that James and I are dating," Katrina mumbled.

"I still get twenty percent of your payment, right?" Katie made sure.

"Ten," Katrina corrected.

"How about fifteen?" Katie bargained.

Katrina sighed, "Fine, but only because you're my cousin."

"Katrina," the photographer called out to her. "You're needed on set." Katrina waved to her relatives before she ran over to the other models on the set. There, the photographer directed the models to where they had to be and what they had to do. Katrina found herself laughing with the model that had called her short. Throughout the shoot, the two of them looked like the best of friends.

"I don't get how girls can do that," Evan mentioned to Katie. "Insult each other one minute and then still be friends."

"It's called a frenemy," Katie told him. "It's like Katrina and Camille."

"They're frenemies?"

"Oh yeah. Don't you see the way that they avoid talking about what really gets them fighting? It's like a time bomb between those two. Just one word and one of them will snap again."

Evan shifted around uncomfortably, "You really think so?" Katie nodded. "Things are really complicated around here." The two of them watched Katrina as she twisted her hair in her fingers, pretending to flirt with the male model that had tried to make-out with her earlier.

* * *

><p>Lying beside the pool with Evan and Brandon on either of her sides, Katrina frowned, "Something's different." Evan and Brandon looked at her.<p>

"What is?" Evan asked.

"Maybe it's that I'm living here now," Brandon suggested.

"No, you were already here a lot," Katrina assured him. "It's something else."

"It's the new kids," Camille came walking up to the trio. "Every summer, there's a whole bunch of new kids that come to the Palm Woods expecting their dreams to come true. They always think they're all that until one of us comes in and puts them in their place." Katrina, Evan and Brandon exchanged looks.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Katrina asked. The guys nodded with smiles on their faces.

Before they could say anything, Jo walked into the pool area with a grin on her face and a dark haired boy following her. She came up to the others and held up a booklet.

"I got a role on New Town High!" Jo announced.

"That's awesome!" Katrina exclaimed, getting up to hug her friend. Pulling away, she continued, "Now, who's the creepy guy who's acting like he owns the place?"

The guy in question pushed Jo out of the way, "Hello, I'm Jett Stetson. It's an honor to meet such a lovely lady." He grabbed Katrina's hand and placed a kiss on it. Jo rolled her eyes.

"He plays my love interest on the show," Jo informed them.

"But I can play your love interest in real life," Jett offered.

"And that's where I come in," Evan stepped in between Katrina and Jett. "Back off of my sister." Evan cracked his knuckles.

"Protective big brother," Jett realized. "Not going after that. He might punch my face in." Evan faked a punch and Jett ran off.

"I wouldn't go out with him anyways," Katrina told her brother. "He's so not my type."

"Good because you're not dating anyone," Evan replied. Katrina rolled her eyes at the usual comment from Evan.

"So," Brandon got to his feet, "Should we get to band practice?" Evan and Katrina agreed as the three of them left the pool area.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Katrina, Evan and Brandon found themselves on the roof of the Palm Woods. They had instruments up there and were planning to perform for the Palm Woods kids to put the new kids in their place.<p>

"Are you sure we're ready for this?" Brandon asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Katrina picked up the guitar. Evan sat in front of the drum set, twirling a drumstick in his hand. Brandon sighed as he picked up the bass, ready for the performance.

Katrina turned on the microphone, the static from it causing the residents to look up at the band. Before one of the residents could say something, Evan used his drumsticks to count them in. On four, the trio started playing their instruments. The kids quickly got up to cheer and dance to the song. Katrina leaned forward to sing into the microphone.

_You don't know our names  
>So call us what you want<br>But we won't leave this place  
>Until we've left our mark<br>Like a cigarette  
>Try to stomp us out<br>The walls that you've built up  
>We're gonna burn them down<br>Take or leave it  
>We're not gonna change<br>This is what  
>This is what we are<br>Forget what you've been told  
>Little do they know<br>We're just getting started  
>This is what<br>This is what we are  
>Not fooling anyone<br>Take a look at what we've done  
>We're just getting started<br>I can feel their eyes  
>Trying to dim our light<br>The harder that they try  
>The brighter we will shine<br>We are the wayward sounds  
>You can't hold us down<br>Cause we have learned to fly  
>With our feet on the ground<br>Take or leave it  
>We're, we're not gonna change<br>This is what  
>This is what we are<br>Forget what you've been told  
>Little do they know<br>We're just getting started  
>This is what<br>This is what we are  
>Not fooling anyone<br>Take a look at what we've done  
>We're just getting started<br>We're just getting started  
>We're just getting started<br>Started  
>Time's up, we've been hidden for too long<br>Gotta scream, gotta scream it from our lungs  
>Time's up, we've been hidden for too long<br>This is what we are  
>This is what we are<br>This is what  
>This is what we are<br>Forget what you've been told  
>Little do they know<br>We're just getting started  
>This is what<br>This is what we are  
>Not fooling anyone<br>Take a look at what we've done  
>We're just getting started<br>We're just getting started  
>We're just getting started<em>

The kids below cheered as Wolff Pack finished their song. Katrina, Evan and Brandon shared high-fives. They didn't get to celebrate much as Mr. Bitters walked outside and looked up at the band on his roof.

"Hey!" Mr. Bitters got their attention. "Performing on the roof, strike one!" He held up a red X with his face in the middle. The trio's smiles disappeared.

Evan stepped forward to the microphone, "Three hundred bucks if you take back that strike." Mr. Bitters stared up at him for a second before he threw the X to the side and walked back into the building. The trio gave each other high-fives again.

Suddenly, some handclapping interrupted their celebration. The band looked over and noticed Katie standing there in her power suit.

"Excellent way of getting rid of the man," Katie told them. "Anyways, I filmed one of your practices and sent it to someone."

"A producer?" Brandon asked excitedly.

"No, I thought we were going with Gustavo," Katie responded.

"Well, we're not," Katrina insisted, "Unless he gives us something really good that I haven't figured out yet."

Katie stared at her for a second before continuing, "This someone is in charge of Rocktoberfest. And they like you so much they're putting you in their unsigned artist slot."

"Yes!" the band cheered. All of them began celebrating their first real gig.

* * *

><p>The elevator opened revealing Katrina, Evan and Katie wearing backpacks. They walked through the lobby, Katrina and Katie with smiles on their faces while Evan sulked.<p>

"I can't believe I have to go to school," Evan mentioned. "I'm eighteen! I should be a graduate by now."

"That's what you get for running off," Katrina retorted. "If you had stayed, you would have graduated with Brandon. Now, you're graduating with me!" The siblings and their cousin made their way into the classroom where Miss Collins, their teacher, was writing something on the board. Katie took a seat at the front while Katrina sat next to Jo. Evan was next to Camille who began twisting her hair in her finger the second he sat down. Katrina and Jo exchanged curious looks at the weird behavior.

"Good morning, class!" Miss Collins got everyone's attention causing the students to stop talking. "I hope all of you had a great summer. Now, since we've got so many new kids, I don't know how much you know. So, to test your knowledge, we're gonna start with a pop quiz!" She held up a pile of papers to the groans of everyone else. Her smile disappeared as she began passing out the papers. Silence filled the room as the students dug into their quiz.

* * *

><p>Evan and Katrina found themselves sitting at the dining table in Evan's and Brandon's apartment, doing their homework together.<p>

"What'd you get for number five?" Evan asked Katrina.

"That's the fifth time you've asked what I got," Katrina responded. "I'm starting to think that you're using me. You do realize that I'm not a genius like Logan."

"But you explain it so well," Evan tried flattery. Katrina glared at him, not falling for it. "Fine. I'll do it myself." The siblings went silent as they worked. It didn't take long before Evan began humming while working. Katrina sighed in annoyance. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is that bothering you?"

"Yes, Evan," Katrina replied. "Why do you think that I never did my homework with you before now?"

"Because we weren't in the same grade," Evan suggested. Katrina rolled her eyes and looked back at her work. She didn't get a chance to concentrate because Evan started tapping his pencil on the table. Katrina ignored it.

A few minutes later, Evan spoke again, "I still haven't found anything about our dad." Katrina looked at him, paying attention. "I did find out something though."

"What is it?" Katrina asked.

"There's nothing online about our father before he met our mother," Evan revealed. "Just like there's nothing about our mom before she met our dad. It's like they were plopped on the Earth the moment they met."

"Maybe Aunt Jenn will know something," Katrina suggested. "Have you figured out where they met?"

"No," Evan shook his head. "They weren't famous then so no one reported it. I found the first article about them about a year before they got married. And Aunt Jenn was our mom's maid of honor."

"Then we should ask Aunt Jenn about them," Katrina repeated. "After we finish our homework." She looked down at her paper and returned to her work.

Evan still couldn't concentrate on his work as he continued to talk to his sister, "This whole thing with our dad makes me think. Do you know what happened to Kendall's and Katie's dad? You know, our uncle?"

"Nope," Katrina replied, looking up from her paper. "Unlike Kendall, I don't pry. If Kendall and Katie want to tell me, then I'll listen. But I'm not going to press the issue. It might bring up some problems that they don't want to face. Kind of like us finding out things about our family that we didn't want to face."

"Wouldn't you rather know the truth?"

"I'd rather be at home with our parents and siblings, living like we were before. We would have found out about Kendall, Katie and Aunt Jenn eventually, but we'll never be sitting in our dining room having a family dinner again. Things will never be normal again. Our lives will always be plagued by the Wolff Family Tragedy. When people meet us, that's all they'll be able to think about. So, now, all I want is for the Zizi to leave us alone so we can find normal again." Katrina got to her feet and stuffed her papers into her backpack. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Rubbing a tear from her eye, she left the apartment.

"Great," Evan threw his hands into the air. "The guys were right. She's gotten really emotional." He stared down at his almost blank piece of paper. "And now I'm never going to get my homework done."

Suddenly, Brandon walked into his and Evan's apartment. Evan looked over at him with a plotting smile.

"Hey, Brandon," Evan greeted his best friend.

"No, I'm not helping you with your homework," Brandon automatically assumed. "You need to learn how to do it on your own." Without another word, Brandon left for his room.

"Damn it!" Evan smashed his hand down on the table. His hand went up to run through his hair as he tried to concentrate on his work. However, as soon as he got into his zone, Brandon decided he would turn his music on in his room. Evan groaned. "I'm trying to concentrate here!" Brandon's music didn't get quieter, but Evan did hear a knock on the door. Knowing that Brandon wouldn't hear it over his music, Evan got up to answer the door. Camille was on the other side. As soon as she saw him, she gave him a smirk.

"Nice place," Camille commented, walking into the apartment without being invited.

"It's a dump," Evan mentioned. "But Brandon and I are on a budget since I can't access my inheritance until I graduate. My parents made sure of that. So, I'm broke. Most of our rent comes from Brandon's parents. What are you doing here? Did someone send you some more photos?"

"No," Camille replied. "I just thought that we could talk." Evan's eyebrows went up. "Like we did when you visited before." She let her fingers trail along Evan's chest.

"Camille," Evan addressed her. "I told you that I like challenges. You're not giving me a challenge by throwing yourself at me. So, I recommend that you leave here before Brandon overhears you and tells Kat who then tells Logan causing both of us to be in serious trouble."

Seeming disappointed, Camille headed for the door. Before she left, she turned to look at Evan, "The guys are going to be back tomorrow. That includes Logan. More likely of a chance we'll be caught. That a big enough challenge for you?" She gave him a wink and shut the door after her.

Evan sighed, looking to the ceiling, "I shouldn't have kissed her." He shook his head and sat down at his dining table, finally concentrating on his homework.

* * *

><p>"Dogs!" Gustavo addressed the boys from the front of the tour bus. They looked over at him and Kelly standing beside their tour bus driver. "We're going to be in LA by morning." The guys cheered. "So, don't do something stupid and blow up this tour bus! I still want to get my deposit back!"<p>

"What Gustavo is trying to say," Kelly translated. "Is we're proud of you for finishing your first tour in such a success." The guys fist-bumped. "Now, get some sleep and we'll call when we need you again." That said, Gustavo and Kelly got off the bus and the bus driver got behind the wheel. As the bus took off, the boys turned to each other.

"I can't wait to sleep in our own beds!" Carlos exclaimed. "And get some homecooked meals!"

"Yeah," Kendall agreed, "And it's going to be awesome to see everyone again."

"Logan," James talked to his friend, "It's almost the end of our tour. Who are you going to pick? Katrina or Camille?" Logan glared at him. "Okay, not the best time."

Logan sighed, "It's rational that I stay with Camille because we're already together, but Katrina and I are more compatible. And I don't know if Katrina still feels the same. What if she met someone while we were away that Evan approves of?"

"Dude," Carlos spoke up, "You were on the phone with Katrina more than the rest of us combined."

"And more than you called Camille," Kendall added.

"It's obvious who you've chosen," James told Logan.

Logan stared at his friends for a second before asking, "How do I break it to Camille?"

"You're not," his three friends responded. Logan stared at them in disbelief.

"But since I want to be with Katrina, I have to break-up with Camille," Logan insisted.

"Yeah, but you can't," James replied. "You're too scared to do it."

"So, we're going to break-up with her for you," Kendall assured Logan. "Well, James and I are. Carlos can't break someone's heart either." Carlos nodded with a smile like it was a good thing.

Logan smiled, "Thanks. Just make it as swift and painless as possible. And please don't let Katrina see it." Kendall and James nodded.

Suddenly, Carlos put his elbow on the table, hand sticking straight up in the air, "Who wants to arm wrestle for first dibs on jumping into the pool?" Kendall, Logan and James stared at Carlos's had for a second. Before Logan or Kendall could say a word, James moved forward, grabbing Carlos's hand.

**(A/N): Whoa…. A lot to take in here. Okay, let's start with the dad thing. There's gotta be an explanation for that, right? Why would Katrina's and Evan's dad say he was born somewhere, but he wasn't? What will Mrs. Knight have to say about it? Are they ever going to figure out what's going on? Is Evan right and their dad really is out there alive? Or is that just soap opera thinking? Wolff Pack's first performance was a hit! But, there's only so long that they can keep their band away from the guys and Gustavo, especially since Big Time Rush AND Wolff Pack are playing in Rocktoberfest! Katrina's got a new pet! A talking parrot that hates everyone, but her! And Dusty the bird can detect lies. Is that a good or bad thing? And since Dusty can speak, will he 'accidently' repeat something that SHOULDN'T be repeated? And how does he know about the Zizi? Can they coax the answers out of him? Speaking of the Zizi, did they really send those pictures to Camille or is everyone just being paranoid? The love rectangle has expanded to a love pentagon because Evan and Camille kissed! How is Logan going to react when he finds out? How is KATRINA going to react since she and Camille are walking on a fine line? Is this going to make that line snap? And is their kiss a onetime thing or is there something else there? Will Kendall and James succeed where Logan failed or is Lorina doomed from the start? And has Katrina figured out her thing with James or will she still be confused by the time the guys get back? And one of the most important things, how are the guys going to react to everything when they get back? Their return is in the next chapter! Until then, happy reading!**


	62. Back Into The Chaos

**(A/N): Okay, I know it's not long, but this means shorter time between updates! Hopefully! And this chapter begins season two! Yay! Anyways…. Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Yes! Drama! Not a lot here, but there are some interesting twists here!), **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (Wow…. That is a long review… But I love it! And you just gave Camille/Evan a couple name! Emille! There's a little Emille action here! I can't say exactly what the Wolff parents were famous for, but here's a hint. They worked for Griffin. Well, at least Daddy Wolff did. This chapter has a little less mystery and a little more drama. And the Rocktoberfest showdown is coming up in another chapter! I guess I can give this away… Dusty DID have an encounter with the Zizi and he's going to be playing a major part in figuring out what's going on. As for the love pentagon, one character is very close to being squeezed off of it. And we get the boys' reaction here! Well, part of it…. Since they don't know what's going on with EVERYTHING yet…. And yes, Evan's 18. And it's good that he's hot cause when I imagine what Evan looks like, I think of Kevin Schmidt. You know, Kendall's older brother in real life? So, if you want to see what Evan looks like, look up Kevin Schmidt.) and **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (Yes, the plot is really thick now! So many ends that the characters can't seem to find!) Once again, I don't own Big Time Rush nor the episode **_**Welcome Back, Big Time**_** which is used in this chapter. However, I still own the characters Katrina, Evan and Brandon and the plotline to this crazy story! And now, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 62: Back Into The Chaos

Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall cheered as they ran through the front doors of the Palm Woods.

"Oh, there's no place like home!" Logan exclaimed, getting down on his knees to kiss the floor.

Once he was on his feet again, James called out to the lobby of kids, "Hey! Big Time Rush is back!" The four guys cheered again, but they were the only ones. The rest of the kids glanced at the boys for a second before going back to their conversations. It quickly dampened the boys' mood.

"Who are all these people?" Carlos asked.

Suddenly, Mr. Bitters walked in front of them, "It's fall and all the new kids with new dreams have arrived." He gave some unenthusiastic jazz hands. "Woo." He left them alone.

The boys only had to stand there for a second before they heard a noise behind them. They moved away from the doorway just in time to watch Brandon run in with Evan on his heels, neither noticing the guys.

"I'm SO going to beat you, Evan!" Brandon yelled, heading for the elevator.

"You wish!" Evan retorted, passing Brandon. "Come on, Kat! You're the judge!"

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Katrina's voice rang out from the doorway to the outside. It wasn't long before she ran in, passing the boys before she stopped herself. She turned on her heels to face them as they got back into their line. Her eyes skimmed over Carlos, James and Kendall before resting on Logan. Slowly, a smile appeared on her face. "Oh my God, you're here!" The guys looked her over. She hadn't changed much from when they left. Her blonde highlights in her chocolate hair had been redone recently to get rid of the showing roots. She had a haircut to bring her hair back to the same length she had when they first met, although her side bangs still seemed to be falling into her eyes at times. The biggest change, besides her happier personality, was the clothes. She wasn't wearing one of her advertising shirts. Her outfit consisted of a loose, purple tank top with a few black skulls and hearts on it. A pair of frayed, black shorts with spikes lining the pockets made her legs look longer than they actually were.

Before the guys could respond, a boy with blonde hair and sunglasses came up to Katrina, "Hey Kat. These your friends?" The guys' jaws dropped.

"You could say that," Katrina responded.

The boy looked over the band with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Katrina, "So, I'll see you tonight?" Katrina nodded. "Great! Your talent is amazing! I can't wait to see it!" He looked her up and down and then left Katrina with the boys.

The four jaw-dropped guys in front of her tried to say something, but nothing came out since a gray parrot landed on Katrina's shoulder. They stayed jaw-dropped as the parrot squawked.

"Kat!" Evan called out to the model from the elevators. "Hurry up!"

Katrina rolled her eyes before telling the guys, "It's great to see you, but I gotta go. Talk to you later!" She waved to them as she walked off towards the elevators, leaving the boys stunned. Eventually, they gained enough sense to say something.

"Bird," Carlos pointed at the retreating model.

"Hot," James had a dreamy smile forming on his face.

"Talent?" Kendall seemed confused.

"Other boy," Logan spoke in defeat.

They didn't even get a chance to run after her and figure out what was going on before Miss Collins walked in front of them, stuff in her arms. As she talked to them about their assignments, Katrina watched from the elevators.

"What are you looking at?" Evan finally noticed that Katrina wasn't joining in his and Brandon's argument. He glanced over and watched the guys have stuff piled into their arms. As soon as their teacher walked away, the guys seemed anxious. "Oh. They're back. I better not see you making-out with any of them." They watched Jo and Jett walk past them, working on their lines.

"Don't worry, I won't," Katrina assured him with an eye roll. Then, under her breath, she mumbled, "Unless Logan and Camille break up."

"What was that?" Evan asked.

"Nothing!" Katrina insisted. Since the elevator was still taking forever, the three of them watched Jo and Jett run through lines.

"If you think you can steal me from my old boyfriend," Jo told Jett her line. "You're right." Jett put his arm around her shoulders and walked her into the pool area. Once they were gone, Katrina looked back over at the guys where Kendall had frozen in shock and his friends were staring at him worriedly. A second later, Kendall fell backwards.

"Ooh, that sounds really bad out of context," Brandon mentioned.

"And Kendall is so going to take it the wrong way," Katrina continued.

"Which is why he shouldn't be dating either," Evan added. Katrina facepalmed as the elevator doors finally opened. The trio got on it, the doors closing after them.

* * *

><p>Katrina with Dusty on her shoulder, Evan and Brandon walked into apartment 2J to find Mrs. Knight in the kitchen and Katie standing nearby. While Evan and Brandon headed straight for the dome hockey game, Katrina stood next to the kitchen.<p>

"The guys are back," Katrina informed her aunt and cousin. Dusty squawked as though he was announcing it too.

"Yeah, I got the call earlier," Mrs. Knight let her know. "Corndogs and tots are already in the oven." She gestured to the oven where Katrina could see the food through the window.

"I gotta say," Katie spoke up. "After Evan moved out, it was so nice to have only girls in the apartment. You know, only smart people."

"Heh, nice," Katrina chuckled, holding out her fist for a fist-bump from Katie. The little girl was about to return it when she and Katrina saw the glare from Mrs. Knight. Their arms immediately went back to their sides.

"Kat!" Evan called for his sister. "Get over here and judge our game!"

"How can I judge a dome hockey game?" Katrina asked. "The rules are really simple. Get the puck in the goal."

"Evan cheats though!" Brandon accused.

"You're just a sore loser!" Evan insisted. Katrina closed her eyes, sighing in exasperation.

"Why don't you two go back to your own apartment?" Katrina suggested, opening her eyes again.

"There's no dome hockey game there," Brandon reminded her. Katrina facepalmed. Evan and Brandon looked at each other, shrugged and then began their game.

"See what I have to deal with!" Katrina mentioned to Mrs. Knight and Katie, pointing at the two boys who were getting way too into the game.

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened up and Logan walked in, holding books, papers and a poster board. He set everything down on the table, waved a short hello to Mrs. Knight and Katie and sat down to look over the work. James came in next, dropping his similar stack on the table before coming over to Katrina.

"Hello Katrina," James greeted her sultrily. Katrina didn't even get a chance to react because Dusty did. He squawked at James, flapping his wings threateningly. James jumped backwards. Logan, Evan and Brandon looked over at them.

"I love that bird," Evan declared. He and Brandon went back to their game.

"I should probably tell you that Dusty, my parrot, only likes me," Katrina told James. "He hates everyone else." James took one look at the bird before he ran off towards the bedrooms, mumbling something under his breath.

It was at that moment that Carlos ran into the apartment. He sniffed the air excitedly.

"I smell corndogs and tots!" Carlos exclaimed. He cheered in his normal Carlos happiness, putting his stack of papers and books on the table as he ran over to the counter and sat there, waiting for his food.

Mrs. Knight placed a bowl right in front of Carlos, "They should be done soon." Carlos rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Finally, Kendall burst through the door, announcing to everyone, "Jo's cheating on me!" This caused Evan and Brandon to look up again, but Logan continued to concentrate on the huge amount of work he had. Kendall placed his stack of homework on the table too as he started to pace the room. "She said to THAT BOY that he could take her away from me! Oh my God, I KNEW something like this was going to happen! She was entirely too happy on our phone calls!" He ended his pacing, falling back onto the couch. The rest of the room stared at him.

Evan walked over to Katrina, "Should we tell him what's really going on?"

Katrina shook her head, "No, we shouldn't get involved. We're in enough drama that we don't need to add theirs."

"Besides," Brandon showed up next to them, "That guy is so much better looking than Kendall." Evan and Katrina turned their heads to stare at Brandon. Even Dusty seemed to stare. "What? It's a personal opinion!"

Suddenly, the oven beeped and Mrs. Knight went into action. She put on her oven mitts and opened the oven.

"Well," Mrs. Knight pulled the tray of corndogs and tots out. "The quiet was nice, once Evan moved out at least." Evan smirked as though making noise was a good thing. "But I did miss my boys." Mrs. Knight dumped the corndogs and tots into the bowl for Carlos.

Carlos practically jumped in his seat as he dug into his food, "And I missed your homecooking!" He stuffed two corndogs into his mouth at once.

"How can you be happy?" Logan exclaimed from the table causing the attention to move to him. "Look at all the work we have to do by tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Katrina noted. "Jeez, we had weeks to do that stuff." Evan scowled as he thought back to schoolwork.

"I am impressed though," Katie mentioned, "I figured you'd be all freaked out and yelly."

Logan laughed slightly before getting to his feet, throwing papers into the air and yelling, "You mean like this!" The people by the kitchen stared at him.

Suddenly, James popped up from underneath the table, "This time," He tightened the bandanna around his head. "We are going to announce our presence with more authority." Everyone stared at him instead. "Nobody even said hi!"

Katrina cleared her throat, "What am I? Scum?"

"You don't count since you're Kendall's cousin," James responded. "You live with us!"

"Fine," Katrina spoke with some offense to her voice. "You don't get my help then."

"I don't need your help!" James insisted. "We are popular here! Mkay? Now, who's with me?"

Carlos popped up from underneath the table wearing the same outfit as James and carrying corndogs in his hands, "I'm in." This made the others glance over to the counter in confusion. Carlos had obviously somehow left the counter. "We need to reestablish our Palm Woods cred with the new kids." Carlos and James fist-bumped.

"We need to finish these projects," Logan reminded them. He picked up a poster board. "See this blank science display board right here? It's blank!"

"Hey," Katie got everyone's attentions. "Has anyone even noticed Kendall might be dead?" Eyes went to Kendall next.

Kendall looked up from his spot on the couch, "I'm freaking out!"

Mrs. Knight decided to take on her motherly role and went over to her son, helping him off the couch, "Honey, I have always liked Jo. And this does not sound like her. And if you want to be in a relationship with someone, trust is number one." Evan suddenly had an itch on his neck. Logan and Katrina somehow found each other's eyes before quickly looking back at Kendall and his mom. "Now, go find her." She snapped her fingers and Katie went over to open the door for Kendall as Mrs. Knight led him there. "Be open with her. And just ask her what's going on." They stopped right at the now open door. "And, if something is going on, I always hated her." Kendall suddenly seemed confused, but didn't get a chance to say anything before Mrs. Knight shoved him out the door, Katie closing it after him. Mrs. Knight and Katie hugged in triumph.

Suddenly, the door fell to the ground, revealing a crazed Camille. Attentions went to her as she walked into the apartment.

"Where is he?" Camille asked breathlessly. James and Carlos immediately pointed at Logan. Evan's eyes went wide as he backed up, trying to hide behind Brandon who stared at his best friend with confusion. Katrina didn't notice Evan's weird behavior as she scowled, crossing her arms.

"No, Camille," Logan tried to get the girl to see some sense. "Please not now. I have a lot of work to do and I'm freaking-" He screamed as Camille ran and then leaped onto Logan, tackling him to the ground. Evan peeked out from behind Brandon to look at the two on the ground, his mouth twitching slightly. Katrina was practically growling she was in such a bad mood.

"Wrong!" Dusty squawked. "Wrong! It's all wrong!"

"Tell me about it," Katrina mumbled.

"Heh," James spoke up, "Finally, someone around here that knows us." Katrina put her hands in the air in disbelief.

"Welp, going to the pool," Evan declared, walking out of the apartment.

"Me too," Brandon added, following Evan out.

"I'm going to make sure Kendall doesn't kill anyone," Katie announced, leaving too.

"We're gonna get our cred back," James added as he and Carlos left the apartment.

Logan was finally able to get to his feet, but Camille was still clinging to him, kissing his face all over.

Suddenly, Dusty took flight and landed on Logan's shoulder. Camille stopped kissing Logan so the two could stare at Dusty. No one in the room dared to move a muscle as they stared at the bird, waiting for him to make the first move. Then, Dusty did. He imitated the noise of an alarm going off, making Camille jump away in shock. Dusty stopped making the noise. As though testing the limits, Camille tried getting closer to Logan, but Dusty made the noise again so she backed away.

"You should probably get to your work anyways," Camille decided, backing towards the door. "I'll see you later!" That said, she ran out of the apartment. Once the actress was gone, Dusty imitated the sound of a purring cat as he nuzzled up against Logan's ear. Smiling, Logan reached up to pet Dusty. The bird actually let him, seeming pleased by the attention. Katrina and Mrs. Knight dropped their jaws at the reaction.

"This is an amazing example of imprinting," Logan mentioned. "Although, I've never heard of a bird this old imprinting on something or someone." He looked over at the others, finally noticing their shock. "What? Oh, right. Imprinting is when an animal develops a liking for something or someone and stays as near to them as possible. They tend to get protective about it too. It seems like Dusty has imprinted on me and Katrina." The two girls didn't move. "Okay, what?"

"That bird hates everyone, but Katrina," Mrs. Knight revealed. "And now you. If this isn't a sign, then I don't know what is!" Katrina walked over to Logan so she could pet Dusty too. She and Logan exchanged glances when their fingers brushed against each other. The tension between them was tangible. Their smiles had disappeared.

"Knock him down and make-out with him," Dusty squawked. Logan's and Katrina's eyes went wide at Dusty's matchmaking words.

"And that's the sign," Mrs. Knight mentioned. As the teens continued to stare at each other, Mrs. Knight decided to give them privacy and left the room.

"Logan," Katrina broke their silence, "I can't do this anymore."

"Well, that's obvious since you're dating that boy from earlier," Logan replied.

Katrina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What? David? I'm not dating him! We're just friends!"

"Why are you seeing him tonight then?" Logan asked. "And what talent was he talking about?"

"He's having a party!" Katrina explained. "And Evan and Brandon are going too! Along with like half the Palm Woods!"

"Oh," Logan responded. "And the talent?" Katrina suddenly looked away. "You're not modeling clothes for them, are you?"

"Wolff Pack," Dusty squawked. Katrina glared at the bird.

Logan didn't get a chance to question it because his phone rang. Giving Katrina a confused look, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and took the call, "Hello? Oh, hey Kelly." Logan paused for a second. "Wait. Kelly! Miss Collins gave us a whole bunch of work that we have to do by tomorrow and there's no way that we can finish it on time! Is there anything you can do?" He waited a few seconds for Kelly's response, watching as Dusty hopped from his shoulder to Katrina's. "Great. We'll meet you there." He hung up the phone.

"So, Kelly's going to solve all of your problems?" Katrina assumed.

"She's going to get us an extension," Logan revealed.

"You do realize that the others are probably not going anywhere near there?" Katrina told him.

"Yeah, I know," Logan replied. "Did you want to come?"

Katrina stared at him, contemplating her answer, "Sure. Just let me put Dusty away." She walked over to Dusty's cage which had been placed next to the swirly slide. Katrina placed Dusty inside and locked the door so he couldn't get out. Giving Logan a smile, the two of them left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Carlos and James were sitting out by the pool. A stereo on a table blasted their song, <em>Big Time Rush<em>. The two boys watched people walk by as they tried to look cool. Nearby, Evan and Brandon were chilling out on some of the prime seats. They stared at the two boy band members with amusement.

"They so need our help," Brandon mentioned.

"Yeah," Evan agreed, "But they're not gonna get it. James is being punished for kissing my sister." The two continued to watch the others.

"How long has it been?" Carlos asked James.

"Thirty seconds," James replied, reaching over to turn off the music. "And nobody has come over to say hi. Or hey! Or we're new to the Palm Woods and we heard you guys rule the pool!"

"Or," Camille came in from the lobby and walked up to them. "These kids have been here for six weeks while you were on tour. So, to them, you're the new guys. See those guys over there investigating that stain?" She pointed at a group of three teens, one of them being the guy that had talked to Katrina earlier. "They are the new stars of _Teen NCSI_ and they are always in character."

Suddenly, a scream in the other direction caused everyone to turn their heads to look at a guy with long blonde hair in a neon colored leotard. The guy standing next to him seemed intimidating because of the buffness of his body and the skull and crossbones on his bandanna.

"And say hello to Lil Lee Roth," Camille introduced the screaming guy with the long blonde hair. "He's single-handedly bringing back the hair band." Lil Lee Roth grabbed a girl on each arm and walked over to Evan and Brandon.

"You two gonna be there tonight?" Lil Lee Roth yelled his question to the two older boys.

"Oh yeah!" Evan and Brandon exclaimed.

"Coolio!" Lil Lee Roth replied. "I can't wait to ROCK!" That said, he led the girls away.

"And of course you know Evan and Brandon," Camille continued. The three of them watched as a couple girls waved to Evan. Evan responded with just a nod, but it made the girls giggle and run off blushing. "They've taken control of the pool with their confidence, Brandon's sensitivity towards girls," Her mouth twitched as she stared at Evan. "And Evan's hotness factor."

Surprisingly, neither of the guys seemed to notice their friend's girlfriend expressing interest in another guy. "No matter how big they are," James mentioned, "They should know us and wanna hang with us. We're Big Time Rush! We autographed a pig!"

"Yeah," Camille shrugged, "But I mean, I didn't hang out with you guys until I found out how crazy you are with your firepit jams and parties and general youthful antics."

"That's it!" Carlos seemed to have an idea. He and James got to their feet. "I know what to do." Putting on his helmet, Carlos ran off. Camille looked to James in expectation, but James obviously didn't know what was going on.

Suddenly, a scream caused everyone in the pool area to look up. Carlos came from the sky to cannonball into the pool, splashing everyone around. Coming up from underwater, Carlos cheered. James helped him out of the pool, laughing.

"Did it work?" Carlos asked.

"Well, you got their attention," Camille replied. "But now they hate you." That said, everyone in the pool area began yelling their complaints at Carlos and James.

Evan got to his feet, pointing at the two boys as he screamed louder than everyone else, "YOU TWO ARE _**SO DEAD**_!"

"He could actually kill us!" James realized.

"RUN!" Carlos yelled. He and James ran out of the pool area, Evan chasing after them.

Camille watched Evan leave with a slight smile on her face, "So hot." She turned to find Brandon standing right behind her. He had his arms crossed as he glared at Camille. "Uh, I mean, the weather! Isn't it so hot out? Great day to relax out by the pool, right?" Quickly, she walked away from Brandon who turned to follow her with his eyes. He noticed her stiffness and anxious behavior to get away making Brandon narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Something's going on here," Brandon mumbled. "And there's only one person that knows what everyone's doing here." Brandon left the pool area, a mission in his mind.

* * *

><p>Logan, Katrina and Kelly walked up to Miss Collins at her desk, the two teens carrying the boys' homework. Miss Collins looked up at them, giving them her attention that was supposed to be on the papers she was grading on her desk.<p>

"Come on, Miss Collins," Logan began. "We can't get all this work done by tomorrow."

"Yeah," Katrina defended the boys, "Some of this work took at least two days to finish."

"Well," Miss Collins sighed. "I could give you an extension, but ASPA rules state that you cannot perform until all your assignments are complete with at least a C plus average."

"Whoa whoa," Kelly spoke up, "Nobody informed me of this."

"Yes, I did," Miss Collins insisted, getting to her feet, "I sent all the information, emailed all the assignments and was told that everything was being taken care of."

"Really?" Kelly seemed skeptical, "By who?"

"Gustavo Rocque," Miss Collins revealed. "Their producer." The three people in front of her stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked.

"Yes," Miss Collins replied. "It was definitely Gustavo Rocque." Logan, Katrina and Kelly exchanged looks before Kelly stormed out of the room.

"Ooh, Gustavo's in trouble," Katrina mentioned with a smile. "This I gotta see."

"We have to drop off this work first," Logan reminded her, gesturing to the pile of homework in his hands. "Then we can catch up with her."

"Good plan," Katrina agreed. The two of them left the classroom.

* * *

><p>The elevator door opened to Rocque Records and Kelly stomped out of it, heading down the hallway. Logan and Katrina walked out next, not as angry as Kelly, but still wanting to know what was going on.<p>

They got to Gustavo's office where the three of them stopped in front of Gustavo's desk. Gustavo was behind it, polishing a trophy.

"What?" Gustavo asked once he noticed they were in front of them.

"You didn't tell the boys about the schoolwork they had to do!" Kelly exclaimed.

"And?" Gustavo didn't seem to get the point.

"Are you nuts?" Kelly yelled.

"I didn't tell the boys about school because I needed them to focus on the tour," Gustavo explained. "And I didn't tell you because you would just yell at me. Like you did just there."

"Yeah, but if they don't get all of their schoolwork done by tomorrow, they can't work," Kelly pointed out. Logan and Katrina nodded.

"Yeah, no rehearsals, no recordings and no concerts," Logan added.

"And who cares?" Gustavo asked. "I need a break from you dogs and I'm not ready to deal with your cat who always seems to be around you when you're here." Katrina furrowed her eyebrows, wondering how she got pulled into this argument. "So, take your time and do your homework because the tour is over."

Suddenly, the door to Gustavo's office opened up revealing Griffin and one of his minions.

"Swell news everyone," Griffin announced. "The tour is not over." Everyone stared at Griffin in disbelief. "Cause tomorrow, Big Time Rush is playing K-Blast's famous Rocktoberfest!" Katrina squeaked in terror as she, Logan and Kelly all assumed horrified looks on their faces.

Gustavo got to his feet, "You got Big Time Rush on K-Blast's Rocktoberfest? HOW?"

"With a little wheeling, a little dealing and poison," Griffin revealed. "Now, why do Kelly, Logan and Katrina look worried?" The three of them had frozen in their horror as they stared at Griffin. Gustavo quickly got behind them.

"No, they're not worried!" Gustavo insisted. "They just can't believe that Rocktober is already here!" He grabbed Logan's arm and used him as a puppet, "Hurray! I love Rocktober! Hurray!" Gustavo quickly looked over at Griffin to see if the CEO bought it.

"Good," Griffin responded. "And don't let me down. Remember, Big Time Rush, Rocktober, poison." Griffin turned and left the room, his minion following him out.

Gustavo got behind Kelly, using her arm as a puppet, "Oh no. What are we gonna do?" He made Kelly smack herself in the face. When none of them moved, Gustavo moved to Katrina, still using his high-pitched voice, "You guys are all stupid." He made Katrina sloppily cross her arms. "But I'm still gonna help because you need me." Gustavo left her alone and stood in front of his three 'puppets'. "Great! Let's move." As he rushed out of his office, the other three finally looked at each other. After a second's hesitation, they raced after Gustavo.

* * *

><p>Evan was sitting in his apartment, practicing on his drum set when Katrina walked in. He stopped playing to look up at her.<p>

"Hey! Do I walk into your apartment without knocking?" Evan complained.

"Yes," Katrina replied. "Every night for dinner because you and Brandon are too lazy to cook for yourselves."

"Oh, right," Evan winced. "So, what's up? Ready for the performance at the party tonight? It'll be like the dress rehearsal for Rocktoberfest tomorrow."

"Yeah, about that," Katrina began. "Big Time Rush is playing Rocktoberfest too."

"Heh, cool," Evan smirked, "They are SO going down! We rock way harder than they do."

"Evan," Katrina spoke with an edge to her voice. "I don't want them to know we're a band before we find a producer! This means Gustavo's gonna be there and he's gonna want us to go on his label!"

"Well, it's a little late for us to drop out," Evan reminded her. "Why don't we make this work for us?"

Katrina narrowed her eyes, "Go on."

"If he's so desperate for us to be on his label, then he can give us something in return."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Evan shrugged. "Think of something that only they can give us."

"Well," Katrina looked to the ceiling as she thought. "Since Dad used to work for Griffin, they might have-"

"DAD USED TO WORK FOR GRIFFIN?" Evan yelled, getting to his feet and knocking over his seat.

"Uh, yeah," Katrina stared at him in shock. "Griffin told me a long time ago. Back when he blackmailed me into getting Penny's Pet Care. Why?"

"Because that means Griffin has to have a copy of our dad's birth certificate on file!" Evan exclaimed. "We can get it from them when they offer us a chance to be on their label!"

"But I don't WANT to work with Gustavo!" Katrina insisted. "He annoys the hell out of me."

"What if he could get you a chance to work with your favorite band?" Evan asked. "You know, a duet with All Time Low?"

Katrina stared at Evan for a second before her mouth began to curl up with a smile, "I am so ready to rock."

**(A/N): So, the boys are back! That means chaos and craziness, right? Dusty seems to have made HIS choice on who he wants Katrina with. And who he wants Logan with. Are they going to listen to that or is something else going to happen to cause them to get together? Like maybe finding out about Evan and Camille? What IS going on between Evan and Camille? Was that kiss from before just a onetime thing or will Camille be able to get Evan interested in more? Brandon seems to know something's up. Who exactly does he know that knows what's going on in the Palm Woods? Both Big Time Rush and Wolff Pack are going to be performing at Rocktoberfest! Uh oh. Something's going to go down there! If Wolff Pack is offered a chance to be on Rocque Records, are Gustavo and Griffin going to give into their demands? Or will it be too much? Will Katrina and Evan ever find out what's going on with their dad? You'll have to wait to find out! And I have to write this. I've come up with a really awesome idea for a future chapter and I've decided to give you a hint on it! It won't be until after **_**Big Time Fans**_** so you've got a while, but this will give you a chance to speculate. The hint word is babies. That's it. Babies. Good luck figuring it out! Until next time, happy reading!**


	63. Something's Going Down At Rocktoberfest

**(A/N): Woo! Another chapter! Only three days later! And we've reached over 300,000 words! DANG! This thing is LONG! Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Cryss'BTRusher **_**(You're amazing too! No Dusty in this chapter, but there is some slight Lorina and Emille! Not together of course. That would be AWKWARD! And Rocktoberfest is here! Something similar happens to what you guessed, but not exactly. As for the babies hint, what first comes to mind is probably NOT what you think! I have another hint in the ending notes!), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Camille's got her reasons for not telling… Just not revealed here.), **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (Well, All Time Low is amazing! I love them too! And about the James/Camille kiss, BELIEVE me, I remember…) and **_**nikkali44**_** (I'm definitely continuing, so don't worry. As for the mystery, something HUGE happens here!). I don't own Big Time Rush nor the episode **_**Welcome Back, Big Time**_** which is finished in this chapter. I also don't have any right on the songs **_**Til I Forget About You**_** by **_**Big Time Rush**_**, **_**Don't Know How To Stop**_** by **_**Halestorm**_** and **_**We Are The In Crowd**_**'s version of **_**Grenade**_** by **_**Bruno Mars**_**. (If you listen to the songs while reading this, I recommend you use **_**We Are The In Crowd**_**'s version rather than **_**Bruno Mars**_** because that's the arrangement that I imagined in this.) Now, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 63: Something's Going Down At Rocktoberfest

Walking into 2J, Katrina was met by Gustavo and Kelly arranging homework onto a rolling table. Furrowing her eyebrows, Katrina noticed three nerds sitting at the counter, doing math so fast that their pencils threatened to burn holes in the paper. Logan was sitting at the dining table, papers and books spread everywhere. He looked up when Katrina walked in.

"As you can see, I've completely lost control of this situation," Logan told Katrina.

"Hurry up with that math, nerds!" Gustavo yelled.

"Miss Collins is so not going to accept any of this," Katrina mentioned, sitting down at the table with Logan. She picked up one of the pieces of paper. "Hey, I remember doing this."

Logan held out a pencil for her, "Then can you help us out?" Katrina stared at the pencil for a second before grabbing it. She and Logan exchanged smiles before both of them went into the work. "Don't worry. I'll do anything that involves physics." Katrina laughed as she remembered the time he had to help her study physics for her science class final.

"Probably for the best," Katrina admitted. "I'm still horrible at that."

The two of them went quiet as they continued working on the homework. Once the nerds at the counter finished the math, Kelly took it from them and placed it on the table with the rest of the homework completed by people who weren't Big Time Rush.

"Alright!" Gustavo jumped up from behind the posters on the table. Logan and Katrina looked over at him. "Three weeks of Palm Woods schoolwork ah-done." Kelly gestured to the work.

"Uh, one problem," Logan pointed out, "We didn't do it!"

"Yeah, well, do you see James, Carlos or Kendall anywhere?" Kelly mentioned.

"And how are we going to explain to Miss Collins we got three weeks of schoolwork done in two hours?" Logan asked as he and Katrina watched Kelly and Gustavo roll the table of fake work towards the door.

"We'll tell her it was a Rocktober miracle!" Gustavo suggested. Logan and Katrina stared at him in disbelief. "And she will believe me because she is stupid."

Kelly opened the apartment door to find Miss Collins on the other side. Gustavo's face fell. Logan and Katrina winced.

"He made me do it!" Kelly pointed at Gustavo, blaming him.

"Mr. Rocque," Miss Collins began, "I encourage students to help each other with difficult assignments, like Katrina's doing with Logan." Logan and Katrina exchanged confused looks, wondering how Miss Collins could know that Katrina was helping. "But I do not accept internet purchased science projects, rented book reports and how'd you get this math done so fast?"

Kelly sighed, "We hired some nerds from Cal Tech." She and Gustavo looked over to the counter where the nerds popped up from behind it.

"Perhaps two tickets to Rocktoberfest will change your mind," Gustavo pulled out said tickets and handed them to Miss Collins.

She grabbed them and looked at them, "They won't." Gustavo made one of his weird noises. "And if you want the boys to perform at Rocktoberfest, their work is due tomorrow!" She walked over to the door. "And must average a C plus!" She slammed the door as she left, making everyone wince at the noise.

"Logan and Katrina have to do the projects," Kelly pointed at the two of them. Gustavo joined in.

"What?" the two teens exclaimed.

"The other guys are awol!" Kelly reminded them. "And Miss Collins 'encourages' students to help each other! And Katrina's already done this work!"

"It's impossible!" Logan insisted.

"Yeah," Katrina agreed. "Some of this stuff took DAYS to complete!"

"Nine hundred years ago," Gustavo started, "The pilgrims came to this great land of ours in search of freedom. The freedom to ROCK!" Gustavo played the air guitar.

"The pilgrims came seeking religious freedom," Logan corrected.

"THESE WERE DIFFERENT PILGRIMS!" Gustavo yelled. "And today we celebrate the bravery of those headbanging pioneers for one month! Rocktober. Now, are you going to sit there and give up or are you gonna grab a number two pencil, strap on your thinking cap and save Rocktober?"

Logan got to his feet, "I'll need report covers, a gluestick, a protractor, green glitter number three and nineteen high energy sports drinks."

"And," Katrina stood up, "I'll need a dictionary, colored pencils, earbuds, a few wigs and a whole bunch of sugary candy."

"YES!" Gustavo and Kelly cheered. They ran out of the room to go get the stuff the teens needed.

"Wigs?" Logan turned to Katrina in confusion.

"James's science project," Katrina explained. Logan nodded in understanding. "Green glitter number three?"

"Makes the posters look better," Logan told her.

"Ah," It was Katrina's turn to nod. "Just so you know, I really have to go to that party tonight. Even if we're not done by then, I'm gonna get up and walk out."

"Well, we better get to work then," Logan decided. The two of them sat down, grabbed pencils and dove into their work.

* * *

><p>Evan watched with his arms crossed from the other side of the pool as James and Carlos made Camille and Guitar Dude sit down beside the firepit. That was where Brandon found him.<p>

"Hey, have you seen Katie?" Brandon asked.

"No," Evan responded, not keeping his eyes off of the others.

Brandon furrowed his eyebrows at his friend's sudden aggravated behavior, "Why are you here anyways? Isn't this around the time that Lil Lee Roth does his signature pool jump? I thought you hated that." Brandon looked over at the others. "Are they still trying to rule the pool?"

"Yep," Evan replied the same way as he did before.

"Dude," Brandon stared at Evan in concern, "What is going on with you?"

Evan didn't answer. He couldn't have even if he wanted to because it was at that moment that Lil Lee Roth decided to crank up his speakers. Brandon sighed, pulling out an umbrella as he knew what was going to happen next. As Lil Lee Roth jumped from the speakers into the pool, Brandon opened his umbrella to cover both himself and Evan from the splash.

"Thanks," Evan mumbled once Brandon removed the umbrella. He stayed in his position with his arms crossed.

"Okay, something is going on," Brandon insisted. "Come on, I'm your best friend! You can tell me! Wait, you're staring at them. Is James trying to date Kat again?"

"He better not," Evan actually spoke more than a one word response. When Brandon realized he wasn't getting anything else, he groaned and walked off. Evan barely noticed as he watched Carlos and James get to their feet and run off. Guitar Dude stood up and spoke to Camille for a second before he staggered off.

That was when Evan moved. He hurried over to sit down next to Camille. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow, you're actually paying attention to me," Camille mentioned. "Aren't you worried people might talk?"

"I'm not," Evan smirked. "Are you?" Camille stared at him, her mouth twitching slightly.

Suddenly, Camille got to her feet, "Oh no. I'm not falling for that cute little smirk again. I'm with Logan and your sister hates me. Nothing is going to happen here." She stormed off, leaving Evan beside the firepit. Evan's smirk didn't leave his face.

"Let the chase begin," Evan rubbed his hands together as if he was plotting something, the smirk still on his face.

* * *

><p>While Logan worked on some math work with Gustavo and Kelly assisting him, Katrina was on her own. However, this was by choice. Earlier, Gustavo had shadowed Logan while Kelly was with Katrina, but the teen girl convinced Kelly that she worked better alone.<p>

Katrina popped a Skittle into her mouth as she worked on the _Types of Hair_ project for James. It wasn't her best work, but she had to get it done fast. The earbuds that Gustavo and Kelly got her blasted some music in her ears as she tuned out the rest of the world, concentrating on the project in front of her. Once she finished it, she grabbed a history book and dived into a report on one of the presidents. She reached over to grab another Skittle, but didn't find any.

Pulling an earbud out of one of her ears, Katrina called out to the others, "I need more Skittles!" Gustavo rushed over with a bag which she took with a smile of thanks. As Gustavo headed back over to Logan and Kelly, Mrs. Knight came over to Katrina.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Knight asked Katrina.

"Helping the guys with their homework," Katrina didn't look up from the paper she was writing on.

"Um, shouldn't the guys be doing their own work?" Mrs. Knight pointed out.

"Kendall, Carlos and James have disappeared," Katrina replied. "They need my help. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back in my zone." She put the loose earbud back in her ear, unable to hear anything but the music. Mrs. Knight stared at her niece for a second before moving to Logan who was reading a book held up by Kelly.

"Shouldn't the other guys be doing some of the work?" Mrs. Knight asked Logan.

"Oh ho," Logan replied. "Don't worry. They will. TURN!" Kelly turned the page as Mrs. Knight walked off in confusion.

* * *

><p>Katrina got to her feet, announcing, "Done! And I gotta go!" Logan, Gustavo and Kelly turned their heads to watch Katrina race for the door.<p>

"CAT!" Gustavo yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I have a party to go to!" Katrina replied. "And I'm already running late!" She reached the door and looked over at them. "You can probably take care of the rest of this by yourselves." Before anyone could stop her, Katrina was out the door. She went over to apartment 2K, her brother's apartment, bursting inside. Evan and Brandon looked up from their couch to see her.

"Finally!" Evan exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"Homework," Katrina admitted.

"Whatever, let's go," Brandon insisted, leading the other two out of the apartment.

As soon as they stepped out, they saw James, Kendall and Carlos heading down the hallway towards them.

"By now the noobs know about Bitters' no party rule," James spoke first.

"That never stopped Big Time Rush," Carlos added. "And that's why everyone's gonna come to our-" Carlos was interrupted as two people from _Teen NCSI_ came out of apartment 2I where the party was at.

"Great!" The girl spoke first. "You got here fast! Hey everybody! Delivery guys are here!" Katrina, Evan and Brandon had to hold back their laughter at the sight of James's and Carlos's reactions. Two guys came out of the apartment and grabbed party bags from Carlos and James before heading back inside.

The boy, David, took off his glasses as he told the boy band members, "Looks like Rocktober came early this year. WOO!" He and the girl danced into the apartment. Suddenly, Lil Lee Roth jumped out from around the corner with a cheer. He danced over to James and Carlos, took their hats and went into the apartment. Carlos and James were left frozen in shock while Kendall just seemed sad, not really responding to anything.

Katrina, Evan and Brandon took this moment to step forward. They waved to the three guys before heading into 2I. Katrina turned around to face them in the doorway. She gave them a sweet smile.

"Who needs my help now?" Katrina asked.

"Woo! Wolff Pack's here!" Someone inside yelled out.

"Now this party's rocking!" Another exclaimed.

"Sorry, that's my cue," Katrina told the three boys staring inside the apartment. James was shocked that Katrina seemed to be part of the popular crowd, Carlos looked around excitedly at the decorations inside and Kendall glanced inside with mild interest. Before any of them could say something to Katrina, she disappeared into the crowd. Someone walked by and closed the door in their faces.

Soon, Katrina emerged from the crowd nearby the stage. Evan, who was already onstage, helped her up.

"Ready for our dress rehearsal?" Evan yelled above the crowd as he sat down at the drum set. Brandon got up onto the stage and grabbed the bass.

Katrina put the guitar strap around herself. After a couple strums to get a feel for the guitar, she turned to Evan, "Let's rock this place!" Evan raised his drumsticks into the air as he banged them together to count them off.

* * *

><p>After the party, Katrina danced her way into apartment 2J, humming a song. As soon as she looked over at the couch area, she froze. All four guys had collapsed on the couch and were staring at the ceiling. A second later, as though from a delayed reaction to the door opening, they looked over at Katrina. Her mood went south quick.<p>

"Okay, hold on," Katrina told them. "I've got something that will cheer three of you up!" She ran from the room leaving the guys confused. They looked at each other, wondering why it wasn't all four of them. It wasn't long before Katrina came back into the room with three wrapped presents in her arms. The guys watched as Katrina dropped a present in Logan's, James's and Carlos's laps.

"You got them presents, but not your own cousin?" Kendall complained.

"It's for their birthdays," Katrina explained. "I missed them since you guys were on tour. Yours is in November so I can give you a present then."

"Oh," Kendall responded. "That makes sense." Although he understood, he still sulked as he watched his friends open their presents.

"A mirror," James smiled at his reflection in the handheld mirror. "Nice." He pulled out a comb and began putting the mirror to good use.

"A book on medical terminology," Logan skimmed through the pages, a smile on his face. "This is awesome. Thanks Katrina." Katrina blushed a bit as she brushed strands of hair out of her face with her hand.

Carlos stared at his present for a second before he finally asked, "What is this?"

"A helmet cleaner," Katrina told him. "No offense, but that helmet is starting to smell." Kendall, James and Logan nodded, agreeing with Katrina.

"Oh, well, it's the thought that counts," Carlos replied, getting to his feet. He gave Katrina a quick hug to thank her before walking off.

Katrina turned to call out to him, "You're still gonna use that, right?" Carlos didn't respond. "Carlos?" The door shut after Carlos went into the hallway to the bedrooms. Katrina looked to the other three boys, "Make sure Carlos uses that helmet cleaner." The guys nodded as Logan and James got to their feet. The two boys each gave Katrina a hug before they left too, leaving Kendall and Katrina left.

"At least they're happier," Kendall mumbled. Katrina sighed, sitting down next to her cousin.

"Nothing is going on between Jo and Jett," Katrina assured Kendall. "If there was, I would have been the first to tell you. Family before friends, remember? Friends can come and go, but family you're stuck with for the rest of your life."

"Jo told me to forget about her," Kendall mentioned.

"Fight for her," Katrina advised. "If you care about her, you need to show her."

"Thanks," Kendall gave her a smile. The two of them got to their feet so Kendall could give Katrina a hug.

"Anytime," Katrina replied as they broke apart. "We should get to bed. Rocktoberfest is tomorrow!"

"So, you're going?" Kendall assumed as the cousins headed for their bedrooms.

"Believe me," Katrina responded. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

><p>Pacing in the lobby the next day, Katrina kept checking her phone for the time.<p>

"Where are they?" Katrina mumbled. She was already wearing her performance outfit. Her black fitted t-shirt had the words 'Night Of The Wolf Chick' written on it in pink. She added more pink to her outfit with the pink jean shorts and the pink Converse that laced up almost all the way to her knees.

Finally, the elevator doors opened and Evan and Brandon came out. Katrina saw them and crossed her arms.

"Where have you been?" Katrina asked. "Katie's been calling me asking where we are! She's already at Rocktoberfest!"

"Sorry," Evan told her. "Brandon wanted to make sure his curls were perfect." Katrina turned her glare on Brandon.

Brandon didn't get a chance to defend himself because the sound of cheers came from around the corner. The three band members watched as a crowd of teens turned the corner, carrying Logan, Carlos and James on their shoulders.

"Oh, you know they just love us for our tickets!" Logan called over to James and Carlos.

"We're okay with that!" Carlos and James yelled back, giving each other fist-bumps. The crowd passed and Katrina, Evan and Brandon noticed that Kelly and Gustavo were at the back of it. They also noticed that Kendall had lingered behind. Kendall stopped in the lobby, talking on his phone.

"Come on," Katrina headed towards the exit. "We gotta go!" Evan and Brandon followed her out of the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>Onstage at Rocktoberfest, someone had started the event, asking the crowd, "Are you ready for Rocktober?" The crowd cheered. Backstage, Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall peeked out from behind the curtain at the crowd.<p>

"Oh, it really is a Rocktober miracle!" Logan mentioned.

"The entire Palm Woods is here! Old and new!" James exclaimed. "Except." The guys suddenly seemed sad when they realized Jo wasn't in the crowd.

"Sorry buddy," Carlos told Kendall.

"I don't see Katrina," Logan realized there was someone else missing from the audience.

"She said she'd be here," Kendall stretched his neck, trying to find either his girlfriend or cousin. "And I can't find Evan or Brandon either. Weird."

"Okay," Gustavo got the boys' attentions. "We're gonna perform four songs. And we're gonna start with _The City Is Ours_."

"I wanna do the new one," Kendall declared.

"Really?" Kelly seemed surprised. "I don't think we've rehearsed that one enough."

"Just trust me," Kendall insisted.

"He's got this," James, Logan and Carlos added. Gustavo shrugged, giving in.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the backstage, Katrina, Evan and Brandon were talking about the poster with the names of the bands listed on it. Wolff Pack was right underneath Big Time Rush. There were smaller letters under Wolff Pack that said 'Unsigned Artist of the Day'.

"I'm surprised that none of the guys, Gustavo or Kelly realized that we're Wolff Pack," Katrina mentioned.

"Alright," Katie came up to Katrina, Evan and Brandon. "You're all signed in. They've put you after Big Time Rush. Something about the unsigned artist always going second. All that's left is for you to pick your songs. You've got four of them, so make them good." She walked off to watch as Big Time Rush went onstage.

Katrina frowned as she heard the music for the first Big Time Rush song, "I don't know this one." She, Evan and Brandon wandered over to watch the boys' performance alongside Katie. She watched them dance as Kendall began the lyrics.

_Get a call on a random afternoon  
>I pick it up and I see that it's you<br>Like my heart you were breaking the news, you say  
>It's over, it's over, it's over<br>Heading out cause I'm out of my mind  
>All my friends are gonna see me tonight<br>I'm staying here till the sun starts to rise and I'm  
>I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna<em>

"This is a break-up song," Katrina realized. "They never sing break-up songs." The four guys went into their chorus.

_Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
>Party like a rockstar, can I get a what now<br>I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
>Till I forget about<br>Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now  
>Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<br>I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
>Till I forget about you<br>Till I forget about you_

"I wanna do our song _Unforgettable_," Katrina insisted. Evan and Brandon suddenly turned to stare at Katrina.

"But that requires piano," Evan reminded her.

Katrina pulled out a CD and gave it to Katie, "Play track six on our fourth song. That's just the piano part." Katie nodded as Carlos took the next verse.

_Bet you thought I'd be here on my own  
>Waiting for you to knock on my door<br>Since you left, I don't wait by the phone  
>I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving<br>I found a place where I can lose myself  
>And just leave your memory on the shelf<br>See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else cause I'm  
>I'm going, I'm going, I'm going<em>

"So, you want to do that last then," Brandon assumed.

"Yep," Katrina replied, her eyes focused on the boys singing. Evan raised his eyebrows, wondering why she would want the song last when the guys' equivalent went first. The boys started the chorus again.

_Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
>Party like a rockstar, can I get a what now<br>I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
>Till I forget about<br>Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now  
>Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<br>I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
>Till I forget about you<em>

Katrina's breathing hitched when the guys finally noticed her. Their eyebrows furrowed as they tried to figure out why she would be backstage. Logan sang his solo.

_Spending money like it don't mean a thing  
>I'm going crazy now, don't even think<br>Losing my mind, it's all I can do  
>Till I forget about you<em>

Narrowing her eyes, Katrina told the others, "Yes, we're definitely singing _Unforgettable_. And I know what to do for our first song." She noticed the guys pointing at something in the crowd and took a look from behind the curtain. That's when she saw Jo holding an 'I heart Kendall' sign. Katrina silently cheered for Kendall.

_Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
>Party like a rockstar, can I get a what now<br>I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
>Till I forget about<br>Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now  
>Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<br>I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
>Till I forget about you<br>Till I forget about you  
>Till I forget about you<br>I can't forget about you_

Katrina smiled slightly at the last part. Although Kendall, James and Carlos stared into the crowd at the end of the song, Logan stared at Katrina. She gave him a thumbs up before turning to her own bandmates, "Okay, let's figure out the rest of the songs on our setlist."

"We should do _Bad Romance_ for our cover," Brandon suggested. The three of them heard Big Time Rush starting their second song. "We've done a really good job on making that one our own."

"Really?" Katrina seemed surprised. "I was thinking that _Backstreet Boys_ song we were working on."

"You haven't finished the guitar solo," Evan reminded her. "And I want to do _Camera Shy_."

Katrina was even more shocked by that one, "But we haven't rehearsed that one yet."

"You've got the guitar part down, right?" Evan asked. Katrina nodded. "Then I don't see a problem."

"I actually get to sing in that one, so I'm good," Brandon agreed with Evan. "Now, what about the first song?"

"_Don't Know How To Stop_," Katrina decided. "Come on. We have to get over to the other side to get ready to go on." She led the other two through backstage to the other side. By the time they were there, they had decided on the order of the songs and the boys onstage were finishing up with their third song. Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin were watching the four guys onstage. They did a double take when they saw Katrina.

"Katrina?" the three adults yelled in shock. She waved to them. Big Time Rush started their fourth song as someone came up to Wolff Pack with a headset microphone for each of them. Kelly, Gustavo and Griffin watched them in confusion as the three band members got set up with their microphones. When someone else came over with a guitar and bass for Katrina and Brandon, the adults finally matched Wolff Pack with Katrina and Evan Wolff.

"Wait, you're Wolff Pack?" Kelly got it first. Katrina, Evan and Brandon nodded, Evan twirling drumsticks in his hands.

"I didn't approve of this!" Griffin argued. "You're still contracted to me!"

"Uh, no I'm not," Katrina reminded him. "You tore up my contract, remember?" Griffin winced as he remembered. The group heard Big Time Rush finish their last song. "Sorry, that's our cue." She, Evan and Brandon walked over to the stage entrance. They watched as the host of Rocktoberfest went onstage.

"Woo! Now, that's what I'm talking about!" The host spoke into the microphone. "Boys, can you help me welcome the next band onstage?"

"We'd be happy to," Kendall replied.

"This band, Wolff Pack, is a formally undiscovered band," the host announced. "But we've discovered them and we're here to help them find a record label."

"I'm sorry, did you say Wolff Pack?" Logan finally caught onto something.

"WOO! WOLFF PACK!" Someone from the crowd yelled. Katrina, Evan and Brandon had smiles form on their faces.

"Everyone please welcome the pop rock band, Wolff Pack!" the host pointed to them, indicating they should come out on stage. To cheers, Katrina, Evan and Brandon ran out onto the stage. Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan stared at the three of them with wide eyes and jaws dropped. The host, not realizing the boys had frozen, left them on the stage. While Evan raced over to the drum set, Brandon headed over to the other side of the stage. Katrina went up to the four guys not leaving the stage.

"Uh, guys?" Katrina tried talking to the four frozen boys. Her voice rang out due to the headset microphone she had. "You should probably get off stage. We're about to start." When they didn't move, Katrina shrugged. "Fine, stay there. But if you don't mind, we're just gonna play because I don't know how to stop. Hit it, Evan!"

Evan raised his drumsticks to count them in, "One! Two! Three! Four!" That was when the three of them started their first song together. The four boy band members jumped at the sudden noise. Katrina gave them a slight smirk before she turned to the crowd, opening her mouth to sing.

_Head lights, red lights, got it in my sights  
>Nothing's in my way<br>No sound, hush now, push the pedal down  
>Got no time to waste<br>It's a long way home  
>You just crossed a borderline<br>You just crossed a borderline  
>When I say go<br>You know you better hold on tight  
>I don't know how to stop<br>I give it all I've got  
>It's like my brakes are shot<br>I gotta have too much  
>I don't know how to stop<br>Gets crazy but so what  
>You know it's what you want<br>So give it up and don't be scared of how good it feels_

Katrina went back to the guys, standing in front of them as she continued to sing. It made it seem as if she was singing to them.

_Mach speed, full speed, that is all I need  
>They can eat my dust<br>Hell yeah, rock on, will you come along  
>Do I have your trust<br>It's a long way down  
>If you're getting this high<br>If you're getting this high  
>When I say now<br>You had better hold on tight_

Leaning in, Katrina practically screamed in their faces, "_NOW!_" She quickly went into the chorus again.

_I don't know how to stop  
>I give it all I've got<br>It's like my brakes are shot  
>I gotta have too much<br>I don't know how to stop  
>Gets crazy but so what<br>You know it's what you want  
>So give it up and don't be scared of how good it feels<br>Tell me how good it feels_

Katrina continued to sing right in front of the guys with Brandon singing backup.

_You know you don't want me to (I don't know how to stop)  
>And now that I'm here with you (I don't know how to stop)<br>Here's what were gonna do (I don't know how to stop)  
>You know you don't want me to, (I don't know how to stop) yeah<br>How good it feels, tell me how good it feels  
>Don't be scared, scared, scared<br>Scared of how good it feels_

Turning back to the crowd, Katrina sang the chorus again. She walked away from them to get to the edge of the stage. The guys turned their heads to watch her leave them.

_I don't know how to stop  
>I give it all I've got<br>It's like my brakes are shot  
>I gotta have too much<br>I don't know how to stop  
>Gets crazy but so what<br>You know it's what you want  
>So give it up and don't be scared of how good it feels<br>I don't know how to stop how good it feels  
>I don't know how to stop how good it feels<br>I don't know how to stop how good it feels  
>I don't know how to stop<em>

The boys watched in amazement as Katrina went into a guitar solo. Her hair seemed to be blowing in the wind as she worked her fingers on the guitar strings like a pro. She finished her solo and the song ended. Smiles spread across hers, Evan's and Brandon's faces. Cheers came from the crowd.

Katrina looked to the boys still on the stage, "You know, you should probably get off. Unless you wanted to do a duet or something." There was a sudden roaring from the crowd. "Oh, sounds like they like that idea. Evan, Brandon, what do you two think?"

"Sounds good to me," Brandon replied.

"We were going to do a cover anyways," Evan added.

"But we're not ready for a duet!" Logan broke the guys' silence first.

"Like Evan said, we're doing a cover," Katrina told them. "Although, we can't do _Bad Romance_ now because that's not fit for a guy. How about our version of _Bruno Mars_'s _Grenade_?"

"That uses piano, Kat!" Evan reminded her.

"Katie!" Katrina called out. "Wherever you are, play track three!"

"Katie knew about this?" Kendall exclaimed.

Katrina nodded, "Just follow my lead! You'll do fine!"

Suddenly, music played from the speakers. Evan joined before Katrina and Brandon did. After some playing from them, the three of them dropped off so Katrina could sing to the piano part.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
>Oh, take, take, take it all, but you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
>Had your eyes wide open, why were they open<em>

The three with instruments began playing them again as Katrina continued singing.

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>Tossed it in the trash you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>Cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya<em>

Big Time Rush jumped when Evan and Brandon gave some back-up vocals, "_Na na_".

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

This time, the boys joined Evan and Brandon with back-up, "_Na na_".

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (Na na)  
>You know I'd do anything for ya (Na na) Oh<em>

Katrina nodded to the guys, hoping they would get that she wants them to sing the next part with her. They did.

_I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>

She made a face at the boys that made them stop singing.

_Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<em>

"Okay boys," Katrina addressed Big Time Rush. "Your turn." None of them seemed to know what to do. When Katrina continued to stare at them expectantly, James decided to jump in.

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me till I'm numb  
>Tell the devil I say hey when you get back to where you're from<em>

Kendall took over with a couple of words of background vocals from Katrina.

_Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are  
>Yeah, you'll smile in my face, then nip the brakes on my car<em>

With a smile, Katrina took over the vocals again.

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>Tossed it in the trash, yes you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>Cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya (Na na)<br>Throw my hand on a blade for ya (Na na)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for ya (Na na)<br>You know I'd do anything for ya (Na na) Oh  
>I would go through all this pain<br>Take a bullet right through my brain  
>Yes, I would die for you, baby<br>But you won't do the same_

Katrina leaned over to Carlos to sing with him.

_If my body was on fire  
>Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames<em>

She moved over to Logan, her voice joining with his.

_You said you loved me, you're a liar  
>Cause you never, ever, ever did baby<em>

Katrina stepped away from them to face the crowd. She and the guys stepped towards the edge of the stage in a line.

_But darling I'd still catch a grenade for ya (Na na)  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya (Na na)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya (Na na)  
>You know I'd do anything for ya (Na na) Oh<br>I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<br>You wouldn't do the same  
>You'd never do the same<br>Ooh, you'd never do the same  
>No no no no<em>

All of them smiled in triumph at the impromptu duet. Katrina and the guys all gave the audience a bow.

Over with the adults backstage, Griffin leaned over to tell Gustavo, "I want them. Do whatever it takes to get Wolff Pack on Rocque Records." Before Gustavo could say another word, Griffin walked off.

Back onstage, Katrina turned to the guys, "Okay, now it's really time for you to get off. We're about to go into original songs."

The guys didn't get a chance to move because it was at that moment that the sound of a gunshot was heard and Katrina fell to the ground.

Chaos seemed to happen in slow motion. The crowd quickly began their retreat, trying to get as far away from the stage as possible. Only Jo and Camille stood still in the audience as they stared up at the stage, blank expressions on their faces as they were unable to comprehend what was going on. Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos stared down at Katrina, terror written across their faces.

Katrina's sudden scream of pain brought everything back to normal speed. The boys watched her scrunch up her face in a reaction to the unbearable pain she was having. Blood spilled out from the new hole in her leg.

"KATRINA!" Evan and Brandon screamed. Evan got to his feet to run over to her, but quickly ducked behind the drum set when he heard the sound of another gunshot while Brandon ran behind the curtain to backstage. A bullet went straight through the background behind where Evan used to be.

Over by the adults, Kelly had her phone to her ear, already calling 911. Gustavo stared blankly, unable to move from being frozen in horror.

Finally, the four boys onstage were able to move. They knelt down beside her as they tried to figure out what to do.

"What do we do?" Carlos exclaimed. "Katrina's dying!"

"Quick! Give me your vest!" Logan demanded of Carlos. Carlos immediately took his vest off, no questions asked, and handed it to Logan. Logan folded the vest a bit to provide layers before he pressed it up against the gunshot wound. Katrina let off a bloodcurdling howl of pain at the sudden pressure.

"What are you doing, Logan?" James asked. "You're hurting her!"

"I know this hurts," Logan ignored James as he tried to talk as calmly as possible to Katrina. She opened her eyes slightly, gaining eye contact with Logan. Although pain echoed mostly from her eyes, it was obvious she was terrified. "But I need to do this to stop you from losing too much blood. Kendall, get the guitar off of her. Hopefully, someone's called 911 by now." Kendall untangled the guitar from Katrina and set it to the side. Logan, still seeing the horror and hurt in Katrina's eyes, reached forward with his free hand to grab one of hers. As he held her hand, he used his thumb to make calming, slow circles on the back of Katrina's hand.

Suddenly, static from the speakers grabbed everyone's attention. Evan and Brandon peeked out from their hiding spots. Camille and Jo broke out of their daze to stare at the speakers. Kelly, who had just finished the phone call with 911, and Gustavo looked around for whoever was using the speakers. The four boys surrounding Katrina onstage froze as they waited for something to happen.

"So, you would die for them, Katrina," an unknown voice rang out through the static of the speakers. "You really don't know how to stop, do you? Maybe this will finally reach that little brain of yours. You, Evan and your little boy band better back off. This is your last warning. Pack your bags and take your newfound family out of the spotlight or the Zizi will take all of you out. By grenades, blades, trains, bullets through the brain and any other way we can think of. Don't be stupid. You know what you have to do. If you don't, the next tragedy the press will be talking about will be called the Big Time Tragedy." The guys exchanged horrified looks, realizing that they were all on the Zizi's hit list. The static sound disappeared and everything seemed strangely quiet.

Once it finally seemed safe, Evan and Brandon came over to join the four boys kneeling around Katrina. Evan stared down at Katrina and asked the first thing that came to his mind, "Did you want to stop?"

Breathing heavily, Katrina looked back at her brother with a fury masking the pain and terror from before. Before she even said it, the boys around her knew the answer, "No. This means war." As if that had taken up the rest of her energy, Katrina passed out. The sound of an ambulance got closer as the six guys surrounding Katrina looked at each other.

"She's right," Kendall realized. "We have to fight. If we don't, the Zizi are going to take us out and then move onto the next celebrity family."

"We must be getting close to something," Evan decided. "The Zizi only act this impulsively when they feel threatened."

"Is that good?" James asked.

"It's good and bad," Evan replied. "It's good because this might be something that will stop them, but it's bad because along the way, we'll be in even more danger than before."

The guys looked over at the entrance to Rocktoberfest as the ambulance finally arrived. They watched the paramedics leap out and race towards them onstage.

"Think they'll let me ride in the ambulance?" Carlos asked. The other five guys stared at him in disbelief as the paramedics climbed onto the stage.

**(A/N): DRAMA! Always suspenseful to read! Is Katrina going to be okay? Will there be long lasting problems from this gunshot? Logan seemed to be acting too comforting to Katrina and right in front of Camille. Does this mean the end of something and the beginning of something else? Griffin wants Wolff Pack on Rocque Records, but after this are they still gonna WANT to be a band? Evan thinks they're getting close to something. If they are, what is it? Will they be able to use it to their advantage? You'll have to wait to find out! In the meantime, I have another hint alongside that babies hint. The second hint word is switch. Yep. So, to keep track of things, babies and switch are the hints. Good luck trying to guess! Until next time, happy reading!**


	64. An Unforgettable Revelation

**(A/N): Whoa, another one! Yeah, I'm working fast again. Be grateful it's summer and my summer job gives me a LOT of time off! And I've been anticipating these next few chapters for a while. Basically from the beginning. Well, most of it. Anyways, thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Milkamoo97**_** (Yay! You're back!), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Interesting theory. Not going to say yes and not going to say no though. I give another hint at the end!), **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (No one expected that twist even though I planned it from the beginning. And there's a third hint at the end!), **_**WritingToExpress**_** (A lot of people think that it seems… But maybe people will think of something different after the third hint!) and **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (Something happens here with both Lorina and Emille so be happy! And I'm glad that you think the songs are cool! I had to go searching for the perfect ones for Wolff Pack. It took me a while, but now I've got a list of them and places to use them, like in this chapter! And they find out something HUGE here! Maybe with another hint your idea will change?) Once again, I don't own Big Time Rush. I also don't own the song **_**Unforgettable**_** by **_**The Best Week Ever**_**. And now, without further ado, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 64: An Unforgettable Revelation

Evan sat in one of the guest chairs in Katrina's hospital room. The siblings were both asleep, Katrina in her bed and Evan with his head resting on his fist while his arm was placed on the armrest. The sound of a sudden loud snore from Evan jerked Katrina awake. Groaning, she sat up in the bed, rubbing her sleep-ridden eyes. She had already been in the hospital for three days. Even though she felt fine after the surgery to remove the bullet, protocol demanded that she be kept for at least a week. The machines hooked to her let the world know her heartbeat, blood pressure and breathing rate. She tried her best to feel comfortable in the mess of wires around her, but getting comfortable in a hospital bed was hard.

The sound of the door opening made Katrina concentrate on it. Logan appeared in the doorway, giving her a toothy grin.

"Hey," Logan greeted her, "How are you feeling?" He came over to stand next to her bedside.

"I've been stuck here for three days," Katrina reminded him. "With nothing to do but watch TV. I'm bored out of my mind."

Before Logan could say anything, a moan came from Evan. Logan and Katrina glanced over at the blonde, watching him cuddle up to a pillow. The teens had to bite their lips to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"He looks comfortable," Logan mentioned.

"Evan can sleep through anything," Katrina revealed. "He's slept through an earthquake, a burglar alarm, barking dogs, bumpy roads on our family trips and practically everything else. He could probably sleep through Gustavo's snoring. The only thing that's ever made him wake up is an alarm clock. If there's no alarm clock, he sleeps for eight or nine hours. Guaranteed."

"Really?" Logan suddenly seemed interested. "And how long has he been asleep?"

"Two hours at the most," Katrina noted, looking at the only clock in the bland room. "Cause that's how long it's been since I fell asleep while talking to him."

"Then, I have something that can get rid of your boredom," Logan pulled a chair over to Katrina's bedside. She watched him with interest.

"Please don't tell me it's homework," Katrina replied. "After that full day of doing all of that homework, it would be nice to just have a break. Even for this week I'm here."

"No," Logan shook his head with a smile. "It's not homework. Do you mind if I read to you?" Katrina looked down at his hand, realizing he was carrying a book.

"Logan," Katrina began, "I'm not in a coma. I can read to myself."

"I know," Logan finally sat down in the chair he had pulled up. "But this book is something I want to read with you." Katrina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Logan held up the book so that Katrina could see the cover. "Remember this?" A smile broke out onto Katrina's face.

"_Marley and Me_," Katrina read the cover. "I could never forget that." She bit her lip a little as she suddenly seemed to sink into her bed more. "Or that night." Both of them remembered back to that day. The playful banter during the movie, the crying at the end, their first real kiss together that wasn't because of acting or being pushed together by Kendall, and then the thing that really drove them apart. The picture in the magazine of James and Katrina.

"I overreacted, didn't I?" Logan realized, placing the book on his lap.

"In your defense, it was the first scandalous photo that I've ever done," Katrina admitted. "But Logan, it's probably not going to be the last. I'm getting older which means the more mature modeling opportunities will want me."

"Can't you just be a rockstar?" Logan asked. "You were awesome onstage."

"But I love modeling," Katrina told him. "I know that people call it superficial, but there's so much more to it. To tell a story in just one pose to entertain someone or to endure long catwalks in ten inch heels as a sense of accomplishment.

"But I want to be the only one that sees you in a risqué outfit," Logan blurted out. Katrina's eyes went wide as she stared at him, a blush starting to appear on her face. Logan himself could feel his cheeks burn from embarrassment at the forwardness of his words.

"I can't believe you just said that," Katrina mentioned.

"I can't either," the sudden voice made Logan and Katrina look over at Evan. He was awake and glaring at Logan.

"Run!" Katrina exclaimed. Logan didn't hesitate as he rushed out of the room, not even bothering with shutting the door after him. Evan shot Katrina a warning look before he raced after Logan. Katrina sighed, "Great. Now, all I've got is the TV." She let herself fall back onto her bed.

* * *

><p>Two days later or, as Katrina began calling it, the fifth day of her captivity, Evan and Brandon were visiting her. They were giving updates on what was going on at the Palm Woods when there was a knock on the door. Before Katrina could invite them in, the four members of Big Time Rush burst in. All four of them had smiles on their faces as they stood at the foot of Katrina's bed, flowers in their arms.<p>

"More flowers from Gustavo?" Katrina assumed. The boys nodded enthusiastically. Katrina sighed as she looked around the room. Every available resting space was filled with flowers of all shapes and sizes. All of them had been sent over from Rocque Records within the past twenty-four hours. "Good luck finding a place for them."

"We have a message for you from Gustavo," Logan informed her. "Actually, it's for you, Evan and Brandon." Katrina shared an amused glance with Evan and Brandon, knowing what this was about.

"He wishes you a speedy recovery," Kendall continued. "And hopes this whole shooting thing hasn't discouraged you three from being a band."

"Because we've been sent to formally invite Wolff Pack onto Rocque Records," James added. "You'll even get to do a duet with us. I know, it's an honor for you."

"Please say yes!" Carlos begged. "If you don't, Gustavo's gonna kill us!" The four guys dropped their smiles as they nodded worriedly.

Katrina looked them over before she realized, "He's in the hallway, isn't he?" They nodded again. Katrina rolled her eyes, calling out, "Gustavo! Get in here!"

Gustavo and Kelly poked their heads inside the room, giant smiles on their faces as if they were hoping to hear good news.

"So, Katrina," Gustavo called her by her name for once, "From what I saw onstage, you're obviously the leader of Wolff Pack. What do you say to bringing your talents to Rocque Records?"

"Well," Katrina began.

Before she could go on, Kelly spoke, "Oh no. She's gonna say no. Move onto Plan B!"

"PLAN B!" Gustavo screamed.

Suddenly, Griffin walked into the room, holding a yellow Labrador Retriever puppy in his hands. He placed the puppy right on Katrina's bed with her. Katrina squealed with glee as she pulled the puppy towards her.

"Uh oh," Evan and Brandon mumbled.

Griffin held out a packet of papers to Katrina, "Just sign this contract and that puppy is all yours." The boys suddenly got excited at the thought of a dog in their apartment.

"Kat," Evan kneeled down beside Katrina. "Remember our goals."

"But look at her little face," Katrina spoke as if she was talking to a baby.

"GOALS!" Evan yelled.

"Fine," Katrina gave in. She looked up to Griffin, "Wolff Pack will join Rocque Records on three conditions."

"One," Brandon got the attention on him. "My dad wants Big Time Rush and Wolff Pack to have tracks on the soundtrack for his next movie."

"Two," Evan went on. "Kat and I want a copy of our dad's birth certificate."

"And three," Katrina finished, "Wolff Pack gets to do a duet with my favorite band."

"Big Time Rush!" Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin assumed. The four boys known as Big Time Rush hung their heads as they knew the adults were wrong.

"No," Katrina looked at them, confused, "All Time Low." Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin winced at the thought. "If you want us, you have to make this deal sweet."

"Getting songs on a movie is a great opportunity," Kelly decided to look on the bright side.

"And I do have Dominic Wolff's birth certificate on file," Griffin revealed.

"But how am I supposed to get All Time Low?" Gustavo exclaimed. "Can't you just take the puppy instead?"

"I thought the puppy was a given," Katrina mentioned.

Suddenly, Gustavo reached forward and pulled the puppy from Katrina's arms. She stared at him in disbelief. "Until you change your mind, no puppy for you!" Katrina's jaw dropped as she watched Gustavo take the puppy out of the room.

"We were this close to having a dog!" Carlos held up his hand to show his thumb and index finger close together.

"Don't worry," Kelly assured Katrina. "I'll talk to him. We'll do our best to get you a chance to work with All Time Low."

"And I will go get your dad's birth certificate right now," Griffin told them. He and Kelly left the room.

"I can't believe he took my puppy," Katrina crossed her arms as she pouted.

"So," James spoke up, "Where should we put these flowers?"

Katrina sighed, "Just put them on the floor or something." The four guys took that literally and dropped the flowers. The vases the flowers were in broke as they hit the ground. The guys winced as they finally realized that probably wasn't the best idea. Katrina facepalmed, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Griffin was back. He held two pieces of paper in his hand as he stood at the foot of Katrina's bed. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Evan and Brandon were all still there. Everyone wanted to see that birth certificate.<p>

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Griffin was actually concerned. "This is a lot to handle and you're in the hospital."

"Oh, come on," Katrina replied, "It can't be that bad." Griffin shrugged and handed Katrina one of the sheets of paper. She looked it over with her eyebrows furrowed. Evan glanced at it over her shoulder.

"Wait a second," Evan began, "This isn't our dad's birth certificate. This is for someone called Damian Witkowsky, not Dominic Wolff." All the others in the room rushed over to get a look at the birth certificate.

"Here," Griffin handed Katrina the second piece of paper. "This might make more sense." The group around Katrina's bedside stared at the piece of paper in her hands, their eyes getting wider by the second.

"Oh," Katrina began.

"My," Evan added.

"God," Everyone finished together.

"Our dad changed his name," Evan spoke the truth out loud. "Why?"

"When I asked him, he mumbled something about his brother, but wouldn't say anything else," Griffin answered. "I hope you're happy with this. One request down, two to go." With a smile, he left the room. The others barely noticed.

"Brother?" Evan caught from Griffin's words. "We've got more family out there? Why would he change his name because of his brother? Does this mean he lied to us about everything he ever told us about his past?" He fell into a seat, hands on his head.

"Evan," Katrina got her brother's attention. She was staring at the birth certificate. "You were right." She turned the paper for Evan to look at. "Our dad was a twin."

* * *

><p>Once the week was over, Katrina was cleared to leave. Unfortunately, because the doctors didn't want her to put too much strain on her leg, she was forced to use either crutches or a wheelchair for at least two months. Katrina was surprised when Mrs. Knight was the only one to pick her up from the hospital since the guys and Evan had been bugging her there since day one.<p>

"Finally, the Palm Woods," Katrina broke out into a grin when Mrs. Knight pulled into the parking lot of the Palm Woods. "Oh, how I have missed this place." Mrs. Knight got out of the car and pulled Katrina's wheelchair and crutches out of the trunk. Then, she helped Katrina out of the car and into the wheelchair. Katrina placed her crutches across her lap, smiling her thanks to Mrs. Knight.

"It's nice to have you back," Mrs. Knight told her niece. "You really do keep some sanity in our apartment." Katrina laughed slightly as Mrs. Knight wheeled her into the Palm Woods.

Katrina knew something was off the second they got into the lobby, "Where is everyone? This place is deserted!" Mrs. Knight just smiled as she wheeled Katrina towards the pool entrance. "Wait, I thought we were going to the apartment." She didn't get a response though as Mrs. Knight wheeled her into the pool area.

That's when Katrina figured out what was going on. Everyone in the Palm Woods was gathered in the pool area. Over at one end, there was a stage set up. Evan and Brandon were on it, each of them with their instruments. Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall were there too. As soon as they saw Katrina, they started the clapping. Soon, the rest of the Palm Woods had joined in. Katrina blushed as a smile grew on her face.

"We heard that you didn't get to finish your performance at Rocktoberfest," Carlos spoke into the microphone to be heard over the crowd.

"So, we thought that we'd give you a chance to sing at the first ever Palm Woods Fest!" James added.

"Get on up here and put that last performance behind you," Kendall finished. Mrs. Knight rolled Katrina onto the stage. Katrina gave the boys a smile as she gave her crutches to Logan and took the guitar he handed her.

"Thanks for this, guys," Katrina told the four guys in front of her. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Just so you know," Logan mentioned. "You only get one song before we take all this down so we don't get in trouble when Mr. Bitters gets back from that decoy sandwich truck outside."

"But have fun!" Carlos suggested, arranging the microphone on its stand so Katrina could sing into it. The four boys got off the stage.

"Kat," Evan got his sister's attention. "You wanna do that last song we were supposed to do at Rocktober? Cause we've already got someone to press play on the piano part." He used a drumstick to point over to Mrs. Knight who was holding a stereo at the side of the stage, ready to press play when instructed.

"Yeah," Katrina agreed. "Just let me introduce it." She looked to Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall in the audience. "You guys know how you have a song called _Til I Forget About You_? Well, it's kind of weird, but we have a song called _Unforgettable_." The guys exchanged glances. "So, that's the song we're going to do."

Katrina nodded to Evan and he counted them in again, Mrs. Knight pressing the play button on four. To everyone's surprise, Evan was the one to lean forward and sing.

_I fell in love, but not again  
>Make sure we are never friends<br>I should have just pushed you away (pushed you away)  
>I tried my best to crush your heart<br>Say goodbye or fall apart  
>But some things are so unforgivable<em>

That's when Katrina broke in, staring at Logan as she sang.

_So, now I'm breaking out  
>I'm throwing it all away<br>I never should've given you up  
>Now I think I've got to make a move<br>I never should've given you away  
>Now it's too complicated<br>Whoa, whoa  
>I'll be so unforgettable<br>Whoa, whoa  
>Make sure I'm unforgettable<em>

Evan took over again as the next verse came in.

_I burned your pictures just in case  
>So I could just forget your face<br>But there are things I still remember (I still remember)_

Katrina jumped in again, smiling a bit as she sang her own lyrics.

_And you know I hate the way  
>You still know everything about me<em>

She stopped so Evan could finish the verse.

_I won't try to move this faster  
>Cause I just want an honest answer<em>

As the chorus rolled in, Katrina took over.

_So, now I'm breaking out  
>You won't stop me now<br>Cause I'm throwing it all away  
>I never should've given you up<br>Now I think I've got to make a move  
>I never should've given you away<br>Now it's too complicated  
>Whoa, whoa<br>I'll be so unforgettable  
>Whoa, whoa<br>Make sure I'm unforgettable_

Everyone expected Evan to take the next part as that's how the song seemed to work. They were surprised again when Katrina continued to sing.

_You called it off  
>You made it stop<br>Told me I wasn't good enough  
>A sudden chance<br>To feel these feelings of being over you_

At the instrumental break, Logan leaned over to whisper to Kendall and James, "You told Camille it's over between me and her, right?" James and Kendall suddenly looked at each other worriedly.

"I knew there was something I forgot to do!" James exclaimed.

"In my defense, I was wrapped up with my own girlfriend," Kendall insisted.

Carlos shook his head, "And you were upset with Logan for not doing it. Tsk, tsk."

The boys looked back up at the stage. Katrina was still staring at Logan, her eyebrows furrowed as she wondered what the boys were talking about. Evan was looking into the distance. What the boys didn't know was that Evan was staring at Camille in the crowd. Both Katrina and Evan picked up the singing again.

_I never should've given you up  
>Now I think I've got to make a move<br>I never should've given you away_

Evan broke off, leaving Katrina alone to finish the song.

_I never should've given you up  
>Now I think I've got to make a move<br>I never should've given you away  
>Now it's too complicated<br>Whoa, whoa  
>I'll be so unforgettable<br>Whoa, whoa  
>Make sure I'm unforgettable<br>Whoa  
>I'll be so unforgettable<em>

They finished their song to cheers from the Palm Woods kids. Brandon came up to Katrina and gave her a high-five.

Suddenly, a scream made everyone turn to see Mr. Bitters in the doorway, a sandwich in his hand. The cheers began to die down. Katrina decided to use recent events to her advantage and keep the boys out of trouble.

"Mr. Bitters," Katrina spoke into the microphone. "You're not really going to make trouble for these people who were just doing something nice for me after I got shot? I'm in a wheelchair!"

Mr. Bitters stared at her for a second before he yelled, "Just get this cleaned up in five minutes or someone's getting kicked out!" He walked back into the lobby.

"I bought you five minutes," Katrina told the guys. "Move!" Carlos, Logan, Kendall, James, Evan and Brandon raced around the pool area to clean up as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>The elevator door opened at Penny's Pet Care and Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James stepped off of it. Brandon looked up from his spot behind the desk.<p>

"Hey, Katrina called us here," Kendall led the others to the desk. "Do you know what she wants?"

"Yeah," Brandon nodded. "She's expecting you in the back." He looked back down at some paperwork, not saying another word. The guys looked at each other before they headed through the door to the back rooms. They walked down a hallway, but they weren't there long before a door opened. Evan came out of it, some leashes in his hands. He gave the four guys a smile.

"Just got back from taking some of the dogs for a walk," Evan explained. "They got into some mud, so good luck! I'll be there with the first one soon." The guys didn't even get a chance to ask what was going on before Evan disappeared behind a door. They furrowed their eyebrows before they went into one of the rooms.

The guys found Tim in there. Cats and kittens were in cages that lined the walls. Tim was pulling a kitten out of one of them as he looked over to the newcomers. Giving them a friendly smile, Tim headed over to a table where he placed the kitten on it.

"What are you doing with that kitten?" Carlos asked.

Tim held up a syringe, "Immunizations. I've just been authorized to give them. Another service that means less vet bills we have to pay for these animals. Can one of you guys hold this little one down while I give him his shot?" When Logan realized that none of his friends were going to do it, he stepped forward to hold the struggling kitten.

After Tim gave the kitten his shot, Logan asked, "Do you know where Katrina is? She's asked us to come by and we can't find her."

"Go out into the hallway, take a left, second door on your right," Tim instructed them, putting the kitten back in a cage. "Oh, and good luck. You'll need it." Before any of the guys could ask why they would need good luck, Tim had left the room. The guys exchanged curious looks and then left the room. They walked down the hallway based on Tim's instructions.

Heading into the room, they found Katrina sitting in her wheelchair in the middle of it with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed. She was wearing one of her Penny's Pet Care shirts as had the other guys that Big Time Rush had seen along the way there. The boys looked around the room. Attached to the side of the room were hoses with sprayers right beside a drain in the floor. On shelves near the hoses were bottles of dog shampoo of different varieties, from normal to flea control to sensitive skin. The other side of the room had some blow dryers, but not just any blow dryers. These ones had comb attachments to it as though it would be used on hair. Nearby, there were towels and dog brushes.

"Katrina," Kendall addressed his cousin. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, Katrina pulled out some shirts from under her wheelchair and threw them at the guys, hitting them in their faces. They pulled the shirts off their faces to hold in their hands. The shirts had the Penny's Pet Care logo and name on them. The four boys stared at Katrina with confusion.

"You've just been hired," Katrina told them. "Welcome to Penny's Pet Care."

"What?" the guys exclaimed.

Katrina sighed, "Look, I need some help around here and I'm not making enough money to actually hire someone. I thought Evan would be able to bring in some money once he got back, but he can't get to his inheritance until he graduates and the money that he does have he wants to save for emergencies. So, will you help?"

"We'll help," Kendall assured her. His friends didn't seem as enthusiastic. "Oh, come on guys. Katrina helped us when we had to sell out our concert. The least we can do is help her when she needs it. Plus, she's in a wheelchair after getting shot! She obviously needs our help!"

"Actually," Katrina spoke up, "I can do most of the things around here that I normally do. There are just a couple things I can't do: entertain the dogs which includes walking them and our dog washes."

"Ooh!" Carlos raised his hand. "I call playing with the dogs!"

"Sorry," Katrina seemed genuinely sorry. "Evan's taken that job already."

"So, what do we do?" James asked.

"Have you seen what room we're in?" Katrina responded. "You'll be washing dogs."

Suddenly, the door opened behind them and Evan walked in with a Labradoodle. The dog's fluffy coat was covered in mud and small twigs. Staring down at the dog, the guys didn't really know what to say.

"Sorry about this," Evan pointed at the dog. "Tina just HAD to get in the mud. I couldn't stop her!"

"Yes," Katrina glared at him as though she didn't believe it. "Cause a dog can totally overpower a guy that used to be number one on his wrestling team in high school."

"Okay, so I might have accidently dropped her leash on the walk," Evan admitted. "And all the other dogs. And then they all went running into a huge puddle of mud."

"What?" Katrina stared at him in disbelief.

"Uh, I should probably go get the next one ready," Evan decided. He pushed Tina's leash into Kendall's hand. "Good luck." Before anyone could say a word, Evan rushed out of the room. Katrina facepalmed.

"For some reason, I get the feeling he did that on purpose," Katrina told the guys. "But this is a great first test. You know how to wash a dog, right?"

"We've never washed one before," Carlos replied, "But how hard can it be?"

* * *

><p>Apparently, washing dogs was harder than the guys thought. After they changed into their new Penny's Pet Care shirts, the guys went to work and Katrina watched. While Logan and Kendall went over to decide which shampoo to use, James and Carlos got started on rinsing off the mud on the dog. Carlos held the leash and James grabbed one of the hoses. After taking a good look at the sprayer, James figured out how to turn it on and sprayed Tina. As soon as the water hit her, Tina yelped and ran off in the opposite direction, pulling Carlos along by the leash.<p>

"HELP!" Carlos screamed. James threw the hose to the side causing the sprayer to let off water, hitting Kendall and Logan. As James ran over to help Carlos, Kendall and Logan rushed forward to stop the water. By the time everything was sane again, Kendall and Logan were drenched and Carlos and James were covered in mud. Tina seemed pleased with herself as she panted happily, still covered in mud.

"Let's try this again," James decided. "This time, I'm holding the dog." Carlos picked up the hose as James held onto the dog rather than the leash.

Logan picked up a bottle of shampoo, looking it over.

"Dude, not that one," Kendall told Logan. "The fruitiness of it reminds me of a girl's shampoo."

"The dog is a girl," Logan reminded him. "Besides this is for sensitive skin. She probably has sensitive skin because she yelped when the water hit her."

"What dog likes baths?" Kendall pointed out. "She probably wants to stay muddy! We should use this one." Kendall held up another bottle.

"But that's generic," Logan mentioned. "Don't you want to make a good impression on our new boss by getting this dog as clean as possible?"

"Oh, NOW I see what's going on," Kendall laughed slightly. "You want to make a good impression on her so that when you and Camille break-up she'll be even more willing to go out with you." He took pushed the generic shampoo into Logan's hand. "Let's go with generic. It'll get the dog clean AND save her money. The generic shampoo is cheaper."

Before Logan could agree, the two of them heard James scream. They quickly looked over at them.

"Carlos!" James screamed, letting go of the dog. "You just sprayed me!" Neither of them realized that Tina took advantage of being free as she ran around the room.

"It's not my fault you were in the place I was trying to wash!" Carlos defended himself. They argued back and forth, not paying attention as Tina got mud all over the room.

Suddenly, Katrina's scream caused the four boys to look over at her. Tina had placed her front paws on Katrina's thighs to get up and lick Katrina's face.

"Dog standing on bullet wound!" Katrina screeched in pain. "Dog standing on bullet wound! Dog standing on bullet wound!" The boys rushed forward and pulled Tina off of Katrina.

"Sorry, Katrina," the guys apologized.

"It's fine," Katrina assured them. "Just get back to work." They did, finally getting the dog clean. Katrina leaned back in her wheelchair, relaxing once things started to calm down. The dog, being held by two boys rather than just one, had finally been restrained and sulked as she got washed. Once they had used the soap to get the last little bit of mud off of her and rinsed off the soap, they led her over to one of the blow dryers.

"Uh, guys," Katrina spoke up.

"Don't worry, Katrina," Carlos assured her. "We got this."

"No, it's just-" Katrina tried.

"Relax," James told her. "We've got the hang of this now." He grabbed the hose of the dryer, attaching one of the comb attachments. Katrina winced as she watched Kendall turn on the blow dryer.

Next thing anybody knew, Tina was shaking in fear as she hid from the blow dryer under Katrina's wheelchair. Katrina crossed her arms as she stared at the confused boys.

"I tried to tell you," Katrina mentioned. "Tina is scared of the blow dryer. It's common in dogs."

"How are we supposed to dry her then?" Logan asked.

Katrina pointed over at the towels, "That's what the towels are for."

"Oh," the four guys looked at the towels at the same time. Kendall turned off the blow dryer and Tina seemed to relax. Grabbing her leash, the boys were able to drag her out from under Katrina's wheelchair. Each of them got a towel and tried their best to get her as dry as possible. It was hard though as she squirmed in their grasp, trying to bite at the towels.

As they dried of Tina, Evan came in with the next dog. He walked over to Katrina, "How are they doing?"

"Better than I thought they were gonna do," Katrina admitted.

"Huh, maybe this'll work out then," Evan realized.

"Done!" the guys exclaimed, looking over at Katrina and Evan in triumph. That's when they saw the next dog. "Aw, man." Katrina had to stifle a laugh. "We'll get to work." Logan exchanged Tina, the clean Labradoodle, for the new, muddy dog as the boys headed over to the washing area to start all over again.

* * *

><p>Jo opened the front door to her apartment just in time to watch Camille barge in.<p>

"Like she wouldn't know that I knew she was singing about giving up on Logan!" Camille complained. "And how she shouldn't have and how she's going to be unforgettable and she is SO lucky she's in that wheelchair or else I would bitchslap her!"

"Uh, come in?" Jo said a little too late, shutting the door.

"And what was that at Rocktoberfest anyways?" Camille went on as if Jo hadn't said anything. "After she got shot, Logan went in to help her! I mean, I get that he wanted to be a doctor and wanted to stop her from losing blood, but he didn't have to hold her hand! And he's been avoiding me and from what I heard from Evan is that Logan visited her every day that she was at the hospital! And-"

"Wait," Jo held up her hand to stop Camille from talking. "When did you become friends with Evan?"

"Oh, uh," Camille bit her lip slightly. "We sort of bonded over Logan and Katrina not telling us about their little fling."

Jo stared at her, "Oh my God. Something happened between you two."

"He flirts with every girl here," Camille pointed out. "Tell me he hasn't flirted with you!"

"He hasn't flirted with me," Jo told her.

"Okay, that's probably just because you're his cousin's girlfriend," Camille mentioned. "I've seen him flirt with so many other girls. And then they run off giggling when they think they have a chance with him. Which they don't because it's so obvious he's not into them!"

Jo raised her eyebrows, "And just who IS he into?"

"Well, it's definitely not me!" Camille insisted. "Because I'm with Logan and he knows not to go there and so what if most girls that he's gone out with have been taken, he's NOT going to go there! I'm not going there cause I'm with Logan!" Jo stared at Camille with her jaw dropped. "He says that he likes a challenge. Well, I'm the biggest challenge cause there's NO WAY I'm kissing him again!"

"YOU KISSED HIM?" Jo screamed.

"Oh God," Camille sat down on the couch, "I can't believe I said that."

"YOU KISSED EVAN?" Jo yelled again. "Oh, Katrina's gonna forget what the doctor insisted, get to her feet and bitchslap you!"

"Don't tell her!" Camille insisted. "She'll tell Logan, I'll lose him and then everyone will hate me and – and – and I can't deal with that!"

"You do realize you have to tell Logan," Jo told her.

"I can't," Camille replied. "He'll run off to Katrina and I'll never be able to get him back. And this is kind of payback for him kissing Katrina and not telling me. And it's NEVER going to happen again! I promise!"

Jo sighed, "Fine, I'm holding you to that promise. But if I hear that you're going around kissing Evan, or anyone else besides Logan for that matter, I'm going to side with Katrina on this. I can't believe you kissed her brother! That's like kissing a male version of her!"

"Well, he is a REALLY good kisser," Camille admitted. Jo stared at her in disbelief. "What? Just because I'm never going to kiss him again doesn't mean I can't appreciate that one. You have to admit that he's hot."

"He's my boyfriend's cousin!" Jo pointed out. "And my friend's brother! Neither of us should think he's hot!"

"But you didn't say he wasn't," Camille caught with a smile on her face.

"In my defense, Evan could be Kendall's twin or at least his brother cause they look so much alike," Jo mentioned. "What's your excuse?" Camille's smile dropped.

**(A/N): Uh oh. Jo knows about Evan and Camille. Well, that's not good. You know what they say about secrets. They always get out. Is Jo going to tell or is Camille going to have another slip of the tongue or maybe Evan will get fed up with seeing his sister pine for a guy she can't have and happen to mention the kiss to Logan? The guys are helping Katrina out at Penny's Pet Care! They've already made a huge mess, but Katrina's keeping them on. Are they going to get into more messes that'll be harder to clean up or will Penny's Pet Care be one of the few safe havens for all of them? So, because of the shooting, Katrina's on wheelchair rest. At least that saves her from Camille's bitchslapping. It still must be hard though. Is she going to be able to adjust or will she ignore her doctor's orders and get to her feet? So, Wolff Pack has demands of Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin. They've already got one of them done, but what about the other two? Will Wolff Pack join Rocque Records? It seems like Mr. Wolff had some lies that he told his kids. Er, should I say Mr. Witkowsky? Sounds like Katrina and Evan might still have some family out there that no one knows about. Since Evan was right about their dad being a twin, does that mean he's right that they switched and their dad is still alive? Is this what they were close to finding that the Zizi didn't want them to find or is there something else out there that could take the Zizi down? And why DID Katrina's and Evan's dad change his name? What could his brother have done? And a little moment with Logan and Katrina! Are they EVER going to be able to be a real couple or will they have to sneak around behind everyone's back, especially Camille and Evan? You'll just have to wait to find out! And now, the hint. This chapter's hint is the word parents. So, you've got three hints now: babies, switch and parents. Keep on guessing! Remember, this plot twist comes on AFTER **_**Big Time Fans**_** which will get started in the next chapter! Until then, happy reading!**


	65. Fanatical Fan Frenzy

**(A/N): So, another chapter closer to that twist! I've got TWO hints at the bottom this time. Why? Because the next chapter starts the twist! Anyways, thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Milkamoo97**_** (Hope this was soon enough for you!), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Maybe Jo's got a plan up her sleeve or something… And I liked this new theory too. Not saying if it's wrong or right, but I liked it!), **_**Awesmazing**_** (I wondered where you went! As for Jamina… Well, the media still thinks they're together. That's gonna play a role in a future chapter!) and **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (Like I said before, Jo might be planning something. She and Kendall are both really good at making up plans. For instance, in **_**Big Time Party**_** when they tricked Mr. Bitters together. And now I've said it twice so take note.). I don't own Big Time Rush nor the episode **_**Big Time Fans**_** which is in this chapter. I also don't own All Time Low who plays a big part on this chapter so to be on the safe side, I don't own them! Another thing that I do not own is the song **_**Kiss Me Again**_** by **_**We Are The In Crowd Ft. Alex Gaskarth**_**. I hope that naming the song here isn't giving away too much…. Well, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 65: Fanatical Fan Frenzy

"What is THAT doing here?" Gustavo pointed at Katrina, Evan and Brandon. Big Time Rush and Wolff Pack were in front of Gustavo and Kelly in Rocque Records. "That cat and goat and wolf! There should NOT be that many different animal types in one band!" Katrina facepalmed.

"What is he talking about?" Evan asked.

"Gustavo likes to call the talent by animal names," Kendall explained. "Katrina's a cat, Brandon's a goat and you're the wolf."

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Gustavo screamed. "WHY ARE THEY HERE?"

"I called them here along with the guys," Kelly explained. "To tell them that I called Brandon's dad and everything's been arranged for Big Time Rush and Wolff Pack to have songs on the soundtrack. All that's left is for Gustavo to write them and you guys to record them. But Wolff Pack has to be on the label before we can do any recording."

"That's two down," Brandon realized. "Just one more left."

"Can't you just live with that?" Gustavo exclaimed. "Or maybe a duet with Big Time Rush?

"All Time Low," Katrina insisted, crossing her arms. "Because it's obvious we'll do a duet with Big Time Rush since we'd be on the same label and all that. And we'd be the only bands on your label."

"She's got a point," Kelly mentioned.

"FINE!" Gustavo yelled. "I'll figure something out!"

"So, why are we here?" James asked.

"Dogs! Sit!" Gustavo pointed at the white couch. The guys looked at each other before they did as Gustavo told them. Evan and Brandon exchanged looks before they sat nearby. Katrina wheeled her wheelchair to right next to the couch. The three of them were curious about what Gustavo had to tell the guys.

"What's with that sack?" Carlos pointed at a sack at Gustavo and Kelly's feet. Suddenly, the mood seemed to turn as smiles spread across the adults' faces.

"Guys," Kelly began.

"Here's a little thing we like to call," Gustavo continued.

"FAN MAIL!" Gustavo and Kelly announced, picking up the bag and dumping the contents all over the coffee table.

"NO WAY!" James exclaimed as he and the guys cheered. Katrina, Evan and Brandon exchanged knowing smiles.

"Oh, I remember my first piece of fan mail," Katrina reminisced. "From Joey Samuels. He sent me his poster of me, asking for it to be signed."

"Remember those peanut butter chocolate chip brownies from Tamara Robinson?" Evan reminded her.

"So good," Katrina and Brandon both remembered the brownies.

"It was like fireworks going off in my brain," Brandon added.

"Too bad about those cookies though," Katrina mentioned.

"Hey, the sleeping drug wore off eventually," Evan pointed out. The three of them nodded as they watched Big Time Rush open their first pieces of fan mail.

Kendall opened the first one, "'Dear Kendall, can you please please please please please send a photo?'"

Logan read the second one, "'I love BTR, but mostly James.'" This caused a giant smile on James's face. "Heh, she's wrong." He threw the paper behind him.

Carlos had opened one of the packages, "'Logan, you're my favorite.'" Logan clapped in triumph. "'P.S. Please enjoy this meatloaf I made for you.'" Carlos pulled some meatloaf out of the package.

"Oh, meatloaf!" Logan responded.

"Huh, that's one thing that we've never gotten," Katrina realized.

"P.P.S.," Carlos continued in an obvious attempt at improvisation, "Please give it to Carlos."

"That is my meatloaf!" Logan yelled, getting to his feet so he could tackle Carlos to the ground. Kelly facepalmed.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Kendall mentioned. "But I'm sending my fan a photo."

Suddenly, the sound of an air horn caused everyone to jump and look at Gustavo and Kelly. They had somehow come up with a chalkboard with writing on it.

"'Fan mail – Do's and Don'ts,'" The two bands read together from the board.

Kelly used a pointer on the board as Gustavo read, "'Do keep it short and simple.' Write things like 'You rock too' and 'Hey, thanks'!"

"'Do sign your name,'" Kelly read the next one. "All fans love autographs."

Gustavo grabbed the pointer and slammed it against the board making the others jump, "'Don't give out any personal information or advice.'"

"Normally, Gustavo and I don't agree on things," Katrina spoke up, "But this time, I have to agree."

"Yeah, Kat got a stalker that way," Evan added. Katrina shivered as she remembered it.

"Listen to these rules," Gustavo insisted. "Otherwise, some crazed fan will show up on your front door step and ask you to help make them famous."

Suddenly, the chalkboard fell forward and knocked Gustavo and Kelly to the ground. On the other side was a girl with a ton of bags and a guitar. Katrina, Evan and Brandon tilted their heads as they stared at the girl.

"Jenny Tinkler?" the four guys gave the name of the girl. Evan and Brandon looked to Katrina for clarification, but she shrugged, not knowing anything about the girl standing in front of them.

"Guys, I did it!" Jenny exclaimed. "I packed up everything and moved to LA so you could help me be famous like you promised!" She held up a picture of Big Time Rush that the boys had signed and pointed to it. Katrina, Evan and Brandon slowly turned their heads to stare at the guys accusingly. The guys stared at Jenny in disbelief.

Gustavo and Kelly got back to their feet, Gustavo turning to Jenny, "So, fangirl, which of these lads gave you advice and the address to my STUDIO?"

After a second, Carlos ran out of the room.

"Should have known," Katrina mumbled.

"We'll go find him," Kendall volunteered. He, Logan and James ran off to find their friend. Katrina rolled her wheelchair forward to greet the new girl.

"Hi, I'm Katrina," Katrina extended her hand. "I'm Kendall's cousin. Now, how do you know them?"

Jenny grabbed Katrina's hand and shook her whole arm up and down, "We went to pre-K together and have been in the same class ever since! Until they came out here that is, but now I'm here so we can be in the same class again! I'm so excited to be meeting their famous friends!"

"Uh-huh," Katrina responded with a fake smile on her face, trying to pull her arm away. "And it's great to meet one of the guys' old friends."

"Oh, but you're so AMAZING!" Jenny exclaimed. "I saw you three on TV after you got shot and it's just awesome that you survived that and you're still going for your goals! I really respect that! Did you want to hear some of my trombone playing?"

"Uh, sure," Katrina agreed. Jenny squealed as she finally let go of Katrina's hand, rushing over to her stuff.

"Well, she's enthusiastic," Brandon noted.

"She's kind of cute," Evan mentioned.

"I think she pulled my arm out of its socket," Katrina revealed, rubbing her shoulder. The two boys winced at the thought.

Jenny picked up the trombone and smacked Gustavo to the ground as she brought it up to her mouth to play. Wolff Pack and Kelly jumped in shock as Gustavo hit the ground, screaming. Jenny didn't seem to notice as she started playing her trombone.

Kelly was trying to get Jenny to stop playing when Big Time Rush ran back into the room. They watched Jenny turn suddenly, knocking Kelly to the ground. The four boys were finally able to get Jenny to stop.

"You don't hear trombone playing like that every day," Kelly mentioned.

"Not if you can help it," Gustavo added.

"But it's time for the big finale!" Jenny announced. Everyone's eyes went wide. She brought the trombone back to her mouth. Moving side to side, the guys avoided being in the path of the trombone slide.

Suddenly, the trombone slide went flying. Kendall fell onto a lounge chair to avoid the flying slide. He just missed it as it hit the thermostat instead, knocking it off the wall and causing it to make a whistling noise. Kendall quickly got to his feet to rejoin his friends.

"It's starting," James spoke ominously.

"Starting?" Katrina stared at them in horror. "What's starting?"

Katrina didn't get an answer because Gustavo got to his feet, screaming with a bat in his hand as though he would smash Jenny. Kelly stood up too, stopping Gustavo from killing the guys' old friend.

"Sorry!" Jenny apologized. "People say I'm a little accident-prone."

"Uh-oh," Evan and Brandon mumbled, looking down at Katrina in her wheelchair. The model stared at Jenny with her eyes wide and jaw dropped.

Gustavo pointed at Jenny, "Get this out of here before it destroys the rest of my studio!"

"Jenny, come on," Carlos gestured to her. "Let's go make your dreams come true."

"You guys are the best!" Jenny declared. She held out her arms and stepped forward to give the guys a hug. They yelped and backed away. She tried again for the same result.

"Stop it," Kendall insisted.

"Just follow us," Carlos mentioned.

"Very carefully," Logan added. The four boys grabbed Jenny's bags and led her out of the room.

Once they got to the elevator, Jenny noticed something, "Hey Kendall, where's your cousin? I thought she would be coming with us." The guys looked around and saw that, not only Katrina, but Evan and Brandon weren't with them.

"Hold on a second," Kendall told her. "Just don't touch anything or anyone and don't move." Jenny nodded and, despite the glares from his friends, Kendall went off to find out why Wolff Pack wasn't following them. Kendall found the three of them standing exactly where they had been left. Gustavo and Kelly were in an argument about the thermostat, so Kendall chose to ignore them and focus on Wolff Pack, "Guys, aren't you coming?"

"Uh," Brandon began. "I promised Tim I'd help at Penny's Pet Care. Yeah, that's it." No one got a chance to respond because Brandon raced out of the room.

"I can't go," Katrina told Kendall. "I have to, uh, um, stay here because, um, I, uh, have tooooooooo write songs! Yeah, I have to write songs! Those songs won't write themselves after all!" She tried to wheel herself away, but Kendall stood in front of her, staring at her skeptically. "Okay, fine. Do you really want me to be around her? She's accident-prone and I get hurt easily! Hence, the wheelchair. Putting me and her in the same room for too long might kill me." Katrina shivered at the thought.

Kendall winced, "Okay, you have a point." He nodded to Evan. "What's your made-up excuse?"

Evan hesitated for a second before he replied, "I don't really have one, so I guess I'll help."

Suddenly, a crash resonated in the building followed by three screams.

"Jenny!" Kendall assumed. He ran out of the room. Evan groaned before he followed.

Katrina turned to Gustavo and Kelly who were staring at her, expecting her to leave, "So, did you need help with the whistling thermostat?"

"NO!" Gustavo yelled at her.

"I'll call the super," Kelly announced, walking out of the room and already dialing on her cell phone. Gustavo and Katrina stared at each other. Katrina blinked first, then Gustavo.

Finally, Gustavo snapped, "WHY WON'T YOU JOIN ROCQUE RECORDS?" Katrina's hair flew back from the scream.

"I will," Katrina assured him. "Once you get us a duet with All Time Low."

"AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?" Gustavo placed his hands on either side of Katrina's wheelchair to yell right in her face.

"I suggest their manager," Katrina responded, barely batting an eye.

Gustavo glared at her for a second, "If it was that easy, I would have thought of it." He finally stood up straight. Suddenly, he smiled, "Wait, I've got an idea!" Katrina raised her eyebrows. "I'll call their manager!"

Dropping her jaw, Katrina glared at him, "But that was-"

"Shh," Gustavo shushed her. "KELLY! I NEED THIS WHISTLING GONE SO I CAN CALL SOMEONE!" He walked off, leaving Katrina in a pissed off mood.

* * *

><p>James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Evan followed Jenny into the Palm Woods. Jenny seemed overly enthusiastic while the five guys still seemed kind of hesitant.<p>

"I can't believe I'm at the famous Palm Woods!" Jenny exclaimed. The guys gave her thumbs ups. "Oh!" She twirled around, hitting a random guy with her bag. The guy fell onto a luggage cart. Big Time Rush and Evan watched it with terror. "Sorry." Jenny turned back to the five guys, wincing. After a second, she hopped over to the front desk.

"She's a lot less clumsy than I remember," Logan mentioned.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed.

"Wait, what?" Evan turned to them in shock. "THAT'S less clumsy? That's it, I'm out!" Evan tried to walk away, but Kendall grabbed him by the shirt.

"You're not going anywhere," Kendall insisted. "You said you would help and you're going to help." Evan groaned.

Carlos moved to stand in front of them, "But remember, we love Jenny."

"Yeah, and remember the second grade when she broke my arm playing marbles?" James reminded them. Evan stared at James in confusion. "Or the fifth grade when she gave me the first papercut in history that required surgery." Now, Evan just looked horrified. "And then," James put his hands on his head. "Eighth grade. Lab partners." Carlos and Kendall winced.

"It took almost a year for your hair to grow back," Logan remembered. Evan subconsciously put his hands on his own hair.

"I'm out!" James announced, walking off before anyone could stop him.

"Hey, if he's out, then I'm out," Evan insisted, trying to walk away again. Once again, he was stopped by his cousin.

"No," Kendall told him. "We need your help. Your dad was good at making people famous."

"Yeah, but that was my dad!" Evan replied. "Not me! I couldn't make crap famous!"

"Then you're in the same situation as us," Logan pointed out.

"Besides, since you're famous, you must know SOMETHING!" Carlos added.

"Fine," Evan gave in. "I'll try." He still didn't seem happy about it.

Suddenly, Mr. Bitters screamed from behind the desk. The four boys looked over and winced as they noticed that Jenny had pierced Mr. Bitters' hand with a pen.

"Here are your keys," Mr. Bitters handed Jenny some key cards for her room. From the sound of his voice, he was obviously in pain. "Have a Palm Woods day."

"Ooh," Jenny picked up the stapler on the desk. "What a nice stapler!" The four guys rushed forward to get the stapler out of her hands before she could hurt someone and pulled her towards the elevators.

* * *

><p>Gustavo stalked back into the room Katrina was in. She looked up from her notebook at the sight of him. He grabbed the broken thermostat and began hitting it, yelling. Katrina furrowed her eyebrows and pulled out her earplugs just in time to hear Gustavo say, "This whistling is driving me CRAZY!" He tried to put it back in the wall.<p>

"I suggest earplugs," Katrina mentioned. "These ones are superstrength ones that can block out even YOUR yells." Gustavo scowled at her. She watched as he finally got the thermostat back in the wall. The whistling seemed to die down. "Huh. I didn't think that would actually work."

Suddenly, the thermostat popped back out of the wall and Gustavo yelled in aggravation, "AH! Come on!"

Katrina winced, "Spoke too soon."

Kelly walked into the room, holding a wrench and a booklet, "Great news! The super's on strike. But he said the trombone girl's thermostat finale probably shorted the fans." She gave Gustavo the wrench.

"What is this?" Gustavo asked. Katrina silently mouthed the word, 'wow', rolling her eyes.

"It's a wrench," Kelly told him, showing him the booklet. "And a manual. We have to fix it ourselves."

"Yeah, I don't do wrench," Gustavo declared, dropping the wrench on the ground.

Kelly looked over at Katrina. Before Kelly could say a word, the teen held up her hands, "Don't look at me! My doctor told me to not get on my feet! I'm pretty sure I'd have to get to my feet for this."

"OI!" Someone yelled from down the hallway. Katrina frowned in confusion as she wheeled herself over to look down the hallway along with Gustavo and Kelly. Three men stormed through. The one that had spoken grabbed a guitar from the wall and smashed it against another one, "This whistling's driving me crazy!" Katrina stared at the three guys in surprise.

"Who are you?" Gustavo asked.

"Death Smash," the leaderish guy answered, opening his shirt to reveal another one with his band's logo on it. "The world's most destructive band." He kicked backwards, destroying a cardboard cutout of Big Time Rush. Katrina's jaw dropped and eyebrow twitched in anger. "When we rented out the rehearsal space, we didn't request a man in a tracksuit and WHISTLE NOISES!" Gustavo turned to Kelly for an explanation.

"You told me to make some more money for the studio, so," Kelly explained, pointing at the band leader with the British accent.

"If you don't fix the fan RIGHT QUICK, we're gonna show you how destructive we can get," the man threatened. He raised his hand and one of his bandmates used a guitar to smash a sculpture on a table. Gustavo screamed and Katrina wheeled away from them.

Gustavo quickly picked up the wrench, "And fix it we can! Whistle be gone soon there, mates! We know exactly how to fix the problem." The man glared at Gustavo for a second before gesturing for his bandmates to follow him out. Gustavo turned to Kelly, pointing to the wrench, "What's this thing called again?" Katrina and Kelly slapped their foreheads.

"A wrench," Kelly reminded him.

"Why don't you just call Logan for help?" Katrina suggested.

"Because he'll bring trombone girl!" Gustavo exclaimed. "Did you WANT that?"

Katrina stared at him for a second, "Kelly, give me that manual. Maybe I can figure it out." Kelly handed Katrina the manual which she opened.

* * *

><p>Back in 2J, Kendall dropped some music magazines on the counter in front of Carlos. Logan and Evan looked at it from the kitchen.<p>

"Okay," Logan began, "So, Jenny's dream is to become a lead singer of a band."

"And LA is full of bands looking for lead singers," Carlos added.

"Yeah, there's just one problem," Kendall mentioned. "She can't sing!"

"Whoa," Evan held up his hand, "Then WHY are we doing this?" Kendall and Logan pointed to Carlos. "Oh, right. The promise."

"Do you remember freshman choir?" Kendall asked Carlos and Logan. The three boys looked up to the ceiling, daydream expressions on their faces.

"Uh, what's going on?" Evan seemed confused as his eyes darted around the three guys. They pulled out of their thoughts at the same time, wincing. Evan looked at the guys curiously.

"Right," Logan spoke first, "So, we just need to find a band who's looking for a horrible singer who might have been sent from Vultraz to destroy the Earth!"

Suddenly, the wall broke open and the four guys turned their heads to stare at it. Jenny stood up from the rubble.

"That always happens when I make toast!" Jenny announced. Evan's eyes went wide in horror as he mouthed, 'how'. "Can I make you some?"

"No, we're good!" the guys assured her.

"It's so exciting being in LA," Jenny declared. "And being neighbors." While Logan, Carlos and Kendall faked smiles, Evan's terrorized face wouldn't go away. "Oh, and now we have connecting rooms!" She sighed happily as she went back into her own apartment, destroying more of the wall on the way.

"She's gonna kill us!" Carlos realized.

"Not if we kill her first," Logan suggested.

"I know a way to make sure that the body never gets found," Evan offered. Kendall and Carlos stared at Evan in disbelief. Logan gave one of his nervous laughs.

"Didn't need to know that," Kendall told him. "And nobody is killing anyone. We can do this. We never break a promise." He turned to say harshly to Carlos, "So stop promising stuff!"

The door to the apartment opened and Mr. Bitters walked in, demanding, "Get rid of it!" The manager looked terrible with the pen still sticking out of his hand, a bandage surrounding his hand and drenched from head to toe. "Your friend has been here for two hours and she so far has crashed an elevator, broken a water main, ruined my favorite pen and started two fires!" The guys looked at each other in surprise.

Suddenly, the sound of fire engines reached their ears as they watched two firemen pass by the open door, heading for Jenny's apartment.

"Make that three fires," Mr. Bitters corrected himself. The guys seemed horrified as Mr. Bitters ran from the apartment.

"This is worse than Kat," Evan noted. "At least with her, she was only a danger to herself, not others!"

"Oh God," Logan began, "Imagine them alone in the same room." The four guys hesitated before they shivered in unison at the thought.

"I think the world would explode," Carlos exaggerated.

"Let's focus on getting Jenny into a band," Kendall held up one of the magazines. "Preferably one far away from all of us." The four guys each opened a magazine to search for a band for Jenny.

* * *

><p>"I give up!" Katrina declared, tossing the thermostat manual to Gustavo. "This technological speak is hurting my brain!"<p>

"Like I can read this!" Gustavo exclaimed. He flipped through some pages. "Okay, I think this is it. Kelly, get in the ducts!" Kelly rolled her eyes, but climbed into the air ducts.

"Why do I have to go in the ducts?" Kelly asked.

"Because you fit!" Gustavo retorted.

"And I have to rest my leg!" Katrina added.

"Now," Gustavo went back to the manual. "Disconnect the bobbin from the stator."

"In English!" Kelly insisted.

"I can't read manuals!" Gustavo yelled, throwing the manual into the air. "Just hit it with the wrench a few times!" He and Katrina heard banging noises as Kelly banged the wrench up against the fan.

Suddenly, Kelly screamed and shot out of the air ducts along with a whole bunch of papers. She flew into Gustavo's office. A wind came from the air ducts, blowing papers around the room. Katrina grabbed the wheels of her wheelchair tightly so it wouldn't roll away, hoping that it wouldn't be knocked over because of the wind. Her hair blew all over the place.

"Well," Kelly called out from Gustavo's office, her voice rising above the noise of the wind, "The whistle's gone!"

"But now my studio's a WIND TUNNEL!" Gustavo screamed over the noise. That's when Death Smash stalked back into the room and they did not look happy. Gustavo addressed them, "Don't worry! We know someone that can read manuals and fix stuff and is really really smart!" The leader guy stepped forward, grabbed a picture off the wall and slammed it down over Gustavo's head, ripping the picture. The producer didn't get to say a word as the band stormed off. He yelled to Kelly, "Call Logan!"

"Make sure he doesn't bring anyone!" Katrina insisted.

"Got it!" Kelly brought her cell phone up to her ear.

* * *

><p>"So, you guys wanted to talk to me about my dreams?" Jenny asked the four boys in front of her. All the guys had dressed in their protective hockey gear. From helmets to shoulder pads to shin and knee guards, it was all there. Logan had a fire extinguisher sitting at his feet.<p>

Suddenly, Logan's phone beeped and he looked down at it. After his quick glance, he cheered, "Oh, yes!" The other three guys stared at him. "Gustavo needs me. I gotta go." He got to his feet, waving to the girl. "Bye Jenny!" She waved back. Logan gave Kendall the fire extinguisher. "Good luck." That said, Logan rushed out the door.

The guys didn't get a chance to say anything before Evan's phone beeped too. He looked down at it, breaking out into a smile, "Looks like I gotta go too!" The other two guys glared at Evan accusingly. "Brandon needs my help at Penny's Pet Care." As he got up, he waved to Jenny, "It was nice meeting you, Jenny. I hope your dreams come true!" He leaned down to whisper to the others, "Good luck." Before either of the guys could say a word, Evan raced out of the apartment.

Once he got into the hallway, he didn't head for the elevators. Instead, he went to his own apartment. Brandon stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed.

"Thanks Brandon," Evan told his best friend.

"You wanna know how to thank me?" Brandon replied. "Tell me what's going on with you and Camille."

"What are you talking about?" Evan sat down on the couch, avoiding Brandon's topic. "I told you already. Camille let me see those pictures and we're still talking about it. Ever since those Cal Tech nerds couldn't trace it, we've reached a dead end. The only leads this mystery has are-"

"Oh God," Brandon interrupted. "You've changed the subject. You're not doing something with her, are you? Like what you did before the accident with your friends' girlfriends?"

Evan shifted uncomfortably in his seat for a second before he got up and headed into the kitchen, "What kind of take-out should we have for dinner tonight?"

"EVAN!" Brandon exclaimed. "When are you ever going to learn to go after girls who AREN'T taken?"

"Hey!" Evan raised his hands in innocence. "She's the one that kissed me first!"

"That's how it always happens!" Brandon reminded him. "You get the girl to kiss you first so it's not your fault! Don't you realize that this is probably way worse than all of those other ones? Katrina and Camille are so close to their breaking point. If Katrina finds out about this, she's going to explode! She'll kill Camille, you, me cause I know about it, James if he speaks a word to her, Gustavo cause she'll be on a killing spree anyways and anyone else that knows anything about this! The only one that would get away with living would be Logan, but that'll be because he'll be helping her get away with these murders!"

"Oh, come on," Evan responded. "It won't get that bad!" He grabbed a drink from the fridge and brought it to his mouth.

"You know, you're right!" Brandon agreed. "We just have to spin this the right way. If Logan finds out first, maybe he'll get upset enough to break-up with Camille and finally go out with Kat."

Suddenly, Evan did a spit take. Brandon stared in surprise as Evan coughed for a few seconds before turning to Brandon, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Kat and Logan keep dancing around the fact that they need to be together," Brandon replied.

"No!" Evan insisted. "Kat does NOT need to be with anyone!"

"Evan, you can't stop her forever," Brandon told him. "One day, she's going to get fed up and date someone. Right now, her two choices are Logan and James. Which would you prefer?"

"Neither!" Evan argued. "Like I said, Kat doesn't need to date!"

"She'll go around your back then," Brandon mentioned. "You know she's stubborn like that. Would you rather know about it or always be wondering how far she's getting with whatever secret boyfriend she has?"

Evan groaned, "I'd rather know about it."

"Perfect," Brandon smiled. "Here's what you're gonna do."

* * *

><p>Logan and Kelly walked into the lobby of Rocque Records, wincing at the feel of the wind on their faces. Dressed in a maintenance outfit, Logan held onto the yellow helmet so it wouldn't fly away.<p>

"Whoa!" Logan seemed shocked by the wind storm coming from the air ducts.

Death Smash stalked into the room, glaring at Logan. The leader got Logan's attention, "OI! Are you the fan fix-it bloke?" He tossed the thermostat manual to Logan. Looking at the metal band, Logan saw Gustavo and Katrina lean into view from behind the band, silently pleading with Logan for him to help.

"Yep!" Logan agreed. The leader of Death Smash narrowed his eyes before he quickly turned his glare upon Gustavo and Katrina. The two of them immediately stopped their silent pleading as they waved energetically to the man. He scowled, but led his bandmates out of the room. Katrina and Gustavo let out breaths they didn't realize they were holding. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Kelly broke the fan!" Gustavo blamed.

"I only did what you said!" Kelly reminded him.

"Look, it doesn't matter who broke it!" Katrina stopped them before they could get into a fight. "What matters is that we need it fixed! Logan, can you help, please?"

"Of course!" Logan assured her. He picked the thermostat off the ground. "Now, come here, hold the manual and read it to me while I work on this!"

"I can't," Katrina told him. "The wind won't let me roll my wheelchair!"

"I got it!" Kelly grabbed the back of Katrina's wheelchair. Katrina let go of the wheels and Kelly rolled Katrina over to Logan. Logan handed Katrina the manual which Katrina opened and began to read.

* * *

><p>Evan and Brandon stepped out of the Palm Woods to find Kendall, Carlos, James and Jenny gathered around the front. Jenny's bags littered the ground. The two eighteen-year-olds winced as eyes went to them.<p>

"Looks like SOMEONE lied!" Kendall exclaimed. He and Carlos crossed their arms expectantly.

"Sorry," Evan apologized. "There's only so much chaos that I can take and right now, my life is sort of full of it." The boys smiled sympathetically.

"Come on," James offered. "We're heading back to Rocque Records." Evan and Brandon nodded as they walked away with the others.

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Logan yelled over the sound of the fan. Katrina sat in her wheelchair next to him, holding onto the wheels so she wouldn't roll away. Gustavo, Kelly and Death Smash were watching from the side. "I've boosted the power off the main grid which should create a reverse thrust in the building's primary fan which will then-"<p>

"JUST PUSH THE BUTTON!" Katrina, Gustavo and Kelly screamed.

"Okay!" Logan looked down at the thermostat and pressed the button. Nothing happened.

"Uh oh," Katrina mumbled.

Logan tried pushing it a few more times before he announced, "It's a little bit sensitive!"

"THAT'S IT!" the leader of Death Smash screamed. "NOW IT'S TIME TO FIX THAT FAN DEATH SMASH STYLE!" He snapped his fingers and a guitar was handed to him. Scowling, the man headed towards the thermostat. Logan yelped, dropped the thermostat, grabbed Katrina's wheelchair and pulled her away. They watched as the man hit the thermostat with his guitar not once, but twice.

Suddenly, the fan seemed to turn the opposite way, pulling the man into the air duct. Logan strained as he tried his hardest to keep Katrina's wheelchair from rolling towards the duct. Finally, he just pulled her out of the wheelchair and held onto her as the teens watched the wheelchair roll into the man stuck in the ducts.

"SHUT IT OFF!" the man yelled. Logan and Katrina got to their feet. Katrina held onto the Logan's shoulders for support as she watched Logan pick up the thermostat. He hit the thermostat twice and the fan seemed to increase its intensity as it pulled the man fully into the ducts. He poked his head out of it, glaring at Logan, "I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" After he pointed at Logan, he finally disappeared into the air duct.

A second after that happened, the fan stopped.

"Oh ho ho, it worked!" Logan exclaimed.

"YES!" Katrina, Gustavo and Kelly cheered. Katrina gave Logan a hug as Kelly and Gustavo ran over to the teens. Despite the directions of her doctor, Katrina joined the other three in jumping up and down in celebration. "We did it! We did it! We did it!"

"OI!" The other two members of Death Smash got their attention. The four of them groaned, looking at the air duct.

"Please kill us gently," Gustavo and Kelly begged while Logan and Katrina nodded.

"Eh, we hated Johnny," the blonde one revealed. "He made me smash guitars."

"He made me speak with a British accent," the brunette added. The four of them stared at the man with an American accent in shock.

"But without him I guess we'll have to cancel the European tour," the blonde mentioned. "Unless an amazing lead singer who's super destructive just falls from the sky."

Suddenly, a piece of the ceiling fell to the ground along with Jenny. The two men of Death Smash stared down at her as she got to her feet.

"Sorry!" Jenny apologized. The door to the room opened and Kendall, Carlos, James, Evan and Brandon ran inside, calling out to her and making sure she was okay.

"Is she okay?" the blonde guy of Death Smash asked. "She's AMAZING!"

"Quick Jenny, sing!" Carlos and Kendall exclaimed.

"_I've been fallin' through the roof_," Jenny sang. Her voice surprised everyone. "_I just fell down from the roof! WHOAW_!"

"You know," the brunette guy of Death Smash mentioned. "She can help us get that younger audience we're looking for!"

"Welcome to Death Smash!" the two guys yelled. Jenny cheered. Kendall and Carlos gave each other high fives before giving low ones to James. Evan and Brandon exchanged fist bumps. Logan and Katrina hugged again, Logan helping Katrina keep pressure off her bad leg by holding her up by her waist. The three members of Death Smash began jumping up and down until the others stopped them.

"Come on, Jenny," the blonde man held out his arm for Jenny. "Let's go get permission from your mum!" Jenny grabbed his arm, waving happily to the others as they left. Logan helped Katrina over to her wheelchair and picked it up so she could sit back down.

"Whelp," Kendall began, watching as Logan wheeled Katrina over to the group. "Looks like this story's wrapping up quite nicely."

"And I will never ever overpromise again," Carlos told them. "I promise."

Suddenly, the sound of a tuba filled the room. The group watched as a guy walked up to stand behind Gustavo and Kelly. He was holding a tuba and an autographed picture of the guys.

"Buddy Simmons?" Big Time Rush exclaimed. Wolff Pack groaned and facepalmed.

"Hey guys!" Buddy greeted them. "Carlos promised me he'd help me with my dream of becoming a FAMOUS JAZZ TUBA PLAYER!" Everyone looked at Carlos accusingly.

"He said he was our biggest fan!" Carlos explained.

"At least this one isn't as hard," Katrina mentioned. The guys looked at her in confusion. "Evan, do you still have the number of the conductor at our old school?"

"Uh, I think so," Evan pulled out his phone and looked through the contacts. "Yep, I still have it. Why?" Katrina raised her eyebrows, waiting for Evan to get it. "Wait. Wasn't he the one in the jazz band?" Katrina nodded. "Okay, Buddy, I'm going to write down this guy's number and name. Tell him that the Wolffs sent you and you'll be welcomed with open arms." Evan picked up a scrap piece of paper and pen off the ground. He scribbled down something on it and handed it to Buddy.

"And who are you?" Buddy asked.

"This is Evan and Katrina Wolff," Kendall pointed to them as he named them. "They're my cousins. And this is their friend, Brandon." Wolff Pack waved a greeting to the boy.

"Well, thanks!" Buddy told them. "Thank you so much!" With a smile, he walked off. The group let off a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Griffin walked into the room with his winning smile on his face. The mood of the room plummeted.

"Oh no," Katrina mumbled. "I hate that smile."

"Great news everyone!" Griffin announced. "I got Wolff Pack a duet with All Time Low!" He gestured down the hallway and the four guys known as All Time Low walked into the room.

"I love that smile!" Katrina declared, suddenly very happy.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Alex asked as the band looked around the devastated room.

"Long story," Gustavo and Kelly responded.

"Hi Alex!" Katrina greeted the lead singer, popping up right next to him. She had somehow changed into an All Time Low shirt. Her face had a giant smile plastered on it. "And Jack and Rian and Zack! You guys make amazing music! It's lifesaving!" Everyone stared at her in disbelief for a second, looked down at the empty wheelchair and then back at Katrina.

"How did she do that?" Zack asked. Katrina didn't seem to be giving away any of the secrets as to how she did something physically impossible. Smiles spread across the faces of Big Time Rush, realizing that she had picked up on things that they did.

"Kat!" Evan called to her. "You're supposed to stay in your wheelchair!" Katrina slowly turned her head to glare at Evan. He winced and hid behind Brandon. Once he was out of sight, Katrina turned her attention back to All Time Low.

"So," Griffin began, "Katrina, all you have to do is sign these papers to join Rocque Records and you get a duet with All Time Low!" Griffin held out a stack of papers and a pen for her. Katrina grabbed them and was about to sign it when the boys of Big Time Rush ran forward and stopped her.

Katrina glared at them, "What are you guys doing?"

"Stopping you from signing something before you read the fine print," Logan responded.

"Don't you remember last time?" James asked. The five teens looked up to the ceiling as they had a flashback.

* * *

><p><em>"See?" Gustavo gestured at the laptop, "There are no bad comments. Celebrity couples are a great way to push people into stardom and, with Katrina's help, we're going to bring BTR to the top! Besides, it's not like she was dating anyone anyways." At this, Logan and Katrina looked at each other. When no one responded to him, Gustavo went on, "Or am I wrong and she's already dating one of you?"<em>

_"Katrina and I are dating," Logan stated causing everyone to look at him in shock._

_"Really?" Katrina's shock had happiness mixed in._

_"If that's what you want," Logan turned to her, matching her smile._

_"Of course that's what I want," Katrina replied. She pulled Logan in for a one-arm hug. He wrapped an arm around her too and kissed her forehead before they turned to Gustavo who was staring at them in shock and anger._

_"NO!" Gustavo stood up causing the group to step back a bit, "You will NOT date Logan! No one wants to see that!"_

_"Did you not read the comments?" Kendall responded, "They don't care what member she's dating!"_

_"Most do," Gustavo argued, "A website dedicated to Jamina has already popped up BEFORE I even made the announcement!"_

_"Jamina?" The five teens looked confused._

_"James and Katrina," Gustavo explained, "Jamina. It's their celebrity couple name! Do you see one for Logan and Katrina anywhere? NO! The world wants her with James, NOT LOGAN! So, we're going to give them what they want!"_

_"Don't we get a say in this?" Logan and Katrina asked._

_"NO!" Gustavo screamed at them, "CAT! Do YOU want to be in violation of your contract? I'm your producer and what I say goes! You and James are now a couple! END OF DISCUSSION! NOW GO!" The teens scurried out of the office._

_"I really wish I hadn't signed that contract," Katrina mentioned. "I just signed my life away."_

* * *

><p>Evan leaned over to Brandon to whisper, "What are Kat and the guys doing?"<p>

"Having a joint flashback," Brandon explained.

Evan looked at the five people staring at the ceiling, "Oh. Now a lot of things make sense."

As the boys and Katrina came back from their flashback, she winced, "Oh yeah. That contract gave me hell."

"So, you're not going to sign that contract until we get someone to take a good look at it," Kendall insisted.

Kelly rolled her eyes and grabbed the contract from Griffin. She quickly looked through it before telling everyone, "It's basically the same thing as the boys' contract. The only difference is the names of the people in the contract."

"And," Griffin pulled it away from Kelly. "I need all three members of Wolff Pack to sign it and then it's duet time!" Katrina looked at Evan and Brandon. The two of them shrugged so Katrina grabbed the contract and pen, signing it. After Evan and Brandon did too, Griffin took the contract from them. "Welcome to Rocque Records and the RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid family!"

"And I've already got a song!" Gustavo announced. Despite everyone's confusion as to how he could have one, they followed Gustavo into the recording area. Wolff Pack and All Time Low settled into the practice area. Katrina sat down on a stool to rest her leg. Since Rian was already playing drums, Evan picked up a guitar in the practice room so Katrina could focus on vocals. Brandon, since he could also play piano, sat in front of a piano. Gustavo gave the two bands sheets of paper with the song on it. After a quick glance over, the two bands tossed them to the side, ready to play. Big Time Rush, Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin watched from in the control room. "And start!" He pressed the record button right as the group began their song. Alex started the lyrics.

_I gotta say something I've been thinking bout  
>I can't wait to lay around with you<br>And tell you all the secrets I've been keeping to myself, myself_

As Alex stopped, he looked over at Katrina with a smile. She returned it as she sang.

_It's been a while since I've felt butterflies  
>Do you feel the same way too<br>If every single second could last that much longer would you hold me_

Alex jumped in with Katrina as they sang the chorus together.

_And kiss me again  
>Underneath the moonlight<br>You're more than a friend (Oh)  
>I knew it from the first sight, yeah<br>Hold me, feel my heartbeat  
>Put your arms around me<em>

Katrina finished the chorus alone.

_And kiss me again  
>And kiss me again<em>

Alex took over for the second verse.

_I've gotta say, I wasn't expecting you  
>To come this way and fall into my arms<br>But now I know I can't deny this feeling any longer, longer_

Katrina had the second part of the verse.

_I close my eyes, I can't stop thinking bout you  
>Crack a smile I just can't lose<br>At a mile-a-minute my heart beats to the limit when I'm with you, so_

The people in the control room watched with smiles on their faces as the singers went into the chorus together.

_Kiss me again  
>Underneath the moonlight<br>You're more than a friend (Oh)  
>I knew it from the first sight, yeah<br>Hold me, feel my heartbeat  
>Put your arms around me<br>And kiss me again_

Katrina and Alex looked at each other as they sang.

_I can't let you go, can't let you float away  
>Cause that would be a mistake<br>I'm not ready to run, can't let you go to waste  
>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no<em>

The boys shifted around uncomfortably as they watched Katrina and Alex lean close to each other, singing together.

_And kiss me again  
>Underneath the moonlight<br>You're more than a friend (Oh)  
>I knew it from the first sight, yeah<br>Hold me, feel my heartbeat  
>Put your arms around me<br>Hold me, feel my heart beat  
>And put your arms around me<br>Kiss me again and again and again  
>Oh, kiss me again<em>

As the song ended, the two of them wouldn't lose eye contact or pull away from their closeness. In fact, they seemed to be leaning in closer.

Suddenly, a piercing sound resonated in the practice room making all members of the two bands hold their hands to their ears. Katrina fell off her stool from the shock of the nails-on-a-chalkboard sound. Once the sound finally stopped, Katrina got to her feet, glaring into the control room. Logan had leapt onto the control board and pressed a button to start the noise.

"Oh, is that what that button does?" Logan laughed nervously. "I thought it was the finish recording button."

"Logan!" Katrina exclaimed.

"Katrina!" Kendall got her attention. "You shouldn't be on your leg!"

"My leg feels fine!" Katrina insisted. "In fact, it feels fine enough to chase someone!" Logan yelped and ran out of the room. Katrina limped after him.

"That's her future boyfriend," Brandon explained to All Time Low.

"Ugh!" Evan yelled. "Do you have to say that out loud?" Carlos, Kendall and James exchanged confused looks, wondering why Evan wasn't running after Logan and Katrina.

"Sorry Alex," Jack told the lead singer. "Guess you're stuck with me!"

Meanwhile, Katrina had caught up with Logan right beside the elevator. He held up his hands, wincing and hoping that Katrina would be gentle in her beating. Katrina sighed as she wrapped her arms around him instead. Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at the model.

"Why are you hugging me?" Logan asked.

"Would you rather I slap you?" Katrina retorted.

"No, but why?"

"Because you finally stopped something that could come between us. You haven't done that since, well, it's been a while. Does this mean you're close to breaking-up with Camille?"

"I'm close," Logan assured her. "I can feel it. I just need something to push me there. I need a reason."

Katrina sighed, pulling away, "Of course you do. Being a rational person, you need a reason. And feeling something for someone else is apparently not enough of a reason for you."

"Wait," Logan seemed horrified. "That's not what I meant!"

"Well, that's what it sounded like," Katrina replied. "Can you help me get back? I really need to get back in my wheelchair." Logan nodded, letting her lean up against him as the two of them walked away.

**(A/N): Okay, so mostly a filler chapter to get **_**Big Time Fans **_**over with, but some important things happened. With the three requests completed, Wolff Pack is now officially a band at Rocque Records! Does that mean that everything will be peaceful? Well, I can answer that one. NO! Things are gonna get crazier at Rocque Records with Wolff Pack around. Brandon is blackmailing Evan into letting Katrina date! Now all that's left is to do is for Logan to break-up with Camille and then Lorina will happen! Could it really be that easy or is there something else that's going to keep them apart? And will Logan and Camille ever break-up or will Logan not be able to find a reason? So, Katrina isn't listening to her doctor and keeps getting on her feet. What could that mean for her health? Is she really going to be okay or will all this standing cause some unforeseen problems? You'll have to wait to find out! As promised before, I've got two hints. The first one is the word competition. So, your word hints are: babies, switch, parents and competition. The second hint is a little explanation. This twist has nothing to do with the Zizi and mostly deals with the relationships in this series. Good luck on your guesses! Until next time, happy reading!**


	66. Project Drama

**(A/N): I can't believe this story is already over a year old… It seemed like just yesterday that I came up with this idea. And we're not even close to the end of these twists and turns! I'd really like to thank all of you that have stuck out with this story for so long. Whether you read it back when I started it to just finding it, I appreciate all of it! And thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Awesmazing**_** (Yeah, just a little… And you know what they say about cats and water….), **_**Milkamoo97**_** (You've been reading since like the beginning! And reviewing for almost every chapter! That's just awesome! And I wanna thank you for that!), **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (I know! I missed you on the last chapter! Katrina's just stubborn, isn't she? Always wanting to do things her way. Poor leg. As for the hints, they've led up to this!), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Thank you so much for continuing to guess! It's fun to see what people are thinking about my clues. The hints become clear in this chapter!), **_**SpiderDhan**_** (Awww! Thank you! Well, from the story… I guess I can say that my characters thank you… Figuratively of course since they're locked up in my head.), **_**Shattered Past**_** (I hope this was soon enough for you!), **_**Dibs on Logan**_** (Yes… **_**Big Time Girlfriends**_** is the next episode, but it's not in this chapter. It might start in the next one. Depending on how long I make it.), **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (Since this is a BTR fic, Katrina and Alex have like no chance to be together. But how I wish I was her at that moment… Unfortunately, Logan's reason will have to wait cause I always put at least one chapter of original material in between episodes. **_**Big Time Girlfriends **_**might be in the next one though. And yes, I am going to keep this up through **_**Big Time Movie**_** and season 3 even though I'll be improvising most of it at that point… Well, not really cause I'm already planning through the episodes now. I'll probably introduce another OC and/or plot twist in the middle of season 2 and then again at the beginning of season 3. I was even thinking about having one of those voting contests again… Once I develop some plot twists or OCs with their own plot twists.), **_**LilyHeartsJamesxxx**_** (Once again, this is a BTR fic and while I think that Katrina and Alex would be good together, her fate has already been decided.) and **_**magooyi**_** (I'm not sure when you'll be reading this since you just started reading, but thank you for the complements! Yeah, the tragedy is sad. I was crying while writing it so don't feel bad about crying while reading it. And that's a lot of chapters to read in a day! Then again… Once I read an entire **_**Harry Potter **_**book in a day so I guess once you get into something that you like, you can't just stop!) Once again, I don't own **_**Big Time Rush**_**. I also don't own the song **_**Private Parts**_** by **_**Halestorm**_**. And now, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 66: Project Drama

"Okay class," Miss Collins addressed the students in front of her. "Today will begin a week long project." The students groaned. "Because of a difference in ages, I'll be dividing the class up in two. The younger kids will be getting one type of assignment which they will have to work on their own. The older kids will have a different assignment where they will be in pairs." All of the older kids stared at Logan, ready to spring up and grab him as their partner. "Which will be picked at random." This caused them to groan again. "Anyone fifteen or older is in the older group while the others are in the younger group." Logan raised his hand. "Yes, Logan?"

"Miss Collins," Logan began. "What exactly are these projects about?"

"I was getting to that," Miss Collins assured him. She turned to face the chalkboard to write the one word that both projects would be based off of, "Babies. Both of these projects will be about babies." The students stared at her for a second.

Suddenly, all the guys in the room screamed in terror causing the girls to jump in shock. Miss Collins shook her head slightly before grabbing some papers from her desk. She passed the papers out to the younger kids.

"Kids, your projects are research," Miss Collins explained. "Using the internet, you're to look up how much it'll cost to raise a baby. From diapers to milk to clothes to toys, you'll have to add up all of those costs. On the piece of paper I handed out, it says how much of these items an average baby needs and the official directions of this project. Any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Good. You're dismissed so I can give the teens their project." The kids, including Katie, rushed out of the room with their stuff.

"I have a bad feeling that I know what this project's going to be," Evan mumbled.

"Teens," Miss Collins addressed them with a smile. Reaching behind her desk, she pulled out a baby carrier with a mechanical baby doll in it. "Welcome to parenthood." This time, the girls joined the guys in the screaming. Once they stopped, Miss Collins continued, holding up a basket filled with slips of paper. "I've written down the names of all the girls in this basket. Boys, pick your partners." She placed the basket on Evan's desk first. He hesitated, but then reached in to grab the first one.

"Camille," Evan read the name from the slip of paper. No one moved after this announcement. Eyes were watching Logan, Katrina, Camille and Evan, waiting for one of them to make a move. Everyone stared, except for Kendall who happened to notice that Jo looked guilty all of a sudden.

"It's just a project," Camille broke the silence. "It's not like it means anything other than a grade." Jo chuckled softly causing Camille to glare at her. Kendall narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Kendall didn't get to say a word though because the basket was placed on his desk next. He smiled at the piece of paper, "I got Jo." The couple smiled at each other.

After a few more boys picked, including Jett who ended up with a Jennifer, the basket landed on Logan's desk. He took a deep breath as he pulled a paper out. As soon as he read it, he let out a breath, "Katrina." The room went quiet again as Camille turned to glare at Katrina.

"Oh, come on!" Katrina told Camille. "I didn't plan this! If I did, do you really think I'd put you with my brother?"

"Good point," Camille responded, looking forward again.

Once the rest of the boys picked, Carlos and James getting the other two Jennifers, Miss Collins addressed the class, "You'll be picking out your babies tomorrow. I suggest you go over the instructions with your partners before then." She passed out some papers. "Class dismissed." The teens rushed out of the classroom.

Carlos, James and Jett were pulled away by the Jennifers leaving Kendall, Logan, Katrina, Evan, Jo and Camille standing in the lobby. The six of them stood there awkwardly, not really wanting to say anything that could offend someone else.

"So," Logan spoke first. "Katrina, we should probably look these instructions over." Katrina nodded and the two of them left, Logan rolling Katrina's wheelchair towards the elevators.

"We should go too," Camille told Evan. As they walked off, Jo stared after them with her eyes narrowed. Kendall noticed this and raised his eyebrows.

Before Kendall could ask about it, Jo grabbed him, "Come on. We're spying on them." She tried to pull Kendall after Evan and Camille, but he wouldn't move.

"What's going on?" Kendall was finally able to ask. "I'm not moving until you tell me why we need to follow them."

Jo sighed, "Well, she didn't tell me I couldn't tell YOU. Let's do this in the closet. This can't get out." She pulled Kendall into the supply closet, shutting the door after them. Kendall crossed his arms as he stared at her expectantly. "I don't know how to put this in a good way so I'm just gonna blurt it out. Camille kissed Evan."

"What?" Kendall exclaimed. "My best friend's girlfriend kissed my cousin whose sister likes that same best friend! This is-" Kendall stopped as a smile grew on his face. "Perfect. I've gotta tell Logan. This'll give him his reason to break up with Camille." Kendall tried to leave, but Jo stopped him.

"There are some problems with that," Jo mentioned. "See, I promised Camille that I wouldn't tell Logan OR Katrina about this unless she kissed him again. And I'm thinking that if she kissed him once, she'll kiss him again. We just have to catch it cause she probably won't tell me. Which is why we need to follow her."

"But you didn't promise that I wouldn't tell them," Kendall replied. "So, I can tell them without breaking your promise."

"You realize that this could ruin Evan's life here," Jo reminded him. "And Evan's a flight risk. If he thinks that Katrina hates him, he'll run and you'll never be able to find him again. We have to do this delicately."

"Okay, you have a point there," Kendall admitted. "I guess we can do this your way." He followed Jo out of the closet.

* * *

><p>"So," Camille began as she looked over the instruction sheet for the project. She was sitting on the couch in Evan's apartment. Evan was in the kitchen, getting drinks for the two of them. "This is a simple project. Once we get our baby, we'll have to do normal baby things with it. Change the diaper, give it a bottle, play with it. Those sort of things. One of us will have to take it at night because it doesn't shut off at night."<p>

"Or you can spend the night here and we won't have to worry about who takes it," Evan suggested, sitting down right next to her and placing the drinks on the coffee table. Camille looked at him in disbelief and he waggled his eyebrows.

"Evan, I'm still with Logan," Camille reminded him.

"The key word there was 'still'," Evan responded. "You know, he stopped my sister from kissing a member of her favorite band and she didn't kill him for it. They're getting closer. Soon, he's gonna get the guts to dump you and you'll have missed your chance to be with me."

"Let me get this straight," Camille replied. "The only way a girl can be with you is if she's dating someone else or is a challenge to get?" Evan nodded. "Why?"

Evan's eye twitched, "Because that's my type." Camille narrowed her eyes, scanning the blonde for the truth.

Suddenly, Camille smiled sympathetically, "A girl cheated on you and broke your heart, didn't she?"

Evan's smile disappeared as he glared at Camille, "I've never been cheated on. As for Emily, she's none of your business. Now, get out." Camille stared at him in surprise. "I SAID GET OUT!" Evan pointed at the door. Camille rushed for the door, shutting it after her.

She scratched her head, "Who's Emily?" Camille looked over at the door to 2J. "Katrina might know." She placed her hand on the doorknob for a second, but then pulled back.

That's when Kendall and Jo showed up. Kendall crossed his arms and glared at Camille as Jo spoke to her, "Where's Evan?"

"He kind of kicked me out," Camille revealed. The other two raised their eyebrows, waiting for more. "I think I might have brought up a sensitive topic. I asked him if a girl broke his heart and he yelled for me to get out."

Jo opened her mouth to say something, but her phone buzzed. Looking down at it, she groaned, "I gotta go shoot a scene." She turned to Kendall. "We'll have to look over the project later. See you tonight?" Kendall nodded and Jo kissed him on the cheek before she left.

Kendall turned to Camille with a smirk, "And now I get to do things my way. Camille, I know about you and Evan."

"Jo," Camille mumbled angrily.

"Yep," Kendall confirmed. "So, unless you want Logan and Katrina to find out about this, you're going to do exactly what I say. First, you're going to go in there and ask Katrina about this broken heart thing because you've made me curious. And second, after this week is over, you are going to either break-up with Logan or give him a reason to break-up with you."

"There's no choice that'll let me stay with Logan?" Camille asked.

"No," Kendall replied. "Because Logan, Katrina and Evan are ALL going to be mad at you if I tell Logan and Katrina what you did with Evan." Camille sighed and led Kendall into apartment 2J. Logan and Katrina looked up from where they were going over the instructions for the upcoming project at the kitchen table.

"Hey, what's going on?" Logan asked.

"Katrina," Camille sat down beside the model. "I've got something to ask you." Katrina raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but nodded her head, agreeing to hear the question. "Did something happen to Evan?"

"Our parents and siblings are dead," Katrina reminded Camille.

"I mean something else," Camille specified. "Something that has to do with someone named Emily."

Suddenly, Katrina waved her arms around, yelling, "DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Kendall, Logan and Camille jumped and stared at her in surprise.

"Why can't we say Emily?" Kendall asked.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Katrina insisted. "ESPECIALLY AROUND EVAN!"

"But Evan's the one that said her name," Camille pointed out.

"Really?" Katrina seemed confused. "But he made ALL of us promise to never say her name! That hypocrite!"

"So, who is she?" Logan asked.

Katrina sighed, "Okay, I'll tell you the story, but no one will speak of this once I'm finished. Evan's probably gonna be thinking about her which means he'll be upset which means I'll have to go see him after this. Now, where are Carlos and James? I'm not repeating this."

Suddenly, the door opened and Carlos and James walked in, horrified looks on their faces.

"How was spending time with the Jennifers?" Kendall asked.

"They made us carry their purses at the mall," Carlos told the people gathered in the room.

"Do you KNOW how many people saw us?" James exclaimed.

"And they were buying baby stuff," Carlos added.

"And talking about play dates with the babies," James finished. The two boys shivered.

"How can dolls have play dates?" Katrina asked. James and Carlos shrugged.

"Sit down," Logan suggested. "Katrina's about to tell us something."

"Cool, story time!" Carlos exclaimed as he and James joined the others around the dining table.

"Which you will NEVER REPEAT!" Katrina insisted.

"What if-" James started.

"NEVER!" Katrina interrupted.

"But-" Carlos tried.

"DON'T REPEAT IT!" Katrina screamed. "Not even if an international spy holds you captive, presses a gun up against your head and threatens to blow your head off if you don't say it!" The others stared at her. "I mean it. This story is the reason why Evan's a flirt, super protective and so invested in getting revenge on the Zizi for killing our family. I want all of you to promise me that you won't say a word to ANYONE!"

"We promise," the other five agreed.

"When Evan was ten, he met Emily," Katrina began the story. "They were in the park and Evan was running around, playing some game, when he tripped over her. She had been lying on the ground, staring up at the sky. The two of them hit it off fast. Emily became everything to him within two or three weeks. He would spend less time with me and Brandon and more time with her. They did everything together, but they were happiest when they were in the park, staring up at the sky. I never got it, but Evan always said it was their thing." Katrina was actually starting to tear up as she told the story. "Evan introduced us after four weeks. He brought her home. She always seemed sad and, at the time, I thought it was because Evan was dragging her around like he used to do to me. Emily-"

Katrina paused, looking down at her twiddling fingers, "Emily preferred to stand back and watch. She would watch Evan's games, my modeling poses, Vergil's acting and anything we could think of. We offered to let her play, but she never joined in. It wasn't long before Evan and Emily became a couple. Even at that young age, they were nuts over each other."

"Then came a cold day in December," Katrina went on. "Actually, that whole week had been cold. It was so cold that it could have snowed. I remember pressing my face up against the window in our living room, watching the sky and hoping for snowflakes to fall." Katrina bit her lip slightly. "Emily was over. Evan paced in the living room, ranting about some big game on TV when Emily said those three big words to him. I love you. Evan stopped talking and stared at her. I pretended to be interested in looking through the window, but I was eavesdropping. He waited a second before he said it too. And in the corner of my eye, I saw them kiss. I think they had forgotten I was in the room. Emily left not long after that."

Katrina stared off into the distance, still as stone. The boys and Camille waited for Katrina to continue. A single tear ran down Katrina's face. "We never saw her again."

"Do you know what happened?" Carlos asked.

"When Emily didn't call or drop by or show up at her and Evan's meeting place at the park, Evan went to her house," Katrina explained. "Emily's mother answered the door and told him that Emily died of cancer."

"Oh my God!" Camille exclaimed, putting her hand over her mouth.

"That young?" Kendall seemed surprised.

"Actually, cancer is one of the leading causes of death in children," Logan gave one of his medical facts. "Do you know what kind?"

"Brain cancer," Katrina mentioned. "Evan beat himself up after this. He became overprotective. When this first happened, he wouldn't let me touch anything that could cause me to get hurt. Evan became a flirt because he vowed he could never love another after Emily. He hasn't gotten close to another girl since."

"But it's been eight years!" James pointed out. "He should move on!"

"Don't you remember your first crush?" Katrina asked. "And Evan and Emily seemed made for each other. I should go see him. Logan, can you help me with the doors?" Logan got to his feet to roll Katrina's wheelchair to the door and the two of them left the apartment.

"That family can't seem to catch a break," Carlos realized.

"I'm a part of that family," Kendall reminded him.

"Which means that things are crazy along with dangerous," Camille realized. The three guys glared at her. "What? It's the truth!" The guys seemed to agree.

* * *

><p>Big Time Rush and Wolff Pack headed into the practice room at Rocque Records. Gustavo and Kelly were waiting for them. Evan had been quiet the entire ride and none of the others had said a word about his broken heart. Gustavo seemed happy for some reason.<p>

"Dogs, cat, wolf, goat! You're finally here!" Gustavo exclaimed. "I've got songs for you."

"Gustavo," Katrina spoke first. "I don't think this is a good time to work on songs."

"WHY NOT?" Gustavo screamed.

Suddenly, the song _What Hurts The Most_ by _Rascal Flatts_ rang in the air. The group looked over at Evan who had started playing the song on his phone. He sighed as he sunk down to the floor, staring at his phone.

"That's like the fifth time that he's played that," James mentioned.

"What's wrong with him?" Kelly asked.

"He was reminded of E-" Carlos started.

Kendall placed his hand over Carlos's mouth, "Every one of his family members that died. It's really sad when you think about it."

"Cat!" Gustavo turned to Katrina. "Get him to at least be able to play the drums. Dogs! Get in the booth! I have a song for that movie soundtrack that I need you to record."

"What's the movie about anyways?" James asked.

"It's an American twist on the Romeo and Juliet story," Kelly replied. Logan and Katrina froze at the mention of the story that led to their first kiss.

"Those kids had it right," Evan mentioned. "Dying young with the love of your life so that nothing could tear you apart." He hit his head on the wall. Everyone else stared down at him.

"Guys, Gustavo, Kelly," Katrina spoke up. "You go on ahead. Brandon and I got this." The guys, Kelly and Gustavo nodded and left to work on Big Time Rush's new song. Katrina turned to Evan with a sigh, "Evan, it's time to move on."

"Yeah," Brandon agreed. "Emily would want you to."

Evan glared at the two of them, "I thought I told you to never speak of this. Besides, none of us knows what she would really want since she's NOT HERE!"

"You know as well as I do that Emily would want you to be happy," Katrina pointed out. "Emily always put others before herself."

Evan stared down at his phone again. After a couple of seconds of silence, he mentioned, "I never even got the chance to say goodbye."

"Oh, Evan," Katrina looked sympathetically on her brother. "Yes, you did. Why else would she have told you that she loves you the day before she died? She knew that would be the last time you saw one another."

"But I didn't," Evan insisted.

"It's been eight years," Brandon reminded him. "All you're doing is hurting yourself by not giving your heart another chance."

"Look," Evan got to his feet. "I'll play the stupid drums in whatever song Gustavo comes up with. Just stop talking about this and never mention it again. I'll hide my pain like I always do. By being the protective older brother." Katrina's eyes went wide. "Kat, if anything happens between you and Logan when you're playing house for this stupid project in school, that doctor wannabe is gonna need a doctor." Katrina and Brandon stayed frozen as Evan went over to the drum set. He pulled out his drumsticks and improvised a beat on the drums.

"At least he's back to normal," Katrina told Brandon.

"As normal as he can get," Brandon added.

"I heard that!" Evan exclaimed.

"So," Katrina decided to change the subject, "What do you think Gustavo wrote for our first official solo song on his label?"

Suddenly, Gustavo walked into the room with the guys and Kelly following. Gustavo looked over Wolff Pack as he spoke, "Okay, zoo band, you're up next. And it'll be duet with-" Gustavo looked over the boys of Big Time Rush. "Logan." Everyone stared at Gustavo with surprise.

"Uh, Gustavo," Katrina rolled forward. "What are you talking about? Shouldn't we get our first non-duet?"

"I was given a scene in that movie to write a song for and a duet spoke more to me than a solo," Gustavo explained. "And you can't sing this with the wolf or goat because this song with your brother or a gay guy would just be creepy."

"Fine, let me see it," Katrina gave in, holding out her hand. Gustavo handed her the paper. Evan and Brandon came over to look over her shoulder. "Gustavo, this is TERRIBLE!"

"Well, it's not terrible," Evan added, "It's just not the genre we were going for with our band."

"I like it," Brandon mentioned. Katrina and Evan turned to glare at Brandon.

"Listen to the goat!" Gustavo insisted. "Because you two have HORRIBLE TASTE IN MUSIC!"

"Then why did you sign a pop rock band if you're giving us pop music that has no rock feel to it?" Katrina asked. "This looks like one of Big Time Rush's songs!"

"HEY!" Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James exclaimed. "We rock!"

"Of course you do," Katrina gave them a sweet smile, but then dropped it, rolling her eyes. "Gustavo, why don't you listen to one of the songs we already have before you try writing for us again?"

"Oh yes," Gustavo spoke sarcastically, "I SO wanna hear it because I don't know HOW to write songs even though I've written TONS of hits for Big Time Rush!"

"Gustavo, we're not in the same genre as Big Time Rush!" Katrina argued. "We are a completely different band! You, Kelly and Griffin wanted us AFTER our performance at Rocktober where we played music that sounds like US, not this pop stuff!" Katrina tossed the piece of paper into Gustavo's face. Gustavo glared at her, mumbling something incomprehensible under his breath. Everyone quickly moved away from him, putting their fingers in their ears.

* * *

><p>People outside the building that housed Rocque Records and Penny's Pet Care watched in confusion as the building shook. They looked around for the source, but found none. When it stopped, everyone went back to what they were doing.<p>

* * *

><p>Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan and Katrina were back in 2J, sitting around the dining table. The guys were looking over their new song while Katrina sat fuming.<p>

"I can't believe Gustavo tried to change our style," Katrina complained.

"At least he agreed to look over your Rocktoberfest performance," Kendall pointed out.

"So, have you and Jo gone over your project?" Katrina decided to change the subject.

Kendall looked up from the paper, "No, not really. She's been really busy lately. Is there something I should know about it?"

"You mean you haven't even looked at the instructions?" Logan asked, putting his paper down. Kendall shook his head.

"We haven't either," Carlos admitted. James nodded, agreeing that he hadn't done anything yet.

"You aren't going to look at it until the minute before class starts tomorrow, are you?" Katrina assumed.

"Nope," Carlos, James and Kendall replied. Logan and Katrina sighed as they looked at each other.

"Should we help them?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah or they're not gonna know about the competitions," Logan responded.

"Competitions?" James, Kendall and Carlos seemed interested.

"For the next three days there's going to be competitions between the couples," Katrina explained. "Because raising a baby isn't all about the baby, it's about dealing with real life circumstances. So, these competitions are about that."

"Like tomorrow's which has to deal with work and we have to track how much we make to support the family," Logan added. "Well, after we get the babies. The couple that wins the most points from these competitions gets a surprise prize."

"What's the prize?" the three boys exclaimed.

"It wouldn't be called a surprise if we knew what it was," Katrina pointed out. "This project isn't just about the babies. It's to teach us teens about running a household for when we get older and decide to start a family of our own." She rolled away from the table. "I'm just gonna go check on Dusty. I haven't had a chance to really spend some time with him." She rolled away to hang out with her bird.

* * *

><p>The teens were back in class the next morning, as ready as they could be to pick up their mechanical baby dolls. Miss Collins set up a dartboard at the front of the classroom.<p>

"Okay students!" Miss Collins got the teens' attentions. "The way you'll be picking your babies' gender will be using this dartboard." She pointed to the dartboard. It was divided up into four parts: male, female, twins and triplets. The twins and triplets parts were much smaller than the gender based ones. Miss Collins pulled out a dart and placed it on Camille's desk. "Girls, you'll be the ones picking. Make sure you cover your eyes while doing this."

Camille ended up landing on a girl. Miss Collins placed the mechanical baby doll and carrier onto Camille's desk. Jo and the Jennifer partnered with Jett both got boys. A few more people picked before the dart came to Katrina.

Katrina threw the dart and it landed on twins. She winced as Logan hit his head on his desk. James gave Logan a pat on the back, "Tough break, man."

"Katrina," Miss Collins held up two more darts for the teen. "You'll have to go two more times to determine what combination of twins you'll get. Two boys, two girls or a boy and a girl." Katrina did and ended up with a boy and a girl. Miss Collins placed them on Logan's and Katrina's desks. The two teens looked at each other, wondering if they could handle this.

Meanwhile, the Jennifer paired with Carlos was up. Everyone watched as she threw the dart and landed on triplets. Miss Collins stared at the dart for a second and then looked at Carlos. Quickly, she pulled the dart out and told Jennifer, "For the sake of your grade, redo that." Jennifer did and got a girl for her and Carlos.

After the rest of the class went, the Jennifer partnered with James getting a boy, Miss Collins stood in front of the class. "It's time to discuss the competitions. We're starting off easy with the work competition for today. All you need to do is ask your boss how much you make. You will add it to what your partner makes and give me the number tomorrow. Whichever couple makes the most money gets ten points. Second place gets eight points. And so on and so forth. Remember, the couple that receives the most points wins a surprise prize!" The class cheered. "Now, back to the babies. They'll be turning on at exactly five in the afternoon. So, get yourselves ready! Class dismissed." The students rushed out of the room before she could change her mind.

The Jennifers gave their partners their babies, telling them, "Good luck." With some smirks, the three girls walked off. James and Carlos yelped as they looked down at the dolls.

"Whatever," Jett snapped his fingers and a woman showed up beside him. He gave her the doll's carrier. "Watch this thing." She nodded, walking off with the doll.

"You hired a nanny for your fake baby?" Jo assumed.

"Yes," Jett responded. "Because I am entirely too good looking to be carrying around a doll." That said, Jett walked off.

Suddenly, Katrina's phone buzzed. She pulled it out and looked at it, "Gustavo wants all of us at Rocque Records. We might as well ask him how much we make for class."

"Actually, we should probably ask Kelly," Logan rationalized. "She's more likely to care and actually give us an answer." The others nodded as Big Time Rush, Katrina and Evan left for Rocque Records.

Jo turned to Camille, "So, now that we're alone, I have to talk to you about-" Jo didn't get to finish because her phone buzzed. Looking down at it, she groaned, "We are not done with this conversation." Jo left the lobby.

* * *

><p>After picking up Brandon from Penny's Pet Care, the group walked into the practice room at Rocque Records. Gustavo was standing there next to Kelly. He seemed to be in a bad mood and wouldn't talk until Kelly elbowed him.<p>

"I was wrong about the song," Gustavo admitted. "I went over your past songs and the scene for the song I'm writing and then went back over your past songs. I think I've got a song that you'll like. It's still a duet." Katrina groaned. "But it's got more of a heavier feel to the song."

"Just a warning," Kelly spoke up. "The scene Gustavo was asked to write a song for is a little mature."

"How mature?" Logan and Katrina asked together.

"It's right before the main characters get intimate together," Kelly informed them. Before any of them could say a word, Kelly handed Logan and Katrina their lyric sheets. Their eyes went wide as they looked over the lyrics.

"Katrina and I are supposed to sing THIS together?" Logan exclaimed.

"Now I see why I can't sing it with Evan or Brandon," Katrina mumbled. Evan pulled the sheet from her grasp and looked it over. His eye started twitching as he read it. "At least it's more like the genre that Wolff Pack wants."

"Kat is way too young to be singing this," Evan decided.

"Evan, I'm sixteen, not six," Katrina reminded him. "And you can't tell me what to do."

"Then I won't play on this song," Evan insisted.

"Evan, can I talk to you?" Kendall asked. Everyone turned to Kendall in confusion.

"Uh, sure Kendall," Evan agreed. He followed Kendall out of the room. Kendall led him into Gustavo's office where he shut the door after them. "So, what's up?"

"I know about you and Camille," Kendall blurted out.

Suddenly, Brandon burst into the room, "Join the club."

"How'd you find out?" Kendall asked.

"I've known Evan for basically my entire life," Brandon replied. "Figured it out on my own. You?"

"Jo told me after finding out from Camille," Kendall responded. He turned back to Evan. "Listen, I've been trying to get Logan and Katrina together since way before I found out she was my cousin. The only two things blocking them are you and Camille. I've already talked to Camille about this, so I'm going to talk to you."

"Kendall," Brandon spoke up, "I've already blackmailed him."

"Really?" Kendall turned to him. "Huh. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Can I talk now?" Evan asked.

"No," Kendall and Brandon responded.

"What did you tell him?" Kendall asked.

"That he needs to be supportive when Katrina tells him she wants to date," Brandon replied. "And what were you planning?"

"Basically the same thing," Kendall admitted. "And that he needs to push Katrina towards Logan because, knowing them, the second one of them gets a reason to be away from each other, they're gonna take it and be miserable about it, whining that they want to be together and I'm sick of it."

"Yeah, they always act like a couple around each other, but won't make that leap," Brandon added.

"Hello?" Evan mentioned. "Still here!"

"Shut up," Kendall and Brandon insisted. Evan sighed in annoyance.

"So, you think this project will finally give them that reason to get together?" Brandon asked.

"Definitely" Kendall agreed. "Logan always wants to get the best grade so he'll do whatever he can to do it while Katrina, since she grew up in a large family, will probably get that motherly instinct the second one of those mechanical babies cries. Then, when Miss Collins does that couples assessment at the end of this week, she'll decide that they're the perfect couple and they'll take that as a reason."

"OKAY!" Evan exclaimed. "I'll play in that song! Just stop talking about this! I still don't like the thought of my little sister dating!" Kendall and Brandon smirked.

"We'll finish this later," Kendall decided. "Let's go." He led the other two out of the room and back into the practice room.

"What was that about?" Carlos asked.

"I'll play the song," Evan announced, sitting behind the drum set. Brandon went over to the bass while Katrina picked up the guitar.

"Katrina," Gustavo addressed the teen girl. "Give Kendall the guitar. I want you to concentrate on making these lyrics sound as passionate as possible." Logan and Katrina raised their eyebrows. Evan groaned as he tried his best not to say a word. "And sit on the stools. You are just depressing in a wheelchair." Katrina handed the guitar to Kendall and got up, limping over to sit on a stool. Logan sat on the one next to her. Gustavo got himself ready in front of the piano. James and Carlos followed Kelly into the control room.

"Isn't there a way to get another scene in the movie?" Logan asked. At the glare Gustavo was giving him, Logan took it back, "Nevermind. We'll sing this one."

"Let me explain the scene so you two can get the feeling of the characters in this," Gustavo began. "The boy and girl are in love with each other, but the boy is getting doubts about their relationship. The girl is trying to reach out to him to get him show his love." Logan and Katrina exchanged quick glances. "This song is right after their argument when they're showing their love for each other." Evan mumbled something under his breath. "So get in that mood. Let's go through this one time before we record." Gustavo started playing the piano. At the right moment, Katrina sang first, watching Logan as he stared at his lyric sheet.

_Baby forgive me  
>Did I do something wrong<em>

As Katrina looked back down at her paper, Logan's head came up to sing.

_I don't wanna talk  
>Can't we just let it go<em>

They switched again, Logan went back down and Katrina back up.

_What could be so bad  
>That you'd leave me hanging on<em>

Logan just caught Katrina's eyes as they switched again.

_I'm not doing time  
>This is not the scene of a crime<em>

He went back down when she came back up.

_I lay in bed at night, contemplating_

Logan's head came back up and gained eye contact with Katrina as they both sang the next line.

_Why the hell you gotta keep me waiting_

Katrina shivered as she looked back down at her lyric sheet. Logan stared at her as she sang the chorus with him as back-up, the rest of the band finally playing their instruments.

_Every time I try to get a little closer  
>You shut down and the conversation's over<br>I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark  
>Show me your private parts<br>Give it up, baby what are you afraid of  
>Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of<br>We get naked, but I can't undress your heart  
>Show me your private parts (Show me your private parts)<br>Show me your private parts (Show me your private parts)_

Logan and Katrina stared at each other for a second before the meaning of the song settled into their minds. They tossed their papers to the side and, Katrina ignoring her doctor's orders once again, got to their feet. As the two of them circled Gustavo and the piano, Katrina began the second verse.

_I can't remember  
>The last time that this felt real<em>

Logan placed his hand on the top of the piano and pointed at Katrina as he sang.

_I would've cut you out  
>If I didn't love you<em>

Katrina pointed at herself, singing.

_And how can you blame me  
>For feeling the way I feel<em>

Holding his head, Logan took over.

_I'm not blaming you  
>I'm just trying to figure it out<em>

Katrina had the next part and, even though Logan was supposed to jump in, he didn't at the sight of Katrina's passion in the song.

_I can take a little hesitating  
>I'll wait forever if it's worth the waiting<br>Every time I try to get a little closer  
>You shut down and the conversation's over<br>I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark  
>Show me your private parts<br>Give it up, baby what are you afraid of  
>Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of<br>We get naked, but I can't undress your heart  
>Show me your private parts (Show me your private parts)<br>Show me your private parts (Show me your private parts)_

The two of them ended up right in front of each other, faces an inch apart. Their voices mingled as they sang together.

_They say that silence is gold  
>But I think that's a lie<br>You say you already know_

Something in Katrina's eyes made Logan stop singing, but Katrina continued.

_But I can't read your mind  
>Baby forgive me<br>Did I do something wrong_

Logan shook his head as he sang.

_I don't wanna talk_

Katrina grabbed Logan's shirt collar as she sang right to him.

_Show me your private parts  
>Every time I try to get a little closer<br>You shut down and the conversation's over  
>I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark<br>Show me your private parts  
>Give it up, baby what are you afraid of<br>Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of  
>We get naked, but I can't undress your heart<br>Show me your private parts (Show me your private parts)  
>Show me your private parts (Show me your private parts)<br>Show me your private parts (Show me your private parts)_

As the song ended, Katrina realized she was holding Logan's shirt. She cleared her throat as she let go, pulling away. Aware that all eyes were on the two of them, Katrina told Logan, "It's worth the waiting." No one got a chance to stop her before she stormed out of the room.

"Kat!" Evan called after her. "Wheelchair!"

"I got it," Logan insisted. He grabbed Katrina's wheelchair and followed Katrina out of the room. He didn't have to go far before he found Katrina sitting on the white couch outside the practice room. Sitting down next to her, he waited for her to talk.

After a minute, Katrina finally spoke, "Do you have a reason yet?" Logan shook his head. "Then, I'm going to work at Penny's Pet Care. I'll be back before five. I promise." She got up only to sit down in her wheelchair and roll away. Logan sighed and headed back into the practice room.

* * *

><p>The next day after class, Logan and Katrina were sitting in apartment 2J, working on the laptop for the second part of the competition. They had to use their salary number to figure out what they could buy for their fake family to live comfortably for a week. Their twin mechanical babies were sitting in their carriers nearby.<p>

"Logan," Katrina addressed the smart boy. "We don't need this book."

"But it's a book on the first year of a baby's life," Logan mentioned. "If we were a real family, that's what I would buy."

"That's what the internet is for!" Katrina reminded him.

"The instructions state that we need to look at leisurely things too, once we've gotten the necessities," Logan pointed out.

"Fine," Katrina gave in. "You get that book and I get a manicure." Logan glanced at something on the computer.

"We can afford that," Logan realized.

"Go compromise," Katrina responded. The two of them gave each other high-fives before turning back to the laptop. "It looks like we still have some extra money. Should we look at toys?"

Suddenly, the boy mechanical baby started crying. The teens sighed in annoyance.

"Whose turn is it?" Logan asked.

"Yours," Katrina mentioned. "I changed Sadie's diaper five minutes ago. Sam probably needs the bottle. He hasn't been fed in a while." Logan pulled a plastic bottle out of the bag attached to the carrier and put it to the mechanical baby's mouth. "What do you think about this xylophone?"

"Well," Logan began.

He didn't get to finish because it was at that moment that the door to the apartment burst open to the sounds of crying. Logan and Katrina looked up to find James and Carlos step forward, holding their baby carriers.

"Please help us!" James begged.

"They won't stop crying!" Carlos added.

"This demon doll just ate and it's STILL crying!" James went on.

"And mine smells!" Carlos finished. The two boys put on their best puppy dog begging faces.

Katrina sighed, "Put them down." As Katrina moved the laptop from the coffee table, Carlos and James put the carriers down. Katrina went for James's baby first. "You said that the baby doll just ate? He probably needs to be burped." She held the doll up by her shoulder and patted its back twice. It burped and stopped crying. Katrina gave James a smug grin as she put the doll back and turned to Carlos. "Okay, what did you spill on your doll?"

"Nothing!" Carlos insisted. Katrina raised her eyebrows skeptically. "I'm serious!"

"Then, I don't know why your doll smells," Katrina replied, turning to look at the baby carrier. "Nothing these dolls do causes – Carlos, this is a baby."

"Katrina," James spoke up. "Have you been not getting enough sleep? This project is about babies, so we have these baby dolls."

"I know that!" Katrina snapped. "I'm saying that this is a real baby!" Katrina reached into the carrier and pulled out a baby. Logan, Carlos and James dropped their jaws in horror. Katrina crinkled her nose as the smell finally reached it. "A baby that definitely needs a diaper change." The three boys scurried to the other side of the room. "Ugh, fine! I'll see what I can do." She looked around for something to use as a diaper.

"CARLOS!" Logan turned to the Latino. "You switched your project with a real baby?"

"No!" Carlos responded. "Maybe the doll came to life!"

"Carlos!" James exclaimed. "For the last time, toys do not come to life!"

"Think Carlos," Logan tried to figure out what happened. "Did you switch the carriers or something because you accidently put it down next to another carrier?"

"I only put it down once!" Carlos insisted. "And it was in the middle of the lobby and there were no babies around and it was only for a few seconds!"

"Guys," Katrina made the others look over at her. "Someone switched the babies, not the carriers." Katrina held up a plastic bottle. "This came from the bag attached to the carrier. And the carrier matches the ones that Miss Collins gave us."

"Why would someone switch the fake baby for a real one?" Logan asked.

"Is that my shirt?" James pointed at the piece of clothing that Katrina had made into an improvised diaper.

"Sorry," Katrina apologized. "I needed to use something and that was the closest thing I could find without getting up."

"Can we focus here?" Logan exclaimed. All eyes went to him. "We need to figure out whose baby this is so we can return it and get back Carlos's fake baby."

"Her," Katrina corrected. "We need to find her family. Maybe they put something in this bag." Katrina dug around in the bag. A smile spread across her face as she pulled out a piece of paper. "Aha!" She unfolded it and her smile disappeared as she read it. "Uh oh."

"What uh oh?" The three guys showed up beside her.

"It says, 'You like mysteries and meddling into things you should leave alone, right Wolff Pack and Big Time Rush? Then try this: Whose baby is this? You better find out quickly or someone will die. Let the game begin.'" Katrina looked up from the paper to glance at the guys before all four teens stared at the baby.

"Uh oh," Carlos, James and Logan repeated.

* * *

><p>"So," Kendall began. "The three of us know about Evan and Camille. Now, what are we gonna do about it?" He, Jo and Brandon were sitting in a circle in Jo's apartment. Jo was holding hers and Kendall's project baby as she fed it.<p>

"I can't believe you two blackmailed him," Jo told them.

"Oh really," Kendall turned to her. "Then what was that thing where you told Camille you would side with Katrina if it happened again?"

"That was called a compromise," Jo corrected him, putting the fake baby back in its carrier.

"You two do realize that Evan and Camille are in my apartment right now working on their baby project," Brandon mentioned. "And they're alone." The three of them stared at each other for a second before they rushed for the door, Kendall grabbing the carrier on the way.

* * *

><p>Camille placed her and Evan's project baby in the carrier after changing its diaper. She barely got a chance to relax on the couch before Evan sat down next to her.<p>

Evan took a deep breath before he spoke, "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. You brought up a sensitive topic."

"It's fine," Camille assured him. "It just shows that you have a heart. And one day, you'll find a girl that will take up some of that heart and help you to move on."

"Camille, I've accepted it," Evan told her. "I'll never be able to move on, but I can accept it."

"Does this mean you're gonna stop flirting with girls that are already in a relationship?" Camille asked.

"Nope," Evan replied. "Because I still like challenges. Like you. I never know what you're gonna do next."

"It won't be kissing you!" Camille insisted.

"You sure about that?" Evan responded. "Because Logan and Kat have a sultry duet together. They were getting very close while singing it."

Camille scoffed, "Wanna know the worst thing about this? Everyone knew before I did. Logan's friends encouraged him and my best friend didn't even tell me."

"This is not what I was hoping to get," Evan mumbled under his breath.

Camille went on since she didn't hear him, "I was here first! I met him first! I should be the one with him, not her! How am I supposed to get him back?"

"You know, she did make him jealous by being with James," Evan pointed out.

"How did you know about that?" Camille asked.

"I had someone watching Katrina for the two years I was gone," Evan admitted. "Especially after she moved into that rundown apartment. I didn't want her to get hurt."

"You are really protective," Camille realized. "Are you protective of all your family like that or just Katrina?"

"Let me think," Evan looked away, putting his hand to his chin. "I made a little boy cry by insulting him after he flirted with Katie, jogged with Aunt Jenn so I could punch out this creepy guy that had been staring at her while she jogged and knocked a guy over after he rammed Kendall into the side of the ice hockey rink last time we went to play hockey together. I guess you could say I'm a little protective. Might be the older brother thing." Camille sat there staring at him with her jaw dropped. "What?"

"This makes me wonder what you would do with a girlfriend," Camille mentioned.

"I'd probably be clingy," Evan decided. "And no boy would dare come near her without fear of having to get plastic surgery to fix their face."

"That is really hot," Camille replied. "So hot that I might even –" Camille leaned forward, puckering her lips and closing her eyes to give him a kiss. Evan smirked confidently for a second before he reached up to tangle one of his hands in Camille's hair.

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened up and Kendall, Jo and Brandon came into the room. They looked over at the couch and found Camille sitting there, holding the mechanical baby as she fed it.

"Oh, hey guys!" Camille greeted the newcomers. "Evan's in the kitchen." Evan popped up from behind the counters and waved to the others. "He was just about to get us some snacks."

"Yeah," Evan held up a bag of chips. "Did you want to join us?"

"Uh, sure," Kendall agreed. He, Jo and Brandon gathered over by Camille. Evan soon joined them with the bag of chips. Kendall and Jo exchanged confused looks, feeling like they had just missed something.

The group didn't have long before the door opened again. They looked over to watch Carlos, Logan, James and Katrina come into the room. James and Carlos were each holding two carriers while Logan wheeled Katrina's wheelchair.

"We have a problem," Katrina announced. That's when the others noticed that Katrina had a real baby in her arms.

**(A/N): Cue the dramatic **_**Oh oh oh oh**_** that Big Time Rush sings! So, the teens are learning how to be parents by using mechanical babies, but Carlos's got switched with a real one! I bet that none of you expected that one! So, Logan and Katrina are a fake couple. And sang a duet together. And are making compromises…. Hmm… This fake couple thing is making them very close… Kendall, Brandon and Jo all know about Evan and Camille and are using it against them. Will it work or will it come back and bite them in the butt? We've learned a few things about Evan's past. Poor guy. No wonder he can't stay in a relationship. He's still in love with this girl named Emily even though she died eight years ago. On the word of her mother. That's it. No funeral service, no seeing of the body, no doctors saying a word and no showing of any sickness before her death…. Sounds suspicious… Once again, Katrina is ignoring her doctor's orders. That can't be good for her leg… That duet is very… sultry…. But there are some interesting things there that sound a lot like Logan's and Katrina's relationship. She tries and he shuts the conversation down. He's trying to figure things out. She'll wait for him because she thinks he's worth the waiting. He thinks that she knows he likes her, but she's probably having doubts because he's still with Camille and she can't read his mind. Is their relationship so obvious now that even Gustavo gets it? Too bad that's not enough of a reason for Logan. Evan and Camille came so close to kissing again. And we all know what would happen if they did. Especially since Kendall, Jo and Brandon almost caught them. And now the big thing of this chapter, Carlos's mechanical baby got switched with a real one. Whose baby is that? How long do they have before someone dies? And who would die? Did the Zizi make this switch? Oh wait… I said in the last chapter that the Zizi wasn't in this twist… Well then… Who did? Can the bands find out before it's too late? You'll have to wait to find out!**

**As I mentioned in the beginning author's note, I might be having another voting contest. Not sure what I'd put in it or when I'd have it, but I'm considering it. I can tell you one thing. Because I feel so bad about beating up James in this story, one of the choices would probably be the introduction of a love interest for him. If any of you have ideas about twists or OCs or anything really about this story, let me know. I might squeeze it in somewhere or use it in a voting contest. Until next time, happy reading!**


	67. Secrets And Theories

**(A/N): Get excited! This chapter begins the episode that everyone's been waiting for! **_**Big Time Girlfriends**_**! A hint for all of you, I've had this episode planned out from the beginning. Although the episode only begins in this chapter, I'll probably have it wrapped up in the next one! But that doesn't mean the story will be wrapped up! Remember that this story isn't just about romance, it's also about the mystery behind the family.**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Dreamer1992**_** (You get to see who switched the baby AND who dies in this! I can say that you were right about someone else doing the dirty work, but not a spy!), **_**alejandra1 **_**(Obsessive soda? There are sodas that I'm obsessed with, but they don't sell them around me anymore… I see what you mean… And I'm totally gonna keep writing this. It's probably not gonna end until the series on TV ends… Or, I might even make it longer than the series! I'll figure it out when I get there. Some of this stuff I'm making up as I go while others I've had planned from the beginning. For instance, Evan was planned from the beginning, this baby plot wasn't. That doesn't mean it's not important though!), **_**Dibs on Logan**_** (I do the same thing! Whenever I see an episode, I think about what Katrina, Evan and possibly Brandon would do in that situation. And CSI? I've never really seen that show, but I'm hoping that's a compliment? And I'm glad I can help you with your English! It's nice to see my writing can help you! Don't worry about the misspellings. I understand. Some words I still have to look up the spelling for and English is my native language!), **_**magooyi**_** (YAY! You're caught up! In three days?! That is a great accomplishment! That cookie sounds good. I used to have chocolate chip cookies around here, but they're gone now… It's very sad.) and **_**Milkamoo97**_** (I don't think anyone expected that! And this is one of the best fanfictions you've read?! Aww, thank you! That's such a compliment!)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or the episode **_**Big Time Girlfriends**_** which is started in this chapter. I also don't own the songs **_**Just So You Know**_** by **_**Jesse McCartney**_** and **_**Careless Whisper**_** by **_**George Michael**_**. For **_**Careless Whisper**_**, I use the cover by **_**Juliet Simms, Alex Gaskarth**_** (No, he's not back.) and **_**3Oh!3**_**. And now, to the chapter!**

Chapter 67: Secrets And Theories

"Okay, let's recap here," Evan began. "Carlos put that baby carrier down and in between then and picking it back up, someone switched the mechanical baby with a real one. Probably the Zizi since they left that whole someone's gonna die thing."

"Evan, we just told you that," Katrina reminded him. "Now we don't know what to do."

"I have an idea," Kendall announced. And with that, he took the lead, "Jo, Camille, Brandon, you three are in charge of the mechanical babies. We don't want to fail our projects while we're solving this mystery. Logan, Katrina, go find my mom and see if she has any leftover baby stuff somewhere. She likes to keep that stuff. Carlos, James, Evan, you're with me. We're gonna go get Mr. Bitters to get the security tapes for us. At least then we'll be able to see who switched the babies and go from there." The group separated as each went to do their jobs.

* * *

><p>Logan rolled Katrina's wheelchair into 2J while Katrina held the baby. Mrs. Knight looked over from the kitchen and dropped a frying pan at the sight of the baby in Katrina's arms.<p>

"Aunt Jenn, we need your help," Katrina told her.

"Where did that baby come from?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Please tell me that Evan didn't get a girl pregnant."

"Someone switched Carlos's mechanical baby with this one," Logan explained. "Do you have any of Kendall's or Katie's old baby stuff?"

"Not really," Mrs. Knight thought out loud. "But I will go to the store and buy some for this little one. It'll be so nice to have someone that needs me in this apartment!" She grabbed her purse, gave the baby a motherly smile and headed out the door.

Right as the door slammed shut, the baby started crying. Katrina held her up in horror.

"Crap, what do you need?!" Katrina exclaimed. She smelled the make-shift diaper. "James's shirt doesn't smell."

"Maybe she's hungry," Logan suggested.

"So, get some milk from the fridge," Katrina insisted.

"We can't," Logan responded. "Babies have to have special formula milk."

"Oh, right," Katrina shook her head. "I should know that from our project. What do we do now?"

"Since we can't feed her, we can try entertaining her," Logan tried something else. "Like, uh, um, singing! There's a song that was on a sheet of paper left on my pillow. I can go get that and you can play the guitar part." He left for his bedroom before Katrina could say a word. Katrina sighed as she got up out of the wheelchair to sit down on the couch. She rocked the baby in her arms, trying to get her to stop crying. Finally, Logan came back with a piece of paper and a guitar. "I just grabbed Kendall's guitar cause I don't even know if you have one."

"I do, but it's in Evan's apartment," Katrina explained. "You're gonna have to hold her so I can play the guitar." Logan put the paper and guitar on the coffee table. Carefully, he reached forward and put his arms underneath the baby. "Make sure you support her head."

"I got her," Logan assured Katrina.

"Be careful, she moves around a lot," Katrina warned. Logan sat down next to her with the crying baby in his arms. Katrina grabbed the guitar and paper. Curiously, she looked over the paper. As she read the song lyrics, her eyes went wide. "Where did you get this?"

"I told you," Logan responded. "Someone left it on my pillow."

"Remember that commercial that we had to do for that perfume," Katrina mentioned. Logan nodded. "And that the song you guys sang was actually the second one Gustavo wrote for it. " Logan nodded again. "This was the first one."

"Oh," Logan stared at the piece of paper for a second. "When I first read it, I thought that Gustavo had written it when you were with James and I wanted you."

"You were with Camille then," Katrina pointed out. "Actually, you're still with Camille."

"Katrina, this really isn't a good time to have a heart-to-heart," Logan reminded her. "There's a screaming baby in my arms."

"Oh, right," Katrina picked up the guitar. "You know the lyrics?" Logan nodded. He didn't get to say a word before Katrina began her strumming. The baby's crying volume went down a bit as Logan opened his mouth to sing.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
>I can't look away<br>I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
>I can't look away<br>And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
>Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop<br>Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around<br>I can't let him win now  
>Thought you should know<br>I've tried my best to let go of you  
>But I don't want to<br>I just gotta say it all before I go  
>Just so you know<em>

The crying died out completely as the baby watched the two teens. Logan and Katrina exchanged smiles as Logan continued.

_It's getting hard to be around you  
>There's so much I can't say<br>Do you want me to hide the feelings  
>And look the other way<br>And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
>Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop<br>Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around<br>I can't let him win now  
>Thought you should know<br>I've tried my best to let go of you  
>But I don't want to<br>I just gotta say it all before I go  
>Just so you know<br>This emptiness is killing me  
>And I'm wondering why I waited so long<br>Looking back I realize  
>It was always there, just never spoken<br>I'm waiting here, been waiting here  
>Mmm, oh<br>Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around<br>I can't let him win now  
>Thought you should know<br>I've tried my best to let go of you  
>But I don't want to<br>I just gotta say it all before I go  
>Just so you know<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Just so you know<br>Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all before I go<br>Just so you know  
>Just so you know<em>

They finished the song as they stared at each other.

"Maybe I-" Logan began. He was interrupted by the baby crying.

"Crap, we have to keep singing!" Katrina realized. She strummed the guitar a bit before she burst out into song.

* * *

><p>James, Kendall, Carlos and Evan stood at the front desk as Kendall rang the bell to get Mr. Bitters' attention. Mr. Bitters stuck his head out from his office, "Whatever you want, the answer is no." Before he could duck back into his office, Evan came over and pulled him out by the tie.<p>

"Listen, you," Evan spoke to the guy. "When I find something in my way, I get really mad. And when I get mad, I break stuff. Stuff that you'll probably have to replace with your own money because you'll never be able to trace it to me. So, you're gonna help us."

"Fine, what do you want?" Mr. Bitters gave in.

"We need to see the surveillance videos for the lobby," James told him. "We're trying to solve a mystery."

"No, it's against Palm Woods policy," Mr. Bitters responded.

"Fine," Kendall replied. "Don't come crying to us when you get sued because someone lost a baby around here."

"You mean one of those stupid mechanical babies, right?" Mr. Bitters assumed. The boys shook their heads simultaneously. "A real baby?" They nodded. "I'll go get those tapes." He walked off to go get the security tapes, leaving the others to wait.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight came into the apartment with bags of baby stuff from the store. She found Logan and Katrina sitting on the couch. Rocking the baby in her arms, Katrina hummed a melody to keep the baby asleep. Logan was watching her with a slight smile on his face.<p>

Placing the bags on the table, Mrs. Knight announced, "I'm gonna put together some formula for when she wakes up. You should probably change her into a diaper instead of that shirt." The teens nodded as they looked over at her. Mrs. Knight brought one of the bags into the kitchen.

"You wanna know what annoys me?" Katrina mentioned. "We keep calling her the baby. None of us know her name."

"We could give her a name," Logan suggested.

"That'll make it hard to give her back to her parents," Katrina reminded him.

Logan stared down at the sleeping baby in Katrina's arms, "How about Rebecca? That's a name that allows nicknames. And it's easy to remember."

Katrina smiled, "That's a good choice. I guess we can call her Rebecca. It's better than calling her the baby. And it'll be hard to give her back anyways." The sound of crying got the teens' attentions. Rebecca was still asleep so they looked around for the source of it. Dusty the parrot landed on Katrina's shoulder with his beak open, making the crying sound. Katrina shook her head. "That could get annoying."

"At least it can't get any worse," Logan mentioned.

Dusty stopped imitating a baby's crying to squawk, "This is gonna break Evan. Then no one can stop us."

"Didn't Dusty come from the Zizi?" Logan asked.

"I think so," Katrina replied. "That can't be good." Dusty picked up his crying imitation again.

* * *

><p>James, Carlos, Kendall and Evan watched the surveillance tapes with Mr. Bitters.<p>

"There!" Carlos pointed. "Right there! I put down the doll there!" The group leaned in closer as they focused on Carlos in the video placing the carrier on the floor as he talked to James.

Suddenly, a man tripped behind James. The two teens turned around to help the man up. While they were focused on the man, a woman with a baby stood up from one of the lobby's couches and kneeled down beside the carrier. Quickly, she pulled the baby doll from the carrier and replaced it with the real baby. After putting a piece of paper in the bag attached to the carrier, she placed her hand on the baby's face with a sad smile, a tear running down her face. A second later, she grabbed the fake baby, stood up and walked quickly out of the lobby. Carlos and James helped the man to his feet. He thanked the boys and walked off in the same direction as the woman had gone. Carlos grabbed the carrier off the ground and left the camera shot with James. Mr. Bitters stopped the tape.

"I can't believe we missed that!" James exclaimed. "It was right in front of our faces!"

"Evan, do you know them?" Kendall looked at his cousin.

"Oh, I know them," Evan admitted. He walked off leaving the other three confused. After a quick glance at the TV screen, they ran after him.

* * *

><p>Katrina rocked Rebecca in her arms as Mrs. Knight got the formula ready. Rebecca was awake so Logan kept her entertained by playing peek-a-boo with her. She laughed when Logan uncovered his face, each time making a different silly expression. Once Mrs. Knight had the milk formula done, she came over and took Rebecca from Katrina's arms. Dusty flew from Katrina's shoulder over to perch on top of the fridge as he watched Mrs. Knight feed the baby, squawking random phrases at odd times. Logan and Katrina relaxed back on the couch.<p>

The door to the apartment burst open and Kendall, James, Carlos and Evan walked in. The two teens on the couch looked up at their sudden entrance.

"Kat, I know who's behind this," Evan spoke first.

"Who?!" Katrina asked.

"Emily's parents," Evan revealed.

"What?" Katrina seemed confused. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Believe me, I'd know them anywhere," Evan replied. "Now, what does this baby have to do with it?"

"We can use Emily's sister," Dusty squawked. "Distract him. Then attack." Everyone stared at Dusty with horror. The bird twitched before he started his crying imitation again.

"Did that bird just say Emily's sister?" Carlos checked. The others nodded their heads slowly.

"So, there's a baby, Emily's parents and her sister," Logan summed up. "I'm guessing that this baby is Emily's sister."

"Are we sure that it's the same Emily from when you were ten?" Katrina asked her brother. "It's a common name."

Evan shrugged, "It's the only lead we have. What do we have to lose? Besides, we don't know another Emily."

* * *

><p>Evan knocked on the door to Emily's parents' house. The others were gathered around him, waiting for an answer. Katrina was in her wheelchair, cradling a sleeping Rebecca in her arms. After a minute, Evan tried knocking again. When that didn't work, he rang the doorbell.<p>

"Maybe no one's home," James suggested.

"Or maybe they just can't get to the door," Evan assumed.

"Paranoid much?" Kendall replied.

"Think about it," Evan defended his words, "Why would a woman leave her baby with a teenager that she didn't know? And that note. The only people that would leave that type of note would be the Zizi. So, either Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, Emily's parents, are being blackmailed and are now being held captive or they're-" Evan paused for a second. "Oh my God. What if they're part of the Zizi? What if they hate our family so they sent Emily away and she's not dead, but being held somewhere against her will? It all makes sense! Her parents wouldn't let me come to her funeral and she didn't seem sick back then and I've looked in every graveyard around here, but she's not buried around here! Wanna know why? Because she's not dead!" The others stared at him blankly. "Don't you guys see the big picture here?!"

"Evan, you're jumping to conclusions," Katrina responded. "Come back to Earth and join reality."

"I'm not crazy," Evan insisted. "Something's wrong here and I can prove it." Before anyone could stop him, Evan went inside the house. The others exchanged worried glances and then followed him in. The house seemed oddly quiet as they looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. If anything, it was cleaner than a lived in house should be. Each item was placed perfectly where it should have been. Evan narrowed his eyes as he scanned the room.

"We shouldn't be in here," Logan mentioned. "This is breaking and entering. We could get arrested!"

"Shh," Evan hushed him. "Kat, Logan, James, you search around down here. Kendall, Carlos, we're gonna look around upstairs. Make sure you have each other's backs." He led Carlos and Kendall up the stairs. Katrina looked to Logan and James.

"I can't believe that Evan just left me alone with two guys," Katrina told them.

"We should look around," James decided.

"We should leave before we get caught," Logan insisted.

"Logan, Emily's parents like me and Evan," Katrina replied. "They won't press charges. And this might help us figure out if this baby is really Emily's sister. Even though Evan's theory is crazy, we have to look into it." Logan sighed, giving in.

"Let's check the kitchen," James suggested. "There's gotta be something there." The others agreed, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Kendall, Carlos and Evan checked the different rooms.<p>

"I found a baby's room," Carlos announced. "Does that prove anything?"

"It proves that a baby lives here," Kendall responded. "Evan, did you find something?" When Evan didn't answer, Kendall looked over at him. Evan was staring into a room. "Evan? You okay?" Evan went into the room he was looking in. Carlos and Kendall exchanged a quick glance before they followed him in.

The room was obviously a little girl's room. Dolls scattered the floor and dresses hung in the closet. Pictures were on the walls of a little blonde girl with the two adults from the surveillance video of the lobby. Right beside the bed, Evan had grabbed a picture frame from the bedside table. A tear ran down his face as he stared at the picture. Kendall and Carlos peeked at it over Evan's shoulder. That same little blonde girl from the other pictures was in this one along with a ten-year-old Evan. The two of them were playing on a swing set, smiling and laughing as they swung.

"That's Emily," Evan told the others. Kendall placed a sympathetic hand on Evan's shoulder.

After a few seconds to let Evan compose himself, Kendall spoke up, "Come on. We should check her parents' room." Evan nodded, placing the picture back down on the table. He turned to leave, but something sitting on the bed caught his attention.

"Carlos, is that your fake baby?" Evan pointed at the doll on the bed.

"Yeah," Carlos reached forward to grab the fake baby. "But someone broke it. It's not on."

"At least you won't get in trouble for losing it," Kendall mentioned. "Now, let's go." The three guys left Emily's room and went on to the next one. Evan opened the door and looked inside.

Immediately, he slammed the door shut and turned to Carlos and Kendall, "We have to get out of here, NOW!"

"Why? What is it?" Kendall asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pierce are dead," Evan revealed. "We were too late." Kendall and Carlos stared at the door in horror.

"I thought that they were after us!" Kendall exclaimed.

"They are!" Evan responded. "But they're going after us emotionally first before going after us physically! But it's not gonna work! We're gonna beat them!"

"Are you sure they're dead and not just sleeping?" Carlos mentioned.

"Uh, when their chests have bleeding holes in them, I'm guessing that means they're dead," Evan replied. "We've gotta find the others and go!" He led Kendall and Carlos back to the stairs.

* * *

><p>James, Logan and Katrina looked around the kitchen. James found baby bottles in the fridge, Logan was looking through papers and Katrina stared at the blinking light on the home phone.<p>

"I'm sorry," Katrina told the boys. They looked at her curiously. "About the relationships. I hope that I didn't put a dent on your friendship." Logan and James looked at each other before they burst into laughter. "What? I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Logan and I have been best friends for years," James replied. "Nothing can come between us. Not even a super hot model like you."

"Besides, it's not like you cheated on me," Logan added. "We weren't technically dating when you got with James."

"So, we're cool then?" Katrina checked. The boys nodded their heads. "Okay then, back to this mystery. I think there's a message on this machine. Think it might have something to do with this?"

Before either boy could answer, Carlos, Kendall and Evan rushed into the room.

"Emily's parents are dead!" Evan exclaimed. Logan, James and Katrina froze in terror. "It wasn't us that was gonna die, it was them! We have to go before the police get here!"

"Why?" Katrina asked. "We didn't do anything wrong! If anything, we should call them! If they found out we were here and left, we'll be suspects!"

"Katrina's right," Logan mentioned. "We have to be the ones to call them. You always run. The Zizi would expect you to run."

"Fine, we'll call," Evan gave in, pulling out his cell phone.

"But first, I wanna check out this message on the answering machine," Katrina announced. She pressed the button on the machine.

"One unheard message," the mechanical voice from the answering machine stated.

There was a beep and Mrs. Pierce's voice came out of the machine, "Evan, I don't know of any other way to reach you, but I'm guessing you'll figure out that it was me that left the baby for your new family. Hopefully you get this because I have something to tell you. I lied all those years ago. Emily's not dead." Evan dropped his cell phone and grabbed the answering machine, holding onto it as though it was a long lost love. "She was kidnapped by the Zizi and they told us to tell everyone that she died of cancer or they'd kill her. We had to leave our baby with you or they'd kill her. Please find her and rescue her. We'll do all we can to help." Another beep sounded and the blinking light turned off.

"We have to find her," Evan insisted, clutching the answering machine to his chest. "We have to! Or –" He cut himself off, still clinging to the machine. Ignoring the concerned looks of the others, Evan sat down on the ground, mumbling to himself.

"Uh, I think someone else is gonna have to call the police," Carlos realized.

"I'm on it," Kendall pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

><p>After explaining the situation to the police and handing over little Rebecca to child services, the group went back to 2J. They found Camille, Jo and Brandon there, working with the mechanical babies.<p>

"Finally, you're back!" Brandon got up. "I'm so not good with babies. And this is your project, not mine." He noticed the looks on the group's faces and he groaned. "What happened now?" Evan collapsed into one of the dining chairs.

"Emily's parents are dead," Katrina got the others up to speed. "And Emily's alive, but being held captive by the Zizi."

"Emily, let go!" Dusty squawked.

Evan perked up at that, "That bird has seen Emily." He rushed over to Dusty's cage. Shaking it, he demanded, "Where is she, bird?!" Dusty squawked as he flapped his wings as though trying to get Evan to leave him alone.

"Evan! You're hurting Dusty!" Katrina exclaimed. Sensing that Katrina was about to get out of her wheelchair, Kendall quickly went over to pull Evan away from the birdcage. Dusty relaxed immediately.

"No wonder animals hate you," Kendall mentioned.

"That bird knows more than it's letting on!" Evan pointed accusingly at Dusty. "I need to get it out! I need to save her!" He sat down on the ground, punching the floor. Frustration was evident on his face. "There's no collateral anymore. Her parents are dead. They're gonna kill her."

Suddenly, Camille sighed, "I have to go practice for an audition." She stormed out of the apartment, rubbing one of her eyes. The others watched her leave in confusion.

"What was that about?" Carlos asked.

"I should go talk to her," Jo decided. She left the apartment before anyone could ask what she wanted to talk about.

"Anyone else notice that Camille's been acting weird lately?" Logan asked. "I mean, weirder than usual."

"Yeah, she hasn't been around as much," Katrina added. She would have gone on, but one of the mechanical babies started crying. Knowing that none of the guys would jump at the chance to work with the babies, Katrina rolled her wheelchair over to the babies to stop the crying.

Evan stood up, determined, "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to find her." He gave Dusty a glare before running out of the apartment.

"We should probably keep Dusty as far away from Evan as possible," James realized.

"A little help over here!" Katrina called out to the boys. "I only have two hands! And more of them are crying!" In a flash, James, Carlos and Brandon had disappeared out of the room. Logan and Kendall sighed before they went over to help out Katrina.

* * *

><p>By the end of the week, the competitions were over. The couples had gone through a timed diaper changing competition which Kendall and Jo won. They also went through a cooking contest where, to everyone's surprise, Carlos and Jennifer beat the others.<p>

It was the last day of the project so everyone had to go through the baby and couple evaluation. After the teens gave a survey on their partner and relinquished their babies to their teacher, Miss Collins began calling in the couples one by one. James, Carlos, Jett and the Jennifers had already gone and Kendall and Jo were in the classroom, getting evaluated. Logan, Katrina, Evan and Camille waited in the lobby for their turn.

Kendall and Jo came out of the classroom with smiles on their faces.

"Nailed it," Jo announced.

"Logan, Katrina, you're up next," Kendall told them. Logan and Katrina braced themselves before Logan rolled Katrina's wheelchair into the classroom. Miss Collins was sitting behind her desk. She gestured to the two chairs in front of it. Logan sat in one while Katrina just stayed in her wheelchair.

"So, how did things go this week?" Miss Collins asked.

"It was kind of hard at first," Katrina admitted. "Two is a whole lot of work. And that real baby thing made things even more complicated."

"But after that, things went smoothly," Logan finished. "Although, we could have done without the babies crying in the middle of the night."

"That's what real babies do," Miss Collins reminded them. "And what about your relationship with each other?" Logan and Katrina looked at each other as they had a flashback to the day before.

* * *

><p><em>Logan and Katrina were sitting on the orange couch. While Katrina fed the boy mechanical baby, Logan read a book. He flipped the page just as his phone buzzed. Looking down at it, Logan found a text. He grimaced as he read it.<em>

"_What's wrong?" Katrina asked._

"_Gustavo wants me to come into the studio," Logan revealed. "We should pack up the babies and go."_

"_No, you go on ahead without me," Katrina insisted, finishing up with the feeding and putting the fake baby back in its carrier. "I've got this."_

"_Are you sure?" Logan checked. Katrina nodded. "Okay, call if you need me to come home." He grabbed his phone and got up. Not realizing what he was doing, Logan continued. "Love you." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her lips._

_Katrina smiled as he pulled away, "Love you too." She watched him leave the apartment. Picking up a magazine, she paged through it, looking the celebrity gossip. She noticed that people still going on about her and James. "I really have to do something about this Jamina thing. I don't know where they keep getting these stories. They're all made up."_

_Suddenly, Katrina dropped her magazine as she realized what she and Logan had just done. Logan seemed to have just gotten it too as he burst through the door. Katrina stared at him._

"_What did you just say?!" both of them exclaimed simultaneously._

"_It was-It was a slip of the tongue," Logan assured her._

"_Well, there definitely wasn't any tongue in that kiss," Katrina responded._

"_We have to act like a couple," Logan continued to try and justify his and Katrina's actions. "That was something that married couples do. We were just caught up in the moment."_

"_Of course," Katrina agreed. "Just caught up in the moment."_

_Logan pointed at the door, "I should go." Before Katrina could say another word, he was gone._

* * *

><p>"By the end, it felt like we were an old married couple," Logan mentioned.<p>

"We worked well together," Katrina added. "It was perfect."

"No complaints?" Miss Collins seemed surprised. The teens shook their heads. "Well, you'll get your grades on Monday. Send in Evan and Camille." Logan wheeled Katrina out of the room where they told Evan and Camille that it was their turn. Coming inside, Evan and Camille sat in front of Miss Collins' desk.

"Tell me about your week," Miss Collins began.

"At first, everything was fine," Camille replied. "But then this idiot found out about his long lost girlfriend and I had to do all the work."

"Hey, she's still out there!" Evan defended his actions. "And alive! I thought she was dead for EIGHT YEARS! Excuse me for trying to find her!"

"Where are the leads then, huh?!" Camille retorted. "There are none! You're on a wild goose chase! She might be dead anyways!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Evan yelled, getting to his feet. The two of them quarreled while Miss Collins wrote notes down on a piece of paper.

After a minute of fighting, Miss Collins interrupted them, "Okay, I think I've seen enough. You can go now." Evan and Camille exchanged confused looks before they left the classroom.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Big Time Rush and Wolff Pack were at Rocque Records. The bands were working on new songs. Katrina, Evan and Brandon watched Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan in the recording booth, waiting for their turn. Gustavo and Kelly were watching the guys too.<p>

"Can we hurry this up?" Evan rushed. "I've got stuff to do."

"This will take all the time we need!" Gustavo yelled at him. He turned to the guys in the booth. "Dogs. Begin." Gustavo pressed a button on the control board and Kendall, James and Logan began the song.

_And right from the start  
>You had to break my heart<em>

Carlos jumped in, entirely too happy for the song's theme. He snapped his fingers as he sang alone.

_And now I can't find all the pieces, yeah!_

"Cut!" Gustavo yelled. "Cut!" He pulled off his headphones. "Carlos, this is a song about when a girl destroys your heart. So, why are you singing SO HAPPY?!" The guys winced as they backed away slightly.

"Uh, because I'm happy?" Carlos answered with a slight questioning to his voice. Gustavo threw his hands in the air in disbelief.

"Carlos," Kelly tried, "Just try to remember the first time a girl broke your heart."

James laughed and leaned in to speak in the microphone, "Uh, for that to happen, he'd have to have a first girlfriend." Logan and Kendall laughed at Carlos's expense. Evan and Brandon even chuckled.

Katrina rolled her eyes and elbowed the two boys next to her, "Be nice." Evan and Brandon shut up.

Carlos laughed sarcastically for a second before he declared, "DIE!" That said, Carlos attacked James. James quickly fought back. Kendall and Logan had to rush forward to stop them. Katrina facepalmed. Evan and Brandon burst into laughter again, not stopping when Katrina gave them a glare.

Suddenly, Gustavo pressed a big red button on the control board. A piercing sound rang through the booth, making the boys stop their fighting to cover their ears and scream. A blinding white light shined in their eyes. This made Katrina join in with the laughing.

"Your new 'Stop Fight' button works," Kelly mentioned.

Gustavo let go of the button so he could address the guys, "I'll make some changes to the break-up song and I'll record you all later. Separately. Until then." He pressed another button on the control board and the wall of the recording booth pushed the guys out of it. The laughter from Wolff Pack ceased immediately as they stared at the now empty recording booth in horror.

"New 'Eject' button works too," Kelly realized.

"Yep," Gustavo replied. Katrina, Evan and Brandon got up and rushed towards the door. "Don't you three DARE leave this room." They froze. "Can you NOT FAIL today so I can call this day somewhat productive?!" The three friends exchanged nervous looks. "Kelly, give them the lyric sheets for _Careless Whisper_. Cat, Wolf and Goat, you're gonna be doing a cover of _George Michael_'s song because I'm still working on your genre."

"George Michael isn't our genre," Evan reminded him.

"I KNOW THAT!" Gustavo screamed as Kelly handed the three members of the band their song. "I've been working with it to make it INTO your genre! Let's see how I did." The three of them glanced at each other again before they went into the recording booth.

Before Gustavo could start the music, Big Time Rush stormed into the room, complaining about what Gustavo had just done.

"That was really rude!" Kendall began.

"You ruined my happy mood!" Carlos added.

"That machine thing almost squashed us!" Logan complained.

"If you wanted us out, you should have just told us!" James finished.

"SHUT UP!" Gustavo yelled. The boys went quiet. "Now, watch the one band that HASN'T disappointed me! YET!" He glared at Wolff Pack as though daring the three of them to do something stupid. "And start." Gustavo pressed a button, starting the music. The three of them inside the booth bobbed their heads to the music. Evan sang first.

_I feel so unsure  
>As I take your hand<br>And lead you to the dance floor  
>As the music dies<br>There's something in your eyes  
>Calls to mind the silver screen<br>And all its sad goodbyes_

Katrina jumped in so both she and her brother were singing the chorus.

_I'm never gonna dance again  
>Guilty feet have got no rhythm<br>Though it's easy to pretend  
>I know you're not a fool<em>

Brandon jumped in with a line.

_You know I ain't a fool, girl_

Katrina and Evan continued on with the chorus.

_I should've known better than to cheat a friend  
>And waste the chance that I've been given<br>So I'm never gonna dance again  
>The way I danced with you<em>

Looking up, Katrina gained eye contact with Logan as she sang her solo.

_Time can never mend, ooh  
>The careless whispers of a good friend<br>To the heart and mind  
>Ignorance is kind<br>There's no comfort in the truth  
>Pain is all you'll find<em>

Evan joined her so they could sing the chorus again with Brandon taking his line again.

_I'm never gonna dance again  
>Guilty feet have got no rhythm<br>Though it's easy to pretend  
>I know you're not a fool<br>(You know I ain't a fool, girl)  
>I should've known better than to cheat a friend<br>And waste the chance that I've been given  
>So I'm never gonna dance again<br>The way I danced with you_

Brandon came into the song with a solo.

_Slow down  
>You know you're moving too fast<br>You know that I don't dance  
>But you insist to take my hands<br>And to the beat that move our feet  
>And everyone is watching me<br>And I don't dance no more  
>And I ain't leaving my apartment till it's after evening<br>Bars are closing down and every model in the pool hall's drinking  
>I turn the jukebox on<br>To play my favorite song  
>Where we sing along<br>I don't dance no more_

Katrina took over with a smile.

_Tonight the music seems so loud  
>I wish that we could lose this crowd<br>Baby, it's better this way  
>We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say<em>

Evan pushed his voice as Katrina dropped out and he sang.

_We could have been so good together  
>We could have lived this dance forever<em>

Brandon interrupted with an improvised line.

_Yeah, sing it boy_

Having to keep himself from laughing, Evan continued his solo.

_But now who's gonna dance with me_

All three of them sang the next line.

_Please stay_

Brandon dropped out so the siblings could sing the chorus again.

_I'm never gonna dance again  
>Guilty feet have got no rhythm<br>Though it's easy to pretend  
>I know you're not a fool<br>(You know I ain't a fool, girl)  
>I should've known better than to cheat a friend<br>And waste the chance that I've been given  
>So I'm never gonna dance again<br>The way I danced with you  
>And now that you're gone<br>(To pretend)  
>(You know I ain't a fool, girl)<br>And now that you're gone  
>And now that you're gone<br>(To pretend)  
>(You know I ain't a fool, girl)<br>And now that you're gone_

The trio ended the song with smiles on their faces. Gustavo cut off the recording and pressed a button to talk to them, "Thank you for not being horrible." The three of them gave each other high-fives. "Don't cheer! Do it again!"

"Gustavo, that was good!" Katrina exclaimed.

"Don't make me press the 'Stop Fight' button," Gustavo warned.

"Start the music!" Katrina, Evan and Brandon declared. With a smirk, Gustavo started the music over.

* * *

><p>After their recording session, Evan and Brandon went to Penny's Pet Care for work while the others went back to the Palm Woods. While Logan, Carlos and James were in the pool with Camille, Kendall and Katrina were talking in the lobby as he waited for Jo to come back from her rehearsal. Katrina had a composition book in her lap filled with songs she was working on. So that she could get some exercise, she was using her crutches which were leaning up against her chair.<p>

"Make sure you're free during the day for your birthday," Katrina insisted. "You can have the night with Jo, but Evan, Katie and I have plans for you."

"Does this include the guys?" Kendall asked.

"You'll have to wait to find out," Katrina replied. "It's a surprise." Kendall tried to get it out of her, but Katrina just laughed at his attempts.

Suddenly, the two of them were interrupted by James who had walked in, decked out in a prince costume. He smacked the script he had in his hand against the couch next to Kendall, "I don't care if she's a robot! I'm in love with her." After the random line, James walked off.

"Good for you!" Kendall called after him.

"I'm surprised I don't find that more shocking," Katrina mentioned.

"Sorry!" Jo's voice made Kendall and Katrina turn to her. "My scene ran late." Kendall told his goodbyes to his cousin as he grabbed the smoothies from the table so he could greet his girlfriend. Katrina turned them out as she focused her attention on her work.

"But, we're together now," Kendall told Jo. "And I got us his-and-her smoothies." Jo gave him a smile as she reached for the pink one. "The pink one's mine." Jo rolled her eyes and reached for the blue one instead.

She didn't get a chance to grab it before her phone went off. Pulling it out, Jo looked at it and groaned, making Katrina look up in interest, "They just moved up my next scene. I have to go. But, this means I'm free for lunch."

"Picnic in the park?" Kendall offered.

"It's a date," Jo confirmed.

"Oh," Mr. Bitters spoke from behind the front desk, "Somebody better jump in the pool cause they just got BURNED!" Katrina and Katie, who was standing next to the front desk, looked at Mr. Bitters in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked. "She just made another date for lunch."

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Kendall checked.

"Cable's down till tomorrow," Katie revealed.

Katrina groaned at the sudden news, "Dang, there was that show on Animal Channel I wanted to catch."

"But watching your relationship succumb to the pressures of Hollywood is pretty good," Mr. Bitters mentioned.

"Wow," Katie seemed surprised. "Something we actually agree on." She and Mr. Bitters fist-bumped.

"You two are horrible," Katrina told them. "Hey Kendall. Since Jo isn't having that blue one, can I have it?" Kendall sat down by her and gave her the smoothie. "Thanks!" Katrina took a sip and then put it on the table so the two of them could get back to talking again.

They didn't have long before James appeared again. This time, he came up to Katrina. Pulling her up out of her chair, he held her close to him, saying a random line, "Now that the evil in your country has been destroyed, we can finally be together, my dear princess." He kissed her on the lips and Katrina's eyes went wide.

Mr. Bitters pulled out a camera from behind the desk, "This is gonna get me TONS of money!" He brought the camera to his face to take a picture, but before he could, Katie pushed the camera out of his hands. Mr. Bitters turned to her, "So not cool!"

James let go of Katrina and lowered her back into her chair. Before Katrina could yell at him, James ran off, knowing she couldn't chase him.

"That boy is so dead the next time I see him," Katrina mumbled, going back to her composition book.

* * *

><p>When Logan came back from his Venus lecture, he ran into Katrina who was still in the lobby. She looked up from her composition book to greet him, "Hey Logan! Have fun at your Venus thing?" She closed the book to concentrate on the boy in front of her.<p>

"Yeah!" Logan seemed enthusiastic, "Did you know that one day, or one complete turn on its axis, is actually longer than its year?"

Katrina blinked as she stared at him, "All I know about Venus is that it's extremely hot, it's named after the Roman Goddess of beauty and love and it's the second planet from the sun."

"Well, I'm glad that I taught you something then," Logan replied, playing with the model of Venus in his hands. "Heading back to the apartment?"

"In a little bit," Katrina told him. "I have to finish this thought right here or I'll lose it."

"Okay, see you later," Logan gave her a sweet smile which she returned. She watched as Logan headed for the elevators, waiting for him to get into one of them before she focused back on her work.

"I don't see why everyone thinks they should be together," Mr. Bitters' words made Katrina look over at him and Katie in annoyance. "I think she should pick James. They have that whole love/hate relationship going for them. It really makes you wanna lock them in a room together to see if they'll either make-out or kill each other."

"Nah, she's better with Logan," Katie insisted. "They've got that cuteness factor about their relationship. You know the scenes that are so cheesy that they make you wanna puke? That's Logan and Katrina."

"But those relationships never work out in the end," Mr. Bitters pointed out. "The audience wants drama and that's what comes from James and Katrina. Not to mention that Logan's still with Camille."

"Yeah, they probably won't be breaking up unless Camille does something completely stupid like kiss Katrina's brother," Katie added. Katrina gagged at the words she was hearing.

"Or Logan does something stupid," Mr. Bitters suggested. "He might be book smart, but with relationships, he's super indecisive. Which leads to the whole will they/won't they thing with Logan and Katrina."

"You do realize that I can hear every word you're saying, right?" Katrina told them.

"I still say they will," Katie mentioned, completely ignoring the teen model. "Katrina doesn't seem like she's gonna let him get away this time. She's silently fighting for it. Waiting for the right move. Just like her family, she goes after what she wants. Like me though, she's sneaky about it. Kendall and Evan are more straightforward. They dive headfirst in."

"I say they won't," Mr. Bitters shook his head. "There's a reason why they don't put the couple together until the very end. After they're together, then what happens? All their scenes together are gonna be cute, cheesy, and barf-worthy. Everyone wants to see them get together, but once they do. BAM! Nothing else to root for. The story dies."

"Oh come on," Katie responded. "Even if they got together, people would still be interested! There's that whole mystery behind the Wolffs. If she starts dating him, he'll be in danger too cause there's the possibility of them getting married and having kids. Their enemies don't wanna see that because it makes their job harder. So, they'll do all they can to shut down the relationship in the early stages. Which means drama. Which is something that the audience loves. Plus there's the whole James, Evan and Camille factors. I mean, Camille is Katrina's frienemy. Think about what would happen if Logan and Katrina got together. She might go crazy. And James SAYS he's cool with it, but when he doesn't have a girlfriend and his friend has an old one of his, things could get tense and cause even more drama."

"But that still doesn't have the whole will they/won't they thing that everyone loves to see," Mr. Bitters pointed out.

"That's where Evan comes in," Katie replied. "Think about it. Will he find this mysterious Emily that he's been pining for his whole life or will he find someone here at the Palm Woods? And, if he does find Emily, is she going to be the same person that she was before or someone completely different. This mystery girl will be Evan's will they/won't they."

"What about the love/hate relationship that some people root for?" Mr. Bitters brought up. "I don't see Evan having a love/hate relationship with anyone like Katrina had with James."

"I'm sure that there's gotta be a love/hate relationship that pops up somewhere," Katie insisted. "Besides, eventually someone's gonna make a move and that love rectangle between James, Logan, Katrina and Camille is gonna break apart."

"Ten bucks says that it'll be James and Katrina," Mr. Bitters bet. Katrina glared at them with her mouth open in shock.

"Oh, you're on!" Katie agreed.

"I can't believe you're betting on my future relationships!" Katrina exclaimed. Katie and Mr. Bitters looked at her with surprise as though they just realized she was there.

"She's talking to herself," Mr. Bitters observed. "James does that too. Told you they're perfect together."

"Nah, they're too much alike," Katie shook her head. "They both have that ambition about them. If they got together, they'd have passion at first. But when they weren't kissing is when things would go bad between them. They wouldn't have anything to talk about so they'd find flaws in each other and argue about them, breaking them up. Besides, talking to herself means she's crazy. Exactly Logan's type."

"That does it," Katrina put her composition book in her bag. "I'm leaving." She put her bag around her arm, grabbed her crutches and used them to get to the elevator.

"You know what?" Mr. Bitters spoke up. "We might both be wrong and she'll end up all alone with fifty cats."

"She's a model, not you!" Katie reminded him. "She could have practically any guy she wanted just by looks alone!"

"Wasn't one of James's goals to marry a hot model?" Mr. Bitters realized. "He might be biding his time, waiting for Logan to mess up so he can snag his future model wife."

"Still don't see it," Katie insisted, walking away. Mr. Bitters stroked his chin as he watched the elevator doors closed Katrina inside.

**(A/N): Who do you agree with? Katie or Mr. Bitters? Is Katrina better with Logan or James? And what does Evan have to say about all of this? Is he going to give up on Emily, that we now know is alive, and go with Camille or will Emily show up and take what used to be hers? I guess a better question would be: Will they FIND Emily before something happens to her? Is this chapter the last we see of little baby Rebecca? Dusty's back in the picture and seems to know more than he's letting on. But, as he's a bird, they can't really interrogate him, can they? Will Dusty give them a hint they can work with? Will it happen in time before the Zizi strike again? A little on the lighter side, what does Katrina, Evan and Katie have planned for Kendall for his birthday? And how is this episode gonna end? Will Lorina FINALLY be a couple? Well, a permanent one in the spotlight? You'll have to wait to find out! I'll try to get it done in a week because I'm moving into my apartment up at school next week and I don't wanna leave you hanging. Until next time, happy reading!**


	68. A Love Story In The Making

**(A/N): So, as promised, here's another chapter within a week! This includes a scene that I've been planning from the beginning. Actually, most of the story began from this scene, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Dreamer1992**_** (You get to find out who gets with who in this!), **_**Dibs on Logan**_** (Yep! Emily's alive! Just not in this chapter.) and **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (College and all-nighters go hand in hand. I stay up late A LOT! EVERYONE, except Evan and Camille, want Logan and Katrina to get together. No Zizi in this chapter. Mostly relationships. Although, Dusty is in it! Ah, that flashback…. I'll admit, I almost cut it out. Like I cut out this other Lorina scene because I wanted that baby twist to move faster and get to **_**Big Time Girlfriends**_**. Let's just say, originally, the girls had to wear fake pregnancy bellies the first day…. And Logan helped Katrina put hers on… And the surprise for Kendall won't be for a while. We have to get through the Halloween episode first! If you liked that flashback, you're gonna LOVE this whole chapter!). Once again, I don't own Big Time Rush nor the episode **_**Big Time Girlfriends**_** which is finished in this chapter. I also don't own the songs **_**Prove You Wrong**_** by **_**He Is We**_** and **_**Boyfriend**_** by **_**Big Time Rush**_**. Now, without further ado, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 68: A Love Story In The Making

Katrina went into the apartment to find Logan sitting at the table, spinning the model of Venus in his hands. Dusty sat on his shoulder, watching the model planet with interest. Logan greeted Katrina with a smile. She seemed breathless as she sat down next to him in a huff.

"I like the crutches because I don't feel as useless as when I'm in a wheelchair," Katrina mentioned. "But I need a whole lot of upper body strength to move around. Anyways, what's up? Why is Dusty out of his cage?"

"I've been teaching him random Venus facts," Logan stated.

"Venus has no seasons," Dusty squawked a random fact. "Lightning is more common on Venus than on Earth."

"I'm glad that I don't live on Venus then," Katrina replied.

"You'd die from its carbon dioxide atmosphere and scorching heat anyways," Logan told her. "Anything new with you?"

"Katie and Mr. Bitters made bets on whether we'd get together or I'll get with James," Katrina revealed. "While I was sitting in hearing distance. I mean really, who does that?"

Logan opened his mouth to say something, but Dusty beat him to it, "You kissed me! No, you kissed me! OH!" Logan and Katrina stared at the bird in confusion.

"What is that all about?" Katrina asked.

"I have no idea," Logan admitted. "He keeps on repeating it like a chant. He might have picked it up from one of James's dramas on TV or something."

Suddenly, the door to the apartment burst open and Carlos ran in, hand-in-hand with a random girl.

"Hey Logan, Katrina!" Carlos waved. "This is my new girlfriend, Sasha!" He turned to the girl. "These are the two that I was telling you about. The ones that love each other, but are too stupid to realize they're meant to be." Logan's and Katrina's jaws dropped. The helmet-clad boy turned back to them. "We're gonna play some hockey if you wanted to join and make it two-on-two."

"I can't use my leg," Katrina reminded him.

"Then you better get out of our way!" Carlos insisted. He pulled Sasha over to the bedrooms to get the hockey supplies.

"I can't believe that CARLOS got a girlfriend!" Katrina exclaimed. "Oh well. I gotta go do some paperwork at Penny's Pet Care." She used her crutches to help her to her feet. "Coming Dusty?" Dusty flew from Logan's shoulder to Katrina's. "And you, Logan?"

Logan shook his head, "I'm gonna read this by the pool." He held up a large book on Venus. "I'll help you to the lobby though." He opened the apartment door for Katrina so she could use the crutches to walk out.

* * *

><p>After working for a couple hours at Penny's Pet Care, Katrina arrived back at the Palm Woods. Dusty was still on her shoulder.<p>

"If you spout off one more random Venus fact, I'm gonna take away your berries so that all you're left with is bird seed to eat," Katrina threatened.

"You kissed me!" Dusty squawked.

"And that," Katrina added. She looked around the lobby and noticed James and Camille staring through the blinds into the pool area. "What are James and Camille doing?"

Before she could go over and ask about it, Camille turned to James, "We have to tell Logan." Katrina furrowed her eyebrows and leaned forward to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"See that would be wrong," James responded. "Cause then, he'd know about it." Katrina and Dusty seemed to exchange looks before turning back to the talking duo.

"James," Camille began. "Relationships are nothing without honesty." At this, Katrina remembered the kiss James had given her earlier and thought that's what Camille was talking about. "Logan needs to know that his best friend and his girlfriend kissed." Katrina froze as she stared at them, mouth slightly twitching. "Now go."

"Why me?!" James asked. "Your lips weren't exactly innocent bystanders."

"Please don't make me tell him, James," Camille was tearing up. "I can't – I can't take the heartache!" She cried into her hands.

"Okay, fine," James gave in, willing to do anything to get Camille to stop crying. "I'll do it."

Suddenly, Camille perked her head up, completely composed, "Great. I don't know why I don't book more acting parts. Let's go." She began to push him towards the pool entrance.

Before the two of them could go through, Dusty squawked, "Best friend and girlfriend kissed." James and Camille heard the parrot and turned their heads, finally noticing Katrina. There was a short staring contest before Katrina dropped her crutches and bolted for the pool entrance, intending on telling Logan everything. Dusty flew up into the air at the sudden movement. He landed on Mr. Bitters' desk.

"Get her," Camille demanded. Since Katrina was still injured, it was easy for them to grab her. James put his hand over her mouth as he and Camille carried her off to find a place to hide her.

As soon as they left, Mr. Bitters popped up from behind his desk, eyes wide with interest. Katie came up to him, "Hey, anything new on the Kendall and Jo front?"

"Forget that," Mr. Bitters insisted. "Wait till you hear what's going on with that love rectangle of Logan, James, Katrina and Camille!"

"Did Logan and Katrina kiss again?" Katie asked. "For two people that aren't dating, they do that a lot."

"No, this time, James and Camille kissed!" Mr. Bitters revealed. "And Katrina found out about it!"

"GET OUT!" Katie yelled. "Tell me more!" Mr. Bitters began the story of what had just happened, Dusty listening to every word he said.

* * *

><p>As James went over to tell Logan the bad news, Camille watched from behind a table. Right next to her on the ground, Katrina was tied up with a gag in her mouth. She glared up at the actress, murder in her eyes.<p>

"Don't look at me like that!" Camille winced. "I'm trying to make this as painless as possible for him! And a way that gives me a possible chance to still be with him afterwards." Katrina tried to say something, but the gag prevented her from saying anything understandable. Camille ignored her as she watched the exchange between James and Logan.

Suddenly, Logan screamed as he got to his feet, "What?!" Camille ran from the pool area, completely forgetting about Katrina. Eyes going wide, Katrina realized she was in a place where no one could see her with no way of letting anyone know she was there. After a second of thinking about what to do, Katrina rocked herself back and forth as she tried to loosen the bonds on her. Instead, she fell to her side. Groaning in frustration, she wiggled around on the ground, inching towards a place where she would be seen.

Right as Katrina came into sight of everyone in the pool area, two feet stopped in front of her. Looking up, Katrina noticed that her brother had come to her rescue. Evan raised an eyebrow at Katrina's situation.

"What's going on?" Evan asked. Katrina growled. "Oh, I should probably take your gag off first." A mumble came from her before Evan leaned down to take off her gag.

"Thanks Evan," Katrina began. "You're not gonna BELIEVE what I found out!"

"Is it about Emily?!" Evan exclaimed. "Did THAT BIRD finally talk?!"

"Whoa, Evan," Katrina seemed scared by his eagerness. "This has nothing to do with the Zizi and all to do with the Palm Woods relationships."

"Did Logan or James kiss you again?" Evan demanded. "I'd kill those boys if I could do it without Gustavo killing me."

"No!" Katrina insisted. She paused as she thought back. "Well, actually, yes to both. But James and Camille kissed!" Evan stared at her, eye twitching. He wasn't sure which to address first; the kisses between her and the two boys or the kiss between James and Camille.

"I gotta ask," Evan finally spoke. "Does this mean James cheated on you? I won't be mad if you two are dating behind everyone's back." Katrina glared at him. "Okay, I will, but I'd hurt him first before dealing with you dating without me knowing."

"No, Evan," Katrina replied. "James and I aren't dating, no matter what the media says. Now, untie me so I can go comfort Logan and he'll see I was here for him all along."

"Nope," Evan reached down and, despite Katrina's protesting, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "From what I've seen so far today, everyone is dealing with relationships. Things are getting crazy around here and I don't wanna see you get with a guy before you're ready. So, I'm gonna hide you until all of this blows over." Katrina complained as he carried her into the lobby. From the front desk, Katie and Mr. Bitters watched with interest. "Hey Katie!" Evan waved before getting into the elevator with Katrina still on his shoulder. Katie and Mr. Bitters didn't even notice as Dusty flew up into the air, going into the pool area.

"Thank God Kendall is so wrapped up in his own relationships that he isn't as protective of me as Evan is with Katrina," Katie mentioned.

Suddenly, Brandon showed up next to them, "Hey, why did Evan carry Kat into the elevator?"

"Might have something to do with the relationship stuff going on around here," Mr. Bitters told him. When Brandon raised his eyebrows in interest, Mr. Bitters continued. "And the cable's out."

"Dang it!" Brandon stomped his foot. "I so wanted to just sit back and watch one of my drama shows."

"Today, the Palm Woods is a drama show," Katie explained. "Kendall and Jo have to break off their dates because of Jo's work."

"And the love rectangle between James, Logan, Katrina and Camille has just gotten more complicated," Mr. Bitters added.

"Oh, did they find out about Evan and Camille?" Brandon assumed.

"What about Evan and Camille?!" Katie and Mr. Bitters leaned forward eagerly, hoping to hear something juicy.

"I don't think I should tell you," Brandon hesitated.

"Well, James and Camille kissed," Katie told him. "So, the rectangle now has all its sides with James and Camille connected."

"Wow," Brandon muttered. "Things are more complicated than that." Katie and Mr. Bitters stared at him, silently begging for information. "Evan and Camille kissed."

"SHUT UP!" Katie and Mr. Bitters screamed.

"Believe it!" Brandon leaned against the desk, eager to join in some gossip. "Heard it from Evan himself."

"Oh, Katrina's gonna be SO mad when she finds out!" Katie exclaimed.

"That's nothing to what Logan's gonna be like," Mr. Bitters added. "She cheated on him with two different guys! One of them being her frienemy's brother and the other Logan's best friend!

"So, who do you think Katrina's gonna end up with?" Katie asked Brandon.

"Oh, Logan for sure," Brandon replied. "I mean, they're so comfortable around each other. For long lasting relationships, it's best to go for comfort over passion. Passion can die out quickly, comfort can last a lifetime."

"That does it," Mr. Bitters told Katie. "Bet's off. We didn't see the Evan and Camille thing coming. I'm for Logan and Katrina now."

"So, we all agree that Logan and Katrina need to get together at the end of this?" Katie checked. The other two nodded.

Suddenly, the door to the elevator opened and Evan came out. He smiled slightly as he sat down on one of the couches in the lobby, pulling out his phone to check it for any texts he might have missed. Katie, Brandon and Mr. Bitters watched him.

"What'd you do with Kat?" Brandon asked Evan.

"Oh, I put her someplace she can't escape so she doesn't get caught up in this relationship drama," Evan mentioned. Brandon rolled his eyes.

"I better go find her," Brandon decided. "So that Kat can have a chance to pick up the pieces once Logan finds out." Brandon headed for the elevators.

He wasn't gone for long before Camille showed up. She stormed up to Evan and put her hands on her hips as she waited for Evan to say something.

"Oh, hey Camille," Evan greeted her, not looking up from his phone.

"Hey?!" Camille exclaimed. "You do realize that this thing going on right now is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault that you kissed James?" Evan finally looked up from his phone.

"Because you made it seem okay to cheat on Logan!" Camille blamed him.

"You're the one that kissed me," Evan reminded her. "I just did some harmless flirting."

"Oh, totally harmless," Camille scowled. "You know, I hope you do find Emily so she can find out the kind of person you really are."

"You're just mad that I'm not interested in you anymore," Evan retorted. "And you did something stupid that's gonna lose your boyfriend." Groaning in anger, Camille stormed off. Evan's phone buzzed and he checked the text. With a disappointed moan, he got up and headed for the pool area. Katie and Mr. Bitters watched him leave with their jaws dropped.

"Oh my God," Katie broke their silence.

"If they find this Emily person before Logan and Katrina get together, there's gonna be a love hexagon," Mr. Bitters mentioned. Katie slowly nodded.

* * *

><p>After finally being let out, Katrina watched Logan from a hiding space in the pool area, waiting for the perfect time to jump in and comfort him. While watching, she noticed that he didn't seem to be that upset about it which confused her. Katie, Brandon and Mr. Bitters passed by him to go sit under a tent with some popcorn. They made themselves comfortable, ready for whatever was gonna happen next. They watched Kendall and Jo meet up by the pool only for Jo's phone to go off.<p>

Jo checked it and her smile disappeared, "Sorry?" Kendall dropped the pool stuff and the two walked off in opposite directions. Katie, Brandon and Mr. Bitters winced before their attention turned to Logan. Dusty flew over to land on Logan's shoulder.

"Best friend and girlfriend kissed," Dusty squawked.

"Man, I feel bad for that girl's boyfriend," Logan mumbled. He looked up as he noticed Camille coming up to him. "Hey."

"So, are you mad?" Camille asked. "About what James told you?"

"We're cool," Logan replied. "I mean, I was a little upset at first, but he was honest with me."

"You were only a little upset?" Camille seemed surprised.

"Hey," Logan went on, "If he wants to put his mouth on something worn out and gross, that's his problem." Katrina put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Excuse me?!" Camille exclaimed.

"I was about to dump it anyway," Logan revealed. Katrina cheered silently, dancing in her hiding place with her crutches.

"Oh," Camille began, "Well, if you were gonna dump me anyway then maybe I'm glad James and I kissed!"

Suddenly, Logan got to his feet in surprise, "You and James kissed?!" Dusty squawked and took to the air.

James jumped in, "And since we're getting it all out there, I kissed Katrina this morning too." Katrina's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!" Logan yelled.

Somehow, Katrina was able to get her crutches to take her over to them in record pace, "It's not what it sounds like!"

"Look on the bright side," James tried to get Logan to calm down. "Now you don't need a new toothbrush." Logan shook his head in anger before pulling back his fist, getting ready to punch James. Wincing, James turned his head away. Katrina and Camille watched in horror, Katrina covering her open mouth with a hand.

"Ooh, this is getting good," Mr. Bitters mentioned.

"This is better than my TV dramas," Brandon added. He, Katie and Mr. Bitters tossed pieces of popcorn into their mouths.

When the punch didn't come, James chanced a glance on Logan. The smart boy lowered his fist as he looked at the three people in front of him with disappointment. He tried to say something, but couldn't. With a sigh, Logan walked away.

"Logan!" James followed him. "Hey, wait! Come back, man! Let's talk!"

"Boo!" Mr. Bitters called out. "What a rip off."

"No, this is better," Katie insisted. "See, the rejected male storms off while the backstabbing friend fears for the future of their friendship."

Mr. Bitters nodded, getting where she was coming from, "What about Logan and Camille?"

"Oh," Katie began. "They are TOAST!" Brandon and Mr. Bitters laughed.

"Hello?" Camille got their attention. "I'm standing right here!" Mr. Bitters mouthed 'Sorry' to her. Camille ran off, trying to figure out what to do.

"And about Logan and Katrina?" Brandon twisted it to the other possibility. "Think they're over before they begin?"

"No," Katie shook her head. "Although it's gonna take something big on Katrina's part to get him to forget about her and James."

"Something big?" Katrina interrupted. "Something big like what?! Details!"

"Katrina," Katie got to her feet. "Think about it. It's time to take the fight center stage and show Logan that you're willing to do anything to get him."

Suddenly, Katrina smiled, "I got it. Thanks, cuz!" She tucked a crutch under her arm so she could pull Katie in for a one-armed hug. After that, Katrina left the pool area.

* * *

><p>Katrina passed by Carlos getting dragged along by his new girlfriend as she headed down the hallway of Rocque Records. She reached Gustavo and Kelly, getting their attention, "I need your help."<p>

"With what?" Kelly asked.

"You know that carnival that's going on tomorrow?" Katrina reminded them. "Well, could Wolff Pack perform there?"

"I'll make some calls," Kelly walked off, already dialing a number on her phone.

"What song?" Gustavo turned to the model.

"A song I wrote," Katrina revealed. "You can work on the music, but I wanna keep my lyrics." Gustavo narrowed his eyes and, before he could ask about it, Katrina went on, "It's a song from me to Logan. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to sing it to him and I've finally found it. Will you help?"

Gustavo sighed and pulled out his phone, "I'll call in the wolf and goat." Katrina smiled her thanks.

* * *

><p>The next day, Wolff Pack was heading back to the Palm Woods from Rocque Records after practice for their performance at the carnival that night. As a shortcut, they passed through Palm Woods Park. A group had gathered nearby James and Logan. The two of them faced each other as a tumbleweed passed in front of them. They were dressed in cowboy outfits. Brandon seemed giddy as he headed over to the crowd, sitting next to Katie and Mr. Bitters. Katie handed him a set of 3D glasses which he put on. Katrina and Evan exchanged confused looks. Some of the people gathered around raced away as Logan and James glared at each other.<p>

"It didn't have to end this way," James told Logan.

"Didn't it?" Logan retorted. "This has been a long time coming. I should have done this when I first saw you with her."

"Are they fighting over you?" Evan whispered to Katrina.

She didn't answer though because James spoke, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Katrina," Logan replied to gasps from the crowd. A smile formed on Katrina's face.

"Ooh, this would be so much better if Camille was here to hear that," Brandon mentioned to Katie and Mr. Bitters.

"I thought we were fighting because I kissed Camille," James seemed confused.

"We're fighting because you kissed Camille AND Katrina," Logan responded. "DRAW!" The two of them pulled straws from their holsters. They used the straws to hurl spitballs at each other. As the spitballs flew, there were casualties as people got hit by spitballs in the crowd. One flew towards Katrina and Evan pushed her out of the way, getting hit instead.

"Go on without me!" Evan became dramatic. "When you find Emily, tell her I love her!"

"Evan, it's a spitball," Katrina reminded him.

"Oh, right," Evan scowled as he pulled the spitball off his arm. "Ew, James saliva."

"Whoa!" Katie commented from her seat between Brandon and Mr. Bitters. "The 3D on this is amazing!"

"It's like the spitballs are coming right at you!" Mr. Bitters added. Right then, a spitball hit him in the face. He reached up and held it. "OW!"

Eventually, the boys ran out of saliva and fell to the ground. They crawled towards each other.

"I can't hurt you," James insisted. "You're my friend." The two of them coughed.

"Same here," Logan replied. "Plus, I don't – I don't have any spit left."

"Guys," Katrina rolled her eyes and then headed back for the Palm Woods. Evan quickly followed her. James and Logan collapsed onto their backs.

"We cool?" James checked.

"Yeah, we're cool," Logan assured him. They shook hands.

"So in the end, friendship prevails," Katie narrated. "But Logan still has to confront his relationship with Camille and the thing he has with Katrina."

"Could you do it after three?" Mr. Bitters asked Logan. "I've got some paperwork to do."

"Yeah, and I've gotta practice," Brandon added. James and Logan stared at them in confusion.

"Logan," James got his friend's attention. "There's something else you should know. That kiss with Katrina earlier? I was rehearsing for something. It meant nothing to her and she didn't know I was gonna do it. If I had stuck around, she probably would have hurt me for kissing her."

Logan sighed, "Thanks for letting me know." He stared up at the sky as he thought about what he had to do next.

* * *

><p>After three, Logan and Camille were talking in the apartment while Katie, Brandon and Mr. Bitters watched the scene.<p>

"I don't understand," Camille told Logan. "You forgive me, but you're breaking up with me?"

"Camille," Logan began. "Ninety-six percent of all first romances end in break-ups. You kissing James gives us the perfect opportunity for us to get ours out of the way now."

"And you're not sad about that?" Camille replied.

"Yes," Logan responded. "But, I'm going to mask my pain by buzz-cutting my hair, joining a gym and nicknaming myself 'The Island'."

Camille smiled slightly, shaking her head, "And what about Katrina?"

At the mention of the model, a flash of a smile appeared on Logan's face, "Honestly, there's something there between me and her. I can't be completely happy in a relationship until I at least try one with her."

Nodding, Camille asked, "But can we be friends?"

Logan sighed and got up from the couch. He held out his hand for her, "Friends it is." They shook hands. Once they stopped, Logan went on, "You should go. I have to think about what to say to Evan before I ask Katrina out." Camille nodded sadly and walked out of the apartment.

"Thank God that's over with," Brandon mumbled.

"But now, Logan has to figure out a way to get Evan to let him date Katrina," Katie pointed out.

"Hey Logan!" Brandon called out to the smart boy. "Can you wait till later to do that? We wanna check up on Kendall and Jo." Logan stared at them in disbelief.

At this, Mr. Bitters checked his watch, "Ooh! Kendall and Jo! They're on right now!" He, Katie and Brandon raced from the room.

* * *

><p>Evan stood in the kitchen of apartment 2K. He blinked in confusion as he saw Katie, Brandon and Mr. Bitters sitting in the living room, watching him while eating popcorn.<p>

"Why are you here?" Evan asked.

"I live here," Brandon reminded him.

"I know that!" Evan retorted. "I mean the other two."

Before they could answer, there was a knock on the door. Evan narrowed his eyes at the three of them with suspicion before he headed for the door. Opening it, Evan found Logan on the other side.

"I need to talk to you," Logan told Evan. Raising his eyebrows, Evan stepped back so Logan could come in, closing the door afterwards.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Evan began. The two boys sat down at the table.

"Katrina," Logan replied.

"Is she okay?!" Evan automatically assumed the worst.

"Yeah," Logan assured him. "It's just, I know how much you two mean to each other. So, I wanted to ask you for permission to ask her out before I actually did."

"What about Camille?" Evan checked.

"I broke up with her," Logan revealed.

Evan stared at him, "And how do I know you're gonna treat her right?"

"I've saved her life before," Logan mentioned. "And if you're wondering about my character, ask Kendall. You trust him, right?" Evan glared at Logan, debating on if he should allow it. "Look, even if you say no, I'm gonna ask her. I just thought I'd ask you first. I bet I'm the only guy that's actually asked you before asking her."

"That takes a lot of guts to talk to you!" Brandon called out. Logan and Evan glanced over at them before they focused on each other again.

Evan sighed, "If you do anything to hurt her –"

"Katrina would hurt me if I did," Logan pointed out.

"Kendall and I would help!" Katie added. The two boys took a quick glance at her before looking at each other.

"Fine," Evan gave in. "You can ask her out. Heck, if it hadn't been for the Camille thing, I probably would have hand-picked you for her myself." Logan smiled proudly. "I'm even gonna give you a tip. Tonight, Kat, Brandon and I are performing at the carnival. Kat's gonna be singing a song that she wrote about you. If you wanna ask her out, right after that song would be the perfect opportunity."

"Ooh, field trip!" Mr. Bitters remarked.

"Isn't the cable supposed to be back on?" Logan reminded the three observers.

"This is better," Katie, Brandon and Mr. Bitters responded. Logan and Evan exchanged confused looks.

* * *

><p>After the guys had recorded their new song, <em>Boyfriend<em>, with Gustavo, they found themselves at the carnival. Kendall and Carlos were there with their girlfriends, James sulked due to him not having a girlfriend and Logan seemed nervous as he thought about what he was going to do that night.

"Relax, Logan," Kendall told his best friend. "She's gonna say yes."

"But what if-" Logan began.

Carlos let go of Sasha's hand to place his hands on Logan's shoulders, "Dude, sometimes you gotta take a chance to get what you want." Logan nodded and Carlos let go of him only to grab Sasha's hand once again. Turning to stare at the stage where Wolff Pack was setting up, Logan still seemed nervous.

"What if she thinks this is a rebound?" Logan asked.

"Logan," Jo replied. "She's been waiting for this moment. If you don't ask her, she's gonna thing something's wrong with her." The group watched as Katrina sat down on a stool with a microphone stand in front of her. She fiddled with the guitar in her lap.

Before Katrina could reach up and turn on the microphone, Evan came up to her, "Kat, sing to him."

"What?" Katrina stared at him in disbelief.

"Sing your heart to Logan," Evan went on. "I realize now that I can't stand in your way of finding love. If anyone deserves to have a chance at being happy, it's us. Especially after you look at all the bad things we've gone through. So, sing. Prove your love for him." Katrina's jaw dropped as she stared at him in utter confusion. Knowing that Katrina was going to forget, Evan turned on the microphone before he went back to the drum set. Brandon smiled knowingly as he finished tuning his bass guitar. Gustavo even cracked a small smile as he sat down in front of the piano. Turning to the side, Katrina noticed Kelly give her a giddy smile and a thumbs up. She looked out to the audience and saw the boys of Big Time Rush, Jo and Sasha watching from the back. With a deep breath for courage, she gestured to Gustavo who started playing the piano. After the piano solo, Katrina, Evan and Brandon joined in with their instruments as Katrina sang, staring right at Logan.

_You're the boy with a real nice smile, but a broken heart inside  
>Gave it to a girl, gave it to a girl and I think she lost her mind<br>Are you giving up and done  
>Are you through with all this<br>Are you tired of the pain  
>Torn to pieces<br>Can you let me try  
>Tell me it's all right<br>Just for one night  
>Show you how to feel like<br>What it feels like  
>To be hugged, to be kissed<br>Yes, I can be that part of you  
>I'll try my best<em>

Logan broke away from the others and made his way through the crowd. They seemed to part for him as though knowing why he was heading to the front. He reached the edge of the stage and smiled up at Katrina. She smiled back as she continued to sing.

_I'm the girl, I can make you smile and I promise to be true  
>Give it all, give until there's nothing left to lose<br>Don't say you're giving up and done  
>That you're through with all this<br>Yeah, you're tired of the pain  
>Torn to pieces<br>Can you let me try  
>Tell me it's all right<br>Just for one night  
>Show you how to feel like<br>What it feels like  
>To be hugged, to be kissed<br>Be thought of and to be missed  
>I can be that part of you<br>Let me be that part of you  
>I see that you're breaking<br>Your heart is breaking  
>Here's my hand if you'll take it<br>We can make it out of all this mess  
>No more stress<br>I can be that part of you  
>I'll try my best<em>

A tear ran down Katrina's face as she went into her guitar solo. She and Logan stared into each others' eyes as Katrina opened her mouth to sing.

_Give me your heart  
>I don't want a piece or a part<br>I want it all, want you to fall  
>Just a little bit<br>Take that leap of faith if you want to  
>Don't let that broken heart haunt you<br>Can you let me try  
>Tell me it's all right<br>Just for one night  
>Show you how to feel like<br>What it feels like  
>To be hugged, to be kissed<br>Be thought of and to be missed  
>I can be that part of you<br>Let me be that part of you  
>I see that you're breaking<br>Your heart is breaking  
>Here's my hand if you'll take it<br>We can make it out of all this mess  
>No more stress<br>I can be that part of you  
>I'll try my best<br>Oh, try my best  
>I can be that part of you<br>I'll try my best_

At the end of the song, the audience applauded and cheered, but Logan and Katrina ignored them. For a few seconds, all they noticed was each other.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Logan climbed up onto the stage. He went up to Katrina and helped her to her feet. Her eyes went wide since Logan, being the medical nerd he was, always insisted on her being off her feet. Due to the microphone still being on, everyone heard what Logan said to Katrina next, "I know how to make those Jamina rumors go away." Right there, in front of Kendall, James, Carlos, Evan, Katie, Brandon, Jo, Camille, Gustavo, Kelly, Mr. Bitters, Sasha, cameras and the fans in the crowd, Logan kissed Katrina on the lips. Gasps erupted from the crowd as people took pictures of the newest celebrity couple. Luckily, the guitar had a strap that held it onto Katrina because she let go of it to wrap her arms around Logan's neck, kissing him back. Over to the side of the crowd where Katie and Mr. Bitters were watching the scene, crying could be heard. Kendall and Jo cuddled up closer to each other. Carlos and Sasha looked at each other with smiles. James sighed, but smiled a bit, knowing they were happy. In the crowd, Camille looked down at her folded hands in defeat. Evan clenched his fists, stopping himself from going over there and knocking Logan out. Brandon and Kelly squealed as giant smiles appeared on their faces. A small smile even cracked onto Gustavo's face.

Logan and Katrina broke apart once they needed to take a breath. The two of them ignored the flashes of light from the cameras, only concentrating on each other. With smiles, they pressed their foreheads against each other.

"It's just so beautiful!" Mr. Bitters cried. Katie rolled her eyes and handed him a tissue.

"This gives me an idea!" Gustavo exclaimed. Logan and Katrina turned to him, but still held onto each other. "We're going to film Big Time Rush's music video here!" He began going on and on about the video. Logan and Katrina turned back to each other, Logan placing a loving kiss on Katrina's forehead to even more photos.

* * *

><p>The group quickly began filming the music video. The guys started out the music video by dancing and singing. Katrina, Jo and Sasha stood on the sidelines, watching with smiles on their faces. Even though she was supposed to be off her feet, Katrina insisted to be standing up since she didn't want to be in a wheelchair or with crutches in the video.<p>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy<em>

Kendall stepped forward to sing, concentrating on Jo as he did.

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone, yeah  
>And it isn't anything they could have said or done<br>And every day I see you on your own  
>And I can't believe that you're alone<br>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

After a quick shot of the girls dancing, the camera went back to the guys so they could sing the chorus.

_Looking for a  
>Looking for a<br>That you're looking for a boyfriend  
>I see that<br>Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<br>Can't you see, all I really wanna be  
>Is your boyfriend, can't fight that<br>Knock me down, you know I'm coming right back  
>I don't care at all what you've done before<br>All I really want is to be your  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

Quickly, the girls came forward, grabbing their respective boyfriends and running off with them. This left James alone so he threw up his hands in frustration. That was until he noticed a plant. It was kind of sad because it was James's turn to sing while the others had fun on rides. Although, James brought the plant onto the rides, so he might have been happy with that.

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
>So when I kick it to you, it ain't something that you've heard<br>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
>But I know I've gotta put myself forward<br>See, I think I've got the kind of love that you deserve  
>And I heard that<em>

The boys went back and forth between the rides and dancing as they sung the chorus.

_You're looking for a boyfriend  
>I see that<br>Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<br>Can't you see, all I really wanna be  
>Is your boyfriend, can't fight that<br>Knock me down, you know I'm coming right back  
>I don't care at all what you've done before<br>All I really want is to be your  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

They stuck with dancing as Carlos did his solo, but there were quick shots of the couples dancing together.

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
>Every day like Slumdog Millionaire<br>Bigger than the Twilight love affair  
>I'll be here, girl I swear<em>

Going back into the chorus, the guys continued to go back and forth between dancing and being with the girls as they sang. Kendall and Jo were seen coming out of the Tunnel of Love right before Logan and Katrina went in. They came back out and Katrina froze, her lips planted on Logan's neck and hands playing with his vest. Logan seemed pleased as he drove the car. They quickly got off and joined the others on different rides.

_Looking for a  
>Looking for a<br>That you're looking for a boyfriend  
>I see that<br>Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<br>Can't you see, all I really wanna be  
>Is your boyfriend, can't fight that<br>Knock me down, you know I'm coming right back  
>I don't care at all what you've done before<br>All I really want is to be your  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>All I really want is to be your_

The song ended, the video finished and the boys were allowed to roam the carnival with their girlfriends. The others noticed that James seemed to find a girl to be with that night, but he also had the plant with him.

Logan led Katrina over to one of the prize tents where he had to try a couple times before finally winning her a stuffed dog. He gave it to her and she thanked him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Wrapping their arms around each other, they walked away.

"We should really find a place to get you off your feet," Logan insisted.

"But that's no fun," Katrina insisted. "I love walking with you."

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" Logan suggested. "We might get stuck at the top."

"Ooh, good idea!" Katrina agreed.

The two of them got in line for the Ferris Wheel. Once they got to the front, they gave their tickets to someone and got into the cart. Before the guy could close them in, Carlos suddenly showed up and joined them, sitting right between Logan and Katrina. The couple didn't even get a chance to push him out because the guy closed them in and moved the wheel to load up the next cart.

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, where's Sasha?" Katrina added.

"I broke up with her," Carlos revealed. "She doesn't like corndogs!" Logan and Katrina facepalmed. "So, I thought I'd join you two! It's not like you were planning on making-out at the top or something. I mean, who does that on Ferris Wheels?" Logan and Katrina groaned as the romantic mood disappeared.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Camille wandered the carnival, trying to figure out what she could do by herself. She went up to a Test Your Strength game, just to try and win a prize. Slamming the hammer down, the bar only got an eighth of the way up. Camille sighed as she handed the hammer to the guy running it.<p>

Suddenly, Evan stepped forward and gave the man a dollar, grabbing the hammer from him. With a quick swing of the mallet, Evan sent the bar skyrocketing to hit the bell. A groan came from the man as he handed Evan a stuffed wolf. Evan turned around to give it to Camille. She stared at him in confusion.

"What about your precious Emily?" Camille asked with an edge to her voice. "Why don't you save it for her?"

"I don't know when I'm going to find Emily," Evan responded. "And I know that you're alone and sad about what went down today. If everyone else can be happy, then we can. At least for tonight." He held the wolf out to her. After a few seconds of hesitation, Camille grabbed the wolf with a smile. Evan reached forward and grabbed Camille's hand. The two of them walked off, fully intent on enjoying themselves at the carnival.

**(A/N): FINALLY! Logan and Katrina are together! It took 68 chapters, but it's happened! Does that mean that everything is going to be smooth sailing for them? As we've already seen because of Carlos, the new couple might have some issues to deal with. What is the media going to report once photos of their very public kiss get out? And what about when they find out about Evan and Camille? We actually got to see a little Emille here. Even though Evan is still obsessed with finding Emily, it looks like he might feel something for Camille. What's going to happen if he finds Emily? Will he still wanna be with her? What will EMILY think? After all, there are a couple of single guys in a band known as Big Time Rush… Guess you'll just have to wait to find out what happens next! Hopefully, it won't take too long, but I make no promises. I'm moving into my apartment on Saturday and starting classes on Wednesday. Anyways, until next time, happy reading!**


	69. More Than Just Venus Facts

**(A/N): Yay! Another update! Not much lovey-dovey stuff in this one, but enough for you Lorina fans to love. **

**Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Dreamer1992**_** (You'll have to wait a bit on the whole Camille/Evan/Emily issue since it's not in this chapter. Well, nothing definite at least.), **_**MagooyiLovesBigTimeRush**_** (We'll see if your theory is correct. You might change it a bit after this chapter though. And I hope your foot feels better soon!), **_**Shattered Past**_** (Oh, don't worry about James. I've got plans for him.), **_**WritingToExpress**_** (Thank you for reviewing! Even if it is your first one, it's nice to hear that you enjoy it!), **_**niki1kendra**_** (Thank you! Yeah, Lorina do have their cute moments.), **_**Awesmazing**_** (I have to admit, I'm going to miss writing Jamina. Their love/hate relationship was fun to write. And that whole James singing a sad song and Katrina hearing it isn't that far-fetched. I've been actually considering putting in a scene like that… Only not the same song. As for Evan's and Camille's couple name… Yeah, I didn't really think it through when I picked the name Emily for Evan's ex… The reason I picked the name Emily is for a future Wolff Pack song. And in all honesty, I ship Jucy too. So…. That might be something to root for. I do have a plan for James, but I really don't want to reveal it just yet.), **_**Just Lyndsey**_** (I really don't like just leaving people out of the story. Plus, some of the things in the future episodes rely on Camille being present, so I have to keep her. I can't just insert Katrina into Camille's role. It doesn't work like that. And fabulous? I haven't heard that one yet… I like it.), **_**Milkamoo97**_** (I hope this was soon enough!), **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (There's more Dusty in this chapter! And Carlos is just so adorable and clueless. He gets a big part in this chapter.), **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (Yay for being caught up! I'll probably be slowing down on updating cause I'm back at school… Unfortunately…), **_**Jenificent3007**_** (We get a slight look on Emily's personality here. Not much, but enough. If the show ended, I'd probably still be writing this. Depends on what happens in my life and on the show. It would be interesting to see Katrina and the other OCs on the show. Heck, if someone contacted me from the show and asked if I could write Katrina in, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But in reality, if this was how the show went, it probably wouldn't be on Nickelodeon. Katrina could be, Evan could be, Brandon probably wouldn't, the Wolff family history wouldn't for sure because it's too dark with the murders and Zizi and stuff like that.) and **_**Dibs on Logan**_** (Oh, I love that commercial! Yeah, I could see him using that voice for that line. And I have to say, I love finally having them as a couple.). Whew… That's a lot of reviews… I love it!**

**Once again, I do not own Big Time Rush, although it would be awesome to write for the show! And now, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 69: More Than Just Venus Facts

Katrina used her crutches to head into the main room the next morning, yawning. She was still wearing her pajamas: a tank-top and a pair of shorts. Sitting down at the kitchen table, she began loading her plate with scrambled eggs and bacon. Right across from her, Logan greeted her with a loving smile. Katrina caught it and smiled back, completely ignoring the food she had just put on her plate. Carlos, James, Kendall and Katie rolled their eyes, ignoring the lovey-dovey couple. Mrs. Knight watched the scene with a sigh as if it was one of her romance novels that had come to life.

Kendall dropped his fork and glared at the two love birds, "Okay, which one of you is playing footsie with me?"

"Sorry," Logan and Katrina mumbled. The two of them quickly dug into their food.

"That does it," James got to his feet. "If you two are gonna keep acting all couplish, then I'm gonna eat breakfast in my room."

Mrs. Knight turned to him, "No, you're not. I just washed your bedspread yesterday." James grumbled under his breath as he sat back down, using his fork to play with his food.

Suddenly, the apartment door opened, Evan and Brandon walking in with plates in hand. They loaded their plates with food from the table and left without a word to the others. Katrina dropped her silverware and facepalmed, shaking her head slightly at the actions of her brother and best friend.

"Do they have to do that every morning?" Mrs. Knight complained. She sighed and began cooking again.

"So, it's Sunday," Carlos reminded the people at the table. "What are we doing since we're not going to the studio today?"

"Tanning by the pool," James revealed his usual Sunday plans.

"Jo and I are going out since she's not filming today," Kendall told them.

"Katrina and I are taking Dusty to this bird training seminar," Logan mentioned.

"We're gonna see if we can get Dusty to tell us something on command about the time he spent with the Zizi," Katrina added. "Something like who's in charge or where's Emily. Stuff like that."

Realizing that he was gonna be alone, Carlos turned to Katie. She scowled, "Don't look at me! I gotta get caught up on my TV shows after missing them for the past two days!" Carlos groaned, looking down at his food as he realized that he had nothing to do that day.

* * *

><p>Pacing the lobby, Carlos wondered what he could do. His thoughts ranged from the normal (swimming in the pool or going after the Jennifers) to crazy (jumping in the pool from the roof of the Palm Woods or trying out that shopping cart slingshot he once saw Kelly use) to completely insane (using his rocket skates to try and keep up with traffic or strapping those rocket skates on Mr. Bitters while he slept and then turn them on to see how far he'll go). He was about to go up and get his rocket skates from the apartment when he got tapped on the shoulder. Thinking James was done with his tanning and wanted to do something, Carlos turned around to face the person with an energetic smile. His smile dropped a bit when he saw a blonde girl behind him. Her green eyes stared right into his brown ones as though searching for help.<p>

"Hi," Carlos greeted her. "I'm Carlos. Are you new here? I can show you around!" Before she could say a word, Carlos frowned. "Wait a second." The girl tensed up. "Do you like corndogs? Cause the last girl I was with didn't like corndogs. And I want a girl that likes corndogs!"

The girl relaxed, "I'm not here permanently. I'm just visiting to see if I like it here before I move. Um, is it true that Evan Wolff lives here?"

Carlos realized that the girl was probably more interested in Evan than she would ever be in him, "Yeah. Both he and Katrina live here. I'm one of their friends."

"Can you give him a message?"

"I can do better! I can take you to him!"

"NO!" The girl's sudden scream made Carlos jump in shock. He looked at her strangely. "Um, I mean, uh, I don't, well, I-I don't want to bother him. He's probably too busy training for one of the many sports he plays." Carlos continued to stare at her. "Ugh, can we sit down? My ankle itches." She sat down on one of the lobby's couches. Carlos watched as she put a finger inside of a black, metal anklet that had a green light on it, scratching the skin underneath.

"What's that?" Carlos pointed at the device.

"Oh, uh, um," the girl looked to the ceiling as she tried to come up with an answer. "It's jewelry. Given to me by the Z – a friend. A friend named Zack. He makes things out of metal for everyday wear. I'm one of his test subjects. He prefers that we call him 'The Zack' because he thinks he's the number one Zack."

Carlos stayed still for a second and the girl feared that he wouldn't believe her. Finally, Carlos nodded, "That makes sense." He sat down next to her, still watching her every movement. "So, what did you want me to tell Evan?"

"Tell him to forget about his old girlfriend and move on," the girl insisted. "Going after this girl will only cause him harm."

Blinking, Carlos stared at her. The girl moved around uncomfortably, looking at everything, but him. When she didn't continue, Carlos spoke what was on his mind, "You look familiar."

Turning to him in disbelief, the girl exclaimed, "Is that ALL you were thinking of when I was telling you Evan's warning?!"

"You look REALLY familiar! Have we met before?"

The girl sighed as she glanced behind him. Someone coming into the Palm Woods lobby made her eyes go wide. Before the guy could see her, she ducked down to hide out of sight. Carlos didn't get a chance to ask what was going on because the girl reached up and dragged him down beside her.

"What's going on?!" Carlos demanded.

"SHH!" The girl shushed him. "He'll see us!" Carlos followed her gaze and noticed her watching Kendall. He had just met up with Jo and the two of them were talking. "Oh my God, Evan is just as cute as I remember." A smile began to form on her face as she sighed dreamily.

Suddenly, Carlos got a look of realization, "Oh my God, you're Em-"

Before he could finish that sentence, the girl lunged forward, tackling him to the ground and covering his mouth with a hand. She hissed, "Shut up. Yes, I'm Emily and you NEVER saw me." Hesitantly, she uncovered his mouth, but had her hand hovering there just in case.

"But you're right here!" Carlos pointed out.

"No, I'm not," Emily tried to get him to see some sense. "If Evan learns that I'm still alive, he'll do anything he can to save me from the Zizi."

"Why aren't you with them?" Carlos asked.

Emily pointed at the metal anklet, "This is a tracker. I'm supposed to pass by Evan and then return to them. They're trying to lure him into a trap, but I don't wanna be the bait. So, I need you to warn him to stay away, stop looking for me and move on. I've got a plan to get out, but I have to disappear and go into hiding afterwards until the Zizi are completely gone. Can you just give him the message to move on?"

"Okay, but he won't listen to me," Carlos replied.

"I know he's stubborn," Emily mentioned. "That's one of the things I love about him. But you've got to try. Please keep him safe." Carlos nodded, ready to take the role. "Thanks." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. A giant smile spread across Carlos's face. "Please don't tell anyone I was here." Emily got up, checked for anyone that could recognize her and then ran out of the Palm Woods. Carlos slowly sat up, rubbing the spot on his face where Emily had placed her lips, the smile not disappearing.

* * *

><p>Logan, Katrina and Dusty headed into a room at a local business. Chirps littered the room as people worked with their birds. They made their way over to a couple empty chairs and took them, waiting for the bird training seminar to begin. Katrina leaned her crutches up against the chair in front of her.<p>

"So," Logan pulled out a brochure and looked through it. "This thing is supposed to help us get a bird to say things on command?"

"Yeah," Katrina nodded, giving Dusty a snack. "It's got something to do with conditioning. As an executive of Penny's Pet Care, I get invited to these things all the time. This is the only one I've actually gone to though because of Dusty."

"This isn't exactly what I was thinking of for our first date as an official couple," Logan mentioned.

Katrina smiled at him, "This isn't a date. Besides, we've been on tons of first dates. They're overrated." Logan looked up from the brochure in surprise. "But, I guess we can go on one tonight." The two of them exchanged flirty glances.

"_Logan and Katrina, sitting in a tree_," Dusty sang. "_K-I-S-S-I-N-G._"

"Okay, who taught Dusty that?" Logan turned to the bird.

"I think I heard Carlos singing it after the carnival last night," Katrina admitted. Dusty continued to sing the song as the person in charge of the seminar came up to the podium. The couple turned to the front, ready to learn more on bird training.

* * *

><p>Evan and Brandon sat on the ratty couch in their apartment, watching the TV. Because Evan was too busy texting to notice what they were actually watching, Brandon had picked out the show.<p>

"I can't believe she wore that on the red carpet!" Brandon exclaimed. "That is SO a spring season dress! And it's fall! She's totally two seasons behind!"

"Or maybe she's two seasons ahead," Evan mumbled. Brandon turned to Evan in shock. Evan looked up from his phone as he realized what he had just said. "Crap, I've been spending too much time with you and Kat. We need to turn on sports. Now."

"Wait," Brandon held his hand up as if it would stop Evan. "They're talking about that kiss between Logan and Kat yesterday." The two boys focused their attentions on the show, Brandon turning up the volume.

"And local celebrity, Katrina Wolff, was seen last night kissing someone who WASN'T James Diamond," the reporter on TV began. "Get this. It was one of James's best friends, Logan Mitchell! While James was watching! Harsh way of breaking-up with someone, don't you think?" Evan and Brandon shook their heads at the incompetence of the media. "Although, eyewitnesses at the scene mentioned that James wasn't that upset. It might be that the teens were already broken-up or it might have been something completely different."

"Huh?!" Evan and Brandon leaned forward.

"Anonymous sources close to the Wolffs have revealed that Katrina Wolff is Big Time Rush's personal groupie," the reporter continued. Evan's and Brandon's jaws dropped. "If you think about it, it makes sense. Even when she was supposedly dating James Diamond, she was seen with all four members of Big Time Rush. There's just one little flaw with this. Katrina is Kendall Knight's cousin. Or so they tell us. It could have just been a ploy to keep us off the groupie track. And even if Kendall and Katrina really are cousins, there is no law in the state of California that forbids first cousins from dating or more." Evan and Brandon gagged at the thought. "Well, there is the judgment of the entire world. Anyways, send us a scuttbutt on what you think! What couple should emerge from this groupie gossip? Fan-favorite Jamina, newly recognized Lorina, scandalous Kendina or underdog Carina? Or maybe she should just stay with all of them even though we know her Big Time Secret. Let us know! We'll be right back after this commercial break to talk about Jo Taylor, Jett Stetson and their onscreen romance!" The music played for the commercial for a few moments before the boys finally snapped out of it.

"Oh, this is bad," Evan realized. "Like Kat's gonna hurt someone bad. And I do NOT wanna be around her when she finds out."

"Uh, Evan, I just realized something," Brandon spoke up. "They said something about anonymous sources close to you and Katrina. Who told them this lie?"

"I blame the Zizi," Evan decided.

"You blame everything on the Zizi," Brandon mentioned. "This could be someone else. Someone who got the media thinking about James and Katrina together in the first place."

* * *

><p>"UGH!" Katrina exclaimed. "This isn't working! All Dusty keeps saying is stuff about Venus! I blame you." She and Logan were still at the seminar, testing out what they had just learned from the lecture part.<p>

"It means that it's working," Logan pointed out. "That person told us to do this and it'll get the bird talking. He didn't say WHAT the bird would tell us."

"Venus has no current moons, but there are theories that there was at least one in the past," Dusty squawked from Katrina's shoulder.

"Did you really have to teach him about Venus?" Katrina asked.

"Look at it this way," Logan responded. "If we ever have a test on Venus, we'll be experts." Katrina crossed her arms, still not happy. "This is our first day as a couple that doesn't have to hide. Let's enjoy it."

Smiling, Katrina uncrossed her arms, "You're right." She leaned over to give him a quick kiss. He gave her one back and she giggled, pressing her forehead up against his. Logan took her hands and they interlocked their fingers together.

"_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage_," Dusty sang. Logan and Katrina couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"That's not gonna happen for a while, Dusty," Logan told the bird. "At least not until after graduation. And even then it would be risky to do. Statistics prove that the younger a couple is when they get married, the more likely they're going to get divorced in the future."

"And Evan would kill you if we tried," Katrina added. "Even if he is okay with us dating."

"Think we should try this thing with Dusty again or should we give up?" Logan asked.

Before Katrina could answer, Dusty spoke, "Give up? GIVE UP?! I will NEVER give up against the Wolffs! I'll find their weakness even if it kills me!" Logan and Katrina exchanged worried looks.

"I think we've gotten Dusty to crack," Logan realized.

"But sir, we know their weaknesses!" Dusty went on. "We've got Emily. We know she's Evan's weakness. If we keep her long enough, and by giving hints to Evan that she's still alive, then he'll go crazy and have to go to a mental hospital. And Katrina's accident-prone. We just need to keep sending traps her way and eventually she'll get a fatal accident. Which would cause Evan to go even crazier, possibly killing himself."

"I knew there was a reason that I kept getting hurt before!" Katrina exclaimed. "That whole seven-years-bad-luck thing from breaking mirrors is totally fake."

"That's not good enough," Dusty continued. "Possibilities aren't good enough. There's got to be certainty. Without certainty, there's always a chance that they'll get away unscathed. Or at the very least, alive. Remember last time? I will not go through that again. They will not escape me."

"You're recording this, right?" Logan checked. Katrina nodded, holding up her phone to show that it she had it recording the attempts from the beginning.

"So, how can we get certainty?" Dusty squawked.

Logan and Katrina leaned forward, waiting to hear what Dusty had to say.

"There is only one way," Dusty spoke. "Betrayal. We need someone to betray the Wolffs. There are three possible targets to get an ultimate betrayal of Katrina and Evan: a family member because family means almost everything to them, one of those Big Time Rush boy band members because they live with them and they're like family to them, or Brandon because he's the childhood friend and no one would suspect him. To finally destroy the Wolffs, we need one of them to help. I've already got one in motion. And they're never going to expect it." Logan and Katrina looked at each other, ominously.

"This is really bad," Logan realized.

"Venus is brighter than any star in the night sky," Dusty went back to the Venus facts.

"Oh, shut up about Venus!" Katrina exclaimed. Logan shook his head, but he was smiling.

* * *

><p>After Evan and Brandon ran into James in the lobby, the two of them explained what the media was thinking. James was first excited that the media still paired him and Katrina together, but when Evan gave him a glare, James backed down and agreed to help. The three of them headed over to Rocque Records, hoping that Gustavo would be there and they could get an explanation. Luckily, Gustavo was in his office with Kelly when they arrived.<p>

"You greedy little bastard!" Evan exclaimed, reaching across the desk to grab Gustavo's collar and pull him closer.

"WOLF!" Gustavo screamed. "I can get rid of your band!"

"Couldn't resist the publicity, could you?!" Evan went on as if Gustavo hadn't spoken. "Do you know what this will do to Kat's reputation?!"

"What did you do now?" Kelly asked Gustavo.

"I have NO IDEA!" Gustavo yelled.

"Someone decided to tell the press that Kat's Big Time Rush's groupie," Brandon explained. "Since Gustavo released that one thing with Kat and James, we all assumed it was him."

"Which means YOU'RE going to tell the media that this was all a lie or I will hurt you," Evan warned.

"He will," James backed it up. "After all, he is Katrina's brother. And I've got personal experience in getting hurt from her." He touched his hair as though even talking about the incident would damage his hair.

"Gustavo, I thought you were going to back off," Kelly looked accusingly at Gustavo.

"I AM!" Gustavo screeched. "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Evan finally let go of Gustavo.

"So, who did?" Brandon asked.

"I'm going back to my gut," Evan insisted. "I think it's the Zizi. They're doing emotional damage before they kill us. They don't want us to be remembered as good people."

"Where did you find out about this?" Kelly asked.

"On TV," Brandon informed her. "By now, all the celebrity gossip people have probably said something on it."

With a sigh, Gustavo pulled out his laptop and began a search for the story. The others gathered around to see what they would find. Gustavo pulled up a search website, looking for celebrity gossip columns. The first link that came up already had the story. Gustavo clicked on it and the group looked it over. The article basically said the same thing as the reporter on TV had, but this one had more proof than speculation. Apparently, whoever the anonymous source was, they had sent in videos and pictures somehow proving that Katrina was the guys' groupie.

The first section of videos and pictures were of James and Katrina. Everything that, taken out of context, made it look like the two were a couple was there. From the picture of the two after Gustavo set them up to them as a couple at the dance to James carrying Katrina through a crowd of paparazzi, it was all there. Even a short video of when James was orange and they made-out in Gustavo's office so Katrina could trick him into being not orange.

In the second part, the group found stuff on Logan and Katrina. There was the obvious video of them having their very public kiss onstage at the carnival the night before, but weirdly, it had no sound so everyone that watched it couldn't hear the line Logan had told Katrina before the kiss. Other things that showed up were the pictures that had been sent to Camille through email and video of Logan and Katrina making-out on the floor of the lobby before the ghost showed up. Someone had even filmed Logan and Katrina after he saved her from getting crushed by a ceiling in her old house.

They went on to the next part where there was proof that Carlos and Katrina had a thing. They ranged from the two of them dancing at that party the guys threw at the Palm Woods to a video where Carlos had gone into a closet shortly followed by Katrina to the two of them bowling with James. There were many accounts of the two of them hugging, but not one kiss.

There was a fourth one for Kendall and Katrina. There were some pictures of Kendall carrying Katrina when she had twisted her ankle and they went to the hospital. A video of Kendall giving Katrina a blue smoothie was there too. Just like with Carlos, pictures were all over of Kendall and Katrina hugging, but no kissing.

The last part was all about the group together. There were pictures of the guys shirtless while building Penny's Pet Care and Katrina was in the room. The only thing was, in the pictures, none of them were working. They were talking as Katrina joined them in drinking lemonade. A video was in there when the guys followed Katrina to her apartment, back when they were trying to find out more about her. It cut off after showing when they went in after Katrina did, not showing when Katrina threw them out. Other similar photos and videos showed up that, taken out of context, would make it seem like Katrina was their groupie.

"I really hope that wherever Katrina is right now, there's no way the paparazzi can get to her," Brandon mentioned. "Because this is the big story of the day and they'll hound her."

* * *

><p>Logan and Katrina left the building, Dusty on Katrina's shoulder. They were immediately engulfed in flashes of white as picture after picture was taken of the couple. Blindness set into their eyes as they squinted through the light, trying to figure out what was going on. Dusty squawked and took to the skies, avoiding the camera flashes. Voices came from the paparazzi.<p>

"Katrina! Is Kendall Knight really your cousin?!"

"Which of the Big Time Rush members do you prefer?!"

"Do you allow other girls into their lives or do you have to be the only one?!"

"What do you have to say now that we all know your dirty little secret?!"

"Logan! How do you feel about sharing Katrina with your friends?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Logan finally was able to get some words in.

"Don't talk to the press!" Katrina insisted.

"Katrina! What's it like being a groupie for a band?!"

"GROUPIE!" Katrina exclaimed. She dropped her crutches and tried to attack the questioner, but Logan held her back.

Sensing Katrina's hostility, Logan called out, "FREIGHT TRAIN!" Suddenly, the large man broke through the crowd of paparazzi. The flashes stopped as the people in the mob of cameras looked up at the man towering over them.

As he walked through with his intimidating presence, Dusty decided to land on his head. He squawked, "We're gonna get you good!" Without checking if it was okay, Freight Train put Logan over his shoulder and picked Katrina up, holding her in his arms.

Before Freight Train could walk away, Katrina reminded him, "Don't forget my crutches!" Freight Train shifted her into one of his arms so he could pick up the crutches. It was an odd sight that the paparazzi captured on film as the large man walked away with a teenage boy on his shoulder, a teen girl in one of his arms, crutches in his other hand and a bird on his head squawking random sayings.

* * *

><p>Carlos sat in apartment 2J, trying to figure out how he would relay Emily's message to Evan. Each scenario he came up with ended with Evan either attacking him for more information or running out of the building, never to be heard from again. Coming up with nothing, Carlos decided to be quiet about it and just try and distract Evan so the older boy couldn't go after Emily.<p>

It was at that moment that the door to the apartment opened up and James, Evan and Brandon walked in.

At the sight of Carlos, James mentioned, "Carlos, you should know that the media is saying that Katrina's our groupie."

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Carlos screamed and ran down the hallway to the bedrooms. The three boys watched him leave with their eyebrows raised.

"I'm thinking he knows something," Brandon decided.

"Carlos was never good at keeping secrets," James remembered, shaking his head slightly.

Meanwhile, Carlos shut the door after he burst into the boys' bedroom. He stared at the door, wondering what he was going to do.

"Carlos?" Carlos jumped at the sound of his name. He whirled around and ended up facing Kendall. The blonde boy was dressed in his hockey gear, carrying his hockey stick. "What's going on?"

Eyes going wide, Carlos remembered that Emily thought Kendall was Evan. So, Carlos repeated, "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He raced from the room. Passing James, Evan and Brandon, Carlos left the apartment. The three boys he rushed past stared at the door in confusion.

Kendall came into the room and joined them, "What's wrong with Carlos?" They shrugged.

"Think Carlos might have said something to someone that got them thinking that Kat's Big Time Rush's groupie?" Evan asked.

"Wait, what?!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah," James turned to his best friend. "Someone told the media that Katrina's Big Time Rush's groupie. And it's not Gustavo."

"So, the Zizi?" Kendall suggested.

"That's what I said!" Evan agreed. "But the others think I'm too paranoid."

"You're not paranoid if someone's actually out to get you," Kendall mentioned. "Besides, who else would it be?" The other three didn't answer as they didn't have one.

* * *

><p>In the lobby, Katie went up to Mr. Bitters at his desk, "Any interesting relationship stuff going on today?"<p>

Mr. Bitters shook his head, "I think everything died down after yesterday. The biggest thing that happened today was Logan and Katrina went out." Katie nodded, seeming disappointed.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and Carlos ran out. Katie and Mr. Bitters raised their eyebrows as they watched Carlos run over to the middle of the lobby, look around and then collapse onto one of the couches in relief.

It wasn't long before Logan and Katrina came into the lobby, Dusty on Katrina's shoulder. At the sight of Carlos, the two of them hurried over there. The helmet-clad boy froze at the sight of them.

"Hey Carlos?" Logan began. "Do you know anything about this groupie thing that's going around the media?"

"OKAY!" Carlos exclaimed. "Fine! I guess I CAN'T keep this a secret anymore!"

"Carlos, what did you do?" Katrina asked, silently hoping that Carlos didn't have anything to do with the groupie thing.

"I didn't do anything!" Carlos insisted. "She came over to me!" Logan and Katrina waited patiently for him to continue. "That poor girl. She can't go anywhere without being in fear. And that's if they even let her out."

"What are you talking about?" Logan tried to get some sense into the conversation.

Carlos sighed, "Emily came by here." Katie and Mr. Bitters gasped. Logan and Katrina froze.

"Didn't see that one coming," Katie admitted.

"She couldn't stay because the Zizi are using a metal thing to track her," Carlos went on. "And she told me to tell Evan to forget about her and move on." Logan and Katrina exchanged worried glances. "Oh, and she saw Kendall and thought he was Evan."

"Honest mistake," Mr. Bitters added. "I mean, look at them! They could be brothers!"

"We have to treat this delicately," Katrina realized. She looked to Katie and Mr. Bitters, "You two better listen to what I have to say or you'll regret it." Carlos, Logan, Katie and Mr. Bitters watched the teen girl sit down as she thought about what she had to do next. "We can't tell Evan this. No matter the message, Evan's only going to hear that Emily's alive. And as much as I hate keeping secrets, we can't tell Kendall either."

"Why?" Logan and Carlos asked.

"Think about it," Katrina explained. "When there's someone needing rescuing, Kendall dives in. He's the one that led you guys to come find me at my old apartment. And he's the one that led the search for Evan. If he finds out that his cousin's childhood love is alive and needs saving, what will Kendall do?"

"He'll go save her," Logan replied.

"Exactly," Katrina confirmed. "So, none of us can tell Kendall, Evan, Brandon because he'll tell Evan, Gustavo and Kelly because they'll blab about it, Jo because she'll tell Kendall, Camille because she'll tell Jo who will tell Kendall, Aunt Jenn because she'll somehow let it slip to Kendall and anyone that could tell any of them. I mean it. Carlos." She glared at him especially, knowing he'd be the easiest to break.

"Can I at least tell James?" Carlos asked.

"Fine," Katrina agreed. "Just make sure he knows not to tell ANYONE." Carlos nodded. "No one, Carlos. Get it? NO ONE! The more people that know about this, the more likely it'll get to the people we're keeping it from." She looked to Katie and Mr. Bitters. "And the same goes for you two. No one. You tell no one!"

"No one!" Dusty squawked.

"Listen to the bird," Katrina advised.

"No one!" Dusty repeated. "No one can know where Emily's being hidden!" Eyes turned to the parrot. "This will make sure that none of them will find her. Hide her somewhere that they've been before. They'll never find her that way!" Logan and Katrina smiled as they looked to each other.

"I'd say that seminar was definitely a success," Logan realized.

"Venus is covered by clouds so the surface can't be seen from space," Dusty informed them. Katrina put her head in her hands while Logan seemed happy that he taught a bird something.

**(A/N): Oh Dusty… Silly bird… But he's finally giving out some evidence! Emily is being held somewhere that the group has been before. Wonder where that could be… There's a possible betrayer among them? Who's it gonna be? Family? Friends? Someone with a grudge against Katrina and Evan? We now know that Emily is alive! But she's still being held by the Zizi. And she thinks that Kendall is Evan… That might cause some problems in the future if Emily can escape. Know what else might cause some future problems? The innocent, friendly cheek kiss that Emily gave Carlos… We all know that Carlos falls for girls really easily… So, the media took the Lorina kiss and spun it a different way… Is the media ever going to get it right? Will Logan and Katrina get their chance to be accepted as a couple by their fans or will everyone dismiss it because the nerd shouldn't get the model? You'll have to wait to find out! Until next time, happy reading!**


	70. Setting Things Straight

**(A/N): I'm sorry for the long wait! My professors decided that the past two weeks would be the perfect time to give three exams, two papers and three group projects. Let's just say for these past two weeks, my writing was set to the side for a while. But we're at Chapter 70! WOOHOO! Along with a brand new summary for the story! DOUBLE WOOHOO! And I decided to give you a super long chapter because of the time gone and I wanted to get this episode out of the way so I can get to the Halloween Special! More at the end about that. But first we have to get through this chapter…**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (No Emily stuff here, but there's some Lorina to make up for it at the beginning! And a little bit of drama at the end! And some seriously funny Evan and Brandon friendship in the middle!), **_**MagooyiLovesBigTimeRush**_** (Maybe your theory is right! But then again, maybe not. I don't give any hints in this one, but there's some in the next one! I promise!), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Perhaps there is a spy… This chapter's mostly the episode, so no huge plot thing. But next time for sure there will be a hint!), **_**Milkamoo97**_** (No Dusty here because they're not at the Palm Woods much in this one… He probably won't show up again for a few chapters… But that doesn't mean Dusty's finished with his secret revealing!), **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (Yeah, Katrina can't seem to catch a break, can she? And you're the only one that seemed to pick up on the confusion between Kendall and Evan! Believe me, that will play a MAJOR part in the future.), **_**Inge**_** (I hope this was soon enough for you!) and **** (Just a slight mention of Evan/Camille in this one, but a nice little date between Logan and Katrina! And I'm definitely continuing this story. I've already got plans up to **_**Big Time Movie**_**! I'm working on the plot to that one now while keeping what's happened in season 3 so far in mind. I've gotta keep thinking ahead so I can give hints and foreshadowing stuff.)**

**Once again, I do NOT own Big Time Rush. I also have no right to the episode, **_**Big Time Live**_**, which is used in this chapter (and only in this chapter). The songs mentioned in this chapter, but I do not own: **_**Mission Impossible Theme Song,**__**Little Bit of Truth**_** by **_**You Me At Six**_** and **_**Til I Forget About You**_** by **_**Big Time Rush**_**. I also probably have to say that I don't own the **_**Anamaniacs **_**because I say something about them in here. Onto the chapter!**

Chapter 70: Setting Things Straight

Logan and Katrina sat in the Big Time Rush mobile with Logan in the driver's seat. He had recently gotten his license, so he was allowed to drive without a legal adult in the car. Katrina impatiently tapped her fingers against the car door. The two of them were heading to their date which Logan had created, but once again didn't tell Katrina what it was. This caused Katrina to be in her impatient mood.

"Next time, I decide the date and you have to go along with whatever I pick," Katrina told Logan.

"If you pick where we go to dinner, will you be happier and stop asking me where we're going?" Logan asked.

Katrina stopped tapping on the door, eyes glancing upwards as she thought about it. After a few seconds, she smiled, "Deal."

"Just remember that we have a budget," Logan reminded her.

"I know."

"And we don't have any formal clothes with us, so no big fancy place."

"We could always go back to the Palm Woods and change." Logan gave her a quick look. "I'm kidding. I wasn't thinking about a big fancy place anyways."

"What were you thinking?"

Katrina smiled at him, "You'll have to wait."

"But I'm driving. You have to tell me so we can get there."

"I'll tell you AFTER we finish up wherever we're going," Katrina decided right as her phone rang. She gave Logan a teasing smile before she answered the phone. "Hello?" Her smile fell into a frown. "Kendall? We just saw you a few minutes ago. Why are you calling? You know that Logan and I are on a date." She went quiet as she listened to Kendall. "Oh."

"Oh?" Logan picked up. "What does 'oh' mean?"

"Dang!" Katrina exclaimed. "Seriously? Five?! Gustavo has officially gone crazy if he thinks I'm doing that."

"Doing what?" Logan became more curious.

"So, because you guys have to, does that mean I have to?" Katrina asked.

"Have to what?!" Logan was starting to get frustrated.

"Ugh!" Katrina groaned. "I'm going to hate that. Don't worry, I'll tell Logan and we'll try to get home early. Bye, Kendall."

"What was that about?" Logan spoke as Katrina hung up the phone.

"You guys have a performance tomorrow on a morning show," Katrina revealed. "And I have to go too. Apparently, Gustavo thinks that if I'm seen with all four of you, it'll become obvious that I'm not your groupie when I'm only flirting with you and not your friends, stopping the rumors."

"That's a good thing then, right?"

"We have to be there at five in the morning."

"Now, I understand!" Logan's mouth dropped into a frown. "I guess that means we can't do much for our date tonight because we have to get back early." Their mood had diminished at the thought, the two of them going quiet as they watched the road.

Suddenly, at a red light, they looked at each other, "I have an idea!"

"You first," Logan suggested.

"Okay," Katrina began. "There's a pizza place nearby here. We can get our food really fast there."

"We can pick up a pizza and take it to a nice secluded area I heard about," Logan added.

"Sounds great to me," Katrina agreed. The light changed to green and Logan continued down the road.

* * *

><p>Reaching their destination, Logan put the car into park and turned it off. The two of them got out and headed for a patch of grass. To one side of them was a forest while the other showed a breathless sight of the sun setting. Logan sat down facing the sunset, placing the pizza box on the ground. After Katrina dropped her crutches down, she joined him on the ground. Silently, the couple ate their pizza, watching the sunset. Logan wrapped his arm around Katrina's waist, pulling her closer. She sighed in contentment as she placed her head on his shoulder. The two of them stayed quiet even when the pizza was gone, enjoying just being around each other. Katrina found herself so comfortable that she was starting to fall asleep.<p>

"This is perfect," Katrina mentioned, breaking the silence. "Something calm, simple and away from the lights of the city." Logan smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Just being with you is perfect." Katrina snuggled her head into his shoulder even more. Logan placed his head on hers as the two of them watched the sun finish setting. Once the sun was out of the sky, the couple's eyes closed and they fell asleep.

A few minutes passed before a rustling in the forest caused their eyes to snap open. They pulled apart to look over at the tress, hoping that they had both just imagined it.

"Did you hear that?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but it was probably just a squirrel or rabbit or something," Katrina assumed. They listened for something else, but didn't hear another sound. "See? They're probably more scared of us than we should be of them."

"What time is it?" Logan stretched his arms as he tried to keep himself awake.

Katrina pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at it, "Six forty-three. We've still got about a few minutes before we have to head back."

"Good," Logan fell back on the grass, closing his eyes. "Then we can relax before I have to drive again."

"Or we can do something else," Katrina suggested. Before Logan could ask what she meant, Katrina's lips were on his. Smiling into the kiss, Logan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer so that she was practically lying on top of him. His hands travelled from her back into her hair, running his fingers through it. Katrina grabbed Logan's shirt, clenching it in her hands. Her long fingernails scratched his chest through his shirt causing Logan to moan.

In a quick movement, Logan flipped them over so he was lying on top of Katrina. Some leaves and twigs that were in the grass got stuck in Katrina's hair as her head fell into the grass. Logan's lips went down from hers and latched onto her neck, leaving a bite mark there that Katrina would have to hide in the morning. While Logan marked her neck, Katrina let her hands wander down his shirt until they reached the edge. Slowly, her hands crept underneath his shirt, touching his skin. Logan moaned at the touch, pulling away from her neck.

"This California weather must finally be getting to me," Katrina guessed. "It's so hot out."

"Probably because we're making-out while you're in a hoodie," Logan mentioned. "Although, the weather report did say that today's temperature would be above average. And I feel hot too."

Katrina smirked, "Then why don't you take off your shirt and I'll take off my hoodie." Logan watched with widening eyes as Katrina seductively unzipped her hoodie, a 'come hither' look in her eyes. With a sudden rush, Logan pulled his t-shirt off over his head and tossed it to the side. He then helped Katrina out of her hoodie and threw it over to land on top of his shirt. As Katrina's hands went to his now bare torso, Logan captured Katrina's lips with his own. There was a sense of hunger as his tongue tried to get her to open her mouth.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the forest. Logan and Katrina broke apart and stared at the source of the sound.

"That was no squirrel," Logan realized.

"Please tell me there are no bears in these woods," Katrina begged.

"There are," Logan revealed. The couple stayed frozen as they continued to watch the forest. At the sound of another crash, Logan quickly got to his feet. He helped Katrina up, grabbed her hoodie and his shirt and led Katrina back to the car as quick as they could with Katrina limping from her bad leg. "The bears were probably lured here by the smell of that pizza." The two of them got into the car and hid in the backseat, trying to keep out of sight. From the rush to hide, Katrina ended up lying on top of Logan again. He had his arms around her protectively as they listened frantically for any sounds.

After a few moments of silence, Katrina whispered, "Do you think it's safe?"

"Go check," Logan suggested.

Katrina glared down at him, "Hello? I got shot. Remember? I can't walk. Plus you're the guy. You check."

"Just lean up and look," Logan told her. "I would, but you're on top of me."

"We look together," Katrina reasoned.

"Deal." The couple leaned up to look out of the car.

Suddenly, they were blinded by a white light. Voices rang in their ears, but there was nothing that they could make out. It became obvious what was in the forest and it was not a bear.

"Paparazzi," Logan and Katrina mumbled together. Their eyesight finally came back right as the voices became clearer. When they could hear the voices from the crowd, they noticed that the paparazzi still thought that Katrina was Big Time Rush's groupie and it was just Logan's night to have her alone.

Ignoring the paparazzi, Katrina got off of Logan so the two of them could climb into the front seat. Logan quickly turned on the car and pulled it out of park. He stepped on the gas and the paparazzi had to jump out of the way so that they wouldn't get run over. As Logan directed the car onto the highway, he and Katrina let out a relieved sigh.

Katrina groaned as she leaned forward and hit her head on the dashboard, "I forgot my crutches."

"Don't you have a back-up set?" Logan reminded her.

"Oh, right," Katrina winced. "But those are so uncomfortable. There's no padding on them. You know, for under my arms."

"At least we got rid of them," Logan said as he merged into traffic. "Although your crutches are probably going to end up as a selling item online." Katrina laughed slightly at that. She turned and watched the side of the road as Logan drove.

* * *

><p>The door opened to apartment 2J, Logan and Katrina walking in. Logan helped Katrina keep as much pressure off her foot as possible by holding her waist and letting her lean on him. Carlos, James and Kendall looked at them from the couch, jaws dropping at the sight.<p>

"What happened to your shirt, Logan?" Kendall asked. Logan looked down and realized he was still shirtless. "And your hoodie and tank-top, Katrina? Your hoodie is gone and your tank-top looks like it's going to fall off at any second." Blushing, Katrina pulled the straps of her tank-top up so they weren't falling down her arms anymore.

"They must have left their clothes in the tree they were making-out in," James deduced. "Because Katrina's got tons of leaves and sticks in her hair."

Suddenly, Carlos appeared at their side, singing, "_Logan and Katrina sitting in a tree_. _K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_" Katrina's blush deepened and Logan could feel one growing on his cheeks.

James came up to the other side of them, joining in with Carlos, "_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage_."

Kendall got up to join them, "You two didn't do anything that would cause that last thing to come sooner, did you?"

"NO!" Logan and Katrina exclaimed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Katrina added. "I have to go fix my hair and then get ready for bed because we have to be at that news station place at five in the morning tomorrow." She scowled and headed for the bathroom. With knowing smiles, James, Kendall and Carlos turned to Logan.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Who knew that our little Logie had that in him?" Kendall teased.

"It's so sad to watch them grow up," James mentioned, faking a sad face.

"It seems like just yesterday that we were trying to get them together," Carlos added.

"It was yesterday," Kendall and James reminded him.

"Guys, don't we have to get up really early tomorrow?" Logan tried to change the subject.

"Which is exactly why you're gonna tell us what happened," James insisted. "Otherwise, we won't let you sleep." He, Carlos and Kendall guided the smart boy out of the room, intending on finding out every detail about the date.

Once they were gone, Katrina peeked out of the bathroom, shaking her head, "And guys think that girls are gossips." Rolling her eyes, she closed herself in the bathroom again.

* * *

><p>The boys' alarm went off at three in the morning and they groaned from their beds. James took his pillow and smacked the alarm clock off the table with it. The alarm kept ringing so Logan covered his head with his pillow to stop the sound from hitting his ears. Carlos covered himself in blankets, trying to disappear so he wouldn't have to get up. Reaching over, Kendall unplugged the alarm clock and silence fell in the room. The guys sighed contently as they began to fall asleep.<p>

They didn't get a chance to fall into the oblivion known as slumber because the door opened, revealing Katrina in the doorway. She was already dressed and ready for the day. The boys chose to ignore the newcomer as they tried to get back to sleep.

"Guys!" Katrina exclaimed. "You've got to be at the station in two hours! You don't have time to sleep in!" There was no movement from the beds. Sighing, Katrina grabbed James's pillow from the floor and smacked James with it. "Get up. I'm not in the mood to play games!" James grabbed his pillow from her and laid his head down on it, covering himself with blankets so he couldn't see her anymore. Katrina grumbled, "Don't make me get Aunt Jenn."

Suddenly, the guys sat up in their beds and looked at her, "You wouldn't."

"It's three o'clock in the morning," Katrina reminded them. "I'm a girl who hasn't gotten her eight hours of sleep. And you guys are the reason I have to be up this early in the freaking morning. Do the math."

Carlos, James and Kendall turned to Logan, the math-lover. Logan looked up to the ceiling for a second before stating, "Yeah, that equation doesn't end well for us unless we get up." Moaning, the guys slowly pushed themselves out of their beds to get ready for the day. Mumbling something about idiots, Katrina left the room.

* * *

><p>James, Carlos, Kendall, Logan, Katrina, Katie and Mrs. Knight walked through the studio for the morning show, AM L.A. Carlos and James looked around excitedly. Mrs. Knight leaned against Kendall, somehow sleepwalking. Logan and Katrina took turns yawning, using each other for support so they wouldn't pass out from exhaustion. Katrina had forgotten her crutches at home so she limped on her bad leg as she walked. Katie was too busy playing a video game to notice anything the others did, somehow unaffected by the lack of sleep the others had.<p>

"Can you believe this?" Carlos asked.

"We're performing on live TV," James added.

"Can you believe it's five AM?" Logan mentioned. Katrina growled slightly at the thought.

Kendall yawned, "Why do early morning shows have to shoot so early in the morning?"

"Why couldn't Gustavo have booked you on a late night show?" Katrina asked, yawning too. Kendall reached over to try and wake up his mom.

"Don't wake her!" Katie insisted. "She hasn't had her eight hours of sleep yet." Kendall patted his mom's head slightly, continuing to let her sleep on his shoulder.

The group watched as two women walked over to greet them. One of them spoke, "Big Time Rush! Huge fan. I'm Jane Kennedy, the producer, and welcome to AM L.A., LA's number one morning show. Come on." The other woman gave them a slight smile before walking away to do her job. Jane led the group through the set. She pointed over to the main newscaster, "That is LA's number one morning host, Miles Bainbridge, warming up LA's number one teleprompter."

"No," Miles looked up from a packet of papers, "I'm pretty sure Los Angeles is just one word."

Katrina blinked, "If he's the number one host, then it's not a surprise that people are coming up with stupid rumors about me."

Jane's smile disappeared, "Come on." The group followed her off the set and backstage. They went into a room there and Jane gestured as though she was their tour guide, "And this is the Green Room where you can relax." Kendall set his mom down on one of the couches. Katie sat down next to her, still absorbed in the game. "Eat." The guys practically attacked the buffet table, Katrina rolling her eyes at their actions. "And meet our other guests like actor/environmentalist, Ed Begley Jr." The guys and Katrina turned to look at the man sitting on the couch with Katie and Mrs. Knight.

Ed stood up, "Hey guys. I'm here to promote my new line of environmentally-friendly –"

"Keep it fresh for the show, Ed," Jane cut him off. Disappointed, Ed sat back down. "We are so excited to have BTR at AM L.A. and I just know that our three million viewers will be excited too." The second woman came into the room and gave Jane a clipboard to look over.

"Well, we are very excited to be here," Kendall replied.

"Yeah, the show's running long," Jane revealed. "You guys are cut. Wake up mommy and get out." With that, she walked out of the room. Katrina started growling as she narrowed her eyes, slowly turning her head towards where Jane had left.

"Harsh," Ed told them.

"What just happened?" Kendall asked.

"The official term is: You got bumped," Ed replied.

"If that just happened, someone is getting hurt," Katrina declared. "I did NOT get up at two in the morning so that I would look perfect only to not see my boys get on TV, possibly me on their Hollywood Minute." The boys raised their eyebrows at her calling them 'her boys'.

"Leave me out of this," Katie insisted. "I'm on level twelve of Castle Bashers and I have to get my four knights to the Ring of Fire." The five teens looked at her in confusion before racing out of the room after Jane.

Reaching the producer, the boys and Katrina begged for her to wait. Jane rolled her eyes and turned to face them.

"What do you mean, 'cut'?" Logan tried to get clarification.

"It means I have to cut time from my show and you were it," Jane explained.

James laughed nervously, "Wait, but being on live TV is number seven on my list of things to do before I'm twenty." He got weird looks from the others.

"You don't have a list," Logan smiled as though it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Oh, I have a list," James assured him, pulling out said list.

"Did you put star stickers on that thing?" Katrina noticed the pad of paper's cover had the stickers on it.

"I had to make it look good," James told her. "Like me." Katrina's eyebrow twitched as she stared at the pad of paper, wondering what James had on the list.

"Look," Carlos changed the subject. "You just said that you were excited to have us!"

"I'm a producer," Jane replied. "I lie." The teens stared at the woman with disbelief. "And my show is four minutes too long." She stuffed the timeline of the show into Logan's hands. "And LA needs their traffic, weather, stock reports, celebrity interviews and cooking tips. What they don't need to see is a stupid boy band!" James gasped in offense. Kendall pulled the timeline out of Logan's hands so he and Carlos could look it over.

"Oh, uh, vocal group is a term that could also be used," Logan corrected.

"So is 'You are cut from my show, so get off my set'," Jane smiled evilly before she walked away.

"I did not get up at five AM to be treated like this," Kendall insisted.

"Absolutely not," Logan agreed.

"Nope," Carlos and James crossed their arms.

"Where should we hit her?" Katrina asked, fisting one of her hands and punching her other one. Kendall reached over and pushed her hands down, shaking his head.

"You're very hostile today," Logan noted.

"Someone is going to pay for my lack of sleep," Katrina grumbled. "Would you rather I place the blame on you or her?"

"Place it on her," Logan chose.

"Good choice," Katrina replied. "Now, how are we hurting her?"

"How about if we just cut some time from the other segments so that we can pull out four minutes from it?" Kendall suggested. "We can try settling this peacefully."

"Nothing is peaceful in the land of media," Katrina mumbled. "But you can try." With that, the five of them huddled around the timeline, intending on finding a place for Big Time Rush to squeeze in.

* * *

><p>Evan walked into the main part of apartment 2K, yawning, "Why do early morning shows have to shoot so early in the morning?"<p>

Brandon looked over at him from the kitchen, too happy for the time of day, "Oh come on! How many times do we get to see friends perform on TV?"

"Every day we turn on the TV," Evan responded. He sniffed the air. "Are you actually cooking?"

"Sort of," Brandon held up a plate filled with food. "Frozen waffles."

"I miss Aunt Jenn's cooking," Evan declared, collapsing on the couch. "Wake me up when they're on the screen." He grabbed a pillow and covered his head with it.

"I made you a plate too," Brandon revealed.

Evan pointed at him from the couch, "Cover it in syrup and bring it over here." Brandon laughed slightly, but did as Evan asked. He set the plate on the coffee table in front of the TV as he sat down next to Evan on the couch. Evan tossed the pillow to the side and dug into the food. Brandon grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, changing it to the station that had the show AM L.A. on it.

"So, what's going on with you and Camille?" Brandon asked. Evan looked up to glare at Brandon for a second before going back to his food. "Are you two dating or something? You do realize that Logan and Kat still don't know what you two did."

"And they're never going to find out," Evan insisted. "Emily is out there and I intend on finding her. Camille knows that. She's backing off."

"But I saw you two holding hands at the carnival," Brandon pointed out. "You seemed really into her there."

"Listen," Evan turned to his best friend. "I'll be into her when I kiss her. So far, all the kissing between us started with her." Brandon raised an eyebrow. "And there's no way I'm kissing her first."

"So, you feel no attraction to her?" Brandon checked.

"I didn't say that," Evan replied. "I'm just saying that I'm not going to get caught up in relationship drama. First, it results in a lot of fighting and enemies getting made. I have enough enemies with the Zizi to worry about. Second, the last time I was in a relationship, the girl was kidnapped and I was told that she died. Excuse me for being a little hesitant to get in another relationship. And third, Camille is so not my type."

"And that last one is so a lie," Brandon caught. "You like her, but you're too scared to do anything about it because Kat will kill you two and Emily might come back. I totally understand though. No one wants to be in the position to have to choose between two people. Plus, if you chose Emily, Camille would probably go crazy after losing two guys."

"God, you're so right," Evan let his head fall into his hands. "What do I do? I still want to find Emily, but I haven't felt something like I do for Camille since I met Emily. They're completely different personalities. I don't get why I like them both. Emily was always in the background, never wanting to take the spotlight, but Camille's more in your face. She WANTS to be the center of attention. And the crazy way she does it," A smile started to appear on Evan's face. "Is really hot."

"Now what was that about Camille again?" A knowing smirk grew on Brandon's face.

Evan's smile disappeared, "I'm gonna take a shower." He got to his feet, ignoring the teasing look that Brandon was giving him. "When I get back, we will NOT pick this conversation back up. And you are to tell NO ONE what I said." With that, Evan left the room.

"That doesn't mean I can't tease you about it," Brandon mumbled under his breath before taking a bite of his waffles.

* * *

><p>As Jane set up at her producer spot, the guys and Katrina rushed up to her. She looked at them confused.<p>

"So, um," Kendall began. "We looked at the schedule."

"And if you trim just a little time from the weather," Logan explained. "The chef dude's weekend recipe, the market update and cut one Hollywood Minute."

"You'll have time for Big Time Rush!" Carlos added.

"Which will make your teen girl watchers very happy," Katrina went on.

"And I can check 'live TV face-time' off my list," James pointed at the item on the list.

"This is good," Jane responded, looking over the list. "No, this works. I think I owe you guys an apology." The guys and Katrina began getting excited. "Follow me."

"Sweet!" the five teens exclaimed before following the lady off the set.

Jane led the group over to a door, "I'm going to tell the director to make these changes right now, but I need you to wait in our special waiting room." She pointed to a door with the label 'Special Waiting Room'.

"Wait a second," Katrina's eyebrows furrowed. "Why can't we go back to the other waiting room?"

"Does it matter?!" Carlos asked excitedly. "It's special!" With that, the guys dragged her along as they went through the door. It closed after them right as the five teens figured out that they had been tricked to leave the building.

"I so called something like this happening," Katrina mumbled.

Jane's voice came from the loudspeaker, "Get out of my face, you stupid singing teens and your little groupie too." Katrina growled, clearly pissed off at the comment.

"Of course, you realize," Kendall began as James rolled up his sleeves.

"This means war," the five teens declared.

* * *

><p>While AM L.A. was on their TV screen, Evan and Brandon were occupied with other things. Evan had his drumsticks out and was figuring out the beat for a new song on the coffee table. Brandon scanned through the lyrics to that song, mumbling his part to himself.<p>

"Do you know when they're gonna be on so that we can turn this thing off?" Evan asked.

"No idea," Brandon admitted. "Although isn't it true that most musical performances are at the end of the show?"

Evan stopped drumming, "Then, WHY are we watching this from the beginning?"

Brandon shrugged, "The rule's not written in stone. And you know that the guys and Kat will be upset if we don't watch this." Evan grumbled to himself as Brandon's phone rang. With an apologetic look to Evan, Brandon answered his phone, "Hello?" Suddenly, a grin spread across his face, "Oh, hey Tim."

"And I'm gone," Evan decided, not wanting to hear the love exchange he knew was coming up. He went into the kitchen, intending on finding something to get him to wake up completely. "Hmm, I wonder if we have any more of those energy drinks that Kat thinks I shouldn't drink." He opened the refrigerator and stuck his head in.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Brandon exclaimed, sitting up straighter. "Griffin's giving Rocque Records a performance review?!" Evan pulled his head out and looked over at Brandon. "And he's giving one to ALL of his divisions?! Oh crap." Brandon looked over at Evan. "Call Kat NOW!" Evan quickly pulled his phone out, dialing Katrina's number.

"What, Evan?" Katrina answered a few rings later. "I'm busy and pissed off."

"Griffin's going to be reviewing Penny's Pet Care!" Evan exclaimed.

Katrina groaned, "I can't leave. You're gonna have to take care of it."

"But won't you be pissed that I missed you and the guys on TV?" Evan pointed out.

"Please, it'll probably be online," Katrina replied. "Plus it's just the guys, not me. Now, GO!"

"Right, bye," Evan hung up the phone. "Okay, let's head over there." Brandon turned off the TV before the two of them raced from the apartment.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Logan asked as Katrina put her phone away.<p>

"Evan told me that Rocque Records is being reviewed by Griffin," Katrina revealed. "They think that Penny's Pet Care is next."

"Well, now we know where Gustavo and Kelly are," Kendall mentioned.

"Where's Katie?" James stomped his foot in frustration. "Wasn't she supposed to let us in?"

"Here comes the tumbleweed again," Carlos told them. The five teens watched as the tumbleweed rolled past them.

Suddenly, the door opened and Katie came out, still playing her Castle Bashers game, "I thought I told you to leave me out of this! I have to defeat the She-Beast before she destroys the Gwarth people!"

"Won't happen again," James assured her, leading the others back into the studio.

* * *

><p>After James supplied them with bandannas and sunglasses, the five teens scurried along in the back, ready to take on the mission at hand. Katrina had put the bandanna around her forehead so that it would keep her bangs out of her eyes, but she left the rest of her chocolate hair with blonde streaks down.<p>

"Okay," Kendall began. "Operation Cut-Out-Time-From-AM-L.A.-So-Big-Time-Rush-Can-Perform-On-Live-TV is underway."

"That's a really long operation name!" Logan commented.

"Ooh, how about something cool? Like Operation Winter Blitz!" Carlos suggested. Katrina looked to him in confusion since October was in fall, not winter.

"It's catchier," James mentioned. "But it's not winter."

"I got it!" Katrina exclaimed. "Operation Destruction!" She giggled mischievously, staring at the set with a plotting smirk on her face. The guys turned to her in surprise.

"You're not being left alone today," Kendall decided.

"Probably for the best," Katrina admitted.

"Although, they will regret it if we let her loose," James realized. Carlos and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Just move out!" Kendall instructed. With that, the five of them rushed off, Logan coming back to grab a laptop before following them. They searched the back area and found a closet with a bunch of technological stuff in it.

"Let's see," Logan looked around the room for something. "Aha!" He pulled out a long cord. "James, go attach one end of this to the teleprompter."

James grabbed one end of the cord, "On it!" He raced from the room. Carlos, Kendall and Katrina settled in around Logan as they sat down, watching the smart boy work on the computer.

Logan plugged his side of the cord into the computer, "We're in. The teleprompter is ours." He cracked his fingers, getting ready to type.

"Give us a good intro," Carlos insisted. The three teens leaned in to watch Logan work the computer.

Listening in to the newscast through the shut door, they heard Miles read the words from the teleprompter, "And a musical performance by the greatest band in the history of the world: Big Time Rush."

James came into the room, closing the door after him, "Be in the greatest band in the history of the world, check!" He checked off the item on his list before sitting down next to Carlos.

"You guys do realize that the greatest band in the history of the world is definitely The Beatles, right?" Katrina mentioned.

"The TV never lies," James insisted.

"If the TV never lies, then that means I'm dating all four of you," Katrina reminded him.

"Okay, the TV sometimes lies," James gave in.

"Focus!" Kendall interrupted their argument. "We're on a mission!"

"Right," James and Katrina nodded.

"Now, to shave some time off the morning update," Kendall pointed to the computer screen as Logan brought up the scrolling teleprompter screen. With a few hits on the keyboard, the scrolling got faster and faster. They overheard Miles actually keeping up with the teleprompter, which surprised them all.

"Faster," James encouraged. Logan made the words go by even faster. Miles's voice kept getting higher.

"Faster," Kendall, Carlos, James and Katrina told Logan. The words on the screen went by so fast that they became a blur, but Miles somehow still kept up with it.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the five teens screamed as they saw Jane standing in the doorway. She was fuming.

"Hey there, you," Kendall greeted her, guiltily. Jane yanked the cord and it came out of the laptop, cutting the group off from access to the teleprompter. They overheard Miles go back to his normal voice. The five teens got to their feet in a panic.

"Great news!" James tried to get Jane to be a little less angry.

"We shaved a whole minute off your show," Kendall continued.

"De nada," Carlos waved it off as if it wasn't a big deal and they were doing her a favor.

"Now you can at least give them a quick interview on your Hollywood Minute!" Katrina suggested.

Jane brought her walkie-talkie up to her mouth, "Security."

"We should run," Logan realized.

"Right," the other four agreed. With that, they sprinted out of the room, determined to find another place to hide. As they ran through the backstage, three large security officers in yellow jackets started raced after them. The adrenaline must have helped Katrina because she was able to run without feeling pain in her leg.

"This is SO not what I expected to happen!" Katrina exclaimed.

"Shut up and keep running!" Kendall yelled at her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Penny's Pet Care, Evan and Brandon got off the elevator and Tim looked up from the front desk. He sighed in relief at the sight of them.<p>

"Thank God someone else is here," Tim told them.

Evan looked around the room, "Wow, the waiting area is empty. We're not going to do well at this review."

"That's why you two need to go check out what's going on at Rocque Records," Tim replied. "You know, do a little espionage to see if we can fool Griffin into thinking we're making a whole lot more money than we actually are."

"YES!" Evan and Brandon cheered.

"The spy team of Wolff and Hawk are at it again!" Evan exclaimed, giving Brandon a high-five.

"No secret can be kept from us!" Brandon seemed just as giddy as his best friend.

"Again?" Tim tilted his head in confusion.

Evan and Brandon looked at each other before saying, "Don't ask."

"Oh, okay," Tim sunk lower in his seat. "Um, if you wanted to wait here for a few minutes and watch AM L.A. in case Big Time Rush comes on, I've got it on the TV here in the waiting room." With that, the three guys looked at the TV mounted on the wall. The man on the show was reporting the traffic.

Evan, Brandon and Tim didn't have to wait long before the guys and Katrina showed up on the TV screen. James, Logan, Carlos, Kendall and Katrina showed up on the screen that had the traffic report on it. The five of them stopped and looked to the camera, realizing they were on live TV. James gave his 'million-dollar-smile', Logan turned quickly to look in the direction the group had just come from, Carlos leaned in so he could give the camera a confused look, Kendall waved and Katrina crossed her arms angrily.

Suddenly, Logan screamed making the others look in the same direction. The other four screamed before the entire group ran off the screen. They were replaced by three men in yellow jackets chasing after them.

The traffic newscaster decided to just move on, "And on the 105, there are reports of a crash." Right as he said the word 'crash', the group came back onto the screen, all five of them crashing into the newscaster and knocking him to the ground. The three men followed after, not even bothering with helping the traffic man to his feet.

Blinking, the three boys stared at the screen, wondering what to make of it.

"I don't think the guys are going to be performing today," Evan realized.

"Nope," Brandon shook his head.

"Probably not," Tim added.

"And from the look of things, they and Kat are probably going to get arrested," Evan mentioned. The two others nodded. "And this looks really bad for that groupie rumor."

"Oh definitely," Tim agreed.

"I'd think it even though I know it's not true," Brandon admitted. He turned to Evan. "We should get going." The two best friends headed for the elevator, ready to check out what a performance review from Griffin entails.

* * *

><p>Running through the backstage, Big Time Rush and Katrina tried their best to avoid the security guards chasing them. They got close so Carlos decided to sacrifice himself, jumping on the back of one of the guards. With a little bit of manipulation, Carlos was able to steer the guard into the other security guards, making them fall into a pile on the ground. Before the guards could get up, Carlos did, catching up to his friends. They raced through a door, shutting it after them. Sighing in relief, they turned around, letting their backs hit the door.<p>

Suddenly, another door opened and the three security guards walked in. The five teens screamed.

"RETREAT!" Carlos yelled. They scrambled to try and open the door, but couldn't. With terror, they turned back to the guards.

"It's locked," Logan revealed.

"We've got the perps," one of the security guards spoke into a walkie-talkie. "Are we authorized to use force?" The five teens shook their heads frantically.

"Absolutely," Jane's voice came from the walkie-talkie.

With a sigh, Katrina stepped forward. She put her hands on her hips, spread her legs and glared at the security guards, blocking their way to the boys. "There is no way you're hurting my boys. You can't get to them without getting through me first. And you can't hit a teen girl, so HA!" The guys looked at each other before they huddled behind the model. Carlos stuck his tongue out at the security guards, thinking there was no way the guards could get to them.

The security guard brought the walkie-talkie up to his mouth, "What about the girl?"

"Use as much force as you have to on that little groupie," Jane's voice responded.

Katrina gulped before she found a way to hide behind the guys, saying, "This time I think it's appropriate to say 'Boys first'."

James looked through his list as the security guards pulled out their nightsticks, "Get beat up by security guards? Nope, not on my list!" Katrina poked her head out from behind them wincing as she and the boys watched the security guards get closer to them. The teens got into a huddle, hoping that strength in numbers would help them to not get beat up as bad.

"Logan, options, now," Kendall turned to the smart boy.

"Well," Logan began, trying to figure out a way out of their predicament. "There's five of us and just three of them, but they're huge, so scream." At that, the five screamed.

Suddenly, the security guards jerked around spastically. The teens stopped screaming in surprise.

"It's working," Carlos realized. The five teens watched as the security guards fell to the ground, revealing Katie on the other side. The young girl had tasers in her hands which were pointed at the security guards.

"Katie?!" the guys and Katrina exclaimed in surprise.

Katie dropped the tasers to the ground, "Thanks. I was just about to beat the castle guards so I could get to the final boss level." She got apologies from the five people she had just saved from a beating.

As Katie turned around to walk away, Kendall got her attention, "Oh, Katie!" She turned back. "Could you keep Mom asleep? She doesn't need to see any of this." The others shook their heads, hoping that they wouldn't get in trouble for causing mayhem on the set. Katie just walked away. Once she was gone, the teens relaxed, walking away to continue their plan.

"But seriously, where'd she get that taser?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," the other four shook their heads.

"Glad she did though," Katrina mentioned.

"Oh yeah," the boys agreed.

Suddenly, Katrina stopped in her tracks and looked down. The boys walked a little further before they stopped too, wondering what was going on with Katrina.

"Is something wrong?" Kendall asked his cousin.

"My leg," Katrina mumbled. She reached down to touch her injured leg. It shook as spastically as the guards had when they were tasered. "I need to get off of it."

"Come on," Logan told her as he and Kendall each wrapped an arm around her to lift her up. "Let's find a place to hide and come up with a plan." Katrina put an arm around her boyfriend's and cousin's shoulders before the group of five headed into a nearby room. As the door closed after them, it revealed the words, 'Costume Supplies'.

* * *

><p>Peeking into the hallway from a doorway, Evan and Brandon checked for anything unusual. The place was deserted. Decked out in black sweaters and pants, the boys added sunglasses and black bandannas around their heads to complete their look.<p>

"Move out," Evan instructed. The two boys came out into the hallway, pressing their backs to opposite walls. "I have to say, the bandannas and sunglasses were a nice touch to this mission."

Brandon fixed his sunglasses, "I can't take all the credit. I found James's stash."

"Ah," Evan nodded. "Now, where is everyone?"

"Probably in the practice room," Brandon realized. "I think I heard some noises coming from there."

"Start humming _Mission Impossible _theme song now," Evan told Brandon. Just like that, the two boys began their humming. Over years of practice, the two of them were able to get the music in tune with each other. They could almost hear the song actually playing in their head.

Racing down the hall, the boys reached a corner. They pushed themselves up against the wall again. With a quick glance, Evan looked around the corner. Nodding to Brandon, Evan indicated that the path was clear. Evan jumped out first, facing the new hallway with his hands pointed in front of him as if he was holding a gun. Brandon came next, pressing his back against Evan's as he looked back at the hallway they had just left. With a motion of his hand, Evan knew that they weren't being followed. They moved on down the hallway, towards the practice room. Brandon got down onto the floor to pull into a somersault stop right beside the door of the practice room. Evan stepped onto Brandon's back so that he could do a flip over the doorway, trying to not be seen. He landed with ease and pressed himself up against the wall next to the door. The two boys peeked inside the room.

Gustavo and Kelly were inside, pacing and talking about the guys and Katrina on TV. Some gaming geeks were already moving their stuff into the room which made the boys nervous about what was going to happen to Penny's Pet Care.

Suddenly, a throat clearing made Evan and Brandon look forward to find Griffin standing there with one of his lackeys. The song in their heads immediately screeched to a stop as their humming halted.

"Shit," Evan and Brandon mumbled.

"What are you doing?" Griffin asked them.

Evan and Brandon exchanged looks before they admitted, "Spying."

"You do realize that to be a spy means that you can't be seen, right?" Griffin reminded them.

"We know," Evan groaned. "Man, this is just like the time that we tried to get a hold of Kat's diary, but forgot to check if she was in her room."

"Kat was standing in her doorway, diary in hand and a pissed look on her face," Brandon remembered. "We got in so much trouble that day."

"Not to mention what Kat did to us," Evan added. The two boys shivered as they thought back to that event.

Griffin seemed to consider them for a second before saying, "This gives me another idea for a test." He walked into the practice room, the lackey following. Evan and Brandon each raised an eyebrow before they followed Griffin in. Once inside, Griffin announced, "D!" The lackey held up a tablet with a red letter D on it. "You just failed my secret test."

"What is the secret test?!" Gustavo demanded.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret," Griffin pointed out. Gustavo and Kelly seemed too wrapped up in whatever crazy tests that Griffin came up with to notice that Evan and Brandon had come into the room.

Two geeks came in with a heavy piece of machinery, knocking Gustavo and Kelly out of the way. One of those geeks announced, "And we are online!" The other geeks in the room cheered.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Gustavo screamed. "We are gonna ace the rest of this test. And there is no way that you are moving into my studio!" He pushed the geeks out of the way and kicked the machine out.

"Yeah huh," one of the geeks insisted.

"Nuh uh," Gustavo and Kelly retorted together.

"Yeah huh," the second geek snapped his fingers.

"NUH UH!" Gustavo and Kelly screeched together.

"Ooh," Griffin walked forward. "Rocque Records gets an A for snappy comebacks." Kelly pumped her fist in triumph.

"All they said was 'Nuh uh'," the first geek pointed out.

"Yes, but they did it as a team," Griffin explained. "Teamwork is very important for the bottom line." Gustavo and Kelly fist-bumped. "Now, I need a brand new song from Wolff Pack in five minutes." Evan's and Brandon's eyes went wide as they realized that they probably shouldn't have shown up.

"But our lead singer's not here!" Brandon mentioned as he and Evan walked over to join the shocked Gustavo and Kelly.

"I don't care," Griffin replied. "I want a new pop rock song from the pop rock band. It doesn't matter who sings it."

"Please tell me that you have a new song for us," Evan looked to Gustavo.

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING!" Gustavo admitted.

"There is that one thing," Kelly remembered. "The incomplete song that Katrina gave up on."

"That's horrible though," Gustavo insisted.

"It's better than nothing," Evan decided. "Where is it?" Scurrying away, the four searched for the song.

* * *

><p>After four minutes of searching, the group found the sheet of music. However, that just left them with one minute to come up with the verses and perform it for Griffin since Katrina had already written out the chorus and instrumental. It took them thirty seconds to figure out that they couldn't come up with any verses.<p>

"I'll just improvise it!" Evan declared, grabbing the sheet of paper out of Gustavo's hands. He led the others through Rocque Records and into the control room where Griffin was waiting for them. While Gustavo, Kelly and Brandon sat down in front of the control board, Evan raced into the sound booth. He quickly put on the headphones and gave Gustavo a thumbs up to indicate he was ready to sing. After fiddling with some things on the control board, Gustavo got the music to play. Evan let thirty seconds of instrumental play before he decided to just blurt something out.

_All I want to do is write a song  
>One I haven't ever sung before<br>I don't want to sing the same old thing  
>It wouldn't mean anything to me<br>All I want to do is write a song  
>But everything I say just comes out wrong<br>I guess I'll just throw my thoughts away  
>Maybe pick them up another day<em>

Gustavo glared at Evan in the sound booth, hoping that he would change the subject of the song. It was too late though since Evan already had the plan for the rest of the lyrics growing in his head. The music for the chorus came in and Evan changed appropriately.

_I just lost control  
>I just wanted you to know<br>When I'm on my own  
>I feel invisible<br>And I just lost control  
>I just needed you to know<br>When in front of you  
>I feel invincible<em>

Brandon, Gustavo and Kelly noticed that Griffin was watching Evan intensely, but wasn't showing anything on how he felt about the song. Evan went right into the next verse, confident in his words.

_I want to write a song that makes you smile  
>One that keeps you around for a while<br>I wish for the small things like losing this feeling  
>I've seen this coming, I've seen you leaving<em>

Gustavo and Kelly seemed to relax at this verse, realizing that Evan was taking the song somewhere. Brandon watched his best friend curiously, seeing that Evan was putting a lot of emotion into the song.

_I just lost control  
>I just wanted you to know<br>When I'm on my own  
>I feel invisible<br>And I just lost control  
>I just needed you to know<br>When in front of you  
>I feel invincible<em>

Evan closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself singing this to Emily. But when he saw the image in his head, he wasn't singing to Emily. He was singing to Camille.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh  
>I know I've said and done some things<br>That have made you feel a little empty  
>I've got a whole lot to learn<br>Every bridge I see I seem to burn  
>So, all I've got to do is sing a song<br>Tell a little truth to everyone  
>Sick of saying sorry when I'm not<br>But after a little love that's  
>That's all I've<br>That's all I've got_

Eyes flying open, Evan looked over at the people staring at him. Suddenly, Evan felt like he should never have let Camille kiss him in the first place.

_I just lost control  
>I just wanted you to know<br>When I'm on my own  
>I feel invisible<br>And I just lost control  
>I just needed you to know<br>When in front of you  
>I feel invincible, invincible<em>

The song ended and everyone looked to Griffin expectantly. Getting to his feet, the CEO announced, "D." His lackey held up the tablet with a big red letter D on it.

"WHAT?!" Evan, Brandon, Gustavo and Kelly screamed.

"I asked for a song in five minutes," Griffin explained. "You gave it to me in five minutes and one second. Time is money. If you're wasting my time, that means you're wasting my money. But I will give you an A for the song." The four people being evaluated cheered. "Evan should really sing more. Now, the breakfast test!" He happily pulled out a spatula.

Suddenly, Gustavo and Kelly were in cooking outfits, complete with aprons and cooking utensils, saying the words on their aprons, "Let's do this!" They ran off, getting supplies to cook an amazing meal for Griffin.

"What about you two?" Griffin turned to the boys left behind.

"The best thing I can cook is a frozen waffle," Brandon admitted.

"I can't even cook that without burning it somehow," Evan added.

Griffin put his arms around the two boys' shoulders, "Wanna know a secret? I can't cook either. I have people do it for me. The most successful people in life shouldn't have to be slowed down by cooking. Take a look at royalty. Do they cook? No, they have servants do it for them!"

"And Gustavo and Kelly are your servants?" Evan guessed.

"Exactly!" Griffin exclaimed. "You two are like the children I don't regret having." Evan and Brandon raised their eyebrows. "Now, hum the _Mission Impossible_ theme song and let's go spy on Gustavo and Kelly cooking." After a second's hesitation, Evan and Brandon started humming the song again. They and Griffin immediately went into spy mode and ran out of the room to spy on Gustavo and Kelly.

* * *

><p>After the boys and Katrina had hidden in the costume closet, each of them had picked out outfits to disguise themselves. Kendall was Abraham Lincoln, Carlos was a police officer, James was a fisherman, Logan was a pharaoh and Katrina was a nurse. When she had first picked it out and dressed in it, the guys had greeted her with the phrase, "Hello-o-o-o, nurse!"<p>

Katrina replied, "_Animaniacs. _Cute." A blush appeared on her face though as she remembered that the characters only said that to someone they thought looked hot.

"I try to be," James fixed his hair underneath the fisherman's hat. Katrina rolled her eyes.

Logan hit James's arm before pointing at Katrina, "Girlfriend! Remember?"

"Right," James responded guiltily.

"How's your leg, Katrina?" Carlos asked.

Katrina wiggled it around before answering, "Good, but I should probably keep off it as much as possible."

"Perfect," Kendall mentioned. "Then we should get going." With that, the five teens left the costume closet.

* * *

><p>Back on the AM L.A. set, Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan and Katrina ducked behind a clothes rack and peeked out through the clothes.<p>

"Okay," Carlos began. "We gotta cut three more minutes from the show to perform."

"Then, Operation We-Love-Ed-Begley-Jr.-But-We-Have-To-Cut-His-Segment-Short-To-Perform is underway!" Kendall declared.

"Okay," Logan spoke up, "Next time, I'm in charge of operation naming." James reached down and slapped Logan's face. "Ow. What'd you do that for?"

"Number eleven," James had his list out. "Slap a pharaoh. Check."

Katrina leaned over to look at his list, "You checked off 'Make-out with model'." She blinked a few times before seeming offended. "Was that me?!"

James was spared answering that because Kendall announced, "Move out." With that, the five of them went into action.

Each of them watched for a time when they could do something to make Ed's segment shorter. First up was James as he used a fishing rod to take the wind-powered spinning tie rack. Then, when Ed pulled out an energy drink, it turned out to be empty because Logan had drunk it all.

Miles pointed to the saw on the table, "What about that saw? How can a saw be environmentally friendly?"

"Well, Miles," Ed began to reach for the saw. "This saw is made of-"

Katrina cut him off by running onto the set, exclaiming, "Don't touch that saw! It might be infected!" Miles and Ed backed away from the table as fast as they could. Jane watched the scene from her producer's podium, knuckles turning white as she clenched the podium tightly. Katrina put on a pair of medical gloves and pulled a test tube and Q-tip out of one of the pockets in her nurse's outfit. She quickly stuck the Q-tip into the liquid in the test tube before she rubbed the Q-tip against the saw. Making a big deal out of it, Katrina examined the Q-tip. "Yep. Infected. I just saved your lives." Keeping the gloves on, she grabbed the saw. "I'm just gonna get this thing sanitized and bring it right back for you." That said, she ran off the set, joining up with Kendall in hiding. "Got the saw."

"Excellent," Kendall responded. "Now, we can put another part of the plan into action."

"Where's Carlos?" Katrina asked. Kendall pointed to the set where Ed's assistant was using a bike to power a toaster. "I don't see him." Suddenly, the assistant tossed his hair, revealing that it was Carlos. "Oh, now I see him." They watched as Carlos pedaled faster and faster until the bike came loose from its station. He wasn't able to stop himself before he ran straight into the Hollywood Minute set, knocking over the green screen. Jane screamed at the sight of her set falling apart.

Kendall and Katrina came out from their hiding spot to approach Jane, Kendall telling her, "Okay, with Ed's segment shortened and the Hollywood Minute –" He gestured over to the remains of the Hollywood Minute set. " – gone. We only need to cut another two minutes from the show and then –"

"We can sing!" Carlos, James and Logan announced as they showed up.

"You will NEVER perform on my show!" Jane insisted, pulling out a walkie-talkie. "Security! I need SECURITY!"

"We should run again," Logan realized.

"Yep," the other four agreed. The guys lost the last of their costumes before they and Katrina ran off.

Running off the set, Katrina held onto the bottom of her dress to keep it from riding up, "I should've chosen an outfit with pants!"

"Stop complaining and run!" James yelled at her.

The five teens ran into the Green Room to find Mrs. Knight asleep and Katie still playing her game. At the sound of them, Katie held up her hand and the teens froze. They watched as Mrs. Knight stirred for a second before she fell back into her sleep. The teens relaxed.

"You know that producer lady's gonna have every security guard on the lot after you," Katie pointed out, keeping her voice as quiet as possible.

"Not if my baby sister, whom I love, creates a distraction," Kendall suggested. The other teens got in a begging stance.

"Why can't Katrina do it?" Katie asked, not looking up from her game. "She's just as devious and she's not performing."

"But I'm not as good at coming up with these things like you are," Katrina complimented her younger cousin.

"Plus she's not allowed alone because she might hurt someone," Carlos mentioned.

Katie sighed, closing her gaming device, "Fine. I'll help." She got up and left the room.

"Can I go somewhere I can change?" Katrina asked. "I really don't want to be running around in this short dress." The guys agreed and led her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Once Gustavo and Kelly were finished with making breakfast, Griffin invited Evan and Brandon to eat along with him. The boys didn't have to be offered twice. They dug in, completely ruining the set up that Gustavo and Kelly had made to display the food.<p>

"Amazing," Evan mumbled with his mouth full.

"Mouth-wateringly scrumptious," Brandon added with the same amount of food fullness in his mouth.

"Mmmm, delicious," Griffin admitted. Gustavo and Kelly smiled, thinking they had this one in the bag. "But you get another D." Gustavo threw his cooking utensils in the air. Evan and Brandon looked up from the buffet, food sticking out of their mouths. "It's too expensive." Griffin threw his plate of food to the side. "I was hoping for bike-powered toast."

Evan swallowed so he could talk, "You don't mind if we finish this up, do you? I mean, wasting food means wasting money." Brandon nodded enthusiastically.

Griffin pointed at the boys, "See what my protégés have already learned? Don't waste my money. Boys, eat the rest of the food." Food went flying as Evan and Brandon attacked it. Griffin went up to Gustavo and Kelly, turning around. Before they could ask what Griffin wanted them to do next, Griffin fell backwards. Gustavo and Kelly looked down at the CEO in surprise. "That was a trust fall, Gustavo. And you failed. Again." The two geeks came into the room to help Griffin to his feet. "Because if I can't trust the head of Rocque Records, who can I trust?"

"You can trust us!" Brandon declared.

"Yeah," Evan agreed. "We'll help you with whatever you might need!"

"Especially if it involves more food!" Brandon added.

Griffin smiled, "My little money-makers will never let me down. Why can't you two be more like them?" Gustavo and Kelly turned to glare at the boys that were stuffing their faces with food.

* * *

><p>"According to my calculations, Chef Hollandaise should be right above here," Logan drew a circle on the ceiling of an empty room. He climbed down the ladder so that Kendall could climb up, saw in hand.<p>

"You guys might want to stand back," Kendall told the others as he put goggles on over his eyes. Carlos, James, Logan and Katrina stepped away from the ladder, giving enough room to not get hit by the falling chef. Kendall put the saw up against the ceiling, sawing along the circle that Logan drew.

"We've all got our roles when we get up there, right?" Katrina checked.

"I've got the cue cards!" Kendall yelled over the sawing.

"I call weather!" James exclaimed. "Then, I can check weatherman off my list!"

"You have a very weird list," Katrina mentioned.

"I can cook!" Carlos declared.

"I better take financial," Logan decided. "None of you guys know anything about numbers."

"And that leaves me with a very quick Hollywood Minute," Katrina realized.

"We got rid of it," James reminded her.

"I need to say something on the news!" Katrina insisted. The look in her eyes made the guys go ahead and let her have that Hollywood Minute, knowing she had something up her sleeve. The four of them went quiet as they watched Kendall finish up with sawing a hole in the ceiling.

"Sorry, Chef," Kendall spoke once he got close to finishing the circle. "But we have to cut this segment short." Kendall finished sawing and Chef Hollandaise fell through the hole in the studio floor.

The guys and Katrina looked down at the chef before deciding, "He'll be fine." Carlos put on the chef's hat before climbing up through the hole, taking over the segment. They waited for Carlos to finish up, watching from below as he promoted fish sticks and then got chased away by security guards.

Kendall grabbed some cue cards and gave the saw to Logan, "Find the place for the financial report." With that, Kendall left to head upstairs. Logan moved the ladder and climbed up so that he could use the saw to cut a hole in the floor. A circle of ceiling fell to the ground, James and Katrina having to jump out of the way to avoid it. Coughing, Logan climbed up onto the set just in time to be introduced by Miles.

Logan began the financial report, "Today, I recommend buying stock in Begley's Own Green Products. The tasers are excellent, the energy drinks –" He looked down right as James tossed the energy drink up to him. " – really work and his organic saws can cut through the toughest studio floors. Now, over to James Diamond with the weather!"

The camera moved over to the weather area where James was somehow already there. He pointed at the green screen, saying, "Do we really need a weather report? It's LA! It's gonna be bright and sunny all year long." He put on a pair of sunglasses, flashing his million-dollar smile to the camera. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out his list, "Be a weatherman, check! Ha!" He cleared his throat, announcing, "Let's hear something about Hollywood from the lovely Katrina Wolff."

Katrina smiled from her spot standing underneath the Hollywood Minute sign as the camera zoomed over to her. She was wearing a long black pencil skirt with a pink plaid button top that had a black belt around the slimmest part of her hourglass figure. "Wanna hear the latest gossip from Hollywood? I, Katrina Wolff, the model and singer in the band, Wolff Pack, am dating Logan Mitchell. I am not a groupie, Kendall Knight is my cousin and James Diamond and Carlos Garcia are just my friends. To put things simpler, the nerd got the model! Get over it!"

Suddenly, James jumped into the shot of the camera, "Which means that I am a single man, ladies."

Katrina pushed James out of the way, "Go away! I called this segment!"

As the two of them bickered, Jane spoke into her microphone, "Go back to Miles! BACK TO MILES!" Going back to Miles didn't seem to work as well as she planned because Carlos was there, eating fish sticks with the television host. Jane pulled out a red phone from under her podium, "Get me every security officer on the KULA lot and destroy Big Time Rush and their little groupie!"

"This just in!" Miles announced. "Every security guard on the KULA lot is currently involved in a low-speed chase."

He turned to Carlos so the two of them could go, "Sweet!" Jane threw the phone to the side in anger.

"Let's go live!" Carlos decided. With that, they cut the footage to show Katie driving a tricked-out golf cart followed by a whole bunch of security officers driving their own golf carts. Over to the side, Kendall, James, Logan and Katrina watched the footage together.

"She's good," Katrina admitted.

"The best," James, Logan and Kendall agreed.

Once it came back, Miles asked Jane, "Do you want me to go to commercial?" Jane grabbed her hair and pulled on it in agony. Miles imitated the gesture, "What does this mean?"

Carlos looked to the side, noticing that some security guards were heading towards them. He patted Miles before saying, "Gotta go!" He ran off the set.

"Right," Miles agreed. He spun in his chair as he watched the security guards chase after Carlos. "Ah! Chef Carlos and three guys in yellow jackets!" He smiled at the camera.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Rocque Records, Gustavo and Kelly stared at the television screen, crying. They had just watched everything that the guys and Katrina had done and now the screen was showing an image that said the show was experiencing technical difficulties. Evan and Brandon blinked as they stared at the screen.<p>

"Well," Evan broke the silence. "At least Kat got rid of the groupie rumors."

"That's about the only positive thing that I can take from this," Brandon admitted.

"And that they had fun causing all of that chaos," Evan added.

"Well," Griffin walked up to them. "The tallies are in and Rocque Records currently has the second lowest company rating next to our company's floundering fish stick division. See what I did there? Floundering." Evan and Brandon chuckled at the pun. "This is why I like these boys. They laugh at all my jokes."

Suddenly, one of the nerds called out, "I just hacked into Valerie Burteneli's email account!"

"So, pack your bags Gustavo," Griffin turned back to the producer. "It looks like you're on your way to Rancho Cucamonga." Evan's and Brandon's faces fell as they realized that meant they were moving out of LA. Griffin's assistant leaned in to whisper something in his ear. "What? What?" Gustavo and Kelly looked up with a little hope. "Well, that changes everything."

"What changes everything?!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Thanks to Big Time Rush's and Katrina's TV appearance, stock in RCM's frozen fish stick division just jumped twenty percent," Griffin explained. "On Logan's advice, our accountants purchased stock in Begley's Own Green company so now he can afford to save the world, James's super sunny forecast has our sunblock flying off the shelves and Katrina's Hollywood Minute slot has our phones ringing off the hook from people that want her to model for advertisements, sing a song for an upcoming movie soundtrack or have her and/or Big Time Rush on late night television shows to perform or give an interview." Jaws dropped on the people in the room. "In total, the teens just earned the company 3.9 million dollars in 1.9 minutes."

"So, we're staying?!" Gustavo and Kelly assumed while Evan and Brandon scratched their heads, trying to figure out the numbers behind the result.

"Let's see how many people download the song after the performance," Griffin decided. His assistant showed them the tablet which had a sales tracker. The group turned to the screen where the show had come back on.

* * *

><p>Coming back on the air, Miles straightened up, "Oh, are we back?"<p>

Jane looked up from her sulking at her podium, "We're back?" She grabbed a nearby crew member, "Why are we back?! We don't have any more segments!"

"We're four minutes short!" the crew member told her. She threw him to the side, collapsing on her podium again.

The group of teens walked over to her as Kendall mentioned, "Oh if only there was something that could be done to fill that time." The five of them brought their hands up to their mouths as they pretended to think about it.

"NEVER!" Jane screamed, pushing her podium to the side. "Do you hear me?! I'd rather have four minutes of dead air and get FIRED than to lose to you!" She pulled out the pair of tasers and directed them at the teens. They immediately tried to protect themselves. "As long as I'm standing here, Big Time Rush will never perform on LIVE TV!"

Suddenly, Katie drove in and knocked Jane over with the golf cart. The five teens yelped in surprise, looking down at the defeated producer.

"I did it!" Katie exclaimed. "I defeated the evil She-Beast!"

"Oh, you don't know how true that really is," Katrina told her as the teens gained smiles on their faces.

Katie looked down and noticed that she had hit Jane while driving, "And I was playing while driving again, wasn't I?"

"Yep," the teens confirmed. Some guy decided to take over as he brought over some cue cards for Miles.

"Ooh!" Miles seemed excited. "Words to read. Let's give it up for Big Time Rush!"

The guys raced over to perform their song, _Til I Forget About You_. As they sang and danced, Katrina went over to dance alongside Miles. Soon the rest of the crew members joined in and people were throwing papers and dancing on the desk.

Once the guys finished, Miles and Katrina came over so that Miles could close off the show, "This just in. Big Time Rush ROCKS!" The credits started rolling as the group laughed together and waved to the camera.

The person that had filled in for Jane came in to announce, "And we are OUT!" The guys shook hands with Miles, thanking him for giving them the opportunity to be on the show.

James pulled out his list, "Perform on live TV?"

The others joined in to say, "Check!"

Suddenly, Mrs. Knight and Katie walked onto the set, Mrs. Knight greeting them, "Hey guys!" The teens immediately tensed up. "Oh, did I miss anything?"

"No," Miles began.

"Nope," the guys and Katrina assured her. The other people on the set joined in as they denied that anything interesting happened.

Mrs. Knight seemed a little suspicious, but gave in saying, "Alright. We should head back home. You have school today." The teens and Katie groaned as they followed Mrs. Knight off the set.

* * *

><p>Out in the parking lot, the group headed for Mrs. Knight's rental van. Mrs. Knight got into the driver's seat while Kendall claimed right to ride shotgun. Katrina was about to climb in after Carlos and Katie when she paused, holding onto the door of the van. Looking down at her leg, she mumbled, "Crap." Carlos, Kendall, Katie and Mrs. Knight peeked out from the van as James and Logan looked down at her leg. It was shaking uncontrollably again.<p>

"Hospital?" the guys assumed.

"Yep," Katrina agreed.

As James and Logan helped her into the van, Carlos mentioned, "Rather go there than school."

"This is starting to feel like a rerun," James admitted, closing the door once everyone was inside.

"I'll call Evan," Kendall already had his phone out.

"And I'll call Miss Collins once we get there to let her know that you're not going to school today," Mrs. Knight added, putting the van in drive. They sped off the parking lot, heading for the hospital.

* * *

><p>The boys, Katie and Mrs. Knight sat in the waiting room as Katrina was in the examination room. Each of them had gotten absorbed in different magazines. They looked up as Evan and Brandon raced into the waiting room, terrified looks on their faces.<p>

"I knew I should have gone with you guys!" Evan exclaimed. "Where is she?! How is she?! What happened?! Why aren't you answering my questions?! Is there something you don't want to tell me?! Oh my God, she's dead, isn't she?! WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING?!"

Brandon placed a hand on Evan's shoulder to calm him down, "They haven't said anything because you won't let them."

"Oh," Evan relaxed a bit. "Good point." He stared at the group expectantly.

"The doctor's giving her an x-ray and we're going to find out what's wrong with her leg," Logan informed them.

"He'll probably just tell her to keep off of it," Kendall added. "Which is what she was supposed to do in the first place."

"The worst thing that could happen would be that she's confined to her bed," James continued.

"Which means that we'll have to stay beside her to make sure that she actually does that," Carlos finished.

"Oh, I'll make sure she does that," Evan insisted. "Her feet will not touch the ground unless the doctor says it's okay. And even then, I'll make her stay off it longer, just in case."

"Probably a good idea with her injury record," Katie mumbled.

The door to the examination room opened and a doctor came out to visit them. He went up to Mrs. Knight to talk to her, "Mrs. Knight, your, er," He quickly checked his clipboard. "Niece is not very good at following directions. Because she decided to walk on her leg so much, it has started healing in an anatomically incorrect way. As in, her muscle and bone are growing in places they aren't supposed to be. If she continues to heal like this, her leg will become unusable and we'll have to amputate it."

"WHAT?!" Logan, James, Carlos, Kendall, Evan, Brandon and Katie yelled.

"Luckily, we caught it in enough time that we can perform surgery and fix the problem," the doctor went on as if they hadn't spoken. "But after the surgery, when she goes home, she'll have to keep her leg elevated. Her foot cannot touch the ground otherwise the surgery will be for nothing." He looked at the group. "If we're going to go through with this surgery, I need all of your commitment to keep her from touching ground when she does go home."

"We'll do it," the group assured him.

"Great," the doctor nodded. "This surgery should be no problem. Since it's to the leg, there's no huge risk. There's a ten percent chance that she won't be able to use her leg again after this surgery, but that's the record of this surgery overall. The record at this hospital is only a one in a billion chance that something will go wrong. We've got some of the best doctors here for this specific surgery. Mrs. Knight, we're going to need you and Katrina to sign some things before she's slated for a surgery slot. All of you come with me. I'll lead you to her." The group followed the doctor out of the waiting room.

**(A/N): Uh oh… Poor Katrina… She always seems to be getting hurt. So, there's a one in a billion chance that something will go wrong? That means Katrina will be okay, right? Since Katrina mentioned on the news that she and Logan are a couple and she's not Big Time Rush's groupie, are the viewers going to believe her or will everyone say that she's just in denial? Griffin seems to be taking a liking to Evan and Brandon… That can't be good… Will they be able to use this to their advantage or will this bite them in the butt? Evan was trying to sing a song about Emily, but came up with one about Camille instead. Does that mean that he's getting over Emily? Will he be able to figure things out before he finds out that Emily is still out there, thinking about him? Well, sort of him… More like thinking that Kendall's Evan… I smell another love shape coming together…**

**With Katrina back in the hospital and Halloween just around the corner in both the real world AND the story, I feel the need to give a special name to these next few chapters. Starting with Chapter 71, we've got the 'A Rush of Dog Days' special: The Hospital of Horrors. Since Katrina will be confined to a hospital bed for the next few chapters as she gets ready for her surgery and recovers from it, Big Time Rush, Evan and Brandon will be hanging around the hospital to keep her company along with visits from Jo, Camille, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin and Tim. Although, as the days get closer and closer to Halloween, things are not as they seem at this hospital. The Zizi are lurking, trying to find a way to win their long battle with the Wolff Family. Three very secretive visitors will come and go, ones that have made quick appearances in the past. While Katrina is stuck in her bed, Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Evan and Brandon will have a mystery to solve before she can get discharged. Get ready for the Hospital of Horrors where the danger elevates (yes, I used that word…), the secrets build up and the plot twists out of control. Hopefully, this won't be as long of a wait as last time. Until then, happy reading!**


	71. Sightings of the Supposed-To-Be Dead

**(A/N): What have we here? Another chapter in a week? Be grateful. This almost didn't happen since I have an exam tomorrow. But, I felt as though I needed to get this up ASAP, so I worked hard on this so I could get it up. **

**Welcome dear reader to the 'A Rush of Dog Days' Halloween special: the Hospital of Horrors! Muhahaha! Cue thunderclap. This chapter and the next few will have some creepy things happening along with the inclusion of **_**Big Time Halloween**_** (which is not in this chapter, but will be later). I had to get really creative to be able to add that one in since it's like a whole other universe. For this special, there's going to be a lot less Katrina and a lot more of the guys. Why you might ask? You'll see the reason in this chapter…**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**MagooyiLovesBigTimeRush**_** (I hope you haven't died while waiting for this update…), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Glad I made you laugh! Oh there will be plenty of Logan being Katrina's doctor while she's at the hospital…) and **_**Lucy Case**_** (More Kendall and Evan? Let me just look at my notes and see if I can add in more of their scenes. Mmm… Oh, what's this? I was already planning on giving them big scenes in the next few chapters because Katrina, well, won't be available… Due to… Things… In this chapter… I don't want to reveal it before you read it! Just know that since Logan and Katrina are now together for good, I'll be focusing a little less on them and a little more on the others and the mystery of the Zizi.)**

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own Big Time Rush… I think that's all that I don't own in this chapter… Yeah, the stuff in this chapter, besides the characters of Big Time Rush, belongs to me! As for **_**Big Time Halloween**_**, I haven't gotten to it in this chapter and I'm not sure if I will in the next one… I might start it at the end… Depends on the word count. Before I rant on too much and give away everything, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 71: Sightings of the Supposed-To-Be Dead

Katrina stared blankly forward as she sat in her hospital bed. She looked slightly sick because her face had been wiped clean of make-up and her hair was a little greasy since she didn't get a shower that morning. That day was her second day at the hospital. At this point, she would have rather been asleep, resting for her surgery the next day, but a certain boy band was in her room. Logan frantically adjusted the sling that kept Katrina's leg raised up from the bed. Kendall was texting Jo who was stuck on set. There were points when he would relay good wishes from Jo to Katrina and even a few from Jett. Although with the ones from Jett, Kendall seemed to mumble something under his breath before giving Katrina those wishes. Carlos had raided the hospital cafeteria, somehow finding the crunchiest food he could. He was lying on the couch, dropping pieces of food into his mouth noisily. James was over by the door, flirting with the intern that was supposed to be checking on Katrina, leaving Logan to do the job instead.

"Katrina, your heart rate is a little high," Logan mentioned. "You should be resting. You don't want them to delay your surgery because they're afraid of complications."

"I would like to get some sleep, but I've having a little trouble," Katrina admitted.

"Probably the foreign environment," Logan deduced. "Plus these hospital beds are not very comfortable." He pressed down on it as if to emphasize it. "Maybe we can sing you to sleep?"

"Or maybe you could take the guys somewhere," Katrina suggested. "Take them to the cafeteria or the gift shop or something. Give me a chance to sleep with some peace and quiet."

"Is that what you want?" Logan asked.

"I want some quiet," Katrina told him.

"Okay, we'll go explore the place," Logan decided. He looked to the other guys, "Hey guys. Let's go look around. Maybe we can find something to cheer up Katrina." Kendall and Carlos quickly got to their feet.

"Sorry, babe," James told the intern. "I gotta go help cheer up the sick girl. Cause you know that I always want to help the sick." Carlos, Kendall, Logan and Katrina rolled their eyes.

"Oh James, you're so giving," the intern swooned. "Of course I understand."

"Alright boys, let's go," James directed. He gave the intern a quick smirk and wink before he led his friends out of the room. With a sigh, the intern stared at the door.

"I can't believe someone as smart as you would fall for someone like him," Katrina mentioned to the intern.

"Some people go for brains," the intern responded as she walked up to the bed-ridden model. "Personally, I like my men hot and dumb. Makes me feel smarter and I love staring at guys without shirts on." She tied something up on Katrina's arm. "I have to take your blood." She jabbed a needle into a vein in Katrina's arm. Katrina winced at the sharp pain.

* * *

><p>Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall wandered around the hospital. They had already stopped at the gift shop where Logan had bought Katrina a stuffed dog after James insisted that Logan should buy her flowers. Carlos had gotten them to stop at the cafeteria so he could fill up on some more food. They reached the floor of the hospital where Katrina had been admitted back on the day of the Wolff Family Tragedy. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, they remembered back to when they were searching for Evan. Smiles started to appear on their faces.<p>

"And to think," Kendall began. "Katrina didn't want to be found and now she's happy that she was. Evan didn't want to be found and Katrina didn't want him to be found, but they're happy they're together again."

"That mystery solving stuff was a lot of fun," James admitted.

"If only we could try to find Emily and save her from the Zizi," Carlos looked down at his feet, sad that there was nothing they could do for the blonde girl.

"That would make Evan happier," Kendall realized. "Too bad we don't have any leads." Carlos, Logan and James looked at each other behind Kendall's back.

"Right, no leads," Logan confirmed.

"Nothing that will make you play hero and save her," James added. This made Kendall turn to his friends curiously.

"Emily?" Carlos tilted his head, confused.

"That's right, Carlos," Logan told the Latino. "That's the girl that we don't have any idea where she is so we can't go find her."

"Uh, she's right there," Carlos pointed straight ahead. Kendall, James and Logan quickly turned around. Poking her head out of Katrina's old hospital room from the day of the Wolff Family Tragedy was Emily. She was dressed up in a set of scrubs with her hair tied back in a ponytail. The girl's eyes were slightly wide at the sight of the boys. Still as stone, the two sides stared at each other.

Suddenly, Emily broke into a sprint down the hallway, away from the boys of Big Time Rush.

They watched her run for a second before Kendall instructed, "Get her." The guys rushed forward, chasing after Emily. Doctors, nurses and patients that Emily was able to avoid had to get out of the way for the guys barreling through the hallway. Things got harder as Emily would move stuff from the side of the hallway to the middle, blocking the guys from racing after her without moving the stuff again. But somehow, the boys were able to keep her in their sights. Emily reached the door to the stairs. She stopped as she looked back and saw them still following her. Swearing under her breath, Emily went through the door. The guys reached it with enough time to watch her head down the stairs. Kendall led the way after her.

Emily got off on the last floor and so did the boys. Once they stepped out of the doorway, they noticed that Emily had disappeared and they were in the basement. The place was deserted and looked like it hadn't been used for a while since cobwebs hung in the corners. The little bit of light that was there was dim and flickering. Stains of brown covered the walls and some doors were hanging off their hinges. The guys peeked into one of the rooms to find a hospital bed torn to pieces and writings on the walls in what looked like blood.

"I don't think we're supposed to be down here," Logan realized.

"Which means that Emily's not supposed to be here," Kendall responded. "But she's still here somewhere. We have to find her and figure out why she's here. Come on." Kendall started down the hallway while the others hung back. Carlos, James and Logan looked at each other before they followed Kendall.

As a group, the guys turned a corner only to stop in their tracks. In front of them was a man, wearing a red as blood hoodie that covered his head so that they couldn't see his face. The man had his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he stared forward.

"I've been waiting for you, boys," the man spoke to them. He pulled his hands out of the pockets revealing a knife in one of them. With determination, the man swiftly stepped forward.

"RUN!" Carlos screamed. Logan, James and Kendall screamed too as the four guys raced back the way they came. They didn't relax until they were safe outside Katrina's current hospital room.

"I think we just found one of the Zizi's hideouts," Kendall realized.

"Think Evan knows about it?" Logan asked.

"He never told us about it," Carlos mentioned.

"He never tells us anything about the Zizi," Kendall pointed out. "He doesn't want us or Katrina involved."

"Are we going to tell him about this?" James asked.

Kendall looked over his friends before he admitted, "I don't know. Evan knows more about the Zizi than all of us, but if he goes down there he might get killed. I really don't want to send my cousin to his doom. Plus, Katrina would kill us if we did."

"So, what do we do?"Carlos, Logan and James looked to their leader for guidance.

"We keep this a secret for now," Kendall decided. "We might tell Evan eventually, but we're not telling Katrina. She doesn't need to be any more stressed before her surgery tomorrow. Agreed?"

"Agreed," his friends nodded.

As a group, they went into Katrina's room to find her asleep. She was sprawled out on the bed with the blankets scrunched up around her. Head tilted to the side, her mouth was open and her tongue stuck out. She looked like she had passed out from exhaustion. The guys looked around the room and noticed that she wasn't alone. Standing at her bedside was a boy about their age. His chocolate hair was a little longer than Kendall's, but shorter than James's. A creepy grin was plastered on his face as he stared down at the sleeping model. He wore a black turtleneck sweater and black sweat pants while holding a black ski mask in his left hand. Using his free right hand, he reached over and moved a strand of hair out of Katrina's face.

"You're so beautiful," the boy declared. "And you don't know it yet, but one day, you will be mine. After all, I can protect you better than anyone else. You, my dear, sweet Katrina, belong to me and none of those small town wannabes from Minnesota or your brother can change that."

"Small town wannabes?" James caught. "I resent that!"

The boy turned to the band with a smile, "I see I finally get to meet all four of you." He looked back to Katrina. "Don't you guys agree that Katrina is the most wonderful, gorgeous, talented, special person on the planet?" The guys exchanged glances, wondering who this person was.

"Uh, who are you?" Carlos asked.

"And how did you get in here?" Kendall added.

"Yeah, only family and friends are allowed in here," James mentioned.

"Oh, I'm her future husband," the boy insisted. He walked up to Logan with his creepy smile still on his face. "And you, Logan Mitchell, better break-up with her soon or I will cut you." Logan backed away a bit from the guy who never lost that creepy smile. Like a clown, it seemed painted on.

Suddenly, Evan and Brandon walked into the room. The two boys took one look at the unknown boy and their smiles fell.

"Chase!" Evan exclaimed in surprise.

The boy's smile disappeared as he looked at Evan and Brandon, "Crap. Gotta go!" Before anyone could stop him, the boy raced from the room.

Evan leaned out into the hallway, yelling, "MORE SECURITY FOR THIS ROOM!" He turned to the guys who were staring at the door, confused about what had just happened.

"How did that guy get in here?" Brandon asked the boys. They shrugged, still wondering what they just witnessed.

"That guy was Chase Macintyre," Evan explained. "He's Katrina's stalker."

"I knew something wasn't right about that guy," James admitted.

"Yeah, he was once a mental patient," Evan continued. "He was able to convince the doctors that he wasn't insane and was freed. Then, he came to our high school where he accidently dropped a piece of paper on the ground while walking through the hallways. Kat was passing by so she picked it up, gave it back to him and went on. Chase became obsessed with her after that. He somehow was at every model shoot, family vacation and press conference that Kat had to go to. We filed a few restraining orders against him, but he never followed them. He always was able to evade the punishment too. Let's just say he's very good at popping up when you least expect him and acting like a bee that won't go away."

"Don't you mean fly?" Logan corrected. "If someone annoys you, but is harmless, they're compared to flies."

"Yeah, I know the saying," Evan assured him. "But I did mean a bee because he will sting. I once blocked his way so that Kat could get away and Chase stabbed my arm with a pen." The boys winced.

"Can you guys be quiet?" Katrina's voice made them turn to the girl lying in the hospital bed. She was awake, but glaring at the six boys with tired eyes. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry," the boys told her simultaneously.

"I got you something from the gift shop," Logan told her, presenting the stuffed dog for her. Katrina smiled and blushed as she took the toy.

"Thank you," Katrina responded, squeezing the animal in her arms. "I love it."

"More than you would a bouquet of flowers?" Logan checked.

"Oh definitely," Katrina nodded. "Flowers will die in a few days. Stuffed animals last years."

"HA!" Logan told James.

"But I wouldn't say no to flowers," Katrina continued.

"Haha," James laughed happily.

Katrina looked back and forth between Logan and James, "I just got in the middle of one of your stupid arguments again, didn't I?"

"Yep," Kendall and Carlos confirmed.

"I'm not getting any sleep any time soon, am I?" Katrina asked.

"Not likely," Evan and Brandon admitted. Katrina groaned in frustration, falling back to let her head hit her pillow.

* * *

><p>Evan and Brandon walked into the hospital cafeteria. They had been sent there by Katrina since she wanted to eat something other than the pudding the hospital gave her. Over at one of the tables, Katie and Mrs. Knight were taking a break from being around the injured teen. As Brandon went over to the line to get some food, Evan sat down with his cousin and aunt.<p>

"Don't bug me," Katie told him, not looking up from her video game. "I just found the secret majesty level in Castle Bashers. My knight has to find a potion that will turn the dragon back into the princess before she burns him to a crisp."

Evan raised an eyebrow before turning to Mrs. Knight, "Aunt Jenn, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Mrs. Knight put her romance novel down on the table, "I'm all ears."

"It's about my dad," Evan went on. Mrs. Knight raised her eyebrows slightly, but didn't say a word. "Did you know that he changed his name?"

Sighing, Mrs. Knight looked down at her hands, "I should have known this would come up eventually. Yes, I did know that your dad changed his name. All because of your uncle."

"Dad made Uncle Dominic change his name?" Katie assumed, pausing her game to look up and join the interesting conversation. Evan leaned forward eagerly, hoping to hear something about the mysteriously missing Mr. Knight.

"No, not your dad," Mrs. Knight assured her daughter. "I'm talking about Uncle Dominic's twin brother."

"You KNEW about his twin brother and didn't tell me?!" Evan exclaimed.

"Your parents told me not to," Mrs. Knight responded. "Since I'm your mom's younger sister, I listened to her and her gorgeous boyfriend that was your dad." Evan's and Katie's eyes twitched as Mrs. Knight sighed, thinking about Dominic Wolff. "When they first told me though, I thought it was a game. I didn't realize when he said his brother was dangerous and he needed to get as far away as possible from him that he was telling the truth."

"My dad's brother was dangerous?!" Evan caught.

"Jealousy can be a powerful thing," Mrs. Knight shook her head. "Your father, back when he was Damian Witkowsky, and his brother, Darrell, had this bet between them. They both wanted to be famous. While your father wanted to be famous behind the camera, Darrell wanted to be in front of it. So, they each bet that they could get famous before the other. Obviously, your dad won."

"What'd they bet?" Katie asked, starting to really get into this story.

Mrs. Knight chuckled, "They bet the chance to ask out Penny."

"My MOM?!" Evan screamed.

"So, Uncle Dominic, er, Uncle Damian, uh, Uncle Whatever-His-Name-Is won the bet, became famous, got the girl and probably ended up with a whole bunch of money while his brother ended up with nothing?" Katie summed up. "I could see why he would want some revenge."

"He wasn't thinking that at first," Mrs. Knight explained. "First, Darrell gave in and let his brother have the moment. Once some time passed though, Darrell started to get impatient when his own career didn't take off. He asked his brother for help. Damian gave it to him, trying to find his brother a job. Well, he failed. Whenever Darrell did get a job, he would ruin it the next day. After a year of this, Damian gave up, telling his brother that he did all he could. Darrell threatened his brother after that, said that he was going to make him regret it. Damian didn't think anything of it until Darrell broke his arm on purpose. As he did it, Darrell swore that he would seek revenge and Damian, Penny and even I wouldn't be safe."

"Why you?" Katie asked.

"Because I was the one that stopped Darrell from killing Damian that day," Mrs. Knight explained.

Evan seemed speechless at this while Katie was concerned, "Does that mean Kendall and I are in as much danger as Katrina and Evan?!"

"Probably not as much," Mrs. Knight mentioned. "But definitely more than the normal person." Katie looked down at the table as she tried to process what she just learned. "Anyways, after that, Damian Witkowsky became Dominic Wolff. He and Penny got married and moved out to California while I stayed in Minnesota, even though Dominic insisted that I go with them for safety. At the point that Kendall, Katrina and you, Evan, were born, Dominic had a run-in with his brother. He got scared and demanded that I stay away for my and Kendall's safety. Of course, I didn't listen until Darrell showed up on my doorstep. For Kendall's safety more than my own, I moved from my hometown to a nearby small town. I only kept in contact with phone calls from payphones. And now you're caught up."

"So, my uncle is probably one of the Zizi," Evan deduced. "Unless he was the one killed instead of my dad."

"Probably," Mrs. Knight considered.

"Man, what I would give to find someone that was at that party they went to on their last night and find out what happened," Evan mumbled.

Suddenly, Brandon came over and sat opposite Evan, "Don't make any sudden movements."

Evan froze, "Why?"

"Your dad's standing across the room behind you," Brandon revealed.

Completely ignoring Brandon's warning, Evan turned around in his seat. Sure enough, right at the entrance to the cafeteria, Mr. Wolff stood there, staring at the group. Mrs. Knight covered her mouth in shock. Katie narrowed her eyes as she glared at her uncle across the room.

"Dad," Evan breathed.

It didn't take much more than eye contact between father and son for Mr. Wolff to leave the cafeteria, running away.

"DAD!" Evan called out, getting up so fast that he knocked over his chair. He raced after the running man. Brandon groaned before he got up too, following his best friend. The two best friends raced after Mr. Wolff, calling after him. The man never let up on his speed, running through the hallways. Like when Big Time Rush chased after Emily, people had to evade the running trio. The older man started to slow down, running out of energy, allowing Evan and Brandon to get closer. They followed him around a corner only to run right into Camille. The boys had to skid to a stop so they wouldn't run into the actress.

"Hey, I wanted to wish Katrina good luck on her surgery and kind of mend things between us," Camille explained. "But I don't know which room she's in. Can you take me to her?" She bit her lip slightly as she waited for Evan to answer, but the boy seemed distracted by the fact that his father was running away.

"Not now, Camille!" Evan exclaimed. "I'm in a hurry!" He leaned down, gave Camille a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran off after his father. Brandon's eyes went wide at the exchange.

"Uh, sorry Camille," Brandon told her. "Gotta go!" Brandon ran after his best friend.

Camille turned around to watch the boys flee from the scene. She suddenly seemed angry, "Oh, you are not kissing me and then running away, Evan Wolff!" That said, she chased after the boys.

The group chased after Mr. Wolff, reaching the door to the stairs. Through the window in the door, Evan, Brandon and Camille watched as Mr. Wolff went down the stairs. Before Camille could ask what was going on, the boys raced down the stairs. Sighing, Camille went after them.

Arriving at the basement, Evan, Brandon and Camille got off the stairway and looked around. There was no sign of Mr. Wolff. The hallway was dark and shadows seemed to creep in the corners. The three of them looked around, wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

"What is going on?" Camille asked.

"Be quiet while I figure this out, Hun," Evan told her. Camille looked confused at this while Brandon's jaw dropped. "Brandon, where do you think he went? The rooms around here look dusty, so I don't think he went into any of them."

"Did you just give me a pet name?" Camille caught. "Are we dating now or something?"

Evan groaned, turning to the girl, "Just shut up, Camille. Later, I'll answer your questions and then we can make-out. But for now, be quiet!" Brandon stared at his best friend in disbelief, frozen with the shock of Evan treating Camille like a girlfriend.

Camille blinked a few times before she shrugged, "Okay."

"Brandon," Evan turned to his still frozen best friend. "Snap out of it so you two can help me look for him."

Brandon had to shake his head to snap out of his stupor, "Okay, should we split up?"

"No," Evan shook his head. "I'm getting a bad feeling that this is a trap. And before I came back from being on the run, I was usually right about that."

"So, why are we going on if this is a trap?" Brandon asked.

"Because that's my dad!" Evan pointed out. Without another word, he grudgingly stormed forward in the hallway.

Camille whispered to Brandon, "I thought his dad was dead."

"I thought so too," Brandon admitted. "But I guess not. Come on, let's go make sure that Evan doesn't kill himself." Brandon and Camille quickly caught up with Evan. As the trio searched for Mr. Wolff, they noticed that while most of the rooms seemed dusty and unused for years, others were recently walked around in. Those ones seemed to be the messiest, trash littering the floor and blood stains on the walls.

"This is like a haunted house," Camille noted. "Kind of fits since Halloween is coming up."

They rounded the corner when Evan turned to the actress, "What did I just say about talking, Camille?"

"I think we have more problems than her talking," Brandon mentioned. Evan and Camille looked at the boy for a second before they turned forward. Standing at the end of the hallway was Mr. Wolff, but he wasn't alone. Evan's father was being held against his will by a taller man in a blood red hoodie, hood covering his head enough that the trio couldn't see his face. The mysterious man held a knife up against Mr. Wolff's neck.

"So nice to see you, Evan," the man in the hoodie spoke. "Looks like I found your father for you. Now, you can tell your sister some good news before her surgery. You two aren't orphans! Yet at least." A chuckle came from the man and Mr. Wolff gulped.

"DAD!" Evan exclaimed, taking a step forward.

The man pulled Mr. Wolff back a step with him, "I wouldn't come closer if I were you. You would have some explaining to do to Katrina if your dad was killed right as you found out he was alive."

"Why are you doing this?" Camille asked. "Can't you see how much you're hurting Evan and his family?"

"Aw," the man's head mocked. "Evan, looks like you've got a new girlfriend. I wonder how Emily will react to that." Evan's face fell. "Maybe I should call her in here." There was a silence as he considered it. "Nah, it'll mess up the plans we Zizi have laid out for her. Anyways, I gotta go, but I have a few messages for you to deliver. For your cousin Kendall, tell him to back off playing hero. It'll get him in a worse scenario than you. For your aunt, tell her to get herself ready to lose you and Katrina, but not in the way you might think. For your cousin Katie, tell her to stop searching for our hideouts." Evan seemed surprised by this one. "We've had to pack up and move three times already to avoid the cops that she sent on anonymous tips. We're getting pissed about it. You know how dangerous we can be when we're pissed. For Logan, tell him that he better break up with Katrina before he gets his own heart broken by her getting broken. For James, tell him that almost going solo with Hawk was probably the worst thing he's ever done for himself." The trio tilted their heads, confused why the man would bring that up. "For Carlos, tell him he's going to need more than a helmet as protection from what's going to happen next. And for Katrina, tell her to relax and let it take effect."

"Wait," Evan spoke up. "What do you mean with that last one? Let what take effect."

"That plan is already in motion," the man revealed. "You'll find out soon enough. I have messages for you three too. Brandon, unless you want to be on the Zizi's hit-list, it would be best if you moved out of the Palm Woods and never spoke to a Wolff again." Brandon shifted around uncomfortably. "Camille, it's dangerous to date a Wolff. They're an endangered species. And if you're dating one, it raises the possibility of becoming one and becoming endangered as well." Camille glared at the man, unfaltering. "If you're still determined to go after him, think about this. The last girl that dated Evan ended up kidnapped and everyone thought she was dead." Camille didn't move. "As for you, Evan. You've become a very big pain in the Zizi's side. So much so that we're willing to make a deal. If you surrender to us and kill yourself, we'll leave everyone else alone. It's their terror of the possibility of getting killed or your life ending by your own hands. Choose wisely because if we're the ones that kill you, all deals are off. Think about it." Evan stood between Brandon and Camille, grinding his teeth in anger at the man holding his father hostage. "I hope to never see you again." The man guided Mr. Wolff into a nearby room and disappeared. Once they were out of sight, Evan, Brandon and Camille raced forward to the room, but the man from the Zizi and Mr. Wolff were gone.

Evan slammed his fists against the wall in frustration, "I can't believe I let them get away!"

"He had your dad," Camille placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing you could do."

A tear fell from one of Evan's eyes, "They've got plans for all of us. And it seems like it's up to me to save everyone. With a single gunshot I could save everyone."

"Evan," Brandon stepped forward. "Don't you dare talk about suicide. If you kill yourself, Kat would be so devastated that she'd kill herself too and you know it. Then, the Zizi would win. As long as you two are alive, they are failing. They're trying to get the easy way to a success. Don't give it to them. Continue to defy them and they will continue to fail."

"Plus they're the Zizi," Camille pointed out. "They lie. And you know that their ultimate goal is to get rid of all famous people. As long as you're in their way, they won't go after the other celebrities. You and Katrina are stopping them from going on with their plans. You can't give up. We'll help you any way that we can." Brandon nodded his head.

"Thanks," Evan mumbled, but he still seemed a little unsure about it. "We should go talk with the others." Brandon and Camille nodded and they followed Evan out of the basement.

* * *

><p>"This is so not fun," Katrina complained. She had her arms crossed as she watched James and Carlos toss a pudding cup back and forth between them. Since they were on opposite sides of Katrina's bed, she could only watch as they tossed it over her to the other person.<p>

"I don't know," James spoke as he passed the pudding cup to Carlos. "This is entertaining to me."

"Me too!" Carlos exclaimed, tossing it back. "And you said to be entertaining!"

"To me!" Katrina pointed out. "I'm bored out of my mind!"

Carlos caught the pudding cup as it was returned to him, "We could leave the room so you can make-out with Logan." Quickly, he tossed it back to James.

Logan looked up from reading Katrina's medical report, "When did I get pulled into this?"

"When you started dating her," James replied. He tossed the pudding cup a little too hard and Carlos was unable to catch it. The boys and Katrina watched as the pudding cup fell to the floor, splattering all over the place. They stared at it for a few seconds.

"Look what you did!" Katrina pointed at the mess on the floor.

"It's alright!" Carlos exclaimed. He grabbed another pudding cup off the tray next to Katrina's bed. "We've got three more!" Katrina put her hands to her head as a headache started to come on.

"Guys, maybe you should stop," Kendall suggested. "We don't want to get Katrina more stressed out before her surgery tomorrow."

"It's called preoperational anxiety," Logan stated. "Basically, being scared of the surgery. If she's too stressed out while they're preparing her for the surgery, then it can cause her to feel more pain overall than if she was calm."

Katrina blinked as she stared at him, "Why are you reading my medical report?"

"Just making sure that there's nothing fishy about it," Logan responded.

"Why would there be anything fishy about it?" Katrina asked. "It's not like the Zizi can get in here and mess with it." The boys suddenly laughed nervously. Katrina's face fell. "Oh my God, you're hiding something from me again!"

They were saved from having to tell her what they were hiding by Evan poking his head in the room, "Guys, can I talk to you out here?"

The guys raced for the door, but froze when they heard Katrina threaten, "If you leave this room without telling me what you're hiding, I'm going to get up and run after you." They slowly turned to face the injured teen girl, knowing her threats were real.

"It's okay, guys," Evan told them. "I got this. Camille!" The boys and Katrina tilted their heads curiously as they watched Camille poke her head in the doorway. "Go make sure Katrina doesn't get out of bed."

"Like she can keep me in this bed," Katrina laughed.

"I might need a little help," Camille turned to Evan.

Evan seemed to consider this before calling out, "Freight Train!"

Suddenly, the large bodyguard came into the room. He stood right inside the door, staring at Katrina. The model gulped.

"Crap," Katrina mumbled, knowing that there was no way she'd be able to take on Freight Train. Camille stood next to Katrina's bedside, happy for the extra help. In the blink of an eye, the guys were all out in the hallway. Katrina looked up at Freight Train, "There's no way you're going to eavesdrop on them and tell me what they're saying, right?" Freight Train didn't move. "What about you, Camille? It'll be a nice start to repairing our friendship!" She stared at Camille expectantly.

"Sorry," Camille let the girl down. "I've been told not to do anything that could give you stress." Katrina let her head hit her pillow, sighing in discontent.

Out in the hallway, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan faced Evan and Brandon, wondering what was going on.

"There's a Zizi hideout in this hospital," Evan revealed.

"Carlos!" Logan, Kendall and James looked to the helmet-head accusingly.

"I didn't tell him!" Carlos insisted.

"Wait, you knew about this and didn't tell us?" Brandon realized.

"What is wrong with you?!" Evan exclaimed. "I'm like the Zizi expert! I could've come up with a plan!"

"We wanted to make sure you wouldn't do something stupid and get yourself killed," Kendall explained.

"Like go downstairs to free Emily when she has a plan to escape," Carlos added. James, Logan and Kendall slapped their foreheads in disbelief.

"You saw Emily?!" Evan seemed even more shocked than before.

"You didn't see her?" Carlos asked. "Whoops." He winced as he gave an apologetic look to his friends.

"No, I saw my dad," Evan told them.

"You saw your DAD?!" Big Time Rush yelled.

"Shh!" Brandon responded. "Keep it down! We don't want Kat to hear! She'll just get more stressed out."

"I thought your dad was dead!" Logan mentioned.

"Oh my God," Carlos muttered. "It's around Halloween. The Zombie Apocalypse is starting!"

"Carlos," James turned to his best friend. "For the fifty-sixth time, there's no such thing as zombies!" Evan and Brandon each raised an eyebrow.

"So, what happened?" Kendall tried to get the conversation back to where it was supposed to be. "How did you find the Zizi hideout?"

"That's not important," Evan replied. "What is important is that the Zizi gave me some messages to deliver." The boys stared at him expectantly, knowing that every message from the Zizi was crucial. "They were basically threats. Kendall should stop playing hero, Logan should break up with Kat and Carlos should find more safety gear than his helmet. James, yours was a little weird. Something about how you should regret almost going solo with Hawk."

"I'm glad I didn't," James mumbled. "That would have been terrible."

"Yeah, well, I'm just giving you the messages," Evan told him. "And then there's the one for Aunt Jenn to warn her that she's going to lose me and Kat, but not in the way we think."

"With the Zizi, it's killing you off," Logan deduced. "So something other than that? Maybe kidnapping?"

"Who knows?" Evan shrugged. "We've just gotta keep an eye out for something like that. As for Katie -"

"What about Katie?!" Kendall suddenly went into overprotective brother mode. "She's not doing anything wrong! She's just an innocent bystander! Why would she be a target?!" Evan and Brandon winced as they looked at each other.

The two boys weren't able to give the warning before Katie walked past them, playing her video game. She was about to go into Katrina's room when Evan stopped her, "Hold on, I've got something to talk to you about."

"Can it wait until I get my knight to the Well of Discord to get some Stun Potion to give to the enemy king?" Katie asked. Evan raised an eyebrow and looked at the guys. They shook their heads, not knowing what Katie was talking about.

Evan reached forward, grabbed Katie's portable game system and shut it, "No, I have to talk to you now."

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed. "I just got out of the Forest of Distress! Do you know how many elves I had to destroy to pass that level? Now, I have to do that all over again!"

"The Zizi know that you're the one sending anonymous tips about their hideouts to the police," Evan went straight to the point.

"WHAT?!" Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James screamed. The four boys looked at the preteen in surprise.

"Oh," Katie winced. "That. The Zizi are a more formidable opponent than I thought."

"Katie, what were you thinking?" Kendall asked his little sister. "The Zizi kill! They're the reason Katrina's in the hospital! Why would you want to get on their bad side?"

"Because you guys are too public to do it!" Katie defended herself. "You guys can keep secrets from Katrina and each other. That's it. Everyone else knows everything that's going on. You talk about the Zizi in the lobby or at the pool. The people there are not deaf. They can hear every word you're saying and will talk about it. The Zizi can easily disguise themselves and find out all the latest gossip by just asking someone there or listening to you guys blab about what you're going to do. Look where we are now; a public hallway where anyone could be the Zizi. And even when you're talking in the apartment, you check for Katrina, but you never expect me to figure out what's going on. I've realized that you guys can't be sneaky enough to do what needs to be done with the Zizi, so I'm doing it for you. Although, now I'll have to figure out something else since they caught me."

"Katie, you're on their hit-list now!" Evan exclaimed. "You've got to stop!"

"I'd be on their hit-list anyways!" Katie pointed out. "Don't you remember what my mom said earlier? She's in as much danger as your mom and dad! They'd go after me and Kendall anyways! I want to get them before they get that chance." She grabbed her video game from Evan's hands. "And you idiots are going to make everything worse until you figure out a way to shut your mouths around people and add Katrina in your loop. The reason she keeps getting hurt is because she can't keep herself safe when she doesn't know all the details that you guys have. Plus, if you include her, she might find some connection that you guys missed. Idiots." Rolling her eyes, she opened her game and started it up again, walking into Katrina's hospital room and leaving the boys stunned.

"Well, she's got a point," Brandon agreed. "Katrina's as much a part of this as we are."

"But Katrina can't get stressed out," Logan insisted. "If we start telling her things now, her surgery's not going to go well."

"We'll tell her after the surgery then," Kendall decided.

"There was a message for Kat too," Evan revealed. "To relax and let it take effect."

"To let what take effect?" James asked.

Evan shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that the Zizi already have it in motion." The boys stared at Katrina's door, wondering what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>The next day, the doctors were fussing over Katrina, getting her ready for her surgery. Her eyes darted back and forth as the doctors scrambled around her. She was being poked by needles and prodded as whispers rang in her ears. Blood kept getting drawn and checked while the monitors hooked up to her were beeping constantly. Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, Evan and Brandon stood to the side, watching her and noticing that she was getting frantic as time went on.<p>

"Logan," Katrina called over to her boyfriend. He rushed over to her side. "Are you sure they won't let you in there? I want to make sure nothing horrible happens while I'm under. Like giving me the wrong surgery or something."

"Sorry, Katrina," Logan shook his head. "Only doctors, nurses and interns allowed."

"So, you can't become an intern in the next five minutes?" Katrina asked.

Logan laughed slightly, "It's a little more complicated than that. But don't worry. There's a viewing window right outside the surgery room. The guys and I are going to watch and make sure nothing happens that shouldn't be happening." Katrina nodded, but she still seemed scared. Logan reached over and grabbed her hand, rubbing it slightly with his thumb. "Don't worry. It's only minor surgery." Katrina let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Okay!" one of the doctors called out. "We're clear to take her to surgery!" Logan had to let go of Katrina's hand so they could roll her bed out of the room and down the hallway. The boys followed close behind, listening to the last minute preparations that were going on.

Another doctor leaned in to talk to Katrina. His only identifying feature was his green-yellow eyes since he wore the scrubs that the other doctors were using, his hair was covered by a surgical hat and most of his face was covered by a surgical mask. "When it comes to the anesthesia, don't fight it. Just relax and let it take effect." This caused the six boys to freeze in their tracks. They stared with wide eyes at the man. He turned to them with a glint of success in his eyes. A second later, the group of doctors and Katrina were gone past the doors into the surgery room.

"Crap," the boys mumbled, realizing that the man was part of the Zizi and Katrina was in more trouble than just complications due to surgery.

* * *

><p>Watching through the viewing window, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, James, Evan and Brandon watched Katrina's surgery nervously. Katie, Mrs. Knight, Camille and Jo, who had shown up while Katrina was being put under anesthesia, watched the boys, wondering why they were so nervous. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet, but the boys didn't want to take any chances. They watched the surgery on edge, waiting for something to happen.<p>

"Guys," Jo broke the silence, "These doctors are professionals and some of the best in the nation. Nothing's going to happen."

"There are a lot of medical lawsuits based on surgeries," Camille revealed. "A lot of law and medical shows prove it."

"Not helping, Camille," Jo replied.

"Sorry," Camille told them. "I'm just remembering the time I played a patient that died because she was given too much anesthesia." For some reason, this made the guys more anxious than they were before. Logan stared at the monitors attached to Katrina, biting his nails as he waited for something bad to happen. Carlos pressed his face up against the window, glaring at the doctors as though that would make everything okay. James sat down with his head in his hands, not watching the scene, but hoping that nothing would go wrong. Kendall and Evan were pacing back and forth, passing each other each time. Brandon hyperventilated so much that he had to use a paper bag to help calm himself down. Camille turned to Jo, "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"You think?" Jo retorted sarcastically. She looked to the boys, "Ignore her. Everything's going to be fine. Look, they're finishing up." As the doctors stitched up their work, the lead surgeon came out to speak with the family and friends.

"Everything went fine," the surgeon revealed. "She should stay off her leg for a week. Then, she can use crutches. After two weeks with crutches, she'll be back to normal. We'll want to see her before she starts using the crutches and before she gets rid of them to make sure that everything's going smoothly." The boys relaxed once they realized that Katrina was going to be okay.

"Told you everything would be fine," Jo reminded them.

Suddenly, someone from the operating room came in to whisper to the surgeon. The surgeon's face went grim.

"Are you sure?" the surgeon asked. The person nodded. "Crap, this is gonna cause a lawsuit." Everyone held their breaths at this statement. The surgeon turned to Katrina's family and friends, "So it seems that not everything went fine. There was a numerical error on the anesthesia record and she was given too much. She's still alive, but she's in what we call a medically induced coma. We aren't sure when she is going to wake up. I'm deeply sorry for this." The surgeon walked back into the operating room.

"I failed," Evan mumbled. "I failed as her brother. I'm supposed to protect her."

"I should've caught the number on her medical record before she was given the anesthesia," Logan shook his head. "I'm a failure as a boyfriend and a future doctor."

"You two couldn't have known," Mrs. Knight assured them. "Evan, you couldn't go into surgery for her. This was something she had to do on her own. Logan, you haven't been to medical school yet. Those numbers shouldn't look weird because you don't know what they mean."

"Guys, she's not dead," Kendall pointed out. "She's just an injured player on our team! Her coma may not be a win for our team, but it's not a win for them either. It's a tie!" Carlos, Logan, James and Evan nodded, knowing that Kendall was going to use hockey to explain the situation they were in. Camille, Jo, Brandon, Katie and Mrs. Knight looked at each other, not getting the analogy. "The game has ended in a tie. That means we are going into overtime. We are going to win it here on their home ice! We are not going to let this get to a shootout because they are better at one shot tricks while we can outlast them. All we need is one goal. All we need is to find one weakness so that we can score a point past their goalie, that man in the red hoodie. They may have treachery and trickery on their side, but we have something too. We work great as a team. Now, who's with me?" Kendall put his hand out.

Carlos put his helmet on his head, a determined look on his face, "They're going down." He placed his hand on Kendall's.

"I'm in too," James added his hand. "The Zizi are going to pay for trying to destroy our team."

Logan reached out to put his hand on top, "This time, it's personal." The four boys turned to look at Evan expectantly.

A smile appeared on Evan's face, "You don't even have to ask me. Overtime rules state that you need five players: four regular players and one goaltender. I'll be your goaltender." That said, Evan placed his hand on top of the stack. The five guys cheered as they lifted their hands in their air.

"I'll never understand boys," Jo told Camille.

"Tell me about it," Camille mumbled. They watched as the guys huddled together to come up with a plan.

**(A/N): Uh oh… Katrina's in a coma! And someone from the Zizi is responsible for it! Who could this be? Guess that the boys have a mystery to solve before the Zizi strike again! Three mysterious people are back: Emily, Mr. Wolff and that mysterious figure in black that is now known as Chase Macintyre. Now that Evan knows about Emily being in the hospital, is he going to search for her? What about Camille (who he actually kissed instead of waiting for her to kiss him)? Remember that Emily still thinks that Kendall is Evan. What's going to happen when they meet face-to-face and actually get a chance to talk? Is Emily going to insist that Kendall's Evan or will she realize her mistake? And what about Carlos? I mean, she DID kiss him… Mr. Wolff is being held by the Zizi. Is that why he hasn't gone back to see his family? Are they going to be able to save him before it's too late? And why is it that he's not dead and his brother is? Or maybe he is the one that's dead and his brother is pretending to be him! That would be confusing… Chase seems kind of… creepy… Is he a part of the Zizi or just some freak that's obsessed with Katrina? What's he going to do now that she's in a coma? Is security really going to be able to keep him away? One of the Zizi hiding places has been located! In the basement of a hospital… That explains why Katrina's had to go back there so much… Are the boys going to be able to find some clues down there or will their investigation lead to a dead end? The Zizi now have some faces… From the man impersonating a doctor to the guy in the blood red hoodie… And they've given some warnings. Pay close attention to those warnings… Kendall still seems intended on playing hero. Is that going to hurt him later? Logan doesn't seem to be breaking-up with Katrina any time soon, even if she was awake. How will the Zizi take that news? Does the warning for Carlos mean that he'll be the next one to get hurt or is it just a threat? James doesn't seem bothered by the Hawk threat. Should he be? Hawk's locked up, right? Katie doesn't seem to be bothered by the Zizi figuring out what she's up to. What will her next plan be? Will she include the guys or does she still think that they can't keep a secret? The Zizi have warned that Mrs. Knight might lose Evan and Katrina, but not in the way you might think. So, not being killed… Is Logan right that there's going to be a kidnapping attempt or is there something else more devious coming up? Is Brandon going to forget about his friends and run off or sick by them till the end? Is Camille going to leave Evan alone for her own safety or is she going to continue to pursue him? Is Evan going to kill himself or is he going to continue to fight against the Zizi?**

**Kendall's right about this being a game. And with a key player, Katrina, off the ice, are the boys going to be able to add a win to their team? Or will an upcoming betrayal send them into the losing column? You'll have to wait and see what happens next on the 'A Rush of Dog Days' Halloween special! Until then, happy reading!**


	72. Splitting Up Is Never The Best Plan

**(A/N): Happy Halloween! Here's a treat for all of you! Another chapter! A long one too… These chapters have been getting kind of long… And as another treat, I've added a cover for this story! Katrina's down at the bottom with the guys because she's a main character like them. As for Evan, he's at the top cause I see him like a major character. The story doesn't REVOLVE around him, but he's needed to move the story along. Like Katie, Gustavo and Kelly on the show. And the girl… She hasn't been introduced yet. I'm planning on introducing her in the next few chapters (before the Hospital of Horrors special is over). She'll be a major character too. I put in animals (including Dusty!) because the story has a lot of references to animals. (If you remember from the first chapter, the dog is that same one that Katrina was walking when she first met the guys!) Brandon I would have included, but there wasn't any more room and I think of him as a minor character (like Jo and Camille). He's there a lot of the chapters, but not enough to be called a major character. Anyways, there are some tricks in this chapter, so watch out for them. And try and remember something: nothing is as it seems and anything can happen.**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**MagooyiLovesBigTimeRush**_** (I hope this was a fast enough update! And there's even MORE questions after this chapter!), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Yes, Katrina's going to be in a coma for all of this special, but that doesn't mean that she's out of the picture. She'll still play a major part. As for the Zizi, the guys have their work cut out for them on that department.), **_**Leah Garcia**_** (Who knows? I've been giving some hints, but it'll probably be a huge shock to everyone.), **_**niki1kendra**_** (It's been renewed for season 4? YES! That means this story will go on for even longer! I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but this story will probably go through the entire series. Well, from where I started it. Actually, probably even longer to tie up loose ends.), **_**Reinoiswriting**_** (Wow, thank you! I try to get them in character as much as possible. But, of course, I'm not a writer on the show so I can't say they're exactly the same.), **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (Katrina does have it rough. It's explained a bit in this chapter why she gets hit so hard while the others barely get touched. As for Emily… You might want to wait to ship her with anyone until after you've read this chapter… Things can change pretty drastically with the right information. And **_**Big Time Halloween**_**…. I haven't gotten to it yet like I wanted to… But, I'm still hinting on how I'm going to include it!), **_**Awesmazing**_** (I knew you would catch that one. Yes, James MIGHT still have feelings for Katrina that he's hidden down and thought went away… And this chapter will probably become one of your favorites because it has a whole lot of Jamina in it even though Katrina doesn't cheat on Logan. You'll see what I mean.) and **_**Derba**_** (Thank you so much! I try to imagine the scene in my head before I write it so that I can get it as perfect as possible. Even though in writing, perfection is impossible to get.)**

**Nothing has changed on the ownership of Big Time Rush. Still don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I? I'd be chilling on the beach with them, getting their input as I write episodes for their show. But alas… That's only in my dreams… Sigh… Oh well, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 72: Splitting Up Is Never The Best Plan

Rain pounding on the window and beeps from the machine hooked up to Katrina were the only sounds in the hospital room even though the troublemakers known as Big Time Rush were sitting on the couch, staring at the comatose girl on the bed. Mrs. Knight and Katie were in the room too, sitting on two lounge chairs, but they were occupying themselves with things to do. Katie was still playing her game while Mrs. Knight curled up with a romance novel. Evan and Brandon stood next to the window, watching the rain fall.

"It's really coming down out there," Evan mentioned.

"The forecast said that it was supposed to thunderstorm all the way through Halloween," Brandon informed him.

"One and a half days of thunderstorms?" Evan noted. "That really fits the mood in here."

A few seconds later, Jo and Camille walked into the room, each of them carrying trays of coffee. They looked over at the model in the hospital bed, hooked up to machines and IVs.

"Any change?" Jo asked Kendall as she handed him a coffee. Kendall shook his head. "At least she hasn't gotten worse." She handed Carlos, Logan and James theirs before sitting on the arm of the couch with her own.

"I guess," Kendall mumbled. "It's just that she's been hit so hard by the Zizi. From losing all of her family in one day to that week long coma after that car accident to living in that dump of an apartment by herself to all of those injuries to her PTSD to the media pairing her with James to her getting shot to the media thinking she's a groupie to this, Katrina's had it rough. And now that she's out of their reach, I wonder who they're going to target next." Jo reached over and placed a reassuring hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"It could be any of us," Carlos realized.

"My money's on Evan," James declared. As he took a sip of his coffee the others looked to him in disbelief, wondering how anyone could bet on something like that.

"I can't believe you'd say something like that!" Logan exclaimed.

"Oh come on, we were all thinking it," James replied. "The Zizi have made threats against him, but haven't done anything to him yet. They've only really hurt Katrina. And with her in this coma and someone in the room with her at all times and Freight Train or another bodyguard hanging out outside the door, they're not gonna get to her to finish her off. No, they're gonna go after Evan, hoping that once he's gone and Katrina's up again, she'll spiral back into her PTSD and kill herself." He noticed the others continued to stare at him. "What?"

"That actually makes sense," Logan responded.

"Kendall makes sense too," Carlos added.

"Why me?!" Kendall exclaimed.

"No one would see it coming," Carlos explained. "But it would still make sense. You're related to the Wolffs, so you'd be a better pick than one of us. And Evan might be too obvious a pick. That's why I said it could be any of us." The mood was ominous as everyone went quiet, knowing that Carlos was right.

Suddenly, Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin walked into the room along with one of Griffin's assistants. While Gustavo and Kelly were appropriately sad, Griffin seemed ecstatic for some reason.

Griffin threw his arms wide open, "Good news, everyone! I've decided to sue the hospital for this!" The others stared at him, wondering how he could be so happy in such a depressing time. Griffin clapped his hands together, "Ah, more money is always great news." He went over to Katrina's bedside, looking down at the comatose model. "And you, my little moneymaker, stay just like this until this lawsuit is over. Then, have a miraculous recovery so you can make me more money by singing." The other people in the room glared at the CEO in disbelief. "Oh, I forgot, would it be okay if some people of the media came in to take pictures of her? It could help win the case."

"NO!" the others yelled at him.

"Okay, what about releasing one picture and get interviews from you and the doctors?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah, I got something to say to the media," Evan announced. "I hope they die and go to hell so that they'll finally leave us alone."

Griffin stared at him for a second before saying, "I don't think they'll appreciate that. Can someone else speak to the media? We need a sob story to get people on our side!"

"Griffin, can you at least wait until tomorrow?" Logan asked. "She's only been in a coma for a day. We might be more likely to talk once we get used to this."

"Fine," Griffin gave in. "I've got a meeting with a lawyer anyways." That said, Griffin turned and left the room, his assistant following him out.

"Dogs!" Gustavo exclaimed, getting the boys' attentions. "As much as I understand how you would want to be here, we have a lot of work to do in the studio."

"We aren't leaving until Katrina wakes up," Kendall declared. The four boys on the couch crossed their arms, determined to stay where they were.

"Guys, staying here doesn't mean she's going to wake up," Kelly informed them. "I bet she doesn't even know you're here."

"Actually, there have been studies that coma patients that are talked to are more likely to wake up," Logan revealed.

"Then, have someone else talk to her!" Gustavo suggested. "We need to work!"

"We wanna be there for her when she wakes up," Carlos declared. "Being in a coma must be scary and waking up afterwards would be scary too. I wouldn't want to wake up alone."

Gustavo threw his hands into the air and was about to say something when Kelly did, "It's fine. We'll figure something else out." Before Gustavo could complain, Kelly guided him out of the room.

"I wonder what's going on in Katrina's mind," James mumbled.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?" Katrina called out into the dark surrounding her. Her voice echoed back to her. "Is anyone out there?!" No one responded besides the echo. "Crap. I'm in a coma again, aren't I?" Once again, there was no answer. Katrina sat down in a huff. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Great. And with my luck, when I wake up, Logan will be making-out with Camille and James will be giving me mouth-to-mouth."<em>

"_Katrina, you shouldn't be so mean to that boy," a voice hit her ears. "All he ever tried to do was date you."_

"_Yeah, so he could check 'Make-out with a model' off his stupid list," Katrina mumbled. Suddenly, her eyes got wide as she realized whose voice that belonged to. "Mom." Turning around in her spot on the ground, Katrina saw her mother standing behind her with a bright white light emanating behind the older woman. "Mom!" Katrina got to her feet and ran for her mother._

"_Wait," Mrs. Wolff held out her hands to stop her. "Don't touch me or you won't be able to come back from this coma." Katrina skidded to a stop. "Unless that's what you want, of course." Mrs. Wolff extended one of her arms as though she was going to shake hands with her daughter. Katrina looked at the hand. "Think about it. No more Zizi. No more media. No more fear or drama or worrying that you're going to lose someone. And you'll be with your family again."_

_Katrina shook her head, "No. I can't go with you, Mom. While it would be nice to see all of you again and get away from all those worries, I could never choose to die. I might of in the past, but with Evan back and the guys making life awesome, I can't leave them."_

_Mrs. Wolff lowered her hand, "That's my girl. Good luck."_

_Katrina tilted her head in confusion, "Good luck with what?"_

"_Finding the truth," Mrs. Wolff explained. "To wake up from your coma, you have to find the truth. There are three truths you need to find, my dear: one about your friends, one about Evan and one about the Zizi. You won't be allowed out until you find those. And be careful or we'll end up seeing each other sooner than we both want to." With that, she and the light disappeared._

"_Well," Katrina talked to herself. "That was weird. Okay, one truth about my friends, one about Evan and one about the Zizi. Guess it's time to take a stroll through my mind." She started walking into the darkness._

* * *

><p>"Who knows?" Logan shrugged. "Most coma patients that come out of it never remember what happened."<p>

"Camille," Evan whispered to the actress as she gave him and Brandon their coffees, "Can I talk to you in private?" Brandon raised his eyebrows at this.

"Sure!" Camille seemed happy that the blonde was giving her attention. They put their coffees on a table. Carlos, Logan and James watched with confusion as Evan and Camille headed out into the hallway. Kendall and Jo exchanged looks, knowing the dirty little secret that Evan and Camille were hiding unsuccessfully.

Out in the hallway, Camille opened her mouth to ask him what he wanted when Evan placed his hand on Camille's mouth, "Shh. Not here. Katie was right about there being witnesses everywhere. We need to go somewhere no one will see us." He released her mouth only to grab her hand, pulling her down the hallway. Camille excitingly followed him as the couple headed down the hall. Evan looked in room after room, trying to find a place where they could be alone. Finding a closet, Evan pushed Camille in. He looked around to make sure no one was watching them before he went in after her.

"Okay, are we having that make-out session that you promised me?" Camille asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Camille, did you not see what happened to Katrina?" Evan mentioned. "I don't want to see that happen to you."

"You're sweet," Camille told him. "But that's not necessary. I can take care of myself."

"Don't you understand?" Evan grabbed her shoulders. "I'm dangerous to be around. You could get killed by just thinking about me!"

Camille laughed, "I highly doubt they'd know what I'm thinking about."

"What are you thinking?" Evan asked.

"I'm thinking that you look very kissable in this light," Camille revealed.

"Camille," Evan sighed, trying to get her to see some sense.

"Shh," Camille placed a hand over his mouth. "No talking." She released his mouth only to lean up to take it again with hers. Pulling away, she gave him a triumphant smirk.

Evan's mouth twitched before he said, "You know what? I highly doubt that anyone from the Zizi is standing outside, waiting to kill us. And I do owe you a make-out session." He pushed Camille up against the door before slamming his lips onto hers.

* * *

><p>"<em>Katrina," a voice echoed in the model's ears as she ran through the darkness. "Katrina."<em>

"_What do you want?!" Katrina screamed, grabbing her head and searching for the source of the sound. There was no one in sight. Katrina collapsed to the ground, tears falling from her face in frustration._

"_Oh, come on, Katrina," a voice came from behind her. "This isn't the time to cry." Turning around, Katrina found Big Time Rush standing there with smiles on their faces. Kendall was the one that had spoken. "Don't you want to know the truth?" Before she could ask them what was going on, they turned around and walked away._

"_Wait!" Katrina called out, getting up so she could chase after them. "You know the truth?! Tell me!" She raced after them, following them through a door that materialized out of thin air._

_The door slammed behind her and Katrina looked around, finding herself at Rocque Records with no one in sight, not even the guys. Slowly, Katrina walked through the hallways that were eerily empty. A smoke came from under the doors of the practice room. Curious, Katrina grabbed the handles and pulled the doors open._

* * *

><p>"So," Jo broke the silence in the room. "I picked up the grades from that project we had last week." She handed out papers to each of the guys.<p>

"C plus," Carlos and James read their grades together. They shrugged, crumpled up the papers and threw them to the side.

"We won that competition," Kendall realized. He looked to his girlfriend. "What'd we win?"

Jo sighed and handed him a bag of candy, "She also told me, 'Happy Halloween'. I feel like we overworked for nothing."

"'This couple can last as long as their relationship doesn't take a lot of work'," Logan read the comments on his paper. "'If they can overcome their first tragedy, they might be able to make it all the way as long as the second tragedy doesn't come soon after.'" His friends winced at this. "She's wrong."

"She's our teacher," Carlos reminded him. "Doesn't that mean she's always right?"

"It's just her opinion," Kendall added. "It's not like she's a professional relationship psychologist."

"Right," Logan mumbled, staring at his comatose girlfriend over the top of his paper.

"I wonder where Evan and Camille went to," James changed the subject.

"What if the Zizi got them?!" Carlos assumed.

"Carlos," Kendall turned to his friend. "Just because they're not here doesn't mean that the Zizi got them. They probably just needed some air or something."

* * *

><p>The closet door opened and Camille walked out, looking triumphant with her hair all in tangles. She watched as Evan staggered out of the closet next, a goofy grin on his face. Traces of lipstick stains shaped like lips covered his face and his hair stuck up in weird places. His shirt was backwards and he had forgotten to put his left arm back in the shirt's arm hole. Leaning up against the doorframe, he stared at Camille as if he was a love-struck puppy.<p>

"That was awesome," Evan declared.

"I know," Camille spoke confidently. "It's too bad that we can't do this more often because it would be risky to my life." She stared at Evan, knowing she had the older boy under her control.

"Well," Evan began. "I guess we could do this every now and then. You know, as long as you're not my girlfriend they shouldn't care what we do. They didn't for the past girls I've made-out with." Camille crossed her arms and glared at Evan. That's when the blonde realized that he did a rookie mistake in mentioning other girls. "Of course, you're different from them."

"You bet I am," Camille insisted. "Who else would make-out with you, slap you and then make-out with you again?"

"Huh?" Evan stared at Camille, confused. He didn't even have time to react before Camille slapped him across the face, grabbed his head and pulled his lips down to hers again. They wrapped their arms around each other as they tumbled into the closet again, the door somehow shutting after them.

* * *

><p>"Oh, they definitely need some air," Brandon mumbled, guessing what was going on between his best friend and the girl he promised a make-out session with.<p>

"But just to be on the safe side," Jo got up. "Kendall, let's go find them." Sighing, Kendall got to his feet too.

"We can go too," Carlos offered. "If we cover more ground, we'll be able to find them before the Zizi do."

"Uh," Kendall stammered, trying to find an excuse for them not to come along. "What about Katrina? If she wakes up, you don't want her to be alone."

"We can be there for her," Mrs. Knight offered. "And she'll understand if you're not there ALL the time. Plus, Freight Train's standing right outside the door."

"I'm going to stay anyways," Logan decided.

James looked at Logan and Katrina before he mentioned, "Yeah, I'm staying too."

The others gave James a curious look before Carlos announced, "But I still wanna go. We don't want Evan to get kidnapped or killed and then Katrina gets so upset that she won't WANT to wake up."

"Brandon," Kendall addressed his cousins' best friend. "Can I talk to you in the hallway for a second before we start searching for Evan and Camille?"

"Sure," Brandon shrugged.

As Brandon went out into the hallway, Kendall told Carlos and Jo, "Just wait here and I'll be right back." Following Brandon out into the hallway, Kendall closed the door after them. "We cannot let Carlos find Evan and Camille. They're probably making-out and Carlos would blab it to everyone. If Katrina can really hear everything around her while she's in this coma, she does not need to hear this. She'd never wake up! And I do NOT want to know what Logan would do."

"So, I should take him to places that I know Evan and Camille won't be while you and Jo find them?" Brandon assumed.

"Exactly," Kendall confirmed.

"Okay," Brandon looked to the ceiling as he thought about it. "I'll take him to the cafeteria, the gift shop, the waiting room, places that have a lot of people. Evan won't want to take Camille to any of those places."

"And Jo and I will check the rooms and closets," Kendall added. "If they're not in those, we'll check the basement."

"Sounds good," Brandon nodded. The two of them went back into Katrina's room to tell everyone the plan.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina found herself in a fog within the practice room. She walked through the fog, trying to find anything. In the middle of the room, a drop fell on her shoulder. Confused, Katrina reached over to touch the drop. She brought her finger up to her eyes, finding that the drop was blood. Slowly, her head tilted up.<em>

_A scream erupted from Katrina's mouth when she saw Evan hanging from the ceiling in a noose. Blood dripped from gashes along his entire body. Crying, she backed away from him only to hit something behind her. Turning around, she faced the boys of Big Time Rush. The four of them were covered in Evan's blood and holding knives in their hands. Kendall was carrying another noose as well._

"_We know a way to get the Zizi leave us alone," Carlos announced._

"_It's the only solution," Logan explained. "Get rid of the people they're after and they'll stop going after us."_

"_Even though we're family, they won't come after me once you're gone," Kendall added._

"_Come on, Katrina," James raised his knife. "Since your brother's gone, we can pleasure you before we kill you." He wiggled his eyebrows as he and his friends stepped towards Katrina. She screamed and ran from them._

* * *

><p>Katrina's heart monitor began beeping faster. Logan, James, Katie and Mrs. Knight looked at the girl with concern. The model twitched spastically in her bed, but didn't show any signs of waking up. As if they expected it, doctors and nurses rushed into the room. James, Logan, Mrs. Knight and Katie were ushered out so that they wouldn't get in the way. The four of them watched with baited breath as the doctors inside the room worked on the model.<p>

A minute later, the doctors filed out of the room, sighing with happiness that they beat this scare.

"Her heart rate went up like she was being chased or something," one doctor explained. "She's fine now, but still in her coma. You can go back in." Katie and Mrs. Knight went in and settled back in their spots. Although they went back to what they were doing before the scare, they would keep glancing at Katrina worriedly, hoping that the scare wouldn't happen again. Logan and James just looked inside, but stayed out in the hallway.

"We need to figure out a way to get Katrina out of this coma," James mentioned.

"Um," Logan touched his head as he thought about what they could do. "I'd have to look up comas. Didn't Katie bring the laptop? Let's borrow it from her and find some free WiFi somewhere." The two of them headed back into the room.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina collapsed to the ground in tears once she found herself in the darkness again. She pulled herself into a fetal position, talking to herself, "They wanna kill me. I'm just trouble for them. I should just go find my mom and make sure that I never wake up again."<em>

"_Kat," another voice hit her ears. "Do you really think the guys would betray you that easily?" Katrina looked up and found Evan staring down at her, completely alive and healthy. She immediately stopped crying, got to her feet and engulfed her brother in a hug._

"_Oh my God, I'm so happy I haven't lost you for good," Katrina told him._

"_Sis," Evan pushed her away so he could look at her. "You need to wake up. If you don't, none of us will be alive. Things out in the real world are getting bad."_

"_But Mom said I can't wake up until I find the truth!" Katrina exclaimed. "Can't anyone just tell me what this freaking truth is?!"_

"_If it were up to me, I'd tell you," Evan replied. "These are things that you know deep down because you've heard them whispered around you, but haven't been able to process them. Now's the time to find them." Evan waved his hand and three doors appeared in the darkness. "Each one of these doors holds the truth, but they are each different worlds than the ones we live in. You'll have to keep an open mind."_

"_Evan," Katrina stared at her brother. "I'm wandering around in my mind. I can't get any more open than that."_

"_Good point," Evan agreed. "Just be careful. If you get killed before finding out the truth, you'll never wake up and be forced to wander this darkness for all eternity. No pressure." With a smile, Evan disappeared._

"_No pressure, huh?!" Katrina yelled."I might die from doing this, but I won't wake up unless I try! That's DEFINITELY no pressure!" Taking a deep breath, Katrina went into the first door._

* * *

><p>Kendall and Jo walked down the hallway, checking each room for Evan and Camille. While they got weird looks from patients and doctors, they found no sign of the missing couple.<p>

"This is ridiculous," Jo mentioned as she stopped Kendall from checking a room that had a note on the door saying, 'hostile patient'. "There are so many rooms around here that they could be in. And by the time that we find what room they're in, they might have moved already."

"So, you're suggesting that we forget this and go back?" Kendall asked. "That doesn't work for me. The longer it takes us to find them makes me more worried that Carlos is right."

Before Jo could respond, they overheard an intern saying, "Did you see Evan Wolff up on the next floor?" Kendall and Jo quickly turned their heads to look at the intern. "He went into a closet with some girl and came out with lipstick stains all over him. I didn't know he was dating anyone." Kendall and Jo face-palmed.

"It's too bad," another intern shook her head. "He's like totally the most eligible bachelor in Hollywood. Every girl wants to date him because he's such a badass, bad boy and he's so freaking hot."

"Maybe they're not dating," the first one assumed. "Maybe they're just hooking-up."

"God, I hope so," the second intern told her. "I would hook-up with him if I had the chance." The first intern nodded before walking away with a folder of medical reports. As she turned around, the second intern's face became visible and Kendall was able to recognize her.

"Emily?" Kendall realized that his cousin's childhood girlfriend was impersonating an intern.

"Crap," Emily mumbled before she ran off.

"Jo," Kendall turned to his own girlfriend. "I have to chase after that girl. Go find Evan and Camille and I'll meet you back in Katrina's room." Jo barely had time to nod before Kendall raced after Emily.

Emily led Kendall through the hospital on another chase. Instead of the one before, she seemed to look back and check to see if he was still following her. The chase went up and down stairs, through crowded and abandoned hallways, around people walking and avoiding items placed in the middle of the hallway. Finally, they ended up in the hallway right outside Katrina's room. Kendall watched as Emily ducked into Katrina's room. Thinking he finally had her cornered, Kendall went in after her.

Inside the room, no one else was there besides the comatose Katrina. Kendall scratched his head wondering where everyone had gone and where Emily could have disappeared. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as he realized that Freight Train wasn't outside the room either. Slowly, he turned around to find Emily standing in the doorway. She had her arms crossed and a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Hey, Evan," Emily greeted him with the wrong name. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He didn't get a chance to correct her before she went on, "I've missed you." She started walking closer to him. "But, we can't go back to where we left off unless you join me."

"Huh?" Kendall leaned forward, wondering more about the 'join me' comment than why Emily thought he was Evan.

"Oh, come on," Emily stood inches from him. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" When Kendall still seemed confused, Emily leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I'm part of the Zizi." Kendall's jaw dropped as Emily pulled away. "And the only reason that you haven't been hit as hard as your sister is that I've been delaying them from doing anything because of the thought that we could possibly get back together. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Kendall glared at the girl. "I think that you need to get away from my family. You've been making our lives a living hell and I'm sick of it."

"Our leader said you'd say that," Emily backed away from him, towards the door. She stared at him as though daring him to step forward, but Kendall didn't move. "I just thought I'd give you one last chance before we put our plan into action."

"What plan?" Kendall's face paled.

"The Big Time Tragedy, of course," Emily explained. "It's gonna be all over the media. They're probably going to have to shut down the hospital for this too. Your sister's band boys are all being separated as we speak. This time though, we'll make sure the job gets done correctly so that no one survives like you and your little sister did."

"You know what's going to happen?" Kendall asked. Emily nodded. "Then, why don't you stop it?"

"Haven't you been listening?" Emily mentioned. "I'm part of the Zizi! I helped plan this!"

"They killed your parents," Kendall revealed.

"Oh, I know," Emily smirked. "Who do you think killed them?" She reached the door and grabbed its handle. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some boys to lure to their doom." Kendall rushed forward to stop her, but he was too slow. Emily slammed the door shut and stared at him through the window, smiling evilly. Trying to open the door, Kendall found it locked. He glared at Emily through the window, but she just winked at him. Kendall watched as she painted the window black so that no one could see inside the room.

Suddenly, there was a crack of lightning outside and the power went out in the hospital. Kendall turned to stare at Katrina whose monitors watching her condition had all stopped working. Kendall had two words that seemed to describe the mess they all were in, "We're doomed."

* * *

><p><em>The door slammed behind Katrina and she groaned. All the girl could see around her was black just like what she had just left.<em>

"_I think my brother just pranked me," Katrina mumbled._

_She was about to turn around and try one of the other doors when she heard a voice, "Kat, what are you talking about?" Katrina turned around to find herself face-to-face with James._

"_Oh, uh," Katrina stammered, trying to find an explanation._

"_You're probably just nervous for tomorrow," James decided. He came over to Katrina and wrapped his arms around her. Katrina's eyes went wide, wondering what was going on. She didn't move though, remembering that her brother told her to have an open mind._

"_Uh, sure," Katrina agreed hesitantly. "That's it."_

"_It's too bad tradition states that we can't spend the night before together," James continued. Katrina could feel him nuzzling up against her ear. "At least tomorrow night we can get freaky." Katrina's breathing staggered when James placed a long kiss on her neck. "But I guess we should get you to Logan and Camille's. I gotta pick up Logan and your maid of honor insists that you stay with her for the night instead of with your brother and Emily like you originally planned." Katrina was so stunned into silence at these words that she just let him wrap an arm around her waist and lead her into the darkness._

* * *

><p>Carlos looked around the dark hallway, searching for a source of the power outage, "The Zizi totally did this!"<p>

"Or the storm did," Brandon came up with the most likely solution.

"That's what the Zizi want you to think," Carlos mentioned.

"Honestly, you might have a point," Brandon considered as the boys stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"By cutting us off from electricity, we can't find out what they're doing by the security cameras," Carlos reasoned.

"That's actually really smart," Brandon agreed. "But without power, the doctors won't be able to tell if something's wrong with Kat until the power comes back on."

"We have to get back to her, NOW!" Carlos realized. They turned around to run towards Katrina's room, but paused as they saw something down the hallway.

Right by a corner were two men in the blood red hoodies. One of them held a struggling Emily in his arms while the other had a freaked out Tim, knife to his neck. Carlos and Brandon became very still, hoping that the Zizi members wouldn't do anything to Emily and Tim.

"Let go of them," Carlos insisted. "And give up. The good guys always win!"

"Are you sure that you're the good guys?" the Zizi member holding Tim asked. "Because the last time that I checked, we were saving the world from getting obsessed with celebrities by killing them all off."

"You'll never get away from us!" Brandon exclaimed.

"You'll have to catch us first," the Zizi member holding Emily replied. That said, the men in hoodies dragged their hostages away in opposite directions.

"You go save Tim and I'll save Emily," Carlos instructed. Brandon nodded and ran off. Carlos took a deep breath before he raced after the Zizi member with Emily.

* * *

><p><em>After a car ride to Logan and Camille's, Katrina was able to piece together some things about this universe she found herself in. Logan and Camille were married and Katrina caught the bouquet at their wedding. A few days later, James had proposed. Their wedding was tomorrow, hence the no seeing each other the night before. It was apparently being covered by every news station in the world and every Jamina fan was treating it like it was a royal wedding or something. Evan had saved Emily from the Zizi and they had eloped in Las Vegas with Kendall and Katrina as their witnesses. Speaking of Kendall, he was engaged to Jo and they were set to get married in a couple months after Jo's show goes on a short filming hiatus while Jett films a movie in Iceland. As for Carlos, he had been introduced to an old friend from Katrina's, Evan's and Brandon's high school from before the tragedy. After confusion on Carlos's part about the romance and a little cupid play from everyone else, they became an official couple. Brandon, on the other hand, had moved away when Tim got into the vet school at Oklahoma State University. They were a strong couple that seemed to be heading in the direction of marriage, but Tim really wanted to wait until he graduated vet school. They were both coming back for James and Katrina's wedding.<em>

_With some manipulation, Katrina was able to get James to tell the story of how they got to be a couple. When Big Time Rush had gotten back from their first tour, Katrina had to pick between Logan and James. It was that moment that had changed everything since Katrina had picked James over Logan, thinking their relationship would probably crumble due to their arguments. Although James and Katrina had many arguments throughout their relationship and even broke-up a couple times, they would always come back to each other. Logan and Camille were happy together and the drama that was between Katrina and Camille had been forgotten. They had even gotten so close that Katrina had chosen the actress to be her Maid of Honor._

"_You sure are asking a lot of questions today," James mentioned as he parked the car in the driveway of what was apparently the house that Logan and Camille lived in. "Is there something I should know about tonight that you're not telling me? A bachelorette party, perhaps? I know you haven't had yours yet."_

"_I have no idea if that's going to happen," Katrina told the truth."If Camille's planning it, then it'll be a surprise one."_

"_You know what would be fun?" James gave Katrina a sultry smirk. "If we would forget this big, media wedding and go run off together and elope. I cannot wait until you're my wife so I can do some freaky things to you."_

"_Like what?" Katrina asked. James leaned over and whispered his plan for her in her ear. A deep red blush formed on Katrina's cheeks. "O-Oh."_

_James played with her hair as he breathed, "I love making you stammer and blush." Slowly, James pressed his lips against Katrina's neck. She couldn't help but to moan at the touch. He chuckled in response. "And moan. You are seriously the hottest thing in this world. I am so lucky to have you."_

"_Life is better than I thought it would be with you in it," Katrina admitted. James pulled back to look at Katrina strangely. To keep with her character in this world, Katrina flashed him a smile that she hoped was flirtatious. James seemed to accept it as he reached over to turn her head to his and give her a kiss on her lips. Katrina awkwardly left her eyes open for a few seconds, them darting back and forth as he kissed her. As time went on and his kissing got deeper, Katrina's eyes fluttered shut, kissing back._

_Suddenly, the back of Katrina's seat fell back into a lying position. Katrina yelped as she fell back with it. James smirked down at her, wiggling his eyebrows as he climbed over to lie on top of her._

"_What are you doing?" Katrina asked, feeling breathless._

"_Two things," James told her. "One, in case Camille does have that bachelorette party, which I think she will, I want to remind you what you have waiting for you right here. Two, I need you so bad right now." Katrina watched with widened eyes as James took off his shirt, revealing his washboard abs. Noticing Katrina's staring, James pointed at his abs, "Look at this amazingness. You are NOT going to find another man with a body like mine that can get you off in so many ways."_

_As if she had been inhabited by the spirit of the Katrina that lived in this world, Katrina replied, "Definitely not." James didn't need much else to lean forward and grab Katrina's lips with his own. She surprised herself by letting his tongue enter her mouth right away. He French kissed her as if he knew every part of her and every place that would make her feel good. Katrina could find herself melting underneath him. Every touch felt so good that she didn't even mind James's hands having minds of their own along her body. He let go of her lips so that he could kiss down to her neck. Latching there, she could feel him marking her as his. Katrina opened her eyes slightly._

_A second later, her eyes completely flew open and she screamed. James pulled away and looked down at her in concern, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"_

"_Video camera," Katrina revealed, pointing to the window. James furrowed his eyebrows and looked out the window of the car. Indeed, a video camera was filming their every move. The person behind the camera, however, was someone they didn't have to worry about._

"_Did you really have to stop?" Camille asked them as she pulled the camera away from her face. "This would have been GOLD for the video I'm putting together for the reception tomorrow." James sighed in defeat as he went back to the driver's side of the car. "Come on, Kat. I have a big night of girl stuff planned for your last night as a single woman."_

_The car door opened and Katrina looked up to see Logan with a smile on his face. He held out his hand for her, "For the lovely bride." Katrina took his hand and he helped her out of the car. As she stood in front of him, Logan admitted, "You know, I'm happy that you and James did stop."_

"_Why?" Katrina asked, thinking that Logan might still have a little bit of feelings for her in this world._

"_Because I have to sit there," Logan responded. "And I do NOT want to sit somewhere that you two have done your freaky stuff in. It would have been like the time Carlos, Kendall and I walked in on you two doing your thing on that orange couch back when all of us lived at the Palm Woods." He shivered as he remembered something Katrina didn't. "Anyways, I hope you girls have fun tonight." Without another word, Logan got into the car with James._

"_I will never be able to sit on that orange couch again," Katrina mumbled._

_Camille came over to grab Katrina's hand, "Girl, you're not gonna be able to sleep tonight with what I've got planned." Katrina didn't get a word in as Camille pulled her towards the house._

"_Camille!" James called out from the open window of his car. "I want to see my girl walking towards me down the aisle tomorrow in the same condition as she is right now!"_

"_No promises!" Camille replied. Katrina's eyes went wide as the actress pulled her into the house._

* * *

><p>"Can't you do something to get the power back on so we can charge this laptop?" James asked Logan. The two boys were sitting in the cafeteria with the laptop in front of them. The laptop had a blank screen as it had just shut down on them.<p>

"I might be able to figure something out if I knew where the fuse box was," Logan admitted. "But I have no idea where it could be. I'm sure the people here are doing something about it. They can't have the power off for too long or the people on life support are going to start dying."

"People like Katrina?" James suggested.

Suddenly, the two boys went wide-eyed as they rushed out of the cafeteria. James led the way down the hallway as they ran past people that were freaked out by the power outage. They got to the stairway and went up the first flight of stairs only to pause at the foot of the next. A man in a blood red hoodie stood at the top of the second flight of stairs.

"Running to save your little groupie?" the man asked. "Isn't that cute? She won't be there to save much longer."

"What did you do to her?!" Logan exclaimed.

"I haven't done anything," the man insisted. "However, some of my cohorts are working on the plan for her and Kendall as we speak."

"You've got Kendall too?" James's face paled.

"And you," the man added. Before Logan and James could say another word, they were hit in the back of the head and knocked unconscious. As they fell to the ground, another man with a red hoodie was revealed behind them. Slowly, he took off the hood, showing that it was Chase, Katrina's stalker.

"You get James and I get this one, right?" Chase kicked Logan on the ground. "Cause I've got an interesting plan to get rid of him."

The man at the top of the stairs took off his hood, revealing himself to be Hawk, the producer in charge of Hawk Records, "Remember that we have to convince them to join our side before we send them to their doom."

"Yeah, yeah," Chase waved it off, picking the passed-out Logan up from the ground. "I know the rules. Why do we have to do that anyways?"

"Because the Zizi needs someone on the inside," Hawk explained. "It was going to be Emily, but she blew her cover talking to Kendall. So, we have to try and get one of these boys to betray the others."

"And if we don't?" Chase asked.

Hawk smirked, "We do what the Zizi do best." He started laughing manically. A few seconds in, Chase joined. Hawk cut himself off abruptly. "Stop. Don't laugh with me."

"Okay," Chase gave in. He walked off with Logan in his arms.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm going to kill Camille and Jo," Katrina declared as she looked at herself in the mirror in front of her. It was the next day and, as promised, Camille had kept Katrina up all night. At first, it seemed like a normal girl party as the girls surprised Katrina with a bachelorette party. They played party games, gave Katrina gifts, drank alcohol and naturally had a good time. Then, a joint gift from Jo and Camille was brought in: male exotic dancers. Katrina was handcuffed to a chair and forced to watch as the men danced practically on top of her while the other girls giggled at her predicament. Because the make-up artist had already gotten a hold of her, the bags under her eyes weren't visible any more.<em>

_Katrina was in her dressing room at the castle that she and James were about to get married in. The hairdresser that had been employed for the event was supposed to be doing Katrina's hair, but Camille had dragged to woman out into the hallway to argue about using the same flower in her hair as the bridesmaids when, as the maid of honor, she should have gotten a special flower. Katrina sighed, wishing that she could somehow get out of going through with this wedding without people thinking something was wrong and ruining everyone's lives._

_There was a knock on the door behind her and Katrina turned. Standing in the doorway was Evan with his hand over his eyes. He was wearing a tuxedo, complete with a flower attached to one side of his jacket. His bowtie was the only thing that showed he wasn't ready for the event since it was undone and hanging from the sides of his neck. "Are you dressed?"_

_Katrina looked down at the robe she was wearing since her hair had to be done before she could get into her dress. It covered enough of her that she was able to say, "I'm decent enough to be seen by my brother."_

_Evan uncovered his eyes and smiled at his younger sister, "I can't believe it's your wedding day. My little sister has grown up so fast."_

"_I kind of wish Mom and Dad were here to see this," Katrina admitted._

_Walking over to her, Evan gave his sister a hug, "Me too, but at least we have each other. And now is not the time to be depressed. You have to shine like the Diamond you're becoming."_

"_Rather than be Hungry like the Wolf?" Katrina chuckled as she referenced one of hers and Evan's favorite old songs._

_Evan laughed too, "You'll always be a Wolff. If not by name, then by blood. By the way, I have a message for you from your future husband." Katrina stared at him, waiting for him to go on. "He says to relax. Today is all about you two. Nothing is going to go wrong. We've got guards at every door and there will be cameras everywhere, filming all of this live for the whole world to see. The Zizi won't try anything funny here." Evan shifted around uncomfortably before he continued. "He was about to say something about what he would do to you on your honeymoon, but then he remembered he was talking to your brother and wisely shut up."_

_Katrina burst into laughter, "Good thing too, otherwise I'd be a widow before I even got married."_

_Once the laughing died down, Evan spoke, "On a serious note though, I have to say it's an honor that you're letting me walk you down the aisle."_

"_Evan, who else would I pick?" Katrina pointed out. "The only other option would be to walk by myself, but that just seems depressing to me. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. Without you to support me, it can't be the happiest." The siblings hugged again._

_They only let go when Camille came in the room, announcing, "Evan, you gotta go. We have to finish getting Katrina ready for her big entrance."_

"_See you at the doors," Evan told his sister before he zoomed out of the room._

"_Okay, so we've gotta do waxing, plucking, hairstyling, primping, squeezing, pulling, filing, painting, gluing, changing and clipping all in the next hour and a half to get you ready for this wedding," Camille told the model._

_Katrina's eyes went wide, "I don't even need that much stuff done when I'm getting ready for a model shoot."_

"_Yeah, well, this is the biggest event that will ever happen in your life," Camille explained. "You've got to look the part." She whistled and Katrina was attacked by stylists._

* * *

><p>Kendall looked up from his spot on the couch as he heard the doorknob jiggle. Since the window was still painted black, Kendall assumed that whoever was on the other end couldn't see inside either. He looked around and grabbed the first thing that could be used as a weapon in case someone from the Zizi was coming to finish him and Katrina off. Staring at the pen in his hands, Kendall debated on if it could be good protection. When the doorknob jiggled again, Kendall raised it up anyways, prepared to attack if necessary.<p>

"The door's locked," Kendall heard someone out in the hallway say.

"Guess they must have already moved the girl," another voice responded. "One less patient that we have to worry about finding another place for." Kendall relaxed as he realized that the other people were employees of the hospital.

"Wait," Kendall whispered to himself. "Why would they have to move Katrina? There must be something wrong." Kendall pulled out his phone only to be greeted by a familiar picture on the screen. "No service. Of course. Guess there's no way that I'll be able to find out what's going on."

Suddenly, Kendall's face lit up in realization, "I could let them know that I'm here." He got up off the couch and banged on the door, "HEY! THERE ARE PEOPLE STILL IN HERE! HELLO?!" No one came back. "Crap. Now what?"

**(A/N): I think that sums this up pretty well. Now what do they do? Katrina's STILL in her coma and she has to fish out the truth among the stories her mind is spinning. Kendall's locked in her hospital room which should have been evacuated. Evan and Camille are… occupied… The Zizi have already captured Logan and James. Carlos and Brandon are being lured into a trap. Who can save them now? Jo? Katie? Mrs. Knight? Evan and Camille (if they stop their make-out sessions in time…)? Maybe Gustavo, Kelly or Griffin? Maybe a new character that I'm planning on introducing in the next few chapters? Or maybe Emily will get a heart? Who would have thought that she was part of the Zizi? And she STILL thinks that Kendall is Evan! But wait… Didn't Hawk mention that Emily revealed her Zizi involvement to KENDALL, not EVAN? Did the Zizi tell her that Kendall was actually Evan or something? Speaking of Hawk, he's in the Zizi too! No surprise there… But, isn't he supposed to be in jail for, you know, KIDNAPPING Big Time Rush and Katrina? Why is he out? And Chase is a part of the Zizi too. Kind of a surprise seeing as how much Katrina got hurt… Maybe he doesn't know that the Zizi is fully responsible for that? Or maybe he's just nuts… So, there's obviously more members of the Zizi than just Emily, Chase and Hawk. Who could these people be? Are they known or just random people that hate them? In other news, Griffin's suing the hospital! That can't be good… The media are going to be ALL over that mess…**

**I feel as though this next part deserves a special paragraph: Katrina's coma dream. Where she is marrying James… Wait, what?! Why would her mind put her in a life where she's marrying James, not Logan? What kind of truth will come out of the lies of her dreams? Does she still **_**feel**_** something for James? Is there something about the other guys that she's going to find out? What about her brother? That was a possible truth that she has to find out. What could be this truth about Evan? Oh, and we can't forget about the Zizi. They were mentioned in the dream. Is THAT the truth that's going to come out? And in case you're wondering, the coma dream is where **_**Big Time Halloween **_**will come into play. Obviously, not in this chapter… And maybe not even in the next one… It depends on how much detail I want to give on what's going to happen next! (In my defense for the whole waiting a little longer to get to the Halloween episode, the mayor of my hometown said that we should delay Halloween until Friday because of the weather…) So, until next time, Happy Halloween and happy reading!**


	73. Heading Downhill

**(A/N): I'm so sorry this took so long. I had four exams, a quiz, three papers, a project to restart (with a group member who's doing NOTHING!), my friends' baby died, my sister's having surgery (on her leg of all places… ironic…) and my other sister got into a car accident. You could say things have been busy…**

**Anyways… Over 300 reviews?! WOOHOO! You guys are AMAZING! I cherish each and every one! Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Yeah, hopefully something happens to save them soon…), **_**Lisa Garcia**_** (I don't know if you're the same sister that Leah was talking about so I don't know when you read this, but I hope you pull through if you are. And when you do read this, I'll have to say this. Kendall will never join the Zizi because they don't want him. In their eyes, he's related to the Wolffs and so he's just as bad as they are.), **_**Leah Garcia**_** (I really hope your sister and her crush pull through. And that your other sister is happy with her new adopted family. As for the worst day of your life, think of it this way. Things could still be worse. And if they can't, then at least they can only get better. Kendall and Evan are major characters. At least in my opinion. There wouldn't be a story without Kendall and Evan is important in the storyline and isn't going away any time soon. I've got plans for them, so don't worry about that.), **_**Danielle Domain**_** (I wish that I could update on command, but I have school and my own original work to write. If I could, I would totally just sit at my laptop and write all day and give you guys an update every day, but I can't. Life gets in the way.), **_**Derba**_** (Yay for being caught up! Although now you have to wait until I post updates… But at least you know what's going on! At least the stuff that I've already written.), **_**Lucy Case**_** (I wish I could update faster, but my schoolwork takes precedence right now. I'm paying a WHOLE lot of money to go to this college and I need to keep my grades up so I can graduate on time. As for what happens with Kendall… You'll see…), **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (Maybe Emily IS being forced into it. You'll have to wait to find out. Wouldn't that be a twist? And Chase is definitely one of those 'If I can't have her, no one can' kind of guys. That will become more apparent as time goes on. As for those fangirls, they better get those pitchforks ready. Thank you for telling me that I'm creative! When I was going through that episode, I thought of so many different reasons to make it. Should I make it into a what if or make her have a dream about it or should I just have her eat some bad food and have some hallucinations… I thought the coma idea was probably the best. As for **_**Big Time Rescue**_**, I have to say, I cannot wait to get to that episode now! They're seriously making this too easy to write Katrina in. I was smiling through that WHOLE episode because I knew exactly what I wanted Katrina to do in it. It makes me wonder if they read this story and are making it easier just so that I continue writing it… That would be weird… Yeah, fanfiction takes up a whole lot of my life although I never tell anyone about it. Whenever they ask what I do in my free time, I tell them I write. Then, they ask if they can read it and I have to say it's private otherwise people would look at me weird. As for the new character, not in this chapter, but the next one for sure! Also… YAY! You're the 300****th**** review!) and **_**Cassie btrlover**_** (Sorry I didn't update sooner. Things have been really busy in my life lately.)**

**And now for the disclaimer. I do not own Big Time Rush in any way, shape or form, although it would be really cool to be able to write for them. Then again… Writing for them would probably cause me to write in a whole bunch of animals into the series so it's probably a good thing that I don't write for them… Now, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 73: Heading Downhill

Jo opened a door and Evan and Camille fell out of the storage closet on the other side. She blinked as she looked down at the couple. Their hair was messed up, Evan's shirt was missing, Camille's legs were wrapped around Evan's waist and the two of them had roaming hands. The make-out session didn't even seem to falter with them on the floor in the hallway, visible for the whole world to see. Evan looked like he was trying to eat her face off from the way he was slamming his tongue down her throat. Almost all of his exposed face and chest were covered in lip-shaped lipstick stains that Camille had left.

Clearing her throat, Jo noticed the two didn't even attempt to show some decency. The blonde girl looked around, seeing that everyone had stopped to stare at the couple making-out on the ground. Jo cleared her throat louder, but there was still no response. People were starting to take pictures as they recognized that the boy on the ground was Evan Wolff. Trying one more time, Jo cleared her throat so loud that it could have probably been heard over a train.

That got their attention. Evan's and Camille's eyes burst open as they broke apart and looked up at Jo. She smiled knowingly down at them, crossing her arms.

"Oops," Evan and Camille spoke.

"Yeah oops," Jo replied. "You do realize that this is going to make the news and then Katrina, when she wakes up, is going to KILL both of you!" Sighing, she continued, "Get up. We have to meet Kendall at Katrina's room and then figure out where Carlos and Brandon went."

"Can I at least put on my shirt first?" Evan asked.

"You might want to find a wet towel too," Jo retorted. "And a brush. God, I had half a mind to dump a bucket of cold water on you two!" Evan and Camille looked at each other, wincing.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina came out of her dressing room to the jaw dropping of the wedding party, minus James since he was already at the altar. She was wearing her mother's wedding dress which had survived the fire. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. Embroidered flowers lined the bodice and skirt of the dress with ribbon tying the dress in the back. The skirt of the dress was so long that it had to be carried out by Katie who, since she was unpaired for the wedding party, accepted the role to carry the dress train down the aisle. Katrina wore a diamond necklace and earrings that matched the large rock on the ring James had given her. A tiara had been placed in her curled hair along with a veil that was attached to it. She smiled at everyone out there.<em>

"_How do I look?" Katrina asked._

"_Beautiful," Carlos commented._

"_Like a model," Logan added._

"_Gorgeous," Kendall went on._

"_Like a Diamond," Jo continued, using a play on Katrina's future last name._

"_Like Mom in her wedding pictures," Evan finished. Katrina blushed at these words._

"_Okay!" Brandon announced, coming into the room from the ceremonial area. "Now that Katrina's dressed, we can start the wedding. Logan, since you're the best man, you better go tell the organ player."_

"_Right," Logan nodded and ran off. While he was gone, the group lined up at the door in pairs. Brandon and Tim led the way. Carlos had Emily on his arm next since Evan was giving Katrina away. Kendall and Jo were after them, flirting with each other and discussing their own future wedding. Logan came back in time to join up with Camille at the end. Katrina, Evan and Katie stood to the side so they wouldn't be seen when the doors opened._

"_So remember," Evan whispered to Katrina. "As soon as we get through those doors, cameras are going to go off. So, be prepared for the bright flash of light." Katrina nodded, remembering the bright flashes of light from all of her model shoots. She watched as the doors opened and one-by-one the couples went through. The doors shut again and the three of them moved in front of it._

"_Kat," Katie spoke to the bride. "I should tell you that I hope you and James are happy together. Everyone thinks that you two are the most perfect couple because you're so much alike. From your ambition to your kindness to a little bit of looks, you complement each other. And you two belong together."_

_Katrina's mouth suddenly felt dry, "Uh, thanks Katie."_

_The music for Katrina's entrance began and she took a deep breath. Slowly, the doors opened and Katrina was blinded by flashes of white light as people took pictures of her. Blinking, she adjusted to the light. The people in the audience were standing and staring at her with smiles on their faces. Katrina could pick out Mrs. Knight, Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin and Brandon's parents at the front of the seats. Kids that Katrina recognized from the Palm Woods were scattered among the thousands of faces in the crowd. Up at the altar, the bridesmaids and groomsmen were already there, joining in smiling at Katrina. Right in the middle, waiting for her at the end of the aisle was James. His smile was the biggest out of all of them. Something about him standing there, waiting for her and staring at her, made Katrina feel something she didn't expect to feel. Not exactly love, but a deep affection. While she tried to figure out why she was feeling that, she couldn't bear to tear her eyes away from James._

_Slowly, Katrina, Evan and Katie made their way to the front. James couldn't look away from his approaching bride. The group made their way up to them where Katie was finally able to stop carrying the dress's train and join the other bridesmaids. James held out his arm for Katrina and she took it. There was only one thing stopping them from finishing their walk up to the altar: Evan wouldn't let go._

_Katrina leaned over to whisper to her brother, "You can let go now, big bro."_

"_He's one lucky guy, little sis," Evan responded. He gave Katrina a quick kiss on the cheek and a nod to James before he let his sister go so he could join the other groomsmen._

"_You look amazing," James whispered to Katrina. "You could make royalty jealous." Katrina blushed. "Ready to do this?"_

"_As ready as I'll ever be," Katrina replied. The two of them walked up to the altar where the ceremony began._

* * *

><p>Brandon ran after the man in the red hoodie that was dragging Tim along. They didn't get very far before the man tossed Tim to the side so he could get away. Brandon knelt down beside Tim, "Are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah," Tim rubbed his head. "I think I hit my head on something though. What's going on?"

"Uh," Brandon's eyes darted back and forth as he tried to come up with an answer. "I don't know if I should tell you. It might put you in danger."

"It can't be any more trouble than what just happened," Tim insisted. "Who were those people?"

"It's a long story," Brandon began. "Come on. Let's go find another place to talk about this."

* * *

><p>"<em>I do," James spoke the words in response to the preacher. He stared at Katrina a smile, rubbing her hand with his thumb. She returned his smile as she put a ring on his finger.<em>

"_Katrina Raven Wolff," the preacher turned to Katrina. "Do you take James to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"_

_Katrina stared at James and his smiling face and could only smile in return. Behind James, she noticed Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Evan and Tim all watching her, waiting for her to say her line. She didn't even have to look to know that the girls and Brandon were staring from behind her. At her slight hesitation, James's smile started to falter which Katrina didn't want to see. So, she did the only thing she could in that situation. "I do." James flashed her his million-dollar smile as he put a ring on her finger, right next to her engagement ring._

"_Are there any objections to this marriage?" the preacher asked the crowd. Evan was about to step forward, but Kendall stopped him, shaking his head. "Okay, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Wiggling his eyebrows, James grabbed Katrina and dipped her down. Before Katrina could respond, James placed his lips on hers to the applause of the entire crowd._

* * *

><p>"HEY!" Carlos yelled after the running Zizi member that was dragging Emily along. "Let her go!"<p>

"HELP!" Emily screamed. Weirdly, the hallway that they were running through was empty. Carlos didn't pay attention to the oddness of it as he chased after the man in the blood red hoodie.

The man turned a corner and Carlos followed him. He finally caught up and attacked the man to the ground, freeing Emily from his grasp. Carlos was able to pin the man to the ground.

"You should know that since my dad's a cop, I learned how to take down bad guys from him," Carlos informed the man on the ground. "And you're definitely a bad guy." He looked up at Emily. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Emily nodded, holding herself as she shook. "I'm okay. Thank you so much."

Carlos nodded to her before looking down at the man on the ground, "Now, let's see who you are." With no hesitation, Carlos pulled the hood off the man's head. Carlos gasped at the sight of the man he knew. "CODY?! You're part of the Zizi?! You're supposed to be helping us!"

"I'm undercover, idiot!" Cody exclaimed. "That's why I haven't been around as much! God, do you really think I would betray the one guy who gave me a job when I didn't get into any colleges? Even if Kat likes someone else and I've got no chance with her anymore."

"So, you're still one of us?" Carlos checked. Cody nodded. "I don't believe it."

"Then take me to Evan and he'll tell you," Cody responded. "Just get up off of me!" Slowly, Carlos got up off of Cody while keeping an eye on him.

"What do you think, Emily?" Carlos asked the blonde girl. She didn't answer. Looking over at where she was, Emily was gone. Scratching his head, Carlos looked around for the girl he was trying to save, but there was no sign of her. Immediately, Carlos turned to Cody, "What did you do to her?!"

"Absolutely nothing!" Cody insisted. "But there's something you need to know about her. Emily-" He didn't get a chance to say another word to Carlos because the Latino suddenly passed out, collapsing to the ground. Cody looked up to find Emily scowling down at him.

"Traitor," Emily told Cody.

"In my opinion, you're the traitor," Cody retorted. "Evan still cares about you and that's why he sent me undercover. To save you."

"I talked to Evan," Emily replied. "He didn't seem to care about me."

"That's because the Zizi told you that the wrong person was Evan," Cody revealed. "They didn't want the chance for one of the Wolffs to join the Zizi. Or any of the Knights actually since they're related and apparently just as bad as the Wolffs."

"Sorry traitor," Emily held up her tranquilizer gun. "I've already picked my side." Without another word, she shot him and he went unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>James and Katrina finished kissing after everyone in the reception hall had tapped their glasses. Instead of completely pulling away, James leaned down to whisper in Katrina's ear, "Come with me. I want to show you something." Katrina didn't even get a chance to respond as James grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. Surprisingly, no one seemed to notice that the newlyweds were leaving their reception as James guided her out of the room.<em>

_Dragging her over to a stairwell, James pulled her down the stairs and into the basement. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what he had planned. They went into an empty room with not much light where James pushed her up against the wall. James wiggled his eyebrows down at Katrina before he took her lips with his. Katrina smiled into the kiss._

"_Ah, now I get it," Katrina declared once James stopped kissing her. "You just wanted a place to make-out alone. I could get used to this."_

"_Good," James responded. "Because I didn't plan on stopping anytime soon." Instead of taking her lips again, James went to Katrina's neck. She sighed as his expert lips made her become like mush in his arms._

_Suddenly, Katrina felt two pricks on her neck and her eyes snapped open. She could feel her blood leave her body through the wounds in her neck that James had made with his fangs._

* * *

><p>Kendall looked down at Katrina in her hospital bed and tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Why are you getting paler?" Indeed, the model's skin was starting to lose its slight pink color. It was as if her blood was retreating from the skin and moving further into her body.<p>

Checking the IVs attached to Katrina, Kendall noticed that they were still working. He looked around her, wondering if there was something different, but there wasn't. Every single thing was the same as it had been before the change.

"I should call Logan and see if he knows what to do," Kendall pulled out his phone. At the sight of the screen, he winced. "Right. No service. Forgot that." He sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Now what?"

Kendall stared at Katrina for a second before he remembered that Logan had told them that talking to people in comas helped them. Gathering his thoughts, Kendall decided he had nothing else to do and tried talking to her, "Katrina, don't die on me. Logan and Evan would never forgive me if you died with just me around." He sighed. "I'm begging here. Please don't die." Nothing happened. Pulling a seat up next to her bedside, Kendall sat down next to her. "Come on, Katrina. It would be really awkward if I had to save you through CPR."

Katrina's condition didn't seem to get better so Kendall reached over and grabbed her hand, "You know, before we met you, it was just me and the guys. The four of us shared everything. We were more than just best friends. We were brothers. And now we've kind of adopted you into our group." He laughed to himself. "I guess that would make things awkward for you and Logan if we all were really related."

When the model's skin just seemed to keep getting paler, Kendall continued, "Please don't leave us. If you're gone, then the Zizi win! Come on, WAKE UP, KAT!"

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly, Kendall burst through the door, yelling, "WAKE UP, KAT!" James pulled his mouth from Katrina's neck to look at the interrupting boy, blood dripping down from his fangs. Katrina's jaw dropped at the sight of her cousin. Kendall didn't give James a chance to do anything before he ran over and punched James in the face, knocking the pretty boy to the ground. Once Katrina was safe, Kendall fixed his suit and turned to Katrina with a smile.<em>

"_You know that this isn't real?" Katrina seemed surprised._

"_Yeah," Kendall nodded his head. "I'm here to pull you out of this dream. You've gotten what you need to know here. Unless you wanted to stay, of course."_

_Katrina looked down at James on the ground before announcing, "Let's go." She picked up her dress with one hand, took Kendall's hand with the other and followed the blonde out of the room._

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed in relief when the color came back to Katrina's skin. He let go of her hand and relaxed back in his chair. "You're still not awake, but at least you're not dead." He looked around the room. His eyes scanned the room for anything that could be used to help their predicament. "Now, how to get out of here?"<p>

* * *

><p>James opened his eyes to find himself sitting on a conveyer belt. He tried to move, but his hands and feet were bound in a way that he couldn't move from the fetal position. Frantically, he looked around for the reason he was there.<p>

His eyes zoomed in on a movement in the shadows as a man in a blood red hoodie walked into view. James watched as the Zizi member removed his hood. Gasping, James named the man, "HAWK!"

Hawk smirked, "Hello James. I would say it's nice to see you, but it's not."

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" James asked.

"Yeah," Hawk nodded. "But the Zizi can do pretty much anything. Including get me out of jail." James had to strain to hear Hawk mumble to himself, "Although I have to go back soon or else I'm going to be in even more trouble." Hawk shook his head before focusing on the boy band member again. "But you're in even more trouble than I could ever be."

"What did you do to Logan?!" James exclaimed, noticing that his smart best friend was nowhere in sight.

"I didn't do anything," Hawk insisted, "But that doesn't mean he's safe." James struggled in his rope bonds. "As for you, I have to ask you to join us."

"What?" James stopped his struggling, thinking he hadn't heard Hawk correctly.

"The Zizi need someone on the inside," Hawk explained. "So, they told me to ask you to betray your friends and join the Zizi. If you do, we'll spare your life."

"Why should I join you?" James asked.

Hawk smirked, "Why don't you ask your girlfriend? Oh, that's right. She decided that you weren't good enough and went after your best friend first chance she got. Man, if I got dumped like that, I'd want revenge."

"It's not like that," James shook his head. "You don't know the whole story."

"She didn't even give you a chance," Hawk continued.

"But I would never want her dead," James responded. "I could never betray her or my friends."

"Fine," Hawk began to walk away. "I gave you a chance. Guess it's time to get rid of you." He pressed a button on a wall.

Suddenly, an oven turned on at the end of the conveyor belt. James's eyes went wide as he stared at the flames.

"Luckily, there is a generator for the medical waste disposal machine," Hawk spoke. "Goodbye, James Diamond. You should have chosen the Zizi." He pressed another button and the conveyor belt began moving James closer to the oven. Hawk laughed as he left the room.

James stared at the flames in the approaching oven. To himself, he whispered, "Crap."

* * *

><p><em>Kendall pulled Katrina through the door, back to the dark area with the three doors. She was back in a white t-shirt and jeans while Kendall had somehow changed to something informal too. He let go of her hand so he could go sit down next to Evan on a random couch that had shown up.<em>

"_Okay, what was that?" Katrina pointed at the door. "How am I supposed to find a truth among all of those lies?!"_

"_There is a truth in there," Evan assured her. "It's just deep down."_

_Katrina sighed as she thought about it, "Let's see. The only thing that I can come up with is that James is secretly a vampire and only Kendall knows it so that's why he knew to save me."_

"_Try again," Kendall responded._

_Katrina growled to herself, pacing as she thought about the experience she went through. She analyzed everything in it before she finally decided to speak what was on her mind, "Okay, so this is the truth that has to do with the guys. Logan still has a little bit of attraction to Camille that I could never fill. Carlos has a little bit of a thing for Emily because he was set up with her in the wedding party, but he'd have to fight Evan to even get a chance to get to her. James is still looking for a way to destroy mine and Logan's relationship so that he can date me again and will continue to silently do that until Logan and I break up or James finds someone else to go after. Kendall is having a hard time with letting Evan take over protecting me and, from what I saw, is protecting me from getting overprotected by Evan because Kendall stopped Evan from objecting to the marriage." Katrina heard the ring of a bell and the door that had led to that part of the dream disappeared._

"_Wow," Evan noted. "You got it on the second guess."_

"_Pay up," Kendall held out his hand to Evan. Groaning, Evan handed Kendall a couple dollars._

_Katrina facepalmed, "Even in my coma dream, you're betting on my actions. Really shows how much I need to hang out with more girls."_

"_Oh, you're sure to see that later," Evan told her. Katrina stared at him, wondering what he meant. "Well, go on, pick your next door." Katrina hesitated, but then went through one of the two remaining doors._

* * *

><p>Logan slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring up at Chase. Katrina's stalker had his creepy smile plastered on his face and Logan noticed he was wearing a blood red hoodie. Trying to scream, Logan found his voice muffled by a cloth covering his mouth. He tried to move, but his hands and feet were bound together. It was cold wherever he was and he was lying on a metal table of some sort.<p>

"You haven't broken up with Kat," Chase spoke to Logan. Mumbling was all Logan could do. "Yeah, I get that she's in a coma, but that shouldn't have stopped you." Logan stopped his struggling so that he could glare at Chase in disbelief. "Now, as much as I hate you, I've been told to ask you to join the Zizi and betray everyone. So, did you want to join us?" Logan tried mumbling something, but nothing was comprehensible. "What was that? Over your dead body will you join us? That can be arranged. We are in a morgue after all." Chase moved and Logan got a chance to look around. Sure enough, Logan was on a table in the hospital morgue. The table was attached to a hole in the wall.

Chase grabbed the bottom of the table and pushed it into the hole. Smiling down at Logan, Chase continued, "By the time they figure out where you are, you'll be dead of hypothermia and I can have Kat all to myself. Goodbye, Logan Mitchell." Chase closed the lid to the hole and then all Logan could see was pitch black darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina walked out of a closet to find herself inside a bedroom. It was a simple one, but had pink and white decorations all over. A small TV sat on a dresser at the foot of the bed. Walking over to the wall, Katrina checked out the pictures. All of them had her in it. A couple pictures were family pictures where she was with her parents and Evan, but her other brothers and sisters were surprisingly absent. Other pictures had her with the guys of Big Time Rush. What kept her staring at them was that some of them had the five friends younger than when Katrina had first met the guys.<em>

"_KATRINA!" Her dad's voice called out for her. "The boys are here to take you to school!"_

"_Dad," Katrina mumbled before she ran out of the room. Racing down the steps, she found her dad standing at the front door with Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan standing on the doorstep. They were dressed in winter gear, snow falling on the ground outside. Katrina completely ignored the boys and went up to her dad, engulfing him in a hug. "DADDY! Thank God! Have I ever told you how much I love you?!"_

_Her father sighed, "How much do you want?"_

_Katrina pulled away and looked up at him, "What are you talking about?"_

_Reaching into his back pocket, he took out his wallet and pulled some money out of it, "How does forty bucks sound? You can pay for lunch and some dinner at the hockey rink tonight." Confused, Katrina took the money from her father's hand._

"_Score!" Carlos mentioned. "You are so generous, Mr. Witkowsky." Katrina furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why Carlos would call her dad by his birth name rather than his changed name._

"_I've been told," Mr. Witkowsky responded._

"_We'll see you at the game tonight, Uncle Damian," Kendall told Katrina's dad. "Come on, Kat. We gotta go or else we'll be late for school."_

"_By the way, nice accessories for your cheerleading outfit," James commented. Katrina looked down at herself. She was wearing a cheerleading dress that was for the boys' public school in Minnesota. Beaded necklaces were around her neck and her hair had ribbons braided into pigtails. There weren't any blonde streaks in her hair. Her cheerleading uniform was over a gold turtleneck sweater and maroon sweatpants so that she could be warm in the wintery weather._

"_You might want to grab a coat before we go," Logan advised._

"_I'm on it!" Katrina's mother came into the room, a winter coat and boots in hand. Katrina took them from her and put them on. "Dad gave you some money for lunch, right?" Katrina nodded. "Okay, have fun at school."_

"_Like we can have fun at school, Aunt Penny," Kendall mentioned._

"_Well, at least pay attention," Mrs. Witkowsky advised. "And don't get in trouble. I don't want to hear anything about you five getting in detention again for stealing the principal's toupee and running it up the flagpole." The guys snickered, remembering that prank they did. Katrina stared at them in disbelief, wondering how they talked her into doing that._

_Finishing up with putting on her winter gear, Katrina joined the boys out on the porch. They waved goodbye to Katrina's parents and Logan led them to his car._

* * *

><p>Kendall looked at Katrina as the girl shivered. When she didn't move again, he shrugged and went back to searching through her purse.<p>

"Come on," Kendall mumbled to himself. "You're a girl AND a model. You must have a bobby pin somewhere in here." He pulled out her phone instead. Checking it, he noticed that she had no service too so he put it back and continued his search. "There!" Pulling his hand back out, there was a bobby pin between his fingers. Putting Katrina's purse back on the ground, Kendall got up and headed for the door.

"Let's see if I can do this," Kendall spoke to himself as he put the bobby pin into the lock. He bit his lip as he fiddled with it.

A few minutes passed and Kendall gave up. He tried to pull the bobby pin out, but it was stuck.

"Great, now what?" Kendall slumped down on the ground in a huff.

Suddenly, Kendall felt dizzy. He held his head to steady himself, blinking repeatedly and shaking his head slightly as though he was trying to wake himself up.

Once he felt normal again, Kendall asked, "Where did that come from?" He looked around the room as though there would be an answer for it.

* * *

><p><em>Following the guys into the school, Katrina watched as they gave random people high-fives throughout the school. Slowly, they made their way towards the lockers. Each of the guys stopped at a locker and Katrina, not knowing where hers was, stood awkwardly beside them.<em>

"_Aren't you gonna put you backpack in your locker before homeroom?" James asked._

"_Right," Katrina nodded. "Which one's my locker again?" The boys pointed at the locker right next to Kendall's. "Oh. I knew that." She stared down at the lock, wondering how she was going to get it open. "And you guys wouldn't happen to know what my locker combination is?"_

"_It's your birthday," Logan informed her. "Are you okay, Kat?"_

"_Oh, I'm fine," Katrina assured him. "Just had a brain fart is all." She opened her locker and put her backpack and winter stuff inside. "Now, what do I need for my first class?"_

_Kendall sighed and reached in, pulling out a piece of paper, "Here's your schedule. That should help."_

_Katrina furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the piece of paper, "Okay. So, homeroom is in Room 308." She blinked as she stared at the paper. After a few seconds hesitation, she turned to the boys, "Where's Room 308?"_

"_We should stick around her for the rest of the day," Carlos decided. The other three nodded._

* * *

><p>Carlos opened his eyes, groaning to himself. Slowly, he pushed himself to a sitting position and held his head, trying to figure out why his head was throbbing. It took a second before he noticed that it smelled really bad.<p>

"Okay, I promise that wasn't me!" Carlos insisted. He looked around for anyone, but only found darkness. "Hello?" Carlos tried to get up, but instead found himself sinking into the ground. He felt around, picked up something and brought it to his face. From the slight light coming from the ceiling, he could tell that it was a bag of garbage. "Uh, I think I might be in a dumpster."

It took him a second, but then Carlos exclaimed, "The Zizi have struck again! I KNEW that Cody couldn't be trusted! Now, how to get out so I can tell everyone?"

* * *

><p><em>By the time lunch had rolled around, Katrina had figured out the main things in this world. Her dad had never changed his name nor moved the family to California. Her parents had stopped having children after her and they weren't famous at all. Evan had already graduated and was in the University of Minnesota on a hockey scholarship. Katrina's dad was the coach for the boys' hockey team at their high school and Katrina was a cheerleader. One major thing became evident as time went on: the boys only thought of Katrina as 'one-of-the-guys'. Mainly because they thought of her as Kendall's cousin, she was immediately friend-zoned.<em>

_Big Time Rush had never been formed. It was obvious that it almost happened from the things that Katrina was able to pick up on what James complained about. Apparently, Evan was supposed to drive them all to Gustavo's audition, but the car broke down in the middle of the road and they never made it. No audition meant no boy band. James was still fuming even though a year had already passed._

"_I'm telling you," James insisted as the five of them sat down at a lunch table. "I would have millions of girls chasing me if only we had gotten to that audition."_

"_I can't think of one girl who would chase you without trying to kill you," Katrina mumbled. Her words weren't quiet enough because the others heard it. James narrowed his eyes at her while Carlos, Logan and Kendall chimed in with 'ooh's._

"_Sounds like someone's a little jealous," James responded. "Don't worry, Kat. You'll always be my number one girl." He winked at her. Rolling her eyes, Katrina shook her head slightly. "Now, give me some of those fries."_

"_Hell no!" Katrina exclaimed, guarding her fries with a hand. "These fries are the only things that look edible in this cafeteria."_

"_That's cause they ARE the only things edible in this cafeteria," Logan insisted. "I seriously don't even know what this is." The five friends looked down at the grey slosh on Logan's tray that he pushed around with a fork._

"_Why didn't you guys get the fries then?" Katrina pointed out. "It's not like they were that expensive."_

"_Don't you remember?" Carlos asked. "We're trying to outlast the football team on how long we can survive on this mystery food!"_

"_And we WILL win this bet!" Kendall insisted. "There's a lot at stake here."_

"_Like what?" Katrina asked, chewing on a fry slowly as though it was torturing them. "I can't think of anything that I'd bet that would cause me to give up good food."_

"_First chance to ask the cheerleaders to the end-of-school dance," the four boys replied._

_Katrina furrowed her eyebrows, "But I'm a cheerleader. Does that mean that one of you plan on asking me to the end-of-school dance?"_

"_Pft, no!" The guys exclaimed. "That would be weird!" Katrina's eye twitched as she watched the four boys attack their food._

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we can't get on the next floor?!" Evan, Camille and Jo yelled at the security guard in front of the stairs.<p>

"My sister is a patient on that floor!" Evan added. "You better let us up there or there is going to be hell to pay!"

"You are so hot when you get worked up like that," Camille mumbled. Jo facepalmed at her best friend's words.

"Katrina Wolff has been moved to another room," the security guard assured him. "One of her bodyguards even watched it happen before handing the watch of her new room to that big guy named Freight Train. Here's the new room number." The security guard handed Evan a piece of paper.

"Do you know why she was even moved in the first place?" Jo asked.

"They can't get the generator to work on that floor," the security guard replied. "So, they can't use machines to keep her under watch. The floor she's on now has a working generator so anything that goes wrong will be found immediately."

"Sounds okay with me," Evan shrugged. "Come on, girls. Let's go find Katrina's new room." He led Camille and Jo down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>At the end of the day, Katrina found herself heading into the gym for cheerleading practice. She had already been in the locker room and had taken off the sweater and sweatpants so all she was left with was her small cheerleading uniform. As she joined the other girls in the middle of the gym, she noticed that they were too caught up with something in the bleachers. Curious, Katrina turned to see what they were looking at. James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan were sitting in the stands. They waved as they saw Katrina staring at them. The other cheerleaders giggled at the wave and then glared at Katrina in jealousy.<em>

_Rolling her eyes, Katrina made her way over to the boys, "What are you doing here? Scoping out the girls before you make your pick on which one will be your dates to that stupid dance?"_

"_No," Logan shook his head. "We're here to wait for you. We're your ride home."_

"_Oh," Katrina blushed slightly, realizing that she had jumped to conclusions._

"_Of course, this does give us the perfect opportunity to find the perfect girl to ask," James added._

_Sighing, Katrina mumbled, "I knew it."_

"_Are you okay, Kat?" Carlos asked. "You seem kind of weird today."_

"_I'm fine," Katrina insisted. "I'm just out of it today."_

"_Whenever you say you're fine, you're definitely not," Kendall mentioned. "So, what's up?"_

"_I'm serious, it's nothing!" Katrina continued to deny them the truth. "Just girl problems." Kendall, James and Logan suddenly crinkled their noses in disgust._

"_Like what?" Carlos asked, not realizing what Katrina was hinting at. Logan leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "Really? Bleeding from there? Every month?! No wonder she gets crabby every month. I thought she was a werewolf or something." Groaning, Katrina realized she couldn't do anything to get them to leave so she went back over to the cheerleading squad to try and get practice to start._

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's try this again," Kendall mumbled. He had his arms under Katrina and, after taking a deep breath, strained to pick her up. A few seconds later, he lost his breath and had to stop. "Why can't I lift you up? It's not like you're that heavy and I've been able to lift things much heavier than you. You're not tied down to this bed in any way so it must have something to do with me." He put a hand to his forehead. "Man, all of these problems have been giving me a headache." Slowly, he sat down in the seat next to Katrina's bed. "And making me dizzy. What is going on with me?"<p>

Kendall looked up from his spot to stare at Katrina, "At least nothing bad has happened to you yet. Although, since I can't move you, I have to figure out another way out of this room since I can't ram the door down with your bed." He rubbed his face, feeling tired all of a sudden. "You wouldn't happen to have any suggestions, would you?" The model didn't move. "Yeah, didn't think so."

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay!" Katrina called out as she walked into the boys' locker room at the hockey rink with her hand over her eyes. "You guys called me here so I'm here! Please be wearing something before I uncover my eyes!"<em>

"_You're good!" A chorus of male voices rang out. Katrina uncovered her eyes only to cover them back up again._

"_When I said wearing something, I didn't mean just a towel!" Katrina exclaimed._

"_Fine," James complained. "I'll put on some pants."_

"_And your whole uniform while you're at it!" Katrina suggested._

"_Oh, you know that you dream about being with this," James retorted._

"_You have no idea how ironic that is," Katrina mumbled._

"_Alright Kat," Kendall told his cousin. "James is decent again."_

_Katrina uncovered her eyes, "Okay, now why did you guys want me in here?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" Carlos asked. "Or did you forget that too?"_

"_You mean I do this all the time?" Katrina responded. The boys nodded. "Okay, what do I do all the time?"_

"_Our good luck kiss," Logan replied. "We can't go out there without a kiss from our good luck charm."_

"_What?!" Katrina exclaimed. "I have to kiss all four of you?!"_

"_No," Kendall shook his head. "That would be weird. You have to kiss the entire team. Honestly Kat, what's wrong with you today?" Katrina could only stare at them in disbelief, wondering how she could have gotten into this mess in the first place._

_Suddenly, Evan walked into the locker room, "Hey, guys! How's my old team doing? Oh, Kat's here. Hey Kat! Did you give them their good luck kisses yet? You know that dad won't let them out of the locker room until their good luck charm gives them the approval with a kiss."_

"_Okay!" Katrina yelled. "Today is officially the apocalypse if my own BROTHER and FATHER recommend that I kiss an ENTIRE hockey team!"_

"_Is something wrong with her?" Evan asked the boys._

"_She's on her girl-wolf cycle," Carlos informed him. The whole hockey team stared at Katrina in disgust._

"_Thank you, Carlos, for announcing to the entire team that I'm menstruating," Katrina replied sarcastically._

"_You know, Kat," Evan looked to his sister. "It's not that big of a deal. I mean, you kissed the entire team when I was on it." Katrina's eyes went wide in horror at the thought of kissing her own brother._

"_And back when we were on the PeeWee hockey team," James added._

"_And it's only on the cheek," Kendall added._

"_Wait," Katrina responded. "Just on the cheek?" The entire team nodded. "Oh. I guess that would be okay then."_

"_Did you seriously think you'd have to kiss your first cousin on the lips?" Kendall asked. "Come on, it's not like we're in ancient Egypt. That would be weird."_

"_Right," Katrina nodded. "Like this entire life." She watched as the hockey team got in a line, staring at Katrina with expectation. She sighed, "The things I do for these guys." Without another word, she started at one end of the line and began giving each of them a kiss on the cheek._

* * *

><p>Evan, Camille and Jo walked into Katrina's room and immediately knew something was wrong. Brandon, Mrs. Knight, Katie and Tim were standing there, staring at the empty bed that Katrina was supposed to be in.<p>

"What's going on?" Camille asked.

"Where's Kat?!" Evan exclaimed.

"Where's Kendall?" Jo looked around and noticed that her boyfriend was missing.

"Nice to see that they're concerned about everyone that's missing," Brandon mentioned. "I mean, Carlos, James and Logan are just as important as Kendall and Kat."

"They're missing too?" Camille stated the obvious.

"We have to find them," Evan declared. "We'll split up and search this hospital until we find them."

Suddenly, a couple police officers walked into the room, "Excuse me. Is there an Evan Wolff in here?"

Evan raised his hand, "Uh, I'm Evan Wolff?"

"We're going to have to ask you to come with us," one of the police officers stepped forward and grabbed Evan's arm.

"What for?!" Evan yelled. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"The evidence begs to differ," the police officer stated as he began handcuffing Evan. "You are charged with five counts of kidnapping and possibly murder of Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond and Katrina Wolff."

"WHAT?!" Everyone else screamed.

"Wait, he couldn't have done those things!" Camille insisted. "He's been with me since we last saw everyone safe in Katrina's old hospital room."

The police officer looked to his partner who shrugged, "Take her too. She might be an accomplice." Camille didn't have a chance to say another word as handcuffs were slapped onto her wrists. Both Evan and Camille were told their rights as they were led out of the room. Brandon, Katie, Jo, Mrs. Knight and Tim stared at the open door with their jaws dropped.

"Crap," Brandon broke their silence. "The Zizi have the guys and Katrina and they figured out a way to get Evan and Camille arrested. They're winning and the only uninjured players we have are the back-up players."

"We need a miracle," Jo realized.

**(A/N): Oh, they certainly do, but are they going to be able to find it in time before someone gets seriously hurt? Where should I start? How about Kendall? He's STILL stuck in Katrina's original hospital room without any way to get out. And with Katrina still in her coma, she's of no help. Plus he seems to suddenly be getting sick… From his dizziness to the weakness to the headache, what's going on with Kendall? As for James… Things seem to be getting hot for him… Get it? …. I'll stop now… Anyways, they might need to hurry up and save him before he ends up fried to a crisp. Unless, of course, he can figure out his way out. Carlos is stuck in some garbage… With no visible way out… Are they even going to be able to FIND him to save him? Is he going to figure out that it was Emily who put him there? And Logan is stuck in the morgue even though he's not dead. Will they be able to find him before the cold affects him too much? Katrina's figured out one of the truths and is working towards the second. In a world where Big Time Rush never existed and she's lived in Minnesota her entire life and is completely friend-zoned… Wonder what kind of truth she's going to find there? Evan and Camille have been arrested for doing the things that the Zizi have actually done. Can they get out of it in time so that the team will have Evan's leadership ability or will they be held up until the five missing people are found? Is the B-Team going to be able to take this task or will they need some type of miracle to save everyone? You'll just have to wait to find out! Until next time, happy reading!**


	74. Intellect Saves The Day

**(A/N): Okay everyone. Here's another chapter. We're very close to the end of the Hospital of Horrors! The next chapter concludes the special. So, thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Lol, I see what you did there…), **_**Cassie btrlover **_**(You'll get to see why Kendall's getting sick all of a sudden in this chapter! And it might be a little hard for them to start in Katrina's original room…), **_**Shattered Past**_** (Yay! I'm so happy that you're enjoying it! And I hope this was soon enough!), **_**Awesmazing**_** (Yeah… James and his vampire problems… Too bad. Katrina really did seem into him there. But I had to do it. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to find a way to get her out of that part of her coma dream. As for Jamina… There might still be some chance for them if you can believe it. Although, it all has to do with what you readers think. There will be more information on that in the next chapter!), **_**Derba**_** (Ooh, so close. But I love that you're guessing! You'll see why Kendall is getting sick in this chapter!) and **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (Come on, I can't kill off Big Time Rush! It would mean the end of this series! As for the other characters… No comment… And yeah, things are kind of tough around my house right now. My sister's surgery is scheduled for tomorrow. Hopefully everything will go fine. I just wish I could be there for her, but I have school.).**

**As always, I do not own Big Time Rush nor the episode **_**Big Time Halloween**_** which is, finally, started in this chapter. Now, enjoy!**

Chapter 74: Intellect Saves The Day

_Katrina was slumped back on the couch, head in one of her hands. Around her, boys were recounting every play of their hockey game win. Buying food at the rink had been a mistake because as soon as the boys had won, Katrina's dad had declared for them to have a party at their house. Since Evan was home for the weekend, he had brought home some of his college teammates which happily joined the party to talk even more about hockey._

_Realizing that no one was going to pay attention to her, Katrina left for the kitchen where her mom was hiding out with Mrs. Knight and Katie._

"_Are they gone yet?" Mrs. Witkowsky asked her daughter. Katrina shook her head. "Darn. I love those boys, but I hate it when they win games. They destroy this house with their victory parties."_

"_How many hot college guys are out there?" Katie asked. "Mom won't let me go near them."_

"_Not until you're in high school," Mrs. Knight added._

"_Mom," Katrina decided to ignore her aunt and cousin. "I'm getting tired so I'm heading up to my room. You know, in case the guys come looking for me."_

"_Okay," Mrs. Witkowsky nodded. "Night, sweetheart." Katrina left them and headed up the stairs to her room._

* * *

><p>"Okay," James spoke to himself. "I can do this." Taking a deep breath, he rocked in his spot on the conveyor belt. He tipped close to the side, but moved right back to the moving conveyor belt. Groaning, he stared at the flames in the oven that was getting closer.<p>

After readying himself again, James rocked as hard as possible. Finally, he fell off and hit the ground on his side. His head hit hard enough for James to completely pass out.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina undid her braided pigtails while she looked in the one full length mirror in her room that was on her bedroom door. Sighing, she tossed her hairties and ribbons on her dresser. With a longing glance, she stared at her closet door, wondering when she would be able to leave the fake world she found herself in.<em>

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Logan's voice rang through, "Kat? Can I come in?" With a sigh, Katrina opened the door to her bedroom._

"_What?" Katrina asked. "I thought you'd want to hang out with the guys, discussing hockey."_

"_Did you forget that I'm more into becoming a doctor than a hockey player?" Logan reminded her. "And I'm worried about you. You're not acting like yourself."_

"_And how am I normally?" Katrina asked. "Because I feel like I don't belong here."_

_Logan reached over and placed a hand on her arm, "Don't say that. You're one of our best friends! Of course you belong here!"_

_Katrina sighed and pulled away to go sit on her bed, "I don't know. Maybe I just need something exciting to happen. Like a mystery to solve or some trip or something."_

_Sitting down next to her, Logan seemed to consider her words, "Well, tomorrow is Saturday. We can try doing something then."_

"_Or maybe we can try something now," Katrina suggested. Before Logan could ask what she meant, Katrina leaned over and placed her lips on his. Logan's eyes went wide in surprise as the girl kissed him. A few seconds in, Logan's eyes fluttered shut and he kissed her back. Katrina smiled into the kiss, thinking that she had beaten the friend-zone. Placing a hand under her chin, Logan tilted Katrina's head up so he could deepen the kiss. By the time they broke apart, they were breathless._

"_I see where this is going," Logan whispered against her lips._

"_This is fun, isn't it?" Katrina whispered back._

"_Oh yeah," Logan agreed. He leaned in to take her lips again._

"_HEY!" A voice made them break apart immediately after. Standing in the doorway was James. The pretty boy stared at the two of them in shock._

"_Crap," Katrina mumbled. "And back to the love triangle."_

_James ignored her and instead talked to Logan, "What are you doing?"_

"_She started it!" Logan blamed Katrina. She stared at him in disbelief. "I just kissed her back!"_

"_Kat," James shook his head as he looked at the girl. "You know that we agreed to never do this on game day." Katrina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion._

"_Doing this on game day after the game would reward us for winning," Logan pointed out._

"_You just wanna make-out with her more," James replied._

"_Don't you?" Logan asked. "Come on, we don't have to tell Carlos and Kendall."_

_James used his foot to shut the door, "Let's do this." Before Katrina could ask what he was talking about, James had already crossed the room, pinned her down on the bed and smashed his lips against hers. Katrina's eyes went wide as she felt James's tongue push its way into her mouth and Logan's lips began tracing their way up her arm._

* * *

><p>"Okay, so Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan are missing," Brandon recapped. "Katrina is probably still in her coma, but we wouldn't know because she's gone too. Evan and Camille have been arrested and aren't going to be released until we find the others and prove that Evan and Camille didn't kidnap them."<p>

"We already know that," Katie responded.

"I know," Brandon nodded. "Just wanted to sum up everything."

"Where do we start?" Jo asked.

"I'm guessing that we try from where we last saw them," Tim suggested. "So, Katrina's old room."

"But that floor's been shut down," Jo reminded them.

"There must be a way to get in," Brandon thought out loud.

"If there is, I'll find it," Katie declared, heading for the door. "Give me a few minutes and we'll be in." She left the room right as Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin walked in.

Gustavo looked around the room before yelling, "WHERE ARE MY DOGS?!"

Noticing that Katrina wasn't in the hospital bed, Griffin added, "And where is my money-making, comatose model?" Gustavo and Kelly looked at him weirdly.

When no one gave an answer, Kelly spoke, "Oh no. Something bad happened, didn't it?" She got her answer from Brandon's, Jo's, Mrs. Knight's and Tim's heads nodding.

* * *

><p><em>Sweat glistened on Katrina's forehead as her lips moved with Logan's. She moaned as James nuzzled up against her ear, leaving slow kisses and small bite marks around it. While one of her hands tangled in Logan's hair, the other ran along James's bare chest since the boy took his shirt off when the heat went up due to their make-out session.<em>

_Suddenly, they were interrupted by the door opening. Kendall walked in, saying, "Kat, have you seen – oh." Blushing, Katrina pulled away from her two make-out partners. Kendall sighed, "Really guys? Thanks for leaving me and Carlos out."_

_Carlos poked his head into the room, "Leave us out of what?" He noticed the position that James, Logan and Katrina were in. "Sweet! Make-out session!" He raced over to them and attacked Katrina with his lips. Katrina was so caught off guard that she dropped her jaw and her arms flailed around. Carlos took advantage of her open mouth and slammed his tongue in._

"_As much as I think we shouldn't do this on game day," Kendall began. "We do need to celebrate our win somehow." He shut the door and locked it before joining the others on the bed._

* * *

><p>Kendall was lying on the couch in Katrina's hospital room, eyes closed and hand on forehead. His hair was drenched in sweat as his body battled the fever that was coming on suddenly. He kept his eyes closed both because the sweat was dripping in them and whenever he looked at the lights, a tremendous headache throbbed in his head.<p>

"What is going on with me?" Kendall whispered to himself. He opened his eyes slightly only to have to quickly shut them, groaning at the headache that attacked his mind.

Upon hearing a moan from Katrina, Kendall turned his head towards her. After a quick mental preparedness, he opened his eyes to check on her. She wasn't moving. Sighing, Kendall tried to get up off the couch, but ended up rolling onto the floor. He slowly made his way over to Katrina where he used her bed to help him to his feet. Quickly, he glanced over his cousin.

Katrina seemed to be affected by whatever was ailing Kendall. Her skin glistened in sweat while her hair stuck to her bedding because of the sticky perspiration. Kendall placed a hand on her forehead and noticed that she was warmer than he was. Thinking it had something to do with her being under blankets, he pulled them off of her.

Suddenly, Katrina's breathing got heavier. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows as the girl took labored breaths, "Why are you breathing weird?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you breathing weird?" Kendall asked Katrina as he made his way over to her. Carlos, Logan and James watched from their spots on Katrina's bed while Katrina backed away from her approaching cousin.<em>

"_Uh," Katrina mumbled. "Because kissing my cousin is weird."_

"_You didn't complain yesterday," Kendall mentioned. Katrina's back hit her closet door and she realized she had nowhere else to go. Kendall smirked, taking off his shirt. Eyes going wide, Katrina found that she couldn't look away from his exposed chest. The distraction allowed Kendall a chance to pin Katrina against the door. Kendall leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Come on, Kat. I can tell that you want this."_

"_Didn't you say that kissing your cousin on the lips is weird?" Katrina reminded him._

"_Cover," Kendall explained. "No one would understand the real relationship that the five of us share. You know that. And, before you ask, those other girls are just distractions from you." Kendall placed a hand on her cheek._

* * *

><p>Kendall's hand went from Katrina's cheek to her forehead, "You're still not getting any better." After turning his head to cough, Kendall checked for anything that could bring their body temperatures down that was within reach. He found nothing. Sighing, Kendall looked back down at his cousin. "Please don't make me have to save you in a very awkward way." Katrina's breathing only came out in gasps. "I don't have a choice, do I?" With a sigh, Kendall wiped the sweat from his forehead before holding Katrina's head still and slowly started to lean in. He stopped so close to her that his breath was mixing in with Katrina's.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kendall leaned in so his lips were almost touching Katrina's. She closed her eyes, wincing as her hands scrambled along the door.<em>

_Suddenly, Katrina found the doorknob to her closet door. Quickly, she turned it and wrenched open the door. Not being ready for the loss of support, Katrina fell in the closet. Kendall fell in after, landing right on top of her._

* * *

><p>Katrina's breathing went back to normal and Kendall sighed in relief. He pulled away and looked down at her. Although she was slowly getting back to normal, she also seemed to be retaining some of the same symptoms Kendall had. Mainly, she was still sweating so much that she could have filled a dunk tank with it.<p>

"There must be something in the air," Kendall reasoned. Groaning, he collapsed, leaning against the bed. His head rested on the mattress. "My head." After a slight pause, Kendall noted, "This is really comfy. I wonder if you would mind if I joined you up here." When Katrina didn't say a word due to her comatose position, Kendall just climbed up onto the bed to lie down next to her. "So tired. I'm just gonna –" Kendall cut himself off as he passed out on Katrina's bed.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Carlos spoke to himself, staring up at the single light source that was tremendously out of reach. "How do I get up there?"<p>

Suddenly, there was a moan and Carlos jumped at the sound. He watched as someone poked their head out of the garbage. Squinting his eyes, Carlos identified the girl as Emily.

"Ugh," Emily mumbled. "That stupid Cody. Throwing me in here."

"Emily?" Carlos got her attention.

The blonde girl smiled at him, "Thank God I'm not the only one here. And there's no one else that I'd rather have in here with me."

"You might want someone that could figure out a way up there," Carlos completely ignored the flirtatious way that Emily had spoken to him.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Emily insisted. Carlos froze as Emily leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You can count on me!" Carlos declared. With enthusiasm, he dug into the bags of garbage, searching for a way out.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She was back in the black area with two doors. Kendall got up off of her, put on a shirt and headed over to join Evan on the couch.<em>

"_Brilliant acting," Evan complimented his cousin. "You really looked like you had a thing for Kat."_

"_I am related to idiots," Katrina complained._

"_You know you love us," Kendall replied. "Now, what's the truth in that one? Make a good guess. I'm betting double that you'll get it in the first five guesses." Sighing, Katrina got up on her feet and faced them._

"_Really?" Katrina gave them an exasperated look. "I can't believe you keep betting on me."_

"_Don't blame us," Evan shrugged. "You're the one dreaming this." Katrina sighed, shaking her head. "Now, take the most outlandish guess that you can think of."_

"_No," Kendall insisted. "Think about your answer first."_

_Katrina looked at the door she had come out of, "So, that truth has something to do with Evan or the Zizi. I didn't see anything about the Zizi in there so it must be about Evan."_

_Evan made a buzzer noise, "Try again."_

"_It's about the Zizi?" Katrina stared at them, surprised. The boys nodded. "Wow. That changes my guess. Um, the Zizi are the reason we live in California?"_

"_Close," Kendall advised. "That's two. Come on, Kat."_

"_Well, the Zizi hate that we're celebrities," Katrina reasoned. "But in that weird world, we weren't famous. Yet, there was no Zizi." Katrina smiled as she got it. "The Zizi are the reason we're famous." She heard the sound of a trumpet fanfare and the door disappeared._

"_HA!" Kendall told Evan. "Third guess! Pay up." Grumbling, Evan handed the cash over to Kendall. "Okay, Kat. Last one." Taking a deep breath, Katrina went through the last door._

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you the truth!" Evan insisted. "I'm innocent!" He was handcuffed to the table in the interrogation room.<p>

"I don't believe you," the police officer replied. "We have video evidence of you attacking Logan and James with an accomplice and then carrying them off camera."

"Well, then someone must have photoshopped it because I didn't do it!" Evan continued to defend himself.

"I highly doubt that someone could photoshop it this well," the police officer responded. "And you would be our number one suspect anyways because of James's and Logan's relationships with your sister."

"Then, what about my sister?" Evan brought up. "I would never harm her."

"See, we're not so sure that you're telling the truth," the police officer spoke to him. "The last time Katrina was put into a coma like this, she was in the passenger seat of your car."

"And that was because we were hit by a car," Evan explained. "It had nothing to do with me."

"Unless you paid that driver to run the car into you," the police officer reasoned. "We never did find the driver of that car. Plus, the car was reported stolen beforehand so it could have been anyone."

Evan stared at the man in disbelief for a few seconds before saying, "I want a lawyer."

* * *

><p><em>Katrina walked into the main room of apartment 2J. The room was decked out in spooky gear. From a candelabra sitting on the coffee table to cobwebs lining the windows and everything else, it looked like Mrs. Knight had really gone out for Halloween. She and Katie were dressed in witches' costumes, putting stuff inside of a cauldron. Kendall peeked out the window through the blinds and Evan sat on the couch, reading a dog magazine. Katrina relaxed because, while things were unusually spooky, she chalked it up to her mind reminding her that Halloween was nearby.<em>

"_Why do you keep looking out the window?" Mrs. Knight asked Kendall._

"_Just checking how long before, you know!" Kendall replied._

"_What's the big deal?" Katie mentioned as she put a rat into whatever potion the witches were concocting._

"_The big deal is Jo's coming up and I sort of never told her that I'm a werewolf!" Kendall admitted._

"_Wait, you're WHAT?!" Katrina exclaimed, getting everyone to look at her._

"_Looks like the fairy child's up from her nap," Evan gave her a smile before going back to his magazine._

"_Fairy?" Katrina tilted her head in confusion. Suddenly, a noise caught her attention. It sounded like the sound effect someone uses when sparkles and glitter are being thrown around. Slowly, Katrina turned her head to look behind her. Blocking her vision was a set of wings. "What the?" Frantically, she spun around in a circle, trying to grab hold of the pink colored, swirly wings that sparkles seemed to fall from. When she failed, she raced over to the mirror and stared at herself in it, jaw dropping. A short pink dress with only one strap over her left shoulder covered her body. It had a white ribbon around her waist to enforce her skinny waistline. Pink, high-heeled boots that matched the color of her dress laced up to her knees. Pink and white glitter covered her body, making her shine even in the low light. Sparkles lined the fabric that made her dress. Pink highlights replaced her blonde ones. "Holy crap, I'm a fairy." Before she could stop herself, a high-pitched giggle escaped from her. Once it stopped, she stared at herself in the mirror in horror. "I'd rather go back to James sucking my blood than this."_

_Ignoring her, Mrs. Knight turned to her son, "How have you kept it from her this long?"_

"_The same way I'm going to tonight," Kendall insisted. He started to pretend cough. "I'll say that I'm sick." He stopped fake coughing to look at his mom with a smile. "Or that you grounded me."_

"_I don't get why you don't want her to know you're a werewolf," Evan spoke up. "When I tell girls that I'm one, they get all excited, thinking I'm going to imprint on them or something and be their soulmate. It gets me tons of hook-ups. Plus, they love playing fetch with me." He looked back at his magazine. "This shampoo says that it helps with making dog's hair shiny." Evan ran a hand through his hair. "I could use some shine." Katrina tried to chuckle, but all that came out was her high-pitched giggle._

_Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Kendall went over to answer it, "And don't say anything about the Halloween Big Night of Fright Party that Monster Pack and we are singing at tonight." Katrina mouthed the words, 'Monster Pack', as Kendall opened the door._

_Jo walked in with a smile, "Hey! I ran into Franken-Carlos and he invited me to the Halloween Big Night of Freight Party you're singing at tonight!"_

_Kendall faked a grin, "Great!" _

"_Hey, did you know it's a full moon tonight?" Jo told Kendall. Evan burst into laughter and Katrina found herself giving off the giggle that she couldn't stop doing._

"_Well, that will get annoying over time," Katrina moaned once she stopped giggling and collapsed next to Evan on the couch._

"_Really?" Kendall responded with fake enthusiasm. "I didn't know that!"_

"_Big party, full moon, our first Halloween together," Jo listed off the good things about that day. "It's gonna be an unforgettable night."_

"_Oh, you have no idea," Katie mentioned. Kendall pointed to her in warning. Upon the sight of hair growing on his hand, he quickly put it away and turned back to Jo._

"_So, you still up for a little fun in the Palm Woods Cemetery?" Jo asked, holding up a Frisbee._

"_How about I meet you there in fifteen minutes?" Kendall suggested._

"_I'll see you there," Jo responded. She walked away and Kendall quickly closed the door._

"_Help me!" Kendall turned to his mom and sister. "Help me, help me, help me. Use your wand and help me."_

_Mrs. Knight started to wave her wand, but stopped, saying, "Tell Jo the truth."_

"_No!" Kendall insisted. "Because Jo is a normal. And normals don't usually date snarling, hairy dog beasts."_

"_Oh, you forgot smelly and drooling," Katie added._

"_Dude," Evan spoke as he turned a page in his magazine. "You're screwed unless you say something to her. I'm surprised she hasn't realized it yet since you're related to witches, a werewolf and a fairy." Katrina started to give off her high-pitched giggle, but stopped herself by covering her mouth._

"_You, shut up," Kendall told his cousin. He looked back to his sister, "You, poof me up a razor." Katie held up her wand and waved it at his hand. A razor appeared in it. Kendall used it on his hand._

_Suddenly, the door opened and James, Carlos and Logan walked in. Katrina's eyes went wide at the sight of them. Logan was a zombie, Carlos looked like his own version of Frankenstein and James was a formally dressed vampire. Remembering her first dream and the vampire bite from James, Katrina tried to hide behind Evan. She failed epically due to her wings giving away her spot._

"_The new hot girl," James began. "Is mine. I saw her first. I'm a hot vampire. I WILL BITE YOU!" Katrina couldn't hold her mouth any longer and moved her hand, giving off the high-pitched giggle. The boys froze, staring at Katrina hiding behind Evan. Carlos spoke something incomprehensible making Katrina tilted her head in confusion._

"_I don't know why she's hiding," Evan somehow was able to understand Carlos-speak. "She's a fairy. What did you expect? Fairies aren't that smart."_

_Katrina gasped and pulled out of hiding to glare at Evan, "I resent that!" It was followed by the insane giggle that she could not hold in. She crossed her arms and got up to go join the boys in their line. On the way, she stopped and looked at James, "You keep those fangs away from my neck."_

"_No problem with that," James agreed. "The last time we made-out, I couldn't get the glitter out of my mouth for three months." He grimaced as he thought about it. Katrina tried to glare at him, but all that came out was a giggle and a smile. Sighing in annoyance, she went over to stand next to Logan as the guys turned to face Kendall._

"_Hey, Teen Wolf," Logan greeted his friend. "Wanna practice our dance moves for tonight?"_

"_Can't," Kendall told them. "Gotta shave my arms to meet up with Jo."_

"_Alright," James replied. "Well, you're gonna look like a real idiot when you can't do this." He, Carlos and Logan all did a synchronized dance move. It ended with Logan's arm flying off his body and landing in the cauldron that Katie and Mrs. Knight were using. Katrina gasped and then giggled. Frustrated, she held her lips shut._

"_Ooh!" Katie seemed happy with the arm in the cauldron. "That'll add some flavor!" She used it to mix the liquid inside._

_Logan ran forward and yanked his detached arm back from the witches, "Whoa! No, no. You can't use Righty for one of your smelly witch potions."_

"_For your information, we are making a cake!" Mrs. Knight revealed._

"_It's one smelly cake then," Evan mumbled. Katie waved her wand at him and the magazine in his hands disappeared. "Hey!"_

"_Don't insult our baking skills!" Katie warned him. "We can send you to the same place as that magazine."_

_Evan stared at her before asking, "And where was that?"_

"_Antarctica," Katie revealed._

_Hesitating as he weighed in on the options, Evan decided on the safest one, "You know what? I was wrong. It's a marvelous smell! I gotta go meet up with Brandon. Coming Kat?" He got up and headed for the door._

_As Katrina followed him, she giggled one more time. In a rage, she yelled, "How do I turn this freaking giggling off?!" Once she finished with those words, another giggle escaped her lips. Sighing, she left the apartment with her brother._

* * *

><p>Brandon paced worriedly in Katrina's new hospital room. Gustavo was doing the same thing, mumbling random words under his breath. Kelly, Jo, Mrs. Knight and Tim watched them walk back and forth. Griffin giddily spoke into his phone with a lawyer. The only words the others could make out had to do with suing the hospital for misplacing a patient.<p>

Katie walked into the room, face grim with the bad news she had to tell them, "So, there's no way we're going to be able to check Katrina's old room."

"WHY NOT?!" Gustavo screamed.

"Because, not only is the generator not working, but there's a lot of some poisonous gas that's only on that floor," Katie explained.

"What kind of poisonous gas?" Tim asked.

"I don't know," Katie shook her head. "I couldn't get anything else out of them."

"The guys and Katrina must be up there," Jo reasoned. "How are we supposed to get to them now?"

As eyes turned to Brandon, the boy shrugged, "I don't know! I can't come up with anything! I don't have the natural instincts that Evan and Kat have! Unless we get a miracle, they're doomed!"

Suddenly, a knock on the door got everyone's attention. They looked over to see a girl around Katrina's age standing in the doorway. Her charcoal colored hair stopped midway down her back. Hazel eyes showed confusion as she looked around the room.

"Hi," the girl began. "I was told that this is Katrina Wolff's room? Is that wrong?"

"No, that's right," Jo replied. "But who are you?"

"An old friend from school," the girl informed her. "Who are you?

"You don't know who this is?" Katie pointed at Jo. The new girl shook her head. "Do you watch TV?"

"Wait," Brandon spoke. "If you're an old friend from school, how come I don't remember you?"

"Come on, Brandon, I remember you!" The girl was greeted with a blank stare from Brandon. Sighing, the girl continued, "I didn't want it to come to this, but this will help you remember." She pulled out a pair of glasses and put them over her eyes. "Jinkies, guys! I know what happened!"

Brandon's jaw dropped, "NATALIE BIRD!"

"You got it!" Natalie exclaimed happily, putting away her glasses. "Now, where are Kat and Evan? And who are these people?"

"Look at you!" Brandon ignored her questions. "You lost so much weight! And you don't have to wear your glasses anymore! Where have you been for the past two and a half years?"

"I knew you were going to ask that," Natalie responded. "Well, the only reason that I stayed in school was because of you guys. When Evan disappeared and Kat switched schools, you were really my only reason to stay. But Kat and Evan were gone, you barely talked to me. So, I left school and got my GED. Then, I was accepted at Oxford with a full ride scholarship. I went there for two and a half years and now I'm one online class away from my degree and graduating as valedictorian. I would have gone on to apply to some type of graduate school, but they don't allow sixteen-year-olds in graduate schools. So, I came back because I heard Kat and Evan were in the news for something. Plus, I missed living in the United States instead of England." Everyone in the room stared at her with their jaws dropped. "What? Is there something on my face?" She pulled a compact mirror out of her purse and checked it.

"Oh, man," Jo spoke first. "Katrina's gonna be pissed when Logan meets this girl."

"I'm confused," Natalie admitted. "And that doesn't happen a lot. Where's Kat? Where's Evan? Who's Logan? Who are these people?"

"You know," Brandon smirked. "You might just be the miracle we need." Natalie stared at him, raising her eyebrows.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina and Evan walked off the elevator to enter Rocque Records. Standing there in the elevator lobby was a mummy. Screaming, Katrina grabbed hold of Evan. And then giggled. The mummy mumbled something to Evan.<em>

"_Yeah, she's been like this since she woke up from her nap," Evan told the mummy. "It's like she's a normal seeing monsters for the very first time. Kat, remember Brandon?"_

_Pulling away from her brother, Katrina got a better look at the mummy, "Brandon?" The mummy nodded. "Oh. Sorry about the scream." She giggled. "And the giggling." Brandon mumbled something._

_Evan shrugged, "Brandon's right. We're used to it. Come on, the doc wants us to practice our song for tonight's party. Griffin's going to introduce our band to the board members to try and get them excited to have a pop rock band on the label." As Evan and Brandon headed up the hallway, Katrina held back._

"_Doc?" Katrina mumbled to herself. "Who's the doc?" She heard maniacal laughing and ran forward to join her bandmates right outside the practice room._

_The practice room had gotten a makeover. Scientific stuff had been put in there and Gustavo stood among the lab tables. He was decked out in a mad scientist outfit._

"_It's alive!" Gustavo yelled. "IT'S ALIVE!"_

_Kelly rushed in, looking like Gustavo's assistant with her gravity defying black hair with a couple large white streaks, "Created another singing monster, Doctor Roqueinstein?"_

"_No," Gustavo spoke calmly. "It's a live album." He held up a Big Time Rush album that had the word 'live' on it. "From BTR."_

"_Oh," Kelly nodded. "Nice."_

"_I'm putting them in the goodie bags for Griffin's Big Night of Fright tonight," Gustavo informed her. "I'm also putting in an acoustic demo from Monster Pack." He put the CD into a goodie bag and pulled out another one. It had a picture of the spooky versions of Katrina, Evan and Brandon. Well, sort of spooky Evan since he looked normal because he hadn't changed into a werewolf for the picture. "See? Acoustic songs are all the rage in the pop rock genre, so I've heard." He put the CD back into the goodie bag. At a Katrina giggle, Gustavo looked up. "Ooh, they're here for practice! Okay, I've got two songs that I want you to sing tonight. One sung by just the three of you and one with Big Time Rush. The first one is more rock while the one with BTR is pop, so be ready to blow their minds with your versatility!"_

_Suddenly, Griffin appeared in the room with two assistants. He smiled as he declared, "Hail me!" Katrina, Evan, Brandon, Gustavo and Kelly all jumped at his surprise teleportation in. Gustavo even screamed. A few seconds later, Katrina giggled._

"_What now, Griffin?" Gustavo seemed annoyed. "The goodie bags are almost done and my monster bands are ready to ROCK your party tonight."_

"_Yes, about that," Griffin responded. "New research shows that the monster band –" His assistant held up a binder full of monster band research. "– Is dead." The assistant threw the binder at Gustavo. Griffin walked forward and pulled the CDs out of a goodie bag. "In fact, the only two that are popping in these bands are Kendall and Evan –" Evan stuck his tongue out at Katrina. She tried to scowl at him, but a giggle came out instead. "– because they look normal on their album covers."_

"_Yeah," Kelly responded, putting aside the binder she had taken from Gustavo. "Until there's a full moon, then they're shag carpets with paws." Katrina let out a giggle at this, but this time she meant it._

"_Well," Griffin put the CDs back in the bag. "Make them normals. Because my annual Big Night of Fright Party is going to be full of board members and stock holders. And they and I want Big Time Rush to be a hot boy band and Monster Pack to be a rocking band with a sexy female vocalist that every guy out there wants to date, not has-been monster bands." Katrina tried to gasp in offense, but all that came out was a giggle._

"_But that's four hours from now!" Gustavo screamed. "That's impossible!"_

"_It's a big night for me, Gustavo," Griffin told him. "So, don't let me down. Or else."_

"_Or else what?!" Gustavo exclaimed. Griffin waved his hand and, suddenly, Gustavo was super small. Lifting his foot, Griffin held it over Gustavo. The tiny man screamed, "Okay. Okay. Fine. Kelly, get Franken-Carlos down here." Kelly pulled out her phone. "We have got some experimenting to do." Without another word, Griffin was gone and Gustavo popped back to normal size._

"_So, I'm guessing that practice is cancelled?" Katrina assumed. "Awesome. Let's go, boys." Before Gustavo could decide to experiment on them instead, the band was gone, Katrina giggling as they ran down the hallway._

* * *

><p>Carlos popped out of the bags of trash and turned to Emily, "So, I couldn't find a way out, but I'll keep looking!"<p>

Before Carlos could dive back in, Emily stopped him, "It's alright, Carlos. There are some good things about this. For instance, I'm no longer being held up by the Zizi."

"Which means that we have to get you out of here so you can be with Evan again," Carlos reasoned.

"Maybe I don't want to be with Evan," Emily revealed. "I've been gone for eight years and he never even bothered to look for me." Carlos opened his mouth to say something, but Emily placed a finger on his lips. "But, as soon as you first saw me, you continued to look for me. I could never forget something like that, hero." Removing her finger, Emily started to lean forward. Carlos slowly closed his eyes. Emily paused an inch from his lips and pulled away, "But first, I need to know something."

"Anything," Carlos spoke dreamily.

Emily smirked, "Tell me everything you can about your friends in Big Time Rush." Without even thinking about why she would want to know something like that, Carlos went right into detail, explaining everything he could about his best friends.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina, Evan and Brandon walked down the hallway back towards apartment 2K. Logan passed them on the way, chasing after Lightning. The wonder dog had Logan's foot in his mouth.<em>

"_I feel as though I should do something," Katrina admitted, watching Logan hop after the dog._

_Evan and Brandon stared in the direction Logan had disappeared in before announcing, "He'll be fine." Katrina furrowed her eyebrows as boys went inside 2K. After a small debate in her mind, she remembered that the truth she had to figure out here was about Evan. Deciding to stick by her brother, she followed her bandmates in._

_An odor attacked her nose that was horribly retched. Katrina giggled and then held her nose shut. "What is that horrible smell? It's like a rotting corpse in here." Brandon cleared his throat. Katrina looked at him and winced, remembering that a mummy was basically a rotting corpse. "Sorry, Brandon. Um, how about comparing it to a fish that's been sitting out in the sun for five days and then wrapped in moldy cheese." Brandon gave her a thumbs up. "Okay, then that's what it smells like."_

"_Sorry," Evan told her. "I had a girl over earlier."_

_Katrina seemed taken aback by his answer, "Since when do you date?" She giggled which made her words sound even worse._

"_Believe it or not, but I am still interested in girls," Evan responded. "Just because we have problems with a cult that wants to kill us, doesn't mean that I don't have needs that need to be met." Brandon mumbled something. "No, Brandon. Not those kind of needs." Katrina could only giggle._

_Once her giggle stopped, Katrina asked, "Well, do I know her? Because whoever she is, she leaves a smell that could even make Carlos complain. And you complained about Katie's and Aunt Jenn's cooking."_

_Evan hesitated before telling her, "Uh, I'd rather not tell you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because."_

"_Because why?"_

"_You're my sister."_

"_That's not a good reason."_

"_Yes, it is."_

"_Brandon, back me up." At Katrina's words, the two of them looked to Brandon. The mummy looked back and forth between them before he raced out of the apartment._

_Evan turned to his sister, "Nice going. You scared off our mummy."_

"_Maybe it was the smell!" Katrina suggested._

"_Please, he's smellier than this when he doesn't wash his bandages," Evan replied._

_Katrina grimaced, "I did not need to know that."_

"_Now, if you'll excuse me," Evan headed for the door. "I have the urge to go howl at the moon." Without another word, Evan left the apartment._

_Sinking onto the couch, Katrina mumbled to herself, "That must be the truth I have to figure out. Who's Evan's secret love interest?" She stared out the window before she realized something. "Wait. This isn't my apartment." Giggling, she left the apartment._

* * *

><p>Evan sat in the interrogation room, alone and still handcuffed to the table. The door opened and he looked up in time to see Ms. Alagona, the Wolff Family lawyer, walk in.<p>

"Ms. Alagona," Evan greeted her with a smile. "You can get me out of here, right?"

The lawyer winced, "I'm sorry, Evan. Their video evidence is very convincing with your face in there. I can't do anything."

"But I didn't do it!" Evan insisted. "They made up that video!"

Ms. Alagona sighed, "I'll try again. In the meantime, do not say a word. I've never done a criminal case, so this should be an interesting experience. Now, what do I say to the press? They're all over you getting arrested and what's going on at the hospital."

"What's happening at the hospital?" Evan asked.

"They've evacuated an entire floor," Ms. Alagona informed him. "It was due to some type of poisonous gas. I don't know what kind since my mind went blank when they started getting all scientific. Ironically, that floor is the same one that Katrina's original hospital room is on." Evan's face went pale. "Anyways, I've got to go talk to that girlfriend of yours and make sure she doesn't talk."

"Camille's not my girlfriend!" Evan exclaimed. "Make sure that the people know that. I don't want anyone thinking anything different."

"Okay," Ms. Alagona narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I'll make sure the media knows that. Remember, no talking." Without another word, Ms. Alagona left the room.

"Crap," Evan mumbled to himself. "The Zizi are winning."

* * *

><p><em>Katrina peeked out from behind a gravestone in the Palm Woods Cemetery. She had followed Evan there. Surprisingly, he hadn't noticed her even though there was sparkling music that seemed to come from her. As she watched Evan run around on all four of his appendages, she noticed Lightning run past with Logan's foot in his mouth. Logan hopped past not long after and then Kendall ran in, on all fours too. She blinked as she watched the two Big Time Rush members head out of sight.<em>

"_These dreams just keep getting weirder and weirder," Katrina talked to herself. Staring at Evan, her side bangs fell into her eyes. Blowing them out of her face, glitter fell from it and into her eyes. Yelping, she covered her eyes as she tried to blink it out._

_When the burning in Katrina's eyes stopped, she uncovered her eyes and found Evan staring down at her. A guilty smile spread across her face._

"_Kat," Evan shook his head. "You're not going to see who she is as long as you're a fairy. Face it, the music that surrounds you gives you away. Plus, your wings are hard to hide." Without another word, he ran off._

_Growling, Katrina stood up straight, "I have to figure out a way to turn into a human." She snapped her fingers as she remembered something. "Doc was going to make something to turn the guys into normals versus the monsters they are. I wonder if it can change me into a normal instead of this stupid fairy form." Pausing, she realized what she just said. "Wow. I feel like I'm a crazy person now." Shaking her head, she walked away, heading to Rocque Records._

* * *

><p>"Wow," Natalie spoke. "I missed a lot while in England." She sat in the cafeteria with Brandon and Jo. While they ate, Natalie had been caught up on the events that had taken place in the past two and a half years. The genius had been silent the entire time, allowing both Jo and Brandon to explain the situation. "And no one knows what to do?"<p>

Brandon shook his head, "We can't get onto the floor that they're being held because of that poisonous gas. And we can't prove to anyone that they're there because no one can get the video cameras that monitor the rooms to work."

"It's not the video cameras," Jo corrected. "The video cameras run on batteries. The computers just can't get a connection to the cameras."

A smile slowly formed on Natalie's face. "Let me at those computers."

* * *

><p><em>As Katrina walked into the elevator in the building that housed Rocque Records, she heard some yells for her to hold the door open. Sticking out her arm to stop the doors, she watched Kendall and Logan head inside with her.<em>

_When the doors closed, Kendall turned to Katrina, "Why are you going to see Doc?" Kendall was already hairy on his face and arms, gradually turning into a werewolf. Logan had his arm back on his body, but his foot was still missing._

"_I need to be a normal," Katrina revealed. She let off a giggle and then groaned. "I hate being a fairy." Kendall and Logan exchanged looks, each of them raising an eyebrow._

_The doors opened and the three of them ran out. Racing down the hallway, they ended up in the practice room that had been turned into a laboratory. A new machine had been built in there and Gustavo and Kelly were gathered around it._

"_Doc Rocque!" Kendall exclaimed. "You gotta help me! I need to be turned into a normal for the concert. No more werewolf!"_

"_Yeah," Logan agreed. "And I need a new foot!" He showed off his leg that was missing a foot._

"_I need to be a normal so I can sneak up on Evan and find out what girl he's dating," Katrina added. "Then, I'll be able to find out the truth, get out of this dream and wake up from my coma." The others gave her weird looks. "Er, just ignore that last sentence." A giggle escaped her lips._

"_Fairies are weird," Logan explained her outburst. Katrina's jaw dropped in offense._

"_I gotcha covered!" Gustavo told them. "Because with my new hot boy band machine, you will no longer be monsters for Griffin's Big Night of Fright."_

"_But that would turn me into a boy," Katrina realized._

"_Shut it!" Gustavo yelled at her. "Fairies aren't monsters anyways!" Katrina crossed her arms in anger._

_Suddenly, the sound of thunder ran through the room and a wind blew past Katrina. Her hair tangled in the wind as the highlights darkened along with her wings to a deep red. Her clothes even changed. Kendall and Logan backed away from the pissed off fairy. Katrina glared at Gustavo as the 'doctor' was thrown against the wall by the wind. Kelly covered her mouth in shock._

"_Okay!" Gustavo gave in. "Fairies are monsters!" Katrina gave a smile and everything stopped. Gustavo fell to the floor while Katrina's red colors faded back to pink. She giggled. "I'll figure out a way to turn you into a normal girl after this. Now, observe." He headed over to his machine. "New, normal Carlos!" He seemed hesitant to pull the switch that ran the machine. "I hope." At that, he grabbed the switch and pulled it._

_All the lights went out in the room except those that had to do with the machine. The three monsters squinted their eyes as they watched the machine hopefully. Gustavo stopped the machine and the door to it opened. Fog spilled out as the group waited for Carlos to come out._

_Instead, a girl walked out with a smile on her face. She had an orange dress and a sash that said 'pageant queen'. A bouquet of roses sat in her arm and a tiara was on top of her perfect hair. She waved her free hand as though she was in a pageant. Her whitened teeth could be seen due to her smile. Gustavo stared at the girl in confusion._

_Logan and Kendall smiled as they checked out the girl, "Whoa, who's that?" Their tone of voice made Katrina get jealous. Her pink was slowly starting to turn green as the wind picked up in the room._

"_It's Carlos," Kelly revealed._

"_Oh!" The guys expressed disgust on their faces. Katrina turned pink again as she giggled at their expense. The girl-Carlos tried to speak, but all that came out was mumbles._

"_Hey, this is perfect for Katrina," Gustavo realized._

"_Huh?" Katrina tilted her head in confusion. Before she knew what was going on, Kendall, Logan and Kelly had pushed her into the machine. She tried to escape, but the door had already closed. "Crap."_

* * *

><p>Natalie attached a cord to her laptop to connect it to the monitors that were supposed to be showing the video from the surveillance cameras around the hospital. Instead of the videos, black and white static images ran across them. Smiling, Natalie turned on her laptop.<p>

"Are you sure you can fix this?" Brandon asked.

Cracking her fingers, Natalie shot him a confident grin, "You're talking to the youngest person to ever present a computer code that will allow the internet to run five times faster. Unfortunately, my age meant that the top people in the computer field won't allow it out for fear that it'll make computers crash. It probably won't be seen until I'm at least forty because that's when they'll take me seriously."

"So, you're good with computers," Jo realized.

"Yeah, you could say that," Natalie replied, pulling up a program on her laptop. "Now, be quiet while I do my thing." Brandon and Jo watched as Natalie bit her lip slightly, typing seemingly random letters, numbers and other symbols onto the blank screen. The two looking over the genius's shoulder saw line after line get typed and then disappear to be replaced with another line. "Let me know when something appears on the screens." While she continued to type, Jo and Brandon looked at the static screens.

It took a few minutes, but Natalie was able to get a screen to show video. Even though it wasn't one of the cameras they wanted, it was still a success that they cheered about.

"Take that Zizi!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Okay, I've cracked their code," Natalie announced. "I have to give them props. This took longer than normal. Lucky for us, I like a challenge. Now, where should I check first?"

"Logan's and James's kidnapping was videotaped and given to the police with Evan photoshopped in instead of the actual kidnapper," Jo informed her. "They were taken from a stairwell. Start there." Natalie nodded and dove into the program. Seconds later, videos began appearing on the screens, each of them a separate stairwell.

Once she got the last one up, Natalie told the others, "Since I don't know what these people look like, you'll have to watch these videos while they go back in time." With a strike of a key on the keyboard, the videos began rewinding. Jo and Brandon scanned each screen for James and Logan.

Jo was the first one that saw it first, telling Natalie, "Stop." Natalie paused the videos. Jo pointed at the screen with Logan and James on it.

"And Chase is the one behind their kidnapping," Brandon looked at the boy with his hood down. "No surprise there. I wonder who that other person it." He sighed, looking to Natalie, "Now what?"

"Now, I send this video to the police anonymously," Natalie typed on her laptop. "And I run a facial recognition software on them to find them in any of the other videos." She went quiet as she ran her programs. Jo and Brandon watched as video after video showed up on the screens. They were barely there before being replaced by another.

Finally, two still frames from the videos showed up on the screen. One was showing the morgue. Logan was being held captive on one of the tables while Chase glared down at the boy. The other still frame had James sitting on a conveyer belt, tied up in a fetal position and staring at a burning oven at the other end of the conveyer belt.

"Crap," Jo and Brandon mumbled before they raced from the room to go save the people in trouble.

* * *

><p>Carlos finished his explanation and looked at Emily with a smile. Emily leaned in to whisper in Carlos's ear, "Goodbye." After giving him a kiss on the cheek, she used her tranquilizer gun on him.<p>

Staring at her in surprise, Carlos spoke, "Crap." That said, he fell backward into the bags of garbage. Emily took a deep breath before she disappeared among the bags.

* * *

><p><em>The door to the machine opened and Katrina walked out. A smile was plastered on her face as she waved like the pageant queen her outfit set her up as. Her hair was back to having blonde highlights that seemed to come from the bottom of the tiara on her head. A bouquet of roses sat in her arm. She had a similar dress to girl-Carlos only hers was pink.<em>

"_Why is it that I'm always put in pink?" Katrina asked, relaxing from her pageant queen stance._

"_You look good," Logan noted. Katrina flashed him a smile._

"_And you're not a fairy anymore!" Kendall added._

_Katrina looked behind her and noticed that her wings were gone. Her smile grew, "Awesome." She stepped out of the way as she and the others watched Kelly push girl-Carlos back into the machine, door closing her in._

"_Okay!" Gustavo announced. "Too much pageant queen!"_

"_You think?" Katrina asked, gesturing to the sash around her body._

"_Alright, now we press the red button," Gustavo told them what he was doing. "And add more Y chromosome." Kelly pressed some buttons on the machine as Gustavo tried to get the machine to work correctly. Gustavo grabbed the switch and pulled it, saying, "Yata!"_

_As if he had expected it, a green-striped, friendly monster came out of the machine. All of them stared at the monster in surprise before Kendall, Logan and Katrina told Gustavo, "Too much Gabba Gabba." Kelly directed it back into the machine._

"_Something weird must be happening to my body in real life if my mind made up that," Katrina whispered to herself. "Carlos is probably watching Yo Gabba Gabba again."_

"_Okay, we're gonna pull back on the striped fur," Gustavo announced. "Shorten the arms and add super, powerful voice." He pulled the switch and the machine started. This one seemed to be more powerful than the other ones as the floor shook and Logan, Kendall and Katrina had a hard time keeping on their feet._

_Gustavo stopped the machine and the door opened. Franken-Carlos stormed out, angrier than Katrina was earlier. He screamed and then pulled the machine wire out of the keyboard Gustavo was using, "No more machine!" He turned to Kendall, Logan and Katrina. "Carlos smash!" Horrified, Katrina stepped out of the way right as Carlos barreled through his friends. He went out of the practice room and started destroying the place._

"_Too much power," Gustavo reasoned._

"_But his diction has improved," Kelly realized._

_Racing over to the door, Kendall, Logan, Katrina, Gustavo and Kelly watched Carlos destroy the place and then run off._

"_Okay!" Gustavo moved on. "Who's next?"_

"_I think I'm gonna pass," Kendall decided._

"_Yeah, big pass here," Logan added._

"_Well, since I'm a normal, I'm gonna go change," Katrina announced, following Carlos out of Rocque Records._

* * *

><p>Jo ran into the morgue. Looking around, she saw no sign of Logan. Her eyes landed on the doors to the holes in the wall that held dead bodies.<p>

"Why did it have to be dead people?" Jo spoke. Sighing and crinkling her nose, she began looking inside the different doors, quickly shutting them whenever she saw an unmoving body. It took her a few tries before she found Logan. Grabbing hold of the table he was on, Jo pulled him out of the wall. Logan shivered as he blinked, eyes adjusting to the new light.

"Let's get you out of here," Jo told Logan, grabbing hold of some of the ropes so she could untie him.

* * *

><p>Running into the hazardous waste room, Brandon looked around. He noticed that the conveyor belt was still moving towards the oven, but James wasn't on it anymore.<p>

"Shit, I'm too late!" Brandon exclaimed. "Oh, James. Kat should have given you a chance."

Suddenly, there was a groan in the room. Brandon ran over to the other side of the conveyor belt and found James tied up on the floor. The pretty boy was slowly waking up from having been knocked out. Brandon sighed in relief. He leaned down to untie James.

* * *

><p>Evan looked up as the door opened to the interrogation room. Ms. Alagona came in with a smile on her face, "Okay, Evan. You're free to go."<p>

"What?" Evan seemed confused.

"An anonymous video came in that was the same video that incriminated you, but it had someone else's face in it," Ms. Alagona explained. "Although they said it's impossible for that person to be there, the video proved that it could be photoshopped and they threw out the evidence against you. You're still a person of interest, but they can't keep you here."

"And Camille?" Evan asked.

"Free to go," Ms. Alagona revealed.

Evan got to his feet as a smile spread across his face, "They did it. The B-Team is saving us."

"Right," Ms. Alagona raised an eyebrow at his words. "Come on, I'll take you and your non-girlfriend back to the hospital." Evan tried to follow her, but the handcuffs stopped him. "Right after I get the police to let you out."

* * *

><p><em>Katrina walked into the main part of the apartment, wearing a normal outfit. She had eliminated all of her pink by picking out an orange tank top, black skinny jeans and a black pleather jacket. Kendall stood in the middle of the room, asking his relatives, "Think she'll notice?" Katrina had to hold back a laugh at his words. He was hairy all over, except for his head. His shirt and pants were ripped from the transformation.<em>

"_Depends," Katie replied from her spot cooking in the kitchen. "Does she have eyes?" Kendall groaned and tried shaving his arms with the small electric shaver._

"_It's not going to work," Katrina advised, sitting at the counter for the kitchen. She picked up a jar on the counter and looked at it. Eyes stared back at her. Shivering, she set it back down and turned it so the eyes faced away from her._

"_Sweetheart," Mrs. Knight went over to Kendall. "Stop!" Kendall stopped to pay attention to her. "If a girl can't accept you for who you are, then maybe she's not the girl for you."_

"_Can't you just poof me normal?" Kendall asked. _

"_Can't we just poof up a good cake?" Katie mentioned as she beat the tentacles that were in the cauldron. Katrina stared at the tentacles, eye twitching._

"_We can make a cake without magic," Mrs. Knight insisted. She turned back to her son, "You need to tell Jo the truth. Now." Kendall groaned at the thought._

_Suddenly, Kelly burst through the door, breathless. "Kendall, I need you to help me save Franken-Carlos from an angry mob."_

"_I'm so surprised I didn't see that coming," Katrina mumbled._

"_Hmm," Kendall pretended to think about it. "Tell Jo the truth or face an angry mob. Let's go, Kelly." Getting down on all fours, Kendall followed Kelly out of the room._

_Mrs. Knight turned around to see Katie still battling with the tentacles, "We might have used too much snake tail." Katrina grimaced at the thought._

"_Uh, Aunt Jenn," Katrina turned to her aunt. "I have something you can help me with." Mrs. Knight sat down next to her and smiled, happy to help. "I think Evan's dating someone, but he doesn't want me to meet her. What should I do?"_

"_It might not be something serious," Mrs. Knight replied. "You know that Evan puts family first. He probably wants to be sure that things are serious between them before he introduces her."_

"_Or he thinks that you two won't like each other," Katie suggested._

"_That might explain the horrible smell," Katrina reasoned._

_Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened and Brandon strode in. He took one look at the three girls staring at him and turned around to leave. Katrina ran over to block his way._

"_Where's Evan?" Katrina demanded. Brandon just mumbled. "Oh, right. You're a mummy. Just take me to him." Brandon nodded and led her out of the room._

* * *

><p>Logan, James, Evan, Jo, Brandon and Camille all showed up right outside the surveillance room at the same time. The people seemed happy to see each other.<p>

"How did you do it?" Evan asked.

"It was all Natalie," Brandon told him. James, Logan, Evan and Camille stared at Brandon in confusion.

"The name sounds familiar, but I need a face or something," Evan mentioned.

Suddenly, Natalie poked her head out of the surveillance room, "This is what I get for being gone in England for two and a half years." She waved to the people gathered around. "Hey, are we going to save the others or what?"

"Oh my God, Natalie Bird!" Evan exclaimed. "You have changed so much!"

"Yeah, I lost a little weight," Natalie admitted.

"A little?!" Evan replied. "The last time I played hockey with you I tried to knock you over only to end up with a concussion by just skating into you! And you didn't even move after I hit you! You were like a skating pumpkin or something!"

Natalie glared at him, "Thanks. I so wanted the world to know that I was fat."

"How did you find us?" Logan asked.

"This girl is a genius!" Evan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pointed to her. "Nats is the only reason that I could pass my classes in school." Camille looked at Evan's arm before she crossed her own arms, glaring at Natalie.

"Like Logan is the only reason we pass our classes," James mentioned.

"Please, Nats is so much smarter than Logan," Brandon insisted. Logan didn't seem very happy with that statement.

"I prefer to not get in a competition of intelligence," Natalie told them.

"Maybe it's cause you know that I'm smarter," Logan replied.

Natalie narrowed her eyes, "I'm one online class away from graduating as valedictorian from the University of Oxford after getting a full-ride scholarship there. Oh, and I'm only sixteen." Logan's jaw dropped.

"She's younger than you and she's almost a college graduate," James whispered to Logan. "She is smarter than you." Logan was frozen in shock as he stared at Natalie.

"Now that we've got that covered, are you guys going to give me some video of Carlos or Kendall so that I can run my facial recognition software for them?" Natalie looked to the people gathered around. "Come on, they might be in danger or something." The group quickly followed her into the surveillance room.

**(A/N): Three saved, two to go! Are they going to be able to find Kendall and Carlos in time? We know where Kendall is, but Carlos's spot might be a little harder to find. Kendall seems to be losing. Fast. Are they going to be able to get there before the poisonous gas gives some serious consequences to both him and Katrina? What kind of poisonous gas is it anyways? Emily tricked Carlos into giving her information on the guys that she's probably going to give to the Zizi. That can't end well. The new girl has been introduced, Natalie Bird! Yes, I used another animal as the last name. Animals are a reoccurring theme and I needed her last name to rhyme with another word for a future plot line involving her. Anyways, Natalie made quite an entrance, didn't she? Oxford valedictorian at only sixteen? Looks like Logan might have some competition there. He seems to realize that too. Does Katrina have something to worry about when she wakes up? Is she going to have to fight for Logan yet again? Speaking of Katrina, she's figured out another truth! It's the Zizi's fault that they're all famous! Man, whoever started the Zizi must feel dumb if he/she knows that… What kind of truth is Katrina going to find in her trip in the **_**Big Time Halloween**_** universe? Remember, it's about Evan!**

**Now, something for you to look forward to. I'm going to be having another voting contest. This time, you guys get to pick which Big Time Rush member is going to end up with Natalie. Give it some thought because the result is going to change how I write future chapters. I'll have more details in the next chapter when the contest actually starts! Until then, happy reading!**


	75. Waking Up

**(A/N): Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had finals this past week. It's over now, so I don't have school until the new year. Be prepared for more updates.**

**Anyways, thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Actually, I never thought about making Katrina a person that can turn into a cat. I was debating between making her a female werewolf or a witch. And then I saw a picture of a fairy and I was like 'that's what Katrina can be!' and then made her as girly a fairy as possible, just to get a kick out of it.), **_**Just Lyndsey **_**(Sorry you had to wait so long! It's a long one, so I hope that makes up for it!), **_**Derba**_** (The voting wasn't supposed to start until this chapter… But that's okay, I'll just mark your vote in!), **_**niki1kendra**_** (Yes. Drama. Tons of drama.), **_**Reinoiswriting **_**(Okay, I've put down that you've voted for Carlos. As for the story ending, no way. This story isn't ending any time soon. The only reason I'd end this story would be to start a sequel.), **_**Witch Demigoddess **_**(Dear God, no internet! How did you live?! Yes, you get to see a whole lot of Logan versus Natalie in this. Glad you liked Katrina as a fairy. That was one creature that wasn't described in **_**Big Time Halloween**_** so I could play with it as much as I wanted.) and **_**Leah Garcia**_** (I really hope that your sister gets better. I'm glad to hear that her injuries have gotten better, but sad that she's still in her coma. My thoughts are with you.).**

**I do not own Big Time Rush nor the episode, **_**Big Time Halloween**_**, which is concluded in this chapter. I also have no right to the song, **_**We're Not Gonna Fall**_** by **_**Daughtry**_**. And without further ado, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 75: Waking Up

Scanning the security videos, James, Logan, Evan, Jo, Camille and Brandon waited for either Carlos or Kendall to show up. Natalie bit her lip slightly as she used her laptop to run the videos on the monitors.

"Jeez, where are they?" James asked.

"Maybe they're stuck on the floor with Katrina's old room," Evan reasoned.

"We can't find that out," Natalie revealed. "All of those cameras have been killed. There's no way to access them."

"There should be back-ups though," Jo mentioned. Natalie shook her head, indicating that she couldn't get a hold of the cameras.

Logan sighed, "Let me try."

"No," Natalie insisted. "If I can't get it, then no one can."

"Maybe you just need another view point," Logan suggested. Natalie stopped her typing to glare at Logan and then concentrated on the computer. "I've always been the smartest at my school."

"Valedictorian of Oxford," Natalie reminded him. "You can't beat that."

"You've got nothing left to lose," Logan offered.

"Actually, we've got three lives to lose," Natalie retorted. "And you don't know this software."

"I'm a fast learner," Logan continued to press for it. "Come on, let me try." He reached over to try and type on her laptop, but Natalie smacked his hand away.

"I'm suddenly reminded of that love/hate relationship between James and Kat," Brandon noted. The others winced as they watched the two smart people argue.

"At least this'll give Katrina someone else to hate besides me," Camille looked at the bright side. "Then, maybe she won't be mad when she finds out about-" Before she could spill the beans, Evan covered her mouth with his hand.

James furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the interaction, "Finds out about what?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Evan insisted. "Just something that Camille caught me doing that could be harmful to my safety. You know, boy stuff." Camille raised an eyebrow as she looked at Evan.

"Wait wait wait wait wait!" Brandon exclaimed. Everyone stopped what they were doing so that they could look at Brandon. "Natalie, go back to the last set of videos. I thought I saw Carlos." Natalie typed on her laptop and the last set of videos came on the screen. Brandon pointed to one on the edge. Emily was dragging Carlos down the hallway.

"Emily?" Evan stared at the screen with a longing.

"Oh no, not this again," Natalie complained. "Just about every blonde girl he sees he thinks it's Emily."

"Uh, this time it is Emily," Logan confirmed.

Natalie raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Oh. Let me just get the video moving then." She typed on her laptop and the video started to play. The group watched as Emily dragged the unconscious Carlos to a trash chute and dumped him in. After that, she jumped in after him.

"That little bitch is working for the Zizi," James realized.

"You don't know that," Evan snapped.

Camille removed his hand from her mouth, "Evan, she threw out Carlos."

"But, she went in after him," Evan defended the girl.

"Does it really matter what happened?" Jo asked. "Right now, we should go save Carlos!" The others seemed to agree as they raced out of the room, leaving Natalie to continue working on her program.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina and Brandon walked into the lobby to find Logan's head by itself on a couch. Blinking, the two best friends stopped and stared. A growl rang through the air and they looked over to find Lightning guarding the other parts of Logan.<em>

"_What do you want?" Logan asked the dog. "There's nothing left!"_

_Brandon mumbled something to Katrina. Waving it off, Katrina responded, "Nah, I think he's got this under control. Besides, I really need to find Evan." It took a few seconds, but once she realized what just happened, Katrina gasped. "Holy crap! I just understood you! I am so doomed unless I get out of this dream soon."_

_Suddenly, a hairy creature walked into the lobby holding hands with a hooded woman. Katrina looked at the creature and immediately noticed that it had Evan's eyes. At the sight of Katrina, Evan pulled the woman out of the Palm Woods. Katrina gestured towards them. Brandon nodded and the two chased after him._

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to go down the trash chute?" Evan asked the others. He had a rope tied around his waist and was staring down the trash chute that Emily had dumped Carlos in.<p>

"Because you'll be more prepared than the rest of us if something bad should happen," Brandon reasoned.

"James, you better not let go of the rope this time," Logan warned. James nodded, remembering the time he had let go of the rope for a lucky four leaf clover and made Kendall fall down a well with Jordan Sparks.

"Just think about your precious Emily," Camille advised with an edge to her voice. "After all, she jumped in after she dumped Carlos down there." James and Logan looked at Camille in confusion, wondering why she would seem so offended by something like that. Jo and Brandon shared grimaces since they knew what was going on.

"Alright, I'm going in," Evan announced. That was the only warning he gave them before he jumped into the trash chute. The others skidded on the hospital floor as they held onto the rope, trying to keep from making Evan fall all the way in.

As Evan was lowered down, he looked over the heaps of trash bags, searching for Carlos or Emily. Lying unconscious on a few bags further down was Carlos. Landing on the bags, Evan waded his way through to reach the Latino.

"Come on, dude," Evan patted Carlos's face, trying to get him to wake up. "We gotta get out of here so we can save Kendall and Kat." After a second's hesitation, Carlos moved, accidently punching Evan and knocking him over.

Sitting up, Carlos looked over at Evan, "Whoops. Sorry, Evan." Evan glared at him from his spot on the trash bags. "Uh, please don't kill me. I thought you were Emily or Cody."

Evan raised an eyebrow, "Neither of those two are part of the Zizi. Although, I did send Cody to be one of my insider people. He's supposed to be deep undercover though."

"Well, his cover might have been blown," Carlos admitted.

Evan narrowed his eyes, "What did you do?" Carlos gave Evan an innocent smile.

* * *

><p>"<em>Evan!" Katrina screamed, jumping over a headstone as she chased her werewolf brother and the secretive girl. "You can't get away from me now that I'm a normal!"<em>

"_Actually, I can since you can't fly!" Evan exclaimed._

"_Damn, I should have kept the wings," Katrina cursed to herself. Looking behind her, she saw that Brandon was barely shuffling after them. "Brandon, hurry up! They're getting away!" Brandon mumbled something back to her. "What do you mean I should watch where I'm going?"_

_Suddenly, Katrina ran into a stone mausoleum. Groaning in pain, she pulled away from it and rubbed her head, "Stupid stone structures. Popping in out of nowhere." Brandon caught up with her and grumbled. "Oh, shut up." She looked around for her brother, but he was out of sight. "Crap. Brandon, did you see where they went?" Brandon pointed at the door to the mausoleum. It was open. "Oh." Looking up at the name of the family owning the mausoleum, Katrina seemed taken aback by the word 'Wolff' at the top. Along the sides were the names of her parents and younger siblings._

"_Well, let's check this out," Katrina decided. She took a deep breath and walked in, Brandon following her._

* * *

><p>The group walked back into the surveillance room. Natalie looked up from her laptop to greet them with a smile before continuing her process of trying to decode the videos.<p>

"You know what, Logan?" Evan talked to the smart boy. "I'm glad that you're the one dating my sister because Carlos is an idiot."

"I said I was sorry!" Carlos insisted. "I didn't know that Cody was undercover! Maybe Emily won't tell them!"

"Oh, she'll tell them," James replied.

"I still find it hard to believe that my sweet Emily would become so evil," Evan shook his head.

"Maybe she met a boy that convinced her into it," Camille snapped. "I heard that hot boys can do that." Logan, Carlos and James exchanged confused looks.

"Camille," Evan glared at her.

"Fine," Camille rolled her eyes. "I'll stop."

"Is there something that we missed?" Logan asked.

Evan and Camille shared a look before they responded, "No."

No one got a chance to press for more because Natalie groaned, "There is no freaking way to get a hold of those cameras and time is running out."

Carlos blinked as he watched the girl, "Who are you?"

Natalie held out a hand for him to shake, "Natalie Bird. Back from England to save your lives." Carlos gave her a smile as he shook her hand. "Now, your name is Carlos, right?"

Nodding, Carlos let go of her hand, "Yep, Carlos Garcia. Wanna see my helmet?" Natalie raised an eyebrow as Carlos pulled out his helmet from seemingly nowhere and placed it on his head. Logan and James facepalmed.

"Well, you're an enigma, aren't you?" Natalie reacted calmly for someone so invested in the rules of math and science. "I look forward to finding out everything I can about you and then writing a famous paper on it." She patted his helmet before turning back to her laptop.

Carlos turned to Logan and James with a giant grin on his face, "I have no idea what she just said, but it sounded good."

"She wants to study you," Logan explained.

"She can study me all she wants," Carlos decided.

"Well, maybe I wanted to get studied by her," James insisted. "I saw her before you did."

Before Carlos and James could fight for the dibs on her, Jo spoke up, "So, if you can't get a hold of that video, what are we gonna do?"

Natalie sighed, "This is the best I can do." After typing something on her laptop, a video came on one of the many monitors in the room. It showed an image of Katrina's original hospital room. They watched it intently. A head started to appear in the video and then the feed was cut off, waves of static replacing it. "Someone did some heavy duty erasing on this thing. I can't recover it." She stared at the video with interest. "I must learn this technique."

"What kind of poisonous gas are we dealing with anyways?!" Brandon exclaimed. "Because aren't some types of gas more poisonous than others or something?"

"Carbon monoxide," Natalie informed them. "That's what's been released."

"Concentration?" Logan asked.

"Heavy enough that if they're in Kat's original room, we have an hour to get oxygen to them before they're dead," Natalie revealed. Faces fell in the room. "And right now, they should be unconscious." She blinked as she remembered the reason why Katrina was still in the hospital. "Er, Kendall should be unconscious at least. Not sure what's going on with Kat. No idea what happens to a coma patient when they're exposed to carbon monoxide. Although, she must be having some funky dreams. It's been confirmed that people in medically induced comas have creepy dreams."

"And sometimes they pick up on what's around them and incorporate them into the dreams," Logan added. Natalie shot him a nod.

"So, we need to check that room, now," Evan realized.

"Which is why I talked to some of the doctors while you guys were getting Carlos," Natalie mentioned. "They've given us thirty minutes to check that floor for Kendall and Kat."

"Won't we get affected by the carbon monoxide though?" Logan pointed out.

"No," Natalie got to her feet. "Because their one condition is that we wear something that will make sure that we don't get exposed to it."

"Like what?" James asked. Natalie gave them a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina and Brandon crept through the crypt, searching for any sign of Evan or the mysterious woman.<em>

"_Are you sure that you don't know who she is?" Katrina asked. Brandon froze. Katrina raised her eyebrows. "Aha! You do know! So, who is she?" Brandon mumbled something. "Fine. I'll just find out for myself."_

_They went down a set of stairs to find themselves face-to-face with another door. It was cracked open a bit. Katrina took a deep breath before she yanked it open._

_On the other side was the final resting place for the Wolff clan. Coffins housed the remains of her family members, sparing Katrina from the sight of their decomposing bodies. Two spots in the walls were left open for when Katrina and Evan would join them. Ironically, Evan was making-out with the hooded girl while sitting in his future death-spot._

"_This is probably the worst spot in the world to have a make-out session," Katrina announced her presence. "Then again, this entire world is Halloweenish, so I guess it makes sense."_

_Evan broke away so that he could look at his sister, "Yeah, well, all the other places you seem to find me."_

_A smell attacked her nose and Katrina coughed at the stench, "Wow, she does smell!"_

"_Thank you," the woman spoke to her._

_Katrina raised an eyebrow, "It kind of smells more like fish that have been left out for ages than decomposing bodies."_

"_Thank you again," the woman responded._

"_Right," Katrina looked at the woman strangely. "Okay, let's find out who you are." Katrina stepped forward and grabbed the woman's hood._

"_Wait, Kat!" Evan insisted. It was too late. Katrina had already pulled back the hood. She jumped back in shock at what she saw. Snakes came out of the woman's head instead of hair. A mask covered her face, lips cut out so that she could use them to speak, eat or, importantly to Evan, kiss._

"_Snakes," Katrina noted. "Oh my God. Now, that's scary." The woman smiled. "But, you have a mask and I need a face. So, sorry about this." She grabbed hold of the mask, intending on pulling it off._

_Before she could do just that, Evan knocked her out of the way. Unfortunately, it made Katrina do what he didn't want her to do: rip off the mask. Since Katrina was knocked out of the way, the woman's gaze fell upon Evan._

_Suddenly, Evan turned to stone. As Katrina stared at her frozen brother, the woman covered her face and ran out of the mausoleum so she wouldn't make anyone else turn to stone. Brandon came over and helped Katrina to her feet._

_Katrina looked over the stone sculpture that used to be Evan before she mumbled, "Uh oh."_

* * *

><p>James, Carlos, Logan, Evan and Natalie walked down the hallway in slow motion. The five of them were decked out in yellow hazmat suits. The plastic covering included gloves and booties for their hands and feet. Each of them had head coverings that were attached to the oxygen tanks on their back. The head coverings weren't on yet. Instead, they held them in their left arms as they strode slowly towards the stairs to the level with Katrina's original room.<p>

Suddenly, Camille, Jo and Brandon stepped out in front of them, all three saying, "Why can't we go?" The four boys and Natalie were jerked out of their epic walk.

"Because you're girls," James responded. "This is a man's job." Brandon cleared his throat. Jo and Camille pointed to Natalie.

"I've had hazmat training," Natalie admitted. "That's why I'm going."

"And there were only five suits," Logan explained.

"Why didn't you just use the oxygen masks like the one's you're bringing to Kendall and Katrina?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Camille agreed. "There are plenty of those."

The four boys in hazmat suits looked at each other and replied, "This is cooler."

"Ladies," Evan addressed them. Brandon glared at his best friend. "And Brandon. We don't have the time to argue. Two people are dying up there. It's up to us to save them. Now, boys."

"Ahem," Natalie reminded him of her presence.

"Er, and Nats," Evan corrected himself. "Put on your headgear and let's move." The boys and Natalie put on the head pieces, locking them in so no air could get in from the outside. They turned on the oxygen tanks and, with nods to the others, headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"<em>Crap," Katrina spoke as she paced in the mausoleum. "Crap, crap, crap, crap." Brandon mumbled something. "I know that repeating that word isn't going to make Evan human again!" She stared at the statue-Evan before saying, "Er, werewolf again. So, what should we do?" Brandon stayed as blank as a mummy could be. "Wait, Doc Rocque said that he was going to turn the guys into normals. If we can get Evan to Rocque Records, I bet that the machine will change him out of this sculpture thing that that Medusa woman turned him into and he'll be a normal!" Brandon tried to respond, but all that came out was murmurs. "I know it's a long shot, but it's the best one we have! Now, help me carry him to Rocque Records." Brandon stepped forward and the two of them lifted the statue and left the mausoleum.<em>

* * *

><p>Logan, James, Carlos, Evan and Natalie traversed down the abandoned hallways, on their way to Katrina's old room. As they reached the spot where the video feed had cut off, Natalie looked up at where the camera should have been. A wire had been pulled out.<p>

"See," Natalie spoke into the voice box that connected her to the others. "No one would have been able to get a hold of this camera's footage anyways." Logan rolled his eyes, mumbling something under his breath about how he should have had a chance.

"The Zizi think of everything," James realized.

"Everything, but Natalie," Carlos added. Natalie shot him a smile.

"Come on, guys," Evan got their attentions. "We have twenty more minutes to find them before we're forced out." The others followed his lead to Katrina's old room.

The windows on the doors had been painted black so none of them could see inside. Logan tried the door, "It's locked."

"Which means that I'm in," Carlos declared. He turned to Natalie with a smirk. "Why don't you study this?" Natalie jumped as Carlos screamed, racing at the door. Her eyes went wide as he knocked it down, falling on top of it.

"Oh my God," Natalie mentioned as she stared at the open doorway. "I am so going to get a Nobel Prize for studying you boys. Then they'll have to consider me a genius, regardless of my age."

"We're going in," Evan gestured in. He led James, Logan and Natalie into the room, stepping over the groaning Carlos.

As Carlos finally got to his feet, the group's eyes focused on the hospital bed. Kendall and Katrina were both in it. Sweat rolled down their skin since the toxin in the room was causing their temperatures to rise. Although they were unconscious, Kendall's hands and feet were twitching while Katrina's nose did.

"That was easy," Carlos decided.

"Too easy," Evan spoke cryptically. "There's gotta be a catch here."

"Or they didn't see Natalie coming," James reasoned.

Natalie pulled out an oxygen mask and turned to Logan, "Ready?" He nodded as he showed the others another oxygen mask in his hand. The two of them went over to the bed. Logan placed an oxygen mask on Katrina's face while Natalie did the same with Kendall.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of clapping. The group in hazmat suits looked around for the source. Their eyes landed on the TV propped up on the wall of the room. Somehow, it had turned on. A Zizi member, hood covering his head, was on the screen, clapping.

"Well done," the Zizi member began. "You've survived the Big Time Tragedy with no casualties. Bringing in another player, now that was a low blow."

"Jeez, when will these guys let up?" James asked.

"When all of you are dead," the Zizi member answered. "Oh, and Ms. Natalie Bird, you're on our hit list now."

Natalie narrowed her eyes, "How the hell are you doing this? There's no electricity on this floor."

"We have our ways," the Zizi member insisted. "I'll admit we underestimated how tough you boys were. That won't happen again, thanks to the information we got from Carlos." Heads turned to stare at Carlos. He gave them a guilty smile. "Get ready because the next time you hear from us, two people are going to be ripped from your little group." The video shut off, leaving the group watching a blank screen.

"Carlos!" James exclaimed. "What did you do this time?!"

Carlos laughed nervously, "Emily was about to kiss me and then-" Evan stiffened in his spot.

James held his hand up, "Okay, I got it. She played you to betray us."

"Which two people?" Logan brought them back to the video chat they just had. "And why not all of us?"

"They must be starting to focus on getting rid of us individually rather than as a group," Evan decided.

"Yeah, it kind of seemed like you guys were the distractions so that we couldn't get to Kendall and Kat in time," Natalie reasoned. "None of you were in any real danger that you couldn't find a way out of. Except Kendall and Kat."

"Speaking of them," James mentioned. "We should get them out of here before the oxygen masks stop working." He and Evan grabbed the hospital bed and rolled it out of the room, Carlos following closely with the IVs still attached to Katrina. Logan and Natalie held the oxygen masks to the unconscious people's faces as they walked along with the moving bed.

* * *

><p><em>The elevator doors opened for Rocque Records and Katrina and Brandon stepped off, carrying the statue that used to be Evan. Grunts and groans came from the two best friends as they turned a corner.<em>

"_Okay, I have to stop," Katrina insisted. The two of them set the stone sculpture on the ground before they stretched. "Damn. Either I have to work out or Evan's gained some pounds." Brandon mumbled something. "You don't have to say it. I know. Just give me a minute."_

_As she placed a hand on Evan's shoulder to stop herself from falling over in exhaustion, she overheard the sound of running feet. Glancing back, Katrina watched as James ran past with something under his arm._

_Katrina blinked before she mentioned, "Was that James? Carrying Logan's head?" Brandon grumbled. "Huh. Maybe he didn't have things under control." A few seconds passed and Kelly ran past with Carlos. Kendall was unconscious on Carlos's back. When they disappeared into the practice room/laboratory, Katrina raised an eyebrow, "I wonder what happened there." A muttering came from the mummy. "Yeah, it seems like all of us are in some type of trouble. Anyways, let's get Evan in there." Picking up the statue, Katrina and Brandon followed the others into the practice room/laboratory._

"_Doc!" Katrina exclaimed as they walked in. "Evan's been turned into stone!" She looked over at the machine that had turned her normal to find that Big Time Rush were already in there. James and Carlos were standing, Logan's head was under James's arm and Kendall was still unconscious even though Carlos had dropped him on the floor. The boys that were awake stared at the statue in surprise._

_Gustavo yelled, "Get him in there! Brandon, you too!" Katrina helped Brandon carry the Evan statue into the machine and then backed out._

"_So, what happened?" Logan brought up again as Gustavo fiddled with some controls._

"_His girlfriend turned him to stone after I pulled off her mask," Katrina explained._

"_Oh," Carlos, James and Logan responded, not surprised at all. Gustavo stared at Katrina with raised eyebrows as he pressed the button to close the boys into the machine._

"_Now," Gustavo typed on the keyboard attached to the machine. "If I recalibrate the molecular molecules to hotness, set the doohickey to schmigglesmazzle, cross the streams and add perfect hair." He finished typing and reached over for the switch to the machine._

_Suddenly, Jo and a random girl ran into the room. Kelly raised her tranquilizer gun and pointed at them as a security measure._

"_Where's Kendall?" Jo demanded._

"_Where's James?" the random girl held up a wooden stake. Katrina furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what mess James had gotten himself into._

_Griffin popped in out of nowhere, "Where's my hot boy band and rock band with a sexy female vocalist?" At the last part, Katrina waved slightly to him._

"_Press the button for dramatic mad scientist moment!" Gustavo instructed Kelly. She gestured to him before she did as she was told. Lightning came from the ceiling and struck Gustavo's hand. He gave an evil laugh as he directed the lightning to the switch, pulling it. The lights flickered and the building shook while the machine ran, changing the molecular balance of the boys inside. Katrina held out her hands, steadying herself. Griffin calmly let Gustavo have his mad scientist moment as he glanced inside one of the goodie bags. Gustavo turned off the machine and the door opened._

_Out of the machine stepped the six guys, all of them normal. They looked at their hands in amazement._

"_I have a body!" Logan exclaimed. He did a dance move. "And my limbs don't fall off!"_

"_And I'm not a vampire anymore," James realized. Smiling, the random girl put away her wooden stake._

"_And I'm not green!" Carlos brought up. He seemed shocked by his words. "Whoa. And I can use pronouns."_

"_I'm not a statue!" Evan moved his arms around, happy that he could. "Although, I'll miss the hairiness, I can work with this." Dramatically, he popped the collar on his leather jacket, striking a pose. Katrina rolled her eyes at her brother's actions._

"_And I can talk and be understood by random people on the street!" Brandon's voice rang out loud and clear. "This is AWESOME!"_

"_And I'm not a were-" Kendall began. He stopped at the sight of his girlfriend. Jo stared at him expectantly. "That you are here."_

"_Oh," Jo started. Kendall winced at her tone of voice. "But you think you can break-up with me with a poorly written text? P.S. I know fire is bad!" Carlos looked at Kendall guiltily. Katrina facepalmed, figuring out that Carlos had sent the text._

"_I did not send that text," Kendall insisted. "But I do have something to tell you."_

"_What?" Jo seemed sad at his words. "That you're breaking-up with me?"_

_Before Kendall could answer, Griffin spoke, "Is this story going to take long because I kind of have a BIG night planned here."_

_Ignoring Griffin, Kendall turned to his girlfriend, "Jo, I'm a werewolf." Everyone leaned in to hear Jo's response._

"_Duh!" Jo exclaimed._

_Completely taken aback, Kendall replied, "Come again?"_

_Jo began listing off the things that tipped her off, "You think I didn't notice all the hair on your clothes; chasing cars when we're on dates; sniffing your outspoken werewolf cousin, Evan, in awkward places when you two greet each other –" Kendall and Evan shared a quick glance before Kendall looked back at his girlfriend. Katrina stared at her two relatives in disbelief. "– that weird marking your territory thing." _

_Kendall cleared his throat as the others watched in amusement, knowing exactly what that meant, "So, you're okay with this?"_

"_Why do you think I always bring a Frisbee when we hang out?" Jo pointed out. The two of them smiled lovingly at each other._

_Griffin sighed, waving his hands. Kendall and Jo were forced into each other's arms. Griffin brought the attention back on him, "Very touching, but the last time I checked, it's not Valentine's Day, it's Halloween. Now, you've got rich people to impress!"_

"_Then let's party!" Everyone yelled. Griffin waved his hands and the entire group disappeared from the room._

* * *

><p>Logan, James, Carlos, Evan and Natalie were greeted with claps and cheers as they walked down the hallway, rolling the hospital bed with Kendall and Katrina on it. They guided it into Katrina's new room where a space had been cleared for the bed and another bed had been prepared for Kendall. Once the bed was in place, they locked the wheels and moved Kendall from it to the other one. Backing away, they watched as doctors and nurses attended to the unconscious cousins. Both of them were hooked up to monitors, IVs and some more breathing apparatuses to help get rid of the carbon monoxide in their systems. The boys and Natalie removed their headgear as they watched it all take place.<p>

A doctor broke away from the crowd of white coats to address them, "We should be able to find out how bad they were affected by the gas in a few moments. In the meantime, please give us the room. We'll inform you when you can come back in." The five heroes were practically forced out of the room, door shutting after them.

"Well," Evan spoke first. "That was rude."

"And now we wait," Logan realized. He and the others left to go remove their hazmat suits.

* * *

><p>The door opened to Katrina's hospital room and a doctor came out to the sight of tons of people waiting for an answer. He spoke, "Well, they're alive. I can't say more than that." When the people tried to push their way in, the doctor held up a hand to stop them. "I need to speak with family members only now." With grim faces, Evan, Katie and Mrs. Knight broke free from the crowd and followed the doctor into the room, closing the door after them.<p>

"What is going on?" Mrs. Knight demanded. "Are my son and niece going to be okay?"

"We don't know," the doctor admitted. "They're both in a coma now and we don't see any progress. If anything, they're getting worse by the minute. I'm suddenly reminded of the time that Katrina and Evan were here on the day of the Wolff Family Tragedy. A boy and girl that are relatives, stuck in a hospital room together after an attack?" Evan shifted around uncomfortably. "We can hope that they both pull through, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. Kendall has a better chance than Katrina since she's been in a coma before."

"So, we just wait?" Katie assumed. The doctor nodded. "You're telling me that you're going to sit around and do nothing while my brother and cousin are dying?" The doctor was speechless. "Yeah, that doesn't work for me." Before anyone could ask what she meant, Katie stormed out of the room. Mrs. Knight sighed, sitting down in a chair and placing her hand on her face in frustration.

"I'll leave you alone," the doctor told them. With that, he scurried out of the room.

Evan stood in the room awkwardly. After taking a glance at his comatose sister and cousin, he sat down next to his aunt. Reaching over, he grabbed her hand in reassurance, "Don't worry, Aunt Jenn. Everything will be fine."

Mrs. Knight shook her head, "You don't know that." She pulled her hand from him. Evan caught tears starting to form in her eyes.

Sighing, Evan got up and left the room. He ignored the questions from James, Carlos, Logan, Natalie, Brandon, Camille, Jo, Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin. Waving away the media trying to push cameras in his face, Evan stalked down the hallway. He passed by Katie leaning up against a wall, arms crossed as she schemed about what she was going to do.

Once he had lost sight of everyone, Evan shut himself up in a closet. With a rage, Evan slammed his fists up against the door, letting his tears of frustration out. He sunk to the ground, putting his back up against the door, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have come back." His head fell into his hands.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ready boys?" Katrina addressed her brother and best friend. Evan scowled from his spot behind the drum set as he twirled his drumsticks in his hands.<em>

"_Let's rock this party!" Brandon exclaimed. "Man, I can't get used to having a voice!"_

"_Remember," Griffin got their attention. "Katrina, sell sexy." Katrina stared at him blankly. "Female-led rock groups are hot right now, but only when the female singer sings sexily."_

"_I don't like this," Evan insisted. Brandon mumbled the words 'singer sings sexily' over and over as if it was a tongue twister he was trying to get._

"_Don't worry, Griffin," Gustavo assured him. "The first song I wrote for them will cement her as a sexy rock Goddess. As for the second song, well, it's a duet with Big Time Rush, so it's more pop."_

"_Whatever," Griffin waved it off. As Gustavo and Kelly got off the stage, Griffin announced to the party guests from the stage, "Now, for your entertainment, give it up for the newest addition to Rocque Records, Wolff Pack!" Clapping and cheering followed his descent from the stage. Evan raised his drumsticks and counted the band in._

* * *

><p>Logan and Natalie followed Katie down the hallway, wondering why the preteen had asked for them to come with her. No matter what they asked, she would keep quiet about their destination. Finally, outside a door, she stopped and turned to them, "Inside this room is a laboratory. Carlos, Brandon, Jo, Camille and Tim are making a distraction for the scientists that are supposed to be in there." Logan and Natalie raised their eyebrows. "I tried to get James to help, but he said that he had something else important to do. You two are the smartest people in this hospital."<p>

"Well," Natalie spoke up. "I know I am, but Logan here hasn't even been to college yet."

"I've done my research," Logan insisted. "If you gave me a chance, I could probably tell you something that you don't know."

Smirking, Natalie leaned over to get right in his face, whispering, "Try me." Logan narrowed his eyes.

"It sounds like you two can work together then!" Katie broke up their argument before it could escalate. Logan and Natalie looked at Katie in disbelief. "Look. My brother and cousin are upstairs, dying. The doctors aren't helping. The scientists aren't helping. Talking to them isn't working. They need two people to find something to wake them up. They need you two to discover something in there. And only you two can do this."

"Fine," Natalie crossed her arms. "I could use an assistant."

"Please," Logan glared at Natalie. "I'm no assistant. But I'll work with you as a partner. An equal partner."

Sighing, Natalie held out her hand, "Fine. To save Kendall and Kat, I'll overlook your lack of intelligence." Rolling his eyes, Logan reached over and shook her hand. "Now, let's do this." They walked into the laboratory.

Katie stared at the closing door for a second before saying, "This might have been a bad idea."

* * *

><p>Evan glanced around the room as he headed towards the exit doors to the hospital. Even though there was press littered around, none seemed to notice the older Wolff leaving the hospital. Reaching the doors with no issues, Evan breathed a sigh of relief as he went outside. Night had fallen and the rain was still pouring down. After a quick look up at the hospital, Evan started out into the rain.<p>

"Going somewhere?" A voice stopped him. Evan turned around to see a figure standing in the shadows of the hospital. The blonde didn't even get a chance to ask what was going on before James stepped into the light. "Kendall and Katrina aren't going to be happy with you."

"By the time they wake up, I'll be long gone anyway," Evan insisted. "I bring too much trouble to stick around."

James strode up to Evan and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, growling. "Listen, you. I will not stand by and let you leave your family again. Katrina would be devastated and, first chance she got, would leave. And you know what Kendall, my best friend, would do? He would leave too, believing that it was the right thing to do to save his family, just like what you're doing. Cause if you think about it, now the Zizi are targeting Kendall just as much as you and Katrina. Once the three of you are separated, it would be only a matter of time before we get news of your deaths. I can't allow you to start all of that."

Evan scoffed, "You knew I'd try and leave." James nodded his head. "You really do care about her, don't you?"

James chose to ignore Evan's words as he threatened, "So, are you going to walk back to the hospital room or do I have to drag you there myself?"

"I can walk," Evan responded. James let go of the blonde's shirt collar and led the way back into the hospital.

As soon as the two of them were inside, a commotion could be heard. They turned their heads to see a variety of dogs, cats, mice, birds and even a pig run through the room. A crowd of doctors chased after them. Right after the doctors, Carlos, Brandon, Camille, Jo and Tim ran in.

"Be free, lab animals!" Carlos yelled. "Be free!" James and Evan blinked as they watched the crowd disappear down a hallway.

"I really don't wanna know what happened there," Evan shook his head.

"Yeah, let's go," James guided Evan towards a hallway, heading back to Kendall's and Katrina's hospital room.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina strummed her guitar with one last resonating chord to the thunderous applause of the crowd. She smiled out to the people gathered around, "Okay everyone. We have a surprise for you. We're going to do a duet with the one and only Big Time Rush!" Pointing to the back, she and the screaming crowd watched as Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan ran in from backstage. "And, I'm going to be dancing with them." Katrina handed her guitar over to someone that came onto the stage to take it. The boys gave her smiles as she stood in the middle of them. "Hit it!" The music started and the people began their singing.<em>

* * *

><p>Natalie bit her lip slightly as she counted the drops of a chemical fall into a beaker of liquid. Logan had a book in his hands, flipping through it as he checked for anything that might help their efforts. Whenever he would flip a page, he would glance up at Natalie with a scowl before going back to the book.<p>

Putting her pipette down, Natalie turned to Logan, "I don't know why you're looking for a controversial method like talking to the coma patient or acupuncture. They don't work and give too much hope to the patient's family. What works is medicine."

Sighing, Logan glared at her, "We'll just find out the truth when my method works." Rolling her eyes, Natalie went back to her work. She picked up a new pipette. Using it, she took some bubbling, orange chemical out of a flask. With careful precision, she counted the number of drops she put into the beaker.

Suddenly, Carlos popped up next to her, asking, "Whatcha doing?" Natalie jumped and lost control of her pipette, dropping it into the beaker. The plastic pipette melted in the liquid. Carlos looked down at it and watched as the liquid changed from a light yellow to a deep red. "Oh, is it not supposed to do that?" Natalie turned a glare on Carlos. As instant as the color change, the liquid exploded in the beaker, covering Carlos and Natalie. Carlos reached over and wiped some of the liquid off Natalie's face. A second later, an alarm sounded and the sprinklers above Carlos and Natalie turned on, drenching them. Logan had to stifle back a laugh at their misfortune.

"Carlos?" Natalie addressed the helmet-clad boy.

"Yeah?" Carlos responded.

"You realize that I hate you right now," Natalie revealed.

"Yeah," Carlos spoke sheepishly.

Logan shut his book and got to his feet, "As entertaining as this has been, I have to go save Kendall and Katrina." Without another word, Logan left the room.

Natalie gave Carlos a smile, "You know how you can get me to like you again?" Carlos stared at her expectantly. Natalie shoved a beaker in his hands. "Be my assistant."

"What should I do first?" Carlos asked.

Pointing over to a lab bench on the other side of the room, Natalie directed, "Put that beaker over there and get me one that's labeled ACTH." Carlos nodded and ran over to do as she asked.

* * *

><p><em>The boys and Katrina finished their performance with a pose for the crowd. Cheering erupted from the people as the music faded out.<em>

"_Give it up for Wolff Pack!" Kendall spoke into the microphone. Katrina, Evan and Brandon waved to the audience to even more cheers. Evan got up from the drum set and Brandon handed his bass over to someone who would be taking over for the next Big Time Rush song. The three Wolff Pack band members went over to greet the executives while Big Time Rush went into their song, Big Night._

"_I say that our first performance for the executives went well," Brandon decided._

"_Which means we'll definitely get our first album out there with no troubles," Evan added._

"_Aw, band hug!" Katrina extended her arms so that Evan and Brandon on either side of her could give her a hug. They smiled happily as they hugged, a few fans capturing the scene with a picture. Once they broke apart, they still had smiles on their faces. "And thank God we're normals for this." The boys chimed in their agreement._

_Suddenly, a poof of smoke enveloped Katrina. Once the fog had passed, it was revealed that Katrina had turned back into a fairy. Sparkles fell from her body. She couldn't stop herself from giving off a high pitched giggle._

"_Uh oh," Evan and Brandon mentioned._

"_Damn it," Katrina mumbled._

* * *

><p>Logan walked into Kendall's and Katrina's hospital room, radio in hand. Mrs. Knight looked up from her book to watch him. She wiped away a tear that had run down her face while Logan placed the radio on the end table between the two hospital beds. He turned it on and music from Big Time Rush rang from the speakers. With a confident smile, Logan sat down next to Mrs. Knight on the couch.<p>

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I read somewhere that if you play music that's important to the coma patient, they have a better chance of pulling out of it," Logan informed her. "Kendall sang on this song so it makes sense that he would wake up with it."

"And what about Katrina?" Mrs. Knight pointed out.

"I put in some songs from Wolff Pack and All Time Low in there for her," Logan continued. Mrs. Knight nodded her head and went back to her book. With a sigh, Logan pulled out one of his own. "And now, we wait."

A few minutes later, James and Evan walked into the room. Upon the sight of Kendall and Katrina still comatose in their beds, Evan tried to turn around and leave, but James stopped him.

"So, this is your brilliant finding?" James pointed to the radio. "Music?"

"It's been proven to help," Logan insisted. James opened his mouth to say something, but he froze at the sound of a groan. Eyes went wide as Logan, James, Evan and Mrs. Knight stared over at the comatose people. Kendall lifted a hand to his face as he repeated the groan.

"My head," Kendall complained. His voice was hoarse since it hadn't been used in the past few hours. "What happened?"

Mrs. Knight quickly went over to her son's bedside, "You were in a coma, sweetheart."

"How long?" Kendall could barely keep his eyes open.

"Six hours," Logan revealed. He looked at Mrs. Knight, "I'm gonna go get a doctor to check him out." Mrs. Knight nodded so Logan left the hospital room.

"And Kat?" Kendall checked.

"Still in a coma," Evan mentioned. He looked over at his unmoving sister with a sudden hope.

"Don't worry," James told the others. "She'll wake up. She just needs time."

Kendall nodded slowly. His eyes started to close and he mumbled, "Sleep." Just like that, Kendall fell asleep.

"Is he supposed to do that?" Evan seemed worried again. "Isn't he supposed to stay awake once he does wake up?"

Logan came in with a doctor following him to answer the question, "Actually, it's completely normal. It would be weird if he had woken up without any repercussions. Although, he'll have a speedy recovery because his coma was so short." The doctor came over to Kendall's beside and checked the machines attached to him. "And things are looking good. Let me just give him a quick physical to be sure." Right then, the doctor began to examine Kendall.

* * *

><p><em>By the time that Big Time Rush had finished their song, Evan and Brandon had dragged Katrina over towards Gustavo. Griffin was talking to the 'doctor'.<em>

"_Oh, you did it again, Gustavo," Griffin acknowledged. "The boys were amazing, Katrina showed off her sexy side and the board members and investors loved the goodie bags." He was interrupted by a man running past, tackling a big yellow snake that was trying to eat him. "Except for that guy." He patted Gustavo and walked off._

_Gustavo checked his watch which caused Kelly to ask, "Why do you keep looking at your watch?"_

_This made Evan and Brandon drag the fairy Katrina up to them. Evan pointed at his sister, demanding, "Why is Kat a fairy again?"_

"_I only had enough power in my hot boy band machine for a temporary transformation," Gustavo revealed._

"_Uh oh," Katrina, Evan and Brandon mumbled, looking over at the stage that Big Time Rush was standing on._

"_What does that mean?" Kelly asked._

"_Well," Gustavo pointed at the boys._

_Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, the four boys on stage and the two boys by Katrina all changed back into their monster forms._

"_Yikes," Gustavo commented. Katrina couldn't help but to give off a high pitched giggle._

"_This isn't funny, Kat," Evan insisted. Brandon mumbled his agreement._

"_I can't stop it!" Katrina insisted. She watched as vampire James ran past with the random girl following him, a stake held out. Katrina raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Why have I never tried a stake to ward him off?" She giggled again. Brandon mumbled something and then shuffled off to mingle in the party._

_Evan noticed something so he told his sister, "Gotta go." And ran off. Katrina watched him leave. He met up with the woman he had been making-out with earlier. Together, the two of them disappeared into the crowd._

"_Who are you?" Katrina muttered to herself._

"_Who is who?" Logan's voice made Katrina jump._

_She turned to the zombie with a smile, "Oh, no one. I see you're whole again."_

"_I am," Logan nodded. "And would the pretty fairy like to dance?"_

_Katrina gave off a giggle, "That's fairy talk for yes." Logan grabbed her hand and, without a word, led her onto the dance floor._

_The couple danced together, happy to be in each other's company. Logan leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, leading to a giggle from Katrina. Of course, because of her sparkly skin, Logan had to spit out glitter that had gotten into his mouth._

"_Sorry about that," Katrina told him. "If I could stop sparkling, I would."_

"_It's my fault," Logan insisted. "That's what I get for kissing a fairy."_

"_Can you help me out with something?" Katrina asked. Logan nodded. "Evan's dating someone and I want to find out who. Can we go find him?"_

"_Sure," Logan agreed. "Let's go." That said, he led her off the dance floor and into the crowd._

* * *

><p>"Okay," Natalie announced, walking into the hospital room. "I think I-" She stopped talking at the sight of Kendall sitting up in his bed. "Oh. You're awake."<p>

Kendall blinked as he stared at the girl, "Who are you?"

Before anyone else in the room could introduce her, Natalie stepped forward to shake his hand, "Natalie Bird. Saved your life. You're welcome."

Confused, Kendall shook her hand, "Uh, thank you?"

"You better be thankful," Natalie insisted. Releasing his hand, she turned to Logan, "How's Kat doing?"

Logan shook his head, "No change."

Natalie nodded before calling out, "Carlos!" Carlos came into the room holding a rack of test tubes. "Which one was the one that I told you to keep an eye on?" Carlos handed her a test tube. "And which one is the labeled one?" Carlos handed her another one. "Okay, if I pour the first one down Kat's throat and then follow it with the second one, she should be up in an hour."

"Whoa, what does that do?" Evan blocked the way to Katrina.

"It'll cause her to have hyperthermia which has been proven to help coma patients that went into a coma based on cardiac arrest," Natalie spouted off. Carlos nodded, having heard the statement earlier when he was helping her make the concoction.

Before Natalie could step around Evan, Logan stopped her, "Wait. Cardiac arrest is a completely different cause than overdose of anesthesia. I know my science. It could cause more harm than good."

"I know my science too," Natalie insisted. "Don't tell me that I don't know what I'm doing."

"Just wait for that as a last resort," Logan tried. "Let me try my methods."

"She could die with your methods of just waiting around!"

"Kendall woke up."

"Kendall was in a coma based on carbon monoxide. This is a different cause! He would have woken up by waiting anyways!"

"Exactly what I said before. Katrina's in a different type of coma than Kendall was and than those people that went through cardiac arrest. Don't treat her the same way."

"Fine," Natalie put the test tubes back in the rack. "I'll just get this supported by her doctor instead." She stormed out of the room. When Carlos didn't follow her, she called out, "Carlos!" With a quick wave to his friends, Carlos left too.

"What was that?" Kendall asked.

"That was a girl that's valedictorian of her class at Oxford after being there for only two and a half years on a full ride scholarship," James gave Kendall the quick explanation.

"Ooh," Kendall winced. "Katrina's going to be pissed when she wakes up." James nodded, having to hold back the smile that almost spread across his face.

"Why would she be pissed?" Logan asked.

"Seriously?" James responded. "You don't know?" Logan shook his head. "Come on. She's a genius, you're a genius, put the pieces together."

"I don't see the issue," Logan shrugged.

"I just woke up from a coma and I could see how much your relationship is like James's and Kat's," Kendall revealed.

"I don't see it," Logan insisted. He went over to Katrina's bedside and grabbed her hand. Kissing it, he whispered to her, "Please wake up soon." Kendall, James and Evan shared looks before they watched Logan and Katrina, hoping for the best.

* * *

><p><em>Logan and Katrina peeked out from behind a tree to watch Evan and his mysterious girl run into the Wolff Family Mausoleum again. Katrina groaned in annoyance as she sat down on the ground, "Why do they have to always go down there? I still don't get the romantic side of it."<em>

"_She must be weird or something," Logan deduced, sitting down next to her. "So, now we wait for them to come up and ambush them?"_

"_I can't look at her face though," Katrina reasoned. "She turns people to stone when she looks at them." She let off one of her high-pitched giggles._

"_So, she's a gorgon?" Logan assumed._

"_Sure," Katrina waved it off. "What am I supposed to do?"_

_Suddenly, James came over and sat down next to them. Upon their inquisitive stares, James told them, "I'm hiding from Buffy. She's a vampire slayer."_

"_I'll slay you unless you come up with an answer to my question or leave," Katrina insisted. Her giggle afterwards made it sound like less than the threat it actually was._

_James stared at her for a few seconds before asking, "This is about your brother and that Medusa chick, right?"_

"_Gorgon," Logan corrected. "Medusa is in apartment 3E and has a horrible temper. Turned the Jennifer witches into stone when they walked past her. Took ages to find the right warlock to change them back. This chick might be related to Medusa though."_

"_This is not answering my question on what to do!" Katrina exclaimed._

_A second later, Franken-Carlos sat down among the group. He told Katrina right away, "Kat kill Medusa. Save Evan."_

"_Gorgon," Logan corrected again. Franken-Carlos glared at the zombie before ripping off one of his arms and throwing it across the graveyard. Logan gasped in offense, "Not Lefty! I just got done with losing Righty and now this!" Logan got to his feet and ran over to get his arm. Katrina couldn't stop a giggle fit._

"_Franken-Carlos might have a point," James decided. "What if this chick is using Evan for something and then going to turn him to stone again?"_

"_Oh, she's definitely using him for something," Katrina responded. "A make-out partner."_

_Kendall came over to tell her, "And if you kill her, Evan will be pissed."_

"_Why do you guys keep appearing out of nowhere?!" Katrina asked the one question that had been on her mind since James showed up. "I asked Logan for help, not the rest of you."_

"_I can feel the love, cuz," Kendall replied._

"_Why don't you just do your fairy pissed off thing because Evan won't tell you about this and then rip her head off?" James suggested._

"_Carlos kill Medusa for Kat?" Franken-Carlos suggested. "Kat fly Carlos after."_

_Katrina blinked as she stared at him. A second later, she finally was able to get what he was saying, "So, in return for you killing this Medusa character, I'll carry you around while I fly in the sky?" Franken-Carlos nodded. "I can fly? Cool." She giggled at the thought._

"_If you kill this girl, then the real Medusa will get angry with you," Logan reasoned as he came back to the group. "Because they're obviously related. Then you'll be turned to stone and we'll have to find that warlock again."_

"_Is there a way I can see this chick's face without getting turned to stone or killing her?!" Katrina brought up the real problem._

"_Why don't you just ask Evan who she is?" Kendall came up with the obvious answer._

"_Nah, that'll never work," Katrina shook her head. "He won't tell me because I'm his sister."_

"_Then, we'll ask him," Logan decided. "Come on, Kendall." Kendall and Logan left their hiding spot and went over to the mausoleum to go confront Evan._

_After the two of them were out of earshot, Katrina turned to Franken-Carlos and James, "Okay, how do we kill that Medusa-like woman?"_

* * *

><p>Carlos came back into the room and sat down on the couch with a smile on his face. His friends and Evan watched him with eyebrows raised.<p>

"So, what was up with you following Natalie around?" James asked

"She needed help," Carlos replied. "I helped her out. You know she's always right." Logan scoffed.

Evan came over to place a hand on Carlos's shoulder, "Don't look now, but you've just been friend-zoned."

Carlos's face dropped, "Wait, no. That can't have happened." Slowly, James, Kendall and Evan nodded their heads. "Aw, man."

The door opened and Katie walked in. At the sight of Kendall awake, a smile grew on her face, "Big brother. You're awake!"

Kendall held out his arms, "Come here, baby sister." Katie ran over to give him a hug. The others watched the scene with smiles on their faces. Evan sighed as he turned away to look at his own sister, wishing that she would wake up right then.

Pulling away, Katie announced, "I should go. I have to stop a plan from happening now. The doctors won't be very happy with me if it continues." Without another word on the subject, Katie ran out of the room.

"That's my baby sister," Kendall spoke proudly. "Although, I do not want to know what would have happened." The others agreed.

Suddenly, the entire hospital shook and the boys looked at each other, knowing that Katie was somehow responsible.

"Yep, don't wanna know," Logan shook his head.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina stared at the two boys in front of her in disbelief. James and Franken-Carlos had somehow found some armor, reflective shields and swords. The two of them looked like they had stepped out of the medieval times.<em>

"_Seriously?" Katrina spoke, letting off one of her giggles. "What's with the armor?"_

"_You never know what's going to happen when we attack," James defended._

"_Carlos kill!" Franken-Carlos exclaimed. Katrina facepalmed._

_A noise from the mausoleum caught their attention. They watched as the hooded woman raced out followed by Kendall and Logan, demanding to know who she was. Franken-Carlos and James gave off a war cry and ran after them._

_Katrina watched the scene for a second before mumbling, "Okay, this is ridiculous."_

"_Agreed," Evan's voice reached her ear. Katrina looked over to find her brother standing next to her, somehow normal again. Before Katrina could ask what was going on, Evan grabbed her arm, "Come on, this dream is done." He pulled her into the mausoleum._

* * *

><p>"This music isn't working," Evan complained to Logan.<p>

"Give it time," Logan insisted. Evan turned to Natalie who was sulking in one of the seats.

"Don't look at me," Natalie snapped. "The doctors vetoed my medicine. Something about not using unproven medicine on people without the permission of them or their family. Stupid patient laws."

"There's also the fact that you're not a doctor," James added.

"Oh, who asked you?" Natalie glared at him. She crossed her arms, continuing to sulk.

The door opened making the group look up. Katie, Jo, Camille and Brandon filed into the room. Upon the sight of Kendall awake, Jo ran over to him, embracing him tightly. The others in the room smiled as they watched Jo break away only to plant a kiss on Kendall's lips instead. When she pulled away, she spoke, "I thought I lost you."

"It's going to take a lot of work to get rid of me," Kendall responded.

Before Jo could lean in and give him another kiss, Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin walked in. Upon the sight of Kendall awake, Kelly seemed happy, Griffin groaned under his breath and Gustavo kept his stoic appearance.

"Dang," Griffin mumbled. "Now the lawyers will have to spin this differently so that I can still win the lawsuit." He pulled out his phone and stepped back into the hallway.

"Thank God you're awake," Kelly spoke. "We've been hoping you'd pull out of this quickly."

"Kat's still not awake though," Brandon chimed in, sitting down next to Katrina's bedside.

"Now that Kendall's awake, can we get back to practicing?" Gustavo brought up. The others glared at him. "Okay, just checking."

* * *

><p><em>Being back in the dark filled space, Evan let go of Katrina to go sit down next to Kendall.<em>

"_Hey, I thought we agreed that I'd go get her," Kendall brought up._

"_That was when you were talking to her in the real world," Evan retorted. "Now, you're not. Actually, nobody is since you woke up."_

"_Wait, what?" Katrina seemed confused. "What's happening in the real world?"_

"_Believe me, you don't wanna know," Kendall insisted. "So, take your guess."_

"_How am I supposed to guess who Evan's dating when I didn't see the girl?" Katrina asked._

"_That's not the truth," Evan revealed._

"_What?" Katrina scratched her head. "But that was the only thing that I picked up. Evan is dating someone behind my back."_

"_Close," Kendall advised. "Come on, Kat. Add a little more to it. Why is he dating someone behind your back?"_

"_I don't know!" Katrina shrugged. "Because he knows I'd hate her?" The sound of trumpet fanfare echoed in the room as the door disappeared. "Seriously, that's why he hasn't told me? That's why I couldn't figure it out? Because I really don't know who she is?"_

"_Yep," Kendall got to his feet. "And now I gotta go. Good luck finding the door out."_

"_Wait, what?!" Katrina exclaimed as she watched Kendall run off. "That wasn't part of the agreement!" She turned a glare upon her brother. "You. You're going to help me out of here so I can confront you in real life."_

_Evan got to his feet, "I can't help you find it, but I can walk with you." Katrina glared at him. "Don't look at me! I don't know where your mind put the exit!" He walked off in a random direction. When Katrina didn't follow, he turned to her, "Well? Coming?" Katrina sighed and followed her brother into the darkness._

* * *

><p>"It's still not helping," Evan complained.<p>

"Fine," Logan turned off the music. "If you think that this isn't helping, then why don't you sing to her?"

Gustavo suddenly appeared next to Evan, "I do have a new song for Wolff Pack that I wanted you on lead vocal for." He slowly handed a lyric sheet to Evan. The older Wolff looked it over, glanced at his sister and opened his mouth to sing.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina jumped in shock as Evan suddenly started singing, music playing in the background.<em>

_It's a world full of heartbreak drive-bys  
>We've seen our fair share of hard nights<br>Looked right into the face of a goodbye  
>While we walked on the edge of the dark side<br>After all this time, yeah  
>We're not gonna fall now<br>We're not gonna bleed out  
>Never gonna break down<br>No, whoa_

_Images appeared around them, showing scenes that Katrina remembered from the time before she met the guys. The model suddenly seemed nervous as the images ran past._

_Just when these four walls try to cave in  
>And the ground underneath starts shaking<br>It's the hope in your eyes that I cling to  
>And I hope to God it never leaves you<br>After all this time, yeah  
>We're not gonna fall now<br>We're not gonna bleed out  
>Never gonna break down<br>No, whoa  
>We're not gonna fall now<br>We're not gonna bleed out  
>Never gonna break down<br>No, whoa_

_The next events that showed up were the ones that Katrina found herself smiling at. They were the ones where Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan had dragged her into something crazy._

_Even if they come for us  
>Everything can turn to dust<br>You and I are never going down  
>The bullets and the bombs of love<br>Go ahead and fire at us  
>We will never give it up<br>Oh, whoa, oh, whoa_

_Katrina watched as images of her and the others got through tough times. From the time she and the guys had been kidnapped to Gustavo insisting that she date James to all the injuries Katrina sustained, every event ran past her eyes._

_We're not gonna fall now  
>We're not gonna bleed out<br>Never gonna break down  
>No, whoa<br>We're not gonna fall now  
>We're not gonna bleed out<br>Never gonna break down  
>No, whoa<br>We're not gonna fall now  
>We're not gonna bleed out<br>Never gonna break down  
>No, whoa<em>

_As the song ended, Katrina turned to Evan, "I'm dying, aren't I?"_

"_No," Evan shook his head. "I'm just singing in real life and your brain is absorbing it and putting it into your dream. Let's get back to our search." Evan continued walked. Katrina stopped, staring after her brother with her eye twitching. It took a second, but eventually, she followed him._

* * *

><p>Evan finished the song and looked down at his sister expectantly. When she didn't move, he glared at Logan, "It didn't work."<p>

"I'm not surprised," Natalie mumbled.

"Evan, you have to give it time," Logan insisted. "It's not an instant thing."

"Kendall woke up instantly," Evan pointed out.

"Don't drag me into this!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Kendall was only in a coma for six hours," Logan retorted, ignoring Kendall. "And it was because of a gas."

"They used a gas form of anesthesia," Evan continued.

"Which means that Katrina was exposed to two different types of gas," Natalie added, backing up Logan for once. "Who knows how they reacted together? She might never wake up." She suddenly looked out into the distance at nothing as she thought about it. "I could do an experiment as to how the gases react and see if I can find a way to counteract their effects. Carlos, come on. You're going to help me."

"But we can't get into the lab," Carlos reminded her.

Natalie bit her lip slightly before she pulled out her laptop, "Maybe I can do a virtual simulation or something. This singing thing is never going to work so I might as well try something else."

"Logan, if you don't come up with something quick, then I'm going to take back my acceptance of you dating her," Evan threatened.

"Does that mean that I can date her?" James asked.

"No," Evan insisted.

"Darn," James groaned.

"Well, uh, um," Logan began.

"Why don't you just kiss her awake?" Natalie suggested. "That's got as much of a chance of working as any of the other nonmedical procedures you've tried."

Logan looked at Natalie for a second before he said, "Oh, what the heck." He grabbed Katrina's head, leaned in and took Katrina's lips with his.

* * *

><p><em>Katrina suddenly stopped in the middle of the darkness, muttering, "Oh." She placed a hand on her chest, wondering what was going on.<em>

_Evan turned around to look at her, "What?"_

"_A warm feeling just grew in my chest," Katrina explained. "Right where my heart is supposed to be."_

"_Good," Evan nodded. "Now, think of a door."_

"_What?"_

"_Just think of the door," Evan insisted. "Quickly." Katrina stared at her brother strangely, but the image of a door appeared in her head. Not long after, the door materialized in front of her. It was the door to her hospital room. Interested, Katrina looked in the window. Her body was lying in the hospital bed and everyone was watching Logan kiss her. For some reason, Kendall was in his own hospital bed in the room._

"_What the?" Katrina mumbled._

"_Well, what are you waiting for?" Evan asked. "Go join up with your body. And try not to go back in a coma. The third strike might kick you out of the game."_

_Katrina nodded before turning the doorknob. As soon as she stepped into the room, her entire body went transparent. She looked at her see-through arm for a second. Deciding to test something out, she turned to James and tried to slap him across the face. Her hand went straight through. Shrugging it off, Katrina went over to her bedside and jumped on it, merging with her physical self._

* * *

><p>Gasps went through the room as Katrina's hand twitched. Logan pulled away to watch as Katrina slowly opened her eyes. Gradually, a smile formed on her face, "Hey."<p>

Logan placed a hand on her cheek, smiling down at her, "Hey." Happiness spread across the room as the group finally realized that they had won the battle versus the Zizi.

**(A/N): Woo! Everyone's safe! And this is the end of the Hospital of Horrors! So, Katrina knows that Evan's dating someone, but doesn't know that it's Camille. What's she going to do when she DOES find out? Or will Evan and Camille break up their sort of relationship before she can? So, none of the Zizi have been captured, but in good news, they lost a battle! Kendall and Katrina are awake now, but are there going to be any problems after this? What's life going to be like once they all return to the Palm Woods? You'll have to wait to find out! Hopefully, not too long now that finals are over.**

**Now, to the voting contest guidelines. Which Big Time Rush boy will end up with Natalie? Will it be Kendall, James, Carlos or Logan? I'll give the lowdown on what will happen if each one is picked.**

**Kendall: Natalie did save his life more than the others' lives. James wasn't in danger once he fell off the conveyor belt, someone would have found Logan if they went into the morgue and if Emily got out of the trash bin then Carlos could have. Maybe Kendall realizes that and is grateful enough that, when Jo leaves on her trip to New Zealand, he might consider going out with her.**

**James: He kind of got the short stick when it came to Katrina. So, here's his chance to finally get the girl. But first, he's gotta prove that he's no longer the player that everyone knows him as and sway the practical side of Natalie.**

**Carlos: This helmet-head has already been put into the dreaded friend-zone. Carlos kind of screams friend-zone. But, can he escape it with Natalie? She does seem interested in studying him. Maybe she'll find something she really likes about him that makes him fall out of the friend-zone.**

**Logan: They have something in common: their intellect. Them dating would make sense, practically. Their minds would challenge each other. Plus, they've already developed a relationship that's Jamina like… Note: If Logan is picked for Natalie, then Katrina will end up with James.**

**Like the first voting contest, you can vote through reviews, PMs or the poll that I'll put up on my author page right after this post. Let the voting begin! Until next time, happy reading!**


	76. Family Time

**(A/N): Welp, here we are again. I'm sorry this is so much later than I said. I wanted to get my other stories updated because I've been neglecting them. But now, I've hit a roadblock with **_**Pushing Boundaries**_**. I know what I want to say, but I don't know how to say it. So, I decided to post this chapter since I figured that I owed you guys an update.**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Dreamer1992 **_**(Yes, everyone is safe! Carlos and Natalie, huh? Duly noted.), **_**Mrs Penlow Henderschmidt**_** (Ah, your withdrawal symptoms must be bad right now! Sorry for that. James and Natalie? Natalie smacking him in the back of the head? Yeah, she'd do that, if she had the right reason for it. Natalie has to have a reason for everything she does.), **_**Derba**_** (Oh, don't worry, Logan and Katrina have a little scene here to make-up for the time they lost…), **_**Guest**_** (Putting James into a love triangle again? Isn't that a little harsh? … And totally something I'd do…), **_**niki1kendra**_** (Not sure what you meant there. If you're saying that the **_**Guest**_**'s comment was yours, then just read the response that I gave previous. :) ), **_**FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear**_** (Carlos and Natalie? Vote taken. Glad I keep you guessing! That means I'm doing my job!), **_**Lucy Case**_** (Carlos and Natalie vote recorded. Now, you should like this chapter because there's a few scenes with Kendall and Evan as hinted on by the name.), **_**Awesamazing**_** (I knew you would vote that way. So, Logan goes with Natalie while James goes with Katrina. Got your vote down.), **_**Reinoiswriting**_** (Of course it's not ending! Just because some things are wrapping up, doesn't mean that I don't have any more tricks, twists and shockers up my sleeve. I've already got one that I'm developing for later, but it'll have to be for when Katrina's back on her feet.), **_**Jenificent3007**_** (Yes, you can vote for both! Katrina waking up was a little… fairytale like, wasn't it? I bet a lot of girls would LOVE to get woken up by a kiss from one of the Big Time Rush members… I, for one, would raise my hand on that. And, just for the record, I'm always happy when I write! :) ), **_**Leah Garcia**_** (More Kendall? At your command, dear reader! This chapter has Kendall's birthday! And I'm really happy that your sister woke up. I wish her a fast recovery and you to have courage through her recovery! And I know how much you like Kendall, so why don't you read **_**Big Time Rush and the Marauders**_** or **_**Pushing Boundaries**_**? They are much more Kendall centric than this one. You don't have to know about **_**Harry Potter**_** to read the crossover. Although, for **_**Pushing Boundaries**_**, it is rated M so you might want to be hesitant towards that one.), **_**Shattered Past**_** (And the love triangle appears again. Hmm… I could work with that… And now, your vote is documented.), **_**Anon**_** (Lists! I like lists. It seems that some people like putting like with like (James and Katrina, Logan and Natalie) while others like putting opposite with opposite (Logan and Katrina, James and Natalie). And yet others still want Carlos with Natalie. The constants seem to be Kendall/Jo, Evan/Camille and Brandon/Tim. Maybe the stable couples should put the others into a room together, lock the door and see who comes out triumphant… Of course, that would leave one person without a partner. Hmm…), **_**Super Fly**_** (I agree with you on Carlos and Stephanie. They are so cute together. Unfortunately, unless the people on the show bring Stephanie back, it looks like Carlos will have to find someone else. If you really think that James and Katrina belong together because they're both hot, then you'll like what Natalie has to say about them.), **_**BlueRagingFire**_** (I don't know when you'll read this because you just started reading this story, but welcome! I'm glad you're enjoying this!) and **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (Kendall does seem to have a lot of problems there. Adding in another girl? I don't know if he could handle that. Logan and Katrina always seem to run into problems too. I could see why everyone wants them to stay together. James is probably Carlos's biggest competitor in this case, but only because he's got the experience. Once again, he might be involved in a love triangle. Poor guy… Although, I'm sure that you'd be very happy if Carlos got the girl.) Whoa… That's a LOT of people… YAY!**

**As always, I do NOT own Big Time Rush. I'm just a lowly college student that is barely paying her rent and would love to not get sued as I'm just borrowing their characterizations to help spread the entertainment that is these four boys. Now, before these author notes get longer than the actual chapter, here it is!**

Chapter 76: Family Time

Mrs. Knight stopped the van in front of the Palm Woods. The side door opened and Evan got out. As he went to the trunk to get Katrina's wheelchair out, Kendall jumped out of the front passenger side. He wobbled as his feet touched the ground, having to grab his head when a sudden dizziness hit him.

"Dude," James spoke as he climbed out of the van. "The doctor said no sudden movements."

"Yeah," Kendall mumbled. "That wasn't a smart move." He watched as Evan rolled the wheelchair over to the side door. Katrina slid from inside the car to the side. While James grabbed hold of her legs, Logan held onto her from the inside as they lifted her from the car to place her in the wheelchair.

"I hate being a cripple," Katrina complained, getting comfortable in the wheelchair.

"You're gonna have to live with it because we're gonna make sure that you stay in that wheelchair," Evan declared. Everyone else agreed.

"I'm not stupid!" Katrina exclaimed. "I'll stay in this freaking wheelchair if it means that I never have to go through surgery again." She rolled her chair away from the car so that Logan, Carlos and Katie could get out.

"I'm gonna park the car," Mrs. Knight informed the group. "I'll meet you in the apartment." That said, she drove off. The five boys, Katrina and Katie all sighed together before heading inside.

Suddenly, they were blinded by a flash of light. Once they were able to see again, they noticed Mr. Bitters standing in front of them with a camera. He smirked as he held it up, "Images of you are going for a lot now online. So, hold still while I get more pictures." As he lifted the camera to his face to take the picture, Evan stepped forward and kicked him in the place guys do not want to be kicked. Everyone watched in shock as Mr. Bitters fell to the floor in pain.

Evan turned to the group, "Yeah, I'm tired of cameras. Come on, let's go." He headed towards the elevators. The group took one look at the man in the fetal position on the floor before they shrugged and followed Evan.

* * *

><p>Katrina sat on the couch in the apartment, injured leg raised up on the coffee table. She bit her lip slightly as she concentrated on the notebook in her hand, working on a couple of songs.<p>

Logan sat down next to her with a bowl of soup in his hands, "How are you doing?"

"The same as when you asked five minutes ago," Katrina replied. "Sleepy and loopy because of the pain medication I have to take for my leg. And still a little pissed that the Zizi almost killed all of us."

"I brought you some chicken noodle soup," Logan told her, holding up the bowl.

"I'm injured, not sick," Katrina gave him a smile. "But thank you." She put aside her notebook and took the soup from him.

"It was the best I could do," Logan responded. "Though I'm sure that Natalie could figure out something that would help you with your injury and then criticize me for giving you chicken noodle soup." Katrina raised an eyebrow as Logan scowled at the thought of the smart girl. "I told her to wait, but no. She has to figure out ways to put me down. I swear, I'm going to find a way to show her up."

"Should I be worried?" Katrina asked. "People have told me that you and Nats are arguing as much as James and I did."

"Yes, but you're with me, not James," Logan pointed out. "And Carlos has a huge crush on her."

"Really?" Katrina smiled at the thought. "That's cute. That poor boy is going to be devastated when he finds out something about Nats."

"Something like what?"

"Oh, I'm not allowed to tell you. Girl code and all that."

"But what about the boyfriend code that you have to share everything with me."

"Good point, but girl code trumps boyfriend code. Sorry." Katrina gave Logan a teasing smile as she put a spoonful of soup in her mouth. Once she swallowed, she continued. "You're lucky I even told you that Nats has something that will stop any boy here from dating her."

"Protective brother?" Logan assumed. "Cause I got through yours."

"You're never gonna guess!" Katrina practically sang.

"Boyfriend back in England?" Logan guessed.

Katrina's smile disappeared, "Damn it, you guessed. Just don't tell anyone. I'm enacting the girlfriend code in this case."

"My lips are sealed," Logan assured her as there was a knock on the door. "And stay here. I'll get that."

While Logan headed for the door, Katrina mumbled under her breath, "Like I can move." She went to her soup as Logan opened the door.

Standing on the other side was Natalie with a smile on her face. At the sight of Logan, her smile dropped, "Ugh, you."

"I'm not pleased to see you either," Logan insisted.

"Thank God she has a boyfriend," Katrina mumbled before putting a spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"Move," Natalie demanded. "I'm here to see Miss Accident-Prone."

"I'm not that accident-prone!" Katrina called out. Logan and Natalie stared at her in disbelief. It took a second before Katrina admitted, "Okay, I'm accident-prone. Why did I have to pick a boyfriend and a best friend that are smarter than me? And that hate each other?"

Natalie pushed Logan out of the way so she could head over to Katrina, "So that we can correct your mistakes. As for the hate, that would go away as soon as your boyfriend admits that I'm smarter than him."

"Oh, but whose technique worked at the hospital?" Logan pointed out. Katrina set her soup down on the coffee table so that she could let her head fall into her hands.

"That just a lucky guess!" Natalie insisted. "Plus, they would have woken up regardless!" Katrina sighed and picked up her notebook, deciding to ignore the quarreling smart people. She was so busy working in her notebook that she didn't notice James walk into the room from the hallway to the bedrooms. He took one look at Logan and Natalie, now yelling at each other, before he caught a glimpse of Katrina on the couch. A cocky grin appeared on his face as he made his way over to her. Once he sat down next to her, Katrina raised an eyebrow at his appearance.

"You're not gonna bite me, are you?" Katrina asked, leaning away from him.

"What? No," James shook his head. "That would be weird." Katrina didn't relax. "Unless, of course, you're into that kinky stuff. In which case, you should be talking to Logan about that." Katrina scooted away from him to be sure, not tearing her eyes away from him. James stared at her confused, "Did I miss something?"

"No," Katrina insisted. "It's just these pain pills. They're making me a bit loopy. I can't even figure out any new songs to write. I've had to work on my old songs from back when Logan was still with Camille to try and get some inspiration started."

"Anything about me?" James spoke with a smirk.

"Oh, I've got an entire notebook on you," Katrina admitted. James's smirk grew. "All of them have to do with hate." James's smile dropped.

"Fine," James got up. "I guess I'll leave you alone with your boyfriend and best friend arguing." He turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Katrina called out. James turned on his heels to face her. "I do need your help with something."

James crossed his arms, "I'm listening."

"I think Evan's dating someone behind my back," Katrina began. "He's probably not telling me because he thinks I'll hate her. I need you to find out who it is and report back to me."

James seemed to consider it before he shook his head, "Nah." Turning around, he started to leave.

"I'll give you twenty bucks!" Katrina offered.

Freezing, James turned his head to look at her, "Twenty bucks, another modeling shoot and a duet with you on your next song."

"Forget it!"

"Goodbye."

"Fine, but you're not getting them until after you tell me who."

"Agreed," James held out his hand and Katrina took it, cementing their deal in a handshake.

"What's going on?" Logan's voice made the two of them look over at the smart people. Logan and Natalie had stopped their bickering and were staring at James and Katrina.

"I'm just gonna leave," James announced heading for the door. "It was nice to see you again, Natalie. Maybe I can show you around or something. I'll give you the Diamond Tour on all the best places in the Palm Woods."

"Don't take the tour," Katrina advised. "It's just his lame attempt to get you into a make-out session."

"You'd know that, wouldn't you?" James retorted. A blush appeared on Katrina's face as she remembered back when the two of them were dating and he had shown her one of his best make-out spots. Before Katrina could explain to the others, James was gone.

"That was an attempt of his to ask me out, right?" Natalie assumed. Logan and Katrina nodded. Natalie smiled, pulling a recorder out of her back pocket. She pressed the button to record her voice, "Notes for today. James caved first. Offered to take a tour with him some time. Unreliable witnesses state that that's asking me out, but I have doubts." Logan and Katrina exchanged confused looks, wondering what she meant by 'unreliable'. "If it's true, he would have asked me out 38 hours and 17 minutes after I first met him. That would put him in the player category for this experiment." She pressed the stop button.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

Ignoring him, Natalie spoke to Katrina, "How long did it take for James to ask you out?"

"Uh," Katrina looked to the ceiling as she had a flashback to the day she first met the boys.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello," James began sultrily, causing Katrina to stop eating, a piece of chicken halfway to her mouth. "We haven't had an official meeting, so I'm James Diamond. You're Katrina Wolff. Did you want to go on a date after this mansionsitting thing is over? Or we can just have the date at the mansion and kick out my friends."<em>

* * *

><p>"Not that long after I met him," Katrina admitted.<p>

"Details," Natalie demanded. "I need details."

Katrina bit her lip as she thought more about it, "Um, probably two, three. Yeah, three hours after I met him."

"Interesting," Natalie mentioned. She turned on the recorder. "James asked out Kat approximately three hours after they met. That would put him in the stalker category." Logan snorted in laughter at the thought. "Either that or the desperate one since three hours is the borderline. However, these results could be compromised due to Kat being a model and, generally, the scientifically hottest person in this apartment complex. The time frame could be shifted upwards in this case." Katrina scratched her head in confusion. "Could use some more research. Figure out how long it took for Logan to ask Kat out." It was Katrina's turn to snort in laughter. Logan turned to her in disbelief. "And possibly Kendall with Jo. An idea for a spin-off of this experiment would be to watch how women react to Evan, since he's surprisingly single and also has a hotness factor." Katrina shivered in disgust at the thought. "Although, once again, he's not the hottest of the specimens in this apartment complex. Scientifically, the hottest that I've seen is definitely James, so studying women around him might be a better option. Put some more research into this." She turned off the recorder and put it back into her back pocket. At the sight of Logan and Katrina staring at her, Natalie spoke to them, "What?"

"What WAS that?!" Logan demanded.

"Oh, it was nothing," Natalie waved it off. "But I'm not surprised that you don't get it."

"Did you call me hot?" That was the only thing that Katrina had picked up from Natalie's spiel.

"Of course," Natalie shrugged it off, like a girl calling another girl hot was a normal thing. "You have all the positive factors of hotness that men look for. Small waist, slightly large breasts that are emphasized by your cleavage showing shirts –" Logan couldn't help but to let his eyes wander to that specific area. " – clear skin, soft lips, symmetrical face with an asymmetrical hairstyle, fit, short, sensual voice and, most importantly, the damsel in distress factor." She was greeted with a blank stare from Katrina while Logan continued to look his girlfriend up and down. "The damsel in distress factor is where the girl, no matter if she's capable or not, always seems to be in trouble and the boys around her will do whatever they can to help in the hope that they'll get chosen as the girl's mate. They'll even do it without realizing they're doing it."

"Now I get why the guys were always helping me!" Katrina exclaimed.

"And in scientific terms, you should mate with James, not Logan," Natalie went on. Katrina's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" That got Logan's attention.

"Well, James has the compliments to every hotness factor that Kat has," Natalie informed them. "Chiseled body, clear skin, soft lips, symmetrical face with an asymmetrical hairstyle, fit, tall, sensual voice. Although, he does have the flaw of not wanting to settle down. But in all honesty, I could see him settling with Kat. It's no wonder that they're one of the favorite couples in Hollywood, even if they're not together."

"James and I are NOT getting back together," Katrina insisted. Natalie shrugged as if she didn't care.

"Why are you here anyways?" Logan brought up.

"Oh, right," Natalie began. "Sorry I got off topic. So, I've got some good news! I'm moving into the Palm Woods!"

"Great," Logan spoke sarcastically. "Just what we needed. More of you."

"Why are you moving into the Palm Woods?" Katrina asked. "It's the home of the future famous, not future Nobel Prize winners."

"I'm gonna be both!" Natalie announced. "A local network hired me to star in a new series that is supposed to teach teens different subjects, but in a fun way. The producers thought that teens would be more interested in the show if it had a teen hosting it. So, when they heard I was back in the U.S., they called me up and hired me right away. The show will cover things like science, computers, grammar, music, politics. You name a subject, it'll be covered. The best part is that I get to design the episode myself. The producers will just give me a topic and tell me to run with it."

"You know what they say," Logan mentioned. "Those that can't do, teach."

"Don't you tutor your friends on a regular basis?" Natalie snapped. Logan didn't have a response. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"This is great!" Katrina exclaimed. "I need a girl to gossip with. Brandon's nice, but he's not a girl so we can't talk about girl issues. Camille, yeah, don't get me started on her. And Jo is Camille's best friend so I feel like she'll always side with Camille instead of me, even though she's dating my cousin. Anyways, what's the show called?"

"_Natalie Bird, the Info Nerd_," Natalie revealed. "They were ecstatic when they heard my last name rhymed with 'nerd' cause it gave them a title. And I get to have guests, so I was thinking about having you come on for the animal episodes and/or the music episodes."

"You could get Big Time Rush on it too," Katrina suggested. "And Logan's pretty good at those subjects. He could help you out on creating the episodes."

Natalie crinkled her nose, "No, thanks. I don't need it to be so simple that it doesn't teach anything." Logan's jaw dropped in insult.

"Why don't you stay with your parents?" Logan asked. "I thought they lived nearby."

"Please," Natalie replied. "I'm almost a college graduate. I don't need to live with my parents. Plus, my dad turned my old room into a man cave." She rolled her eyes at the thought. "Anyways, I gotta go see if I can get a hold of some boys to help me move my stuff in. I'll be in 3C if you need me!" Natalie left the apartment, waving before the door shut after her.

"Do you have to be friends with her?" Logan complained as he sat down next to her.

"You know that saying that guys have? Bros before hos?" Katrina mentioned. Logan nodded. "Well, girls also have a saying. Chicks before dicks. Now, I would easily kick Natalie to the curb if I just met her, but she's an old friend. I've known her longer than you. I'm not going to ruin my friendship with her to date you."

"This is a test, isn't it?" Logan assumed.

Katrina shook her head, "I don't care if you hate each other. Just don't ask me to pick one over the other. Although, I wouldn't complain if you did try to become friends with her."

"Not gonna happen," Logan insisted.

"Okay, thought I'd put it out there," Katrina responded. She smiled slightly as she stared at her boyfriend. "You know, I don't think I properly thanked you for that kiss to wake me up."

"I'm sure you would have woken up regardless," Logan waved it off.

"Even so, I'd like to thank you for doing your best to wake me up," Katrina continued, leaning toward him.

"Well, you're welcome then," Logan replied, completely clueless as to what Katrina was hinting at.

"Oh, that wasn't the thank you," Katrina mentioned. Before Logan could respond, Katrina placed a light kiss on his lips. Pulling away, she smirked, "That was the thank you."

"Ah, now I see," Logan leaned forward to place his forehead on hers. "Maybe I should say 'you're welcome' in the same language." He started to lean in to kiss her.

Suddenly, Katrina let off a high pitched giggle. Logan froze, his lips not even an inch away from hers. Confused, he pulled away to ask, "What was that?"

"Damn it, fairy me!" Katrina cursed. "Why did you have to ruin the moment?"

Logan looked upon his girlfriend with concern, "Are you okay? Those pills must be making you even more loopy than you thought. Maybe you should sleep off the effects."

"I'm fine," Katrina insisted. "Just remembering something from my coma dream."

"Did you dream about me?" Logan asked.

"Oh, you were definitely there," Katrina replied.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Logan placed a hand gently on her cheek, pulling her head towards him again. Katrina smiled slightly as their lips made contact. Logan's hand left her cheek to join his other hand in tangling in her hair to pull her head forward more, deepening the kiss.

A second later, a hand was placed on both of their heads, wrenching them apart. The couple looked up to find Evan glaring down at them.

"No making-out until marriage," Evan declared. "Making-out leads to other things that you shouldn't be thinking about at your age. Light kisses, I can live with, but no more than barely a touch." Since he had separated them, he jumped over the couch and sat between them. "I wonder what's on TV." He picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV.

Katrina turned a glare upon her brother, "I hate you."

"Love ya too, little sis," Evan responded, not even looking at her. Logan and Katrina sighed as they joined Evan to watch TV.

* * *

><p>Kendall stretched as he emerged from his bedroom on his birthday and headed for the bathroom. He didn't get there because, when he entered the main room of the apartment, he was greeted with an influx of 'happy birthday's from his friends and family gathered around. They had already dressed for the day and were staring at him with smiles from ear to ear.<p>

"What's going on?" Kendall scratched his head.

"It's your birthday, big brother," Katie reminded him. "Or did you forget that in your coma?"

"No, I remembered," Kendall assured them. "It's just that I didn't expect it to be that big of a deal."

"Kendall, this is the first time that Evan and I get to give you something," Katrina mentioned.

"So, we've decided to make it a BIG gift to make up for all the ones we lost," Evan added.

"Now, get ready cause we're taking you out," Katrina finished.

Kendall raised his eyebrows, "Uh, okay? What are we doing?"

"Can't say," Logan started.

"You'll love it," James continued.

"It's the chance of a lifetime!" Carlos concluded.

"And we're all going?" Kendall checked. He received head nods from the group. "Okay, I'll get ready then." With that, he headed for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kendall stared out the window of the passenger's side of Mrs. Knight's rental van. He watched the buildings pass, wondering where they were going. The others in the van were quiet, keeping their lips tight to stop themselves from revealing the surprise. After Carlos had almost spilled the beans, James had covered the boy's mouth with a bandanna to stop him from talking.<p>

"Okay, seriously, where are we going?" Kendall demanded. No one spoke. "Oh, come on! Give me a hint!" He was met with silence. "Somebody say something!"

"It's a nice day out today," Evan commented. The others agreed with him and then fell back into quietness.

Kendall sighed and looked back out the window. As Mrs. Knight took a turn, Kendall noticed a sign that made him speak again, "Wait. Are we heading for Staples Center? The home of the hockey team, the LA Kings?" More silence came from the others. "I have no idea whether you're not talking for fear of giving me hints or if I guessed it and you don't want to let me know I was right." Quiet filled the van. "Fine, I'll stop talking."

Not much time passed before Kendall was proven right. Mrs. Knight pulled into a parking lot near the Staples Center and stopped the van. Kendall turned to the others for an explanation.

"It was all Katrina's idea," Katie mentioned. "But Evan and I were the ones that made it happen."

"What are we doing here?" Kendall asked.

"You boys get a chance to play a hockey game with the LA Kings and they're going to give you tips to help improve your game," Katrina revealed. "I wanted to get the Minnesota Wild, but we don't have any connections with them and they're kind of in Minnesota, not California."

"Since I practiced with them once, I knew the people in charge," Evan added. "All I had to do was give them a call and it happened. They were actually really excited to hear from me. Something about how they were scouting me and disappointed when I dropped off the face of the Earth."

"And then, I did some bartering," Katie finished. "Which led to us having seats for the hockey game tomorrow night, right behind the players' box."

Kendall stared at his relatives for a second before saying, "You're messing with me." The three of them shook their heads. It took a second for it to sink in, leaving him to say, "Why are we still sitting in this van then? Let's go!" The group left the van and headed for the hockey rink.

* * *

><p>Katrina, Katie and Mrs. Knight sat on the bleachers in the players' box, watching the boys skate around with the professional hockey players. Kendall scored a goal and got a high five from Evan and another from a Kings player. The people on the ice went to the middle to continue their game.<p>

"This was a good idea," Mrs. Knight complimented. "Kendall seems really happy with this."

"And the best part is that no one can get in here to ruin it because of the security on the building," Katrina mentioned. "Which means I won't get hurt."

Suddenly, a hockey puck flew towards her, just missing Katrina's head. The girl's eyes widened as she glared in the direction that the puck came from. James and Carlos waved back at her.

"Yeah, you could get hurt anywhere," Katie responded.

"That's it," Katrina slid down the bench towards her wheelchair on the side of it. "I'm moving behind the glass."

* * *

><p>Later that week, Katrina found herself rolling her wheelchair towards the door to leave the apartment. Before she could even attempt to leave, Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall ducked in to block her way.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Kendall asked.

"Nats texted me that her apartment is all set up," Katrina replied. "I'm gonna go see it."

"You're not going anywhere alone," James declared.

"Then, you guys come with me," Katrina offered.

"Can't," Kendall responded. "Got a date with Jo."

"And I just don't want to see her," Logan added.

Carlos and James looked at each other before they mentioned, "We'll go." Katrina shrugged in response. Taking that as an okay, James grabbed her wheelchair while Carlos opened the door so they could leave.

* * *

><p>Natalie opened the door to her apartment to see James, Carlos and Katrina in the doorway. They waved at the sight of the smart girl.<p>

"Hey," Katrina greeted her friend.

"Hey!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Hey," James gave her a sultry smile.

Suddenly, Jett appeared in the doorway, giving the group a smile, "Hey."

Carlos's eyebrows furrowed, seeming angry by the person in front of him, "Hey!"

"Okay, I'm tired of this," Jett declared. He looked to Natalie, "Call me if you want me to appear on your show. I can teach your audience the science of kissing." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, gave Katrina a wink and then disappeared down the hallway.

Once Jett was gone from sight, Carlos, James and Katrina turned accusingly to Natalie, "What was that?!"

"I needed help moving my stuff in," Natalie responded. "And, while I don't expect Kat to help since she's still in that wheelchair, I was counting on you guys to help me. But as soon as I asked you two, excuses came out of your mouths and you disappeared without a trace. So, I sat on my luggage, trying to figure out what to do when Jett came over and offered to help."

"And where is he in your social experiment?" Katrina asked.

"Creeper," Natalie revealed. Katrina chuckled while James and Carlos looked at each other, confused. "So, come on in." Natalie walked back into her apartment, leaving the door open so the others could follow her. Katrina wheeled herself in while the guys hung back a bit. They only rushed in when the door started to shut.

Natalie shut the door completely once the boys were inside. Carlos, James and Katrina took a good look at the small apartment as Natalie went over to collapse on her ratty couch. Over in one corner of the room was a lab table. While there were glass instruments, measuring equipment and containers of chemicals on it, the table itself looked as though it was new. In another corner, a desk had been set up with a bright, shiny new laptop from the computer and software company, Viranet. Other than those two items, the apartment didn't have much decoration to it. Holes littered the walls, one of the lights flickered and a spiderweb was forming in one of the cabinets in the kitchen.

"Uh, you know that you could ask Bitters for a better room," Carlos suggested.

"I'm fine with it," Natalie insisted, pulling a notebook out from under the couch. "Once I get my first paycheck, I'll fix it up. Unlike you guys, my employer doesn't pay for my residence."

"If you haven't gotten paid yet, then how can you afford that laptop?" James asked. "Viranet is super expensive because of the detail they put into their products."

Natalie furrowed her eyebrows and looked to Katrina, "You didn't tell them who my dad is?"

Katrina shook her head, "Why should I tell them that? They never asked."

"Huh," Natalie responded. "I thought they would. Anyways, my dad is the founder and owner of Viranet. That laptop's a prototype. I test his new ideas before he offers it to his company to perfect it. That laptop won't hit the stores for five years, if we're lucky. Why else do you think that my family could afford to live right across the street from the Wolffs? My dad's a billionaire."

James and Carlos stared at her for a second before they turned to each other, yelling, "DIBS!"

"Oh no," Katrina mumbled, facepalming.

"DOUBLE DIBS!" The boys screamed.

"Uh, what are they calling dibs on?" Natalie asked Katrina.

"You," Katrina revealed. Natalie's eyebrows raised and a smile slowly formed on her face.

"TRIPLE DIBS!" Another yell came from the boys.

"Maybe you should stop your little social experiment," Katrina insisted.

"Why would I do something like that?" Natalie watched the boys continue to call dibs on her. "I've never had guys fighting over me before. It's kind of nice."

"Nats," Katrina crossed her arms, giving her best friend a warning look.

"Fine," Natalie gave in. "Carlos, James, I have a boyfriend."

The two boys stopped arguing and turned to the smart girl, "What?!"

"Yeah, he's still in England though," Natalie revealed. She sighed in sadness, "I miss that accent of his. It was like the best thing of him."

Carlos and James stared at her for a second before James declared, "Well, I'm out." That said, he turned around to leave the apartment.

"Me too," Carlos decided, following his best friend out. The door slammed shut after them.

"Boys are stupid," Katrina mentioned.

"You got that right," Natalie agreed.

* * *

><p>Katrina was cooped up in apartment 2J. After an incident by the pool where her wheelchair kept rolling and the boys barely saved her from rolling in, Katrina was under apartment arrest. The boys took their roles as her guards seriously, only allowing her to leave the apartment when she had to go to school or Rocque Records. Natalie had taken Katrina's spot at Penny's Pet Care so that the disabled girl could heal her leg without any animals making a problem.<p>

It was Kendall's turn to make sure that she didn't leave the apartment. He and his cousin sat on the couch, cards in their hand since they were playing _Go Fish_.

"Got any fives?" Katrina asked.

"Go fish," Kendall told her.

"Dang," Katrina grabbed a card from the pile on the coffee table.

Before Kendall could ask for a card, the door to the apartment burst open and Evan ran in, waving around an envelope and yelling, "Kat! Guess what we got in the mail!"

"Uh, tickets to another hockey game?" Katrina guessed. Evan shook his head. "Football?"

"It's not sports related!" Evan insisted.

"I can't think of anything that you'd get excited about that's not to do with sports," Katrina mentioned.

"No, you're just a bad guesser," Evan retorted. "Kendall, you try!"

"Hmm, maybe an invitation to perform somewhere," Kendall tried.

"Sort of," Evan responded. "Come on, it's a big event in Hollywood that's coming up."

"It's not an invitation to that stupid Hollywood's Hottest Young Faces Gala," Katrina complained. "I've been getting them every year for as long as I can remember."

"Really?" Kendall looked to her in surprise.

"Yeah, our family was always invited," Katrina revealed. "Well, all of us kids anyways." She looked to her brother who suddenly didn't seem so excited. "Oh, so it is that gala."

Evan nodded his head, "Yep. But this year is different. We've been invited as Wolff Pack instead of as ourselves. They want us to perform a song."

"That means I have to write a new song," Katrina realized. "And I've had writer's block for a while now."

"Then, let's get Brandon and head over to Rocque Records," Evan insisted. "We're gonna help you."

"Wait!" Kendall exclaimed. "Kat can't leave this apartment. If you wanna write a song, it'll have to be while she's sitting on this couch."

Katrina sighed, "Evan, go get my guitar." Her brother ran from the room to do as she asked.

* * *

><p>"This is hopeless," Katrina declared, throwing her pen and paper away. "I can't come up with anything! I haven't been able to since I went into a coma." She set her guitar to the side.<p>

"Maybe a change of scenery would help," Evan suggested.

"Nope," Kendall shook his head. "She is not leaving this apartment on my watch. The other guys would not be happy with me."

"Oh, come on, it'll be a family secret," Evan insisted. "The three of us haven't done anything together in a while." Kendall looked from Evan to Katrina. The model gave him a puppy dog pout. Kendall sighed.

* * *

><p>The door to apartment 2J opened up and Logan walked in, "Okay, Kendall, I can take –" He cut himself off when he noticed that Kendall and Katrina weren't there. "Aw crap. Where'd they go?" Pulling out his phone, Logan texted James and Carlos to let them know what was going on.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going?" Kendall asked from the passenger side of the van. Evan drove down the highway, concentrating on the road in front of him. Katrina had her leg up as she sat in the backseat.<p>

"To one of our hide-outs," Evan revealed. "A place where Kat, Brandon and I would disappear from the world. Sometimes, Natalie would join us." Evan took an exit and continued down the busy roads.

"You guys have a lot of secrets," Kendall realized.

"Get used to it," Katrina piped up. "Secrets are a part of this family. We tend to attract them." Evan nodded. "So, which one are we going to? I don't recognize this route."

"You'll see," Evan continued to be cryptic about their destination. Once silence filled the van, Kendall turned on the radio to fill the noise.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think they could have gone?!" Logan exclaimed, pacing back and forth. "Where would Kendall take Katrina anyways? He was the one that thought up the idea for her to stay here so she'd be out of trouble." Logan had gathered up Carlos and James to figure out where the two had disappeared.<p>

"I don't know," James shrugged. "Maybe she went to visit Natalie."

Suddenly, the door opened and Natalie walked in, "Hey Carlos, I got your text. What is this about Kendall and Kat missing?" She spotted Logan. "Ugh, not you again."

"Right now, someone that we both care about is nowhere to be found," Logan responded. "Can we put aside our differences for that?"

Natalie sighed, "Okay, so Kendall and Kat aren't here. Maybe your scary producer called them in."

At that moment, Carlos's phone buzzed, indicating he got a text message. The helmet-head pulled out his phone to check it, "Gustavo's trying to get a hold of Kendall, Katrina and Evan to talk about some new songs, but can't reach them."

"See, they're with Evan," James decided. "That's not weird."

The door burst open again and Brandon came in, "Has anyone seen Evan? I want to ask him if he can cover a shift for Tim so that he and I can go on a date." The others stared at him in shock. "What? Oh, come on, you guys know that I'm gay and that I'm dating Tim. I mean, really. It's not new."

"So, if Kendall and Katrina are with Evan and Evan's nowhere to be found," Logan reasoned. "That means that something must have happened to them."

"The Zizi got them!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Or they ran away," James offered. "I did catch Evan trying to run while we were at the hospital." He got the attention of the others at this news.

"But, Kendall wouldn't leave," Carlos insisted.

"He and Evan are a lot alike," Brandon pointed out.

"I could see it, if he thinks everyone's in danger by him staying," Natalie reasoned. The group went silent as they thought about the situation at hand.

* * *

><p>Evan stopped the car in the middle of a parking lot for LAX. He looked to his cousin and sister to find them glaring at him, "What?"<p>

"WHY ARE WE AT THE AIRPORT?!" Kendall and Katrina screamed at him.

"Because we are getting out of this city," Evan told them. "The best way to keep us safe is to disappear from everything and everyone. They're targeting the three of us. What we need to do is find a place far away from the others, get seen so the Zizi leave the others alone and then go into hiding. This will help both us and them from getting killed. You two were lucky that you didn't die in their hospital attempt."

"Evan, we can't just leave them," Kendall insisted. "The Zizi are targeting the others too. And without us, where are they going to look for leadership?" Evan seemed quiet on the subject.

"Plus, wouldn't it be best to stand our ground and fight back to defeat the Zizi," Katrina pointed out. "Running and hiding isn't the best way to find their weaknesses. We can't be afraid of what's coming from them." She suddenly had a blank look as she stared out the window. "That's it. That's the song."

"Don't you realize that we're going to keep getting hurt if we stay?" Evan responded. "We're going to be pulled apart if it continues like this! You're not invincible, Kat."

"Neither are you," Katrina retorted.

"Which is why I'm going to join you later," Evan replied.

Kendall and Katrina stared at him for a second before yelling, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'LATER'?!"

"I mean that it would be foolish for all three of us to go at once," Evan spoke calmly. "So, you two are going first and I'll cover our tracks. Make us untraceable to anyone. Plus, I'll give the others back at the Palm Woods a phone line so that they can reach us and join us if it becomes too dangerous for them." Kendall's and Katrina's jaws were dropped as they stared at Evan, unable to move from the shocking insistence from him. "You two are in the most danger, so you're going first. Kendall, you've got to keep Kat away from anything that could hurt her. We can't afford to send her to a hospital. There's some cash, fake passports and IDs, and plane tickets to Sweden in a briefcase in the trunk. I also packed a couple bags for you. I'll join you in a week." Kendall and Katrina continued to be frozen. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"You've gone crazy," Kendall broke his silence. "That does it. Give me the wheel, I'm driving us home." Kendall reached over to grab the steering wheel.

"No! It's not safe there!" Evan exclaimed, trying to push Kendall away since the boy was moving over to sit in the driver's seat.

"Get in the back with Kat," Kendall pushed Evan back. Katrina watched from the backseat as their pushing war escalated into shoving and then an all out wrestling match. Their voices increased until they were screaming at each other, steering wheel completely forgotten.

Katrina sighed, rolling her eyes, "Boys." She reached under the seat, feeling around for something useful. Her hand grasped something metal so she pulled it out to get a better look at it. In her hand was an airhorn. "Why the hell is this in here?" Shrugging, Katrina held it out and used it.

The boys paused in their fight to look up at Katrina, "What?!"

Tossing the airhorn to the side, Katrina addressed them, "You are being idiots. Fighting like you're brothers that are testing each other's strength." The boys stared at her. "What?"

"You sound like Mom," Evan mentioned.

"Someone has to be the mature one in this car," Katrina retorted. "And since you two are acting like kids, I guess that has to be me. Evan, you're probably right that leaving is the best option."

"Ha!" Evan pointed at Kendall.

"Kat! What about the others?!" Kendall exclaimed, ignoring the mocking face that Evan was giving him.

"Hold on, let me finish," Katrina insisted. "Just because leaving might be the best option, doesn't mean it's the only option. Leaving and staying would lead to the same things."

"What are you talking about?" Evan asked, smile disappearing from his face.

"If we leave, we'll always be looking over our shoulder for the Zizi following us," Katrina explained. "We'll never have any peace, always running to our next safe area, never able to come back, lose contact with everyone. We won't be happy. If we stay, the danger might be a little greater, but at least we'll be able to have a chance of catching it before it catches us. And we'll have a chance to be happy. We'll be with our family and friends, doing things we love to do. No worrying about what's the next place that could be Zizi-free. Sure, we might be putting the others in danger, but they're tougher than they look as we saw at the hospital. Evan, we can do this." Evan looked away from her, staring out the window as he contemplated what she said. Kendall gave the girl a smile, proud of her.

"I still don't know," Evan shook his head. "There's so much that can go wrong."

"Evan, think of Katie," Kendall tried. Evan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You said it yourself that she reminded you of Kat. Well, do you really want to put Katie in the same position that Kat was? Knowing that her brother up and left with no explanation whatsoever? Do you really want to be so heartless to do that again?"

Evan narrowed his eyes, "That's a low blow."

"If it gets you to see some sense, then that's what I'll do," Kendall responded.

Sighing, Evan gave in, "Fine. But the second things start getting really bad, the three of us are leaving. And next time, we'll bring Katie so you can't complain." Kendall and Katrina shared high-fives of victory as Evan put the van into drive and left the parking lot, heading for home.

* * *

><p>The door to apartment 2J opened and Kendall and Evan went inside, Kendall pushing Katrina in her wheelchair. Their friends immediately got up from the couch, yelling, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"<p>

The relatives looked at each other before Kendall answered, "For a drive. Kat had to clear her head."

"Good news is that I've got an idea for a song for the gala," Katrina added.

"What gala?" Logan asked. "I don't remember anything about a gala."

Evan pulled out some pieces of paper, "We've been invited to Hollywood's Hottest Young Faces Gala."

"YES!" Brandon yelled, running forward and pulling one of the tickets out of Evan's hand. "I have always wanted to be invited to one of these! Woo!" He bounced on the toes of his feet.

"And we can bring a date," Katrina added, giving Logan a wink. Logan gave her a nervous smile, trying to look excited about being surrounded by cameras. James slumped, giving Logan a shot of envy. "Which makes me wonder." She quickly turned her head to look at her brother. "Evan, who are you bringing?"

"Uh," Evan stammered, noticing all of the people staring at him. "Gotta go!" Before anyone could stop him, Evan had left the apartment.

Katrina suddenly seemed frustrated, "Darn. I had hoped he would have told me the person he's dating behind my back." Kendall and Brandon widened their eyes and exchanged a quick glance, knowing very well which girl it was. Natalie noticed the exchange and raised an eyebrow, curious to know what was going on.

"I didn't know he was dating anyone," Carlos mentioned.

"Apparently, he's keeping it a secret from everyone for some reason," Katrina responded. "And I am determined to find out who this is so that I can interrupt his make-out sessions and see how he likes it."

"I'm just gonna go," Brandon announced. "Gotta tell Tim the good news that he'll be going to a gala." Without another word, Brandon was gone.

"And I should see Gustavo to find out if we got invitations to that too," Kendall decided. Soon after, Kendall had disappeared too.

"Think they know something?" Carlos asked the others.

"Nah," James waved it off. "I don't know about Brandon, but Kendall would tell us."

**(A/N): Would he, James? Would Kendall tell you? Cause Kendall knows and he HASN'T told you. He, Brandon and Jo know exactly who Evan is dating behind everyone's back. So, when will that blow up in his face? Will Evan take Camille to the gala or will he come up with an excuse NOT to? And how does Camille feel about all of this? What is Katrina going to do when she finds out? Is James going to be the one to find out and tell her? Is Kendall, Jo or Brandon going to cave? What about Evan and Camille themselves? Carlos, Logan and Natalie can't be ruled out either. Carlos is notorious for finding out stuff he shouldn't and then blabbing about it. Logan DID date Camille so he should be able to know when she likes a guy. Natalie's big on knowing things, therefore she should be able to piece together the puzzles. Or it could be someone that I haven't mentioned yet. Katie, for instance, knows too. So does Bitters. Gustavo could think this is great publicity for Wolff Pack and send out a picture of Evan and Camille making-out. There are so many ways that their secret could be revealed that it's surprising that Katrina hasn't heard about it yet. Maybe there's a reason for that… Evan tried to run… Again… But Kendall and Katrina talked him out of it. Is he going to make another attempt or will things move in their favor so much that Evan will finally feel safe at the Palm Woods? Natalie has a boyfriend! Betcha didn't see that coming. Of course, she left her boyfriend in England… And the group IS going to England once this season is over… Yes people, I'm setting things up for some independent storylines along with **_**Big Time Movie**_**. Which is why Natalie won't get with her designated Big Time Rush member until AFTER I get to season 3. Gotta give you something to look forward to. Logan and Natalie seem to be arguing with each other as much as James and Katrina do. That's not good. But, as Logan pointed out, Katrina is with him, not James. So, she shouldn't be worried, especially because of the whole boyfriend thing. Right? RIGHT? Now, one of the most important questions in this story… Are Logan and Katrina EVER going to have an uninterrupted make-out session? Jeez, it seems like no one wants to see them kiss or something…**

**Remember people. YOU are in charge of the destiny of this story! Well, at least part of it… So, don't forget to vote on which Big Time Rush member YOU want with Natalie! Kendall? James? Carlos? Logan? Any of them could win her heart by your votes! Although, there is one that's WAY in the lead of everyone else… You can probably guess which one if you read the reviews… I didn't think there would be THAT much support for just one member… Hmm… Ideas rolling around in my head now… Anyways, enough of my rambling cause I'm just avoiding doing other stuff that I should really be doing (like working on my book that I'm writing or buying textbooks for my classes or reading over notes… Ugh. School.). So, until next time, happy reading and don't forget to vote!**


	77. Truly Deserved Frustration

**(A/N): As promised, an update this weekend! I would have updated yesterday, but I didn't want to take away from the one-shot day.**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Soon, dear reader. Katrina will find out about Evan and Camille soon… But there are some things that have to happen first!), **_**Leah Garcia**_** (There's a sort of hint as to who's going to be targeted next in this chapter. I do have less of Katrina in here too since she's too absorbed with something to talk much. Evan gets his OWN storyline in this chapter! Good to know that your sister's getting better and she still gets to hear this story. Tell her that I wish her a full recovery and that I said hi too! I would show more of Kendall in this episode, but his storyline in the episode doesn't really allow much wiggle room like the others. I've done my best to show PARTS of his storyline cause I do want to add more of him. You want to know something? When I first came up with the Katrina character, she wasn't supposed to be Kendall's cousin. She was supposed to be his love interest and this story was supposed to go a COMPLETELY different way. But that storyline didn't work and Katrina turned into Kendall's cousin instead when I created the Evan character. That's the real reason behind the love triangle because I didn't know which one to put her with. Carlos… Was never really an option for her. Not because I don't like him, I love him, but because they always had that friend vibe in my mind. I could write it if I wanted to, but it wouldn't feel right. ANYWAY. I'll try my best to give Kendall and Evan more parts, but I do have to give some time to the other characters. Especially Katrina since she is the character that I spun this entire story off of. Sorry for my rambling…), **_**FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear**_** (In all honesty, I have never actually heard that whole song… I've heard PARTS of it, but I always turned it off whenever I would hear it because it's not the genre that I prefer.), **_**Derba**_** (It's nice to know that two of my stories are at the top of your list! I have a different way of getting through writers block than reading other stories. I listen to music. I put on a radio station or a CD that I like and listen. That's where the basics of my ideas come from. Then, as I start writing it, I think 'Wait. Wouldn't it go better THIS way?' Eventually, it ends up being the complete opposite of the songs I listened to and I'm good for about ten chapters before I have to start again.), **_**Awesmazing **_**(… I see you have figured out my secret… Actually, no. I didn't base the characters off BTR. I based them off of Scooby-Doo. For instance, there's this one spin-off with Daphne and Shaggy solving mysteries instead of the whole gang. Well, who did this story start with? Katrina and Brandon, the Daphne and Shaggy of their own group. And the first dog that Katrina was walking? A Great Dane! Honestly, I can't believe no one figured it out… Of course, this is without that whole romance tension between anyone… That would be awkward… Oh, and don't forget the duet that James and Katrina would have to sing! That's sure to cause tension too. Remember that they first kissed after James sang a song…), **_**niki1kendra**_** (Carlos and Natalie can work out! Just see this chapter for proof!), **_**Reinoiswriting**_** (James and Natalie? Okay, I've put down your vote. You might want to see how she reacts with the guys first. There is something to be thought of. While Kendall, Logan and Carlos might respect the fact that she does have a boyfriend, James would think 'England is a long distance to keep a relationship going. I might have a chance here.' I don't know. Something to think about…), **_**Lucy Case**_** (Yes, the next episode IS featured in this chapter, although some of the main storylines have almost nothing to do with what's happening in the episode.), **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (Oh yes. It will be a VERY interesting experience for all when Katrina finds out about Evan and Camille. As for that one shot idea… Interesting… I've got a couple others lined up first, but after those I'll certainly take a shot at that one. I haven't had a chance to work with the one shot spinoffs because I've been too busy with the main story! Glad you like Natalie! I figured that I needed to build some tension somewhere and adding a new female character definitely does that.) and **_**BlueRagingFire**_** (I know you're not up to this chapter yet, but I'm glad to see that you're still reading it! Yeah, this story is kind of long… Once I got to the fifty chapter mark I WAS considering ending it and making a sequel to continue it, but then I realized that I'd have to make a new title and somehow keep you readers informed on which one is which in the series. It's just easier to continue on the same story than to create a bunch of different ones. Besides, it'll be awesome to say that I've created a 100 chapter story once I reach that mark.). **

**Whoops… I kind of rambled on my answers to you guys… Sorry about that… I hope that my hints haven't ruined this for you. I'm trying to give hints without giving spoilers, but it's SO HARD to not just blab the entire plot and what I have planned for this story. Like I accidently did to my friend earlier when we were talking. Although… It DID get her to want to read this so… YAY! … I think I've had too much sugar… This is what I get for eating cookies.**

**ANYWAY. As always, I'm a college student that can't afford to be sued. Remember that I have no right to the show Big Time Rush, their characters or the episode, **_**Big Time Sneakers**_**, used in this chapter. However, Katrina, Evan, Natalie, Brandon, Dusty, Tim and Emily ARE MINE! And I can use them in any way I so choose! MUHAHAHAHA! *Flash of lightning* Ahem. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 77: Truly Deserved Frustration

A week had passed since Katrina's surgery which meant that she had to go back for a check on her leg. The check-up went well, mainly because Gustavo had sent Freight Train to be sure that no one would go near her. Since her leg was healing in the expected way, the doctors cleared her to use crutches. She happily switched her wheelchair for the crutches. Her happiness faded though when she heard that she had to go through physical therapy to get her leg back to full strength.

Later that day, Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Katrina, Evan and Natalie were all in the lobby. They were each absorbed in their own business when a random voice hit their ears.

"Well, looks like things are hopping at the Palm Woods," the voice began. Carlos ignored the voice as he ran over to the vending machine. "Carlos is hitting the vending machines for his favorite snack." Pulling a bag of Fruit Smackers out of the vending machine, Carlos kissed it. The voice changed over to the group hanging out on the couches. "Natalie's preparing the first episode of her new television series." Chewing on her pencil, Natalie looked down at the script she had written out. "Katrina and Evan are working together to come up with a song for the gala tomorrow. Talk about leaving things to the last minute." The brother and sister had their heads within whispering distances as they conversed quietly about the lines for the song. "Hey, James and Logan are checking out those five hundred dollar custom sneakers everyone's talking about." Logan and James looked over a sneaker ad in a magazine. It was at this moment that Kendall sat down with two pieces of paper in his hands and a camera hung around his neck. "And Kendall couldn't be more excited about hitting the zoo with his sweetheart, Jo."

Kendall turned around to face the person giving the voice, "Do you mind?"

Mr. Bitters broke his narrative character to say, "Do you mind? I'm trying to break into the voiceover business and I'm perfecting my craft!" He got annoyed looks from the people on the couches. At the sight of Katie, Mr. Bitters went back into character, "Oh, here comes little Katie with the mail. Uh oh. Looks like bad news."

With a wince, Katie dropped a magazine into Kendall's lap. Kendall picked it up and read the front cover, "_Jo confesses: Jett's my man?!_" The others looked on in surprise. Kendall glared down at the magazine cover.

"Ugh, Hollywood drama," Natalie complained. "So glad I'm not involved in it." She got up from the couch and left the scene.

"Maybe we should get Kendall back to the apartment," Katrina suggested. "You know, before he does something stupid like he did when you guys got back from your first tour." Logan, James and Evan agreed. Before Kendall could complain, the three boys had grabbed him and forced him towards the elevators. Katrina followed slowly with her crutches.

* * *

><p>In apartment 2J, Logan, James and Evan sat at the counter, reading the article about Jo and Jett. Kendall paced the apartment while Katrina watched everything from the couches.<p>

"Uh, Evan," Katrina broke the silence. "Aren't you supposed to be helping me with this song?"

"Yeah, yeah," Evan waved it off. "In a bit. I gotta read this."

"Wow," Katrina mumbled under her breath so that none of them could hear it. "I'm the girl, yet it's the boys that are reading about Hollywood gossip. Ironic." Shaking her head, Katrina ignored all of them and looked back down at her notebook, working on the lyrics for the song.

"It says things got hot the very first episode," James mentioned something from the article first.

"And that their on-screen chemistry quickly turned to off-screen romance," Logan added.

"And the media always stretches the truth!" Katrina reminded them. "You two should know that after what we went through. I'm sure that Jo can explain this."

Suddenly, the door to the apartment burst open and Jo rushed in, exclaiming, "I can explain!"

"Okay, explain," Logan, James and Evan crossed their arms as they glared at Jo, waiting for a response. Katrina rolled her eyes.

"Guys," Kendall told his friends and cousin. "I can handle this." It was Jo's turn to roll her eyes. Kendall turned to his girlfriend, crossing his arms, "Okay, explain."

"I can't," Jo admitted. James, Logan and Evan didn't seem surprised by this, but Katrina waited until she heard the whole story before passing judgment. "They told me that photo was going to be in a billboard."

"Does this look like a billboard?" Logan asked, holding up the magazine so that James and Evan could point at it too.

"Guys, it sounds like she was tricked into this," Katrina tried to defend the girl being ganged up on. To herself, she mumbled, "Kind of like that whole Jamina issue that just won't seem to go away for good."

"She's probably lying," Evan decided.

"Guys!" Kendall exclaimed, trying to get them to stop interrogating his girlfriend.

With a sigh, Jo continued, "I'm going to see the network publicist right now to get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah?" James responded. "Well, Kendall's going with ya!"

"GUYS!" Kendall gave the last warning. "I got this." With determination, he looked to his girlfriend, "Kendall's going with ya!" Without another word, he followed Jo out of the apartment.

"Well," Katrina began once the door slammed shut. "At least this rumor doesn't involve me this time!"

"Thank God for that," Evan sat next to her. "Now, back to the song writing." He and his sister looked down at the notebook in Katrina's hands.

* * *

><p>Natalie leaned up against the wall nearby the vending machine, still chewing on her pencil as she looked over the script for her show.<p>

"This has to be perfect," Natalie mumbled to herself. "But I highly doubt that teens are going to be excited about this episode: how a television works. I mean, how am I supposed to make it fun? There's nothing fun about how a television works. Maybe I should find another way to look at it. What are average teens interested in?"

Suddenly, Carlos came up to the vending machine and put some money in it, expecting to get some Fruit Smackers from the machine.

"Carlos, what do average teens like?" Natalie asked.

"Fruit Smackers," Carlos answered without looking away from the machine. He checked the compartment at the bottom of the machine, not finding the candy there.

Natalie scoffed at his answer, "You know that too much of that is a bad thing, especially with your dental hygiene."

"That we don't care about," Carlos pointed out. Natalie furrowed her eyebrows as she looked to the vending machine, thinking about Carlos's words. Carlos stood up straight, staring at the candy that wasn't falling. He banged on the glass, "Hello! Where are my Fruit Smackers?! Hey!"

"Uh oh," Mr. Bitters came over to them, speaking in his voiceover tone. "Looks like somebody didn't look at the new vending machine prices."

Carlos looked at it and his eyes went wide, "Four dollars?!"

"That is a ridiculous price!" Natalie agreed.

"Hey!" Mr. Bitters exclaimed. "Voiceover lessons are expensive!"

"Yeah," Carlos responded. "But the nearest convenience store is like two miles away!"

"Which is why you'll pay the four dollars," Mr. Bitters laughed evilly as he walked off.

"Rude," Natalie mumbled. Carlos turned to the machine, pressing a bunch of buttons to try and get it to give him the Fruit Smackers anyways.

Katie came over to ask, "What's he evilly laughing about now?"

"He upped the vending prices!" Carlos replied. "Now I can't afford my Fruit Smackers!" He pressed his face up against the glass. "And I love them so much."

"We REALLY need to talk about your attachment to sugary substances," Natalie decided. "This can't be healthy." Carlos ignored her, continuing to weep into the glass.

Katie rolled her eyes and went over to the machine, sticking her arm in to reach up and pull out one of the bags of Fruit Smackers. She placed the bag in Carlos's hands.

"Thanks, Katie," Carlos told her.

"Don't mention it," Katie responded before walking away.

As Carlos opened the bag to start eating his Fruit Smackers, Natalie smiled slightly, an idea coming to her mind, "Hmm. Maybe if I follow Carlos around, I'll get some ideas on how to make these episodes fun." Tapping her mouth with her pencil, she watched Carlos devour the candy pieces.

* * *

><p>"We are going to get this done before tomorrow," Katrina insisted, staring down at the notebook in her lap. Pieces of paper littered the floor around her. Her hair looked like a bird's nest due to the amount of times she had put her hands in it. Evan had given up helping and was playing with a paddleball as he laid down on part of the orange couch. Logan and James were over at the counter, searching the internet. "We have to. There's no other option."<p>

"Why don't we just sing one of the songs we've already done?" Evan suggested.

"No," Katrina shook her head. "I'm not a song recycler. We HAVE to debut with something new at this gala." Vigorously, she crossed something out on the sheet of paper. Her actions were so forceful that she caused the paper to rip. Groaning, she tore the paper out of the notebook, crumpled it up and threw it to the side.

Evan twitched as he missed the ball and it ended up hitting him right in the face. He turned his head to face his sister, "We have songs that we haven't performed yet. We could try one of those. Like maybe one of the ones that Gustavo or I wrote." Katrina looked up from the notebook to glare at him. "Or not." She continued to glare at him. "I'm sure you'll come up with something before tomorrow night." With a smile, she went back to the notebook. Evan rolled his eyes and went back to playing with his paddleball.

"Okay," Logan began. "Now, before we buy these limited edition _Buster Clydes_ together, you agree: These are not for wearing, but for reselling and getting rich."

"If we can even get a pair," James replied. "The selling starts in thirty seconds!"

Logan slapped a contract down on the counter, "But, you agree: You no wearie, we resellie." He held out a pen for James to sign the contract.

"Wait a second," Katrina perked up. "James, is that what you're doing with the two hundred and fifty dollars I loaned you?!" James didn't respond, instead choosing to grab the pen out of Logan's hand to sign the contract.

"Sign here," Logan pointed to a spot on the contract. James signed it. "Thank you very mu-"

"Logan!" James interrupted him. "It's time to order!"

"Okay," Logan waited for the timer on the computer to stop and then pressed a button to submit their order for the shoes.

"Come on," James and Logan spoke as they stared at the screen. "Come on!" At the sound of a ding, the two boys cheered. Their order had been placed. They grabbed each other's hands and jumped up and down, chanting, "We did it!" Katrina shook her head in disbelief at their actions. Evan stopped his paddleball game to stare at the boys, raising his eyebrows.

Suddenly, Mrs. Knight walked into the room, carrying a laundry basket. She stopped and stared at the two boys with amusement. They stopped their jumping and released each other's hands to tell her, "We bought some sneakers online."

Mrs. Knight shrugged, "Okay." Without another word, she left the apartment to go do the laundry. The boys watched the door shut before they looked to the computer, finding out that their order was already ready to be picked up.

"Time to go get those sneakers!" Logan announced, leading James towards the door.

"James!" Katrina called out. "You do realize that if you make any money off of those shoes, I get some because I loaned you that money!" James chose to ignore her again, shutting the door after him and Logan. Katrina groaned and turned to her brother, "Would you watch them?"

"Can't," Evan replied, getting to his feet. "I gotta find a date for the gala tomorrow." Katrina narrowed her eyes as she watched Evan traverse the apartment to the door. "Going to those things alone always bums me out and I can't go with you and Brandon because you're going with Logan and Brandon's going with Tim."

"Did you have anyone specific in mind?" Katrina asked, raising an eyebrow and hoping that Evan would tell her who he's been seeing behind her back.

Evan shook his head, "Nope. Think I'm just gonna go to the pool or the park and wing it." He put on a pair of sunglasses and smirked. "Don't wait up." Katrina didn't get a chance to ask again before Evan disappeared into the hallway. Sighing in frustration, Katrina turned back to her notebook, determined to get a song written before the gala.

* * *

><p>Natalie leaned up against the wall beside the vending machine, eyes on the notebook in front of her. She had decided to rewrite the entire episode. Chewing on her pencil, she stared down at the top piece of paper. There were a few lines on it, most of them scratched out. Doodles of geometric shapes lined the boundaries of the paper. Sighing, she looked up and stared at Carlos and Katie. The two of them were hunched out of sight behind a plant, Carlos with a tree hat on his head.<p>

"Natalie!" Carlos shout-whispered at her. "Get down! Bitters will see you!"

"I still don't see the reason that we have to hide," Natalie responded.

"Just do it!" Carlos insisted. Grumbling to herself, Natalie kneeled down beside Carlos. "Now, since I'm camouflaged, Bitters won't see me when I check if it's safe."

Natalie raised an eyebrow, "Since when is a tree hat camouflage?"

"Shh!" Carlos shushed her. "Someone's coming!" He poked his head up just in time to see Kendall storm through the lobby, paparazzi following him. "Coast is clear."

Natalie and Katie poked their heads up. As Katie went over to stick her hand up the machine, Natalie watched with her head tilted while Kendall disappeared in an elevator. "Wow. Someone in that family always seems to be attracting media attention."

Suddenly, the sound of an alarm coming from the vending machine made the three of them jump. Everyone in the lobby turned to stare accusingly at the group. While Natalie and Katie backed away, Carlos banged on the machine, hoping the alarm would stop. Mr. Bitters came over and pressed a button on his key bob to stop the noise. The guilty party turned to look at him.

"Did you not notice my new vending machine with tiny arm alarm and digital password encoding?" Mr. Bitters asked. The three of them looked at the machine.

"Surprisingly, no," Carlos admitted.

"I thought something was different," Natalie brought up.

Mr. Bitters frowned as he went over to the machine and pressed buttons on it. Once he finished, he addressed the group, "Now, if you want a Snackers Smackers, it's going to cost you five dollars." Carlos screamed in agony, rushing over to the vending machine while Mr. Bitters walked away triumphantly.

"You know," Natalie mentioned. "If I have some time with this machine, I could probably figure out a code that could unlock it and you could have anything in the machine for free."

"Really?!" Carlos looked to her excitedly.

"Give me a chance to do it the easy way first," Katie went over to the machine. She spoke as she pressed the buttons. "One, two, three, four, five." The machine beeped, password denied. "Five, four, three, two, one." Once again, the password was denied. "Zero, zero, zero, zero, zero." The password was accepted and allowed them to set the price. Natalie shook her head at Mr. Bitters' incompetence. "Idiot. Five cents."

Carlos turned to the Palm Woods kids, yelling, "Hey! Who wants Fruit Smackers for a nickel?!" The Palm Woods kids rushed over to get the candy from the machine, Carlos first in line.

Natalie looked over the group of kids, mumbling, "I sense that the dentists in this area will be pleased in a few days."

* * *

><p>Kendall burst through the door to the apartment, slamming it shut behind him.<p>

Looking up from her notebook, Katrina glared at him, "Really? I ALMOST had it. Do you people not want me to get this song finished?!"

"Well, I'm SORRY for disturbing your workspace," Kendall snapped. "But I've got problems of my own."

Katrina's eyebrows rose, "You sound pissed. I take it the meeting with Jo's publicist didn't end well?

"Ya think?" Kendall collapsed on the spot next to her.

After staring at him for a second, Katrina asked, "Alright, what happened? I'm not going to get any work done until you're gone, so spill."

"If Jo and Jett fake break-up, she loses her job," Kendall explained. "And Gustavo's trying to get a picture of me and Jo making-out to post to the internet."

"I can sympathize with that," Katrina remembered back to the time that Gustavo publicized her and James together.

"How can you be calm with being the center of attention of the media?" Kendall asked. "Watching you deal with the paparazzi made me think that it would be annoying, but not this bad."

"That's cause it was never focused on you," Katrina replied. "For some reason, the media loves to report on me." She got a confused look to her face. "Actually, now that I think about it, why aren't they as focused on Evan as they are on me? We're both Wolffs. What's the difference?"

"So, what should I do?" Kendall asked for some advice.

"Well, when it became too much for me, I went into hiding," Katrina advised. "It's the real reason I disappeared from the world after the Wolff Family Tragedy. The damn paparazzi followed me everywhere."

"Maybe we should have gone to Sweden," Kendall mentioned.

Katrina chuckled, "Ah, but then you would have no chance with Jo."

"I could have taken her with me instead of you," Kendall responded, a teasing smile growing on his face. "If I put a wig on her, she could pass off as – Wait a second." Kendall looked off into the distance, an idea forming in his head. "That's it." He got off the couch and ran off.

"Glad to be of help!" Katrina called after him. Kendall gave her a quick wave before the apartment door shut behind him. Sighing in relief, she turned back to her notebook, "Now, where was I?"

Suddenly, a squawk echoed in the room, "FOOD!"

Katrina groaned, looking over to Dusty's bird cage, "Right. I have to feed you." Grabbing her crutches, she used them to get over to his cage. Leaning one of her crutches against the cage and using the other for support, she started to fill the food into Dusty's food dish with one hand. "So, what do you think about this line for the song? _Can't run away from your fear of tomorrow_."

"_Don't turn your back on all your sorrow_," Dusty sang in response.

Katrina stared at the bird in surprise, "That actually sounds good together. _Can't run away from your fear of tomorrow. Don't turn your back on all your sorrow_. I like it!" She finished the feeding and grabbed the crutch leaning against the cage. "Now, I just have to figure out the rest of the song."

Dusty squawked, "No envy."

"Say," a smile grew on Katrina's face. "You wouldn't happen to know who Evan's dating behind my back, would you?"

"Zizi know all," Dusty squawked. "Zizi hide all."

Katrina furrowed her eyebrows, "I have no idea what that means."

"Zizi hide," Dusty continued. "Katrina can't know, so Zizi hide. World can't know, so Zizi hide. Use later when of benefit."

"Wait," Katrina mentioned. "Does this mean that the Zizi know who Evan is dating, but they're hiding it from the media? And how would you know this? You've been here the entire time that Evan's been supposedly dating someone."

"BREAK-IN!" Dusty screeched. "FIND ANYTHING YOU CAN! THEY CAN'T CATCH US! STUCK AT HOSPITAL!"

"Oh my God," Katrina figured it out. "The Zizi broke in while everyone was at the hospital. What if they planted cameras? What if they're watching our every move? What if Evan was right? What if we should have run when we had the chance?"

Suddenly, the door to the apartment burst open. Katrina screamed, dropped her crutches and held up her arms to protect herself from whoever was at the door.

"What's wrong?" Logan's voice reached Katrina's ears. Lowering her arms, Katrina noticed Logan and James standing in the doorway to the apartment, eyebrows raised at Katrina's reaction to them coming in.

"Uh," Katrina looked at her bird before turning back to the boys, "I dropped my crutches while I was feeding Dusty. My arms were up cause I wanted to protect myself in case I fell."

"Good plan," James nodded. "Although, you probably would have ended up breaking your arm if you did fall."

"I'm not that accident-prone that I break something every day," Katrina put her hands on her waist, jutting out one side.

"True," James agreed. "It's more like every week." Katrina's jaw dropped in offense.

Logan gave James the shoebox he was carrying and went over to his girlfriend, "Let me help you over to the couch." He picked up the crutches. Katrina leaned against him as they made their way to the couch. "You should have waited for someone else to feed him."

"He was whining about food," Katrina explained, sitting down on the couch. "Thank you for helping me over here."

"No problem," Logan responded. Katrina closed her eyes and puckered her lips slightly, expecting for him to kiss her. When she didn't feel his lips against hers, Katrina opened her eyes. Logan had gone over to James and the two of them were staring inside the now open shoebox that was sitting on the counter.

Katrina shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe he chose shoes over a kiss."

"They're beautiful," James and Logan spoke about the shoes. Katrina facepalmed.

"Okay," Logan told James. "Don't take them out of the box. We have to maintain their freshness." He grabbed the nearby laptop and brought it closer to him. "I'm posting online they've never been touched." The sound of crinkling paper made him turn to James. He screamed when he saw James touching the one of the shoes. Katrina watched the boys, knowing that whatever happened next was going to end badly.

"These shoes smell amazing," James declared.

"Put them in the box NOW," Logan insisted.

"Can't," James hugged the shoe. "I'm in love with them."

"You can't wear them!" Logan yelled, attacking James. Katrina stared at them, shaking her head again at their behavior. The pretty boy held the shoe out of reach while the smart one did all he could to grab the shoe. This put them in an awkward situation, right as Mrs. Knight walked into the room with her earbuds, about to go for a jog. She noticed the boys and raised her eyebrows.

"We're fighting about sneakers," James and Logan explained.

"Okay," Mrs. Knight gave them a strained smile before leaving the apartment.

"I can't believe that you two are at the top of my list of guys I'm attracted to," Katrina mumbled so quietly the boys didn't hear.

Logan pulled the shoe from James's hand before reminding him, "You signed a contract that states we sell these for one thousand dollars once they sell out and you won't wear them."

"I need to be seen in these shoes," James insisted. "Just once. Please? Pretty please?" Logan sighed and looked down at the shoe.

* * *

><p>Katrina raised her eyebrows as James slid on the floor, wearing the bag covered shoes.<p>

"One lap around the Palm Woods and then right back here," Logan instructed James. "The shoes have to stay in mint condition to sell."

"Got it!" James responded.

"Okay," Logan waved him off and James left the apartment.

"You do realize that you just gave up one thousand dollars, right?" Katrina brought up.

"James will be fine," Logan insisted. "Besides, if you haven't noticed, we're all alone in the apartment." He sat down next to her, smiling.

The corners of Katrina's mouth turned upward in a grin, "You gave up one thousand dollars to make-out with me?"

"Actually, I was thinking that I'd help you out with that song you seem to have trouble with," Logan replied. "But your idea is SO much better." Closing their eyes, the couple leaned in toward each other.

Suddenly, a ping sound came from the laptop. Logan immediately got up and ran over to it. Katrina, unable to stop herself, fell forward onto the couch. Glaring over at Logan, Katrina blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Woo!" Logan cheered. "Those sneakers are now worth two thousand dollars!" He turned to Katrina. "Aren't you happy that you're gonna have a rich boyfriend?"

"Ecstatic," Katrina responded even though her tone of voice said something completely different. Logan didn't seem to notice as he turned back to the laptop and eagerly typed on it. Sighing in frustration, Katrina grabbed her notebook and tried to write more of the song.

* * *

><p>Evan stood in the pool area, scoping the place for a girl to ask to the gala. Finding a girl he found attractive, Evan went over to her.<p>

"Hello there," Evan greeted the girl. Looking up from her script, the girl gave Evan a genuine smile. "I'm in need of a date for a red carpet event. Would you be interested?" Right before words could come out of the girl's mouth to respond, her eyes went wide and she ran off. Evan scratched his head as he watched the girl disappear. "Huh. That's never happened before. Maybe I've got bad breath." Quickly, he checked his breath. "Hmm. It's not bad, but I guess some gum would be nice."

Suddenly, Camille appeared in front of him, holding out a pack of gum, "Here you go. Gum to help your breath. Maybe we could go find a place to switch the gum from your mouth to mine."

"Camille," Evan glared at the girl. "Were you standing right behind me making threatening gestures to that girl?"

"Why would I do something like that?" Camille asked, laughing nervously. "I mean, she obviously left because she realized that –" Her expression went as serious as it could get. "You belong to me."

Evan backed away from her, "Uh, that's very clingy. I don't do clingy."

"Oh, come on, Evan," Camille responded. "We can play this game all you want, but we both know that you always are going to come back to me. The only thing left to do is to break the news to your sister. What better way to do that than on the red carpet where she has to grin and bear it and neither of us will get killed?" Evan backed away from her again. "You were planning on telling your sister about us eventually, right?"

Evan looked around for a way out. He spotted James strutting into the pool area. Pointing, Evan spoke, "Oh look. There's James. We can't let him see us together! He might tell Kat! Quick, go hide!" He pushed Camille into a nearby tent and walked away at a brisk pace. Passing James, Evan told him, "Nice Clydes, dude." The two shared a high five and Evan continued into the lobby. Once he was out of sight of James, Evan burst into a sprint out of the Palm Woods, eager to get as far away from Camille as possible.

* * *

><p>Finally, Evan felt he was far enough away to slow down once he reached the Palm Woods Park. Relaxing on a bench, he decided to try something different. Pulling out his phone, Evan dialed Natalie's number. When the smart girl answered it, Evan spoke, "Hey Natalie. I was wondering if you'd go with me to the gala tomorrow." He waited as she responded. "Yes. I know you have a boyfriend. I was thinking that we'd go as friends." There was a few seconds of silence on Evan's part. "Right. What was I thinking? Just friends never go together to these things. Good luck with your attempt to wean Carlos off sweets even though I know it's never going to happen. Bye." Evan hung up and put away his phone.<p>

"Okay," Evan talked to himself. "I just have to ask the first girl I see before Camille figures out where I am." He watched as Mrs. Knight walked past, holding her head and groaning about hitting a tree. "Except for Aunt Jenn." Spotting a woman, Evan quickly made his way over to her. He tapped the woman on the shoulder and said quickly, "I'm going to a red carpet event and I was wondering – HOLY SHIT!" The woman had turned around, revealing himself to be Kendall in a wig. Evan crinkled his nose in disgust. "What the HELL are you doing, Kendall?!"

"Hey Evan," Kendall greeted his cousin. "It's kind of a complicated story." Evan shivered as he continued to stare at Kendall, his jaw dropping. "I had to dress up as a girl so I could see Jo without the paparazzi taking pictures of us."

"Oh," Evan nodded, giving Kendall a sympathetic smile. "I see. The media is finally giving you as much attention as Kat and I do. Not fun, right?"

"Does it LOOK like I'm having fun?!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Evan assured him. "It gets better." He looked off into the distance. "Well, unless a scandal shows up. Then, the media is just an annoying bitch. Now, please go change before the Zizi decide to create a story that you got a sex change and leak that to the press."

"Good idea," Kendall agreed.

As the two of them walked towards the Palm Woods, Evan brought up, "You wouldn't happen to know of a girl that I could take to the gala tomorrow?"

"Please don't take Camille," Kendall insisted. "Kat might be able to deal with that one day, but tomorrow is not that day."

"I know that!" Evan replied. "Why do you think I was about to ask you before I found out you were you and not a girl?" Kendall and Evan froze in their tracks, an awkward silence fell between them. Looks of disgust formed on both of the boys' faces. "I think I'm gonna stay here."

"And I'm just gonna go," Kendall added. The cousins walked off in separate directions.

* * *

><p>Katrina looked up from her notebook as the door opened to the apartment. James came in with a smile on his face. The shoes were still in the bags, but they were off his feet. Taking one look at him, Katrina knew something was wrong, "There goes my two hundred and fifty bucks."<p>

Logan looked up from the laptop to tell James, "Great news, my friend!" James's smile disappeared. "Buster Clydes are sold out everywhere and a sheik wants our pair for three thousand dollars!" James gave his best friend a fake smile. Logan glared at him, excitement completely gone, "What did you DO?!"

"Pft," James laughed nervously. "Nothing." A second later, he ran back out of the apartment.

"James!" Logan screamed, chasing after the boy.

Katrina shook her head as she stared at the open doorway, "Boys."

Suddenly, Kendall walked into the apartment, still dressed as a woman. He took one look at his cousin whose jaw was dropping slowly. "I can explain."

Katrina moved her mouth, but no words came out. She tried again to find herself still speechless. Throwing her notebook in the air, Katrina exclaimed, "FINE! I don't need to write a freaking song! Why don't I try surfing in the pool or bungee jumping off the roof? I might as well do something crazy because EVERYONE ELSE IS!" She stopped her rant, breathing heavily.

"Whoa," Kendall commented. "Sounds like you've got some pent up frustration there."

"YOU THINK?!" Katrina screeched.

"Maybe you should put that anger into your song?" Kendall suggested.

Katrina stared at him for a second before mumbling, "Fear and anger. They go together. People hide their anger and sadness out of fear of others. That's it." She grabbed her notebook and began writing furiously in it.

"What's it?" Kendall asked.

"GO!" Katrina pointed towards the bedrooms. Kendall didn't question her again, running off to go change.

* * *

><p>Carlos, Natalie and Katie sat beside the pool. Natalie shook her head as she looked upon all of the people eating Fruit Smackers while Carlos and Katie were enjoying the sugary snack.<p>

"You know what?" Carlos mentioned. "We're like Robin Hoods. We steal from the Bitters and then give to the poor Palm Woods kids who can't afford his overpriced snacks." He flipped his hood up in triumph.

"You do realize that by stealing, he could just call the cops and have us arrested," Natalie brought up.

"Don't ruin it," Carlos insisted.

Suddenly, the doors to the pool area from the lobby opened and Mr. Bitters walked out, heading for the group.

"And here comes the sheriff of Eatinghamm," Katie joked. "Deny everything."

Mr. Bitters stopped in front of the group, "You can't-"

"I deny everything," Carlos interrupted him. Natalie facepalmed.

"You have to wait until he finishes!" Katie told Carlos. The Latino seemed disappointed in himself.

"Attention Palm Woods Losers," Mr. Bitters called out. "Fruit Smackers and everything in the vending machine is now SIX DOLLARS!" The teens of the Palm Woods groaned with complaints. Carlos and Natalie winced. "Thanks to Robin-" He pointed at Katie. "Hoodie-" Carlos was pointed at next. "And their Maid Marian." He finished his gesture with Natalie. Giving the group a smirk, Mr. Bitters walked away.

"Do NOT call me Maid Marian!" Natalie yelled after him. "I am NOT Carlos's love interest!" Mr. Bitters didn't seem to hear her for he disappeared into the lobby. She, Carlos and Katie looked around them, noticing that the Palm Woods teens were glaring at them.

"Great," Katie complained. "Now the townspeople hate us."

Carlos got to his feet, "Yes, but our legend grows." He looked off into the distance dramatically. "Put your hoodies on." The two girls exchanged looks before they flipped their hoods on over their heads.

* * *

><p>Evan poked his head up from his hiding place inside a bush at the Palm Woods Park. A tree hat covered his blonde hair.<p>

"Okay, you know the plan, right?" Evan asked.

Suddenly, Tim stuck his head out of the bush, "And why did you ask me instead of your best friend?" A tree hat was on his head as well.

"Because Camille would know that Brandon's covering for me," Evan explained. "She wouldn't expect you to be trying to stop her from stopping me from asking a girl out." Tim raised an eyebrow. "Plus, we haven't ever had a chance to talk and you're dating my best friend."

Tim nodded, understanding Evan's reasoning, "So, you want me to wait here while you go find a girl to ask out. If I see Camille, I'm supposed to come out and distract her so she can't scare away the girl."

"Exactly," Evan responded. "Now, let's do this."

Before Evan could leave his hiding spot, a female voice reached his ears, "Evan?"

"ABORT MISSION!" Evan screamed. "WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED!" He ducked back into the bush to hide.

Tim turned around to look at the girl, informing Evan, "Uh, that's not Camille." Evan came back into view to see what Tim was talking about. Standing beside the bush with a confused expression on her face was Emily.

**(A/N): Ooh… I bet that NONE of you saw THAT coming! So, who ya gonna pick, Evan? Are you gonna bring Camille to the gala or Emily? And how are the others going to react to your pick? What's Emily going to do once she finds out that she's been LIED to by the Zizi on who Evan REALLY is? Is Camille gonna fight for Evan or let him go and make his mistakes? What's gonna happen when Evan finds out that Emily's been working for the Zizi this entire time? Poor Kendall is starting to feel the sting of the media. As we all know, that's part of the episode. But… Is that ALL the taste of media attention that he's gonna get? He is, after all, related to Katrina and Evan… Is Carlos gonna be able to get Natalie to see the fun side of life for her to make her show entertaining or will her show end before it even begins? Looks like Logan's and Katrina's beginning relationship stage is over. Now that they're in the more serious part of their relationship, are they gonna be able to handle it or will temptations draw them away? Logan DOES seem to be more interested in the shoes than kissing his girlfriend. That can't be a good sign. Once again, Dusty is a blabbermouth. Looks like the Zizi paid the apartment a little visit. What could they be planning? Is Katrina gonna have the song done in time or will she succumb to the pressure and pick a song that's already written? Why is she having trouble with writing a song anyways? Is there something wrong or different that's causing her to be unable to write? Guess you'll have to wait to find out!**

**Remember people. It's all up to YOU on who ends up with Natalie. Who's it gonna be? Kendall, James, Carlos or Logan? You can vote by review, PM or the poll on my author page! Because there are so many people that are voting one way, I've decided to do something special to make things a little more interesting. Whoever gets voted as first, gets her in the end yes, but whoever gets voted second will end up in a love triangle with her and the first place person (because you ALL seem to LOVE love triangles…)! This way, the voting contest gets WAY more interesting. Because right now, the second place person is a tie! SO KEEP VOTING! IT MATTERS! Until next time, happy reading and VOTE!**


	78. Date With Destruction

**(A/N): I realize you all must hate me right now for just leaving the story like that for so long. Unfortunately, all of my professors want to get everything done in the three weeks before spring break. Ugh. So, I'm sorry for this delay. Hopefully, this chapter is worth the wait.**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Awesmazing**_** (I can tell you that James and Camille won't try the cliché fake dating thing. No, I have other ideas for them. As for Evan rejecting Camille, don't worry, he gets his comeuppance for that. I know how much you like James and Katrina together, so I'll admit right now: There's something in this chapter you'll like.), **_**FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear**_** (First, okay, you caught me on that one. I did that line on purpose, knowing that someone would catch the Taylor Swift reference. Second, more Carlos and Natalie fluff right here! Third, just let it all play out…), **_**BlueRagingFire**_** (YAY! Glad to hear you've caught up. Sorry it's so long, but I didn't want to split it up into more than one story cause then it gets complicated.), **_**Lean Garcia**_** (I have a feeling that you and your sister are going to like this chapter. Emily wouldn't do what you're suggesting. No, she has something else up her sleeve.), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (The song is in this chapter! Hopefully, it's a good one!), and **_**Derba**_** (So sorry this wasn't faster. Glad to hear you're enjoying it though!).**

**I do not have any right to **_**Big Time Rush**_** nor the episode, **_**Big Time Sneakers**_**, which is used in this chapter. I also don't own the songs **_**Fear of Tomorrow**_** by **_**Aloha From Hell**_** and **_**Heart Heart Heartbreak**_** by **_**Boys Like Girls**_**. Please do not sue me as I wouldn't be able to pay the legal fees. Now, please enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 78: Date With Destruction

"Emily?!" Evan fell out of the bush in his rush to get over to her. He quickly got to his feet and went over to her, placing his hands on her cheek. "Oh my God. You're real. I haven't seen you in so long. How did you get away from the Zizi?"

"No," Emily shook her head. "You can't be Evan. I've seen Evan and you are not him, no matter how much you might look like him." Evan stared down at her in confusion. "The Zizi gave me a picture and told me who Evan was so that I wouldn't be confused after not seeing him for years."

"But, I'm Evan," Evan insisted. Emily shook her head, starting to back away. "Wait, let me get out a picture." He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, taking a picture out of it. Emily took it when he handed it to her. The picture showed Evan with what was left of his family: Kendall, Katrina, Katie and Mrs. Knight. "See, I'm Evan!"

"Evan's on here, but it's not you," Emily pointed at Kendall in the picture. "That's Evan."

"No, that's Kendall," Evan tried to get Emily to hear the truth. "He's mine and Kat's cousin." She raised her eyebrows, still not believing him. "Okay, fine. I have another picture." He pulled out a picture of the Wolff family that was taken two years ago. "See? Now why would I be in that picture if I wasn't Evan?"

"But the Zizi said-"

"The Zizi lie!" Evan exclaimed. He took a breath to relax. "Look, I know it's been years, but your parents told me that you had died. If I had known you were kidnapped, I would have done anything I could to save you, even though we were only ten."

"Okay, I believe you," Emily gave in. "What now?"

Evan smiled and took one of her hands, "I'd like you to come with me to this gala tonight. If you want to give this a shot, then come be my date. If you don't, then don't show up and I'll put the past behind me, never to bother you again." Emily opened her mouth to answer, but Evan put a finger on her lips to stop her. "Don't tell me. Just show up." She smiled up at him, squeezing his hand.

Tim had stared at them, watching the entire scene play out. Quickly, he pulled out his cell phone and called a number. Bringing it up to his ear, he talked into it, "Uh, Brandon. We might have a problem."

* * *

><p>Katrina looked up from her notebook as Logan pushed James back into the apartment. James was apologizing profusely for damaging one of the shoes. Logan slapped the damaged one on the counter, saying, "This was your plan all along! To scuff the shoes so I couldn't sell them and you could wear them!"<p>

"Oh, you know I'm not that clever," James pointed out.

"That's a good point," Logan mumbled.

"I tried to tell you," Katrina practically sang. The boys glared at her. "Oh, come on. I knew this was coming. YOU should have known this was coming. We all attract trouble. Expensive shoes: not a good idea to let them out of sight."

"The sheik's coming in three hours!" Logan exclaimed. "And when he sees this scratch, bye-bye three grand."

"Heh," James grabbed the shoe. "Then we'll just wash it off." Katrina's eyes went wide as James turned on the faucet in the kitchen sink.

"NO!" Logan and Katrina exclaimed as Logan reached forward to stop James. Grabbing the shoe out of James's hands, Logan placed it on the counter.

"You don't put water on leather," Logan scolded. "It ruins it."

"Shouldn't you know that since you're the fashion forward one of your group?" Katrina asked. James gave her a blank look. "Uh, forget I asked."

"Well," James seemed sad. "I guess we can't sell them." Suddenly, he made a complete emotion change. "So, I'll just keep them and wear them! Bye!" He walked away. Logan looked down and realized the shoe had disappeared from the counter. He watched James's retreating feet to find that James had somehow gotten the shoes on his feet again. Katrina furrowed her eyebrows and scratched her head, wondering how he could have done that.

"Stop!" Logan exclaimed. James turned on his heels to face his best friend. "Look, we'll match the finish with nail polish and buff out the scratch with make-up. Katrina, can we use yours?"

Katrina laughed, "No! This is your problem not mine! Plus, my make-up is very expensive and I'm not letting it be used on some shoes."

"Then you're not getting your two hundred and fifty dollars back," James insisted.

Crossing her arms, Katrina responded, "You know what? I'm good with that. In a couple years, it won't matter anyways since I'll get my billions of dollars in inheritance money."

"You won't even do it for your boyfriend?" Logan checked. Katrina shook her head, immune to the boys begging. "Oh, I think I know what's going on. You're hormonal, aren't you?"

"NO!" Katrina yelled. "I'm just pissed off at everyone that keeps interrupting my song writing session! I lost my train of thought when you came back in!"

"Are you sure you're not hormonal?" James asked. "Because you sure sound like it." He had to duck as Katrina threw a pillow at him. Turning to Logan, James whispered so the model couldn't hear, "She's hormonal."

Suddenly, the door opened and Mrs. Knight walked in, back from her jog. The boys turned to her and James asked, "Mrs. Knight, can we borrow your make-up and nail polish?"

Mrs. Knight stared at the boys in disbelief before giving them a strained smile, "Okay." She walked off to go get the make-up.

"HA!" James exclaimed, pointing at Katrina. "We don't need your make-up!"

"Idiots," Katrina mumbled, turning back to her notebook.

* * *

><p>Carlos, Natalie and Katie watched in disbelief as a security guard kept the Palm Woods kids from getting too close to the vending machine. The guard even had a dog with him.<p>

Katie looked over at Mr. Bitters to say, "You've lost your mind!"

"Correction," Mr. Bitters told her. "You've lost. And how does defeat taste? Not as sweet as victory. Or Fruit Smackers." He held up a bag of Fruit Smackers and Carlos tried to grab them, practically attacking the building manager. Mr. Bitters laughed as he was able to get out of Carlos's grasp, the bag of Fruit Smackers still in his hand. "You want your Smackers, then you'll pay. If you want me, don't because I'll be paying for more voiceover lessons." Counting his cash, he walked through the group of three, bumping them to the side without another thought. Carlos, Natalie and Katie glared at the retreating man.

"All of this for some stupid, sugary snacks," Natalie mumbled, shaking her head.

Carlos leaned over to ask Katie, "Did you get them?" Smiling, Katie held up a ring of keys.

"This is still a REALLY bad idea!" Natalie insisted. "We could get arrested for stealing!"

"You need to learn how to have fun," Carlos decided. "Why don't you try some Fruit Smackers?"

"I don't need to try them when I know the taste of them already!" Natalie exclaimed. "They cause people to get addicted to them and then cause cavities and, after eating thousands of bags, you end up morbidly obese." Natalie shivered. "Never letting that happen. Not again."

"Well, that's not gonna happen," Carlos replied. "Come on, Katie. Let's unlock that door." The two of them raced over to the supply closet.

"I guess you can get away with the extra sugar," Natalie mumbled, lagging behind them. "You are really active." Reaching the door, Carlos and Natalie kept watch for Mr. Bitters as Katie unlocked it. In the supply closet beyond, a stack of boxes sat that contained tons of Fruit Smackers.

"Robin, Hoodie and Marian strike again," Katie spoke as she and Carlos fist-bumped.

"For the last time," Natalie began. "Do NOT call me Marian!"

"Who IS Marian anyway?" Carlos asked.

"Maid Marian is the noted love interest of Robin Hood," Natalie spouted off. "Most stories put her as the daughter of some high official and she would use her cunning to help Robin Hood give to the poor by using her position of authority."

"So, you are our Marian then," Carlos decided.

"You know that I have a boyfriend, right?" Natalie checked.

"I think Carlos is talking about the second part," Katie mentioned. "You're the daughter of a highly respected business owner, yet you're helping us steal from Bitters to give to the Palm Woods kids."

"Exactly," Carlos agreed.

"Oh," Natalie furrowed her eyebrows. "I guess you're right then. I am like Marian."

"Duh!" Carlos turned to the rest of the lobby to call out, "Free Fruit Smackers for everyone!" The kids cheered as they raced over to grab Fruit Smackers.

* * *

><p>Katrina laughed at a video of a sneezing panda that she found on the internet.<p>

"Oh, I love animals that do silly things," Katrina sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on your song?" James asked.

Katrina held up her notebook, "Done!" She tossed the notebook so it landed on the coffee table. "And since I don't wanna move from this spot unless I have to, I'm gonna reward myself by looking up cute animals." She turned back to the laptop. "I wonder if I can find Dusty a mate. Birds should usually have a companion." Dusty catcalled from his cage. "Yeah, I think I'll look for a mate for him."

James turned to watch over Logan's shoulder as the smart boy put the finishing touches on the sneaker, trying to get them back to normal. Pulling away the cloth, Logan revealed a shoe that looked almost exactly like it did when it came out of the box.

"Ha!" James exclaimed. "It's perfect!"

"And it's gonna stay that way," Logan insisted. "Till sheik moneybags arrives in an hour and we cash in on these overpriced poo stompers."

James glared at Logan, insulted by what he had called the shoes, "Poo stompers?! Have you ever worn a pair of limited edition, series three, Buster Clydes?" Katrina looked over from the laptop, raising an eyebrow.

Logan shook his head, "No."

Dropping the shoe to the ground, James insisted, "Try one on. Just one." Logan shrugged and put his foot in the shoe.

Suddenly, a dreamy look appeared on Logan's face. Katrina chuckled and shook her head, "Buh bye, three grand."

"How does that feel?" James asked.

"Oh, it feels good," Logan replied.

"Go take a spin around the Palm Woods," James offered. "We've got an hour."

"Think I will," Logan decided, putting on the other shoe. As he was heading out the door, Evan walked in.

Taking one look at the shoes on Logan's feet, Evan got confused and turned to the James and Katrina, "I thought those were James's shoes?"

"We bought them to sell," James explained, sitting down on the couch next to Katrina.

"And they're gonna lose their money," Katrina added. "Did you find someone to take to the gala? Someone in particular?"

"Actually, it's someone that you'd know," Evan came over to sit on the other side of Katrina. "And I think you'll like her."

"Really?" Katrina smiled. "Tell me who so that I can tease you about it."

"Remember Emily?" Evan mentioned.

Katrina's smile dropped, "You mean the Emily that got kidnapped by the Zizi, became a part of the Zizi and then tried to kill both me and Kendall?"

"Well, if you believe Kendall's version of it," Evan replied. "I think there's some good in her. Besides, she thought that Kendall was me."

"Doesn't that mean that she tried to kill you but instead attempted to kill Kendall?" James brought up.

"You're an idiot if you think this is going to end well," Katrina added.

"Oh, come on," Evan responded. "This is my first love. I gotta give her a chance to be my only."

"No, you don't," James and Katrina spoke together.

"You two are just jealous that you haven't found a pure love like mine and Emily's," Evan insisted. "Besides, the Zizi have lied to her! They told her that Kendall was me! Now that she knows the truth, she's bound to join our side!"

"No, she's not," James and Katrina shook their heads.

"I don't have to listen to this," Evan declared. "Kat, have you finished the song?"

"Yeah," Katrina sighed. "But we should really conti-"

"Good, cause I took a look at our invitations today and it turns out that we have to sing two songs," Evan revealed, completely interrupting Katrina so she couldn't get them to continue to talk about Emily.

"W-What?" Katrina's face fell.

"Oh no," James mumbled.

"A-Another song?" Katrina stammered. "But I can't come up with another song. How are we supposed to debut something new if we don't have anything new?"

"Something that we haven't performed yet," Evan decided. "Maybe a song that I can sing and you'd have a rocking guitar solo?"

"Sounds like you've given this some thought," Katrina realized.

Evan pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Katrina, "Something like this."

Katrina read it over before saying, "It's good, but let me do a few tweaks to the solo and your lyrics." She grabbed her pencil and worked on the song.

* * *

><p>"There we go," Katrina announced, holding up the sheet of paper. "Now, we have our second song."<p>

"We should go get Brandon and have rehearsal before we have to perform tonight," Evan suggested. He grabbed Katrina's crutches and handed them to her.

Before they could leave, the door burst open and Logan rushed in, a guilty look on his face. James took one look at the completely ruined shoes on Logan's feet and screamed.

"What did you do?!" James exclaimed.

"I can fix it," Logan assured him.

"The sheik is gonna be here in twenty minutes!" James reminded him.

"I CAN FIX IT!" Logan insisted.

"We should probably leave now," Katrina decided. Evan nodded. The siblings quickly made their way out of the apartment before James or Logan could rope them in to help with the ruined shoes.

* * *

><p>Carlos, Natalie and Katie crawled through the air ducts of the Palm Woods. All three of them were wearing black outfits, black lines under their eyes.<p>

"You do realize that I could just disable the security system," Natalie offered. "Just a few taps of the keyboard and we'd be able to open the door with no issues."

"Let's try this first," Katie insisted. "There's nothing better than getting your hands dirty when you're trying to put down the man."

"Here we are," Carlos stopped them at the vent for the supply closet. He pulled out the vent and Katie handed him one end of the rope she was attached to. Natalie scooted over to him and, together, she and Carlos lowered Katie down into the supply closet. Katie grabbed one of the boxes.

Suddenly, the room filled with a red light and a buzzing sound went off. The security guard and his dog turned the corner of the air ducts to face the two guilty teenagers.

"Carlos!" Katie exclaimed as he and Natalie dropped the rope in surprise.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Carlos screamed, jumping through the vent opening to avoid getting caught by security.

"I TOLD you we should have done it my way!" Natalie reminded them, following Carlos into the supply closet. She fell on top of Carlos and the two of them groaned in pain.

The door to the supply closet opened and Mr. Bitters stood in the doorway, smiling triumphantly.

* * *

><p>The three caught liberators sat on a couch in the lobby as Mr. Bitters spoke in his voiceover tone, "So, after falling into Bitters' storage room trap and thoroughly defeated, Robin, Hoodie and Maid Marian gave up their rebellious ways."<p>

"Are you done?" Katie asked.

"Aren't my voiceover lessons really paying off?" Mr. Bitters mentioned in his own voice.

"Personally, I don't see a difference," Natalie replied. Mr. Bitters frowned at this.

"You'll never win," Carlos insisted. "Because whenever injustice rears its ugly head, the masses will rise." He flipped his hood up over his head.

Mr. Bitters laughed, "I'm SO scared of the masses rising."

That's when the masses rose. The Palm Woods kids surrounded the building manager, glaring at him as they each flipped up their hoods. Carlos, Natalie and Katie looked on with smiles, realizing that they were going to win the war. As a result, Natalie and Katie happily flipped their hoods up too. The security dog barking gained everyone's attention. Even he had a hoodie on with the hood up. At the sight of this, the security guard and the scientist that designed the security system ran off to save their lives.

Mr. Bitters spoke in his normal voice, "And, realizing he was outnumbered and scared, Bitters lowered the price of Fruit Smackers to a buck twenty-five?" The masses nodded. "And ran to his office." Before anyone could do anything, Mr. Bitters sprinted away. The kids cheered, excited to be able to enjoy their favorite snack at a reasonable price.

"Carlos, I think we saved more than the Fruit Smackers," Natalie told him. "You might have saved my show because I got the perfect idea on how to make it fun."

"Really?" Carlos jumped up and down excitedly. "How?"

"You'll see," Natalie pulled her tape recorder out of her back pocket, speaking into it so fast that Carlos couldn't catch what she was saying.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Brandon screamed into Evan's face. The boys were in their apartment, 2K.<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Evan insisted.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT EMILY!" Brandon continued to yell.

"And?" Evan didn't seem to get what Brandon was saying. "I might be taking her to the gala tonight. So what?"

"SO WHAT?!" Brandon's voice seemed to get louder. "SHE'S the reason that you were almost put in jail while your sister and cousin almost died in a hospital room that no one could get to!"

"She was not proven to have anything to do with that," Evan shook his head.

"Kendall's an eye witness!" Brandon reminded him.

"And he could have been hallucinating due to the carbon monoxide," Evan came up with an explanation. Brandon grabbed fistfuls of his afro, screaming in frustration.

Katrina had sat on the couch watching the conversation, but at this point, she jumped in, "What will it take for you to realize that she's not that innocent little girl that you fell in love with all those years ago?"

"I'll admit that she's done some bad things," Evan brought up. "But that's because the Zizi are in control of her. With her on our side, we'll have someone on the inside that can help us."

"Or they'll have someone on the inside that can help them," Katrina flipped it. "Evan, as long as you trust her, we can't trust you."

"What if I prove to you that she's a good person?" Evan asked.

Katrina and Brandon exchanged glances before Katrina spoke, "If it's without doubt, then we'd have to accept it. But good luck getting Kendall to believe it. He hates her more than Jett."

"I can do it," Evan took on the task. "Now, aren't we supposed to be practicing?" He didn't want to say anything more on the subject. Sitting behind his drum set, Evan used the drums to drown out Katrina's and Brandon's words. After a minute of this, they gave in, picking up their instruments to join in on practice.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Jo stopped in front of the door to 2J. They had just gotten back from the zoo where their plan to get Jett out of the picture had been a success.<p>

"I'll pick you up later before we head over to the gala," Kendall assured her.

"See you then," Jo responded. They shared a kiss before Jo walked away toward her apartment. Kendall went in 2J with a smile on his face.

The smile went away at the sight of the people gathered in the apartment. Everyone was there except for Evan. Kendall's eyes darted back and forth before he questioned them, "What's going on?"

"We need your help," Katrina spoke. "Evan's taking Emily to the gala tonight."

Kendall's face fell, "What?"

"We tried to talk him out of it," James brought up. "But he's being stubborn."

"Oh, I'll show him stubborn," Kendall turned to leave and find his cousin.

"It's not going to work," Brandon mentioned, stopping Kendall from leaving. "Evan's made up his mind. We need to prove to him that Emily's no good."

Kendall looked over the group gathered before a smile appeared on his face, "I got it. Natalie, you're gonna be there tonight, right?" Natalie nodded. "I've got a job for you, James and Carlos. And, if things go a different way, then you'll also be working with Logan." Natalie raised an eyebrow, wondering what Kendall was up to. "Logan and Kat, you two are gonna be with me and Jo. Here's what we're going to do." The group got into a huddle as Kendall relayed his plan.

* * *

><p>Evan stood at the front of the Palm Woods, already dressed in his suit for the gala. The boys, Katrina, Natalie and Jo were piling into the limo. Kendall leaned out to talk to his cousin, "She's probably not coming."<p>

"Give it a second," Evan insisted. "Emily will come."

"We're gonna be late if we don't leave soon," Kendall reminded him. Evan sighed and started to get in the limo.

"WAIT!" Evan perked up at the sound of a yell. He looked around and found Emily rushing towards him. She stopped in front of him, out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. I had to find a dress last minute."

"I think you look gorgeous," Evan assured her. Emily blushed, giggling at the comment. Kendall rolled his eyes and disappeared inside the limo. "Come on, let's go." He helped her in before following her.

The limo ride to the gala was mostly quiet as no one wanted to talk in front of Emily. The girl seemed content with the quietness, watching each person with a smile. She seemed to have particular interest in Kendall who had glared at her throughout the ride.

Katrina had broken the silence once, "That dress seems familiar."

"Oh, it's just something I found among a bunch of other used dresses," Emily responded. Katrina narrowed her eyes, keeping a careful eye on her brother's date. "So, how's your leg?"

"Better," Katrina spoke harshly. Emily noticed the tone of voice and went quiet, but did keep eye contact with Katrina for a few long moments before her eyes wandered the limo again.

The limo pulled up to the red carpet and the group made their way out. Logan handed Katrina her crutches and they all headed down the red carpet. Right in front of them, Jett was walking a llama. While Kendall and Jo didn't seem surprised by this, the others stared on in confusion.

"Well, he did want to be half of the hottest couple in Hollywood," Kendall mentioned.

"And he is," Jo added, holding onto Kendall's hand. As Jett and his llama walked away, Kendall and Jo walked down the red carpet together.

Suddenly, Kelly called out from among the crowd, "Look! It's Kendall and Jo!" The paparazzi immediately left Jett and his llama alone to take tons of pictures of Kendall and Jo. It was a sad sight to see as the couple was blinded by the flashes of light coming from the cameras. They slowly dropped to the ground, trying to get as far away from the cameras as possible.

"Looks like your cousin could use some more time in front of the cameras," Emily noted.

"He'll be fine," Evan reasoned. "Let's go take the attention away from them." Evan led his date down the red carpet. The two of them took enough of the attention from the paparazzi that Kendall and Jo were able to get off the red carpet and head inside.

Katrina handed her crutches to James, stating, "Here, I can walk this short ways without crutches. Plus, I really don't want pictures of me in crutches while I'm on the red carpet." She grabbed Logan's arm. "Ready?"

"Uh," Logan looked over the crowd of paparazzi. "Not sure."

"Too late for uncertainty," Katrina told him. "We're going in." He didn't get another word in as Katrina pulled him down the red carpet, limping on her bad leg. As soon as the paparazzi saw her, they left Evan and Emily alone to take pictures of the model with her boyfriend. Katrina smiled and posed like a professional, but Logan didn't seem to have that same skill. He held up his hand, trying to block the flashes of light from reaching his eyes. Eventually, it got so bad that he had to let go of Katrina to hold up both hands. While Logan sunk to the ground, Katrina was left without a person to steady her. She shot her hands out, trying to come up with some balance on her good foot.

James handed Katrina's crutches over to Carlos, "I'm going in." Before anyone could say another word, James rushed down the red carpet and caught Katrina just before she was about to fall. James gave her a smile while she stared up at him in confusion.

"Uh, thanks," Katrina responded, unable to process what James had just done. James turned to the paparazzi and gave them a wink before helping Katrina towards the building. The paparazzi followed their every move.

Natalie walked over to Logan, sighed and held out a hand to help him up, "You really need to work on your media persona if you want to continue dating Kat." Logan took her hand and she helped him to his feet. "Otherwise, you are going to lose her to someone like James, if not him. You know, someone that's good in the spotlight. Kat is always going to be under media attention so she'll end up with someone that can handle the attention. Right now, you can't, but James can. Just some advice for you."

Suddenly, Carlos came past them using Katrina's crutches. He gave the two smart ones a smile, "Look! This isn't that hard!"

"Carlos!" Logan exclaimed. "Be careful! You're gonna-" Carlos tripped and fell into a heap on the ground with the crutches. He groaned in pain. "-hurt yourself." One lone cameraman came over and took a picture of Carlos in the pile on the red carpet.

* * *

><p>Inside the gala, Kendall, Logan, Katrina and Jo sat at one of the tables while Carlos, James and Natalie danced together on the dance floor. The three dancing people kept an eye on Evan and Emily who were also dancing.<p>

"When are Brandon and Tim supposed to get here?" Katrina asked Kendall.

Kendall looked at his watch, "In a few minutes. And then they'll be keeping an eye on the stage set-up. We don't want any surprises tonight."

"Can we go over the plan one more time?" Logan checked.

Before Kendall could respond, Katrina felt something wet in her ear. Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned to end up face-to-face with Jett's llama date. The llama snorted in her face.

"She was just so insistent to come over here," Jett told Katrina. "Of course, I understand why. Models like you tend to attract a lot of attention." He gave her a wink. Kendall and Jo rolled their eyes while Logan glared at the actor.

Katrina just smiled in reply, patting the llama's head, "Oh, I don't mind. I love animals! Although, this llama is not a girl." The other three at the table chuckled at Jett's predicament.

Jett's face paled, "What? You mean I took a boy llama out?!" Katrina nodded. "Oh, this is not good for my image." He pulled the llama away, leaving the group alone.

"Okay, now that he's gone," Katrina turned to the others. "The plan."

"Right," Kendall spoke. "The three-way split we have allows each of us to have someone smart in case we get hit by the Zizi. Logan's with us, Natalie's with James and Carlos while keeping an eye on Evan and Brandon has Tim."

"And we all have earpieces to get in contact with each other in case something does happen," Logan added.

"Exactly," Kendall nodded. "Emily is our main concern, so she's being tracked by James, Carlos and Natalie. We've got our eyes on the main door for anyone coming in that seems suspicious. Brandon and Tim are going to be backstage most of the time, checking the back ways into the building."

"What about during Wolff Pack's performance?" Jo asked.

"We're gonna keep an eye on the back," Kendall explained. "Kat, Evan and Brandon are going to do their thing on stage. Logan, Natalie and Tim will watch them for any issues. James and Carlos will continue to track Emily."

"We should have everything covered then," Katrina realized. She relaxed back in her seat, sighing in relief.

* * *

><p>Katrina sat in a seat on the stage, guitar on her lap and microphone in front of her. Brandon stood nearby, tuning the bass in his hands. Evan sat behind the drum set, twirling a drumstick in his hand. The band waited patiently for them to be introduced.<p>

"I still think that bringing Emily was a bad idea," Katrina told Evan.

"When will you realize that I'm right and you're wrong about this?" Evan retorted. "I know Emily. She wouldn't do anything to hurt us without good reason." Katrina and Brandon exchanged looks and left the subject alone.

Their announcer turned on his microphone, "Normally, we don't have artists perform at this gala without at least having an album out, but this band is made up of people that are familiar with this gala as they have been here for other reasons. Katrina and Evan Wolff have always been in the spotlight since the day they were born. We watched them grow and specialize into their respective fields. We reached out with our hearts to them when they lost their family and were gladdened when they found some new members. These siblings have had it rough these past two and a half years, but now they've formed a band with their best friend, Brandon Hawk. Please join me in welcoming Wolff Pack!" Cheers rang from the crowd as the spotlight came on the band. Katrina started the song with a guitar solo. The boys joined her soon after and Katrina sang the lyrics she had written that day.

_Sometimes you seem so happy, so happy to me  
>But I know behind your smile is a face I cannot see<br>When you're feeling all alone and no one seems to care  
>You cry for all the things you've lost and wonder why you're here<br>Can't run away from your fear of tomorrow  
>Can't turn your back on all your sorrow<br>Can't run away from your fear of tomorrow  
>Don't turn your back on all your sorrow<br>When the fear and anger hits you, don't close the door  
>The voices that you hear inside you calling more and more<br>You know that there is a reason, a reason that you're here  
>Stand up, know it won't last long, those voices become clear<br>Can't run away from your fear of tomorrow  
>Can't turn your back on all your sorrow<br>Can't run away from your fear of tomorrow  
>Don't turn your back on all your sorrow<br>Don't run, don't hide, know that you're alive  
>Don't run, don't hide, know that you're alive<br>Can't run away from your fear of tomorrow  
>Can't turn your back on all your sorrow<br>Can't run away from your fear of tomorrow  
>Don't turn your back on all your sorrow<br>Can't run away from your fear of tomorrow  
>Don't turn your back on all your sorrow<em>

After a little bit more of the music, they finished the song to the cheers of the crowd.

While Wolff Pack was getting ready for their next song, James and Carlos ran up to Kendall. The blonde boy stared at his friends, wondering what they wanted.

"We lost Emily," Carlos admitted. Kendall looked in horror upon the band on stage, starting up their next song. This one, Evan took lead vocalist.

_Heartbreak  
>Heart, heart heartbreak<br>Girl, don't say you love me when you're out the door (Whoa, yeah)  
>Cause I know things are different than they were before (Whoa, yeah)<br>You kill me with your kiss  
>It's so hard to resist you<br>When you look me in the eyes tonight  
>And say we're headed for a heart, heart heartbreak<br>And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say  
>Don't say you love me, don't even<br>Don't say you love me, you're leaving  
>Headed for a heart, heart heartbreak<br>I'm gonna, gonna turn around and walk away  
>Don't say you love me, don't even<br>Don't say you love me, you're leaving  
>You said we'd stick it out through the thick and thin (Whoa, yeah)<br>But when the walls came down, you wouldn't let me in (Whoa, yeah)  
>We've been through it all<br>My back's against the wall  
>It's crashing down on me tonight<br>Now we're headed for a heart, heart heartbreak  
>And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say<br>Don't say you love me, don't even  
>Don't say you love me, you're leaving<br>Headed for a heart, heart heartbreak  
>I'm gonna, gonna turn around and walk away<br>Don't say you love me, don't even  
>Don't say you love me, you're leaving<br>I'm sick and tired of this whole situation  
>Here comes another fight<br>Beating me down with the same conversation  
>No, don't say you love me tonight<em>

Evan broke off his singing to allow Katrina her guitar solo. As she did so, Kendall turned to his friends, "What are you still doing here?! Go find her!"

"Right!" James and Carlos exclaimed, running off in separate directions. Kendall watched the band on stage, waiting for the worst.

_Ha, ha, heartbreak  
>Now we're headed for a heart, heart heartbreak<br>And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say  
>Don't say you love me, don't even<br>Don't say you love me, you're leaving  
>Headed for a heart, heart heartbreak<br>I'm gonna, gonna turn around and walk away  
>Don't say you love me, don't even<br>Don't say you love me, you're leaving  
>Say we're headed for a heart, heart heartbreak<br>And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say  
>Don't say you love me, don't even<br>Don't say you love me, you're leaving_

They ended the song to a thunderous roar from the crowd. The band happily waved to the people, grateful for the cheering.

Suddenly, the drum skin exploded, covering Evan in a white powder. Katrina and Brandon turned around, staring at Evan in horror. The boy Wolff sibling grabbed his throat, having trouble with his breathing. He fell off his seat, shaking as he gasped in breaths that he couldn't get enough air from.

Logan, Natalie and Tim rushed onto the stage, Tim carrying a bag of medical supplies that he and Brandon had brought in case of something like this. All three of them gathered around Evan, knelling beside him as they tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Okay, so what kind of powders can do this?" Logan began.

"Too many to list off now," Natalie waved it off. "By the time that we identify the substance and find the cure, it could be too late."

"This kind of looks like what happens when I eat peanuts," Tim brought up.

"Allergies!" Logan and Natalie exclaimed.

"Evan's allergic to penicillin!" Katrina called out to them.

"Get out the allergy shot," Logan instructed Tim. The college student nodded, pulling an already loaded syringe out of the bag. He took the cap off the needle and brought it up to Evan's arm, hesitating there. "What are you waiting for?!"

"I'm not authorized to give humans shots," Tim mentioned.

"You're allowed to give animals shots, right?" Natalie replied. Tim nodded. "Humans are part of the animal kingdom. Now, give him the shot!"

"Works for me," Tim pressed the needle into Evan's skin and injected the serum inside.

Meanwhile, everyone in the crowd had gathered up close to the stage to watch what was going on. Kendall kept on the back edge of it, watching for anything suspicious in the crowd. That's how he caught Emily break away from the crowd and head for the door. Kendall ran over to her and grabbed her arm, stopping her from going anywhere.

"I knew you were trouble," Kendall insisted.

Emily gave him a smirk, "You can't prove anything, Kendall."

"We'll find a way," Kendall persisted.

"It's too bad that you decided to not join our side," Emily changed the subject. "You're cuter than your cousin." Before Kendall could do anything, Emily reached up and yanked some hair from his head. "Or is that your brother? You seriously look like him."

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked. "Evan's not my brother."

Emily giggled, "Try saying that to your mom." Kendall's eyes widened. He was in so much shock at this that he let go of Emily's arm. She took that opportunity to escape, running out the door and disappearing into the night. Kendall stood alone, frozen as the message sunk in.

Back up on stage, the allergy shot was beginning to work. Evan took in some deep breaths, finally able to get oxygen to his lungs. He continued to shake though and his temperature kept elevated. Natalie pulled a test tube out of the bag and scooped up some of the powder with it. She put the test tube back in the back before concentrating on what was going on with Evan.

"He's stable and can breathe," Logan went through the status. "But something doesn't seem right."

"He just had an allergic reaction," Tim reminded him. "He's still recovering from it."

"Is Evan gonna be okay?" Katrina asked, stretching her neck to see what was going on since moving over there wasn't an option.

"It looks like it," Logan responded and Katrina let out a breath of relief. "But one of us should keep an eye on him. I'm not happy with this."

Natalie looked over Evan before saying, "I agree with you, for once." Logan rolled his eyes. "Let's get him out of here." Logan, Natalie and Tim all grabbed part of Evan and carrying him backstage, away from the eyes of the crowd.

**(A/N): Well… That blew up spectacularly, didn't it? Poor Evan… How's he gonna react if the others can prove that it was Emily that set up that trap that almost killed him? Logan doesn't think that everything is right after Evan's allergic reaction and Natalie actually agrees with him. Uh oh, the two smart ones that hate each other agreeing? That can't be good for Evan. And another thing, when Evan realizes that he and Emily AREN'T meant to be, is he gonna go after Camille? Or is that relationship over before it's even begun? Natalie's figured out the kink in her television show, all thanks to Carlos. What's the solution that Carlos helped her with? So, Emily might have just hinted something big to Kendall, the fact that he and Evan look alike isn't just a coincidence. However, Evan brought up something earlier that we all need to remember: The Zizi lie. Emily is part of the Zizi, so that must mean that she's lying, right? But then, why would she take a lock of his hair? Logan's got a problem now, doesn't he? He's not too good in the spotlight, but James is. Just like Natalie said, Katrina's always gonna be in the spotlight and she'll need a boyfriend that can do the same. Will Logan be able to step up to the challenge or will he lose her to someone that can?**

**Remember people. Your votes make a difference in this story. YOU get to decide which member of Big Time Rush that Natalie ends up with, both in the end and as a love triangle. So, KEEP VOTING! Which will it be? Kendall, James, Carlos or Logan? It's all on you!**

**Unfortunately, I've got three papers and two exams this coming week (I shouldn't even be writing this), but I have spring break the next week. Although I won't be able to work too much on it during spring break (business opportunity with my OWN book! YAY!), I'll try my best to get an update on this, **_**Pushing Boundaries**_** and, if things go well, **_**Big Time Rush and the Marauders**_** during my spring break. I'm not promising anything. I'm saying I'll try. I'll probably be able to only get up one, but I'm an optimistic person. Anyway, until next time, happy reading and don't forget to vote!**


	79. Curiosity Killed The Rat?

**(A/N): I guess I have some explaining to do. Spring break happened last week and I was fully intending on posting this last week, but, for some odd reason, all of my friends wanted to hang out with me that week. Every time I would tell them that I wanted to stay home and write, they would ask me why when I was supposed to be on break. And the free time that I did have, I was getting my e-book ready to go. I've got an artist for the cover and almost everything is set up for it. Just gotta finish editing it and I'll be a moneymaking published author. So, here this is. A week late. Sorry about that.**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Awesmazing**_** (Yep, Natalie used to be fat. That plays a BIG (no pun intended) role in a future chapter. I'm slowly building up Natalie's relationship with the guys. Just wait and see how she reacts with James and Kendall. Will the guys wish that it was them dating Natalie? Hmm… Well, that question deserves another. Has James completely gotten over Katrina even though she's dating his best friend? As for Emily's comment towards the end, there's an explanation for it and the characters come up with a few theories, but the answer won't be revealed for a while.), **_**Leah Garcia**_** (This has a lot of Kendall in it too, so enjoy that. And the hair? When do members of the Zizi do anything without reason?), **_**Lucy Case**_** (Hmm… That's always a possibility…), **_**Dreamer1992**_** (A little bit less dun dun dunnnnn in this chapter.), **_**niki1kendra1**_** (Those love triangles would work… Or, since James is still harboring a flame for Katrina, possibly a Carlos/Natalie/Logan/Katrina/James pentagon? THAT would certainly bring about some problems.), **_**Derba**_** (It could have something to do with my genes. My mom's always loved books and my dad implements a lot of creative problem solving answers. Put together creativity and books: natural born writer. At least, that's how my parents explain it. I chalk it up to the creative writing class I took. It helped me come up with stories by using prompts. As for the cloning, maybe if this was a science fiction story… But, it's a mystery, romance, friendship, family and a little bit of humor and adventure story. So, no cloning. Good guess though!), **_**BlueRagingFire**_** (A one time thing between Logan and Natalie? I could see it. Especially after this chapter. Emily had a reason for what she said. That doesn't mean that it's a hundred percent true…) and **_**Reinoiswriting**_** (Oh, this is just the beginning with Emily, I can tell you that much.)**

**I still have no right to Big Time Rush. A short disclaimer for this chapter. And now, here it is!**

Chapter 79: Curiosity Killed The… Rat?

"For the last time, Kendall," Mrs. Knight spoke as she chopped up the vegetables for the meal she was preparing for dinner. "You and Evan are not brothers."

"But, Emily said that I was and the Zizi seem to know more than we do," Kendall retorted.

"I think I would know if I wasn't your mother," Mrs. Knight responded. "And I'm sure that I'm not Evan's. Therefore, you two are not brothers." Kendall tapped his fingers on the dining table, clearly believing there was something his mother wasn't telling him.

"Kendall," Katrina mentioned from her spot on the couch. "If you and Evan were brothers, then that would mean that we'd be siblings. Our birthdays are too close together for that to work."

"Your dad lied about his identity for your entire life," Kendall pointed out. "Maybe he lied about yours and Evan's."

"So, you're suggesting that we're fraternal twins and Evan is our older brother," Katrina raised an eyebrow. "Where does that leave Katie?"

"I don't know!" Kendall exclaimed, getting to his feet. "I'm just saying, the Zizi know more about our family than we do and I don't like it. They're probably planning something at this very moment and we can't stop them." Katrina and Mrs. Knight exchanged glances across the room. "What if it turns out that I'm Evan and Evan is me? I mean, we look alike enough that we could have been switched pretty easily."

"Evan is two years older than you," Mrs. Knight reminded him. "There's no way a two-year-old could be mistaken for a newborn."

"Okay, I get it!" Kendall gave up. "It's impossible for me and Evan to be anything other than cousins! Why would Emily say something like that then?"

Katrina shrugged, "To shock you so that she could get away? That girl is pure evil now."

"The thing that bugs me is that Evan and I do look like we could be brothers," Kendall brought up, starting to pace the room. "You and Katie get compared too, but not as much as me and Evan. You two look like cousins that just seem to have similar features. Natalie even told us that we have enough similarities to be considered brothers." He paused in his pacing. "The weird thing is that she also said that you and I were similar enough too." Mrs. Knight dropped her knife on the cutting board, eyes widened at this revelation. The teens didn't notice.

"Odd," Katrina agreed. "We haven't been compared like that before." Mrs. Knight quickly picked up her knife and resumed cutting.

"That's because Evan's usually with us and I look way more like him," Kendall reasoned. "But, now that I think about it, back when we didn't know that we were related, the guys mentioned that we were somewhat alike. Mostly stubbornness."

Katrina chuckled, "Yeah, we both tend to be a little more stubborn than most people."

"Katrina," Mrs. Knight grabbed her attention. "Don't you have physical therapy soon?"

Checking the time, Katrina winced, "Crap, I'm not gonna make it in time if I don't leave now. Aunt Jenn, can you take me? Logan was going to, but he's too busy fussing over Evan with Natalie. The two of them think that something else is wrong with him after that powder attacked him yesterday."

Mrs. Knight shook her head, "I can't or dinner's going to be late."

"I just got my license," Kendall offered. "I can take you." He gestured to his mom and she tossed him the keys to the van. "There's nothing better to do since Jo's working."

"Okay," Katrina agreed, getting to her feet. She grabbed her crutches and used them to follow Kendall to the door. "This way we can come up with more ideas as to why Emily would say that you two are brothers." Kendall opened the door for her and the two left the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Can I go back to my apartment now?" Evan asked. He was sprawled out on Natalie's couch, an ice pack tied to his forehead. "I would really like to be depressed by myself."<p>

"Nope," Logan and Natalie responded. The two of them were dressed in lab coats as they worked at Natalie's lab table. They were testing the powder that had exploded from the drum set the day before, trying to figure out if it was just penicillin.

"You've still got a fever and elevated heart rate," Natalie added. "We can't let you out of our sight until you're a hundred percent healthy."

"Plus, you being depressed means that someone should stick by you," Logan continued. "Katrina's had suicide attempts meaning that, since you're her brother, there's an increased chance that you'll try it."

"And we can't take you to a hospital because of the Zizi thing," Natalie went on.

"And I'm sure that you don't want Mrs. Knight to find out that you've got sick symptoms," Logan finished.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Evan insisted. "Those symptoms are because I found out that my long lost childhood love is trying to kill me!"

"That might explain the heart rate, but not the fever," Natalie retorted. "Just stay right there. We almost have it."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Carlos and James ran inside. They took one look at Evan on the couch and winced.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Carlos mentioned. "Logan and Natalie have become mad scientists and are using Evan as a live test subject."

"Let's get out of here before they get us too," James suggested. The two boys turned to leave the apartment.

"Hold it!" Natalie called out and the boys froze. "I need you!" They turned on their heels to face her, smiles growing on their faces.

"Anything you need, we can handle," Carlos offered.

"Just say the word and we'll do it," James agreed.

Natalie picked up a locked wooden box and handed it to Carlos, "I need you to give this to my producer." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and gave it to James. "This is the address. Do not, I repeat, do NOT open that box. And -" She grabbed an envelope and put it on top of the box in Carlos's hand. "I need you to put this letter in the mailbox. It's for my boyfriend back in England." Frowns spread on the boys' faces. "What are you waiting for? Go do my tasks!"

"Wait, what do we get if we accomplish these tasks?" James asked.

"A guest role on my TV show," Natalie responded without missing a beat. The guys seemed to agree with this because they raced out of the room.

"Weren't you gonna give them guest roles anyways?" Logan spoke up.

"Yep, but this way, they get my stuff done," Natalie joined Logan over at the lab table. She pointed to a flask on the table. "Let's get back to figuring out what made this liquid blue. Penicillin doesn't do that." Logan nodded and the two of them went back to performing tasks.

* * *

><p>Kendall drove the van into a parking spot at the building where Katrina had her physical therapy. Looking out the window, Katrina groaned.<p>

"The paparazzi are here," Katrina complained. "They must have figured out my therapy schedule."

"Did you want to call and reschedule?" Kendall asked.

Katrina shook her head, "No, it took so much convincing to get Gustavo to give us this time off anyways so that I can even go to therapy. He won't like it if I have to take extra time off."

"Then, we'll have to brave the media," Kendall decided. He turned off the van and climbed out. Katrina opened the door and used her crutches to help her out. The cousins each took a deep breath before they roamed into the flashes of cameras and microphones in their faces.

* * *

><p>James and Carlos walked through the lobby, heading for the exit to catch a bus over to the studio that Natalie's producer was at.<p>

Suddenly, the two of them stopped and turned to each other.

"Aren't you curious as to why Natalie told us we can't look in this box?" James asked.

"So curious," Carlos agreed. "Let's open it!"

"Wait," James stopped him. "We can't open it." He took the box from Carlos's hands. "But if we were to drop it and it opened on its own, then we won't get in trouble for it." James dropped the box on the ground. The two boys stared down at the box that continued to be closed.

"It didn't open," Carlos stated the obvious.

"I realize that," James retorted. "It's probably locked. We'll have to find a way to pick the lock."

"You thinking who I'm thinking?" Carlos responded. James nodded and the two boys ran back to the elevators.

* * *

><p>"I have a bad feeling about this," Natalie mentioned, holding up a test tube with a sickly green colored liquid.<p>

"What does green mean?" Logan asked, flipping through an instruction book for the kit they used on the powder. "Let's see. It means-" Logan's face paled. "There's poison in it."

"WHAT?!" Evan screamed, sitting up from his spot on the couch. He immediately went into a coughing fit and had to take a drink from a glass of water.

"This is not good," Natalie shook her head. "We need to narrow down that poison." She gave Logan a heavy book. "This is a list of poisons. There's an entire chapter on ones that can be in powder form. Compare the symptoms with Evan's. While you're doing that, I'm gonna try to narrow it down by using chemistry." She cracked her fingers. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>The paparazzi were still outside the building when Kendall and Katrina left. The cousins tried their best to ignore them, but they were eventually surrounded. They looked frantically around at the cameras, microphones and tape recorders pointed at them.<p>

"Kendall! How long have you and Jo been an item?"

"Katrina! How's your brother doing after that attack on him last night?"

"Kendall! How do you feel about your cousin dating one of your best friends? Who would you side with if they broke up?"

"Katrina! Now that your music career is taking off, are you going to give up modeling?"

"Kendall! What was it like to find out that you had two cousins you never knew about?"

"Just ignore them, Kendall," Katrina advised. "If we ignore them, maybe they'll go away."

"Katrina! What is your opinion on what to do with the polar bear crisis?"

That almost got her. The only reason Katrina didn't answer that question was because the paparazzi went silent as they parted. Confused, Kendall and Katrina looked through the opening between the reporters. Walking towards them was Freight Train. Big Time Rush's bodyguard stopped in front of the cousins. The men and women of the crowd stared up at the large man with awe in their faces.

"Gustavo wants to see you," Freight Train revealed. Without asking them, Freight Train picked them up and placed each of them over his shoulders. Kendall and Katrina exchanged glances behind his head as Freight Train grabbed Katrina's crutches and headed for the limo.

"Uh, Freight Train," Kendall got the attention of the large man. "I'm happy that you saved us from all of that, but what about my mom's van?"

"Gustavo will send someone for it," Freight Train answered, tossing the cousins into the limo. The two of them looked at each other again while Freight Train got in. Once everyone was set, the limo drove off.

* * *

><p>"Katie!" Carlos and James called out once they entered apartment 2J. The girl looked up from her spot at the counter. The laptop was in front of her.<p>

"What?!" Katie exclaimed. "I'm in the middle of my stock meeting!" The boys checked the screen over her shoulder to see a bunch of people in suits staring back at them.

"Nevermind that," James shut the laptop. "We need you to pick this lock." He held out the box that Natalie had given them.

Katie sighed, grabbing the box and placing it on the counter. Taking a good look at it, she held out her hand to the boys, "Bobby pin." James pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to her, leading to weird looks from the other two. After deciding to not ask about it, Katie went to work on the box. With a click, it unlocked. Grumbling, she handed it back to the boys. "Here's your box. Now, let me get back to my meeting." Without another word, she opened up the laptop and concentrated on that again. James and Carlos took a second to stare at her before rushing out into the hallway.

"And now we 'accidently' drop it," Carlos spoke once the door shut behind them.

"Whoops," James dropped the box. It hit the ground and the lid flew open.

Suddenly, a rat jumped out of the box. It hissed at the two boys and ran off, disappearing under the crack of a door. Carlos and James were left staring down the hallway, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Uh oh," the boys mumbled. Carlos grabbed the box and they raced after the rat.

* * *

><p>Evan cried into the couch pillow, "I'm dying!" He coughed making Logan look up from the book on poisons he was checking. "Emily's killed me!"<p>

"Shut up and relax," Natalie ordered, not even taking her eyes off the test tube in her hand. "The poison will most likely work quicker if you're anxious. Lie down and keep calm. I got this." Logan cleared his throat and Natalie rolled her eyes. "We got this." Furrowing her eyebrows, she whispered so that only she could hear, "What are you?"

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital," Logan suggested. "Or at least call a poison control center."

"If we knew what type of poison, then maybe I'd agree with you," Natalie responded. "But that's probably what the Zizi want us to do. We need to fend for ourselves now." Using a pipette, Natalie dropped some clear liquid into the poison. It turned red. "The poison comes from some type of plant."

"That narrows it down somewhat," Logan quickly flipped through the pages to find the poisons that came from plants. "There are still a lot of plants it could be."

"Maybe I can develop an antidote from this sample," Natalie suggested. "The problem is that it could worsen the situation and I'd need Evan's permission for it."

"DO IT!" Evan exclaimed.

Natalie put down the test tube and cracked her fingers, "Let's try it then." She grabbed a clean flask and went to work.

* * *

><p>Freight Train dropped Kendall and Katrina into seats in front of Gustavo's desk. Gustavo and Kelly stared at them from the other side.<p>

"I'm getting really tired of being brought in here against my will," Kendall complained.

"Too bad!" Gustavo yelled. "Right now, you two are on the hot list of celebrities."

"The phone's been ringing off the hook since last night," Kelly mentioned. "Everyone wants an interview. And not just any interview, a joint one."

"An interview with two of the most famous cousins in Hollywood, Kendall and Katrina!" Gustavo exclaimed. The cousins blinked in response.

"What about Katie?" Kendall asked.

"And Evan?" Katrina added.

"Katie's not famous!" Gustavo screamed. "And Evan's not popular enough yet! The people want you, not your siblings. And we want to give the people what they want."

"We scheduled an interview for next week," Kelly informed them. "They wanted it sooner, but since a photo shoot was involved, we told them they had to wait until Katrina could stand without help."

"What if we don't wanna do an interview?" Kendall asked.

"YOU'LL DO THE INTERVIEW!" Gustavo screeched, getting to his feet. Kendall and Katrina jumped at his scream. Settling down, Gustavo sat back down. "That's not the only thing I want to talk to you about. Katrina, Wolff Pack has to decide on which three songs we'll be putting on the demo to give to Griffin."

"Wait, I thought that Wolff Pack was automatically on the label," Katrina responded. "Why do we have to submit a demo?"

"You're on Rocque Records, yes," Kelly answered. "But the RCM CBT GlobalNet Sanyoid family won't promote your music until Griffin approves of your demo. Once that happens, then Wolff Pack can record a full album. Luckily, we know exactly how the process works since Mercedes Griffin picks the demos."

"Good luck with that," Kendall told Katrina.

"Do you know if she likes our music?" Katrina asked.

"There's only one way to find out!" Gustavo exclaimed.

* * *

><p>James and Carlos ran through the hallways, searching for any sign of the rat. The boys whistled, hoping the rat would show up out of nowhere.<p>

"Maybe we should call Katrina for help," Carlos suggested. "If anyone can find a rat, it's her."

"Oh yeah, we'll get her to come by," James spoke sarcastically. "And when she finds out this was Natalie's rat, guess who she'll tell!"

"Then we ask Natalie for help!" Carlos replied.

"Do YOU want to be the one that tells her we opened her box?" James brought up. Carlos shook his head. "Didn't think so." The boys looked down the hallway they were walking down.

Suddenly, they stopped. At the end of the hallway, the rat stared at them, sitting up on its hind legs. Its nose twitched as it had a stare down with the boys.

"How do we get it without scaring it?" Carlos whispered.

"No idea," James responded. They went quiet as they continued to stare at the rat.

The boys and the rat jumped when a nearby door opened and Guitar Dude stepped out. Hissing, the rat ran off again.

"'Sup?" Guitar Dude gave the boys a 'rock on' symbol. He watched as James and Carlos groaned and chased after the retreating rat.

* * *

><p>Logan flipped hurriedly through the book of poisons, "I'm not finding anything!"<p>

Natalie tossed a test tube into a bin with a biohazard symbol on it, "I'm not having any luck either!"

Placing his head in his hands, Logan moaned, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm trying again," Natalie grabbed a fresh test tube. "I just don't know where to start."

"You said it's a plant," Logan reminded her. "Have you tried smelling it?"

"Isn't that how Evan got to where he is? By inhaling the powder?"

"Don't inhale it! Just sniff it."

Natalie shrugged and brought the sample up to her nose. Taking a whiff, her eyebrows furrowed, "Wait a second." She sniffed again. "I know this smell."

Logan and Evan looked over at her, "WHAT?!"

"It smells like this perfume that my boyfriend got me," Natalie admitted. She took another whiff of it and sighed sadly. "God, I miss him."

"Natalie!" Logan yelled. "What poison is it?!"

Shaking her head, she immediately got focused again, "Right. I'll go get the perfume bottle and check."

* * *

><p>Mercedes looked up at the sound of her office door opening. Kendall came in first and held the door open for Katrina using her crutches. Gustavo and Kelly followed them in.<p>

Smiling, Mercedes greeted them, "I know why you're here. Daddy told me that Wolff Pack is sending in their demos soon."

"So, since we're on friendly terms, you're gonna pick us right?" Katrina assumed. All four of them smiled hopefully.

"No," Mercedes responded and the smiles dropped away.

"WHY NOT?!" Gustavo screamed.

"Right now, I'm leaning towards the rock band, Racing Stripes." She held up a CD with a picture of a blurry racing car. "Then again, I still haven't heard your band. You're late with the demos. Not a good start."

"We're working on it!" Kelly insisted.

"I'm sure you are," Mercedes replied. "And I might even decide that Wolff Pack is better. It might help if you gave Fruipy a spa session." She patted the dog sitting on her desk.

"Done," Katrina agreed. "Kendall, go get Fruipy." Grumbling, Kendall picked up the small dog. "Anything else?"

"We'll see," Mercedes spoke, flipping a page of her magazine. "Now leave and don't come back unless you're dropping off Fruipy or the demos." The group didn't want to push their luck so they rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you," Carlos led James through the lobby. "I saw the rat heading this way!" The boy had his helmet on and carried a net, ready to capture the rat when he saw it.<p>

"It's trying to make its escape!" James decided. "We better guard the exits."

Suddenly, they heard triple screams from the pool area.

"Or check the pool," James suggested.

The two of them ran into the pool area. Their eyes scanned for the source of the scream. Over on the other side of the pool, the Jennifers stood on some pool chairs, trying to keep as far away from the rat as possible. Nodding to each other, James and Carlos went to action. Carlos got there first, capturing the rat with his net. With a quick scoop, Carlos raised the captured rat up in the air. It squeaked, getting tangled in the netting. Carlos quickly put the rat in the open box James held. With a thud, the box was shut and the boys cheered.

That's when they noticed that all of the Palm Woods kids were staring at them. Laughing guiltily, the guys hid the items behind their backs.

"You didn't see anything," James told the crowd. A second later, Carlos and James disappeared into the lobby.

* * *

><p>"Castor oil!" Natalie exclaimed, coming into the room with a perfume bottle in one hand. "That's what I smelled! It comes from the castor oil plant. The castor oil plant has beans as their seeds. These beans contain a poison called ricin. The problem with ricin is that the symptoms don't usually get really bad until a day after."<p>

"You mean like what's happening with Evan now?" Logan pointed to the boy on the couch that was sweating profusely.

"Exactly!" Natalie agreed.

"IS. THERE. A. CURE?" Evan strained with each word. His symptoms had gotten worse.

"That's another problem," Natalie responded sadly. "The leading cure is something the United Kingdom's army is working on, but it hasn't been tested on humans yet. I know how to make it so we could try it."

"How would you know how to make something that only the UK's military knows?" Logan asked.

"My boyfriend's a military researcher," Natalie revealed. "At least, that's the job he got when he graduated from college last spring. He tells me all about the experimental drugs they have going on." She looked to Evan. "Do I have your permission to try this experimental drug?"

"Yes," Evan nodded slightly.

"Logan, get over here," Natalie gestured for him. "This is a two person job." Logan came over to stand next to her, ready for her instructions.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you're giving a dog a massage," Kendall spoke. Katrina looked up from her spot beside the table Fruipy was lying on. Her hands were deep in the dog's fur as she massaged him. The two of them were in Penny's Pet Care.<p>

"It's part of the spa package," Katrina told him. "Brandon usually does a better job of this than I do. I'm more into the training aspect. But Brandon's on vacation with his parents for the next few days so I'm stuck with this."

"At least you're not doing acupuncture," Kendall mumbled.

Katrina hesitated before revealing, "That's later."

"You do realize that you don't need to do this," Kendall insisted. "Your music is good enough for her to pick."

"But what if it's not better than Racing Stripes?" Katrina asked. "I can't have gone through all this just to lose."

"Then you'd try again!" Kendall exclaimed. "That's the thing that Wolff Pack has that Big Time Rush didn't. You won't be sent out of the state if you fail. And you've always got modeling to fall back on."

"Kendall, this is a service that Penny's Pet Care offers," Katrina replied. "It's been offered since Penny's Pet Care was created. I can't say no to a customer."

Sighing, Kendall decided to change the subject, "So, what do you think was the reason behind what Emily said?"

"Honestly, I think it was a distraction," Katrina admitted. "The Zizi just lost one of their big battles with us since we all came out of the hospital alive. Emily probably lied to you so that you'd get hung up on this. If you're distracted, then we wouldn't be ready for the next big battle the Zizi throw at us." She stopped massaging Fruipy so she could look Kendall dead in the eyes. "Even though Evan was the last one of us to get attacked, I feel like they're focusing on us. Without us, everyone else wouldn't be here. If I had died because of that accident, Evan would still be running around and getting in trouble, Brandon wouldn't have left his parents' house and Natalie would be in England with her boyfriend. If you hadn't convinced Gustavo to make you guys into a singing group, you all wouldn't be in LA and we never would have met. Without us in the picture, the Zizi would have moved on to their next famous family to terrorize." Kendall stared at his cousin while she went back to the massage.

"You really think that?" Kendall checked.

"Either that or Emily just needed you distracted enough to get away," Katrina shrugged. "I don't know what goes on in her mind. What do you think is the reason?"

"I think there might be some truth to this, but she stretched it," Kendall suggested. "They know something that we don't."

"I agree with you on that one," Katrina nodded. "The Zizi definitely have their secrets."

* * *

><p>The door to Natalie's apartment opened and James and Carlos walked in. Logan and Natalie jumped at their sudden appearance. Natalie dropped a beaker filled with an orange liquid, but Logan caught it before it hit the ground.<p>

"Does anyone knock before they enter apartments in this place?!" Natalie complained.

"Did you want us to go out and knock?" James asked.

"No, just wait there until Logan and I finish up," Natalie insisted. She and Logan concentrated on putting together the antidote to Evan's condition.

"Is it just me or are they being nice to each other?" Carlos whispered. "It's like when you and Katrina started modeling together and were nice to each other." These words seemed to make James happier. Carlos, on the other hand, couldn't look away from the two science nerds working together.

"Okay, this has to be fast," Natalie reminded Logan. "Mask and goggles on." The two of them put on goggles and masks to cover their noses and mouths. "Right after one drop of this-" Natalie held up a pipette with some liquid inside. "-Into that," She pointed at the half-full beaker in Logan's hand. "You pour it into that beaker there." She pointed to a beaker on the lab table with enough liquid to cover the bottom. "Remember, if this isn't done quick enough, the beaker will explode in your hand."

"Oh, is that it?" Logan responded sarcastically.

"Did you want to save Evan or not?" Natalie asked.

"Alright, let's do this," Logan took a deep breath to ready himself. After a quick nod to him, Natalie let a drop fall into the liquid. Smoke came from the liquid the drop touched. The beaker began to tremble in Logan's hands. Before it could get any worse, the smart boy poured the liquid into the beaker on the lab table. The smoke immediately stopped getting produced.

"And it should be almost done," Natalie took off her goggles and mask. "All that's left is to dry it out."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Logan asked.

"Put it in the oven," Natalie spoke as if it was obvious. "Why do you think I preheated it earlier? This is gonna be a crude antidote, but it should, hopefully, work. Unfortunately, if it does, no one can know."

"Why?" Logan seemed surprised. "Shouldn't everyone know that there's a cure?"

Natalie sighed, pouring the liquid antidote into a dish, "Yeah, they should. But then we'd get arrested." She looked over at Carlos and James. "You hear me? No one can know what we've done here!" The boys nodded. Grabbing the dish, Natalie took it over to the kitchen and placed it in the oven.

"Why would we be arrested?" Logan asked.

"Because we're minors performing an experiment on a living human being who could be killed by what we're doing," Natalie replied. "Even if he doesn't die, we're not doctors and only doctors should be doing what we're doing."

"Then why did you ask for his permission?" Logan continued to bombard her with questions.

"Because it'll look better to the jury if we had his consent," Natalie explained. Logan was out of questions at this point, choosing to stare at her instead and wonder if she was telling the truth. Natalie ignored him and turned to James and Carlos. "Now I can talk to you two. Did you do what I asked?"

"Yep!"

"I bet you're wondering what was in that box," Natalie smirked.

"Nope," James shook his head.

"Not at all," Carlos added.

Natalie's smile disappeared, "You opened it, didn't you?"

"Actually, we dropped it," James informed her.

"It was locked," Natalie reminded him.

"Katie picked the lock so that when we dropped it, it would open," Carlos blabbed. James glared at his friend. "What?"

"You two are IDIOTS!" Natalie exclaimed. "Do you KNOW what that rat was?!" The boys shook their heads. "It was a mutant rat! I bred it for my show! Do you know what would happen if that rat bit someone?!"

"They'd turn into Ratman?" Carlos suggested.

"NO!" Natalie screamed. "They would die from radioactive poisoning!" The boys stared at her.

"Does this mean that we're not going to be guests on your show?" James checked. Natalie yelled in their faces. "I'm gonna take that as a no."

Logan leaned into the conversation, "I would run if I were you." Without a second thought, James and Carlos bolted from the room. Natalie followed them, growling as she did.

Running through the hallway, the trio passed Kendall and Katrina heading for Natalie's apartment. The two of them turned to watch their friends disappear.

"What'd we miss?" The cousins asked their retreating forms. Since they didn't get an answer, they went into Natalie's apartment anyways.

Evan could barely lift his head to greet them with a slight smile. His head fell back against the pillow. The boy's skin was pale and sweat rolled down as his body was losing the battle against the toxin in his system.

"Is he gonna die?" Katrina asked her boyfriend.

"Unless this antidote works," Logan replied. Katrina sat down at the dining table, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Kat," Kendall placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

Suddenly, Katrina burst into tears, "My brother is dying right before my eyes and I can't do anything about it." Logan and Kendall exchanged looks, unable to say anything encouraging at this point. After a couple sobs, Katrina mumbled, "Why?" She took a deep breath and screamed, "WHY?! Why us?! Why is the Zizi doing this to us?! Haven't we suffered enough?!" Her words were incomprehensible as the tears finally took over.

A second later, Natalie stormed in, grumbling about how James and Carlos had gotten away. She stopped when she saw her best friend in tears, "Jeez, what's wrong with you?"

"My brother's dying!" Katrina exclaimed through her tears.

"Relax, there's nothing the Zizi can throw at me that I can't handle," Natalie responded. "I am WAY smarter than all of them." The timer on the oven went off. "And the antidote should be ready." Quickly, she got the dish out of the oven. The moisture had been dried up, leaving a powdery substance in the dish. Natalie didn't waste any time. She cooled the dish down by placing it in an ice bath. A minute later, she took it out and brought it over to Evan. "I can't inject it in you because I don't have a syringe so the best way to get it into your system fast is for you to inhale it." Since Evan could barely move, Natalie blew the powder into his face. Evan coughed as he inhaled the antidote. "And now we wait." She sat down at his feet, staring at the boy on her couch.

The next few minutes felt like hours as they waited to see if the antidote would work. Logan came over to Katrina, taking her hand in a comforting gesture. Noticing that Kendall was even starting to tear up, Katrina reached over and grabbed his hand. Kendall gripped her hand tightly and sat down next to her, unable to keep to his feet as they waited. The only sound in the room was the sniffing back of tears.

Suddenly, Evan sat up, taking a deep breath. The others in the room watched silently, hoping that it was a good thing. Evan's deep breathing slowed down to a normal pace. Gradually, his skin was getting pinker and he smiled at the group watching him. He opened his mouth, his voice hoarse, "I think it's working."

A second later, Katrina was next to him, hugging her brother tightly, "Don't you EVER do that to me again, Evan, or I'll be the one to kill you." Everyone laughed as the tension in the room finally broke.

"Love you too, little sis," Evan hugged her back. He looked over Katrina's shoulder and noticed Kendall across the room. "Hey cuz, come over here. I need to thank you." Kendall smiled as he made his way over and joined in the hug with his cousins.

Natalie walked over to join Logan as an observer, "You did well. If you weren't in a band, you'd make a hell of a doctor."

Logan seemed shocked by the compliment, "Thanks." He looked over the family that was still hugging, grateful that they were all alive. "You do realize that this is the second time you've stopped the Zizi from killing. Aren't you worried?"

Shaking her head, Natalie replied, "Nah. They can't hurt me. Nothing they do can make me hesitate from doing what I think is necessary."

Raising his eyebrows, Logan mentioned, "Really? What about your boyfriend?"

"He's in England," Natalie reminded him. "They can't touch him. And my parents don't live around here anymore so keep that out of the equation. The only people they can hurt are you guys and they keep failing at that, so I'm pretty confident right now."

"Whatever you say," Logan whispered, clearly believing that Natalie should have something to worry about.

**(A/N): Well, what do you think? Does Natalie have something to be scared about? She and Logan seem to be on better terms now. Is this going to make Katrina jealous? After all, England is on the other side of the world… What about James? Is he going to take advantage of Logan's sudden friendship with Natalie to get closer to Katrina? And how does Carlos feel about all of this? Kendall and Katrina have an interview coming up! A joint interview! What could the media want to know that only Kendall and Katrina can answer? How is that interview gonna go anyways? Wolff Pack has to come up with their demo CD. They've got a lot of songs to choose from. Which ones are gonna make it on the CD? Is Mercedes gonna like their music? Is she gonna take advantage of their determination to get a full record deal? We still haven't gotten the answer about Emily's comment from last time. What could that be? You'll have to wait to find out!**

**Remember that you're still allowed to vote! And you can change it at any time if you wish! Which member of Big Time Rush should Natalie end up with? Kendall, James, Carlos or Logan? I'm not gonna end this voting contest until you all get a chance to see how Natalie reacts with each boy individually. You've seen her work with Carlos and Logan, but I've still got to show you how she works with James and Kendall. So, until next time, happy reading!**


	80. A Multitude of Pranks

**(A/N): I should probably begin with I'm sorry this took so long. I've got less than two weeks left in my semester and everything is being piled on at once. I should be studying for my finals this and next week, but instead, I'm working on this because I REALLY need a break. On another note… It's Chapter 80 people! YAY!**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Yeah, Carlos and James can be a little… idiotic… And we'll see how Katrina reacts around Logan and Natalie getting along another time… Not in this chapter cause there's other things more important. Like the next episode!), **_**Lucy Case**_** (Kendall's going to be a little distracted in this chapter to really be affected by what Emily said. However, that doesn't mean that Emily's done shaking things up here.), **_**Time Of Our Life**_** (Well, thank you!), **_**Derba**_** (Still no to Logan? Well, he doesn't interact with her much in this chapter, so you'll be happy with that.), **_**BlueRagingFire**_** (I have something planned for Logan and Natalie that won't mess up the voting contest, but will still cause drama. Just saying. As for James, well, maybe he'll try something else…), **_**Jenificent3007**_** (Yeah, something is going to happen to Natalie's boyfriend and it's gonna start sooner than **_**Big Time Movie**_**. I'll probably start that plot twist right after the Christmas episode.), **_**Awesmazing**_** (Katrina would be pissed about that rat. I wonder if anyone's going to tell her… And we get to see James and Natalie start one-on-one talking in this chapter.), **_**Reinoiswriting**_** (Natalie is going to find out that it's best not to cross the Zizi, but first the Zizi have to figure her out. She's been out of the picture for two and a half years! How could they know anything about her?! As for my original book, it should be available in June unless I get a book deal. Then, it might be longer. I'll probably link to it on my author page when it's published.), **_**niki1kendra**_** (Well, for a while, Kendall was the closest thing that Katrina had to Evan, so it's natural that they got to be close.), **_**Danielle Domain**_** (Kendall's not gonna see Emily in this chapter, but someone else is!) and **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (I was wondering where you went! It's okay, I've been really busy too. School, book and applying for jobs and internships for the summer. It's a lot of stuff. I'm happy that you still love the story! And I'll be sure to make a link to my book on my author page when I FINALLY get it published.)**

**So, I do NOT have any rights to Big Time Rush or the episode, **_**Big Time Pranks**_** which is included in this chapter. Let's see… No song lyrics, so don't need that… Okay, think I'm good here. Please, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 80: A Multitude of Pranks

Lying back on the orange couch in the living area of apartment 2J, Katrina flipped through her _TeenVogue _magazine. Spotting an outfit she liked, Katrina folded the corner of the page and moved onto the next one. Logan came by and leaned against the back of the couch, smiling down at her.

"Are you busy today?" Logan asked.

"Not really," Katrina responded. "Why?"

"Wanna go to the park?"

Grinning, Katrina put her magazine to the side, "Like a date?" Logan nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"This is not what I thought a date in the park would be like," Katrina admitted. She sat on the grass, watching as Logan set up a bunch of video cameras and magnifying lenses. All of the equipment was focused on two slugs that were moving around on a bundle of bananas.<p>

"I thought you'd be interested in this," Logan mentioned. "Slugs are a type of animal and it would be very informative to learn about their elusive mating behavior."

Katrina stared at him for a second before saying, "I work mostly with pets. Dogs, cats, the occasional bird or reptile. Who keeps slugs as a pet?"

"People that like slugs?" Logan offered. Katrina sighed and turned around to check out the other people in the park. Not far from them, James laid out a checkered blanket for a picnic with a random girl.

Grumbling, Katrina looked back to her boyfriend, "So, how can I assist you?"

Logan handed her a notebook and pen, "Write down what I tell you." Katrina reluctantly opened the notebook and held the pen to the paper, ready to take notes. "And wear this so we can blend in and won't scare them off." Logan placed a tree hat on Katrina's head before putting one on too. Katrina blinked as she stared at him, a neutral expression on her face. "After we finish up here, we can watch the recording on the TV back at the apartment." Katrina bit her lip to stop herself from complaining. "That should deter the others enough to allow us to have a make-out session without getting interrupted."

Katrina smiled, "You are a devious genius." Logan gave her a half-smile before getting back to setting up his experiment.

Suddenly, Natalie jogged past them. She froze and turned around, "What are you doing?"

"Observing the mating behavior of the banana slug," Katrina revealed. "This is Logan's version of a date."

"Wow," Natalie commented.

"I know!" Katrina responded.

"That sounds like a very romantic, possibly even erotic, date," Natalie went on. Katrina looked at her best friend in disbelief.

"It is!" Logan seemed proud that someone agreed with him. Katrina facepalmed.

"If it's not too much trouble, could I get a copy of that tape?" Natalie asked. "I don't want to interrupt by joining you. Plus, my boyfriend and I could have a romantic webcam video chat with that."

"Sure, no problem," Logan agreed. Tapping her fingers against the side of her face, Katrina clearly looked impatient.

"I should get back to my work-out," Natalie started walking away. "And if you two decide to imitate those slugs, be sure you're some place that you won't get caught in the act." Red crept up on Logan's and Katrina's cheeks. Natalie gave them a wink before she continued her jog.

"We should probably get to this mating thing," Logan decided. Katrina widened her eyes as she stared at her boyfriend. "I meant the slugs."

"Right, the slugs," Katrina agreed. "Let's get back to the slugs."

Logan turned on the camera and looked through the magnifying glass, saying, "Logan Mitchell and Katrina Wolff are about to witness the rare, once every three years, mating ritual of the California Banana Slug." He pressed a button on the radio, playing some sultry music. Katrina stared at Logan in disbelief, wondering how anyone could be so fascinated by slug mating behavior.

Suddenly, Logan's phone beeped. He looked down at it for a second before turning to Katrina, "Gotta go." He raced away without any explanation. Katrina's jaw dropped as she watched Logan run toward James. The pretty boy got a text next and immediately left his date after that, running with Logan in the direction of the Palm Woods. Logan yelled out, "It's time! It's time, James!"

"What the hell?" Katrina mumbled. "What could be so important that JAMES would leave a date?"

A second later, Natalie ran over and took the spot Logan had been in. Katrina furrowed her eyebrows as she waited for some type of explanation from her best friend.

"This would be so much more awesome to see in person," Natalie told Katrina. She glanced over at the model and noticed the tree hat on her head. "Ooh, that's a good idea. Don't want to scare them off." Without asking, Natalie took the hat from Katrina's head and put it over her black hair before concentrating on the slugs again.

"Everyone's taken crazy pills today," Katrina deduced. "I mean, who cares about some stupid – WHOA! What are they doing?!" Katrina stared down at the slugs on the bananas, eyes widened with shock.

Natalie snatched the pen and notebook from Katrina's hands to take notes on the behavior, "They've started their mating ritual."

Katrina's head tilted slightly, unable to look away from the scene, "I didn't think slugs could bend like that."

"Nature is amazing," Natalie mentioned.

"More like disturbing," Katrina muttered. Natalie ignored her, continuing to take notes on the slugs' behavior.

* * *

><p>James, Logan and Carlos burst through the door of apartment 2J and sat down with Evan at the dining table. All four boys were clearly excited over something.<p>

Kendall turned around, standing at the head of the table, "Gentlemen! It is time to find out who will be crowned the next Sir High King Lord of-" He reached down and pulled out a crown, placing it on the dining table. "the Pranks!" The four sitting boys stared at the crown with desire.

"The time of pranks is upon us!" Logan declared.

"And, as last year's victor," Kendall continued. "I must now let all ye competitors challenge me for yonder crown."

Carlos sighed, "It seems like it was just yesterday that we made that crown in art class."

"This year," Kendall went on. "We have a new prankster in our midst who would like to join this prankathon: Sir Evan Wolff." Carlos, Logan and James clapped politely.

"Thank you for letting me join," Evan told them. "I miss pulling pranks with Virgil."

"Tis our pleasure," Kendall responded. "It will be our honor to prank you senseless."

Evan snorted, "Good luck with that."

Kendall picked up a huge book and slammed it down on the table. James opened it, "The rules are simple. If ye is pranked, ye is out. The last man to go unpranked becomes Lord High King and wins the crown."

Suddenly, Katie popped up next to Kendall, "And this year, I am playing."

"Playing?" Carlos looked at the girl in disbelief. "Katie, this isn't a game."

"You're too young and too girl," James added.

"And," Logan finished. "No girl shall play so sayith Lord Prankerton's Book of Rule." Logan held up the huge book as proof. James, Carlos and Evan gestured to it to emphasize the argument.

"You guys made this whole thing up in middle school," Katie reminded the boys. "And that is a picture of Sir Walter Raleigh."

"BLASPHAMY!" Logan, James, Carlos and Evan screamed as they pointed at her.

"Katie," Kendall turned to his little sister. "This competition can get very ugly. And if you get hurt, Mom will kill me!"

"This is not over," Katie insisted before she stormed away, somehow climbing up the swirly slide.

"Very well," Kendall looked back to the other boys gathered around. "Each competitor gets two hours to prepare for the pranking commences at:" All the boys looked over at the digital clock that read 10:03. "Noon." Carlos, James and Evan quickly got up off their seats to join Kendall in racing for the door. Logan got up slower and turned to them, opening his mouth to say something.

Before the boys could reach the door or a word could come out of Logan's mouth, the door swung open. In the doorway, Katrina stood with her crutches, glaring at the boys. They smiled and guiltily waved to her.

"I was heading back to the Palm Woods," Katrina began. "Wondering what the hell has gotten into you boys when I get this text from Katie. What's this about girls not being good at pranking?"

"Kat, no one's doubting your pranking ability," Evan tried to reason with her.

"Does that mean that Katie and I can join?" Katrina asked.

"No way," all five guys responded.

"Evan, do I need to repeat the prank that made you miss that date with a college girl?" Katrina retorted.

"No!" Evan exclaimed. "It took me weeks to recover from that and I got teased by everyone on the football team!" He looked up to the ceiling, having a flashback of his own. A second later, he came back, shuddering at the thought.

"Kat, look at yourself," Kendall told her. "You are not fit to prank." Katrina glared at him. A growl passed her lips. Before she could complain, Kendall went on, "I'm not saying that you can't prank, I'm saying that this competition can get you hurt and you're already hurt. My mom would kill ALL of us if you had to go to the hospital again because you rebroke that leg for the third time."

Sighing, Katrina gave in, "Fine. You win. Only because I really don't want to go to the hospital again." The boys close to the door parted so that Katrina could head inside. She went straight for the couch, collapsing on it in a huff.

Without another thought, James, Carlos, Kendall and Evan continued their exit. They only stopped when they heard Logan state, "You know what? You guys go ahead. Gotta call my grandma." The others just shrugged, not seeming bothered by the thought, and raced out the door. Once the door slammed shut, Logan continued, "And by 'grandma' I mean, I will be Lord of the Pranks!" Laughing manically, he ran for the kitchen.

Katrina stared at him from her spot on the couch, "Um, just what were you planning on pranking them with?"

"Something so complicated that they will never be able to figure out it's a prank," Logan replied, pulling pieces of fruit out of the fridge. He placed them next to the blender.

"You're going to make them a smoothie?" Katrina deduced.

"Not just any old smoothie," Logan put the pieces of fruit into the blender. "A pranking smoothie that will knock out all four of the other guys!" He started the blender.

Once he finished, Katrina continued her questions, "You're not going to poison them, are you?"

Logan stared at her in disbelief, "No! I might be a scientist, but I'm not mad!" The portable tank and balloons he pulled out next along with the laugh didn't seem to help that statement.

"Sometimes I wonder," Katrina mumbled. She watched as Logan filled the balloons with whatever was in the tank. He then pulled out four cups along with another one that held straws and placed them on the counter. From the blender, he poured the smoothie into a pitcher to help him pour it into the cups. "You know, I'm pretty good at pranking."

"I'm sure you are," Logan responded, pushing a balloon into a cup and pouring over it with smoothie.

"There are plenty of pranks that I could help you pull that would be very simple to do," Katrina went on. "I have one for each of the guys. It would shame them so hard that they wouldn't dare try to prank you again."

"Katrina, I've been doing this pranking thing with the guys for years now," Logan prepared another pranking smoothie cup. "I think I know what I'm doing."

"Complicated ones are usually the ones that fail," Katrina tried to convince him. "Sometimes, all you need is some glue to cause havoc."

Logan snorted, "Amateur." He finished up the third cup and blew up the balloon for the last one.

Katrina raised her eyebrows, "What did you just say?"

"Let me tell you a real prank," Logan insisted. "When the guys return at noon, they'll seek refreshment. They'll see my free smoothies, but what they don't know is that in each smoothie is a hidden balloon filled with one hundred and twenty pounds of pure nitrous oxide pressure." He stuffed the balloon into the cup and covered it with smoothie. Katrina shook her head, knowing that it was going to fail. "Then, they'll pick up the needle sharpened straw-" He pulled out a straw and cut it at an angle, giving it a point. "-push the straw down into the smoothie, then BOOM! The crown will be mine." He slowly lowered the straw into the smoothie, pointed edge down.

Suddenly, the smoothie exploded into his face. Katrina gasped, eyes widening as she stared at her boyfriend, "Are you okay?!"

Logan screamed in response. In a panic, Katrina got to her feet as Mrs. Knight ran into the room. Covering his eyes, Logan continued to scream.

Mrs. Knight put her hands on her hips, staring at Logan in disbelief, "Is this about that stupid crown you guys made in middle school?"

"I can't see!" Logan exclaimed. "I can't see. I can't see!"

"Come on," Mrs. Knight grabbed her purse. "I'll take you to the doctor."

"I'm going too," Katrina declared, grabbing her crutches. She headed over to Logan. "Put your hand on my shoulder and I'll be your guide." Logan reached over and placed his hand on her face. "That is not my shoulder." He moved down, completely missing the shoulder, and ended up on her chest. "That is most definitely not my shoulder." Before he could move, she let go of one of her crutches, keeping it up under her arm. Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her shoulder. "That is my shoulder. Do not move from there." Grabbing her crutch again, she headed toward Mrs. Knight and the held open door, Logan following her.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Carlos, James and Evan walked into the Palm Woods, each of them ready for the upcoming prank war. Kendall carried a bag of feathers and a jar of honey. Carlos was in a bear suit. James had cartons of eggs piled on top of a package of toilet paper. A rope hung over Evan's shoulder along with a bowl of food dye.<p>

"Bear suit," James commented on Carlos's prank idea. "Interesting."

"The crown will be mine!" Carlos declared.

Suddenly, they stopped as they ran into Natalie, Katie, Jo and Camille. The three teen girls spoke to the guys, "What's this about girls not being good at pranks?" Katie waved her fingers at the boys, giving them a gloating smile.

"Never said that," Kendall insisted. "I just said that it could get ugly and girls could get hurt."

The Jennifers came over to add, "So you're saying girls are not as tough as guys?"

"Heh, have you seen the bear standing next to me?" James pointed out. "This competition gets scary." Carlos growled, waving his hands in the air. The girls weren't affected by it.

"Sounds to me like you guys are scared of getting your butts beat by a bunch of girls," Camille mentioned.

"Please," Evan retorted. "Like you could beat us."

"Did you want me to repeat that prank that Kat did three years ago?" Natalie asked.

Evan took a step back, "I say we let the girls join in."

"No way!" The other three exclaimed. Camille snapped her fingers and a bunch more girls came by to back them up.

"What?!" Carlos exclaimed, pulling off his bear head. "Ten against five? Yeah, that's fair."

Suddenly, a bunch of guys came over to support the male side, "We're in."

James quickly counted them up before noting, "Hey, we're still one short."

Jett slid into the scene, "I'm in too." Upon the surprised looks of the others, especially Kendall, Jett went on, "What? I don't like you, but I will defend my gender." He gave Carlos a fist-bump. Jo rolled her eyes.

"So beith," Kendall announced. "As reigning Sir High Lord of the Pranks, I now declare this a Mega Prankition." Everyone cheered. The sound of a chime made everyone go quiet and look at the clock. It read noon. "Bud out!" The group gathered immediately parted to start their pranking.

A second later, two guys fell to the floor. James, Carlos, Kendall and Evan turned around to see what happened. The boys shoes were tied together.

Katie popped up from the floor, "Laces tied together. Classic.

"So, that's two boys down," Camille noted.

"And four to go," Jo threatened. The boys stared in horror at Natalie, Katie, Jo and Camille.

"Boo!" the four girls spoke together. The guys dropped their stuff and ran off.

"Running's not gonna help!" Natalie called out after them. She looked to the other girls. "Let's go prove that girls are the masters of this pranking game." The four of them huddled together to form a plan.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Carlos, James and Evan raced into apartment 2J, trying to find a safe-zone from the girls. They slammed the door behind them and pressed up against it, hoping they weren't followed.<p>

"Okay, new plan," Kendall declared. "We lay off each other until we prank all the girls."

"And the other guys," Evan added.

"Yes, an alliance!" James exclaimed.

"So, it's agreed," Carlos summed it up. "We eliminate the girls. Then the other guys until it's just the five of us."

Kendall looked around for Logan and noticed that there was a smoothie mess in the kitchen, "Make that four. Looks like Logan pranked himself again this year."

"Yep," Carlos and James agreed.

"Does that happen a lot?" Evan checked.

"You'd be surprised," Carlos responded. Evan raised an eyebrow, checking out the mess.

* * *

><p>Katrina leaned against the wall of the examination room while Logan was being treated by Dr. Hollywood, "This is certainly a twist. You're the one getting hurt instead of me."<p>

"Shut it," Logan pointed at her. Katrina continued to smile, happy she wasn't the patient for once.

Dr. Hollywood removed the bandages from Logan's eyes, "There. All better."

Blinking, Logan slowly got used to the light again. Noticing something off, he screamed, "Everything looks pink!"

"I'm a doctor," Dr. Hollywood replied. "I can fix this." He pulled out a bottle of eye drops and used them on Logan's eyes.

It didn't seem to help much because Logan complained, "Now everything looks blue!"

"Well, what color do you want?" Dr. Hollywood asked. Katrina raised an eyebrow, wondering, once again, how Dr. Hollywood had ever become a doctor.

"Oh, I don't know, all of them!" Logan exclaimed. With a sigh, Dr. Hollywood found another bottle of eye drops and used them. It cleared up Logan's vision immediately. "Oh, there we go. That's better."

"Okay," Dr. Hollywood placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Bye."

Logan seemed surprised by this, "Aren't you gonna prescribe some saline drops to soothe my itchy and irritated eyes?"

"Logan," Dr. Hollywood addressed him. "Have you ever thought about becoming a doctor? Because you look and talk like a doctor."

Mrs. Knight walked into the room, magazine in hand, "Oh, he's always wanted to be a doctor. But more importantly, did you know that a daily twenty minute walk increases weight loss, eye sight and mutant powers?" She looked over the magazine rack, searching for another one to read.

"I wonder what study that came from," Katrina mumbled.

Two boys shuffled into the exam room, "We have first degree rug burns." Katrina looked down at their knees, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes went lower and noticed their shoes were tied together. With a loud sigh, the girl became angry at something.

"Ooh!" Dr. Hollywood responded. "I've got just the thing!" He picked up a surgical saw from the medical counter and turned it on. Everyone else's eyes went wide.

Logan went into action, turning off the saw before Dr. Hollywood could do any damage, "Just untie them and give them some topical cream for the abrasions."

"Yeah," Dr. Hollywood seemed upset. "That'll work too." The two afflicted boys nodded their heads.

* * *

><p>Not long after the boys had been treated, Guitar Dude came in with his guitar stuck on his head. Katrina had found a chair in the exam room to watch as Logan and Dr. Hollywood tried to solve the problem.<p>

"I think I can solve this problem," Dr. Hollywood announced. He reached forward and turned the peghead of the guitar. With a swipe of his hand, he strummed the guitar, giving off a beautiful note. "Perfectly tuned!" Guitar Dude seemed okay with this as he walked off. Logan and Katrina stared on in disbelief.

"Uh," Logan spoke up. "Don't you think we should unwind the strings and remove the guitar from his head?"

"Logan, you have a gift," Dr. Hollywood decided.

"More like common sense that you don't seem to have," Katrina mumbled.

"How would you like to stay and be my assistant?" Dr. Hollywood offered.

"But I don't have a medical license," Logan mentioned.

"Then I'll deputize you," Dr. Hollywood decided. He pulled out a lab coat and stethoscope, giving them to Logan. "You are now a deputy doctor." Logan looked at the items with a smile.

"Maybe I shouldn't have tagged along," Katrina realized. She watched as Logan walked out into the waiting area to tell Mrs. Knight what was going on.

Dr. Hollywood turned to Katrina, "And now, what are you here for?"

"Uh, no reason," Katrina replied. "I came to make sure my boyfriend was okay."

"But you've got crutches," Dr. Hollywood noted. "There must be something wrong."

"Well, I do have to get my leg checked out tomorrow," Katrina brought up. "To see if my leg's healed enough that I can walk without any help from crutches."

"I can check it now!" Dr. Hollywood offered, pulling out his surgical saw and heading for the teen girl. Katrina's eyes widened.

Luckily, that was when Logan came back into the room. He stopped the doctor from getting any closer, "Whoa, what is going on?!"

"She needs to have her leg checked out," Dr. Hollywood explained. "And what better way than cutting it open." Katrina squeaked in terror.

"There are many ways that are better," Logan suggested. "Like taking her to get an x-ray."

"Fine," Dr. Hollywood put down his saw. "We'll take her to get an x-ray." Katrina got up using her crutches and the three of them left to take a look at Katrina's leg.

* * *

><p>After Kendall, James, Carlos and Evan had pranked the Jennifers, they made their way through the Palm Woods until they stumbled upon Natalie, Katie, Jo and Camille planning their prank. The boys stayed around the corner to spy on the girls' plan. Natalie finished putting together a machine as Katie and Jo placed a pie on part of it.<p>

"The pie-apault," Katie named it. "The guys get off the elevator to rush to the apartment for shelter –"

"They'll trip on the wire and get a face full of creamy defeat," Jo held out her hand to get a high-five from Katie.

"Which would allow us to prove that girls are just as good as guys at pranking," Natalie added.

"Boys are stupid," Camille decided.

The boys looked at each other as Kendall commented, "The pie-apault? That is stupid."

"It's brilliant!" James insisted.

"I know!" Kendall agreed.

"Okay," Carlos began to lay out their plan. "But now, we turn the tables on them. And then the prankers become the prankees. Let's go." The four boys rushed off.

"Now," Katie seemed satisfied with the girls' work. "All we have to do is hide and watch the show."

Suddenly, the four boys jumped out from behind them, yelling, "BOO!" Camille screamed and tripped the wire, getting a pie in her face. The guys cheered with victory. Their cheering was immediately interrupted by Camille's crying. She ran off and the other girls turned to glare at the boys.

"Hey," Carlos defended themselves. "We told you that pranking was dangerous."

"In fact, it's your fault for not listening," Evan insisted.

"Well, does your Lord Prankerton say you're not allowed to make sure someone is okay?" Jo asked.

"No, he does," James revealed. "It's called the Logan amendment."

"Let's go," Kendall decided, leading the other guys to go check on Camille.

As they disappeared around the corner, smirks appeared on the girls' faces. Natalie spoke, "Those boys are in for a big time surprise." Laughing, the girls ran in the other direction.

* * *

><p>At the park, the boys had caught up with Camille. The actress was still crying.<p>

"Camille," Kendall began. "You okay?" Camille lifted her head to reveal that she wasn't crying. She was laughing.

The boys backed away in horror, James noting, "She stopped crying."

Camille got to her feet, "It was my idea to sacrifice one of us so we could take out all of you." Natalie, Katie and Jo appeared next to Camille, each of them carrying a pie. The boys looked around the park to find out that they were surrounded by other girls with pies.

"Yep," Carlos started.

"We're doomed," all four guys finished together.

"They look so cute when all hope is lost," Jo mentioned.

"Don't worry, boys," Natalie assured them. "This won't hurt a bit."

"Ready?" Katie called out. "AIM!"

Suddenly, Gustavo came up to the boys, "Dogs." He took a quick glance at Evan. "And wolf. I am Kelly today. Long story. So, uh, studio. Now!"

"HUMAN SHIELD!" the boys announced, hiding behind their producer. Gustavo screamed as the pies hit him instead. Slowly, the boys made their way out of the danger zone.

Once they were safe, they came out from behind Gustavo. James told him, "Hey, thanks again for the day off for pranking, Gustavo."

"I'm Kelly," Gustavo declared before falling to the ground. The boys stared down at him.

"Think he's okay?" Evan asked.

"He'll be fine," Kendall, Carlos and James decided. The four boys looked up, waved to the girls and ran for safety.

"So close!" the girls complained. Upon hearing a squeaking sound, they turned around to find Tyler pulling a crate with a Tasmanian Devil in it.

"Well," Katie began. "Maybe it's not a total loss." Tyler's eyes widened as the girls each came up with another pie.

* * *

><p>"Everything sounds like pie!" Tyler yelled to Dr. Hollywood. He was covered in pie. Katrina, back from her x-ray, was waiting for the results in her chair in the exam room. She watched with interest as the doctor and deputy checked over Tyler.<p>

"I can fix this," Dr. Hollywood mentioned. "But you may feel a small pinch." He picked up his surgical saw and turned it on. Tyler backed away in horror.

"No!" Logan exclaimed, taking the saw from Dr. Hollywood. "No surgical saw." Logan put the saw back down.

"Logan," Dr. Hollywood addressed his deputy. "I got that thing two days ago and I'd like to use it!"

Logan ignored him and began his treatment of Tyler, "Just clean your ear with some moist cotton swabs and sleep on your right side tonight to drain any excess fluid, okay?" Katrina smiled slightly at the sight of her boyfriend doing something he was good at.

"Thank you," Tyler jumped off the exam table and headed out the door. As he passed her, Katrina reached out and swiped a bit of pie from him.

Tasting it, Katrina smiled, "Ooh, lemon meringue. Good choice."

"Logan," Dr. Hollywood pulled out a pad of paper and pen. "I'm writing you a prescription for a hundred CC's of 'You need to focus on becoming a doctor, now'." He stuck the prescription to Logan's lab coat.

"But, I'm kind of in a band now," Logan replied.

"Being a doctor is just like being in a band," Dr. Hollywood explained. Katrina raised an eyebrow at this analogy. "There's cool cars, hot chicks, but instead of a microphone, you're holding life and death in your hands. Think about it." Logan glanced at the prescription. "Okay, that's enough thinking. Ms. Wolff, your x-rays should be ready. I'll go get them while you get up on the exam table." Dr. Hollywood walked out of the room.

"Well, you heard the doctor," Logan told Katrina. "Get on up there." Katrina got up and limped over to the table, sitting on it. "And now, all is right with the world. You're the patient again."

"Oh, ha ha," Katrina fake laughed. "Hopefully, this'll be the LAST time I'll have to see a doctor for a long time." She smirked before continuing. "Although, if you're the doctor, then I have no complaints."

"I can fix this," Logan decided. He put his hand under Katrina's chin to tilt her head up and began to lean in toward her.

Suddenly, Dr. Hollywood came into the room, "No kissing the patients." Logan immediately broke away from Katrina. "It causes way too many lawsuits." The teens exchanged confused looks. Dr. Hollywood held up the x-ray in his hands in front of a light. "Anyway, it looks like your leg has healed enough that you can walk without crutches. Just don't do any sprinting anytime soon. Or wear high heels. You are free to go."

"But I can't leave until Logan does," Katrina reminded him.

Dr. Hollywood rubbed his chin as he thought about it, "Well, my nurse is out with the bird flu, so you're welcome to stay and be a deputy nurse." He gave her a short, white dress.

"And what would I do?" Katrina asked, holding up the dress.

"Whatever we, the doctors, tell you to do," Dr. Hollywood responded. Shrugging, Katrina left the room to change into the outfit. "Deputy, bring in the next patient!" Logan went into the waiting room to get the next patient.

* * *

><p>Carlos, James, Kendall and Evan popped up from their hiding spot behind Mr. Bitters' front desk.<p>

"Okay," Kendall began. "According to my calculations, there are six girls and six guys left. Us, Jett and that kid who smells like cornchips." The sound of a scream grabbed their attention. They watched as the kid who smells like cornchips was flung into the pool. "Okay, just us and Jett." The boys quickly went down into their hiding place.

"I'm freaking out!" Carlos exclaimed. "These girls are way too powerful!"

"We gotta split up!" Kendall announced. "We are too big of a target together. After we take out the girls, I look forward to our manly battle together. Good luck!" He pressed a finger to his nose. The other three boys did the same. "Knights of Prankdom." They released their noses.

"Move out," Carlos told them.

Before any of them could make a move, Natalie peeked in over the desk, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A few victims, perhaps?"

"Run!" Evan yelled. "I'll hold her off!" James, Carlos and Kendall ran off while Evan got up to face the smart girl, hands raised. "I'm unarmed. What do you have for me?"

"Oh, just a little hot sauce," Natalie held up a bucket full of it. The hot sauce seemed to sizzle in the bucket. "One of the hottest kinds known to man."

"Ah, you are tricky for someone that's super smart," Evan replied. "Let me clap my hands for you." Evan clapped twice.

A creaking sound made Natalie look up. Right above her was a bucket filled with water. The trap had been activated by Evan's claps and was starting to tilt forward. As the water began to fall, Natalie used her own bucket to pour hot sauce all over Evan. Both of them got hit at the exact same time. Evan screamed as the hot sauce began to burn his skin.

"Maybe I should have used a milder variety," Natalie deduced, wiping water from her eyes. "I better get you to a doctor." She grabbed Evan's arm and guided him out of the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>Evan sat on the exam table as Logan and Dr. Hollywood looked over the hot sauce covered boy. Natalie stood by the side, wincing as she looked upon Evan and his burns.<p>

"I might have gone a little too far," Natalie realized.

"Looks like we are going to have to amputate," Dr. Hollywood suggested, holding up his surgical saw again. Evan screamed and fell off the exam table as he tried to get away.

Logan took the saw away again with a sigh, "No." He placed it on a table. "We should wash off the hot sauce and give him some aloe for the burns and some pain medication for that fall he just experienced." Natalie nodded, clearly impressed. Logan helped Evan to his feet. "Go take a bath and there should be some aloe in the medicine cabinet in the apartment from the last time one of us got a sunburn. That should do the trick. If you're still in pain from this fall, just take some aspirin."

"Thanks, Logan," Evan told him.

Suddenly, Katrina walked into the room holding a cup of coffee, "Okay, done with my coffee run."

"Did you get it right this time?" Dr. Hollywood asked.

Giving off an annoyed sigh, Katrina rambled, "One venti, soy mocha with chocolate whipped cream, three squirts of chocolate and coconut syrup, extra sprinkles and one extra shot of expresso all on ice." Katrina handed him his drink.

"Excellent," Dr. Hollywood took off the lid of the drink and downed the entire thing.

"Why are you wearing that?" Evan asked her. Katrina looked down at her short white dress she was in.

"I'm a deputy nurse," Katrina informed him. "And apparently that means fetching coffee for the doctors."

"That's not what a nurse does," Natalie mentioned.

"Try telling that to the doctor," Katrina seemed pissed. "I should've just waited in the waiting room with Aunt Jenn."

"I don't want you wearing that," Evan insisted. "It's too showy. And sexist." He winced as he moved, the pain from the hot sauce getting to him.

"You should probably get going," Logan suggested. "You don't want to hurt yourself more."

"But, I wanna stay and be a deputy doctor too," Natalie complained.

Katrina led Evan over to Natalie, "Get him home." With a groan, Natalie guided Evan out of the exam room.

"Deputy nurse," Dr. Hollywood threw his now empty cup to the side. "Bring in the next patient!" Katrina grumbled as she poked her head into the waiting room and gestured for two girls covered in feathers to join them. The girls rushed into the room and climbed up onto the table, promptly sneezing some of the feathers away. Dr. Hollywood had somehow gotten a hold of his surgical saw again and turned it on, facing the girls with an excited smile. They leaned as far away from him as possible.

Logan quickly pushed it down, yelling over the sound, "OKAY! ENOUGH WITH THE SAW!"

"Logan," Dr. Hollywood set the saw to the side. "I paid good money for that and I lost the receipt, so I can't return it."

"Well, I mean," Logan began his diagnosis. "They're having a reaction to the feathers. A shower with an antibacterial soap and antihistamine should do the trick."

"Thanks, Logan," the girls spoke together.

"Of course," Logan helped them off the table and the girls left the room. The smart boy had a giant smile on his face that didn't seem to be going away any time soon. "This was like the best day of my life. I helped people feel better." A smile spread across Katrina's face, watching Logan with pride.

"Logan," Dr. Hollywood addressed him. "I'm calling up my alma mater, the Dougie Howser Junior Medical Program, and I'm recommending you for immediate admission." Katrina's smile disappeared.

"But, um, what about the band?" Logan brought up.

"You'll have to quit the band," Dr. Hollywood told him. Katrina bit her lip, looking down at the floor, unable to look at her boyfriend. "But, what's more important to you, hm? Toe-tapping, pop music? Or saving lives?" Logan didn't seem sure on how to answer that question.

* * *

><p>Later, the trio walked out of the exam room to check on the waiting room to find no one there except Mrs. Knight. The room was covered in magazines.<p>

"Well," Dr. Hollywood began. "Looks like all our patients have been treated."

Mrs. Knight excitingly came up to them, "And I made homemade ice pops! I got the money saving recipe from a magazine." She handed each of them one. Katrina happily began eating hers right away.

"Remember what I said, Logan," Dr. Hollywood told the boy. "When you join our side." He took a bite of his ice pop before he walked away. Logan sighed, looking down to the ground.

"And are we going now?" Katrina asked. "Cause I can walk to the van without any help from crutches or a wheelchair or leaning on anyone."

"In a second," Mrs. Knight told her. She looked at Logan with concern. "What's that face for?"

"I had a great time today helping people," Logan explained. "But I also have a great time singing. So, what do I do? Do I stay with the band or do I become a doctor?"

"You know what, sweetheart?" Mrs. Knight replied. "That's what's great about being a teenager. You don't have to decide right now."

"Thanks, Mrs. Knight," Logan responded. "You always know just what to say." He gave her a hug.

"I do now," Mrs. Knight whispered. Katrina raised an eyebrow as she looked at the magazine that Mrs. Knight still had in her hand. The main article advertised on the front was about how to talk to teens. Mrs. Knight broke away, giving the teens a smile. "And now let's get back to make sure that no one else got hurt because of that prank war." She headed for the exit.

"Come on, doctor," Katrina grabbed Logan's hand. "Let's go home." The two of them followed Mrs. Knight out.

* * *

><p>The next day, because the pool had been closed, Katrina relaxed on the couch in the apartment instead of beside the pool.<p>

Logan came over to sit next to her, "So, we didn't get to finish our date."

"Actually, Natalie finished it for you," Katrina revealed, holding up a disc. "Your banana slugs are on here. But there is no way that I'm ever watching THAT again."

"No make-out session then?" Logan seemed disappointed.

"We can still have that," Katrina insisted. "After all, doctor, my heartbeat seemed to increase its pace the second you sat next to me. A kiss from you might cure me."

"Excellent diagnosis, nurse," Logan played along. The two chuckled as they leaned in toward each other.

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the apartment. Logan and Katrina jumped and turned around to find the source of the scream. Carlos stomped into the room, helmet in hand. The helmet had been decorated with a pink paint and flowers had been glued on.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Carlos yelled.

Katrina raised her hand, "It was me. That was for not including me in your prank war." Carlos glared at her. "Relax! It'll come off with water!" Carlos stormed into the kitchen and began to wash his helmet.

"That was good," Logan admitted. "But just Carlos?"

"Wait for it," Katrina replied.

Another scream came not a second later. Kendall rushed in next, hand holding his hockey stick. Nothing appeared to be wrong with it.

"Um, I'm not getting the prank in this one," Logan admitted.

"It's GLUED to my HAND!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Oh, now I get it," Logan responded.

"I would have totally won that war," Katrina insisted.

"The current Lord High King is impressed," Kendall nodded. "Now, HOW DO I GET IT OFF?!"

"Water," Katrina revealed. With a sigh, Kendall joined Carlos at the sink.

"What about your boyfriend?" Carlos asked. "He didn't want you to play either."

"Why would I prank Logan?" Katrina shook her head, looking disgusted by the thought. "I don't wanna see him get hurt." She suddenly pulled out a smoothie and held it out for Logan. "Here you go, boyfriend. Something to quench your thirst."

"Well, thank you," Logan took the smoothie and a straw from her. The smoothie promptly exploded as soon as he put the straw in. Logan blinked while Katrina laughed. "You stole my prank."

"Not exactly," Katrina corrected. "The balloon in there was filled with normal air, not your crazy, eye-hurting gas."

"That would explain why I can still see," Logan realized. "I better take a shower to get this smoothie off."

"You can't," Kendall told him. "James is already taking one."

"There should be two more," Katrina revealed.

The door to the apartment opened and Evan came in, covered in red goop. He took one look at the other guys and spoke, "I'm guessing Kat has something to do with this." The boys nodded while Katrina picked up her laughing again. "Thank God it wasn't that one prank she did before."

"And that just leaves –" Kendall began.

One more scream was heard and the door to the bathroom burst open. James stormed out, making his way over to Katrina. The other guys stared at James with their mouths dropped. The pretty boy had been turned green.

"And that's the prank she did before," Evan revealed.

"WHY?!" James yelled as he stopped in front of Katrina. "HOW?!"

"Cause you annoy me, that's why," Katrina answered. "As for how, I didn't tell Evan, why would I tell you?" James continued to glare. "And you should be back to normal in about three weeks."

"THREE WEEKS?!" James screeched. He stomped out of the apartment.

"Next time," Katrina announced to the others as she got to her feet. "Include me in your prank war. Or else you'll get something much worse than that." Katrina walked off, leaving the guys to think about her words.

"Honestly," Logan began. "I'm kind of glad she wasn't in the war. Imagine what she would have done." All four guys shook in terror at the thought.

* * *

><p>Natalie opened the door to her apartment to find a green James on the other side. Chuckling, Natalie leaned against the doorframe, "Looks like Kat got to you."<p>

"Can you undo it?" James asked. Sighing, Natalie left the door open as she went back into her apartment. Taking that as a good sign, James walked in, closing the door after him.

"It might take me a while," Natalie admitted. "And I'll need a sample of the green dye."

"That means?"

Natalie came over to him and plucked a strand of hair from his head, "Make yourself at home while I work on this." She took the strand of hair over to her lab table for analyzing.

James walked around the room, "I don't see any personal pictures."

"It's against my lease," Natalie informed him.

"Yeah, but I highly doubt Bitters would care," James replied. "What about your boyfriend?"

"Still in England," Natalie responded, placing the hair on a glass slide. She put the slide under a microscope to examine it.

"Are you sure you have a boyfriend?" James checked. "Because we've already dealt with a girl who made up a boyfriend so she wouldn't have to date any of us. I mean, you didn't even tell us his name."

"Cedric," Natalie revealed. "His name is Cedric Maxwell. There's a picture of us together on my laptop. You're welcome to look at it." James raised his eyebrows in surprise. He scooted over to the laptop. "Wait."

"AHA!" James exclaimed. "You ARE lying!"

Natalie tossed him a pair of disposable gloves, "Use these when you touch it. I don't want you to get green fingerprints on my laptop."

"Oh," James seemed disappointed as he put the gloves on. Sitting down at the desk, he turned on the laptop. The computer's wallpaper was a picture of Natalie and a guy. The guy that James assumed was her boyfriend was tall and muscular. He had slightly long black hair and piercingly blue eyes that weren't even diminished by being a picture. James could feel himself getting slightly jealous as he remembered that the guy was English and probably had an English accent to go along with his good looks. Natalie was laughing in the picture while Cedric was kissing the top of her head.

"Told you I have a boyfriend," Natalie spoke into the silence. "I don't lie about things, idiot."

"So, now you hate me too?"

"No, I'll leave that to Kat."

"Ha ha," James laughed sarcastically. "Do you mind if I check my email?" Natalie waved a hand and James took that as permission.

"Why didn't you ask Logan for help?" Natalie asked. "I don't mind doing this, but I thought you would want your best friend's help."

"Logan's dating Katrina," James reminded her as he logged into his account. "He wouldn't help for fear that she'll do something worse to him."

"Good call," Natalie looked up from the microscope. "I think I know what this is. Give me a second to whip up a cure."

"Take your time," James skimmed through his email. He furrowed his eyebrows when he found one from someone he didn't know. Opening it, he found a downloadable file. Shrugging, he began the download. "I wonder what you are."

Natalie put down a beaker and turned on her heels to face him, "Are you downloading something?" James nodded. "Idiot, it could be a virus! If I have to-"

The download finished and a video popped up. Natalie watched it over James's shoulder.

The video started with Emily giving a satisfied smile, "Hello James. We heard about your little deal with Katrina and we wanna show you how nice we are by helping you."

"I don't like this," Natalie narrowed her eyes. "What deal?"

"There's this video that we've been saving for the perfect moment and we thought we'd share it with you," Emily continued. "Have fun modeling with Katrina." The video went black and James leaned closer, waiting for something else to happen.

"James, what's going on?" Natalie demanded. James continued to stare at the screen, ignoring her.

The black changed into a security feed from the hospital that Katrina had gotten her surgery at. Natalie looked down at the date and time, figuring out that it was on the day Katrina had been in a coma. She and James watched the video intensely, wondering why they were being shown it.

Jo showed up in the video, going up to a door and opening it. Evan and Camille fell out of it, locked in the other's arms as they made-out. James's and Natalie's jaws dropped at the video, unable to look away until it cut off.

"I knew Evan was hiding something," Natalie spoke first. "When Kat finds out, Evan's gonna regret this."

"Gotta go," James got up so quickly he knocked over the chair he was in.

"Wait a second," Natalie turned to watch James sprint for the door. "You're not gonna tell Kat about this, are you?" James didn't answer, leaving the door open as he left. "JAMES!" Natalie raced after him.

* * *

><p>The door to apartment 2J burst open. Logan and Katrina broke apart from their kiss to look at the interrupter. They were just in time to watch as Natalie tackled James to the ground. She wrestled with him, keeping her hand over his mouth to keep him from telling them about Evan and Camille.<p>

"What the hell is going on?!" Katrina exclaimed.

James pulled Natalie's hand from his mouth to say, "I know-" Natalie's hand covered his mouth again. Logan and Katrina exchanged confused looks.

"He knows that he shouldn't be saying anything," Natalie insisted. "Or somebody will have to wait until his green fades." James paused in his struggle for a second before continuing. "CARLOS!"

Suddenly, Carlos came out of the swirly slide, "Yeah?"

"Carlos? Were you spying on us?" Logan asked.

"Evan paid me to," Carlos revealed. "You two are calling each other doctor and nurse a lot." Blushes appeared on Logan's and Katrina's cheeks.

"Carlos," Natalie spoke up. "Help me get James out of here." Carlos went over to help Natalie drag James out of the apartment. Logan and Katrina watched as the door slammed shut after them.

"I think they're hiding something," Katrina realized.

"Should we follow them?" Logan asked.

"Or we could get back to what we were doing before," Katrina suggested. "Now we know we're alone. And we never know when that's gonna happen again."

"True," Logan agreed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She giggled slightly.

Suddenly, Kendall popped up from behind the couch and Logan and Katrina screamed, breaking apart.

"KENDALL!" The couple complained.

"Yeah, I'm Evan's back-up plan," Kendall revealed. "After all, Carlos gets distracted easily."

"I'm gonna kill my brother," Katrina declared.

"While you're doing that, what do you think that they're hiding?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan sighed and sat back on the couch, giving up on the make-out session he had with Katrina. "It could be something on Natalie's TV show. She's been extremely secretive about it."

"I'm gonna go check it out," Kendall decided. He followed them out of the apartment.

"So," Logan crossed his arms. "Now that the mood is completely gone, should we go too?"

Katrina opened her mouth to respond when her cell phone buzzed. She pulled it out and checked the text message, "Can't. I've got work at Penny's Pet Care. Since I'm back on my feet, I can walk dogs again." She got up off the couch. "Wanna join me?" With a smile, Logan got up too and grabbed her hand. The two of them walked out together.

* * *

><p>"There," Carlos stood up straight. "He's not going anywhere." Green James was duct tapped to a dining chair in Natalie's apartment. The dyed boy mumbled behind the tape over his mouth.<p>

"Okay, what is this about?" Kendall asked.

Natalie stopped her pacing to face the two boys who had contained James, "He knows something he shouldn't and he was about to tell Logan and Kat about it. They are the last people that should know this."

"What does he know?" Carlos asked.

"Who Evan's dating," Natalie revealed. Kendall froze. "And it will cause them to freak."

"Carlos, get out," Kendall demanded. Carlos didn't move. "I mean it, Carlos. You shouldn't know this either."

"Oh my God," Natalie glared at the blonde. "You knew all along!"

"And so does Jo and Brandon," Kendall mentioned. "But Carlos doesn't and he'll blab it if he finds out which is why he needs to leave."

"But, I wanna know," Carlos stayed where he was. "I don't wanna be left out."

"You'll get to be on the first episode of my show if you leave now," Natalie insisted. Carlos still didn't leave. "And I'll make sure they serve corn dogs for lunch while you're there." Happily, Carlos left the apartment. "Okay, Kendall, spill. How did you find out?"

"Camille told Jo and Jo told me," Kendall explained. "I'm not surprised that you've found out, but how did James and why does he want to tell Kat?"

With a sigh, Natalie ripped the tape off James's mouth, making him scream in pain, "Tell him about your DEAL, James."

"Okay, first off, that was rude," James began. "And second, yes, I made a deal with Kat that if I tell her who Evan's dating, then she'll sing a duet with me, model with me and give me twenty bucks."

"James!" Kendall exclaimed. "She's dating your best friend! You said you'd back off!"

"Yeah, well, it's hard to back off when you love someone," James mumbled.

"You don't love her," Kendall insisted. "You hate the fact that she broke up with you."

"She did not break up with me!" James retorted. "We were on a trial period so we weren't even official. I've never been broken up with."

"There's a surprise considering the player you seem to be," Natalie mentioned. "Every time I see you with a girl, it's always a different one."

"Wanna be the next one?" James flashed her a smile. She slapped him across the face. "Okay, I might have deserved that."

"Comments like that make it a little hard to believe you love her," Kendall told him. "So, you are NOT going to let Kat know that Evan and Camille dated because, as far as I know, it's over. If we all keep quiet about this, it'll disappear."

"And if I tell her?" James asked.

"I'll sic Evan on you," Kendall threatened. James gulped. "Got it?" James nodded energetically. "Good. Natalie, you can get rid of his greenness now."

"I actually could use some lunch," Natalie decided. "What do you say to finding Carlos and going to get some hot dogs from a vendor at the park?"

Kendall smiled mischievously, "There's this movie that I've been meaning to see too. I think Carlos and Logan also wanted to see it. We could get them, Kat and Jo to join us."

"What about me?!" James exclaimed. The two ignored him as they headed for the door.

"You mean that movie about the Scandinavian spy that relies on his crime solving parrot for help?" Natalie checked. Kendall nodded. "I've been dying to see that movie! I'm sure James will be okay for a couple hours."

"COUPLE HOURS?!" James screamed as the door shut after Kendall and Natalie.

They waited on the outside of the door, smirking as they listened to James continue to scream for them to come back.

"How long should we wait?" Kendall whispered.

"Just a couple minutes," Natalie suggested. "I wanna see if he cries. Then we can go back in and I'll get rid of his greenness. You'll have to make sure that he doesn't tell Kat. I'll help when I can, but I don't live with you guys so I can't always be on guard for it."

"And I have to be sure that Logan doesn't hear about it too," Kendall added. "Because Evan kind of started his thing with Camille when she was still with Logan.

"I'm not surprised," Natalie admitted. "He ALWAYS goes after girls that have boyfriends." Kendall raised his eyebrows at this. "Kat never knew. Evan made sure of that." She pressed her ear up against the door. "I think he's crying. Guess we should go in now." Natalie opened the door and went back in her apartment.

Kendall waited outside for a second before following her in, "HOW many girls did he date?" The door slammed shut after him before he could get an answer.

* * *

><p>Katrina walked into the lobby of Penny's Pet Care from the door that led to its inner rooms. "Thank you for choosing Penny's Pet Care for boarding Lila," Katrina spoke to a woman as she handed over a leash attached to a German Shepherd. "Please pay Tim over at the receptionist and we hope that you choose us again the next time you need your dog watched. Have a great day." The woman gave Katrina a smile before heading over to pay Tim.<p>

Logan got up from one of the waiting chairs to join Katrina, "You have a knack for this."

"Taking care of pets or dealing with people?" Katrina asked.

"The first one," Logan clarified. "Did you ever think of becoming a vet?"

"I don't have the grades for vet school. You know that. You can talk all about what's wrong with a person, why it's wrong and understand it. I'd just nod my head until you stop talking." Katrina walked back through the door.

Logan followed her, "Yeah, but you still like it when I always know the right answer to things and help you with that."

Katrina sighed, "Of course I do. It's just-" She cut herself off as she led Logan into the boarding room. Logan watched as Katrina went over to the cages to check if the animals had enough food.

"It's just what?" Logan asked when she didn't finish her sentence.

Katrina turned to him, "We need to find a common interest. Otherwise, I'll be bored whenever you take me to some science lecture and you'll be stuck watching while I model. Sure, we have music, but even that's different. My band's rock while yours is pop. Plus, we're in separate bands so we can't really share that."

"Don't we both work here?" Logan checked.

"Yeah, but it's a job that I created," Katrina reminded him. "We need to find something that's ours or our relationship isn't going to last." Logan suddenly remembered Natalie's words about Katrina and the media. "You're the smart one. What do you suggest?"

Logan grabbed her hands, "We'll find something. Even if we have to try something new every day." She smiled as she started to lean in. "Although, I really don't mind just kissing you." Katrina chuckled before she placed a light kiss on his lips.

Pulling away, Katrina spoke, "I should get back to work." Logan watched as Katrina went back to the cages.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Katrina sat in the lobby with a notebook in her hands. She watched, eyebrows raised, as Evan flirted with a random girl. The girl wrote her number on Evan's hand before she walked away.<p>

Katrina glared at her brother as he sat down next to her, "We're supposed to be figuring out which songs are going on the demo. Not flirting."

"Oh, come on," Evan responded. "If Logan wasn't at Rocque Records right now, you'd be flirting with him."

"If Logan wasn't at Rocque Records, then we'd be there and Gustavo would be yelling at us because our demo isn't ready!" Katrina reminded him. "Now, let's get this done."

"Fine," Evan took the notebook from Katrina's hands. "So, we need four songs: one song that you sing, one that I sing, one that we sing together and a cover song."

"I've decided on _Prove You Wrong_ for the song I sing," Katrina revealed.

"Of course you did," Evan replied. "It's the song that got you with Logan." Katrina glared at him again. "I'm choosing _Little Bit of Truth_ for the song I sing." He wrote that down under Katrina's choice. "Now, what about the cover and duet?"

The siblings went silent as they thought about it. They looked up and watched as an elevator opened and Natalie came out, pulling along a suitcase. The smart girl stopped to talk to her friends, "I'm going to see my parents for a week to celebrate Thanksgiving. I'll see you next weekend." Natalie walked toward the exit, passing Brandon coming back as she did.

"Hey guys," Brandon sat down next to his bandmates. "What did I miss while I was on vacation?" Katrina and Evan exchanged looks, thinking of the things that Brandon missed.

"Not much," Katrina admitted. "Just the usual. We're deciding on the final songs for the demo. Wanna help?"

"Sure," Brandon agreed, looking down at the notebook. "So, we just need a cover song and the duet from you two." Katrina and Evan nodded.

"We've narrowed the cover down to _Grenade _and _Careless Whisper_," Katrina told him. "What do you think?"

"_Careless Whisper_," Brandon suggested. "It would make me feel better since I'd get to sing too. Well, rap, but still."

"_Careless Whisper _it is," Evan wrote it down. "Now, the duet." The three friends stared into the distance as they thought about it.

"The only duet between us that's not a cover is _Unforgettable_," Katrina realized.

"So, I guess that's it," Evan decided, putting it down on the paper. "That was easy."

* * *

><p>"NO!" Gustavo screamed. Wolff Pack jumped in surprise. "This is NOT what I want!"<p>

"Well, there goes the easy way," Katrina mumbled.

"There's NOTHING in this list that stands out as a hit!" Gustavo exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure that _Unforgettable_ is unforgettable," Evan brought up. Katrina and Brandon snorted in laughter at the pun. Gustavo's reddening face made them stop.

"Zoo band, you need a HIT!" Gustavo got to his feet. "Without a hit, YOUR DEMOS WON'T BE PICKED!"

"And what constitutes a hit?" Brandon asked.

"Something that will get stuck in people's heads," Gustavo explained. "Something that everyone loves. Something, something-"

Suddenly, Kelly came into Gustavo's office, "I just got off the phone with Hopeless Records. Apparently, Wolff Pack's duet with All Time Low, _Kiss Me Again_, is catching the ears of their music analysts. They want to do a music video!"

"Our first music video!" Katrina, Evan and Brandon cheered.

"And THAT is a hit," Gustavo told them. "You need something like that on your demos. Not these!" He waved the list in their faces. After slamming the paper back on the table, he stormed out of the office. The band members looked at each other, wondering what they were going to do.

**(A/N): And that concludes Chapter 80. So, let's recap. Katrina pranked the guys when they didn't allow her in their pranking competition. However, only James had one that had lasting effects. Why would she go so hard on James over the others? Could be that she still hates him. Or does she 'hate' him? Well, it might not matter because Natalie helped James get rid of his color problem. However, James found out about Evan and Camille! How long can the others keep James from blurting it out to Logan or Katrina? Will they learn about it before James even has a chance to tell them? And why would the Zizi even WANT James to complete that deal with Katrina? Wouldn't that just make them more famous and completely go against what the Zizi stand for? James says he still loves Katrina, but then he flirted with Natalie… Which is the real truth anyway? Logan and Katrina have to find an activity that's theirs. Will they be able to find that activity or will their differences be too much? Wolff Pack put together their demos only to have them shot down by Gustavo. Guess they have to figure out their 'hit' song. In the meantime, there will be a reunion with All Time Low for a music video! Remember how Logan got jealous the last time Katrina and Alex were around each other? Hmm… But! That will have to happen AFTER Thanksgiving! Everyone in this messed up family all around the table for one excellent dinner? What could go wrong?! Crap, I just jinxed it, didn't I? Guess you'll have to wait to find out!**

**Remember to vote people! Now that you saw how Natalie reacts with James and a little with Kendall, you can vote with an open mind. Which Big Time Rush member will end up with Natalie? I'll be ending this voting contest after the Christmas special (hint: that's the next episode!), so get your votes in! Until next time, happy reading!**


	81. Waves in the Holiday Joy

**(A/N): Hey everyone! Sorry I've been missing in action for a while, but I'm back! It's been kind of crazy with me taking finals, thinking I was graduating, finding out I wasn't graduating, getting depressed, finding my diploma on my doorstep to find out that I actually DID graduate, have a few bumps on the road to get my book published AND a family vacation pulling me away from my laptop. Yeah, no time to work on this. But I'm back! And, as an 'I'm so sorry' gift, I'll tell you a little story. While I had some writer's block, I created the guys, Katrina, Evan and Natalie on the Sims to help get me going on writing this. I had to step away from them and forgot to pause my game. When I got back, Logan was reading, Carlos was making cookies, Kendall and Evan were tossing a football around and Natalie was playing around with chemicals at a lab table. What were James and Katrina doing? Well… Apparently, James had decided to flirt with Katrina. And, before I could stop him, he grabbed her and kissed her. She then yelled at him and slapped him. I couldn't stop laughing.**

**Anyway, thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Something adventurous? Possibly. Or possibly something else.), **_**Leah Garcia **_**(Oh, Kendall is DEFINITELY going to be seeing Emily again. And Evan. At the same time. Cue an awkward silence.), **_**blueragingfire**_** (Well, Natalie sort of has a childish side. I mean, she can get kind of crazy when she's doing some type of experiment if that's what you meant. And she's always up for testing something, no matter the cost. So, yeah, she's serious about her work, but what she does to get results would make other scientists hesitate. I hope that helps.), **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (So so so so sorry I left you hanging like that! I feel terrible now! I'll try and be better about updates now that I'm back. And yes, the Zizi are kind of acting weird, but they have reasons for their weirdness. It's up to the guys, Katrina and the rest of them to figure out exactly what those reasons are.), **_**niki1kendra**_** (Yeah, James and Katrina do kind of have that love/hate relationship going for them. But, Katrina's dating Logan and, after all they went through to get together, they probably won't break up. Unless, of course, the readers decide to put Logan with Natalie…), **_**Derba**_** (Don't worry. It's STILL not over! I'm even getting some plans for season 4! Let's just say that EVERYONE is going to be dealing with some crazy times.) and **_**Reinoiswriting**_** (James and Natalie? Hmm. Interesting. And yes, Cedric will appear very soon. Not this chapter, but soon. Look for him to make his first appearance right after Christmas.)**

**Once again, I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I'll try to be better! Well, I don't anticipate it to be THAT much longer for the next update. I mean, I was gone for a while…**

**So, the disclaimers. I do not own Big Time Rush. And… Yeah, that's it… Onward to the chapter!**

Chapter 81: Waves in the Holiday Joy

Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Evan sat on the orange couch in 2J, playing a video game together on the television. Katrina came over with her arms crossed, "It's Thanksgiving. Why isn't anyone at home?"

"Uh, we are home," Evan reminded her, not looking away from the TV.

"I meant with their families," Katrina explained.

"You are my family," Kendall replied. He smirked as he pressed a button triumphantly. Logan groaned. "HAH! You're dead!"

Katrina shook her head, "I don't mean you and Evan. Logan, Carlos, James, why aren't you guys in Minnesota for Thanksgiving? Don't you wanna be with your families?"

Because his character was dead, Logan tossed his controller onto the coffee table, "We would, but Gustavo wants us to come in tomorrow. He told us that the only time off we get is Thanksgiving and that's because he said this day was his vacation away from us. It seemed pointless to take a plane to Minnesota just for dinner."

Blinking, Katrina stared at him for a second before saying, "Okay. Sorry you're dead." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After smiling to the others, she walked over to the kitchen to join Mrs. Knight getting Thanksgiving dinner ready.

* * *

><p>"Pausing the game!" Evan announced. He pressed a button on the controller and the boys stopped staring at the television. "Gotta pee." Evan placed the controller on the coffee table and ran for the bathroom. When he heard a sniff, he stopped and turned in Katrina's direction. "Are you crying?"<p>

Katrina held up a knife, "Chopping onions." Evan nodded and continued his exposition to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. A second later, the guys had surrounded Katrina, watching her work on the onions. She ignored them at first, but they kept getting closer. Finally, Katrina spoke, "Do you mind? I'm trying to help with dinner here."

"Well, you don't have to cry about while doing it," James mumbled. "I'd prefer for my food to not be drenched." Katrina's eyes widened as she turned to glare at James. The other boys quickly ran back to their spots on the couch.

Lucky for James, Evan came out of the bathroom, "Okay, we can get back to the game." The two boys raced back to the couch and unpaused the game.

Katrina sighed at the sound of explosions and gunfire, "Boys." Rolling her eyes, Katrina went back to work on the onions.

* * *

><p>The group gathered around the dining table, watching as Mrs. Knight placed the turkey on the table. Sitting among them, she spoke, "Okay, dig in!"<p>

As plates were filled with food, conversations echoed in the apartment. Laughter came from mouths both when they were empty and not.

"So, how is Wolff Pack doing with picking their demos?" Kendall brought up. Katrina and Evan groaned. "I'm guessing, not well?"

"Not at all," Katrina confirmed.

"Gustavo knocks down EVERY combination of songs," Evan added. "He says it's because he's still looking for that 'hit song', but I think it's because he hates us."

"We're not even going to be considered in this round of demos because we're too late," Katrina continued. "We have to be perfect before we give them our demos. Gustavo doesn't want to go through with us what he went through with you guys."

"What happened to that interview that you and Kendall had to do?" Logan asked.

"Gustavo's waiting for the demos to get picked first," Katrina revealed.

"There's a lot riding on those demos," Katie realized. "Have you ever thought about just giving them to Mercedes yourself?"

"Skip over Gustavo's approval?" Katrina responded. "Ooh, he'd get upset over that." Slowly, a smile appeared on her face. "I like it."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kendall got up from his seat to go see who it was.

"This food is amazing," Carlos complimented between bites.

"Thank you," Katrina and Mrs. Knight spoke together.

Kendall opened the door to find Natalie on the other side. She wiggled her fingers in greeting.

"I thought you were with your parents for Thanksgiving," Kendall told her.

"We had Thanksgiving lunch," Natalie replied. "Normally, I spend Thanksgiving dinner with my American friends in England. But since they're on a separate continent this year, I thought I'd come see what you were all up to."

"So, you got on a plane just to come see us?" Kendall raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"More Kat and Evan," Natalie corrected. "When you're separated from your friends for two and a half years, you tend to want to spend as much time with them as possible. Plus, it's a lot of fun being around you guys. Around my house in the holidays, it's all bragging about the latest breakthrough. And my parents aren't too thrilled about me 'wasting my time and intelligence on some idiotic television show'." Natalie rolled her eyes. "Try being the middle child in a family of geniuses that could rival Einstein."

"Well, you're always welcome here," Kendall opened the door wider so Natalie could come in. "Look who came for a visit!" The group at the table waved to the smart girl. Carlos quickly got up and left the room.

As Kendall started closing the door, Natalie turned to him, "Oh, by the way, you should probably know that some dude is out there in a suit and sunglasses, whispering into his earpiece that he's got surveillance on this apartment."

"What?!" Kendall exclaimed. He poked his head into the hallway to find the man standing a couple doors away. The man noticed Kendall staring and ran off. "Why do I have the feeling that this has to do with Kat and Evan?"

"And probably you too," Natalie added. Kendall winced, realizing that she was right.

Carlos came back in the room with a chair. Placing it at the table next to his, Carlos gestured for Natalie to join them, "Come on, Natalie. We have enough food for you to join us!"

Natalie hesitated, watching Kendall rejoin the group, "Uh, how healthy is the food?"

"It's a classic Thanksgiving dinner," Mrs. Knight explained. "Turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes and gravy-"

"That sounds very filling," Natalie commented.

"I'm eating it, Nats," Katrina pointed out. "And I have to keep my weight down for modeling."

"Yeah, but you also have one of the highest metabolisms I've ever seen," Natalie retorted.

"It's a holiday," Logan reminded her. "People tend to eat more than they should on holidays anyway." Natalie, unable to argue with that, slowly sat in the empty seat that Carlos had brought, joining the group in their meal.

* * *

><p>The sound of a knock on the door startled the sleeping Big Time Rush. Groaning, they sat up in their beds, wondering what was going on.<p>

Kendall checked the clock, "Who could be visiting us at three AM?"

"Who would be AWAKE at three AM?" James complained. Carlos mumbled something incomprehensible, cuddling up to his pillow.

"Should we go check it out?" Logan asked. Whispers on the other side of the door caught their attention, making all four of them stare at the door expectantly.

"Yeah, let's check it out," Kendall decided, pushing the bedding aside so he could get up. His friends followed him out of the room and toward the main area of the apartment, Carlos practically sleepwalking with his pillow locked in his arms.

Opening the door, a bright light hit their eyes and they had to blink repeatedly to adjust to the light. Once they could see, they noticed that Katrina, Natalie, Katie and Mrs. Knight were staring back at them. The four females were fully dressed, an odd spectacle at such an early time.

"Sorry we woke you boys," Mrs. Knight apologized.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked groggily.

"Aw, they're so adorable when they're confused," Natalie observed.

Katrina ignored her friend's comment, "It's Black Friday. We're going out to get some monster savings on Christmas gifts!"

"At three in the morning?!" all four guys exclaimed.

"The stores open at five," Katie revealed. "We have to get there early enough to beat the crazies." The boys stared in disbelief. "Hey, I'm still a girl. I can like shopping."

"We should go," Natalie insisted. "If we don't go soon, we won't be able to pick up coffee on the way."

"Be good," Mrs. Knight told the boys. She led the girls out of the apartment. The boys continued to stare at the door, unable to speak a word.

Finally, Kendall broke the silence, "Back to bed." The guys turned on their heels and left the room.

* * *

><p>At the store, the group split into two. While Mrs. Knight and Katie went off in one direction, Katrina and Natalie headed in a different one.<p>

"I don't know what to get Logan," Katrina admitted to Natalie as she looked through a rack of clothes. "It's our first Christmas as a couple. Actually, it's our first Christmas together at all."

"It's your first Christmas with a family since that tragedy," Natalie reminded her.

"Right," Katrina agreed. "And I want it to be special. Memorable. I just don't know how. What did you get Cedric on your first Christmas together?"

"A book on the applied dynamics of the solar system," Natalie revealed.

"Cause that's what every boyfriend wants from his girlfriend," Katrina mumbled.

"Cedric was the one that picked it out," Natalie added. "Why don't you just ASK Logan what he wants?"

"Where's the romance in that?" Katrina asked. "I was able to get him a birthday gift, why is figuring out a Christmas gift so much harder?" Natalie shrugged. "What are you doing for Christmas anyway?"

"Spending time with my family," Natalie replied. "In England." Katrina raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah, I know. They wanted to meet Cedric, so we're having a special Christmas vacation. I'm really excited about it. Cedric told me that he has a surprise for me."

"Ooh," Katrina responded. "A surprise! Just pray that he's not asking you to marry him in front of your family. I mean, you both have graduated from college already. Of course, he took the normal route while you sped your way through."

Natalie shook her head, "He wouldn't do that. We talked about it. No marriage until I'm twenty."

"Things change when you're apart," Katrina advised. "Believe me. I think that Big Time Rush's tour allowed me and Logan to get closer together. It forced us to talk because that was the only way of staying in touch. So, what would you suggest that I get Logan?"

"Um, he's been eyeing a chemical kit that I have," Natalie mentioned. "You could get him that. It's only by special order though. And you have to have clearance for it."

"Which you have!" Katrina realized. "You wouldn't mind ordering it, would you? I'll pay you back."

"Sure," Natalie agreed. "I'll call them when we get back to the Palm Woods." She pulled a dress off the clothes rack and handed it to Katrina. "Here, try this on." Katrina raised an eyebrow. "You want your Christmas to be special? You need a special outfit. I still need to get a Christmas gift for you so whatever outfit you choose, it's on me." Katrina seemed okay with this deal, taking the dress to the dressing room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Nats," Katrina came out of the dressing room, red dress draped on her arm. "I think this dress is the one. Let's go find-" She cut herself off upon seeing Natalie. The smart girl was stuck in a headlock under Chase's arm. The stalker had a gun pointed at her head. "Chase. How did you find us?"<p>

"Please, I know you better than you know yourself," Chase insisted. "I know you could never miss a Black Friday."

"Come on, Chase," Katrina tried to reason with him. "You're not a killer."

Suddenly, something hard hit the back of Katrina's head and she fell unconscious to the ground. Emily carefully stepped over the model, "No, he's not. But I am." She came over to Natalie and Chase, giving the smart girl a smirk. Natalie closed her eyes, waiting for whatever was coming. "However, this time, we can't kill. The Zizi want you two to suffer." Using the butt of the gun in her hand, she hit Natalie on the back of the head, knocking her out too. "Let's move them." She picked up Katrina while Chase dragged Natalie out.

* * *

><p>Right when Big Time Rush finished recording a song, a cell phone rang. Gustavo got to his feet, yelling, "WHOSE IS THAT?!"<p>

"Uh, sorry," Logan winced, pulling out his phone. "I thought I put it on silent." He looked at the screen. "Huh, why is Katie calling me?"

"I'm sure it's nothing important," Kelly insisted. "Just ignore it and we'll go on to the next song." Logan shrugged, ignoring the call and putting his phone away. Kelly came into the booth, giving each of the guys another sheet of music. "Here's the latest song. The tempo is a little faster than that last one, so keep that in mind."

Suddenly, another cell phone rang. Gustavo crumpled up the paper in his hands, "Does ANYONE know how to turn their phone on silent?!"

Kendall slowly pulled his phone out to check it, avoiding Gustavo's glare, "This is weird. Now, my mom is calling me."

"Didn't your mom and Katie go shopping with Katrina and Natalie?" Carlos remembered.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kendall mumbled before answering his phone. "Hey, Mom. What's wrong?"

"I'm calling Katrina to be sure she's okay," Logan decided, pulling out his phone again. He quickly dialed Katrina's number and brought the phone to his ear. "Come on, pick up."

"Mom, relax," Kendall spoke into the phone. "They probably just went in another store at the mall. Try asking around to see if they left. Then, ask the security guards. We shouldn't jump to any conclusions." After saying his goodbyes, he hung up his phone.

"She's not answering," Logan started freaking out. "The Zizi got her, didn't they?"

"Relax, Logan," James assured him. "Try Natalie. Maybe Katrina's phone died or something." Logan took a deep breath, dialing Natalie's phone number.

"I'm getting really tired of that cat getting in trouble and interrupting everything," Gustavo mumbled. Kelly stared at him in disbelief.

A door opening to the control room grabbed everyone's attention. Evan and Brandon rushed into the room, breathing heavily. The others froze as they waited for them to gather their breath.

"The Zizi took Kat and Nats," Evan revealed. The others' faces fell. Holding up his phone, Evan continued, "They called about a ransom."

"What do they want?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, they want us," Evan replied. "They'll trade Kat and Nats for us."

* * *

><p>Katrina groaned as she slowly gained consciousness. She tried opening her eyes, but there was too much light for her to keep them open. Her ears picked up the sound of someone vomiting in the distance. Trying again, she blinked to get used to the light, enough to open her eyes fully. Looking around, she found herself in a dirty bedroom, lying on a ratty, uncovered mattress. She searched for any sign of someone else in the room. Finding herself alone, she quickly got up and headed for the round window. Katrina gasped at the sight outside the window. The blue ocean stretched out in the distance. There was no sign of land.<p>

"Crap," Katrina muttered. "No way out."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Katrina turned, expecting the worst. Natalie stumbled inside, holding her head, "I hate boats." Her sweat-covered charcoal hair sprayed out on the pillow as Natalie collapsed on the bed. The boat got hit by a wave and Natalie gagged.

"Is anyone else on here?" Katrina asked. Natalie shook her head, not trusting herself to open her mouth without puking. "I'm just gonna explore the boat. See if I can find a way to communicate with someone." Natalie gestured for Katrina to leave while holding onto her mouth, feeling another vomit session coming up. Katrina ran out of the room before she could be the target for Natalie's sickness.

* * *

><p>Kendall sat on the couch at Rocque Records with his head in his hands while Evan paced in front of him, mumbling incomprehensible words to himself. The others watched the two cousins, unable to come up with a solution to their situation.<p>

"So, let me get this straight," Kendall held up his head. "If we don't give ourselves up to the Zizi, then they'll kill Kat and Natalie. If we do give ourselves up, then we'll be held by the Zizi with no way out. Plus, we don't know if they'll keep their word so Kat and Natalie might end up dead anyway."

"They won't keep their word," Evan insisted. "They just want us to join them to kill us all at once."

"What do we do then?" Kendall asked. "Should we go to the police?"

"No," Evan waved the idea away. "If we bring in the authorities, the Zizi will change their tactics. We don't want that."

"Okay, what about a tracking system?" Kendall suggested. Evan stopped his pacing to stare at Kendall. "If the Zizi want to kill us all at once, wouldn't it make sense that they'd take us to wherever they have Kat and Natalie? And if we're being tracked, then the others would be able to come in and save us."

"That would work," Evan agreed. "Logan, can you get a tracking system on us?"

"Yeah, no problem," Logan confirmed.

"Then, let's go save Kat and Nats," Evan led everyone except Gustavo and Kelly out of Rocque Records.

Gustavo turned to Kelly, "Why do I even bother trying to get something done around here when that cat just messes everything up?!" Kelly rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Katrina left the boat's kitchen, grumbling about being unable to find anything useful there. She found some stairs and raced down them, hoping to find a lead there. A door was slightly ajar so Katrina went through it. She froze at the sight of the contents of the room.<p>

"Cody?!" Katrina exclaimed in surprise. The blonde boy was strapped to a chair, surrounded by explosives. He looked fearful, breathing heavily as he looked around the death trap he was in.

"Help," Cody whispered, not daring to move too much. "They figured out I was spying. As soon as they have Kendall and Evan in their grasps, the Zizi are going to blow us all up."

"Why?" Katrina asked. "Why kill us this way?"

"They needed to be sure we wouldn't get away," Cody revealed. "They can't let me live." Katrina stared at him in confusion. "I found something that could reopen your parents' murder case."

Katrina's eyes widened, "Really?" Cody nodded slowly. "We have to get you out of there. I'll go get Nats." Katrina ran from the room, heading back the way she came.

* * *

><p>"This should keep track of you," Logan typed on his laptop. "Just swallow the trackers and we'll be able to know your exact position." Kendall and Evan looked at the small metal pieces in their hands.<p>

"Uh, are you sure this is safe?" Kendall asked.

"More or less," Logan didn't seem concerned. "You might feel a slight electric shock every now and then until it passes out of your system." Kendall and Evan exchanged quick worried looks. "Nothing fatal though."

"Well, I've swallowed worse," Evan admitted, tossing the tracker in his mouth. He didn't notice the others give him weird looks as he took a drink of water to help him swallow it. Swallowing the water and tracker, he frowned. "I just realized that could be taken the wrong way." He flinched at a sudden electric shock.

"I guess this is the only choice we have," Kendall decided, putting his own tracker in his mouth and taking a drink of water to wash it down.

"So, Evan," James began casually. "What's going on with you and Camille?"

That little comment caused a chaotic reaction. Kendall coughed, choking slightly on the water he had just drunk. Logan twitched spastically, knocking the laptop to the floor. Evan slowly turned to glare at the smirking James. Carlos scratched his head, looking at everyone and wondering what was going on. Brandon laughed nervously, inching toward the door to get out of the tense moment.

"What is he talking about, Evan?" Logan had a strained, slightly crazy smile on his face, eye twitching.

"Nothing," Evan growled, glaring at James. "He's just trying to get you to doubt your relationship with Kat."

"Evan's telling the truth," Brandon insisted. "If anyone would know, it would be me."

"Jeez, James," Kendall shook his head. "Why would you say something like that?"

James sighed, "I guess I'm just not as good of a friend as everyone thinks."

"Did I miss something?" Carlos asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked over the angry faces on the other boys in the room.

"No, Carlos," everyone else answered.

Carlos frowned and crossed his arms, "No one tells me anything anymore."

"So, where are we supposed to give ourselves up?" Kendall asked.

"At the park," Evan answered. "Logan, does the tracker work?" Logan picked the laptop up off the ground and typed on it. He nodded. "Good, let's get going." He and Kendall headed for the door, leaving the others to track their movements.

* * *

><p>"I shouldn't be moving," Natalie moaned. She gagged and had to stop walking to regain her composure. Placing a hand on the walls, she closed her eyes, hoping her dizziness would go away.<p>

"You're not gonna puke again, are you?" Katrina stepped away from her best friend, avoiding any possibility of getting hit by projectile vomit.

It took a moment, but Natalie finally shook her head, "No, I think I've emptied my stomach already." Katrina grimaced in disgust. "Let's keep moving." Natalie continued down the hallway. Katrina kept her distance, but walked along with her.

"Okay, here we are," Katrina opened the door to reveal Cody in his bomb trap.

"I thought you were getting Natalie!" Cody exclaimed. "Not that I'm complaining. This girl's a much better view."

"I am Natalie," Natalie told him.

"No, you're not," Cody shook his head. "Natalie's fat, ugly and such a nerd. I mean, no one could pay me enough to date that freak." Katrina facepalmed while Natalie glared at him.

"I say we leave him," Natalie suggested.

"Yeah," Katrina agreed. "I'm sure Evan will figure out whatever Cody's found." The two girls turned to leave the room.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Cody screamed. "PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

"Well, since you said sorry," Natalie turned back. "I guess I can get you out. Kat, go search for a getaway boat or something." Katrina nodded and left the room. "Now, let's get you free, Cody." She kneeled down beside one of the bombs. Gagging, she had to cover her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"I think," Natalie didn't seem sure. "Either way, I still have to free you." She started analyzing the closest bomb.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Evan stood in the park, waiting impatiently for some sign of the Zizi. Their minds went over all of the bad things that could be happening to Katrina and Natalie, just making them even more nervous with the situation.<p>

Finally, Emily stepped between them and linked her arms with theirs, "Walk with me and don't say a word. I've got snipers all around with their guns pointed at you." Kendall and Evan gulped. Emily led the cousins toward the park exit where the guys saw a black van. The girl made the boys get in the back before climbing in after them.

"Where's Kat?!" Evan demanded once the doors were shut.

"Relax," Emily sat down on one of the couches and gestured for the boys to sit on the opposite one. "We're taking you to her and Natalie. Now, what you say will determine whether you get to head back to the Palm Woods safe and sound with the girls or if you'll be planning a couple funerals." She pulled down a miniature television from the roof of the van. The image on the screen showed a boat sailing on the ocean. "The girls are on that. It's laced with explosives. One wrong move and I'll push a button causing the bombs to go off. If it were me, I wouldn't risk it."

"What do you want to know?" Kendall asked.

Emily smirked, "Be patient, cutie. I'll tell you when I'm good and ready." The engine on the van started up and the trio in the back braced themselves as the van headed for its destination.

* * *

><p>Katrina wandered the ship until she found herself in the back. There, sitting on the edge, was a raft. The model rushed up to it in desperation, ecstatic that she found some way off the boat. Inside the raft was a box. Confused, Katrina picked it up and opened it. Hers and Natalie's cell phones were inside.<p>

"Yes!" Katrina exclaimed. "I'll call Logan. He must be worried sick." She quickly went through her missed calls. "Wow. He's called me a lot. Aunt Jenn too. And Kendall. And Evan. I better call – Wait a second!" Katrina furrowed her eyebrows. "Cody's on the boat with us. Why isn't his cell phone here too?" Her mouth dropped as she realized. "Cody wasn't supposed to survive this boat ride, but Nats and I were. What if those bombs were meant to go off if anyone messed with it? I need to warn Nats!" Katrina raced off.

* * *

><p>The van stopped and Emily turned to Evan, "Okay, we're at our first stop. You go inside and ask for your birth certificate. Any deviancy will cause you to have to say buh-bye to your little sister. Don't worry about Kendall. I'm not allowed to kill him. Yet. Besides, I don't really want to." She gave Kendall a wink. He gagged slightly.<p>

"Emily, why did you bring Kendall along? I'd prefer he'd stay out of this," Evan mentioned.

"I ask the questions," Emily insisted. "Now, go." Grumbling, Evan got out of the van. "So, Kendall, what's it like living with a cousin that you didn't know you had, what, less than a year ago?" Kendall stayed quiet. "Have you ever felt anything for Katrina? It would make sense with her being a model and all that." No words escaped the singer's lips. "The silent treatment, huh? That doesn't bode well for Katrina. She might not live to see her first Christmas with a family in two years! I would hate to have to explain to Evan why he's suddenly an only child. Or your best friend why he's got no girlfriend. Not to mention your other best friend who really has a thing for her. They would all be upset with you, wouldn't they?"

"I have never had a thing for her," Kendall broke his silence. "Not even before I knew she was my cousin."

"Good," Emily smirked. "Because otherwise, some of your other relatives might be disappointed in you. Like your dad, for instance." Kendall glared at her. "You should know that there are some things about him that your mom didn't tell you. Maybe you should ask her."

"What could _you_ possibly know about my dad that I don't?" Kendall didn't seem in the mood for Emily's games.

"Testy," Emily noted. "I like it. How serious are you and Jo? Because I could really teach you some things to spice up your relationship with her. Unless you wanted to move on to me. I would not mind that at all. Of course, your cousins might." Kendall stared at her in disbelief.

Kendall didn't have to answer since Evan came back in the van at that moment. He handed his birth certificate to Emily, "Why did you want this anyway?"

"I told you," Emily snatched the paper from his hand. "I ask the questions. Sit down. We have a couple more stops before we take you to your sister and her friend." Evan sat down and the van headed out.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Logan called out. Carlos, James and Brandon stopped at the door. "They're moving again."<p>

"Are we sure that the Zizi haven't killed them?" Brandon brought up.

"The tracker measures heart rate too," Logan responded. "Their heart rates are a little high, but I imagine that's the stress of the situation."

"You think they'll lead us to Katrina and Natalie?" Carlos checked.

"What other choice do we have?" James slumped down at the dining table in their apartment. "It's not like one of them is gonna call us."

Suddenly, Logan's cell phone rang and the smart boy hurriedly checked who was calling, "It's Katrina!" He answered it, putting it on speaker right away. "Where are you?! We'll come and get you right away!"

"I don't know!" Katrina's voice came from the phone. "We're on a boat and there's water in every direction with no land in sight and Cody's here and Natalie's trying to free him from a bomb trap, but she keeps throwing up from being sea sick and she can't concentrate and there's a raft here, but I'm afraid of taking it because we might end up even more lost and I'M FREAKING OUT!"

"A boat?" Brandon seemed confused.

"A bomb?!" James got to his feet.

"Cody," Carlos growled.

"Okay, Katrina, take a deep breath," Logan advised. "And go through one of your stress dealing routines while I think of what to do."

"I'VE ALREADY DONE IT THREE TIMES!" Katrina yelled.

"Then, it's obviously not working," James mumbled so quietly that Katrina couldn't hear it over the phone.

The door from the bedrooms burst open and Katie ran in, "I thought I heard Katrina! Is she back yet?! Did Kendall's and Evan's idea work?!" The boys immediately made gestures to get her to stop talking, but the damage was done.

"What idea from Kendall and Evan?" Katrina demanded. "What's going on over there?! Did they do something stupid like make a deal with the Zizi?!" Nervous laughter echoed in the room. "Oh no. They did something stupid."

"Nevermind them," Logan responded. "We're tracking them. They'll be fine. You're the one I'm worried about. How are we going to get you off that boat?"

"Like I said before," Katrina sighed. "There's a raft here. But I have NO idea where we are! How are we supposed to know which way to go?!"

"Natalie can't help?" Katie asked.

"She's sea sick," Katrina repeated. "It's really bad. She even threw up on my shoes." The people in the room crinkled their noses. "Which means she can't disarm these bombs! I thought we covered this!"

"Bombs?!" Katie exclaimed. Katrina grumbled something on the other end of the phone. "If Natalie can't, then maybe Logan can?"

"That would work if I was there!" Logan reminded her.

"You both have picture phones right?" Katie mentioned. "Have Katrina take a picture and send it to you." Everyone stared at her.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that," Brandon mumbled.

"Right, Katrina, send me a picture and I'll look it over," Logan spoke over the phone. His phone beeped and he looked down at the picture. "Wow, that's a lot of bombs. This might take me a while."

* * *

><p>The van stopped and Kendall and Evan looked to Emily for instruction. She sighed, picking up Evan's birth certificate and handing it to Kendall, "Take this and go in the building. Give it to whoever's at the desk and ask to see your box. You'll need this to get it open." She gave him a key. "If they ask if you're Evan, lie."<p>

"You have Evan right here," Kendall pointed out. "Why not send him?"

"Because Evan will find meaning for whatever is in that box, but you won't," Emily explained. "When you come back out, give the items from the box to Chase before you get back in this van. If you mention whatever is in that box to Evan while we're in this van, I'll push the button to explode the ship that Katrina and Natalie are on. Go before I push it anyway." Grumbling, Kendall got out of the van.

Kendall found himself facing a bank. Confused, he went inside and approached the desk, "Hi, I'd like to see my box."

"Name and identification," the woman demanded without looking up from her computer.

"Uh, Evan Wolff," Kendall went along with his directions. The woman finally looked up from her computer as Kendall gave her Evan's birth certificate.

"I'm guessing you meant your dad's safety deposit box," the woman mentioned. "Because we don't have one for you, Mr. Wolff."

"Yeah, that's it," Kendall agreed.

"It's about time one of you came out for it," the woman mumbled. "It's been sitting here for years, collecting dust." She grabbed a set of keys. "Got your key?" Kendall nodded. "Then, I'll take you to it." Kendall followed the woman deeper into the bank.

Reaching a room filled with them, the woman pulled out a safety deposit box and placed it on the table in the middle of the room, "I'll be right outside when you're done." She left, leaving Kendall with the Wolffs' security deposit box. Kendall unlocked the box and opened it. Papers filled the box and Kendall sighed as he began collecting them.

Suddenly, Kendall heard a clunk as something heavy fell out of the pile of papers he had grabbed. Curiosity getting the better of him, Kendall picked up the object. It was a rock. Kendall stared down at it, wondering why it could be so valuable that it would be kept in a safety deposit box. Deciding he would ask Evan about it later, Kendall finished collecting the rest of the items, closed the box and left.

* * *

><p>"So, Evan," Emily started. "How many girlfriends have you had since I disappeared on you?"<p>

"None," Evan spoke harshly.

Emily seemed taken aback by this answer, "Really?"

"Sure, I dated," Evan admitted. "But I never got serious with another girl. I loved you and it would have ruined my memory of you. Now that I know you're actually alive, I kind of wish that I had given one of them a chance."

"What about that Camille chick?" Emily brought up.

"Emily, you were gone for eight years!" Evan exclaimed. "Camille was the first person that I felt something for since you rather than just making-out with someone out of boredom. And then you came back and ruined everything. So, excuse me for hating you."

"You know, it wasn't my fault," Emily insisted. "They took me."

"You didn't have to join them," Evan retorted. Emily stared at him, feeling guilty for once. Evan stared right back, determined to not back down.

Emily decided to change the subject, "I know something about Kendall's dad that even he doesn't know. Should I share it with you? Might make your relationship awkward with him."

"Why don't you just keep your secrets?" Evan suggested. "You've already pulled us into this mess. We don't need another one to deal with. And Kendall did nothing wrong. Don't punish him for whatever my family did."

"He is your family," Emily reminded him. "Deal with it."

The doors to the van opened and Kendall climbed back in. He sat down next to Evan, asking, "How many more stops are there?"

"Just one," Emily assured him as the van headed out again.

* * *

><p>"Logan, are you any closer to figuring this out?" Katrina's voice came from Logan's phone.<p>

"Don't rush me!" Logan exclaimed. "I'm working on it!"

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" James declared. "Why don't we split up? Katie and Brandon will check out some nearby harbors, see if they can find anyone missing a boat or something. Carlos and I can follow Kendall and Evan. You can stay here and keep us informed."

"Go," Logan gestured for them to leave. "I need silence to work on this anyway." The four left the apartment for their destinations.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Emily told them as the van stopped for the third time. "This time, I have to escort you." She got out of the van and waited for the boys to climb out. The smell of the ocean entered their nostrils as soon as they exited the van. "Remember what will happen to Katrina and Natalie if you don't do what I say." The boys looked around, noting that they were on the beach. Seagulls could be seen everywhere. "See that shack there?" Emily pointed at a rundown shack on the beach. "Go in there, grab a box and bring it to me."<p>

"Why would that take both of us?" Kendall seemed confused. "Sounds like something simple."

"Are you disobeying my instructions?" Emily smirked. "Because that would cause the end to your lovely model cousin."

"Of course, he's not," Evan insisted. "Come on, Kendall. Let's get this box." Evan pushed his cousin into the shack. The two boys found a box sitting on the table. Kendall tried to pick it up on his own, but found it too heavy to move.

"Guess that's why we needed two people," Kendall realized. "Help me with this." Evan came over and the two boys picked up the box, carrying it out of the shack.

"Excellent," Emily commended them. "Now, put it in the van." They grunted as they placed it inside the van, pushing it further in. Emily got up in the van beside the box and began closing the doors.

"Wait!" Evan called out, making the girl stop before she could close the last door. "What about my sister?"

Emily smirked once again, pointing out to the ocean, "This spot will give you a perfect sight of the explosion that will claim her life."

"You promised that you'd let her go!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I lied," Emily laughed manically, closing the last door. The van sped off, leaving Kendall and Evan alone on the deserted beach. The boys immediately looked to the ocean, hoping they wouldn't see an explosion.

* * *

><p>"Uh oh," Katrina mumbled, kneeling beside the explosives.<p>

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Logan, Natalie and Cody screamed at her.

"NOTHING!" Katrina yelled. "For some reason, I'm hearing a ticking sound. In the movies, that's usually a bad thing."

"You're going to have to use the raft!" Logan insisted. "Get out of there, NOW!"

"What about me?!" Cody exclaimed.

"Oh, for the love of-" Natalie cut herself off as she ripped the wires off of Cody, freeing him. "I've been analyzing the wires. They're not connected to any of the explosives. They were probably there to make sure that Cody didn't leave this spot out of fear. Let's get out of here before I'm too sick to move."

Katrina didn't need to be told again. She stuffed her phone in her back pocket and ran out of the room, Natalie and Cody at her heels. They got to the deck and headed for the raft, hopping on and lowering it to the water.

"Oh, I can already feel sicker," Natalie placed a hand on her stomach.

"Please aim for the ocean," Katrina mentioned. She grabbed the paddles and handed one to Cody. "We have to get away from this boat as quick as possible." While Natalie tried her best to not throw up on them, Katrina and Cody concentrated on moving the raft away from the boat about to explode.

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Carlos called out as he and James ran toward Kendall and Evan on the beach. "Why are you just standing here? What happened to trading yourselves for Natalie and Katrina?"<p>

Kendall and Evan looked at each other before they answered, "They lied."

Suddenly, a loud boom made the four boys look to the ocean. An explosion could be seen in the distance. They stared, unable to tear their eyes away from the spectacle on the waves.

Evan fell to his knees, "I can't believe it. After everything I've done, I couldn't protect her. My sister's gone." He bowed his head as the tears began to form. Kendall kneeled down, trying to comfort his cousin when he himself felt like he was going to cry.

"Well, there goes sneakily kissing Katrina under the mistletoe at Christmas," James mumbled. He was lucky that none of the others had heard him.

"Dude," Carlos turned to James with an idea. "What about Logan? What if he figured out a way to get them off the boat?"

"Oh yeah!" James pulled out his phone. "I'll call him and see."

"He's on the phone with Katrina," Carlos reminded him. "Try texting." James nodded, sending a text instead.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kendall looked to his best friends. His eyes were threatening to release tears. "How can Logan be on the phone with Kat?" James and Carlos immediately began telling the others about what was going on out on the sea.

* * *

><p>"No no no no no," Logan repeated, pushing buttons on his phone. "Don't you DARE disconnect me from her!" Beeping came from the phone, indicating that the call was over. Logan groaned as he hung up and tried to call her back. He just ended up with her voicemail. Slamming his phone on the counter, he wondered what to do next. Getting the text from James, he read it over and decided to meet up with them. The door slammed behind him as he left the apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan ran toward the group on the beach, Katie and Brandon following after meeting up with him in the lobby of the Palm Woods. The boys on the beach turned around to watch them.<p>

"IS MY SISTER OKAY?!" Evan lifted Logan off the ground, yelling in his face.

"I don't know!" Logan exclaimed. "She won't answer my calls!" Evan dropped Logan to the ground. The smart boy groaned in pain.

"What now?!" Evan raised his hands in the air. "What if they really did die?!"

"Um, guys," Katie tried to get their attention.

"Evan, you two aren't invincible," Brandon told Evan, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And, out of the two of you, I thought that Kat would go first. I mean, she does get hurt a lot."

"That's not helping, Brandon," Evan replied.

"Guys," Katie tried again.

"I can't believe we lost her," Kendall mumbled. "It's hard to think of a life without her around now."

"She was my girlfriend!" Logan reminded him. "How do you think I feel?! And all of that wasted time that I could have been with her instead of figuring out if I liked her or Camille."

"Two and a half years," Evan mentioned. "I was away from her for two and a half years and I'll never get that back."

"HEY!" Katie screamed, finally getting the attention of the mourning boys. "There they are!" The boys looked over to where Katie was pointing. At the water's edge, Cody was pulling the raft onto the beach. Katrina and Natalie climbed out. While Katrina stumbled a bit to get her footing, Natalie fell into the sand, seeming to embrace it.

"Oh, sweet land," Natalie spoke into the sand. "Sweet, stable land. No more sea sickness."

"KAT!" The boys screamed. Before she could even register that they were there, Katrina was enveloped in the middle of a hug-fest from the others. She was held so tightly that she couldn't move. Smiling, she just let herself be hugged, wishing she could move her arms to hug them back. Cody finished pulling the raft to shore and watched the reunion, waiting for it to be done.

"Yeah, it's okay," Natalie got to her feet. "It's not like I was in the same position as her or anything. I'm good without a hug." She sighed as she watched Katrina in the middle of the hugs. "And I should be used to this. Second to my best friend, the model."

Carlos picked this up and pulled away from the hug to look over at her, "Hey, Natalie. Come join us." Slowly, a smile appeared on Natalie's face as Carlos pulled her into the giant hug.

"You are getting your shopping done online from now on," Evan told Katrina. She just laughed in response.

* * *

><p>"You're okay!" Mrs. Knight pulled Katrina in for a hug the second the group entered apartment 2J.<p>

"Yeah, and I've had enough hugs to last me the rest of the year," Katrina mumbled.

Mrs. Knight stopped hugging her and looked her in the eyes, "Whatever you want for dinner, it's yours."

"Anything but seafood," Katrina insisted. Mrs. Knight laughed, nodded and walked out of the room.

"Over here!" Evan called the group over to the orange couches. Everyone settled in around him, wanting to hear what he said. "We should probably wait for Camille and Jo before I start talking."

"Is this some sort of meeting?" James asked.

"Once they get here, we can start," Evan insisted.

"Why are we having a meeting?" Katrina brought up.

"Maybe it's got something to do with that rock I found in your dad's safety deposit box," Kendall mentioned.

"Or it could have to do with the situation with the Zizi overall," Logan suggested.

"I'll tell you when they get here," Evan continued to be mysterious about the issue.

"So, that isn't a no on the meeting?" Carlos checked.

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened and Jo and Camille walked in. After closing the door, they joined the group, complaining about their jobs. Chatter built up in the group as everyone began talking about the work they were doing.

"Enough!" Evan exclaimed. "Let's get this meeting started!"

"Totally called it," James mumbled.

"I'm tired of being on the bad end of our battles with the Zizi," Evan continued. "We need to find a way to get ahead of them. Then, maybe, they'll leave us alone for a while."

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Katie asked.

"Katie, leave," Evan insisted. "This doesn't have to do with you."

Katie stared at him in disbelief, "If this involves our family, then it involves me. There is no way I'm just going to sit back and let you do something stupid without me there to correct it."

"Katie, we're protecting you," Kendall tried.

"You guys are the ones that need protecting," Katie got to her feet. "The Zizi haven't gone after me yet."

"And I'd like to keep it that way," Evan told her. "Now, leave."

"No!" Katie crossed her arms in defiance. "I'm tired of being protected. I'm the only one of you that's done any damage to the Zizi. Face it, you need me."

"Fine!" Evan gave in. "Just as long as you're ALWAYS around either me or Kendall, okay?"

"Okay," Katie agreed to the terms, sitting back down. "Continue."

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret that," Evan shook his head. "Anyway, we need to hit them where it hurts by infiltrating one of their bases. Cody, where's one of their hang-outs?"

"Um, the place I worked out of was your house," Cody revealed. "They actually use that place a lot."

"I'm not shocked," Evan responded. "After the holidays, we're going to check the place out. Because the house is so big, we're going to split up in teams. Kat, Brandon, Natalie and I will lead each of the teams because we know the house better than anyone else. To make sure that no one gets distracted, no one is going to be on the same team as someone they've dated." Grumbles came from the members that were part of a couple. "Logan, you're on my team." Logan seemed surprised by the choice, used to being picked last on teams. "Kat, pick someone."

"Let's see," Katrina looked over the group gathered. "Kendall, wanna be on my team?"

Kendall shrugged, "Sure."

"Awesome," Katrina gave him a high-five. "Brandon, your turn."

Brandon frowned as he thought about who he wanted to take, "How about Camille?"

"Okay," Camille seemed upset for some reason.

"My pick," Natalie realized. "And I'm picking Carlos. He's good at finding stuff." Carlos was particularly happy about this choice.

"And back to me," Evan looked over who was left. "Cody, I have to keep an eye on you."

"Yeah, I'd pick me too," Cody mumbled.

"I guess that means Katie's with me," Katrina mentioned. "Since she has to stay with Kendall or Evan."

"It's probably a bad idea to put James and Carlos together," Brandon realized. The best friends looked at each other. "So, I'm picking James."

"Which leaves me with Jo," Natalie finished naming the teams. "I'm happy with my team."

"Good chance for us to get to know each other," Jo mentioned.

"Are you sure that it's okay for James and Camille to be on the same team together?" Logan brought up. "After all, they did kiss." He turned a glare upon the two, clearly still upset about it.

"Would you rather put James and Carlos together?" Evan asked. "They'll get nothing done then."

Logan looked over at his best friends. James and Carlos tried to look innocent, but failed as Carlos accidently made a fart noise and the boys burst into laughter. "Good point."

"Remember your teams," Evan instructed them. "And after the holidays, we're going in."

**(A/N): And there's a good spot to end it. So, maybe our group can FINALLY get some answers to the mysterious Zizi. Like why they targeted the Wolffs in the first place or what's up with the rock Kendall found. Speaking of Kendall, it looks like SOMEONE has a little crush on him. That can't be good considering the fact that Emily is a part of the group trying to destroy him. Thanksgiving went well, except for the guy monitoring the apartment. Who could that be and what does he want? Guess you'll just have to wait to find out. Know what the next chapter is? That's right. IT'S THE CHRISTMAS EPISODE! I guess I could call it a 'Christmas in July' special (if I can get it done this month).**

**Remember, you have until the end of the Christmas episode to vote for who you want Natalie to end up with. Will it be Carlos, James, Logan or Kendall? Keep voting for your favorite! And keep in mind: the second place boy will be featured as part of a love triangle with them. So, until next time, happy reading!**


	82. Songs of Christmas

**(A/N): As I said before, we have a couple special chapters coming up! Christmas in July! And I'm SO happy I got this done before July is over.**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Jenificent3007**_** (Actually, this story will be two years old in a few days! Maybe I can get my next update on that day. That would be really cool.), **_**Leah Garcia**_** (Updated! Before the end of July! As for that little thing that Emily mentioned in the previous chapter, we probably won't see something about it for a while. At least not until I wrap up some other storylines.), **_**Reinoiswriting**_** (Natalie's boyfriend… Yeah he plays a role in the chapters after Christmas. That's why I set the end of the voting contest for after the Christmas chapters. Let's just say that his introduction will REALLY be something to pay close attention to.) and **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Oh, I've already got the idea for Katrina's gift to Logan. All I'm going to say is that it's not what she said in the previous episode and it's something that Logan will love.)**

**Once again, I have no claim to Big Time Rush nor its episode, **_**Big Time Christmas**_**, which is used in this chapter. I also do not own the songs **_**Christmas Time Again **_**by **_**Amely**_** and **_**Beautiful Christmas**_** by **_**Big Time Rush**_**. Please do not sue me for using these items as I have no profit on them whatsoever. Now, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 82: Songs Of Christmas

"Guys!" Kendall exclaimed, rushing up to his friends on the couch. They grunted in response, too interested in what was on the television to pay attention to him. "We forgot to do our Christmas shopping! Well, except for Gustavo."

"So?" The three guys replied, shrugging their shoulders.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve," Kendall reminded them.

Suddenly, his friends looked over at him in terror, "Crap!" They got to their feet and ran for the door.

"Wait," Logan stopped on his heels. "It's too late to go shopping."

"We'll just have to go tomorrow morning," James decided. "How bad could it be?"

The door to the apartment opened and Katrina walked in, laughing. Evan followed her. He wasn't in that good of a mood.

"Guys," Katrina went up to them, barely able to contain her laughter. "You're not going to believe this. Evan forgot to do his Christmas shopping, so now he has to go out tomorrow morning." When Katrina continued to laugh, the boys laughed nervously. "What an idiot." Without another word, she left for her and Katie's room.

Evan glanced over the guys, "You forgot your shopping too?"

"Yep," the boys revealed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Carlos, Kendall, James, Logan and Evan were standing in line to get into a department store for their Christmas shopping.<p>

"Who shows up at five AM on Christmas Eve day?" Logan asked the group.

"Us," James answered. "Cause we didn't shop for anyone except Gustavo." In a whisper to himself, he added, "And Kat."

"What?" Evan looked to the pretty boy.

"Oh, nothing," James insisted.

"Gustavo's gonna love his gift," Carlos seemed excited about it.

"And for everyone else," Kendall mentioned. "We can save up to seventy percent off at TKSimmons' last minute shoppers super sale."

"All our shopping in one location at low low prices," James continued.

"Plus they've got so much selection!" Evan pointed at a sign in the window. "I mean, what other department store carries canned ham?"

"It's the perfect shopping holiday experience," Carlos finished.

The woman next to Carlos looked at him in surprise, "Is this your first five AM super sale?"

"Yeah," the five guys replied.

"Good luck," the woman on the other side of the boys wished.

"Good luck?" Logan repeated, wondering what she meant by that. "What does that mean?" The boys laughed.

* * *

><p>As Kendall got in a tug-of-war with a woman over a sweatshirt, Evan yanked a necklace out of another woman's grasp, "Got a nice gift." Someone else swung in on a curtain and snatched the necklace out of Evan's hand. "HEY!" Grumbling, Evan ran off to find something else to fight for. Meanwhile, James was being wrestled for gifts, Carlos was in a frying pan duel and Logan was tackled to the ground for a scarf. Overall, things were not looking good for the boys' 'holiday experience'.<p>

* * *

><p>Carlos, Kendall, James and Evan raced out of the store, carrying huge shopping bags.<p>

"We did it!" Carlos exclaimed in triumph. "Our Christmas shopping is done."

"We have no idea what we got," James looked at the random stuff in the bag. "But the savings were incredible."

"And now we know why Kat was laughing yesterday," Evan mentioned.

"Wait!" Kendall looked around. "Where's Logan?"

Suddenly, they heard Logan scream. The four guys turned to watch Logan be pushed out of the store in a shopping cart.

"I think I got bought!" Logan realized.

"Crap," Evan mumbled. "Kat's gonna kill me." Quickly, the guys raced after him.

* * *

><p>Carlos pushed the cart carrying Logan into the Palm Woods, followed by Kendall, James and Evan. The boys were in a good mood, wishing holiday joy to those around them. Camille skipped into the lobby, carrying a present. The boys stopped to greet her.<p>

"Merry Christmas," Camille wished the five of them, placing the present in the cart. "This is for all of you. Don't open it until tomorrow."

"Thanks," the guys responded. When she continued to stand there expectantly, the boys immediately began going through their bags.

"And here's our present to you," Logan pulled out a gift and gave it to her.

Camille strained a smile, "A canned ham." She was greeted with five nods. When she still didn't seem happy with it, the boys went back to the bags. "Or would you prefer-" James pulled something out and handed it to Logan who then offered it to Camille. "A scented candle."

"I'll keep the ham," Camille decided. "And I will see you guys next year." She started to walk off.

When Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James weren't paying attention, Camille grabbed the back of Evan's sweater and pulled him away from the other guys. He looked down at her in surprise.

"I've got a special gift for you," Camille told him. After a quick glance to make sure the others weren't paying attention, Camille grabbed the back of Evan's head and pulled him down to her. Their lips met in a quick, but passionate kiss. She let him go and he had a slight smile on his face. "That was just a preview of what you can have if you tell your sister about us this holiday."

Evan's smile disappeared, "She won't be happy. At all."

"Just think about that kiss," Camille advised. "And I hope we can have more of them when I get back." She gave him a wink before walking off. Evan watched her leave. Once she was gone, Evan caught up with the rest of the guys.

He got there just in time to greet Natalie leaving for the airport. The smart girl smiled as she placed a gift on top of Camille's in the cart, "Remember, wait until it's actually Christmas to open it. And no peeking. Oh, and you might want to use some gloves when you touch it." The boys stared at the present. It seemed to shake under their gaze. "Have a Merry Christmas in Minnesota. And Evan, happy birthday. See you in the new year!" She waved and left them.

"Happy birthday?" James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall turned to Evan in surprise.

"Oh, did I forget to tell everyone?" Evan mentioned. "Christmas is also my birthday. My mom had really odd timing with having kids. I was born on Christmas, Vergil was born on April Fool's Day, Tanja and Leyla were born under the sign Gemini, Richard was born on Easter and Rochelle had the fourth of July as her birthday. You know, Independence Day."

"What about Kat?" James asked.

"Valentine's Day," Evan revealed. Logan moaned at this, realizing that having a girlfriend with a birthday on Valentine's Day meant a lot of work on his part. "It's the worst thing ever having a younger sister with a birthday on Valentine's Day because all the boys send her stuff and you don't know if they're just being nice and sending birthday gifts or trying to get with her for Valentine's Day."

"So, what did you do?" Carlos asked.

"I made it easy by just getting rid of all the gifts anyway," Evan shrugged.

"Well, that's one way to do it," Kendall replied. "Now, onward Santa's Helpers!" The boys continued making their way through the lobby, wishing the inhabitants Christmas joy.

Turning the corner, the guys spotted Jo heading for them. They held out their hands, "STOP!" She stopped in front of them.

"Right there," Kendall continued. "Until you get your Christmas gift." He looked in his bag for a gift for Jo. Pulling something out, he handed it to his girlfriend.

"Baby's first birthday frame," Jo commented on the gift.

"No," Kendall insisted, holding out his hand. Logan placed a bow in it. Putting the bow on the frame, Kendall explained, "It's our first Christmas frame. Or it will be when you put a picture of us in it." Jo laughed slightly.

Suddenly, Jett came in from around the corner, "And here's my gift to you." He held it out to show it off.

"Wow, Jett," Jo seemed surprised. "An iSlab?"

"And it's preloaded with pics," Jett continued. "Of us." He used the touch screen to show off a few of the pictures. Upon seeing Kendall's disbelieving face, Jett spoke to him, "Oh, that's right. You don't have a hit TV show with a fat three year contract, like me." Jett laughed.

"Yes," Kendall responded. "But you don't have three friends who are hockey players and an older cousin who can play any sport of his choosing, like me." Kendall snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, Carlos, James, Logan and Evan popped up behind Jett, glaring at the TV star who screamed at the sight of them. The four boys picked Jett up and carried him out. Jett's complaining slowly died from earshot.

"What should we do with him?" Logan asked.

"Closet," James, Carlos and Evan decided. Without another word, they carried him to the supply closet and tossed him in.

Wiping their hands clean, the four boys returned to Kendall and Jo to find the couple kissing under the mistletoe. They immediately averted their eyes to try and give the couple some sort of privacy.

Suddenly, the doors to the elevator opened and Carlos glanced inside. Upon seeing the Jennifers, he had a double take and an idea. Snatching the gift wrapped hockey stick attached to the mistletoe, Carlos told Kendall, "Gimme that." The other boys watched Carlos take the mistletoe over to the Jennifers. "Hey girls. Mistletoe. Now, you gotta kiss me." He pursed his lips, waiting for the kiss.

"No," the Jennifers responded. "We have to catch a flight." Carlos could only watch, depressed, as the Jennifers walked off without giving him a kiss. A second later, they came back.

"Ah, what the heck," one of the Jennifers mentioned.

"It's Christmas!" the three of them finished together. They leaned in and each gave Carlos a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as they left, Carlos told the mistletoe, "I love you."

"My turn!" James exclaimed, taking the hockey stick from Carlos and pushing him out of the way. Standing by the elevator doors, James turned to the others, "So, who's the lucky lady gonna be?" The elevator doors opened and James turned around to come face to face with Katrina. She blinked as she stared at the mistletoe between them. "Well, guess we gotta kiss. Mistletoe rules."

"Kiss me and you die," Katrina declared. "Especially since my boyfriend and my older brother are both standing right behind you."

James turned around to find that Katrina was right. Logan and Evan had made their way over to James, crossing their arms as they glared at the pretty boy, "Kiss her and you die."

"I think I'll just wait for the next one," James decided, stepping to the side to let Katrina out of the elevator. Logan grabbed Katrina's hand and pulled her out right before the elevator doors closed.

"Is he really that desperate?" Katrina asked as the group watched James wait by the elevator doors. The others nodded. Katrina caught sight of the shopping bags. "And I see that you survived last minute shopping."

"Yes, but don't look," Logan insisted. "Your gift isn't wrapped yet."

"Well, I look forward to unwrapping whatever you got me," Katrina told him with a smile.

The elevators opened again and James looked inside. A huge group of girls was there. Seeing what James was carrying, they yelled, "MISTLETOE!" James screamed as the girls pulled him inside, the door closing them in.

"So, I'm guessing we'll have to take the other one," Evan realized. At that moment, the second elevator opened and the group went inside.

* * *

><p>The door to 2J burst open and the group cheered as they made their way inside the apartment, Carlos pushing the cart that Logan sat in. Mrs. Knight, surrounded by luggage and gifts, dropped the presents in her hands. The boys froze at the sight of Mrs. Knight.<p>

"Oh, don't look!" Kendall insisted, the guys immediately covering the gifts they had bought. "We got your presents, but they're not wrapped."

"Well, all of these are," Mrs. Knight gestured to the gifts around her. "And I need help packing. I have to get all of these presents in the carry-on bags so we don't get charged a fortune."

Katie ran into the room and jumped on Kendall's back, "Who cares? Tomorrow is Christmas with toys and snow and toys!" The guys were energetic about the toys part.

"And snow!" Katrina exclaimed. "Actual real snow that fell from the sky. Not shaved ice from a machine, not paper flakes, but a winter wonderland of real snow!" She grabbed Evan's arm and jumped up and down. "We're going to be seeing snow for the very first time!"

"We can have a snowman making contest!" Evan suggested, getting excited with her.

"Or make snow angels!" Katrina went on.

"Or have snowball fights!" Carlos added, the others joining in on the excitement.

"Or make a snowfort!" Kendall continued.

"Or go sledding down some of the hills in Minnesota!" Logan brought up.

"Or catch snowflakes on your tongue!" Katie added.

"And when we're done outside," Katrina finished. "We can sit inside by the fire, drinking hot cocoa and watching the snow fall, creating a beautiful landscape overnight. Oh my God, I can't WAIT for my first Minnesota Christmas!" She squealed in excitement.

"Christmas is not about toys and snow," Mrs. Knight insisted. "It's about giving and being with the people you love."

The kids looked at each other before responding, "No, it's about toys and snow." Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes and Katie let go of Kendall, setting her feet back down on the floor.

James staggered into the room. He had ripped clothing, lipstick marks on his face, messed-up hair and a broken hockey stick in his hand. The others stared at him as he told them, "Mistletoe. Bad." He fell to the floor. The group stared at him.

"Okay," Mrs. Knight got their attention. "Our flight leaves in five hours. So, who's helping?"

"Oh, all of us," Kendall offered. "But first, we have to go give Gustavo his amazing present." He picked up a package off the dining table to show off.

"And we have to give him ours too," Katrina picked up the two gift bags from the dining table. "And here's one for Kelly."

"That's from both of us, right?" Evan checked. Rolling her eyes, Katrina nodded.

"Oh yeah, don't forget about Kelly," Carlos told his friends.

"Right," Logan agreed. He, Kendall and Carlos looked through the bags for a gift for Kelly. "Does anyone know if she likes regular track shoes?" He held up a two tennis shoes that were of differing colors. Mrs. Knight raised an eyebrow at the sight of it.

"Okay, now I'm kind of afraid to find out what my gift is," Katrina admitted.

* * *

><p>Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan, Katrina and Evan caught Gustavo and Kelly right as they were leaving Gustavo's office. The two adults stopped for the group.<p>

"Dogs, cat and wolf," Gustavo addressed them. "Let's make this quick because I'm going to Fiji for the holidays!" He finished his sentence by singing it. The group stared at him. "Okay, it's not my best song ever, but who cares?! I'm going to Fiji!" Kelly laughed at Gustavo's enthusiasm.

"Well, we just wanted to give you-" Kendall began. James pulled out Gustavo's packaged present. "-this."

"We ordered it special," Carlos added. James gave the package to Gustavo.

The producer smiled, not expecting the gift, "Ooh." He quickly ripped off the packaging. Holding his gift up to show everyone, he looked at the boys in disbelief. "Pajamas?" They nodded. "Really?"

"Every Christmas, we wear our PJs all day long," Kendall explained.

"It's our holiday tradition," James noted.

"Really?" Katrina turned to them surprised. They nodded again. "We dressed up."

"There was a tradition in our house too," Evan went on. "Right before we opened our gifts, the entire family would pose for a portrait in front of the tree. My mom would then hang the photo in the dining room. There's a photo for every year since my first Christmas."

"It always made me feel old looking at those photos and seeing us age over those years," Katrina commented. "But I would give anything to go back to one of those pictures." Katrina and Evan sighed sadly, remembering some of their past Christmases that they'll never be able to relive.

"Back to this Christmas," Carlos tried to get things cheerier. "Gustavo, why don't you try them on?"

"Yeah, I'm not doing that," Gustavo insisted, dropping the pajamas to the floor.

"And this is for you," Logan handed Kelly a small appliance.

Kelly examined it, "It's a Panini alarm clock. It's what I always wanted." The guys could tell that she wasn't really that happy with her gift.

"Or," Logan mentioned as the boys dug through their bags. Katrina facepalmed.

"We could offer you this pig watering can," James suggested.

"Ooh!" Carlos perked up. "Or this rockstar nutcracker." He imitated the nutcracker in his hands.

"I'll stick with this," Kelly assured them. They cheered.

"Gustavo, here's the gift from me and Evan," Katrina gave him one of the bags in her hand.

"It's not the matching hat to those pajamas, is it?" Gustavo checked. Katrina shook her head. Deciding it was safe to open it, Gustavo pulled the paper out of the bag to reveal his gift. He pulled it out and opened the case. "Some new sunglasses. Nice." He immediately switched the pair on his face for the new ones. "I can actually use these in Fiji! Unlike those pajamas."

"How did you know what to get him?" Logan asked.

"I'm a girl," Katrina responded. "We know these things. Which brings me to Kelly's gift." Katrina handed the other gift bag to Kelly. The woman seemed relieved at the sight of a gift with effort put in it.

As she opened it, Evan mentioned, "Once again, that's also from me." Katrina rolled her eyes.

Kelly pulled out a box and looked at the picture on the front, "A cover for my new tablet. This is great. Thanks, Katrina." Evan cleared his throat. "And Evan."

The kids looked at each other, barely able to contain their excitement, before Kendall asked, "So, what did you get us?"

"That is a surprise," Gustavo told them. The teens seemed satisfied with that response. "Kelly, get them something surprising for Christmas and ship it to them." The excitement went away.

"Well, that's not surprising," Katrina mumbled.

"Now," Gustavo grabbed their attention once more. "Let's start the holidays!" The others cheered as they joined Gustavo to head for the exit.

Suddenly, Griffin walked up to them with one of his lackeys, "Great news, everyone." The group immediately stopped for them. "I've decided to release a Rocque Records Christmas EP called Holiday Rocque. It will feature music from both bands on the label: Big Time Rush and Wolff Pack." The group seemed happy with the news. "Since it will bring your fans lots of holiday joy and me lots of holiday money."

"So, you're putting some extended mixes from BTR and some acoustic sessions from Wolff Pack in some Christmas packaging," Kelly assumed.

"No," Griffin responded. "I'm putting Christmas songs in Christmas packaging."

"Uh, we haven't recorded any Christmas songs," Gustavo broke the bad news.

"Well then, you better get started," Griffin advised. "Because no one's going anywhere until I get my holiday songs." The group immediately dropped their things in shock and frustration.

* * *

><p>Gustavo stormed into the practice room with the others following, "Three Christmas songs from Big Time Rush, two from Wolff Pack and make our flights by tonight?!" He threw his hat to the ground. "It can't be done!"<p>

"Uh," Evan tried to talk. "I kind of-"

"Sure it can," Griffin interrupted. "It's called a Christmas miracle."

"Ooh!" Carlos chimed in. "Like me getting kissed by the Jennifers today?"

"I heard this old lady lost her artificial leg, right," James began a story. "And then found it the next morning in her stocking." The group seemed impressed.

"See!" Griffin seemed even more convinced. "And I want the songs available for download tonight." Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"I have a song!" Evan exclaimed. Eyes turned to him.

"Evan," Katrina shook her head. "That song we sang one Christmas to help potty train Richard does not count." Disgusted looks appeared on the others' faces.

"I know that!" Evan exclaimed. "The first Christmas after our family's tragedy happened, I kind of wrote a song." Katrina was surprised by his revelation. "It's sad, but it's a Christmas song."

"Let's hear it," Griffin seemed up for it.

"One problem," Katrina brought up. "Brandon's already left with his family for Aspen."

"Not a problem," Gustavo insisted. "I have TONS of recordings of instruments. I can come up with something. I'm amazing!" He led the others out of the room.

* * *

><p>Evan sat in the recording booth, headphones on. The others waited in the control room as Gustavo got things set up. Katrina looked over the paper in her hands, reading the lyrics to herself. The boys read it over her shoulders.<p>

"And begin," Gustavo pressed a button and the music started. Evan brought his mouth to the microphone and began to sing.

_Oh  
>It's Christmas time again, without you here<br>Where have you been, another lonely year  
>I can't forget, remember when<br>It's Christmas time again  
>I hear your voice, I feel your heart<br>And though you're miles away, it seems as though we've never had to part  
>If I pretend you never left<br>It's Christmas time again  
>I'll put the tree up on my own, let it glow<br>I'll hang these ornaments alone, even though  
>You're not here with me I feel you so<br>Don't forget, it's Christmas time again  
>It's Christmas time again<br>Under the tree, wrapped presents with your name  
>On the marquee a thousand miles away<br>These Christmas lights will help you find your way  
>Cold winter nights when it's Christmas time again<br>Christmas time again  
>I'll put the tree up on my own, let it glow<br>I'll hang these ornaments alone, even though  
>You're not here with me I feel you so<br>Don't forget, it's Christmas time again  
>It's Christmas time again<br>I hear you sing again on the TV and radio  
>It's Christmas time alone while you're out there on your own<br>But it'll be alright because I love you so  
>I love you so<br>I'll put the tree up on my own, let it glow  
>I'll hang these ornaments alone, even though<br>You're not here with me I can't let go  
>Don't forget, it's Christmas time again<br>It's Christmas time again_

"Wow," Griffin mentioned. "That is sad."

"Well, not everyone has someone they can spend the holidays with," Katrina told him, remembering back to the Christmases she had after her family's tragedy. "Sometimes you're all alone, stuck in a rundown apartment, with nothing but a small, dying tree to keep you company." She sighed, happy thoughts slowly disappearing from her mind.

"But this Christmas is different," Kendall insisted, bringing her back to reality by placing an arm around her shoulders. "This year, you have a family to spend your Christmas with."

"Yeah!" Carlos exclaimed. "Think of the snow in Minnesota!" A smile appeared back on Katrina's face as snowflakes danced in her mind.

"Well, you have one less song to worry about," Griffin addressed the group as Evan joined them in the control room. "Only one more from Wolff Pack. Make it a cheery and lovey-dovey song sung by Katrina. Now, since it's Christmas Eve, I'm off to the office to fire some people." The CEO seemed entirely too happy to do that task. "I'll check in with you later." He left the room with his lackey following.

"We should do this," Kendall decided. "I think it'd be nice to give our fans a Christmas gift. Plus we can't release just Evan's song. It would make people sad for the holidays."

"I can't write four songs in three hours!" Gustavo exclaimed.

"Actually," Kelly brought up, leading the group into the practice room. She pointed at one of the gold records on the wall "You wrote _Yard Squirrel Christmas_ in five minutes. And it's still your biggest selling single. Ever."

"It was just a stupid, novelty song with sped up voices and I hated it!" Gustavo responded.

"Hey!" Carlos jumped in. "I loved that song."

"Everybody loved that song," James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Katrina and Evan added.

"It was played over and over again in our house during the holidays," Evan went on.

"I write the best songs in the world," Gustavo insisted. "And I will NOT be remembered for some stupid squirrel song!" The group looked at each other.

"Well then," Kendall began. "It's time to write a new Christmas classic."

"You can do it, Gustavo," Carlos encouraged.

"You're a genius," Logan complimented.

"You have the power to get us home for Christmas!" James exclaimed.

"And let us see some snow!" Katrina and Evan added.

"And get yourself to Fiji," Kelly finished. Gustavo bit his thumb slightly as he thought about it.

Suddenly, Gustavo pointed at Kelly, demanding, "Get me blank music sheets, thirteen candy canes and a cup of cocoa with marshmallows piled high because we're about to pull off a big time Christmas miracle!" The group cheered.

* * *

><p>While Gustavo paced back and forth, trying to write a song, the five guys were distracted by games on their phones. Katrina had a guitar out and a notebook in front of her, attempting to speed up the writing process by writing Wolff Pack's other song.<p>

After Gustavo mumbled a bunch of Christmas words, Kendall finally asked, "Anything?"

"Great Christmas songs don't just happen," Gustavo insisted. "I need to be in a Christmasy mood!"

"And Griffin certainly ruined that, didn't he?" Katrina brought up, setting the guitar to the side since she couldn't come up with anything.

"Can we help you?" James offered.

"HOW?!" Gustavo screamed.

"Well, whenever we wanna get into a Christmasy mood," Kendall began.

Big Time Rush got to their feet, "We just get into our-" They jumped and disappeared behind the couch. Standing back up, the boys had made a costume change. "PJS!"

"How do they do that?" Kelly asked.

"I wanna try it!" Evan declared. He disappeared behind the couch. Jumping up, he had also made a costume change. Unlike the other guys though, he was dressed up. A silky, green button top covered his torso while pressed gray pants went down his legs to the dress shoes on his feet. "Darn it! I wanted PJs."

"Face it, Evan," Katrina disappeared behind the boys. When she walked back into sight, she was dressed up as well. A red sweater dress with a gold belt covered her body. Gold flats kept her bare feet from touching the ground. Somehow, her hair had curled itself. A snowflake necklace hung from her neck, matching the earrings she had on. "Our own tradition keeps us from changing into PJs." Big Time Rush seemed impressed with the costume changes.

"And it's spreading," Kelly noted.

"They're cottony, holiday joy!" Logan exclaimed, holding up the top of the pajamas that the boys got for Gustavo. James held up the bottoms, staring at the large waistband that he stretched.

"Yeah, I'm not wearing PJs," Gustavo declared. Katrina opened her mouth and Gustavo continued, "Or dressing up." Katrina closed her mouth, crossing her arms.

Logan and James dropped the pajamas as Carlos tried to think of an idea, "Well, uh, we could try decorating the place!"

"Ooh!" Kelly seemed to like the idea. "I've always wanted to decorate the studio for Christmas."

"Bingo!" the five guys exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, that's a great idea," Gustavo spoke sarcastically. "Let's just waste a couple hours driving around town buying Christmas decorations!"

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Kendall asked. "Every company in this building, except Penny's Pet Care, is already gone for the holidays."

"Yeah!" Carlos agreed. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we 'borrowed' some decorations."

"Shouldn't be too hard considering that Evan knows how to pick locks," Katrina added.

When eyes turned to Evan, he mentioned, "Don't ask."

"Let's go!" Kendall decided. Without a second thought, the guys and Katrina raced out of Rocque Records to 'liberate' some Christmas decorations.

* * *

><p>While Gustavo worked on the song at a piano, the guys, Katrina and Kelly decorated the area around him. Every now and then, they would refill his cocoa with marshmallows. Once they were done, Kelly sat in a chair facing a television and turned it on. The television projected a fire on the screen. She high-fived the others, excited that the entire studio was decorated.<p>

"I've got it!" Gustavo exclaimed, making all eyes turn to him. "Dogs! Get over here and sing!"

"What's this about a song?" Griffin automatically appeared in Rocque Records. The group screamed at the sight of them. "Perfect! I'll just sit here and listen." With that said, he sat down on one of the couches. After staring at him for a second, Gustavo and the boys went to their song.

Kendall started, "_Let's go!_"

Carlos popped in for a short line, "_Big Time!_"

"_Merry Christmas, everybody,_" Kendall wished before James began singing.

_Put down video games  
>Pick up some candy canes<br>And hang a wreath on your door_

Kendall brought his voice in next.

_Hey, give back to those in need  
>Bring peace and harmony<br>Cause that's what Christmas is for_

Logan smiled as he sang.

_And this Christmas (It's Christmas), this Christmas (It's Christmas)  
>We'll celebrate a wonderful year<em>

Carlos came in for his part.

_Oh, this Christmas (It's Christmas), this Christmas (It's Christmas)  
>We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer<em>

All four boys sang the chorus, clapping as they did. Katrina and Evan clapped too.

_We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>We can make the world shine bright<br>As long as friends and family are with us  
>Every star will shine tonight<br>We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)  
>We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)<br>We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<em>

Carlos pulled Katrina over to them during his part. Before she could figure out what was going on, he push her together with Logan.

_Let's party in the snow  
>Under the mistletoe<br>Girl, I've been waiting all year, (All year), hey_

That sung, Carlos pulled out some mistletoe and hung it over the couple's heads. Katrina laughed slightly as she leaned in and gave Logan a kiss on the cheek. The smart boy sang next, pulling his girlfriend closer to him.

_Rudolph can take a break  
>Frosty can melt away<br>As long as I got you here_

James almost missed his cue since he was too busy staring at the loving couple.

_And this Christmas, this Christmas  
>We'll celebrate a wonderful year<em>

Kendall pulled Evan in to join in the fun as he sang.

_Oh, this Christmas (It's Christmas), this Christmas (It's Christmas)  
>We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer<em>

While the Wolff siblings clapped along, Big Time Rush went back into the chorus.

_We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>We can make the world shine bright<br>As long as friends and family are with us  
>Every star will shine tonight<br>We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)  
>We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)<br>We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<em>

Kendall pulled his two cousins in, singing.

_Happy holiday  
>Spread the love on Christmas day<em>

The other guys joined in.

_Singing, happy holiday  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<br>Happy holiday  
>Spread the love on Christmas day<br>Singing, happy holiday  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas (It's so beautiful)<br>We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>We can make the world shine bright<br>As long as friends and family are with us  
>Every star will shine tonight<br>We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)  
>We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)<br>We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<em>

Kendall soloed again.

_We can make a beautiful Christmas, oh_

While the Wolffs went over to join Kelly, the guys finished the song together.

_We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>Happy holiday<br>Spread the love on Christmas day  
>Singing, happy holiday<br>We can make a beautiful Christmas_

Finishing up, the group turned to face Griffin. The CEO and his lackey were both dressed in pajamas.

"See," Griffin addressed them. "Christmas miracles do happen." He got to his feet as the group silently cheered. "And thanks for the PJs, boys. They make me feel so Christmasy."

"Christmasy enough to let us release a single from each band instead of an EP?" Kelly practically begged.

"Ho ho ho," Griffin responded. "No." The group felt crushed. "And make the boys' other two celebrity duets."

"Celebrity duets?!" the group exclaimed.

"Yep!" Griffin announced. "And neither one can have Wolff Pack. They've got their last song to worry about as it is. Remember, I want that one to be a lovey-dovey, cheery, girly song sung by Katrina with a slight rock edge."

"How are we supposed to get celebrities to sing with Big Time Rush on Christmas Eve?!" Gustavo screamed.

"It's easy!" Griffin insisted. "You just get some celebrities and sing with them." The group continued to stare at the CEO with disbelief. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to a soup kitchen to remind myself how lucky I am on Christmas." He grabbed a candy cane from a bowl of them. "Buh-bye." He and his lackey left again.

"You mean, buh-bye Christmas in Minnesota," Logan realized. Gustavo played a couple notes on the piano as Kendall fell back on the couch.

"And no snow," Katrina seemed like she was going to cry.

"We can always make snow," Carlos suggested.

"It's not the same," Katrina fell to the couch.

"This might make you feel better," Logan offered her something. "Your gift."

Katrina stared down at the item, raising an eyebrow, "A clown cookie jar?"

"No," James butted in. "That's from the rest of us. Here's your gift from Logan." He pulled out a pink gift bag and set it on Katrina's lap. Katrina stared at it for a second before reaching in to pull out her gift. While she was occupied, James leaned in to a very confused Logan, "You owe me, big time." The boys stared at James curiously, wondering how the pretty boy could have come up with the gift so quickly.

"Wow," a smile broke onto Katrina's face. "This is… wow. This is perfect. Thank you, Logan." She set aside her gift and got up to give Logan a kiss.

When Katrina broke away, Logan asked, "What did I get you?" Katrina raised an eyebrow. "I mean, why don't you tell everyone what I got you."

"It's a huge donation in my name to help fund a new animal reserve in Africa," Katrina revealed, holding up the framed certificate as proof. "They're going to be helping protect the big cats out there. You must have been saving up since you got back from tour to pull this off. I just expected a stuffed animal or something, but this? This is amazing." Her mood had obviously lifted as she looked back down at her gift, unable to stop smiling.

"Amazing, huh?" Logan turned a glare upon James. Kendall, Carlos and Evan suddenly appeared behind James, joining in the glare.

"Hey, let's search for some celebrities to duet with!" James suggested to get the attention off of him, running out of sight.

"What's his problem?" Katrina asked, oblivious to the fact that James had gotten the gift, not Logan.

"I'm going to push back our flights," Kelly announced. "You guys get James and start searching for celebrities." She walked off, phone in hand.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Kelly came back. "I just pushed back all of our flights four hours."<p>

"And how are we doing on our celebrity search?" Gustavo asked the team in front of him.

"All of our family's celebrity friends are out on holiday," Katrina revealed.

"One of my friends has a singing dog that he's willing to loan," Evan offered, covering his phone with his hand. "The dog's pretty popular online." He received glares from the others. "I'm gonna take that as a no." He went back to his phone to relay the bad news to his friend.

Kendall hung up the phone he was using, "I just got off the phone with Lady Gaga's people!" The others perked up.

"Ooh, what did she say?" Gustavo asked.

"Who's Big Time Rush?" Kendall quoted. The mood fell again.

"What about Jordin Sparks?" Gustavo suggested.

"Out of town for the holidays," Logan responded, closing the laptop he was using. "Just like every other celebrity we could sing with."

"Hey!" Carlos grabbed their attention. "But on the bright side, astronaut Buzz Aldrin is very interested." The group stared at him in disbelief. "Second man to walk on the moon! And better than Evan's dog idea!"

"At least the dog can sing!" Evan exclaimed.

"There's gotta be some celebrity who's still in town," James slammed his fist down on the armrest of the couch, accidently hitting the remote and changing the channel on the television.

Miranda Cosgrove showed up on the television, saying, "So, join me, Miranda Cosgrove, for my 'Have Yourself A Miranda Little Christmas' special, live from Los Angeles." The group leaned in to stare at the television. "With duets with all your favorite stars, like international superstar Fabio, Lightning the TV wonder dog and-" James slammed his hand down on the remote to pause the television.

Rushing over, Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan posed beside Miranda on the television, "Big Time Rush!"

"How?!" Gustavo and Katrina exclaimed.

"It'll be another Christmas miracle," Carlos insisted.

* * *

><p>Logan, Carlos, Kendall, James, Katrina, Evan, Gustavo and Kelly arrived at the studio that was taping Miranda Cosgrove's Christmas special.<p>

"So, what's the plan?" Kelly whispered.

"The plan is," Gustavo began. "There is no plan if we can't get into the studio."

"Easy," James insisted. "All we gotta do is get past security."

"Piece of cake," Carlos, Logan and Evan decided.

Suddenly, a deep voice rang out, "No entry if you're not on the list." The security guy came out, throwing someone out of the building. The group looked down at the pained man.

"Don't panic," Kendall told them. "Remember, there's one guy who's on everybody's list."

* * *

><p>"Ho ho ho," Gustavo strolled past the security guard, dressed in a Santa suit. "Merry Christmas!" The others followed him in on their knees to look short like the elves they were dressed as. "Ho ho-" The security guard stepped in front of him. "Oh."<p>

"Seriously," the security guard began. "You thought I'd believe you were Santa? And his elves?"

"But I am Santa," Gustavo insisted. He stepped to the side to allow the security guard to see the group dressed as elves.

"We're here to see Miranda!" the 'elves' spoke in high pitched voices. The security guard crossed his arms.

* * *

><p>Not long later, the security guard pushed the group out. While the others complained, Gustavo called out, "You just made my naughty list, pal!" The security guard pushed them away.<p>

"What now?" Evan asked. The boys and Katrina immediately put hands on their chins to think of another idea.

* * *

><p>Kelly, dressed up as a package delivery man, pulled a cart of presents past the security guard, "Special delivery for Miranda Cosgrove." The security guard rolled his eyes before stopping her.<p>

"All packages must be inspected," the security guard insisted, taking a bite of the sandwich in his hand.

"Yo, you can't open Miranda's presents, dude," Kelly responded. The man just glared back at her.

* * *

><p>Screaming, the boys, Katrina, Gustavo and Kelly were in the unwrapped presents as they were pushed out of the studio.<p>

"Told you this was a bad idea!" Kelly reminded the others. The cart went into traffic, almost getting hit by a car.

"What else can we do?!" Katrina screamed over the sound of cars honking. She had her eyes closed so she didn't see her brother join the other boys in putting their hands to their chins yet again.

* * *

><p>"Really?" Katrina stared at the guys in disbelief. "This is what your mischievous minds came up with?" She looked down at her clogging outfit.<p>

"We're running out of ideas!" Kendall exclaimed. "So, shut up and clog dance!" With a sigh, Katrina joined the others in clogging into the studio. They stopped at the security desk.

"Hallo," James spoke to the security officer with a fake accent. "We are the VanSchnoozle Family Christmas clog dancers, ya."

"Ya!" the entire group waved to the security man.

"We are here to dance for the TV program!" Kendall continued with the fake accent.

"Well, let's see you dance," the security guard demanded, continuing to eat his sandwich. The group seemed nervous before they slowly clogged further inside the studio. "The other way." They clogged back toward the exit.

Tired of all the 'ideas' the teens came up with, Kelly called out, "Just run for it!" Screaming, the group tried to run past security.

The security officer stepped in front of them once again, "I've had enough of yo-" The man stopped talking and his eyes went wide. Putting his hand on his throat, the man was unable to speak.

"I think he's choking," Carlos realized. The group didn't know what to do as the man fell to the floor.

"It's another Christmas miracle!" Gustavo exclaimed. The group, except Katrina, charged further into the studio.

"Really guys?" Katrina called out after them. "You're gonna just leave this man to die?"

Suddenly, they stopped and turned around, Logan saying, "Okay, we might be horrible people." They rushed back to help the choking security guard. Kelly wrapped her arms around the man, giving him the Heimlich maneuver. The piece of sandwich that was choking him flew out of his mouth and hit Gustavo in the face.

"That was gross," Gustavo declared.

"Thanks," the security officer told the group. "Who are you guys?"

"We're Big Time Rush and we just wanna get home for the holidays," Kendall put it simply. The entire group added small words, making them seem even more desperate.

"Well, Merry Christmas," the security guard dropped his clipboard to the ground. The group watched, confused, as the man bend over to pick it up. "I dropped my clipboard and I'm distracted and can't see you." The group immediately thanked him before running off to find Miranda.

* * *

><p>As Miranda left the set to change for her next scene, the group poked their heads out from behind some backdrop.<p>

"All we have to do is get dreamboat Fabio to not make his performance," Gustavo began.

"The producer will freak," Kendall added. "How are we gonna replace Fabio on such short notice?"

"That's when we show up, checking out the show," Carlos continued.

"Oh, hey," Logan started the fake conversation. "Did you need someone to sing a duet with Miranda?"

"We're Big Time Rush," James went on. "We're a band."

"We record the song and boom," Kelly spoke next. "Christmas miracle number two."

"I'll go with the guys to make sure that they don't screw something up," Katrina mentioned. "Plus it wouldn't hurt for them to meet Miranda while around another celebrity, even one as minor as me."

"And if something does go wrong," Evan added. "Kat will let me know and I'll create a distraction for our getaway."

"You'll be with me and Kelly while we hack into the soundboard," Gustavo finished the plan's layout. "And record the whole thing. Good luck!" While he, Evan and Kelly went in one direction, Big Time Rush and Katrina waited for them to take their spots.

"Okay," Kendall addressed the people around him. "Now, how do we keep Fabio from stepping on that stage?" Someone pushed a cart their way and they hid. Once the person left, they ducked back out, looking at the contents of the cart with interest.

* * *

><p>"Bears are awesome," Carlos mentioned as he put the head of his bear costume on. Kendall and James were already in theirs.<p>

"I'm just curious as to why they had a Goldilocks costume in here when she wasn't in the sketch," Katrina told the boys as she secured her hair under the blonde wig.

"Maybe she's in a future sketch," Logan suggested. He had changed too, making himself look like a worker on the set.

"So, we have the plan, right?" Kendall checked. "James, Carlos and I will get Fabio while you two bring in the cart we're going to hide him in." The others nodded. "Great, let's move."

Logan poked his head out of the room to check for anyone that might throw them out. Giving the 'all clear' sign to the others, the group headed with a cart to Fabio's dressing room. The bear dressed boys went in first. After waiting a few seconds for the boys to capture Fabio, Logan and Katrina followed them in with the cart, shutting the door after them.

* * *

><p>"Going live!" Logan called out as he and Katrina pulled the cart carrying Fabio around a corner. The boys dressed in bear suits followed, pushing the cart from behind. "Nothing to see here!"<p>

"Just going to the set to start the Goldilocks and the Three Bears sketch," Katrina added.

Suddenly, Miranda showed up in their path. Logan and Katrina turned around to push the cart in the other direction, warning the others of Miranda's appearance. The group quickly ducked into a random dressing room, Logan closing the door after them. They looked around, realizing where they were.

"Please tell me this isn't whose dressing room I think it is," Logan spoke to the others. The boys dressed as bears took off their bear heads.

"Who might not like that we kidnapped her guest star," James added.

"We are in SO much trouble," Katrina realized.

The door to the dressing room opened up and Miranda and her producer walked in. They immediately stopped at the sight of the intruders.

"What's going on here?" Miranda demanded.

Fabio took this chance to escape the cart he was in, "Miranda help!" He looked over at the boys and Katrina. They tried to put on their most innocent grins. "Oh no. Not Big Time Rush and Katrina Wolff again."

"Miranda," Kendall addressed the celebrity. "Do you believe in Christmas miracles?" Miranda looked over the group, trying to decide on what to do with them.

**(A/N): Even though I could probably continue with this, I think I'll end it here so the chapter isn't insanely long and I can write the second half in the next chapter. So, although we know the storyline of the episode so we know slightly what happens next, there are a few things that bring some questions. Like where's Katrina going to fit in since she's been discovered with the guys by Miranda? Will the Wolff siblings get their snow? What song will be Wolff Pack's second Christmas song? And then there's that present. Will Logan tell Katrina that he didn't actually get that gift for her, but James did? What will Katrina do if she finds out that James did get that gift? Will Evan tell Katrina about his relationship thing with Camille or will he be too chicken? And, last, but certainly not least, how will the group's Christmas Day end up? Will they have a happy Christmas or will the Zizi come in and mess things up? You'll just have to wait to find out! Hopefully, not too long.**

**Remember people: once the Christmas special ends, so does the voting contest! Get your votes in to decide which Big Time Rush member will end up with Natalie! Right now, Carlos has a HUGE lead, so if you want someone else, you better get voting! And the second place boy will end up in a love triangle with Natalie and the winner. So, keep voting and happy reading!**


	83. California For Christmas

**(A/N): Sorry I've been missing in action on this story! For some reason, there's been this one scene that I've written over and over again, but I cannot get it right. I hope it doesn't sound weird here. Plus I've been working on my own published book (check out ending notes for more). And now, there goes that 'Christmas in July' thing because it's almost Christmas in real life. Oh well. At least I'm getting an update, right?**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Lucy Case**_** (Less Katrina? But there wouldn't be a story without her! Then again, I do have planned quite a bit of scenes in the next chapter that don't have her. You'll see why late in this chapter.), **_**Jenificent3007 **_**(Sorry this update took so long. And now it's past the two year anniversary so, thank you! Oh, there might be some relationship drama with Natalie very soon… Let's just say that the triangle might start earlier than it's expected.), **_**Dreamer1992 **_**(Sorry this took so long! I've been working on it on and off for a while. Then, I realized it was almost Christmas and it wasn't up yet. Then, I hated myself for leaving all of you without something to read. But, it's here now!), **_**Reinoiswriting**_** (I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I'm still upset with myself for leaving all of you without the second half of the episode at least. AND for not updating so long. Please don't be mad.) and **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (It's okay that you took a while to review! It took me a while to update! Real life gets in the way all the time. I checked out that song, **_**I Want You Bad**_**, and you are SO right! Like so right it's kind of freaky. Maybe I'll use it in a future chapter.)**

**Even though I haven't updated this in a while, it's not cause I figured out how to own Big Time Rush. Cause I still don't own the show or the band and especially not the episode, _Big Time Christmas,_ which is used here. Wish I owned them, but I don't. I also don't own the songs **_**All I Want For Christmas Is You**_** (performed by Big Time Rush and Miranda Cosgrove), **_**Mixtape for Christmas**_** by **_**Hey Monday**_** and **_**Stay In Our PJs**_** by (the yard squirrel versions of) Big Time Rush. Now, without further ado, the chapter.**

Chapter 83: California For Christmas

"You're all going to jail for Christmas," Miranda's producer announced to the group that had been caught in Miranda's dressing room.

"Oh no, don't call the police!" Kendall begged. "We're allergic to police!" The others nodded, agreeing with the blonde.

"We weren't Fabio-napping," Logan explained. "We were just hiding him so we could sing with Miranda." Miranda's eyebrows went up. "Sorry, Fabio."

"Look," Carlos continued. "If we don't record three Christmas songs by today, our grinchy CEO won't let us go home for Christmas."

"Actually, if you include Wolff Pack's songs, it's five," Katrina added.

"Yeah, but yours aren't celebrity duets," James pointed out. He looked desperately at Miranda. "We're Big Time Rush! We're a band!"

Miranda seemed to contemplate the predicament before leaning over to her producer, "They're really cute." The guys got excited at this. "And I've heard of this girl. She could really use a break with all the trouble she's been in lately." Katrina sighed in relief.

"They locked Fabio in a costume bin," the producer reminded Miranda.

"Yeah, but," Miranda stepped forward with a smile on her face. "The guys are really cute. And the girl will definitely bring some guy viewers." The guys and Katrina looked at each other, thinking this was good for their effort.

"My daughter does love their album," the producer admitted. The guys seemed happy about this. "And my son has a poster of her on his wall." Logan's smile disappeared as he looked over at his model girlfriend who had a smile of her own.

"And they did put some tasty snacks and a movie to watch for me," Fabio held up the items he was referring to. "And by the way, I'm a horrible singer."

"He's right," Miranda agreed. "He's a horrible singer."

"Ooh, um," Carlos cleared his throat. "And we can sing." The last word was sung. Kendall joined in at a higher pitch. Then James hopped in followed by Logan, each of them higher than the other. Katrina pointed at them with a smile on her face.

Once they stopped, Miranda looked at Katrina, "And you?"

"Um, I can sing too," Katrina revealed. "But they're the ones that need the duet, not me. I'm really only here cause I'm related to one of them." She pointed at Kendall.

"So," Kendall spoke to Miranda. "How are we doing?"

Miranda crossed her arms, "Honestly, it could go either way." The group was suddenly worried.

* * *

><p>Evan watched his phone while Gustavo and Kelly worked on hooking up their recording equipment with the equipment for the set.<p>

"I haven't heard from Kat yet," Evan mentioned. "Please let that be a good thing."

"Don't worry," Kelly assured him. "I'm sure she's got a perfectly good reason for not texting you."

"Yeah, like being in trouble," Evan looked up from his phone.

"Or she's helping the dogs get ready," Gustavo insisted, still working on the recording device in his hands.

"Okay," Kelly spoke. "The producer should be freaking out looking for a replacement for Fabio by now."

"Which means," Gustavo went on. "Either a miracle happened and the dogs are in wardrobe or they got caught and we're going to jail for Christmas!"

"I've had enough jail cells for one year," Evan mumbled, getting weird looks from Gustavo and Kelly.

The sound of a bell gained their attention. Evan, Gustavo and Kelly watched with baited breath as the show went back to filming.

"Welcome back to _Have Yourself A Miranda Little Christmas_," the announcer spoke.

A doorbell rang on the set and Miranda came down the stairs, giving the camera a smile, "Hey. I hope it's the Christmas pizza I ordered." Evan, Gustavo and Kelly crossed their fingers as Miranda opened the door.

Fabio was behind the door with a pizza, "Hey Miranda." Evan, Gustavo and Kelly threw their hands in the air, giving up on waiting for a miracle.

"That's probably why she hasn't texted me," Evan realized. "She and the guys are in jail."

"It's Fabio's Pizza Delivery," Miranda spoke into the camera.

Fabio winked, "I got you some candy cane peppermint pizza." He opened the box to reveal the pizza.

"Yum!" Miranda acted with enthusiasm. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I got stuck in the snow," Fabio responded.

"Well, how'd you get out?" Miranda asked.

"Well, you know, some people came around and helped me," Fabio opened the other door, revealing Big Time Rush and Katrina walking up to the door with smiles. They greeted Miranda happily. Evan, Gustavo and Kelly had joy back on their faces.

"Big Time Rush and Katrina Wolff," Miranda introduced them to the camera.

"Press record!" Kelly told Gustavo. "Press record!"

"Fiji, here I come!" Gustavo pressed the button.

"Why is Kat with them?" Evan seemed confused.

"Shh!" Kelly insisted. "Recording!" The sound for the song, _All I Want For Christmas_ began.

"Do you guys wanna join me for a song?" Miranda offered the boys. They agreed happily.

* * *

><p>After a quick change, the guys and Miranda sang as they roamed the stage, dancing. While Big Time Rush and Miranda were singing, Katrina and Fabio would pop in every now and then, dressed as Christmasy as the singers. Fabio kept making appearances as Santa Claus with Katrina dressed as an elf. After getting bored with watching, Evan had left Gustavo and Kelly, found a bear costume and joined the group on set wearing it. Big Time Rush was not thrilled to find a bear chasing them. Of course, in the end, the boys did make peace with the 'bear' by giving him some gifts. At the end of the song, Gustavo and Kelly cheered, getting up and unplugging their equipment to the surprise of the crew.<p>

On stage, Big Time Rush, Katrina, Evan in the bear suit, Miranda and Fabio clapped along with the sound of the fake audience. Miranda spoke to the camera, "Thanks to everyone for watching. Thanks to Vice President Biden, to Fabio, to Katrina Wolff and to Big Time Rush!" Evan faked a roar. "And to the bear, of course."

"Happy Holidays," Big Time Rush and Katrina wished as they waved to the camera.

"That's a wrap, folks," the director announced. The crew cheered.

"Thank you so much," the boys told Miranda.

"Thank you guys!" Miranda replied. "Thanks for being on. You guys were great!"

Evan took the bear head off, "Whew, it's hot in there." He pushed away some of his sweaty hair.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Gustavo and Kelly," Katrina couldn't help but to smile at her brother.

"I thought you were supposed to text me," Evan retorted. Katrina went silent at this.

"Your brother's just as hot as the other guys," Miranda whispered to Katrina. The model ended up with a look of disgust. Miranda turned back to the boy band, "Oh, and good luck with your EP and getting back to Minnesota."

"You can come too, Miranda," James offered. The others looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah, it'll be cold, but you and I can –" He wrapped his arm around Miranda's shoulder. "Cuddle together to stay warm."

"No!" Kelly walked onto the set to break up the conversation. "We have to leave, now!" She herded the boys away from Miranda while Katrina and Gustavo followed them. Miranda and Fabio waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>Cheering, the group left the studio, heading into the parking lot. Hope was on their faces that they might actually get out of California for Christmas.<p>

"Why are you so happy?!" Gustavo broke up the party. "We still need to write a third song. Find another superstar to sing it with. Write another song for Wolff Pack. Oh yeah, and do it in time to catch our flights."

"Wait, everybody close your eyes," Carlos suggested. "And wish for another Christmas miracle." Immediately, everyone but Logan and Gustavo closed their eyes and wished for their next Christmas miracle.

"That's ridiculous," Logan insisted. "There's never gonna be a - Oh, what the heck." Logan joined in with the others whispering for a Christmas miracle. Gustavo stared at the group with disbelief.

"I hate to break it to you dogs," Gustavo began. "But I think we're fresh out of Christmas miracles."

Suddenly, the sound of a car horn grabbed everyone's attention. Gustavo turned his head just in time to see a limo hit him.

"This isn't the miracle I was hoping for," Katrina mumbled. The group watched in disbelief as the long limo drove in front of them, seeming to never end. When the limo finally skidded to a stop, the window rolled down and Snoop Dogg poked his head out.

Snoop took off his sunglasses before speaking to the group, "Please tell me I didn't just hit a reindeer."

"Snoop Dogg?!" the group exclaimed.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Carlos yelled into the sky.

* * *

><p>Back at Rocque Records, Big Time Rush and the Wolff siblings stared at Snoop Dogg in awe. The rapper drank his hot chocolate while clutching a present under his arm.<p>

"That's some good cocoa," Snoop told them.

"I can't believe we're recording a song with Snoop Dogg!" James exclaimed. The others in the boy band were just as excited.

"So jealous," Evan muttered.

"Hey, it's the least I could do after running Gustavo Rocque over with a limo," Snoop responded. The group turned to see Gustavo working on the piano, arm in a sling and wounds all over.

"Now I just have to write the song," Gustavo strained his words.

"Don't worry," Kelly assured Snoop. "You won't be here long. He writes songs really fast." The others nodded.

"I got it!" Gustavo exclaimed. "I got it!" He turned to the piano. Suddenly, he burst into tears. "I don't got it. I'm never going to Fiji." He played depressing notes on the piano.

"You know what, Snoop?" Kendall spoke to the celebrity. "This is all a part of his process. He gets it, he doesn't get it, then he cries. Hey, who's the present for?"

"Grandma," Snoop revealed.

"Oh, cool," Logan replied. "Is it diamond encrusted dentures?"

"Is it a platinum and emerald bracelet that says 'number one grammy'?" James guessed.

"Is it a helicopter?" Carlos asked.

"Is it plane tickets for an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii?" Katrina threw her guess in.

"It's even better," Snoop told them. The group watched with anticipation as Snoop opened the gift. He reached in and pulled out the gift. "It's a homemade scented candle holder. And I made it myself." The five boys stared at the homemade gift in disbelief.

"Where are the emeralds?" James asked.

"Man, Christmas ain't about expensive gifts," Snoop insisted. "It's about giving from the heart."

"Aw!" Katrina smiled. "That's so sweet!" The boys agreed.

"Very Christmas messagy," Logan added.

"Now, if only we could make a SONG OUT OF IT!" Gustavo yelled.

Suddenly, Logan had a look of realization on his face, "A song. That's it!" The group watched as he ran into Gustavo's office, closing the door after him.

"What was that about?" Katrina asked the guys. They shrugged.

"Somebody get him," Kelly instructed. "We need him for whatever song Gustavo's going to write."

Kendall, Carlos and James got up from the couch and went up to Gustavo's office door. Kendall knocked on the door, "Logan, can't whatever you're doing wait until AFTER we record a song with Snoop?"

The door opened and Logan poked his head out, "I gotta get this done now before I forget! It'll soften the blow when I tell Kat that her gift is actually from James."

Katrina stepped out from behind Kendall, "What?" She stared at Logan in disbelief. "That perfect gift is from JAMES?!" The boys stared at her in surprise before glancing over to the couch where she had been. Evan waved from his spot on the couch, but Katrina was obviously not there any more. "Why? Why would you pass it off as your gift?

"Because I didn't get you anything really special," Logan responded. "And you didn't like the cookie jar and James offered an easy way out. Are you mad?"

"Damn right, I'm mad," Katrina crossed her arms. "But not for getting me nothing. I'm mad at you for making me think that you got me that gift. It's an awesome gift, but I didn't expect anything special this year. At best, I expected a gift card. This is only our first Christmas together. You don't have to get anything big. That gift was so big that it made me feel stupid for getting you what I got you. It made me feel like I didn't put enough thought into my gift for you." She suddenly turned to James, "And as for you, that gift was inappropriate. I am your best friend's girlfriend. That is not the type of gift you get someone else's girlfriend. That's the type of gift you get a long term girlfriend. This needs to stop, James." She glared at both of the boys.

"Ooh," Carlos smirked. "Somebody's in trouble." Katrina turned her glare on Carlos.

"I don't think that was the right thing to say," Kendall whispered to Carlos. He nodded.

Evan popped up right next to Katrina, "Hey, little sis. Christmas is the time for forgiveness. Why don't you just give them this one?"

After a quick glance, Katrina sighed, "Okay, I forgive you, Logan." James gave her a hopeful smile. "And James, but I meant what I said to you."

"That worked out better than I thought it would," James admitted.

"Now, wait here," Logan instructed her. "And I'll be right out with your true gift."

"You don't have to-" Katrina's words were lost as Gustavo's office door slammed shut. "Get me anything. Wonder what he could get me that's in there."

"So, Kat," Evan spoke to his sister, scratching his head nervously. "Since you're in a forgiving mood, there's something I have to tell you. About the girl I'm dating-"

Suddenly, Kendall leaned in to whisper to Evan, "Probably not the best time for that." Katrina raised her eyebrows.

"Right," Evan agreed. "I'll tell her later."

"What's going on?" Katrina looked back and forth between the two blondes. "Who's Evan dating?"

Kendall and Evan shared a glance before responding together, "No one." Katrina narrowed her eyes.

She didn't get a chance to question them because the door to Gustavo's office opened up and Logan came out, holding a CD. He held it out for Katrina, "Here. Your gift."

"Is this a CD of your music?" Katrina assumed.

"Sort of," Logan told her. "And some songs from Wolff Pack, All Time Low and other bands that you like. It's a mixtape of some of your favorite songs, including our song, _Collide_ by _Howie Day_."

Suddenly, Katrina wrapped her arms and planted a kiss on Logan's lips, not caring who was watching. The other guys looked away, giving them a slight bit of privacy. Evan didn't even separate them, deciding to let them have that moment instead of being the protective older brother.

Pulling away, Katrina spoke to her boyfriend, "This gift is you."

"So, it's perfect?" Logan checked.

"Better than perfect," Katrina assured him. "That other gift could have been given to me by anyone that knows I love animals. So, basically, everyone that hears about me. This only means something to us." The two were oblivious to those around them as they let their foreheads touch, nothing but each other on their minds.

"As touching as that is," Gustavo broke up the moment. "It still doesn't get us a SONG!"

"Let them have the moment," Kelly insisted. "It's adorable."

"A mixtape for Christmas is a good, homemade gift," Snoop mentioned. "It can bring magic to a perfect night."

"THAT'S IT!" Gustavo screamed, getting to his feet. "Wolff Pack, we've got our last song!" He pointed to Katrina. "You. Studio. Now!" The group didn't even dare to question him as they rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Katrina stood in the practice room, microphone stand in front of her, looking over the song that Gustavo had written. She mouthed the lyrics silently, getting herself ready for recording. The others watched her impatiently from the control room.<p>

Griffin came into the room with the others, his assistant following him in, "Okay, let's make this song fast. And it better be good or I'll fire the Santa in front of this building."

"He works for you?" Carlos assumed.

"Nope, but he'll be fired anyway," Griffin responded. The group looked at each other, not knowing what to make of it. "Now, let's hear my lovey-dovey, Christmas song." Gustavo pressed a button on the control board, making music play. Deciding to make the song even better, the boys went into the practice room and began to jiggle some bells for the recording. Katrina gave them a grateful smile before she burst into song.

_You make the holidays so lovely, darlin'  
>You give me butterflies like when we started<br>Our lovin' feels so precious  
>It's like a winter wonderland<br>There's nothing more I could ask for this year  
>Than our mixtape for Christmas<br>With all our favorite songs  
>I'd stay here forever<br>If you'll sing along  
>Just us and the fire<br>We're swaying to the beat  
>There's no place I'd rather be<br>Than here listening to our mixtape  
>We keep each other warm when winter kicks in<br>This is my favorite season just because  
>The magic turns up loud<br>And I just don't get how  
>I could ever spend the twenty-fifth without<br>Our mixtape for Christmas  
>With all our favorite songs<br>I'd stay here forever  
>If you'll sing along<br>Just us and the fire  
>We're swaying to the beat<br>There's no place I'd rather be  
>I'm a brand new me<br>And all of the lights are shining  
>I can't stop smiling<br>With you by my side  
>Our mixtape for Christmas<br>With all our favorite songs  
>I'd stay here forever<br>If you'll sing along  
>Our mixtape for Christmas<br>With all our favorite songs  
>I'd stay here forever<br>If you'll sing along  
>Just us and the fire<br>We're swaying to the beat  
>There's no place I'd rather be, yeah<br>No place I'd rather be  
>There's no place I'd rather be<em>

Katrina finished the song, laughing slightly as the guys shook the bells in front of her face. Once the music had stopped, everyone turned to see Griffin's reaction.

Griffin smiled, "Wolff Pack is done." Everyone cheered. "And, if Big Time Rush doesn't have a song yet, I guess I'll be going."

"Wait!" Kendall held out his hands. "I've got an idea. Logan, give us a beat."

"Okay," Logan agreed, starting to beat box.

"I can work with that," Snoop declared, joining the group in the practice room.

Kendall started freestyle rapping, "_On the first day of Christmas, Snoop gave to me_-"

"_A song for your Christmas EP_," Snoop finished the line. The boys enjoyed that improvisation.

"We better get out of your way," Katrina told them as she and Evan ducked out of the room, heading into the control room with the adults.

All four members of Big Time Rush rapped the next line, "_On the second day of Christmas, Snoop gave to me-_"

"_Two fractured femurs_," Gustavo spoke into the microphone, carrying his voice into the other room. The group stared at him for a couple seconds. The producer did not seem to be enjoying their improvisation.

Deciding to just roll with it, Snoop went on, "_And a song for your Christmas EP_." Everyone laughed, thinking it was going well.

"Why aren't you recording?" Kelly asked Gustavo. "They're right there, creating a song and you're not doing anything about it."

"It's a stupid, repetitive song!" Gustavo exclaimed. "No one will like it!"

"It's still a song!" Evan pointed out.

"Plus, people like repetition in songs nowadays," Katrina added.

"Fine!" Gustavo screamed, pressing the record button. The guys and Snoop rapped their own version of the _12 Days of Christmas_.

After many verses, the boys started the last verse, "_On the twelfth day of Christmas, Snoop gave to me_-"

"_Twelve rinkside tickets_," Kendall held up twelve hockey tickets.

"_Eleven books on physics_," Logan struggled with the eleven physics textbooks in his arms.

"_Ten juicy corndogs_," Carlos excitedly showed off ten corndogs.

"_Nine lucky combs_," James used one of the combs on his hair.

"_Eight wooly beanies_," Kendall had put all eight beanies on his head.

"_Seven sweater vests_," Logan wore only one of them, holding the other six. He twirled in his spot. "_Woo!_"

"_Six hockey helmets_," Carlos stacked the helmets all on top of each other, the bottom helmet protecting his head.

"_Five municipal bonds with a compound interest three percent accruing monthly_," Snoop held up five pieces of paper, documenting the bonds. The guys gave Snoop a questioning look. Katrina and Evan each raised an eyebrow at this one, tilting their heads as they waited for an explanation for that line. "What? Gotta make your money work for you."

"Oh," the guys nodded, understanding the line. They ducked out of sight, coming back completely dressed up in their pajamas. "_Four comfy PJs._"

"_Three canned hams_," Snoop gave the next one while Kendall, James and Logan pulled out three canned hams from behind their backs. "_Two broken femurs_.

"_And a song for the Christmas EP_," the four boys sang. "_And a song for the Christmas EP_."

Kelly clapped and pressed a button to tell them over the intercom, "Guys, that was awesome."

"And just as odd as the original," Katrina mumbled.

"And that makes five new Christmas songs," Gustavo added. He twirled in his seat, holding up his suitcase. "Fiji, here we come!"

"Except," Griffin spoke up. "Justin Bieber just released _Fifty Days of Christmas_ with 50 Cent." The smiles disappeared. "It's over eight hours long. And it's a masterpiece."

"Why didn't you tell us this before they started the song?!" Evan exclaimed.

"Cause I wanted to see where they'd go with it," Griffin admitted. Katrina and Evan facepalmed.

"Hey, man, sorry about Bieber," Snoop told the guys. "But I gotta get to Grandma's house. There's two things that Grandma don't tolerate: that's elbows on the table and tardiness."

"Don't worry, Snoop," Kendall assured him. "I'm sure Gustavo will get this figured out."

"You'll be over the river and through the woods to Grandma's house in a couple hours," James added.

"Yeah, but I gotta be at Grandma's house in fifteen minutes," Snoop revealed.

"What?!" the guys screamed.

"What?!" Gustavo yelled.

"What?!" Kelly screeched.

"What?!" Katrina and Evan continued the pattern.

"What?!" Snoop exclaimed. "Yeah, I gotta be there in fifteen minutes."

"AH!" Gustavo collapsed into his seat. "FIJI!"

"Buh-bye snow," Katrina mumbled.

* * *

><p>Later, Gustavo was in the practice room, screaming and destroying stuff, while Carlos, Logan, Kendall, James, Katrina, Evan, Kelly and Snoop watched from the control room. They winced as Gustavo threw around the instruments, causing the speakers to blow from the sound.<p>

"So, this is how he writes his joyous holiday songs?" Snoop asked the group.

"Yep," the others answered. Gustavo smashed a giant ornament on the drum set's cymbal.

"And this is how we make it hilarious," Kendall pushed up a couple switches on the control panel.

Suddenly, Gustavo's voice was of a higher pitch, "You want a Christmas EP?" He smashed a guitar against the drum set. "Fiji!" Katrina held her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing, but the guys, Evan and Snoop didn't hold back.

Kelly pulled the switches back down, "No pitch fader. Let's remind our celebrity guest that Gustavo works very well under pressure." That was when Gustavo ran through the room with a running chainsaw. "Oh, he's bringing out the Christmas chainsaw. He's almost done." She looked away from Snoop, hiding her wincing face.

* * *

><p>Sitting in a lounge chair, Gustavo sipped from a coconut drink with the sounds of seagulls hitting his ears, "Ah, I can't believe I finished the song and I'm finally relaxing in Fiji." Except, he wasn't in Fiji. He had set up a fake Fiji in the practice room and was hallucinating that he was there. "Oh, garcon. Just something, something delicious please." The group in the control room watched in disbelief.<p>

"Yep," Snoop spoke to the others. "He's lost it."

"Wow," Katrina mumbled. "This is worse than my episode after the tragedy." The others turned to look at her. "Don't ask. It wasn't pretty."

"I gotta go," Snoop started to get up. The others tried to stop him.

"Wait, Snoop," Kelly stood up too. "We still have five minutes."

"Just tell your Grandma that you hit a producer with your limo and you're gonna be a little late," Kendall insisted.

"I can't tell my Grandma I hit somebody," Snoop responded. "She'd kill me. And it was her limo." This took the group by surprise.

"We just need one more Christmas miracle," Carlos begged. "Please."

"We've never missed a Minnesota Christmas," James added. "It's got real snow."

"And this would be the first time that Evan and I get to see real snow!" Katrina exclaimed.

"We need a nice family Christmas," Evan went on. "After a couple Christmases alone, we're finally together for Christmas and we need it perfect! Perfect includes Minnesota."

"Forget it," Logan advised them. "No one can write a song in five minutes."

"Gustavo did," Kelly replied. "Once. And it was his biggest hit ever."

"_Yard Squirrel Christmas!_" the others realized.

Suddenly, Gustavo pressed his face up against the window, "Don't mention that song."

"That was you?" Snoop asked. "Man, that song cracked me up. I've been dying to make one of those silly Christmas songs."

"Well, you can FORGET IT!" Gustavo screeched. "Cause I am DONE with SILLY CHRISTMAS SONGS!" Right in front of the window, he smashed another giant ornament.

Kendall pushed up the switches for the pitch fader, "Come on, Gustavo!" Kendall's voice was of a higher pitch, making Gustavo turn around in a circle, searching for the source of the sound. "It's Christmas!" Gustavo picked up a cymbal and its stand to protect himself.

"We all wanna go away for the holidays!" Logan chipped in, also a higher pitch.

"Oh, come on, Gustavo," Carlos added. "You can wear your PJs!"

"You can do it, Gustavo!" James encouraged. "Do it for Fiji-wiji!"

"Think of the beach!" Katrina's voice was of an obviously higher pitch than even the guys' voices.

"Oh no," Gustavo mumbled. "Not the Squirrelinas too!" Katrina seemed oddly pleased with this one, giving the guys a smile.

Snoop pulled down the pitch fader switches, "And I gotta get to Grandma's house." He pushed it back up, allowing the others to continue to speak at a higher pitch as they begged Gustavo to create another Yard Squirrel song.

Gustavo seemed overwhelmed as he smashed one of the drums on another before screaming, "YARD SQUIRRELS!" Everyone in the control room shut up. Suddenly, Gustavo looked at them, "Get in the booth. I've got the song." The group cheered.

* * *

><p>While the guys and Snoop stood in the recording booth, Katrina and Evan watched from the outside, smiles on their faces. Kelly began going over her checklist, "Snoop Dogg?"<p>

"Check," Snoop responded.

"Big Time Rush in their PJs," Kelly went on.

"Check!" the guys exclaimed.

"Stroke of Christmas genius," Kelly continued.

"Double check!" Gustavo spoke with confidence, turning to the group in the recording booth. "Okay, here's how I see it. The music starts playing." He pressed a button on the control board and the music started. "It's Christmas morning and Snoop is in a big time rush to get to Grandma's house."

"Snowflakes are falling like crazy here," Snoop continued, waving his hands in the air. Suddenly, snowflakes started to fall. The guys seemed surprised as the snowflakes hit their bodies.

"Um, was that supposed to happen?" Katrina asked Gustavo as the producer took off his sunglasses.

"No," Gustavo admitted.

As the group in the booth began recording their song, an animated video played in the minds of the people in the studio of Big Time Rush as squirrels playing with toys and insisting that they stay in their PJs for all of Christmas. At the end, the boys/squirrels won the battle and the entire group left for Grandma's house wearing their PJs, even though Grandma wouldn't like it.

By the end of the song, and back in the real world, somehow Snoop had changed into his PJs. While the guys didn't seem to get confused by this, Katrina and Evan turned to each other with their eyebrows raised. Their eyebrows went even higher once they realized something.

"When did you change into your PJs?!" Katrina and Evan exclaimed together. The two of them looked down at their outfits. Evan had a pair of white PJ pants and a diagonally-striped of varying blue colors long sleeved shirt on. Katrina's PJs consisted of cheetah print PJ pants and a pink fuzzy sweater.

"How did this happen?" Evan asked.

"That song is powerful," Katrina realized.

"Welp," Griffin's voice made everyone turn around to find him standing there. "Grandma may not like it, but I love it!" As everyone cheered, Kelly pulled out the CD with the recording and gave it to Griffin who then passed it to his assistant. "Upload this immediately so kids can enjoy a rocking Christmas all over the world." The guys and Snoop left the recording booth, joining the others in the control room. "And I will enjoy big time profits."

"I had fun, boys," Snoop informed them. "But I got to get to my Grandma's house."

"And we gotta get to Minnesota!" Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan, Katrina and Evan exclaimed.

"Well, you can all make your flights if you leave right now!" Kelly told them.

Gustavo got to his feet, holding up his suitcases, "Happy Holidays!"

"Run!" Logan started.

"Run!" Kendall continued.

"Run!" Snoop went on.

"Run!" James kept the chain going.

"Run!" Carlos added.

"Run!" Katrina exclaimed.

"Run!" Evan yelled.

"RUN!" all seven of them screeched. That's when they ran out of the studio.

* * *

><p>Arriving in apartment 2J, James, Logan, Carlos, Kendall, Katrina and Evan stared at the news on the television, "And finally, nobody is getting in or out of Minnesota or most of the Midwest tonight. A snowstorm has completely shut down all the airports. Merry Christmas." James gave off a mini scream.<p>

"There's my snow," Katrina looked at the television with a sad expression on her face. Kendall pulled the beanie off his head and threw it to the ground.

"Sorry, guys," Mrs. Knight came over to them, just as upset.

"I guess we ran out of Christmas miracles," Carlos realized.

"Yet another depressing Christmas," Evan commented. "Great."

"And after everything we went through," Logan added.

"How about we make a Christmas miracle happen ourselves?" Katie suggested. "Spread some, you know, Christmas joy."

"We're listening," the group responded.

Before Katie could go on, the door to the apartment burst open. Looking over there, the group found Natalie standing in the doorway. She rolled her suitcase over to them, almost stomping her feet as she headed their way.

"Uh, didn't your flight leave an hour ago?" Katrina asked. "Why are you still here?"

"It had a layover in Wisconsin which is now covered in snow," Natalie spoke. "So, I'm here while my family is interrogating my boyfriend in England. And I won't be able to stop their craziness. I guessed that you guys were stuck here too because of Minnesota's snow storm. What are you doing for Christmas now?"

"Making a Christmas miracle," Katie responded.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone know where Kat and Evan went?" Carlos asked the group as he held up Natalie. The smart girl was hanging some garland over a doorway. "They should be helping."<p>

"Not sure," Katie admitted as she and Kendall hung ornaments on a tree. "They just kind of left."

"Katrina and Evan have their reasons and they don't need to tell you everything," Mrs. Knight insisted. Her words made everyone else look at her.

"You know where they went," Logan realized. Mrs. Knight nodded. "Where did they go?"

With a sigh, Mrs. Knight told them, "They went to see their family."

"But we're their family," Kendall insisted.

"Their immediate family," Mrs. Knight clarified. The mood in the room suddenly went south.

"I can't even imagine what they must be going through," Natalie mentioned. "Christmas is about being with family and they'll never have a chance to truly have a full family Christmas again."

"Yeah, we can at least call our families in Minnesota," James added. "They'd have to get a psychic to contact theirs."

"Uh, James," Logan responded. "Psychics aren't-" The look on James's face made Logan change his mind. "You know what, nevermind. We should do something for them. Something that helps them feel like they have a family."

Kendall smirked, "I have just the thing."

* * *

><p>Mr. Bitters left his office, still dressed in his PJs, "Another Christmas morning. Just like any other morning." He put on his glasses and looked around the decorated lobby in shock.<p>

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Bitters," the group on the couches told the hotel manager. Kendall, Katrina, Evan, Katie and Mrs. Knight took up one of the couches while Logan, Carlos, James and Natalie were on the other. All of them were in their PJs.

"What's all this?" Mr. Bitters asked.

"Christmas morning," Katie responded. "With friends."

"I-I don't know what to say," Mr. Bitters continued to look around the room in shock.

"Say 'Merry Christmas'," Mrs. Knight suggested.

A smile spread across Mr. Bitters' face as he exclaimed, "Merry Christmas!"

It was then gift giving time as the guys and Evan got to their feet and began overloading Mr. Bitters with gifts, gifts that no one else would seem to like but Mr. Bitters truly enjoyed.

Katrina got up next and went up to him with a box covered by a gigantic bow, "I don't really have anything to give that you could want. So, instead, I dedicated my time. When everyone went to sleep last night, I stayed up and made these." She opened the box. A dozen cupcakes sat inside, each of them with a different Christmasy design in frosting on the top. Half the cupcakes were red velvet with the other half vanilla with food coloring to make it green. "It took most of the night, but it was worth it."

Mr. Bitters' mouth was slightly ajar as he took one of the cupcakes. With everyone watching, he took a bite and sighed in delight. After swallowing, with a couple crumbs still on his face, he spoke, "It's like biting into a cloud. Where did you get this recipe?"

"It was my mom's," Katrina admitted. "She taught it to me when I was thirteen. I've only made it for family before now." At that moment, the group realized exactly what she had given: a piece of her family. She usually kept those close to the heart and rarely let them out when not necessary. Even then, it was only to the guys. Katrina set the box down on the front desk for Mr. Bitters to have later before she joined her family on the couch. Evan wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled up close to her brother.

Once they were done, Katie got up and selflessly gave Mr. Bitters the gift she was supposed to receive that day, _Snoop Dogg Jamphonic Headphones_, along with a hug. This made everyone feel the Christmas love filling the room. She went back over to her family to sit down while the guys and Natalie held up some more presents that they had for Mr. Bitters.

While Mr. Bitters unwrapped gifts, Mrs. Knight spoke, "This might be the nicest Christmas we've ever had."

Kendall glanced over at his cousins. The joy had disappeared from their faces replaced by a sense of loneliness, even though they still had each other. With a smile, Kendall reached down and pulled a camera out from under the couch, "This will make it the nicest Christmas. Kat! Evan!" The two of them snapped out of whatever thought they had to look over at their cousin. "Wanna join us in a family photo?"

"In our pajamas?" Katrina looked utterly confused.

"I think it's time to blend our traditions together," Kendall explained. "We're your family just as much as you're ours. So, we'll take your Christmas photo in our Christmas pajamas."

Slowly, grins grew on Katrina's and Evan's faces and Kendall knew he had done the right thing. The family squeezed closer together as Kendall passed the camera over to Logan. Kendall sat in the middle, somehow uniting the two parts of his family with Katrina and Evan to his right and his mom and Katie to his left. The others looked on with smiles as Logan snapped the picture, freezing the memory for all time.

"Now, if only Santa would come," Katie announced once the picture was over. "Then, it would be the perfect Christmas. But he's not going to be here because we're not in Minnesota."

"Ho ho ho!" The words made everyone turn to the entrance. Gustavo and Kelly were walking in, dressed in their pajamas as well.

"Close enough!" Katie decided.

"I missed my flight to Fiji," Gustavo explained. "So, I figured I'd spend the holidays with my dogs. In my PJs!"

"And," Kelly went on, "We brought a little holiday feast." The group got to their feet, watching as chef after chef brought in pieces of a Christmas buffet. Comfort food of all shapes and sizes passed them, all to eventually be put on the table coming in with it.

* * *

><p>Once the group had settled in, they began to eat, enjoying the gift that Gustavo and Kelly had brought. Conversation started up and joy filled the hearts of the people around the table.<p>

Evan leaned over to tell Katrina, "This is the best Christmas we've had in a long time."

Katrina gave her older brother a quick one-armed hug, "That's because we're together. Let's agree to never spend the holidays without each other again."

"Or without the rest of our family," Evan took a quick glance over at Kendall, Katie and Mrs. Knight. "Now that we have them, we can't lose them."

"Evan, I think we've found home," Katrina replied.

"When you're done having your brother/sister moment," Kendall spoke up. "Could one of you pass the rolls over?" Katrina picked up one of the rolls and threw it at him, but he caught it. Somehow, it caused laughter to emanate from the table.

The group was so absorbed in their holiday feast that they didn't realize they were being watched. Peeking in at them from the outside was Emily. She watched silently, no emotions could be read on her face.

Chase poked his head in, "So, are we going to ruin their Christmas or what? They look too happy, especially Logan and Katrina. Katrina should only be happy with me."

Emily sighed, "You know what? Let's give them a gift by leaving them alone for this holiday. They'd probably expect us to ruin it anyway and we need to stay unexpected." She took one last look before disappearing back outside. Chase furrowed his eyebrows, but followed her quickly.

"Hey, Kendall," Evan called over to his cousin. Kendall looked up. "Catch." Evan threw over something that Kendall caught. Looking it over, Kendall figured out that Evan had tossed over a rock.

"A rock?" Kendall questioned out loud. It took a second before he had a look of realization. "Wait a second. This is the same rock that I found in the safety deposit box! How did you get it back from the Zizi?!"

"I didn't," Evan revealed. "That's an exact copy; it's actually one of a hundred. That's why they didn't want me to pick up the rock because I'd recognize it immediately."

"Why would your dad keep it in a safety deposit box?" Logan asked. "Even if it's a copy, why would someone want to save a rock?"

"My dad gave that to me," Evan started a story. "One day, I was home sick from school and my dad got this huge package. I was bored, so I watched him open the box to find it filled with those rocks. My dad gave me one, saying he didn't need all hundred, but told me that I couldn't tell anyone. It was a secret between the two of us. I wasn't even allowed to tell my mom. I remember wondering what the big deal was about some rocks when my dad grabbed the rock from me and twisted it. Go on, try it." Kendall raised an eyebrow as he twisted the rock.

Everyone watched in amazement as the rock split in two. Kendall opened it up to look at the two halves, finding a hollow space within the rock. Evan had hidden some keys, a couple photos and a note inside.

"It's a fake rock," Evan explained. "It's a great place to hide things because it's lined with a sound-proof barrier, keeping the loose items inside from jingling, like my keys for instance."

"So, your dad had a fake rock in the safety deposit box," Natalie realized.

"But what was in the fake rock?" Carlos asked. The people around the table were quiet, none of them having a response.

* * *

><p>The next day, James, Logan, Kendall, Carlos and Evan hung out in the no longer decorated lobby. They were trying to come up with something interesting to do, but were coming up with nothing. Right when they were thinking about going to bug Gustavo over at Rocque Records, the elevator doors binged. They turned to watch Katrina leave the elevators and walk right past them, rolling a suitcase behind her. The boys immediately got to their feet.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Kendall asked his cousin.

Katrina stopped in her tracks, gave off a loud sigh and turned back to the boys, "I'm covering for Tim at Penny's Pet Care for the week while he goes to meet up with Brandon. Tim's Jewish, so he gladly watched it for Christmas, but I still feel bad for making him work the holiday. So, I'm giving him a vacation. I'll see you in a week." She turned back around and continued toward the exit.

"Hold up," Carlos spoke as the boys somehow popped up in front of her, blocking her way. "You can't go alone. The Zizi will make quick work of you."

"I'll go with her," James volunteered. "I'm sure she'd love the company." Katrina glared at him.

"Or maybe her actual boyfriend could go with her," Logan wrapped an arm around Katrina's shoulder. "I don't want you two alone for an entire week. Who knows what you'll do to her?" Katrina sighed, letting the boys debate on who should go.

"I don't want you two alone for an entire week," Evan declared. "Spending nights together with no one else around is a bad idea for a teen couple, especially when it's my little sister and her boyfriend."

"It's not like we'd do anything that we wouldn't want to do," Logan responded.

"It's what you WANT to do that I'm afraid of," Evan admitted. "I'll protect her." He grabbed her suitcase from her. "Come on, Kat. Let's go."

"Before we go, Logan, I have something for you," Katrina pulled out an envelope from her back pocket. "I didn't get a chance to give it to you yesterday in all the commotion of putting together the perfect Christmas for Mr. Bitters."

Logan took the envelope and opened it, revealing two tickets inside, "Tickets for a pre-medical conference at UCLA? Wow."

"One of my teachers at my old private school had connections," Katrina explained. "It was either this or a kit with a bunch of chemicals in it. This conference is for high school and college students that want to get into medical school. There are lectures there about different topics in medicine and the different types of doctors you could be."

"Why two tickets?" Logan asked.

"Because I'm going with you," Katrina revealed. "I wanted to be there for you as you learn more about this field, someone that you could talk to even if I don't really understand what you're saying."

"Thanks," Logan gave her a quick kiss. "This is a great gift. I love it."

"Be sure to visit me some time this week," Katrina told him, pressing her forehead up against his. "I don't think I could go a week without you."

"I'll definitely do that," Logan assured her. She gave him one more kiss before following her brother out of the Palm Woods. Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James watched the retreating siblings until they were out of sight.

"So," James spoke to his friends. "Now, what do we do for the week?"

The elevators dinged again, making the boys turn around. Natalie came out, carrying a towel and wearing a bathing suit. She waved to the boys before heading through the doors to the pool area.

"Well," Carlos smiled. "We could hang out with Natalie."

Before the boys could do that, someone rang the bell at the front desk. They turned back around to find a man leaning up against the desk. He had shaggy black hair, crystal blue eyes and a little stubble around his chin. Looking over at the guys, he gave them a friendly smile. His teeth were so white they would have put newly fallen snow to shame. The man was tall and his tight shirt emphasized just how muscular he really was. Mr. Bitters came out of his office and looked at the man uncomfortably. The man spoke so low that none of the guys could hear what he said. Mr. Bitters just pointed out to the pool area. The man nodded his thanks and headed past the boys and into the pool area.

After looking at each other, the guys followed him in, standing in the doorway. The man went up to Natalie, tanning and reading from a science journal. She looked up and smiled.

"Cedric!" Natalie exclaimed in surprise, getting to her feet. "You're here!"

"I couldn't bear to be without you," Cedric's British accent carried all the way to the boys' ears. "So, I got on the first plane here that I could." Natalie jumped on him, but Cedric caught her. She wrapped her legs around him and he coiled his arms around her. Their lips met in a fiery passion, clearly having missed each other.

"Didn't see that coming," Kendall mentioned. The boys continued to stare, unable to look away from the reunion.

**(A/N): I bet you agree with Kendall that you didn't see that coming. So, Cedric is not only in the US, but he's also at the Palm Woods! And with Katrina and Evan gone for the week, it looks like the guys might be learning more about Natalie and Cedric. Who knows what relationship drama might come from that? Maybe something that could send her into the arms of one of the guys? Hmm? So, Evan's figured out the mystery behind the rock in the safety deposit box. It's not really a rock. Which makes you think, just like Carlos, what was in the fake rock? What could the Zizi need so badly? Guess you'll just have to wait to find out! Hopefully not as long as it took to get this one up.**

**Now, you might be wondering why it took so long to get this chapter up. Well, I've been working on other stories (**_**Big Time Rush and the Marauders**_** and **_**Virtual Vs. Reality**_**), but the biggest eater of my time is now my original series, **_**The Hunters and Vampires Chronicles**_**. It's a book series that has one of its books already published, **_**Unnatural Alliances**_**, but it's only available as an ebook. If you're interested, you as my fanfiction readers can get it for free! Just check out the details on my profile. I only ask that you tell people about it. Share the book with your friends, family, acquaintances, random people. I really don't care who, just share it! You people are my network, so I ask you to share it if you like it.**

**Another thing I'd like to share: the results of the poll. I was going to wait one more chapter, but it doesn't look like the results are going to change in any way. Carlos is in front with James a far second. So, that means there will be a love triangle in this story between Carlos, Natalie and James with Carlos getting the girl. Poor James. Always getting tied in these love triangles, but never getting the girl… But it seems that that's what you readers want so that's how I'm going to write it. So, until the next chapter, happy reading!**


	84. Suspicious Activity

**(A/N): Hey everyone! I realize it's been quite a while since I made an update on this story. I had to stop working on this for a bit while I concentrated on getting my next book typed up and personally edited. It's still not ready for publication, but I'm taking a break from it to give you readers an update. I've also been really sick recently, enough to go see a doctor. While I still have a few more tests to take, my doctor has come up with a diagnosis that fits my symptoms and it's pretty serious. As in, if I don't get treatment, it wouldn't just go away with some rest and would be, not life-threatening, but certainly life-altering. It's been really rough.**

**Anyway, thank you to these people who have reviewed and for sticking with me during these long stretches without an update: **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Hope you had a Merry Christmas too! Sorry about these long stretches between updates. I haven't forgotten this!), **_**Leah Garcia**_** (Sorry that it took so long for an update! Maybe next time I make a story I should write up all the chapters and then slowly release them over time instead of updating while I write. Yes, Emily will be back, just not in this chapter. She's a villain in the story so, until someone 'defeats' her, she'll be lurking around, showing up randomly to make everyone's lives miserable.), **_**Jenificent3007**_** (Another update! Yay! Sorry it's so late. Real life needs to stop getting in the way. Hope you're still reading!), **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (You'll be able to see Natalie and Cedric's relationship here! This chapter also gives more of a focus on the guys than the OCs. It's easier to focus on the guys in this story when it's not centered around an episode because we all know what happens to them in the episodes and I can only change so much to keep the storyline. Then again, some things in the episodes will be changed because of the whole Logan/Katrina relationship rather than the Logan/Camille one, so those episode chapters will probably have a bit more focus on Logan.) and **_**Guest**_** (I know it's been four months. I've been slowly getting back to this. It's been kind of hard in real life recently. Don't expect me to give up on this though. I've always hated it when I read a good fanfic only to find out that the author isn't updating anymore. No one has to worry about me not updating. I'll update! It just might take me a while.)**

**As always, I still don't own Big Time Rush. That's it for my disclaimer for this chapter since it's filled with original storyline stuff. So, without further ado, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 84: Suspicious Activity

Cedric released Natalie and she planted her feet back on the ground. At the sound of throat clearing, she turned around and found Big Time Rush staring at them.

"Oh!" Natalie blushed as she realized they had been caught. "This is Cedric, my boyfriend. Cedric, this is Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan. They're in a boy band."

"Vocal group," Logan corrected. "We're in a vocal group that happens to be all boys."

"Oh, kind of like One Direction," Cedric realized. "That's really cool. I bet you guys have girls lining up all over, trying to marry you."

"Logan's dating Kat," Natalie added. Cedric twitched slightly at that. While Natalie didn't seem to notice, the guys did. "You know, my best friend. And Kendall's her cousin." Cedric twitched again, making the boys even more suspicious. "She's a little busy this week, but you'll meet her at the New Year's party she and Evan, her brother, are throwing at Penny's Pet Care." For a third time, Cedric twitched, but this time, the boys were distracted by something else.

"Kat's throwing a party?!" the guys exclaimed.

Natalie winced, "Oh, right. She hasn't told you yet. Don't ask her about it. Let her tell you first." The guys nodded, still recovering from the couple of shocking things that have happened.

"So, are you gonna show me the set for your television show?" Cedric asked.

"Well, no one here's seen it yet, but sure!" Natalie agreed. "I'll show you. Just let me go change."

"I think you look great the way you're dressed now," Cedric assured her, eyes wandering up and down.

"Oh, stop it!" Natalie giggled, pushing him away slightly. "Why don't you get to know the guys for a bit? I promise I'll be quick." She pulled him down to place a kiss on his lips before gathering her stuff and leaving the pool area.

Big Time Rush and Cedric stood there awkwardly, none of them really knowing what to say. Cedric scratched his head, checking out the pool area.

"So," Cedric finally broke the silence. "Did Katrina introduce you to Natalie or did you meet her in some other way?"

"She saved my life," Kendall admitted. "That's how I met her."

"Yeah, she has a tendency to do that," Cedric mumbled. The boys shared looks. "Have you been to England on a tour yet? Girls there love American accents almost as much as girls here love British ones."

"Oh, really?" a smirk slowly appeared on James's face. "Maybe our next tour should include England."

"It should," Cedric agreed before the silence came back. The group took a quick look at the door, hoping that Natalie would be there, but she wasn't. The guys looked back at Cedric with polite smiles which he returned.

Finally, Carlos broke the silence with the question he'd been dying to ask, "What's your deal?" His friends gave him a warning glance.

"I'm sorry, what?" Cedric leaned forward as though he didn't hear Carlos.

"Who are you?" Carlos went on. "What makes you think that you deserve a genius like Natalie?"

"You know what?" Cedric responded. "I have no idea. I don't deserve her at all. Don't know how I convinced her to go out with me in the first place. She is way out of my league." He chuckled. "I was worried when she came here. She had a huge crush on Evan Wolff a few years ago." The guys' eyes widened. "But I've been hearing more about you guys instead of him which made me even more worried. Now that I'm here, that shouldn't be a problem." The guys glared at Cedric.

Suddenly, Natalie walked past them and up to Cedric, "Okay, I'm ready! Let's go." She grabbed Cedric's hand and pulled him toward the exit. "Bye guys!"

"Bye Natalie," the guys waved, but she was already out of sight.

* * *

><p>Katrina looked up from behind the desk at Penny's Pet Care at the sound of the elevator doors beeping. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Big Time Rush filing out of it.<p>

"We hate Natalie's boyfriend," the boys declared. Katrina tilted her head in confusion.

"He's British," James complained.

"He's humble, but confident," Kendall added.

"He's British," James repeated.

"He's smart, but can still have a normal conversation with anyone," Logan went on.

"He's British," James said again.

"He doesn't think we're competition for Natalie," Carlos pouted.

"And he's British!" James exclaimed.

"Let me guess," Katrina finally was able to speak. "He's also smoking hot?"

"AND BRITISH!" the guys screamed.

"Well, he is from England," Katrina reminded them. "And that is in Great Britain. So, he's obviously British. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Get rid of him while we hide here," James suggested. The others nodded enthusiastically.

"Not gonna happen," Katrina shook her head. "Natalie's already texted me, asking if Logan and I will go on a double date with her and Cedric after I finish my week here. I told her yes." Logan groaned.

"So, you and Logan can get rid of him," Carlos decided. "Two against one is much easier anyway."

Katrina stared at them, "Why do you want him gone anyway? You're not jealous, are you?"

"Pft, no," the guys insisted.

"Aw, you ARE jealous!" Katrina got up from her chair and walked out from behind the desk. She held out her arms. "Come here." The guys went over and formed a group hug with her. "You know, you'll always be my number one boys. I'd always choose you over any British guy. Natalie doesn't realize how much better you guys are."

"You wanna know the weirdest part?" Kendall mentioned as the hug broke. "He twitched whenever Natalie mentioned you. Or Evan, but we can guess why on that one."

"It was probably your imagination," Katrina insisted, going back to her spot behind the desk. "Evan and I have never met the guy."

Evan came into the room from the door to the inner rooms of Penny's Pet Care, "Hey, Kat. Those dogs are growling at each other again."

Katrina sighed, getting to her feet once again, "Why don't you guys talk to Evan? I've got work to do." Katrina left the room, leaving Evan with the boys.

"Natalie's boyfriend is here," Logan quickly explained to Evan. "And we hate him."

"Want me to get rid of him?" Evan asked.

"Yes!" the guys exclaimed.

Evan pulled out his cell phone, "Okay, I'll need your help then. Freight Train can keep an eye on Kat for a few hours anyway." He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

* * *

><p>Carlos, Logan, James, Kendall and Evan poked their heads around the corner, waiting for Natalie and Cedric to come back from their tour of Natalie's studio. They had already discussed what they were planning on doing to get Cedric out of the Palm Woods.<p>

"Just a warning," Evan spoke to the other boys. "This is gonna make Natalie really mad, so whoever does it better be prepared for her wrath. And it can't be Kendall or Logan."

"I'll do it," James volunteered with a smirk. "I'm already used to Kat being mad at me for this." He pulled out some breath spray and sprayed it in his mouth.

"If anyone's going to kiss Natalie, it's gonna be me!" Carlos decided. The other guys quickly turned to stare at him.

"I knew you had a crush on her!" Kendall exclaimed. "You haven't been following the Jennifers around since she moved in."

"Yeah, you've been following Natalie like a lovesick puppy," Logan added.

"You do realize that she's going to blame whoever kisses her on the broken relationship with Cedric," Evan reminded Carlos.

Carlos blinked a couple times before he pushed James forward, "You can kiss her once." James suddenly didn't seem that happy with kissing her.

"Why doesn't Evan do it?" James suggested. "He's just as experienced as me with ruining relationships with a kiss." Kendall and Evan quickly turned a glare upon James. Carlos and Logan exchanged confused looks.

"What relationships?" Logan and Carlos immediately asked.

"Don't ask that," Evan insisted. "You're not going to like the answer."

"What relationships?" Logan asked again, his voice suddenly slightly deeper.

"Uh, guys," Kendall spoke. "Hate to break up this conversation, but look over at the entrance." The guys immediately looked.

A man in a suit had come in. He searched around the lobby before saying into his watch, "Place is clear. Targets will be here shortly." He then hid behind a potted plant just in time to avoid Natalie and Cedric coming in. They laughed as they walked, hand-in-hand, over to the pool area. The man exited his hiding spot and followed them.

"Abort mission," Evan decided. "We've got a new one."

* * *

><p>Logan, Carlos, Kendall and James sat on the orange couch in 2J, watching Evan pace back and forth. Katie and Mrs. Knight were playing poker at the dining table, listening in to what the boys were talking about.<p>

"Okay," Evan stopped pacing. "So, there's a suspicious man that's following Natalie and Cedric around. What do we do about it?"

"We follow him!" James decided.

"But what if he's a spy?" Carlos realized. "He'd know we're following him."

"You could just ask Natalie and Cedric," Mrs. Knight suggested.

The boys paused as they considered it before saying, "Nah."

"I have a bad feeling this has to do with the Zizi," Evan mumbled.

"You think EVERYTHING has to do with the Zizi," Logan pointed out. "It probably has something to do with Cedric being a part of the British military."

"Whoa," James held up his hands. "What if CEDRIC'S a spy and he's here on a mission and that man is the American spy spying on him?!"

"I can't compete with a spy," Carlos pouted.

Kendall sighed, getting to his feet, "There's only one way to find out exactly what's going on. We must capture him and make him tell us why he's following Natalie and Cedric. And then, we get him to help us get rid of Cedric."

"This won't end well," Katie noted, turning back to her game with her mom.

* * *

><p>The five boys poked their heads out from behind a tree, tree hats covering their heads as camouflage. Carlos pulled out a pair of binoculars and put them up to his eyes, pointing them over to where Natalie and Cedric were sitting on a bench and talking.<p>

"Natalie's so smart," Carlos mentioned. "Why hasn't she realized that someone's following them?"

"Maybe she knows that he's following them," Logan suggested. The others looked at him. "What? It's not like we know Natalie that well. For all we know, SHE could be a spy. Maybe that man is her partner and they're keeping Cedric close because he's a suspect for something."

"Well," Evan spoke. "I have a better idea than waiting for the mysterious man to show up." He took off his tree hat and tossed it to the side. "I'm gonna talk to Natalie and Cedric." Without another word, Evan left the boys and headed over to Natalie and Cedric. The guys glanced at each other before throwing their tree hats away and following him.

Natalie gave the incoming boys a genuine smile, "Hey guys! Evan, I thought you were helping Kat over at Penny's Pet Care." Cedric wouldn't look at Evan, but gave the other guys an uncomfortable grin.

"I am," Evan confirmed. "Just taking a break. I heard that your boyfriend was in town and I couldn't wait to meet him." To the other guys, the fake giddiness was obvious, but Natalie seemed to consider it real.

"Oh, well, this is Cedric," Natalie introduced him. "Cedric, this is Evan." Cedric looked up at Evan, gave him a slight smile with a nod and quickly glanced away.

"So, Cedric," Evan smirked. "How did you meet our lovely Natalie?" The boys and Natalie stared at him, expecting a response.

When Cedric didn't speak, Natalie elbowed him, "Come on, sweetie. I love it when you tell the story."

Cedric quickly pulled out his phone and looked at it, "Oh, would you look at the time?" Evan's fake smile disappeared as he stared at Cedric, analyzing the British man. "We have a dinner reservation to get to."

"It's only four," Natalie checked her own phone. "I thought we were eating at six." This time, the other guys raised their eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, it takes a bit of time to get there," Cedric responded, getting to his feet. He grabbed Natalie's hand and yanked her up. She fell into him once she was on her feet, but Cedric kept her upright. "Sorry, boys. I'll tell the story another time. Bye." He pulled Natalie toward the exit of the park. The five guys turned to watch the couple leave in a hurry.

"No way," Evan mumbled.

"I'm starting to think that this has to do with Cedric, not Natalie," James decided.

"And not just Cedric," Logan realized. "He was okay with talking with us, but when we brought Evan along, he seemed scared."

"Maybe Evan was right," Kendall mentioned. "Maybe this does have to do with the Zizi."

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Evan screamed, making the other boys turn to stare at him. He laughed. "Oh, I know just how to get rid of this guy. Gotta go talk to Kat first though. Don't do anything about this until New Year's. I'll see you guys then." The boys watched as Evan ran off, laughing as he exited the park.

"I think we missed something," Carlos told the others.

Suddenly, Logan's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and looked over the text he received. "It's from Kat. She says that Gustavo wants her for something, but she can't leave Penny's Pet Care. So, she wants us to find out what he wants."

"Better than doing nothing," James shrugged. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Gustavo looked up from his desk, watching Big Time Rush enter his office, "I didn't want you dogs! I wanted the cat and wolf!"<p>

"Kat and Evan are busy," Logan responded. "We came instead." Kelly, who was standing behind Gustavo, groaned.

"Interesting," a voice made the boys turn around. Mercedes Griffin stood there, giving the boys a smile. "I've been hoping to meet Evan Wolff. He's been hard to get a hold of. Plus, I heard he's really hot."

"Mercedes," Kendall greeted her. "What are you doing here?"

"I need the demos for Wolff Pack," Mercedes explained. "I have to pick the new pop rock band by the new year. Without any demos, Wolff Pack will be automatically dropped from the label and unable to ever perform, record or play music publicly again." The boys exchanged worried looks. "Gustavo insisted that he needed to talk to Katrina and Evan before giving me the demos, but since they can't come, I guess I'll just drop them from the label."

"Wait!" Gustavo got to his feet. "Dogs! You pick out the songs!"

The guys tilted their heads, "What?"

"If we don't pick out the songs today, then there's no chance that we'll get the songs ready in time to put on the demo," Kelly explained. "Some of their songs we don't even have recordings for. You guys need to pick their songs and, if we don't have recordings of them, you need to get either Katrina or Evan singing the song into this recorder." She gave Carlos a recorder. "The fate of their band rests on you guys."

"Here's a list of their songs," Gustavo handed Kendall a sheet of paper. "Pick three so we can get the music ready. And do it now!" The guys huddled together to look over the song list.

"I think _Prove You Wrong_ should be on there," Logan decided.

"Of course you do," Carlos rolled his eyes. "Cause it's about you."

"Hey, it's a good song!" Logan insisted. Under his breath, he added, "And it might kill all the rest of those Jamina rumors that won't seem to go away."

Kendall squinted his eyes as he looked over the list, "I don't think I've even heard the song _Perfect_. Or _Gasoline._"

"Those are some of the older songs that they wrote," Kelly rummaged through a few papers. "I think Evan wrote _Perfect_ while Katrina wrote _Gasoline_." She pulled out a couple papers and handed them to Kendall.

After reading the lyrics on the paper, Kendall's eyes widened, "Okay, we're definitely not picking either of these." The other guys turned to him.

"You don't get to make the only decision on that," James declared. "Let us see them." He reached out to snatch the papers from Kendall's hands. Before James could even touch them, Kendall shredded them up and threw the resulting confetti in the air.

"Whoops, too slow," Kendall laughed nervously. The others gave him odd looks.

"This is boring," Mercedes mentioned. She headed for the door. "I expect the demos on my desk before noon on the last day of the year." Without another word, she left the room.

Gustavo glared at the boys, "Dogs! We need these songs picked TODAY! At this point, I'm all for just pointing at the paper at random and picking the songs that way!" He stared into the distance for a second. "Or you could just record _Prove You Wrong_ since we do have a couple songs already recorded."

"Why didn't you go with those?" Logan asked. "If they're already recorded, then you wouldn't have to worry about rushing these songs."

"Griffin doesn't think any of them are hits," Gustavo explained. "The closest we've come to a hit is _Prove You Wrong_ and that's only because it's tied to 'Lorina'. Fans love those celebrity couples. _Prove You Wrong_ hasn't even been recorded yet, so we'd STILL have to get that recorded. We could go with _Little Bit of Truth_ and that one song, _Private Parts_. You know, the one Logan and Katrina sang for that modernized Romeo and Juliet movie. Those two are recorded and ready to be on a demo, but we still wouldn't have a third."

"Then, we should go with those two and we'll just record Katrina singing _Prove You Wrong_," Kendall mentioned. "It's easier that way."

"Fine, just do it quickly!" Gustavo exclaimed. "I'd like to get this done soon so I can get back to my semi-vacation from you." After putting the list of Wolf Pack songs on Gustavo's desk, the boys scurried from the room.

* * *

><p>"Guys," Katrina told the boys that were standing in the lobby of Penny's Pet Care. "I can't just stand here and sing for a recording. It's the middle of a business day." She stood in front of them with five leashes in her hands. Each of the leashes was attached to a small dog. The dogs were scampering around, attempting to loosen Katrina's grip on their tether to her.<p>

"But if you don't sing, then the song won't be finished in time and it can't be on the demos," Kendall reminded her.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to sing," Katrina responded. "I just can't right now. These dogs are getting antsy and if I don't take them out now, they're going to crap all over the lobby, possibly on you." The boys each took a giant step away from the dogs. "Come back later once I've closed and I'll be happy to sing for the recording. Or you could stay for a while and help out here. When I get back, I might have some time for a quick recording if you guys help out."

"What do you need?" Carlos asked. "Can we play with puppies and kittens?"

"Only if you help me out," Katrina bargained. "Some of the dogs got extremely dirty on their last walk and I have no time to give them a bath before the party on New Year's. Could you guys do that?" The boys agreed. "Great! Just ask Evan where they are and he'll show you. And I still have to talk to you guys about the party. I'm gonna need your help with it, but it would be best if I told you when I wasn't in a hurry. Thanks again for helping with the dogs. See you later!" Katrina herded the dogs onto the elevator and the boys watched as the doors closed her inside.

* * *

><p>Evan led Big Time Rush through the interior of Penny's Pet Care, bringing them over to an area with spacious cages filled with dogs. After pointing out the four dogs that needed baths, he left to sit in the lobby and wait for customers to show up. The guys stared at the muddy dogs.<p>

"So," James spoke. "Which one should we wash first?"

"If we bathe them all at the same time, then we can get done faster and play with puppies and kittens!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Well, there are only four of them," Kendall mentioned. "It's not like the four of them can overpower the four of us. And it will make things faster."

"I see no harm in it," Logan agreed.

* * *

><p><em>*Five Minutes Later*<em>

Evan walked into the dog washing room to check up on the boys. He was immediately knocked down by a stampede of dogs escaping. After shaking it off, he got to his feet and looked around. Shampoo bottles littered the flooded floor, contents pouring out. Muddy pawprints lined the walls and ceiling. A hose flapped around, spurting water everywhere. Shelves were broken and all of the grooming tools were scattered around. Sitting right in the middle were the boys, tied together by leashes.

"What happened?!" Evan asked.

"We don't know!" the guys yelled.

"We started the water and fur went flying and that's the last thing I remember," Logan added.

"My face hurts," James admitted. Upon further inspection, there was a muddy pawprint covering his face.

"Kat's gonna be so mad," Evan mumbled.

"Don't just stand there!" Kendall told him. "Help us!" Evan rushed over and untied them. Once they were free, the boys brushed themselves off though they were still soaked.

Carlos was the first to notice something missing, "Where are the dogs?" After a second's hesitation, all five of them ran out into the hallway. That location was almost as soaked and pawprint lined as the grooming room. Down the hallway, the door to the lobby was open. The pawprints led directly through the lobby and into the elevator where the four dogs sat. Slowly, the elevator doors closed them in with a ding.

"Uh oh," five voices muttered. They raced over to the elevator, but they were too late. The elevator had stopped on another floor.

Seconds later, Gustavo's scream reached their ears, "DOGS!"

"And now Gustavo's gonna kill us," Kendall realized.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened and Carlos, Logan, Kendall, James and Evan stepped out into Rocque Records. Looking around, they winced at the mess. The dirty pawprints had made their way through the hallways, ruining all of the posters depicting old boy bands. Some of the workers were on the ground, knocked over by the rampaging dogs.<p>

"Who could have known that only four dogs could have done all of this?" James commented as the boys raced through the hallways.

Reaching the lobby area, they groaned at the sight. The dogs had finally settled down, though it was after causing even more messes. Broken glass covered the floor. The couch was ripped to shreds, two of the dogs lying on it happily. One of the dogs was playing tug-of-war with Kelly and a cardboard cutout of Big Time Rush that was almost torn in half. The last dog stood on top of a fallen Gustavo, licking his face while spreading the filth onto the producer.

"DOGS!" Gustavo screamed, wiping off the slobber. "CONTROL THE DOGS!" Quickly, the boys rushed forward, each of the boy band members grabbing one of the dogs while Evan helped Gustavo to his feet.

"Sorry, Gustavo," Logan apologized. "Things kind of got out of control."

"Do you have the recorded song?" Gustavo asked, trying to wipe the mess off of him. The boys shook their heads. "Then, GET OUT!" The five boys ran off, taking the mischievous dogs with them.

* * *

><p>After all the dogs were cleaned up and put back in their cages, the five boys collapsed on the furniture in the lobby of Penny's Pet Care. They glanced around at the mess before giving off a cumulative frustrated sigh.<p>

"Do you think we have time to get this cleaned before Kat gets back?" Carlos asked.

At that moment, the elevator binged and the doors opened, revealing Katrina back from her walk with the dogs. She stared at the destruction caused by the dogs with her jaw dropped.

"I'd have to say no," James answered Carlos's question.

"What the hell?!" Katrina exclaimed. "I leave you alone for half an hour and THIS happens?!"

"Oh, like you're surprised," Kendall mentioned.

Katrina stared at him for a few seconds before admitting, "Yeah, I should have expected something like this. But what am I going to do now?! This place isn't going to be ready in time for the party! And there were going to be so many celebrities that were going to show up! I might just have to cancel."

"Celebrities?" James perked up. "What kind of celebrities?"

"Oh, mostly ones that don't gain the headlines," Katrina responded. "But there are a few of the big names that said they were coming, mostly because this is a great publicity event."

"I think we missed something," Logan commented. "What kind of party is this?"

"It's a benefit for the animals here," Katrina explained. "There are a bit too many animals here for my liking, so I thought up this New Year's Day party. The theme is 'New Year, New Home'. It's supposed to get these pets adopted. Plus, all the money spent on adopting a pet gets sent to saving animals from abusive homes and finding a new home for them."

"So, we were invited because you expected us to adopt a pet?" Kendall checked.

"Of course not," Katrina shook her head. "You were going to work the party. Bringing animals to the celebrities that adopted them, making sure there's enough food for the guests, keeping the animals from fighting each other particularly dogs and cats. Those sorts of things. You guys are on the list of employees here, remember?"

"Right," the boys of Big Time Rush mumbled.

"Not that it matters anymore," Katrina sighed. "Can't have a party in this mess."

"What if you have it at the Palm Woods?" Carlos suggested.

"You're forgetting about the 'No Party' rule that Mr. Bitters has," Logan reminded him. "And the 'No Pets' rule. He already hates that we have a bird in our apartment. Imagine what he'd do if we brought tons of dogs and cats there for a party. We'd probably get kicked out!"

"But Mr. Bitters loves celebrities," James brought up. "If the party involved major celebrities, then he might allow it."

"Why don't you guys find out?" Katrina told them. "I have to put these dogs back in their cages and get some cleaning done. Take Evan if you want, but I can't leave the pets alone."

"But we have to record you singing _Prove You Wrong_ for your demo," Kendall remembered.

"Fine, Logan can stay here and record me while you guys go check with Mr. Bitters," Katrina decided. "If Mr. Bitters doesn't let us have the party there, then maybe Gustavo will let us have it at Rocque Records." The guys winced. "Don't tell me. I don't want to know." She walked away, the little dogs following her into the depths of Penny's Pet Care. Logan grabbed the recorder from Carlos and followed her.

"I don't know if I like this," Evan mentioned watching the door close after his sister and her boyfriend. "Maybe I should stay and supervise this."

"Nope," Kendall insisted. "You're helping us convince Mr. Bitters." Evan sulked as he followed Kendall, Carlos and James into the elevator.

* * *

><p>"No," Mr. Bitters told the boys before attempting to leave for his office.<p>

"But why?" Carlos blocked his way.

"Don't you like celebrities here?" James added.

"Of course," Mr. Bitters responded. "Not enough to overlook bringing animals in to mess up my entire hotel! You hockeyheads plus your accident-prone friend plus a whole bunch of unpredictable animals plus a ton of celebrities equals lawsuits against me from those celebrities for some crazy event that I can't even imagine at this point. THAT'S why I'm saying no." He pushed past Carlos and disappeared into his office.

"You'd think he'd be more open to this after we included him in our Christmas," Evan mentioned. "I even ignored my birthday for it. So, now what do we do?" He, Carlos and James turned to Kendall.

"Oh, so now I have to come up with another crazy idea to save the day?" Kendall assumed. The others nodded.

Suddenly, Katie walked over to them, "Just go to Gustavo. Anything involving celebrities makes him interested. It'll get Big Time Rush more publicity."

"Gustavo might not be willing this time," Kendall explained. "Dogs trashed Rocque Records. It would take-" Slowly, a smirk appeared on Kendall's face. "Unless, we can still have the party here at the Palm Woods."

"Uh, did you not hear Bitters?" James asked. "He clearly didn't want anything to do with this, even with celebrities."

"There is something that might change his mind," Kendall told them, still smirking. The others glanced at each other.

* * *

><p>Gustavo placed a check in Mr. Bitters' outstretched hand. The hotel manager smiled as he spoke, "Okay, you can host your party here." Kissing the check, he disappeared into his office.<p>

"You dogs owe me," Gustavo insisted.

"We know," Kendall, Carlos and James responded.

"So, we have to get ready for that performance you promised me," Gustavo declared. "We don't want you to embarrass yourselves and me in front of a bunch of celebrities that could potentially help your career." He stopped as he noticed that Evan was there, but not Logan. "Where's the smart dog?"

"Logan's getting the recording from Kat," Kendall explained. "Now that I think about it, he should be done by now. Has anyone gotten a message from Logan or Kat?" Phones were checked before it became clear that neither of them had established contact.

"I think it's time to go check up on them," Evan decided, walking off toward the exit. Carlos, Kendall and James glanced at each other before following him.

"DOGS!" Gustavo called after them. "PRACTICE TOMORROW! NINE IN THE MORNING! DON'T BE LATE!" The boy band members waved back at him in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Penny's Pet Care, Evan immediately stormed through the business. Carlos, James and Kendall followed him closely. Searching through the business, they couldn't find any sign of Logan or Katrina. With every room empty of people, Evan's worry increased. Finally reaching the last part of Penny's Pet Care, the personal rooms, Evan burst inside, the others joining not long after. They had found the missing couple. Logan sat at a small round dining table, the recorder on the surface in front of him. Katrina stood behind him, voice rising in song. Her hands were on his shoulders, giving the smart boy a massage as she sang. Neither of them seemed to notice that they suddenly had an audience.<p>

Suddenly, Logan reached behind him, pulled Katrina around him and settled her on his lap. Katrina stopped singing, but only because she had started laughing.

"Logan!" Katrina exclaimed. "This is like the fifth time that you've interrupted my singing!"

"Actually, it's six times, but who's counting," Logan responded. "I can't help it, knowing that song is about me." Katrina giggled slightly, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"Okay, let's try recording again," Katrina tried to get up. Logan stopped her by wrapping his arms around her tighter. He moved towards her, taking her lips with his in a deeper kiss than before. Katrina's hand found his chest, bunching up Logan's shirt in that hand. When Logan pulled away, Katrina spoke breathlessly, "Or we can keep doing this." Logan gave her a slight smile as she began to lean in again.

"That's enough of that!" Evan made his presence known. Logan and Katrina jumped upon hearing his voice. Falling off Logan's lap, Katrina's head hit the edge of the table on her way to the floor.

"Are you okay, Kat?" Kendall asked as the boys surrounded her to check if the accident-prone girl was hurt.

"I'm fine," Katrina insisted, rubbing the spot on her head that had made contact with the table.

"You sure?" James checked. "Your face is starting to lose its color."

"I said I'm fine," Katrina repeated. Groaning, the girl slowly got to her feet. "Can we get this song thing over with now? I have to get back to work."

"Kat, you've been working a lot lately," Evan mentioned. "Maybe it's time for you to take a break."

"I'M FINE!" Katrina yelled. The five guys backed away from her. "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just really stressed right now."

"Can we play with puppies and kittens now?" Carlos asked.

Katrina laughed, "Sure, go ahead, Carlos." He was out the door seconds later.

Logan wrapped an arm around Katrina's waist, "Let's find a quiet place where I can record your song." He guided her toward the door.

"OR I can join you!" Evan quickly followed them out. Kendall and James heard Logan and Katrina groan through the open doorway.

"So, what now?" James asked Kendall. "Follow them or Carlos?"

"Let's just head home," Kendall decided. "It's been a long day."

* * *

><p>Later that week, Big Time Rush found themselves lounging by the pool. After a long few days filled with practice, they were happy for some time to relax. The only problem? They were the only ones there.<p>

"This pool is boring when everyone else is gone on holiday," James noted. "No girls to flirt with and no real events going on."

"Well, there is that," Kendall pointed over to the glass windows into the lobby. Natalie was standing there, giving Cedric a passionate kiss.

"That's disgusting," Carlos declared.

"What's disgusting?" Logan asked. "The public display of affection or the fact that the girl you like is kissing a British guy." Carlos pushed Logan off his lounge chair. The boys watched as the couple separated. After a moment of staring at each other, the two left the lobby in opposite directions. Natalie went back in the direction of the elevators, presumably going back to her apartment. Cedric headed for the exit.

Kendall got to his feet, "This is the perfect time to go find out what Cedric is up to. Natalie won't be beside him to stop us."

"Maybe some of us should follow Natalie to be sure she doesn't have anything to do with this," Carlos suggested.

"You just want to follow Natalie," Logan accused.

"I'll go with him," James offered. The others looked at him with eyebrows raised. "What? Natalie could still be up to something. We can't rule anything out."

"Natalie's not up to something!" Carlos insisted.

"That we know of," James retorted. "You and I will check out Natalie while Kendall and Logan follow her British boyfriend. Then, we'll meet up later and see who is really up to something."

"Okay with me," Logan agreed, getting to his feet.

"Then, let's meet back at the apartment for dinner," Kendall decided. "We should know what's going on by then." The boys nodded and split up.

* * *

><p>Carlos and James arrived at the third floor of the Palm Woods, immediately heading for Natalie's apartment. After knocking on the door, they waited, expecting a response quickly. Natalie didn't answer the door. Thinking she didn't hear the knocking, they tried again. Once again, they didn't get a response.<p>

"What are you doing?" Natalie's voice made the boys jump. They turned around to find Natalie behind them, giving the two boys a suspicious look.

"Looking for you," James told her. "We thought you might be home."

"I actually stopped at your apartment to look for you two," Natalie revealed. "I could use some assistants."

"Assistants?" Carlos repeated. "With what?" Natalie's smile made James and Carlos look at each other, wondering what they were getting into.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan tailed Cedric, watching the British man as he made his way down the street. At one point, he stopped in his tracks and turned around. Logan and Kendall quickly hid around a corner. After a few moments of staring, Cedric continued on his way with his followers.<p>

"Where do you think he's going?" Logan asked.

Kendall shrugged, "How should I know? I don't know the guy. Maybe Natalie knows."

"Hopefully, Carlos and James come up with something then," Logan mentioned.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. "But hopefully we don't come back empty handed either."

They continued to walk in silence as they trailed Cedric. Surprisingly, they followed him into a graveyard. Kendall and Logan shifted around uncomfortably as they checked their surroundings for any surprise attacks.

Cedric stopped and leaned up against a large tombstone. Logan and Kendall hid behind a nearby tree, keeping an eye on the man.

A few minutes passed before Cedric was approached by the mysterious man in the suit. Luckily, Kendall and Logan were close enough to hear the conversation.

"You shouldn't be here," the man told Cedric. "You should be back in England. You know what could happen if you stay here."

"I know," Cedric responded. "I had to see her, okay. I missed her more than I ever thought possible."

"This isn't about your feelings or hers," the man insisted. "This is about your safety. If you're in this country, then the government can't guarantee that you'll be safe. You know what these people are capable of. You've SEEN what these people are capable of. You're the key to this and we can't afford to lose you. Without you, we don't have enough evidence to put them away." Kendall and Logan exchanged looks.

"I know that she will get away with this if I die!" Cedric exclaimed. "Why me? I never asked for any of this!"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" the man asked.

Cedric shook his head, "No, I know why. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Staring at the gravestone, he continued, "You've got someone watching them, right?"

"Someone's always watching them," the man confirmed. "You know as well as I do that it's not helping them."

"Then add in some extra security," Cedric suggested.

"It's only one family," the man replied. "We can't add security on just one family."

"You don't know how important this one family is, do you?" Cedric checked.

"Our research has showed they're not even the main target," the man revealed.

Cedric sighed, "You should do better with your hiding. Natalie noticed you." A slight smile appeared on the man's face. The two men shook hands before parting ways.

Logan and Kendall came out of their hiding spots and stared in the direction Cedric had left.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Kendall mumbled.

"Well, your feeling's just been confirmed," Logan responded. When Kendall looked over at him, he found his smart friend staring at the gravestone Cedric had met the man at. His eyes widened upon reading whose it was. The tombstone had Katrina's and Evan's parents' names on it.

* * *

><p>Carlos looked back and forth in his spot. Natalie had strapped him in a chair with something that looked like a stylist's giant hairdryer above his head. The giant hairdryer thing was attached to a printer-like item. James watched from the couch, eyebrows raised at the contraption Carlos was in.<p>

"I have a feeling that I'm a test subject, not an assistant," Carlos mentioned.

"You are a test subject," Natalie revealed. "But you probably wouldn't do this if I called you that." She pushed the hairdryer down to cover Carlos's head. "You okay in there, Carlos?"

"It's kind of dark," Carlos observed.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Natalie checked.

"No!" Carlos declared.

"Good," Natalie tapped lightly on the hairdryer. "Just relax. I'm scanning your brainwaves for irregularity." Grabbing a clipboard off a nearby table, she scanned the contents of the paper on it.

"Is this even legal?" James asked.

Natalie stuffed a pen in Carlos's hand and shoved the clipboard under it, "Sign your name, please." Carlos signed his name. "Now, it's legal."

"Okay, but is it safe?" James tried another question.

"He should only be electrocuted twice, maybe three times at most," Natalie waved it off nonchalantly, filling out some paperwork on her clipboard.

"What?!" Carlos exclaimed. His word was immediately followed by a sudden twitch in his hands.

"Yeah, that's the worst it'll get," Natalie assured him. "Like I'd put any of you guys under an experiment that could end fatally. No, I'll save that for the day we catch a Zizi member. This experiment is just to figure out why you can produce things out of nowhere." Upon hearing a crunching sound, Natalie looked up. Carlos had somehow produced a bag of chips and was stuffing his face with them by sneaking them under the hairdryer. The printer gave off multiple beeps and printed off paper after paper. Natalie knelt down to read them. "Fascinating." She quickly wrote things down on her clipboard.

"Not that this isn't interesting, but what am I doing here?" James brought up. "You're not going to experiment on me too, are you?"

"Not like this," Natalie shook her head. "But I do want you for an experiment, one that involves Kat."

James seemed to consider this for a second before asking, "What kind of experiment?"

"I think I have the solution to Kat's problem," Natalie revealed.

"What problem?" James raised an eyebrow. "The problem with the media? The problem with the Zizi? Her accident problem?"

"None of those," Natalie responded. "It's her song writing problem."

James leaned forward with a smile, "Tell me more."

"One second," Natalie told him. She pressed a button on the hairdryer thing. Music started playing.

"Ooh, music," Carlos started dancing in his seat.

"Now, we can talk," Natalie informed James with a smile of her own.

* * *

><p>"So, now you agree that Cedric has something to do with the Zizi?" Carlos asked Logan. The four boys of Big Time Rush were gathered at the dining table in 2J, discussing what Kendall and Logan had found out.<p>

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "Why else would he meet beside the Wolffs' gravesite? Before this week, Cedric had never met Kat or Evan, but what about their parents? He could have met their parents."

"Small world, huh?" Kendall mumbled. His friends nodded in agreement. "What bugs me is what that mysterious man said to Cedric. After Cedric talked about getting more security for a family, presumably about my family including Kat and Evan, the man said that we weren't even the main target. What could they be talking about?"

"You're thinking that the Zizi have a bigger target than your family?" James checked with Kendall who nodded in response. "But who else would they go after?"

"No idea," Kendall shrugged. "But whoever it is, it must be a major celebrity, right?" He relaxed back in his chair. "Should we even tell Kat and Evan about this? We could be overthinking this and it'll turn out that this has nothing to do with us. Are we just nosing into something that's none of our business?"

"We should keep an eye on him regardless if he's going to be around here," Logan decided. "He could still be planning against us."

"And he's still with Natalie," Carlos pointed out. "We don't want to see her get hurt."

"You mean YOU don't want to see her get hurt," James teased. Seconds later, Carlos pushed him off his chair. "OW! My hair!"

"So, we just watch him for anything suspicious then," Kendall decided. "Sounds easy enough."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week flew by and, soon enough, New Years Day had come. The Palm Woods was filled with celebrities, dogs and cats. While most of the celebrities were on the B-list, it was still a sight to see. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Katrina and Evan moved around the party, helping celebrities adopt pets and keep them happy. Mr. Bitters walked around the party with his camera, taking random photos. Katie and Mrs. Knight were helping as well, watching the buffet table to be sure it was filled and no animals found it. Gustavo and Kelly were there too, setting up a stage for Big Time Rush to perform on.<p>

Natalie and Cedric arrived at the party a bit after the party had started since Katrina wanted them to relieve Big Time Rush of their celebrity tending while the boys had their performance. While the boys got set onstage, Natalie dragged Cedric over to meet Katrina.

"Hey, Kat," Natalie greeted the model. "This is my boyfriend, Cedric."

Katrina held out her hand for the British boy, "Nice to meet you, Cedric." He shook her hand quickly before going back to avoiding looking at her. "Where would you like to work?"

"Wherever you need me," Cedric responded.

After a slight twitch in her eye, Katrina pointed among the crowd, "Make sure everyone has their fill of food. Evan and I can take care of the adoptions." Cedric nodded, grabbing Natalie's hand and pulling her into the crowd.

Suddenly, Evan appeared beside Katrina, "Please tell me you heard it."

"I had to strain for it, especially in so few words," Katrina replied. "But yes, I heard it. You were right. We need to get rid of him. Sorry I didn't believe you."

"You believe me now, that's what matters," Evan insisted. "One of us should tell the guys."

"Let's tell them tomorrow," Katrina insisted. "Don't want a fight breaking out here."

"Fine," Evan agreed. "Just keep an eye on him. We don't know why he's doing this. Natalie could be in trouble."

"We could all be in trouble," Katrina added.

* * *

><p>The party was successful, getting most of the pets adopted. The pets that were unlucky enough to not get adopted were brought back to Penny's Pet Care. Katrina and Evan stayed there for one more night before letting a returning Tim take over. With the holidays being over, the Palm Woods filled back up with the future famous residents by the day after New Year's Day.<p>

Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall rushed into the pool area to greet everyone only to find a group of guys gathered nearby the door. Finding Evan among them, the boys made their way over to him.

"Hey, Evan," Kendall got his cousin's attention. "What's going on?"

"Cedric," Evan grumbled, not even bothering with looking at Kendall. The boys glanced over in the direction Evan was staring. Cedric sat underneath one of the large tents by the pool, arm around Natalie's shoulders. Multiple girls were gathered around him along with Brandon, listening closely as Cedric talked. What surprised the guys was that Jo and Camille were among the girls. They were suddenly not happy to see the residents' return.

Carlos slumped over, "How are we supposed to compete with that?!"

"At least he's not single," Kendall mumbled, glaring at the scene in front of him. The females and Brandon released a collective sigh as Cedric told them something.

Suddenly, Cedric pulled an acoustic guitar out from underneath his feet. He strummed a few chords, beautiful music filling the air.

"Oh, now he can play guitar?!" James complained. "Is there anything he CAN'T do?!" Cedric's voice rose in song, loud enough to reach the boys. Every pitch was perfect. "OF FRICKING COURSE!"

Katrina came up to the boys, "Kind of disgusting, isn't it?"

"Why aren't you falling all over him like the other girls?" Carlos asked her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Logan responded instead, wrapping an arm around Katrina's waist to pull her closer. "She's only interested in me."

"Actually, it's because fake British guys aren't as hot as real ones," Katrina revealed.

James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall simultaneously turned their heads to look at her, "What?"

Katrina leaned forward to see her brother on the other end of the line of guys, "You didn't tell them?"

"Haven't had a chance yet," Evan replied. "Been kind of distracted by this."

"Evan figured it out," Katrina explained to the guys. "Cedric is faking his accent."

"Oh, really," the four guys of Big Time Rush immediately turned to look back at Cedric, this time with smiles on their faces.

"Yep," Katrina confirmed. "So, now I agree with you guys. It's time for some mischievous plan to get rid of him."

"Nope," Evan insisted. The others looked at him. "There's a reason he's faking his accent and we need to find out why first before we haul his ass out of here."

"Do you think he might have something to do with the Zizi?" Kendall asked.

"Do you think it's a coincidence that a guy faking an accent is dating Kat's best friend?" Evan brought up his own question. "No, everything has a connection. We just have to find out his."

"Where do we start?" Logan asked.

"That's actually an easy answer," Kendall responded. "We start with the one person that's closest to him: Natalie." All of them stared at the smart girl as Cedric leaned over to give her a kiss on her cheek before continuing his song.

**(A/N): And that's the scene that I wanted to end this chapter on. So, what have we learned here? Cedric, Natalie's British boyfriend, isn't actually British. He also might have something to do with the Zizi. Does Natalie know this and hasn't told anyone or is she clueless about it? Natalie has a solution for Katrina's song writing problem and it has something to do with James. That can't be good. With all of the Palm Woods kids returning, will things go back to normal or will something change with Cedric around? Will he even be sticking around? Getting back to the music, Wolff Pack's demo should be submitted. Will their music get picked or will there be some issues? Mercedes seems awfully interested in meeting Evan. What's going to happen when they finally do meet?**

**Notice the new story cover? It was created by **_**Witch Demigoddess**_**. It's simpler than my attempt at making one, which was horrible, so I changed it. She's created new covers for all of my major stories: **_**A Rush of Dog Days**_**, **_**Big Time Rush and the Marauders**_** and **_**Virtual Vs Reality**_**. And it's not just photoshop that she has a talent with. She's also talented with artwork, proven by her work on Deviant Art. Here's the website for the **_**A Rush of Dog Days**_** cover (without the added spaces): libroabierto . deviantart art / A - Rush - of - Dog - Days - Cover - 447027117. You should check out her work! She's amazing!**

**Don't know when I'll have another update. I'll try my hardest to get it up quicker than this one was. I'm sorry for the amount of waiting that everyone has had to do. Real life has been getting in the way. From sickness and my book stuff, I don't have much time left for writing fanfiction as I'd like. It's one of my favorite activities, so you readers don't have to worry. I'll keep posting. It just might take me a while. So, until that next post, happy reading!**


	85. The Fine Line Between Love And Hate

**(A/N): Told you I'd try to get another update up faster than the last one. It's useful to write to keep my mind off the whole disease thing. Which my bloodwork says I have. Which means I have to go see a specialist. But whatever… Actually, I've been really excited about this one because, even though it's an episode chapter, there are some very important points in here. Keep an eye out for them! See if you can find them all!**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews and sticking with me through these sporadic and unpredictable updates: **_**Jenificent3007**_** (Don't worry about me not updating. I'm on Chapter 85 and I've still got ideas for future chapters. The next few chapters should flow quickly. I was having a bit of trouble with Chapter 84 and that's why that one took so long, but I'm about to get to this plotline for the next few chapters that I've been planning for a while now. If you really like the whole plot twists thing, you should check out my other story, **_**Virtual Vs Reality**_**. I'm using a lot of plot twists in that one and I have a bit more liberty with it since its storyline takes place after the TV series ends.), **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (The thing is, I actually like tea so I can say that British thing. And I do happen to like my men both hot and British. But I can live with hot and American. :) Anyway, there's more to Cedric than meets the eye, though we won't be getting into that storyline until a little later. I just had to introduce it because there's going to be a few clues before we delve into the actual storyline. And yes, I'm sure Carlos would happily comfort Natalie should she need it. Hope you like this chapter as much as that one!) and **_**Leah Garcia**_** (Got you an update sooner than before. I've started taking medication for my illness and I'm already feeling better! Hopefully, it won't get to the extreme case and require surgery.)**

**Disclaimers: I have no rights to Big Time Rush nor the episode, **_**Big Time Guru**_**, of said show. I also don't own the songs **_**Nothing Even Matters**_** by **_**Big Time Rush**_** and **_**To Die For**_** by **_**Tonight Alive**_**. Please do not sue me. I am a poor, recent college graduate with medical bills to worry about. But I do want you to enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 85: The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

"Do you think our demos are going to get picked?" Katrina asked Evan and Brandon. She was sitting with them on the couch in the boys' apartment, 2K. While Katrina flipped through a fashion magazine, Evan and Brandon were distracted by playing video games on their TV.

"Hopefully," Evan responded, not even bothering to look away from the television screen. "If not, then we'll just-" The sound of an explosion interrupted his words. Brandon groaned. "Haha! In your face, Brandon! That's like the sixty-third time you've died today! Are you even trying?"

"You know I don't like video games," Brandon reminded him. "Why don't you play with the other guys? They'd probably be more into it than I am."

"They're busy today," Evan shrugged. Another explosion sounded from the TV. "And there's number sixty-four. Seriously, Brandon, keep up! You haven't even been able to touch me!" Brandon mashed all the buttons on his controller, leading to another explosion. "I don't even have to touch you and you die! Number sixty-five!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Neither boy moved, but they both said, "Kat, door."

"This isn't even my apartment!" Katrina brought up. The boys still remained glued in their seats. With a sigh, Katrina headed for the door. "You guys owe me." They didn't respond. Getting to the door, Katrina peeked through the peephole to see who was on the other side. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw who it was. "It's Camille." Evan immediately stopped being able to hold his controller, mashing buttons as he fumbled with it. An explosion echoed from the TV.

"Hey, look!" Brandon exclaimed. "I killed you! This is fun!" He laughed at the sound of yet another explosion. "And now you die easily!" Evan quickly regained control and paused the game. Brandon seemed disappointed as he placed his controller on the coffee table in front of him.

"You don't have to get the door, Kat," Evan told her, placing his controller next to Brandon's. "You're right. This isn't your apartment. I'll get it." He started to get to his feet.

"Don't be ridiculous," Katrina replied. "I'm already by the door. Plus, I wanted to talk to Camille anyway." Evan looked to Brandon for help. His best friend just mouthed the words, 'Your fault'.

Katrina opened the door and greeted Camille with a smile, "Hey!"

Camille raised an eyebrow, surprised to see Katrina, "Hey. I thought Evan or Brandon would have answered the door. Do you live here now?"

"Nope," Katrina shook her head. "Still live with the other guys. Just visiting my brother and best friend. They made me answer the door."

"Ah, I see," Camille responded. She looked past Katrina to see a horrified Evan and an amused Brandon. "I heard that your holidays were eventful."

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that," Katrina insisted. "Let's talk about you. Specifically, our friendship." Evan began biting his nails while Brandon looked to be on the edge of bursting into laughter.

"Oh, well, under the circumstances, we should be friends," Camille spoke.

"I agree," Katrina nodded. The two guys immediately stopped what they were doing and stared on in disbelief.

"So, you're not mad?" Camille checked.

"Why would I be mad?" Katrina asked. "I'm the one that ended up with Logan after everything blew up. You're the one that should be mad at me."

Once again, Camille looked past Katrina at the boys within the apartment. They were still frozen in shock. Camille turned back to Katrina, "Evan hasn't told you yet, has he?"

"Told me what?" Katrina seemed clueless.

Camille responded, "That he's-"

Suddenly, the door to apartment 2J opened up and Big Time Rush filed outside. They noticed Katrina and Camille standing in the doorway to 2K and greeted them with smiles.

"Ooh, is there going to be a cat fight?" James asked, looking back and forth between the two girls.

Katrina laughed, "No cat fight today." James seemed upset with this.

"Kat, we were just about to get you," Carlos revealed. "Gustavo wants the five of us at Rocque Records."

"Why not Evan and Brandon?" Katrina asked. "They're a part of my band." The four boys shrugged. Turning back to Camille, Katrina spoke to her, "Guess we'll have to talk some other time."

"Yes, we have a lot to talk about," Camille replied.

Katrina held out her arms, "Friends?"

Camille hugged her, "Friends." Over the model's shoulder, Camille glared daggers at Evan. Katrina's brother immediately pulled Brandon to his feet and used him as a shield.

Kendall scratched his head as he looked at the girls hugging, "What did we miss?"

"I don't know," James shook his head. "But Logan should be very scared." Logan did indeed look as though he was witnessing a murder. Katrina and Camille broke apart. Waving to her newly found friend, Katrina headed for the elevators. The boys of Big Time Rush stared at Camille for a second before following the model.

"So," Camille brought her attention upon the blonde cowering behind Brandon. "You didn't tell her we were dating."

"I tried!" Evan insisted. "It's just that every time I started to bring up me dating, she'd stare at me intensely like she would kill me if she found out I was dating anyone."

"Evan Wolff, I've been patient," Camille began. "You've been given multiple chances to tell your sister that I'm your girlfriend."

"I never agreed to that," Evan brought up. "I'll agree to dating, but I'm not big on exclusivity." Camille's dagger glare came back.

"Dude," Brandon spoke. "Can you not have me between you two? I'd rather not die in real life today, thanks." He tried to walk away, but Evan's iron hold on him kept the boy there.

"I'm so done with this," Camille declared, walking away from the apartment.

"Wait, Camille!" Evan called out to her. She didn't return. Evan pushed Brandon to the side and rushed after Camille. He caught her waiting for an elevator. "Come on, don't do this."

"Don't do what?!" Camille yelled at him. "Hope for some type of stable relationship?! I should have known I'd never get it with you. I mean, this thing between us started with me cheating on Logan! Nothing good could ever come out of a fling like ours."

Evan pinned her against the elevator doors. He leaned in so their lips were close, but not touching. When Evan finally spoke, their breath mingled together, "You don't believe that, do you? What else could this be but good?" Camille's breathing hitched. Evan smirked. "Kiss me."

"I need exclusivity, Evan," Camille insisted though her eyes kept darting down to his lips. "And I need you to tell Katrina about us."

With a sigh, Evan pulled away and released her, "Is that what you really want? Exclusivity?" Camille nodded. "But that's so boring."

"If I'm boring, then why do you keep coming back to me?" Camille asked. "You could have let me walk away, but you chased after me. Are you sure that you DON'T want exclusivity, Evan?"

"Fine," Evan responded.

"What?" Camille furrowed her eyebrows.

"Fine, we can be exclusive," Evan clarified.

"And you'll tell Katrina?" Camille checked.

Evan grabbed her hand, "We'll tell her together. How does that sound?"

Camille smiled, "Perfect." Evan closed his eyes and pursed his lips, expecting a kiss. "But I'm not going to kiss you until we tell her."

Opening his eyes, Evan pouted, "But we just became girlfriend and buh-" He cleared his throat. "Boyfriend. Don't you want to celebrate?"

Camille bit her lip slightly, staring at Evan's lips. Finally, she grabbed his shirt, pulled him over to a closet and pushed him inside, "I guess we can make-out a little." She followed him inside, closing the door after her.

* * *

><p>"Dogs!" Gustavo exclaimed as he walked in front of the boys and Katrina in the practice room at Rocque Records. "And cat! You've come a long way, but you have a longer way to go before you go multi-platinum and start selling out 50,000 seat stadiums."<p>

Katrina raised her hand, "Why am I here and none of the rest of my band members are?"

"Because you have flaws like the dogs while the wolf and goat don't!" Gustavo yelled at her.

"They so too have flaws," Katrina mumbled.

"Katrina, you keep getting hurt which causes us to have to push back all Wolff Pack recordings!" Gustavo pointed out her main flaw.

"I don't get hurt that much!" Katrina insisted. The guys looked at her with their eyebrows raised.

"You stubbed your toe coming in here," Gustavo reminded her. Katrina crossed her arms, but didn't say another word. Gustavo moved to James. "James is still too self-centered and only cares about himself." Since he was wearing a t-shirt with himself on it, it was hard for the others to say the opposite.

James pulled out a mirror and looked at himself in it, "James and I still disagree." He pulled out a comb and used it on his hair.

"Quiet, you two!" Gustavo told him. James took a quick glance at the producer before he went back to himself in the mirror. Gustavo moved on to the next one. "Carlos still lacks direction."

"I do not!" Carlos insisted, facing the opposite direction of Gustavo.

"Turn around," Gustavo instructed. Carlos spun in a circle, eventually ending up in the same direction he was before. After calming himself, Gustavo moved to the next one. "Logan still lacks swagger."

"Yes," Logan agreed, opening his sweater to reveal his pocket protector. He reached in and pulled out a colored pencil. "But, if you ever need a colored pencil, who you gonna call?"

"That is so hot," Katrina mentioned. The other boys gave her a weird look.

Gustavo grabbed the colored pencil from Logan and broke it in half, making Logan give off a mini-yell. After giving Logan a glare, Gustavo moved onto the last boy, "And Kendall needs to stop talking back to me after everything I say!"

Kendall took in a deep breath, "And Gustavo needs to take a-"

"Don't say it!" Gustavo interrupted him. "Not one more word." Sighing, Kendall looked over at the others. All four of them were shaking their heads. Kendall looked back at his producer. "Good!"

"Chill pill," Kendall finished.

Gustavo's face started getting red. Then, came the shaking. Kelly quickly put on a set of headphones to protect her ears from the upcoming yelling. Finally, steam burst from Gustavo's ears.

"Steam," Carlos, James and Katrina noted, clearly impressed with the reaction.

"That's a new one," Logan commented.

"Run!" Kendall advised. The boys and Katrina immediately took off, Gustavo yelling as he followed them.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we're agreed," Evan spoke to Camille. "We'll tell Kat about us the next time we see her." The two of them occupied one of the couches in the lobby, holding hands.<p>

"Yes, because if we're going to be serious about us, then your family needs to know about it and only Katrina doesn't know," Camille agreed. "We should also be prepared for what happens next because I highly doubt Katrina's going to keep this from Logan."

"Yeah," Evan scratched his head. "Things might be a little rocky at first, but it's worth it." Camille smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

As Camille pulled away, screaming grabbed their attention. They looked in the direction of the entrance and watched Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Katrina run into the Palm Woods. The five running teens didn't even notice Evan and Camille as they raced past them.

Stopping at the elevator, James reached forward and pressed the button for the elevator. Before Evan and Camille could get up from their spots, Gustavo ran into the lobby. Spotting him, the five teens screamed in horror.

"To the stairs!" Logan exclaimed. Quickly, the five of them hurried toward the stairs. The angry producer followed close behind.

Evan turned to Camille, pointing in the direction the group had gone, "That didn't count."

* * *

><p>The door to 2J opened up and the screaming teens ran inside, Kendall shutting the door after them. Seeking higher ground, the group used the swirly slide to climb up to the balcony above. Katrina slipped, but Logan caught her before she fell. As he pulled her up, Katrina's head bumped against the slide. Mumbling an apology, Logan pulled her the rest of the way up.<p>

Gustavo burst through the door, knocking it to the ground. He looked up at the balcony and screamed, "GET DOWN HERE! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Not until YOU chillax!" James insisted.

"OH I AM CHILLAX!" Gustavo yelled, clearly not chillax. He then went into the kitchen and searched through the drawers for a second. After only a couple of drawers, he looked back at the group, "Where do you keep your knives?"

"Um, in the drawer next to the sink," Carlos revealed, not giving it a second thought. The other guys and Katrina immediately yelled at him.

Gustavo searched through the drawer in question, ignoring the bathroom door opening. Budda Bob came strolling out of the bathroom.

"BUDDA BOB!" the group on the balcony called out. "HELP!"

"AHA!" Gustavo held up a knife. Immediately, Budda Bob put his hand on Gustavo's shoulder. The producer calmed down, dropping the knife. Grabbing Gustavo's head, Budda Bob turned it, cracking the producer's neck. The guys and Katrina winced.

"What was that?" Gustavo asked with a hoarse voice.

"Himalayan Monkey Pinch," Budda Bob explained. "Then, I realigned your chakras."

"I feel so… so," Gustavo tried to find the right word.

"Calm," Budda Bob finished. "Now, focus on what matters, not what angers."

"Boys and Katrina," Gustavo spoke to the group up on the balcony. "I must write some new songs for the New Town High soundtrack. I'll call you when I need vocals." Without another word, Gustavo left the apartment in peace.

The boys and Katrina slid down the slide to greet Budda Bob, Carlos saying, "Budda Bob, you just saved our lives!"

"Well, that was a BIG clog," Budda Bob responded. Katrina wrinkled her nose as she looked past him at the bathroom.

"And that quote," Logan brought up. "Was that Buddha or Socrates or-"

"Fortune cookie," Budda Bob revealed. "You five need to try listening to your boss more often. He'll be less stressed and won't wanna kill ya." He left the group to think about his words.

"You know, he's right," Kendall admitted. "Gustavo works his butt off for us and I do tend to talk back a bit."

"Yeah," Carlos agreed. "I mean, I kind of do lack direction sometimes." Kendall turned him around so that Carlos was facing the rest of the group.

"My injuries have been piling up," Katrina added, scratching the back of her head.

"Okay," Logan spoke next. "I guess I could use a little more swagger."

"And I suppose I can put down my mirror," James decided while holding up his mirror. He then attempted to put it down, but his arm snapped it back up to his face. He tried again with the same result. Using his free hand, he pushed his arm down with the encouragement of the others. Finally, James was able to release his mirror.

"Then, it's agreed!" Kendall exclaimed. "We are going to listen to Gustavo, so he's less stressed and won't kill us."

The four boys and Katrina put their hands in the middle of their circle. Once all of their hands were in a pile, they threw them into the air, yelling, "BREAK!"

* * *

><p>Katrina sat on one of the stools to the counter in 2J, watching Logan work on a laptop next to her. Her body subconsciously made the swivel stool go right to left.<p>

"Stop that," Logan advised. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Right," Katrina grabbed the edge of the counter to stop herself from moving. "Whatcha working on?"

"Something to help me with my swagger problem," Logan revealed.

"Cool," Katrina gave him a smile. "Maybe then the media won't keep saying that I should be with James and agree that you're way better for me."

"It would be GREAT if that happened," Logan agreed.

Katrina got out of her seat and gave Logan a kiss on the cheek, "You'll always be my favorite, even if you don't have swagger." As she walked away, she tripped over her own feet, but caught herself before she could fall.

"Walk slower," Logan told her. Katrina nodded and headed for the door.

Unfortunately, she didn't realize where she was going and bumped into James. The pretty boy caught her before she could knock them both to the ground. He smiled at her, "Guess you're still falling for me, Kat."

Katrina scowled, "Let me go, James." Shrugging, James let her go. Katrina stumbled a bit as she stepped away from him.

"Okay," James turned to Logan. "So, I traded in my James t-shirt for one with all of us." Logan looked at James's BTR shirt. "And I've decided to make more eye contact with you guys." He leaned down to Logan's eye level, staring unblinkingly into Logan's eyes. Logan and Katrina gave James confused looks.

"Okay," Logan looked back at the laptop. "Well, I've decided to increase my swagger by creating a swagger app which will automatically put the swaggiest trends, clothes and moves from the net right to my phone." He held up his phone which showed the home screen for his new swagger app. James and Katrina stared at it.

While Katrina just raised an eyebrow, James laughed, "Dude, you either have swagger or you don't. And I have tons. So, let me help you."

"No need!" Logan insisted making James's smile disappear. "Cause I am fully loaded. Now, I just press Swagger App and-"

* * *

><p>By the time the Swagger App was fully loaded, Logan had found some swagger in his clothing: a rocking leather jacket, a stylish shirt and jeans that fit him in all the right places. James and Katrina stared at him.<p>

Katrina crossed her arms as her nose wrinkled slightly, "What are you wearing? And where did you find those clothes? James's closet?"

Logan held up his phone, "The Swagger App does everything." Katrina's eyes narrowed slightly at the phone.

"Okay, you look cool," James admitted. "But swagger comes from within. It's not digital."

"Oh, it's digital," Logan insisted. He turned around in his spot and pointed at James and Katrina. James seemed shocked by the sudden transformation while Katrina looked disgusted with her boyfriend's new look and moves. Logan left the apartment. When James followed him, he stumbled on his way out the door. Katrina watched the stumble and seemed to perk up slightly at it.

James stopped in the hallway, yelling at a retreating Logan, "You're dealing with forces you don't understand!" He turned to look at Katrina. "We have to stop this."

"Agreed," Katrina responded. The two of them trailed Logan down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Logan stood in the pool area, checking out the residents there. James and Katrina quickly appeared next to him, James speaking, "Yes, the clothes work. But let me show you how to walk the swag walk."<p>

James had only taken one step when Logan pulled out his phone, "No need cause Swagger App advises to strut at approximately three miles per hour and cock your head at a forty-five degree angle." He shrugged and put his phone away.

Chuckling, James tried again, "Logan, I am no longer self-centered. Now, if you'd just listen to me, I wanna show-" James stopped talking because Logan had put on a pair of shades and cocked his head. As he walked past the residents, they seemed enamored by the boy.

Katrina crossed her arms, "This is disgusting." James coughed slightly and Katrina turned her attention on him. "James, are you okay?" She placed a hand on his arm, but he shrugged it off and ran over to the other end of the pool to cut off Logan. Katrina followed him.

"Okay," James greeted Logan at the other end of the pool. "So, the walk wasn't bad, but can you talk the swag talk." His voice cracked on the last word and he had to clear his throat. Katrina's hand twitched, accidently touching James's hand. She shivered upon contact.

Logan pulled out his phone once again, "Swag talk. Keep exchanges short and try these nicknames."

James didn't seem convinced, "Nicknames? What are nicknames gonna do?"

Not paying attention to James, Logan grabbed Katrina's hand and placed a kiss on it before saying, "See you later, Sweetness." Katrina scowled and pulled her hand away from her boyfriend. Logan didn't seem to notice because he was already walking past the other residents, giving each of them cool nicknames as he passed. Unlike Katrina's response, the reaction from the residents was positive.

While James and Katrina stared at Logan, the former in shock and latter in disgust, Evan and Camille walked up next to them. Evan's arm wrapped around Camille's shoulders, clearly showing off that there was something going on between them.

"Hey," Camille mentioned to James. "Since when does Logan have more swagger than you?"

James laughed, "He does not have more swagger than me." At the sound of music, he looked over to see Logan dancing by a stereo with other residents of the Palm Woods.

Logan called out to the group, "Check it! Swag tunes!" James started coughing. Katrina uncrossed her arms and placed a hand on her jutting hip. Her other hand somehow found its way to link with James's free hand without her or James realizing it. Evan and Camille watched Logan with enjoyment.

"Looks like I was wrong about Logan," Evan admitted. "He might actually have what it takes to survive in the media circus with my sister."

"Like I wanna be seen with THAT in the media!" Katrina exclaimed. She stormed for the exit, dragging a coughing James with her. "Come on, James. We don't need this." She almost ran into a door, but caught herself just in time, opening it to avoid getting hurt again. Evan and Camille watched them leave, confused.

"Did Kat just decide to spend time with James WITHOUT mentioning how much she hated him?" Evan realized.

"Yeah," Camille confirmed. "It must be opposite day or something."

"More like a sign of the apocalypse," Evan mumbled.

"I say we find a closet to make-out in," Camille decided. "Just in case the world is ending tomorrow."

"Good plan," Evan agreed. The two of them ran off to find said closet.

* * *

><p>Kendall came into the main room of apartment 2J the next morning, putting on a sweater and looking over the scene in front of him. Logan was working on a laptop, James was eating cereal, Katrina was cooking something on the stove while humming a Big Time Rush song and Katie stood outside the bathroom door.<p>

"Hey, guys and Kat," Kendall greeted the group. "Kelly needs us at the studio for an emergency band meeting because mellow Gustavo equals the worst soundtrack song ever. So, Kat, get your brother and Brandon and let's go!"

Logan finished his work on the laptop, "Can't, K-Dog." Kendall raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "Updating my Swag App for even more swagitude."

"Carlos?!" Kendall called out, almost afraid of what he'd hear.

Katie knocked on the bathroom door before announcing, "He won't come out of the bathroom."

"PANIC ROOM!" Carlos's voice carried through the door.

"A bird told him he's got twenty-four hours to live," Katie explained. Eyes turned to Dusty's cage in the corner of the room. The bird squawked. "Not that bird." She turned back to the door. "BUT I GOTTA BRUSH MY TEETH!" She knocked on the door again.

"WELL, I'VE GOTTA SAVE MY LIFE!" Carlos yelled from inside the bathroom. "SUPER PARROT KNOWS ALL!" Kendall turned to his friends sitting at the counter, even more confused than before.

James coughed before telling Kendall, "And I feel cold and clammy." Kendall gave James a look of disbelief. "Is it possible for someone to lose their swagger?"

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"If there's a finite amount of swagger in the band," James started. "And if someone were to gain swagger-" His eyes moved to glance at Logan quickly. "Is it possible for someone else to lose their swagger?" Kendall stared at James like he was crazy for a second.

"Looks like I'll just hang with Wolff Pack today," Kendall turned to look at Katrina. The model stepped away from the stove, turned it off and poured some scrambled eggs onto a plate. Kendall smiled at his cousin who seemed to be the only one his age acting normal.

Instead of eating the eggs herself or giving them to her boyfriend, Katrina placed the eggs in front of James, knocking his bowl of cereal away, "Here, James. This should help your paling skin and get you back to your handsome self." She placed a comforting hand on his cheek. James gave her a small thank you smile. Grabbing James's no longer needed bowl of cereal, Katrina headed for the sink to clean it out.

"Hey, babe," Logan spoke to Katrina. She scowled hearing the word 'babe'. "Can you get me some scrambled eggs too?"

"Get it yourself!" Katrina snapped at him. Logan seemed slightly taken aback by her attitude. "No, seriously, get it yourself. I made extras." She gestured over to the pan almost completely filled with eggs. Logan shrugged and got up to help himself to the food. "Now, Kendall, what was it that you wanted?" Kendall stared at her with widened eyes. "Seriously, if you want eggs or something, I made plenty."

"No, it's okay," Kendall shook his head, clearly disturbed by Katrina's actions. "I'll just go find Evan and Brandon." He turned and headed for the door.

"Can you take them some eggs?" Katrina asked, already pouring out another plateful. "They never could cook for themselves and need some home cooking every now and then." Kendall took the plate she held out for him. "You should have some too. If you're gonna go alone, you'll need all the strength you can get. I'll put some eggs in a bag for you to eat on the go." She pulled out a sandwich bag and filled it up with scrambled eggs.

"This isn't necessary," Kendall insisted.

"Yes, it is," Katrina declared. "Can't let my cousin go head-to-head with Gustavo Rocque without getting some protein in his system." She gave him a big smile, holding the bag of eggs within his reach. Kendall yanked it out of her hands and headed for the door again. "Have a good day!" Kendall gave her a wave as he left.

Immediately going to the next door in the hallway, Kendall held up his hand to knock on 2K. Before he could, the door opened and Brandon stormed out, knocking Kendall to the side as he did so.

"I am NOT spending another second with THEM!" Brandon yelled before he disappeared down the hallway. Hesitantly, Kendall peeked inside the apartment and was immediately scarred for life. Evan and Camille were in the apartment, having a heavy make-out session on the couch. Kendall quickly placed the plate of eggs on a table inside the door and closed that door so he wouldn't have to see the image anymore.

"Okay, I'll go alone," Kendall spoke to himself as he walked down the hall.

Reaching the elevator, Kendall waited there for it to stop on his floor. When it did, the doors opened revealing Natalie inside.

"Hey," Natalie greeted him as Kendall joined her in the elevator. "How is everyone?"

"They've all taken crazy pills this morning!" Kendall exclaimed. "Carlos thinks he's going to die today because a parrot told him, James lost his swagger because Logan gained swagger, Kat seems more interested in James now than Logan, and Evan and Camille are making up for the time they spent apart during the holiday break."

"Fascinating," Natalie pulled out a pad of paper from the back pocket of her jeans and took the pencil out from behind her ear. "This warrants further research. Has Carlos always been this gullible? Does James suddenly seem smarter than he was before? How did he react to Kat's fawning over him? How did Logan react to his girlfriend being interested in another man that has shown interest in her? And, based on a scale of none to dog, how much tongue was used in the make up session between Evan and Camille?"

Kendall stared at her, "Are you serious?"

"When am I not serious?" Natalie brought up.

"Good point," Kendall responded. "Yes, Carlos is gullible. No, James wasn't smarter, just sick. He also didn't seem to really notice Kat's extra attention which is weird. Logan was too interested in being cool than what his girlfriend was doing. And, as for the tongue, you'd probably see less at a dog show and I only saw it for about five seconds." He shivered at the thought.

Natalie wrote it all down, "Maybe some of this could lead to an experiment. You guys are gold mines for research! I'm so going to get a Nobel Prize out of this time with you!"

"Yeah," Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Well, since you're getting something out of today, do you think you could do me a favor?"

Putting her note taking supplies back to their spots, Natalie nodded, "Seems only fair. What do you need?" Kendall gave her a smile.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Natalie walked down the hallway of Rocque Records, heading over to where Kelly was standing. Upon seeing the two teens, Kelly went up to them, "Where are the other guys and Katrina?"<p>

"They nuts," Kendall responded. "I brought Natalie though." Natalie waved to a confused Kelly. "Although, we probably won't need her. I bet Gustavo went home last night, realized his song stunk, kicked his cat and forgot about the whole Budda Bob thing. So, chill."

"Kendall," Kelly tried to get the boy to see some sense. "Gurus are rock and roll poison. It happened to the Beach Boys and the Beatles. They latch onto some spiritual wackjob and, next thing you know, they're wearing robes and heading to Tibet and bye-bye band. So, don't think that it can't happen to Big Time Rush and Wolff Pack."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Kendall insisted.

"Yeah," Natalie chuckled. "Besides, Wolff Pack writes their own songs, right? So, even if Gustavo is acting crazy, Wolff Pack won't feel the effects."

"Wolff Pack hasn't written a new song in over two months, almost three," Kelly told her. "And the last one written was by Evan. Didn't Katrina or Evan tell you? Gustavo's been writing their most recent songs." Kendall and Natalie exchanged quick looks. "The troubles with Katrina's writing seemed to have started in October. I mean, she's written songs since then, but she hasn't had inspiration with them and it shows."

"October?" Kendall picked up.

"Wasn't that the month where she had her latest coma?" Natalie remembered. Kendall nodded. "Maybe I was wrong about my earlier conclusion of her problem." Natalie pulled out her pad of paper and pencil, writing something down on it.

Before anyone could say another word, Gustavo burst through a set of doors, wearing a robe and carrying a stereo. He greeted the three people in Rocque Records' lobby, "Good morning, sky children." Kelly slapped her forehead.

"And now I've seen it," Kendall told Kelly.

"Fascinating," Natalie mumbled, her pencil writing increasing in speed.

"I listened to the song last night," Gustavo mentioned. "And I realized something."

"That it's horrifying?!" Kelly exclaimed. Kendall nodded.

"That it needed whale noises," Gustavo revealed. He held up his stereo and pressed a button. A song played from the speakers. The music made Natalie wince. "I think the TV producer man will find it transplendent."

Natalie stopped writing, "Is that even a word?" Gustavo didn't answer her, dancing away with his crazy music.

Kelly hit Kendall, "This is your Budda Boy's fault. Now, get him over here to fix that because Big Time Rush and Wolff Pack have got to get on that soundtrack."

"Or we can get Natalie to do it," Kendall turned to the smart girl. "You work with psychology, right? Fix it!"

"Well, I'm no doctor," Natalie put her note taking supplies away. "But I have dabbled in psychology. It could take months to get him fixed though."

"We don't have months!" Kelly yelled.

"I could try hypnosis," Natalie continued. "But that would only be an appearance fix. Anything could snap him back to this, even if hypnosis works. The best thing to do would be to find Budda Bob, figure out what he did and go from there."

"Then, let's find him," Kendall decided, leading Natalie down the hallway to search for the Palm Woods' maintenance man.

* * *

><p>Katrina stood over James, watching the sick boy with empathy. Evan and Camille walked up to her, holding hands. Because she was so focused on James, Katrina didn't seem to notice the obvious relationship between the two.<p>

"James, you look horrible," Camille noticed.

"It's Logan," James blamed his best friend. "He's sapping all my swagger."

"Poor baby," Katrina kneeled down to grab his hand. Evan and Camille exchanged concerned looks. "That jerk deserves to pay for what he's done to you."

"Kat, that jerk is your boyfriend," Evan reminded her.

"Maybe not for very long, if he keeps acting this way," Katrina declared.

"YES!" Evan cheered. "Finally! You realize you shouldn't have a boyfriend!"

"Uh, Evan," Camille spoke to him. "If Katrina breaks up with Logan, then she'll probably end up dating James."

Suddenly, Evan seemed horrified, "NO! He's WORSE than Logan!"

"Don't say that!" Katrina insisted. "James is sweet." She brushed a strand of hair out of James's face.

"I don't know what's wrong with Katrina," Camille mentioned. "But, James, it's all in your head. And, come on, let Logan have a little swagger for once."

Music grabbed the group's attention and they looked through the doors, into the lobby. Logan passed by the open doors, an entourage of ladies following him.

"Okay!" Evan exclaimed. "We HAVE to destroy that swagger app!" Camille gave him a confused look.

James got to his feet, "YES! Suddenly, I feel stronger."

Katrina got up too, grabbing his arm, "Good. Then, later, we can go out and do something." James glanced down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Whoa!" Evan walked between the two, splitting them up. "Arms length apart from now on." He looked back and forth at James and Katrina. James seemed confused while Katrina stared at James with interest. "Kat, I think you've been brainwashed."

"I haven't been brainwashed!" Katrina denied.

"Why else would you be interested in JAMES?!" Evan yelled. "You HATE him!"

"I never realized how sweet he was," Katrina crossed her arms, continuing to defend her actions.

"Are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna destroy that app?!" James brought up.

"There are better things we can do other than destroy that app," Katrina waggled her eyebrows at him.

"NO!" Evan insisted. "We are destroying that app!" He pushed Katrina toward the exit of the pool. After glancing at each other, James and Camille followed them.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Budda Bob," Natalie spoke to the janitor. "What did you do to him?" The two of them were with Kendall and Kelly in the studio, trying to come up with a way to turn Gustavo back to normal. The producer in question was in the control room for the studio.<p>

"Uh," Budda Bob seemed confused by the question. "I calmed him down."

Natalie stared at him for a second before telling Kendall, "I can't work with hippies. They provide no help in the realm of science."

"If he can't do it your way, then maybe he'll do it my way," Kendall decided. "Budda Bob, just tell him that happiness is overrated and being stressful and angry powers his music."

"So, you want him to be completely stressed out and miserable again?" Budda Bob checked.

Kelly grabbed him and spoke in a threatening tone, "This soundtrack is HUGE for us!" She threw Budda Bob towards the door. After gesturing for the three to calm down, Budda Bob headed into the control room. Kendall, Natalie and Kelly watched as Gustavo and Budda Bob talked. Finally, Gustavo threw away the robe. The three in the studio cheered at the sight.

When Budda Bob came back to him, Kendall asked, "What'd he say?"

"He said he's giving up all material possessions," Budda Bob revealed. "Because time is an illusion and he's devoting his life to grooming trees." The three looked through the window to the studio. Gustavo had somehow gained some gardening supplies. They immediately turned to Budda Bob with an accusatory stare. "Did you not want that?" Instead of answering him, Kelly tackled him to the ground.

"Well," Natalie mumbled. "This went downhill very fast. You should have hypnotized him." Kendall turned a glare upon her.

* * *

><p>James, Katrina, Evan and Camille were in the Palm Woods lobby. Camille sat at a table where a laptop was open with the details on the Swagger App. After looking over the details, she spoke to the others, "Since Logan's swagger is computerized, all we need to do is create a computer virus to destroy it."<p>

"Where's Natalie when you need her?" Evan looked around for the smart girl. "She could figure it out."

"If Logan's going to steal my swagger," James mentioned. "Then I'll steal his smart brain stuff things." He was dressed in a lab coat, a pair of glasses covering his eyes.

"That is so hot," Katrina stared at James with desire. As she stepped towards him, Evan pulled out a squirt bottle and sprayed her with water. She glared at him. "What the hell, Evan?"

"Bad Kat," Evan told her as he sprayed her again. "Stop being attracted to James." She knocked the bottle out of his hand.

"Okay, James," Katrina turned to the pretty boy. "What do you need?" James stared at her blankly. "Logan likes to use whiteboards and those dry erase markers. Do you want me to get you those?"

James's eyes darted back and forth for a second before nodding, "Yes, that would be acceptable."

"Anything you need, I'll get it for you," Katrina assured him as she ran off to get the supplies James needed.

When she was gone, Evan turned to James, "What did you do to her?"

James furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about," Evan insisted. "Kat is suddenly interested in you and hates Logan."

"She is?" James continued to be confused.

"Oh, don't play dumb!" Evan exclaimed.

"I'm not playing!" James declared. Evan and Camille exchanged quick looks.

"I don't think he's responsible for this," Camille reasoned.

"Then, who could be?" Evan asked. "Maybe the Zizi have started using hypnotism." Camille rolled her eyes as the mention of the Zizi.

"I got it!" Katrina called out as she returned, pushing along a whiteboard. "Now, James, get busy. Maybe I'll reward you when you find the solution." She bit her lip seductively as her eyes wandered up and down James.

James grabbed one of the dry erase markers and uncapped it, "Let's do this." He turned to the whiteboard and began writing.

Katrina, Evan and Camille watched with amazement as James wrote down equations, drew figures, made measurements and came up with answers on the whiteboard. He had written so much that, eventually, they had to get him another, bigger whiteboard to get all his calculations. Finally, he came up with the answer, 42, and circled it. With a smile, he turned to the group.

Breathing heavily, Katrina demanded from James, "Kiss me." She took one step toward him, but Evan immediately pulled her back.

"After we destroy this Swagger App, we're fixing her!" Evan declared, struggling to keep Katrina from James.

"Well?" Camille asked of James. "Did you find the answer?"

"Yeah, here's the problem," James told them. "I'm not bright." Katrina immediately stopped trying to get to James, staring at him in confusion. Evan glanced down at his sister, a look of realization crossing his face.

"Then, what is all that?" Camille pointed to all the work on the whiteboards.

"I think it's the recipe for toast," James revealed.

Suddenly, Logan danced past the group, music and people following him. The group stared at him; James in shock, Katrina in disgust, Evan in thought and Camille in defeat. Once Logan and his dancing teen posse had passed, James was back to his sick self.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" James yelled, falling to the floor.

Katrina took advantage of Evan's slack arms to escape his hold and knelt down next to James, "Oh, you poor baby. Let's get you up to the apartment and fix you up." She helped James to his feet and guided him over to the elevators.

"I think I know what's going on with Kat," Evan told Camille.

"The Zizi's brainwashed her?" Camille assumed.

"No, but it's actually a very simple explanation," Evan responded. "First, we should follow them and make sure that Kat doesn't do something she'll regret later." The two of them walked off in the direction James and Katrina had gone.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Natalie, Kelly and Budda Bob watched from the sidelines as Gustavo worked with hedges in Palm Woods Park.<p>

"He's talking to shrubs," Kelly spoke, clearly in defeat about the situation.

"If I were a doctor, I'd probably send him to a mental institution," Natalie revealed. "That man needs help."

"You don't think since nice, happy words got him into this that mean, angry words could get him out?" Kendall suggested.

"That seems as good as any solution," Natalie agreed.

"Well, there will be plenty of those when the producers of New Town High hear his happy, hippie, rainbow, whale song," Kelly responded.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing," Kendall decided.

Kelly looked at him like he had gone crazy, "Yes, it is because then they would have heard it and it would be too late!"

Kendall shook his head, "Remember, Kelly, time is just an illusion." Budda Bob seemed to agree with this.

"You're smarter than you look," Natalie observed.

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or an insult from you," Kendall replied.

"Okay, whatever this plan is, how are we gonna get the bucket of love back to the studio?" Kelly brought up.

"Oh, I can get him there," Budda Bob got up from his seat. The next thing they knew, Budda Bob had tied Gustavo to the back of his tractor and dragged him towards Rocque Records.

"Alright," Kelly grabbed her things. "Let's go." She and Kendall got to their feet.

"You two have this, right?" Natalie checked. "I have to meet up with Cedric here in a few minutes, so it would seem pointless for me to go."

"Is it really necessary for you to meet up with him?" Kendall asked, a scowl present on his face.

"He's helping me with the details for the next few episodes of my TV show," Natalie revealed. "So, yeah."

"But do you REALLY need him for that?" Kendall continued to push the issue.

"Did you need me to come with you or something?" Natalie assumed.

"No, it's fine," Kelly assured her. "This isn't your problem to worry about. Come on, Kendall." After taking one last look at Natalie, Kendall followed Kelly towards the exit. "So, Cedric is Natalie's British boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah," Kendall scrunched his nose up in disgust. "British." Kelly raised an eyebrow, but didn't push the issue.

* * *

><p>Evan watched with curiosity as Katie knocked on the door to the bathroom. Carlos yelled out from inside, "GO AWAY DEATH!"<p>

"Has he been like this all day?" Evan asked his cousin.

"Yep," Katie answered before calling through the bathroom door, "It's me! And Super Parrot."

"Super Parrot!" Carlos immediately opened the door. He screamed at the sight outside. 'Super Parrot' was on the arm of a woman that looked like a gypsy. "Who's that?"

"This is Madam Zanzibar," Katie introduced the woman. Evan raised an eyebrow at the woman. "She lost her parrot last week when he flew out of her fortune teller's shop."

"What a coincidence!" Carlos exclaimed. "Super Parrot's a fortune teller too!"

"My dear, confused boy," Madam Zanzibar told him. "Pickles is not a fortune teller. He likes to repeat words he hears me say in the shop a lot like, for example, 'without a doubt' and 'signs point to yes'."

"Oh," Carlos crossed his arms angrily. "So, you just go off and tell your clients that they have twenty-four hours to live?"

"No," Madam Zanzibar explained. "Pickles is also addicted to hospital dramas."

The parrot squawked, "Get him into the OR stat! Clear! Clear!"

Seemingly responding to the other parrot in the room, Dusty suddenly spoke from his cage in the corner of the apartment, "He's alive! Why is he still alive?! He's supposed to be dead!" The group in the room ignored the gray parrot.

"So, I'm not gonna die!" Carlos exclaimed. "YES!" He shook the fortune teller's hand enthusiastically. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He then gave Katie a hug. "Katie, thank you so much!"

As soon as Carlos let go of Katie, she darted for the bathroom, "Being able to brush my teeth is thanks enough." She closed the door so she could brush her teeth in private.

"Well, back to another problem," Evan mentioned, moving over to where James was on the couch. Carlos and Madam Zanzibar looked over at the sick pretty boy. James coughed as Camille held out a drink for him. Katrina was cuddled up to James, crying into his shoulder like he was dying. While Camille was dressed in a nurse's outfit, Katrina had found a completely black dress, looking like she was in mourning. It seemed like James was dying since the boy was hooked up to a beeping machine and was relying on a breathing apparatus. "This is getting out of hand."

"And what's wrong with that one?" Madam Zanzibar asked.

"He lost his swagger," Camille revealed.

"That stupid, jerk Logan took it," Katrina added, pushing a strand of hair out of James's face. Madam Zanzibar looked on in sympathy.

"Has Kat gone crazy?" Carlos asked Evan.

"I think I know how to solve this," Evan answered. "I just need Logan to get here and talk to him."

Suddenly, the door to the apartment burst open and music filled the air. Logan strolled inside, not realizing that everyone in the room was glaring at him. Once inside, he spun around and closed the door behind him, cutting him off from his followers. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the others.

That's when Logan finally noticed that something was wrong with James. He took off his sunglasses as he spoke, "Whoa, is that an EKG?" He made his way over to the group.

"SKG," Camille corrected him. "His swag count is dangerously low."

Katrina got to her feet and punched Logan in the arm, "Because YOU took it all, you big jerk!" Logan raised his eyebrows at Katrina. "You're not the man that I thought you were."

James pulled the oxygen mask from his face, speaking in a hoarse tone, "As you grow stronger, I grow weaker."

Logan shrugged, "Fine, you can have it back." Everyone looked at him in surprise. "I didn't even want the swagger. My pants are too tight, everyone keeps following me and, honestly, there's too much dancing."

"Really?" Camille seemed surprised.

"You DON'T like this cool look?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah, look," Logan pulled out his phone. "Swagger App, deleted." The beep on his phone indicated that the app was gone.

Suddenly, the SKG beeped at a higher pace and James got to his feet, miraculously healthy again. His clothes had even changed into something much more fashionable.

"I'm better now," James declared. Carlos and Madam Zanzibar high-fived as the fortune teller made her way out of the apartment.

"So am I," Logan revealed, putting his pocket protector into his leather jacket. "But you do realize your symptoms were psychosomatic?"

"And you do realize I have no idea what that means," James retorted. "But I do know-" He pulled out his mirror. "We look pretty again." After putting his mirror back, he continued. "And your girlfriend totally digs me now. Right, Kat?"

Everyone looked over at Katrina. She stared at James, clearly disgusted by the sight. James furrowed his eyebrows while Evan laughed.

"I think she's fixed now," Evan mentioned.

"But she was all over me!" James exclaimed. "What happened?!"

"You became disgusting," Katrina responded. "That's what happened." She grabbed Logan's arm. "I should have never had any doubt in my boyfriend. Although, I really hope he changes clothes soon because those are horrible."

"Oh, I get it," Logan smiled. "Kat is attracted to guys without swagger, like me. When I gained swagger and James lost it, she immediately became interested James. This actually makes me feel better."

"Why?" Katrina asked. "I had some weird feelings for your best friend. You should be mad at me."

"I always had this horrible feeling that you'd leave me for him," Logan admitted. "But now I know that you like me for me and you'd never do that. Well, as long as I remain who I am." Katrina gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Aw," Carlos finally said something. "Kat's attracted to nerds." Laughter filled the room.

"Yes," Katrina agreed. "Yes, I am." Logan gave her a smile as she placed her head on his shoulder. James threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"So, Logan," Camille spoke up. "You're not worried Gustavo will be mad you threw away your swagger?" She turned to James. "And you still talk to your mirror?" The two boys immediately felt terror.

"Nah," Carlos shook it off. "He's really nice now."

Suddenly, Evan's phone buzzed and he pulled it out to check it. After reading the text, he informed the group, "Kendall just texted me. He said that Gustavo wants all of us in the studio to record the new songs for the TV show soundtrack. We should track down Brandon and get over there."

Logan placed his arm around Katrina's shoulders, guiding her to the door as he called out to the group, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Big Time Rush stood in front of microphones in the studio, waiting for Gustavo to give them the okay to start recording their new song. Katrina, Evan and Brandon were in the studio too, tuning their instruments. They were going to play the instrumentals for Big Time Rush's new song before they recorded the new one for Wolff Pack. While Katrina and Evan were at their normal instruments, guitar and drums respectively, Brandon sat at the piano that he would play for Big Time Rush's song. A bass guitar leaned against the piano, ready for him to pick up for Wolff Pack's song afterward.<p>

Kelly walked into the control room, a group of people following her. She leaned over and told Gustavo, "They're here. Whenever you're ready."

Gustavo cleared his throat as he pressed a button to speak to the group, "Alright, bands, let's hear my rocking new songs!"

While the trio with instruments played music, the four boys at the microphones sang their new song, _Nothing Even Matters_, together.

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you  
>Oh whoa<br>And nothing even matters, eh  
>And nothing even matters<em>

The rest of the boys dropped out while Logan continued singing, shooting a quick smile over at his girlfriend with the guitar.

_It's like one for the haters and two for all of those  
>Who try to shut us down, they don't really know<br>There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no  
>I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes<br>When we're together, baby, anything goes  
>We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no<em>

Katrina gave Logan a wink as he finished his part. Kendall immediately took over.

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over  
>And we'll be here forever, getting closer and closer, baby<em>

The rest of the boys quickly jumped in for the chorus.

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you  
>Oh whoa<br>And nothing even matters, eh  
>And nothing even matters<br>They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us  
>Oh whoa<br>And nothing even matters, whoa  
>And nothing even matters<em>

Once again, Logan had control of the verse on his own.

_It's like a sound goes off and the people all freeze  
>They disappear and it's just you and me<br>Anything you wanna do, anything that you please, oh whoa no  
>Forget about our problems, forget about our past<br>I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last  
>Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, whoa, whoa<em>

Just like before, Kendall took the few lines before all the boys sung the chorus.

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over  
>And we'll be here forever, thought I told ya, thought I told ya, baby<br>Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you  
>Oh whoa<br>And nothing even matters, eh  
>And nothing even matters<br>They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us  
>Oh whoa<br>And nothing even matters, whoa  
>And nothing even matters<em>

After Kendall repeated the last two lines of the chorus, James stepped in for his solo of the song, Carlos complimenting that part with lines of his own.

_Whoa, we don't even need to fight (We don't need to fight)  
>Everything will be alright (Oh yeah)<br>Nothing even matters  
>But you and I<em>

The four boys joined together for the rest of the song, singing the chorus again.

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you  
>Oh whoa<br>And nothing even matters, eh  
>And nothing even matters<br>They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us  
>Oh whoa<br>And nothing even matters, whoa  
>And nothing even matters<br>Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you  
>Oh whoa<br>And nothing even matters, eh  
>And nothing even matters<br>They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us  
>Oh whoa<br>And nothing even matters, whoa  
>And nothing even matters<em>

Gustavo barely had time to press a button and switch tracks before Katrina started up the beginning guitar solo for Wolff Pack's new song. Brandon quickly switched from piano to bass guitar, mumbling that there had to be an easier way other than have him play two different instruments. The four boys of Big Time Rush stepped to the side to allow Katrina to stand at a microphone. Logan lowered it so she didn't have to play the entire song on her toes to reach it. Katrina stopped her guitar solo and Evan picked up a quick drum solo where she left off. Once he was done with that, all three members of the band played together. After a few measures of just instruments, Katrina finally opened her mouth and sang into the microphone.

_She's to die for  
>A little murder on the dancefloor calls her name<br>A little further to his heart she holds the flame  
>She is still so unsure<br>She always leaves him wanting more  
>You let me down, I can't let this go now<br>Time to turn it round again  
>She is dressed to kill and he is to die for<br>She knows he would kill just to hold her on the dancefloor  
>So, do we dare to take this dance<br>Well, I'm willing to take the chance  
>And tonight could be the night, baby<br>Just take my hand  
>I swear we'll make it right<br>And he's to die for  
>A little heartache in the shape of a girl<br>His little heart-shaped box just waiting to be filled  
>She knows what she came for<br>She always leaves him wanting more  
>You let me down, I can't let this go now<br>Time to turn it round again  
>She is dressed to kill and he is to die for<br>She knows he would kill just to hold her on the dancefloor  
>So, do we dare to take this dance<br>Well, I'm willing to take the chance  
>And tonight could be the night, baby<br>Just take my hand  
>I swear we'll make it right<br>But she's too caught up in moves  
>And the moonlight plays so soft on her skin<br>And she's singing, he's sinking  
>It's the sweetest sin<br>Oh, the state that she has got him in  
>But she<br>She's too caught up in moves to even notice you  
>And she's singing, she's swinging her hips<br>He keeps saying and praying  
>That one day he will know her lips<br>She is dressed to kill and he is to die for  
>She knows he would kill just to hold her on the dancefloor<br>So, do we dare to take this dance  
>Well, I'm willing to take the chance<br>And tonight could be the night, baby  
>Just take my hand<br>I swear we'll make it right  
>I swear we'll make it right<br>I swear we'll make it_

Wolff Pack finished their song and heard applause. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan joined Katrina by the microphones, ready to hear what their audience thought. Brandon stepped forward too, still holding the bass guitar. Evan got up from behind the drums so he could be a part of the group waiting for the reaction. Gustavo and Kelly turned in their seats to face the applauding executives.

"Those are JUST what we were looking for!" the lead executive told Gustavo. The producer got to his feet. "And perhaps Big Time Rush and Wolff Pack will make an appearance in our school dance episode?"

"Done," Gustavo assured him, shaking the man's hand. The group of executives left and Gustavo turned to the bands waiting in anticipation. He turned on the speaker to talk to them, "Looks like our songs are going to be on TV!" Everyone cheered. Gustavo and Kelly made their way into the studio as the producer continued, "And forget what I said about wanting you dogs to change. Although, I still think the cat could do better about not getting injured all the time." Katrina winced as she nodded her head slightly. "But, let's just stay our usual, annoying selves."

"Good," Carlos agreed. "Cause I am done taking advice from birds."

James pulled out his mirror and stared at his reflection, "James and I totally agree."

"And I can get all the swagger I need with a simple pair of shades," Logan decided, putting on a pair of sunglasses. Katrina immediately took a step away from him.

"Feeling woosy," James spoke before fainting.

Logan took off the sunglasses, "Okay! No shades!" James got back up to his feet, his smile lighting up the room. Kendall and Carlos, noticing this, smirked mischievously as they got Logan to put the sunglasses back on.

James fell again to the laughter of his friends. He yelled out from the floor, "Stop that!"

Katrina pulled the sunglasses off Logan's face, "Yes, stop that! It's making me all confused and stuff." As though he could sense it, James got up as soon as the sunglasses were off Logan's face.

"So, you love him when he's nerdy, but hate him when he's popular," Brandon deduced. "That actually makes a lot of sense."

"Talk about a love/hate relationship," Carlos mentioned to the laughter of everyone else.

"I wouldn't be happy if I were you," a voice interrupted the laughter. Heads turned to look for the source of the voice, finding Mercedes Griffin standing in the doorway. "Because that's the last song Wolff Pack will ever record."

"Why?" Evan asked.

"I didn't pick Wolff Pack's demos," Mercedes revealed. Everyone froze, staring at Mercedes in shock.

**(A/N): Cliffhanger time! And so begins a new plot twisting storyline! Wolff Pack's demos weren't picked! Why not? They worked really hard on them and everyone seemed to assume that their demos would get accepted. There must be some huge reason not to pick Wolff Pack. With Wolff Pack gone, what will Katrina, Evan and Brandon do now? Meanwhile, Evan and Camille have made their relationship official! Too bad they had a bit of trouble with letting Katrina know. What will happen when they finally DO let her know? What will happen when LOGAN finds out? It's bound to happen eventually since everyone else knows, except Carlos. Poor Carlos. Always out of the loop. Well, maybe not always. He does know about Natalie's pretend-British boyfriend. We didn't see him in this chapter, but perhaps he'll be in the next one, giving the group another chance to spy on him and find out what he's up to. Or maybe he won't. There's a few storylines that don't involve him that require some attention first. You'll have to wait to find out. Hopefully, it won't be months and I can get it up as quickly as I created this one. Just letting all of you know, something big is coming up very soon. Something mind-blowingly shocking. Something involving the Zizi. You won't see it coming! But, that's all I can say. So, until next time, happy reading!**


	86. Changes and Secrets

**(A/N): Hello all. I'm terribly sorry this took so long to get up. I've been dealing with a lot of things lately. First, I had my illness stuff which, after some tests, they realized I DIDN'T have it and I had something else much less severe that just requires a pill to help. To say I'm relieved is an understatement. It's the best case scenario other than nothing being wrong in the first place. Then, I got a job. The job takes me away from my computer four days a week so I don't have much time to write anymore. I'm happy for the job; not so happy for being unable to write as often as I'd like. Plus, my great-grandmother died. She was 103 which is crazy old, but she still remembered everything which is amazing in itself. She had a bit of a miracle where the doctors said she had hours to live and instead she lasted a week and a half longer. It allowed us all to say goodbye which I'm totally grateful for. The times that I do have to write, I've been concentrating on my book. I had to rewrite a whole bunch of stuff because it was rushed. And then there was a flood. And there's this… guy…. We're not together, but all of my friends seem to think we belong together. It's complicated though.**

**Anyway, enough about what I've been up to. I'd like to thank these people for waiting for my next update for so long: **_**Dreamer1992**_** (Well, there's no date, but there IS an update on the Zizi!), **_**Leah Garcia**_** (Sorry this took so long! I hope you're still reading!), **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (Oh, yes. **_**American Boys**_**. Love that song. Though, I have to admit, I've recently taken a liking to a specific guy with an accent… And that's hilarious about the Wolff Pack thing! There apparently is a band called WOLFPAC which is a hip-hop group. Sometimes, my family asks what I'm doing and I'll instantly start talking about the writing I'm doing and which scenes I'm excited about and I can tell right away that they immediately regret asking. I do have a song in this chapter. It's one I've been dying to add in and have been looking for a place to put it. And I found it!), **_**niki1kendra**_** (More romantic moments in this chapter!) and **_**Lucy Case**_** (I have a feeling your wonderment will get an answer in this chapter.) Once again everyone, I'm sorry about the length between updates. Things have been busy and rough lately.**

**As always, I have no claim on the band known as Big Time Rush. I also don't own the song **_**Both Sides of the Story**_** by **_**We Are The In Crowd**_**. This chapter here is a big one. It's the start of something new. It ends a plot line and starts up a new one. That's why there's a new summary for the story again! Anyway, I should stop rambling and let you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 86: Changes and Secrets

"WHAT?!" Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan, Katrina, Evan, Brandon, Gustavo and Kelly yelled at Mercedes.

"I'm not picking Wolff Pack's demos," Mercedes repeated.

"WHY NOT?!" Gustavo continued to scream.

"Yeah, I thought we were all sort of friends," Kendall brought up.

"We are, but this is a business," Mercedes explained. "And Wolff Pack is not ready for the spotlight. Their songs are good, the vocals are better than I thought they would be, the instrumentals are unique for each song and every song has marketability. If it wasn't for one big thing, I would have chosen Wolff Pack in a heartbeat."

"What is it?" Katrina asked. "We can fix it."

"You don't have a sound," Mercedes told her. "I don't know what genre to put you in. On this one demo you gave me, you have three different genres for the three different songs. One is clearly pop rock, which is what I expected from you. The other two lean much closer to either rock or pop, but they wouldn't be considered as pop rock in any definition of the genre. You need to stabilize your sound or you won't be able to get any consistent fans." Katrina, Evan and Brandon exchanged quick looks. "Listen, I like your band. You're definitely unique with a female lead guitarist, a singer that also plays drums and a gay member. I could sell your look with ease."

Suddenly, Griffin walked into the room, "I agree with my daughter. Wolff Pack definitely has marketability. That's why I'm allowing Wolff Pack to be my newest project." The group stared at him.

"What does that mean?!" Gustavo exclaimed.

"It means," Griffin snapped his fingers. A bunch of executives came into the room to stand behind the CEO. "We are going to find Wolff Pack's new sound so they can stay on the label." Katrina, Evan and Brandon stared at the executives with apprehension. "It's great news, isn't it?!"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Evan mentioned.

A female executive stepped forward, "Hello, Wolff Pack. My name is Candace. We've already played your demos to a test group to find out which music genre they liked best from your group. Rock won, so that's the music your group will be recording and performing from now on."

"Okay, that's not that bad," Logan decided.

"Yeah," Katrina agreed. "We can live with that."

"We'll also be redoing your look to match your new music," Candace revealed.

Brandon leaned over to whisper to his friends, "I don't know if I like that. I worked really hard to get this look perfect."

Candace snapped her fingers and a group of stylists came into the room. She pointed at each of the three members of Wolff Pack. "Fix them." The band members didn't have a chance to respond as they were pulled from the room by the stylists. Candace turned to look at the others in the room. The boys of Big Time Rush stepped back. "We'll be back with them later. Let's move, team!" Without another word, the executives left the room.

"Why did you do that?!" Gustavo yelled at Griffin. "I had Wolff Pack under control!"

"No, you didn't," Griffin insisted. "Wolff Pack needs a stable hand and I can give them that. Besides, you have Big Time Rush. I wanted to get a more hands-on approach with this band since I am the one that got them on the label in the first place." He patted Gustavo's face. "Don't worry, you'll still be their producer. I'll just be in control of everything else." He gave the group a smile before heading towards the exit. "Come along, Mercedes."

"Evan Wolff was as hot as advertised," Mercedes noted. "I think I'll make him my new boyfriend." She skipped out of the room.

"You will not make him your new boyfriend!" Griffin called after her. "Evan Wolff is a bad boy and I don't want you dating a bad boy!"

Mercedes poked her head back in the room, "But, Daddy! He's really hot!"

"The answer is no," Griffin declared. The father and daughter team left the others to their thoughts.

"This is bad," Kelly realized. "Like Griffin's going to ruin them bad."

"Mercedes was right about Wolff Pack though," Kendall mentioned. "Their music was all over the place."

"Yes, but I could handle it!" Gustavo screamed. "Do you not realize what Griffin's going to do with them?! Griffin doesn't have a creative bone in his body! He's going to take this band and shove it down everyone's throats, forcing them to like it! They won't have any creative control over it! Griffin will ruin everything I've been trying to do with them! He'll hire new songwriters, choreographers, stage managers, lighting experts, wardrobe assistants and, if necessary, new band members. None of them will be able to sneeze without it becoming some marketing technique. They're just dolls for him to dress up and play with how he wants!"

"And that's a bad thing?" James checked. "I mean, they'll be really famous, right? And make tons of money."

"Money is always good," Carlos agreed.

"No, it's not!" Gustavo insisted. "If it means selling out, then money isn't worth it!"

"You know, I think Kat, Evan and Brandon would agree with you," Kendall brought up. "I'm sure they're arguing with Griffin now, telling him they'd rather see Wolff Pack disbanded than sell out."

* * *

><p>Big Time Rush, Gustavo and Kelly stood with Griffin and Candace in the control room, staring through the window into the studio where Wolff Pack was lined up in their new outfits.<p>

"They got rid of my afro," Brandon complained, feeling the newly made spikes on his head. "My hair is so weird now. And why do I have to wear zebra pants?" The zebra patterned pants hugged his legs tightly. He wore a ripped, black t-shirt and a necklace with a dagger pendant. The boy pointed at his face. "By the way, this make-up is way too KISS." The make-up did resemble the infamous rock band, KISS. They had blackened the area around his eyes and drawn a white star on one of his cheeks, clearly visible on his black skin.

"At least you can wash off your make-up," Katrina reminded him. "I can't wash off this!" She pointed to the item in question, a new piercing in her nose. The area around the stud was red, indicating that it was new. "Or this!" Her finger moved to her exposed belly, showing off the other new piercing in her bellybutton. "And those HURT! Plus, I'm not supposed to be wearing heels, but they wouldn't let me take them off!" The heels were attached to a pair of knee high black boots. The reason everyone knew they were knee high was because of the scandalously short and tight leather skirt they had forced her into. She kept fiddling with the bottom of the skirt, hoping that it would somehow grow longer. "Also, do they have to make me wear this outfit? I get it! I'm a girl in a rock band! I have breasts! There's no need to flaunt them!" Indeed, instead of a shirt, the girl had been forced into a hot pink bikini top. Luckily, the stylists had given her a leather jacket to somewhat cover her with. Her long hair had been cut to her shoulders. Normally brown, the stylists had attacked her hair too, changing it to black. Hot pink streaks had been added into the newly dyed hair. They had altered her make-up as well. The blue in her eyes was piercing through the smoky eye make-up they had given her. Hot pink lipstick stained her lips.

"Yes, you do," James stared at her through the window, already starting to drool.

Logan smacked him on the back of the head, "Stop ogling my girlfriend!"

"Right, sorry," James attempted to look away, but ended up staring right back at her.

"God, Aunt Jenn is gonna KILL me when she sees this," Katrina mentioned.

"When she sees me, she'll have a much bigger fit!" Evan insisted. He pulled off his leather jacket, revealing that his tight white shirt was actually a tank top. Turning around, Evan pulled off his shirt, revealing something much worse than piercings. "They gave me a freaking tattoo! Of a wolf howling! At least you can take out the piercings! I'm stuck with this FOR LIFE! I'll admit though: I kind of like the tattoo." Evan admired the tattoo in a mirror. Around the new ink of Evan's tattoo, his skin had turned a dark shade of red. It was obviously painful. "But it doesn't help that I feel like these skinny jeans are going to stop me from EVER having kids!" The skinny black jeans ended where some black boots started. Like his bandmates, the blonde had been attacked by make-up artists, though his heavy eyeliner was light in comparison.

"You can hide a tattoo!" Katrina told him. "I can't hide a freaking nose piercing!" A hand went to her forehead. "What am I saying? She's gonna kill both of us."

"Yep," Evan agreed, putting his shirt and leather jacket back on.

"Welp," Kendall spoke. "They clearly don't have a handle on this. Time to intervene." He turned to Griffin. "You can't expect them to dress like this all the time!"

"You're right," Griffin nodded. "Those outfits are bound to get dirty." He told Candace, "Get some more outfits for them. I want their entire wardrobe replaced to be sure they stay in this style at all times."

"It'll get done," Candace assured him, already on the phone with someone to make the change.

Griffin focused his attention back on the uncomfortable rock band, "I can't help but feel that something's missing."

"Yeah, their creativity!" Kendall exclaimed.

"No, that's not it," Griffin waved it off. "I got it! Three members in a rock band are a bit low. We need to hold auditions for a new member."

"Already done," Candace revealed, ending the call she was on. "We've got the tapes ready for your review."

"Excellent!" Griffin exclaimed. He pressed a button to speak with the band beyond the glass. "You're dismissed. I'll have someone call you in should we need you again." For some reason, this just made the group much more anxious. Griffin waved to them before leaving, Candace following like a duckling.

"It's starting," Gustavo spoke ominously. Everyone in the control room looked at him. "Oh, right. None of you were here for that."

"What's starting?" Kelly asked. Gustavo didn't answer her, leaving the room. After some quick glances, Big Time Rush and Kelly followed him. He headed into his office.

"Gustavo, what's starting?" Carlos repeated Kelly's question once the group was in Gustavo's office with the door closed after them.

"It could be a coincidence," Gustavo insisted, rummaging around in a filing cabinet. "But have I ever told you dogs about the story behind the boy band, _State of Boy_?" The guys shook their heads.

"I don't remember that band from the nineties," Kendall mentioned.

"There's no poster of them on the walls," Logan remembered.

"That's because they never finished an album," Gustavo revealed. He pulled out a file and placed it on his desk, sitting behind it. The file's name was blacked out by marker. "_State of Boy_ was not always _State of Boy_. At one point, they were _State of Rock_." Opening the file, he pulled out a picture and turned it around to show the boys and Kelly. The picture showed a trio of people in black clothes. The girl in the middle had on a black leather dress while the boys on either side of her wore leather jackets and tight leather pants. "Two of them were cousins to a member of _Boys in the Attic_ and they had talent. So, I made them into a band with their best friend. They were in it for the music, not to get famous. They were going to be my ticket to getting out of the boy band business and into true rock and roll. But Griffin decided that their sound wasn't right. So, he took control and changed it." Gustavo pulled out another picture depicting the band. This time, there were four people in the picture, three of them boys. "He added more members." He put down another picture including five people. "Finally, he found what was wrong with it." Another picture was added to the pile, the band members back down to four. The only female of the group was missing. "He didn't think that girls belonged in a rock and roll band." Another picture was placed on top. This one still had the four boys though they were now in brighter clothes that fit the style of the nineties. "And then he determined that a rock band wouldn't sell, so they became another boy band, changed their name to _State of Boy_ and were given back to me for complete control. Five songs in, all the members quit."

"What happened to the girl?" James asked.

"Became a member of _Angel Angel_," Gustavo responded. "Her contract required that I put her in a band, so I made a girl group for her. They didn't last long after their first album. Bad chemistry."

"We can't let this happen to Wolff Pack," Kendall declared. "We have to do something!"

"What could we do?" Carlos asked. Kendall opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, a thoughtful expression passing his face.

"We can't do anything, can we?" James assumed.

"No, we can do something," Kendall insisted. "I just haven't thought of it yet."

Suddenly, the door opened and Katrina poked her head inside the office. Heads turned to stare at her. "Hey guys. Evan, Brandon and I are going back to the Palm Woods. Please tell me you're coming with us. I don't want to face Aunt Jenn like this alone." The boys turned to Gustavo.

"Go," Gustavo waved them off. "I need a break from you dogs anyway." He took a glance over at Katrina. "Keep an eye on her, okay?" The boys nodded before they left the office.

After giving Gustavo a weird look, Katrina caught up with the boys, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," the guys responded a little too quickly. Katrina narrowed her eyes, but didn't ask anything else. Evan and Brandon got up from the couch in the lobby to join them, moving slowly because of their tight pants.

"I was thinking," Evan brought up as the group headed for the elevator. "We should just go straight to our mansion and do some recon on the Zizi there. Going back to the Palm Woods is a ridiculous, unnecessary step."

"That's a great idea!" Katrina agreed.

"What about dinner?" Carlos reminded him.

"Grab some fast food on the way," Evan suggested.

"We have no money," Logan mentioned.

Katrina pulled out her Penny's Pet Care credit card, "I have this. I'll just say it was a business luncheon. I mean, we all work with Penny's Pet Care, so it would be okay, right?"

"What about the others?" James brought up. "I thought they were gonna help us."

"We'll call them on the way!" Evan decided. "They can meet us there!"

"You're trying to avoid my mom, aren't you?" Kendall realized.

Katrina and Evan exchanged quick looks before admitting, "Yes."

Kendall sighed and held out his hand to Logan, "Bandages." Logan immediately pulled out a couple of bandages from his pockets. The others gave him weird looks.

"What?" Logan shrugged. "Kat gets hurt often enough that I started carrying them around as a precaution." The others took this as an acceptable explanation.

"Here," Kendall held out the bandages for Katrina. "Put them over your new piercings. My mom won't give it a second thought with your injury record. She'll just be grateful that it didn't require another hospital visit."

Katrina grabbed the two bandages and stared at them for a second before revealing, "I need three more."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Did they hurt you or something?"

"No, I just have three more new piercings," Katrina mentioned, not giving eye contact with any of the guys.

Carlos looked her over, "I don't see any other piercings." Katrina stuck out her tongue, revealing another stud there.

"Okay, that's kind of hard to bandage," Kendall told her as the group arrived at the elevator. He pressed the button for it. "Just keep your mouth closed as much as possible when you're around my mom and she won't find out."

"Where are the other two?" James asked. The doors to the elevator opened up and the group filed in.

Katrina's cheeks turned pink, "They're, um, covered up by clothing." She self-consciously zipped up her leather jacket, hoping it would cover her better. All six boys widened their eyes as they turned to stare at her right as the doors to the elevator closed them in.

* * *

><p>When the group walked into the Palm Woods, everyone stopped and stared. Items were dropped upon the sight of the new look Wolff Pack had. While the guys of Big Time Rush held back, Katrina, Evan and Brandon headed for the elevators. The Palm Woods teens backed away from them, slightly scared of this rocker look.<p>

"We definitely have to do something," Kendall decided. "They can't live the rest of their lives like this."

"Actually, I don't mind," Logan mentioned. His friends gave him confused looks. "With them like this, Kat won't get hit on by the other guys as much because they'll be afraid that she or her brother will kill them. Appearances are everything in this business. But, yeah, we should do something."

"Maybe if they're like this, then the Zizi won't attack them anymore," Carlos brought up.

"I highly doubt THAT will happen," Kendall responded. "Come on. We don't want to let them face my mom alone like this." The boys ran to catch up with the rock band.

As the group waited for the elevator, Camille walked up to them, "What happened to you?"

"Griffin," Katrina spoke as though it was the answer to everything. The boys nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Camille, now is not a good time," Evan told her. "We're about to face my aunt with this look." Camille winced. "No matter how this goes, we're planning on checking out Kat's and my old house for things the Zizi might have left behind. Can we still count on you to help out?"

"Of course," Camille assured him. "I'll meet you back down here later then. Good luck with your aunt." She waved to the group before heading out into the pool area. The elevator doors opened and the group went inside.

"Are you and Camille friends or something?" Katrina asked her brother. "You've been around each other a lot lately." Kendall, James and Brandon stiffened, waiting for the reveal.

"Remember that project we were forced to be partners for?" Evan told her. Katrina nodded. "Well, Camille and I kind of hit it off since then."

"So, you've become friends?" Katrina checked. "Or is there something else?" She and Logan watched Evan carefully.

Evan froze for a second before replying, "Yes, we've become friends."

"What else do you think is going on?" Carlos asked. "Why would your brother be stupid enough to date your boyfriend's ex?"

"Yeah," Evan laughed. "That would be stupid."

Katrina gave him a smile, "You're right. I'm just being paranoid." The elevators stopped on their floor and Katrina left. Logan gave Evan an odd look before following his girlfriend out.

"You have to tell her, Evan," Kendall insisted.

"I know!" Evan exclaimed.

"Tell her what?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing, Carlos," the other boys told him, leaving the elevator as well. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before heading out too.

Reaching apartment 2J, the boys of Big Time Rush immediately went inside. Katrina, Evan and Brandon stood outside for a few moments, staring at the door.

"You know what?" Brandon brought up. "I don't need a home cooked meal today. I'll just eat some take-out or something. It's not MY aunt on the other side of that door. Good luck!" He raced into apartment 2K.

"Don't talk," Evan reminded Katrina. "She'll know right away about that tongue piercing." Katrina nodded. After taking deep breaths, the brother and sister walked through the doors.

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed in the apartment as Mrs. Knight dropped some plates, "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

"Whoa!" Katie commented from her spot at the dining table. "Those clothes are AWESOME!"

Kendall immediately appeared next to his mom, "Hey, Mom, the record label is trying something new with Wolff Pack. They're a rock band now so they have to wear clothes like that. It's just a phase. No need to get worked up over it."

"Katrina, what happened to your nose?" Mrs. Knight noticed the bandage on the model's nose. Katrina widened her eyes as she looked to the guys for help.

"That's our fault!" Logan covered for her. "We pulled her into something crazy and she got hurt again. It was just a minor injury. Nothing to see a doctor for."

"Well, let me see it," Mrs. Knight headed for Katrina. "With your luck, it could be a broken nose."

The boys of Big Time Rush blocked her way, "No!" Mrs. Knight raised an eyebrow.

"It was just a scratch!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Really, the bandage was too much," Logan added.

"Removing the bandage now would make it even worse!" James tried.

"Yeah, there's no need to look at the piercing," Carlos waved it off. Everyone immediately looked at him. "Did I say piercing?! I meant scratch!"

Mrs. Knight pushed through the boys and went up to Katrina, pulling the bandage of her nose. She gasped at the sight of the nose piercing.

Katie appeared next to her, "Sweet! Mom, can I get a nose piercing too?"

"NO!" Mrs. Knight screamed at her daughter.

"I can explain!" Katrina yelled. Without warning, Mrs. Knight's hand went into Katrina's mouth, pulling out her tongue to reveal the piercing there.

"KATRINA RAVEN WOLFF! YOU WILL TAKE THOSE OUT THIS SECOND!" Mrs. Knight released Katrina's tongue.

"All of them?" Katrina asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Mrs. Knight continued her fury.

"Uh," Katrina looked to the guys for help. They shook their heads, not wanting to get involved.

Mrs. Knight decided to find out on her own by unzipping Katrina's jacket. After being disgusted by the skimpy outfit, she noticed the bandage over the girl's bellybutton. She ripped off the bandage, revealing yet another piercing. "YES, I WANT ALL OF THEM OFF! NOW!"

"Um," Katrina stared at her aunt. "I-uh." Suddenly, she pointed at Evan. "EVAN GOT A TATTOO!"

"WHAT?!" Mrs. Knight turned to Evan with her hands on her hips. Evan gulped. Katrina used this distraction to run from the apartment, the door slamming shut after her. "A TATTOO?!" After a few seconds of laughing nervously, Evan ran out of the apartment, not even bothering with shutting the door afterward. Mrs. Knight grumbled as she raced after them.

"Well," Kendall spoke to the remaining people. "That actually went better than expected." The other guys nodded.

* * *

><p>After hiding from Mrs. Knight for all of dinner, Katrina and Evan found themselves in the Palm Woods lobby, waiting for their friends to show up. The boys of Big Time Rush came down first, bringing along Katie. Brandon showed up next followed by Camille and Jo. Cody walked into the Palm Woods, joining the group. He seemed unusually happy with spending time with them. Natalie came last, dragging along Cedric. After an argument with the others where Natalie tried to get them to allow Cedric to come with them, Cedric left to do something else.<p>

"Okay, everyone here?" Evan checked over the group, counting the heads. "Alright, let's go check out that mansion." The group headed for the doors.

* * *

><p>Standing outside the remains of the Wolff family's home, the group of kids stared up at it.<p>

"Okay, so who's going with who?" Kendall asked.

"You, Katie and I are checking out the basement," Katrina told him.

"I'm taking Logan and Cody through the first floor," Evan revealed. "Specifically, the study and my dad's office."

"Carlos and Jo are joining me to search the top two floors," Natalie mentioned. "Those are mostly bedrooms, but there are a few other rooms there, like Mrs. Wolff's sewing room."

"James, Camille and I are in charge of the grounds," Brandon gestured to the area around them. "Including the garage and Evan's old sports shack."

"And everyone's got their protection gear?" Evan checked. Everyone looked over their helmets, bulletproof vests and other guards. Katrina seemed to be the one with the most gear. They all gave Evan a thumbs up. "Then, split up!" Without another word, everyone went off in separate directions.

* * *

><p>"I don't know if you've seen this yet," Katrina told Kendall and Katie as she led them down into the basement of the Wolff mansion. "But you're gonna get so excited when you see what our basement is really like." Kendall and Katie looked around the basement, noticing that the only piece of furniture was a ratty, old couch that had a bit of fire damage. "This isn't it. This is just the room before the main part of the basement." Katrina reached the door, grabbed the doorknob and turned to her cousins with excitement. "Are you ready?"<p>

"What's so special about your basement anyway?" Kendall asked. Katrina didn't give him a response, going through the door instead. Kendall and Katie exchanged quick looks before they followed her in.

Katrina stood frozen not far into the room beyond the door. She stared out into the room, her eyes darting back and forth between walls. Her cousins stopped on either side of her to check out the room as well.

"Okay, I'll admit it's really big," Katie mentioned, her voice echoing off the walls. "But other than that, I don't see anything special."

"It's gone," Katrina told them. "The clothes and everything. It's all gone. Someone stole everything that had been preserved from the fire in here." Indeed, while the room was massive, it was bare. No racks of clothes, no couches, no dressing areas. Other than its size, it was a normal basement.

"I'm guessing the Zizi realized we'd be coming here and have already swept this place out," Kendall decided. "That's really the only explanation for this."

"Where does that lead?" Katie pointed at a door on the opposite wall of them.

Katrina shook her head, "I didn't even know there was a door there. That part of the wall was covered by a few dressing rooms." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Which my dad had installed by some hired help that insisted on wearing suits the entire time." Kendall and Katie gave each other smiles.

"Looks like we do have something to investigate," Kendall spoke to them. He, Katrina and Katie made their way over to the door. After attempting to open it, Kendall announced to the others, "It's locked."

"Kat, do you have a bobby pin?" Katie asked. Katrina pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and handed it to her younger cousin. "Just give me a few moments and I'll get this unlocked." While Katie went to work on the locked door, Kendall and Katrina leaned against the wall to wait.

* * *

><p>"We've got the best part of the house," Evan told Logan and Cody. "We get to search my dad's office. If there's going to be ANY type of evidence, it's gonna be here." He led Logan over to the desk in the middle of the office. Logan was pushed into the seat at the desk so he could stare at the computer. "Logan, is there any way to get access to that computer?"<p>

"Well, it's a possibility, but not with this exact computer," Logan explained. "This computer has suffered a lot of fire damage. If the hard drive is usable, then I might be able to get the information from it. I'd just need a laptop to use the hard drive with because this computer is so badly damaged that I don't think it'll even turn on."

Evan took off the backpack he had and opened it, pulling out a laptop, "I assumed you'd need something like this. If you need anything else, let me know." He gave Logan the laptop and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's so nice to have my sister dating a nerd like you. I mean, we had Natalie before, but she wouldn't always help us. Whenever she would help us, it would have to be doing something that could make her learn something. You are going to help us, right?"

"Of course," Logan assured him, placing the laptop on the desk next to the computer. "This affects both Kendall and Kat. I get to help both my best friend and my girlfriend by doing one thing. Plus, I get to make a good impression on my girlfriend's older brother." Cody rolled his eyes.

Smiling, Evan let go of Logan, "I knew I preferred you dating my sister over any other guy." Logan nodded before getting to work on switching the hard drives of the burnt computer and the laptop. "Come on, Cody. We have the rest of this floor to look for clues." The two boys immediately began their search.

* * *

><p>"So, what are we supposed to be looking for?" Carlos asked Natalie.<p>

The smart girl shrugged, "I have no idea. Clues, I guess." The two of them and Jo were searching the second floor of the house, glancing into each of the bedrooms there.

"Why would they use this part of the house anyway?" Jo brought up. "It seems like the higher you go in a fire damaged building, the less stable it is."

"Which, according to Evan, might be why there's something up here," Natalie responded. "The Zizi might think that we won't search this part of the house because it's too unstable to search." She led the others into the first bedroom, Evan's old one.

While Natalie and Jo immediately searched through the places that things could be hidden, Carlos found something odd in plain sight, "I didn't know Evan had a doll that looked like himself."

Natalie stood up straight, "He didn't." Carlos pointed over to the doll sitting on Evan's bed. Sure enough, the toy looked like a miniature version of Evan. Natalie picked it up to examine it. Although the eyes were closed, the detail in the doll was amazing. Whoever had made it had even gotten the dimples that Evan had whenever he smiled. The only thing different was the red stab wound through the doll's chest and the knife in his right hand.

Suddenly, the doll's eyes snapped open. Natalie screamed and dropped the toy on the bed, backing away as far as possible. All three teens stared at the doll.

"Evan Wolff," Evan's voice came from the doll. "Suicide." The doll's eyes closed again.

After a few moments of tense silence, waiting for something else to happen with the doll, Carlos, Natalie and Jo relaxed. The doll wasn't doing anything else.

"That was creepy," Jo mentioned. "What was that about?"

"I think the Zizi are planting messages," Natalie assumed. She quickly left the room. After glancing at each other, Carlos and Jo followed her. The three of them headed inside Katrina's old bedroom. There, another doll sat on Katrina's bed, this one a toy copy of the real Katrina. This doll had an injury too: a hole in the middle of the forehead.

"Do you think this one talks too?" Carlos asked.

"Probably," Natalie nodded. "I'll check in a second. I want to look at something else first." Once again, she left the room with the other two following. She ducked into a nearby bedroom for one of Katrina's and Evan's younger siblings. This one was for Richard, Katrina's and Evan's youngest brother. While Carlos and Jo focused their attentions on the wall with burnt photographs of places and people from around the world, Natalie made her way over to the bed, gasping at what she saw. When Carlos and Jo joined her, they gasped too.

Another doll sat on Richard's bed, a miniaturized version of Richard himself. The doll had a slit neck, fake blood painted around the wound.

"What does this mean?" Jo asked.

"I think the Zizi is giving warnings as to how the Wolffs are going to be killed," Natalie deduced.

"But there's just Kat and Evan," Carlos reminded her. "Why would they plant dolls of their siblings?"

"I don't think they're actually dead," Natalie revealed. Carlos and Jo immediately stared at Natalie, expecting an explanation. Natalie didn't give them one, choosing to leave the room instead. After one more glance at each other, Carlos and Jo followed her.

* * *

><p>"What does Evan think we'll find out here?" Camille asked Brandon as they walked through the backyard of the Wolffs' old house. "If I were a member of the Zizi, I wouldn't be creeping out in the backyard of a supposed-to-be abandoned house."<p>

"Honestly," Brandon responded. "I think he just wanted to get us out of the way."

James raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't he want us to help out?"

"Well, there's you," Brandon mentioned. "You wouldn't want to do anything that might get you or your hair hurt." James nodded, agreeing with this. "And I'm not the most useful person in an investigation. As for Camille, Evan's probably protecting her now that they're officially a couple."

"You and Evan are official?" James looked at Camille in confusion. She nodded happily. "Do Logan and Kat know?" Camille's happiness disappeared. "Oh. Let me tell them!" He started for the house, but was blocked by Camille.

"No, Evan and I are going to tell them!" Camille insisted. James and Brandon shared quick looks of disbelief. "We are!"

"I don't see Evan telling his sister that he's dating you," Brandon admitted. "He might pretend that he's okay with telling her, but he's not. Telling her leaves the chance that he might lose the relationship they have. Sure, they'll always be brother and sister, but they're friends too. If you two tell her about your relationship, then he'll lose the friendship he has with her. Not to mention what it'll do to her relationship with Logan."

"How would it affect her relationship with Logan?" James asked.

"It could go two ways," Brandon replied. "Logan could get jealous causing Kat to doubt her relationship with him which could lead to them breaking-up. Or, Logan and Kat will use this against Evan and make-out every time they're around him because Evan couldn't do anything about it without ruining any relationship he has with Kat."

"So, either Logan and Kat will break-up or their relationship will get more physical," James summed up. Brandon nodded. "Oh. Then, let's not tell them."

"Why not?" Camille asked. "I thought you wanted them to break-up so you could have your chance with her."

"I had my chance with her and lost it," James reminded her. "Yeah, I'd date her again if possible, but I don't want to be the cause of their break-up. Don't want to do that to my best friend."

"Oh, NOW you think that," Camille spoke sarcastically.

"Don't be like that, Camille," Brandon told her. "Don't blame James for your break-up with Logan. You cheated on Logan with Evan long before you and James kissed." James stared at Camille with wide eyes.

"So, I should blame Evan?" Camille realized.

"No, you should blame yourself," Brandon insisted. "Come on, you two, let's check out Evan's old sports shed." The three of them disappeared inside the building.

* * *

><p>There was a click in the door and Katie cheered, "Got it!" Kendall immediately pulled her away from the door so that he could go through the door first. After a quick glance at Katrina and Katie, Kendall opened the door. He went in first followed by Katrina and Katie.<p>

The three relatives looked around the room that had been cleaned out except for a black leather couch across from the door. There were indications that a large machine had been against the wall since there was a hole in the wall with cut wires inside.

"Wow, the Zizi really have cleaned this place out," Kendall observed. "I don't think we're going to find anything in here."

"What are those?" Katrina pointed at something sitting on the couch. She walked over to get a closer look. "I think they're Big Time Rush dolls." Kendall and Katie came over to stand next to her and look down at the miniature versions of the Big Time Rush members.

"I don't think that our band's famous enough to have dolls yet," Kendall admitted. He looked to Katie. She shook her head.

"Wonder where these came from then," Katrina spoke as she picked up the Logan doll. "Aw, Logan looks cute, even as a doll." Kendall rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the doll's eyes opened. Katrina screamed, dropped the doll and backed away.

"Logan Mitchell," Logan's voice came from the doll. "Protecting Katrina Wolff." The eyes closed again.

"What was that?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," Kendall admitted. He picked up the doll that he assumed was based off himself. It was hard to tell who it was based on how mangled the body of the doll was. Most of the body parts were broken, including the neck, making it a tremendously creepy looking doll. The thing that made it seem most likely that it was Kendall's doll was the blonde hair and the hockey jersey.

Just as Logan's doll had done, this doll's eyes snapped open. Kendall continued to hold it as his voice rang from inside the doll, "Kendall Knight. Hockey accident." Kendall scowled, tossing the doll back on the couch with the others.

"This is sick," Kendall declared. "The Zizi are just trying to scare us."

"What is it?" Katrina had stepped away from the others, refusing to look at the dolls. "What are the Zizi trying to do with these… things?"

"They're saying how they're planning on killing you," Katie told her. "Well, the guys at least. There are probably more dolls around here somewhere of you and Evan with your deaths planned."

"So, Logan's going to die because of me," Katrina deduced. "I-I need some fresh air." She headed for the door, but Kendall stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Kat, Logan won't die because of you," Kendall insisted. "It's not you pulling the trigger."

"It might as well be!" Katrina exclaimed, pulling her arm from Kendall's grasp. "By dating him, I'm putting him in the line of fire! I should break-up with him. Breaking-up with him will keep him safe, right?"

"It wouldn't," Kendall shook his head. "He's my best friend! Even if you two broke-up, he'd still be in danger because of me. Just like Brandon's in danger because of you and Evan."

"But-" Katrina started.

Kendall placed his hands on Katrina's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "Kat, breaking-up with Logan is not the answer. He knew the risks involved in dating you from the beginning. Don't you dare ruin what you have with him just because the Zizi make a threat. They've made a lot of threats on our lives and we're still alive. At least let Logan see the doll before you do anything. Doesn't he deserve to make his own decision?"

"Of course," Katrina responded. "But do you really think he'll WANT to stay with me?"

Kendall rolled his eyes, "You obviously don't know what Logan is like when you're not around. He won't shut up about you."

A small smile grew on Katrina's lips as she shyly pushed a strand behind her ear, "He won't?"

"Part of it, I think, is bragging to James that he got the girl," Kendall admitted. "But most of it is because he loves you."

"Isn't that sweet?" a voice made the relatives grow tense. Kendall quickly pushed Katrina and Katie behind him as he turned to face the speaker. Emily stood in the doorway, a smirk plastered on her face. "So sweet it makes me want to puke."

"What do you want, Emily?" Kendall demanded.

"I want you to talk to your mom about your dad," Emily told him. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to announce a cease fire."

"What?!" the three relatives leaned forward, so surprised by her words that they thought they had heard something else.

"The Zizi have more important things to do right now than chase around some celebrities," Emily revealed. "Someone's shown up that we thought was dead. We have to focus all our attentions on this guy before he gets away again. Because, if he starts talking, things will fall apart for us fast. So, relax. No harm will come to you, for now at least."

"Why are you telling us this?" Katrina asked.

"Because I like to play with my food," Emily replied. The three relatives gulped and took a step away from her. Emily laughed. "But, seriously, I'm only telling you because you're not going to believe me anyway and you're going to live in fear that we're actually planning something big. Who knows? Maybe that's what's really going on here." She started to leave, but stopped in the doorway, looking back at them over her shoulder. "You should keep watch though. I won't come to warn you when we start up again." She left them considering that threat.

"Let's grab these dolls and get out of here," Kendall decided. Katrina and Katie nodded, helping him gather up the dolls.

* * *

><p>"All of this is business stuff!" Evan complained, throwing some charred papers into the air. Logan didn't respond, staring at the laptop screen while he typed.<p>

"At least, you're not finding what I am," Cody mentioned. "Why would your dad keep a bunch of rocks in his office anyway? It's not like they're collectibles either. They look exactly the same."

"ROCKS!" Evan immediately ran over to where Cody was. He pulled one of the rocks out of the box Cody was looking through and opened the fake rock. Nothing was inside. "Great. With my luck, they're all empty." He shoved the box of fake rocks into Cody's arms. "Bring this back with us. I gotta check each rock, but I don't have the time to do that now."

"Actually, we should head back soon," Logan brought up, closing the laptop. "It's getting close to nightfall. We don't want to be in this house at night. Who knows where the Zizi might be hiding here? Plus, there are a few tools back at home that could help me with cracking this hard drive."

"Just one more thing then," Evan insisted. He walked up to the wedding picture of his parents that was hanging on the wall behind his dad's desk. Grabbing the picture, he pulled it off the wall and put it to the side. The picture had apparently been hiding a safe. "My dad had this safe installed a week before the tragedy. Never told any of us kids why. Might have told my mom, but she wouldn't tell me so I have no way of knowing. Why would he have a safe installed? He kept his business records, our birth certificates and every other important piece of paper out in the open or locked in a drawer. Somewhere we knew to get it if we needed it. What could have been so important that he bought a safe to guard it? A fireproof safe, of all things."

"Do you know the combination?" Logan asked, coming over to stand next to Evan.

"No," Evan crossed his arms in a pout. "I was hoping to find the combination in here somewhere, but there's no record of it. It might be on that hard drive or in one of those rocks. If it is, then we'll have to come back here another time to get this open."

Suddenly, Logan grabbed the picture and flipped it over, checking the back. Evan and Cody stared at him with their eyebrows raised. With a frustrated sigh, Logan put the picture back down.

"I saw in a mystery show once that someone with a hidden safe put the combination on the back of the portrait covering it," Logan explained. "But it's not there. I guess that would have been too easy, huh?"

"We'll just have to come back later then," Evan decided. He grabbed his parents' wedding picture and hung it over the safe again. Freezing in his spot, Evan stared at the picture for a few moments, sniffing back a few tears that were building in his eyes. He turned away from the picture, smiling at the others. "Let's get back to the front yard to meet up with the others." After packing up the laptop and the destroyed computer's hard drive, the three boys left the room.

* * *

><p>Carlos, Natalie and Jo left the house, finding everyone else waiting for them. Katrina held four mangled dolls in her arms. She clearly looked uncomfortable with holding them.<p>

Holding out the bag he was holding, Carlos told Katrina, "Here, you can put them in here with the others." She quickly did as he offered, happy to be rid of the dolls.

"What do you mean by others?" Kendall asked. Carlos reached into the bag and pulled out the doll Katrina. Grabbing it from him, Katrina looked over the toy that looked like a replica of herself.

Suddenly, the eyes opened and Katrina's voice came from the doll, "Katrina Wolff. Shot in the head by Kendall." As the eyes closed, Kendall and Katrina froze. Carlos pulled the doll from her hands, stuffing it back in the bag with the others.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Natalie insisted.

"Well, now we know that we're not going to die like this," Kendall declared. "There's no way I would shoot Kat."

"The Zizi could make it look like you did," Evan mentioned. Kendall didn't have a response to this. "They can kill us all and make it look like accidents."

"What are the Zizi planning?" Katrina whispered, hugging herself as a chill fell over her body.

* * *

><p>Logan and Katrina sat on the couch in apartment 2J. Katrina had just told him what his doll had said. A few minutes had passed in silence and Katrina was automatically thinking the worst.<p>

"I understand why you don't want to be with me anymore," Katrina spoke first in the silence. "I'll see if I can move in with Evan and Brandon. It would be easier on you that way."

"Who said that we're breaking-up?" Logan responded. "I never said that I wanted to break-up with you."

"But, aren't you scared that you'll get killed?" Katrina brought up.

"Of course," Logan told her. "Who wouldn't be? But we've been through a lot and, with how long it took for us to get together in the first place, we'd just be miserable if we broke-up. Isn't that what it seems like the Zizi really want? Us to be miserable? Let's not give them that satisfaction." Katrina smiled as Logan leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Besides, what would I do with the plans I have for us this weekend?"

"Plans?" Katrina perked up. "What kind of plans? Date plans?"

"Maybe," Logan teased her. "It is getting close to February which means we're getting closer to your birthday which means we should really find our thing soon so I know what to get you."

Katrina giggled, "Oh, what I REALLY want for my birthday is relatively cheap. In fact, it's free. You have it with you right now."

"I do?" Logan faked surprise. He pretended to check his pockets. "Oh, what do you know? I do have it." Leaning forward, Logan took Katrina's lips with his. Katrina kissed him back, clumping his shirt in her hand. As their kissing intensified, Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.

Seconds later, Logan pulled away, wincing in pain. He put his finger in his mouth.

"I think your tongue piercing pinched me," Logan revealed, checking his mouth for blood.

"Sorry," Katrina apologized. "If I could take it out, I would. Guess we'll have to cut back on using tongue for a while."

"How long does it take for it to heal?" Logan asked.

"Three to four weeks," Katrina groaned. "This is gonna be torture. I want to take it out, but Griffin will just pay someone to put another one in."

"There are other things we can do while we're waiting then," Logan mentioned.

"Like what?" Katrina asked.

"Well," Logan started.

Before he could continue, the door to the apartment opened. Logan and Katrina turned to watch Kendall pull Jo into the room. They raised their eyebrows as the newcomers came over to stand in front of them.

"Tell them," Kendall demanded from Jo.

"But she's going to get SO mad at me!" Jo exclaimed.

"You warned her that if they started up again, you'd side with Logan and Kat," Kendall reminded her. "Now, tell them."

"They're your relatives!" Jo yelled. "Why get me involved?!"

"You got involved the second she told you!" Kendall declared.

"Okay, what is going on?!" Logan got to his feet.

"Yeah," Katrina got up as well. "If this is a fight between you two, then we don't want to get involved."

"Fine!" Kendall decided. "Since you don't want to tell them, I will. Logan, Kat, we know who Evan's dating."

"Evan's dating someone?" Logan seemed confused.

"Who is it?!" Katrina leaned forward in anticipation.

"Just saying right now," Jo brought up. "Neither of us agree with their dating arrangement, so please don't kill the messenger." She gave off a nervous laugh as she turned to her boyfriend. Logan and Katrina exchanged quick confused glances before looking at Kendall, waiting for the reveal.

* * *

><p>"EVAN! CAMILLE!" Logan's and Katrina's voices reached Evan's and Camille's ears. After looking at each other worriedly, Evan and Camille sat up in their pool chairs. They had been relaxing beside the pool before they heard the screaming. Glancing over at the entrance, they watched as Logan and Katrina stormed over to them. Heads perked up and phones were pulled out, ready to observe the upcoming scene. Logan and Katrina stopped in front of Evan and Camille, clearly furious. Kendall and Jo followed them, staying nearby in case a fight broke out. "YOU'RE DATING?!" Immediately, the other people at the pool began to gather around them.<p>

"I see that SOMEONE couldn't keep their mouth shut long enough for us to tell you ourselves," Evan turned a quick glare upon Kendall as he and Camille got to their feet

"But she isn't even your type!" Katrina exclaimed. "Your type is girls that have boyfriends!" Evan's jaw dropped. "Oh, don't look so surprised. I knew your game with the girls. It wasn't that big of a secret at our old school! Especially since you dated girls in my grade! Gossip spreads, Evan!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Logan held up a hand. "Evan is only interested in attached girls? Camille, did you cheat on me with him too?!"

"I don't see the point in answering that!" Camille insisted. "We're already broken-up. You can't break-up with me again! Besides, you were cheating on me with Katrina!" Logan's hands clenched into fists.

"HEY!" Katrina yelled. "Logan NEVER cheated on you!"

"Cheating doesn't have to include kissing if that's what you're judging it on," Camille responded. "There might not have been anything physical, but there was DEFINITELY emotional cheating!"

"Is that why you're dating my brother?!" Katrina asked. "Because you're trying to get back at me and Logan?! Do you really think you can use him like that?!"

"Kat, she's not using me!" Evan insisted. "Our relationship is mutual!"

"Wait a second," Logan stopped the fighting again. "Why isn't anyone else surprised by this?!"

"What are you talking about?" Katrina asked.

"No one but us seems surprised by their relationship!" Logan looked around the pool area. None of the people would maintain eye contact with him. "Did everyone know but us?!"

Slowly, Carlos raised his hand, "I didn't know."

"Thank you, Carlos," Katrina told him. "Thank you for being the ONLY ONE WHO HASN'T BEEN KEEPING SECRETS FROM US!" She turned a glare upon everyone else.

"Hey, we told you about it," Kendall pointed out.

"And how long have you known about it?!" Logan asked. Kendall scratched his head and turned away. "How long has this been going on?!"

"Basically since your last tour," Jo responded. Camille glared at her as the blonde covered her mouth, disbelief that she actually had said that.

"So, you DID cheat on me with him!" Logan turned back to Camille. "Why? Was it because I was gone and he was there? Was it because of Kat? Or is it that you think cheating on boyfriends is okay? After all, you cheated on me with James too!"

"Hey, that's enough, Logan," Evan insisted.

Suddenly, Logan's fist collided with Evan's face. Jaws dropped from the people watching the scene. Cell phones recorded video of the incident. Wincing, Logan shook off the pain in his hand. With a growl, Evan started for Logan, but was immediately blocked by Katrina stepping between them.

"Kat, what are you doing?!" Evan exclaimed. "He just punched me in the face! You're my sister! You're supposed to side with me!"

"Yeah, well, you're my brother!" Katrina reminded him. "I'll side with you when you side with me! This relationship you have with Camille is not healthy!" Camille took offense to those words.

"Oh, so being happy isn't healthy?!" Evan yelled.

"Of course you're happy!" Katrina spoke sarcastically. "You're happy enough to tell everyone you're dating her, EXCEPT YOUR OWN SISTER!"

"BECAUSE I KNEW SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Evan screamed. "I want you and Logan to break-up, NOW!"

Katrina laughed, "You have NO RIGHT to tell me who I can and cannot date! I'm old enough to make my own decisions! I don't need you to protect me all the time, Evan!"

Turning to Kendall, Evan spoke, "Come on, cuz. You agree with me, right?"

"Actually, I'm siding with Logan and Kat," Kendall revealed, walking over to stand next to Logan and Katrina.

"HE PUNCHED ME!" Evan screeched.

"YOU DESERVED IT!" Kendall yelled back. "All you're doing is running around, flirting with girls and making the rest of us have to deal with your mistakes! Well, Evan, it's time for you to deal with your own actions!"

"Jo, get your boyfriend to see some sense," Camille mentioned.

"I kind of agree with him," Jo responded, moving to stand beside Kendall. "There have been way too many secrets going on here and you two were keeping one of the biggest ones. We all agreed to stop keeping secrets from each other, but you kept a secret from Evan's own sister! That's not right!"

"Does anyone think we're right?" Evan asked the group gathered.

"I do," Brandon walked over to Evan and Camille.

"Oh, I see who your best friend REALLY is now," Katrina commented.

"Be nice to him, Kat," Brandon insisted. "You remember what he was like after Emily? He basically gave up on relationships! Well, now he's in a stable, exclusive relationship with Camille. I can't go against the progress he's making."

"I don't know," Carlos joined Logan's and Katrina's side. "Evan's dating his sister's boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. There's gotta be some unwritten code broken in there."

"Those unwritten codes are stupid," Natalie insisted, going over to Evan's and Camille's side. "As long as Logan doesn't have any residual feelings for Camille, I don't see why Evan can't date her. Kat doesn't have any say in the matter. In fact, she should be happy that her brother's happy. Plus, her only competition for Logan's interest is now taken by someone else. Kat should be elated."

"But Kat and Camille have been at odds for a while now," James brought up, walking to Logan's and Katrina's side. "Why do you think that Evan didn't want Kat to know in the first place? If he wants to keep it a secret, then he knows deep down that the relationship isn't right. Plus, it makes everything even more complicated."

"Exactly," Cedric mentioned, standing next to Natalie on Evan's and Camille's side. "You have more things to worry about than who is dating who. As long as the couple is happy, it shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks."

"So," Katrina spoke to Evan. "There's nothing I can say that will make you stop dating Camille, is there?"

Evan wrapped an arm around Camille and pulled her closer, "No. There isn't." After staring at the couple for a few seconds, Katrina walked away, disappearing into the building. Logan glared at Evan and Camille as he followed his girlfriend out. Slowly, the group that had sided with them trailed after them.

"Today just seems to be going from bad to worse," Brandon mentioned.

"At least we won't have to worry about the Zizi," Evan noted. The others nodded.

* * *

><p>The next day, the members of Wolff Pack sat on stools inside the recording booth. Griffin had given Gustavo a new song to produce with the band, but Katrina and Evan wouldn't look at each other. The siblings had their arms crossed and were turned in opposite directions. Brandon sat uncomfortably in the middle. In the control room, the boys of Big Time Rush, Gustavo and Kelly watched the band. Every time Gustavo started up the music, neither Katrina nor Evan would sing, no matter how much Gustavo screamed at them.<p>

"Listen!" Gustavo exclaimed, finally calmed down after his last yelling session. "SOMEONE needs to sing! I don't even care if it's the goat at this point!" Brandon smiled, getting himself ready to sing. "But it can't be the goat because Griffin wants a duet between the siblings." Brandon slumped in his seat, crossing his arms as his mood dropped as well.

"Why am I in here then?" Brandon asked.

"So you can stop Katrina and Evan from killing each other," Kelly explained. "Come on, we really need you to sing. Did you want Griffin to break-up this band?"

"No," Katrina and Evan responded together, still not looking at each other.

"Then, you have to do the work," Kelly told them. "Just sing and then you can get out of here."

"You don't even have to sing these lyrics," Kendall suggested. "Sing your own if you like."

"Fine," Katrina agreed.

"Fine," Evan added a second later.

"FINE!" Katrina yelled, turning to glare at Evan.

"Let's start the music before a fight breaks out!" Gustavo decided, pressing a button to start up some music. After a few beats of music, the group in the control room thought that neither Wolff was going to sing. Finally, Katrina opened her mouth and sang some words that were not on the lyric sheet.

_If this is what you think is honest, honestly  
>I think I'm gonna freak out<em>

As though responding, Evan sang next. His words were also not on the lyric sheet.

_This isn't where I wanna be, wanna be  
>I think I'll let myself out<em>

Evan got up and headed for the door, but was immediately stopped by Katrina. She turned him around to face her, singing right to him.

_Show me the door, oh  
>Cause I'm leaving the way I came in with the mess I made<br>Tonight will be the one to set it off_

Brandon's eyes darted back and forth between the two feuding siblings for a second before he got up, intending on heading for the door. Both Katrina and Evan pushed him back down in his seat. Once Brandon was sitting again, Katrina went back into her singing.

_We had our lights on the town_

Evan broke into her verse, singing a line of his own.

_Your eyes were smiling then_

As she glared at him for interrupting her, Katrina went on, pointing at Brandon.

_You left me hanging around with all your wack friends_

"HEY!" Brandon exclaimed. The siblings ignored him as Evan sang his line.

_You don't take me serious_

Katrina put her hands in her hair, responding to his line.

_Boy, you make me furious_

Crossing his arms, Evan looked away from her.

_Guaranteed, we'll disagree_

Pulling the microphone to her, Katrina started the chorus.

_I found out finding out isn't the worst part  
>Don't believe, it's just me<br>And I found out_

Evan yanked the microphone from her, singing into it.

_Do you really even have a clue_

Katrina grabbed it back, glaring at Evan as she finished the chorus.

_You're not quite Satan  
>But I really think I hate you<em>

In the control room, the guys exchanged uncomfortable glances. Gustavo glared at the band in the booth. Kelly watched the siblings sing with curiosity. Katrina started up the next verse, still glaring at her brother.

_We had our place in time  
>This is now, that was then<em>

Evan pointed through the window at the boys of Big Time Rush.

_You left me high and dry with all your stuck-up friends_

"HEY!" Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan exclaimed. Kelly shushed them, still watching the siblings sing. Katrina's glare at Evan intensified.

_You don't take me serious_

Evan held up his hands in the air.

_Girl, you're just delirious  
>Guaranteed, we'll disagree<em>

Once again, Katrina started the chorus.

_I found out finding out isn't the worst part  
>Don't believe, it's just me<br>And I found out_

Just like the first time, Evan interrupted.

_Do you really even have a clue_

Katrina's eyes narrowed as she picked up where she left off.

_You're not quite Satan  
>But I really think I hate you<br>I hate you, whoa_

Evan rolled his eyes before he sang.

_If this is what you think is honest, honestly  
>I think I'm gonna freak out<em>

Recognizing the repeat of her earlier made-up lyrics, Katrina repeated his earlier ones.

_This isn't where I wanna be, wanna be  
>I think I'll let myself out<br>Sh-Sh-Sh-Show me the door, oh  
>Cause I'm leaving the way I came in with the mess I made<br>Tonight will be the one to set it off_

Evan repeated part of her last line, trying to show that he could sing better than her.

_Tonight will be the one_

Katrina was fuming as she sang the chorus.

_I found out finding out isn't the worst part  
>Don't believe, it's just me<br>And I found out_

For the third time, Evan interrupted the chorus.

_Do you really even have a clue_

Katrina tried to kick him, but he evaded her.

_You're not quite Satan  
>But I-I-I<br>I found out finding out isn't the worst part  
>Don't believe, it's just me<br>And I found out_

Evan burst into the chorus again.

_Do you even fucking have a clue_

This time, Katrina was able to push him away, causing him to fall over his stool.

_You're not quite Satan  
>But I really think I hate you<br>You're not quite Satan  
>But I<br>You're not quite Satan  
>But I really think I hate you<em>

As the music ended, Katrina stepped over her brother still trying to get up and left the booth, entering the control room. The people there turned to stare at her.

"What?" Katrina asked the group. "You wanted me to sing, so I sang." She grabbed Logan's hand before turning to the booth where Evan had finally gotten back up to his feet. Pressing a button on the control board, she spoke to her brother in the booth, "My boyfriend and I are gonna go make-out. Bye." Without another word, she dragged a happy Logan out of the room. Evan stood in the booth, hands clenched in anger, but unable to really do anything about it.

"They just wrote a song," Kelly observed. Kendall, Carlos, James and Gustavo turned to look at her. "Katrina and Evan just wrote lyrics on their own and it was actually pretty good, even if it doesn't fit with the instrumental part."

"Oh, NOW they're out of their writing slump!" Gustavo exclaimed. "Now that I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER THE MUSIC!"

"You could go behind Griffin's back," Kendall suggested. "Create a new set of demos that have a consistent music genre for each of the songs and make Griffin listen to it to prove that you do have control over this band."

"That would work," Gustavo admitted. "If the cat and wolf didn't HATE EACH OTHER!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised they both made it out of this recording session alive," James mumbled.

"I'm surprised they didn't kill Brandon in an attempt to kill each other," Carlos added.

"I can fix this," Kendall insisted. The others looked at him in disbelief. "Don't look at me like that! I can fix this!"

"Weren't you the one that broke their relationship in the first place?" James remembered.

"I CAN FIX THIS!" Kendall declared. "The best way to get them to stop fighting is to get them united on something."

"Like the band!" Kelly offered.

"They won't get united over the band," Kendall shook his head. "It's not theirs anymore. To get them interested in the band again, they have to want to work together. Besides, the second Griffin sees them arguing, he might break up the band or get rid of one of them. No, there's gotta be something else."

"Natalie might have something," Carlos brought up. "She said something at the mansion yesterday that might bring Kat and Evan back together."

Kendall and James turned to Carlos, "What did she say?"

"Something about their brothers and sisters," Carlos mentioned. James and Kendall leaned in closer, hoping to hear more.

**(A/N): So, can Kendall fix all of this? Or is this too much? Is Wolff Pack going to implode or will everyone be able to get along again? Or will Griffin completely destroy the band with his meddling? With the Zizi supposedly out of the picture for a while, there won't be any distraction from the relationship drama going on. Everyone knows about Evan and Camille now. Well, everyone already knew, but now Logan and Katrina do and they are PISSED. Can the friendship between the siblings be repaired or is too broken now? Outside of all these relationships, Natalie has a theory on the Wolff siblings other than Katrina and Evan. Is there some truth to her words or is it just wishful thinking? Emily, on behalf of the Zizi, mentioned someone that they thought was dead, but wasn't. Who could that be? Will they play a factor in the upcoming chapters? Then, there's the creepy dolls. Are they a sign of things to come? Could they predict the end of the characters or are those dolls just to make them miserable, like Logan thinks? Keep reading the upcoming chapters as we uncover the answers to these questions and more! Until then, and hopefully in shorter time than this update took, happy reading!**


End file.
